Twin heroes of Remnant
by swift56
Summary: Courage, Power, Wisdom, these three forces have been what guided light and darkness to clash against each other for centuries upon centuries, yet, this time, the three are on the side of light, how will things change? Will the wielder of Power accept his destiny, or change it? Why are the forces of darkness changing? Only time will tell.
1. Green trailer

**Hello everyone and welcome to my second story I'm publishing on the site. Now, you're probably wondering, what's going on with Rangers of Ylisse? I kinda lost the drive for it a bit, so I'm setting it aside for a little while, and starting up another new story, this time, it's a crossover between the legend of zelda and RWBY... I've had a lot of new story ideas, and I mean a LOT, around 10 RWBY crossovers, a crossover between fire emblem awakening and dragon ball, and I finally finalized the idea for my kamen rider gaim X fire emblem fates crossover, now that one is gonna be really big, spanning three different stories. Anyway, I digress, the specifics on this story you may wonder? Well it's gonna be two characters from our world who end up in remnant, one of them joins team RWBY and the other team JNPR, and obviously that means the names are gonna change a little, but not by much, what will they become you ask? Sorry, but you'll see that when it happens. The characters' weapons? nearly every weapon from hyrule warriors and hyrule warriors legends, one of them will have the majority of the hero weapons, and the other will have the majority of the bad guy weapons. Now, you're probably thinking that I'm gonna start this off right into the story right? Well, you're wrong! Get ready for a little trailer that focuses on the new member of team RWBY, and no, the other guy isn't getting a trailer because then I'd feel obligated to create trailers for all of team JNPR, and we all know how tough it would be to make Jaune look cool before the story has even started, although the trailer I'm gonna show you takes place shortly after the character's arrival on Remnant, the story proper will begin on Earth.**

 **Anyway, enjoy the short trailer for Twin heroes of Remnant!**

* * *

Nature.

Calm and serene nature.

At least, that's how it usually is, but not right now, and rarely is it even that on this planet.

Grimm, the creatures of darkness, hunt and prowl, looking for something, some _one_ , to feast upon, and they have a specific target in mind.

A young man, 17 years of age, mid length golden brown hair hidden somewhat under a long green cap, and although you can't see it, it's tied into a short ponytail under said cap, long pointed ears adorn his head, each with a small blue ring piercing, his eyes, sharp as a hawk, and as blue as a sapphire, scan his surroundings, he's still alone, thankfully, but he knows the Grimm are near, waiting for the chance to strike. His angular face remains in a passive look as he contemplates the area.

His clothing, while it would be considered odd on Earth, is rather normal on Remnant, a green tunic that reaches to just below his waist, held against his body by a simple brown belt adorned with a few pouches on the back, which one would believe is used to store ammunition or dust crystals, with a light chainmail armor worn underneath it to grant him a little bit of protection, which is itself worn over a simple white high collar shirt with long sleeves, sleeves that go up to under his bronze gauntlets that cover his forearms, with fingerless blue gloves on his hands, and covering his left shoulder, is a simple steel shoulder guard, enhanced with dust to make it resistant to Grimm attacks obviously though, same for his chainmail and gauntlets.

His legs are adorned in a pair of simple off-white pants, perfect for movement without hinderance, and covering his feet and the rest of his legs after the knee, are a pair of simple brown boots with bronze greaves over them.

However the most prominent feature on him, is a long blue scarf hanging around his neck, flowing behind him as he moves, the tip of the scarf adorned in an elegant looking symbol, red wing like designs, encasing three golden triangles, pieced together to form a larger triangle, the same triangle pattern actually being imprinted on the back of his right hand, though nobody can see it because of his gloves.

He didn't have any weapons visible on him, yet, that didn't mean he wasn't armed, because contrary to what you might think, he was armed to the teeth.

Suddenly, everything around him seemed to stop, the sounds of nature he had been hearing up to now, simply gone, the rushing wind, died down.

It was time.

The Grimm jumped from the shadows of the forest, large and bear like in appearance, white plates of bones covering their bodies and faces, Ursa's, not the big variety mind you, these were Ursa minor, yet for somebody wiht no skill, their glowing red eyes would be rather intimidating, but not for him, he'd faced bigger enemies already, like an Alpha Beowolf about a week ago.

He shook his head, stopping himself from getting to off subject, and to concentrate on the coming battle, taking a ready stance, his hands shined a bright white light, which soon coalesced into a sword and shield, the handle of the sword being a crimson red in color, the hand guard an off-set gold color, the blade a pearl white with red gems inside the blade. His shield, which he held in his left hand, was the same crimson red as the sword's handle, the border of the shield in an off-set gold like the sword's guard, and in the center, an intricate design with an upside down triangle in that same off-set gold.

The Grimm, tired of waiting, charged at him, although they didn't manage to land a hit on him as he rolled away just in time, resulting in a rather comedic scene of 4 Ursa's crashing into each other, eliciting a small laugh from the green clad warrior, though he returned to his serious demeanor once the Grimm turned to glare at him.

Only one of them charged this time, ready to strike him with it's claw, the attack made contact, just not with his body. His shield took the blow, blow which bounced off his shield, allowing him to bash it into the Grimm's head, disorienting it, and giving him the oppurtunity for a few vital slashes on the beast, his last strike, a stab through the creature's heart. He pulled his blade back out, the creature falling lifelessly on it's back as it started to slowly evaporate away into nothingness.

The remaining Grimm had become apprehensive somewhat of the young hero's skills, as they saw one of their own be felled so easily, they were debating it this target was truly worth the effort. Hoewever the young man made the decision for them.

Dashing towards the closest of the creatures, he got within it's guard, and kicked it's chin up with a well placed strike from his knee, immediately following up with stabbing his blade through it's head, piercing it's boney protecting on it's skull.

The remaining beast were angered that the prey they had been hunting had just so easily killed two of their own, throwing caution to the wind they charged at him from opposite sides, yet he was prepared, spreading his feet wide, he struck his sword out to his side, his blade seemed to shimmer with energy as he held the stance, and when the beasts were close enough, he unleashed his attack. He spun in place, his sword releasing the pent up energy at the same time. The Grimm never stood a chance as they were cut clean in half.

With the battle done, four Ursa corpses remained on the forest floor, slowly evaporating into nothingness, the warriror relaxed from his battle stance, a light coveirng his back as an ornate red sheath appeared slung on it. With a small flourish of his blade, he sheathed back and placed his shield over the sheath, the weapons slowly disppearing back into another flash of light.

Seeing as he was done, the youth made his way back out of the forest, to return to civilization, as he was about to leave however, a simple sounding ringtone went off from his pocket. Reachign for it, he brought out his scroll, essentially an upgraded phone, and answered the call he was recieving.

''Hello?'' said the teen in a young voice, that fit him nicely.

''Hey, if you're done hunting now, we should probably take care of _that_ problem.'' responded a deeper voice form the other end of the line, yet it was somewhat similar sounding to his own.

Nodding, even though the other person couldn't see him, the young man responded. ''Right, today's the day after all, you just make sure nobody gets in the way of the operation.''

''Don't worry about it bro, I've got it under control.'' the other man said as he soon hung up the phone, making the teen laugh a little at his brother's sometimes aloof nature.

Steeling his features, the youth set out for the closest city, Vale.

Night was falling soon, and great events were about to be set into motion, events he and his brother had been planning for the last few months.

''Tonight, the queen shall fall.'' said the youth as he disappeared into the woods.

* * *

 **oooohhhhh~ now isn't that ominous?**

 **Those who've watched RWBY probably know who the queen is.**

 **And before anybody gets pissy that I'm killing off one of the main villains of the show right when it starts, somebody far worse is taking her place, can you take a guess? no? here's a hint: the root of all evil in the zelda series.**

 **yeah, the story is going to change a lot, some events are going to still take place, while others aren't, and I'm also incorporating arcs based on some of the zelda games, the more prominent ones to be precise, ocarina of time, majora's mask, link to the past, twilight princess, maybe find a way to put a wind waker inspired arc in, I might also try to have arcs based on the handheld zelda games, but those are less likely, as for skyward sword, that's literally going to be what inspires my own version of season 4. I'm gonna be going through seasons 1 and 2, and those ones are gonna be pretty much the same, just with added content, season 3 is still gonna have the vytal festival, as well as some zelda arcs probably, and season 4 is gonna be all original content, which will culminate in a final battle against... well that would be spoilers now wouldn't it?**

 **Anyway, leave a review if you're interested, PM me if you have ideas on how I could use the handheld zelda games, and don't talk to me simply to bitch me out because I will ignore you, be polite when talking to me, and you will have my attention.**

 **See you guys next time!**


	2. Prologue: They've arrived

**Hello everyone and welcome to the true start of Twin heroes of Remnant. Now normally I would be writing something very long about ideas and why it took me a bit of time to write this, but no, not today, why? Because while I was writing this chapter and was nearly done with it earlier, something went wrong with my computer, causing me to lose all the progress I had with the chapter, meaning I have to write everything all over again, something that is very much pissing me off.**

 **So I'll keep my request short as well, I would very much like it if somebody would do a ''reading'' of my story, having the members of teams RWBY and JNPR react to the story, and also put in Professor Ozpin and Glynda Goodwitch.**

 **Take two!**

* * *

''Is this really a good idea Gyro?'' said a young but deep sounding voice. The owner of the voice is a young 17 year old man, 6 feet 5 inches in height, swept back blonde hair that showed off his forehead that was adorned with a small scar, piercing emerald green eyes and a small blond goatee on his narrow chin. The young man was wearing a red tanktop that showed off his muscles, a pair of black sweat pants and brown work boots.

''Oh you worry too much Pierce, the space bridge is perfectly safe and you know it, why, just a few days ago we visited london didn't we?'' replied the now named Gyro, a youth with golden brown hair tied into a short ponytail, sapphire blue eyes and small blue earings. He stood at 5 feet 11 inches, wearing a green vest with a dark blue tie and a pair of jeans with sneakers on his feet, wearing a white labcoat over it all.

''Yes well, excuse me if I'm a bit skeptical of combining transwarp technology with runic magic, it sounds risky.'' said Pierce as he motioned to a large gate like structure with a console attached to it, under the structure was a large magical rune for an unknown spell.

''But think of what combining the two could do, with enough luck, the runic base of the teleport spell should supercharge the space bridge, allowing not only planetary travel, but movement across space and time itself, maybe even across the multiverse. Scientists and Wizards alike have been trying to find a way to pass through dimensional barriers for years, yet all of them were too stuck up to bother an attempt at merging science and sorcery. If we succeed, we could travel across the multiverse, and maybe even prevent some catastrophic events that would take placei n other universes.'' Gyro finished with a small frown on his face, remembering the events that took place in a particular universe that had him depressed for nearly a week before he became his usual self again.

Pierce was silent for a moment before catching on to his twin brother's thoughts. ''thinking about universe X11512, right?'' he said with a small smile. His older brother (by an hour mind you) was always a big softy at heart, and would always go out of his way to help others, and after the most recent events that took place in that universe, which were finally shown to them on february 14 2016, Gyro just wanted to help those of that universe.

Gyro just nodded with a sad smile on his face, that universe, it was one of his favorites, heck it was his favorite. He just wanted to go there, to before the events began, and make things better. Plus he did want to meet one of the main heroes there, since he did have a slight crush on her, it probably wouldn't go beyond friendship if he meets her, but nonetheless, that, at the very least would make him happy.

Pierce put a hand on his brother's shoulder, trying to cheer him up. ''Well then, how about we try this out? I already know what world we're going to try and get to.''

Gyro looked to his younger twin with a small smile. ''Don't forget the time as well, a few months before the story of the world begins, that'll give us time to hone ourselves and set up a few plans to stop any of those dark events from taking place.''

Pierce nodded with a determined glint in his eye, although he didn't say it vocally, he too wanted to help those of that world, and just like his brother, he had a small infatuation with one of the main heroes there, the elder sister of the one Gyro was infatuated with.

Gyro got to work on the console, locking onto the universal and temporal coordinates of the world. ''Target locked, awaiting activation of runic cicrcle. Go for it Pierce.''

Pierce got on his knees in front of the large rune and placed his hands upon it, pouring as much mana as he could into it to initiate the spell. ''The spell is ready Gyro! Activate the space bridge now!''

Gyro nodded and pulled the lever on the console, activating the space bridge, it powered up slowly with a low hum until the portal opened in a green swirl of energy, initially unfocused, but as soon as Pierce activated the runic circle completely, the energy from the spell flowed into the gate, giving it the extra boost needed to lock onto it's designated coordinates, and finally stabilizing onto an image of a city at evening.

Gyro jumped up in joy. ''By the maker! We've done it! We've actually managed to open a dimensional portal to another universe!''

Pierce nodded in approval. ''A great day for science and sorcery indeed.''

Gyro stopped jumping for a moment and got into a thinking pose. ''Perhaps, this should stay between us. I mean, think about it, what would the government do if they learned that this was possible?''

Pierce let that thought sink in before widening his eyes in realization. ''An invasion to attain resources...''

Gyro nodded with a grim look on his face. ''Right, it would be first contact all over again...''

Pierce's eyes softened upon hearing about those events. ''When we lost our elder brother because of that stupid draft.'' he finished with venom in his voice.

First contact, that's what humans call the first time contact was made with an alien species, it resulted in a bloody war that led to many young men and women loosing their lives, which included their older brother and his wife.

Gyro looked to Pierce, his eyes filled with determination. ''Let's use the gate ourselves, and leave behind explosives, we're taking the portal out after leaving, nobody can use it but us, it's the only way the rest of the multiverse can stay safe from the clutches of all those greedy politicians.''

Pierce nodded and went to the other side of the lab, returning shortly with a set of demolition charges, handing a pair to Gyro while he held onto the other two. ''They're set to blow 30 seconds after activation.''

Gyro nodded with a small grin. ''Plenty of time then. So, you ready little bro?'' he said with a smirk towards Pierce.

Pierce nodded and returned the smirk. ''As ready as always big bro.''

The two of them activated the demoliton charges and threw them into the air, rushing towards the portal. Pierce reached it first, and jumped in with a cry of ''BURNING SOOOOOUUUULLLL!'' Gyro then reached it next, jumping in with his own cry of ''GERONIMOOOOOO!''

As the charges fell back down, their counters slowly reached 0, and then, they went off, causing an explosion which easily took out the space bridge and even caved in the lab, leaving behind nothing but smoking ruins.

* * *

''Ow... my aching head...'' said a deep voice from within a bed, soon revealed ot be Pierce as he sat up, gazing around the rather plain looking room.

''I see you're awake now little brother.'' a voice was heard saying from the doorway, making Pierce turn his head to find Gyro leaning against the door frame, now sporting a dark green sweater and a long blue scarf **(the same scarf as in the previous chapter)** and a pair of... pointed elf ears?

Gyro noticed the confusion on his brother's face and couldn't help but chuckle a little. ''I can see you're curious about our physical change, and yes, when I say our, that means it's happened to you as well. I have a theory about it, though it's not concrete, anyway, my theory is that when we passed through the space bridge, we were overcharged with the mana it was giving off at the moment, awakening the blood of our ancestors within us and pushing it forward, altering our DNA slightly so we'd basically become elves. Though they're have been other changes as well, which is why I will now direct your attention to the back of our right hands.'' said Gyro as he raised his right hand and showed the back of it to Pierce, who widened his eyes upon seeing what was there, making him look to his own hand, letting out an audible gasp at seeing the same thing there.

The mark of the Triforce.

There were some small differences between each of them though. Pierce's mark had the top-most triangle a darker shade, while on Gyro's mark it was the right-most triangle a darker shade.

Pierce had the triforce of power, and Gyro the triforce of courage.

Gyro continued after a few moments of letting Pierce digest the information. ''Which led me to believe that something more is going to happen, it can only make sense if the triforce exists here, and because we've been chosen as it's wielders, that means something else, we are souls that have been reborn, I am the spirit of the hero reborn, and you are the spirit of darkness reborn, though you are not evil obviously.'' Gyro finished reassuringly to his younger twin, making him look up and nod his head.

Pierce understood what this meant, he would probably be able to use dark magic, but he would use it to benefit others, and not himself, after all, if comics thought him one thing, is that with great power, comes great responsibility.

Gyro continued explaining, as he still had more to say. ''As well, our jump through the gate has gifted us with weapons, weapons that can be summoned simply by willing it.'' he said as suddenly a sword and shield appeared on his back in motes of light.

Pierce chuckled lightly. ''Yeah, I can tell, since I suddenly know how to use lots of different kinds of weapons to their fullest potential. It would seem the gods favored us today.''

Gyro nodded with a small laugh. ''Indeed my brother, and now, for the final item on the list.'' he said as walked towards the window, opening the curtains, which revealed the view of a city at night, with a large moon hanging in the sky, pieces of it having been broken off.

''Welcome to Remnant. We have a lot of work to do.''

* * *

 **OK.**

 **Thank god I got that done without any other incidents or else I would have had a fit.**

 **Anyway, for those of you who are curious, yes, Pierce basically looks like Volga, and the reason he's so damn tall is because I want him to be the same height as Adam Taurus... there's a reason for that as well I swear.**

 **The space bridge... yes that's a transformers reference, what can I say, I love me some transformers... as long as it's not the god awful movies.**

 **Gyro screaming geronimo... that's a doctor who reference just letting you guys know.**

 **Anyway, you're free to guess what the team names are going to be now that you know the names of the characters, but don't suggest team names, because those are already decided.**

 **Like I said last time, I would love to hear ideas for how I could intergrate some of the portable zelda games, any ideas you can give me would help to make this story even better.**

 **Read, Review, Don't be a dick, and have a nice day everybody.**

 **(Also free cookies for anybody who figures out where the number for the universe comes from... and maybe a request)**


	3. Chapter 1: Memories, Ruby, Fall

**Hello everybody and welcome to a new chapter of Twin heroes of Remnant... which I just realized that when abbreviated, spells out THOR... yeah that's a thing.**

 **Anyway, you're probably wondering why I'm already posting another chapter, merely two days after the previous one. The answer is simple really, yeesss (*shot*), I was still rather inspired enough, and just wanted to write out a bit more of the story, besides, I wasn't in much of a gaming mood today... that and my mom has commendered the TV to watch her shows, so can't play much of the games I actually wanted to play right now.**

 **Speaking of that, for those curious I actually got a few new games recently, a week ago I got megaman legends 2 and star wars bounty hunter on the PSN, and a few days ago my brother bought me a copy of monster hunter 4 ultimate, and one for himself, we participate in hunts together, and he also came back with a copy of inFAMOUS 2 (awesome game, seriously) and... senran kagura estival versus... yeah... anyway, lots of cool stuff.**

 **But yeah, been thinking up a few more ideas for this story thanks to the help of fellow author Phoenix Champion, he's not my beta, or a partner, but he's damn helpful with his input that's making the story better than it originally would have been.**

 **But anyway, on with the show people!**

* * *

Vale, late evening.

The moon was slowly rising up in the sky as the sun set, casting the city in darkness as the lights around turned on.

Most activity in the city was slowly dwindling down, except for a few night owls still up, and for the people who regurlaly enjoyed the night life like clubs and bars.

However, one of those who was still up was on a mission, a mission that he had been planning for the last 4 months since his arrival in Vale.

Clad in tight dark blue clothes with a few red designs on it, such as a symbol similar to an eye on his chest, and a turban that covered most of his face except for his sapphire blue eyes, pointed ears, and a few strands of golden brown hair, the figure quickly made their way across the rooftops of Vale, intending to reach their target in time.

As they ran and jump, they let their mind wander somewhat over the previous events that have happened over the last few months.

Such as their short, but significant, encounter with one Raven Branwen.

* * *

 _The same figure from before was wandering the desolate ruins of a once beatiful city, seemingly aimlessly, but that couldn't be more wrong, they had a goal, one they knew would be here._

 _Suddenly, ruble could be heard shifting around not far from them, putting the figure on alert, slowly thew drew out their weapon, a short knife, a kunai, which was holstered on their hip._

 _They quickly turned around and parried a strike from a sword before executing a backflip and getting out of their attackers range, letting them get a good look at who attacked them._

 _A red and black kimono top, a red sash around their waist, a short black skirt, a belt of pouches on the back of their waist, long black boots that went up to their thighs, red segmented gauntlets, a small piece armor on their right hip with a featered hip cape attached to it, a few beaded neckalces around their neck. The most striking thing about their clothes however was a white mask, similar to that of a grimm, a nevermore to be more precise._

 _Behind the mask, ruby red eyes could be seen, a mane of wild raven black hair flowing behind them, from the small amount of skin that was visible on them they had a pale complexion, pieces of wrap could be seen under the kimono top, meaning the person was containing their chest, indicating to a woman, who stood at roughly 5 feet 9 inches._

 _In their hand was a long red blade, the sword's sheath on the person's left hip._

 _The two figures stared at each other unwavering, seeming to read each other, before slowly... they both sheathed their weapons, the both of them adopting relaxed but ready stances._

 _''Why are you here young man?'' said the woman in red in a mature voice, that basically sounded like an older version of a person the young man in blue would meet in the future._

 _''I am here to... sate my curiosity I suppose you could say, I intend no actions, only questions... if that is acceptable, Miss Raven Branwen?'' replied the young man in blue in a young voice._

 _''So, you know who I am, but you have me at a disadvantage, tell me, what should I call you?'' said Raven to the yougn man._

 _The young man did a short bow with their arm in front of them. ''You may call me Sheik, Miss Branwen.''_

 _Raven nodded. ''Very well then Sheik, speak your questions, and I will answer them if I can.''_

 _Sheik nodded back. ''I shall be blunt then, Miss Branwen, why did you leave your daughter behind shortly after her birth?''_

 _if that question surprised Raven, she did not show it, instead letting out only a sigh. ''So, you know... to be honest, I didn't feel that I would have been a good mother for her, I'm more of a warrior than a caretaker, and though I love her, as any mother would her child, I don't know how I would have been able to truly care for her like a mother should.'' she said this as she removed her mask, revealing a face identical to that of Yang Xiao-Long, a person Shiek knows of, but hasn't met personally yet. ''But somebody else was able to do that for me, my best friend and partner, Summer Rose, she was Yang's mother when I was unable to be... but, she died years ago... at least Taiyang was there to raise her, and Summer's daughter Ruby as well.'' she said that last sentance with a soft smile as she thought of her old friend._

 _Sheik didn't show any visible reactions, but inside, he was happy, and quite touched, that the perception he'd had of Raven was different from what he originally thought, she is much more kind than most would think._

 _''You've been hunting down information regarding Summer's death, haven't you?'' Sheik asked, resulting in Raven nodding. He considered his next words before speaking them. ''There is a slim possiblity that she still lives.'' Raven's widened when Sheik said this, but she didn't move, prompting Sheik to continue speaking. ''I believe she may have fallen in another layer of reality on Remnant, a sort of mirror world to our own, a world which I call the Dark World.''_

 _''You think that she's been in that Dark World for the last 11 years then?'' Raven asked, resulting in Sheik nodding. She closed her eyes and started to think about her next course of action._

 _''I mostly came here to gave you this lead, but if you find anymore information, let me know, and I shall do the same, their shall come a time when we should be able to save her.'' Sheik brought out his scroll and pressed a button on it, sending out a signal to Raven's own scroll, making her bring it out to show a contact request from Sheik, making her look to him with a raised eyebrow. ''So we can keep in touch, I'll also be sending you information on Yang from time to time, since I'll probably be attending Beacon with her starting in the next semester.'' though she couldn't see it, Raven could feel the smile on Sheik's face as he spoke, so she accepted the contact request._

 _She then let out a sigh. ''You know, it feels rather good to get all that off my chest.'' She sent Sheik a smirk. ''Thanks for listening to me kid.''_

 _Sheik nodded with a small laugh. ''It was my pleasure Miss Branwen, now, till we meet again.'' He said and brought his hand up, throwing it back down quickly and sending a small capsule to the floor right in front of him, makign it shatter and release a smokescreen, when the stray gust of wind blew through the area mere moments later, he was gone._

 _Raven shook her head with an amused smile. ''You're pretty good kid.'' She looked to the sky, her eyes filled with renewed determination. 'Summer, I WILL find you my friend.' she thought to herself as she put her mask back on and left the area with one of her portals._

* * *

Sheik easily recalled his encounter with Raven, the last he had heard from her was a few days ago, apparently she had found a lead and was going to investigate it, though it might take some time before she comes up with something good from it, so she'd have to go dark again for some time before she could contact him again, though her scroll did allow to still receive information from him, and he had made due on his second promise of keeping her updated on Yang, sending her new info on the young girl whenever he found out something, the last thing he learned was that Yang's favorite beverage was the same as her mother, strawberry milkshake, with a close second being a strawberry sunrise with no ice, something that he had learned from seeing her in an ice cream parlor with her younger sister Ruby Rose, and simply overhearing their conversation, he wasn't even trying to be sneaky back then when he'd learned it.

He did a rather long jump from one building to the next, as his thoughts drifted to another memory.

His first encounter with one Jaune Arc.

* * *

 _It was the middle of the day in a peaceful forest._

 _Forest in which young Jaune Arc was training techniques._

 _Techniques that he had read in a book._

 _Book, which was literally thrown through his window while he was doing a few simple exercises on his room floor._

 _As soon as his mind had registered what the hell had happened he rushed to his window to try and see who just gave him a book, but he saw no one, although if he would have looked on his roof he might have seen Sheik lazing about on it with an amused glint in his eyes._

 _Filling away the strange circumstances of the book's arrival, he picked it up, it was a rather large book and weighed soemwhat heavilly, and read the tittle out loud. ''Outset style swordplay techniques, by Master Orca of Outset Island... huh, so, it's a book to teach people how to fight with a sword then? that's pretty cool.'' He opened up the book and read a little bit of the first few pages, making a smile appear on his face. ''Oohhh, sword AND sheild style, that's perfect, I gotta read more of this.''_

 _And read he did, Jaune quickly absorbed the teachings of the book and set about learning to master the Outset style of swordplay, he was coming along quite nicely, though he didn't have anybody to compare himself too, but he felt he would be able to enter Beacon, after all, the school did set up an exam for students who hadn't gone to a prep academy before hand, and Jaune intended to try his hand at the exam, he knew he'd have no trouble with the tactics part of the exam, strategy was in his blood, literally, his Great-Great-Grandfather was a grandmaster tactician, a trait which just seemed to get passed to all men of the Arc family, that isn't to say women of the Arc family didn't get anything, each of his 7 sisters was a proficient dust mage, which included the youngest of sisters, 10 year old Miriel Arc, Jaune was proud of her to say the least, which was to be expected since he was a big brother, to 5 sisters, he was the third child of the family, having two older sisters, one who was rather overprotective of him, and one who just loved teasing him._

 _Jaune had developped quite nicely over the years, but the teachings and training regimen imposed by the book made him develop even better._

 _Jaune stood at 6 feet 1 inch, somewhat tall for his age of 17, he was the tallest of his friends, scraggly blond hair that suit him quite nicely, ocean blue eyes, soft but somewhat chiseled features, the training regimen he'd started had made him gain more muscle, though it was more on the lean side of the musculatur spectrum, inteded for faster battling styles and well suited for dodging attacks (he didn't know it, but his looks had actually gotten him a small fanclub consisting of the girls around his town), but his sword strikes were still quite powerful... powerful enough to decapitate an Ursa... he practiced on an actual Grimm one day, and it went exceptionally well, not a single scratch on him, but he didn't push his luck, he wasn't master of the sword yet, so he'd probably only gotten lucky._

 _His choice of clothing was rather simple. A short sleeved black hoodie with the inside of the hood being burnt orange, a pair of sky blue jeans, being torn a little at the knees, a pair of black boots, brown fingerless gloves, burnt orange arm warmers and a pair of brown belts that criss-crossed on his waist, something that he'd seen characters in some of the comics he reads do, and it made them look pretty cool, so he decided to try it, without going overboard of course, and he found the style suit him._

 _In regards to armor, he whore some simple white armor that covered his upper torso and shoulders, and more recently, had decided to wear some white shin guards as well as some white gauntlets that covered the top of his forearms, the armor was light thankfully, and didn't weigh him down a lot._

 _In his hands was his family heirloom, Crocea Mors, Passed down since the time of his Great-Great-Grandfather, Grandmaster Tactician Robin Arc. A simple sword and shield, with the shield also serving as the sheith for the blade and being able to retract into itself for easy storage. Although recently he had been thinking he could upgrade his weapon to give himself a long-range option._

 _Suddenly he felt something hit him in the head, making him stumble forward a little and rub the spot on the back of his head where his head, rubbing it a little to ease the pain he just felt, whatever it was that him was kind of heavy. He turned around, and was surprised to find a book at his feet, he quickly looked around the clearing he was training in and spotted the person who'd trown it, standing on a tree branch, it was young man dressed in ninja like garb, Sheik, though he didn't know the person's name just yet._

 _Sheik rubed the back of his head and seemed to look somewhat sheepish. ''Sorry about that, didn't mean to clonk you in the head with it.'' he said as he jumped down from the tree, letitng Jaune notice that the young man stood a few inches below him at 5 feet 11 inches, he could also swear he heard him whisper a curse word under his breath._

 _Jaune shook his head to clear it of that tangent before it really started. ''Are you the one who threw a book into my room a few months ago?'' the response he got was a simple nod._

 _Sheik decided to explain himself a bit though. ''I thought you might appreciate to learn a certified fighting style, so you'd have a better chance at Beacon's entrance exam during the physical portion, and I'm glad to see that you're doing well with it, given a few more years and some live battles to polish your skills, you'll be a true master.''_

 _Jaune beamed at the praise, he was quite happy to learn that he was doing so well in the Outset style, though he shook his head, pride was good, but he couldn't get overconfident from just a little bit of praise._

 _''So, what's the new book?'' Jaune asked as he went to pick it up._

 _''I don't know, you tell me.'' Sheik said with a joking tone, making Jaune laugh a little at the young man playing coy with him, so he set his eyes on the title of the book and read it aloud. ''A beginner's guide to weapon modifications: Guns and you. Huh, this sounds pretty cool.'' he said and opened up the book and skimmed it a little, making his small smile widen considerably. ''Ok, I take that back, this thing is awesome.''_

 _Sheik nodded and patted Jaune's shoulder, gettings his attention. ''Choose a long range weapon that you believe would complement your style best, and try to intergrate it into your shield, I find it would be the best part of your weapon to customize. As well, here is something that should help in regards to ammunition, I call it a matter generator, just clip onto your belt and you can easily have infinite ammunition.'' he said as he put a small black box with Jaune's family crest on and a slot for bullets to come out of in his hand, then, he turned to leave the clearing, prompting Jaune to speak._

 _''Wait! What's your name, I want to know who to thank for making me who I am today.'' Jaune said with a hopeful tone to his voice, he really wanted to at least learn his benefactor's name, if nothing else._

 _Sheik stopped and turned his head back to Jaune. ''You may call me Sheik, and, I will see you at Beacon Jaune, have a good day.'' said Sheik before dropping a smoke pellet to the ground and making his escape, putting Jaune in awe of the young man's skill._

 _Jaune whispered to himself. ''Thank you very much for all your help Sheik.'' Jaune then looked up to the sky with determination in his eyes. ''I won't let you down.'' he then turned his eyes back to the book, after clipping the matter generator right next to where he usually clips Crocea Mors, and opened it back up, turning the pages every few minutes until he stopped and his eyes gained an interesting look to them._

 _''Miniguns huh?''_

* * *

Sheik then stopped after landing on another building and silently moved to the edge of it, looking down he was able to see the sign hanging off from the building next to the one he was on, as well as a man with a bowler hat, wite long coat, a cane, and orange hair walk into the store with a couple of goons following behind him.

Finally, he'd reached his destination, the dust store known as 'From Dust till Dawn'.

He only had to wait a few minutes before a goon was sent flying out through one of the windows at the front of the store.

A few seconds afterwards, a red blur shot out of that same window, landing in the ground in front of the store, allowing Sheik to get a good look at the person, and making him smile behind his mask.

The blur was a young girl, 15 years of age, who stood at 5 feet 2 inches, with black hair that had crimson red highlights in it and silver eyes.

The girl was wearing a black zip up shirt, a black and red corset around her waist, a black skirt with a red trim at the edge of it, black leggings, black combat boots with red laces and red soles, red high socks, from what he coudl guess coming out of the top of the boots, a belt that hung around her waist, the belt clip being a silver rose emblem, there were a few bullets hung on the belt and an ammo box from what he could guess on her right hip. The most striking detail about her clothes though, was the red cape with a hood flowing behind her, hung to her shirt by a few clips.

This, was Ruby Rose, an adorable little weapons dork, who could be best described in one word: adorkable.

With a flourish she transformed the red block she held in her hands into a large scythe, which Sheik knew also served as a sniper rifle, this was Cresent Rose, Ruby's 'baby' so to speak.

''oookaayyy... get her.'' Sheik heard the man in the bowler hat, Roman Torchwick, say, prompting his three remaining goons to rush out of the store to attack Ruby.

Sheik could only smirk behind his mask at what was to come.

Complete and utter asskicking of the mooks.

As the first goon reached Ruby she used Crescent Rose to push herself in the air and kick him in the face, sending him reeling back.

The other two chose this moment to attack her, making Ruby use the recoil from firing a shot from Crescent Rose to spin in place and use the momentum to send one of them flying into a wall and crushing the other with the back side of her weapon.

The first goon started shooting at her, making her use the recoil again the move around the battlefield quickly and dodge his bullets, before rushing in and kicking him up and then sending him to Roman's feet with a strike from her scythe.

Like he said, complete and utter asskicking of the mooks.

''You were worth every cent, truly, you were.'' said Roman to the grunt at his feet before looking to Ruby. ''Well, Red, I think we can all say it's been an eventful evening. And as much as I'd love to stick around...'' he raised his cane and pointed the end of it to Ruby, making the end open up and reveal a sighting scope. ''I'm afraid, this, is where we part ways.'' he said as he fired a flare at Ruby, making her jump out of the way and land back on the groud, looking around for where he'd gone to.

Sheik was just eyeing Roman running to the nearby fire escape and climbing it with a dissapointed shake of his head. 'No style, even I could come up with a better getaway than that, and I know a certain raccoon who can do much, MUCH, better' he thought to himself.

''You ok if I go after him?'' he heard Ruby say to the shopkeeper, hearing a short reply from the old man before Ruby ran after Roman, using the recoil of her weapon once again, this time to shoot herself to the top of the building, reaching it mere moments after Roman reached the top.

Sheik chose that moment to move to the roof of the building across from that one, and hid in the shadows, it was almost time.

''Hey!'' he heard Ruby shout to Torchwick.

''Persistent...'' Torchwick muttered.

A noise could be heard slowly getting louder, like a machine powering up, before a VTOL plane rose up to roof level and opened it's side doors, letting Torchwick get on board.

''End of the line Red!'' shouted Torchwick before throwing a red dust crystal towards Ruby's feet and firing a flare at it, not noticing a figure jump in at the last second before the dust crystal exploded.

He shouted out in joy before he noticed a large rune through the smoke, the rune being held up by a woman with blond hair tied into a bun, a lone curl hanging off the right side of her face, vibrant green eyes, a pair of oval glasses and teal colored earrings.

She wore a white business shirt style top that was actually opened a little at the chest and showed off her bust, a black business skirt, black stockings, long black, high heeled boots, and a black cape with tattered ends, the inside being purple.

Her weapon of choice was a riding crop, making Sheik silently question if she had a dominatrix fetish, and shuttered a little.

Dominatrix' scared him a bit.

Either way though, this woman was Glynda Goodwitch, a teacher at Beacon academy, school which Sheik was going to attend a few days from now, having passed the entrance exam for applicants who had not gone to a prep academy.

Glynda pushed her glasses back up before with a wave of her crop, the rune sent out what could only be best described as magical bursts of energy towards the plane, hitting it and making it shake around a bit.

A few short moments passed before Glynda charged up energy and shot it out towards the plane, creating a storm cloud above it, and poiting her crop down, making hail fall from the cloud and impact the VTOL, piercing through the cockpit window.

A few seconds later, _she_ appeared. His target, Cinder Fall.

she had long black hair that was mostly hainging off the right side of her head, amber colored eyes, and he knew, even without seeing her face, that it was set with a dark smirk.

She was wearing a long red dress that was lined with fire dust, wearing high heels, and a small anklet around her ankle.

As much as he wanted to shoot her on sight, he had to wait for the opportune moment to strike, and this was not it.

So he waited, the battle went exactly as he remembered it.

Cinder shot a ball of fire at Glynda, making her create a rune to block it, before igniting the rooftop right beneath Glynda and making it explode violently, prompting Glynda to kump back and out of the way.

Glynda used the debris created from the roof to create a makeshift lance and throw it at the VTOL.

Cinder shot more fire at the lance to stop it, but Glynda simply redirected it and stroke at the plane, except it angled itself so the pieces simple bounced off harmlessly.

This did not deter her though as she formed three seperate lances and sent towards the plane, though Cinder stopped them with a burst of heat.

Ruby then started to fire at Cinder, though she easily managed to block the shots, before igniting the roof underneath Ruby and Glynda, making Glynda through the young girl out of the way of the explosion that followed before dodging it herself.

When she next looked up the doors to the plane were closing off and it was flying away.

Sheik took that as his signal and started to chase after plane, before he got too far away though, he could distinctively hear Ruby shout out. ''Can I have your autograph?!''

* * *

It was about an hour later when the VTOL landed near a warehouse at the Vale harbor.

Sheik was hiding on a rooftop a little while away from the area, setting himself up.

In small specks of light, his gear appeared before him.

The hero's bow and an arrow, and the Hawkeye, a facemask shaped to look like a hawk's face.

He put on the mask, as it was not only decorative, and excellent to hide one's identity, but it also served as a pair of binoculars, using them to zoom in onto the door to the plane, he picked up the bow and notched the arrow, slowly sending his magical energy into the two of them, making them slowly start to shine a pale yellow light.

He took aim, and waited patiently, Torchwick came out of the plane first, looking pleasd with himself, before he looked back to inside the plane with a somewhat fearful expression, quickly nodding his head, and running off to the warehouse.

It was then that Cinder stepped out of the plane, slowly making her way to the plane, her back turned to Sheik.

He pulled back the arrow and pushed his mana into the bow and arrow in a powerful burst, transforming them into the bow of light, and an arrow of light respectively.

He took aim, and fired.

* * *

Cinder was quite pleased with herself.

Despite the little bump in the road caused by the arrival of Glynda Goodwitch, they had managed to steal the dust from the store.

She still needed more though, much more.

But once she had everything she needed, she would make sure Beacon fell, and watch the world burn with her own eyes.

She couldn't help the laugh that came from her lips. ''All according to pla-UGH!?''

Pain.

Her world suddenly exploded in pain.

What was going on?!

She looked to where the pain was the worst, her chest, and her eyes widened in alarm.

There, sticking out of her chest, was an arrow that was glowing a in a powerful yellow color.

She tried to grasp the arrow to break it off, or burn it off, but as soon as she touched it, her hands were burned by it, making scream out loudly from all the pain she was feeling.

She didn't register the voices of Emerald, Mercury and Roman calling out to her. No, all she could register was the ecrutiating pain she was feeling, which only seemed to get worse as the seconds passed.

What she didn't notice, was that her body was slowly glowing a powerful light, the same light as the arrow.

She didn't understand what was happening, and for the first time in her life...

...She was truly scared.

Was this how Amber felt when she-

* * *

Cinder's whole body was glowing in a powerful light that only seemed to get brighter and brighter as the seconds ticked by.

Before in a beat, her body exploded into a powerful light that easily lit up the whole dock.

Her minions, Roman, Neo, Emerald and Mercury, who were gathered around her, blown away by the force of the blast.

Nobody but Sheik noticed the small specks of orange light that escaped from the blast, and made their way towards Beacon academy.

He smiled.

His plan had worked.

Cinder was dead, and the fall maiden's powers were returning to Amber.

He stepped off back towards the center of Vale, pulling down the bottom portion of his turban and making his gear evaporate in specks of light, revealing the face of Gyro.

The plan he and Pierce had been working on for the last few months had finally worked.

Now, there were still a few things left to take care of. Discovering why the triforce was here. His and Pierce's destiny. Finding a way into the Dark World to save Summer Rose. Taking out Salem. And finally...

''Getting through 4 years at Beacon.'' he said with a small laugh.

* * *

 **BOOM!**

 **The bitch is dead!**

 **Oh man you have no idea how happy I was while writing out that scene, I may have a problem, but seriously, Cinder fucking deserves it for what she did in Volume 3.**

 **Anyway, as some of you may have noticed, Jaune's little sister and great-great-grandfather are named after fire emblem awakening characters.**

 **I'll just get this out of the way and name all of his sisters:**

 **10 years old: Miriel Arc**

 **11 years old: Nowi Arc**

 **12 years old: Lissa Arc and Maribelle Arc (twins)**

 **14 years old: Sumia Arc**

 **19 years old: Emmeryn Arc**

 **21 years old: Tiki Arc**

 **So yeah, Jaune's 7 sisters are named after the 7 fire emblem awakening girls with some of the best magic stats, all of them first generation girls though, not one of his sisters is named after the future children... a bit of a reason for that, but that is something that you will literally learn only in the epilogue at the end of the story, which is going to take a looooonnnngggg time before we hit that...**

 **...yes I have planned that far ahead...**

 **One thing I can say though, is that I already have a side story planned... side story which will only be released once the main one is over as it will take place in between the finale and the epilogue.**

 **I can at least give you the title though:**

 **THOR Gaiden: Four Swords Adventure**

 **Yup, four swords adventure is going to be a side story, so if that was your favorite zelda game, sorry, but it's not part of the main story, but it will take place in a gaiden, so you can be happy about that.**

 **And I also plan on doing another gaiden...**

 **THOR Gaiden: Oracle of Ages and Oracle of Seasons**

 **again, sorry if you were hoping for the oracle games to make it to the main story, but they are gaiden stories only.**

 **And there might eventually be a one-shot (or another gaiden, who knows) detailling somewhat the event after the epilogue, a look into the future of the RWBYXZeldaverse that I have created here basically.**

 **Here are the games that are confirmed as part of the main story though:**

 **Ocarina of Time**

 **Majora's Mask**

 **Twilight Princess**

 **Wind Waker**

 **Link to the Past**

 **Skyward Sword**

 **those games are part of the main story, and will definetly happen, though with a few minor differences when compared ot the original games.**

 **Anyway...**

 **Read, Review, Don't be a dick, and have fun everybody!**

 **See ya next time!**


	4. Chapter 2: Shining Beacon, First crush

**Hello everybody and welcome to another exciting installment of THOR... yes that's what I'm gonna call it in the author's note from now on, less of a mouthfull to say, or I guess in this case, less of a handfull to write?**

 **Anyway, that doesn't matter. What does matter, is that I just got done with my semester at Uni for like the rest of this week and next week... yeah I have freaking summer school sadly, but them's the breaks when you wanna teach.**

 **And because I basically have nearly nothing to do for that amount of time, a lot of chapters for this story are gonna come out.**

 **Also I'd like to say that I had an idea for crossing over fire emblem fates with RWBY, having the four royal sons (Shiro, Siegbert, Kiragi and Forrest) end up in remnant instead of the deeprealms and attend beacon, which means they would become their own team and interact with teams RWBY and JNPR. I already have ideas for what the weapons could be, Forrest having somehting you really wouldn't expect, but I don't know what the team name would be, since I want either Shiro or Siegbert to lead, so I'd like to ask my loyal viewers for team name ideas that use the letters S/S/K/F in any order as long as one of the two S is at the beginning, and obviously you have to tell me what the arrangement of letters means.**

 **And because this would be a fates story where the four royal sons all exist and are not trying to kill each other, it is set in revelation, and I'll be using my couples**

 **so just getting this out of the way:**

 **CamillaXRyoma**

 **HinokaXXander**

 **EliseXTakumi**

 **SakuraXLeo**

 **yes those are the royal pairings in my game, and to get this out of the way, my kamui married anna and azura married jakob**

 **also, the plot of fates would take over the RWBY plot after some point in time, which means the girls will be joining Kamui's army**

 **well, I either write that or...**

 **team RWBY somehow ends up getting dragged into the plot of fates and help Kamui, and each of the girls gets with one of the male royals:**

 **YangXRyoma**

 **RubyXTakumi**

 **WeissXXander**

 **BlakeXLeo**

 **which means that yes they will become the mothers of the royal sons**

 **and I choose those pairings if that version is chosen because of how I can imagine them matching up a bit, having similar personalities to their mothers (sort of for forrest, he'd be quiet but not antisocial like blake orginally was... and you know blake would give an earful to leo about accepting their son even if he likes to dress the way he does)**

 **honestly I leave that decision to all of you guys**

 **would you prefer a story that focuses on the royal sons meeting team RWBY and then the story of fates overtakes that of RWBY?**

 **or would you rather the girls get dragged into the world of fates and help out kamui, eventually marrying the royals?**

 **let me know what you think**

 **now I think that's everythign for now... oh wait duh! phoenix champion and I are officially partners, he helps me out with the story by suppliying ideas, and I intend to do the same when he needs them, as well he will be writing a reading of my story where teams RWBY and JNPR, along with Ozpin, Glynda, Taiyang and Qrow react to THOR (again, it's the accronym, not the god or the marvel movie)**

 **Now let's get this show on the road!**

* * *

''Oh, I can't believe my baby sister is going to Beacon with me! This is the best day ever!'' said a young, long haired, blond woman with lilac eyes, as she crushed Ruby in a powerful hug. Her hair reached down to just bellow the small of her back. She stands at 5 feet 8 inches.

She wears a tan colored vest over a yellow low cut crop top that exposes her rather impressive cleavage, her emblem, a burning heart, emblazoned on the top over her left breast in black. The sleeves on the vest are puffy with black cuffs, over these black cuffs are a pair of gold buttons.

She wears a brown belt with a buckle, a pouch, and a small banner-like object. On this small banner is her symbol again, but this time in gold. She wears black shorts under her belt, which resembles a pleated skirt in the back. Over the short shorts but under the belt is a white asymmetrical back skirt.

She wears a pair of brown knee length platform boots that appear to be made of leather, with orange socks of different lengths.

In regards to accessories, she wears and orange infinity scarf around her neck, a gray bandana around the top of her left boot, black fingerless gloves, and a pair of golden bracelets.

Except those aren't normal bracelets. No, those are her weapon, the Ember Celica, a pair of shotgun gauntlets, in it's dormant state, they look like bracelets, but when active they cover her forearms. Each time she punches, she can shoot out a shotgun shell to send a blast of kinetic energy towards her enemies (or trees if she's practicing her shots).

This young woman, is Yang Xiao-Long, older half sister to Ruby Rose, daughter to Taiyang Xiao-Long and Raven Branwen, and self-proclaimmed pun master. She is also one of the few people capable of punching a bird out of the sky, which she would probably do if one shat on her bike, bumblebee, or, Oum forbid, in her hair.

''Pleashe shtop.'' Ruby managed to gasp out from her sister's bone crushing hug.

''But I'm so proud of you~!'' said Yang as she stepped back from Ruby and bounced on her feet a little.

Gyro and Pierce were observing the interaction between the two sisters with a small smile on each of their faces, it was nice to see it up close and personal (sort of, they were a small ways away so the girls didn't notice they were being stared at) instead of on a TV screen.

unbeknowst to them, Yang actually HAD noticed the two boys looking her way, and from the smiles on their faces, she just guessed they found the interaction between her and Ruby funny, which she would later admit in retrospect, was somewhat funny.

She did give herself the time to look over what they were wearing though.

Gyro was wearing a green button-up shirt with a pair of blue jeans and simple dark green sneakers, along with his usual scarf.

Pierce on the other hand, really caught her eye. He was wearing a dark red leather jacket over a white tank top, black jeans with a small chain on them, brown combat boots, and a pair of black fingerless gloves, plus she had to admit, he was rocking that goatee, it looked damn good on him.

They each had their emblem on them. Gyro had a howling wolf on the right side of his button-up shirt, and Pierce had a roaring dragon on the back of his jacket. (She got a look at it when he turned around to look at the scenery)

She did wonder though, how did the guy who looked like a typical nice kid (gyro) know the one who looks like a bad boy (pierce)?

And why did they have pointy ears? Where they some kind of faunus with traits from an unknown animal? If she ever talked with one of them personally, she would ask them right then and there, because she felt that would bug her for a while unless she did.

Any further thoughts the two sibling pairs would have had where interupted when the news turned on.

 _''The robbery was led by nefarious criminal Roman Torchwick, who continues to evade authorities. If you have any information on his whereabouts please contact the Vale police dept., back to you Lisa.''_ said the announcer as the screen shifted to a lavender haired woman.

 _''Thank you Cyril. In related news, about an hour after the robbery that took place a few nights ago, a bright flash of light was seen coming from the Vale docks, followed by an explosion of unknown origin which rocked the harbor. Could this have been the work of Roman Torchwick? Or perhaps was it some unknown element that was sending a message?''_ The woman said, eliciting an eyeroll from Gyro while he idly thought 'Nope, just getting rid of a dangerous element.'

The woman continued. _''In other news, this saturday's faunus civil rights protest turned dark, when members of the White Fang disrupted the ceremony. The once peaceful organization has now disrupted-''_ the feed was cut off, eliciting a groan from the twins even though they knew it was coming, they enjoyed the news.

Knowledge was power after all.

Then, Glynda Goodwitch appeared out of the holo-projector. _''Hello and welcome to Beacon.''_

''Who's that?'' they heard Yang ask Ruby.

 _''My name is Glynda Goodwitch.''_ the projection almost seemed to respond to her question.

''Oh.'' said Yang in understanding.

The projection of Glynda continued to speak. _''You are among the priviledged few who have recieved the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy. Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace.''_ a short snort came from Pierce, that piece won't last long what with the triforce requiring him and his brother for something. _''And as future huntsmen and huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task.''_ another snort, this time from Gyro, as he was literally the bearer of courage. _''And now, it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world.''_ with her speech done, Glynda disappeared from view.

The two brothers then heard a soft groan coming from next to them, making them turn their heads to the source and seeing Jaune Arc, who was currently experiencing motion sickness, though Gyro noted he had the matter generator clipped to his belt, and had a belt of minigun bullets encircling his waist, starting at the exit point of the M.G.

Gyro walked up to the boy and rubbed his back a little to try and help him out, making Jaune groan a thank you through his mouth. Gyro then reached a hand into one of his pockets and fished out a bottle of medicine, handing it to Jaune who noticed what it was and opened the bottle up, drinking a few gulps of the medicine before handing it back to Gyro. He then leaned against the railing and waited for the medicine to take effect.

Soon enough, Jaune was standing up straight with a look of relief on his face, he then turned to Gyro and extended his hand for a handshake. Gyro grinned and happily shook his hand.

''Thanks a lot dude, I probably would've hurled up my breakfast if you hadn't helped me out there.'' said Jaune gratefully to Gyro.

''No problem man, I'm always happy to help. Name's Gyro Vermillion, tall guy behind me with the goatee is my brother Pierce.'' said Gyro as he introduced himself and hiked a thumb behind him to point to Pierce, who just responded with a lazy wave to Jaune.

Jaune waved back to the taller teen with a smile, so far so good, it seemed he was making some new friends at beacon already. ''Well, my name's Jaune Arc. Short, sweet, rolls of the tongue, ladies love it.'' he in introduced himself to Gyro and Pierce, making Gyro palm his face, because that actually sounded dumber when you heard it with your own two ears rather than through a speaker.

''Do they really lady killer?'' asked Pierce with a raised eyebrow.

Jaune got a little nervous and stuttered a little. ''T-they will, at least I hope they will... see my mom said- no, nevermind, stupid idea to begin a sentance with that.'' Jaune caught himself, as saying his mother told him that would be a good thing to say would be a really dumb idea, and as he kept replaying the introduction in his head, he realised it wasn't all that good.

Gyro then seemed to get an idea as he perked up. ''Want some tips on how to better talk to girls and not make a fool of yourself?''

Jaune rubbed the bridge of his nose. ''Please, cuz it looks like living with seven sisters was not enough to help me talk to women who are not family members.''

Gyro nodded in understanding. ''First, keep your introduction short and simple, a simple 'hello, I'm Jaune Arc, pleasure to meet you.' would suffice.''

Jaune nodded in understanding, that made sense honestly.

Gyro continued on. ''Second, women like a guy who is confident, but not overconfident, it's ok to have pride in the skills you know that you have, but you don't need to flaunt them like a peacock.''

Jaune snorted at the analogy, but nodded his head nonetheless, that part he understood already, it was like his training, don't get too cocky or it'll only go downhill.

Gyro then patted Jaune's shoulder with a small grin. ''And finally, avoid girls who are obviously high maintenace, that's something you can figure out from the first impression and just by talking to them.''

Jaune cocked his head to the side in confusion, not really understanding what he meant, until a look of realisation struck his face. ''Oh! So I don't go bankrupt and have a girl who has way too high standards right?''

Gyro nodded his head sagely. ''Exactly, a high maintenance girl is always a bad thing, because she'll expect only the best from you, which is something that can be tiring in the long run.''

Jaune nodded in understanding. ''Makes sense, guess I'll be carful which girl I try to hit on.''

Both Gyro and Pierce heaved a mental sigh of relief, this would probably mean Jaune wouldn't be an idiot and try to hit on Weiss Schnee when he has absolutely no chance, and they could steer him towards the best girl for him.

* * *

The bullheads soon reached the Beacon loading docks, allowing it's passengers to dissembark, Gyro noticed idly that Ruby and Yang where a bit ahead of time, but right now that didn't matter, him, Pierce and Jaune where admiring the view.

And what a view it was, both looking upon the academy, and the beautiful ocean view they had at the front.

The three boys settled into some idle small talk while they slowly walked up to the academy, mostly talking about how they expected their experience at the academy to be for the next 4 years of their life, they would be living here after all.

Suddenly, they heard a small explosion coming from further up the walk to Beacon.

Gyro cringed a little at that. 'Crap, too late to stop that, sorry Rubes.' he thought to himself, he hoenstly wanted to prevent Ruby from starting off on the wrong foot with Weiss, but he was a little too engrossed with his conversation with Jaune and Pierce to remember. ''Crapbaskets.'' he muttered out.

Jaune was a little shocked at the sudden explosion. ''What the heck was that?''

Pierce shrugged his shoulders. ''Beats me.'' he lied, but him and Gyro couldn't just outright say they had knowledge of the future could they? No, they would get thrown in the nuthouse if they did.

Gyro sighed a little and shook his head before turning to his brother and his friend. ''Come on, let's go check it out.''

The other two nodded and followed behind Gyro towards the source of the explosion.

Soon enough, they reached a small square (more of a circle really) on the road to the academy after quickly passing by one Blake Belladonna, a young woman with long wavy black hair, with a bow in her hair to hide her faunus heritage, amber cat-like eyes and purple eyeshadow. She was 5 feet 6 inches tall.

She wore black low-heeled boots and stockings that start off black at her hips, but gradually fade to purple as they near her shoes. On the outside of her stockings, there are white emblems that are most likely belladonna flowers. Most likely this is her own personal emblem.

She wears black ribbons on both of her arms, with a black detached sleeve and a silver band on her left arm.

She wears a black buttoned vest with coattails, and a white sleeveless undershirt that exposes part of her midriff with white shorts that may be connected to her shirt, although it is partly obscured by the vest. Her shorts have a zipper on the front of each leg, but it is unknown if these zippers serve a purpose or are simply decorative. She wears a detached scarf-like collar around her neck. She also has a gray magnetic plate strapped to her back like a backpack, for holstering Gambol Shroud, her own personal weapon.

Gambol Shroud is a weapon with three seperate forms, a cleaver which acts as a sheith, a katana and a kusarigama chain-pistol, the precise type of pistol being a Glock. The weapon is able to work in tandem with Blake's semblance, Shadow, allowing her to modify her clones with an element, kind of like in Naruto now that Gyro thought about it.

Rushing past her, the boys either not noticing or not really caring about Blake's curious stare at them, the three then reached Ruby Rose, sprawled on the ground, with Weiss Schnee a small speck who's almost at the Beacon entrance.

''Welcome to Beacon...'' they heard Ruby say to herself sadly.

Gyro then walked up to her before kneeling down next to her.

''There are better places to take a nap than on the ground you know.'' Gyro said with a small smile, making Ruby open her eyes to stare at him. It was honestly hard for him to not be mesmerized by her beautiful eyes, it took all of his willpower to keep talking and try to get Ruby out of her small funk. ''Here, take my hand.'' Gyro said as he extended his hand to her, pulling her up with him when she grabbed it, getting a small 'Eep!' of surprise from the young girl who probably didn't expect him to be able to pull her up in one pull, as she used her free hand to steady herself by placing it on his chest.

Ruby then looked up into his eyes, and he could swear his breath hitched right then and there.

Hey eyes were gorgeous when looking at them from up close, and her face looked so adorable.

What he didn't know was that Ruby was actually having somewhat similar thoughts, she found him to be quite cute, but she didn't understand herself why she found him cute, this was the first time she thought a boy was cute, she really needed to talk to Yang about this later when she found her, she was so confused.

Neither of the two noticed the small blushes on the other's cheeks as they just looked at each other for what seemed like minutes.

Off in the background, Jaune was just looking back and forth between Ruby and Gyro, before he simply shrugged his shoulders.

Pierce was trying very hard not to laugh at his brother's reaction to finally meeting the girl he's had a crush on, and from the way things were looking, Ruby had developped a crush on him. This was something like out of an anime, but he knew that Ruby probably didn't even understand her own feelings right now.

So instead of laughing, he cleared his throat, sending a small knowing grin to Gyro when the two of them turned to him. ''So, shouldn't we get going?''

* * *

''So the name's Pierce Vermillion, what's your name little red?'' said Pierce to Ruby, which seemed to knock her out of her thoughts as she shook her head and looked to him with a wide grin.

''Ruby Rose, awesome huntress-in-training!'' her peppy introduction brought smiles to the faces of the others.

Gyro waved at her with a smile. ''Gyro Vermillion, I'm Pierce's older twin brother, and yes I know he looks like the older one, we get that all the time.'' he cut Ruby off when she opened her mouth to speak, already guessing what she was going to say, which made her nod.

''And I'm Jaune Arc, pleasure to meet you Ruby.'' Jaune said as he extended a hand towards Ruby who happily shook it with a grin.

''It's a pleasure to meet all of you.'' she said happily as they all fell back into silence and walked along next to a fountain.

Ruby seemed to find the silence the awkward as she started to speak again. ''Soooo... I got this thing.'' she said as she unfurled Crescent Rose, making Jaune step back as she nearly hit him in the toe.

''Woah! is that scythe?'' asked Jaune, impressed with the weapon.

''It's also a high-impact, customizable, sniper rifle.'' Ruby answered, making Jaune widen his eyes.

''That's so awesome...'' he trailed off.

''So what do you got?'' Ruby asked him.

Jaune smiled as he pulled out his weapon, Crocea Mors. ''I have this sword, and a shield too, the shield also acts as a sheith for the blade, allowing for easier storage, and more recently, I upgraded the shield.'' stated Jaune with pride in his voice.

''What kind of upgrade?'' asked Ruby curiously.

''This.'' said Jaune as he flicked his wrist for the hand that was holding onto the shield, which made the shield spin on itself until the bottom portion pointed forward, which itself prompted a few cilinders to slide out from beneath the shield and connect together as a portion of the shield slid back into itself to allow more space for the weapon at the bottom: a minigun.

Ruby was looking over the shield in awe. ''Oh wow, that's so cool, I've never seen somebody use a minigun before! I bet this baby packs a punch!''

Jaune nodded. ''It kinda does, I've never tested in live combat, but from the training I've put into it, it's pretty good.''

Ruby nodded then turned to look at the twins with an expectant look in her eyes, her previous nervousness around Gyro forgotten. ''So, what about you two? what do you guys have?''

The two brothers looked to each other, seemingly in a silent debate, before they nodded and turned back to Ruby with apologetic smiles.

''Sorry Rubes, but we want to keep our weapons a surprise, though I can tell you that we each have more than one.'' said Gyro apologetically.

Ruby pouted a little. ''Aww, oh well, just promise you'll show all of them to me, go it?'' she said as she struck out her hand towards Gyro with a hopefull smile.

Gyro nodded and happily shook her hand with a grin. ''Don't worry, it's a promise.''

Jaune then butted into the conversation. ''Soooo... not to be rude, but does anyone know where we're going? Because I was following you guys.''

Pierce nodded and motioned for everyone to follow. ''Sure, I've got the map of Beacon memorized, we need to get to the assembly hall, it's not too far.''

* * *

As the four of them entered the assembly hall, they heard a familiar voice, well, familiar to three of them, not so much to Jaune.

''Ruby! Over here! I saved you a spot!'' shouted Yang to Ruby with a wave.

''Oh! I gotta go! I'll see you after the ceremony guys!'' Ruby said as she rushed off to talk to her sister.

Jaune sighed a little. ''Great, now where I am supposed another nice, quirky girl to talk to.''

Pierce smirked a little. ''Turn around Lady Killer.''

''Huh?'' said Jaune in confusion, as he turned around and was met with the sight of one Pyrrha Nikos.

Pyrrha has red hair, tied onto a waist length ponytail which curls slightly into a loose ringlet, she has vivid, green eyes and has light-green eye shadow. Around a forehead she wears a bronze circlet. She stands at 6 feet tall.

Her top consists of two layers. The top layer is a light-brown, strapless top split divided vertically with some bronze patterns. This may be a piece of leather or metal armor as it appears to be quite stiff, maintaining its shape without support; this layer also seems to have some kind of riveting or small, round embroidery on the sides, which may also be heavy stitching. The bottom layer is a low bronze V-neck. She wears an elastic, red, A-line miniskirt and brown cut-off sleeves on both arms. She wears a red ankle-length drapery that appeared to be wrapped around her skirt.

There is a small circular bronze plate by her right hip opposite two pouches with both connected to a belt. The plate bears her 'shield and spear' emblem. She also sports a large bronze gorget around her neck, and a bronze bracelet on the upper half of her left arm.

She wears elaborate bronze greaves that start below her mid-thigh, continuing downwards into her boots and a pair of cuisses that begin mid-thigh and end slightly above her knees. She also donned a bronze bracer on top of the sleeve on her left arm, which appears to be able to connect and disconnect from her shield easily. Her high-heeled boots are brown with bronze trim, matching her skirt and sleeves, and reach up to mid-calf.

Her weapons, Milo and Akuou, were visible on her back, Milo being a red and yellow xiphos that can also switch between a javelin, and a rifle, and Akuou being a shield. She keeps her weapons attached to her thanks to her semblance, Polarity, which basically turns her into a living magnet.

She smiled when she noticed Jaune looked at her and waved at him. ''Hello there.''

Jaune smiled and waved back. ''Hi.''

Gyro and Pierce slipped away unnoticed, both proud they kickstarted THAT relationship.

The two caught up to Ruby and Yang quickly, just in time for their conversation to start it seemed.

''How's your first day going so far little sister?'' asked Yang curiously.

Ruby turned to her with a glare that was mroe adorable than scary on her face ''You mean since you ditched me and I exploded?''

Yang cringed ''Yikes, meltdown already?''

Gyro choose that moment to walk into the conversation ''No she literally exploded, we were the ones who found her in the aftermath.'' Yang rose an eyebrow at this, and Ruby nodded her head with a sigh.

''There was some fire, a-and I think some ice.'' Ruby explained a little nervously.

''Are you being sarcastic?'' she asked Ruby teasingly?

Ruby snorted ''I wish! I tripped over some crabby girl's luggage, and then she yelled at me! And then I sneezed, and then I exploded! And then she yelled again, and I felt really, REALLY, bad, and I just wanted her to stop yelling at me.'' Ruby said as her voice broke a little as she explained near the end.

''YOU!'' a shout was heard from behind Ruby, making her jump up into Gyro's arms, as he was the closest, while he blushed slightly but other than that controlled his reactions while looking at the person who screamed.

This was Weiss Schnee, the heiress of the SDC. She has white hair tied into a ponytail that hangs off the right side of her head, in her hair is a clip that looks like a princess crown. Her eyes are an icy blue and she has a scar next to her left eye. She wears a pair of earrings and a necklace. She stands at 5 feet 3 inches while in heels.

She wears a white combat skirt that fades into icy blue near the bottom. She wears a pale blue rope around her waist which holds a few pouches held on her back. She has a pale blue bolero jacket that is red on the inside. On the back of the jacket is the Schnee family crest. on the inside of the skirt, near the top of it, a piece of black lacy cloth can be seen stickign out, most likely to prevent anyone from looking down at her cleavage... if she ever gets any.

To top of her clothes she wears a pair of white high-heeled boots.

Hanging off her hip is her weapon, Myrtenaster (try saying that ten times fast), a multi action dust rapier, or MADR for short. The barrel of the weapon is able to hold up to six different dust cartidges, which Weiss can infuse into the blade of her weapon for either an elemental slash, or a projectile attack.

''Oh god it's happening again~!'' Ruby whined out when she landed in Gyro's arms.

''You're lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff!'' berated Weiss.

Yang widened her eyes and looked to her sister who was still in Gyro's arms ''Oh my god you really exploded.''

Ruby opened her eyes to look at her sister. ''It was an accident. It was an accident!'' Ruby repeated the phrase as she turned to look at Weiss, prompting her to hold a pamphlet, which made Gyro and Pierce groan a little, and RUby look at it curiously. ''What's this?'' she asked Weiss.

Weiss for her part, answered with what was probably the most repeated over anti lawsuit speech the twins have ever heard, she even started to speed up while explaining, which just confused Ruby even more.

Ruby just stared at Weiss when she done ''Huuuh...?''

Weiss continued undettered ''You really want to make things up to me?'' she questionned of Ruby.

Ruby nodded ''Absolutely.''

Weiss shoved the pamphlet in Ruby's face ''Read this and don't ever speak to me again.''

Yang intervened to try and prevent this from going further south ''Look, it sounds like you two just got off on the wrong foot. Why don't you start over and try to be friends ok?''

Ruby liked that idea and extended her hand to Weiss (while she was still hanging onto Gyro mind you) ''Yeah! Great idea sis.'' She cleared her throat ''Hello Weiss, I'm Ruby. Wanna hang out? We could go shopping for school supplies?'' Gyro couldn't help but raise an eyebrow, he'd heard her say it when he watched the show, but he still had to ask himself, how is shopping for school supplies that fun? It would have made more sense if she said weapon modifications if you asked him.

Weiss then put on the most condescending smile ever, which honestly just made Gyro want to punch her in the face ''Yeah, and can paint our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about cute boys, like tall, dark and mysterious over here.'' she finished as she hiked a thumb towards Pierce.

Pierce for his part just snorted as he looked at Weiss ''Sorry Frosty, you're not my type, I prefer a girl who has a little more fire to her.'' he said as his eyes flickered to Yang for but a millisecond.

Weiss sputtered indignantly at the nickname while Yang started laughing at the name AND reaction from the frosty girl, when she got her laughter under more control she raised a hand up high to Pierce who gave her the expected high-five.

Ruby didn't really realize Weiss was being sarcastic ''Pierce isn't really my type though. No offense.'' she quickly added at the end

Pierce just shook his head with a small smile ''None taken.''

Ruby turned her head back to Weiss, who was stomping off after being embarassed by Pierce.

Any further conversation was interupted, or prevented in the case of Yang who wanted to talk with the twins, when Headmaster Ozpin appeared and cleared his throat near the microphone.

Ozpin is a middle-aged man with tousled gray hair and thin brown eyes, he wairs a pair of small round black glasses on the bridge of his nose. He is 6 feet 6 inches tall, just slightly taller than Pierce.

He wears a dark green scarf with a small purple cross on it. His outfit mainly consists of an unzipped black suit over a buttoned vest and green undershirt. He also wears black trouser shoes and long, dark-green pants.

''I'll... keep this brief. You have travelled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and you're finished, you plan to dedicate your lives to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you, to take the first step.'' Ozpin realyed his speech, wihch seemd to put a lot of students in a glum mood, except for Gyro and Pierce, they knew why he was so out of it, he was confused as to just how Amber regained her powers and was more than likely slowly healing up, at this point she was probably moved to the Beacon infirmary as she didn't need to be on life support anymore.

As Ozpin left the stage, Glynda stepped up to the microphone ''You will gather in the ballroom tonight, tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You're dismissed.'' she said with a tone of finality.

''He seemed kinda... off.'' Yang said about Ozpin.

Pierce nodded ''He probably has a lot on his plate right now, something must have come up recently you know?'' he explained his thoughts and Yang nodded, that made sense.

Ruby mulled it over a little ''It was almost like he wasn't even there.'' a throat clearing next to her head made her turn it to look at Gyro, who still had a light blush on his cheeks.

''Not that I'm complaining, but are you going to get out of my arms now Rubes?'' Gyro said with a chuckle.

Ruby's face turned red and she hoped out of his arms ''Sorry! Sorry!''

Gyro waved it off with a laugh ''Don't worry, you're as light as a feather anyway.''

She smiled at the compliment ''Thanks...'' she mumbled, it sort of felt nice to be complimented like that, though she didn't really know why.

* * *

Later, at night time.

''It's like a biiig slumber party!'' said Yang as she fell down on her sleeping bag next to Ruby.

''I don't think dad would approve of all the boys though.'' replied Ruby while writing a letter.

''I know I do~'' said Yang as she looked at all the boys that were trying to show off, then her eyes landed on Pierce who was walking by with Gyro and Jaune, and she liked what she saw.

A red tank top that showed off his muscular arms that had a few scars here and there and a pair of grey sweat pants.

She made a small appreciative growling sound ''Mmm~ mama likes~''

Gyro and Jaune, while they were good looking, weren't her type.

Gyro wore a black t-shirt with three Beowolves howling at the moon (you know the one) and a pair of pajama pants with cartoon skulls on them.

While Jaune wore a white t-shirt that had his family crest on it and a pair of blue shorts.

The boys were talking about random things on the way to their sleeping bags.

''Wait, you guys brought video games with you?'' questionned Jaune to the brothers.

Gyro brought out a 3DS and Pierce brought out a PSVita.

''I am not going anywhere without my Fire Emblem.'' said Gyro.

''Ditto about me and my SAO games.'' added Pierce.

Jaune looked to Gyro ''You're into Fire Emblem too huh? I always play on the highest difficulty, what about you?''

Gyro's feet stopped as he looked at Jaune with wide eyes ''Are you saying you beat Awakening on Lunatic+ Classic mode?''

Jaune nodded with a small smile ''I didn't lose a single unit either. And before you ask, I shipped Reflet with Tiki... and I also avoided calling my avatar by my name because one of my older sisters is called Tiki. Also didn't call him Robin because my great-great-grampa is called Robin, which would have felt awkward in my head. Which led to me getting an overpowered Morgan.''

Gyro's jaw dropped at the claim, you had to be really good to do that. ''What about Fates?''

Jaune nodded ''All three versions cleared on Lunatic Classic without losing a single unit, paired the Birthright Kamui with Caeldori, the Conquest Kamui with Ophelia and the Revelation Kamui with Flora.''

Gyro started walking after his brain processed the fact that Jaune was a true Grandmaster if he'd done that ''Remind to never play against you unless I WANT to get destroyed. Since I play on the easiest difficulty to enjoy the story.''

Jaune chuckled but nodded nonetheless ''Will do.''

The boys then reached their sleeping bags and sat down on them, getting ready for bed, until they heard a commotion coming over from... Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang.

Pierce, who just wanted to go to sleep already, picked up his spare pillow and chucked in the girls' direction, nailing Weiss right in the face and making her fall on her butt.

''Some of us are trying to get to sleep Frosty, so shut it!'' he shouted at her.

Meanwhile, Gyro, Jaune and Yang were all laughing at the accurate throw made by Pierce.

A few short moments later, the lights went off, courtesy of Blake who had put out her candle.

Tomorrow, they would all prove their worth.

* * *

 **Started writing this yesterday and had to stop cuz it was getting really late, just finished it right now XD**

 **Anyway, as you noticed I have established that Jaune is way more lucky in my story, thanks to the intervention of Gyro and Pierce.**

 **Also I may have lifted some character descriptions straight off the wiki, but I really just wanted to get that over with so I could post the story.**

 **We're also starting to see that Gyro and Pierce's presences are affecting the original timeline conversation wise.**

 **And yes Ruby has a crush on Gyro.**

 **Why?**

 **Because I figured it would be cute if Ruby had her first crush and didn't understand what was going on with her heart and her head.**

 **But don't worry, her and Gyro won't suddenly become a couple, it'll take some time before they become one, same for Yang and Pierce, although those two will be the first couple formed out of all my ships in the story.**

 **I also have ship names for those two ships**

 **MachineMasters (Gyro and Ruby, because the two are experts with machinery, Gyro with heavy machinery and tech, and Ruby with weapons)**

 **BlazingDragons (Pierce and Yang, because the two have a link to fire and dragons, for Yang it's literally her name, for Pierce, that's a secret)**

 **Also, established that Remnant has the same video games as our world, what does that mean for the zelda series? probably not what you expect.**

 **And Jaune is a fucking Fire Emblem Master because I wanted to have a refrence as to just how good of a tactician he was and that was the best I could come up with.**

 **Dude could probably kick everybody's ass at chess too.**

 **... Also yes I had Gyro quote Chrom, mostly because I thought that line would work well, and if you want to can picture the music from the intro playing when he says it.**

 **Anyway.**

 **Read, Review, Don't be a dick, and have a nice day everyone.**

 **See ya next time!**


	5. Chapter 3: Initiation and the blade

**Hello everybody and welcome back to THOR!**

 **Gonna try to put this on a schedule for the coming week, that is, one update every two days, don't know if I'll be able to keep that schedule when my summer classes start up but we'll see.**

 **Funny thing, this story has quickly become my most popular story out of the two I have so far, it quickly hit 700 views yesterday, and that makes me happy. Sure, it isn't 1000, but 700 views in barely two weeks? that's good in my opinion.**

 **fun fact that has nothing to do with zelda, RWBY or this story, did you know that ratchet and clank future quest for booty is incredibly short? it literally only took me a few hours to clear it yesterday, I expected at least a day or two until the story was cleared to be perfectly honest, heck, the game was even shorter than dragon ball advanced adventure, which up till now had been one of the shortest games I had ever played, even when I played through krillin mode right after goku mode, I completely cleared that game on the day I bought it (yes there was a krillin mode to the game, you basically went through the same levels you did as goku but playing as krillin)**

 **Anyway, here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

The walk to the lockers was quiet for the Rose-Long sisters.

The two of them were thinking of conversations they had yesterday that simply left them thinking a lot.

For Yang, it was her conversation with the brothers after Ozpin gave his speech.

* * *

 _After Ruby hopped out of Gyro's arms, Yang turned her attention to Pierce and put her hand out towards him._

 _''Yo, name's Yang Xiao-Long, Ruby's older sister. Who are you guys?'' she asked of the tall blonde._

 _Pierce smiled a little and shook her hand with a strong grip ''Name's Pierce Vermillion, this right here is my older twin brother, Gyro Vermillion.''_

 _Yang cocked an eyebrow at this this ''You totally look like the odler one though.''_

 _Gyro looked to Ruby and pointed at Yang ''Told you everybody thought that.'' making her little sister laugh a little._

 _Yang held a soft smile on her face at her sister having made a friend, probably even two or three if the group she entered the hall with was any indication._

 _She then brought her attention back to Pierce, more specifically, his ears._

 _''So, been meaning to ask, but what's with the ears?'' she asked of the taller twin._

 _He smirked as he pointed to one and pulled it slightly, showing it was real ''This may sound stupid or even hard to believe, but me and Gyro are elves.''_

 _Yang raised an eyebrow again while Ruby practically had star in her eyes at this ''Oh my God can you guys do magic then?!''_

 _Gyro grinned and nodded._

 _Yang looked to him and uttered a few simple words ''Prove it then, and I'll believe you.''_

 _Gyro shrugged his shoulder ''Sounds good.'' he said and raised a hand up, the palm of it facing the seeling, after a few seconds, a small rune appeared in the palm of his hand ''Altocast: Illuminate.'' he said, and a ball of light appeared out of the rune, resting in his hand._

 _Both of Yang's eyebrows shot up this time ''Holy shit you guys are serious.''_

 _Ruby was bouncing up and down while looking at the ball of light ''Thatissoawesomecanyoudomorecanyoushowmeallyourspellswhatsyourstrongestspellwhatdoesitdo-'' her fast paced rambling was thankfully stopped by Gyro putting a hand over her mouth._

 _''Thank you, I do have other spells, can't show them all because some are really dangerous, I'm still working on my strongest spell, I don't know what it'll do when it's finished.'' he listed off the answers to all the questions she had rapid-fired at him._

 _Ruby pouted a little but nodded ''First you keep your weapons a secret and now your magic too, you'd better show those eventually as well.''_

 _Gyro chuckled a little as he looked at her, she was adorable when she pouted, but he nodded nonetheless._

 _Yang was still curious about something though ''Are elves and humans all that different?'' her question resulted in Pierce shaking his head._

 _''No, kinda of like how Faunus are essentially humans with animal traits. elves are humans that are capable of casting magic extremely easily and, well, have pointed ears, even our biology is the same, though we do have some of the bonuses certain faunus may have, like enhanced hearing and better eyesight.'' Pierce explained to her._

 _Yang nodded her head in understanding ''Does that mean a human and an elf could have a kid?''_

 _It was Gyro who nodded this time ''Yep, the result of a union between human and elf results in a half-elf, the only real difference appearance wise is that for some reason, a half-elf has longer ears than a pureblood elf, a pureblood elf is just the child of two elves, there's a few other types as well, like dark elfs, which are elves that have become corrupted because they have lost themselves to...'' he got a little closer to Yang and whispered so Ruby wouldn't hear ''...carnal pleasure.'' Yang couldn't help the small blush on her cheeks as she imagined that a little bit ''Dark elves are easy to spot to boot, they look just like an elf, but they have darker skin, usually some kind of chocolate brown, and the amount of female dark elves is higher than the amount of male dark elves for some reason. The child of a dark elf and pureblood elf will be a mixed-blood elf, those types of elves look just like a dark elf, but they show the same amount of restraint a pureblood elf would. Another interesting thing is that elf women are highly sought after wives for human men.''_

 _Yang couldn't help herself this time either ''Why is that?''_

 _Gyro took a deadpan look on his face ''All elf women have incredibly large assets.''_

 _Yang got the same deadpan look he had ''So you're saying guys run after elf chicks because they have big boobs?'' he nodded back in response, prompting her to facepalm at how stupid some people were._

 _Pierce snorted ''If you think that's bad you should see the elven nobility.''_

 _Yang had an unsure look on her face ''Do I want to know?''_

 _Both brothers shook their heads, even they found elf nobility fucked up, and they were descended from them._

 _Yang slapped her cheeks a little ''Right, I'll just take your word for it and imagine that it's either really dumb or really fucked up.''_

 _Pierce shook his hand in a way that signified 'so-so' ''Bit of column A, bit of column B.''_

 _Ruby then thought of something pretty important ''Wait how come you two are the first elves we've ever seen then?''_

 _Gyro shrugged ''Honestly? I figure we're the only elves who've ever wanted to become hunstmen. All the others are probably still in hiding.'' That wasn't a complete lie, elves did exist on Remnant, and like Gyro said, they were hiding, the part that was a lie was him implying that Pierce and him were from Remnant._

 _Ruby shrugged as well, that made sense to her._

* * *

Yang couldn't help but wonder just how fucked up elven nobility was, if it was worse than humans chasing after elf chicks because they had a big pair, and from the way Gyro worded it, pairs that were bigger than her own, something that both impressed her, and made her jealous at the same time.

She took pride in her chest, just like every other woman who had large assets, because they were able to turn heads just by walking along the sidewalk.

So you could excuse her if she felt jealous that there was literally a race of women who had way more impressive busts than her.

Ruby on the other hand, was thinking about a conversation she had with her sister before going to bed.

* * *

 _Ruby turned her head to her sister, the two of them about to go to bed ''Psst, Yang.'' she whispered._

 _Yang turned her head to Ruby ''What is it Rubes?''_

 _Ruby looked unsure, but continued speaking nonetheless ''Do you think you could help me with something? I'm kinda confused about it?''_

 _That got Yang's attention as she raised a brow and turned to be laying on her side, facing her little sister ''What is it sis?''_

 _Ruby's eyes shifted around, she didn't really want anyone else to hear her ''Well you know how Gyro's my friend right?''_

 _Yang nodded, so this had to do with the older of the elven twins._

 _''Well, earlier, when he helped me up after the explosion happened, I don't know what really happened, but I just kinda couldn't help but look at him, and I thought he looked cute, and I've never thought that a boy looked cute before, so I don't really know why I was thinking that, you know?'' Ruby explained to Yang._

 _Yang's eyebrows shot up, because what her little sister has just described, was a crush. Ruby had a crush on Gyro. She couldn't help the small smile that came to her lips as she thought of that, her little sister was growing up, and at least her crush was a nice guy, so she didn't have to threaten him like she did every other guy would always try to hit on Ruby, she would talk to the guy though, eventually, about this, but she figured that either one of two things could happen, one, he would let down Ruby easy, and they would stay friends, or two, he liked her back and they started dating._

 _''I know what's wrong with you Rubes.'' she said to Ruby with a smile._

 _Ruby's eyes widened ''What is it? What's wrong with me?''_

 _Yang's smile took a teasing edge to it ''You like him~'' she said in a sing-song voice._

 _Ruby's face became a nice imitation of a tomato at that point ''Wha-what? What do you mean I like him?''_

 _Yang pulled her sister in a soft hug ''You have a crush on the guy.''_

 _Ruby just stayed in Yang's arms as she listened ''R-really? T-that's what I felt?''_

 _Yang nodded ''Well that's what it sounds like to me.''_

 _Ruby thought about it for a minute ''What should I do?''_

 _Yang closed her eyes and thought about it ''Don't tell him just yet, things might go wrong if you go too fast, wait a while, try to become used to being around him a little more, and try to see if he likes you as well.''_

 _Ruby nodded ''So... I wait for the right time? Make sure I really like him then?''_

 _Yang smiled and ruffled Ruby's hair, making her pout ''You catch on quick sis.''_

 _Ruby had a small blush on her face for a moment as she whispered ''I hope things go ok.''_

 _Yang gave her sister a more reassuring hug and kissed the top of her head, like Summer used to do when she hugged them ''I'm sure they will sis.''_

* * *

She just hoped she wouldn't make herself look like a fool in front of him.

The two soon reached their lockers, and pushed those thoughts to the back of their head, they'd continue to think about that later.

As they readied their gear, they heard the tail end of a conversation between two other students.

The first of them was boy, with long black hair tied in a ponytail that went midway down his back. He has magenta colored eyes and a streak of the same color in his hair, and he stands at 5 feet 9 inches.

His clothing is oriental style from what they could tell.

He wears a dark green, diagonally-buttoned, long-sleeved tailcoat that is red on the inside, with black and gold trimming and pink cuffs. The trimming goes down the right side of his torso and forms a black collar.

This color scheme seems to be influenced to some degree by the lotus flower. He wears a black, long-sleeved shirt beneath the suit, and light-tan pants with black shoes.

His weapons, StormFlower, which he picks up from his locker, are a pair of fully automatic pistols with sickle like blades attached vertically under the barrels.

The other student was a girl with bright short orange hair and turquoise eyes. She is shorter than Ruby, standing at 5 feet 1 inch, which was somewhat funny as Ruby was younger than her.

Her clothing is a mix and match of some sort, with different colors and themes. She wears a collared black vest that ends at her waist. On the back of this vest is what is most likely her emblem, a hammer with a lighting bolt. Under the vest are two layers of clothing, colored red and light-blue respectively. On the back of her skirt is a turquoise bow.

She also wears a white sleeveless top that forms a tiny heart shape between her cleavage and collarbone, with a white detached sleeve on each arm. She wears matching fingerless gloves on each hand. She sports a pink skirt that starts at the waist and ends mid-thigh. Her shoes are a mix of pink and white with pink laces, displaying her emblem on their soles.

She also wears armor that begins in the middle of the shoulder and neck and ends by the waist.

Hanging off her back is her weapon, Magnhild, a grey grenade launcher with pink cylinders on the inside, that is capable of turning into a large hammer.

These were Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie respectively.

''I know! We'll have some sort of signal, like a distress signal! Oohh~ a secret signal so we can find each other in the forest! Can you imitate a sloth?'' Nora bombarded Ren with her words, as he simply listened to her while he prepared himself.

''Nora.'' he said simply, making her stop for a moment.

''Yes Ren?'' she asked him.

He slid his weapons into his sleeves after he put them in their inactive mode ''I don't think sloths make a lot of noise.''

She stopped again until her face lit up, with probably another strange idea ''That's why it's perfect! No one will suspect we're working together!''

''Come on Nora, let's go.'' he said with a smile as he closed his locker.

''But not, together-together.'' Nora added quickly as she giggled and followed Ren, passing by Ruby and Yang, and not noticing Gyro and Pierce looking at them with smiles on their faces.

Gyro looked to Pierce with a grin ''100 lien says you get stuck with her alongside Ren for the next 4 years.'' he extended his hand to Pierce.

Pierce thought about it and nodded, shaking his brother's hand ''100 lien says you're the one who's stuck with her.''

Ruby looked to Nora and Ren leaving ''Wonder what those two were so worked up about?''

Yang shrugged as she turned to her sister ''Oh who knows. So! You seem awfully chipper this morning?

Ruby smiled and pulled out Crescent Rose from her locker ''Yep! No more awkward small talk or getting to know you stuff. Today, I get to let my sweet heart do the talking.'' she said as she hugged her weapon.

Yang couldn't resister the joke oppurtunity right there ''Which sweet heart? Do you mean Crescent Rose, or you-know-who~?''

Ruby blushed and looked at her sister with an adorable glare ''Yaaaannnggg~'' she whined out, making Yang snicker at Ruby.

She shook her head and decided to give her sister a serious talk ''Anyway, remember Ruby, you're not the only one going through initiation. If you want to grow up you're gonna have to meet new people and learn to work together.''

This, made Ruby groan ''Ugh, you sound like dad. OK, first of all, what does meeting people have to do with fighting? And secondly, I don't need people to help me grow up, I drink milk.'' she finished with pride in her voice.

Gyro put his palm on his face to hide his smile at Ruby's words ''So freaking adorable it hurts.'' he mumbled out with a small laugh.

''But what about when we form teams?'' Yang questioned her sister.

Ruby looked away, unsure ''I don't know, I could just be on your team, or something.'' she mumbled out the last part.

Yang frowned as she started stroking her hair ''Maybe you should be on someone else's team.''

Ruby rushed up to Yang's face with an accusing finger ''My dearest sister Yang, are you implying that you do not wish to be on the same team as me?''

Yang scoffed ''W-what? No! Of course I do! I just thought... I don't know, maybe it would help you, break out of your shell?''

''I-I don't need to break out of my shell! That's absolutely ridiculous!'' Ruby said to Yang, offended.

''To be fair Ruby, you do seem a little bit introverted.'' She heard a voice say form her left, turning her head to see Gyro with an apologetic smile, making her slump.

''Not you too~'' she whined out at Gyro.

He shook his head at her antics and smiled as he patted her shoulder ''Don't worry, that's what friends are for though, me, Pierce, Jaune, and Yang...'' he said her name with a small glare at the blonde that said she was helping with this wether she wanted to or not, making her sigh and nod ''... are gonna help you crack that shell open, and you'll be a real social butterfly in no time flat.''

Ruby looked back up at Gyro with a hopeful smile ''You really think so?''

All she got in reply was a nod and a smile, but that was enough to give her some confidence ''Thanks Gyro.''

He waved it off ''That's what friends are for Rubes.''

A little whiles away from them, Jaune was talking to Pyrrha.

''So, what do you think these teams are gonna be like?'' he asked her.

''I'm not really sure, but I do know I just plan on letting the chips fall where they may.'' she replied to her new friend.

Pyrrha was quite happy that Jaune didn't care she was a celebrity, that was mostly because he understood how she felt to a degree, as his family name was well known, and just before leaving his home, he had just discovered his fan-club and ran as fast as he could.

Fangirls are scary.

Jaune nodded in understanding ''Yeah, I doubt it's something we can just decide on our own, but you know, I hope we end up on a team together.'' he told her a with a smile.

Pyrrha returned that smile ''I hope so as well, after all you seem like you would make a capable leader.''

Jaune blushed a little and scratched his head ''Y-you really think so?''

Pyrrha nodded and he got a large grin on his face as he thanked her for the compliment.

All of them then heard the intercom turn on, as Miss Goodwitch's voice was heard though it ''Would all first year students please report to Beacon cliff immediately. I repeat, would all first year students please report to Beacon cliff immediately.''

Jaune slapped his cheeks to get himself in the game ''Alright, game time, let's do this Pyrrha.''

She nodded and the two walked off towards the Beacon cliff.

They didn't notice Gyro looking at them with a large smile as he muttered in singsong ''My ship will sail~''

* * *

All of the initiates were now standing on the beacon cliff, each on their own launch pad, Blake was standing at the far left, so she would be the first launched.

A few students down the row was Weiss, followed by Pyrrha and Jaune, Pyrrha finishing up explaining to Jaune that they were standing on launch pads, thus making him start to think up a few different landing strategies.

further down the line was Nora, followed by Ren, Yang, Ruby, Gyro, and lastly Pierce.

Ruby turned her head to look at the brothers with a curious eye ''Where's your gear guys?'

The two brothers had large grins on their faces as suddenly, their bodies were surrounded in light for Gyro, and darkness for Pierce, soon the elements dispersed form their bodies, revealing thier new looks.

Gyro had his battle tunic on, his scarf still present, and he was wearing a green cap over his hair. **(Same look as in the trailer obviously)**

Pierce was wearing red scale armor with a flared neck piece, a small spiked pauldron over his left shoulder. His armor went down to cover his outer thighs and he had armored shoes of the same design.

Under the armor he wore a black undersuit. His arms had red plates attached to them with a few ropes and his elbow protectors were golden in color, same for the bangles he wore around his wrists that securely held his clawed gauntlets.

The most interesting part of his armor though was the silver horned dragon skull resting atop his head, it had green gems in it's eye sockets and a long, thin, orange plume was hanging off the back of it.

Each of them held a weapon in their hands.

Gyro was holding a long wooden spear that seemd to have plant life growing on it, near the top of the spear was a miniature tree that had a face on it, the face looking like a kind grandfather, and the spear tip sprouting from the top of the tree. This was the Faron Spear.

Pierce's weapon brought a few shudders from it's appearance, as it looked very deadly, it was a long three pronged pike, the pike blades having multiple fangs on it, the butt of the pike looked like a dragon's claw. The weapon looked perfect for tearing off flesh, which was understandable, as it was called the Flesh-Render Fang.

Ozpin only raised an eyebrow at the abilities the two boys just displayed, that was quite interesting, was this their semblance perhaps?

He cleared his head and set about explaining the specifics of the initiation to the young hunters-to-be.

''For years, you have trained to become warriors. Today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest.'' he said briefly, as Glynda took over the next part for him.

''Now, I'm sure most of you have heard rumours about the assignement of teams. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates... today.'' she said

Ruby's eyes widenned ''What?'' she muttered.

Ozpin took over again ''These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well.''

Ruby let out a dejected ''aww...'' at this.

Ozpin continued ''That being said, the first person you make eye-contact with will be your partner for the next 4 years.''

Gyro could swear he could hear glass shatter, followed by Ruby screaming out ''What?!''

Nora was about to start talking with Ren, but she was cut off by Ozpin.

''After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way, do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die.'' he said, making most of the students nod in understanding. ''You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation. But out instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandonned temple at the end of the path, containing several relics, each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item, as well as your standing, and we will grade you accordingly.'' he took a sip of his coffee before continuing ''As well, the numbers of new students attending this year, is not enough to form an extra team of 4, as such, two specific students have been chosen to become fifth members for two teams, if you encounter one of these students, even if you are already a pair, they will become a part of your team, the same applies if you meet one of these students first, and then another student. These students are Gyro and Pierce Vermillion.'' he said as he motioned to the twins, making them turn their heads to the other students and wave.

They had figured Ozpin was going to pull that move.

''This means Beacon will have the honor of creating the first two 5-man teams in history.'' he took yet another sip of coffee ''Now then, any questions?'' he recieved no answer ''Good, now, take your positions.'' he finished with finality.

The students took their ready positions, Gyro and Pierce both crouched and held their weapons, Pierce held his in one hand, the tip pointing to the ground away from him, and Gyro held it in two hands, the tip pointing down at his feet.

The students soon started being launched into the sky, when it was time for Jaune, he held his sword and minigun-sheild in hand, and braced his legs, before being flung, placing the shield in front of him as he flew off, trailing a little behind Pyrrha.

Soon it was Yang's turn, before she was launched she put on a pair of aviator glasses and turned to wink at her sister and the twins.

A second later Ruby was launched with a smile on her face, followed by Gyro who grinned as he springed off the pad as it pushed him, to get extra air, with Pierce doing the same thing as him, except he went more high then far.

Ozpin took one last sip of his coffee ''This year is certainly going to be interesting.''

* * *

Gyro was sailing high in the sky, passing over a lot of students, pretty soon he heard a distinct cry of ''Bridie no!'' coming from Ruby, making him cringe.

Sucks to be that crow.

Pretty soon he started hearing loud gunfire, making him look down to see Yang sailing in the sky and propelling herself with shotgun blasts, eliciting a laugh from him.

Definetly a thrill seeker at heart.

Soon, he reached the peak of his jump, and started to give the Faron Spear a few spins, making it change appearance into a giant leaf, which he grabed by the stem with one hand and by the tip with the other.

The wind caught into the leaf and slowed him down immensly, he was now sailing on the winds towards his destination, thanks to the power of the Deku Leaf.

The Deku Leaf was just what it looked like, a large leaf, which could be used like a natural parachute, or combined with magic to send out strong gusts of wind.

The Faron Spear was a helpful weapon, as it allowed him to control nature itself, if he wanted to, he could easily replant an entire razed forest in a matter of seconds, and the spear itself could be transformed into the deku leaf to give control over the winds.

Pretty soon he saw a small hole in the tree tops, and through that hole, he could see Yang and Blake facing each other, with Blake's weapon embedded into the back of a slowly fading Ursa.

Looks like he'd found his partners ''HEEEEYYYY!'' he shouted to them, making them look around the clearing, prompting him to sigh, nobody ever looks up do they? ''UP HERE!'' he shouted again, making both girls look up to see him sailing along the winds towards the hole in the tree tops, soon he started to turn and follow the edge of the hole as he came in for a landing, slowly descending and softly landing on his feet, flicking his wirst that was holding onto the stem of the leaf and making it change back into it's spear form, before making it dissapear into motes of light.

He turned his head to look at the girls, both of them giving him wide-eyed stares.

''Hey Yang, who's your friend?''

Him talking knocked them out of their trance as they shook their heads.

''Oh, uh, this is Blake Belladonna, Blake this is-''

''Gyro Vermillion'' Gyro cut her off as he said his name himself.

Blake nodded ''Well then, let's head on to the temple.'' she said and started to lead the way, Yang following close behind, and Gyro bringing up the rear.

''As long as it's not the water temple I'm game.'' he muttered to himself, though Blake heard him her superior hearing.

''Hmm?'' she turned her head to look at him.

He shook his head ''Nothing, just an inside joke you wouldn't understand.''

Yang looked at him with a raised eyebrow ''Oh really? Try me.''

Gyro looked at her with an amused smile ''Water temple.'' he said simply

Yang got into a thinking pose for a few seconds before shrugging ''Nope, doesn't ring a bell.''

Gyro chuckled good naturely, before a sensation on his right hand caught his attention, bringing it up to his face, he saw nothing in the palm, before turning it around and seeing the mark of the triforce shine through his glove and emit a low hum.

Both girls turned to look at him. ''What's that sound?'' asked Blake.

Gyro looked up to the girls and back to his hand, he moved it around a little, the glow fading as he moved it to the left, and glowing stronger as he moved it back right.

He looked back up at the girls with a serious look to his eyes. ''There's something else at the temple it seems, and it's important that I find whatever it is.''

He then took the lead, the triforce guiding him forward.

* * *

Ruby was seen landing down in the woods, before standing up and starting to run, muttering to herself ''Gotta find Yang, gotta find Yang...''

''Yang! YAAANNNGGG~!'' she shouted out, in hopes of her sister hearing her.

She then started thinking to herself 'Oh this is bad, this is really bad! What if I can't find her? Or what if someone finds her first? There's always Jaune, he's nice, and funny, plus he looks like he'd do well in a fight. Oh! What about Blake? So mysterious, so calm. Plus she likes books! Then again I'm not sure I'd be able to hold a conversation with her. Then there's Pierce, he's nice too, and he has the same sense of humor as Yang, I'd probably get along well with him, plus he looks really strong too, and a little intimidating, but I know he's nice so he doesn't scare me! And then there's... Gyro...' her cheeks redened a little at the thought of her crush 'He's really nice, he looks like he's always willing to help everyone, and from what I can tell so far, he is, and he's smart too, at least from what I can tell, I don't know he just has that air about that screams smart, plus he can use magic, so he's got to be able to do lots of cool stuff with lots of different spells.' as she talked to herself in her head, she pictured everybody she talked about in little chibi-like forms.

'Ok, who else do I know in this school? There's Yang, Jaune, Blake, Pierce, Gyro, aaannddd...' she thought to herself and suddenly skidded to a stop as her eyes met with those of Weiss Schnee.

'Oh crapbaskets.' she told herself in her head.

* * *

Pyrrha was sailing through the air and using her shield to smash through trees as she soon landed on a branch, she then quickly turned Milo into a rifle and looked through the scope looking around the immediate area, until she heard a hail of bullets sounding behind her, making her turn around to see Jaune using the minigun at the bottom of his shield to slow his descent, the bullets being fed into the side of the weapon by way of the MG on his belt.

Pyrrha observed him slow his descent until he angled the nozzle of his weapon slightly to the right and pushed himself onto a tree branch, the same tree branch she was standing on.

The two friends looked at each other and smiled before shaking their hands, then started climbing down the tree.

* * *

Ren was falling down towards the trees, Nora sailing over him with an excited scream.

Soon he saw a tree in his way and hooked one of his weapons aorund it, tearing off some of the bark as he slid down to the bottom of it, dusting himself off when he landed.

He heard powerful gunfire and looked to see the blond girl, Yang Xiao-long, propelling herself forward, as well as one of the two special cases, Gyro Vermillion, gliding along the winds on a giant leaf, making him raise an eyebrow as to where he got it.

He then heard something falling down with a loud whistle, making him look up and seeing what looked like a red comet falling down in his direction, prompting his eyes to widen and step back a little.

The comet soon came crashing down a few feet in front of him, creating a small crater, when the dust settled, he saw the other special case, Pierce Vermillion, on one knee and pointing his weapon out to his right.

As Pierce got up, he let out a breath, and Ren could swear he saw small flames come out of his mouth.

Ren started to walk towards him, making Pierce look to him with a curious eye.

''Guess we're gonna be a trio with whoever else we find next.'' Pierce said, making Ren nod.

Pierce brought his left hand towards Ren, prompting him to shake it. ''Pierce Vermillion'' he said simply

''Lie Ren'' Ren responded in kind.

The two boys nodded to each other and started walking off towards the temple.

* * *

A few minutes later, Jaune and Pyrrha were seen walking along the forest.

Suddenly, they heard lound sounds coming from far off.

''That sounded like gunfire.'' said Jaune.

'Indeed, it seems some of our comrades have ran into trouble.'' Pyrrha added.

They continued walking, until Pyrrha lifted up a branch, Jaune not really looking forward at that moment, so when she let go, it landed right in his face, sending him reeling back a few feet with a small yelp. ''Woah!''

She quickly turned around ''Jaune! I'm sorry!''

Jaune rubbed his face and shook his head ''Don't worry about it, I was spacing out a little, sometimes I just randomly get ideas for battles and plan out strategies as to how they could play out, so I tend to forget my surroundings.'' when he took his hand off his face, Pyrrha saw a small scratch on it that quickly disappeared.

''You have a lot of aura Jaune.'' she said, making him smile.

''Yeah, but I'm still not completely used to it, it wasn't unlocked that long ago.'' he said.

This made one of Pyrrha's eyebrows go up in interest ''Oh? when was it unlocked?''

Jaune scratched his cheek ''About two months ago, during the entrance exam for students who hadn't gone to a prep academy like signal, the teachers handling it decided to unlock my aura since it wasn't done yet.''

Pyrrha nodded ''That's understandable, they would want you to be able to enter the school prepared. But why aren't you used to it yet though?''

Jaune chuckled nervously ''The only live combat training I've ever had was one time against an Ursa Major, didn't have my aura yet, but I did manage to cleave it's head off, so lucky me.''

Pyrrha smiled and nodded ''Are you self thought?''

Jaune tilted his head ''Yes and no. You see, I learned my style from a book, made specifically to teach sword fighters.''

Pyrrha nodded again ''What's the book called?'' she was curious about it to be honest, maybe Jaune could let her have a look at it one day?

He smiled ''Outset style swordplay techniques, by Master Orca of Outset Island.'' he recited the title of the book by heart.

Pyrrha tilted her head, she'd never heard of that book before. ''Anyway, we should probably continue on.''

Jaune nodded and followed after her.

* * *

Pierce and Ren were walking through a clearing with tall grass when suddenly they stopped, the two of them narrowed their eyes and jumped out of the way, in their place were two King Tajitus, large snake-like Grimm.

One of the snakes went after Ren while the remaining one attacked Pierce.

Pierce smirked a little.

''Time for roasted snake.'' he said simply and jumped up, sucking in air and then breathing out a large stream of fire down towards the Grimm, giving it heavy burns, before falling down and stabbing his pike through it's head, killing that half of it. Suddenly the white half of the snake lunged at him, but he simply spun his spear and slashed at the head.

It stopped moving, before slowly sliding off the body.

He turned his head and saw Ren had just finished up with his own Tajitu and was looking at Pierce with a curious eye, probably wondering how he just spat out flames.

When he arrived next to Ren, the two of them heard what sounded like a bird call coming from over them, making them look up as Nora Valkyrie was then hanging upside down in front of them with a large smile on her face.

Ren chuckled ''I still don't think that's what a sloth sounds like.''

Nora just kept her silly grin and did what she did best... poked him on the nose with a ''Boop'' making Ren smile at his long time friend's sillyness.

Nora turned her head to Pierce with that same grin ''Heya!''

Pierce smiled, but in his head he was sighing.

He now owed his brother 100 lien.

Fuck.

''I'm Nora!'' Nora said happily.

Pierce shook his head with a smile ''Pierce, pleasure to meet you Nora.'' He brought his hand out to her, expecting her to shake it.

But this is Nora we're talking about.

''Boop'' she said as she poked his nose like she did Ren.

This is going to be a long 4 years.

* * *

A few minutes later, Gyro, Yang and Blake reached the temple, the triforce on Gyro's hand glowing even brighter with a louder hum.

''What exactly is going on elf-boy?'' Yang asked him a little annoyed.

Gyro turned to look at her over his shoulder ''I'm not sure myself, I just know that when my mark is reacting, I should always follow it.''

Blake looked at the glowing mark on his hand, it was so bright that it was visible through the glove ''What makes it so special?'' she asked him.

Gyro was weighing his options, should he tell them right now? or shold he do the same thing Blake did and hold out for some time?

...Tell them, holding back would show a lack of trust, and he trusted them completely.

Which he really wish Blake would do but Weiss was still racist at this point.

Of course he could show her the data he'd dug on the mining reports of her company, shatter her little world view, and make her realize that Faunus aren't bad at all.

Heck he honestly thought that Faunus were superior to humans.

Anyway, he shook his head and turned around to the girls ''I don't know if you'll believe me though.''

Yang smiled ''Hey, you've proven that elves are real when you did that spell yesterday, I'm pretty sure whatever you're about to tell us isn't all that bad.''

Blake raised an eyebrow ''Elf?'' was that why he had long pointy ears?

Gyro shrugged ''Long story short, I'm an Elf and can do magic. Anyway, as for this mark... it's a little complicated. It's called the Triforce, a powerful source of energy that was created by three goddesses, Din, Nayru and Farore. The triforce, as it's name implies, is made of three pieces; the triforce of Courage, the one I wield, the triforce of Power, held by Pierce, and the triforce of Wisdom, which we currently don't know who holds it. The triforce is the ultimate power, capable of granting the wish of whoever wields it's three pieces, however should a being with a dark heart even touch it, the triforce will scatter, seeking refuge with a worthy wielder. The triforce usually resides within the sacred realm, another plane of existence entirely, but the appearance of this realm can change to reflect upon the heart of the last person who touched the triforce. The triforce of courage is always granted upon the reborn spirit of the hero, he who has saved the world many times over, through his many incarnations. The triforce of power usually seeks out the reborn spirit of darkness, however this time it was different, my brother was that reborn spirit, but his spirit also had enough light to balance out the darkness, preventing it from taking control of him. As for the triforce of wisdom, it usually seeks out the reborn spirit of the goddess Hylia, she who was tasked with protecting this land and the triforce originally, before the dawn of man. As well, the triforce of courage is usually a a locator of sorts for the hero reborn, guiding him to whatever he may need on his journey.'' He finished explaining and took in a breath, he just hoped the girls would believe him.

Blake had actually been using aura sensing to see if he was lying at all through his explanation, but he told only the truth, which shocked her greatly.

This was a lot of information to take in.

Yang for her part, was just as confused as Blake was, she understood the gist of what he said, but it was really hard to understand completely.

She needed a minute.

Gyro looked at both girls, who seemed to be deep in thought before speaking again ''Anyway, we should probably see what's hidden here.'' he said, bringing the attention of the two girls back to him and making them nod.

He started walking towards the temple, holding his hand out as it started to shine brighter and brighter.

Soon the light shone at it's brightest, and blinded the three teens for a moment.

When the light died down, the three opened their eyes, and were greated with a surprising sight.

Behind the small ruins, was a large cathedral that was in shambles.

Gyro's eyes widenned. He recognized it.

''The Temple of Time.'' he said outloud, making the two girls look to him in confusion.

He knew what this was?

He then took a step towards the entrance ''Come on, I think I know what's waiting for me inside.''

The girls nodded and followed him inside the temple.

The inside was an even more shocking sight than the outside.

The interior of the temple was in perfect condition, as if time itself had preserved it.

Gyro walked forward until he reached an altar, on that altar, was something that confused the girls.

A puzzle.

It was one of those large sliding puzzles.

Without saying anything, Gyro got to work solving the puzzle, moving the pieces to and fro, until finally an image was made.

The same image that was on Gyro's scarf.

Once the image was revealed, music notes appeared on the stone door behind the altar.

Gyro recognized the notes and stepped in front of the door, bringing out a small something in motes of light.

An ocarina.

It was a dark blue, and had the triforce etched onto it near the tip where one blows into it.

Gyro brought it to his lips and started playing the tune that was on the door.

The melody was calming to the girls.

This, was the Song of Time.

As soon as the song was finished, the door slid up, revealing a chamber with a pedestal in it.

Gyro walked towards that pedestal and the girls followed behind him.

There, laying in the pedestal was a majestic blade.

It's handle was a dark blue with a few green wrappings around it. The guard had an appearance similar to wings, and there was a golden gem in the center of the guard.

Etched on the blade itself was the Triforce.

This, was the Blade of Evil's Bane.

This, is the Master Sword.

 **(Imagine that the same song that plays when Link pulls it free in ocarina of time is playing right now)**

Gyro walked up to the blade, before grasping it with both hands, and pulling it out of the pedestal slowly as he pointed it to the sky.

The blade seemed to shine with an ephemereal light.

And all three teens could almost swear they heard a whisper of 'master...'

Gyro had a new sheith appear on his back, this one being gold and blue in color, before with a flourish, he put the blade in it, at the same time he had an intricate blue shield appear over it.

This shield was the Hylian Shield.

He turned back around to the girls and waited, no doubt they had a few more questions.

Blake took his silence as her cue ''What was all of that?''

Gyro didn't need much time to think of his answer ''Well, the spirit of the hero always has to face challenges in his life, and one of those challenges, is puzzles.''

Yang looked to the blade on his back ''And the sword?''

Gyro smiled a little ''The Blade of Evil's Bane, the Master sword. It is an ancient holy blade, made to combat evil. Logically, it should also be the bane of all Grimm.''

Both girl's eyes widened at his claim.

He shook his head a little ''Anyway, we should probably head back out and do what we came here for originally.''

The girls nodded and followed him back out.

Once they came out of the temple, they walked to the relics, which were chess pieces.

Yang walked up to a white knight piece before picking it up ''How about a cute little pony?''

Gyro had an amused smile on his face while blake simply said ''Sure'' with a smile.

''That wasn't too hard.'' said Yang happily.

Blake replied ''Well, it's not like this place is all that difficult to find, plus we had Gyro as a natural radar.''

This made the boy in question chuckle.

He then noticed that Blake was looking up at the sky, which made him follow her line of sight and his eyes widened.

Yang noticed that the two weren't paying attention to her ''Uh, guys?''

Gyro and Blake grabbed Yang's face and tilted it up, making her own eyes widen in turn.

''HEEEEEEEEAAAAAAADDDSSSSSSS UUUUUUUPPPPPP!'' screamed Ruby as she WAS FALLING OUT OF THE SKY!

Gyro quickly sprung into action alongside Yang, the both of them rushing forward in an attempt to catch Ruby.

Yang was just guessing where Ruby would land.

Gyro quickly calculated her trajectory and went to the spot where she would have landed and put his arms out, the young girl landing safely in his arms with a grunt.

Ruby's eyes were spinning, effectively in a daze, when she suddenly heard a voice next to her ''Just dropping in Rubes?''

She shook her head to see a smiling Gyro holding her in his arms, making her blush and jump out of them like yesterday. ''Sorry! Sorry!''

Gyro just chuckled ''Don't worry Ruby, besides, you would have hurt if I hadn't caught you this time.''

She stopped apologizing and smiled bashfully ''Thanks a lot Gyro.''

Yang was now standing next to Blake.

''Did your sister just fall out of the sky?'' Blake asked Yang.

Before Yang could respond, they heard a growl coming from the tree line, making all four teenagers turn their heads.

They then saw an Ursa stumble out of the woods and swiping it's claws at the air before keeling over, letting the person who was _riding_ it roll off it as it died.

''Aww, it's broken.'' said Nora.

Following in from behind looking exhausted were Pierce and Ren.

''Nora, please, don't ever do that again.'' said Ren as Pierce nodded.

''Dear Oum how do you handle her?'' questionned Pierce.

''You get used to it after a few years.'' panted out our Ren.

Both boys looked up, only to see what was an outline of Nora where she was standing on the Ursa.

Nora had already run off to the relics, gazing upon a white rook ''Ooohhh~' she then grabbed it and balanced it on her head while singing ''I'm queen of the castle~ I'm queen of the castle~''

Gyro was idly thinking 'That's a rook, not a queen.'

She was then interrupted by a shout of ''NORA!'' in stereo, as both Ren and Pierce had shouted at her to calm her down.

She saluted before skipping back to the boys ''Coming guys!''

''Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?'' questionned Blake again.

Yang was about to answer before she once more cut off, this time by a shriek that came from a death stalker, a large scorpion like Grimm, that was chasing after Jaune and Pyrrha.

''THAT WAS A STUPID IDEA AND I'M SO SORRY!'' shouted Jaune to Pyrrha as he ran.

''DON'T WORRY ABOUT IT!'' shouted back Pyrrha.

Ruby and Gyro noticed who was being chased ''JAUNE!'' they shouted to catch his attention.

He looked to them ''RUBY! GYRO!'' he shouted back.

''NORA!'' Nora shouted as she popped up between Ruby and Gyro, confusing the two.

''Did those two just ride in with a death stalker on their tail?'' questionned Blake once more.

This was the breaking point for Yang.

''I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!'' she shouted as she exploded and her eyes turned red ''Could everyone just chill out for 2 seconds before something crazy just happens again?!''

Ren and Pierce arrived where everyone was gathered and Gyro was already preparing a spell in his hand.

''Yang.'' Gyro said simply.

She groaned and notcied that he was pointing up, making her look up and groan once more as she buried her face in her hands.

Weiss was hanging off the talon of a Nevermore.

''HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME!?'' she screamed down to Ruby.

''I said jump!'' Ruby shouted back.

''She's gonna fall.'' Blake added simply.

''She'll be fine.'' Ruby replied.

''She's falling.'' said Ren simply.

''Very quickly I might add.'' Pierce added simply like Blake did a few seconds ago.

Gyro pointed his hand up as a medium sized rune appeared over it ''Altocast! Tornaid!''

A miniature green tornado appeared around Weiss as she slowly floated back down to the ground thanks to the spell.

Weiss was flabbergastered ''W-what just happened?''

Ruby pointed to Gyro ''Gyro saved you!''

Weiss looked at him for a moment before nodding ''Thank you, I suppose.''

Gyro simply waved it off.

Then Pyrrha and Jaune came flying in at everybody's feet, thrown there by the death stalker.

''Great, the gang's all here! Now we can die together!'' Yang said sarcastically.

''Not if I can help it.'' Ruby said before rushing off towards the death stalker.

Yang shouted at her ''Ruby wait!''

Ruby tried to attack the Grimm, but was punched back by one of it's claws.

''D-don't worry! Totally fine!'' she turned around and shot at the death stalker, before running back.

Gyro noticed something was a little off, Ruby seemed a little disoriented, was it from the fall?...

...Shit! Damn you Butterfly effect!

Both him and Yang rushed off with a shout of ''Ruby!''

Ruby was rushing back towards the two of them, until her hood was pinned to the ground with by one of the Nevermore's feathers, feathers which kept going and blocked off Gyro and Yang.

Gyro was panicking a bit right now, he was trying to think of a plan, anything that might save Ruby, before he realized he had one easy.

He quickly casted one of the best spells he had ever crafted.

''Altocast! Boost!'' as he shouted out the spell and his aura flared out in it's viridian green color he quickly rushed through the feathers and destroyed them.

Ruby was scared as she saw the death stalker creep up close to her and raise it's stinger for the final blow.

She closed her eyes, hoping it would be over soon.

However instead of feeling pain, she heard a loud crunch and a shriek of pain.

Hesitantly she opened her eyes, and promptly widened them.

There, holding back the stinger by _biting_ it, was a wolf.

The wolf had fur that was black and white in different areas. From the tip of it's nose to the back of it's neck, it's fur took a green tint to it. It had sapphire blue eyes and a blue earring on each of it's ears.

It's aura was flared up in a viridian green color around it.

Everyone was just staring at the wolf, especially Weiss, who was about to save her partner for being careless, it had been _much_ faster than her, it was almost as fast as Ruby even.

Then, in a surprising show of strengh, the wolf lifted the Grimm off the ground and threw it backwards, giving the two of them some breathing room.

The wolf's body was then shrouded in twilight, as it shifted into a humanoid form, once the twilight was off it's body...

...Gyro was in it's place.

The boy pulled off the feather that was keeping Ruby in place, and helped her up, giving her a quick hug, which she returned with a blush and a smile.

When he pulled back he was smiling at her ''I'm glad you're ok Rubes.''

She smiled up at him ''You keep saving me.''

He chuckled ''It's what I'm here for.''

''You are so childish.'' the two heard a voice say from behind Ruby, and Gyro had to surpress a groan at Weiss for ruining the moment.

''Weiss?'' Ruby questionned when she turned around.

''And dimwitted, and hyperactive, and don't even get me started on your fighting style.'' she listed off, and Gyro was silently praying to Monty himself that the timeline was trying to correct itself by having Weiss admit her faults.

''And I suppose I can be a bit...'' she looked at Gyro who was giving her a motion with his hands to cotinue, along with a critical eye, which was silently screaming 'BE HONEST!' ''...very difficult.'' she admitted relunctantly but she recieved a nod from Gyro, which relieved her a bit. She'd seen all he'd done so far and she was a little afraid of what would happen should she make him angry. ''But if we're going to do this, we're going to do this together. So if you quit trying to show off, I'll be... nicer.''

''I'm not trying to show off. I want you to know I can do this.'' Ruby said as she looked at Weiss.

''You're fine.'' Weiss said... with a brief smile of sincerity. before walking back to the others.

Ruby whispered to herself ''Normal knees.'' when she felt Gyro put a hand on her shoulder saw him and give her a grin and thumbs up, making her give both back.

She was suddenly bull rushed into a hug by Yang, making Gyro chuckle at the scene ''I'm so happy you're ok!''

Yang turned her head to Gyro ''Thank you so much for helping her.''

Gyro simply smiled and brought his hand up in a peace sign.

The three headed back to the relics as the nevermore screached overhead, making Gyro look up at it curiously.

That sounds more like a dragon than it does a bird.

What the hell?

Yang, Ruby and Gyro then reached the others, Gyro looking at who Pierce was next to and giving his brother a grin and making Pierce groan.

He hasn't forgotten the bet.

''The nevermore is circling back.'' Jaune said as he observed the bird, watching it's movements in case it tried something.

''No sense in dilly-dallying, our objective is right in front of us.'' said Weiss as she gestured to the chess pieces

''She's right, our mision is to grab an artefact and make it back to the cliffs.'' Ruby said, agreeing with Weiss and making the heireiss nod a thank you towards Ruby. ''There's no point in fighting these things.''

'Except for a badass fight scene' thought both Gyro and Pierce at the same time.

''Tactical retreat sounds like the optimal plan right now.'' Jaune agreed with Ruby.

Both him and Ruby went to grab chess pieces, Jaune grabbing the other white rook, and Ruby grabbing the other white knight.

''Time we left.'' said Ren to everyone else, as the death stalker seemed to be coming out of it's daze soon.

Ruby nodded ''Right, let's go.''

Everyone followed after Ruby as she led them back to the cliffs, with Yang and Blake staying behind with Gyro as they watched Ruby lead the group.

''She's awesome.'' said Gyro simply as he started following after everyone else, Yang and Blake nodding in agreement, as Blake turned her head to look at Yang, who was looking upon her sister with pride.

* * *

A few minutes later the group had reached the ravine at the bottom of the cliffs.

The nevermore flew up ahead and landed atop the large ruins over the ravine, screeching out at the young hunters-in-training, making them run into cover.

''Well that's great.'' Said Yang simply.

Then they all heard something burst out of the woods, making them turn their heads to see the death stalker.

''Go! Go! Go!'' Shouted Pierce as everyone ran out of cover and they rushed to the bridge.

''Nora, distract it!'' said Ren to Nora who took out Magnhild and started firing grenades at the nevermore, scaring it off.

The death stalker came up behind her and was about to attack when Ren, Pierce and Blake all came in slashed it's front, pushing it back a bit.

Weiss then jumped in and used one of her Glyphs to jump towards the bridge with Nora in tow.

As they were all rushing to the bridge, Pyrrha looked back and saw Pierce, Ren and Blake trailing behind.

''GO! GO!'' she said to Jaune, making him continue on as she turned around and opened fire on the grimm, Ren and Blake soon joining her, and Pierce slashing it's face with his weapon set aflame.

As they rushed on the bridge, the nevermore came back and smashed into it.

On one side of the bridge was Ruby, Weiss, Yang, Nora, Jaune and Gyro.

On the other, fighting the death stalker were Ren, Pyrrha, Blake and Pierce.

''We gotta get over there!'' said Jaune to Nora who walked up next to him.

''Let's do this!'' she shouted out.

Jaune looked at the gap ''One problem, I can't make that gap.''

Nora grinned and pushed Jaune back, making him stumble as he got his balance back, he looked back up and quickly realised what Nora was planning and brought his weapons out quickly.

Nora, for her part, turned Magnhild into a hammer and smashed down on the bridge, sending Jaune flying across the gap, before she hit the trigger and fired a grenade, lauching herself across it as well.

She sailed across the gap, and smashed her hammer down on the grimm's head.

The grimm tried to attack her but she used the recoil from hititng the trigger to propel herself backwards, making her bump into Blake and accidentaly sending the hidden Faunus falling off the bridge.

Blake simply used Gambol Shroud to hook herself onto the other side of the bridge where the others were facing the nevermore.

She swung herself up to the beast's head and slashed it, taking the oppurtunity to then run along it's back and give it a few more strikes, before jumping off and landing on the ruins.

She then jumped down a little and landed next to Yang ''It's tougher than it looks!''

''Then let's hit it with everything we've got!'' replied Yang.

The four girls and Gyro then started firing upon the grimm, gyro actually slashing the air with the master sword which was sending out beams of energy from the blade towards the creature.

Sword Beams were always appreciated.

Although this meant that to really hurt a grimm he would need to hit them with the Master Sword directly as while he was doing damage, it wasn't all that much.

The nevermore smashed into the ruins the future team was on, causing them to fall apart, the girls each used their own way of getting back up the falling debris, while Gyro brought out another piece of equipment, this one looking like a gauntlet with a spear tip, which he then fired and hooked around some of the intact portions, hoisting himself up.

Gotta love the Hookshot.

All five of them landed back on the bridge.

''None of this is working.'' said Weiss.

Ruby then started to observe her surroundings.

''I have a plan, Gyro, you're with me.'' she said and both Gyro and Weiss nodded, Weiss going off to distract the bird and Gyro following Ruby.

Back on the other side of the bridge, Jaune, Pierce and the others were still holding off the death stalker, which had finally managed to get it's stinger unstuck from the bridge, making it start to collapse.

''We gotta move.'' said Jaune, the others nodding and following him.

The grimm tried to attack them as they rushed at it, but Jaune and Pyrrha blocked it's claws with their shields, each retaliating with their weapon.

Ren then came up and started firing on the death stalker, the creature tried to get him with it's stinger but Ren simply grabbed onto it and was lifted up before firing directly on the connecting point of the stinger and the tail.

Nora then fired a few granes at the beast, making it block with it's pincers, only to be nailed in one of it's eyes by Pierce once it moved it's claws out of the way.

The death stalker started to trash in pain which threw off Ren, making Nora shout out in worry of him.

Jaune then noticed the stinger was hanging by a thread, but the armor on the grimm still loked pretty tough.

''Pierce!'' he shouted to the tall boy.

''On it!'' he replied simply before stabbing his weapon on top of the beast's head, his blow was powerful enough to shatter it's armor, he jumped off, knowing what was coming next.

''Pyrrha!'' Jaune said to his partner.

''Done!'' she said as she threw her shield at the stinger, knocking it off and making it fall into the armor's cracks.

''Nora, nail it!'' Jaune finished up his strategy.

''Heads up!'' she shouted and jumped, Pyrrha putting her shield overhead, which Nora rested the flat of Magnhild onto before hitting the trigger ad Pyrrha pushed her up, sending her flying high before she hit the trigger of her weapon again to come crashing down and smashing the stinger into the grimm's head, causing the bridge to shatter and sending the other three who were still on back onto the grass.

Jaune landed in a roll and got to his feet before falling on his butt, that was rather tiring.

Nora had fired Magnhild again and landed on her butt.

Pyrrha landed on one knee wit her shield arm raised.

Pierce landed on his feet, the butt of his weapon stabbed into the ground.

Ren simply walked up to them, panting, and promptly collapsed, making Pierce pat him on the back with an amused smile.

The teens (minus Ren) then got up and turned around to see the girls and Gyro executing their plan on the nevermore.

Yang was firing shots from Ember Celica at it, when she finally hit it in the eye.

The bird then turned around and flew back at her with it's beak open to devour her, making her jump into it and hold it open with one hand, while firing off shots into it's throat iwth the other.

''I! Hope! You're! Hun! Gry!'' she punctuated each syllable with a shotgun blast.

She then notcied the creature was flying towards the cliff, making her jump out of it's beak to let it crash there, before it came to rest on the top of the ruins directly.

She landed right behind Gyro, who had switched out the Master Sword with the Faron Spear and was charging magic through it.

He pointed the tip of the spear at the nevermore and shouted out a single word ''Ensnare!'' this prompted large roots to come out of the cliff side and grab the bird's ankles and tailfeathers, making it struggle as it tried to fly away.

Blake then tossed Gambol Shroud to Yang, who was now standing on the pillar opposite of her, making her catch it and stab it into the pillar, pulling it taunt.

Ruby jumped into the air and pulled back the ribbon while standing on Crescent Rose, which had it's movement stopped by Weiss's glyph.

Gyro had reachd the girls and was prepping a spell to cast on Ruby.

''Only you would come up with this plan.'' said Weiss to Ruby.

''Think you can make the shot?'' questionned Ruby simply.

Weiss then got a smirk on her face ''Hmph, can I?''

Ruby then looked at her confused ''Can you-''

''Of course I can!'' Weiss cut her off.

''Less talking more bird killing girls.'' Said Gyro as the spell was ready and he cast it on Ruby, more specifically, her weapon ''Altocast! Enchant: Thunder!'' he shouted as a rune passed over the blade of Crescent Rose and charged it up with electicity.

Ruby nodded and loaded a shot into Crescent Rose's chamber.

Weiss then readied the glyph to launch Ruby back, by changing it to a red glyph, which sent Ruby flying off.

Ruby fired shots from Crescent Rose to keep her momentum up as she soared towards the grimm and hooked Crescent Rose around it's neck, which send jolts of electricity coursing through it's body.

Weiss then made a row of Glyphs appear on the cliff wall and Ruby started running up them, firing off shots from her weapon at the same time to keep her speed up until she reached the top and beheaded the large grimm, landing on the cliff with her weapon resting on her back.

''Wow...'' said Jaune in awe along with the others.

Suddenly they all heard something else burst through the trees, making them turn around, and nearly faint in shock.

A large spider-like Grimm came out from the trees, screeching.

A Dark Eater.

One of the deadliest types of Grimm in existance, they usually swell underground.

Gyro heard the beast and turned around, his eyes narrowed.

''Fuck this shit.'' he said simply as he walked near the edge of the collapsed ruins charging up a spell.

''Altocast! All Burst!'' He shouted as his aura flared out once more and he jumped up high into the sky with a miniature green tornado surrounding him and keping him afloat as his eyes glowed with power.

He pointed the palm of his hand towards the Grimm, and activated one of his stronger spells.

''MAGNACAST!'' he shouted out, making a very large ice blue rune appear under the Grimm.

''FROZEN HELL!'' he bellowed out.

The ground beneath the Dark Eater burst open as large shards of ice speared into it's body and kept on rising high, until a tall spire of ice was erected, with the slowly disappearing body of a large spider grimm at the top.

Everybody simply stared in awe at Gyro as he floated down towards the top of the cliff to stand next to Ruby, all except Pierce.

He sighed.

If Gyro didn't do it, he would have casted an instakill spell himself.

Gyro looked at Ruby with a tired smile, leaning on her for support.

''What did you just do?'' she asked him in awe.

Gyro laughed a little ''Casted one of my strongest spells on the bastard because I just wanted to get this over with so we could rest, probably wasn't the best idea after I flung out All Burst, but I just wanted the bastard dead.''

''All Burst?'' Ruby questionned.

''A spell that boosts all of my abilities greatly, though using it in conjunction with one of my stronger spells is kind of tiring. Don't worry, I'll be better in a few minutes.'' he answered, making her eyes go wide at that kind of power in a single spell, but she nodded with a smile at his last words.

''Take all the time you need.'' she told him

''Thanks Rubes.'' he said with a smile.

''It's what I'm here for.'' she echoed his words from earlier, making him look at her with an amused smile.

The others finally got out of their shock and started to head back up.

''Well, that was a thing.'' said Yang as she looked back at the ice spire.

* * *

''Russel Trush, Cardin Winchester, Dove Bronzewing, Sky Lark. The 4 of you retrieved the black bishop pieces, from this day forward you will work together as team CRDL (Cardinal) led by, Cardin Winchester.'' Ozpin was heard saying as he assigned one of the teams.

Which would become the most hated team in the school.

Gyro and Pierce clapped reluctantly, they really didn't want to, but they had to be polite.

In between now and leaving the forest, the two had changed back into their casual clothes.

The new team walked off the stage, with Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora, Ren and Pierce walking up to it.

''Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valyrie, Pierce Vermillion. The 5 of you retrieved the white rook pieces, from this day foward you will work together as team JNPPR (Juniper) led by, Jaune Arc.'' he said as he named the first of the two 5-man teams.

Jaune's eyes widened, but he nodded with a determined nod as Pierce and Pyrrha clapped his shoulders, making him stumble a little at the force they put, and Nora jumped into Ren's arms and hugged him.

''Congratulations young man.'' said Ozpin.

''Thank you sir, I won't let you down.'' replied Jaune, making Ozpin nod with a small smile.

As team JNPPR walked off the stage, Ruby, Yang, Gyro, Blake and Weiss came up on stage.

Although Gyro did hold his hand out to Pierce who grumbled and pulled out a 100 lien card before handing it to his brother.

He hated him sometimes.

''And finally, Blake Belladonna, Gyro Vermillion, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee and Yang Xiao-Long. The 5 of you retrieved the white knight pieces, from this day forward, you will work together as team RWGBY (Rugby) led by, Ruby Rose.'' he finished off as he looked at Ruby.

Weiss looked shocked at this, while Gyro and Yang went up to Ruby and started congratulating her, and Blake looked on with a smile.

''I'm so proud of you!'' said Yang as she hugged Ruby.

''Way to go Rubes!'' said Gyro as patted her on the head.

Ozpin took a sip of his coffee ''An interesting year indeed.''

* * *

 **Edit: I was so tired I forgot to do the usual editing**

 **also, other thing I'd like to adress**

 **the boob part**

 **honestly that just felt like something yang would go on a tangent on**

 **HOLY SHIT!**

 **I started writing this in the morning, and just got done now in the middle of the night!**

 **So yeah, lots of content as you can see.**

 **so, Gyro's (and Pierce's) magic. Honestly I just wanted a name that sounded good in my head, and altocast and magnacast sounded perfect, obviously I couldn't make so overpowered without at least SOME drawbacks.**

 **So I figured that fatigue was simple and efficient.**

 **The little scenes between Gyro and Ruby.**

 **Hey, it was the best way to have their relationship start off slowly if you ask me.**

 **As for why there are almost no hints of Yang and Pierce?**

 **Don't worry, those will come in later chapters, I just tought that the initiation wasn't the best spot since it was Ruby who the most chances for a short sweet scene.**

 **Gyro turning into a wolf.**

 **That's gonna be explained in the next chapter.**

 **Pierce spewing flames.**

 **same as last one.**

 **The Jaune and Pyrrha moments.**

 **THE SS. ARKOS WILL SAIL, DO YOU HEAR ME?! IT! WILL! SAIL! EVEN GYRO AGREES WITH ME! *suddenly starts shouting with a navy captain uniform while standing on a boat called the SS. Arkos***

 **Jaune looking and sounding like less of an idiot.**

 **What can I say? I like the guy, and I thought he deserved to look awesome in this fic, so I made him sound less like a coward.**

 **And also yes his aura was already unlocked.**

 **The bet.**

 **Yes that was meant as an eary hint towards Pierce's partners.**

 **the Master Sword.**

 **I thought the emerald forest was the best spot for this, also, yes while the puzzle was small and simple, it can only be truly fully solved by somebody who knows hylian lore, thus it was meant for Gyro.**

 **I think that's everything I wanted to adress, if I forgot anything, I blame it on working on this thing all day.**

 **Anyway**

 **Read, Review, Don't be a Dick, and have a nice day everyone.**

 **see you next time!**


	6. Chapter 4: The badge and the burden

**Hello everybody and welcome back to another exciting installement of THOR!**

 **Holy cow! This story is already at nearly 1000 views!**

 **Ain't that awesome?**

 **Now I might do something something special once we hit that magic number, but I'm not sure what I could do, I already have some special chapters planned that will happen in the story itself...**

 **Any suggestions you could give as for what kind of special I could make would be appreciated.**

 **Anyway, I don't have much to say this time around, so let's get on with the story.**

* * *

A yawn was heard coming from a dimly lit room as a figure rose out of bed in their pajamas.

As the figure got their hand out of their face after rubbing away some of the tiredness, they were revealed to be Gyro.

He looked at his bed-side desk to examine the digital clock.

6:00 AM, good, he'd gotten up at the usual time, and he had three hours if he recalled before classes started, plenty of time to get ready.

He cast his gaze around the room, looking at the bunk beds he had set up last night before they went to bed, that certainly gave them plenty of space in the room, he was certainly glad they had gotten that out of the way, as setting that up in the morning would have been bothersome.

He also made them more structurally sound than they were in the original story.

Ruby's bunk was NOT held up by ropes, he liked the girl, but he had to admit what she had set up originally was like a deathtrap in waiting for Weiss.

Yang's bunk was, once more, NOT held up by stacks of books.

Honestly that idea was as stupid as the ropes.

One wrong movement, and Yang's bed would have fallen on Blake.

He'd set up the beds with actual pieces of wood, nails, screws, and everythign else that was needed to make sure they held up nicely and securely.

He'd also commandeered a whole corner of the room for himself.

His bed, his work desk, his computer, and a few other things.

Like a small kitchen.

The girls still had to unpack, something that could be done easily enough once they were all up, he didn't have too though, well except for his books.

He snapped his fingers, and in a flash of pale light, his impressive collection of books appeared in the bookshelf.

Everything ranging from science, to nature, to history, to works of fiction.

He also had a copy of the Art of War, a book which he attested every good tactician should read once in their life, which is why he would make Ruby read it eventually, to make her even better than she already was.

He looked up and saw a perch hanging overhead, perch where his pet hawk was sleeping soundly.

He called her Medli.

He let out a small chuckle when he remembered how the girls had reacted when he suddenly opened the window, let out a bird call, and a hawk came flying in to rest on the edge of the window.

Ruby was jumping down and repeating how awesome it was he had a pet hawk.

Weiss was simply speechless.

Blake was eyeing it like a predator, which almost made him worry for Medli where she not trained to fight much like Ruby and Yang's pet Zwei was.

She could easily fight off a hungry kitty.

Yang was in a similar mindset to Ruby, she wasn't jumping up and down, but she did state how badass it was to have a hawk for a pet.

He shook his head and returned to the matter at hand.

Getting ready for his first day of classes.

He got out of bed and used a small step ladder he'd set up at the foot of his bed to put some more feed and water out for Medli near her perch, on a small seperate platform.

He then thought about what he should do first, and shrugged, deciding he might as well take his shower now.

A few minutes later, with his hygiene taken care of, and his uniform half on (he had the shoes, pants and white shirt on, but had yet to put on the tie, the blazer, or the vest), he started making breakfast for everyone, after setting up a magic sound barrier around the small kitchen.

He brought out a small radio and plugged his scroll in, searching through the songs until he hit one of his favorites, I Burn, which was Yang's theme song.

He then started making breakfast, chocolate chip pancakes for Ruby, a grilled tuna sandwhich for Blake, bacon, eggs and sausages for Yang, and a caviar and crouton omelet for Weiss (he figured she'd like something fancy) and two grilled cheese sandwhiches with baloney in them for himself. They could each pick out their beverage themselves as he even had a small fridge that, when opened up, was actually bigger on the inside.

Yes he'd mastered the art of the TARDIS, something which always had him giddy when he set up something that was bigger on the inside.

He also had a coffee machine, as he honestly expected Weiss to get either that or tea.

Once he was done making the breakfast for the girls, he wrapped them up in foil paper to keep it warm and set about eating his own breakfast.

As he ate his mind drifted back to what happened last night.

Ozpin calling him and Pierce up to his office.

* * *

 _The two brothers stepped off the elevator, and were met with the sight of Ozpin sitting at his desk, a look of seriousness on his face._

 _''Gentlemen.'' he inclined towards the two seats set up before him, which the brothers sat upon and adopted the same serious look as Ozpin on their faces._

 _''I suppose this is far from a simple chat headmaster?'' said Gyro, making Ozpin nod._

 _''Something interesting happened a few days ago in the Vale harbor, I suppose you are aware of it?'' Ozpin questionned the two._

 _They nodded, with Gyro opting to speak ''Yes, and just to make things more simple, I was the one behind the explosion, I was taking care of a dangerous element.''_

 _Ozpin raised an eyebrow but nodded nonetheless ''I'm glad to see you so cooperative about this, I had figured you would be dodging the issue until I presented some hard evidence.'' he finished with an amused smile._

 _Gyro chuckled good naturely ''I know you were observing us during the initiation, and you must have sensed that my magic had a similar if not identical feeling to the explosion from a few nights ago, so I chose to dive into the heart of the issue.''_

 _Ozpin nodded and continued ''Might you explain what this dangerous element was exactly?''_

 _Pierce chose to speak this time, and said two simple words ''The Queen.''_

 _Both of Ozpin's eyebrows shot up in surprise this time ''You know about...?'' he trailed off, making both boys nod._

 _''I surmise that the maiden that you have hidden in the school has started getting better?'' Gyro said, making Ozpin bristle slightly at the knowledge the two boys had._

 _Pierce noticed this and decided to speak ''You need not worry Headmaster, our only goal is to assist you with the coming storm.''_

 _Ozpin decided he might as well trust them, since they seemed so honest and forthcoming with their information ''What can you tell me?''_

 _The two boys then went about explaning everything they knew so far to Ozpin, from them knowing about Salem, knowledge concerning a possible future that could have happened had they not intervened, the chance of Summer Rose being alive in the dark world, Raven Branwen being a part of the two boys' information network, letting him know he should contact Qrow Branwen as soon as possible, as they would probably need his help soon, and informing him of a larger, looming threat, that they themselves have not identified as of yet._

 _Ozpin lay back in his seat, looking rather weary from all the information the twins had told him._

 _He looked back to them ''You two are positive about all this?'' he asked them, recieving two curt nods in reply, prompting him to sigh._

 _''We have a lot of work ahead of ourselves then Gentlemen.'' he told his two new associates._

 _A notification from his scroll distracted the small group, making him bring out, and seeing it was an incoming call from Glynda, he expanded the screen before answering the call._

 _''Is somethign the matter Glynda?'' he asked his colleague_

 _''Sir... she's awake.'' was all Glynda said, but the two boys and Ozpin knew who she was talking about._

 _Ozpin's face turned serious once more ''You're sure of this?'' he recieved a nod in reply ''Very well, I'm on my way.'' he said and ended the call, before standing up, retrieving his cane, and looking at the twins ''Come along now, there's someone we need to go see.'' the brothers nodded and got up to follow him as they went into the elevator, before going to the school infirmary, where Amber had apparently been moved once her condition was more stable._

 _Once they reached the infirmary, they saw Glynda waiting outside, who was about to speak when she noticed the boys, but Ozpin raising his hand and shaking his head silenced her, she understood he had them follow him for a reason._

 _Inside, they saw a young woman with tanned skin, short brown hair and brown eyes, who must have been around 5 feet 8 inches, laying down on an infirmary bed wearing a simple hospital gown._

 _This, was Amber, the Fall Maiden._

 _As soon as the door was open it caught her attention, making her turn her head to Ozpin, and allowing the two boys to see that the burn marks she had on her face after Cinder attacked her were gone, probably they had been healed thanks to her aura being completely returned to her._

 _''Hello Amber, how do you feel?'' asked Ozpin._

 _''Professor... to be honest, I feel like shit a little.'' she said jokingly, making the two boys laugh a little and Ozpin held an amused smile. ''Who are the kids with you?''_

 _The boys both gave her a dry look at being called kids ''These two are the ones you can thank for restoring your powers and saving your life.'' Ozpin said to her, making one of her eyebrows go up in confusion._

 _''Is that so? Well then, thanks boys, you have my gratitude.'' she said to the twins, making them smile and nod._

 _''We were happy to help miss Amber.'' said Gyro politely._

 _Ozpin turned to the twins ''Why don't you two return to your dorms for now? I'll call for you should anything come up.''_

 _The two of them nodded, and left the infirmary, makng their way back to their dorm rooms._

* * *

He was brought out of his thoughts when the music on his radio changed, going into Rebellion, the theme of Ragna the Bloodedge from Blazblue, making him bob his head along.

Yet another awesome song.

He was thankful for the sound barrier, as that way he didn't wake up anybody with his music, which was a little loud, but perfect to help him wake up fully.

He didn't need coffee, just some damn good music.

After he was done eating and took a glass of orange juice to help wash it all down, he turned off his radio, and decided he should wake up Weiss early, so she doesn't have to face Ruby's whistle.

And so they would avoid getting to class late.

He was sure Pierce would be up soon, as it was 6:45 by now, he'd probably be up in 15 minutes or so.

So he went up to Weiss' bed and shook her a little, which only resulted in her turning her back to him, making his eyebrow twitch ever so slightly.

He shook her again, and this time she shrugged his hand off in her sleep.

He gave her a dry look and shook her a little harder, which finally woke her up with a bit of a start.

She sat up quickly and looked around, after a few moments she calmed down when she noticed Gyro looking at her with an eyebrow raised.

She stiffled a yawn before asking ''What time is it?''

''6:45 AM.'' he said simply.

She looked at him somewhat tiredly ''Isn't that a bit early?''

He shrugged ''Would you rather wake up at 8:00 when classes would start in only an hour?''

She thought about it for a moment before agreeing with him, might as well wake up early, that way she could get ready.

''Breakfast is on the counter, your's has a white flag sticking out the top of the foil paper.'' he told her, making her look at him with her eyebrows raised up.

''You made breakfast?'' she asked him, recieving a nod.

''I made breakfast for all of us, already ate mine though.'' he replied, recieving a thankful nod from her before she got up and got her breakfast, sitting down at the counter to eat it, she was pleasently surprised at what her breakfast was though.

''Is this a caviar and crouton omelet?'' she asked him.

''Yep, figured you'd like it since you're probably used to fancy food.'' he told her.

She smiled ''Thank you Gyro.'' he nodded and sat down at his computer, going through the recent news.

A few minutes later, Gyro recieved a text from his brother which said 'Ren was up before me and made all of us pancakes using the school kitchen, he's better then you at making them' he honestly wasn't surprised about that, the boy having been Nora's friend for years he must have mastered the art of making the perfect pancake.

He got another text a minute later that said 'Nora just woke up and ate almost every pancake in a few seconds, Ren actually hid a few for Jaune and Pyrrha though in the mini fridge I brought for emergencies' this brought a chuckle out of him, making Weiss look over at him curiously, where he simply showed her his scroll to let her read the texts, which only got a raised eyebrow out of her.

Soon she went into the shower to clean up, which left Gyro to address the next issue.

''I know you're awake kitty cat.'' he said, which made Blake bolt up from her bed and look at him with wide eyes.

''How?'' she asked him simply.

''One, I've seen your bow twitch a few times, two, don't think I didn't notice the look you gave Medli, she's off the menu, three, even when I'm not actively transformed into my wolf form, I have enhanced senses, that includes scent, and you smell like a cat, four, you should have gone with a beret or a beanie instead, because a bow on top of your head actually makes it look like you have cat ears.'' he counted off his fingers, though he wouldn't tell her that Pierce knew as well, and that most likely Ren had already figured it out, the guy was very analytical.

''Is this going to pose a problem?'' she asked him wearily, while he simply smiled.

''Nope.'' he said while popping the p.

She simply looked at him with a raised eyebrow, making him sigh a little.

''Blake, I'm an elf, a species which in ancient times, was discriminated just as bad as the Faunus are in this day and age, so I can understand a little where you're coming from.'' he explained to her, and she narrowed her eyes.

''How badly were elves treated? You explained elf society last night before we went to bed, but didn't explain more.'' she asked him, making him sigh.

''In a few words? Very badly, the men that would be captured would be treated as labor force, and the women, well, you can take a guess at what they did to women.'' he spat out the last part, thinking of the most disgusting crime a living being can ever commit.

Her eyes widened a little, understanding what he meant ''A fate worse than death then.'' she said softly, making him nod.

''I can tell you that to me your species doesn't matter, and I'm pretty sure Ruby and Yang wouldn't care.'' he said, which made Blake nod, even she could tell the sisters wouldn't care.

''But then there's Weiss.'' she said simply.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair ''Yeah, I'll try to make her see past everything her father ingrained into her, but it might take a while, and I can't do anything too quickly either, that would be a bad idea right now. We'll have to be patient.'' Blake nodded, they couldn't just change Weiss' world views overnight, and while she didn't doubt Gyro might have something that probably could, it was a bad idea right now, like he said.

''Do try to get along with her though, alright partner?'' he said with a smile.

She nodded and returned the smile, before sniffing the air a little ''Is that tuna?''

He had an amused smile on his face as he pointed to the wrapped dish that had a little black flag sticking out the top, making her get up and walk over to it, tearing the paper and looking hungrily down at the grilled tuna sandwhich, before quickly digging into it.

He chuckled silently and decided to wake up the two sisters, as it was now 7:15 AM, so getting up now would be a good idea.

For Ruby he had a simple idea, he climbed up so his uper body was at her bunk, and leaned close to her ear, to whisper one simple word that he knew would wake her up.

''Cookies.''

She shot up and looked around with wide eyes ''Where?!''

Gyro looked at her amused ''I actually made you some chocolate chip pancakes, but I can bake some cookies some other time.''

Her eyes locked onto him with a pout ''No cookies?''

He shook his head ''Sorry Rubes, but I promise I'll make some whenever you ask, how's that sound?''

Her smile quickly returned ''OK! But you said something about chocolate chip pancakes?'' she asked hopefully.

He patted her head with a smile ''The plate that has a red flag on it.''

She nodded and jumped off her bed after Gyro got out of the way and quickly went to eat her breakfast, sitting down next to Blake.

All that was left was Yang, who was snoring with a leg and an arm hanging off the side of her bed.

Of course.

He once again went simple, he pinched her nose until she shook his hand off, with her eyes slowly opening up.

''Wha?'' Yang said, oh so eloquently.

''Get up Yang, breakfast is ready.'' he told her.

She nodded and pulled herself back onto her bed before stretching and getting out of it and walking to grab the remaining plate, she found the bacon really damn good, and tried to do the sausage sucking and biting joke on him but he just stared at her drily.

Party-pooper.

Pretty soon Weiss (finally) got out of the shower, which left Ruby, Yang and Blake to take theirs.

Surprisingly, even though Yang takes care of her hair a lot, her showers don't take that long.

Once everybody had gotten ready, Gyro finishing putting on the uniform and manifesting his scarf around his neck, Ruby did her thing.

''Now that everyone's ready we can begin our first oder of business.'' she said.

''Decorating?'' Gyro guessed.

Ruby nodded at him.

''Plus we still have to unpack.'' Blake said as she held up her briefcase... which opened up and spilled it's contents onto the floor ''And clean.''

Ruby then blew into a whistle she got out of nowhere, startling Weiss and making her jump back a little ''Alright! Weiss, Blake, Yang, Gyro and their fearless leader Ruby have begun their first mission.''

''Banzai!'' she shouted and thrust her fist skyward.

''Banzai!'' Yang, Blake and Gyro joined her.

Weiss lifted her hand hesitantly ''Banzai?''

Everyone started setting up, Yang putting up some boyband posters, including one of Remnant's version of the achivement hunters, the achivemen, with Gyro idly wondering if they're music was any good.

Weiss put a painting of what looked like the forever falls.

Blake was putting some books into the bookshelf, and looked around when she pulled out ninjas of love, before hiding it behind some of Gyro's books.

Ruby put up some blinds, and almost ripped them had Gyro not stopped her from turning around and shifting Crescent Rose back first.

As for Gyro, he actually decided to put up a few extra things besides his books, to show that he WAS a part of this room as well.

A poster of Daft Punk, one of Deadpool and one of Dragon Ball Z (that one got him an ''Awesome!'' from Yang and Ruby), he even summoned up a painting, a replica of Van Gogh's Starry Night, which Weiss approved of.

He also decided to set up a couch and a TV, along with all of his game systems, which he was glad had somehow followed him into Remnant along with all his games, that meant he had some good entertainment, again, Yang and Ruby approved and marvelled at his game library.

RPGs, Arcade Fighters, Shooters, Racing games, Simulators, Platformers, Beat-em-up's, Action/Adventure games.

He had every style of game.

He even had some really old but really good games.

As well as some games that never came out in Vale, you had to go to the other kingdoms to get some of these.

Gyro looked at the time, and was happy to see they still had 20 minutes before classes started, plenty of time.

Ruby cleared her throat ''And now our second order of business is... classes.'' she finished dejectidly. ''Now we have a few classes together today. At 9:00 we've gotta be at history for professor Oobleck's class.''

''Which is in 20 minutes, so we should probably get going.'' said Gyro, making the girls nod.

As they exited their dorm room, they saw team JNPPR coming out of their room at the same time, making the twins look at the scene amusingly.

''Well, let's go everyone.'' said Ruby, making everyone nod and follow her.

* * *

''Monsters! Demons... Prowlers of the night. Yes, the creatures of grimm have many names. But I, merely refer to them as prey!'' said professor Port with a laugh, complely ignoring the disinterested looks he got from a lot of students, as well as Ruby's snoring, which stopped as his laughing woke her up.

Dear Oum he was boring.

Gyro was ignoring him as he knew nothing of importance would be said during the first lesson, and instead checked to see if Raven had gotten anything on her lead.

Nothing so far sadly, which made him sigh a bit.

So he decided he might as well do something productive, and brought out a book he had been happy to find on Remnant.

Loveless.

It was really good, he could understand why Genesis Rhapsodos liked it so much.

He did cast an amused glance towards the girls when he heard them laughing though, knowing it was because of Ruby's doodle.

So childish, yet so lovable.

''The moral of this story? A true hunstman must be honorable.'' ah, time for that little moment then.

''A true hunstman must be dependable.'' Ruby was dependable, Weiss was just to blinded by ego to remember the events yesterday.

''A true hunstman must be strategic, well-educated and wise!'' Port finished of his description of a true hunstmen.

Gyro agreed with the description, however... ''Are you any of those things though?'' he muttered lowly so only Blake heard him, making her elbow him with an amused smile.

''So, who among you believes themselves to be the embodiement of these traits?'' well Weiss certainly isn't and she's really arrogant to think she is.

''I-'' as Weiss began to speak, she was cut off by none other than Gyro.

''Right here sir!'' Gyro said with a small salute, grabbing Port's attention, while Weiss simply looked at him flabbergastered at what he just did.

What could he say, he knew she would have goofed, so he'll show her how it's really done.

''Well then, let's find out. Step forward, and face your opponent.'' said Port as he pointed to a cage that definetly wasn't there before, making Gyro raise an eyebrow at it, but he just chalked it up to anime logic.

He vaulted over the desk and switched out his uniform for his hunter gear, it took him a few seconds but he decided on which weapon to bring out.

In a bright flash of light, his weapon appeared in his hands, it was a large red hammer with the goron tribe insignia on it's sides.

The Megaton Hammer.

Because of how heavy it was though, he also had to equip his arms with the Power Gloves to be able to lift it up and heft it over his shoulder.

The Power Gloves were large black gauntlets with orange plates on them, that boosted the wearers strengh immensely.

Most of the students were openly gaping at his gear, and Ruby practically had stars in her eyes, heck, even Port was impressed at his weapon.

''Ah, the mighty war hammer, a useful weapon in battle, but can you swing it fast enough?'' he said to Gyro.

Gyro had a smirk on his face ''I can.'' he said simply.

''Go Gyro!'' he heard Yang cheer.

''Fight well!'' said Blake while holding up a small flag that said RWGBY.

Weiss just huffed and looked away, making him roll his eyes.

''Represent team RWGBY!'' cheered Ruby, making him give her a thumbs up and a smile which she returned.

''Alright, let the match... begin!'' said Port as he opened up the cage with his Blunderbuss-Axe hybrid, revealing a Boarbatusk, which immediately charged for Gyro, who backhanded it with the Power Gloves and sent it of course.

''Haha, wasn't expecting that were you?'' he heard the teacher say, which was false, as Gyro was expecting that, thus why he brought out one of his heavy weapons.

''Hang in there Gyro!'' he heard Ruby say and flashed her a grin.

''No worries!'' he said back to her.

The boarbatusk rushed at him and he decided to play around a bit, putting the hammer down, he steadied himself, and when the boarbatusk reached him, he grabbed it's tusks with his hands, stopping it in it's tracks.

''Bold new approach, I like it.'' Port said.

''Come on Gyro, show it who's boss!'' Ruby kept on encouraging him.

It was endearing honestly to know she was that confident in his skills.

So he did just that and lifted up before throwing it behind him and making it land on it's back in a daze.

''Gyro, go for it's belly! There's no armor underneath it!'' he heard Ruby shout, making him grab his hammer and jump into the air in a sprint, before slamming it back down on the Boarbatusk's stomach.

The blow was so powerful that the grimm disappeared into smoke on the spot and left a good number of cracks on the floor, and even shook the room a little.

''Bravo! Braa-vo! It appears we are indeed in the precense of a true hunstman in training.'' he heard Port say as he stood back and rolled his shoulders, earning him a few satisfying pops from his bones.

''I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today. Be sure to cover the assigned readings and, stay vigilant. Class dismissed.'' the teacher finished up, letting Gyro shift back into his school uniform, and observe as Weiss walked out of the class in a huff.

''Geez what's wrong with Ice Queen?'' Yang asked.

''She's a little miffed I stole her time in the spotlight.'' Gyro said simply.

''Maybe I should go talk to her.'' Ruby said and was about to go before Gyro grabbed her hood.

''Not without me you're not.'' he told her and didn't let her time to argue as he marched off after Weiss, Ruby quickly catching up.

* * *

''Weiss, what's wrong with you-'' Ruby started to say once they caught up to Weiss before being cut off by her.

''What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you?'' she shot at Ruby, oh, so this is happening even though Gyro fought against the grimm, fan-fucking-tastic ''You're supposed to be a leader, and all you've been so far is a nuissance.''

Ruby scoffed before shooting back ''What did I do?'' now this Gyro had to hear, as Ruby had not been shouting info at Weiss but a him.

''That's just it, you've done nothing to earn your position. Back in the forest you acted like a child and you've only continued to do so.'' she said heatedly.

''Weiss where is this coming from?'' Ruby questionned. ''What happened to al the talk about working together? I thought you believed in acting as a team.''

''Not a team led by you.'' Weiss said haughtily, and Gyro only narrowed his eyes, the talk was going the same way, so he wasn't interfeering just yet, but he still didn't like hearing Weiss say all of this, especially to his crush. ''I've studied, and trained, and quite frankly, I deserve better.'' she turned around before adding the final nail in her coffin that set off Gyro ''Ozpin made a mistake.''

Ruby slumped at hearing this, and out of the corner of his eye Gyro saw the headmaster heading over here, giving the young man a nod to let him know he'd handle Ruby.

So with that out of the way, Gyro grabbed Weiss by the collar.

''W-what are you doing?!'' she shrieked at him.

''You and I are gonna have a little talk Weiss.'' he said icilly, which sent shiver's down Weiss' spine and made her realise something as she was dragged to the roof.

She fucked up.

* * *

''Now then, answer me this Weiss, and don't beat around the bush, why do you believe Ozpin made a mistake?'' Gyro said once him and Weiss were on the roof, him standing near the guard and glaring at Weiss who was standing stock still in front of him.

She seemed to get a little bit of fire back in her after he asked his question ''I believe Ruby doesn't have potential to be a good leader.''

''On what do you base this?'' he shot back as soon as she finished.

''She was goofing off during the teacher's class.'' she said.

''Port was recounting a tale that had nothing to do with class, she was allowed to not pay attention at that part, especially since his story was so boring and bland.'' shot back just as quickly.

''She's childish!''

''I'd like to call it joyful.''

''Naive!''

''Pure.''

''Ignorant!''

''It's bliss.''

''Uncooperative!''

''Unused to having a team.''

Weiss didn't say anything more.

''If that's all your basing this on... then you're an idiot Weiss.'' said Gyro, making Weiss open her mouth to argue against him but he fixed her with a glare that shut her back up ''First off, it's only been a day since the semester started, so you should reserve your judgment for later. Secondly, while Ozpin does make mistakes, as does everyone, this one isn't, he has a good reason for having made Ruby our leader. Do you know what that reason is?'' he asked her, and she only shook her head ''She has potential, so much of it that is yet untapped, like a diamond in the rough waiting to shine through, she's like a catterpillar, anticipating the day it'll spread it's wings as a butterfly. Putting her in charge of this varied team will give her the experience she needs to master her leadership role to it's fullest, she'd probably make a better leader than you sister does in the military.''

''How dare you!'' she said offended from the jab at her sister Winter, not concerned with the fact Gyro knew as it was common knowledge that Winter was working with the Atlas military.

''You believe that simply because of your name, you are to be handed everything on a silver platter, and even if you tell me that you earned what you have in life, as of this moment, you are acting like a stuck-up spoiled brat!'' he continued to berate her, while he couldn't give her the huge reality check he wanted to just yet as he wasn't done gathering info on the SDC, he could at least knock her down a good number of pegs.

''You don't know me!'' she shouted back.

Time to drive it in ''I know enough that as a leader you would concern yourself with trivial matters amd that your shitty attitude would drive everyone to stop listening to you, no matter how skilled you are!''

THAT shut her up as her eyes went wide at his words.

''Don't get me wrong Weiss, you have talent, you would make an excellent battlefield dictator, but do you truly believe that everyone would simply follow your orders with the attitude you have? No, everyone would ignore you. Your attitude is not that of a leader, it's that of a boss, there's a difference between the two, do you know what it is Weiss?'' he asked her after taking a breath to calm himself a little.

She thought about it for a moment, before looking at him, her eyes filled with understanding ''A leader is always at the forefront and participating actively, a boss simply relays orders and stays away from all action.''

As soon as she said that, Gyro smiled, she understood the point.

She took a breath ''I believe I understand what you were trying to say Gyro, you wanted to help me realize that I do not have what it takes to be a capable leader, but, Ruby does have what it takes, it's like you said, she's a diamond in the rough, waiting to shine one day, and, it's our duty as her teammates to make sure she does shine, by guiding her on the right path, right?'' she finished with a smile, earning a nod from Gyro.

''I'm happy to see that I got through that thick head of yours.'' he said jokingly, but also testingly, to see how she would react.

She took a breath, and let out a sigh ''You're right, I am indeed thick-headed, it's definetly something I need to work on... will you help me with that?'' she asked him hopefully.

He nodded ''That's what friends are for aren't they?''

Her eyes widened ''You still think of me as a friend?''

''Friends will always happen upon disagreements in their life Weiss, and good firends will stay as such even after one, and I like to think of myself as a good friend.'' he said with a grin.

She couldn't help the giggle that escaped her lips ''You're a strange man Gyro.''

He shrugged ''So I've been told. Now, I think there's still somebody you need to talk to, isn't there?''

She nodded in response and returned to their dorm room alongside him.

She did stop however stop when she remembered something he said ''You said something about a battlefield dictator earlier?''

He pated her shoulder ''I'll tell you more about it some other time.''

* * *

The two young hunters entered their dorm room and were greeted by the sound of Yang's snoring.

Gyro couldn't help but roll his eyes with an amused smile, walking into his small kitchen while Weiss went to talk to Ruby who had fallen asleep while studying.

When Weiss liften the blanket up that surrounded Ruby's bed, she couldn't help but be impressed at all the studying the young reaper had done.

She then promptly gave her a small shake, waking Ruby up ''W-Weiss! I-I was studying and then I fell asleep I'm sorry.''

She was about to continue when Weiss put a hand on her mouth and shushed her, glancing at the coffee cup ''How do you take your coffee?'' she asked Ruby with a small smile.

Ruby was a little taken aback at the sudden question ''I-I don't-''

''Just answer the question Ruby.'' Weiss cut her off.

''Cream and 5 sugars!'' she said back in response.

Weiss grabbed the coffee cup ''Don't move.'' she said before climbing back down and heading into the kitchen only to see Gyro holding out a cup of coffee already made towards her, making her hand him the used one and turn around to climb back up and give the new one to Ruby ''Here.'' she said as she handed the coffee to the young leader.

''Uhh, thanks Weiss.'' Ruby said, still a little confused.

Weiss took in a breath, she needed to say these next words without hesitation ''Ruby, I'm sorry about what I said earlier, you DO have what it takes to be a good, no, a great leader. Just know, that I'm going to be the best teammate you'll ever have, and help you every step of the way. Good luck studying.'' Weiss said before climbing back down and then suddenly coming back up and pointing to an answer on Ruby's paper ''That's wrong by the way.''

Ruby smiled at her partner's words, but she brought out of her thoughts by Weiss speaking again ''Hey Ruby?''

''Hmm?'' she hummed curiously.

''I always wanted bunk beds as a kid.'' said Weiss with a fond smile before going into the bathroom to change.

''Well that went rather well now didn't it oh fearless leader?'' said Gyro as his head popped up on the side of Ruby's head.

She looked at him with a bright smile ''Thanks a lot Gyro.''

''It's what I do Rubes.'' he said before popping back down and heading to bed.

* * *

 **Well that happened**

 **So yeah, Gyro took over some parts of the episode**

 **And I decided to have him tear into Weiss, to put her down a couple more pegs**

 **Because I want her to be nicer a little faster**

 **So yes Weiss will be a little bit OOC, but not by too much**

 **Anyway, not much else to say today so,**

 **Read, Review, Don't be a dick, and have a nice day everyone!**

 **See you next time**


	7. Special 1: Dance Time

**What's this now?**

 **Am I posting another chapter literally a day after the previous one?**

 **Why I believe I am!**

 **Take note this is not a traditinal chapter, this is to celebrate the 1000 views I have achieved so quickly with this story.**

 **it's a special chapter, where something you would totally not expect will happen**

 **which means yes I decided on something for the special**

 **the chapter shouldn't be too long honestly.**

 **anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

''Hey girls? I'm not the only one seeing this thing right?'' asked Gyro of his teammates as they made their way back to their dorm room after another day of classes.

''Nope, you're not the only one G.'' said Yang, using the rather simple nickname she'd thought for Gyro recently.

''This is some kind of sick joke right?'' said Weiss, staring ahead dryly.

''I don't think it is.'' answered Blake as she simply had a curious eyebrow raised.

''This is so awesome!'' said Ruby as she was hanging off Gyro's back, having suddenly asked him for a piggyback ride earlier, which he easily complied to.

''You're totally signing up for this thing aren't you?'' Gyro asked his leader and crush with an amused smile.

''Heck yeah! I'm an awesome dancer, me and Yang actually learned how to Tango you know?'' answered Ruby, finally revealing what they were all talking about.

The team had come upon a poster in a hallway which said that this coming weekend there would be a dance competition.

Ruby really wanted to participate in it.

Weiss, Blake and Gyro all turned to Yang with a raised eyebrow, making the blonde brawler nod with a grin.

''We're pretty good honestly, we just might win this.'' she said and high-fived her little sister.

As they say, it takes two to tango, and thankfully the competition allowed for people to sign up in pairs.

''I suppose I could show off my skills at ballet.'' said Weiss thoughtfully.

''Somehow I'm not surprised that's the kind of dance style you know.'' said Gyro with a tilt of his head.

Blake seemed to be thoughtful ''I know how to breakdance, I guess I could sign up.''

All the girls turned to look at Gyro expectantly, which he returned with a shrug.

''Sure, I know how to dance, so might as well.'' he said nonchalantly.

With that, the team headed off to sign up for the competition.

* * *

Time passed by quickly as the team each practice on their own time, and Gyro suggested they practice seperatly as well, so that everything would be fair, which the girls agreed to.

That way nobody would know exactly what the other would do.

Soon enough, the week-end was upon them, and it was time for the competition.

All the acts had been rather ok up to now, byt team RWGBY knew that their routines would be among the best.

They were pretty sure the winner would be among them.

''Next up, Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao-Long.'' the announcer was heard saying.

''Break a leg girls, not literally though.'' said Gyro, getting a giggle out of Ruby and an amused snort from Yang.

The two stepped onto the stage, wearing dresses in their colors that went down to their knees.

The music started up, it was rather nondescript, just simple Tango music, which the girls moved along to.

The dance looked more playful than usual tango movements, but that was to be expected.

Yang was the one guiding Ruby along during the dance.

After a few minutes, the dance ended to an impressive round of applause.

The judges, who were Ozpin, Glynda and Amber, seeing as she had recovered enough to move around, gave her a total score of 28 out of 30.

Overall, it was great.

The girls walked backstage and were met by congratulations from their team, as well as from team JNPPR who had shown up just to cheer them on, as the other team didn't really feel like participating.

''You girls really heated up the dance floor back there.'' said Pierce, earning him a guffaw from Yang, and groans from everyone.

Gyro and Ruby though were paling, as the both of them had the horrible luck of having a sibling with a terrible sense of humor.

And it seemed they shared the exact same sense of humor.

''Yeah, we roasted the competition.'' responded Yang, making Pierce laugh loudly this time and once more everybody groaned while Gyro and Ruby were hugging each other and crying tears of despair.

''Next up, Weiss Schnee.'' the announcer said, which saved Weiss from the torture of having to hear horrible puns, giving a pat to both Ruby and Gyro's shoulders and telling them to be strong before going up on stage.

Weiss was wearign the typical Ballet attire, with a few feathers attached to it, which gave Gyro a good idea as to what she was going to dance to.

And he was proven right when the swan theme from swan's lake started to play as Weiss glided around the stage gracefully.

Her every movement spoke myriads of emotions as she moved.

As quickly as the song started though, it ended.

Short, but very powerful.

As with Yang and Ruby, Weiss recieved an impressive round of applause.

The judges gave her a score of 28/30.

She'd tied with the sisters, that was ok.

She took a bow before going backstage.

As with the sisters, she recieved congratulations for her performance, the most vocal being from Ruby and Gyro.

Thankfully the others had managed to tape shut Yang and Pierce's mouths so they didn't have to suffer through the puns again.

''Next up, Blake Belladonna.'' the announcer was heard once more, signaling Blake to head up the stage.

She'd opted for clothes that wouldn't restrict her movements, so they were rather loose on her, as typical of breakdance clothing, she'd also switched out her bow for a beanie, which was clung tightly to her head with a few hairpins strapped in the right place.

Wouldn't want her ears to be revealed on accident.

The music Blake had chosen was rather old school, like something out of the 80's.

Her movements were a mish-mash of everything honestly, she had the typical breakdance movements, but she'd also mixed in other styles like ballet and a few disco movements.

She made it look good honestly as she moved aorund with her cat-like grace, which was to be expected as she was a cat faunus.

Once she was done, she recieved a powerful applause as the others before her, and a near perfect score of 29/30.

She was a little embarassed to be honest, she hadn't expected to do so well.

So far their scores were the highest of the night, which meant that so far, the winner would probably be Blake.

Unless Gyro got a perfect score, but what were the chances of that?

Once she was backstage once more, it was time for the last performance of the night.

''And finally, Gyro Vermillion.'' once Gyro heard his name, he went up stage.

He'd decided to take his beacon uniform and modify it a bit.

He'd foregone the tie and blazer, rolled up his sleeves, left the vest open, attached an orange bandana to his right arm and was wearign sneakers.

He'd also put some headphones around his neck, just for an added touch. **(yes he basically looks like Yu Narukami does in Persona 4 Dancing All Night, I think you've figured out what this means)**

His song started up, it was called Dance! by Shihoko Hirata and Lotus Juice, it came from back home.

The song had a rather disco like feel to it.

Gyro was moving along to the beat of the song, there was absolutely zero wasted movements, his every step was well practiced.

Watching him moving was like watching a well oiled machine operate. **(Yes he literally does the choreography that Yu does in the song, why? because it's awesome that's why)**

Once the song was finished he recived even louder applause than the girls before him.

As for his score?

Perfect. he got 30/30.

The only person of the night to get a perfect score.

Yang, Weiss and Blake were speechless.

Ruby was calebrating for him along with team JNPPR.

''And the winner is, Gyro Vermillion!'' the announcer said as Ozpin walked up the stage and handed Gyro a medium sized trophy.

''Well done young man.'' he said simply as he shook Gyro's hand.

* * *

''How?!'' Yang asked Gyro once they were back in the dorm, team JNPPR having decided to join team RWGBY in their dorm.

''Lots and lots of practice.'' replied Gyro as he put the trophy on a shelf above his bed.

''There's gotta be more to it than that, practice alone can't make a guy dance as awesome as you did.'' said Jaune to his friend.

''Well I guess there's the fact that I didn't make the choreography myself.'' Gyro said simply.

'Wait somebody else created it?'' asked Weiss confused.

''Yeah, the guy who made the choreography was called Yu Narukami.'' said Pierce this time.

''What is this Narukami person like?'' questionned Pyrrha

The twins looked at each other ''He's the most awesome guy in the world, period.'' they said in unison.

Ruby had her face scrunched up in thought before realization hit her face and she scrambled to Gyro's game collection before pulling out a game called Persona 4 Arena Ultimax ''This guy right?'' she said as she pointed to the gray haired teen on the boxart, which made the twins nod and Ruby pumped her fist for getting it right.

''Wait you took your dance moves from a video game character?'' Blake asked and Gyro simply nodded.

Everyone but Ruby, Pierce and Nora simply stared at him.

Ruby didn't really care where he got his moves from, they were cool and that's what mattered, Pierce was just looking at everybody's faces and trying not to laugh, and Nora was being, well, Nora.

''How about we head to bed everyone?'' said Pierce, breaking the silence and making everyone who was just so confused nod dumbly before everyone got to bed.

Today had been interesting to say the least.

* * *

 **Best thing I could come up with for a short but spontaneous chapter.**

 **I think it works though**

 **it was meant to be just a snippet into the random things that will happen from time to time.**

 **But yeah, again, not much to say**

 **Read, Review, Don't be a dick, and have a nice day!**

 **See ya next time!**


	8. Chapter 5: Target, The Dragons Dance

**Hello everybody and welcome to the TRUE next chapter of THOR!**

 **As I said in the previous chapter, that was only a special, and there will be a few more down the line in this story.**

 **Anyway, not much to say again, except I'm finally planning on getting myself a copy of Tales of Zestiria (about fucking time!)**

 **probably gonna get it this week-end.**

 **anyway, let's get this show on the road!**

* * *

A light was shining down on an arena, two figures standing in it.

Jaune Arc and Ruby Rose.

The two regarded each other and their respective aura levels.

Jaune was panting slightly from having to dodge Ruby's high speed movements and his aura was about in the middle.

Ruby wasn't as exhausted as Jaune, but use of her semblance has drained her aura a little faster, making it slightly lower than Jaune.

Before the two could continue the match, a voice cut them off.

''Alright you two, that's good enough for now.'' said the voice of Glyda Goodwitch, making the two team leaders relax and store their weapons.

''That was a good match you two, Mr. Arc, your tactics in the match were sound and well thought out, however, you need to work on your speed and stamina.'' she said, getting a nod from Jaune before turning her head to Ruby ''Miss Rose, your quick movement in battle was commendable, however, you relied a bit too much on your semblance, using it too much would drain your aura too quickly in a tournament match, and result in the official calling the match.'' Ruby nodded at the teacher's words. ''Now then, back to the stands you two.''

The two leaders complied and returned to the stands to sit with their teams.

Blake had been reading her book and looking at the match, alternating between the two.

Weiss was sharpening Myrtenaster's blade.

Gyro was tinkering with one of his weapons, it looked like a silver shackle with bright blue runes running along it.

Ren was calmly observing the match and preventing Nora from bouncing off the walls.

Nora was, well, trying to bounce off the walls, figuratively and litterally.

Pyrrha had also been looking at the match, and was proud of her leader.

Pierce and Yang were playing Remnant: the game against each other, with the lead constantly shifting between the two of them, if the fact that the one with the grin and the one with the frown was constantly changing.

''Now then, for our next match.'' Glynda announced, as the large screen started randomly selecting two students in the class.

It then stopped on two blonde students.

''Pierce Vermillion and Yang Xiao-Long.'' said Glynda, making the two students look up from their game at her with confused expressions, before shifting their gaze to the screen and then looking back at each other with a grin.

The grin served to make Gyro and Ruby shiver, they had a bad feeling somehow.

The two blondes jumped down from the stands, Pierce shifting into his hunter gear and quickly deciding on a weapon, equiping a green ring on his finger.

He decided to fight Yang on equal ground, so hand-to-hand combat.

Activating the ring was pretty simple, and doing so covered his arms in black flames.

It was the Magical Ring after all, and it mixed it's own element of darkness and Pierce's seemingly natural element of fire together.

Yang raised an eyebrow at his arms before smirking. ''Someone's all fired up.'' she said with a grin, making Pierce laugh and everybody else groan at the pun, while Ruby was whispering ''Goddamn it Yang.''

Pierce smirked as Yang activated Ember Celica and the two stepped into the ring ''Hard not to be around a ray of sunshine like you.'' Yang laughed at his pun on her name, as it translated to little sunshine dragon, which only her, Pierce, Ruby, Gyro, Blake and Ren understood, the others just thought it was a joke about her hair, but nonetheless everybody groaned while Gyro whispered ''Goddamn it Pierce.'' earning him a pat on the back from Ruby who told him she understood his pain.

Even as the teacher told them to begin the match, the two blondes couldn't help but banter a little as they traded a few blows.

''You sure do like playing with fire handsome.'' said Yang with a grin.

''What can I say? I've always had a thing for burning blondes.'' Pierce said back.

''Why thank you, you flaming devil you~'' shot back Yang with a wink.

''I try my best little dragon.'' Pierce said.

''Careful there, you just might _pierce_ my heart with those words of yours.'' she said while putting a hand on her chest with a grin, while back in the stands Ruby was leaning on Gyro and crying a few tears from her sister's stupid puns while Gyro pat her on the back.

''I'm sure even if I do, we'll still be able to have a _yang_ good time.'' Pierce said with a wink and a stupid grin, and this time Gyro and Ruby were hugging and both crying tears of despair at their siblings while Weiss and Jaune patted them on the back.

''Hey...'' Yang started with a grin ''Did you hear about the chef who died?'' Pierce raised an eyebrow at her to continue ''He pasta way. He just, ran out of thyme.'' she said which made Pierce guffaw loudly ''Here today, gone tomato. His wife is still upset, cheese still not over it.'' she continued with a grin ''We never sausage a tragedy coming. There's just not mushroom for chefs in today's world.''

''Real pizza work this one.'' said Pierce, making Yang laugh loudly this time.

They kept up their match and pun exchanging for a few minutes until Pierce landed a solid blow on Yang's stomach which made her gasp for air a bit and sent her aura into the red.

''Alright that's enough.'' called miss Goodwitch ''I would ask of you two to refrain from joking around in the middle of a match, but somehow I feel that you would just ignore me. Mr. Vermillion, I could tell that hand-to-hand is not your specialty, yet I will commend you for attempting to branch off into something else. Miss Xiao-Long, you need to work on your defenses more.'' she listed off quickly which made the two still grinning blondes nod at her as they went back to the stands.

''Now then, we still have time for one more match today.'' she said as the screen started choosing amongst the students once more before stopping.

''Gyro Vermillion and Cardin Winchester.'' she announced, making Gyro gain a feral grin on his face.

Look at that, he was given a chance to kick an idiot's ass.

Cardin, being the douchebag he is, snorted, as if he had this in the bag.

Which he wouldn't.

As he jumped down to the arena and changed into his gear, Gyro was in a thinking pose about which weapon to use.

He still had a lot of weapons he had yet to use.

He snapped his fingers after a few seconds and in a flash of light, his weapon appeared on his back.

It was a giant blade from the looks of it, as a huge sheith was slung on his back, sticking out the sheith was the handle of the blade, which Gyro rested a hand upon, but didn't draw it yet.

The sheith itself was blue and was held onto Gyro by a few red ropes.

As for the handle of the blade, it was blue as well, with the guard a lighter shade, in the middle of the guard was a golden circle, with the goron insignia on it, and judging from the form of the sheith, the blade was curved.

This, was the Biggoron's Sword, a powerful blade forged by a giant goron.

Just like in Port's class a few weeks ago, the students were openly gaping at his weapon, it was taller than himself afterall, and obviously, Ruby was marvelling at it, it looked so cool, even if it wasn't a mechashift weapon.

Cardin didn't seem impressed though if the smug grin on his face was anythign to go by.

Well, time to rectify that.

As soon as the match started Gyro rushed in and drew the blade in a flash.

Nobody really saw what happened, all they know is that one second Gyro was in front of Cardin, the next he was behind him and slowly sheathing the blade, giving plenty of time for the others to notice that it was indeed curved and it had beautiful design along the blade.

Gyro could be heard saying somehting in another language as he sheathed the blade ''Iaido...''

As soon as the click of the blade being fully sheathed was heard, Cardin's armor fell to pieces, with Gyro finishing calling out what was apparently the name of his attack ''... ZANTETSUKEN!''

Everyone in the room was speechless, even Pierce, as he had no idea his brother had mastered the legendary Zantetsuken technique.

Zantetsuken, literally, the Iron-Cutting Sword, a technique where the user slashes the enemy once, and can defeat them in a single blow, the stronger the user, the stronger the attack will be, at it's strongest, the Zantetsuken could easily cut through the scales of a dragon, which are said to be indestructible, even if the user's blade is a simple iron sword, as for what it does on living beings, it was clear that Gyro had toned it down, as the attack can easily bisect a living being.

Gyro had mastered it in Iaido style, which is arguably the strongest version of the attack, combining the strengh of the technique with the speed of Iaido strikes makes for an unstopable power.

Iaido style, or quick-draw, is where the swordsman draws his blade to strike and re-sheathes it after the attack, and a true master of the style can draw and re-sheathe his blade in but a second.

It was clear that Gyro was in a league of his own, the only person in the room who could even give him an actual challenge should he ever unleash everything being Pierce.

Gyro turned to look at Cardin with a smirk, he'd completely avoided cutting the taller boy and simply attacked his armor.

So what if he was toying with him a little bit, he wanted to have some fun.

Cardin was shocked at first, but that shock quickly turned into rage as he truned around and attempted to attack Gyro with his mace.

It didn't go so well.

Gyro drew his blade in one quick motion and slashed the ground which Cardin was about to step on, leaving a visible gash in the stone, and as he resheathed his blade, somehow, water surged forth from the gash, blasting Cardin back towards the wall and out of the arena, as well as putting him in a dazed state.

It took a few moments for Glynda to realise that Gyro had won the match by ring-out, as she too was stunned by the display.

''Gyro Vermillion is the winner of this spar. Young man, you clearly have a lot of talent, and I can't give you any tips as of yet as I didn't see any flaws in that spar of yours, well except for one, don't get angry in the middle of the match like Mr. Winchester did, as it can lead to some bad decisions.'' she said after gathering her thoughts, resutling in Gyro nodding with a small smile and Cardin's team coming down to get their leader.

* * *

''So, there we were, in the middle of the night.'' said Nora.

''It was day.'' Ren corrected plainly.

''We were surrounded by Ursai.'' she continued.

''They were Beowolves.'' continued correcting Ren as he drank a bit of coffee.

''Dozens of them!'' Nora suddenly shouted.

''2 of them.'' Ren corrected once more.

''But they were no match, and in the end, Ren and I took them down, and we made a boat-load of Lien Ursa skinned rugs.'' finished Nora proudly.

Ren sighed ''She's been having this recuring dream for nearly a month now.''

''You could almost say it's un- _bear_ -able.'' Pierce said with a grin, making Yang laugh again.

''Ohh~ you are good dragon-boy, keep that up and I may just have to make sure nobody gets their hands on you but me~'' said Yang, making a few people at the table look at her and silently question if she was being serious or just flirting for fun.

''Well, pretty sure I wouldn't mind if it's a blazing firecracker like you sexy lady~'' Pierce said back with a wink and a grin, making Yang grin back and flutter her eyelashes a little to tease a bit.

''If you shoot out another good one I just might let you have a shot~'' she said in a teasing but somewhat serious matter, making Gyro nearly do a spit take because somehow, someway, it seemed Yang was a little interested in going on a date with Pierce.

''Well, now that's an offer I'd have to be crazy to refuse.'' Pierce said and tried to think of another good pun he thought Yang would like before snapping his fingers with a grin, Yang raising an eyebrow, ready to hear it.

''I took a picture of a field, it was grainy.'' he said with a grin, making Yang grin back before shooting back another pun.

''Was there anything in the meadow of the picture? Maybe something stalking you, young chaff.'' she shot back with a wink.

He grinned ''Now that you mention it, someone seems to be plowing himself in the corner of the frame. How dairy.''

Yang grinned ''You, me, club, this week-end.'' she said, and Pierce nodded with a grin.

While the two were having another pun-off, Gyro and Ruby were slamming their heads into the table and weeping at their luck of both having a sibling with a horrible sense of humor.

Everyone at the table was brought of their thoughts or conversation when they heard a girl with a british sounding accent cry out in pain, as well as the sound of 4 idiots laughing.

The girl in question had long brown hair and brown eyes, and sitting on top of her head were a pair of brown rabbit ears, she stood a 5 feet 6 inches and was wearign the academy uniform. This girl was Velvet Scarlatina, faunus, second year student at beacon and member of team CFVY led by Coco Adel.

The 4 idiots were team CRDL.

''Ow! That hurts!'' Velvet cried out ''Please stop.'' she said through grit teeth.

''I told you it was real.'' Cardin said to his teammates.

''What a freak.'' said Russel.

Gyro narrowed his eyes as he looked at the scene ''Hey Nora.'' he said, getting the hammer-crazy girl's attention ''Wanna break some legs?'' he said while motioning to team CRDL, making Nora grin and nod, standing up along with Gyro to give the bullies a good scare, Ren was about to stop her but Pierce stopped him instead, shaking his head and telling Ren to just let it happen.

''Hey Cardin.'' Gyro said as he cracked his knuckles standing next to Nora, the petite but powerful girl doing the same.

Cardin turned around when he heard the voice, a scowl on his face, only to be knocked back by a pair of fists slamming into his head, making him let go of Velvet's ear and tumble onto the ground.

His teammates were about to interfere when two more people showed up, those two being Pierce, who was taller than Cardin by a few inches, and Yatsuhashi Daichi, the tallest boy in school at 7 feet tall, he has tanned skin and shaved-short black hair with black eyes.

The idiots did the sane thing and picked up their leader before gettign the hell out of the cafeteria.

Gyro, Nora and Pierce turned to Velvet who was standing close to Yatsuhashi ''Thanks for helping me.'' she said with a small smile and her partner nodded with a smile of his own.

Gyro waved it off ''No worries, we only did what was right.'' Nora and Pierce nodded at his words, agreeing with him, Nora wanted to break their legs, but she also helped because it was the right thing to do.

The two older students smiled and bowed at them, Gyro and Pierce returning the bow, with Pierce pushing Nora so she would do it as well even if she didn't get it.

The two of them then returned to their team, which was in another area of the cafeteria, after Velvet had picked up her tray, leaving Gyro, Nora and Pierce to return to their table.

''That was a good thing you did there.'' Blake said with a nod of approval.

''I'm sure you didn't have to resort to violence though.'' Pyrrha said with a bit of concern.

''Don't worry about it Pyrrha, the teachers expect us to handle troubles on our own, sure, it wasn't our trouble, but Cardin's a dick, so you know.'' he finished with a shrug, as saying Cardin was a dick was honestly the only explanation needed.

* * *

The two teams had now moved onto their next class of the day, Doctor Oobleck's history class, and Gyro made sure to always call the guy doctor and not professor, just so he wouldn't get interupted while asking a question.

When he asked if any of the faunus students had been discriminated against, Velvet raised her with a bit more confidence then she originally did, most likely since her two saviors were sitting close by.

''Dreadful, simply dreadful, remember students it is precisely this kind of ignorance that breeds violence.'' he said and sipped some coffee ''I mean, I mean, I mean, just look at what happened to the white fang. Now, which one of you young scholars can tell me what many theorists believe to be the turning point in the third year of the war.'' he said and Weiss raised her hand to answer, making him look at her ''Yes?''

''The battle of Fort Castle.'' she said simply.

Gyro muttered under his breath ''Well that's a redundant name.'' with Ruby nodding at his words as she was sitting next to him and heard him.

''Precisely! And, who can tell me the advantage the Faunus had over General Lagoon's forces?'' he asked back, and Gyro casted a small spell under his breath ''Altocast: Mirror.'' he said and the piece of paper Cardin was flicking at him and not Jaune this time around was bounced back at the tall bully, eliciting a small cry of pain from him as it nailed straight in the forehead, it also helped that Mirror reflects projectiles at the three times their original damage. The teacher rounded on Cardin, believing his small shout to be him wanting to answer ''Yes Mr. Winchester?''

''Well I know it's a lot easier to train an animal than a soldier.'' he said with a smirk.

''Wow, you're not the most open-minded person are you Cardin? Well, that's not much of a surprise what with how you act.'' said Gyro off-handedly

''You got a problem?'' he shot back heatedly.

''No, I have the answer. Night vision. It's widely known that Faunus have enhanced senses, one of those being their eyesight, which grants them night vision, plus let's not forget the Faunus that have a second set of ears, thus an enhanced hearing, they most likely saw them, and heard them, coming from a mile away.'' Gyro said matter-of-factly.

''General Lagoon was inexperienced, and made the mistake of trying to ambush the Faunus in their sleep. His massive army was outmatched, and the general was captured. Perhaps if he'd paid attention in class, he wouldn't have been remembered as such a failure.'' Blake said, the last part looking at Cardin with a smirk and her hand under the table being high-fived by Gyro while he wispered 'Burn'.

Cardin stood up with his fists clenched, ready to start something ''Mr. Winchester, please take you seat.'' Oobleck cut him off before he could though, making the tall moron sit back down with a huff. ''You can see me after class for aditional readings.''

* * *

A few days later, it was time for the field trip to forever fall, which Gyro and Pierce had sneeked off to a few nights ago to clear out the more dangerous Grimm from it, such as every Ursa Major they could find, and a good number of Alpha Beowolves, so that they could reverse team CRDL's prank, which would no doubt get launched at Gyro this time around, and not have to worry about saving the jerk from an Ursa Major, but instead enjoy him being attacked by Rapier Wasps, which Gyro shuddered at the thought of.

He already hated normal wasps, so a wasp with stinger shaped like a rapier was on his 'NOPE' list.

''Yes students, the forest of forever fall is indeed beautiful, but we are not here to sightsee. Professor Peach has asked all of you to collect samples from the trees inside this forest. I'm here to make sure that none of you die while doing so.'' Miss Goodwitch said, making Gyro and Pierce roll their eyes since they'd actually already handled it. She turned around and lifted up a bottle of sap as she continued explaining ''Each of you has to gather one jar of red sap, however, this forest is full of the creatures of grimm, so be sure to stay by your teammates. We will rendez-vous back here at 4 o'clock, have fun.'' she finished with a smile, as teams RWGBY and JNPPR headed off in one direction and team CRDL most likely headed for the cliff.

The teams were handling their own portion of collecting sap, Pierce taking the jars instead of Nora as he knew she would just drink all the sap, with Yang exchanging a few puns with him from time to time.

Gyro then perked up as he heard something fly through the air, once more muttering a spell ''Altocast: Grand Mirror.'' this time a shield which was only visible for a millisecond surrounded the two teams, and bounced back the sap bottle to Cardin who was standing on the cliff, the bottle shattering against his armor and actually pushing him back, the sap even spread onto all of his team members this time around.

And Russel dropped the box full of Rapier Wasps.

The two teams turned around when they heard 4 screams and saw the briefest glimpse of CRDL running away from the wasps, Gyro watching with a victorious smirk.

''What was that all about?'' asked Jaune.

''Sounded like some guys screaming.'' responded Ruby.

''Well, from what I could see it looked like team CRDL.'' Blake added.

''Oh, well they can handle themselves then.'' said Jaune with a shrug, making everybody nod and return to what they were doing.

* * *

It was now the week-end.

Yang and Pierce had left on their date earlier and Gyro and Ruby were both waiting, the two were rather curious about how things would turn out.

So to pass time Ruby was content to watch Gyro play some video games. The two of them were in their pajamas and were hundled up under a blanket, sitting next to each other on the couch.

She was watching him play Ratchet and Clank Future: Crack in Time, and currently, she was drooling as Gyro had just gotten the RYNO V, which had made her laugh when he told her standed for 'Rip Ya a New One' and her drooling got a little worse when Gyro hit the trigger and the thing started firing and playing the 1812 overture.

It was glorious.

They were soon brought out of their musings by the door opening and Yang coming in, but they also noticed that she was KISSING Pierce, quite fiercely at that.

Both of their jaws dropped at that, and for good reason.

Over the last few weeks the two blondes had actually been flirting in a joking manner and exchanging a few puns.

It seemed it actually culminated towards this.

Soon the two of them separated with a grin on both their faces ''Same time next week handsome~'' Yang told him, which he nodded at and kissed her hand as a little joke, making her laugh a bit before going back into his dorm room.

Yang closed the door and turned around to see the surprised looks from her sister and one of her two partners ''What?'' she asked simply.

It was Gyro who snapped out of it first ''You're dating Pierce?''

She shrugged ''Well he's pretty cool and funny, plus he's hot, and he actually gave a nut shot to a guy who tried to grab my girls back at the club, always gives a good number of points in my books.''

Gyro winced a bit when he heard nut shot ''Wait, girls?'' Ruby said a little confused before Yang pointed to her breasts, and Ruby's mouth made an O shape of understanding

''Does that mean I should call you sis?'' Gyro said as a bit of a joke.

Yang shrugged ''We're more or less giving it a shot, but I got a feeling we'll last, so knock yourself out.''

Gyro sighed ''Does that mean you're going to call me sis?'' Ruby asked him

''Only if you want me to.'' he told her.

She shook her head, she didn't want her crush to call her sis, and she didn't know that Gyro heaved a mental sigh of relief.

However the both of them did think the same thing.

'One day I'll tell you.'

* * *

 **Sucks to be Cardin~**

 **Also yes Yang and Pierce are already a couple.**

 **Why so quickly and without anything happening before on-screen except for the special?**

 **Well, one, the special is canon, just letting you know, and two, I have it stated in this chapter that the two had indeed flirted before even if off-screen, and I wasn't hiding the fact that Yang had an interest in him.**

 **We all know Yang is not one to beat around the bush, if she likes a guy, that guy will most likely know, and soon.**

 **So I figured I had a little moments between them and that Yang just suddenly asking him to go on a date would make sense, it fits her character if you ask me**

 **Also, yes, Yatsu was introduced earlier than he was in the original series.**

 **Why?**

 **Cuz I felt like it that's why.**

 **I've also extablished that Gyro is overpowered amongst his peers, which just made sense as he had a butt load of weapons and I've already established that I like to give my characters lots of stuff**

 **which includes goddamn Zantetsuken**

 **Anyway**

 **Read, Review, Don't be a dick, and have a nice day!**

 **See ya next time!**


	9. Chapter 6: Friendship tested

**Hello everybody and welcome back to another exciting installment of THOR!**

 **so, as you can guess the story of volume 1 is about to finish, and there hasn't been any sign of zelda events yet**

 **Well you can stop worrying because those are coming up soon!**

 **not telling you what's gonna happen exactly, but it's gonna be good, as well**

 **anyway**

 **Let's get this show on the road!**

* * *

Downtown Vale.

On any other day it would look normal.

But today is not just any other day.

As today, the town is readying itself for the upcoming Vytal Festival, where a tournament in which students from the 4 leading combat schools will fight each other to determine who is the best will take place.

And right now, we find team RWGBY walking around in the town, being led around by Weiss.

''The Vytal festival! Oh this is absolutely wonderful!'' Weiss said excitedly.

''I don't think I've ever seen you smile this much Weiss, well, except when you're eating Gyro's food. It's kinda weirding me out.'' said Ruby a little worriedly.

Weiss turned around to her ''How could you not smile? A festival dedicated to the cultures of the world. There will be dances, parades, a tournament! Oh the amount of planning and organization that goes into this event is simply breathtaking!''

Yang looked up from her scroll, where she was texting Pierce, and looked to Weiss ''You really know how to take a good thing and make it sound boring.'' she said with a sigh.

''Quiet you.'' Weiss said back a little annoyed at Yang's words.

''Remind me again why we're wasting our friday afternoon visiting the stupid docks? I was kinda planning on hanging out with my boyfriend you know?'' Yang said and reminded Weiss of what her plans originally were for probably the twelth time in the last few minutes.

''This place smells like fish.'' Ruby said while pinching her nose, she then felt a tap on her shoulder and turned her head to see Gyro pointing to a spot on the docks, making her look there ''Oh.'' and see crates filled with fish.

''I've heard the students visiting from Vacuo will be arriving by ship today. And as a representative of Beacon, I feel as though it is my solemn duty to welcome them to this fine kingdom.'' Weiss said a bit haughtily, getting a few dry looks from her team.

''She wants to spy on them so she can have the upper hand in the tournament.'' Blake translated for the others.

''You can't prove that.'' Weiss said to Blake quickly.

''No need to, it's written all over your face.'' said Gyro this time.

''No it isn't.'' Weiss denied the accusations, getting a raised eyerbow from Gyro, making her look away a bit and mumble ''Maybe a little bit.''

Ruby turned her head a little to the right as she gazed around and something caught her eye ''Woah.'' she said simply, getting everyone's attention.

What they saw was a crime scene, a shop that was attacked by the looks of it.

''What happened here?'' Ruby asked of the police officer.

''Robbery, second dust shop to be hit this week. This place is turning into a jungle.'' said the officer as he turned back towards the crime scene.

''That's terrible.'' Yang said with a small frown.

''They left all the money again.'' Ruby heard, which caught her attention. ''It just doesn't make a lick of sense. Who needs that much dust?''

''I don't know.'' said the other officer.

''You thinking the White Fang?'' asked the first officer.

''I'm thinking we don't get paid enough.'' responded the other.

Gyro was rather deep in thought as soon as he saw the robbery location is the same as it orginally was, and even the events played out the same, this didn't make sense, he'd killed Cinder, watched her die with his own two eyes, so why was Roman still stealing dust? Did something happen?

Did somebody pick up the reins of the operation?

Somehow he had a bad feeling about that.

He was brought out of his thoughts by hearing Weiss scoff ''The White Fang. What an awful bunch of degenarates.''

''What's your problem?'' Blake asked Weiss with narrowed eyes.

''MY problem? I simply don't care for the criminally insane.'' Weiss answered.

Gyro rolled his eyes 'Oh boy here we go.' he thought to himself.

''The White Fang is hardly a bunch of psycopaths. There a collection of misguided faunus.'' Blake said back.

''Misguided? They want to wipe humanity off the face of the planet.'' Weiss shot back.

''So then they're VERY misguided. Either way, it doesn't explain why they would rob a dust shop, in the middle of downtown Vale.'' Blake answered, and Gyro agreed with her, he knew that Roman had used the Fang to help him steal the dust, but he couldn't figure out why they were still stealing dust.

''Blake's got a point. Besides the police never caught that Torchwick guy I ran into a few months ago, maybe it was him.'' Ruby also agreed with Blake.

''That still doesn't change the fact that the White Fang are a bunch of scum. Those faunus only know how to lie, cheat and steal.'' Weiss said, which got her a glare from Blake and a groan from Gyro.

''That's not necessarily true.'' Yang said.

Then the team heard what sounded like a trash can falling, followed by a voice saying ''Hey, stop that Faunus!'' and Gyro couldn't help the small smirk, he knew that Sun was making his first appearance.

The team team all turned around and ran back towards the docks to see what the commotion was about.

There they saw a blonde boy with a blonde monkey tail and dark-grey eyes.

He stood at exactly 6 feet, and was wearing a white, short-sleeved button-up shirt and a pair of jeans that went to just above his ankles. He had red gauntlets covering his forearms with simple black and yellow sneakers. Around his neck was a simple looking necklace.

This, is Sun Wukong, leader of team SSSN (sun).

Though they aren't currently seen on him, his weapons are a pair of Gun-chucks called Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang, the two can be attached together into a staff as well.

''Thanks for the ride guys!'' they heard Sun say to the people aboard the ship as he jumped off.

''You no good stowaway!'' one of the people aboard the ship shouted.

Sun then started hanging off a street light using his tail and eating a banana ''Hey, a no good stowaway would have been caught, I'm a great stowaway!'' he then narrowly dodged a rock aimed for his head.

''Hey! Get down from there this instant.'' one of the police officers from earlier told him, which earned him a banana peel to the face.

Sun then started laughing before running from the cops, making Gyro shake his head in amusement.

Soon enough he passed by team RWGBY, giving a wink to Blake and returning a small two-fingered salute that Gyro was giving him.

''Well, Weiss, you wanted to see the competition, and there it goes.'' said Yang in amusement.

''Quick! We have to observe him.'' said Weiss before rushing off after Sun, the rest of the team soon following.

Just before Weiss turned the next corner, Gyro was thinking 'Wait, isn't this when we meet-' his thoughts were interrupted by Weiss falling down after running into someone.

''No he got away!'' Weiss said when she saw Sun jump into an alley.

Gyro on the other hand was more concerned with who Weiss had ran into, and couldn't help the small smile when he saw who he thought it was.

The girl had short orange hair that went to her chin, with a pink bow tied in the back, she had vibrant green eyes and freckles adorned her face, she stood at 5 feet 5 inches.

She wore an old-fashioned blouse with short feminine overalls, as well as a black and green collar with a matching pair of stockings.

This was Penny Polendina.

Her weapons, a couple of swords which she controlled using strings, were nowhere near her at the moment.

''Uhh, Weiss?'' Yang drew Weiss' attention to Penny, making her get up.

''Salutations!'' said Penny.

''Hello.'' ''Heya.'' came the replies from Ruby and Gyro.

''Are you OK?'' Yang asked Penny.

''I'm wonderful, thank you for asking.'' said Penny in her usual happy demeanor.

''Do you want to get up?'' Yang asked uncertainly.

Penny seemed to think about it for a few seconds before nodding ''Yes!'' she said before jumping back up, making everyone but Gyro take a step back ''My name is Penny! It's a pleasure to meet you!''

''Hi Penny, I'm Ruby.'' RUby introduced herself before the rest of her team sounded off.

''I'm Weiss.''

''Name's Gyro.''

''Blake.''

''Are you sure you didn't hit your head?'' Yang said which earned her an elbow to the ribs courtesy of Blake ''Oh, I'm Yang.''

''It's a pleasure to meet you!'' Penny repeated herself.

''You already said that.'' Weiss pointed out.

Penny's face scrunched up in thought for a moment ''So I did!''

''Well, sorry for running into you.'' Weiss said, before turning around and leaving along with everybody else, with Gyro giving Penny a small wave.

''Take care friend.'' Ruby said, and Gyro had to stop himself from snorting at what Ruby had just triggered.

It was funny.

''She was... weird.'' Yang said uncertainly.

''Now, where did that faunus riff-raff run off to.'' Weiss said and Blake once more narrowed her eyes at her.

Suddenly Penny was in front of them again ''What did you call me?'' she said while looking at Ruby.

Yang thought she was talking to her though ''Oh, I'm really sorry, I really didn't think you heard me.'' all the while Weiss was looking back and forth from were they were a minute ago and back to Penny with wide eyes.

''No, not you.'' Penny said to Yang and then walking up to Ruby ''You.''

''Me?'' Ruby said uncertainly. ''I don't know, what I, um.''

''You called me friend. Am I really your friend?'' Penny asked hopefully.

Ruby looked uncertain again and looked to her team, the girls signing no in different ways with their hands, and Gyro being the only one who's actually giving her a thumbs up as if to say yes.

''Yeah sure. Why not?'' Ruby said with a smile, which caused the other girls to fall down and Gyro to smile as well.

''Sensational!'' said Penny while throwing her arms in the air ''We can paint our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about cute boys!''

''Is this what it was like when you met me?'' Ruby whispered to Weiss.

''No, she seems far more coordinated.'' Weiss answered.

''Soo, what are you doing in Vale?'' Yang asked Penny.

''I'm here to fight in the tournament.'' she said with determination.

''Wait, you're fighting in the tournament?'' Weiss asked in surprise.

''I'm combat ready.'' Penny answered with certainty.

''Forgive me, but you hardly look the part.'' Weiss said to Penny.

''Says the girl wearing a dress.'' Blake said dryly.

''It's a combat skirt.'' Weiss shot back to Blake, with Ruby joining in with a ''Yeah.'' and high-fiving Weiss.

''Wait a minute.'' Weiss siad and walked towards Penny ''If you're here for the tournament, does that mean you know that monkey-tailed rapscallion.''

Her words just served to anger Blake even more.

''The who?'' Penny said confused.

''The filthy faunus from the boat!'' Weiss said holding up a crude drawing of Sun.

'Uh oh' Gyro thought as he saw Blake ready to blow her lid off, making him pull Penny, Ruby and Yang back a bit.

''Why do you keep saying that?!'' Blake shouted at Weiss.

''Huh?'' Weiss questionned.

''Stop calling him a rapscallion! Stop calling him a degenerate! He's a person!'' Blake said back heatedly.

''Oh I'm sorry, do you want me to stop calling the trash can a trash can? Or this lampost as a lampost?'' Weiss said.

''Stop it!'' Blake shouted back at her.

''Stop what? He clearly broke the law. Given time, he'll probably join up with those other Faunus in the White Fang.'' Weiss spat out.

''You ignorant little brat!'' Blake said through gritted teeth before turning around and walking away.

''How dare you talk to me like that? I am your teammate!'' Weiss said back indignantly.

Gyro sighed and shook his head, muttering underneath his breath ''Neither of you are acting like proper teammates right now.''

''You, are a judgemental little girl.'' said Blake.

''What in the world makes you say that?!'' Weiss questionned back.

''Uhh, I think we should probably go.'' Yang said, making Gyro and Ruby nod.

''Where are we going?'' Penny popped up out of nowhere, making Gyro sigh and idly think to help her learn how to read the mood.

* * *

''I don't understand why this is causing such a problem.'' Weiss said once everyone was back in the dorm.

''That is the problem!'' Blake shot back.

''You realise you're defending an organization that hates humanity don't you? The faunus of the White Fang are pure evil.'' Weiss said to Blake.

''There's no such thing as pure evil!'' Blake shouted back.

When she said that Gyro couldn't help but think of the evils that his predecesors had faced; Ganon, Demise, Ghirahim, Vaati, Zant, Onox, Veran, Yuga, Bellum, Malladus, and Majora. All of them were pure evil.

''Why do you think they hate humanity so much?! It's because of people like Cardin, people like you! That force the White Fang to take such drastic measures.'' Blake continued.

''People like me?!'' Weiss said offended.

''You're discriminatory!'' Blake cut off Weiss before she could say anything.

''I'm a victim!'' Weiss said and took a breath before continuing ''You want to know, why, I despise the White Fang? Why I don't particularly trust the faunus? It's because they've been at war with my family for years. War, as in, actual bloodshed. My grandfather's company as had a target painted across it's back for as long as I can remember. And ever since I was a child, I've watched family and friends disappear, board members executed, an entire train car full of dust, stolen. And everyday, my father would come home furious, and that made for a very difficult childhood..'' she finished by slamming her hand into the desk.

Ruby walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder ''Weiss, I-''

She was cut off however, by Weiss turning back to Blake ''No! You want to know why I despise the White fang?! It's because their a bunch of liers, thieves and murderers!''

Gyro wished he could prevent what was about to happen, but sadly, events had to play out in the same way for him to finally have a chance at making things right.

''Well maybe we were just tired of being pushed around!'' Blake shouted back in anger, before realising what she just said and seeing the shocked faces of the girls ''I-I...'' she then run out of the room at a speed comparable to Ruby.

''Blake wait! Come back!'' Ruby said before running to the door.

Weiss seemed to just be even angrier, before suddenly feeling chills down her spine and turning her head to see Gyro give her a glare even worse than the one she got on the first day of school.

It was understanble that she was visibly shaking at this point, she Knew an angry Gyro was not a good thing.

Yang noticed this and grabbed hold of Ruby, whispering into her ear to let Gyro do his thing.

Gyro for his part didn't say a word, before walking to his work desk and pulling out a large file, filled with papers, and on the file, were the initials S.D.C.

He walked to Weiss and gave her the file ''Read it, all of it.'' he ordered simply before making her sit down and sitting in front of her, watching her and waiting for her to read.

Weiss was confused as to where he got this file ''Where did you-''

''I said, Read. It.'' Gyro cut her off forcefully, making Weiss nod meekly and open the file, and starting to read.

It was a few minutes in that Weiss finally found words.

''W-what is this? Is this... is this real?'' she looked up to Gyro who nodded at her question, making her silently gasp at the horrible things she was reading.

Her father had thousands upon thousands of faunus slaves working in his mines, they weren't payed, they were forced to work until they dropped, where they were then executed, they were regurlarly beaten, both adults and children, and any faunus women were sexually abused, in front of everyone.

Her father treated Faunus like tools, dispensable labor, lower than dirt.

She didn't know what to think anymore.

Were every word he ever said a lie? Had he ever told her the truth in regards to faunus.

''I know what you're thinking Weiss, and no, everything he fed to you about the faunus was a lie.'' she heard Gyro say, and honestly, she believed him, if he could steal information from her company, then he could probably figure out if her father ever said the truth.

''W... what should I do?'' she asked herself silently.

Gyro closed his eyes and breathed ''Wouldn't you want to make everything better for them?''

Weiss thought about it for a while before slowly nodding.

Gyro opened his eyes ''Sleep on it first, let it all sink in for a bit, we'll talk about it again tomorrow morning, ok?''

Weiss nodded and looked up at him, he wasn't glaring at her, but he wasn't giving her his usual friendly smile.

She couldn't help the few tears that came with her next words ''Are we still friends?''

Gyro lowered his head a bit ''I can't answer that for now Weiss, I'm sorry.''

She nodded and decided to climb into bed, not bothering to change first.

She hopes she hasn't lost a good friend with her stupid words.

* * *

Morning.

Usually it was a happy affair in the RWGBY dorm.

But this morning was rather morose.

Everyone was awake, with Ruby and Yang sitting off to the side while Gyro looked at Weiss, an emotionless mask on his face.

''So, what have you decided Weiss?'' Gyro asked her.

She looked up at him, her eyes were a bit puffy from having cried last night, she was quite understandably, a bit of a wreck.

''I want to help them, nobody deserves to be treated that way, no matter their species, it's something that's taken me a while to understand, but if you and I can be friends while being of different species, then I can extend the same hand to the faunus, my father'' she spat out the word like venom ''was wrong, faunus are just as good as anybody, Velvet Scarlatina is proof of that, and if I'm right, so is Blake.''

Gyro nodded ''So you figured it out regarding Blake?''

Weiss nodded back ''Once my mind was clear it wasn't all that hard to put the pieces together, why she was so adamant about defending the faunus, and the white fang, I just didn't know she was a member.''

''former member, she quit once things started getting too out of hand.'' Gyro added.

''Then I won't hold it against her, if she quit, she quit, and that's that.'' She said and took in a breath.

She was surprised when in the next second she was envelopped in a hug by Gyro.

''I'm glad you think so Weiss.'' he said with a smile.

She smiled softly and hugged back, and she was surprised when Ruby and Yang joined in.

''Group hug!'' the sisters shouted, making Weiss giggle at their antics.

After a few moments they all seperated from the hug.

''So, how about we try to find our teammate then?'' Gyro said, with the girls nodding.

* * *

A day later, Blake was seen sitting at a table in front of Sun, drinking some tea.

''So, you want to know more about me.'' she said to Sun.

''Finally she speaks! Nearly two days and you've given me nothing but small talk and weird looks.'' He said, which made Blake give him another weird look ''Yeah, like that.''

Blake rolled her eyes ''Sun, are you familiar with the White Fang?''

He nodded ''Of course! I don't think their's a faunus on the planet who hasn't heard of them. Stupid holier than thou creeps that use force to get whatever they want. Bunch of freaks if you ask me.''

Blake narrowed her eyes for a moment ''I was once a member of the White Fang.''

Sun choked on his drink ''Wait a minute. You were a member of the White Fang?''

''That's right, I was a member for most of my life actually, you could almost say I was born into it. Back then, things were different, in the ashes of war the White Fang was meant to be a symbol of peace and unity between humans and the faunus. Of course, despite being promissed equality, the faunus were subjected to discrimination and hate. Humanity still thought of us as lesser beings, and so, the White Fang rose up, as the voice of our people. And I was there, I was at the front of every rally, I took part in every boycot, and I actually thought we were making a difference. But I was just a youthful optimist, then, five years ago our leader stepped down, and a new one took his place, a new leader, with a new way of thinking. Suddenly our peaceful protests were being replaced with organised attacks, we were setting fire to shops that refused to serve us, hijacking cargo from companies that used faunus labor, and the worst part was, it was working, we were being treated like equals, but not our of respect, out of fear. So, I left, I decided I no longer wanted to use my skills to aid in their violence, and instead I would dedicate my life to becoming a huntress. So here I am, a criminal hiding in plain view, all with the help of a little black bow.'' she finished and twitched her ears under her bow.

''So, have you told you friends any of this?'' Sun asked her, which she shook her head at.

The two were suddenly startled by the sound of clapping, making them look around until they looked to the roof of the cafe they were sitting at, seeing a man standing on it.

That man was Gyro, garbed in his Sheik persona.

''So, it seems I was right about you miss Belladonna, you have a good, if turmoiled, heart.'' he said before jumping down and pulling up a chair and sitting on it with his legs crossed and his hands resting atop them.

''Who are you?'' Blake asked him with narrow eyes.

''You may call me Sheik, I am simply here to speak.'' he said as he pulled a... harp out of his back and started plucking the strings in a soothing melody.

The harp itself was gold in color and it's frame was in the shape of wings, with the triforce at the top of the harp, keeping all the strings inside.

This harp was the appropriately named Triforce Harp.

''So, your friends are looking for you, you know?'' he said to Blake.

''What for?'' she asked him.

''That is not for me to say, you will have to ask them about it yourself.'' he responded, which made her sigh.

''What else?'' she said.

''Well, you might want to have a look at the harbor tonight, something interesting is going to happen from what I hear.'' he told her cryptically.

She narrowed her eyes at him ''What exactly is going to happen?''

''All I know, is that it has to do with the White Fang, if I knew more, I would tell you.'' he said simply.

She nodded before thinking for a bit.

He stood up before taking a few steps back ''A storm is coming miss Belladonna, you and your friends had best prepare for it.'' he said then threw down a smoke pellet, making a quick escape from the area, leaving Blake and Sun to contemplate his words.

* * *

''So, Blake is your friend?'' Penny asked Gyro and Ruby, who had joined back with the girls shortly before they ran into Penny, followed by the two of them being ditched by Yang and Weiss after Penny appeared.

''Yes Penny.'' Ruby said with a sigh.

''But you're mad at her?'' Penny asked again.

''No, no we're not mad, we're just a bit confused right now, we're trying to find her so we can hear her out.'' Ruby said, with Gyro giving a small ''Yep.''

Penny nodded ''I don't have a lot friends, but if I did, I would want them to talk to me about things.''

Ruby sighed a bit ''Me too.''

* * *

It was a few hours later that Gyro, Ruby and Penny heard an explosion coming from the docks.

''Oh no.'' Ruby whispered worriedly.

''Let's go.'' said Gyro seriously before rushing towards the docks with Ruby and Penny.

They arrived just in time to see Roman Torchwick poiting his cane at Sun.

''Yo Torchwick!'' shouted Gyro, getting the man's attention.

''Well, well, I can see Red is here, and look at that, she has a boyfriend now, fan-fucking-tastic.'' said Roman condescendingly.

''Ruby, Gyro, are there people your friends?'' Penny asked the two of them.

''Penny get back.'' Ruby said as she turned to look at the girl in question, not seeing Roman fire a shot from his weapon at her.

Thankfully Gyro noticed and shoved Ruby out of the way, rolling along the roof with her.

Penny turned to look at Torchwick with narrowed eyes, before stepping forward.

''Penny, wait! Stop!'' Ruby said as she got up.

''Don't worry Ruby. I'm combat ready!'' Penny said and brought her swords out of her backpack.

''Mind if I join in?'' Gyro said as he summoned up the Power Gloves, along with another new weapon.

This one looked rather simple, it was a ball and chain, in pure black with spikes coming out of it.

Except it was huge, it was as large as 4 heads, and the spikes on it were numerous and very sharp.

When Gyro got the ball and chains, he brought a few magic alterations to it, so he wasn't wielding a bow-wow for a weapon.

He called this large weapon, the Midnight Crusher, and he was currently holding the ball itself in one hand while holding the chain in the other.

Him and Penny jumped into the air and started attacking the White Fang members, Penny sending her swords forward to slash at them, and Gyro swinging his weapon in midair before sending it crashing to the ground, not even on a member itself, but in between a few members, and the blow was so powerful because of the weight of his weapon, that the concrete was destroyed under it and it sent the White Fang members flying off.

He continued to spin his weapon around him and blow away the members of the Fang, some of them gaining a few broken bones out of it along the way.

When Penny started charging up her laser, Gyro looked up, and saw a few extra VTOL planes than the number their originally was, making him grin at the chance he was just given.

He spun in place like a top and threw his weapon directly skyward, rearing back his fist at the same time, as soon as he had his target picked and the weapon was back in his line of sight, he punched.

And the VTOL he was aiming at suddenly lost a wing once the midnight crusher impacted it.

Gyro pulled back on the chain before it got to far and heaved it towards the VTOL, making his weapon crash into it and push it into a few others, making all the ones hit crash into the water.

Once he was done crashing a few of the planes down, he noticed Torchwick managed to get away along with one other plane, making him push the ground in frustration a bit and making a small crater, before he sighed and shook his head.

He'll catch him eventually.

* * *

About half an hour later, Gyro, Penny, Ruby, Blake and Sun were all sitting down on a bunch of crates, the two guys talking about food since they had nothing better to do.

Then they heard footsteps coming towards them, and looked up to see Yang and Weiss coming towards them.

Blake stood up, ready to talk to Weiss.

''Weiss, I want you to know I'm no longer associated with the White Fang, back when I was-'' she started with Weiss cutting her off with a raised hand.

''Blake, I've had all week-end to think about this while we were looking for you, and I just want to say, I don,t care what you did in the past, it's the present that matters, I will admit, I was a little angry that you kept some secrets from us, but I can understand why you did it. And also, I want to apologize for all the things I said against faunus kind in your presence, now that I know the truth behind everything, I can no longer in good conscience approve of those words I said, and I hereby swear, that you, and every other faunus who wishes for peaceful equality, will have my support.'' she said, which brought a smile to Blake's face ''but next time there's a problem, come talk to us about it, your teammates, not someone you just met.'' she said while looking at Sun at the end.

Blake wiped a stray tear from her eye ''Of course.'' she said with a nod.

''Yeah, team RWGBY is back together!'' Ruby said and high-fived Gyro.

''I'm still not sure how I feel about you though.'' Weiss said while pointing to Sun, making him laugh akwardly.

''Hey wait a minute, where's Penny?'' Ruby questionned, making the others look around the area, with only Gyro catching the limousine driving away, with Penny inside of it.

While nobody was looking though, Gyro sent a message to Ozpin 'Pawns still in play even with fall of pseudo-queen, possible new bishop in place, will look into it when possible, recall the crow ASAP'

* * *

An unknown location.

Roman Torchwick had just gotten back from being attacked by the kids and was bringing in one of the small cases of dust he'd stolen.

''So how'd it go?'' asked a young man with silver hair and grayish-blue clothing, his name was Mercury Black.

''Could have gone better.'' said Roman as he set down the case.

''What happened?'' asked a young woman with dark skin, mint green hair and white and green clothes, her name was Emerald Sustrai.

''Interference.'' Roman said simply, out of the corner of his eye he saw Neo miming a question to him, Neo being a very short young woman with hair that was split in brown and pink with a few streaks of white, along with eyes that could shift between those three colors, she was wearing a business suit with those same colors ''No not professionals, a bunch of overpowered kids, one shot a laser at us and the other destroyed some plains with a ball and chain bigger than his own head.''

''But did you manage to get the dust?'' asked a... flamboyant sounding voice from the shadows, making everyone shudder a bit as he even accentuated his words with a flick of his obscenely long tongue.

''Y-Yeah, I did boss.'' Roman said a bit nervously.

''Good, now keep gathering more, my master needs much more dust for his return.'' said the voice, before disappearing from the room, leaving behind a residue of magic.

In the shape of black and gold diamonds.

* * *

 **I repeat my words from the trailer.**

 **Ominous~**

 **In all honesty you guys can probably guess who the new boss is.**

 **And yes, Gyro informs Ozpin of any new developmments that happen, which is to be expected since he's part of Ozpin's group now.**

 **Now, I'm not moving right into volume 2, we have two zelda arcs to go through before that.**

 **Also yes, Weiss has just had her world turned upside down**

 **I figured she needed a bit of a reality check, and from now on, she will be much more likeable**

 **Anyway**

 **Read, Review, Don't be a dick, and have a nice day everyone!**

 **See ya next time!**


	10. Chapter 7: First mission, START!

**Hello everybody and welcome back to THOR!**

 **Now then, you're probably wondering what's gonna happen since volume 1 of RWBY ended in the last chapter, right?**

 **Well wonder no more, because I have the answer for you!**

 **The answer is: today is the start of the Ocarina of Time arc!**

 **Time for some good old fashioned dungeon crawling!**

 **Hope you're ready for this!**

 **Let's get this show on the road!**

* * *

''So, like this?'' said Ruby, as she played a small tune on a pan-flute that Gyro made for fun, producing a pleasing short melody.

Gyro nodded to her and gave her a thumbs up ''Exactly like that Rubes, you're a quick learner.''

She giggled a bit and rubbed the back of her head bashfully ''Well, I had an awesome teacher!''

The door to the dorm room then opened up, letting Blake and Weiss enter the room.

''Hey girls, back from Vale already?'' asked Gyro.

''Yeah, it didn't take all that long to get the books we wanted.'' answered Blake, as she and Weiss had gone off to Vale to buy a few books, with Blake helping Weiss choose some books on faunus that were acurate in what they talked about.

''Hopefully with these, I'll know what to avoid saying so I don't accidentally offend anyone, thanks again Blake.'' said Weiss to Blake with a smile, which were becoming more and more common these days, making the faunus girl nod back with a smile of her own.

Suddenly, Gyro's scroll was heard going off, letting a small part of the song 'God in Fire' from Dissidia Duodecim play, before he picked it up and answered ''Hello?...Now? Really?...Alright then, I'll let everyone else know... Oh you already informed the others, makes my job easier then. We'll be there in a few minutes sir.'' he then hung up.

''Who was it?'' asked Ruby curiously.

''Professor Ozpin, he wants to speak to us in his office, says it's pretty important, and I get the feeling we're about to get our first real mission.'' Gyro answered.

''During a school break?'' questionned Weiss.

Gyro only shrugged and motionned for the girls to follow him as he got up.

What could Ozpin want exactly?

* * *

''Good of you to join us.'' said Ozpin as Ruby, Weiss, Gyro and Blake entered his office, where Yang and team JNPPR were already.

''What seems to be the matter sir?'' asked Blake.

''I have recieved some interesting information recently.'' he said as pressed a few keys on his computer and a holographic screen with a few images on it popped up one by one, the images seemed to show temple entrances, one was in a desert, one seemed to be in the mouth of a volcano, another was at the bottom of a dried up lake, a fourth was in the middle of a forest and the last one was in a graveyard.

Gyro's eyebrows went up when he saw the images, those were the five other temples dedicated to the sages along with the temple of time that was currently in the emerald forest.

''I have been informed that strange types of grimm have been spotted in these 5 areas, with apparently larger ones within the temples, someone even said they saw a dragon grimm near one of these temples.'' Ozpin explained to the teens.

''And why did you call us here then? What does this have to do with us?'' Jaune asked, though he had a feeling he already knew the answer.

Ozpin stood up and took a sip of his coffee, making a few of the teens idly wonder if he ever runs out of the stuff ''I have decided to send out the 10 of you to deal with these beasts, during your first semester, you have all shown exceptional skill, and I believe that this mission would help test you all, as well as help out the towns in those areas.''

Yang cocked her head to the side ''So what, are you gonna give each team two places to clear and then we all meet up at the last one?''

Ozpin shook his head ''No, I will send each of you in pairs to one of these temples, and I've already decided which pair goes where.''

This surprised the two teams a bit, they were being split up? He must have a lot of confidence in their skills if he believes that only two of them are enough for each temple.

''So, who's paired with who, and which team is going where?'' asked Pierce.

''Before that, Gyro, I believe you recognize these temples?'' Ozpin asked the green-clad hero.

''Yeah, these temples were made in dedication to ancient sages, the Spirit Temple, the Fire Temple, the Water Temple, the Forest Temple and the Shadow Temple.'' he said as he pointed to each image in order that they appeared on screen originally.

Ozpin nodded ''Thank you for identifying them, it's more simple then refering to them in regards to their location. Now then, here are the teams, and their destination; Ruby and Gyro, you two will head for the Spirit Temple, it's location is in the desert of Vacuo.'' he said, making the two named teens high-five each other.

''Yang and Pierce, you two will head for the Fire Temple, it's inside of a volcano known as Death Mountain over in Mistral.'' Ozpin continued, makng Yang grin and lean on Pierce, happy that she was spending some time alone with her boyfriend.

''Weiss and Blake, you two will go to the Shadow Temple, it's hidden inside of a graveyard on the island of Patch, and be careful, I've been told the temple likes to play tricks on it's visitors.'' Ozpin instructed and warned the next pair, making the two girls nod.

''Jaune and Pyrrha, you two will make way for the Forest Temple, you will find it deep in a forest to the norther-most point of Vale.'' Ozpin told the knight and the spartan, making the two friends nod and smile, happy that they were ebing sent together, Pyrrha herself was especially happy that she was paired up with Jaune.

''And finally, Ren and Nora, you two will handle the Water Temple, I've been told the inside is partially flooded, and as such, have procurred some breathers for you, so you can maneuver the temple without fear of drowning, you will find it on the Island of Menagerie.'' Ozpin told the last pair, making Ren internally sigh, at least unlike the others, he was able to handle Nora somewhat, the others would be overwhelmed by her usual pep.

''You all have your assignement, they shouldn't take more than a few days to complete, and I know all of you will succeed.'' Ozpin finished with a sip of his coffee, before nodding the teams to get on their way ''The Bullheads are waiting for you at the docking bay, so go pack up what you'll need.''

* * *

The teams were now outside, looking upon the five bullheads that would take each pair to their destination.

''Our first real mission, it's too bad we're not doing it as a full team.'' Ruby said with a sad smile.

Yang hugged her sister ''Don't worry about it Ruby, we'll get to those ones eventually and you know it, besides, none of us are going in alone, so at least there's that.''

Ruy nodded with a brighter smile and hugged Yang back.

Jaune cleared his throat, drawing the attention to him and Pyrrha ''Well, good luck everyone, and I know we'll come back from this stronger.''

Everybody nodded and got on their respective bullheads, with Nora having to be dragged in by Ren as she was waving excessively to everyone.

Their first mission begins.

* * *

 **Ta-da!**

 **Yes it's already over.**

 **Well, the intro to the arc is anyway.**

 **I made it this short because the temples themselves will each get their own chapter or two.**

 **Basically this was just setting up the beginning of the arc.**

 **Now the order of the temples is a secret, you'll know which one it is when the chapter comes out.**

 **Anyway.**

 **Read, Review, Don't be a dick, and have a nice day! (also don't kill me for a short chapter)**

 **See ya next time!**


	11. Chapter 8: Desert Love

**Hello everybody, and once again, welcome back to THOR!**

 **So I got Tales of Zestiria this week-end, it's pretty fun so far, and I also just learned that the next tales of games, Tales of Berseria, is a distant prequel to Zestiria, pretty cool.**

 **Back on track, we are now officially in the Ocarina of Time arc of the story, and as you can guess from the title, we're starting with the Spirit Temple.**

 **Now I don't know yet how long each temple will last, as in, will each one be one single chapter, or will I split them in half, that's something I'll honestly figure out as I write each one**

 **Anyway**

 **Let's this show on the road!**

* * *

''Hey Gyro?'' Ruby asked Gyro a few minutes after they had stepped off the bullhead, the two were currently at the edge of the desert of Vacuo.

''Yeah Rubes?'' Gyro turned his head to her, wondering what she was going to ask.

''Why did you, Blake and Weiss say that you'll tell me when I'm older when I asked what that sock meant the other day?'' she asked innocently.

Gyro inwardly cringed, he really did not want to explain that to her.

This is all Yang and Pierce's fault.

* * *

 _Weiss, Blake, Gyro and Ruby where heading back to their dorm after their last class of the semester, with Ruby hanging onto Gyro's back in a piggyback ride like she has taken to doing since the first few weeks of school._

 _Yang wasn't with them in the class has her last class was earlier in the day, thus she had stayed in the dorm._

 _Apparently that last class was shared with team JNPPR, so their sister team had ended their semester a few hours ago as well._

 _Gyro suddenly stopped a few feet in front of the door to their dorm, making Weiss walk into Ruby's back and Blake turn her head to look at one of her two partners with a raised eyebrow, seeing that his jaw had dropped and both his eyerbows were raised, as he pointed to the door, more specifically, the door knob._

 _Blake looked at the door knob like he did, and her own eyes widenned in surprise, as well as her cheeks reddening slightly, as she muttered under her breath ''You've got to be kidding me.''_

 _When Ruby and Weiss both looked at the door knob, all they did was both raise an eyebrow in confusion._

 _What was so shocking about a sock on the door knob?_

 _''What's wrong? What are you two so shocked about?'' Weiss asked the only two who understood the meaning of the sock._

 _Blake looked at her and motionned her to come closer, where she promptly whispered the meaning of the sock to Weiss, whose face turned red from realizing what this meant, before she started muttering about indecency and about having a stern talking to Yang and Pierce about these kinds of things._

 _Gyro was inwardly glad that his brother had the decency to put up a sound barrier, because he did not need to hear Yang's moans right now, and he also did not want Ruby to lose her childlike innocence too quickly._

 _''What? What's up with the sock?'' Ruby asked her teammates, making all three look to each other and nod before replying at the same time._

 _''We'll tell you when you're older.''_

 _They then decided they might as well hang out with the other members of team JNPPR, since their own dorm room was not someplace they wanted to be right now, especially with Yang and Pierce in there and having 'fun'._

* * *

''Because it's something for adults.'' Gyro told her which made her pout adorably.

''But none of you guys are 18, you're all 17 and you know what it means, so why can't I?'' she asked him again.

''Because we want you to stay innocent for as long as possible.'' he told her simply, which only confused her.

''What?'' she said.

''Look Rubes, if you promise to stop asking about it, I'll bake you as many cookies as you want when we get back to Beacon.'' he told her with his hands together in a pleading manner.

She smiled widely at this ''Can I have strawberry sundaes with that?'' she asked, to which Gyro nodded and she hugged him tightly ''Deal!''

Gyro chuckled and patted her head ''Come on, let's go to the temple and clear it out.''

She nodded, and followed him into the desert.

* * *

Where did this sandstorm come from?

This is what Ruby was asking herself as her and Gyro had suddenly been caught in the middle of a sandstorm that just started out of nowhere.

Thankfully Gyro had some goggles and a few mufflers in case this happened, so she was now wearing a pair of red goggles with a red muffler around the bottom half of her face with her hood up and held in place by the muffler.

Gyro had foregone his cap and used his scarf as a muffler and was wearing a pair of purple goggles with red tintend lenses.

What Ruby didn't know was that these were the lens of truth, an artefact that allowed a person with magic to see things that are invisible to the naked eye.

Gyro was wearing them as he knew they wouldn't be able to get out of the sandstorm without them.

This meant that sadly, Weiss and Blake were going to have to experience the Shadow Temple nearly blind because of all the illusions within.

As they walked within the sandstorm, with Ruby holding onto Gyro so they wouldn't be seperated, they saw posts with red flags on them, flapping in the raging winds.

Gyro nodded to himself, realising that the posts indicated the path to follow, and had Ruby follow him closely as they took the path laid out by the posts.

After a few hours of walking and following those posts, the two came upon a small set of ruins that led underground.

They decided that this place would be good for a rest, and set about unpacking a few things for a lunch break.

It was then that Gyro looked at his watch and his eyes widenned.

''Hey Rubes? I think we're actually gonna be sleeping here.'' Gyro told her.

She turned to look at him ''Why's that?''

''It's actually pretty late right now, 8:00 PM, and the desert is no place to travel at night, especially in the middle of a sandstorm.'' he explained to her and she nodded in understanding.

''Do we have anything to sleep in though? I didn't bring a tent.'' she said sheepishly, she honestly didn't expect this mission to last more than a day from how simple it seemed.

Gyro scratched his cheek ''Well, I brought one thankfully, but...'' he snapped his fingers and a small sized tent appeared ''We're gonna be a little cramped in there.'' he finished with a bit of a blush.

Ruby's face also turned slightly red, as this meant she would be sharing a bed with a Gyro for the night ''W-Well, it's not that much of a p-problem, I don't r-really mind.''

Gyro swallowed a lump in his throat and nodded, still a little red in the face.

* * *

The two teens were now liyng down, back to back in the tent, both equally red-faced from how close they currently were, and rather incapable pf sleep.

'C'mon Ruby get it together! You're just sleeping next to him, it's not the end of the world!' Ruby thought to herself.

'Dammit man just calm down! Sure you're completely in love with her but you need to stay calm!' Gyro also thought to himself.

It was a few minutes later that Ruby suddenly took in a large breath before exhaling slowly 'I need to do this now, this is honestly the best time for it.'

''Hey Gyro?'' she said softly, catching the boy's attention as he was brought out of his thoughts.

''Y-Yeah Rubes?'' he said and turned around a little bit.

Ruby turned around completely, facing his back and seeing his eye peeking over his shoulder ''There's something important that I need to tell you.'' she said with a light dusting of pink on her cheeks.

Gyro heard the tone of seriousnes in Ruby's voice and turned around completely, facing her fully ''What is it?''

Ruby took in another breath as her cheeks reddened a little more ''Gyro, for a while now, I've been feeling something about you.''

Gyro's face started turning red, was Ruby saying what he thought she was saying?

''It kinda started on the day I met you, and at the time, I didn't really get it, but then I talked to Yang about it, and she helped me understand what it was.'' she said with a bit of a smile as she remembered her conversation with Yang.

Gyro's heart was practically beating out of his chest ''A-And w-what was it?''

She looked at him straight in the eyes with a beautiful smile ''I love you Gyro.''

Gyro's world just seemed to stop around him when she said those words.

Ruby loved him?

SHE loved HIM?

He didn't realise that his eyes were watering a bit as he finally started to speak ''Y-You really do?'' he said quietly.

She nodded to him and shuffled a little closer.

He couldn't stop a large smile from appearing on his face or his tears from falling from his eyes as he grabbed her and pulled her into a tight hug.

Ruby was a bit surprised by the sudden hug but not against it, though she didn't understand why Gyro was crying ''Gyro?'' she said his name worriedly.

''Thank you, thank you so much Ruby, hearing you say that, it really makes me happy.'' he said as he cried tears of pure joy.

The one he loved, loved him as well.

Call him a crybaby but he was just so happy about that.

She smiled and blushed a little ''Does that mean that you...?'' she trailed off a bit.

He nodded and smiled down at her ''I love you too Ruby.''

Her blush deepened a little as he said that ''So then, that means we're boyfriend and girlfriend now, right?''

He nodded again and rested his forehead against hers ''We are.''

Her blush was still present on her face as she continued ''Then can we... k-kiss?'' she asked shyly.

Gyro's blush returned again as he nodded.

The two closed their eyes.

And kissed.

Albeit a bit clumsily, it was their first kiss for both of them after all.

Ruby giggled ''We're gonna need practice.''

Gyro smiled slyly ''Well, we have plenty of time right now.'' he finished with a chuckle as Ruby giggled along.

So the two kissed a few more times before they were finally able to go to sleep comfortably in the arms of one another.

* * *

Morning finally came as Gyro woke up with the sunrise.

He was greeted by the sounds of Ruby's cute snores as she mumbled in her sleep ''More... cookies... Gyro...''

He chuckled as he listend to his girlfriend's cute mumbles.

It was still a bit hard to believe that Ruby had really become his girlfriend last night, but he just had to remember that her lips tasted like strawberries to know it really happened.

He poked her nose playfully ''Hey Rubes, wakes up.''

She only mumbled more and wiggled her nose.

Gyro then decided he wanted to see if he could wake her up without talking about cookies or strawberries, so he started to tickle her nose lightly.

She wiggled it again and swatted his hand away.

''Wake up little rose.'' he said softly into her ear, making her smile at the nickname even if she was asleep, as her mind drifted to thoughts about her mother, who would call her by that same nickname when she was little.

He sighed a bit, seems he needs to use the usual method.

''Strawberries'' he whispered.

Her eyes openned and she tried to shoot upright but Gyro was hugging her so she just jerked around in his arms a bit, confusing her ''Huh?! Wha-'' her eyes then noticed Gyro and how close he was, and she remembered everything from last night, making her blush and hide her face in the crook of his neck with a ''Meep!'' eliciting a small laugh from her boyfriend at how adorable she was.

* * *

After they had taken care of breakfast the young couple was now standing on top of the small ruins, overlooking the desert that was still stuck in a sandstorm.

Ruby was trying to see anymore of the posts that they had used yesterday.

Gyro on the other hand, was staring right at the face of a ghost.

No seriously it was a ghost, a Big Poe to be precise, a type of ghost that was the enemy of his predecessors.

''So, you two need a guide to the Desert Colossus then?'' the Pig Poe asked Gyro, making the young man sigh and give him a discreet thumbs up.

''Come on Ruby, I can see the path we need to take, just hold my hand.'' he told his girlfriend, making her look at him and nod as she grabbed his hand and followed him, while he followed the Big Poe.

After about half an hour, the two finally exited the sandstorm, and came upon the desert colossus, with the Big Poe staying behind in the desert for any other travellers.

The place carried it's name well, as it was HUGE, probably as tall as Beacon Academy.

''Wow!'' said Ruby in awe as she removed her goggles and muffler, with Gyro doing the same as he put his cap back on, and readjusted his scarf.

''Tell me about it, this place is seriously impressive.'' Gyro responded as he walked towards the entrance, with Ruby following behind.

Soon enough the two had entered inside and where now within the Spirit Temple.

They walked up the steps and Gyro was about to step off to the right, to go into what was originally the adult Link section of the temple, until he looked to the left, and wondered what they would find in the child Link section, if he could even find a way to get past that small cap on the hole that only a child could pass through.

After a few seconds he summoned up the pwer gloves and walked towards to small hole that was right on the floor... before punching the wall it was a part of and shattering it.

Easy access into the child section of the temple.

Ruby was just confused as to why he punched the wall until it crumbled and she saw another room behind it, making her understand why exactly he did it.

She followed him into the room and saw some strange spiked... things move around on the floor.

They weren't attacking her so she did just as Gyro did and simply ignored it, before following him into the next room, where a skeleton with a sword and shield dropped down from the ceiling and a skull with wings surrounded in green fire came up from a small chasm in the middle of the room.

What kind of place is this temple?!

* * *

And now they were fighting a grimm lizard that had a dagger instead of a right hand, which Gyro called a Lizalfos, and their were also small spider grimms that Gyro called Skulltulas, probably because the bone plating on their backs looked like a human skull.

They quickly got rid of all the enemies and Ruby looked around for a way to open the door, it always seemed to be different from one room to the next.

Gyro simply took out a bomb from... somewhere and chucked it a broken section of the wall, cracking it open and letting some sunlight through, which then shined on a small sun pattern on the floor and for some reason THAT unlocked the door.

Gyro, seeing the confusion on his girlfriend's face, just kissed her forehead ''Just roll with it, it's simpler that way, trust me.'' he said, to which she sighed and nodded, it's best she justs stops questionning the crazy temple.

She followed Gyro into the next room and helped him push a statue over the ledge, which then fell on a switch and unlocked a door somewhere in the room.

She then took the time to look around the room as they were climbing the stairs to the next floor and saw a giant statue of a woman with a large ruby embedded in it's chest.

She had to wonder who had the time to build this place, especially in the middle of a desert and by carving it out of a large rock.

* * *

The two of them had just entered a room with a few pillars surrounding a red carpet which led up to a door, and in front of that door was a suit of armor sitting on a throne with an axe on it's lap.

Gyro had actually drawn his sword and shield, so she decided she might as well follow his example and drew out Crescent Rose before unfolding it.

''Hey Ruby, shoot the armor.'' Gyro told her, and she decided it was best to not question it, he probably knew what he was doing, so she shot the armor with her weapon and it suddenly stood up.

''That things's an Iron Knuckle, watch out for it's axe, and strike when it's guard is dropped.'' Gyro told her and she nodded, that was good to know.

Her and Gyro then started goading it into attacking them and they would then strike at it after it would miss it's attacks, usually by embedding it's axe into the floor.

Before long they managed to cut off a portion of it's armor and they sped up their attacks when they noticed it would stagger whenever they hit it, and after a few more hits, it fell down and disappeared in a burst of blue flames, with the door in the room unlocking.

''Now then, let's see what our prize is.'' Gyro said and she followed him through the door which led to back outside the temple, except they were standing on one of the hands of the colossus, and a big red treasure chest was in front of them.

''Can I open it?'' Ruby asked Gyro, to which he nodded with a smile as she ran up the treasure chest and lifted up the top with a bit of effort and slowly pulled out a strange crystal that had a miniature sword in it.

''A sealed weapon?'' she heard Gyro say in confusion, before she could ask what he meant though, the crystal cracked open and the mini sword turned into a ball of light before flying around her and then suddenly entering Crescent Rose, making her weapon shine brightly, forcing her to look away from it.

Soon enough, the light died down, allowing her to look at her weapon, except it was... different.

A few portions of it had turned from red to silver, the blade of the scythe seemed to gleam an unnatural light, which unknown to her, actually signified her weapon had been infused with the Light element.

She also noticed that ammo clip currently inserted seemed bigger, and the same was true for the one she in her back pouch.

Finally, the scope on her weapon seemed to have an upgraded zoom when she looked through it, and the image was even clearer at that.

''What just happened to Crescent Rose?'' Ruby asked in wonder.

''It isn't Crescent Rose anymore, it's been upgraded into a new form thanks to the power of the sealed weapon being infused into it, and as such, it needs a new name.'' Gyro told her, making her look at him and then back to her new weapon, taking a few moments to think of a name.

''Waxing Rose.'' she said with a smile.

''Keeping the moon reference huh? I like it, it fits.'' Gyro told her, which she smiled at.

''So, do you think we're done?'' she asked her boyfriend, which he shook his head at.

''Nope, we still have a whole other section of the temple to explore.'' He said, before picking her up bridal style while she folded Waxing Rose back, making her let out a ''Meep!'' of surprise before he JUMPED down the hand they were standing on, and landed right on his feet in front of the temple entrance.

Ruby was a bit shaken at what he had just done, before she bonked him on top of the head ''Warn me the next time you're going to do that!'' she scolded him a bit, to which he chuckled sheepishly.

''Sorry about that Rubes, I promise I'll warn you next time.'' he said and kissed her, which calmed her down enough and she nodded, before hopping out of his arms and heading back inside the temple with him.

''So, how do we get to the other half?'' she asked him, at which he simply pointed to a large block before equipping the power gloves again and started pushing it with relative ease, until it seemed to fall into a whole in the ground and opened up the path for them.

Guess it's time for more weird stuff.

* * *

Ruby was still following Gyro as he was pushing another large block, this time they had gone through a door in the room with the giant statue, and she had seen a lot of weird puzzles, like fror example, Gyro had to stand on a depiction of the triforce and played what was apparently a lullaby on his ocarina, which then made a small treasure chest appear out of nowhere.

They'd also fought a lone Beowolf in another room earlier.

When Gyro was done pushing that block, they found another and he got to pushing that one enxt, until they came upon a rusty switch, like the one they saw in the room with the giant statue, which Gyro then hammered in with his Megaton Hammer, which in turn made a small platform move down into the floor like an elevator, and Ruby saw it lead back to the entrance.

''Well, at least we'll have a shortcut on our way back out.'' Gyro said, to which she shrugged at, might as well honestly.

* * *

The two entered a room similar to the one where they fought the Iron Knuckle earlier, and they actually found another Iron Knuckle, sitting on a throne again.

So they simply repeated the same strategy they used last time, goading it into attacking them and the striking at it until soon enough, it fell and burst into flames.

''Was that even a grimm?'' Ruby questionned.

''No, it was an animated piece of armor, animated using magic, and I can tell it was made ratcher recently, within the last few months at the very least, this is rather concerning.'' Gyro said and rubbed his chin in thought.

Ruby was as confused as he was, she was sure that only Gyro and Pierce could use magic, and it looked like another person was using magic to create monsters, wierd.

They didn't think too much about it for now and walked through the door which led them to the other hand of the colossus, with Gyro walking up to a big wooden chest, opening it, and pulling out what looked like a mirror with a red frame, except it had handles on the back of it.

''The Mirror Shield, well, this could definetly come in handy.'' Gyro said as he switched out his Hylian Shield for what was apparently a Mirror Shield.

''Are we gonna jump again?'' she asked him in advance just to be safe, to which he shook his head, making her sigh in relief, and follow him back through the door.

* * *

They were now standing on front of a door with large blue and gold lock on it, with Gyro pulling the golden key with a red skull they had found earlier by solving some puzzles out of his pockets, and inserting it into the lock, making it fall off and open up the door.

Inside the room, they were greeted with yet another Iron Knuckle, except this one had golden armor instead of the usual silver.

The same strategy they used on the previous two worked nonetheless though, it just took a few more hits to kill it.

The two then walked into the next room where they saw an elevated platform, quickly climbing onto it, where they saw something very strange.

Two grimm with short bodies that were hovering on the floor, one had a red mask and bone plates and the other had pale blue ones instead.

The two grimm then floated up into the air and started circling them.

''The grimm sorcerers, Twinrova.'' she heard Gyro say, and she figured that was the name he had decided to call these grimm, and for some reason she thought it fit a bit.

''If I'm right then these things should have control over an element each, the red one probably fire, and the other most likely ice, so let's trick them into hitting each other with their attacks.'' he said, which she nodded at, his plan made sense, if they were fire and ice then they just had to make sure they hit each other and they would win.

So they put that plan into action, goading the grimm into attacking them and redirecting their attacks to the other grimm, or sometimes dodging while they were in front of one of them.

Until the grimm, while they were on their last legs did something unexpected.

They merged together.

They became a much large grimm, with it's right half covered in red bones while it's left was covered in pale blue bones.

It then started shooting small balls of elemental energy at the two of them, forcing them to dodge, after a bit of time, Gyro seemd to get an idea and brought up his mirror shield, which insted of reflecting the attack, absorbed it.

''Ruby! I'm going to try something, when it falls down you go attack it!'' he shouted to her, before the grimm continued shooting orbs of energy, with Gyro avoiding the balls that weren't of the same element he'd absorbed, unil his sield let out a large elemental beam which hit the grimm and stunned it.

Ruby took her chance and rushed in, hitting the grimm quickly with a few attacks before using the now stronger recoil of Waxing Rose to cleave it's head off, killing it.

As it's body disintergrated, Ruby pumped her fist ''Yeah! We did it!''

''Way to go Ruby.'' Gyro said to her, which made her turn around to him and jump into his arms, kissing him.

He chuckled when they broke the kiss ''Come on, let's get back to Beacon, we're done with the temple.''

She nodded and followed him back out to the temple.

She wondered how the others were doing?

* * *

 **Ta-da!**

 **First temple, cleared!**

 **And what's more, Ruby and Gyro are finally a couple.**

 **I wanted to make the scene as cute and adorable as possible, thus why I made it like it that.**

 **To me, Ruby finally getting a boyfriend, it would play out something like that.**

 **So, now two of my ships for the story are sailing, they're still a few more to go though.**

 **You already know arkos is one of those ships, but try and guess the others.**

 **Also, yes, Ruby got an upgrade for Crescent Rose, just like how characters get upgrades for their weapons in Hyrule Warriors.**

 **Yes the other 7 will get upgrades as well.**

 **And they will all eventually get a second upgrade for their weapon.**

 **Anyway.**

 **Read, Review, Don't be a dick, and have a nice day everyone!**

 **See ya next time!**


	12. Chapter 9: I Hate Water

**Hello everybody and welcome back to THOR!**

 **(I love saying that)**

 **Not a whole lot to say today except this.**

 **Poor Ren.**

 **Let's get this show on the road!**

* * *

''Holy moly look at this place Ren it's all dried up and stuff!'' exclaimed Nora, as her and Ren had finally arrived at what was formerly Lake Hylia, where the Water Temple lays, except the water in the lake had nearly all dried up.

''That is rather strange, I don't remember Ozpin mentionning this.'' recalled Ren as he walked forward into the dried up lake until he was at the edge of what small amount of water remained.

''Hey there's a door there, let's smash it open!'' Nora said as she pulled out Magnhild and was about to jump into the water before Ren pulled her back and just gave her a deadpan look.

''Your breathing mask Nora, also I don't think we need to smash it.'' Ren said as he put on his own breather mask and looked at a switch that was above the looked gate before firing a bullet at it, hitting it and making the gate raise up and allow entry into the temple.

''Yeah! Way to go Renny!'' said Nora as she put on her breather mask and slapped Ren on the back, making him chuckle and walk into the water with her following.

As they entered the temple they saw that the water didn't reach very far in the entrance section, letting them resurface and walk along a short corridor, leading them into the temple proper.

''You have got to be kidding me.'' said Ren dryly as he looked at the insides of the temple that were indeed flooded, just like Ozpin said.

''Weeee!'' shouted Nora as she jumped in and let Magnhild's weight bring her to the bottom.

Ren sighed as he dived in after her.

The two of them found a door with glowing green lights around it and an image of the water level being lower than it currently was.

Ren had a feelign of what this would lead them to so he had Nora follow him through the door and swim back up the water's surface, where he saw a green lever.

Helping Nora out of the water, he pulled on the switch, and the water level actually lowered.

He sighed.

He had a feeling this was going to be a long day.

* * *

The water in the temple rised up as Ren pulled a glowing red lever this time around, reaching to what would be the midway point of the temple itself.

He noticed that platform rised up with the water, the platform itself was covering an underwater passageway which him and Nora followed.

At the end of the passageway they found a small room with a crystal switch, like a few they had found already through the temple.

Nora punted the switch and the gate above her head opened up, letting out more of those strange hostile clams and rocks that could grow spikes.

Ren simply shot them, thankfull that his bullets didn't lose too much momentum in water thanks to being wind dust bullets.

Then another gate opened up on the other side of the ceiling, which let them to finding a small key inside a treasure chest... again.

''Who puts a key in a treasure chest? That's crazy!'' said Nora, and Ren found himself agreeing with her.

After they grabbed the key the two headed back up and exited through a door on the middle level, which locked behind them as they exited, leaving them back in the main room of the temple.

This place is very strange.

* * *

Now this room is different.

The room Ren and Nora were in looked like a pond surrounding a small island that had a dead tree on it, what was even stranger is that they were no walls, it looked like the area had fog that kept up a barrier around them.

The two of them stepped on the water and walked toward the small island, walking past it after noticing that the tree wasn't anythign special, but failing to notice something very important after they stepped back on the water.

Their reflections in the water were gone.

When they reached the other side they saw the door was locked, confusing them as they trned around and stepped back onto the water, looking around for any switches they might need to hit, until Nora looked down and her eyes widened.

''Hey Ren?'' she asked her friend as she tugged his sleeve, making him look at her and follow her line of sight when he saw her looking down, making his own eyes widen when he saw their reflections were gone.

The two looked around again until Ren noticed something.

Near the tree on the small island were two shadows.

Shadows that looked like him and Nora.

When he stepped forward a bit the two shadows rushed in with their weapons drawn, forcing him and Nora to roll out of the way as their shadows attacked them.

They were fighting themselves!

As they paried the next attacks they tried to strike back only for the shadows to avoid their attacks.

They moved exactly like them.

The shadows were very difficult to hit, and whenever Ren and Nora would manage to hit them, their shadows would fall into the water before reappearing before them, their bodies appearing more solid than before.

Nora's shadow was an especially though enemy, as it's movements were actually more controlled than the normal Nora, heck when Nora tried to smash her shadow, it just jumped up and landed on Magnhild before kicking Nora in the chin and back-flipping off.

As for Ren's shadow, it was tough, but thankfully it didn't have an Aura like Ren did, meaning it's strikes weren't as powerful as they could have been.

It took a while but soon enough they defeated their shadows, and with their defeat, the fog lifted from the room, revealing an actual normal looking room in it's wake.

Ren took a moment to catch his breath, that was somewhat tiring.

After a few seconds him an Nora entered into the next room, finding a large red chest in it.

Ren walked up to it and nealed before it, lifting it up and retrieving the item from within.

A sealed weapon, though he didn't know it.

''Ohh~ it's so shiny~ let's keep it Ren!'' shouted Nora, making him smile at his friend's enthusiasm.

Before he could pocket the crystal, it shattered, the small blade within turning into a light and going into his sleeves where he had stored StormFlower, making the inside of his sleeves shine a bright light for a few moments, before he pulled out his weapons.

They were somewhat different.

The ammo clips were larger for one, and when he checked the bullets, the were shining a pale green light, signifying that every bullet he would ever use would be imbued with wind, no more requiring the use of wind dust.

Another obvious change was that a smaller blade jutted out from the front of the larger ones, and he also noticed some kind of extra tigger on the back of the weapons. When he pulled it back with his thrumbs, the small blades shot out and hooked onto the wall.

He now had a hookshot, just like Gyro did, this could prove helpful to get around the temple and other areas that are too far away to just jump across.

He had a small red light shining from the front of the barrel, which he could use to aim both his shots, and his hooks.

Finally, their were a few magenta highlights on the gun itself.

''WOW! Look at your weapons Ren! They're so cool!'' Nora shouted, stating the obvious.

He had to admit, they did look pretty amazing like this.

''A new form, needs a new name then.'' Ren said, taking a few moments to think of a new name for his weapons.

''TempestLily.'' he said, eyeing his new and improved weapons.

''Awesome name Renny!'' said Nora with her usual wide smile.

Ren smiled ''Come on, let's keep going.''

* * *

Ren was starting to get a little annoyed of having to constantly shift the water level.

At least moving around was easier with his pair of hookshots, he just had to grab hold of Nora and shoot out one of his hooks to get to another area quickly.

The two of them dived to the bottom of the temple and entered a room that they could now access due to having Ren's hookshots, using them to get across the area that strangely enough wasn't flooded even though Ren had raised the water back to the highest level again.

When they entered the next room, they found a large pool of water, a few of the strange four legged bug like grimms that Ren had decided to call Tektites, he just thought the name fit, small whirlpools in the water, and boulder's falling into said water.

It was almost like this temple was out to get them.

Quickly killing the tektites with a few shots form his guns and Nora's grenades, the two traversed the pool while avoiding the currents and entered the next room.

Where they saw literal flying fish grimm, that Ren decided to call Stinger's after the little things actually tried to sting them with sharp little blades that were on their tails.

Thankfully they were quickly dispatched.

With Ren trying to figure out a way to activate the switch at the bottom of the water that raised the water level, but would deactivate as soon as he stepped off, Nora was staring at a section of the wall that looked, well, different.

She decided to try something and fired a grenade at the wall, catching Ren's attention, and making him see that Nora had actually discovered a hidden path.

And then Nora fired a grenade at another section of the wall and opened another secret path.

Heading insde one of them, they saw a large block, which gave Ren an idea.

Pushing the block and pulling it when it it hit the wall, the two manage to make it fall into the water and push down on the switch and thus permanently raise the water level of the room, allowing them into the next room.

Ren felt like they were in the final stretch.

* * *

He was right.

The path they were on had led them to a room with a large blue treasure chest which contained a golden key with a red skull on it.

Returning to the main room, the two headed to the one area they had yet to explore, and found a large door with a golden and blue lock on it.

Inserting the key into it, the lock fell apart, letting the two hunters head into the final room of the temple.

They didn't really see anything in the room, except the walls had spikes on them, and the pool of water in the middle looked almost gooey, with four platforms sticking out the top of the water.

Jumping onto one of the platforms, the two looked around, until they heard the water shift behind them, making them spin back around with thei weapons drawn.

There, they saw a strange watery tentacle, and moving in the tentacle was a black sphere with some white shells on it.

This was the giant aquatic amoeba, Morpha.

The sphere moved back into the water, and Ren and Nora both decided they should try and stay away from it, jumping back onto the sides of the room.

As they dodged the attacks, they tried to shoot it, but the projectiles would just get suck in the water due to how gooey it was, and Nora's grenades wouldn't even go off.

Then Ren had an idea, he waited for the ball to enter one of it's tentacles it was making, and shoot one of his hooks at it.

The hook conected and pulled the ball out.

''Nora!'' he shouted to the red-head.

''You got it Renny!'' she said and brought down her hammer on the ball, smashing it to pieces.

As it's pieces evaporated away, the water in the room went away, going through a hole in the ceiling for some reason, but not before leaving behnd a large drop which fell back down and turned into another red chest.

Nora jumped down and rushed up to the chest, kicking it open, and drawing out of it another sealed weapon.

Just like with Ren, the crystal shattered and the light left behind went into Magnhild, amking it shine brightly as it upgraded.

When the light died down, Nora looked at her new weapon.

The overall shape of the weapon was the same, except it looked larger, and it was, as it could house three additional grenades now, for a total of 9 grenades inside of her weapon at all times.

Their were a small pair of decorative wings on the back of the hammer as well.

Nora also decided to check her grenades, like Ren did his bullets, and saw that they were constantly emanating electricity, with the electricity itself comign from inside of her weapon.

She could safely hold them thanks to her semblance though, as her grenades were now thunder grenades, being electrically charged by the chamber.

Finally, some of the designs she had etched onto her weapon originally were now colored pink.

''It's so awesome!'' she shouted out, making Ren smile at his friend.

''What are you gonna call it?'' he asked her, making her tilt her head to the side and put a finger to her chin in a thinking pose, 'cute' he idly thought as he looked at her.

She snapped her fingers ''Valkyria!''

''Using your name for the basis huh? It sounds good honestly.'' Ren told her, making her grin widely.

''Welp, mission's done, let's head on back home!'' she exclaimed happily, making Ren chuckle and nod.

They were done with their temple, now the others just had to handle theirs.

* * *

As the two exited the temple though, they were greeted with an interesting sight.

The water in the lake had all returned.

Was the grimm deep in the temple the cause of the lake drying up then?

They'll have to report this to Ozpin as well.

* * *

 **2 down, 3 to go!**

 **So yeah, Ren and Nora got their own upgrades.**

 **Also, I figured that their wouldn't be much talking since 1) Ren is rather quiet and 2) I wanted to write more actiony moments for the temples, along with the puzzle solving.**

 **And hey, Nora discovered a zelda series staple**

 **Out of place walls that can be bombed to open secret passages.**

 **And as you can see, the ReNora ship is slowly starting, with Ren mentally admiting that Nora is cute (because let's face it, she is)**

 **and honestly I think we all know that Nora already likes Ren in that way, she just doesn't want to say it yet.**

 **Also yes this was shorter but for good reason, the last chapter was so long because of the adorable scenes between Ruby and Gyro, and Ren and Nora are not a couple yet.**

 **Anyway.**

 **Read, Review, Don't be a dick, and have a nice day everyone.**

 **See ya next time!**


	13. Chapter 10: Too hot to handle

**Hello everybody and welcome back to THOR!**

 **man I have such a freaking headache right now~**

 **I was trying to figure out what to do with the tournament earlier and I was honestly giving myself a bit of a headache trying to figure it out**

 **so I decided to think more on it when the tournament rolls around**

 **seriously best to leave it off till then**

 **it's what my partner recommended I should do after all**

 **not much to say besides that, well, I did go out and buy a transformers from the combiner wars line earlier, zince I felt like I should own at least one of the combiner sets, just gotta find the other components to it now**

 **I got Onslaught, so I just need to find the rest of the combaticons to build Bruticus**

 **anyway, enough on that tangent.**

 **Let's get this show on the road!**

* * *

'This feels nice.' Yang thought to herself as her and Pierce were taking a short break at the base of Death Mountain for lunch.

Yang was leaning against a boulder and Pierce had his head on her lap.

They got done eating a few minutes ago.

Now they just felt like having a... calm moment, as Yang passed her fingers through Pierce's hair.

She liked these little romantic moments she and her boyfriend had from time to time, they were soothing, calm and relaxing.

She honestly needed these from time to time what with her little anger management problem.

She felt Pierce lift his head up and smile at her before leaning in and kissing her deeply, with her happily returning the kiss.

She really loved this guy.

He understood her completely.

Heck, he was just like her, and she loved that.

He made awesome puns just like her, he knew how to have fun, he was able to hold his alcohol (just like her, but he's way better at it than she is honestly), he knew how to play the flirting game, though now it was more of a 'teasing your lover' game, he's hot, again just like her (she's seen him without a shirt a lot of times and DAMN does she love seeing his abs), and, again, just like her, he's protective of those he cares about.

Honestly, she could probably see herself making a future with him eventually, heck, if he asked her hand in marriage when they get older, she'd probably say yes, although she does wonder what she'll do about the family name, she kinda likes her own, maybe she could ask him if he'd take the Xiao-Long name instead of her taking the Vermillion name? Oh well, something she'll talk about with him when the time comes.

''Come on, we got a job to do beautiful.'' he said to her after he broke the kiss with a smirk, making her smirk back and get up with him.

''I guess we do, so, are we climbing up? Or am I riding you?'' she said with a teasing wink, making him chuckle.

''Option 2.'' he said simply before surrounding his body in flames that grew larger by the second, until the receaded from him, and in their wake, left behind a red dragon.

It had four legs,each with sharp claws, a long tail with a blade on the tip of it, two large, powerful wings and it's head was silver on the top with two horns protuding from the side of his head, it's bright green eyes stared at her expectantly as it lowered itself.

This is what Pierce's semblance allowed him to do, transform into a dragon, just like how Gyro's semblance allowed him to turn into a wolf.

She hopped on his back and wrapped her arms around his neck, she seriously loved doing this, the first time Pierce had revealed his semblance to all of them, they all asked if they could have a ride on his back, even Weiss was interested in it, and the girl was still a bit cold back then.

Nora also proclaimed him as her steed, but Yang changed that after she started dating the guy.

He was HER steed now... in more ways than one.

In just a few beat of his wings Pierce rose up high into the air, circling a bit around the top of death mountain, alowing them to see the dark cloud surrounding it, it was a bit foreboding honestly.

He then took a bit of a dive and landed near the top, but not exactly on it, as he had found an entrance into the volcano from a cliff side.

As she hoped off him he changed back, and the two entered the side of the volcano, wondering what they would find inside.

* * *

''Damn this place is hot!'' said Yang as she fanned herself with her hand, the two of them were in front of the temple entrance, which was right above a pool of lava in the middle of the volcano.

She was thankful that her semblance made her heat proof, it was thanks to that she could never get a heatstroke, and could sunbathe for hours and not risk a sunburn.

Apparently, Pierce's semblance allowed the same benefts as hers did, so another thing in common between them.

''Not as scorching as you though.'' she heard Pierce say, making her laugh a little bit at the joke.

She followed him into the temple gate, climbing down a ladder before they went into the temple proper.

Once inside, they saw the entrance almost looked like some kind of ceremonial altar.

They didn't pay too much attention to it, as their wasn't much in the room besides a few pots and two doors, one of which was locked, so they took the other door on the left.

''OK, I take back what I said earlier, this place is even more hot.'' said Yang once they stepped into the next room.

The room had a few platforms above a large pool of lava, and on the side of the room was a large door with a gold and blue lock on it.

The two of them jumped onto the platforms on the left side of the room, reaching what almost looked like a prison cell that had a treasure chest in it, and a switch was in front of the cell.

Pierce simply steped onto the switch and pressed it down, which opened the cell, letting Yang go in and open the treasure chest, where she found a key, which honestly confused her a bit.

She handed the key to Pierce and the two jumped back to the first large platform.

However, as she was about to jump onto it, a rock fell onto Yang's head, dazing her for a second, but that second was enough to make her miss her jump.

And fall into the lava.

''YANG!'' she heard Pierce shout in worry for her as she fell right into the lava.

Pierce's eyes were wide as he simply looked at where Yang had fallen in.

No. No. NO! This couldn't be happening! First him and Gyro lose all the family they had left, and now he loses the woman he loves?!

His body shook as he tried to hold back his sobs.

Then he heard something he didn't expect.

''WHAT THE HECK I'M OK?!'' he looked back to where Yang had fallen, to see her head poking out from the the lava, almost like she was swimming in water.

He couldn't believe his eyes, she was OK. She was alive.

He jumped in after her, his semblance protected him and his armor from lava anyway.

The lava splashed and some fell on Yang's hair, but it acted more like warm water and simply made her hair wet.

When Pierce resurfaced he hugged her tightly, surprising her for a moment before she returned the hug as she listened to him sob silently.

She could understand why he was crying right now, she would too if something like this had happened to him.

''It's alright lover-boy, I'm fine, everything's fine.'' she said soothignly to him.

Pierce wasn't the type to get emotional, but he wouldn't be Gyro's brother if he never did, so something like this? It was understandable that he literally just went through a rollercoaster of emotions in the span of a few seconds, from hitting rock-bottom to soaring high in the sky.

''I guess I'm just too hot to handle, even for lava.'' she said to cheer him up with one of her jokes, and she succeeded, as he started to laugh before he looked right into her eyes and kissed her deeply, which she definetly didn't mind.

He was a damn good kisser.

They broke the kiss after about half a minute, and he helped her climb back up.

It was then she noticed she felt like something was missing, making her look down at her body ''Oh.''

She was naked.

She noticed Pierce looking at her, but not in a lustful way, he'd already seen her naked a few times anyway when they would have sex so he was able to control himself, he was just looking at her with a raised eyebrow, as confused by her lack of clothes as she was.

''Guess your clothes couldn't take the heat and couldn't get out of the kitchen in time.'' he said, making her laugh at his joke.

''Yeah, same thing for my back-pack that had my change of clothes.'' she said with a laugh, before striking a bit of a flirtatious pose ''I guess I really am too hot to handle~''

He laughed at her pun, before snapping his fingers and bringing out a red tunic that looked kind of like what Gyro wore, except the pants with it were more like pair of tights, and handing it to her ''Here, Gyro gave me these just in case, they're enchanted with a spell to resist all forms of heat, including lava.''

''Nice.'' she said as she slipped them on, they were a little tight at the chest but that was understandable since this was probably originally in Gyro's size.

She didn't bother with the cap though.

She was thankful that Ember Celica survived the lava thankfully, somehow, maybe her aura managed to protect her weapon at the very least?

''So, now we know that you're lava-proof, probably because of your semblance, how about we get back to the temple?'' Pierce said, making her chuckle and nod, agreeing with him.

* * *

Yang hoisted herself up to the top of the grate as she looked around the room her and Pierce were in.

There were two small stone towers in the room, along with a jet of flames that would erupt like a geyser from time to time.

Her and Pierce then noticed a large block was at the top of one of the towers, and the two grinned to each other, having the same idea.

They rushed up to the block and pushed it off the tower, making it fall over the hole where the fire would spew out of, jump down onto the block, and simply wait a few seconds.

The geyser of flame erupts under the block, and then suddenly pushes it upwards, through a hole in the ceiling, before stopping at the next floor, with the couple laughing at their crazy idea all the way, even as they jumped off the block at the top.

The two entered the next room, and saw another of those Torch Slug's as Pierce called them, they were basically slugs made out of lava.

They just had to step on them to get rid of them.

The two then pushed another block and used it as a platform to get to another ledge, at the top of it they saw a ring of fire, and Pierce pointed out the crystal switch they saw next to the block before pushing it.

Yang got the idea and went next to the switch, punching it and letting Pierce climb up a grate that was inside the ring of fire, he then dropped down a chain for her, which she grabbed on before being pulled up.

This place was pretty interesting so far.

* * *

Well this room was a bit annoying.

Whenever Yang tried to walk in a direction, a wall of fire would pop up, making her have to find a way around it.

Thankfully Pierce was helping her calm down.

He was rubbing her temples a bit and whispering calming words to her.

He was definetly good at helping her out when she was mad, either by calming her down like this, or by helping her relax with a good round or two in bed.

After they finally got past the mini fire walls, they entered another room, and this time some kind of being made of fire jumped out of a ring of fire, Pierce called it a Flare Dancer.

He handled it pretty quickly when he equipped some kind of weird trinket to his wrist, it almost looked like a scale, and it was.

This golden colored trinket was the Water Dragon Scale.

Gyro had left it with Pierce in case he needed to use some water spells.

So with a wave of his arm, an actual wave of water was summoned up, and put out all the flames in the room, revealing that the flare dancer was actually just a small hollow chest plate with a tiny head and legs.

Yang laughed a bit when she say it, and when Pierce stepped aside with a mock bow, she activated Ember Celica and shot it, destroying it easily.

They then stood on the platform which led them to a higher floor, where they had to climb up even more and walk on a narrow set of stairs where they reached a big red treasure chest.

''Dibs!'' Yang said as she walked up to it and kneeled in front of it, using one of her hands to open it up before pulling out a sealed weapon from inside.

''What's this thing?'' she asked, turning to Pierce who was about to answer her, but before he could, the crystal shattered, the small sword nside turning into a sphere of light before rushing into her gauntlets, making them shine brightly, forcing her to close her eyes and lower her arms away from her face.

Soon enough, the light died down, revealing her new and improved weapons.

The overall design was rather similar, except that it seemed to cover a bit more of her fore-arms, their was a second row of shotgun shells, and all of them were glowing a bright red color, indicating they were powered with element of fire, thus, stronger explosions.

The gauntlets also extended to cover her knuckles now.

The most awesome thing though in her opinion was the new paint job it got.

It was a bright red with yellow flames painted onto it.

''Niiice.'' she said as she looked at her new weapons.

''Damn those look fine, not as fine as you though.'' Pierce said, making her shoot him a flirty wink.

''Thanks lover-boy~'' she said to him.

''So, I think Ember Celica deserves a new name after that upgrade, what do you think?'' he said with a smirk.

She nodded, it made sense, so she thought about it for a bit before a grin spread on her face.

''Blazing Celica.'' she told him, making him grin in return and nod.

''Kickass name, now come on, let's go give it a test drive.'' he said and walked back down to the lower levels with her following, a smirk on her face.

Time to kick butt.

* * *

The two of them had just found a large blue and gold chest, with Pierce opening it and pulling out a golden key with a red skull on it.

''This should open that big lock in the other room.'' he said.

''Let's go then.'' said Yang with a smile as she walked out the door and up the stairs, back into the room where she fell in lava earlier.

The two jumped across to in front of the large door and Pierce inserted the key into the lock, making it fall off and open up the door.

The couple stepped into the next room, seeing a platform with nine holes on it.

They jumped onto the platform, which made something rise up from the central hole.

It was a long, serpentine black dragon, with a bone white mask over it's skull that had two horns sticking out the back of it and a long mane of fire on the back of it's neck, it's glowing red eyes a clear indication it was a Grimm.

''The Grimm Lava Dragon, Volvagia.'' Pierce said, and Yang had to admit, that name kinda fit that Grimm.

''Let's kick his scaly ass!'' she shouted with a grin, which Pierce returned.

''Let's make it an epic fight though.'' he said before surrounding his body in flames, emerging out from them in his dragon form, and now that Yang payed attention, the two dragons looked a little similar to one another, before he roared out in challenge towards Volvagia, the beast returning his roar in acceptance of the challenge.

Yang grinned and hopped onto Pierce's back before he rised up and actually blew a hole in the ceiling with his flame breath, revealing the cloudy sky above the mountain.

They needed space for this fight, so the skies would be their battlefield.

The two dragons rose up high in the sky before circling the mountain for a moment.

Pierce struck first, shooting a great ball of fire from his maw, though Volvagia dodged it, Yang did take the chance to fire a few shots at it and she was pleased with the new power she had in her weapons, as they were enough to disorient it a bit.

Pierce capitalized on this and rammed into Volvagia, clamping his jaw down on the Grimm dragon's arm before pulling roughly, tearing off one of it's arms, making the beast roar in pain before it hissed at the two of them, angry at being wounded so easily.

The battle was rather fierce, both dragons firing at one another and Yang taking her chance whenever she could, she also had to duck below some of the shots Volvagia would aim at her.

''Hey watch it you overgrown...'' Yang trailed off as she saw one of her hairs fall off her head, singed slightly, before she narrowed her eyes in anger at the beast as they changed from lilac to red ''YOU'RE DEAD YOU STUPID LIZARD!'' she said before she punched at it, focusing as much strengh as she could into the shot, somehow making it take up two shells this time, creating a much larger projectile and explosion once it made contact with the grimm.

Pierce took advantage of Volvagia's dazed state once the smoke cleared, and rushed in, clamping it's jaw around it's neck before twisting and pulling, until a clear ripping sound was heard as he severed the head from it's body, the body of the creature already starting to fade into darkness as he let the head fall back into the volcano.

Yang let out a great sigh as her eyes shifted back into lilac.

The two then noticed the dark cloud surrounding the top of the mountain disappearing.

Pierce narrowed his eyes, it seemed magic had been used in this area, and if he was right, that meant they had a new enemy to take care of, possibly one from their world, or maybe even hyrule.

Either way, trouble was afoot.

* * *

As Pierce set foot down at the base of the mountain, Yang hoped off, allowing him to shift back into his human form, before she grabbed him and started making out with him.

After a bit of time the two pulled back panting ''Woah, what's got you all fired up babe?''

She sighed ''I'm still a bit pissed that stupid lizard burned some of my hair.''

He smirked before kissing her again ''I think I know how to cheer you up.''

She raised an eyerbow and grinned ''I think I know what you're talking about~''

The two started kissing again, more fiercely.

Needless to say, Yang was feeling a whole lot better on their way back to Beacon.

* * *

 **And done!**

 **so that's 3 out of 5 done.**

 **Also yeah, Yang lost her clothes, it was mostly for comedic effect honestly, but I guess the idea of her being killed off was me toying with all your emotions.**

 **Aren't I a bastard? XD**

 **and yes I know I technically posted this a day late, but I havn't gone to bed yet, so it's still the previous day for me.**

 **and you shouldn't always expect very long chapters by the way, especially since the fire temple is kind of short.**

 **also that last scene was put in because I wanted to imply a little something-something~**

 **anyway.**

 **Read, Review, Don't be a dick, and have a nice day everyone!**

 **See ya next time!**


	14. Chapter 11: Ghostbusting

**Hello everybody and welcome back to another exciting installment of THOR!**

 **Not much to say today really, except I've found a compilation of some of Barbara Dunkelman's puns, so expect some of those to make in the story and to come from Yang's mouth XD**

 **Since, you know, Monty himself said that Yang was like Barbara.**

 **Also I really wanna go see the Ratchet & Clank movie.**

 **Anyway.**

 **Let's get this show on the road!**

* * *

''Oum dammit this is a lot of trees.'' muttered Jaune as he pushed branches out of the way, his partner Pyrrha following closely behind him.

''Well it's to be expected, this area of Vale is untouched by human hands.'' she responded with a smile.

Jaune smiled as well ''Yeah, it's always fun to see nature like this from time to time.''

They took a few more steps... and they were back at the entrance of the forest.

''Unless of course the woods are being a dick, seriously why do we keep ending back at the entrance, my sense of direction isn't THAT bad right?'' Jaune questionned while looking at Pyrrha, who shook her head with a smile.

Jaune had a bad sense of direction, but he always ended up where he wanted to go in the end, she had to admit that this was getting a bit ridiculous though.

Her ears perked up as she heard a faint sound ''Wait, do you hear that?''

Jaune concentrated to try and hear what she was hearing ''Is that music?''

Pyrrha nodded ''Perhaps we should follow the music, it might lead us to where we need to go?'' she suggested.

Jaune nodded and started to follow the sound of music with her, it was a better idea than nothing at this point.

Soon the two of them found themselves in a large maze, and on the other side of the maze they could see a staircase.

''Let's be careful, their could be grimm hiding in the maze.'' Pyrrha said a bit worriedly, especially since, while Jaune was a good warrior, he still required a bit more formal training, while he had learned how to fight from a book that perfectly detailed it's fighting style, he still needed someone to help him refine it, something she took upon herself to help him do.

He was able to give her a good fight, that is, if she decided to make no use of her semblance at all, but she was happy for him.

His drive to become better, and the fact he treated her like a normal girl (and with some respect because she was, in his words, 'easily capable of kicking his butt') helped cement her admiration for him.

He was what she envisioned a true defender of the people would act like.

And as the months passed, her admiration turned into love.

She just wished he wasn't so oblivious to her attempts at flirting.

Pierce had told her she just outright tell him though, but she was a bit too shy, and inexperienced in matters of the heart, to do so.

At the very least, she was patient though.

''Right, wouldn't want to get bullrushed by one of them.'' he said with a small laugh.

The two carefully walked through the maze, peeking around the corners carefully.

It was around the first corner that Jaune's jaw dropped ''What the heck is that thing?!'' he hissed quietly, making Pyrrha peer over his shoulder and her eyes widened when she saw the same thing he did.

It was a very large, pig like grimm, with one of it's arms in the shape of a spear, standing on it's hind legs, it's bone armor looked like actual armor that would be typically worn by a barbarian.

''OK then, what are we gonna call that thing?'' Jaune asked quietly after he got his mouth working properly again.

Pyrrha started thinking about it for a moment, before she rembered a word Pierce had said in regards to Cardin that was apparently an insult ''Moblin.''

''The name Pierce used to describe Cardin? He did say it was a pig like monster.'' Jaune said with a hand on his chin.

''What's the plan?'' she asked her partner/crush.

''We wait until it has it's back turned, that thing looks pretty fast honestly, and then we rush in and attack it.'' Jaune explained his idea to her, making her nod.

As soon as the Moblin turned around, the two of them rushed in and stabbed their weapons into it's back, quickly killing it.

The two repeated this strategy with every other Moblin they encountered in the maze.

They then reached the stairs, and as they neared the top, they were able to peer over it, and they froze.

Standing in front of the next set of stairs was an even larger Moblin with a large club instead of a spear hand.

The two of them ducked back down ''I don't think your strategy is going to work with this one Jaune.'' Pyrrha said.

Jaune shook his head a bit ''Yeah...'' he ran a hand through his hair and sighed ''You know what? Let's just shoot it.''

Pyrrha raised an eyebrow but nodded nonetheless.

The two of them shifted their weapons into their long range modes, and when they reached the top of the stairs, they opened fire on the beast.

It roared in pain and started swinging it's club onto the ground, sending out shockwaves towards them, making them jump out of the way, until after about 10 seconds of continuous fire, the beast fell to it's knees and disappeared into nothingness.

Jaune sighed in relief at this and highfived Pyrrha for a job well done.

The two walked up the next set of stairs and saw the entrance to the temple.

It was a bit out of reach.

Jaune quickly came up with an idea, tied a rope to Milo, and had Pyrrha throw it over the entrance, embedding itself solidly into the stone.

They climbed up the rope and pulled Pyrrha's weapon out, and proceeded into the forest temple.

They were rather surprised that inside the temple were trees and grass, plant-life was growing in here.

Before they could contemplate that further though, two beowolves appeared and attacked them.

They were quickly dealt with thankfully.

The of them curiously decided to check on top of the trees, and found a key inside a small chest, they'd probably need it further inside.

Going further inside, the two easily got rid of a large skulltula and heading into the next room, where they saw what seemed to be some kind of elevator with four flames of different colors surrounding it.

Then the flames started moving, and ended up sitting atop smaller torches that were held by ghosts, each ghost the same color as the flame it had stolen, before the ghosts ran off.

''It seems we'll have to chase after those beings to restore the flames, what do you think Jaune?'' asked Pyrrha, waiting for her partner to answer, but she recieved none, making her turn around with a raised eyebrow.

She saw Jaune with his jaw hanging open, his face pale, his pupils had shrunk and he was shaking all over.

Her eyes widened in worry and she grabbed his shoulders, getting in front of him ''Jaune!''

He seemed to snap out of it and shook his head ''W-What?! Pyrrha?!''

''Jaune, are you ok?'' she asked him worriedly.

He averted his gaze for a moment before sighing ''Promise not to laugh at me.''

She nodded her head with a smile ''I won't.''

He nodded and took a deep breath ''I'm afraid of ghosts.''

She raised an eyebrow ''Why is that?'' she thought that their must have been a good reason at the very least, as Jaune was usually rather brave.

''Well, their usually incorporeal beings, meaning that you can't touch them, or hurt them, and if I can't touch something normally, or if it's an enemy, hurt it normally, then it tends to scare me.'' he explained and she found that it actually made sense.

She smiled and actually hugged him, surprising him ''I understand Jaune, and it's perfectly normal to be afraid of something.''

He smiled and returned the hug before the two broke apart ''Are you afraid of anything?'' he asked her.

She avoided his gaze, but shook her head, if Jaune told her his fear, she could do the same ''I have Virginitiphobia, the fear of... rape.'' she said while rubbing one of her arms.

Jaune's eyes widenned a bit ''Wait, Pyrrha where you...?'' he trailed off, unable to say it.

She shook her head ''No, but, it happened to a friend of mine back in Mistral, and, it almost happened to me as well, it was back when I was younger, when I was around twelve.'' she shook a little as she remembered the events, snapping her head back up when she felt Jaune hug her, helping to calm her down as she took in a few much needed calming breaths.

''Are you going to be OK Pyrrha?'' Jaune asked her.

She nodded and managed to smile ''I'll be good, it's just, it was a bit painful to remember all that.''

Jaune nodded and tighted his fists a bit ''If I ever see the bastard who did that to you...'' he trailed off as he thought of the painful things he would do to the bastard who would dare try to rape a twelve year old girl, his rage fueled by the thought of 'What if it happened to my sisters? like Miriel? Or innocent little Nowi?' and angered further by the fact that somebody had managed to mentally scar his partner, his best friend, the one who understood him the most.

She put her hand on his shoulder, snapping him out of thoughts, making him look at her ''Thank you Jaune.'' she said with a grateful smile, which he returned with a nod.

''Now then, let's try to deal with those ghosts, and don't worry, I'll be there to help you.'' she said so they could return to the task at hand, and so that she could once more push back those painful memories.

Jaune nodded, though a bit uneasily at the thought of dealing with ghosts, he'd have to face his fears to clear out the temple.

* * *

The two young hunters were staring at the corridor they had entered in utter confusion.

Why you may ask?

Because it was spiralling, the floor spiralled until it ended up as a wall.

And as they walked forward, they actually found that gravity shifted along, meaning they stayed on the floor as it spiralled along.

Then they entered the room at the end of the corridor and found it was rathe rempty, just having a platform to jump on to allow them to get to the door.

It was then Jaune noticed something.

His shadow was growing.

As it kept on growing, he looked up, and promptly dived out of the way as a large hand fell from the ceiling.

Pyrrha's eyes widened when the hand fell to the ground and she stabbed it with her weapon out of reflex, quickly killing it.

''What the heck was that?!'' Jaune shouted as one of his eyes twitched.

''Another of those unexplainable creatures it seems, like the skeletons, or the floating skulls surrounded by fire.'' Pyrrha said, as confused as Jaune was.

He took in a deep breath to calm his nerves, it was best he just rolled with it honestly.

The two entered the next room, and saw a set of stairs, in front of those stairs was a portrait of one of the ghosts from earlier.

When they stepped close to the painting, the ghost disappeared from within it, amking Jaune shiver a little.

They saw the ghost in another painting as they descended the stairs, this one above the last set of set of stairs, and not disappearing, since they couldn't really get close to it.

They then stepped into the next room, and saw a hole in the floor which led down to the room where they fought the two skeletons earlier.

Suddenly, another skeleton popped down from the ceiling, and the two nearly fell down the hole in surprise.

It wasn't really difficult, they just had to make sure to have one of them grab it's attention and then the other attacks it's back, with that strategy, it quickly fell.

With it defeated, a platform fell down in the middle of the room, covering the hole, and with it, two more skeletons arrived.

Now with each of them having an enemy, the battle was more one of patience, as they had to wait for an opening to strike.

But with enough time, the two undead creatures fell as well.

It was then that a large red chest appeared in the middle of the room.

Jaune walked up to it, kneeled in front of it, and used both of his hands to open the lid, before reaching inside and pulling out a sealed weapon.

''What is that?'' he heard Pyrrha ask, which he too was wondering.

Before he could speak though, the crystal shattered, and the sword inside turned into a ball of light, before flying into Crocea Mors.

His weapon shined brightly, forcing him and Pyrrha to shield their eyes, before after a few moments, the glow died down, allowing him to look at his weapon, and see that it had changed.

He looked at it's sheith and saw that while the main color was still white, their seemed to be designs on it, and the hilt of his sword was different.

He pulled out his blade and turned the sheith into it's shield form.

The shield looked just like Gyro's hylian shield, except the silver rim was gold on his, and the blue interior was white, with a few claw like carvings on it along with his family symbol.

The sword on the other hand, was completely different, it had a brown handle with a round guard, the blade itself was of an interesting design, it was like two single edged blade placed back to back, the first of them was rather short in length, with the other being longer, and wider near the top, the two blades were connected together by a few metal tablets for stability.

What Jaune didnt know is that this sword was once wielded by the hero of time himself when he was just a child, it was known as the Razor Sword, although Jaune's version of the sword was much longer, to fit an adult size.

''Woah...'' he said as he gazed at his upgraded weapon, he then realized that he hadn't checked the minigun option, so with a flick of his wrist, the shield turned, the bottom piece of it moving out of the way and letting the barrel of the minigun pop out from underneath, he then unclipped his bullet belt from around himself and inserted them into the 'bullet feeder' as he liked to call it, aiming at a wall before squeezing the trigger and watching the bullets shoot out, each of them shining a white light, which indicated they were infused with the element of light, something that could easily defeat a ghost.

''Your weapon has certainly become impressive Jaune.'' Pyrrha said with a smile.

''Yeah, I guess it isn't Crocea Mors anymore.'' he said with a laugh.

Pyrrha nodded ''What is it now then?'' she questionned.

Jaune took a moment to think about it before grinning ''Tiger Durga.''

Pyrrha cocked an eyebrow ''I know that tigers are one of your favorite animals, but where does Durga come from?''

Jaune smiled ''Durga was apparently a goddess of victory of good over evil in ancient myths.''

Pyrrha smiled back ''I see, it's your way of saying that good will prevail.''

Jaune nodded and chuckled.

The two of them stepped back into the previous room, as Jaune said he wanted to try something out.

When they stepped back into the room, they walked up the stairs until Jaune noticed the ghost had moved back into the first painting.

He pointed his minigun at it, and opened fire, making the painting disappear as the ghost changed paintings, quickly turning around and firing on the one behind him, leaving only one painting, so aiming his weapon at he opened fire, making the ghost come out, and it actually looked fearful of Jaune, who had an evil grin on his face as he aimed at it.

''I am so going to enjoy this.'' he said.

* * *

Pyrrha watched with wide eyes as Jaune chased after the fourth and final ghost that had stolen a flame for the elevator.

The ghost was running away in fear of Jaune as he shot bullets at it like a madman.

'Perhaps the fact his bullets work on them has awoken some kind of personal vendetta against any ghost he ever sees?' she wondered to herself.

She also noticed that he was chasing the ghost through the doors, coming back out a different door while still chasing it, sometimes they would both come out of a different door.

After some point she took out her scroll and started playing Yakety Sax on it with a giggle, as this was reminding her of the chase scenes in the old timey cartoons her parents would watch from time to time.

She could almost swear she saw Jaune and the ghost riding on unicycles at one point.

And was that a a full suit of armor Jaune was wearing right now?

Wait was that ghost dressed as a clown?

* * *

Jaune and Pyrrha entered the last room in the temple, with Jaune humming the ghostbusters theme song, which made Pyrrha look at him with an amused smile on her face.

He turned to her and smiled ''I can safely say, I ain't afraid of no ghost. Not anymore anyway.'' he said, which made her giggle at his little joke.

Jaune found that he liked the sound of Pyrrha's giggling, it sounded melodious if he was being perfectly honest.

They walked up the stairs and found what looked like a small arena, as they stepped into it, a grate rose up from the floor behind them, and suddenly they heard a horse neigh making them turn their heads back to the center of the arena to see a black horse wth a fiery red mane and armor on it, it's eyes glowing an eerie red.

It's not the horse that had their attention though, it was the rider.

The man riding the horse had dark skin, fiery red hair, malicious golden eyes, and a circlet around his forehead, he was wearing an intricate looking armor, and in his hands was a long spear.

He was smiling evilly at them, making the two hunters-in-training draw their weapons.

Suddenly, he grabbed his face, and ripped it off, revealing a horned skull beneath it with glowing red eyes as he stared down at them, before he and the horse suddenly rose in the air.

This, was the evil spirit from beyond, Phantom Ganon.

Phantom Ganon then jumped into one of the paintings that were surrounding the arena, running off into the dark forest depicted in it.

Jaune and Pyrrha stood in the middle of the arena, back to back, Jaune having actually figured out what the Phantom was planning.

He was using the paintings to attack them, so they had to keep an eye on them.

It was a bit confusing as sometimes more than one would appear from within the paintings, but only one of them was real, and after they managed to hit him 3 times, only the horse returned into the painting, the phantom staying behind and floatign in the air while it's spear emitted a pale light.

Suddenly it swung it's spear, shooting a ball of energy at Jaune and Pyrrha, making them sidestep out of the way as the ball made a small explosion on the floor.

This went on for a a bit more time, the two of them dodging out blocking the attacks with their shields, until Jaune had a crazy idea that just might work.

When the next ball of energy flew at him, he slashed it with his sword, sending it back at the phantom and making it fall to the ground, giving him an opening and allowing him to attack it before it flew back up in the air.

He turned to Pyrrha ''So here's our plan, we attack those balls he throws at us to send them back and then we attack him!'' she nodded in return.

The next ball the phantom threw went for Pyrrha, who slashed it back with Milo, sending it back at the phantom, who striked at it and sent it to Jaune, who also sent it back.

This deadly game of ball had a name, one that only those who had played it multiple times and survived to speak about it knew.

Dead-man's Volley.

This went on for a while before finally the phantom fell and dissiapated in flames.

THe two hunters took a breath as another red chest liek the one form earlier appeared in a ring of light.

This time Pyrrha was the one to walk up to it, using her semblance to lift up the top and reach inside to pull out a sealed weapon, making her turn to Jaune with a smile ''I guess it's my turn.''

As soon as she said that, the crystal shattered and the orb of light went into Milo and Akouo, making them shine brightly as they upgraded.

When the glow died down, Pyrrha looked to her new weapons.

Milo hadn't changed much in terms of appearance, but it did have bright silver lines running along it, which indicated a rather unique elemental affinity, magnetism, which meant that anything Pyrrha hit with her weapon or bullets would be magnetized, as well some of the yellow on it changed completely to silver, she also noticed that when she shifted it to rifle form, it looked more like a crossbow, with a few pieces of it actually sticking out and making it take on said appearance.

Akouo changed as well, it was nor a larger shield, with the small gaps in it's round shape filled up and making it perfectly round now, the designs on it seemed a bit more rough as well, and the outer rim of the weapon become bronze in color rather than the inner gold color.

''Interesting, I suppose they'll need new names as well.'' she said as she looked at her new weapons and turned to Jaune with a smile while he nodded.

She thought about it for a moment before nodding to herself, looking at her weapon first ''Artemis,'' then looking to her shield ''Hercules.''

Jaune scratched his chin in thought ''Artemis and Hercules? Weren't those the names of two ancient Mystalian heroes?''

She nodded with a smile, happy to hear that Jaune was well versed in ancient myths ''Indeed they were, Artemis became known as the goddess of the hunt, and Hercules was an undefeatable hero who accomplished twelve legendary tasks, such as slaying the mighty hydra.''

Jaune nodded, a bit impressed about these heroes ''Well, it fits, Artemis probably never missed a shot if she was called that, and Hercules must had had one of the best defenses ever if he was undefeatable.''

Pyrrha smiled brigther, obviously, hearing that Jaune was able to guess so easily about some of the ancient heroes she looked up to was making her quite happy.

The two left the temple, proud of their work, Jaune feeling happy he conquered his fears, and Pyrrha feeling closer to her beloved leader.

* * *

 **And done!**

 **4 out 5**

 **Pretty obvious who's left right?**

 **Anyway, yeah, had a few budding Arkos moments in there.**

 **And Jaune's reaction to scaring ghosts was put there because I wanted some comedy in here somewhere.**

 **Also yes, Pyrrha has a phobia, one that she doesn't have in canon, but I decided to give to her in my story to help give her a bit more character.**

 **If you don't know what the Yakety Sax is, just go on Youtube, you'll recognize it as soon as you hear it, and understand why Pyrrha was listening to it whiel Jaune was chasing that damn ghost.**

 **Anyway.**

 **Read, Review, Don't be a dick, and have a nice day everyone!**

 **See ya next time!**


	15. Chapter 12: Are you afraid of the dark?

**Good day everyone and welcome back to THOR!**

 **Once more not a whole lot to say, except I'm planning on buying a couple of things soon, probably games and legacy power rangers items, like Saba or the Falconzord (maybe both)**

 **That or I'll try to get a account so I can order shit on Ebay and finally have kamen rider gear.**

 **One or the other.**

 **Anyway, today's the last temple of the ocarina arc, and you can obviously guess who's left.**

 **Poor Weiss.**

 **Anyway.**

 **Let's get this show on the road!**

* * *

Weiss and Blake were walking silently on the island of Patch, the home of two of their teammates.

They were thankful that the graveyard wasn't difficult to find, but they had to admit something else about it.

The atmosphere sent a few shivers up their spine.

Even Blake who would normally be unfazed by this was slightly unnerved.

Weiss suddenly noticed an entryway at the back of the cemetery, right on the wall of a rather high ledge ''Over there! That must be the entrance to the temple.''

Blake nodded and followed her to the entrance, which went into a set of stairs, leading to a large stone door with a lot of torches scattered in front of it and small raised platform in the middle.

The two girls looked around, slightly confused ''Any suggestions on how to get in?'' Blake asked Weiss.

Weiss looked at the torches, then the door and tapped her chin in thought ''I might have an idea, if I'm right, to open the door, we would need to light all the torches, but I think that lighting them one at a time wouldn't work.'' she said as she went up to one of the torches and after rotating the barrel of Myrtenaster to red dust, her blade was set aflames and she used it to light the singular torch, which actually went out after a few moments.

''Then how can we ligh them all at the same time?'' Blake asked.

Weiss smirked ''Well, I've been learning a few tricks from Gyro, and I have one that would be perfect for this, though you might want to duck.'' Blake did as Weiss recommended and ducked low as Weiss stretched out her hand holding her rapier, winding it back behind her, taking in a deep breath before ''Hyyaahh!'' she unleashed a flaming spin attack, sending out a ring of flames across all the torches and lighting all of them at the same time, thus making the door rise up.

Blake looked at the scene with a raised eyebrow ''You learned his spin attack?''

Weiss nodded ''Indeed I did, I figured it might come in handy when paired with dust, and it looks like I was right.''

They stepped inside, and were greeted by a rather dark looking area, walking forward until they hit a dead end, with a gap to their right that led to another dead end.

At least, that's what Weiss was seeing.

Blake on the other hand could see something was different about the wall across the gap, like it wasn't really there, she could almost see through it, but not quite completely.

Using Gambol Shroud, she hooked herself and Weiss across the gap, before walking up to the wall and putting a hand on it, only for her hand to pass through.

Surprised, the two girls stepped pass what was apparently a fake wall, and entered a new room, where Blake once more used her enhanced eyesight to guide herself and Weiss though yet another fake wall.

''What kind of trickery is this though? Fake walls that we can just pass through? And those are clearly not holograms, they almost seem natural.'' Weiss questionned herself about the temple, rather confused about the place.

Blake continued to look for fake walls in yet another room, opening a door that was behind another one and leading them into a small room that had a piece of paper attached to the wall using a dagger.

But it wasn't the only thing in the room.

Crouched down in the middle of the room and moaning to itself, was a Redead.

Essentially, a zombie.

The girls went wide eyed when they saw it and froze, unsure of what to do.

Suddenly the redead looked up, and it's hollow eyes and mouth scared the girls back into action.

Well, it did for Weiss, as she remembered a phrase Gyro had once said when he saw a rather large bug grimm in the emerald forest on one of their training sessions one day.

''Kill it with fire!'' she screamed as she sent a wave of fire at the undead creature, making it moan in pain as it turned to ashes.

Blake was then snapped out of her stupor by Weiss, and couldn't help but look at the heiress with a raised eyebrow ''Kill it with fire?''

Weiss had the decency to blush at her somewhat embarassing outburst, especially since she is usually so composed.

Blake sighed and shrugged her shoulder before stepping forth and taking the piece of paper from the wall ''It's a note, it reads: Take heed travelers, let not your eyes decieve you, for you may face your doom sooner than expected.''

Weiss looked a little worried ''So, we really shouldn't trust our eyes, well, MY eyes in this place, or we just might die''

Blake nodded and sighed.

The girls continued on to search for fake walls until they entered another small room.

And again, their was something... strange in the room.

Six ghastly white hands sticking out of the ground, and they seemed to have splotches of dried blood on them.

Weiss was rightfully afraid of those hands, so it's understandable that when they tried to reach out for her, she recoiled back in fear.

That's when _it_ appeared.

A large white figure rose out from the ground, it had short stubby arms and a long neck with a horrifying face, it's jaw open incredibly wide, as if to bite down on them.

This was a dead hand, and Weiss only had one reaction to it.

''KYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!'' she screamed loudly, which hurt the ears of the monster, as well as Blake's very sensitive ears.

And one Taiyang Xiao-Long swore he heard a loud scream coming from the town graveyard as he was out walking the family pet, a Pembroke Welsh Corgi named Zwei, but shrugged it off as his mind playing tricks on him as he was a bit tired today.

Weiss immediately started attacking it and Blake joined once her ears stopped ringing.

Thankfully it was quickly dispatched.

As it's body melted and evaporatted away, Weiss had a hand over her heart and was taking in large breaths.

Blake put a hand over her back ''You OK?''

Weiss nodded and took a few more breaths before finally settling down ''I'll be ok, that thing just really scared me.''

Then a large red chest appeared in the middle of the room in a flash of light.

The girls looked to each other before Weiss walked up it, kneeled in front of it and delicately opened it up, retrieving a sealed weapon from within.

Both girls looked at the crystal curiously, before it suddenly shattered, and the small sword within turned into an orb of light which flew right into Myrtenaster, making it shine brightly for a few moments.

Once the light died down, Weiss looked upon her new and improved weapon.

The blade and handle looked pretty much the same, but the guard changed a bit, with the four 'prongs' gaining small spikes along it's back, these spikes were sharp, and were made to more easily catch an opposing blade on the guard.

The biggest change came with the barrel of her weapon though, as instead of just six slots for dust cartridges, she now had twelve, and each already came equipped with a dust cartridge it seemed, she could even see gravity dust in one of the new slots.

As well it seemed that whenever she switched the main cartridge, her blade would change color, and she didn't have to activate the cartridge either, she quickly realized this meant the blade of her weapon changed elements without consuming dust, though it was likely that the attacks made with an inactive cartridge aren't as powerful as if they use an active one.

''Incredible.'' she murmured softly to herself as she gazed at her weapon.

''That's an interesting upgrade, it seems Myrtenaster is more powerful now.'' Blake said.

Weiss shook her head ''No, it isn't Myrtenaster, not anymore... it is now Blumenblatt.''

Blake raised an eyebrow ''Doesn't that mean petal?''

Weiss nodded with a smile ''Indeed it does, now, how about we try to find where we should go to next?''

Blake nodded and the two girls left the room.

What else did the temple hold in store?

* * *

The girls were once again staring in wide eyes at the sight before them.

It wasn't a monster this time.

No, it was a guillotine.

That was falling and rising non-stop in front of them.

''What kind of place is this temple?!'' Weiss shouted in part fear and part annoyance.

Blake didn't have any way of answering her question as she looked at the large guillotine.

Eventaully Weiss sighed and carefully timed her passage under the gullotine, followed by Blake.

The two continued on this path until they reached a trio of guillotines one after another, all moving at an even faster rate.

They nearly lost some strands of hair this time around.

And now they were under attack by a skeleton, which thankfully was quickly dispatched.

While Weiss was looking around for where they might go next, Blake was looking at a seemingly empty area of air, but she could faintly see a platorm there.

So she jumped.

And she indeed landed on an invisible platform.

Weiss was a bit unsure o her jump, until Blake pointed out where the edges of the platform were, which allowed Weiss to jump and land on the platform, although she did stumble a bit because to her eyes she was walking on air.

They used the invisible platforms to get to a door, which led them to another room.

Weiss was about to step forward but was suddenly pulled back by Blake, and she heard a small ripping sound as well.

She looked down and saw their was a tear in the front of her combat skirt.

She turned to Blake ''What just happened?''

Blake looked in front of them and let a small portion of Gambol Shroud's ribbon dangle in the air, which was then sliced off a few moments later ''Their's an invisible spinning pair of blades in front of us.''

Weiss' eye twitched a little at this ''Is this place trying to kill us?!''

Blake deadpanned at her ''Yes.''

Weiss sighed and bent down low to pass under the blade along with Blake.

What would they encounter next?

* * *

The girls were, once more, wide eyed as they observed the new room they were in.

Because in this room was a small river and large ship, waiting to set sail it seemed.

The ship certainly didn't inspire confidence in them, as it's figure-head looked like some kind of grim reaper.

But it seemed they didn't have any choice in the matter, so they got on the ship, and saw a switch shaped like the triforce, they stepped on it, and the ship began to move forward.

Then they heard something fall behind them, making them turn around, and see a bunch of skeletons falling from the ceiling an onto the ship.

The girls quickly got into battle ready stances and begun to attack the skeletons, getting rid of them one at a time, it didn't help that they were so many of them though.

Suddenly the ship reached to a halt and started shaking, making both girls look down in worry before jumping off and landing back on solid ground, turning back around in time to see the ship sinking.

''I swear to Oum, I will make sure this temple is buried six feet under when we get out of here!'' Weiss shouted in annoyance.

Blake deadpanned at her again ''It already is.''

Weiss gave her a dry look ''You know what I mean.''

* * *

The two girls were now staring down a hole in the ground.

They had just opened a large gold and blue lock using a golden key with a red skull in it that they had found.

''I suppose we have no choice do we.'' Weiss said with a sigh as she looked down the hole Blake answering with a nod and a sigh of her own.

So the two girls jumped down the hole, and landed on a rather bouncy surface, which actually felt like some kind of large drum.

Then they started to bounce up, like something was beating on the drum.

That's when two large grey hands appeared out of nowhere and patted the drum constantly, slowly picking up the pace, until a large body appeared floating in the air, it looked like it was hanging upside down, and instead of a head, it just had a large red eye.

This was the phantom shadow beast, Bongo-Bongo.

It's body then slowly melded into the shadows of the room, with only Blake being able to see it, while it's hands were still visible and started swiping at the girls.

They dodge out of the way as the hands attacked them, being sent into the air when the hands would strike the drum, but they were still able to dodge in midair thankfully.

When they hit the hands, Blake noticed the body lowered itself closer to the ground and started rushing at them, forcing her to have Weiss stick close to her so they could both avoid it.

She shot at it's eye with Gambol Shroud which stunned it for a moment, and also revealed it's body, alowing both girls to stab their weapons into it's eye, Weiss activating the ice dust cartridge at the same time, which made the beast slowly freeze up a bit, but it was still capable of battle.

They repeated this process a few more times before it's body suddenly started to writhe in pain, and slowly stopped moving before it's body turned into a black mass and fell onto the large drum, before evaporating in blue flames.

It left behind two things.

A large red chest, and a blue ring of light.

Blake went up to the chest and opened it when she got on a knee in front of it, pulling out a sealed weapon, making her look at Weiss ''My turn.'' she said simply as the crystal shattered and the small sword turned into an orb of light which flew right into Gambol Shroud, making it shine a bright light as it upgraded.

Once the glow died down, Blake looked at her new weapon.

The cleaver sheith looked rather similar, except the blade of it was glowing a soft black light, indicating an affinity to the darkness element, the grip of it changed, and the tip of the blade curved backwards.

When she pulled out the katana, she noticed it had changed the most.

On the back of the katana's blade, were small spikes, clearly intended to be used in it's kusarigama mode, and the blade was glowing the same color as the one on the cleaver.

The blade itself was slightly longer and the grip had, for some reason, gained a knuckle guard.

She inspected her ammo clip and found her bullets were also glowing in that same color.

''Not bad.'' she mused.

''So, what name are you going to give it?'' asked Weiss.

Blake thought about it for a moment before deciding ''Gambol Veil.''

Weiss tilted her head in thought ''A veil instead of a shroud? Interesting idea.'' she nodded in approval, which made Blake smile a little.

The two girls looked at the ring of light and shrugged, deciding to step into it, as the light shone brighter, forcing them to close their eyes, and then the ysuddenly felt like they moved and felt the wind on their skin, making them open their eyes to see they were back outside.

They were confused about this but didn't think too much about it, they were just glad to be out of there.

Weiss did turn around to look at the temple entrance though, and raising her blade, she switched around the cartridges to earth dust and slashed the earth, sending out a wave of stone spikes to the door and smashing against it, making it crumble apart and seal off the temple entrance.

She took in a deep breath and then slowly let it out ''That felt good.'' she said before turning back around and heading back out of the graveyard, as Blake shook her head in amusement.

It was time to return to Beacon.

* * *

 **And we're finally done!**

 **All 5 temples have been cleared and all memebrs of teams RWBY and JNPR have obtained their first weapon upgrades.**

 **Now all that's left for the ocarina arc is the return to Beacon.**

 **As a heads up, I'm following up with one or two short filler chapters afterwards, then we're going into another zelda game.**

 **Anyway.**

 **Read, Review, Don't be a dick, and have a nice day everyone!**

 **See ya next time!**


	16. Chapter 13: Report, Fun in the sun

**Hello everybody and welcoem back to THOR!**

 **Now then, I have two important announcements to make.**

 **The first, this chapter is the end of the ocarina arc, doubled with an anime staple.**

 **The beach episode.**

 **Yes you read that right, today, the teams are going to the beach and having some fun in the sun.**

 **The second, I have another story planned, one that can be started pretty soon.**

 **It's a crossover between RWBY and Megaman battle network  
**

 **Here's a short summary.**

 **Jaune arc was sent to Earth, Japan, in the year 20XX when he was but a child, he was adopted by the Hikari family, and became the brother of Lan Hikari, and along the way he befriended many others, such as Mayl Sakurai and Eugene Chaud, to name a few. He became a net-op like his brother, yet the two sadly didn't have custom Netnavis, at first that is. Soon, Lan gained one in the form of Megaman EXE, the digitized form of his twin brother Hub Hikari, and a little later Jaune gained one as well. Many events happened as he and his brother Lan fought against the likes of the WWW, and the attack of Beyondard. During these battles, Jaune gained a power which allowed him to accomplish his longest dream, becoming a hero. He attained the power of Crossfusion. Now, a few years later, Jaune's adoptive father has found a way to send Jaune back to Remnant, but he doesn't return alone, he brings his netnavi with him, as well as the means of opening the portal between earth and remnant, within his PET. Jaune brings with him a power, the likes of which Remnant has never seen before. Plug in! _ EXE! Transmission!**

 **So yeah, Jaune lived out the events of megaman battle network, and as you can see, it's the anime events, but the game events also took place to an extent.**

 **Now you've probably noticed that Jaune's netnavi wasn't named at all in that blurb.**

 **There's a good reason for that.**

 **I don't know who to choose.**

 **But don't worry, it's only between two navis.**

 **Bass EXE and the sort of OC Django EXE  
**

 **Yes as in Solar Boy Django from Boktai, but as a netnavi.**

 **You can probably guess as to what his crossfused forms would look like.**

 **Now, I'm leaving the decision as to which Navi Jaune has to you guys.**

 **Obviously, Jaune is a trained fighter in this version, and he's a netsavior just like Lan, Chaud and Raika.**

 **characters and concepts from the battle network series would obviously appear in the story.**

 **and I might decide to make netnavis for some of the other RWBY canon characters, keyword, might.**

 **That would be something that I would need some help with obviously, like, do I give them so of the older evil navis that were in the series, but reformated as good navis?**

 **or do I go and try to make OC navis for them?**

 **Anyway, if I do, they wouldn't have them at the beginning, it would take some time before they get them.**

 **so, I'd really like if if you guys could help me decide on which navi to give Jaune.**

 **Bass? or Django?**

 **Note, this new story will most likely be the next thing I start up, yes, even before the Fates/RWBY story, because that one still needs a lot more planning.**

 **anyway.**

 **Let's get this show on the road!**

* * *

Gyro was currently looking anywhere but in front of him.

Why, you may ask?

Because Yang was staring him down.

Again, why?

Because him and Ruby were holding hands.

Yang wasn't the only one staring, but she was looking directly at Gyro.

Eventually, she broke the silence with a sigh.

''Look G, you're a great guy, and you're honestly the best person I could ever ask to be my sister's boyfriend, but don't ever do anything to hurt her, ok?'' she finished a little glare.

Gyro nodded ''Crystal clear.''

Yang smiled and patted his shoulder jokingly, easing the tension ''Good, look after her, ok?''

Gyro nodded once again, this time with a smile.

''Yaaannnggg~'' Ruby whined out as she fixed her sister with an adorable glare.

''It's my job as your big sister to give that speech Ruby, no matter who your boyfriend is.'' Yang said to Ruby, and she did not look sorry at all.

''Did dad tell you to do that?'' Ruby asked her sister with a groan, palming her face with a louder groan when Yang nodded.

She loved her dad, but he was really overprotective sometimes.

Weiss cleared her throat ''Not to ruin the moment, but we should really go report in to the headmaster.''

The others nodded and made their way to Ozpin's office.

* * *

''Ah, it's good to see you all back.'' Ozpin said once the teens stepped off the elevator.

''Good day headmaster.'' Gyro and Weiss said at the same time, making them look to each other and laugh a little at the timing, a few of the others joining in.

Ozpin let a small smile cross his face ''I'm proud to see that all of you have cleared your first mission, now then, your reports?''

The young hunters-in-training nodded, and reported how they cleared out the temples, Ren and Nora also mentionning how the water in the lake returned once they cleared out the temple.

Ozpin took all this information in, making a mental note to speak to the twins later since they seemed to know about the temples beforehand.

''I see, well then, I suppose all of you have earned some rest, you may return to your dorms.'' he said, recieving a few thank yous and goodbyes from the students as they left his office.

He turned his seat to look out the window ''These strange new types of grimm, and even stranger creatures, made through magic according to Gyro... what are we in for exactly?''

* * *

The two teams arrived back to their dorms, all of them deciding to go into team RWGBY's dorm to just hang out while they rest for a bit.

It was after a few minutes that Jaune came up with an idea and spoke up.

''We should go to the beach.'' he said simply.

All the others turned to look at him before thinking about his suggestion, finding that they honestly found it interesting.

''Alright, but how are gonna get there?'' asked Weiss out of curiosity.

''I have a car.'' said Gyro, making everybody turn to him with raised eyebrows.

''Where did you find a car? And does it even have enough place for all of us?'' asked Yang.

''I built it, and yes there's enough place in it.'' he answered simply.

''You built a car?'' questionned Blake with a raised eyerbow, getting a nod out of him.

''Who cares if he did or didn't?! Let's just go to the beach and maybe break some shark legs!'' guess who said that.

''Sharks don't have legs Nora.'' Ren deadpanned to his friend, but the crazy hammer girl simply shrugged with her ever present smile on her face.

''Well, I suppose we should get ready then. Should we bring food with us?'' Pyrrha said then asked.

Pierce shook his head ''No need, I know a good beach that's right next to a nice restaurant.''

Everyone nodded and started t get ready, team JNPPR returning to their dorm to grab what they would need.

* * *

The two teams were standing near the highway that connected Beacon to the town of Vale, all of them dressed in casual wear.

Yang lifted her sunglasses up as she looked around then at Gyro ''So, where's your car?''

Gyro simply smirked and pressed a button on his watch, the two teams then heard a loud car horn honking, makng them turn their heads back towards the school where they heard it from.

Zooming towards them, was a large dark green hummer, that could easily fit over 10 people.

Ruby was the first to break out of her stupor ''That's so awesome!''

The hummer stopped in front of them, and automatically opened it's doors, letting everyone get in, with Gyro obviously taking the driver's seat and Ruby sitting next to him, the others all sitting in the back rows.

After getting ready, the teams were off, ready to enjoy a day in the sun.

* * *

Once they arrived at the beach after an hour of driving (everybody was thankful that Gyro had good taste in driving music, it was mostly rock n roll, along with some music from the 80's) as well as picking up an extra passenger in the form of Sun, whom the teens had found in Vale (Gyro simply told him to get in as they were going to the beach, and he obliged, sitting right next to Blake) the teens noticed something that made them very happy.

They had the beach to themselves.

Everyone immediately went to get changed, with the boys stepping out first.

They were all simply wearing swimming trunks with their emblems on them.

Gyro's were green, Pierce's were orange, Jaune's were blue, Sun's were yellow, and Ren's were pink, which got him some raised eyebrows from the others which he answered with a simple ''I like pink.''

They just shrugged, not really caring about the color, just surprised that's what he chose.

The boys were setting up some lounge chairs and parasols when the girls stepped out.

Ruby was wearing a red one piece swimsuit, with some snorkeling gear hanging around her neck, Gyro immediately thought she looked cute like that.

Weiss was wearing a white beach dress, saying she honestly prefered to sunbathe than actually go in the water, as she wasn't the best swimmer.

Blake was wearing a black sports bikini, and had also foregone her bow, much like Weiss, she didn't really want go in the water, but she wasn't one for a dress, and Sun told her she looked good, which made Blake smile with a light blush and returned the compliment.

Yang was wearing a simple yellow bikini which was definetly made to show off her curves, it was obvious she wanted to flaunt her assets, and Pierce definetly enjoyed the view his girlfriend was giving him.

Nora was wearing a normal pink bikini, and she was carrying a large beach ball on her head, Ren idly thought it made her look cute.

Pyrrha was wearing a brown colored bikini with a red shawl tied around her waist, and she simply let her hair cascade down her back, and Jaune found that she looked gorgeous like that, though his face went red as he then started mentally questionning where that thought came from.

And so the teens started to have fun on the beach, they swam, they played a bit of volleyball, they even cracked open some watermellons which Gyro bought while they were on the way to the beach, saying they might as well have some kind of snack, though Sun did pester him to buy a bunch of bananas as well.

They even tried to fish a little bit, and Blake ended up getting a lot of fish, fish which Gyro stashed in his cooler since he was running a bit low back at school.

Nora even made a large sand castle and started singing her usual song _''I'm queen of the castle~! I'm queen of the castle~!''_

Sun, in retaliation, made a giant sand monkey, just for the heck of it _''And I'm king of the jungle!'' ''That's a lion!''_ he was told by Pierce _''Don't care!''_

When the sun slowly started to set, the 11 teens made their way to the restaurant, finding that it was a buffet type of restaurant that had all kinds of food.

Gyro footed the bill, and he was thankful that he was loaded because everybody ate a lot.

When they were done, they all headed back to Beacon, having enjoyed their day at the beach.

They definetly needed it after their mission.

* * *

 **EDIT: Third time I've eidted this in to add the name of the navis, and I think I figured out what's wrong now, don't actually put the .EXE right after their name, just use EXE without the .  
**

 **And voila!**

 **The ocarina arc has reached it's conclusion, and at the same time I have made use of the beach episode trope.**

 **Also, yeah, a little bit of SunXBlake hints right there.**

 **I really wanted to have Sun pop up randomly outside of where he's supposed to appear in canon, at the same time it allowed me to write him spending a bit of time with Blake.**

 **What can I say, I ship them hard.**

 **And yeah, I think it's obvious Sun would give no fucks about having the wrong animal for king of the jungle.**

 **Also yeah, a bit of hinting as to what Gyro does in his free time, and the reveal that he is loaded.**

 **Anyway.**

 **Read, Review, Don't be a dick, and have a nice day everyone!**

 **See ya next time!**


	17. Chapter 14: Into the darkness

**Hello everybody and welcome back to THOR!**

 **Now, not much to say today, except that it's my birthday!**

 **...sorta.**

 **It's actually in 2 days, but my party is today, so yeah, technical birthday.**

 **Also, I actually started writing this yesterday.**

 **Because it's best I have a headstart considering I'm having my birthday party today.**

 **So yeah, speaking from the past into the future *makes spooky ghost noises***

 **Ahem, anyway.**

 **Today is the start of the link to the past arc, otherwise known as 'The rescue' arc.**

 **Take a guess as to why it's called that.**

 **But now's not the time for that, now is the time... for ACTION!**

 **Let's get this show on the road!**

* * *

Ruby was confused.

Earlier today, Gyro had left the dorm room, saying Ozpin had told him to meet him.

And now, the other members of her team plus team JNPPR where heading up to Ozpin's office as well.

Soon the elevator stopped, and Ruby expected to see Gyro talking with the headmaster.

Instead, she saw a man who looked like a ninja, Sheik, speaking with Ozpin, as well as one other, a woman in red clothes with a nevermore mask over her head.

''You!'' exclaimed both Jaune and Blake recognizing Sheik.

''Hello again.'' Sheik said simply.

''What are you doing here Sheik? You said I'd see you again at Beacon and I didn,t see you until just now.'' Jaune questionned.

''All will be explained Jaune, do not worry.'' Sheik replied.

Ozpin cleared his throat ''Thank you for coming everyone.''

''What's this about Professor?'' asked Weiss.

''Well Ms. Schnee, despite the fact that but a week ago you all came back from your first mission, I do believe I have another one for all of you, and this one is of critical importance.'' explained the headmaster.

''Shouldn't Gyro be here then?'' questionned Ruby, making Sheik laugh a little bit, and getting everyone's attention on him.

''You need not worry Ruby, Gyro is here and listening.'' Sheik said, his eyes shining with amusement.

Everyone but Ozpin, Raven and Pierce looked around the office ''Where is he then?'' Ruby asked again.

Sheik brought his hand to his face and pulled off his wrappings around his head, revealing the face of Gyro to the others ''Right here Rubes.''

The teens were stunned into silence, after a few moments, Blake was the first to regain her bearrings ''Wait, you're the one who helped me find the White Fang at the docks? How did you know they'd be there?''

Gyro chuckled ''Sun must have mentionned a large shipment of dust from the SDC aboard the ship he came on, correct?'' Blake nodded at this ''Well, I had an informant of mine tell me about it, and it was obvious it would be a likely target for whoever was stealing the dust.'' left unsaid was the part about him expecting the thefts to have stopped, they didn't need to become paranoid about a greather threat on the horizon, he was paranoid enough for everyone in this room anyway.

Jaune spoke up next ''Why'd you help me get into Beacon?'' the others looked at Jaune at this, then back to Gyro who had a smile on his face as he magically changed his clothes back to his regular outfit.

''I knew you had plenty of potential Jaune, you just needed a little push in the right direction, and that little push payed off well from what I've been able to tell.'' Gyro explained his reasons.

Ozpin cleared his throat once more ''Now then, since that has been taken care of, we should get to the matter of the mission.''

''Not yet headmaster, the other people we called for aren't here after all, so I do believe we can take this little oppurtunity for a much needed reunion.'' Gyro explained, and everyone noticed the third figure in the room stiffen at his words, making Gyro turn his head to her and hike his head towards Yang.

The figure sighed and nodded and turned towards Yang, making the blonde girl raise an eyebrow in confusion, before both her eyes widenned when the woman removed her mask and revealed a face identical to Yang's underneath.

Once more, everyone was stunned into silence, before Gyro broke this silence that is ''Yang, meet your mother, Raven Branwen.''

This resulted in a chorus of ''WHAT?!'' from nearly all the teens in the room, minus Gyro and Pierce.

Raven took in a breath before speaking ''Hello Yang.''

Yang's face quickly started changing between a myriad of emotions, ranging from happiness, to anger.

She then closed her eyes and took a deep breath, before walking towards Raven... and suddenly punching her in the gut.

Raven lurched forward at the sudden fist to her stomach, before being wrapped in a hug by her daughter, who started silently sobbing, it took a moment, but she then returned the hug.

''Where were you?'' Yang asked her mother after she got control of herself again.

Raven sighed, she knew she'd have a lot of explaning to do, so it was time to get to it.

* * *

The others listened intently to Raven's explanation, the same one she had given Gyro months ago.

Yang was surprisingly understanding of her mother's reason.

''I want you to promise me one thing mom.'' she said to Raven.

''What is it Yang?'' Raven questionned her daughter.

Yang smiled a little ''Don't ever leave us behind again, got it?''

Raven was a little surprised by this, but smiled, happy that her daughter at least wanted her around ''I promise. But, I'll still be a huntress.''

Yang nodded, satisfied with that.

Suddenly a new voice was heard in the office ''So that's why I haven't been able to find your feathery butt for years.''

The others turned to the elevator door to see two new arrivals in the room.

Qrow Branwen and Taiyang Xiao-Long.

Qrow has graying black, spiky hair, red eyes, slight stubble along his jawline, with a red, tattered cloak, he wears a gray dress shirt with a long tail, black dress pants, and black dress shoes.

He also wears a ring on his right index finger, two other rings on his right fourth finger, and a necklace with a crooked cross-shaped pendant.

Unsurprisingly, he had a flask of alcohol (Blake, Gyro and Pierce guessed it was some whiskey due to the scent) in his hands, and on his back was his weapon in it's stored form.

Next to him was Taiyang, who was currently staring wide-eyed at his first wife.

Taiyang is a man with blond hair that has two small strands sticking out from the top, blue eyes, a soul patch and a small stubble along his jawline who also has a tattoo on his right arm.

He wears brown cargo shorts with a dark brown belt, black shoes, a red bandana on his left arm, and a brown leather vest over a tan dress shirt with the right sleeve cut off. For armor, he wears a metal spaulder, leather vambrace, and a brown fingerless glove, all on his right arm.

Ruby was the first to react to their arrival.

''UNCLE QROW!'' she shouted as she jumped at his arm and latched onto it, making him look down at her while she looked back up and let out an adorable ''Hi.''

Gyro was holding himself back from scooping his girlfriend into his arms because that was way too adorable.

''Ah, it's so good to see you! Did you miss me? Did you miss me?!'' Ruby asked Qrow with a large smile on her face.

Qrow looked at her for moment before smirking ''Nope.'' he said and Ruby smiled wider because she knew he was just joking.

Taiyang had snapped out of his stupor when Ruby shouted earlier, so he cleared his throat to get her attention ''What about your dear old dad?''

Ruby smiled and jumped onto her father's arm next ''Hi dad.''

He chuckled and looked at Yang, making the girl smile and walk to her father and hug him ''Hey dad.''

He smiled as he hugged his daughters, before looking at the others in the room ''So, these kids are your friends then?''

Ruby hopped off his arm and went to her team ''Yep, This here's Weiss, she's my BFF.'' Ruby said and the heiress smiled a bit as she curtsied, Ruby then pointed to Blake ''That's Blake, she's one of Yang's partners.'' Blake in turn simply nodded hello, finally Ruby walked up to Gyro and pulled him by his arm to her dad, along the way she also grabbed Pierce ''These are Gyro and Pierce, their twins, and Gyro is Yang's other partner.'' her cheeks turned a little pink as she looked away ''He's also... my boyfriend.''

As soon as Taiyang heard Ruby say those words, he looked to Gyro with what was universally known as 'The papa bear' look.

Gyro for his part was indeed intimidated by the look, understandable since he knew not to make a father angry, something he had learned from his older brother, Azure Vermillion, when he was still alive and had just started dating his wife, Noel Sinclair.

Yang taped her dad's shoulder, drawing his attention ''I already gave him the speech dad, plus he's a really nice guy, best boyfriend we could ever hope for Ruby.''

Taiyang considered her words before sighing and smiling, extending his hand towards Gyro ''Sorry about that kid.''

Gyro shook his hand and smiled ''No worries sir, I can understand your reaction.''

Yang walked next to Pierce and leaned against him ''And Pierce is MY boyfriend.''

Taiyang looked to Pierce, but didn't give him the look, since he knew that Yang would only date a guy if she had the utmost faith in him, the reason he gave Gyro the look is because of how naive and innocent Ruby is, he then extended his hand to Pierce, who shook it with a nod and a smile.

''If only you two could be decent like Ruby and Gyro are, locking us out of the room nearly everyday.'' muttered Weiss.

Taiyang heard Weiss, and promptly froze, before fainting and dropping a bag he had been carrying on his back.

The others sighed, this was going to be a long day.

* * *

After Taiyang woke up, and tried to strangle Pierce (he had to be held back by the combined strength of Yang, Qrow and Gyro), and then finally calmed down, not without shooting Pierce a dirty look though, as well as being introduced to the 4 other members of team JNPPR, Ozpin decided that it was time to get down to business.

''Now then, are there any other interruptions?'' he questionned while taking a sip of his coffee.

''Just one.'' Taiyang said as he opened his bag and out popped Zwei, who barked happily when he saw Ruby and Yang.

''ZWEI!'' Ruby shouted as she scooped up her dog and cuddled him.

Unsurprisingly, Blake was staying as far away from Zwei as possible.

Gyro walked up to Ruby who was holding Zwei, and scratched the dog under his chin ''How old is he?''

''4 years old.'' Yang answered, and Gyro nodded, he was always curious as to just how old Zwei was, and it seemed he was still very young, they would have him around for about 11 more years it would seem.

Though what nobody knew as of now, is that Zwei would actually live far older than that, establishing a world record for oldest dog on Remnant when he'll live to be 37, and being around when the kids of teams RWGBY and JNPPR would attend Beacon years after their parents did.

Ozpin cleared his throat ''I believe we can now move onto business, Mr. Vermillion? If you and Raven could reveal to us what you've discovered that was so urgent.''

The two nodded and Gyro walked back to the front of Ozpin's desk, standing next to Raven. ''When I first arrived in Vale I immediately started to gather up information, one piece of information led me to the area where the last mission of one Summer Rose took place.''

Ruby, Yang, Taiyang and Qrow went wide eyed.

''Summer Rose?'' Jaune questionned.

''Ruby's mother.'' explained Gyro before continuing ''When I found the area, I expected to find a simple barren battlefield where once stood a village, but I found a bit more than that, I found trace amounts of magic in the area, magic that was over 10 years old, probably used when Summer herself was in that area all those years ago.''

Ruby and her family where listening to his every word, he was going somewhere with this, and they had to know where.

Gyro took a deep breath ''The type of magic is one I have encountered before, transportation magic, and it left behind a dark stench in the area, different from that of the grimm. This has led me to one conclusion.''

Everyone was silent as Gyro readied himself to share his discovery that would shake Ruby's family to the core.

''Summer Rose is alive, she has been transported to another plane of existence on Remnant, known as the dark world.'' he said as awaited their reaction to his words.

Everyone froze at this, the others understanding what this meant for Ruby, as the young girl's eyes went wide and her lips trembled.

''M-Mom's... alive?'' she squeaked out as her eyes grew misty, Gyro nodded in return, and the dam broke.

Ruby started crying, but they weren't tears of sadness, they were tears of happiness, happiness at learning that her mother was in fact still alive.

Gyro walked towards her and wrapped her in a tight hug which she returned as she continued to cry for a few more minutes.

When she got herself under control, Gyro kissed her and turned back to look at Raven ''Recently Raven contacted me, finally having found something concrete we could use to save Summer.''

Raven took that as her cue to speak ''I found a destroyed castle to the north of Vale, it seemed suspicious so I investigated it, in it I found a man who was kidnapping women, and he seemed to be teleporting them.''

Gyro took the reins again ''If I'm right he's kidnapped a total of 7 women, Summer Rose included, which means that the 7 he's kidnapped are descendants of the ancient sages who sealed the king of evil, Ganon, within the dark world, and he needs them to free Ganon, that's the only reason he would have kidnapped them, though I have to admit, I'm surprised that Ganon is still alive after all these years.''

Ozpin brought the attention to himself ''Your mission, for all of you, is to go to this castle and investigate, and if possible, try to bring back the women he's sent to this dark world. If what Gyro has told me about this Ganon is true, then he is someone we definetly do not want to see freed.''

Everyone nodded, ready for one of their most important mission yet.

* * *

The castle was coming into view as everyone was riding on a bullhead towards it.

As Raven said, it was in ruins.

The bullhead landed and they all made their way inside.

They figured that the best place to start investigating would be the throne room, so that's where they headed.

They were certainly surprised by the sight that greeted them.

A man dressed in wizard garbs, chanting an incantation in front of a spell circle.

''Hey!'' Gyro shouted to grab the man's attention, but he was ignored as the wizard continued to chant the spell.

They couldn't just outright attack him either, they needed him to answer questions.

Then, the spell circle started to shine a purple light, signifying it was activating.

The wizard started to laugh ''Finally, after so many years, my master will return, and as a bonus, the hero and the thief who took my lord's power are here, where they will be crushed.''

Pierce narrowed his eyes ''This guy's ticking me off, calling me a thief.''

Then something went wrong.

The spell activated, but instead of summoning forth Ganon, a dark portal opened up, with a dark claw reaching for the wizard and grabbing him ''No! My master, what are you doing?! I thought you would reward me! NO! STOOOOP!'' the wizard screamed in vain as he was dragged through the portal.

The portal then started to pull in everything around it, with everyone doing their best to hold onto something.

It just kept going on and on, until the first to lose their grip was Nora.

''NORA!'' shouted Ren in worry for his best friend as he let go of his grip to try and grab her, succeeding in doing so, but being pulled towards the portal.

The other three members of team JNPPR, worried for their teammates, grabbed onto each other, in an effort to make a human chain, they managed to grab hold of Ren, but the portal was proving too powerful.

Soon enough, they couldn't hold on any longer, and all five members of team JNPPR ended up being pulled through the portal.

It was then that it closed back up.

The ones left behind were staring at where the portal once was, shocked by what just happened.

After a few minutes, Gyro spoke up ''This is bad, they just got dragged into the dark world right now and they don't have a way to get back.''

Yang was understanbly worried for them, and mostly for her boyfriend ''What do we do?! We gotta help them!''

Gyro became pensive for a few minutes before he snapped his fingers ''I have a plan.''

They had to act fast, their friends were in danger, and they had to get them, and the 7 maidens, out of the dark world.

It was time to stage a rescue.

* * *

 **And there we go!**

 **The Link to the Past arc has now been set up.**

 **For those curious, yes the wizard was basically aghanim.**

 **Now, you're probably curious as to how this arc is going to be paced.**

 **Well that's a secret.**

 **Sorry about that, but I want to surprise all of you with how things will go.**

 **So, that's pretty much it for now, well except the fact that, yes, Qrow, Taiyang, Zwei and Raven were introduced into the series earlier than they originally were.**

 **Anyway!**

 **Read, Review, Don't be a dick, and have a nice day everyone!**

 **See ya next time!**


	18. Chapter 15: The journey begins

**Hello everybody and welcome back to THOR!**

 **Now, I just want to start off with, it's officially my birthday today!**

 **I'm officially 21!**

 **Don't feel obliged to send me birthday messages by the way, just wishing me well in your minds is good enough for me.**

 **Also, I just thought I'd make a list of the stuff I bought with my birthday money.**

 **Super mario maker, because it was about damn time I bought it (you freaking know I'm gonna try some of Ross's levels, just so I can rage for the hell of it)**

 **Twilight princess HD, because I'm defiently gonna need a refresher when I hit the twilight princess arc later on, so getting the game is a good idea, plus I got a wolf link amiibo as a bonus.**

 **Final fantasy explorers, haven't tried it yet, but from the videos I've seen I know it's good and that's it somewhat similar to monster hunter.**

 **Transformers devastation, it's transformers G1, what more do I have to say? I just freaking love the G1 designs for transformers (even though technically Megatron is G2 in the game since he turns into a tank and not a gun, he still has his G1 appearance)**

 **Anyway, you all want to know what's gonna happen in the story now don't you?**

 **Well wait no more.**

 **Let's get this show on the road!**

* * *

The sky is red.

Those were the first thoughts of Jaune Arc when he woke from a state of unconsciousness.

Slowly he got up, observing the area around him, seeing three of his teammates waking up as well.

The fourth, Pierce, was already awake it seemed and was staring out into the distance.

When the others got up and looked out along with Pierce, they realised just why the sky was red.

This wasn't Remnant.

The landscape was completely different for one.

And they were sure that there wasn't any pyramids in Vale, as they were currently standing at the top of one.

Then there was the fact that the continent was rather small.

''Well, I guess we just made it to the dark world.'' said Pierce.

''This is the dark world? Well, it has a fitting name then.'' replied Pyrrha.

Nora was being strangely quiet for once, and when they looked at her, they saw her looking around in worry.

''Nora?'' Ren said worriedly.

''This place is WAY too freaky, I don't like it.'' she said, simply for once.

Pierce sighed ''Sadly we're stuck here until the others find a way to get us out, but, at the very least we can complete our mission.''

''Freeing the kidnapped women, finding Ruby's mom, and making sure that Ganon guy doesn't get free, right?'' Jaune counted off his fingers, to which Pierce nodded.

''Where should we beging then?'' questionned Pyrrha.

''We make our way east, I can see a palace over there.'' Pierce answered, and the others nodded.

* * *

A few hours later, team JNPPR found themselves at the entrance of the temple that Pierce had located.

Making their way inside they saw it was rather dark inside, thus Pierce taking out a lamp to help them with visibility.

They made thei way into the next room and were greeted with what looked like a pair of small dinosaurs.

''Helmasaurs, their weakness are their exposed backs, although a good hammer strike to the face will also take care of it.'' explained Pierce.

Jaune nodded and made a simple strategy ''Nora, you handle one of them, Pyrrha, I'll distract the other and you attack it from behind, Ren and Pierce, you too keep a lookout for anything else.''

They all nodded and got to work executing it.

Needless to say, it went flawlessly.

With the helmasaurs eliminated, they followed a set of stairs to a lower floor, with Pierce stopping them as he peered around the edge ''I'll handle this.'' he said as he rushed into the room.

The others looked into the room to see some kind of mouth shaped turrets shooting fireballs at Pierce as he made his way to a switch, pressed it with made a treasure chest appear, and quickly open it, pulling out a small key as he rushed back to the stairs.

''What the heck was that?'' questionned Jaune in confusion.

''Those things are called Medusa's, and well, you saw what they can do, their very annoying.'' Pierce explained.

The team breathed a collective sigh, it seems this would be a long day for them.

* * *

The team was now standing in front of a large statue with a single eye.

Jaune was looking arond the immediate area when he noticed that the wall had some hints of movement at the base of it.

He tried to think of a way to push it back while continuing to look around, until he remembered the eye switched from the forest temple.

''Ren, shoot the eye on the statue.'' he said to his stoic teammate, recieving a nod as Ren did just that and the wall actually started to move backwards.

Once it stopped moving, it revealed a set of stairs that went down below.

Taking the stairs the team came upon more of those switches that were literally laughing at them, almost like they were mocking them.

''Nora, smash them.'' Jaune said with his eyebrow twitching, a little annoyed at the switches for laughing in their faces, so Nora did just that, with a gleeful smile on her face, as she too was a little annoyed by now.

At the same time her smashing the switches made the Terrorpins, small turtle like enemies flip over and allow them to effortlessly dispatch them.

After hitting a switch which switched around some walls being raised or lowered, they proceded into a short corridor where they dispatched a few more terrorpins.

And then they entered a room that had a literal horde of the things.

Nora decided to simplify things and shot a grenade in the middle of the horde, blowing most of them up in a pink explosion of fire and electricity.

After that it was just a matter of getting rid of the stragglers.

Once they got rid of them, the door to the next room opened up.

Entering the room they saw a teleporting tile, like the ones they had seen a few times already.

Stepping on it, they ended up in front of a large door with an equally large keyhole in the middle.

Taking out the large golden key with horns they found earlier, they put it in the keyhole, and the door opened on it's own, allowing them into the final room of the palace.

Entering said room, they were greeted by a powerful roar from what was essentially a giant Helmasaur with a flail like tail.

''The Helmasaur King.'' Pierce said simply.

Immeidately, the Helmasaur King started swinging it's tail around to hit them, making them dive out of the way.

''Nora! Destroy it's helmet!'' Jaune said to his hammer crazy teammate, having a feeling that the helmasaur king likely had the same weakness as it's smaller variant.

The girl sent him a salute before using a grenade to boost herself up and above the helmasaur, firing another one to bring Valkyria down hard on it's head, easily destroying the helmet.

''All out attack!'' Jaune ordered, and everyone did so, concentrating their long range attacks on the large green gem on top of it's head, Pierce shooting fireballs from his mouth instead of using up any arrows he may have.

It was a final grenade from Nora that did the beast in, it's body starting to explode from the tip of it's tail all the way to it's head.

Once it's body was gone a crystal appeared on the floor.

Jaune picked up the crystal and it started to rise up to the ceiling while growing larger at the same time.

Once it was large enough, they could see one of the kidnapped women inside.

She had short blue hair and a red dress, she looked to be close to their age, if not a little older.

''Thank you for freeing me, if you guys didn't show up, I don't know what would have happened to me.'' the maiden said.

''We were only doing what's right miss, you don't have to thank us.'' Jaune said modestly.

''Aww come on Jauney, let her thank us, maybe she'll thank us with free pancakes!'' exclaimed Nora in her usual pep, and the others were glad that she was back to usual self.

A sad Nora is not a fun Nora.

The maiden giggled ''While I can't give you food, I can inform you of where you should be able to find another kidnapped girl.''

''That information would be greatly appreciated miss.'' said Pyrrha.

The maiden nodded ''You should be able to find her in a dungeon to the south-west of here, in a swamp.''

Ren bowed ''Thank you for your assitance.''

''One more thing.'' the maiden said, the others noting the urgency in her tone ''The wizard who brought us here, he said that me, and six others were they key to freeing his master, he called us the 7 maidens, and that our prescence in what he called the light world was preventing his master from escaping.''

''That's because it's the truth.'' said Pierce, drawing the attention to himself ''Long ago, 7 sages sealed away the king of evil, Ganon within the dark world, it was said that the magic power of the sages would pass down to their descendants, and that should the descendants of the sages be somehow brought to the dark world, Ganon would be able to free himself.''

The maiden closed her eyes as she considered Pierce's words ''So, that's why my family was always moving, they were trying to hide me.''

Pierce nodded ''That would be the case, rarely do descendants of a sage know of their power, but when they do, most of them try to go into hiding, knowing about what people learning of their abilities would do.''

''What should do now?'' questionned Pyrrha.

''If we gather the full power of all 7 maidens, we would be able to storm Ganon's lair, and take him out for good, that's the only way to prevent something like this from happening again.'' explained Pierce.

The maiden nodded ''Then in that case, I shall remain within this crystal until you need of my power.'' she stopepd for a second, as if remembering something ''My family had an old saying, and I believe it would be fitting here: May the light of the triforce guide you.''

With her words said, the crystal she was in returned to it's small size, with Pierce storing it away in what he had called his hammerspace.

''Alright team, we have our objective, rescue the six other maidens, and storm Ganon's lair, hopefully the others are trying to find a way to bring us back at the same time.'' Jaune said.

Pierce nodded ''Knowing my brother, he's already made a plan and their just gathering whatever they may need to execute it.''

Everyone else nodded at that, and the team set out from the Palace of Darkness, making their way towards the south-western swamp.

Their quest had only just begun.

* * *

 **And done!**

 **Before anybody complains about the length, the dungeons in link to the past are very short, so I didn't have that much material to work with here.**

 **That said, I obviously changed the dialoge the maiden says, since she is not the same girl as in the original game, but she is similar.**

 **I also omitted the trek to the first temple, because it is incredibly short and you know it, so there wasn't much to do with that.**

 **I will try to lengthen the other chapters though, keyword being try.**

 **Anyway.**

 **Read, Review, Don't be a dick, And have a nice dy everyone!**

 **See you next time!**


	19. Chapter 16: I REALLY hate water

**Hello everyone and welcome back to THOR!**

 **For those who though we were heading back into the light world, well, you were wrong, we're still in the dark world.**

 **Now, not much to say today, except that my playthrough of twilight princess HD is going by pretty fast.**

 **Also.**

 **For those who don't know, I put a poll on my profile recently in regards to the RWBY/Megaman battle network crossover I'm planning.**

 **I would appreciate it if you guys could go and vote on it to help me make a decision.**

 **Anyway.**

 **Let's get this show on the road!**

* * *

Pyrrha sighed as she looked at Jaune who had just fallen asleep, once more he was oblivious to any of her attempts at subtly flirting with him.

''Lien for your thoughts?'' she heard a voice say which startled her, making her turn her head to see Pierce looking at her with a smile.

She sighed again, she did that rather often honestly ''It's nothing you need to trouble yourself over Pierce.''

''Bullshit, I can tell that you're getting tired of Jaune not noticing you in THAT way.'' he said, which made her wince because of how accurate he was.

There were a few moments of silence before she spoke ''I just wish he'd realise I'm here for him, and not just as a partner, but as someone who loves him.''

''Well, at least he isn't chasing after some other girl, like say Weiss for example, Oum knows you'd have a harder time if he did.'' Pierce said.

Pyrrha thought about it for a moment and nodded ''I guess I'm lucky he isn't interested in anyone at the very least.''

Pierce was silent before saying something ''You know, at this point the only thing to do would be to outright tell him, or heck, kiss him.''

Pyrrha's face became as red as her hair ''I-I can't just do that! T-There's no way I could j-just k-k-kiss...'' she trailed off as she started to imagine the scene in her head, though it seems it changed to something different when she got a perverted smile on her face and then passed out with a small nosebleed.

Pierce was staring at her with a raised eyebrow ''Huh, so Pyrrha's a closet pervert, who knew?''

He then went to bed, at the same time thinking up a plan to just get those two to kiss and start dating already.

After all, he could tell that Jaune seemed to at least have a bit of a crush on Pyrrha judging from what he saw at the beach when they all went there.

Plus there's the fact that he had to push them together or else nothing would happen.

Pyrrha was too nervous to say anything.

And Jaune was the kind of guy would never be able to work up the courage to say it straight to her face.

He sighed.

It was way too late to be thinking about this.

* * *

The team started their trek back up when they woke up, and soon enough they reached the swamp the first maiden had mentionned, except...

''What happened to all the water?'' questionned Jaune as he looked upon the currently waterless swamp.

''This is rather strange, from the way the maiden spoke, the swamp looked like an actual swamp when she last saw it, and it probably wasn't that long ago, so what could have happened?'' said Ren.

''Oh! Oh! Maybe an ogre came and drank all the swamp water! Or a fairy did, and then she got all big and fat after drinking all that water!'' exclaimed Nora in her usual peppy tone.

The others sighed.

''I swear to god if I do see an ogre though I am gonna laugh my ass off, especially if it looks like Shrek.'' Pierce said with a small laugh.

''Yeah, that would be pretty funny.'' Jaune said, laughing as well.

And so the team made their way across the dried up swamp, soon enough reaching the entrance to the next dungeon, the Swamp Palace.

Once inside, they figured out where all the water went, and Ren sighed.

Another flooded temple, great.

Did water have some sort of secret vendetta against him?

* * *

''OK, now how do we open THIS door?'' said Jaune with a sigh as he looked at the door that led to the next room they needed to get to.

They'd already found what the big key, so now they just had to find the door it opened.

Pierce broke a skull that was lying on the floor and revealed a switch beneath it.

''Oh.'' said Jaune simply as Nora pushed a statue onto the switch since it was pressure sensitive, thus opening the door.

They entered the room and killed a few stalfos that were waiting in it, they then followed a path which led them to a lwer floor were they saw a lever and a large body of water.

They pulled on the lever and the water drained from the room, revealing a path below the water.

Following the path they entered a room that had a lot of small waterfalls.

They saw a door in the room, but before they could go through, Pyrrha noticed something.

One of the waterfalls seemed to have something hidden behind.

''Guys wait. Look over there.'' she said as she pointed at the waterfall, making the toehrs look at it and then walk over to it.

Jaune stuck his hand through, and instead of feeling a wall, he felt air ''There's a path behind it.''

The team went though the waterfall, and took the hidden path behind it.

They felt like they were almost at the end.

* * *

They were indeed close to the end.

They now stood before the large door of the dungeon.

Inserting the key in the door, the team got ready for whatever beast waited for them behind it.

They certainly weren't expecting a giant jellyfish with one big eye in the middle of it's body, or that it would be surrounded by smaller jellyfish.

This, was Arrghus.

It was just floating around as well, not actively attack them at the moment.

After a few moments though it did attack, by sending the mini jellyfishes, called Arrgi, at them.

They then retracted back to it's body and covered it rather well.

It was Ren who came up with an idea this time, as he used the hookshot function of TempestLily to grab the Arrgi and pull them off the body before slicing them apart.

He continued to do this, along with Pierce helping him out by using what looked like a clawed version of a hookshot, until no more Arrgi remained and Arrghus was left defenseless.

Well, as defenseless as a giant murderous one eyed jellyfish can be.

It then started to rush around the room bu sliding on the floor, in an effort to bull rush them, but that just gave the team chances to attack him whenever he passed too close to them.

Pretty soon it stopped moving and it's body started to explode, just like with the Helmasaur King.

With Arrghus dead, the crystal containing the next maiden appeared.

Once the crystal expanded, they could see the second maiden, she had green hair, a red dress, and she looked to be around her mid-20's.

''Thank you very much for saving me everyone, I already know what you're planning on doing, since it seems that us ''Maidens'' as some of the creatures called us, are able to communicate with each other, and I want you to know that you have my full support.'' she said to team JNPPR.

''Do you know where we can find the next maiden?'' Jaune questionned her.

She nodded ''Far to the north west lies a forest known as the skull woods, the next maiden should be there. Good luck everyone.'' she said as her crystal shrunk back down and Pierce stored it.

With that, the team exited the Swamp palace and made their way towards the skull woods.

They did wonder though, what were the others doing back on Remnant?

* * *

 **And done!**

 **Yeah, I think it's gonna be almost impossible to make the LttP chapters long, the dungeons in that game were rather short, and I kind of like my formula of breaking the dungeon into sections for story purposes.**

 **I mean, it would get boring and long to write out EVERYTHING they do in a dungeon.**

 **So yeah, that's that.**

 **Read, Review, Don't be a dick, And have a nice day everyone!**

 **See ya next time!**


	20. Chapter 17: Test of Courage

**Hello everybody and welcome back to THOR!**

 **Not much to say, except I've already finished twilight princess HD**

 **and I've made some levels in Super mario maker (if anybody wants to try them just PM me)**

 **Now then, how about we go take a look back at the light world?**

 **Let's get this show on the road!**

* * *

Gyro and Ruby were currently on a bullhead, waiitng before they reach their destination.

''Are you sure that those pendants can help us save them?'' Ruby asked her boyfriend worriedly.

He nodded with a smile as he hugged her ''Don't worry Rubes, I'm positive my plan will work, besides, they've never failed before, so why would that change now?''

She smiled and hugged him back ''I just hope dad and uncle Qrow manage to find the place you talked about.''

''Don't worry Ruby, they will.'' he kissed her to reassure her.

His mind drifted back to when he explained his plan to the others about a day ago.

* * *

 _''We're going to have to find three specific items to help power a spell that could open the gate between the light world and the dark world, and at the same time, we're going to have to find the strongest connecting point between the two worlds.'' explained Gyro to the others in the ruins of Hyrule Castle._

 _''What are we going to be hunting down exactly?'' questionned Raven._

 _''This may sound a bit stupid, but, magic pendants, specifically they are known as the pendants of virtue, and they house incredible magic power, more than what I have within me, we need them in order to power a spell that would allow us to open a gate between the realms.'' he relayed the nature of what they were going to look for._

 _''So, I'm guessing you're sending us out in pairs then? Three pairs for the pendants, and another to hunt down the place with the strongest link between the worlds.'' Qrow asked while drinking from his flask._

 _Gyro nodded, and thankfully resisted the urge to laugh at the fact that Qrow had unknowingly said something very similar to a title from the legend of zelda franchise ''Right, Ruby and I will head for Mistal, the location of the Eastern Palace which houses the pendant of Courage, Yang and Raven will head for the Tower of Hera, located in Atlas.'' When Gyro said the second pair, Yang looked to her mom, understanding why Gyro paired them up. It was so she could spend a bit of alone time with her and get to know her better, something she appreciated. ''Weiss and Blake will head for Vacuo's desert, there, you will find a palace on the western edge of it, and you'll need this to get inside.'' he pulled out a large green book and handed it to Blake ''This is the book of Mudora, it contains translations for Hylian, an ancient tongue spoken by elves, or otherwise known by our ancient name, Hylians, you'll need to be able to translate the ancient writings on the temple to get in. Finally, Qrow and Taiyang, you two will have to hunt down the strongest connecting point between the two realms, and you will do so using this.'' he pulled a red compass ''This compass is attuned to pinpoint powerful soucres of magic, it won't react to the pendants because the temples prevent their energy from being dedected, but it will find the strongest link.''_

 _Qrow took a good look at the compass and noticed it was pointing west ''I think it's in Vacuo.''_

 _''Then that's where you'll go.'' said Gyro, earning him a nod._

 _He turned back to everyone else ''We all have our assignements, we need to complete them, it's our only way of saving team JNPPR and the seven maidens.''_

 _Everyone nodded at his words, understanding the importence of the situation._

* * *

''Hey Gyro?'' he was brought out of his thoughts when he heard Ruby talk to him.

''Yeah Rubes?'' he asked.

''What does Hylian sound like?'' she asked curiously.

Gyro chuckled a little before clearing his throat '' _it sounds a little something like this, though you definetly don't understand a word of what I'm saying right now, like you don't know that I'm currently saying that I think you're the prettiest girl I've ever met, and that I think it's adorable how you love cookies and strawberries so much, and that I honest to god plan on marrying you once we're out of Beacon because I want to spend my days with you, and that I really hope we can have a kid one day, maybe a daughter, I'd like a daughter._ ''

Ruby just looked at him confused, not having understood a single word, the language was pretty ancient sounding, and... was mystical a good word? It had a mystical feel to it anyway. ''What did you just say?''

''Oh, nothing much.'' he said with a smile on his face, he didn't plan on letting her know when he was gonna spring the big question on her.

* * *

''Well, here we are, the eastern palace.'' said Gyro as him and Ruby were standing in front of the palace.

''Wow!'' said Ruby in awe, the place looked ancient.

The two entered the palace, and Ruby started staring curiously at the one eyed statues.

''Those are called eyegores, it's just a representation of one though.'' she heard Gyro say as she saw him a push a switch that was hidden behind a jar, which opened up a door in the room.

Going through the door, Ruby's face became one of utter confusion as she stared at a new type of enemy.

A mass of writhing tentacles.

MULTIPLE masses of writhing tentacles.

''What are those things?!'' Ruby exclaimed while pointing at one of the tentacle masses.

''Popos, and they are more of a nuissance than a threat.'' he said as he punted one off into the chasm below the palace.

Ruby just stared at were the one he punted was, and then started doing the same to the others.

Pretty soon they went into the next room, and Ruby was just staring at all the rolling steel balls that were traveeling down a path in the middle of the large room.

She sighed.

These temples and palaces were really weird.

* * *

Ruby was staring at what looked like a green statue of an eyegore, except it's eye was closed.

Gyro turned to look at her, then followed her line of sight, arching an eyebow when he saw the ''statue'' before pulling out his bow and channeling magic energy into his arrows, but not turning them into light arrows, but rather, fire arrows.

He took a few steps towards it, and it's eye opened before it rushed Gyro.

But he was fast on the draw and immediately shot his fire arrow into it's eye, making it burst into flames as it faded away.

He turned back to Ruby, whose jaw had dropped ''That was a real one?!'' she said in confusion.

Gyro nodded ''Yeah, green ones and red ones are actual eyegores.''

He kept his bow out as the two continued through the palace, using it to snipe enemies from afar, Ruby helped him by using Waxing Rose as well, the two mostly made headshots on the stalfos that would try to attack them, literally breaking their skulls.

''How many headshots does that make for you?'' Gyro asked idly.

''27, you?'' Ruby said with a smirk.

Gyro sighed a bit ''23, you're really good at lining up your shots quickly.''

Ruby giggled ''I can help you practice if you want.''

Gyro smiled and nodded ''Well, having the best sniper on Remnant as a teacher would sure be awesome.''

Ruby blushed a bit and brought her hood up, she always does so when she feels a bit embarassed ''Oh geez, you're making me blush.''

''Maybe that's what I want to do~'' Gyro said in a sing-song voice with a cheeky grin on his face.

Ruby smiled at him and gave him a light shove ''Cheeky teddy bear.''

''You're saying that like you don't like cuddling.'' Gyro said with a chuckle.

''I don't like cuddling, I LOVE cuddling, especially with you.'' she said and hugged him tightly, making him smile and pat her head. ''And Yang comes in second place for best cuddle buddy, you're number one.'' she added quietly.

''Whose number 3?'' Gyro asked curiously.

''Zwei.'' Ruby answered simply, and Gyro honestly agreed with that, that puppy looked like a nice cuddle buddy.

While they were having their moment, the stalfos' were just looking at them.

Even evil monsters didn't have it in them to break up such an adorable scene.

* * *

Gyro and Ruby were now standing before the last door of the palace, beyond it was the boss of the palace.

Or bosses in this case, as the two saw once they entered the room.

In the middle of the room, standing in a circle were six blue armored knights.

These were the Armos Knights.

The door closed behind the two and the armos knights quickly started moving, jumping around the small arena.

''These guys are vulnerable to long range weaponry, so shoot to kill!'' said Gyro as he switched out his bow for another new weapon, this time, a pair of crossbows, one in red, and one in blue, these were the Legends Crossbows. Him and Ruby quickly opened fire on the Armos Knights, dispatching most of them off.

Quickly enough only one was left, but when it came down to just that one, it's armor turned red and it started jumping high to the ceiling and come crashing down towards them, forcing them to roll out of the way.

They kept on firing at it, Gyro even channeling his magic seperately into each crossbow, making the red one shoot fire arrows, and the blue one shoot ice arrows.

This, combined with Ruby's light elemental bullets, as they had discovered that the same effect that had been applied to the blade of her scythe had been applied to her bullets as well, quickly enough finished off the last Armos Knight.

Once it was defeated, the pendant of courage appeared in the middle of the room in a small green light.

It was a green orb with the mark of the goddess Farore on it, attached to a simple rope necklace.

Gyro picked it up and pocketed it, before turnign to Ruby and giving her a high five which she happily returned.

They were done with thier part, now the others just had to handle theirs.

* * *

 **And that's one pendant down!**

 **So yeah, you can probably guess what the schedule for the LttP arc is gonna be like.**

 **And if you can't well too bad cuz I'm not going to explain.**

 **Why?**

 **Cuz I just don't feel like it.**

 **Either way, yeah, I had to place some cute GyroXRuby moments in there, I wrote them as being an adorable couple, and I'm going to milk that for as long as I can!**

 **And yeah, Gyro brought out Linkle's weapon in this chapter.**

 **About time he did XD**

 **Anyway.**

 **Read, Review, Don't be a dick, And have a nice day everyone!**

 **See ya next time**


	21. Chapter 18: It's about damn TIME!

**Hello everybody and welcome back to THOR!**

 **I... don't really have anything to say today.**

 **Well, I do plan on buying both oracle games on my 3DS ASAP**

 **So I have an on hand reference when I write the oracle gaiden after the main story.**

 **Anyway.**

 **Let's get this show on the road!**

* * *

Back in the dark world, team JNPPR were currently making their way towards the Skull Woods, the area where they would locate the next maiden.

Before they arrived in the woods though, they found what appeared to be an abandonned town, and used one of the houses in it to rest up for a bit.

They were all curretnly sitting around a table, eating a meal that Ren made for them.

''Damn you're a good cook Ren, not as good as Gyro, but still really good.'' said Jaune, praising his friend.

''Well, there's one thing that Ren IS better than Gyro at making though.'' said Pierce idly, and Nora finished his train of thought for him.

''PANCAKES!'' she shouted with her usual happy smile, making the others laugh at her demeanor, before she suddenly hugged Ren ''Renny-bear is the king of pancakes!''

''And you're the queen?'' said Pyrrha as a little joke, making a few of the others laugh a little bit.

Nora however, suddenly looked very pensive about something, stealing a few glances towards Ren while she kept thinking.

Pierce noticed this and subtlely got his scroll out and started recording, having an idea what was going to happen, and knowing Gyro would kill him if he didn't record this.

Gyro was very adamant about seeing his ships happen himself, but a recording would work nicely as a substitute if he couldn't be there.

Plus he needed proof for the betting pool made by the teachers so that he could help Ozpin win pretty much all the money in it.

Who knew that the teachers liked to bet on how much time it took for students to become couples though, apparently Ozpin had already won a lot of money when he bet on the amount of time it would take him and Yang, as well as Ruby and Gyro to get together, apparently the headmaster liked to ship people together when he was really bored.

Something that Pierce and Gyro found hilarious when they discovered along with another secret Ozpin had, this one being shared with miss Goodwitch.

The second one certainly explained how she was able to tolerate him so much.

Back to Nora though, she suddenly stood up and brought Ren up with her, confusing the boy as he looked at his childhood friend and saw an extremely rare serious face on her, before suddenly...

She kissed him right on the lips.

Jaune and Pyrrha's jaws dropped at the sight, and Pierce was silently snickering at Ren's shocked face, which slowly changed into one of acceptance as he closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Nora.

Ren had learned over the years to just roll with whatever decision Nora made, so if she suddenly decided that she wanted to FINALLY take their relationship to the next level, then he would simply accept that, he did love her after all, the two had been practically attached at the hip since they had lost their parents when they were just 9, and Nora saying the two of them were not 'together-together' as she put it, was simply because she didn't feel ready for that yet.

Pyrrha was suddenly contemplating the idea of just outright kissing Jaune to get the message across.

Jaune, was stealing glances at Pyrrha, his cheeks slightly red, as he pictured him and her in Ren and Nora's places.

He had grown a crush on his partner over the semester after all.

Soon enough Nora broke the kiss and gasped for air, apparently she had forgotten to breathe through her nose, while Ren just looked at his former-best-friend-now-girlfriend with an amused smile, as the two sat back down and Nora grabbed onto his arm and rested her head on his shoulder with a content smile on her face.

Ren was quite literally the only person capable of calming her down.

The two of them then looked at Pyrrha and Jaune with amused smiles, or more specifically, to right behind the knight and the spartan.

The blonde and redhead suddenly both felt a hand on their shoulders, as they were then flung into a broom closet.

A VERY cramped broom closet.

Cramped to the point that their noses were touching as they faced each other, and they couldn't even turn.

Understandably, both of their faces were so red it would give Ruby's hood a run for it's money.

Neither of them were noticing Pierce's scroll taped to the ceiling as it kept on recording.

''So, how about you two finally say what you've been meaning to say?'' they heard Pierce's voice say from outside the door while he was laughing along with Nora and Ren.

''Yeah! Kiss you two lovebirds!'' Nora shouted and they heard a sound which was most likely her high-fiving Pierce.

''It would be best to finally get this over with, wouldn't you think so you two?'' added Ren with a bit of mirth to his voice from the hilarious situation.

''W-w-what are you guys taking about out there?! M-m-me and Pyrrha don't have anything we need to say! R-right Pyrrha?!'' Jaune said with some panic in his voice as he looked at his partner for help.

It came, but not the way he expected it to come.

Pyrrha closed her eyes and took a deep breath ''No, their right Jaune, there is in fact something I NEED to say to you.'' she said with a light blush on her cheeks.

''Pyrrha?'' Jaune said confused, not understandign what was going on.

Pyrrha took another deep breath ''Jaune... I love you!'' she said and suddenly crashed her lips into his.

Jaune's eyes widdened and he froze.

Did Pyrrha just say that she loved him?

She loves the goofball of a nerd that he is? (he momentarilly forgot that he was also an accomplished warrior due to the shock)

And was she really kissing him right now?

It was really hard to believe that he was having his first kiss with the girl of his dreams.

He was praying to Oum that this wasn't some kind of cruel dream right now that he would wake up from right after the best part.

Soon Pyrrha broke the kiss, staring at Jaune's frozen and schocked face, internally, she was fearing that Jaune would reject her or that he would say she was to good for him, which personally she thought that she wasn't.

Soon, Jaune managed to speak again ''Pyrrha... could you say that again, just to be sure I'm not dreaming.'' Jaune said as his eyes were looking directly at Pyrrha's, letting her see a powerful emotion in them.

Hope.

He was hoping he heard her right and that he wasn't daydreaming.

Pyrrha blushed and looked anywhere but his (in her opinion) gourgeous ocean blue eyes ''I said that I... I love you Jaune.''

It was now Pyrrha's turn to be surprised as Jaune suddenly kissed her as she had kissed him moments ago.

She happily melted into the kiss.

She knew what this meant, and it made her happy beyond words.

Her and Jaune were officially a couple now.

* * *

Back in the light world Gyro suddenly felt like shedding a manly tear and looking at a boat sailing away into the sunset.

Somehow he knew that his ship was sailing.

And Pierce had better damn well be recording that.

* * *

Back over in the dark world, Jaune and Pyrrha were finally out of the closet (sorry not sorry) with Jaune getting a congratulatory noggie from Pierce.

The dragon also secretly grabbed his scroll from inside the closet and stopped the recording, he had what he needed now.

The team decided that their evening was eventful enough for now, and decided to tackle the Skull Woods come morning.

They only had three beds in the house, but with what happened but a few moments ago, sleeping arrangements were easily handled.

Jaune would certainly have trouble sleeping that night with his girlfriend cuddled up against him, her back to him and her backside pressing into him throughout the night.

But in retrospect, it was worth it.

* * *

 **Bet you're surprised I'm ending this one here right?**

 **Well, I kind of decided midway through that this would serve as the 5000 views special!**

 **(a bunch of confetti suddenly drop from the ceiling)**

 **So it became shorter, now this is obviously completely canon, so don't skip it just cuz it's shorter people.**

 **Also**

 **(starts playing Celebration in the background)**

 **Arkos and ReNora are finally sailing!**

 **For Ren and Nora, that seemed to be the best way to do it, like, honestly Nora seemes like the kind of girl who would just suddenly do that with a guy she likes.**

 **As for Jaune and Pyrrha, that was a bit of reference to THE scene in volume 3 (you know the one)**

 **Except this time both of them were in the cramped space and they weren't in mortal danger.**

 **Also, yes, Jaune has Pyrrha's booty pressed up against him.**

 **I am both using him for a joke and giving him a good moment at the same time.**

 **Even if he isn't the butt monkey of the series anymore, he is still goofy enough to serve as the butt monkey of some jokes.**

 **Anyway.**

 **Read, Review, Don't be a dick, and have a nice day everyone!**

 **See ya next time!**


	22. Chapter 19: Not so scary skeletons

**Hello everybody and welcome back to THOR!**

 **Really not much to say today, all I want to say honestly is that I've started up a new game in wind waker HD, to have it be fresh in my mind when I hit that part in the story.**

 **(also I fucking hate Tingle in that game, freaking ruppee thief seriously!)**

 **Anyway.**

 **Let's get this show on the road!**

* * *

The 5 members of team JNPPR woke up in the morning in various states.

Pierce had a good night's rest.

Ren was forced to be Nora's 'Teddy Bear' as they slept, but besides that he slept nicely.

Nora was hanging onto Ren like a koala would to it's parent.

Pyrrha had a night filled with lovely dreams of her and Jaune eventually having a family, picturing a few children that were a perfect mix of their features.

Jaune was thankfully able to fall asleep after a bit of time, even if his girlfriend was subconsciously pressing her enticing backside into him.

After breakfast, the team made their way into the Skull Woods, ready for whatever they may encounter inside.

* * *

Well, at least the name fit rather well.

That was the general thought as the team saw skulls litered around the woods, including some rather large skulls that had stairs inside their maws.

Heck their were even what looked like ribcages acting like archways.

After passing under the ribcages, they entered one of the skull entryways, going into the dungeon proper.

Inside they encountered the mummy like Gibdoes, the jellyfish like Blue Baris, and after standing still for a few moments and rolling out of the way, the same annoying giant hand that Jaune and Pyrrha had encountered in the forest temple, the Wallmaster.

Entering the next room, they encountered blue and red staldfoes, and after clearing them out, already found the big key.

That's rather convenient.

* * *

The team was now standing what they guessed was the final section of the dungeon.

The entrance to it though was blocked by what looked like a wooden centipede.

Which Pierce easily set ablaze with his fire breath.

Right upon entering they saw a treasure chest below a bridge in the middle of the room, which Pierce jumped down to and retrieved a key from before jumping back up.

They made thier way across the bridge, eliminating enemies which Pierce called mini-moldorms.

''Why are they called minis?'' asked Jaune.

''Because their's also a giant annoying one at the top of a place called the Tower of Hera.'' Pierce replied.

They continued on the bridge, unlocking the door at the end and avoiding what looked like a moving snake of fire that Pierce called a Winder.

In the next room they encountered a lot of pitfalls that would switch around when they would step on certain tiles.

There were more than one incident where somebody almost fell into those pitfalls.

Thankfully the next room was simple, just a bunch of gibdoes down a corridor which they dealt with easily by setting ablaze, and they also had to light a few torches to open the door to the following room.

The next room didn't seem to have any way of progressing at first, that is until Pyrrha cut up some of the vines on the wall and discovred a hole in the wall which led into the next room.

Said room was rather simple, a blue stalfos, a mini-moldorm, a helmasaur and an enemy that Pierce called a hardhat bettle.

They key appeared after they got rid of all the monsters, allowing them to continue onwards.

The next room was rather empty, the only thing present being a large door which they quickly opened with the big key, leading them into...

Another empty room.

Except this one had a large hole in the middle of the floor.

Most of the team looked on, unsure of what to do until Pierce simply jumped down the hole, prompting his team to follow him down into it.

They were now truly in the last room of the dungeon, the walls were lined with spikes, and in the center of the room stood the 'boss' of the dungeon.

The giant man eathing moth, Mothula.

The floor started moving around in different directions like some kind of crazy treadmill.

Mothula swooped around the room, trying to attack the team, and they had a hard time dodging not only him, but the spikes that were shooting out of the wall as well.

Pierce seemed to have enough after a few minutes of dodging nonstop as he covered himself in flames and chaged into Mothula, sending it crashing into a wall as it's wings burned off, grounding it.

Everyone took that as their chance and started attacking it, until Pierce brought out a new weapon.

This new weapon was actually a pair of shortswords that had black guards with archaic runes in them.

These were the Scimitars of Twilight, a rather strange name since they looked nothing like scimitars.

Pierce then started warping around when Mothula got it's bearings back and charged straight at him.

After a few more warps he appeared above it and drove the blades into it's back, making it trash aroudn in pain as he continue to stap it a few more times until it stopped moving and exploded into flames, which was honestly harmless for Pierce.

With the creature defeated the crystal containing the maiden appeared from the ceiling, falling down slowly until Pyrrha caught it in her hands.

After a few moments the crystal rose back up and expanded, revealing the third maiden.

This woman looked to be older than the last two, somewhere in her late 20's most likely, with long pale blonde hair and a light orange dress.

''Thank you for the help young ones, I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't shown up.'' she said.

''No worries, it was fun beating up a giant moth anyways.'' said Nora as she bounced on the balls of her feet.

The maiden laughed a little bit ''I see, in any case, I'm here to inform you that the next maiden is in town just south of the woods.''

The teams eyes widenned at hearing that ''We actually spent the last night in that town.'' said Ren.

The maiden perked up ''Oh? Well, that should make things easier then, you just need to find a secret entrance hidden somewhere in the town.''

The team nodded at that and the maiden's crystal shrunk back down, with Pierce storing it away.

''Well, who who would have thought that an abandoned town had some monsters hiding in it?'' said Jaune with a hand on his chin.

''We really should head back to the town then, and clear it out as fast as we can.'' said Pyrrha and everyone else nodded at her words.

And so the team set out to the town they spent a night in.

A town, known as Thieves' town.

* * *

 **And done.**

 **Before anybody says anything, the skull woods is one of the shortest dungeons in the game, it is literally possible to clear it in about 10 minutes.**

 **I know this because I'm watching a walkthough of the game.**

 **So then, as you can see the maidens are pretty straightforward so far.**

 **Now, some of you are probably wondering where's Summer?**

 **Don't worry, she'll show up in the dark world, but it'll still be a few chapters.**

 **Anyway.**

 **Read, Review, Don't be a dick, and have a nice day everyone!**

 **See ya next time!**


	23. Chapter 20: History Lesson

**Hello everybody and welcome back to THOR!**

 **Now, I would have written this chapter earlier, but we had a crazy thunderstorm earlier and my computer went a bit crazy, so I was forced to wait for things to calm down before I could FINALLY write it.**

 **Interesting thing, I finally have both oracle games on my 3DS, they were incredibly cheap, so bonus.**

 **And as an actual bonus, I bought link to the past on my 3DS, not as a reference, but because I just felt like having the game, even if it was cheaper on Wii U, getting it on the 3DS means I can play it on the go, I also bought megaman battle network 3 blue version, and the fire emblem fates map pack 2.**

 **Because fire emblem is awesome.**

 **oh, and I also bought a toad amiibo just because.**

 **Anyway.**

 **Let's get this show on the road!**

* * *

Team JNPPR arrived back in Thieves Town after a few minutes, having taken faster due to both Pierce and Nora deciding to just crash through the trees to make a way through.

When they got in town they started to look around for anything that looked out of place, be it a stone that was moved recently, or the typical hidden door.

After a few minutes of not coming up with anything, they made their way to the town square to meet back up.

''Any luck?'' Jaune asked his team.

The others shook their heads, making Jaune sigh as he ran a hand through his hair, looking around the immediate area, until he noticed something.

The statue in the middle of the town, he just couldn't explain it, but there was something off about it.

It was a statue of a bird man, holding a trident upside down.

Getting a closer look, the are behind the trident, and the trident head itself, looked like they were moveable.

Jaune decided to test it out ''Nora, smash the trident.'' he took a few steps back as he said so.

The girl nodded with a grin as she readied Valkyria, giving the swing more strength by hitting the trigger at the same time, bringing it onto the trident head even harder.

A beat passed before the piece of the statue that was hit crumbled into pieces, revealing the entrance into the dungeon.

The team then made their way into the dungeon proper.

Inside of the dungeon, they saw that the main room looked rather simple, although it did have a few reptilian like enemies which Pierce called Zazaks, the red variants were even capable of spitting out fireballs.

The team simply followed out a path until they somehow already found the big key, and after following another section of the path, they found the boss door.

They were certainly surprised to have already found it, Pierce however had a strange feeling.

Entering the room, they expected to be set upon by some kind of strange beast, but instead, they found nothing, absolutely nothing stood within the final room.

The team was greatly confused by this, but they were brought out of their confusion by Pierce who swore loudly.

''Oum fucking Dammit! I should have known! We're dealing with the only one of Ganon's minions who was once a human, a thief by the name of Blind, and that bastard was always good at one thing, disguises, he's more than likely disguised himself as the maiden and is hiding within a cell on a lower floor in the dungeon, there's one other thing to know about him though, he hates sunlight, if we can get him in sunlight, we can force him out of his disguise and fight him, he'll do everything he can to aboid exiting the dungeon though, which is why'' he points to the ceiling, letting the team see that it was cracked ''We're going to lure him here and bust open the ceiling, letting the sunlight in, that way we can actually defeat him.''

The other nodded at Pierce's plan, and left the room to go and find Blind in his disguise.

* * *

The team just entered a new room in the dungeon and suddenly found themselves being moved around, making them realise that they were yet again on a moving floor just like in the skull woods.

Thankfully they were able to make their way though without incident and went into the lower floor of the dungeon.

In the lower floor they found a few Zazaks and a Stalfos which were quickly dispatched.

The only other thing left in the room now was a huge block that was blocking the way forward.

It wasn't much of an issue though as Nora easily picked it up and chucked it at a wall, smash the block to pieces.

The next room was rather straightforward, having just a few Zazaks in it to take care of.

Then, they entered the cell room, which was literally a row of cell doors once after another.

''Act natural everyone, and I don't mean in the stupid way, I mean in the serious way.'' said Pierce and everyone nodded as he started unlocking the doors until they came up to the 'Maiden', she had short orange hair and an orange dress, and looked around their age.

''Oh, thank you for saving me brave heroes!'' 'she' said, and the others internally deadpanned at how practiced and cheesy it sounded, even Nora thought it was a bit ridiculous how unbelievable this guy was, and usually she just goes along with everything ''Please, help me get outside.''

They nodded and had the 'maiden' follow them, but not to the exit as she asked, but to the final room.

It was rather quick to get back to the room as a door on the floor above led right back to the hallway that took them to the room earlier.

Once they entered the room, the 'maiden' looked around confused ''Why are we here?''

Pierce nodded and the others jumped away as he kicked 'her' forward, with Nora turning Valkyria into a grenade launcher and shooting one at the ceiling, making it crumle away and let sunlight into the room, which shined down upon the disguised form of Blind.

''GYAAAAHHHH! TOO BRIGHT!'' Blind shouted as his voice distorted and his body seemed to melt away until it formed back up into his real form, which just looked like some kind of red devil like being with a white robe over his body.

The team immediately started attacking him.

Obviously he attacked back, shooting lasers out of his eyes and fireballs out of his mouth.

After a few attacks his robe fell, leaving only a floating head which rose higher up to the ceiling and continued to shoto around fireballs.

The robe then rose back up and spawned another head, before it too started attacking them.

Pierce decided it was time to test out a new weapon, and with a snap of his fingers, a round golden gate with six blue crystals attached around it appeared hovering behind him.

This, was the Gate of souls.

With a swing of his arm, a flait like tail jutted out from the gate and swung at Blind, sending him crashing into the wall.

Jaune looked at the tail as it retracted back into the gate ''Wasn't that the Helmasaur King's tail?''

Pierce nodded ''I can use this thing to attack using any part of any large creature I've defeated, case in point'' he said as he made the head of Volvagia appear from the gate, but in it's original non-grimm form, and spew out flames at Blind, burning him badly ''But I'm also pretty sure I can use parts of monsters my allies have defeated as well'' Pierce made a punching motion, and the hand of Bongo-Bongo shot out from within the gate, sending Blind flying into the wall again, even crushing the head that was floating around this time.

After a few more shots of Pierce basically messing around with Blind using parts of some of the defeated 'bosses' the thief was defeated as he exploded and the crystal containing the maiden fell to the floor, before slowly rising back up and expanding, revealing the actual maiden within it.

Surprisingly Blind actually disguised himself as he perfectly ''Oh thank god that creep's dead, seriously I did not feel confortable with him around'' she then turned a little green ''especially with what he did while he looked like me sometimes.''

The team REALLY didn't want to know what Blind did while disguised as her.

She shook her head to clear her mind ''Anyway, you'll find the next maiden in a palace to the south-east in the middle of a lake, good luck everyone.''

Her crystal shrunk back down and Pierce pocketed it, the team then headed back out of the dungeon, ready for the next one.

* * *

As the team made their way along the path though, they came upon an interesting sight.

It was a literal frog man, rather short at that, who was stuck in the middle of a ring of large boulders.

They were able to free him quite easily thanks to Nora's near herculean strength, honestly the only person they knew who was able to lift more than her was Gyro while wielding the Power Gloves, while Yang and Pierce both had more strength in their arms, it was more for powerful strikes than for lifting extremely heavy objects.

''Oh thank ye' so much kids, I dunna what I woulda done if ye' hadn't shown up'' the frog spoke in what sounded like an irish accent.

''We were happy to help sir.'' said Jaune, having easily figured from the frog man's voice that he was an older man.

''Where are ye lads from though? I've nevva seen ye' around before.'' said the frog man confused.

''We came from the light world, the one that lies parralel to this one.'' Pierce said.

''Ye' be from the other side?! Oh please, ye' gotta help me! I've been stuck ere for months now, my brother's probably worried sick about me, I'm a blacksmith see, and me and me brother, we work together te' make some o' the best swords in Remnant, why, our gran' pappy even made the sword of the famous Robin Arc.'' the frog man said, revealing himself to be a blacksmith, and Jaune's eyes widenned.

''Wait! Your grandfather made my great-great-grandpa's sword!?'' excalimed Jaune, and it was the blacksmith's turn to be surprise.

''Ye' be Robin's great-great-grandson?!'' exclaimed the blacksmith.

''Yeah, I've even been using his weapon, though it got an upgrade recently.'' he said as he took out Tiger Durga and showed it to the blacksmith, who looked at the blade with a critical eye.

''Tis be some fine craftsmanship ye've done here laddy, I gotta say, I'm impressed.'' the blacksmith appraised Jaune, who looked a bit embarassed.

''I actually didn't do it myself, this may be hard to believe, but it was upgraded thanks some kind of magic.'' Jaune said with a nervous laugh.

''Not too hard te' believe considering me current circumstances, besides, we dwarves be used to magic anyways.'' said the blacksmith nonchalantly.

Pierce stepped up to the blacksmith then ''So you're a dwarf then, it's been a while since I've seen one.''

The blacksmith then got a better look at Pierce, and his eyes widdened when he saw his ears ''A Hylian, tis been ages since we've seen yer' kind out in the open.''

''Hylian?'' eachoed the others, besides Pierce, with confused looks.

''The ancient name for us elves, nothing too complicated really, and there's a good reason for that sir, most of our kind have gone into hiding, not wanting to mingle with the affairs of other races again, the last time an interaction between my species and humans was seen was-'' Pierce started but was cut off by the blacksmith.

''The union o' the Hylian Queen Zelda and the Human King Arthur, which produced one sole heir, who was hidden away for safeguard.'' the blacksmith said, and the four other members of team JNPPR who weren't in the know were quite stunned.

''Wait King Arthur was real?!'' Jaune said in surprise, not expecting what he believed to be a story book character to be real.

''Yes, King Arthur of Camelot was real, as were the knights of the round, but much of his story was made up, the truth is far different, for example, the blade known as Excalibur, it was the Master Sword.'' explained Pierce.

''The Master Sword, tis been ages since the blade has been used, it's last hero was a young hylian boy named Link, who used it to vanquish the darkness ages ago.'' the blacksmith said.

''The blade has returned, it has a new wielder in the hands of my brother.'' said Pierce, and the blacksmith was surprised yet again on this day.

''Yer' brother be the new chosen one!?'' the blacksmith shouted in surprise, and Pierce nodded ''Well I be damned, me gran' pappy was right afta' all, ye' see, he said that, one day, me and me brother would help the new chosen one in his quest, by making his blade stronger, when we asked him how he knew that, he said 'I just know so.' '' he became pensive for a moment ''now I be sure of it, tis was the work o' destiny that we met today, please, allow me te' accompany ye', I won't get in ye' way, but I must return home, then, me and me brother can help YOUR brother out.'' he said with determination in his eyes.

Pierce smirked and put his hand out, the blacksmith shaking it ''Don't worry, we were already going to let you come along with us, though, I gotta ask, what should we call you?''

The blacksmith laughed a little bit ''Aye, I did forget that part didn't I? Well, ye' can call me Doro, and I be glad to meet ye' kids.'' the now named Doro said.

The others nodded and presented themselves to Doro, before all six of them then set out towards the lake to to east, ready to free the next maiden.

* * *

 **KNOWLEDGE BOMB!**

 **Bet no one expected that now did they?**

 **For those curious, Gyro and Pierce have been doing a lot of reserch in regards to elves, who turned out to actually be hylians on remnant.**

 **Also, yes, Zelda and Link were present in the past of Remnant, and King Arthur was real as well.**

 **Now why did I mention something about the heir of zelda and arthur's union being hidden away?**

 **I got something BIG planned in regards to that, something that I'm sure not a whole lot of you will be seeing coming.**

 **It's gonna be one hell of a plot twist I can tell you that much.**

 **Also, the dwarven blacksmith, you can probably guess what his prescence means, and it's something I decided to add in at the last minute, but it's something that I feel can be interesting.**

 **But I've pretty much said it already now haven't I?**

 **Yes, Gyro will be getting the Master Sword upgraded into the the tempered sword, and later on, into the golden sword.**

 **Anyway, I shall now leave you with your unanswered questions my loyal readers.**

 **Read, Review, Don't be a dick, and have a nice day everyone!**

 **See ya next time!**


	24. Chapter 21: Test of Power

**Hello everybody and welcome back to another exciting installment of THOR!**

 **So I'm quite happy to say that it seems that no one has guessed what my plot twist is going to be so far.**

 **Also I realised that something may not have been clear, but link and zelda both existed in the same age, so the child of zelda and arthur has long since passed away.**

 **They did have a child of their own though, which means the royal line still exists in present day remnant.**

 **Just wanted to make that little part clear.**

 **Also, since I've just started playing oracle of seasons, I've gotten ideas as to how I can make the oracles gaiden a bit different from the original games.**

 **Anyway.**

 **Let's get this show on the road!**

* * *

Yang was currently wondering how to start up a conversation with her mother, all while avoiding any awkward silences.

Thankfully the current one was comfortable.

She didn't have to think any longer though as her mother started up conversation instead.

''So... you have a boyfriend huh?'' Raven asked as a conversation starter.

Yang nodded ''Yep, Gyro's twin brother, even though they look nothing alike.''

''Me and Qrow are twins and our only similarities are in in our hair and eye colors, besides that we look nothing alike.'' Raven said nonchalantly and Yang shrugged.

''Has uncle Qrow always been drinking?'' Yang said in a joking manner.

Raven chuckled ''From the way he acts you'd think our mom fed him beer in a bottle instead of milk when he was a baby.'' she said which made Yang laugh loudly.

Raven cleared her throat after a few moments and put on a slightly more serious face, but hints of amusement were visible in her eyes ''So, you and your boyfriend do the 'horizontal boogie' often?''

Yang had the decency to blush, understanding what her mother meant, even if they had just met but one or two days ago, talking about THAT kind of thing with one of your parents was always embarassing ''Yeah, well, what can I say, he's... really good to me when we do that, he's a big sweety you know?''

Raven nodded, understanding what her daughter meant, Taiyang was like that when they were together, and she was pretty sure he had been like that with Summer as well ''Do you at least use protection?''

Yang nodded ''Yeah, it's not the kind you're thinking off though, you see, Pierce knows a spell that makes it so we can do THAT, and have no consequences.''

Raven raised an eyebrow ''Are you saying you do it raw?''

Yang's face turned a darker shade of red at hearing her mother say that, but she nodded, this was really embarassing but at least her mother didn't overeact like her dad had.

Raven sighed a little bit and patted Yang's back ''Sorry for making this awkward Yang, I somewhat lost my social skills over the years, but I just wanted to make sure of a few things, and I also really don't want to be a grandmother right after I FINALLY start being a mother to you.''

Yang nodded with a smile, understanding her mother's reasons, she understood that no woman would want to become a grandmother too quickly, even she hopes that when her and Pierce eventually have kids, they don't become grandparents too soon.

Soon, the bullhead the two of them were on landed, letting them stop off onto the snowy mountains of Atlas, right in front of what Gyro had called the Tower of Hera.

''So, let's get what we need to save your boyfriend then.'' Raven said in a slightly teasing tone and Yang just grinned at her and nodded.

The two of them stepped into the tower, and were greeted to the sight of a strange high blue fence and what looked like a red crystal.

Yang had a bit of an idea in regards to the crystal so she went up to it and gave it a small punch, which made it change to blue and lowered the blue fence, while they could see that red fences had gone up at the same time.

''Ok then, it seems we'll have quite a few puzzles to go though in this place.'' said Raven.

Yang shrugged, it was a bit like back in the fire temple, just minus all the lava.

* * *

The two of them had just entered onto the next floor of the tower and were greeted with a slew of hardhat bettles as well as some holes in the ground which led back down to the previous floor.

Powering through them was a simple matter, and it allowed Raven to get in some practice using her other dust blades, as usually she only uses the red blades.

After clearing through the small army of hardhat bettles, the mother and daughter made their way to the next floor, where they were greeted with a few more enemies.

Mini-moldorms and Kodongos.

Getting rid of them was easy enough.

They continued on upwards, avoiding what looked suspiciously like those fire bars from super mario.

They were now on the last floor of the tower, and they could see the guardian of the pendant standing on a platform in the middle.

It looked like some kind of weird centipede with a glowing tail, probably it's weak point.

This creature, was Moldorm, or as some people came to call it, Trolldorm.

The two of them jumped onto the platform, and Moldorm immediately started bullrushing them.

In fact that was the only thing it did, constantly bullrushing.

It was getting a little annoying.

''Oum dammit just stand still-'' Yang didn't have time to finish her sentence as the creature pushed her off the platform, making her fall to the previous floor.

She was just staring blankly ahead, her eyebrow twitching slightly.

That bastard interrupted her.

She marched back up the stairs with heavy steps.

She would not let this stand.

She made her way back up to the next floor, and she saw that her mother was holding off the beast easily, all while herself avoiding falling off.

Yang jumped back onto the platform ''Now listen here you bastard I-'' she was cut off once again as Moldorm pushed her off once more.

She swore that thing was laughing at her as she fell down with a scowl on her face.

This little pattern continued on for a few more minutes until Yang was pushed into the hole on the middle of the floor and fell down two floors, her eyes flashing red in anger.

Raven wisely got away from that hole, since she had a feeling her daughter had inherited her temper, and after falling down so many times, she would be incredibly pissed.

Yang was ROYALLY pissed.

This was easy to guess as her scream of rage was heard all the way back at Beacon.

* * *

''I do believe someone has angered miss Xiao-Long.'' said Ozpin.

''Well, I certainly wouldn't want to be that person.'' said Glynda.

''I do believe nobody would want that.'' Ozpin said as he went back to massaging Glynda's shoulders.

''A little lower.'' Glynda said with a sigh of relief.

* * *

A pillar of flame rose up through the hole in the middle of the platform as Yang jumped back to the top platform, stepping out out of the flames in a way that just really made her look menacing.

Heck she looked like phoenix from the X-men like that.

Moldorm was understandably quivering in it's proverbial boots.

It had just learned an important lesson after all.

NEVER piss off a Branwen.

Raven did not feel sorry for that creature, it had it coming afterall.

It was then that Yang brought down the beatdown of the century on it, not only for herself, but for all the people that 'Trolldorm' had pissed off over the years.

No words were said after the creature exploded as Raven proudly patter her daughter on the back.

They then saw a red flash appear and in it's wake was the pendant of power, a red pendant with the mark of the goddess Din on it, attached to a rope necklace.

They grabbed the pendant and headed back on home.

Raven mentally made a note to buy some strawberry milkshakes later for herself and Yang.

* * *

 **And done!**

 **Yeah I know it was short, but what can I do, this was yet another short dungeon.**

 **Although I did extend the chapter with the awkward mother-daughter talk and that little ozpin and glynda moment.**

 **And yeah the idea of Yang getting royally pissed came from my brother who was reading over my shoulder as I wrote and he just went ''You know what would be cool? If Yang got pissed off after falling off the platform, and then she gets pushed down and falls down two floors instead of just one.''**

 **Understandably I told him that it was a hilarious idea and put it in, so credit to that goes out to you little bro.**

 **Anyway.**

 **Read, Review, Don't be a dick, and have a nice day everyone!**

 **See ya next time!**


	25. Chapter 22: Frosty reception

**Hello everybody and welcome back to THOR!**

 **I cleared oracle of seasons yesterday, so mental planning of the gaiden for the first half of it is pretty good, and I started a linked game with oracle of ages.**

 **Let's see what else? Oh yeah, I'm interested in doing a little something where one, just one, of the girls from RWBY ends up in our world, probably either weiss or blake, and meets this guy who just helps them out, because they kind of just fell on his couch from a portal.**

 **yes the guy would be helping out of the goodness of his heart, not everyone does something while expecting something else to happen in return, heck, the guy's reactions WILL be mine, they would be how I would react to it.**

 **Was there anything else?... nope, nothing I can think of, so nothing else important happened.**

 **Let's get this show on the road then!**

* * *

Team JNPPR (plus Doro) made their way across the badlands of the dark world until they reached a frozen lake to the east, with a palace standing in the middle of it.

It wasn't hard to guess that it was their destination.

Before they entered though, Doro offered to stay behind since he wasn't a fighter and would only get in their way.

So they left some of their supplies with the dwarven blacksmith who simply waited near the entrance of the palace.

The first thing they noticed upon entering the palace was that the inside looked to be frozen.

The team could hear Pierce groan and facepalm while muttering something.

That something being ''I fucking hate ice levels.''

They didn't bother asking him to clarify, since they knew what he meant.

All of them had played video games in their lives (even Pyrrha surprisingly, she found them to be a nice form of stress relief when life just got annoying, especially during her time in Mistral) and they agreed with his words.

Fuck ice levels, seriously.

Even if they weren't in a video game, his words were justified.

The team looked around the room, as the door leading into the next one was locked, they saw that on the back wall were two humanoid statues that just seemed to be embedded into said wall.

When Nora stepped a little closer to the statues, one of them jumped out of the wall.

Nora didn't have time to react as the creature rushed her and kocked her into Jaune, making the two of them fall over.

Thankfully it didn't have time to do more damage, as Pierce was on in but a moment.

''Burn.'' was all he said as he grabbed it's head and set his hand aflame, making the creature melt away into a puddle of water.

The JN of the team groaned as they got up ''What was that frozen thingy?'' said Nora as she stumbled a little on the icy floor.

The others turned to Pierce, expecting him to come up with a name on the spot, but he seemed to think about it for a moment before snapping his fingers ''Right, that thing was Freezor.''

''That took you a while to name it.'' said Jaune.

''I didn't name it, I was trying to remember it's name.'' explained Pierce.

Then the door to the next room opened up, allowing the team to move forward.

They had a feeling they were going to HATE this palace.

* * *

They were right, they REALLY hated this palace.

Not only were most of the enemies weird (''Why are those Penguins trying to kill us?!'' ''Their called Pengators, Jaune, a fusion of penguins and alligators.'' ''Does it look like I care right now Pierce?!'') and annoying (''Did a shadow just jump out of the wall and try to rush us?'' ''I do believe that was a Babusu, Ren, that's kind of their thing.'') but then their was the fact that the floor was slippery as hell and that it was so cold in here Jaune and Ren were afraid their balls would have frozen and fallen off were it not for Pierce literally heating up the place by just letting his body heat rise up beyond human standards, heck they were pretty sute that in regards to who generated the most heat, Pierce actually beat Yang in that category, mostly since Pierce could turn himself into a fire-breathing dragon.

They were quite thankful he hadn't let out any puns since they entered the dark world as well, when asked about that he just said ''There's a time and a place for everything, now isn't really the time, or the place, for puns.''

As they entered the next room, they were greeted by yet another annoying sight.

Giant blade traps, multiple ones this time instead of just one.

Thankfully, Pyrrha was able to hold them at bay thanks to her semblance, since the things were completely made of metal, so they were able to move onto the next floor without any issues.

On the next floor they were met with just a few blue bari which were easily taken care of by the team.

Once more they moved up to the next floor, where they encountered a stalfos knight this time around.

They simply hit it a few times until it fell to pieces and Nora shot a grenade at it's remains to prevent it from reassembling itself.

She then smashed down on some of of the laughing switches, which were apparently called moles according to Pierce, and moved a giant block out of the way, letting them fight another stalfos knight, where they just repeated the tactic from the last one.

They then looked around the room for a way to move forward, until Pierce pulled on the tongue of a statue, which opened the door.

Moving through the door the followed a set of stairs which led them to a treasure chest containing the big key.

Usually when they would find this they felt like they were nearing the end, but this time, they felt that their was still a long way to go.

* * *

They had been right, they indeed had a few more things to do before reaching the end, and it was only made longer by how annoying this place was.

The team was also concerned for Pierce, since they could clearly see the iritation on his face from all the annoying encounters they had.

Thankfully though, they did eventually reach the end, as Nora lifted up one last giant block and chucked it backwards for Pierce to shatter it this time.

Under the block had been a hole, which would most likely lead to the last room of the palace.

They jumped down the hole and fell to the last floor of the palace, where they were greeted by the creature guarding the maiden.

It looked like some kind of pink cloud in a giant block of ice.

This, was Kholdstare.

It wasn't moving, but they could tell it was the one attacking them as large chunks of ice fell from the ceiling.

Add to that that the floor was extremely slippery, and this fight was just annoying.

Which pushed Pierce to his limit.

''You know what? FUCK THIS!'' he shouted as he charged up magical energy.

''MAGNACAST!'' he shouted as a large red rune appeared under Kholdstare.

The eyes of the others widenned at this, they didn't know that Pierce had a super strong spell like Gyro.

''RAGING INFERNO!'' he bellowed out loudly as a large pillar of raging flames burst forth the rune, easily destroying the higher floors of the dungeon, and breaking through the roof, startling Doro from the sudden large flames rising high into the sky.

Some of the ice surrounding the palace even melted from how powerful the flames were.

Once the spell was finished, Kholdstare was no more, having been destroyed in the burning hellfire of Pierce's attack.

Pierce for his part was only slightly out of breath, him and Gyro had been practicing their spells over the semester, and their mana reserves were slowly growing, pretty soon a spell like that wouldn't even make them break a sweat.

Everybody was silent as light peered into the room from the giant gaping hole that was going all the way through the roof.

Soon, the crystal containing the next maiden appeared, which snapped the team out of their awed states.

Once the crystal expanded, they got a good look at the maiden and saw that she actually looked slightly younger than them, with light brown hair, a green shirt and red shorts.

The young girl peered around the room with a confused look ''Woah, what happened in here?''

The four non magic using members of JNPPR just glanced at Pierce out of the corner of their eyes, making his raise an eyebrow ''What?'' he said in confusion.

The others just shook their heads with a sigh ''Nothing you need to worry about miss.'' Jaune said.

The girl simply shrugged ''Well, ok then, so, I've heard about what you guys are doing, and I came to tell you that the next girl to save is far away to the west in a marshland, so, yeah, good luck with that.'' she said with a shrug as her crystal shrunk back down and Pierce pocketed it.

And so the team headed back up, riding on Pierce's back after he took on his dragon form, picking up Doro as they flew towards their next destination, the Misery Mire.

* * *

 **And done!**

 **Ok, yeah, sorry releasing this one took so long, I was just kind of tired today, don't know why though, but either way, I released the chapter before going to sleep, so that still counts as being part of the same day to me.**

 **So yeah, we finally get a look at what Pierce's instakill spell looks like.**

 **As well, the link to the past arc is gonna reach it's climax soon, and when it's finished, we'll be able to head into volume 2 of RWBY.**

 **Anyway.**

 **Read, Review, Don't be a dick, and have a nice day everyone.**

 **See ya next time!**


	26. Chapter 23: A link to the past

**Hello everybody and welcome back to THOR!**

 ***looks at the chapter title and laughs a little bit* I'm not sorry for that.**

 **So, on the menu today is obviously more from the dark world.**

 **But also a little bit more.**

 **Today, you all get to learn about about Pierce and Gyro's past.**

 **As a heads up, it ain't the happiest, though it's also not as bleak as some other backstories.**

 **The main reason it ain't bleak will be because of their older brother.**

 **Anyway.**

 **Let's get this show on the road!**

* * *

Pierce landed on a plateau, overlooking the marshlands, he let the others dismount from his back before shifting back.

''You guys can get really heavy you know?'' he said as he rolled his shoulders and earned himself a few satisfying pops from his bones.

''Oh ha ha, very funny mister wise guy.'' Jaune said with a smirk.

Pyrrha was looking at Pierce with a hand on her chin ''You know, I just realised something.'' she said which got everyone's attention to her ''You and Gyro have told us a lot about elves, but you've never really talked about your family, is there a reason?''

Pierce froze.

This didn't go unnoticed by the others, who were immediately worried for their friend and teammate.

''Pierce?'' Ren said worriedly as he put a hand on his partner's shoulder.

That snapped the tall blonde out of it thankfully as he shook his head sighed ''There's a good reason we don't talk about it much. It's not fun to remember what happened.''

''If it be too painful ti' remember, don't force yerself lad.'' said Doro in a way that reminded the team of a kind old uncle.

Pierce shook his head ''No, I think it's best I told you guys, and then I'll tell Yang once we're back home, unless Gyro tells them before I do.''

He took a deep breath ''For starters, me and Gyro were born second, we had an older brother, his name was Azure, our mother was called Amelia, and our father was called Jackson, we were a pretty normal family honestly, mom stayed at home, she was a big music fan though, dad worked most of the time, but still had time for us, big bro was always looking out for us, he even though us how to fight and how to adapt in battle, he also had his own sword style, the Dancing Blade, that Gyro has been practicing for years, to make sure it doesn't disappear.'' he breathed in again ''One day, it was our parent's anniversary, and they went out to celebrate, but they didn't come back, their had been an accident, we never got the details, we just know that they had passed away because of it.'' The others were shocked by that a bit, Ren and Nora both understood how the brothers felt as well, having lost their own parents ''That all happened when we were 10, and Azure was 19, after that it was just us brothers, along with Azure's wife about a year later, her name was Noel.'' he took a deep breath ''Then, about a year ago, we lost the two of them to war.''

The mood had become somewhat somber from Pierce's tale, the only family the two brothers had now were each other, much like how Ren and Nora only had each other for a long time.

At the very least though, they had their older brother help them until his passing.

Pierce rubbed his face, it felt good to get that weight off his shoulders honestly ''So, that's our story, well, the big important parts of it anyway, you don't have to worry about us too much though, we managed, even without Azure, he wouldn't want us to mope around through life because he died. Besides, things have gotten better since then, the two of us entered beacon, and we both got a wonderful girlfriend, and each of us actually plan to spend our life with them.''

THAT got the rest of them out of their funk ''Are you saying you plan on marrying Yang?'' asked Jaune.

Pierce nodded ''I'll probably propose to her on graduation day.''

''Even though you've only dated for a few months now?'' asked Pyrrha.

''I can see our relationship working, so yes, I'm pretty sure the only thing that could break us up is one of us cheated on the other, and there's no way in hell I'd cheat on Yang, just like I'm sure Yang would never cheat on me.'' Pierce explained his reasoning, and the others found it to be... believeable actually.

''Do you think it could have been drunk driving?'' Ren asked as a side-thought.

''You mean from some other person on the road?'' Pierce said and Ren nodded ''Maybe, it's always been a possibility, and before you ask, yes even we Hylians have cars.''

''What were they like?'' asked Nora in a calm manner surprisingly, though it shouldn't be TOO surprising since she understood how Pierce felt.

Pierce smiled ''Well, like I said mom was a big music fan, whatever she would do, she would listen to music around the house, a trait Gyro picked up from her.''

''I've never heard Gyro listen to music though.'' said Jaune in confusion ''Well, except in the car.''

''He uses a magic sound barrier, it's a helpful spell to keep sounds inside, and out of it as well. So he doesn't bother anyone you know?'' Pierce explained.

''Is that the thing you use when you and Yang boop?'' Nora asked with a knowing grin.

''NORA!'' shouted Ren to his girlfriend.

Jaune and Pyrrha both couldn't help the light blush on their cheeks from the mental image Nora just gave them, since they knew what 'boop' meant in this case.

Pierce for his part just laughed it off ''Yeah, it is.''

Doro just looked confused ''Boop?'' he asked questioningly.

Ren looked to him ''It's best you don't ask sir, really, don't.''

''Back to my family though, dad was really hard working, and when he had time for us, he made it, he'd play games with us, take us on roadtrips, everything, it was fun. As for Azure, like I said, he was always looking out for us, and he was an amazing swordsman, he's even the one who came up with a few of our spells, as for Noel, she was like the big sister we never had, but her cooking was horrible, seriously eating it was like a death sentence,'' he couldn't help the shiver as a memory of when they first ate her food came to his mind, all three brothers were knocked out on the table, their faces purple, their spirits slowly leaving their bodies, and Noel with her back to them, not realising how horrible her cooking was as she tasted it with a smile (as a note, Azure looks like Inigo from Fire emblem Awakening, and Noel looks like, well, Noel from Blazblue) ''it's the reason why Gyro learned to cook, if he didn't, we would have always to go out and eat, since none of us really knew how to cook varied meals, for a long time it was just hamburgers, macaroni and grilled cheese, and whatever restaurant we went to, it's also after our parents passed away that we kinda left elven society.'' that part was surprisingly true, because Gyro, Pierce and Azure were all that was left of the elven nobility in their area, they lived amongst elves, even if they looked completely human, it's the reason why they understood the society so much, because they were a part of it for a good portion of their lives.

''Yer parents would be proud of ye' sonny boy'' said Doro with a smile.

Pierce smiled and nodded in thanks to him.

''Now then, let's get our mission back on the road shall we?'' Pierce said as he looked back at his team who all nodded.

* * *

The team made their way to where the entrance to the dungeon should be in the marshlands, and they were surprised.

As there was no entrance in sight, just a platform in the middle of the marshlands.

It also didn't help that a storm had started while they were exploring.

They were looking around the area for anyway to open the entrance when Nora noticed something on the floor in front of her.

It looked like a lightning bolt.

She then heard the thunder rumble above.

She grinned, as she had a crazy idea that just might work.

She brought out Valkyria and shifted it into it's hammer form, before raising it skyward while standing on the lightning bolt symbol.

She waited for a moment, and then lightning struck her hammer, which gave her a slight tingle that made her hair stand on it's ends.

It honestly felt like she was being tickled, which is why she coudln't help but giggle at the sensation.

The others were staring at her with raised eyebrows, a little surprised at suddenly deciding to act like a living lightning rod.

Then the earth started to shake as a large flower that was floating above the water rose up high, revealing the entrance to the dungeon.

The jaws of all the others dropped at this.

Nora, of all people, had just discovered how to get inside.

She then marched inside of it, prompting the others to follow her, hoping to prevent any chaos from letting Nora handle it alone.

* * *

As the team made their way through the Misery Mire, they encountered a new kind of enemy.

A wizzrobe, which looked like a black mage from final fantasy.

They were rather annoying honestly, as they fired balls of energy at them before teleporting.

They were able to get rid of them though.

And so they entered a new room in the dungeon, and encountered another new enemy.

Flying tiles.

No, really, tiles were literally lifting off the floor and magically flying at them, crashing into the wall, or in Jaune and Pyrrha's cases, their shields.

After a while the tiles stopped crashing into them, making them realise that pretty much ALL the tiles in the room had flown into them.

The floor was literally just earth at this point.

They went into the next room and dealt with the enemies in it, and noticed that some portions of the floor were moving around, before going up to the next floor.

On the next floor, Pierce started lighting the torches in the room, before moving onto the next room and lighting the torches there.

That's when the whole place started shaking.

After a while it stopped thankfully.

''What the heck was that all about?!'' asked Jaune incredulously.

''When a torch is unlit in one of these dungeons, it usually means that lighting it will activate something that is needed to progress onwards.'' explained Pierce in a calm manner.

The team was confused a little but nodded in understanding as they progressed into the next room, where they noticed a hole in it.

They shrugged and jumped down the hole, landing near a treasure chest that when they opened, saw was holding the big key.

* * *

The team was slightly disoriented as they stepped off a teleporting tile one after another.

They still had trouble getting used to that, except for Pierce though.

After getting their bearrings, the team continued onwards into the next area, where they had to cross a rickety wooden bridge to go down a set of stairs to a lower floor.

They crossed it slowly and avoided making any sudden movements so as to not make the bridge move around too much, and they thankfully made it across without any incidents.

And then the bridge snapped after they passed.

Jaune paled a little when he saw that, as he realised they had passed over it in the nick of time, or else they would have fallen into the chasm below.

They continued onwards to the lower floor, which made them wonder why their was a ceiling for a moment until they realised what exactly created the chasms in these dungeons.

Magic, they are made of magic and serve as endless drops.

Anything that fell in them would probably end up being lost forever.

Either way though, they had to continue onwards, although first they had to figure out how to open the door in the currently darkly lit room.

After walking around for a little bit they found a pressure sensitive switch, but nothign to put on top of it.

That is until Pierce literally created a block out of thin air and put it on the switch, activating it and opening the door.

They then proceeded into the next room, which was also darkly lit, and had Nora lift up a giant block before chucking it out of the way and continuing on.

Where they entered another darkly lit room that had a miniature maze for them to traverse.

Oh joy.

After getting out of the small maze and avoding the small blade traps within, they proceeded into the next room, which was, once more, darkly lit.

This was honestly starting to get rather annoying.

As they moved in the room, any further progress was halted by a blue fence that rose up high, so they started looking to find a way to lower the fence.

That's when Ren felt a large crack on one of the walls, and turned to Nora.

''Nora, shoot this wall here.'' he said as he stepped away from it while his girlfriend aimed for the wall before firing one of her grenades at it, busting it open and opening a path into the next room.

In this room they found a red switch, and when they hit it, it turned blue.

They were confused a little bit until they stepped back into the previous room and saw that the blue fence had lowered and a red fence had rosen up on the other side of the room instead.

As well, behind where the blue fence originally lay were a pair of floating skulls known as bubbles.

They were easy to deal with.

Moving into the next room, they were finally greeted by a source of light within the room.

Although the room was filled with a type of slime like enemy known as a Zol.

They just kept on dropping from the ceiling to boot.

The team moved around the room, avoiding the dropping zols and a few blade traps, with Jaune noticing a currently blue switch which he hit thus turning it red, since he had a feeling he probably should.

On the next floor, they found that Jaune had done the right thing by hitting the switch, as they could now move the final door of the dungeon.

Readying themselves, they opened the door and stepped into the last room, coming face to... eye with the guardian of the maiden.

Vitreous, a puddle of slime filled with a bunch of eyes the size of a head with one giant eye hiding behind them.

The strategy to defeat him was actually straightforward enough.

''We shoot the eyes until all the small ones are gone and then attack the big one.'' said Jaune and everyone nodded, opening fire on the smaller eyes with their weapons, Pierce pulling out a bow and some arrows since he needed more precise shots.

After a while of shooting the smaller eyeballs, only the large one was left, which jumped out of the slime and started to bounce towards them, until Pierce hit it with an arrow which made it stagger backwards.

They continued this until Vitrous was no more.

''Well, that was really easy for once.'' said Jaune with a raised eyebrow, and the others nodded at his words.

Then the crystal containing the next maiden decended from the ceiling until Ren caught it, before it slowly floated back upwards and grew in size, revealing the maiden to the others, she had red hair and wore a blue a dress, she looked to be slightly older than them.

''Oh, so the heroes I've been hearing about are finally here to save me huh? Glad to see you guys.'' she said amicably, which made the others laugh a little at her upbeat nature ''But anyway, let'S get serious, there's only one maiden left, and out of all of us, she's been here the longest, give or take... 11 years I think, you'll find her high on a mountain in a cavern known as Turtle Rock, which is actually right next to Ganon's tower, apparently she's been giving trouble for Ganon these past years, and she was only captured recently.''

''Did she give you a name?'' asked Pierce, though he had a good idea as to who the last maiden was.

The girl nodded and uttered the final maiden's name ''Summer Rose.''

* * *

 **Cliffhanger!**

 **But yeah, Summer is the 7th maiden.**

 **And no that was not my super big plot twist, this is just so I can use a good cliffhanger ending.**

 **Interesting note, while I was writing the chapter today, I was pulled along into going shopping and ended up buying somethign for myself.**

 **RWBY volume 3**

 **I'm going to be honest, just looking at the CD case gives me an uneasy feelign in my gut, but I will have to watch it, so what better way to watch it than on Blu-ray?**

 **Not looking forward to it all that much though.**

 **Anyway.**

 **Read, Review, Don't be a dick, and have a nice day everyone!**

 **See ya next time!**


	27. Chapter 24: Test of Wisdom

**Hello everybody and welcome back to THOR!**

 **Not much to say today, except that I still haven't watched volume 3 and I still have that feeling in the pit of my stomach about not liking what I'll see, especially since I know what's gonna happen.**

 **Basically the events were spoiled for me, and yeah, I was definetly shaken when I learned what happened, and I kinda get teary eyes if I listen to the song Cold, or just get mad if I isten to Divide.**

 **So yeah, the thought of actually WATCHING the third volume kinda puts me off, especially since I came to care so much about these characters in such a short period of time.**

 **It's also the reason why this story even exists, even if the first three volumes were just the first arc of the series, they work well to fill my story and can be used to lead into a good ending, something that I personally feel that the characters deserve to have.**

 **I just want them to have their happy ending, that's all, especially certain characters.**

 **Do you all want to know who my favorite characters are?**

 **Jaune and Yang.**

 **Jaune is one of my favorites because he's actually pretty damn relatable, he's just a normal guy trying to be a hero, and I gotta say, the guy's got a lot more guts than I do.**

 **As for Yang, she's one of of my favorites because she's so damn hilarious, and I actually relate a bit to her, our positions are slightly mirrored as well.**

 **We both have a younger half-sibling, we both like bad puns, we both have a bit of an anger issue, we're both missing a parent, and we both like to use our fists.**

 **Honestly I was surprised by the similarities I shared with her when I first watched the show.**

 **Of course there are differences as well.**

 **she's way more confident than I am for one, and I am not really physically strong, but I do have a bit more patience than she does though, even if I can be easily angered.**

 **But yeah, those two are my favorites because I can associate so much with them.**

 **But then volume 3 happened and Yang became a shell of her former self, while Jaune lost the girl who loved him right after realising it.**

 **My two favorite characters, taking what are basically crippling blows to them.**

 **Yeah, it wasn't a fun experience, and it's not one that I am looking forward to seeing with my own two eyes.**

 **And don't even get me started on Penny and Pyrrha.**

 **Or Yang's 2016 valentine's card, seriously that was in bad taste if you ask me.**

 ***looks at everything he just wrote* I guess I ended up saying a lot after all *chuckles* but it honestly helped me a little to write it all out.**

 **Hey phoenix, when you read this, I got a small request, let the teams in the reading of the story know how I feel.**

 **If only so that one version of them from the multiverse knows how a fan feels.**

 **Anyway, now that I've gotten that load off my chest.**

 **Let's get this show on the road!**

* * *

Weiss and Blake were currently sliently riding on the bullhead taking them to western Vacuo, they didn't really have anythign to talk about right now, but the two of them were both reading through the book of mudora and trying to practice speaking the Hylian language just out of curiousity, until Weiss cleared her throat and tried to make a proper sentence.

'' _Hello, my name is Weiss Schnee, how are you?_ '' she said slowly to make sure she didn't mispronounce it, making Blake look at her in amusement.

''That was pretty good Weiss.'' she said honestly, making her friend give her a grateful nod.

''It's certainly interesting, I'm guessing Gyro most likely knows it by heart, as does Pierce probably.'' she said thoughtfully.

Blake looked at Weiss with a thought on her mind ''Hey Weiss? How did you feel when you saw Gyro and Ruby were a couple?''

Weiss looked at her with a raised eyebrow ''Well, I was happy for them obviously, they make a cute couple.''

Blake seemed to have more on her mind ''You didn't feel a little... jealous?''

Weiss just looked confused at her words ''Why would I- oh!'' a look of realization crossed her face ''You thought I liked Gyro in that way?'' Blake nodded and Weiss tilted her head ''Why would you think that?''

''Well, you just seemed to be really close to him, I thought you had feelings for him and didn't know how to act on them because you had too much of a sheltered life to properly convey your emotions.'' Blake explained and just seemed to get a bit passionate at the end, while Weiss gave her a dry look.

''You read far too many sappy romance stories Blake, and that smut you read most likely isn't helping.'' she said dryly.

''It's not smut it's art!'' Blake said quickly with a bright blush, while Weiss just rose an eyebrow at her words.

''Huh-uh. Well, no, I didn't have those kinds of feelings for Gyro, honestly I see him more like... a brother figure I suppose, he honestly acts like the brother I never had.'' Weiss said with a smile at the end.

Blake's mind seemed to go in the gutter for a mere moment, but it was enough to give her a nosebleed ''Forbidden love...'' she murmured lowly as her thoughts became completely unfit for younger viewers.

Weiss just stared at her friend dryly and facepalmed.

Blake was just too weird, although Gyro did use a word which could describe some of her stranger moments, what was it again?

Oh right, an 'otaku'.

* * *

The two girls were now standing in front of the desert palace.

Walking up the stairs, they came upon a large stone slab that had writing in hylian on it.

Thanks to the book of mudora, they were able to translate it.

''It says that to open the way forward, we need to wish for it, and it'll be granted.'' said Blake as she read from the slab and the book to be sure she got it right.

Weiss noded and put her hands together in prayer, silently wishing for the way forward to open itself, so they may continue forth and save their friends.

The temple reacted to her wish, even if she didn't say it vocally, and a large statue that was blocking the way forward moved out of the way, allowing them to enter the palace itself.

Entering the palace, they saw it was filled with sand, making Weiss groan ever so slightly about the possibility of getting sand in her boots.

It really wasn't a pleasant sensation.

Although that became the least of her worries when a bunch of leevers rose out of the sand to attack the two of them, though they were thankfully easy to dispatch them.

Although their was the fact that they had to deal with a beamos in the middle of the room, and this beamos was of the indestructible variety, so they had to avoid it's beam as they made their way across the room and into a new one, where they saw another beamos, but before it could spot them, they hid behind a collumn.

Peering around the edge, the room didn't seem to have anything in it, until they noticed a key sitting on top of one of the collumns, most likely they would need it to go further, so, carefully sneaking past the beamos, the two were standing behind the column that had they key on top, Weiss climbing on top of Blake's shoulders to grab it.

They were able to make it out of the room... nearly unscathed.

The back edge of Weiss' skirt was singed ever so slightly.

They really hated those things.

* * *

The two girls had just entered another new section of the palace, so far this one seemed to be clean of all the sand, although they did have to dodge a laser from a beamos that was in the middle of the room and just seemed to look at them RIGHT when they entered.

THankfully they were able to avoid more of it's attacks while opening the door, which was done by pushing a block interestingly enough.

In the next room they had to dodge flying tiles while looking for a key inside the many pots in the room, soon enough finding it and rushing to the door and climbing up the stairs.

After climbing the stairs they crossed a short bridge into the next room, with the door locking behind them.

They had to, once again, dodge fire from a beamos, all while eliminating a group of enemies, popos, from within the room, thus unlocking the door to continue forward.

Going into the next room, they saw they basically had to run a small gauntlet that had a few beamos in a straight dash towards the next room.

So, getting ready ,the two started runnign and avoiding fire from the beamos, finding a key along the way to unlock the door at the end of the room before rushing inside the next room, where they were greeted with a simple large room that had nothing in it.

Oh if only that were the case.

Once again, they had to dodge a bunch of flying tiles that were trying to crash into them, and thankfully after a while they stopped, allowing them to look around the room for a way to unlock the door, thus finding a key inside one of he jars in the room.

Stepping into the next room, they saw some unlit torches, and a red eyegore.

The girls didn't know that this was an enemy though so when they stepped a bit too close to it, it's eye snapped open and it rushed into them, knocking them back.

When Weiss got back to her feet, she switched the current dust cartridge in Blumenblatt to ice and shot out a few ice spears at it's eye, freezing it solid before it shattered into pieces.

There didn't seem to be a way to continue forward at first, until Weiss decided to light the torches, to see what it would do.

The two girls were definetly surprised when the wall started moving backwards until it revealed a hidden door.

Stepping up to the door, they saw they needed the big key to open it, so using it they unlocked the door and stepped into the last room, which was filled with sand.

The the sand shifted in some areas until 3 large green flying centipedes came out before burrowing into another spot.

These three creatures were the Lanmolas, the guardians of the pendant of wisdom.

The battle itself wasn't too difficult, it was just tedious since they could only hit the creatures when they were above ground.

After some time, and dodging the rocks the creatures would spit out at them when they surface, they were able to get rid of them.

Weiss wiped some sweat from her brow ''Well, that was rather tedious, wasn't it?''

Blake nodded, it was also somewhat annoying to have to constantly wait in the middle of battle.

Soon, a blue flash appeared in the middle of the room, leaving the pendant of wisdom behind.

It was a blue jewel with the mark of the goddess Nayru on it, attach to a rope necklace.

Grabbing it, the girls made their way back out of the palace.

Now all they needed was for Qrow and Taiyang to find the best entryway into the darkworld.

* * *

 **And done!**

 **All three pendants of virtue have been obtained.**

 **Sorry I just couldn't help the jokes at the beginning.**

 **Also I just noticed that I might be making Weiss' skirt getting damaged into a running gag.**

 **That wasn't even intentional, it just so happened that I decided to use it, and then remembered I had actually done that once before.**

 **Anyway.**

 **Read, Review, Don't be a dick, and have a nice day everyone!**

 **See ya next time!**


	28. Special 2: Keep moving forward

**Hey there everybody, and welcome back to THOR.**

 **This chapter is a little more quiet, and I decided to do it on the fly.**

 **This takes place about two months into the first semester.**

 **I needed to do one of these eventually, so I figured, why not right now?**

 **This is my way of saying thank you and remembering him, by giving him a place in his creation.**

 **I think you know who I'm talking about.**

* * *

 _Two months after the start of the first semester_

Gyro was currently hard at work on something.

Something that he felt obliged to do.

He was doing it, because this was his way of saying thank you to a great man.

He looked upon his finished product and smiled fondly.

He was almost done, it just needed one last thing.

He turned to his recently created magi-tech portal, a machine which effortlessly combined magic and science.

He went up to it, and started scouring the whole multiverse through the gate, looking for something, for some _one_.

Finally, he found him.

It was a little tough to get him past the portal, but he eventually succeded.

He looked like a ghost honestly, which wasn't too far off, the man had passed away after all.

''Where am I?'' the spirit said, his voice nearly identical to Ren's.

Gyro looked at him with a grin.

''It's with great honors that I tell you this sir, welcome to Remnant.'' he said as he sweeped his arms around his own little lab he had built under Beacon.

The spirit's eyes widenned ''Remnant?... Are you saying...?'' he trailed off, incredulous.

Gyro nodded ''I brought you here, it took me some time to prepare for your arrival, but I managed, and then I had to find your soul and pluck it from the clutches of the grim reaper.''

The spirit nodded along, honestly with everything his mind churned out constantly, it wasn't too hard to believe.

Gyro gestured for him to follow ''You're probably wondering how I prepared for your arrival right? Well, feast your eyes on this.'' Gyro said as he gestured to what he had been working on before bringing the spirit in.

The spirit stared on with wide eyes ''Is that...?''

Gyro smiled ''A body? Yes, yes it is, one I made just for you.''

The spirit turned to look at Gyro ''Why do this? Why me?''

Gyro smiled fondly ''Why not? You died far too young, and while I couldn't do anything back on earth, here, here I could do something, so I decided to do this.''

The spirit smiled a little ''So you brought me here, into this world of bloody evolution?'' he said jokingly.

Gyro laughed a little ''You're the one who made it this way.''

The spirit smiled fondly ''Yeah, yeah I guess I did... hey, do you think I could meet them?''

Gyro smiled nodding to the man next to him ''You can't say anything about who you really are though, but I can introduce you as an old friend who came to visit me though.''

The spirit nodded, happy to hear that ''Can I at least use my own name?''

Gyro smiled at him ''I'd have to be a dick to stop you from using your own name sir.''

The spirit rolled his eyes ''Hey, I'm pretty sure you've earned the right to drop the formalities kid, so just call me by my name.''

Gyro nodded ''If that's what you want Monty.''

* * *

Gyro and Monty were currently standing near the highway that connected Beacon to Vale, staring at the sunset.

Monty's appearance was what he looked like before passing away, short, somewhat shaggy black hair, black squinted eyes, and somewhat yellow-ish skin.

His body did look younger though, he looked to be in his early twenties rather than his early thirties.

He was wearing a simple black t-shirt with a front pocket and a pair of blue jeans, along with his seemingly ever present fingerless gloves.

He breathed a sigh ''Still can't believe you've basically changed the story I made for this world.''

Gyro smiled ''Yeah, but like I said, it seems that even with that, their's a big threat on the horizon, and besides, it's not really YOUR world right now, is it?''

Monty chuckled ''Yeah, mine didn't have elements from legend of zelda thrown into it, it was just plain old RWBY.''

''There's nothing plain and old about RWBY.'' Gyro said simply.

Monty smiled, he then looked at his hand, clenching it ''I also still have trouble believing you basically made me like Penny, an android with a soul.''

Gyro smirked as he looked at Monty ''What do you think of your semblance though?''

Monty chuckled as suddenly, small chibi versions of Ruby and Gyro popped out of his front shirt pocket ''It's pretty interesting, having a semblance that allows me to bring to life whatever I draw.''

''Why did you draw me though, I'm not one of your creations?'' Gyro asked as he poked his chibi self on the cheek.

Monty shrugged ''Well, I can tell you like Ruby.'' both chibis blushed a little, chibi Ruby suddenly hugging chibi Gyro ''Plus, think of it as my way of thanking you, for allowing me to see the world I created with my own two eyes.''

Gyro looked to a motorcycle that was parked nearby ''I'm guessing that's what you plan on doing? Going to see the world with your own eyes?''

Monty nodded ''Yeah, it'll be interesting to see it for myself, heck, it was already pretty interesting to talk to teams RWBY and JNPR, Yang is seriously just like Barbara.''

''You're the one who told Barbara that Yang was basically her.'' Gyro said with a dry look as Monty shrugged.

''Speaking of voice actors, do you want to know who I think you and your brother sound like? Who's voicing you if somebody were to watch this like an internet show?'' Monty asked.

Gyro rose an eyebrow ''Are you trying to break the fourth wall or something? But anyway, sure, who do we sound like?''

Monty pointed at Gyro ''You sound like Todd Haberkorn.''

Gyro rose an eyebrow ''I do? Which voice?''

Monty shook his hand in a 50-50 motion ''A bit of Natsu, a bit of Tsukune.''

Gyro cocked his head to the side ''Huh, the more you know I guess, what about Pierce then?''

''He sounds like Matthew Mercer, in a bit of a mix between Kanji and Chrom.'' Monty said.

Gyro rose an eyebrow ''Speaking of Chrom I totally stole one of his lines on my first day here.''

Monty chuckled ''Well, I should probably get going now, places to go, things to see after all.'' he said as he walked towards the motorcycle, putting the helmet on, the chibis in his front pocket putting on their own helmets.

He stepped on the motorcycle and revved up the engine, before turning to Gyro one last time ''I got one last thing to say to you kid.''

Gyro listened closely to Monty, silently promising to never forget his words.

Though he couldn't see it, Monty smiled underneath the helmet ''Keep moving forward, and if you can match my resolve, then you'll definetly succeed.''

He turned back around and revved the engine one last time before speeding off on the highway.

Gyro turned his head back to the setting sun with a smile, watching as the birds flew off into the sunset, making for a scenery that looked just like the signature of one Monty Oum.

* * *

 _Three years later_

Monty was resting in the shade underneath a tree, small chibi versions of teams RWGBY and JNPPR sleeping on his chest soundly.

He smiled as he remembered the news he'd heard about a year ago.

The kid had done it.

He'd succeeded.

The world was at peace now.

And that was all he could wish for.

''Keep moving forward kid.'' he whispered silently as he closed his eyes.

* * *

 **This is my way of remembering Monty, by having him live on in my version of Remnant.**

 **And yes he is like Penny, in that he is a robot with a soul.**

 **His semblance was something that I thought he would have had in real life.**

 **He was a very creative man, so his semblance being making his creations come to life made sense.**

 **Also, yes, a mini two year timeskip within the chapter.**

 **It was spoiler free.**

 **Because come on, did you honestly think Gyro and the others would fail?**

 **That's why revealing that they succeed is not a spoiler.**

 **Because it's damn obvious that they will.**

 **But anyway.**

 **May you Rest In Peace Monty.**

 **You will always be remembered.**

 **You will forever live on within our memories.**


	29. Chapter 25: Revelations

**Hello everybody and welcome back to THOR!**

 **So, how did you all like that special yesterday?**

 **The main reason I did is, like I said, because I felt the need to honor Monty, so I gave him a small spotlight in the story.**

 **Before anybody says ''wait if Gyro could have brought Monty back then why doesn't he bring his family back?''**

 **Because Gyro knows not to play god and push his luck.**

 **Besides, he gave Monty a new life because we all know that Monty would have loved to see his creation with his own two eyes.**

 **And would you risk pissing off the grim reaper by taking away souls it's had for a long time? No? thought so.**

 **And replicating a human body would take a lot of resources, resources which Gyro does not have to do multiple times.**

 **That and the chapter is kind of semi-canon, as in, it's up to you if you want to see it as canon.**

 **Anyway.**

 **Let's get this show on the road!**

* * *

Team JNPPR (plus one) were currently climbing up the dark world counterpart of death mountain, minus the volcano at the top though.

It was pretty wierd how time just seemed to do it's own thing in here, they thought that by now they would have been here for a week, but it's only been three days, and though they didn't know it, three days in the light world as well.

After about an hour of climbing up to the top of the mountain, the team reached the penultimate stage of their journey.

Turtle Rock, the dungeon where currently awaits Summer Rose.

And after they rescue Ruby's mother, it's off to Ganon's Tower, which is located on the other side of the mountain.

Pierce had a feeling Summer wouldn't stay in the crystal though, most likely she'd get out of it and give them a hand after they save her from the beast guarding her.

Either way though, first they had to open the way into the dungeon, which on the outside actually looked like a large stone turtle.

Pierce climbed on top of it, already knowing what he needs to do to open the entrance.

He stood before a small altar with the symbol for one of the three medallion spells on it, the quake spell.

Summoning the Flesh-render Fang in his hands, he gave it a spin before plunging it into the altar, sending burts of magic along with it and making it disperse through the earth, thus creating a miniature earthquake.

The others went wide-eyed and got low when the earth started shaking, they were obviously a little worried.

Then the stone turtle head started to shake and crack, before it suddenly exploded, sending bits and pieces of stone everywhere, and opening the entrance to the dungeon, with the earthquake subsiding as well.

The others looked on wide-eyed at this, not expecting the turtle head to just blow up.

Getting ready in front of the entrance, the team entered the dungeon, leaving Doro at the entrance. (along with Pierce giving him a weapon since they were deep in enemy territory, he gave him a magic hammer)

Once inside they saw that there was a chasm in between two sections of a broken bridge, the only other thing in the room was a rail.

''Ok then, how are we supposed to move forward?'' asked Jaune in confusion.

''Well I can handle that, but first I really need to restore my magic.'' said Pierce as everybody looked at him and saw him uncork a bottle filled with green liquid before drinking it down completely, and then shaking his head a bit with a small grimace ''Fuck the green one's nasty.'' he said as put the bottle away and then pointed his hand towards the rail and snapping his fingers, making a rather large orange platform appear on the rail.

''All aboard the dragon express.'' he said jokingly as he stepped on the platform, the others following suite.

As soon as the last person stepped on, the platform moved forward across the chasm, connecting them to the other side.

They disembarked the platform and stepped into the next room seeing even more rails this time.

This is going to be a long one.

* * *

Team JNPPR once again entered the room that was filled with multiple transporting tubes and had a lake of lava below.

Except that this time they took a different path as they entered inside another tube which basically sucked them and then spat them out another one.

Entering the door they were spat out next to, the team found a medusa in the middle of the room along with a pair of ennemies that Pierce had called Hokkubokku.

Eliminating the enemies, the doors in the room opened up, taking the eastern path the team found a door which could only be opened by the big key and ended up entering another transporting tube and being spat out next to a door.

Entering the room they found another Hokkubokku and quickly got rid of it in a rather funny manner.

First Nora smashed the first sphere of it's body and sent it towards Ren, then Ren kicked the next sphere and sent it's body at Pyrrha, who shot at it with Artemis in it's rifle form before bashing it with hercules and sending it towards Pierce who stabbed the Flesh-render Fang into the fourth sphere and backhanded the head towards Jaune who slashed it in half with Tiger Durga.

They basically made something akin to a large game of pinball.

Pierce then took out a bomb from a bag and chucked it at a portion of the northern wall which was cracked, opening up a path once the bomb exploded.

They entered the next room and found another of those spiked rolls.

They had to maneuver around it and and one of those switching fences to grab a key and open the door in the back of the room.

They went down a flight of stairs and ended up in a darkly lit room, the only lights they could see where rotating fire bars like in the super mario games, which apparently had an actual name, Guruguru bars.

Pierce created a platform for the rails that they could see in front of them and everyone got on before they started to navigate the maze of rails, ducking low to avoid the guruguru bars until they reached a switch in the middle of the room which opened a door somewhere in it, so they had to navigate the maze again until they found which door had been opened.

Stepping through the now open door, they found a narrow path over a chasm, and the walls on either side of the room were lined with laser eyes, literally eyes that shot lasers at them at high speed.

Getting ready, the team started running across the path, reaching the end of it and narrowly avoiding the lasers, although they saw that the door was locked, and beyond an unlocked door, there was another narrow path, but this one led to some treasure chests.

''I'll handle this one.'' said Pierce as he entered the room, coming back out a minute later with a key in hand.

Using the key they went beyind the locked door, they entered a room which was essentially a maze made of the red and blue switching fences.

There were a few sighs as the team was really starting to get tired from the constant puzzle solving.

Thankfully though, they were able to get past this one after a little bit of trial and error, going down another set of stairs as they entered what they assumed was the second to last room, as it had a single rail and two rows of torches on top of stone pillars, leading to one large door.

Stepping off the platform in front of the door, the team steeled themselves for whatever enemy they would face, they had a feeling this one would be powerful.

Opening the door with the big key, the team entered the last room, coming face to face with the final guardian of the maidens.

The three-headed dragon turtle, Trinexx.

The door closed behind them and Trinexx went on the offensive, it's blue head breathing out a freezing breath, the red one a flamethrower, and the green head extending it's neck to headbutt them.

The team quickly got to dodging these attacks, with Pierce shooting out his own firebreath, but not at the red one in a 'fight fire with fire' match, but at the blue one, which stunned it and gave Ren and Nora the oppurtunity to destroy it.

They then had to figure out a way to stun the red one, as none of them had any means of attacking with ice, and Pierce had not learned any ice spells which would be strong enough, but then something clicked in his mind, there was something that he'd been curious about and wanted to try.

Reaching into his back pocket while dodging, he brought out a crystal of ice dust that was about the size of his fist.

Mentally berating himself for deciding to try such a dangerous thing NOW of all times, he opened his mouth wide... and ate the dust crystal.

He had been curious about what would happen should he eat a dust crystal and attempt to use his fire breath attack, would it change elements to match the dust?

Hopefully the fact that his semblance made his internal organs as resistant to extreme temperatures as those of a dragon would help him out.

He then started feeling a slight chill go up his spine, and he could see his breath, like the air around him was turning cold, or rather the air he was breathing out was cold.

He grinned, it seemed that his idea had worked.

He turned back to Trinexx and took a deep breath, before exhaling a breath of frost, freezing the fire head solid.

To their credit, Jaune and Pyrrha were only stunned for a few seconds before realising that now was their chance as they slashed the base of the neck and cut it off, making it shatter on the ground.

Pierce had apparently used up all the dust crystal's power with that single breath as well, as he was back to breathing out flames now.

Trinexx roared as it retreated back into it's shell as it started to explode, the team believing they had defeated it.

That is until the shell burst open and out came Trinexx in a snake like form.

It slithered around the room quickly, forcing the team to roll out of the way.

Then Ren noticed something as it moved.

First, it appeared that Trinexx was made of stone.

Second, one of the stones that made up it's body was red unlike the rest that were green.

Having a good idea of what to do he channeled his aura to his legs and feet before jumping up and kicking the one stone that was different (with Pierce noticing this and idly thinking that Gyro might nerd out at Ren doing the Rider Kick pose), making the beast roar in pain as the the stone cracked a bit.

Landing back down he looked to his team ''Hit the red stone! That's it weak point!''

The others nodded and waited for their chance to hit it.

The first to get the chance was Nora.

''Say hello to my little friend!'' she said with a grin as she fired a grenade at the red stone, making it crack further.

Next was Pyrrha.

''Begone!'' she said simply as she shot the stone point blank, making the crack widen.

Up next was Pierce.

''Hope you're hungry!'' he shouted as he turned his fist into that of a dragon before punching the stone, it was about to break at any moment now.

And finally was Jaune.

''Ganon's next on the menu!'' he said as he stabbed his sword onto the crack, making Trinexx screech in agony as the cracks widenned and started to spread all over it's body.

Jaune pulled his sword out and jumped back, Trinexx suddenly exploding in a shower of stone, pelting the team with tiny rocks.

The team cheered as they truly defeated the beast this time.

Then, the final crystal started floating down, but stopped midway as it expanded to a larger size before shaking as it suddenly shattered, letting the person trapped inside free.

The person was wearing a white hooded cloak which covered most of their body, although they were able to see that the person looked to be about 5 feet 8 inches, a broadsword hanging onto their back, which currently unknown to them, was capable of shifting into a sniper rifle.

The cloak moved, allowing them to see what the person was wearing.

A simple black zip up shirt with a corset around their waist with white lacing, and black pants that covered their legs, the belt buckle in the front being a silver rose emblem, their feet were covered by black combat boots with white laces.

Then the person pulled down the hood of their cloak, letting the team see their face.

It was a woman who looked to be in her mid-thirties, with silver eyes, and long black hair with red highlights that went down to her chest.

She looked just like the others pictured Ruby would look like when she became older.

This, was Summer Rose, mother of Ruby Rose.

She stretched her arms skyward and let out a groan of satisfaction ''Damn it feels good to be out of that thing, cramped as hell in there.''

Pierce idly noticed her voice sounded like the one that had been attributed to her in the song Red like Roses part II.

She grinned as she looked at team JNPPR ''So, you kids are the one who've become an even bigger pain in Ganon's butt than I was huh? I gotta admit, you do look the part.''

The team got a little bashful at the praise.

She chuckled ''So, what are your names then? I'm Summer Rose, I was the leader of team STRQ (stark) back in Beacon.''

Jaune smiled ''I'm Jaune Arc, leader of team JNPPR, my teammates are Nora Valkyrie'' he gestured to the hammer crazy girl who waved happily at Summer, the huntress returning the wave ''Pierce Vermillion,'' he pointed to Pierce who gave a small salute with a smile ''Pyrrha Nikos, who is also my girlfriend'' he said and Pyrrha blushed as she did a short bow, Summer grinning as she watched her 'Ah, young love' she thought idly ''And Lie Ren, he's Nora's boyfriend.'' Jaune finished and Ren nodded at Summer with a smile.

''You know miss Rose, we actually came here specifically to find you.'' Pierce said, making Summer raise an eyebrow ''We're friends with another team at Beacon, their called team RWGBY, led by Ruby Rose.'' Summer's eyes widenned and her jaw dropped, her little rose was in Beacon and was leader of her own team? ''She got into Beacon two years early and ended up on the same team as her sister Yang.'' Summer couldn't help but smile that both her little rose and her little sunflower were in a team together.

''What about their other teammates?'' she asked him.

Pierce chuckled ''One of them is my twin brother, Gyro Vermillion, then there's Weiss Schnee, the heiress of the SDC, and finally Blake Belladonna, a former white fang member.''

Summer nodded, that was a rather interesting team setup, then she realised something as she looked at team JNPPR.

''Wait, you guys are a five-man team? And so is my daughter's team?'' she asked, receiving five nods from the teenagers.

''There's also something else you should know, I'm dating Yang, and Gyro is dating Ruby.'' Pierce said, and Summer smiled brightly.

''So you're one of my step-sons?!'' she exclaimed happily, surprising the team a little that she seemed to be quite happy her daughters each had a boyfriend.

What they didn't know was that Summer was a woman who was eager to one day become a grandmother, or if she would have to wait a while, maybe have another child so she could properly raise one herself, as she was only able to raise Ruby for 4 years before she was kidnapped by that jerk of a wizard.

Pierce nodded, a little surprised at first, and then he saw white rose petals where Summer once stood, and started seeing a few fall around his body, before Summer was suddenly in front of him ''I approve!'' she exclaimed with a thumbs up ''Now I just have to meet your brother.''

It took the team a moment to realise that Ruby had inherited her semblance from her mother, as the petite reaper also left behind a trail of rose petals when she moved at high speeds.

After a moment Pierce found his voice again ''Also, Raven finally showed back up, she helped us in finding you, and her and Yang finally met.''

Summer smiled again and was practically bouncing on her feet ''Oh that's so awesome! I finally get to see everyone again! Even Rae!''

It wasn't hard to figure out where Ruby got all her energy from.

She sighed happily after she stopped bouncing on her feet ''And I can finally see my husband again.'' she then muttered under her breath, and thankfully none of the teens heard her ''God I really need a man's touch after all these years.''

Pierce then remembered something he wanted to check as he brought up his right hand and aimed it at Summer, the mark of the trifoce shined faintly on the back of his hand, which confused him as when he and Gyro were close the triforce pieces would resonate with one another, so why didn't he feel a resonation from Summer?

''Miss Rose? Do you know about the triforce?'' he asked her and she looked at him a raised eyebrow.

''Why do you want to know that?'' she asked confused, until he showed her the back of his hand, and the triforce of power ''Oh! You have a piece of it! I actually have half of the triforce of wisdom on me.'' she said as she reached into her shirt and pulled out a necklace which looked like one half of a golden triangle.

Pierce's eyes widenned before they narrowed in confusion ''Wait, half of it? Where's the other half then? And why don't you have the full triforce of wisdom?''

Summer chuckled in an embarassed way ''Well, only the goddess Hylia reborn can have it from what we know, and the triforce didn't choose me, so my mom split it in two and told me to keep the pieces safe.''

Pierce stopped her ''Wait, are you by chance a descendant of-'' he was cut off by Summer however.

''Queen Zelda and King Arthur? Yeah, they were my ancestors.'' she said like she didn't just drop a huge bomb on them ''But anyway, when I met my team, I decided to leave the other half of the triforce with one of them, it took me a while, but I decided to give it to Taiyang, he should still have it, he did last time I saw him, but yeah, so I wasn't hylia reborn, but it turns out the goddess just decided to be reborn a little later.''

A little later? What could she mean by that?

Pierce's eyes widenned as he understood what she was saying.

''You were waiting until she was old enough before giving her the triforce weren't you?'' he asked her and Summer nodded with a smile ''Now would probably be the best time, as my brother and I BOTH have a piece of the triforce.'' Now it was Summer's eyes who widenned but she nodded seriously, understanding what it meant if two of the three pieces of the triforce had resurfaced.

Pierce ran a hand through his hair as he removed his helmet ''All this time she had been right in front of our noses, and we didn't even know it.''

''Pierce, who are you talking about?'' asked Jaune, who had gotten extremely curious.

''I'm talking about the current heir to the throne of Hyrule, or what's left of it anyway, the current Princess Zelda, I finally know who she is.'' he explained ot his teammates.

''And who is she?'' Pyrrha asked him, equally curious.

Pierce looked at all of them with a serious look.

''The true identity of Princess Zelda, the goddess Hylia reborn, is none other than Ruby Rose, the destined wielder of the triforce of wisdom.''

* * *

 **BOOM!**

 **Bet none of you were expecting that now where you?!**

 **So yes, Ruby is Zelda.**

 **I'm basically pulling a tetra yes.**

 **This is my way of pushing Ruby back into main character status, by giving her a major zelda story role.**

 **I say pushing her back into that status because I felt like Gyro and Pierce kinda took away that status from all of team RWBY.**

 **So by basically making her Zelda, she will be much more important for some of the future story arcs in the overall grand story of THOR.**

 **Especially in the oracles gaiden.**

 **And yeah, Summer is THAT kind of woman.**

 **Or if you prefer me to say, she is actually like my mom, but with tendencies similar to Ruby.**

 **Yes I based Summer on my own mother a little bit.**

 **Because we don't know what she was like besides that Yang calls her super mom.**

 **Anyway.**

 **Read, Review, Don't be a dick, and have a nice day everyone!**

 **See ya next time!**


	30. Chapter 26: Home

**Hey everybody.**

 **You're wondering why I didn't do the usual intro right?**

 **Well my computer kinda froze on me while I was writing this the first time, so I have to re-write everything from the beginning.**

 **I was literally only gone from my room for a few minutes, and when I come back, everything's frozen, and that is just pissing me off.**

 **So yeah, gotta redo my chapter.**

 **I'm pretty fucking pissed.**

 **A few things I want to say as well.**

 **One, this is the second to last chapter pertaining to the Link to the Past arc.**

 **Two, I got RWBY Grimm Eclipse yesterday.**

 **Though because of how much of a piece of shit my computer is proving to be, playing the game is really difficult.**

 **The lag is freaking annoying, I can still play, but it's just so annoying.**

 **Anyway.**

 **Let's get this show on the road... I guess.**

* * *

The team had come out of Turtle Rock a few moments ago.

Most of them were still stunned at what they had learned.

Apparently, Ruby was a princess, and the reincarnation of a goddess.

Who would have thought it?

Jaune sighed ''Next thing you're gonna tell me, people used to live in the sky and rode on giant birds.''

Summer actually nodded at his words ''Oh, they did, the tales of Skyloft where always interesting, it's just too bad that the loftwings are extinct these days, those birds always sounded so cool.''

''Seriously?'' Jaune said lowly, to which he recieved a nod from both Summer and Pierce, making him groan as he put his face in his hands.

''Anyway, we shold probably make our way to Ganon's tower.'' said Pierce in seriousness, getting a round of nods from everybody else.

''Right, I know a way to get to the tower without being spotted by any of the Lynels that Ganon uses to guard his tower, once we're there and the tower's open, you kids head inside, me and Doro will stay behind and hold off any reinforcements that come your way.'' she said with an air of authority to her, making the team understand that this wasn't a suggestion, but an order from an experienced huntress, giving her a round of nods from the team.

''Dose scoundrels won't know what hit 'em!'' Doro said as he hefted the hammer Pierce had given him over his shoulder.

Ren did have something to ask before they moved on though ''What are Lynels?''

''Basically think of centaurs, they have the lower body of a lion, the upper body of a man, the head of a lion, and can shoot fireballs from their mouths.'' Summer explained nonchalantly.

The team tried to picture it in their heads, and it was slightly intimidating, nothing they couldn't handle though.

* * *

The team (plus 2) now stood before Ganon's Tower, the Lynels guarding the entrance having been eliminated quickly by Summer who had used the sniper rifle function of her weapon, her skills with the weapon were extremely impressive, and most likely Ruby would become as skilled as her one day, maybe even more.

Once they were in the clear, Pierce brought out the crystals containing the other six maidens, as them and Summer started chanting an incantation that seemed to concentrate power into Summer's sword, which made Pierce realise that Summer had magic power, though most likely Ruby hadn't inherited it, although she might have a lot of magic potential should she recieve her own source of magic, coupling that with her powers pertaining to her silver eyes, and she would be a VERY powerful sorceress.

The incantation was done soon enough, and Summer's sword, which they had learned was called Silver Oath, glowed brightly before she brought down the blade on the barrier, making it shatter like glass.

''Go! And tell that pig bastard that Summer Rose says hi.'' she said with a smirk as she shifted Silver Oath back into it's sniper rifle form before looking down the scope, preparing for any enemies that might come their way.

They all nodded, and rushed up the stairs and into the tower proper.

When they entered, they honestly expected a dungeon like all the other places so far, but it was rather straightforward, all they had to do was climb up the stairs of the tower while fighting a plethora of ennemies.

Eyegores, Gibdos, Goriyas, Stalfos, Baris, bull-like enemies known as Taros, Wizzrobes, Zazaks, Lynels, and even some enemies that they didn't expect at all, like shorter versions of the Moblins that Jaune and Pyrrha had faced before entering the forest temple, Ball-and-chain Troopers, literally black armored knights that swung spiked wrecking balls at them, though they weren't as large as Gyro's Midnight Crusher, Cycloptic enemies known as Hinox, Weaker versions of the Armos Knights that Gyro and Ruby had faced in the eastern palace, and sometimes to continue upwards they had to eleminate all enemies within the area to deactivate a lightning lock.

After what felt likes hours of climbing, team JNPPR reached the top of the tower, expecting to find Ganon, but instead they found the wizard who had brought them here, but there was something different about him.

His eyes, they looked empty, like he wasn't even there as he looked at them.

''So, you've finally made it, you upstart thief.'' the wizard said calmly to Pierce.

Pierce narrowed his eyes, something was wrong about the wizard, and his voice sounded much different than last time.

The wizard chuckled ''Oh, you probably believe me to be that useless pawn of mine, no, I am not him, I, am Ganon, King of darkness!''

The team's eyes widenned, caught off guard by that declaration.

Pierce's narrowed in anger ''So, you're using his body aren't you?''

Ganon chuckled ''Indeed you fool, now, I do believe it's time I reclaim what was rightfully mine, you will hand over the tirforce of power to me!''

Pierce smirked tauntingly ''Why don't you come and get it pig bastard?''

Ganon didn't say anything, but his eyes showed how furious he was ''Then I shall pry it from your cold dead hands.''

Ganon then split his body into three to try and trick the team, however there was a bit of a flaw.

Two of the extra bodies were transparent, while the real one remained completely visible.

That didn't stop the attacks from the two copies from being real though.

Ganon was obviously enraged that the pathetic wizard he was possesing could not duplicate himself correctly.

The battle was quite obviously going in team JNPPR's favor.

After another attack, this one from Jaune, Ganon fell to a knee.

''Bah, this useless body is no good, I suppose I will have to face you myself, but not here, no, I have a grander stage in mind for where I shall reclaim my power.'' he said as the wizard's body suddenly fell limp, having long since been dead, as Ganon's spirit came out from the body, looking like a ghostly head, before taking on the form of a blue bat and flying off towards the south.

Right for the Pyramid of Power, where team JNPPR first arrived a few days ago.

''You're not getting away from me you son of a sow!'' Pierce shouted as he jumped off the top of the tower, the other members of his team following him as he changed into his dragon form and they all fell on his back, gliding down to the bottom and picking up Summer and Doro, whom were in the midst of holding off a small horde of enemies, before flying after Ganon as fast as he could.

Over the distance they saw Ganon crash into the top of the Pyramid, making a hole in it.

Everyone braced themselves when Pierce tucked his wings in and went into a spin, crashing through the ceiling himself, making the hole larger.

Both transformed warriors turned back into their true appearances admist the dust, and when it settled, the four members of team JNPPR who had never seen Ganon before where finally able to look at him, and understand what the pig jokes were all about as well.

Ganon was a large blue pigman with two prominent tusks jutting out of his bottom jaw. He wore leather armor that was adorned in a few skulls, the pauldrons on his shoulders adorned in large spikes, a red cape behind him, and a small red helm that really only covered the top of his head.

In his hands was a large silver trident, and it was obvious from his grip on it and his stance that he had mastered his use of the weapon.

''Who would have thought that a lowly thief such as you would have been able to steal the triforce from me, I do wonder how you did it though?'' Ganon said.

Pierce smirked, seeing a nice way to rile him up ''What can I say? The triforce must have felt how much better I was compared to you and decided it would rather be in my hands than on your greedy mitts.''

Ganon's eyes narrowed in anger ''I shall be quite happy when I finally lob off that stupid head of yours boy.''

''And I'll be quite happy to stick my sword up your stupid ass you blue bastard.'' said Summer as she pointed Silver Oath at Ganon.

''Ah yes, the human upstart who has been troubling my forces for the last 11 years, your head will make an excellent trophy around my neck.'' said Ganon in barely unrestrained fury at seeing Summer.

No more words were exchanged as Ganon spun his trident before sending it at everyone, forcing them to duck and roll out of the way.

''Tis' be too much for me old bones! I can't help ye' on this one lads and lasses, sorry!'' said Doro as he ducked behind some of the rubble from the collapsed ceiling.

Ganon teleported to the other side of the room and caught his trident mid flight before swiping at the warriors in an attempt to hit them, thankfully his attack was blocked or dodged by them, although those who blocked found themselves being pushed backwards.

Pierce used his Flesh-Render Fang to parry Ganon's next swipe before striking at the king of darkness, pushing him backwards.

With some distance between the, Ganon then used his magic to create bats made of flames and sent them towards the others.

This time dodging wasn't so simple, but their aura tanked the damage, which thankfully was far from substantial.

He continued to send his Trident flying at them and creating bats, with the warriors attacking him either from afar or up close when the chance presented himself, until...

''I'll take that!'' shouted Pierce as he grabbed the trident out of middair, having had the chance as Ganon had swung it with less force than before due to his injuries.

Sending his magic through the weapon, it shrunk down to his size and changed appearance as well.

The shaft of the weapon became black as night, with red hylian letters inscribed into it, spelling out the word 'Demon', the butt of the shaft being more bulbous in appearance and taking a red color.

The connecting point between the shaft and the trident head was orange in color.

Finally, the trident head itself had changed greatly.

Golden wings jutting out of a red crystal near the base, the three blades looking somewhat jagged and in the same midnight black color as the shaft.

Pierce had always wondered when he'd finally get this weapon.

This was the Trident of Demise, but Pierce decided to give it a name that wasn't referring to the greatest enemy of the hero, and thus renamed it the Trident of Demons.

Ganon was furious as he looked at Pierce having stolen his weapon ''You wretched little thief, first MY triforce, and now MY weapon?! This ends here!''

Pierce held a steeled gaze in his eyes as he looked at Ganon ''Indeed it does Ganon, today you shall fall!'' Pierce started spinning the trident, calling forth the natural element imbued within the weapon, lightning, sending bolts of magical electricity crashing into Ganon, though curiously the multitude of bolts didn't kill him, even though he appeared to be on his last legs.

''It's no use boy! You hold not the weapon needed to fell me, I will emerge victorious in the end!'' Ganon shouted in both anger in cockiness.

That cockiness was soon squashed though.

'' _He doesn't, but I do._ '' a familiar voice was heard echoing across the room.

Everyone looked around, attempting to find the source of the voice, before suddenly a large portal appeared next to Pierce, and out of it stepped Gyro, carrying in his hands a Silver Arrow, a smirk on his face.

Ganon's eyes widenned in recognition of the garb that Gyro wore ''You?! How?! Why are you still here?! LINK!''

Gyro chuckled ''Sorry big guy, but you got the wrong hero, you do have the right spirit though.''

Pierce chuckled along with his brother ''Took you long enough, what kept you?''

''Qrow and Taiyang would have contacted us sooner, but the strongest connecting point between the two worlds was filled with Grimm, it took them almost a whole day to clear them out.'' Gyro explained, before handing Pierce the silver arrow ''I think you deserve the honors for this one.''

Pierce nodded and summoned his own bow before knocking the arrow and pulling it back, aiming right for Ganon's forehead, and let loose the arrow, watching as it stiked true and embedded itself right in there.

Ganon roared in pain and anger as the arrow hit him, his body slowly starting to glow.

''He's gonna blow! Everybody through the gate!'' Gyro shouted as he retreated back into the portal.

The others soon followed suite, with Summer remembering to grab Doro before jumping through the gate last as it closed behind her.

Ganon's hand reached to where the gate was ''This... is not... the end... I will... retuuurrrnnn!''

And with those final words, Ganon's body exploded, the pyramid of power crumbling to pieces.

* * *

Summer set down Doro, who had returned to his normal appearance, revealing a short middle aged man with a greying beard, before she suddenly found herself falling down on the ground of the ruined village they were all in.

Looking down, she saw Ruby holding onto her for dear life, bawling her eyes out as she repeated the words ''You're back!'' over and over.

She smiled softly as she soothingly stroked her daughter's hair, before turning her eyes to look at the others assembled.

She saw Qrow, Taiyang, Raven surprisingly, Yang, and whom she assumed where Ruby's teammates, along with the young boy who had opened the portal and team JNPPR.

She smiled, before speaking the words she had wanted to say for so long.

''I'm home.''

* * *

 **GOODBYE GANON!**

 **So, how did you like my version of Ganon's tower?**

 **I felt that a dungeon would break what I wanted to do in regards to this portion, so I turned it into a gauntlet of enemies instead.**

 **I also made sure that action was constant during the battle against Ganon, even during the part where he leaves Aghanim's body and heads for the pyramid.**

 **Also, where Ganon's words simply the ramblings of a dying man?**

 **Or is the battle against the king of darkness only just beginning?**

 **Only time will tell.**

 **As well, I decided to end the chapter just after they return to the light world, because I felt that the ending for this chapter felt like it should have a to be continued feel to it, ending on those words also made a lot of sense.**

 **Yes it may seem cliché, but it's a cliché that I enjoy a lot.**

 **Besides, I'm not in the feeling for writing big emotional scenes right now, still a little miffed about what happened earlier.**

 **And it's pretty damn late as well.**

 **Anyway.**

 **Read, Review, Don't be a dick, and have a nice day everyone!**

 **Cia next time! (sorrynotsorry)**


	31. Chapter 27: Reunion

**Hello everybody and welcome back to THOR!**

 **Today we face the conclusion of both the rescue arc, and of season 1.**

 **This chapter will focus mostly on the family reunion.**

 **Also, funny thing, but I had a dream that there was a video game based on my story, and there was a buttload of unlockable content, the completionist even made a review and liked that there was so much incentive to complete the game and unlock so much content, from secret characters, to extra costumes, to even clearing DLCs and getting some more costumes and characters from those, he gave it the score of Complete it, it was a pretty awesome dream, and it makes me want to see a real warriors game using RWBY characters, just imagine it, mowing down thousands of Grimm using your favorite character from the show.**

 **Anyway.**

 **Let's get this show on the road!**

* * *

Everyone had returned to Beacon after team JNPPR, Summer and Doro had escaped from the dark world.

They had also stopped to drop Doro back at his home where he was reunited with his twin brother Boro, the two immediately offering Gyro to work on his weapon, so Gyro left the Master Sword with them, and would come back to fetch it in a few days.

Now that they were at Beacon, their was still something to take care of.

''Wait, what about the maidens?'' said Jaune as he turned to look at Pierce.

Pierce pulled out the crystals containing the six other maidens and let them expand before freeing them from they crystal prisons.

''I have an idea to prevent the lot of you from being kidnapped again, I could draw out the source of your powers and find new maidens, I would make sure these ones would remain hidden as well.'' explained Gyro, resulting in the maidens mulling over his words, before all of them nodded.

''I want you to give my maiden abilities to Ruby though.'' said Summer, making everyone look at her in curiosity.

''Why's that?'' asked Gyro with a raised eyebrow, curious as to her reason.

Summer shrugged ''Hey, she's Hylia reborn, she's gonna need those abilities one day.'' she said casually, which made Pierce facepalm.

Gyro froze at her words, and so did the other members of team RWGBY, having been explained as to who Hylia was a while ago, his mind having stopped before it slowly rebooted and he looked at Ruby with wide eyes before looking back at Summer ''She's the goddess Hylia reborn? Wouldn't that also make her...?''

Summer nodded, knowing what he was about trying to say ''The heir to the throne of Hyrule, or what's left of it, and she's also the one who's supposed to wield the triforce of wisdom.''

Immediately after Summer finished there was a shout of ''Ruby's a princess?!'' coming from Yang, Weiss and even Blake who had lost her usual demeanor at such shocking information.

Ruby for her part, was stunned at what her mom had just said.

She was a princess? AND apparently she was a goddess reborn, on top of that she was the one who was supposed to wield the third piece of the triforce.

The last part did awaken some of her usual child-like wonderment.

''Wait does that mean I'll be able to use magic?!'' she said with stars in her eyes as she looked at her mother who nodded, which made Ruby barely hold back a scream of happines, which came out as more of a fangirlish squeal.

Gyro's mouth was opening and closing, no words coming out, looking very much like a fish.

This had greatly caught him off-guard.

After a few moments though he was able to form words ''We'll get back to that once we're in a more private setting, I think handling too many things at once will give me a headache.'' he said as he shook his head and started preparing a spell.

After a few minutes the spell was ready and he had all seven maidens stand in a circle around him as he activated it ''Altocast: Extract.''

As he said the words, a spell circle appeared around him and went under the feet of each maiden, a circle surrounding them on the ground as slowly their powers were extracted from their bodies, forming orbs of light in front of them before one by one, they went into Gyro's, and everyone noticed that he seemed to flinch each time, with his breathing becoming heavier with each orb of light, he did stop the seventh one though, the one that was extracted from Summer and redirected it to Ruby, who held it in her hands as it slowly absorbed itself into her, though she didn't feel anything, as her magic potential was strangely still locked away even with that.

With the spell done, Gyro fell to his hands and knees, panting and sweating, with Ruby rushing up to him and helping him stand back up.

He looked at the curious gazes of the others, all of them silently demanding for an explanation ''Absorbing large sources of magical energy like that is very tiring, the only reason Ruby wasn't affected is that the power adapted into her body easily due to originally being in her mother, and secondly, she doesn't have any magic to begin with, and the only way to awaken magic is to meet a great fairy, or, to be overcharged with magic, both are difficult for different reasons, the first, you need to actually find a great fairy, the second, overcharging your body with magic can potentially be dangerous.'' 'Me and Pierce were lucky to have survived it honestly' he silently thought to himself.

The others nodded at his explanation, unaware of his thoughts before heading towards Ozpin's office.

* * *

The debriefing at Ozpin's office had gone well.

The former maidens had all been sent back home.

Summer explained everything she did in the dark world to mess with Ganon, some of the stuff she did earning a few laughs from eveyrone present, even from Miss Goodwitch.

The most noteworthy prank she had pulled on the dark king being hanging up hilarious handmade posters of him which made him the laughingstock of his whole army for nearly months.

Then there was all the garrison's she blew up.

With everything done and explained to the headmaster, everyone headed back to the dorms, with team JNPPR, Weiss, Blake and Gyro deciding to head off into the JNPPR dorm to let the family have it's full reunion.

At least that was the plan until Summer grabbed Gyro and Pierce and dragged them in to be a part of it as well, since in her words ''You boys are basically my step-sons now, so you're part of the family, which means you will be here.''

Mostly it was Summer talking with everyone and learning about the things she missed, such as Qrow teaching Ruby how to use a scythe, Taiyang teaching Yang hand-to-hand, Graduation day at Signal a few months ago, which Ruby commented on how weird it felt to be in the same graduation year as Yang and her friends instead of graduating with her own class.

Then Summer hugged the life out of Raven while talking non-stop about how glad she was to see her bestie and partner again, with Ruby seeing where she got all her energy from, and Qrow snickering at his sister, that is until it was his turn to have that happen to him, followed by Taiyang whom was jumped by Summer as she just started kissing him.

The teens were a little bit wierded out by that, with Ruby and Yang not really interested in seeing their parents making out (Yang called both Summer and Raven 'mom', which was slightly confusing until she decided to try using the more formal 'mother' for Raven, which she didn't have any trouble with personally) and the twins not really knowing what to say, as they didn't really have any commentary for now.

Finally, Summer stopped suckign face with her husband, whispering to him that they had a lot of 'catching up' to do, and sadly for Gyro, he was close enough to hear her, and the mental image that was brought on made him shiver a little.

It was not fun to imagine your step-parents doing THOSE kinds of things.

She then started hugging the living daylights out of her daughters, though only Yang seemed to be struggling to breathe while Ruby didn't have any problem, probably because she was capable of those kinds of hugs as well.

And then she looked at the twins, who were ready to run and avoid being suffocated by her hugs.

''So, tell me about yourselves.'' she said with a smile, which calmed the twins down as they started to talk about themselves to Summer, mostly it was stuff that Yang and Ruby already knew, although it was the first time that the girls had heard about the twins' family, and they mentally realised that Gyro and Pierce's mother was actually similar to Summer from the way they described her, and that their older brother sounded pretty cool, they also had a bit more admiration for Gyro when he said he was making sure that his older brother's sword style wouldn't die out.

Then Gyro mentionned he liked music a lot, which made Summer curious as to what he liked.

''Well, mostly rock n' roll, but I also like disco style music, and I kind of picked up my mom's favorite band as one of my favorites as well.'' He said.

''What's the band called?'' asked Summer, who was wondering just how similar she was to Gyro's mother, maybe she had liked the same music as her?

''Bon Jovi.'' Gyro said and Summer smiled widely.

''Oh my Oum they're my favorite band ever!'' she stopped for a moment before turning to her husband ''How many albums did I miss since I've been gone?''

''One or two I think?'' said Taiyang with a hand on his chin, recieving a nod from his wife who made a mental note to find these recent albums and buy them as she turned back to the brothers.

''Anything ese you can tell me about yourselves?'' she asked them.

The twins tought about it for a moment before answering at the same time ''We know how to play music.''

''We've also been practicing with Jaune and Ren from time to time, Jaune's pretty good with a guitar and so is Ren with a drum.'' Gyro said by himself this time.

Summer nodded ''I'd love to hear you boys play sometime.''

The twins nodded ''One of these days'' said Pierce.

Summer then had mischievous smile ''So, what do you two like about my daughters?''

And so, the boys explained exactly why they liked the girls, both sisters sporting smiles and blushes at hearing what their boyfriends liked about them.

Ruby especially liked being called beautiful, which she showed when she glomped Gyro with her face red.

And Yang was glad to hear that Pierce liked her for similar reasons to why she liked him, because they were so alike, which they showed with another impromptu pun-off, which had Gyro and Ruby hugging and silently weeping their fate.

This time they recieved a pat on the back from Qrow, who understood their pain, having had to deal with Taiyang's stupid puns for a long time.

There was one moment which was a bit more serious afterwards though.

''So, now that we're alone, I think we can get back on the part about Ruby basically being the current Princess Zelda.'' said Gyro, which made Ruby look at her boyfriend with a raised eyebrow.

''Zelda?'' she asked in confusion.

''Every woman in the hyrule royal family has always been named Zelda, so technically speaking you would be the current Zelda.'' Explained Pierce, making Ruby nod in understanding, realising that it was basically a title.

''Well, there's not much to explain, although I do think I should give Ruby a VERY late birthday present.'' said Summer as she pulled out half the triforce of wisdom.

''Oh, I still have the other piece.'' said Taiyang in realization as he pulled out the other half of the triforce of wisdom from his pouch.

The triforce halves shined as they resonated with one another, as well as with Gyro and Pierce's pieces.

Summer took both pieces and held them out to Ruby, who hesitantly reached her hand out towards them, before the pieces shined brightly, blinding everyone in the room for a moment before they opened their eyes again, and Ruby now had the mark of the triforce on the back of her right hand, the left-most triangle being a darker shade than the others to indicate it was the triforce of wisdom.

She then a felt tingling sensation on her hand as it resonated with Gyro and Pierce.

With a chuckle, the two brothers brought their hands closer to Ruby's, making all three triforce pieces shine brightly.

''This is the first time in centuries that the triforce has been truly reunited.'' said Gyro with a smile.

''Our destiny is a great one.'' said Pierce.

Ruby smiled at hearing that, the thoughts of doing something big, something important with her life making her a little giddy.

Yang was proud of her little sister, which she expressed with a hug.

And so the rest of the day was spent talking amongst the family, although there had been another embarassing moment caused by Summer, which actually made all four teens red in the face.

''So, when can I expect grandkids?''

* * *

 _End of Season 1_

* * *

 **Ta-da!**

 **Yes I'm ending it on that funny note.**

 **Mostly because I find that to be seriously hilarious, and I picture Summer as the type of mom who loves to troll her kids.**

 **And The triforce is now reunited to boot!**

 **Things can only get more interesting from here on out.**

 **Also, yes, whenever I end a season, it will be explicitly written out.**

 **This chapter also helped to show how I plan on writting Summer, who as I said last time, is a mixture of a more mature Ruby, and my own mother.**

 **Anyway.**

 **Read, Review, Don't be a dick, and have a nice day everyone!**

 **See ya next time!**


	32. Chapter 28: Best day ever!

***drumroll***

 **HELLOOOOOO EVERYBODY!**

 **Welcome to season 2 of THOR!**

 ***something flies over my head while carrying a banner with the words THOR season 2***

 ***looks up* love the enthusiasm girl**

 ***a yellow glowing fairy suddenly flies down next to me, the light fading slightly to show she's wearing kokiri clothing for some reason and has short blond hair and blue eyes***

 **Just want to introduce everyone to my new assistant, the fairy known as Relic, I found her on the adventure map in hyrule warriors legends and decided to bring her into the fanfic world to help me out.**

 ***Relic waves to the screen happily with a wide smile***

 **She's not much of a talker as you can see, but she's a big help around here, she helps remind me of things I might accidentally forget.**

 ***she nods her head sagely while sitting down on my shoulder***

 ***chuckles* Anyway, we hope enjoy the beginning of season 2!**

 **Let's get this show on the road! *Relic throws confetti in the air***

* * *

Gyro was seen walking down the street in downtown Vale, Medli resting on his shoulder.

While passing next to two people he recognized, he couldn't help but smirk at their words.

''How the hell did he get away so quickly? His flight was only supposed to leave in a few days.'' said Mercury Black.

''I don't know, but the boss isn't gonna like this, and you know how he gets when he's pissed.'' Said Emerald Sustrai with a shudder.

''Tell me about it.'' Mercury shuddered as well.

Gyro continued walking away, feeling quite proud of himself for ruining yet another of the bad guys plans.

He was also quite glad to be back in Vale after being gone for a whole week.

He still remembered clearly when he said he had to leave for a little while.

* * *

 _It was a little while after Summer had teasingly asked when she could expect grandkids, the teens having finally stopped being embarassed._

 _Suddenly, Zwei walked out of the bathroom and walked towards Ruby before sitting in her lap._

 _''Oh right, we left him here while we were gone.'' said Gyro while scratching his head, before noticing Summer was staring at Zwei._

 _''We have a dog?'' she asked basically everyone, recieving nods all around before suddenly Zwei was scooped up into Summer's arms and being cuddled ''So adorable!'' she gushed as she cuddled Zwei._

 _Everyone couldn't help but laugh a little at the scene._

 _After a few more minutes, Gyro stood up._

 _''I'm gonna have to get going, need to hand out the powers of the maidens to the new candidates as well as get back the Master Sword.'' he said, with Ruby suddenly shooting up with puppy dog eyes._

 _''You're leaving?'' she said with a frown before Gyro kissed her._

 _''For a week at most, don't worry Rubes, it's just that this is important and it's best if I get it out of the way now, besides, I prepared in advance in case I had to leave for a bit.'' he said as he went to the fridge and opened it up before pulling out a large tray filled with chocolate chip cookies._

 _Ruby was almost drooling at the vast amount of cookies in front of her._

 _Qrow was looking at the fridge and the tray, noticing the tray was much larger than the fridge ''How did that fit inside?'' he couldn't help but ask._

 _Gyro had a wide grin as he answered ''It's bigger on the inside.''_

 _A few eyebrows went up in confusion while some other people couldn't help but chuckle, understanding the reference to one of the longest lasting shows on the planet._

 _Gyro then turned back to Ruby ''This way you won't run out of cookies while I'm gone.''_

 _She suddengly glomped him and looked up at him while still drooling ''Marry me.''_

 _Gyro blushed a little and chuckled ''We're a bit young for that Ruby.''_

 _After prying Ruby off him and promising her he'll be back as soon as he can, Gyro set out across Remnant with Medli._

* * *

He still couldn't help but laugh at Ruby suddenly asking him to marry her, that girl sure loved her cookies.

He was glad that he had found suitable candidates for the new maidens as well.

He also already entrusted a task to the six new maidens.

To keep watch over an ancient seal hidden deep within a forest, and to inform him should something happened.

He was still a bit surprised to have even found that seal in the first place.

* * *

 _Gyro was walking through a forest with a thick fog._

 _He'd come here after sensing... something coming from within._

 _Soon he seemed to step out of the dense woods as he felt a broken cobblestone path underneath his feet._

 _The fog was slowly letting up, allowing him to see ruins overgrown with plant life._

 _After a bit more walking, the fog had completely lifted, just as Gyro reached an altar deep in the ruins._

 _His eyes widened as he looked at what was resting in the altar._

 _A sword._

 _But not just any sword._

 _The hilt of the blade was made of gold, with a dull green gem within the pommel._

 _He easily recognized the weapon._

 _It was the legendary Four Sword._

 _If the blade was here, it could only mean one thing._

 _The evil wind mage Vaati was sealed here._

 _He took out his scroll as he sent Medli to scout the skies and be sure the area was safe._

 _After waiting for a few moments the other line was answered, showing a young woman with blue hair in a bob cut._

 _''Ah, Mr. Gyro, good to see you again.'' said the young woman._

 _Gyro nodded in greeting to the girl, she was one of the new maidens he had chosen ''Hello Aoi, I have a task for you and the others, I'll need the six of you to come check on this area from time to time, I'm sending you the location to your scroll.'' he said as he pressed a few buttons on his scroll, sending information to Aoi's scroll._

 _She looked at the information sent before nodding ''I see, I will make sure to inform my sisters, but what may I ask will we be checking in on?''_

 _''There's a sword here, it's acting as a seal for an evil sorcerer, I just want you to make sure the seal remains safe.'' Medli suddenly came down and perched on his shoulder before chirping, which only Gyro understood ''There also seems to be a barrier surrounding the forest that prevents any Grimm from getting in, so you'll all be safe here.''_

 _Aoi nodded ''Very well Mr. Gyro, we'll contact you should anything happen with the seal then.'' she said before hanging up._

 _Gyro closed his scroll back up and took one last look at the Four Sword before turning back around and leaving._

* * *

Besides that, Gyro had also gone to pick up the Master Sword from Doro and Boro, and it had indeed been upgraded.

Although touching the blade was rather dangerous now, as the blade was eternally tempered as of now, most likely because of the magic within the blade, and the only thing that could truly finish the blade would be the water of a great fairy's spring, and sadly he had yet to find one.

Though it was funny when he'd touched a sheet of paper with the sword and the paper went up in flames.

He was thankful that the sheith could withstand the heat as well, or else he might be burning his back right now.

He soon started to pick up the pace, eager to get back to Beacon.

He was also hoping he wouldn't miss the food fight.

* * *

He had arrived on Beacon's grounds and was currently walking next to Sun and Neptune.

Neptune was a young man with light blue hair in an undercut, tan skin, and dark blue eyes.

He was wearing a white dress shirt and black tie under a red jacket with a wide, upturned, black collar and a pair of gray jeans with black padding strapped to the sides. The back of his jacket displays a silver reticle.

He wears black shoes that are fastened with straps, rather than laces. Notable accessories include black fingerless gloves and a pair of yellow-tinted goggles worn on his forehead.

His weapon was slung on his back, it was a gun capable of changing into a trident and a guan dao.

One thing that had been different from the original story is that the break between semesters was one month instead of two weeks, so he hadn't missed any events thankfully, heck he was just on time to at least watch the food fight.

''So then we were fighting side by side, and she was super fast, and I threw a banana at a guy. Which sounds gross, but it was awesome! And then this guy comes up,'' He points to Gyro ''and just starts destroying their planes with some other chick, it was super awesome!'' Sun exclaimed, recounting the events at the docks a month ago.

''Nice man!'' Neptune said as he fist bumbed Gyro.

The three boys got along well together and Gyro had become fast friends with the two.

''I know right? And the best part is, the super fast girl? She's a Faunus.'' Sun immediately realised his blunder as he slapped his hand over his mouth and turned to Neptune ''But that's a secret OK?''

Neptune sighed a little ''Got it.''

''And not a 'I'm gonna go tell Scarlet the second Sun turns his back' secret. I'm talking secret secret.'' Sun added with narrowed eyes.

Gyro knew there was a story behind that, and he really hoped to hear it one day.

Neptune rolled his eyes ''Woah, chill out man, okay, I got it. I got it.''

Sun slapped Neptune's stomach lightly ''You better. I just don't wanna screw this up ya know?''

The three boys continued walking, and Gyro peered into the cafeteria window when he started hearing food splatting on the window, and was slightly surprised that instead of Jaune getting smashed into the window this time around, it was Cardin, which got a good laugh out of him.

''The people here are the coolest, I mean just look at Gyro!'' Sun said as he pointed to Gyro who rose an eyebrow, and Neptune nodded in agreement.

He simply shrugged, he'd never considered himself cool, if anything he was a geek.

''No offense to you guys though.'' Sun added towards Neptune, in reference to his team.

Neptune shrugged ''None taken.''

They all stopped in front of the cafeteria doors ''Okay they're just in here. I'm really excited for you to meet them. So be cool Okay?. You're gonna be cool right?'' said Sun to Neptune.

''Dude.'' Neptune said and just posed with a smile while his teeth sparkled.

Sun nodded ''Good point.''

They all stepped into the cafeteria and were almost crushed by a stampede of students who were all running away while screaming ''FOOD FIGHT!''

Gyro didn't miss a chance to trip Cardin as he ran though.

He looked to his side as Nora did her little song and saw Pierce walking up to him while taking a bite out of a sandwich ''Sup' bro.'' Pierce said as the two brothers fist bumbed.

''How come you ain't participating?'' Gyro asked his brother.

Pierce shrugged ''I was in the bathroom, they started without me, don't feel like going up against my girlfriend in a food fight.''

Gyro nodded at his brother's explanation and returned his eyes to the food fight as Ruby crushed the milk carton in her hands and the girls shouted ''Yeah!'' along with her.

It was pretty interesting to watch, especially since even though they weren't participating, it was a little different since Jaune didn't get eliminated right at the beginning this time around.

'What do they put in the bread here?' he idly though as he watched some of them use baguettes like swords, which shouldn't even be possible as the bread should crumble from being used like that.

''Since when does the cafeteria serve swordfish?'' said Pierce as they watched Weiss use a swordfish like a rapier against Nora was using a watermelon on a stick, before the white haired girl was suddenly sent flying back into a pillar in the cafeteria and got knocked out.

'At least that wasn't a support pillar.' thought Gyro.

They then saw Yang fighting against Ren and Jaune beofre knocking the two boys away and then being sent flying by Nora.

''I'm gonna have to catch her.'' said Pierce as he watched his girlfriend fly high into the sky and break the ceiling.

''Don't forget that she's gonna hit terminal velocity, so you'll want to brace yourself when you do.'' Gyro said as he remembered a little tidbit from the episode of Death Battle were Yang fought against Tifa Lockhart and won.

Afterwards they saw Blake use a rope of sausages like a whip and Nora throw soda cans like grenades, until Pyrrha used her semblance to throw a plethora of cans at Blake and send her into the wall.

There were a few stray cans though, Gyro, Pierce and Sun each ended up catching a can of 'people like grapes' soda and just drinking it while watching it.

Heck Pierce even had a bowl of popcorn in his hands which the other boys were eating as well.

Then came the finale, where Ruby used her super speed to send team JNPPR (minus Pierce) into the far wall of the cafeteria, followed by a lot of food items, which made something akin to a work of art, before she landed back on her feet and the four teens fell back down to the ground.

''I love these guys.'' said Sun as he and the brothers looked at Neptune who was drenched in grape soda.

Suddenly the doors behind the four of them slammed open and in came Miss Goodwitch with an irritated look on her face.

And she was groaning in annoyance to boot.

Yeah she was pissed.

With a wave of her crop she used her semblance to put everything back in place.

''Children, please, do not play with your food.'' she said as she pushed her glasses back and noticed Pierce walking to right behind Ruby, Weiss and Blake before extending his arms out, not even reacting when Nora let out a loud burp, and catching Yang when she fell back through the roof.

''Just dropping in beautiful?'' he said which made Yang laugh a little.

Glynda seemed to be getting even more annoyed until Ozpin walked behind her and put a hand on her shoulder ''Let it go.''

She turned to him and sighed before looking back at the teens, who had now been joined by Gyro and they were all gathering around him, with Ruby hanging onto him in a tight hug ''They're supposed to be the defenders of the world.''

''And they will be. But right now they're still children. So why not let them play the part? After all, it isn't a role they'll have forever, not with the way things are going.'' he said before turning away and walking out of the cafeteria.

* * *

The two teams now found themselves in the team RWGBY dorm.

''So, did you found suitable candidates to be the new maidens?'' asked Pierce.

''That's why you were gone?'' asked Weiss, receiving a nod from Gyro.

''Yeah, six sisters, all of them were the perfect candidates to be the new maidens.'' he explained.

''What about the Master Sword, were Doro and his brother done with it?'' asked Jaune.

Gyro smirked ''See for yourself.'' he said as he brought out the sword and pulled it out of it's sheith, showing a red hot blade.

Yang whistled as she looked at it ''That looks awesome.''

''That's not all.'' he said as he pulled out a random scrap of paper and let it touch the blade, setting it on fire ''It's eternally tempered, the only thing that can cool it and finish the blade is the water of a great fairy's spring, so whatever you do, don't touch the blade, or you'll burn yourself, unless you're Yang or Pierce, since you two can withstand heat.'' he said as he sheithed the blade back.

After that, the two teams set about to enjoy the rest of the day.

* * *

 **And voila!**

 ***Relic has pompoms in her hands and shakes them***

 **Can you guess who Mercury and Emerald where talking about in the beginning?**

 **If you said Tukson you'd be right!**

 **Yes it's basically me hinting that Gyro helped Tukson get out of Vale before he could be killed.**

 ***Relic points to somethign off screen, making me look in that direction***

 **Oh yeah, I ommited the ending of the episode where we see Mercury and Emerald in the warehouse with Roman because I still want to keep a few things secret, even though I'm pretty sure you've figured out who the new villain is by now.**

 **Anyway.**

 **We hope you enjoyed the beginning of season 2, with all of it's little things, and the hints to bigger things to come. *Relic was shaking with excitement, making me chuckle***

 **Read, Review, Don't be a dick, and have a nice day everyone!**

 **See ya next time! *Relic waves goodbye***


	33. Chapter 29: Welcome to Beacon

**Hello everybody and welcome back to THOR! *Relic waves to everyone***

 **Now, we have a bit of an announcement today.**

 **Originally, the next story I was going to start would have been the megaman/RWBY crossover I talked about a little while ago.**

 **But, I don't have enough votes on my poll to make a good decision yet. *Relic nods sadly at this***

 **Seriously though, there's one vote for Bass, and one for Django, although the django one is not properly entered since it comes from my brother who doesn't have an account but put a vote in for django nonetheless.**

 **So, instead, here's the next thing I'm starting. *Relic brightens up***

 **It's going to be called Snow White and the Vampire.**

 **It's a crossover between RWBY and Kamen Rider.**

 **Can you guess who the two main leads are? *the young fairy raises her hand in the air and made gestures to which I nodded, making her fist pump, before I turned back to the viewers***

 **If you said Weiss and Kiva, you'd be right.**

 **Kiva will not be Wataru though, but, Wataru will be mentionned and still have a little bit of plot relevance.**

 **Not revealing how just yet though.**

 **So yes, it's an OC who gets put in here, again.**

 **But, this one doesn't know about RWBY, yet he'll still end up making things better, while still having his own battles.**

 **And besides Kivat, other Kiva characters will make appearances in the series as well.**

 **The first thing I'll be putting up will be a trailer for the new character... right after I'm done writign this chapter here.**

 **Yes, today you guys are getting a sort of double feature. *Relic bounces up and down, excited at this***

 **So, if you like kamen rider and RWBY, this will be for you.**

 **Anyway.**

 **Let's get this show on the road!**

* * *

''Ironwood certainly loves bringing his work wherever he travels.'' said Glynda in annoyance as she looked at the fleet of Altesian ships docked in front of Beacon.

''Well... running an academy and a military makes him a busy man. But yes, those are a bit of an eyesore.'' said Ozpin as he nodded at Glynda's words, before turning around as he heard his terminal beeping, showing that somebody was requesting entry into his office.

''Come in.'' he said, and the door to the elevator opened, letting General James Ironwood inside the office.

Ironwood is a well dressed and clean man, much like Ozpin. He wears a white overcoat, with a gray undercoat, black sweater, alongside a red tie, and a white glove on his right hand.

His hair is black, with some areas being silver or gray in coloration, while his eyebrows are a single, black color. His eyes themselves are blue in color. He has what appears to be a strip of silver metal above his right eyebrow.

''Ozpin.'' said Ironwood with a smile.

''Hello General.'' replied Ozpin formally.

Ironwood rolled his eyes ''Please, drop the formalities.'' he said while shaking Ozpin's hand with a laugh ''It's been too long. And Glynda, it has certainly been too long since we last met.'' he said to the blonde haired teacher, before chuckling to himself ''Though I wouldn't be surprised if Ozpin was trying to keep you to himself.'' his words caused Glynda to blush and for Ozpin to look away a little nervously.

Then everybody heard two people starting to laugh in the office, making Ironwood draw his revolver and aim it around the office ''Who's there?!''

Ozpin sighed ''Relax James, those would be the two new associates I told you about recently.'' he looks to a pair of bookshelves sittign right next to one another ''Come on out boys.''

After a moment the laughs died down and Gyro and Pierce both stepped out from behind the bookcases, both sporting teasing grins and silently snickering.

''Oh dear Oum Yang will want to hear this one.'' muttered Pierce in reference to the possibiltiy of Ozpin and Glynda being in a relationship.

Ironwood raised an eyerbow as he put away his revolver ''These are your associates? But their just children?!''

''Children that have helped prevent our school from being infiltrated and hacked by the queen, and have helped restore Amber's powers, as well as having proven themselves further by aiding in the rescue of 7 kidnapped women, including the retrieval of Summer Rose, one of the best hunters to ever come out of Beacon.'' Ozpin said, reciting the short, but impressive, list of accomplishments done by the two boys.

Ironwood opened his mouth, ready to retort, but found he had none, repeating the action a few more times before just closing his mouth period.

''Speaking of Amber, what is she up to right now?'' asked Gyro in curiosity.

''I've signed her on as a teacher here, where she'll help all of you learn to master your auras.'' said Ozpin, earning him a nod from the twins.

''Makes sense, maidens would have a lot of mastery over their own auras, and thus know how to help others master it.'' said Pierce with a nod.

''I do wonder if I'll need the class personally, I mean, I kind of did hold the powers of SIX maidens within my body until I could pass them on to somebody else, that should count for something right?'' said Gyro while scratching his cheek, which made Ironwood gape at him.

''Ozpin, what does he mean by SIX maidens?!'' demanded Ironwood.

''Basically, there were more maidens than we thought, but these other ones are far different from the 4 we are sworn to protect, in fact, one of my students has become one of these new maidens, and there are actually seven of them, not six.'' Ozpin explained with barely the hint of a smirk on his lips, he liked to annoy his old friend.

''So, that means there are a total of eleven maidens, great, our job is certainly more difficult now.'' said Ironwood while pinching the bridge of his nose.

''Not really, the four maidens of seasons are definetly still under your protection, but the other seven are of no use to anybody right now, as they could only be useful in breaking the seal on the dark world, and that would be useless as the one who was trapped there is now dead.'' explained Gyro.

''Dark world?'' asked Ironwood with a raised eyebrow.

''Think of it like a dark mirror to our world, it's not really important now anymore though.'' said Pierce, making Ironwood nod a little skeptically.

''Speaking of maidens, how is the one under your care James?'' asked Ozpin as he poured himself some coffee.

''Still safe, and since that strange cyber attack about a month ago, we've uped our defenses.'' explained the General.

''Small question, is the maiden under your care the winter maiden?'' asked Gyro, which made Ironwood nod ''Ok, is it Winter Schnee?''

Ironwood raised an eyebrow ''I can understand why you would reach that conclusion, but no, it isn't Specialist Schnee.''

Gyro nodded, satisfied with that, while mentally reminding himself to hack into Atlas' systems again to see how good their defenses have gotten.

''Now, you had information you wanted to tell me, right?'' asked Ironwood, looking to Ozpin.

Ozpin nodded ''Indeed, boys, fill the general in on everything you've told me, and all that you've discovered up to now, especially what you said you found while choosing the new maidens Gyro.''

* * *

Gyro was now laying on his bed, reading Loveless again.

He silently glanced to the side, seeing Blake who was sitting on her bed, the girl had come in a few minutes ago and had remained guiet, and Gyro knew it was because she was remembering what had happened at the docks a month ago.

He was honestly surprised that this was happening, even after the two missions the girl had been on, though she most likely put it on the backburner after the sudden change in Weiss, and the surprise missions.

The door suddenly opened, making both him and Blake look towards it, seeing the other girls enter the room.

''Ugh, we should have never let him play!'' Yang said with a groan.

Ruby giggled and went to sit on Gyro's bed right next to his legs ''You're just mad cuz the new guy beat you.''

''You talking about Neptune?'' Gyro asked and Ruby nodded.

Blake was about to leave the room when Weiss grabbed her by the shoulder ''Stop. Lately you've been quiet, anti-social and moody. More than usual.'' she added when Yang was about to say something, which made the brawler close her mouth ''You made a promise to me, to us, that you would let us know if something was wrong. So please, tell us.''

Blake sighed before turning around ''I just... I've been able to stay calm during the missions, and I'll admit, I liked the beach trip, but, now that I have some time alone to think without something big happening, I can't help but think back to what went down at the docks. Somethign big is happening, and no one is doing anything about it!''

Yang stepped closer to her partner ''Ozpin told us not to worry, I'm sure between the police and the hunstmen, I'm sure they can handle it.''

''Well I'm not! They don't know the White Fang like I do.'' Blake said.

The girls were a bit stunned at this.

Gyro then decided to speak up ''I can understand why you're worried, after all, why would they need so much dust in the first place, and why are the Fang working with Torchwick, I've been trying to figure it out, but even I still don't have anything.'' he knew that in the unaltered timeline, the Fang were working with Torchwick because of Cinder, but here she was dead, killed by his own hands, so why were they still working together? He was quite positive that without her at the reigns, the objective would be altered.

Weiss took a deep breath ''Okay, I'm sure that between blowing up night clubs, stopping thieves, fighting for freedom, and overall being a hero, I'm sure the four of you are all ready to go out and apprehend these ne'er-do-wells'' a small 'who?' was said courtesy of Ruby ''But let me once again be the voice of reason... We're students.''

''Badass students who killed super strong Grimm and helped save a lot of lives.'' added Gyro, which made Ruby high five him.

Weiss nodded ''Be that as it may, I don't believe we're ready for this sort of situation yet, this is essentially trying to stop a terrorist organisation we're talking about here.''

''And we may never be ready! Our enemies aren't just gonna sit around and wait for graduation day. They're out there, somewhere, planning their next move, and none of us know what it is, but it's coming! Wether we're ready or not.'' Blake said loudly.

Ruby stood up, Gyro doing the same with a grin, knowing what she was about to say.

''Okay! All in favor of becoming the youngest hunter team to single-handedly bring down a corrupt organization conspiring against the kingdom of Vale... say ''aye''!'' she said rather quickly with a grin.

''Yes!'' Yang fist pumped before pointing to Blake ''I love it when you're feisty.''

''Well, I suppose it could be fun.'' said Weiss.

''Totally doing this.'' said Gyro.

''None of you said ''aye''...'' Ruby pouted a bit.

Blake smiled ''Alright then... we're in this together.''

Ruby quickly brightened back up ''Let's hatch a plan!''

''Yeah!'' Yang shouted.

Ruby gasped ''I left my board game in the library!''

''We're doomed.'' said Weiss while pinching the bridge of her nose.

''This is why I'm helping her make the plan.'' said Gyro as he followed Ruby to the library, wanting to see if Mercury and Emerald will show up in the school with whoever their new leader is.

''We'll be right back!'' Ruby shouted back into the dorm before rushing off to the library with Gyro in tow.

And Gyro was quite happy to note that Mercury and Emerald where nowhere to be seen, which means they won't infiltrate Beacon this time around.

Now, he just had to find what he needed in town during their little clandestine mission.

* * *

 **Cutting it here!**

 **You're wondering why?**

 **Because the next chapter will be both episode 3 and 4 of the second volume rolled into one. *Relic cheered for the news***

 **Also, I'd like to address a little something that some of you might be wondering after today, specifically, after the info we got from E3 concerning the new Zelda title, Breath of the Wild.**

 **It will NOT be added to the plot of THOR.**

 **Sorry, it's just that I don't see how I can work what we have so far into it, nor can I see a good gaiden being made from it. *Relic pouted a bit at the news***

 **Now, as you can see in regards to the plot of RWBY, it's getting back on track, with an explanation as to why Blake didn't become distant sooner, and some lines being changed, omitted, or added, because of the shift in Weiss' personality to a more caring persona.**

 **So, that's pretty much it for THOR for today.**

 **Now to start up the trailer for my other story that I mentionned back at the beginning.**

 **Read, Review, Don't be a dick, and have a nice day everyone!**

 **See ya next time! *Relic waved goodbye***


	34. Chapter 30: Know thy enemy

**Hello everybody and welcome back to THOR! *Relic waves happily***

 **So, don't really have anythign to say today. *Relic nods in affirmative***

 **So let's get straight to the story! *Relic cheers***

* * *

Gyro was staring at the clock intently, 3:59, just one minute before class was let out and they would put their plan underway.

''Hey, Gyro.'' he heard from beside him, turning his head slightly to see Jaune talking to him.

''You wanna go to the arcade later? I heard they got this awesome new game in.'' he asked with a grin.

Gyro smiled but shook his head ''Sorry Jaune, I was already gonna do something tonight, but hey, you can take this chance and do something nice with Pyrrha.''

Jaune frowned for a moment before he smiled and nodded ''It's ok, and yeah, I guess I should, got any tips though? Never really been on a date before.''

Gyro titled his head in thought ''Well, you could take her out for a picnic near the cliffs.''

Jaune considered the idea before nodding ''Yeah, that doesn't seem too bad, thanks man.''

Gyro nodded and with that the bell rang, signaling for him to get up and to follow his team back to their dorm as Jaune stayed behind and talked with Pyrrha about the date idea.

* * *

The team was currently getting ready in their dorm room, putting on outfits different from what they usually wear, although Gyro had changed in the bathroom to give the girls privacy.

Ruby was wearing a long-sleeve, light gray shirt with black belted cuffs near the ends of the sleeves. Over top of the gray shirt is a black pinafore with two vertical lines of red stitching that resemble the lacing on a corset.

She wore a red skirt with a large black-colored print of her rose emblem on the side of it, and the inside of her skirt is black. She still wears the same pitch black stockings, but with a different pair of black-and-red boots. A few pieces of metal arranged in an abstract shape are attached to her sleeve on her left shoulder, likely as a form of armor such as a spaulder. As usual, she wears a red cape with this outfit. This cape is short like the one she wears with her uniform, but with a scarf as part of the hood.

The girls didn't know that back on earth, these outfits actually had code names, so Gyro jokingly gave everyone a code name, with Ruby's being 'Slayer'.

Weiss wore a pure white dress with black edging and two columns of four black buttons on the abdomen. Much like on the bolero of her original outfit, there is a print of her snowflake emblem on her back, in pale blue this time, rather than white.

The inside of the skirt portion of the dress contains black frills. She also wears thigh-high, white high-heel boots with frilly black thigh-high stockings that come up slightly above the top of her boots.

Her code name was 'SnowPea'.

Blake wore a white v-neck zip-up shirt that is black along the bottom and has mid-length sleeves. Her belladonna flower emblem is printed in off-white on the left side of the shirt. She wears black pants that have a vertical gray stripe on the outer side of each leg, and she wears a black belt with them.

Attached to the inner side of the belt is a black, somewhat curved, banner-like piece of fabric that hangs from the back and extends forward to her hips. On the underside of this is a thinner, longer, similarly-shaped purple piece of fabric. Her black high-heel boots come halfway up her calves and have a pair of belted straps across them. She still wears her black ribbons on her arms and her black bow over her cat ears.

Her code name was 'Intruder'.

Yang wore a collared cream top over a black shirt, and over top of the former is a black article of clothing that consists of a raised collar, a strap across her collar bone, and mid-length sleeves that are gold at the end. Around her neck is a pendant that has a smooth, round, purple gem set in a round piece of metal that has a point coming off the left and right sides and a small oval shape coming from the bottom.

She has a pair of crooked black belts with gold accents across her hips, and a purple piece of fabric with lilac lace around the edges hangs from her left hip. She has a dark gray article of clothing coming down from under her cream top that is either a mini-skirt or part of her black shirt. It has vertical belted straps going down into her thigh-high black stockings, which have her burning heart emblem printed in yellow on the outer side of each leg near the top and a row of four gold pyramid studs above each knee.

She wears a pair of black boots with a series of belted straps across them. On the back of each boot at the top is a large white ribbon tied into a bow.

It was obvious she was also intending to show off her cleavage, like she always does.

Her code name was 'Hunter'.

Gyro was wearing somethign completely different from his usual clothing, it wasn't even his Sheik outfit.

He was wearing the same outfit worn by Sothe in Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn, except it was slightly modern.

A sleeveless black shirt, the shirt actually covering his belly button unlike Sothe's version, with a sleeveless green vest worn over it, olive colored pants, brown boots and gloves, leather gauntlets and greaves, his usual scarf still around his neck, and he had foregone his cap.

He was also using the kunais he would use when in his Sheik persona.

He had given himself a code name as well, 'Seeker'.

''I thought that class would never end.'' said Blake with a sigh as she adjusted the ribbons on her arms.

''Alright guys, today's the day. The investigation begins!'' said Ruby as she jumped off her bed, making Weiss jump a little as she scooted back onto hers.

''Can you take this a little more seriously?'' she said with a frown.

''Hey! We've got a plan.'' said Yang.

''A good one too.'' addedd Gyro as he adjusted his boots.

''Right, everyone remember their roles?'' Ruby asked with a nod.

''You and I will head to the CCT and check the Schnee records for any other dust robberies, or inconsistencies. It shouldn't be a problem since I'm part of the family.'' Weiss sighed ''Even though I hate being related to that bastard.'' she muttered the last part, getting her pat on the back from Gyro and making her smile at the boy she had come to consider a brother.

''The White Fang has regular faction meetings to hand out orders and recruit new members. If I can get in, I can hopefully find out what they're planning.'' said Blake.

''I have an old friend on the shady side of town that typically knows everything going on in Vale. Getting information out of him shouldn't be too hard.'' said Yang with a grin.

''I'll be hunting down information from the thugs scattered around the city, basically, gonna scare them into talking like Batman does.'' said Gyro with a smirk.

''Great, we'll meet up tonight near Yang to go over what we've found. Let's do this.'' said Ruby in confirmation.

''Yeah!'' a voice was heard from the window, making everyone turn to it to see Sun hanging off the branch of the tree from his tail.

''Sun!'' Blake said in surprise as the girls stepped back and Gyro just waved at the faunus boy who waved back.

''How did you even get up there?'' asked Yang with a raised eyebrow.

''Ah it's easy I do it all the time.'' he answered.

''You do what?'' Weiss asked in confusion.

''I climb trees all the time!'' he said with a grin before flipping inside the room and highfiving Gyro ''So... are we finally getting back at that Torchwick guy?''

''You know it.'' said Gyro with a grin.

''WE, are going to investigate the situation... as a team.'' said Blake as she stepped forward, glaring at Gyro a little bit for having revealed what they were doing.

''Sorry Sun, as much as Blake would want you around,'' Ruby started and several heads turned to her in surprise for teasing Blake about her crush on the monkey faunus, the girl in question turning a bright red as Sun smiled at her ''we don't want to get friends involved if we don't have to.''

Sun scoffed ''That's dumb. You should always get friends involved. That's why I brought Neptune.'' he finished as he pointed to the window.

The team all leaned out of the window in order of Ruby, Weiss, Gyro, Blake and Yang from bottom to top, as they saw Neptune standing on a narrow ledge just outside their window.

''Sup.'' he greeted with a nod.

''How did even get up here?'' asked Ruby with a raised eyebrow.

''I have my ways.'' he shrugged ''Seriously though, can I come in? We're like, really high up right now.''

''Wuss.'' Gyro said teasingly as they helped him inside.

They then made a few modifications to the plan to include the two new arrivals.

''Alright. I'll go with Weiss. Sun, you can go with Blake. And Neptune, you can go with Yang since you'd just be in the way if you went with Gyro.'' Ruby said and pushed Neptune towards Yang.

''Great, I get the nerd.'' said Yang with a roll of her eyes.

''Intellectual, thank you very much.'' Neptune corrected.

''You're totally a nerd.'' said Gyro and Sun together as they fist bumped with grins.

''So are you!'' Neptune said as he pointed at Gyro.

He crossed his arms ''I'm a badass nerd, there's a difference.'' he said and Sun nodded at his words.

''Alright, we're all good?'' Ruby asked and recieved a round of nods ''Then let's go!''

* * *

A thug was seen running through an alleyway in Vale before his foot was suddenly caught in somethign and his body was dragged up, leaving him hangign upside down.

He looked around in alarm before seeing Gyro drop down in front of him.

''Well, well Mikey, been a long time since I last saw you. How's your brother doing?'' said Gyro as he walked towards the thug with a smirk.

''Oh god, not you again, look, please don't hurt me, I'll tell you what you want, I don't want to be eating through a straw like Jim.'' the thug pleaded.

''So, he's still bruised up after last time is he? Well, send him my good wishes when you next see him, anyway, you're right, you WILL tell me what I want.'' said Gyro as he glared at the thug.

The thug nodded, and Gyro smirked at him.

''So, you probably know how Roman and the White Fang are working together right?'' Gyro asked and Mikey nodded ''Ok, now see, what I want to know, is the why, their bitch of a boss that was holding them together like glue was killed, so how come their still working together? Did a new boss step in? Somebody filled in the Fall bitch's shoes?'' Mikey nodded again ''Ok, now, tell me their name.''

Mikey sweated a little bit ''I-I don't know their name man.'' his eyes widenned when Gyro was rearing back a punch ''But!'' he said just as Gyro was about to punch him, making Gyro stop ''I know who can tell you.''

Gyro raised an eyebrow ''Keep talking.''

''There's this old warehouse near the western edge of town, some of Torchwick's guys are stationned there, one of them, the unit commander you could call the guy, his name's Larry 'loose lips', guy doesn't know how to keep his trap shut, and he's one of Roman's higher ups, like the ice cream chick, so he's bound to have heard something.'' Mikey explained, to which Gyro nodded and cut the rope holding the man with his kunai.

''Thanks for the info Mikey, now, you know what to do right?'' asked Gyro with a smirk.

Mikey nodded fearfully ''Keep quiet or I'm eating through a straw like Jim.''

Gyro nodded before shooing the man off.

He climbed up the building and started making his way west, the sun slowly starting to set, he was pretty sure that it was around this time that Ruby was learning Penny's secret.

''Speak of the devil.'' he muttered as he passed right on top of a building next to the girls in question while they were in the back of an alleyway, with Penny showing Ruby her hands, and how they are mechanical.

''Ruby... I'm not a real girl.'' Penny said lowly, but Gyro heard her even from the roof.

He smiled as he watched his girlfriend try to understand the concept of an android, she didn't even know he'd built an android with a soul, just like Penny.

Though that had been a one time thing, since his machine kind of broke after the first time, and replacing the parts was far too costly, if it wasn't, he just might have revived more people along with Monty.

But either way, now was the time to get back to work, he thought to himself as he shook his head and resumed running towards the western edge of town.

Although he did get distracted again later after the sun had set and he jumped over a street and saw Yang getting off her bike and breaking open the door to Junior's bar with Blazing Celica, Neptune in tow.

He'd had to go see Junior again, honestly the guy had really helped Gyro and Pierce out when they'd first arrived on Remnant.

He'd set them up with IDs, bank accounts, a place to stay in the appartment above the bar, and a decent job as Security manager for Gyro, he basically upgraded Junior's cyber defenses and handled the security cameras, and he also worked as bartender for a bit, and Pierce had been hired on as the bouncer, seeing as he needed a new one after Yang put the last guy in the hosital.

The Vermillion twins had also become good friends with the Malachite twins, the four of them sometimes like a whole quad of siblings, which would annoy Junior sometimes, but they had no choice as to get along as they shared an apartment together, thankfully though they had enough beds for everyone, it was also thanks to the Malachite twins that Gyro built up his immunity to teasing, saying that he should have one for two reasons, the first being that when he was at the bar, he couldn't just give a free drink to every girl that bat his eyelashes at him, and that since he was becoming a hunter, he might one day fight criminals, and any female criminal would use their charm to their advantage, which Gyro agreed that he might as well have an immunity to it, even though he was only interested in one girl on Remnant.

They were good sparring partners as well, and the four actually worked well as a team, a team which Pierce had jokingly called GMMP (Gimp) after the art program on computers, which actually fit in with the whole, color and art naming thing that Remnant had going on, Gyro saying he'd keep that one on a list of team names he planned on giving Ozpin should the man ever run out of ideas.

They'd also learned that Melanie and Miltia were Junior's nieces, apparently they were the daughters of his sister, and after a bit of time, Gyro and Pierce started calling Junior 'Uncle Hei' with the man saying he'd always wanted nephews.

Junior was by no means a bad guy, he was just trying to make a living, and Gyro and Pierce knew they could always count on him to come and help should shit hit the fan.

Honestly, they kind of HAD become family in the few months they spent living with him and his nieces.

And Junior's greatest loyalties lied with those he considered family.

Thus, why Gyro had decided that should the Battle of Beacon take place, the first people he'd call in for backup would be Junior and the twins.

And hopefully, he could BUY some more help, from people he felt could be redeemed.

He shook his head to clear his thoughts, seeing the warehouse across the street, as he'd continued to move even while reminescing and planning.

He smirked as he jumped across the street and landed right next to a skylight on top of the warehouse.

He peered through it, seeing a few of Roman's goons, none of them being borrowed from Junior, so he thankfully wouldn't feel bad if he ended up fighting any of his friends from the bar.

Larry stood out pretty easily, wearing some torn up clothing and baseball cap, while everyone else looked like biker gang rejects.

He did notice that their seemed to be something rather large hidden under a tarp.

''That can't be good.'' he muttered to himself as he stood up and casted a few reinforcments spells on himself, like Iron Skin, Barrier, Boost and Strike Up.

He nodded, satisfied with the results before jumping through the skylight, alerting the goons to his prescence as he descended upon them and knocked one out by using him to cushion his fall.

He pulled out one of his kunai and started attacking the goons, going for non-lethal strikes and using the kunai mostly to parry as he hit the enemies with punches and kicks, having learned that from all his sparring with the Malachite twins.

The only martial art he had obtained from inheriting the spirit of the hero was Sumo wrestling, which was quite useless, even if it had helped one of his predecessors out a lot.

Because of all the sparring though, he had developped his own free-flow martial art style, similar to how Yang used a modified boxing style that seemed to be tailor made to her, probably developped from training with her father and uncle.

As the last goon, sans Larry, fell, Gyro heard something like a machine powering up, and slowly turned his head to the tarp.

It was also at this same time that his scroll started ringing, making him pull out and answer it, knowing what he was about to hear ''Hello?''

''Everyone! If you can hear me we need back-'' Blake started saying before being cut off by Sun yelling for help.

''They got a robot! And it's big, really big! So help would be really welcome right now!'' Sun continued to yell.

Gyro sighed ''Sorry everyone, but I got trouble of my own to deal with right now, I'll try to finish it off as fast as I can and come and help if possible.'' he said, hearing a small ''Gook luck Gyro!'' from his girlfriend, which made him smile before he closed his scroll, and he looked back at the tarp.

''Oh for fuck's sake.'' he said as he saw the tarp fall down and reveal an Atlesian Paladin, with Larry as the pilot.

At least he knew the girls would do well without him thanks to the upgrades and the extra training he'd made sure they did.

Heck, Pierce had even helped Weiss try and master her semblance further, to try and see if she could summon anything, and she had managed to indeed summon something.

She was able to at the very least summon forth the hand of Bongo-Bongo, although it wasn't as large as the original, and sadly she would't be able to summon anything from the creatures the others had killed, because she had to have fought a monster herself to summon it.

Anyway, he was getting off track again.

He looked up at the mech suit and summoned forth his Power Gloves ''I'm gonna have to take your toy away Larry.''

Larry grinned ''I'd like to see you try kid.''

Gyro narrowed his eyes as he used his boosted speed from his spells and rammed right into the paladin fist first, sending it crashing through the wall of the warehouse as he jumped out and into the somwhat large parking lot surrounding the warehouse, thankfully, no civilians could get close because the area was fenced off.

The paladin stood up as Gyro simply looked at it.

It opened fire on him but Gyro simply dodged the bullets while summoning a new weapon and storing away his Power Gloves.

The weapon was a naginata with a red pole, the guard near the blade looking very ornamental, and the blade itself looked segmented, and a bit reminescent of a bird's wing.

This was the Sheikah Naginata, a weapon of the long gone Sheikah tribe, protectors of Hyrule's royal family.

With his weapon in hand he moved towards the paladin and attacked quickly, cutting apart the main turrets, before he jumped back as it tried to crush him with one of it's feet.

The paladin once more tried to attack long range, this time with missiles, but Gyro simply cut them to pieces as he jumped towards it again and this time destroyed the missile pods on it's shoulders.

Seeing as Gyro was close, the paladin attempted to punch him, but he would have none of that as he swung his naginata and easily cut off the arm which was attempting to strike him.

''I think I've played around long enough.'' said Gyro as he raised his hand skyward.

''Magnacast!'' he said as a large, but not overly large, white rune appeared above the mech suit.

''Paradise Lost!'' he shouted as hundreds of tiny projectiles made of magic energy in the shape of feathers rained down upon the paladin, effectively trashing it as pretty soon, the only thing left was the cockpit.

Gyro ripped off the top of the cockpit and puled Larry out, grabbing him by the hem of his shirt.

''Who does Roman work for?'' Gyro asked simply, knowing Larry would talk.

The answer though, surprised him.

''I-I've never met the guy, but the boss talks about him all the time, says his name is Gira-something!'' Larry almost shouted, and Gyro froze, his eyes going wide.

It took almost a minute for him to start speaking again ''It wouldn't happen to be Ghirahim now would it?''

Larry nodded and Gyro scowled, deciding to knock Larry out with a hit to the temple, he leaned against the wall of the warehouse.

Shit, this was bad, this was really, really bad.

Ghirahim was here, and there was only one thing that Gyro knew he could be after.

The resurrection of his lord and master, Demise.

* * *

 **DUN DUN DUUUN!**

 **So yeah, I've finally fully revealed the identity of the new enemy leader.**

 **Though I'm sure every zelda fan had already figured it out.**

 **As well, Ghirahim's goal is revealed, the return of Demise.**

 **ALSO, you've probably noticed a few things.**

 **One being that Weiss doesn't seem to be crushing on Neptune this time around.**

 **Two, Ruby likes to tease it seems XD**

 **Three, I decided that Gyro resurrecting Monty was canon, but that his machine broke after he did it, so he can't do it again.**

 **Four, Junior helped out the twins, and he's actually the uncle of the Malachite twins.**

 **I kind of wanted to give Junior a bigger role than he got in canon here.**

 **So, yeah I think that's pretty much it, sorry for posting this chapter so late though.**

 **Read, Review, Don't be a dick, and have a nice day everyone.**

 **See ya next time!**


	35. Chapter 31: The Big Dance

**Hello everybody and welcome back to THOR!**

 **So sorry about yesterday, I was occupied, and it was late when I started writing the chapter, so after a while I went to bed and decided to post it today, but don't worry, I still intend to release a chapter tomorrow. *Relic cheers for this***

 **Now then.**

 **Today we get to see the dance, as well as what changes have been brought on by Gyro learning of Ghirahim's presence.  
**

 **So yes I'm kind of covering about 3 episodes. *Relic throws confetti*  
**

 **Oh, interesting thing I wanna say, I'm planning on getting Tokyo mirage sessions when it comes out on friday.**

 **Anyway.**

 **Let's get this show on the road!**

* * *

A week had passed since Gyro had learned about Ghirahim's presence on Remnant, and things were... surprisignly OK.

Because he had learned who the new leader was, and already knew what his goal was, Blake didn't stay up every single night trying to find some information.

Although Gyro did lose a little bit of sleep because he started going to bed a little later than usual by building up different plans that he could use to counter whatever Ghirahim would throw at him, but he was still fully functional, if slightly tired.

Of course when the girls told him to get some sleep he complied as well, he didn't want to worry them.

Then there was the fact that when Gyro revealed the information he had gotten, he had made sure that team JNPPR was present as well, because he also had a very important message to tell everyone.

 _''For now, all we can do is prepare, train, and become stronger, we may know where they are going, and what their goal is, but until they pull something big, we can't do anything, and if they attacked us with all their power now, I fear we may be too weak to properly counter-attack, which is why everyone of us will push our training to the limits, and beyond, and I do mean everyone, just one team is not enough, but I think that we 10 together can eventually pull this off.''_ he had said to them, and although at first they were a bit relunctant to basically push it to the back of their minds for now, they agreed that they couldn't do anything in their current state.

Gyro had also been able to make a rough estimate of how much time they had until Ghirahim could revive Demise, giving them roughly a year and a half of preparation until his return.

He'd also taken the liberty of giving the information to Ozpin and Ironwood, knowing that they would know how to deal with what was happening in the south east.

At the present moment though, everyone was observing as Pyrrha was single handedly defeating all of team CRDL, whom had been dubbed the worst team in Beacon yet, since they were just a bunch of arrogant asses who thought they were above everyone yet they were constantly defeated by every other team, and especially by Gyro, the boy having defeated the whole team on his own multiple times already.

And interestingly, there was a ranking on which students were the strongest in each year, for the current first years, teams RWGBY and JNPPR where all taking up the top 10.

Number 10 was Ren, whom while not in the highest, was still very powerful, number 9 was Weiss, number 8 was Jaune (he had been somewhat giddy when he saw he was ranked 8th), number 7 was Blake, number 6 was Ruby, number 5 was Nora, number 4 was Yang (at the beginning of the school year people couldn't decide if Yang or Nora was the stronger of the two, but after a sparring match between both girls, it ended up being Yang), there wasn't a number 3 spot because both Pyrrha and Pierce were tied at number 2, since nobody could really figure out who was the strongest between the two, as there had yet to be a spar between teammates, and Gyro was number 1, as pretty much everyone was sure he could defeat Pyrrha and Pierce in a spar if he went all out, the spartan herself agreeing with that.

And Gyro had yet to actually go all out in any of his matches, aways choosing to end them quickly, but somewhat flashy, since the only two people in Beacon who'd be able to actually make him break a sweat would be Pyrrha and Pierce, but just about anybody in the top 10 would be a fun match for him nonetheless, as he would take all of them seriously, though while still holding back so as to not ridicule them,and even then the only person he could release his full might against would be Pierce, as his brother was the only person who'd be capable of matching him blow for blow.

Although, some of the transfer students might be able to give him a big challenge, especially _them_.

Team MAYS (maze), a team of students from Haven academy.

Well, that's what the documents and other students from Haven said.

But Gyro knew better.

He recognised them, and he had but one question.

How did they come to this world?

 _Why_ were they in this world?

Each member of that team was a powerful warri- no, a powerful hero whom had played a large part in saving their respective worlds from a great evil.

Milla Maxwell, the team's leader, and a woman who has become lord of the spirits, as well as having the service of the great four, Efreet, Sylph, Undine and Gnome, she fights in a combination of swordplay and magic attacks.

Milla had long blond hair that went all the way down to her thighs, with one strand of hair jutting out from the top and turning green at the tip and pink eyes.

Her clothing was _very_ revealing, though it wasn't to show off, as Milla had no clue about social norms, having chosen her outfit because it offered optimal mobility.

Heck, she didn't even know that most men found her incredibly attractive, and in another ranking about prettiest girl currently on Beacon grounds, she was in a three way tie with Yang and Coco.

Next was Asbel Lhant, a knight and lord of his hometown, a poweful sworsman who is quite skilled in battle with his blade both sheathed and drawn, although like Milla, he too houses a great power, within his body resides the being Lambda, an android who had somehow evolved beyond and become a very powerful being.

Asbel had short reddish brown hair that framed his face, his right eye was blue, while his left eye was purple, indicating Lambda's presence within him.

He wore a long white coat, which had been his uniform while he was a knight.

He seemed to have a few fangirls, but none of them knew that he was engaged to his childhood sweetheart Cheria Barnes.

And that he even had an adoptive daughter in the form of Sophie Lhant, an android whom had become a cyborg through merging with a being known as the Fodra Queen.

Third was Yuri Lowell, a former knight who had become a bit of a vigilante and ended up saving his world with his friends, which included his faithful dog Repede, and Estelle, the princess of his home kingdom.

He didn't have any overly powerful abilites, but he was incredibly fast, being a fighter who capitalizes on speed in battle, his weapon of choice being a simple katana, and he was a founding member of the Brave Vesperia guild.

He had long black hair that went down to the small of his back and dark grey eyes.

He wore a black vest that left a small portion of his chest exposed, and had a golden bracelet around his left wrist.

(Gyro had already taken the liberty of playing a small prank on him by walking around in his wolf form with a pipe in his mouth, making Yuri do a double take thinking he'd seen Repede.)

And finally, Stahn Aileron, master of the Swordian of fire, Dymlos, as well as husband of the master of the Swordian of water, and father of Kyle Dunamis.

Interestingly, Stahn had been pulled from the timeline where his son prevented his death, but with his younger body, as well as having been reunited with Dymlos, with whom he had parted ways at the end of his journey.

He had long blonde hair that went down to the small of his back, a green bandana tied around his forehead and blue eyes.

He also wore white armor and had a light blue scarf.

Gyro was positive that if he fought one of them, he'd have one hell of a challenge, especially Milla and Asbel.

Back to the current match though, Pyrrha was finished with the four idiots.

''Alright, now I know that's a tough act to follow, but we have time for one more sparring match. Any volunteers?'' asked Glynda, and out of the corner of his eye, Gyro saw somebody raise his hand, making him turn his head to see Yuri with his hand in the air and a bored look on his face ''Mister Lowell was it? Let's find you an opponent.'' she was about to start up the random selection when Yuri cut her off.

''Actually, I want to fight that guy.'' he said as he pointed to Gyro, making the young hero's eyes widen momentarilly.

Glynda turned to Gyro ''Mister Vermillion? Is that alright with you?''

Gyro nodded and made his way down to the arena, going with his Master Sword and Mirror Shield, knowing that he would need the weapon he had the most experience with to have the best chance of winning against Yuri.

For once he had decided to go through the stairs, which was what Yuri had been hoping for.

''Hey, Milla wanted me to talk to you, come find us a little later on the roof, we'll explain things there.'' Yuri whispered to Gyro and the boy nodded, not surprised that they had seemingly noticed his intentions.

The two made their way across each other from the arena, both already having drawn their weapons, and having come to a silent accord.

This was a swordsman duel, no magic, no artes, no flashy techniques, just plain and simple swordsmanship.

The signal for the start of the match went off, and both swordsman charged at each other.

They both went in for a vertical slash but ended up clashing their blades against each other, struggling for a bit before both backed off.

Eash sword strike would end up being blocked, parried, or clashed with another.

The other students observing the match had to agree that it was rather interesting, especially for those who knew Gyro and could see somebody who was capable of matching him blow for blow with a sword.

As for the other three members of team MAYS, they had to agree that Gyro seemed to be quite good, even compared to them.

But honestly the main reason that Gyro was so good with a sword was because by carrying the spirit of the hero, he had inherited all the knowledge of his previous incarnations, which meant about ten generations worth of sword mastery being passed onto him.

The match continued on like this for a good while, just about turning into a battle of stamina, until Yuri slipped up after a while, which allowed Gyro to hit him with a few good strikes of his blade, sending Yuri to a knee with Gyro poiting his blade to his neck.

Gyro smirked ''It ended up being pretty close.'' he said as he looked down and saw that Yuri had aimed his sword for his stomach, but Gyro had anticipated it and placed his shield in front of him.

Yuri let out a sigh ''This kinda feels like all those spars I used to have with Flynn when we were kids, it always ends pretty close, but somehow I lose.''

Gyro chuckled ''Aren't you supposed to be saying something right now?''

Yuri rolled his eyes with a smirk ''Fine, I yield!'' he said with an amused smile.

Both swordsman stood up and shook each other's hand, they had both greatly enjoyed this battle, for Yuri it allowed him to have a fight against someone who wasn't TOO overpowered unlike his teammates, and for Gyro, it allowed him to have a nice challenge, something he rarely gets.

''Very well done you two, while usually I would recommend against those kinds of battles where one limits themselves, it was still quite an impressive bout.'' Glynda told them as she stepped closer to them.

The two nodded and made their way outside of the classroom with their teams.

As they all made their way out, they passed by team SSSN, with Sun breaking off from his conversation with his teammates to catch up to Blake.

''Hey Blake!'' he called up to her, making her turn around and look at him with a questionning eyebrow ''So, I've been meaning to ask, but, would you be interested in going to the dance?'' he said with a grin.

Blake titled her head in thought, her cheeks being a little pink as she tried not to look overly happy at Sun asking her, because since Gyro had told everyone they should basically focus on what they can do for now, she was considering going to the dance.

''Sure, it could be fun.'' she said with a smile, not seeing Gyro and Yang high-five each other behind her while saying ''Called it.''

* * *

The sun was setting as Gyro made his way to the roof, the four members of team MAYS waiting there for him in their Haven uniforms.

Milla looked at him when he arrived ''Good, you're here, let us start by introducing ourselves, I-''

Gyro raised his hand to cut her off ''No need for that Lady Maxwell, I already know who all of you are.''

Milla blinked ''It would seem so, though might you present yourself at least?''

Gyro nodded ''I'm Gyro Vermillion, member of team RWGBY, current incarnation of the spirit of the hero, and wielder of the Triforce of Courage.''

The team nodded at that before Milla spoke up again ''Very well, since you know who we are, you most likely know we come from different worlds correct?'' she recieved a nod ''Good, that makes things easier, I'll make this short, we're here because I sensed somethign strange coming from this world, like a ripple across time and space, and it felt... malicious, but not overly evil, I don't know if you understand what I mean?'' another nod ''Good, another thing, is that what I felt seemed to be in this world, but at the same time, it isn't.''

Gyro raised an eyebrow ''How does that make sense?''

Asbel spoke up this time ''We have a bit of a theory on that, it's possible that what Milla sensed exists in some kind of pocket dimension in your world.''

Gyro put a hand to his chin in thought, a pocket dimension huh? While some might think that that's what the dark world was, it wasn't, the dark world was a parralel world to Remnant, a pocket dimension was, simply put, a world within a world.

Like say for example, you would enter the world of your favorite storybook by jumping within the book itself, thus meaning the book was pocket dimension. (In the back of his mind Gyro's child self was wishing he could jump into the Winnie the Pooh storybook, he had fond memories of those stories, of his mother reading them to him each night before bed when he was young.)

Back to the matter at hand though ''Besides malicious, did it feel like anything else?'' Gyro asked.

Stahn did a wishy-washy motion with his hand ''I guess you could say... destructive?''

Dymlos spoke up from within his blade ''I guess that is the best way of putting it.''

Gyro nodded, malicious and destructive, that actually helped him narrrow down the list a bit, prime suspects being restless spirits, and overly powerful Grimm.

But there was another suspect that he was wishing with all his heart was not the culprit.

Majora.

If Majora was what Milla had sensed, then that meant the pocket dimension in question was Termina.

And honestly, Gyro was a bit of afraid of going to Termina.

He had some of the memories of the hero of time, the one who had went to Termina in his original universe, and Termina was just... sad, it felt so bleak.

But, if there was indeed a Termina in Remnant, Gyro would have no choice but to go there eventually.

He just hoped that he wouldn't end up having _his_ horse stolen.

When Gyro stepped out of his thoughts, he adressed the team of heroes ''I'll see if I can't find out anything, how long are you guys planning on staying on Remnant though?''

Yuri shrugged ''Pretty much until whatever that thing is destroyed, and if that happens soon enough, we'll stick around until a bit after the festival I guess, once everything's taken care of though, the great and mighty Maxwell here is gonna send us back to our homes, cuz I'm pretty sure that Stahn misses his wife and son for one,'' Stahn nodded at this with a smile as he thought of his family ''and Asbel is probably pretty eager to get married, Milla kinda pulled him here a couple of months before the wedding, it's a good thing that he'll be put back at the exact moment he left though.'' Asbel chuckled sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head.

Gyro couldn't help but ask something ''How old are you guys?''

''21'' ''19'' ''Physically 19, but mentally 39.'' ''I think I'm 21, I'm really not sure though.'' came the replies from Yuri, Asbel, Stahn and Milla respectively

Gyro just looked at them blankly ''Fuck, you guys honestly look a bit older than that.'' his statement was met by a quad of shrugs.

* * *

 _The next day_

Ruby was currently leaning on Gyro in the hall where the dance would take place tomorrow, she was bored right now, and a little sleepy, maybe a nap wouldn't hurt.

Just as she was about fall asleep, Weiss slammed down two tableclothes on the table, jolting Ruby back awake as Gyro looked at her with an amused smile.

''I need you to pick a tablecloth.'' Weiss asked, not indicating which of the two she was directing it at.

Gyro, knowing Ruby couldn't tell the small difference between the two very similar shades of white, pointed to the one on his left ''That one.''

Weiss picked it up and looked at it for a moment before nodding ''Good choice.'' she said with a smile.

Yang put down the large speaker she was carrying, making everybody bounce a little bit as she walked to Ruby ''So, have you picked out a dress yet sis?''

Ruby looked up at her sister ''Yeah, Weiss helped me find one, except she's forcing me to wear heels, can't move in those.''

''Why do you think I'm going to be basically standing next to you for the whole night?'' said Gyro with a grin as he gave a side hug to his girlfriend.

Ruby smiled ''To act as my security harness?'' she said with a giggle.

''You know it.'' Gyro said with a chuckle.

Yang smiled as she turned to see Weiss with doilies in her hands ''Weiss! I thought we agreed, no doilies!''

''If I don't get doilies, you don't get fog machines.'' Weiss shot back.

They all heard a door open, making them turn around to see Sun and Neptune walk into the room.

''Your dance is gonna have fog machines?'' asked Neptune.

''Depends on if these two can agree on it.'' said Gyro while hiking a thumb to Yang and Weiss.

''Pretty cool.'' Neptune said with a smile.

Gyro could see that Neptune was trying to hit on Weiss, but Weiss was honestly not interested in him, and Gyro had actually discovered why this morning.

While Weiss was in the shower, she'd recieved a text on her scroll, Gyro being curious since she almost never received texts, couldn't help but check it out.

Turns out it was from a guy she had met in Vale, called Alexei Arkov, a waiter at a rather nice restaurant she had been to a few times, having even pulled Gyro and Ruby there one time when the two had orginally just wanted fast food.

It took a bit of remembering, but Gyro managed to recall who Alexei was amongst the staff.

A shark faunus, interestingly enough, his most visible trait being the fin on his back.

And from the way Weiss had happily replied to the text when she'd seen it, yeah, Gyro was pretty sure that she was at least a little interested in the guy.

Which made him realise just how much he had shattered her previous world view if she was considering going out with a faunus now.

Although it probably helped that Alexei didn't care she was a Schnee, since he judges a person based on meeting them, not based on descriptions given by others.

Either way though, it was fun to see Neptune utterly fail at trying to make Weiss interested in him.

''So, everyone excited for dress up?'' said Sun with a smirk.

Ruby did a wishy-washy motion with her hand ''Eh, don't like the idea of heels.''

''Laugh if you want, I'll be turning heads tomorrow night, and probably making a lot of guys hate Pierce even more.'' said Yang with a confident smirk.

''Oh yeah, that last effect is definetly gonna happen.'' said Gyro, remembering that the dress that Yang had chosen was indeed a head turner, and that it wouldn't surprise him if some of the more jealous guys in school started trying to split up Yang and Pierce.

''No idea what my dress is gonna do.'' muttered Ruby in confusion.

''Can't give a comment on it since you haven't shown it to me.'' Gyro told her, even though he knew what the dress was, remembering it from when he'd seen the episode on earth.

''It's a surprise.'' Ruby said with a smile as Gyro shook his head in amusement.

''What are you two wearing?'' asked Weiss to the two members of team SSSN.

''Uh, this.'' Sun said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Neptune quickly stepped in front of him ''Ignore him, for he knows not what he says.''

Sun pushed him back ''Hey, I may have moved to Mistral, but I grew up in Vacuo. It's not exactly a shirt and tie kind of place.''

''Considering how freaking hot it is there, not too hard to believe.'' said Gyro as he remembered when he and Ruby had been in the Vacuo desert.

''Yeah it's really hot back home.'' said Sun, before he rembered something ''By the way, have any of you seen Blake?''

Gyro just looked to behind Sun, seeing the girl in question look up from the book she was reading on the stairs, she'd been here the whole time, but nobody had really paid attention because of how silent she was while reading.

She cleared her throat with an amused smile, making Sun and Neptune jump in surprise as they turned around, not having noticed her.

Gyro couldn't help but chuckle at the scene, he honestly enjoyed being here with everyone.

* * *

A _very_ funny moment had just happened in the team JNPPR dorm room.

Pyrrha was intending to ask Jaune why he hadn't talked much about the dance yet, but then she walked in on him coming out of the shower with nothing but a towel around his waist.

The others were in the dorm as well.

Ren was on his bed reading.

Nora was taking a nap while cuddled up to him.

And Pierce was playing one of his video games while muttering something along the lines of ''Kick their asses Lu Bu.''

Back to Jaune and Pyrrha though, Pyrrha could not tear her eyes away from Jaune, whom still had some water dripping down his abs and biceps, her face going red, she strained to move her eyes up to his face and her face turned an atomic red.

Jaune with stuble looked really good.

Jaune with stuble, and wet hair?

Let's see what Pyrrha's answer to that it.

''Oh dear Oum I think my ovaries just exploded.'' she muttered lowly, to the point that no one heard her.

Except Pierce.

As soon as he heard that, he burst out laughing, he didn't even care that he was failing the mission in his game right now this was just too damn hilarious to not laugh at.

His laughing even woke up Nora, who looked around the room while muttering somethign about sloths, before seeing Pyrrha and Jaune just staring at each other, both with blushes on their faces, which made her mouth go into a O of understanding before she cuddled back up to Ren, the eternal stoic putting one of his arms around her while he continued reading.

Jaune for his part, was red because his girlfriend had just caught him half naked, it was thankfully only mildly embarassing since he had the decency to put a towel around himself, but still embarassing though.

It took him a moment to notice Pyrrha's atomic blush, and thankfully he realised why, so he quickly grabbed everything he needed to shave off all that damn stuble (his own words) and went back into the bathroom before closing the door.

It took nearly a minute for Pyrrha to register he was gone, her brain too far in the gutter with some extremely NSFW thoughts that would make even Blake go red.

The nosebleed she got with the dreamy smile nearly made Pierce die of laughter as he was laughing so hard right now that there wasn't any more sound.

When Jaune next stepped out of the bathroom, this time with at least a T-shirt and some pants, and his stuble gone, he saw Pyrrha sitting down on her bed (which was right next to his) dabbing at her nose with a tissue, Pierce having gone from full blown laughter to the occasional chuckle while saying something along the lines of ''Only in anime'', and Ren and Nora still doing what they were doing earlier.

Jaune went to sit down next to Pyrrha ''Sooo...''

Pyrrha was thankful he was starting the conversation to avoid anything awkward ''I came to talk to you about something Jaune.''

Jaune raised an eyebrow as he put an arm around his girlfriend's waist ''And what would that be?''

Pyrrha smiled as she put an arm around him as well ''Well, you haven't talked much about the dance yet, and it's tomorrow...''

Jaune rose and eyebrow before he relaised what she was getting that ''I thought I didn't need to talk about it much since we're obviously going together.'' he said with a smile.

Pyrrha blushed a bit as she leaned into him ''I see, I suppose when you put it that way, it makes sense.''

Pierce couldn't help himself from ruining the moment though.

''Your faces were freaking hilarious by the way.'' he said with a smirk as he showed them a picture he had managed to take while he was laughing, which made the two blush a bit again as they looked away from the picture.

* * *

Ruby was currenlty waiting near the entrance where Gyro had told her to wait for him, wearing the dress Weiss had help her pick out.

It was a short, red, sleeveless dress with a thick black sash around the waist and black edging at the bottom. The dress reaches about halfway down her upper leg. At the chest, the dress splits vertically down the middle and each half covers both of Ruby's breasts. Across this vertical split is black criss-crossing ribbon.

The fabric covering her upper chest, shoulders and upper back is black mesh. The collar of the dress is black, and from midway up each sleeve, a thin black line of fabric extends up to the front middle of the collar. With this dress, she wears semi-transparent black pantyhose and a pair of black pumps, which she has trouble walking in.

It wasn't the entrance to the room where the dance was taking place though, that was all the way across from her current position, the main entrance of Beacon.

Suddenly she heard what sounded like hooves marching on a pavement, making her turn her head as her jaw promptly dropped.

Gyro was coming up to her, wearing a tuxedo that had green highlights, on the back of a horse.

The horse had light brown fur, with it's hair being white in color, it also had some thufts of white near it's hooves.

She had no words for this.

Gyro stopped in front of, looking at her with a grin ''Well?''

It took Ruby a moment to start asking questions, and most obviously, they came in her usual excited speed.

''WheredidyougetahorseSincewhendoyouhaveoneWherehaveyoubeenkeepingitCanIpetitWhatsitsnameIsitaherorashe!?''

Gyro smiled in amusement as he answered each of her questions.

''I found her out in the wilds about a month ago, there's actually an old stable on the campus, yes you can pet her, her name's Epona, and she's girl.''

Ruby approched Epona in a bit of awe, never having seen a horse from up close, and started petting her neck, which made the mare give an appreciative snort.

Gyro smiled and held out his hand to Ruby, who grabbed hold of it as she was pulled up and Gyro had her sit in front of him on the sadle which was actually big enough for both of them, as Gyro grabbed hold of the reins and gave Epona a slight nudge to the side to start moving again.

There was a good reason why she had so quicly started listening to Gyro.

Gyro had actually talked with her in his wolf form, being capable of understanding animals when he changes form.

Epona had actually been looking for someone who'd be worthy of using her as a steed, and she decided to see if Gyro was the one she had been waiting for.

He was.

Anyway, Ruby and Gyro were currently heading for the dance in style.

Ruby couldn't help but smile as she leaned back into Gyro, she found this really fun.

Then they started getting close to the dance and a few people started taking pictures of them, which only made Ruby embarassed as she covered her face with her hands, which made Gyro chuckle.

It would be even more funny when they would wake up the following morning and saw pictures and videos with the tagline 'cutest couple ever goes to dance in style'.

After a few minutes though they finally made it to the entrance where both stepped off Epona and Gyro tied the reins to a nearby tree, so that she could at least feed on the grass.

The two stood in front of the doors, with Ruby hooking her arm around Gyro's with a smile as they stepped inside and were greeted by Yang and Pierce at the entrance, Pierce wearing a tuxedo with orange highlights, and Yang wearing a simple white dress that accuentated her figure.

Yang smiled when she saw the two of them ''Aww, you two look so cute together.''

Ruby blushed a little bit ''Did you know Gyro has a horse?'' she said because this was still very interesting.

Both blondes looked at her with surprised looks, then to Gyro, before they opened the door to check outside and see Epona kicking somebody who was creeping up on her to do who knows what right in the stomach and sent him flying.

The two closed back the doors and looked at each other ''Huh.'' they said in unison before turning to Gyro.

''So, what's it's name?'' asked Yang.

''Her name's Epona.'' Gyro answered simply, with Pierce mentally thinking 'Somehow I'm not surprised.'

As Ruby was hanging onto Gyro and still attempting to get used to heels, the doors opened again, this time with Blake and Sun walking in, arm in arm.

Sun was wearing a black button-up shirt as opposed to his usual white, and he'd actually closed it this time, on top of wearing a white tie.

Blake was wearing a dark purple dress that actually looked a little bit like Ruby's dress, her black bow still present in her hair.

''Looking good.'' said Yang with a grin to the two.

Sun hiked his thumb to the door ''Whose horse is that?'' Gyro raised his hand ''Ah, it kinda kicked Scarlet because he was gonna do somethign stupid.''

Gyro could not help but snort in amusement, realising that Scarlet was very much like his voice actor, Gavin.

After a bit more talking everyone made their way onto the dance floor, Yang figuring she could take a bit of time off from greeting everyone that entered and so that she could finally dance with her boyfriend.

Ruby, unsurprisingly, kept nearly stepping on Gyro's toes, until he told her to put her feet on top of his and to just let him lead, which made everything go smoother.

Out of the corner of his eye, Gyro could see Jaune and Pyrrha dancing together, as well he noticed that some people were constantly asking the different members of team MAYS to dance, each time getting shot down.

After a few minutes they took a small break, while Gyro looked over the area to see some of the others dancing, like Ren and Nora, and Nora was somewhat moving too widely so Ren had to keep up with her, he also saw Penny doing the robot, ironically enough.

He was also wondering who the daft punks wanna be were.

He then noticed that Jaune seemed to have said something to Pyrrha that made her laugh a bit, before Jaune shot her a confident grin.

Gyro raised an eyebrow, wondering what that was about, until the songs changed and started up in the next one, Shine.

His mind clicked 'No way, are they going to...?' he couldn't help the grin that was forming on his face.

Oh he was joining this, and making usre that even more people would join this time around.

He saw Nora drag Ren to the dance floor that was starting to clear up a bit, and signaled to her to grab some of the others as well, so she grabbed Weiss, Blake and Sun, while Gyro grabbed Ruby, Yang and Pierce and dragged them all down.

All of them joined Jaune and Pyrrha in the dance they were starting, everyone surprisingly keeping up, and then even more people started joining in, he could even see some of the teams that would be competing in the tournament, like team MAYS, team BRNZ (bronze), team ABRN (auburn), team NDGO (indigo), team FNKI (funky), and even Penny had joined in.

Gyro couldn't stop grinning.

This was definetly one of the most fun days of his life, and he'd never forget it, a sentiment shared by many others.

* * *

 **Ta-da! *Relic waves around some pom-poms***

 **Oh dear god finally done with this! *Relic breathes a sigh before she points to somethign off-screen***

 **Yeah, tomorrow, we're starting a new arc.**

 **The Termina arc.**

 **Time for some depressing shit to happen. *Relic frowned a bit***

 **Seriously though fuck termina, that place is bleak. *Relic nodded at my words***

 **Also yes, Pierce was playing Dynasty Warriors for those curious.**

 **Anyway.**

 **Read, Review, Don't be a dick, and have a nice day everyone!**

 **See ya next time! *Relic waves goodbye***


	36. Chapter 32: Down the rabbit hole

**Hey guys!**

 **So, um, yeah, some of you probably noticed that yesterday I posted a new story called Shinobi to Knight right?**

 **Yeah, let's just say that was way more popular than I thought it would originally be.**

 ***Relic flies in carrying a few notes with wide eyes and whispers something in my ear, making me go wide eyed***

 **That many faves already? *She nods***

 **Well damn, that's way more than this one.**

 **Doesn't mean I'm gonna drop it though, no worries people *Relic nods with a smile***

 **Now then.**

 **Let's get this show on the road! *Relic cheers***

 **But before that.**

* * *

WARNING!

From this point on the story will take a darker tone.

Case in point, this arc will contain themes of death and deppresion.

Viewer discretion is advised.

* * *

Gyro and Ruby were currently walking through a foggy forest in early morning on the back of Epona.

Ruby had brought up the idea the previous day, about how they could go and do something that couples do, something like a date.

Gyro couldn't say no to her obviously, and decided that they could go for a horseback ride in the early morning.

They were going forward in a comfortable silence, Ruby sitting in front of Gyro and leaning into him.

They didn't notice they were being observed.

Suddenly, Epona reared up without warning, throwing the two off her back and making them crash into the ground in a confused daze.

They didn't see the two fairies, one pale yellow and the other dark purple, that had scared Epona.

Nor did they see the young child that appeared, dressed like a scarecrow and with an evil looking mask on his face.

The child lifted his mask up as he peered at Gyro and Ruby ''Hee hee, you two fairies did great! I wonder if they have anything good on them?''

The child walked towards the two of them and started to look through Gyro's pouch, before pulling out his ocarina.

''Ooh! What a pretty ocarina... Hey, Skull Kid, lemme touch it! I wanna see!'' said the purple fairy in a boy's voice.

As the fairy moved towards the ocarina, the other one shoved him away ''You can't Tael! What would we do if you dropped it and broke it? No way! You can't touch it!'' it said in a girl's voice.

The purple fairy pouted ''Aww, but, sis... why can't I try it out too?''

The bickering of the two fairies served to rouse Gyro and Ruby, making them get up with a groan.

The two looked at the child as they stood to their feet, Gyro clearing his throat and catching the attention of all three of them as they slowly turned around.

When Gyro saw the child's face, his eyes widenned upon laying them on the mask.

That was Majora's mask.

The child realised he had been caught and tried to play it off and hide the ocarina behind his back ''So, um, nice weather we're having right?''

Gyro would have none of that.

He shot his hand forward to grab the child, but the little one was slippery, shooting upwards before landing back on Epona and slamming a hand into her flank to make her shoot forward.

Thinking quickly, Gyro grabbed onto his leg as Epona started running, dragging him along the ground as Ruby started running to make sure they don't lose them.

The chase continued on like this for a few more minutes until they took a sharp turn and the child proceeded to push his boot into Gyro's face with his free leg, finally succeeding in making him let go as he rolled across the ground.

''Gyro!'' Ruby said in concern as she went to her boyfriend's side and helped him stand back up.

Gyro shook his head as he regained his bearings ''Come on, we gotta go after him.''

Ruby nodded and followed him as they chased after the child.

They had to a bit of platform jumping as they jumped highed by using tree stumps to get to a higher ledge and entered into what looked to be a cavern inside of a tree.

Gyro suddenly skidded to a halt as before him all that lay was a deep dark chasm.

He sighed in relief at having avoided falling in before Ruby slammed into his back, making the two of them tip over the edge as he muttered out ''Of course it's never easy.''

The two started falling down the chasm, Ruby flailing around a bit until Gyro grabbed her and held her close to him.

As they fell the two encountered something unexpected.

Flashing lights of a multitude of colors surrounded them, blinded them, as they descended further and futher into the chasm.

Gyro knew what this was.

It was the gateway to Termina.

After what felt like an eternity of falling, they landed on what appeared to be a large pink flower, floating on top of a small puddle.

As they got up, it was almost as if spotlights had been turned on, illuminating the whole area, and allowing them to see the child foating in he air a few feet in front of them, tauntingly.

''What's with that stupid horse of yours?! It doesn't listen to a word that's said to it. There's no point in riding a thing like that, so I did you a favor and got rid of it... hee, hee...'' the child told them, Gyro's eyes narrowing in anger and Ruby's widenning in sadness.

''No...'' Ruby whispered sadly.

''Aww, boo hoo, why the sad face? I just though I'd have a little fun with you guys...'' Gyro was reaching for the Tempered Master Sword, which he had summoned to his back, and Ruby was reaching around for Waxing Rose ''Oh, come now... do you really think you can beat me as I am now? You fools!''

His mask started to shake as a malicious aura seemed to seep out of it and into Gyro and Ruby, making them clutch their heads in pain.

Inside their minds, Gyro and Ruby were somehow both sharing their mindscape, as they were suddenly surrounded by a large group of deku scrubs.

Gyro took Ruby's hand and started running, being chased by the scrubs.

Then, a giant deku scrub appeared, and it sucked them into it's mouth as it breathed in.

Back in the real world, Gyro and Ruby had been changed.

The two of them had been turned into deku scrubs, Gyro appeared to be wearing a small green kilt around his waist, smaller versions of his boots and gloves, his hair seemed to be made of dried leaves and he was wearing his cap.

As for Ruby, she was wearing a black dress with a red trim, small black boots, her usual hood, and her hair seemed to be made of rose petals.

The child laughed as the two of then looked at themselves in confusion and fear. ''Now, that's a good look for you two! You'll both stay here looking like that forever!''

It continued to laugh as it flew backwards, the wooden door behind it sliding up to let him pass.

Gyro noticed this and quickly tried to run after him, but the female fairy stopped him by bumping him on the head.

The child went passed the wooden door, Tael noticing his sister wasn't following them and turning around to call out to her ''Sis!'' but the door closed, cutting them off.

The female fairy turned around quickly, rushing up to the door as Ruby finally walked up to Gyro, equal parts confused and afraid.

''Gyro... what happened to us?'' she asked him, a small hint of fear creeping into her voice.

Gyro hugged her ''I don't understand it either Ruby, but I know we'll get through this together.''

Ruby nodded and hugged him back, his words managing to comfort her slightly.

''You!'' shouted the fairy, getting Gyro and Ruby's attention as she flew into Gyro's face ''If I wasn't dealing with you, I wouldn't have gotten seperated from my brother!'' Gyro just gave her a blank stare ''Well, don't just sit there, Deku boy! Do something!'' this time both Gyro and Ruby gave her a dry stare ''...Why are you both looking at me like that? What, is there something stuck on my face?'' she shook her head ''Will you two just stop staring and just open the door already?! Please! Come on, a helpless little girl is asking you... So hurry up!''

Gyro muttered under his breath as he walked up to the door ''Helpless, my ass...''

He gave it a small kick and it rised up, letting him and Ruby pass, the fairy trailing along slowly.

They came upon a small chasm, a large pink flower in front of them.

As Gyro was about to step on the flower, the fairy flew up to his face, looking a little nervous.

''Hey, wait for me! Don't leave me behind! So, um... that stuff back there... I... um... aplogize, so... So take me with you!'' she said.

Gyro put a hand to his chin in thought, Ruby mimicking him just for the heck of it.

''You wanna know about that Skull Kid who just ran off, right? Well, I just so happen to have an of where he might be going. Take me with you, and I'll help you out, deal?'' the fairy asked the two of them.

Gyro and Ruby looked to one another before shrugging, turning back to the fairy ''Deal.'' said Gyro.

The fairy nodded ''Good, so then it's settled. Now then, I'll be your partner... or at least until we catch that Skull Kid... My name's Tatl. So, uh, it's nice to meet you, or whatever.''

Ruby interrupted for a moment ''Your name's Tatl and your brother is named Tael?'' at the fairy's nod Ruby groaned ''That sounds like one of Yang's bad puns, I swear if she ever names her kids after a pun I will punch her.''

The fairy shrugged, not knowing who Ruby was talking about ''Now that we've got all that straightened out, can we stop messing around and get moving? If I figure someting out, I'll let you know. Hopefully you'll be able to manage without my help until then!''

Gyro and Ruby turned to each other while shaking their heads with a shrug.

Ruby was trying to figure out how to advance forward, since their semblances didn't seem to work in their new forms, until Gyro told her to step off the flower, as he knew what to do, so doing what he asked, she moved to the side as she watched Gyro step on it and suddenly spin before burrowing into the flower, making the top close up as it let out a small puff of smoke about a second later.

A second later, Gyro shot out from the flower into the air and started gliding across the gap while holding onto a pair of spinning flowers.

Quickly getting the idea, Ruby attempted to copy him, and she managed to do so, gliding across with her own flowers.

Interestingly, Gyro held onto sunflowers while gliding, while she held onto roses.

After gliding across, the group of three walked through a door which led them into a large room that had a few platforms with the flowers again.

Ruby titled her head when a thought came to mind ''Hey Gyro, do these flowers have a name?''

Gyro turned to her and nodded as he stepped on one of them ''Yeah, they're called Deku Flowers.''

Ruby nodded and followed her boyfriend, Tatl also following silently.

When they reached the exit of the room, they all noticed something, two short dead trees that seemed to have faces on them.

Ruby looked at one of them before looking at herself ''You know, I can't help but feel that I look like this tree.''

Gyro didn't say a word, if he'd still have his normal face, his lips would be set into thin line as he looked upon the trees, shifting his eyes to Ruby ever so slightly 'Should I tell her?' he questionned himself.

Ruby had noticed that Gyro hadn't said anything and was startign to get worried, even Tatl felt a little unnerved by the silence ''Gyro? Is something wrong?''

Gyro internally nodded to himself ''Tatl, you probably have a good idea about what happened to these 'trees' right?''

Tatl didn't say anything for a moment before nodding grimly ''I have my suspicions, sadly.''

Ruby rose an invisible eyebrow at them ''Guys? What are you talking about?'' she asked a little unsure.

Gyro turned to her, his eyes reflecting grief ''Ruby, the reason you feel that way in regards to the tree... is because it was once a deku scrub.''

Ruby went silent for a few moments, before silently uttering ''What?''

Gyro looked at both 'trees' ''Both of these trees were once deku scrubs, the reason you feel some familiarity with one of them is because your current form is based on hers, and... most likely it was the Skull Kid that did this, who changed them into these and then put their souls into us, giving us forms similar to theirs.''

As Gyro continued to speak, Ruby got progressively sadder, until at the end she was openly crying ''S-so these are t-their c-c-corpses?'' she said through a few hiccups.

Gyro nodded grimly as Ruby hugged and started crying onto his shoulder.

He'd never wanted to expose her to death in this way, but it seemed fate at other plans in store.

Termina was a dark place, a sad place, filled with equal parts grief and despair.

And it was not where he would have wanted Ruby to ever have to go.

Tatl felt bad for the poor girl, it was obvious she'd never truly seen death up close like this before, although from the way the boy appeared, his demeanor, he had probably expereinced it, maybe even had taken his first kill for all she knew, so she descended on Ruby's head and started to rub it soothingly with her small hands.

After a few minutes, Ruby managed to compose herself, she wanted to something for the two scrubs whose appearances they had taken, until she had an idea.

She'd noticed a few small flowers scattered around and set about collecting each and everyone of them, before bringing them back to the trees and placing some on them and around them.

If Ruby had her original face right, she'd be smiling at her work ''There, at the very least, they'll have a grave of sorts, covered in the flowers.''

Gyro put a hand on her shoulder ''It's perfect Ruby, I'm sure they'd appreciate the gesture.''

Ruby nodded and took hold of Gyro's hand as the two continued onwards, entering a strange room that just seemed to spiral around, until they stepped through an open door which closed slowly behind them.

Ruby looked at the new area they were in, it looked like the inside of some kind of old machine.

She followed Gyro up the ramp that led to the main floor.

They walked up the steps to the door, before they froze, hearing a voice behind them speak.

''You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you?''

* * *

 **And there we go!**

 ***Relic was pouting while pointing at the screen***

 **Hey, it was a good cliffhanger and a nice place to stop for now, besides, I want to cover the first three days in one chapter.**

 ***Relic continued to pout intil she relented with a sigh, nodding her head***

 **Now then, as the warning at the beginning states, the story is getting darker from this point on, and this arc will deal with themes of death, depression, greef, loss, and every other negative emotion you can think of.**

 **You're probably going to see a lot of things you won't expect from here on out, heck I'm sure a lot of you were a bit shocked at Gyro revealing to Ruby about the deku scrub trees, but in my mind, it needed to be done.**

 **Things will not be getting brighter from here on out though, only worse, until they finally leave Termina and return to Remnant.**

 ***Relic frowned at this but nodded***

 **Now then.**

 **Read, Review, Don't be a dick, and have a nice day everyone.**

 **See you all next time.**


	37. Chapter 33: The First cycle

**Hello everybody and welcome back to THOR!**

 ***Relic flies in and puts a piece of paper in my hand before going off to do something else***

 **...Yeah, she's classing a few things right now, and this thing here is to let you guys know that an interesting crossover is in planning stage.**

 **It's a RWBY/Kamen Rider crossover, yes another one, but this one is very different.**

 **The specific rider series is Kamen Rider Amazons.**

 **And it's not gonna jump straight into the RWBY canon, no, we're going to explore an alternate past timeline, which leads to an extra teacher in Beacon.**

 **It's gonna have a slightly darker tone, and it WILL be rated M, not mainly for possible sex scenes, but for the more mature themes, and the high chances of blood and gore.**

 **The main pairing is going to be an OC (who is Kamen Rider Amazon Omega) with Glynda Goodwitch.**

 **Heck has anybody actually done any crossovers using this rider series? *Relic shrugs while she flies overhead***

 **Either way, yeah, just wanted to let you guys know I was planning that.**

 **Anyway, Let's get this show on the road! *a stack of paper falls behind me which Relic quickly catches***

* * *

''You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you?''

Gyro and Ruby whirled around at the words, seeing a man who wasn't there before.

He had mainly purple colored clothes on him, his hair was parted towards the right, his eyes seemed to be constantly closed and his face in a constant grin, they also noticed he had the pointy ears of a Hylian.

On his back was a very large bag, with a different variety of masks hanging off it, there was even a mask of Mario from Super Mario funnily enough.

Tatl hid behind Gyro's head once they saw him, knowing that the man might recognize her.

''Who are you?'' asked Ruby.

The man took a small bow ''I own the Happy Mask Shop. I travel far and wide in search of masks... During my travels, a very important mask was stolen from me by an imp in the woods. So here I am at a loss... And now I've found you two. Now don't think me rude, but I have been following you...'' he said with a laugh ''... for I know of a way to return you to your former selves.''

Ruby jumped up a little ''Really? How?!''

''If you can get back what was stolen from you, I will return you to normal. In exchange, all I ask is that you also get back my precious mask that the imp stole from me.''

Gyro sighed while shaking his head ''There's always a catch.''

''What? Is it not a simple task? Why, to someone like you, it should by no means be a difficult task. Except... the one thing is... I'm a very busy fellow... and I must leave this place in three days. How grateful I would be if you could bring it back to me before my time here is up... But yes... you'll be fine. I see that you are young and both hold tremendous courage and wisdom. I'm sure you'll find it right away. Well then, I'm counting on you.'' the man, who both and Gyro and Ruby unknowingly mentally started referring to as the Happy Mask Salesman, said to them to encourage them on.

Gyro shrugged his shoulders as he turned back around to the door ''Come on Ruby, let's go do this.''

Ruby nodded as she followed Gyro outside.

* * *

 _Dawn of the first day_

The morning sun shined down on them as they stepped out into town, finding the place they were in was a clock tower.

Tatl flew in front of them and shivered a bit ''He gives me the creeps! That mask salesman was the...'' she trailed off when she noticed Gyro and Ruby staring at her ''... Sorry, just thinking out loud. But, three days? Even if we never sleep, that still leaves us with a measly 72 hours! Talk about demanding! Well, let's start with going to see the Great Fairy, she can help us out.''

Ruby tilted her head in confusion ''Why?''

Tatl sighed ''Look, you wanna find the Skull Kid right? The Great Fairy watches over everything, she'll know what he's up to.'' her voice dropped to a whisper ''And just between you and me, Skull Kid's no match for her.'' her voice went back to her original volume as Gyro and Ruby laughed a bit ''She should live in a shrine somewhere here in town. I'm not really sure where though, but you could ask the kids around town, they might know.''

Gyro got about to looking around the area once Tatl was done talking, Ruby trailing behind him.

Immediately his eyes settled on the workers who were setting up for something.

If his real face were visible, Ruby would be seeing him raising an eyebrow.

The workers were team CRDL.

Well three of them, although they're seemed to be two Russel's, the extra one with red hair instead of green.

And all of them had the pointy ears of Hylians, or in this case, Termineans.

Gyro easily figured out that they were the Termina counterparts to team CRDL.

When Ruby followed his line of sight, well, if she had her real face, her jaw would have dropped.

''Is that team CRDL?!'' she hissed out to Gyro.

Gyro shook his head ''No, it's not them, they're natives, look at their ears.''

Ruby nodded at his words, still very confused.

Gyro turned to look at her ''Ruby, what I'm about to tell you will seem very strange, but overtime, you will understand. In this land, you will meet many familiar faces, yet they won't recognize you, no matter how much you argue the point with them, they may even have a different name from what you know them by, you musn't act like you know them, act as if this is the first time you have met them, do you understand?''

Ruby felt a little unsure at first, but seeing the serious look in her boyfriend's eyes made her nod.

Satisfied, Gyro gave her a brief hug before walking in another direction with her following behind him.

She followed Gyro as he walked up a set of stairs before he then walked down another, ending up in front of a small basin of water, specifically, it was a laundry pool.

There didn't seem to be anybody around right now, except for appeared to be a funny looking fairy floating above the water.

Gyro turned to Ruby, and she had a feeling he'd be grinning right now ''Watch this.'' he said as he took a small running start towards the water and jumped before he started bouncing across the water with each hop, before he passed by the fairy, who seemed to be drawn towards him as he passed by her.

Ruby when up up to Gyro by crossing the small bridge over the water, not yet feeling confident enough to copy him.

The fairy spoke up ''Please hear my plea! The masked Skull Kid has broken me apart and scattered my pieces! Please find a way to return me to the fairy's fountain in North Clock Town.''

Gyro nodded to her ''We'll do what we can Great Fairy.''

The fairy nodded and seemed to enter Gyro's body.

Ruby looked a bit confused ''Wait, that was the great fairy?''

Gyro moved his hand in a 50-50 manner ''Yes and no, it was a part of the great fairy, come on, we need to head to the north of town and reunite her.''

Ruby nodded and followed Gyro as he exited the laundry pool and headed back to the southern portion of town, and immediately headed off to the northern portion, passing by an owl shaped statue on the way.

Entering the north side of town, they saw a little girl with a grey hood trying to shoot down a balloon with a slingshot, as well as some weird looking man who was spinning around in weird looking green clothes.

Gyro didn't bother looking at the man, whom he knew was Tingle, instead his eyes stayed on the little girl, she felt... familiar somehow.

She sighed as she rubbed her sleeve on her forehead, her hood tiping back and revealing her face, and if possible, Gyro's eyes would have widenned.

The little girl had the same hair as Ruby, except it was in a short ponytail, pointed ears, sapphire blue eyes, and her face seemed to be a mixture of Ruby's features with some of his own.

His mind halted, trying to process the image.

Was... was she supposed to be his and Ruby's child?

That was the only thing he could rationalize, that somehow, Termina was showing him his and Ruby's future daughter.

And by all the gods above she looked adorable.

Ruby had to shake him out of his stupor, when she asked him why he froze, he said that the kid just looked very familiar.

And Ruby agreed, though after a moment, her mind seemed to notice the mix of features on the little girl's face.

He saw a little blush on Ruby's cheeks, which was strange since she was currently a deku scrub, and for some reason he felt like she'd have some kind of caring smile on her face if it were visible.

Gyro took her hand in his softly and pulled her up the small hill near the entrance of the fairy fountain.

Before continuing on though, he looked to Ruby who was still observing the little girl.

''What are you thinking about?'' he asked her.

Ruby looked at him before resting her head on his shoulder ''The future.'' she said simply, and Gyro understood what she meant by that.

She was imagining a future with Gyro, about any missions they might have in the future, about maybe becoming his wife, about becoming a mother, about everything really.

She didn't show it often, but she could get a little phylisophical sometimes.

After about a minute of simply thinking, the two of them entered the fairy fountain.

Once inside, they saw a large group of fairys in the middle of the fountain, walking close to them, the one inside Gyro's body flew out and joined the others, before they all came together and joined the great fairy, who reformed with a happy laugh.

And she looked like Yang, but with orange hair, and her body was covered by vines, she even had a few in her hair, and pointy ears as well.

Ruby shifted a bit as she whispered to Gyro ''This feels a little awkward.'' to which Gyro nodded.

''Thank you for returning my broken and shattered body to normal, young ones of the altered shape. I am the Great Fairy of Magic. I thought that masked child was helping me, and I grew careless. I can sense one of you has magic, but I offer it to you young lady, as a means of showing my gratitude. Please accept it!'' she extended her hands outwards, and a soft light surrounded Ruby, who started feeling empowered.

After a few moments the light receeded and Ruby looked down at her hands, which glowed for a little moment before it faded, her eyes wide in awe.

''Do not understimate the child's power young ones.'' the great fairy said before she disappeared back into the spring.

With that out of the way, they exited the fairy fountain.

''Hey Ruby, you see that balloon up there?'' Gyro pointed to the purple balloon that had the Majora's Mask printed on it.

''Yeah?'' Ruby inquired curiously.

''Try to gather up your magic near your mouth while aiming for it, see what happens.'' he told her.

Ruby was confused but did as he asked nonetheless, feeling out for her pool of magic which had been bestowed upon her, and when she found it, she pulled on it and sent it up to her mouth, watching in amazement, and slightly cross-eyed, as a bubble started growing there. She aimed at the balloon, and after a few moments of growing the bubble shot off, popping the balloon once it it and making the little girl who had been trying to shoot it down jump a little in surprise before she looked around for whoever did that.

Ruby was speechless until she felt Gyro hug her ''Way to go Rubes, you just used magic!''

Once he said those words she started to jump up and down in happiness and pride ''I can use magic! I can totally use magic! This is so awesome!''

After a few moments Ruby finally calmed down, and the two walked towards the young girl.

''Oi, are you the one who just popped that balloon? Not bad for a deku scrub! The name's Crimson, I'm the leader of the Bomber's Gang!'' she declared with a proud grin ''You know, we have a hideout that leads to the observatory outside town. You need a code to get in, maybe I'll tell you what it is! But! Don't think I'll just tell you like that, you're gonna have to pass my test first! So, you ready?''

Gyro nodded and Ruby jumped on the balls of her feet ''Bring it.''

Crimson grinned before she took out a whistle and blew into it ''Alright! Line up everyone!''

At her words, four other kids rushed to her, and Gyro and Ruby took the time to look at them all.

The first of them was a blonde boy with short hair, who had heterochomia interestingly enough, his left eye was green while the right one was lavender, and his face seemed to be a mixture of Yang and Pierce's features.

The second had long bright red hair with a few blonde highlights, bright ocean blue eyes, and a smile that easily reminded Gyro and Ruby of Pyrrha, and from the fact her face reminded them of Jaune, it was easy to figure out this was their daughter.

The third had bright orange hair with a magenta streak in it, along with magenta eyes, and he just seemed so happy, which led them to guess he might be Ren and Nora's son.

The last one was obviously supposed to be Weiss's daughter, she had snow white hair like Weiss styled in a traditional japanese short hime cut,(which made Gyro wonder which kingdom was similar to Japan on Remnant, as it was probably where Ren was born), the same crystal blue eyes as Weiss, and the one thing that was definetly different, was the shark fin on her back, which told Gyro and Ruby that Weiss would probably get with Alexei.

The kids all presented themselves in a power rangers-esque fashion, poses included.

Yang and Pierce's son was called Zhuquao, named after the mythical fire bird. Jaune and Pyrrha's daughter was called Lucina, which almost Gyro laugh at the fire emblem referrence. Nora and Ren's son was called Thor, after the god of thunder. And Weiss and Alexei's daughter was called Ruto, who was unknowingly named after the princess of the Zoras.

''The five of us will run and hide in different places all around town. If you can catch all of us before tomorrow morning, we'll teach you two the secret code! Oh, and Deku nuts aren't allowed, they're bright and hurt our eyes, so you can't us them ok? Got that? Then let's go!'' shouted Crimson as all the kids ran and scattered around town.

Gyro and Ruby looked to each other and nodded before running off in search of the kids.

* * *

It was late evening when Gyro and Ruby found all of the kids, the sun dipping below the horizon.

''Man, you two are pretty good for deku scrubs. If only you weren't, then I could make you guys official bomber's members... You see we let some weird kid join or gang one time, and boy did we eve regret it. But I'll teach you the code just like I promised, but only this once, so remember it well.'' Crimson explained to the two of them.

All five kids turned around and showed a number on the back of their shirts, which in order of left to right made 14325.

''The entrance to our hideout is in East Clock Town.'' Crimson said before the kids all left.

Gyro and Ruby then went off towards the eastern part of town, where they saw a young boy with black hair, amber eyes, and a black monkey tail blocking a small path.

They quickly figured out that this was Sun and Blake's son, who ironically enough was called Leon, even though he was a monkey faunus terminean.

After telling Leon the password, he let Ruby and Gyro pass, and they entered into some kind of sewer area.

Skipping across the water, which Ruby finally tried and succeded, the two soon came upon the interior of an observatory.

Climbing the stairs up to the top of the observatory, the two were slightly surprised to see Oobleck's terminean counterpart there.

He seemed to notice them after a few moments, and thankfully he didn't talk in Oobleck's usual fast tone ''Well, well... it seems some strange children have joined me today... Are you two friend's of the Bomber's Gang?''

Gyro shrugged ''Something like that.''

He rubbed his chin ''Hmmmm... you definetly have far better manners than the mischievous one from the other day. That ill-mannered troublemaker said he'd break my instruments... He said he'd steal my Moon's Tear... There was no stopping him. Even now! Just watch him! He's probably causing trouble around the clock tower.'' he said as he moved aside and let Ruby and Gyro gaze through the telescope.

Looking through it, they saw Skull Kid on top of the clock tower, looking straight back at them, until he shifted his gaze upwards, which Gyro and Ruby followed with the telescope, and Ruby was now afraid.

The moon was very close to the earth, and it had an evil looking face on top of that.

They noticed that something seemed to be falling from one of the eyes of the moon, before it crashed down right in front of the observatory.

When they looked back at the Skull Kid, they both felt that their eyebrows should be twitching.

He was slapping his butt in their faces.

Oobleck's lookalike adressed them ''You saw the troublemaker right? And that shockwave just now must have been a Moon's Tear falling down.''

Ruby meekly raised her hand ''Um, sir? What's up with the moon?'' she asked a little fearful.

He gained a a small frown ''I am not certain my child, all I know is that it comes closer with every passing day, and if my calculations are correct, it could quite possibly make contact with land two days from now on the eve of the festival of time, and that worries me, I fear what will happen once that comes to pass.''

Gyro led Ruby out the door after hearing the researcher's words, where he picked up the fallen Moon's Tear before Ruby spoke up.

''Gyro? Do you know what's going on with the moon?'' she asked him.

Gyro looked to her before turning his gaze skywards ''I'm not a hundred percent positive, but it may have to do with Skull Kid, which means we'll have to find a way up to the clock tower as fast as we can. Because I have a good idea about what'll happen if the moon reaches land.''

Ruby was fearful of what he was gonna say ''Which would be what?''

Gyro looked to her before speaking grimmly ''The end of the world.''

Ruby was definetly afraid now.

It's like those crazy people out on the streets would say, the end is nigh and all that.

Ruby didn't realise she had started hyperventilating until Gyro shook her to make her snap out of it.

''Ruby, look at me, trust me when I say this, I won't let that scenario happen, I'll stop the moon, with my own bare hands if it comes down to it.'' he told her while looking at her straight into her eyes.

A minute passed before Ruby calmed down and nodded.

The promise made, the two made their way back to town using the sewer system again.

Back in town, the two wandered around a bit before they went back to the southern portion, where Ruby noticed a yellow deku flower.

Walking up to it, just as she was about to step on it, a voice called out ''Wait! Wait! Hang on!''

Looking for the source of the voice, Ruby found a bigger Deku scrub flying down towards her with two large bags in his hands.

The deku scrub landed on the flower before borrowing in and then popping back out without his bags.

''This is my private property. Don't try using it when I'm not around!'' the deku scrub said.

Ruby scratched the back of her head sheepishly ''Sorry sir.''

The deku scrub sighed ''You know, this town's carnival is starting to look a little iffy, I'm thinking of closing up shop so I can get a gift for my wife and return to her in my village... I've heard that a stone called the moon's tear shines brighter than any other in the land!''

Gyro walked up to him and pulled out the Moon's Tear he'd picked up ''You mean this?''

The deku scrub gasped before he smiled ''Say, do you think you could give that to me? I'll give you my spot here, deku flower included.''

Gyro nodded and handed the stone over, recieving a deed to the flower in exchange.

The deku scrub grabbed his bags ''Pleasure doing business with you!'' he said before flying off back to his home.

Ruby looked to Gyro ''So now what?''

Gyro looked up at the clock tower ''I've heard the people say the tower opens up in the last few hours before the festival begins, which means we're going to have to wait until the third day before we can get in sadly.''

''What do we do until then?'' Ruby asked of him.

Gyro stepped on the flower ''These kinds of deku flowers are different from others, they actually have small burrows underneath, which we could use to rest in until the last day.''

Ruby titled her head and nodded after a moment, following him into the flower after he burrowed into it, finding a small undergroud room with a bed made of confortable looking leaves.

Ruby yawned, deciding it was time she got some rest ''Good night Gyro.'' she said as she laid down on the bed, Gyro laying gown next to her a few moments later, falling asleep with her.

* * *

 _Night of the final day_

Gyro and Ruby launched themselves from the flower, gliding up to where the clock tower would open up in a few minutes.

The last two days had passed without much happening honestly.

The moon was now dangerously close in the sky.

After a few minutes of waiting, the clock tower opened up.

The two of them rushed up the stairs till they reached the top.

There, they saw the Skull Kid floating in the air, looking up at the moon, before he turned around to look at them silently, juggling Gyro's ocarina in his hand.

Tael flew out from behind Skull Kid upon seeing Tatl ''Sis!''

''Ah! Tael! We've been looking for you two! Hey, Skull Kid, what if you gave that mask you're wearing back now?'' no response ''Hey, are you listening?''

Tael glanced at Skull Kid before flying forwards a bit ''Swamp, Mountain, Ocean, Canyon. The four who are there, bring them here!''

Skull Kid slapped him away ''Don't speak out of line you stupid fairy!''

Tatl was furious ''What are you doing to my brother?! Do you still think we'll be friends after that?!''

Skull Kid scoffed ''Whatever. Even if they were to come now, they wouldn't be able to handle me... Keh heh heh.. I mean, just look above you! If it's something that can be stopped, than just try and stop it!''

Skull Kid then shouted towards the heavens as a dark power came out of the mask, seeping into the moon as it started to descend faster than before.

''Oh no you don't!'' said Gyro as he charged up a bubble in his mouth before shooting it at Skull Kid, making him drop the Ocarina of Time.

Tatl was shouting in a panic ''Somebody! Anybody! Goddess of Time please help us! Give us more time!''

When Gyro touched the fallen Ocarina, it changed appearance, becoming a set of pipes ''Ruby, Tatl! Grab onto me!''

Confused and panicking, the two did as he asked nonetheless as Gyro silently thought 'Goddess of Time, hear my plea, give us what we seek!'

He played the Song of Time on the pipes, and he was immediately rewarded.

Him, Ruby and Tatl immediately started falling through a tunnel surrounded by clocks, the hands on the clocks turning backwards.

Gyro was smiling right now.

The goddess had allowed them more time alright.

By sending them back to the first day.

* * *

 **And there we go.**

 **The first cycle of Majora's Mask has been explored, sorry I'm so late in posting it though. *Relic is asleep on my shoulder***

 **But yeah, you guys can see what I'm doing with the people of Termina now.**

 **Nearly everybody they meet in Termina will have a counterpart on Remnant.**

 **And the part with the kids, yes, those will actually be the kids of the characters mentionned, names included.**

 **Anyway.**

 **Read, Review, Don't be a dick, and have a nice day everyone.**

 **See ya next time.**


	38. Chapter 34: Surprises and Decisions

**Hello everybody and welcome back to THOR!**

 ***a few pieces of paper get handed to me by Relic before she flies off to grab something else***

 **Yeah, um, we still have a few things to handle around here.**

 **These papers here are to let you know what I'm planning on doing in regards to the new weapons from the Hyrule warriors legends DLC which is releasing next week.**

 **Only the boots will make it in.**

 **Because I can't see neither Gyro or Pierce using a bell to fight.**

 **But Gyro fighting by using high-speed kicks?**

 **Now that can make for some pretty badass scenes.**

 **Also.**

 **You know how I have a kamen rider kiva story, and I'm planning an Amazons story right?**

 **Well I'm also thinking of a Ghost story.**

 **And eventually make my own movie wars using those three stories.**

 **Yes I wanna make a movie war.**

 **The title would be: Kamen Rider X Kamen Rider X Kamen Rider: Kiva, Ghost and Amazon, Ultimate Movie Wars WORLD.**

 **Heck, I already have a plot for the movie, and the name for each part.**

 **Legacy of Kiva, Return of Ghost, Peace of Amazon.**

 **Yeah I put a lot of thought into that.**

 **Anyway.**

 **Let's get this show on the road! *Relic stops and waves before going back to work***

* * *

 _Dawn of the first day_

Three pairs of eyes blinked open.

Two of them looked around wildly while the other just blinked the sunlight out of his eyes.

Tatl, the owner of one the pair of eyes who looked wildly, spoke ''W-what just happened?! Everything's...''

Ruby, the other owner of the wild and confused eyes, finished the sentance ''Started over...''

The two of them rushed out from the shade of the clock tower and looked up at the sky, seeing the moon had risen back up in the sky.

They both looked to Gyro who was stretching his arms out while waiting for their mini freakout to end.

Ruby decided to ask the question on her's and Tatl's mind ''Gyro what did you do?''

Gyro looked at her before answering ''Reversed time to go back to the first day we got here.''

Both girls were speechless before Ruby rushed up to Gyro with sparkles in her eyes ''You can time travel?!''

Gyro looked at her in amusement ''Only as far as three days for all I know, and it's only because the Goddess of Time has a stronger presence here than back in our dimension.''

Ruby nodded along at his explanation, it wasn't all that hard to believe that a goddess had a strong precense in an area considering she herself was supposedly the reincarnation of a goddess.

She perked up when she remembered something ''Wait, you got your ocarina back right?'' she received a nod ''The mask guy said if you got it back he could change us back!'' she said in excitement.

Gyro nodded ''Yeah, he did, come on, let's go talk to him.'' he turned to enter the clock tower with Ruby, Tatl snapping out of her stupor a few moments later and rushing trough the door after them.

Inside the clock tower, they saw the mask salesman standing there with his grin still present.

Gyro waved at him lazily ''Yo. I got my ocarina back from the imp.''

The mask salesman chuckled ''I see, that is good news then.'' he turned to walk to the other side of the room towards... an organ, which was definetly not there five seconds ago, which made Gyro, Ruby and Tatl gape openly at it, utterly confused as to where it came from, until Gyro shouted in his mind 'DAMN YOU ANIME LOGIC!'

The mask salesman sat at the organ and rested his fingers above the keys before turning his hed to Gyro ''In that case, listen to me. Please play this song that I am about to perform, and remember it well...'' he said before turning back to the organ and started playing the song in question.

As he played, Gyro brought out The Pipes of Awakening, the form that the Ocarina of Time took to allow itself to be played by his hands, and started playing the song as well.

A few moments into the song, both he and Ruby felt something happen within their minds.

Delving into their subconscious, both of them could see the giant deku scrub walking away from them, which Ruby actually started to wave goodbye too, while Gyro shot her an amused smile.

Back in the real world, a pair of wooden masks clattered to the floor at Ruby and Gyro's feet, both returned to their true forms, as they silently picked up the masks.

They each had gotten their own deku mask, which when worn, would allow them to change into their deku forms, and could be removed to change back to normal.

Gyro turned to Ruby, about to say something, before his eyes widenned and his jaw dropped comically.

Ruby noticed this and looked at him in confusion ''What?''

It took a moment for Gyro to finally speak, before he pointed at her ''Your ears.'' he said simply.

Ruby rose a confused an eyebrow as she reached for her ears ''What about th-'' her words died in her mouth and she froze as she touched the tip of her ears.

The _pointed_ tip of her ears.

A few beats passed, Gyro could almost swear he was seeing large dots appearing over him and Ruby like in an anime, before Ruby started bouncing up and down like she was on a sugar rush, which, like with Nora, should not be allowed to this girl.

''OhmygodthisissocoolIhavepointyearsjustlikeyouthatmeansImahyliannowIwonderhowithappenedawwwhocaresthisisjustsoawesome!'' she said extremly fast.

Gyro felt a little relieved that she was talking so excitedly, that meant that deep down she was still herself, despite what was happening with the world around them.

He shook his head with an amused smile ''It's probably because the great fairy granted you magic, combined with your hylian ancestry and the triforce, you changed species... it sounds weird I know.''

The mask salesman chuckled off to the side, grabbing the two's attention ''Now then, I have fulfilled my promise to you two... So, please give me that which you promised me.'' he said as he held his hand out.

Ruby and Gyro glanced at each other, before both of them gulped nervously ''Yeah, about that...'' Gyro trailed off.

The mask salesman's eyebrow twitched ''You don't have it?''

Ruby defended herself and Gyro ''Look, we couldn't really get it in time, especially with what was happening at the time.''

It took a moment before he started having a freak out ''NOOOO! If you leave my mask out there something terrible will happen!''

Ruby was intrigued by his words ''Like what?''

The mask salesman settled down after a few moments before he started to explain ''The mask that was stolen from me... it was called Majora's Mask. It is an accursed item from legend that is said to have been used by an ancient tribe in their hexing rituals. It is said that an evil and accursed power is bestowed upon whoever wears the mask. According to legend... the troubles caused by Majora's Mask were so great, the ancient ones, fearing such catastrophe, sealed the mask in shadow forever, preventing it's misuse. But now, that tribe from the legend has vanished, so no one really knows the true nature for the mask's power... but I feel it. I went to great lengths to get that legendary mask. When I finally had it... I could sense the doom of a dark omen brewing. It was that unwelcome feeling that makes your hair stand on end. And now... that imp has it... I am begging you! You must get that mask back quickly or something horrible will happen! I'm begging you! I'm begging you! You must do it!''

Gyro and Ruby looked to each other before nodding ''You got it!'' they both said.

''Really? You'll truly do it? I was certain you would agree. I'm confident you'll have no trouble handling the most urgent matter of this menacing mask. The fate of this land rests in your hands! You'll be fine! Surely you can do it! Believe in your strengths... Believe...'' he trailed off.

Ruby and Gyro looked to one another before heading back out of the clock tower.

Gyro was planning something a bit different from what the mask salesman was intending though.

That Mask was far too dangerous to let it continue to exist.

So he'll do the only reasonable thing

Destroy Majora's Mask.

* * *

 **We're ending here today.**

 **Yes I know this is pretty short, but, It's because I feel that this is a good cut off point for now.**

 **That and I'm kinda tired.**

 **I mean, Relic is already sleeping *points to top of head where Relic is asleep***

 **So yeah, Ruby's a hylian now.**

 **It won't come up often, but it will be mentionned from time to time.**

 **Anyway.**

 **Read, Review, Don't be a dick, and have a nice day everyone.**

 **See ya next time.**


	39. Chapter 35: Meet & Greet

**Hello everybody and welcome back to THOR! *Relic gives a happy wave as she sits on my shoulder***

 **So we're finally done organizing around here. *Relic sighs in relief at this***

 **For now anyway. *Relic goes pale and falls of my shoulder***

 ***looks down at her before turning back to the screen***

 **Anyway, last time I showed you a few things.**

 **Today, I will show you guys... a little bit more.**

 **Yes I know short chapters aren't want, but doing this is the only I figured out how to avoid getting into a block.**

 **Pretty sure nobody wants that to happen.**

 **Thus why I am slowing down a little bit, to pace myself again and psych myself back up.**

 **It's the best thing I could come up with.**

 **ANyway!**

 **Let's get this show on the road!**

* * *

Gyro and Ruby exited the clock tower, ready to begin the first leg of their journey.

Tatl thought about something ''Hey guys? You remember how my brother mentionned a swamp, a mountain, an ocean and a canyon right?'' She received two nods ''Those sound like the four areas outside of town. There's one in each compass direction. But I don't know what he meant by ''the four who are there''. Whatever he meant though, we should probably investigate it.''

''We'll do just that, but first, remember how the great fairy said she could help us once were back in our real forms? We should restore her again, see what she can do fo us now.'' Gyro said.

Ruby and Tatl nodded as they followed him to the laundry pool, passing by a short boy with blonde hair and a yellow fox-like mask on his face known as a Keaton mask.

Gyro recognized the boy as Kafei, someone they would definetly end up helping during their stay here, although he wondered why he was blonde and not purple haired like in his predecesor's memories.

It stil felt a bit strange to him to have some of the memoris of the hero of time, and that they were different from the storyline of the video games in his own world.

It was also weird that Termina had somehow happened once already in the past, although he had a sneaking suspicion Ghirahim was to blame for this.

In the laundry pool they quickly grabbed the Stray fairy and made their way back to the fairy fountain.

Once they were inside the fountain, the stray fairy once again came out of Gyro's body and flew to gather with the others, reforming the great fairy with a joyous laugh once more.

She smiled at them ''I thank you young kind ones. Were it not for you, my body would still be broken in pieces because of the masked child.'' she looked at them a bit more seriously ''I have a request for you. Scattered throughout the four temples of this land are more stray fairies, which belong to great fairies who are broken, just as I was. Please, find a way to help them and return them to their fountains. Surely, they will add to your strength.'' she snapped her fingers and made a mask that bore her face appear, the only difference being the hair on the mask was pink ''Allow me to give you something good so that the fairies will not fear you. When you wear this mask, it will attract fairies towards you, and it will let you know if one is in the vicinity as well.''

Gyro stored the mask away as the great fairy looked to Ruby ''And I have a special gift for you as well, silver-eyed child.''

Gyro's eyes widenned at the fact the great fairy seemed to know about _that_.

The great fairy snapped her fingers, making a pan flute appear in front of Ruby ''This instrument is known as the flute of spirits, an instrument which is capable of channeling magic through song.''

Ruby took it in her hands ''So it's like Gyro's ocarina then, good thing you thought me how to play this.'' she said to her boyfriend with a smile.

Gyro turned back to the great fairy as she was about to leave into her spring ''Wait!'' he called out, making her stop as he made the Master Sword appear ''I believe you might be able to help me with this, the blade is eternally tempered, no matter what I do.''

The great fairy looked at the sword and lifted it out of Gyro's hands with her magic ''Yes, I see what you mean, the magic within the blade is what keeps it constant, you were right to come to me with this. Step out of the water young ones.''

Ruby and Gyro took a few steps back and out of the fountain, waiting to see what the great fairy would do.

She lowered the blade into the water, which started to bubble and steam immediately from the contact, and started channeling her magic into the water.

A few moments later, the blade started to glow from within the water, dying down not too long after as the great fairy pulled it out, showing the blade had changed to a golden color as she floated it back to Gyro.

He grabbed hold of his sword, looking at the blade and seeing his reflection in it, he could feel the newfound power coursing through it.

He stored it away with a smile as the Great Fairy spoke ''Visit me whenver your journey has made you weary.'' she said she vanished into the water.

With that done, Gyro and Ruby went back into town, mostly curious to see what they could do now.

As they walked through town, they came upon quite a few familiar faces, some of which only Gyro recognized.

The owner of the small bank was Adam Taurus, the current leader of the White Fang on Remnant, and without the mask, they could see he had simple brown eyes.

It was weird for Gyro to see him happy and not in a sadistic kind of way.

The pair of dancing twins located in west clock town were the Malachite twins, and during the day they just seemed to hang around while stretching.

Gyro had no idea they did yoga, and he was pretty sure the ones on Remnant were capable of... such high levels of flexibility that these two showed.

Both he and Ruby ended up just staring at how contortioned they were for a bit, which the twins apparently found amusement in if their smiles were any indication.

Inside the swordsman dojo, they found Blake, who didn't have her bow on top of her head, revealing her cat ears.

Apparently, she took the place of the original swordsmaster.

She also asked Gyro for a spar, sensing great power within him apparently.

Needless to say, it went in Gyro's favor.

The owner of the curiosity shop was Junior, which actually made sense since both worked in shady dealings.

Unlike the original version though, this one still had all of his hair.

Then they got one hell of a surprise when they visited the bomb shop.

The owner was the Terminean Gyro.

The main difference was that he looked a bit like a punk.

Even he had been surprised when he saw the original Gyro.

They even ended up acting a bit like mirrors at one point.

Then the owner's mother came out from the back store with a large empty bag slung over her back, and they became even more confused.

Originally, Gyro expected the Terminean version of his own mother, but instead, his Termina self's mom was Raven.

She herself was confused upon seeing two versions of her son, but shrugged it off and just hugged both of them goodbye as she left to go get a shipment of bombs.

After that little episode, Gyro and Ruby went back to exploring town.

The kept on finding people they knew.

The next people that they found were the dancing couple in town, and to Gyro's hilarious surprise, they were Roman and Cinder.

Ruby herself only found it funny for Roman, not having met Cinder in this timeline due to her early death.

They then found the man known as Guru-Guru, who had a large phonogram hanging off his back which worked by having him spin a crank on another box hanging off his neck.

The interesting thing was that he was the Terminean Taiyang, and after he explained his story regarding a circus troups of some kind and being jealous of the dog who was the leader, he gave a mask to the two of them knwon as the Bremen mask, a mask shaped like a bird's face which was worn over the eyes.

Once Ruby and Gyro were far enough away from him they burst out laughing because his story was pretty hilarious, and it got funnier when Ruby said that maybe the dog had been Zwei.

They then visited the local inn, and found that the owner of the inn was the Terminean Pyrrha, and that her name was Anju.

Immediately, Gyro knew who Kafei was.

His blonde hair had appeared shaggy.

And, as Ruby was learning by speaking with Anju, Kafei was Anju's fiancée, the two were to be wed on the carnival of time.

It stood to reason that Kafei was the Terminean Jaune.

It was a bit funny to him that even the land of Termina seemed to ship Arkos.

They then found the owner of the maze game in town, who was the Terminean Winter Schnee.

And Ruby did not like the way she was staring at Gyro, who agreed with her on the account that it was kind of disturbing to him since she was like 10 years older than him from what Weiss had told him.

When Ruby quesitonned why she looked like Weiss though, Gyro explained that it was Weiss's older sister Winter, who worked with the Atlas military back on Remnant.

They then ended up going into the Romani bar, which let Ruby in only because she was with Gyro whom was of legal drinking age, 17, something which was interestingly shared with Remnant.

Gyro got himself a botle of vodka (the only alcohol that he enjoyed the taste of) simply to drink as he looked around the bar.

Ruby had actually been curious about beer, and Gyro told the barmaid, who was the Terminean Coco, to give her a non-alcoholic beer, since he had no idea what Ruby's alcohol tolerance was and he didn't want to risk her getting drunk and doing something stupid.

Unsurprisingly, she didn't like it very much, so Gyro was quite happy that this would be the only time Ruby would ever touch beer, and then got her a plain old soda, which they thankfully did serve at the bar.

As Gyro surveyed the bar, he found the manager of the Zora band known as the indogo-gos, and the leader of the Gorman circus troupe, Gorman himself, and that his Termina counterpart was Neptune.

After the bar, they still had one important stop left, which they got too after Gyro discreetly stole the running Postman's hat, who funnily enough was Sage, a member of team SSSN.

He'd always wanted one of these when he was a kid and he did not want to miss the chance to get one, besides, the post office had hundreds of others like it.

Their last stop for now was the mayor's office.

The first person they saw when they entered was the mayor's secretary, who was the Terminean Weiss.

She told them that the mayor was in a meeting right now, but that they were free to barge in nonetheless, as they would most likely be ignored because of 'the two screaming idiots' as she put it.

When they did enter the office, they understood what she meant.

They found the leader of the carpenters, who was the Terminean Cardin, arguing with the leader of the town guards, Professor Port.

In the middle of it all, massaging his temples was the mayor, the Terminean counterpart of Ozpin, and standing next to him was his wife, the Terminean Glynda.

Again, it seemed Termina shared Gyro's views on pairings, because he too was pretty sure that Ozpin and Glynda had a thing going on.

Also, this meant that in Termina, Ozpin and Glynda were Jaune's parents, funnily enough.

When the two of them exited the building, Gyro could not help the small snicker.

Ruby looked at him with a raised eyebrow ''What's so funny?''

Instead of directly answering her, he showed her his scroll, which when she saw what was on it, she too couldn't help but snicker slightly.

On it, were pictures of everyone they had met today, all in a folder titled 'Show this to everyone back at Beacon'.

She wondered who else they would meet here?

* * *

 **And we're done for today!**

 **I kinda let my creativity run free as you all can see. *Relic stares at it with an approving nod***

 **So yeah, lots of people that Gyro and Ruby know have a counterpart on Termina, and they have met quite a few of the main cast, yet a few are still missing.**

 **Don't worry, we'll get to them eventually.**

 **But yeah, this chapter was made to show all of you the Termina versions of some of the people they know.**

 **And also for a few laughs. *Relic giggles silently***

 **Anyway!**

 **Read, Review, Don't be a dick, and have a nice day everyone!**

 **See ya next time! *Relic waves goodbye***


	40. Special 3: Hunter Monsters

**Hello everybody and welcome back to THOR!**

 **So, last time Ruby and Gyro explored Clock Town and found people they knew, including an alternate Gyro.**

 **Oh, and uh, Relic ain't with me today because I gave her a bit of a vacation until I get out of my rut.**

 **Now, today is actually a belated special.**

 **Sorry guys.**

 **It's just that I'm feeling a bit, I don't know, unattached these days.**

 **Hopefully I'll be back in the game by the next chapter, at least I hope I will.**

 **Now you're probably wondering why I'm saying belated special.**

 **Well, I was supposed to put this up when we hit 10000 views.**

 **Again, please don't hold it against me everyone, it's just the only thing I can think of to try and help myself.**

 **As well, there is a small chance of the time between this chapter and the next will be longer to psych myself back up.**

 **I mean, don't try and tell me that YOU wouldn't feel tired after churning out 39 chapters, with one every two days.**

 **Shit get's tiring you know.**

 **Anyway.**

 **Let's get this special show on the road! (the title is a pun by the way yes)**

* * *

 _Sometime ago, about a week into the second semester_

Gyro slowly got up in his bed with a yawn as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

His eyes scanned the room, it was still a bit dark, the sun slowly beginning to peek over the horizon.

Made sense, the fall season had just started after all, so it stayed dark a little longer in the morning, and also got dark earlier in the evening.

If he was right, the second semester would end sometime in winter, just in time for christmas.

He was actually already planning on what gift to buy everybody else, including gifts for team STRQ since he was gonna spend the holidays with the girls on Patch, Weiss and Blake were even coming with them, as was Pierce obviously, while Jaune, Pyrrha, Ren and Nora were going to go visit Jaune's family near the cost, he lived in a small fishing village called... Luven if he recalled correctly.

This was something that had never been stated in the show, so it was interesting for him to learn.

Heck, he'd been learning a lot of info that was never stated in the show.

For one, Blake was apparently related to Tukson, he was her uncle, and she had thanked Gyro when she learned he had been the one to get him out of Vale safely.

Then was the name of Weiss' mother, Andrea apparently, who had sadly passed away a few years ago during an assasination attempt by the White Fang, dying while protecting Weiss.

The mood had definetly been a bit more somber the day they learned that, but Gyro and Ruby both worked hard to cheer Weiss back up.

They'd also learned that Pyrrha's father was called Achilles, and Gyro and Pierce had to stop themselves from wincing at the ancient mythologycal referencing, and that her mother was called Persephone apparently, whom in greek mythology was queen of the underworld, AKA Hell.

To be honest, it was interesting to them to see their families be fleshed out more than they had been in the show, heck, they even got the names of all of Jaune's sisters and could not help but laugh at the fact they all had the same names as some of the characters in Fire Emblem Awakening, heck, they had the same names as the female units with best magic stat potential in the game.

It got funnier when they learned he had an older sister named Emmeryn and a younger sister named Lissa, where they jokingly called him Chrom and asked him if he'd call his future daughter Lucina (When Gyro later met Lucina in Termina he was internally laughing like a hyena).

Although when Pierce started to make a joke about Emmeryn falling Gyro just punched him, he still hated that chapter, he freaking cryed when he first played it.

Anyway, back to the present, Gyro got out of bed and went to go take his shower.

It was when he was in the bathroom taking his shirt off did he finally notice something was off.

Especially when he looked in the mirror.

Staring back at him was his usual reflection, except with something extra.

On top of his head stood two fluffy dog ears, and sprouting at the bottom of his back was a tail, which looked a lot like his tail in his wolf form.

He also had a bit of fur on the back of his hands, and his nails had changed into claws.

One normally think he would panic, but he just thought that maybe his semblance had evolved, it wasn't unheard of for such a thing to happen after all.

Although he was confused as to why he couldn't will them away like he usually did to change between forms.

It didn't really matter to him though as he just took his shower before stepping out of the bathroom with his uniform half on like it is every morning.

He looked around the room which was slowly getting a bit more bright.

Something was definetly off.

Especially now that he could see everybody else.

Spilling out of the sides of Ruby's bed where red wings, hanging off the side of Yang's bed was what looked like a long snake tail, a cat tail seemed to peek from underneath Blake's bed, and Weiss' bed was slightly frosted over.

He blinked for a few moments, processing this, before going over to Yang's bed and lifting the blanket up, knowing she wouldn't wake up from just that since she was a heavy sleeper, and his eyes promptly widenned.

It was definetly Yang that was in bed, but like him, she was different.

Her legs had been replaced by a long snake tail, she had a few scales framing her face, and her ears were pointed and lined with the same yellow scales that were everywhere else on her body.

Gyro just let the blanket fall back on top of her as he silently moved to the bookshelf and started looking through his books, coming upon one which he usually only looked through when he was bored.

It was called the Monster Encyclopedia, a variation of the slightly erotic book known as the Monster girl encyclopedia that was a bit more serious in it's nature in that it covered every type of mythological monster fully, and he meant _every_ type.

It sounded crazy, but from the fact he was suddenly half dog, Yang being half snake, and from what he could guess something having happened to the girls as well, he thought maybe he should compare with the entries in the encyclopedia.

After a bit of searching, he was quite a bit more sure on the case, as his current state matched up with the description of a beastman type creature known as a Kobold, and Yang fitted the description of a Lamia, yet another beastman species, though it was also under the reptilian family, especially when he saw her occasionally shiver from the slightly cold air of the morning, Lamia's being a cold-blooded species needed to stay warm, thus the extra blanket he threw onto her.

He'd been able to quietly check the others as well thankfully, and found what they had become.

Blake was, ironically, a beastman species known as a Nekomimi, the only difference on her being a cat tail, though from the encyclopedia description she also had retractable claws.

He immediately guessed what Ruby was, and he was right when he looked it up, a Harpy, another beastman species that was capable of flight due to having wings for arms and hollow bones like a bird, as well as her legs having been turned into talons.

Weiss was the only who wasn't of the beastman species, instead, she was of the Yokai species, which back on Earth originated in Japan, specifically, she was a Yuki-Onna, or Snow Woman, it wasn't too hard to confirm since her body felt so cold, heck her lips were even a little blue from how cold her body was.

She was also the reason why the room felt colder than usual.

After confirming all of this he decided on something important.

Breakfast would have to wait a bit.

So he decided to wake everybody up.

Chaotically.

He started panging a ladle and a frying pan together to make as much sound as he could, heck, Medli even screeched a bit in surprise, which helped in waking up the four girls.

Obviously, they panicked at the sudden loud sound and Yang even fell out of her bed, her tail hanging limply in front of her face.

The girls started to calm down slowly, until they noticed that their bodies were different.

Gyro had thankfully thought ahead and put ear plugs in all four of his ears, which was followed by the girls screaming in a panic, even from Blake who was usually so well composed.

They had been screaming and pointing at each other for a good 30 seconds when they were all silenced by Gyro thanks to an actual silencing spell.

It was starting get a bit ridiculous.

When they were about to point at him and probably scream again he shoved a slice of bread in each of their mouths, effectively cutting them off before they could start again.

''If you could all calm down, we could try and go about this calmly and logically, ok?'' he asked them with a sigh.

After the girls took deep breaths and nodded (as well as ate the slices of bread), they tried to understand what exactly had happened to them, except they were quickly cut off by someone barging into their room, making all of them turn to the door to see team JNPPR there, all of them being different, and making everyone's jaw drop.

Once again, Gyro used his encyclopedia to identify all of them.

Pierce had been turned into, unsurprisingly, a Dragonewt, a beastman and reptilian species that was very close to dragons, sporting wings, scales, reptilian feet, tails, and horns, all of which were orange on Pierce, and as a bonus, the species was also known to generate a good amount of heat, which made Yang curl up near him as if he was a heater.

Ren was easy to identify, he was a Yokai species known as a Monoeye, which were the japanese version of Cyclops essentially, so he basically had one large singular eye in his face.

Nora was very different from before, whereas she was originally the shorted of the gang, she was now the tallest, having to duck to get passed the door frame, she was also wearing a large blanket around herself since none of her clothes fit her, and then there was the horn on her forehead. After a bit of reserching, Gyro found she was also a Yokai species, specifically, an Oni, which was essentially japanese for demon or ogre.

She certainly had an ogre's appettite to say the least, although she already had one before being changed.

Pyrrha was the one who had made all of their jaws drop, and Gyro didn't even need his book to identify her, as she was now a centaur, a beastman species that had the upper body of a human, but it's lower body was a horse, heck she even had horse ears on top of her head.

That wasn't the reason everyone's jaw had dropped though.

No, it was because since Pyrrha was a centaur, she shared the same trait as all female centaurs, which was also shared with female elves and hylians.

Overly large breasts.

Which could be estimated at somewhere near I-cups (with the japanese bra size scale, and that was by going on anime standards).

She was obviously feeling a bit embarassed by this if her tomato red face was any indication.

Although they had to wonder why Jaune was also red in the face.

And why his head wasn't on his shoulders.

No seriously, he was holding his head in his hands in front of his stomach.

Again, Gyro didn't need his encyclopedia, known that Jaune was a Yokai species known as Dullahan, a monster species which looked human but could separate their heads from their bodies, and it didn't even interfere with anything, if a Dullahan ate or drank something, it still ended up in their stomach somehow.

It was this species that had inspired the legend of the headless horseman as well.

When asked why Jaune was red in the face, he tried to dodge the subject, only for Pierce to tell them that Jaune's head fell off his body earlier and ended up rolling under the makeshift dress Pyrrha had made for herself with a blanket.

Needless to say, both Jaune and Pyrrha were extremely embarassed, and the others couldn't help but laugh a bit at the couple.

When everybody was settled down, Gyro told everyone what species he'd identified them as, which was shortly followed by an announcement over the school's PA system by Miss Goodwitch.

''Attention all students, classes for today are cancelled due to the strange circumstances of the whole of the student body, and the teachers as well, suddenly having been changed into something else. We will look into fixing this problem as quickly as possible, however we also ask that you do not leave campus in the meantime.''

Everybody in the room just shrugged, they didn't really mind the free day, and with Gyro's encyclopedia, they were curious about what they could do in these current forms.

* * *

Everyone was currently in the gardens behind Beacon, getting the hang of their current bodies.

What had made a few of them laugh was that Yang was wearing some pretty heavy clothing as opposed to her usual look, along with a long skirt.

Both her and Pyrrha had to get used to walking with their new lower bodies, and they did so with a bit of difficulty.

Ruby thankfully didn't have to do even if she had different legs, as she still had two of them and could still walk normally.

It had been a bit funny to see her trying to hold something with the thumbs on her wings, as while she had those, she didn't have any other fingers.

She really enjoyed flying though, and her semblance still worked, so she was zipping around quickly in the sky leaving a trail of rose petals behind her.

There had been a lot more funny moments as well.

Pyrrha discovering that centaurs were herbivores, and upon eating a plain old carrot stick, her face lighting up in pure joy as if it was the most delicious thing in the world, which made Gyro mentionned that they also had extremely sensitive tastebuds.

Yang discovering that Lamias were a bit on the opposite, as her tastebuds had dulled a lot.

She was also always next to Pierce, even coiling up around him at one point, with Gyro hoping to every god that she wouldn't act like all the other Lamias and be extremely passionate with her lover.

Blake acting like a cat, more often than she did before, she even groomed herself a little like a cat would, although she stopped when she realised everyone was looking at her.

Ren having lost his depth perception and tripping quite a few times, most of the time being caught by Nora and even sometimes being smothered in her chest, which was proportined to her taller body.

Nora herself being able to bench press everyone while they were all sitting down on a bench. (she was wearing a dress which had been provided by the school, which somehow had plenty of different sized outfits in case of emergencies.)

Pierce also took to flying, much like Ruby did, and he even took Yang on ride in the sky at one point, and the silhouette they made in the sky made Gyro idly look through the encyclopedia until he found a subspecies of Lamia that had wings.

Jaune was mostly trying to keep his head on his shoulders, literally.

Weiss had created claws made out of ice on her hands, and found that she could freeze the grass around her if she concentrated hard enough, the part that was, maybe not funny, but interesting, was that she was dressed as if it was a warm summer day and constantly had a popsicle in her mouth.

And Gyro ended up acting a bit like a dog from time to time, although he was able to control himself and not chase Blake around. He did feel the need to dig a few holes in the gardens though and bury stuff in them.

He mostly buried random stuff he found, like a frying pan, a baseball bat or Cardin's Mace (that one having been buried for a prank which everyone liked).

Then there was the time when Cardin and his team came to annoy them, all four of them were Orcs, although they were of the japanese variety, meaning they looked like pigmen, and acted like them too, attempting to perv on the girls.

They were quickly delt with when Gyro, Jaune, Pierce and Ren kicked their asses and sent them flying.

They were pissed because the idiot squad was mostly perving on their girlfriends, most likely to openly piss them off, and thinking they could take them.

Which obviously was not the case.

Apparently the morons didn't follow the rankings in school.

Later, Gyro revealed a couple of more facts on each species.

Lamias and Harpies for example, were both All-female species, meaning that both species required human men to reproduce.

Centaur women had overly large breasts so they could feed their young properly, as a centaur baby required more milk than a human baby.

Nekomimi's supposedly had the ability to fully turn into cats, which was proven true when Blake tried to do so on a whim and ended up changing into a black cat, before changing back, her clothes strangely still present.

Yuki-Onnas were normally seen on snowy mountains during snowstorms, usually caused by them, so that they could lure any men who explored the mountain back to her home and have the men father their children through seduction. (Weiss had obviously turned red at hearing that last part, Blake as well was red, but from imagining the scenario in her mind, which had led to Gyro barking at her to snap her out of her probably perverse daydream)

Onis were known for their super strength, which Nora had already showcased, but also that the horn on top of their head was an erogenous zone, and Nora, not knowing what erogenous meant, grabbed it and promptly jolted straight with a small blush, which led to Gyro explaining that it was essentially sensitive in the same way as her privates were.

An extra tidbit for Lamias was that the tip of their tails were an erogenous zone as well, which led to Yang lightly pinching the tip of her tail and shivering a bit pleasently.

Another extra tidbit, this time for Harpies, was just Gyro telling them that they had hollow bones, something he hadn't actually explained earlier when he told them all what they were.

Dullahans were associated with death in some parts of the world, meaning that some people might see Jaune as a harbinger of death, which led to a few laughs, even from Jaune who thought that sounded ridiculous.

Monoeyes were usually known to be extremely shy and introverted, doing whatever they could to hide their eye from others, which led to eveyrone just staring at Ren for a few moments before shaking their heads while saying ''Like that would ever happen.''

Kobolds were known to have a large network of businesses around the world and the species as a whole was rich.

Finally came info on Dragonewts, whom were said to be descended from dragons, and in the reptilian world, were royalty.

Later during the day, as everyone was eating dinner together in the RWGBY dorm (they prefered to eat there rather than the cafeteria when they had the choice, since it was more quiet and Gyro and Ren basically cooked everything, the two boys making an impressive cooking duo), some kind of weird magical wave washed over them, changing them all back to their original forms.

They were all greatly confused, but shrugged it off and went back to eating after a bit.

It was just another (albeit strange) day in their lives.

* * *

 **And voila!**

 **Oh yeah, I went there.**

 **So yeah, this was mostly a joke chapter, meant to make everyone laugh.**

 **Also for those of you who know your echii anime, you may recognize some of the monster species information.**

 **Yes some of them were blatantly taken from Monster Musume.**

 **But who cares, it just made things funnier.**

 **Also, yes, Gyro tends to be voice of reason when crazy shit happens.**

 **And I've also revealed a bit of extra background on the main cast which is part of my story's canon, such as Tukson being Blake's uncle, the names of Pyrrha's parents, and the name of Jaune's hometown, which is actually shared with another of my stories, Shinobi to Knight.**

 **Anyway, this was my chapter for today, and like I said at the top, don't be too surprised if it takes a few more days before the next chapter.**

 **See you all next time!**


	41. Chapter 36: Mask hunt

**Hello everybody and welcome back!**

 **Now, um, this is actually my second attempt at writing this thing here because I had a bit of an accident earlier and lost it.**

 **Yeah I'm always pissed when that happens.**

 **So, I had an announcement to make, it was originally all big and everything, but now it's gonna be small.**

 **I am planning a crossover between RWBY and Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger.**

 **the basis is that teams RWBY and JNPR will be chosen to become the new Dekarangers, being led by an OC who is already Dekared.**

 **The OC is called Rahkan Dour and hails from the planet Lumiere (light in french) and yes that planet exists in super sentai universe, it's the homeworld of the original Dekabright.**

 **The team itself will be:**

 **Dekared=Rahkan Dour**

 **Dekablue=Blake Belladonna**

 **Dekagreen=Lie Ren**

 **Dekayellow=Yang Xiao Long**

 **Dekapink=Nora Valkyrie**

 **Dekabreak=Jaune Arc**

 **Dekabright=Ruby Rose**

 **Dekagold=Pyrrha Nikos**

 **Dekaswan=Weiss Schnee**

 **Dekamaster=Doggie Kruger (just like in the original show yes)**

 **So yes they will become space police and kick alien butt.**

 **The story will start a little after the end of RWBY volume 1 and will follow a slightly modified canon of Dekaranger.**

 **Anyway, Relic is still on vacation for now, she should be back by the next chapter.**

 **So let's get this show back on the road!**

* * *

Gyro and Ruby were currently standing on a ledge in the northern portion of Clock Town.

Ruby looked around ''Hey, where's Tatl?''

Gyro simply lifted his cap up, showing that said fairy was sleeping on top of his hair at the moment, which made Ruby giggle silently.

She titlted her head ''Hey, why are we here anyway?''

Gyro smiled ''Well, I talked with my other, and he said his mom would be back with a shipment of bombs at around midnight, but I also heard that there was a thief around...'' he trailed off, letting her connect the dots.

Her eyes widen as she smiles ''We're gonna catch the thief when he tries to rob her!'' she received a nod in response, making her do a fist pump.

Gyro took out his ocarina ''Let's make it happen faster though.''

Ruby looked curious as to what he meant, but grabbed onto him as he started playing what sounded like a sped up version of the song of time with every note doubled.

She suddenly saw white for a moment before they were surrounded by clocks moving forwards at an increased rate, but just as quickly as they appeared, they were gone, leavign them back in the northern section of town, except it was now night.

She looked around in confusion ''What just happened?''

Gyro chuckled as he patted her head affectionately ''I played a variation of the song of time called the song of double time, it allows me to travel forwards into the future by up to twelve hours, currently we're a few minutes away from midnight.''

Ruby nodded and looked at Gyro who pulled out his scroll and a pair of earbuds before handing her one, which she put in her left ear while he put his in his right ear as he plugged them into his scroll and selected a song while they wait, making a song which she didn't recognise play, she looked down at the scroll and saw the song was labelled as Dekaranger intro, it sounded pretty unique though, heck it started out with police sirens, and the actual lyrics where in what she recognised as a language similar to the one that Yang and Ren's names come from, which Gyro told her was, from what he had learned, old Vacuan, and that the song was in modern Vacuan.

When Gyro had learned that Japanese was indeed a thing on Remnant, just that it was called Vacuan instead, he was deffinetly happy, it meant that a lot of his favorite songs wouldn't seem too out of place, heck, he'd even learned that his favorite TV show, Kamen Rider, did exist on Remnant, and it was filmed in Vacuo.

Anyway, back to the current matter, the two listened to the song, Gyro was even singing along a little bit.

''Hikari yo machi no tenshi-tachi ni todoke, Kagayaku yume wo kanaerareru you ni~ Sakebu SIREN iza shutsudou da, Aku no nioi wo nogashi wa shinai~''

Ruby was extremelly impressed with his singing voice, he sounded amazing, heck he actually sounded better than her favorite artist, Casey Lee Williams, and that girl sang really well.

Gyro soon started to trail off, his eyes following movement in the night, with Ruby trying to see what he was seeing.

A few minutes later, after Gyro put away his scroll, the Terminean Raven arrived through the northern gate, carrying a large bag of bombs on her back.

When she neared the post box, Gyro saw the thief dash out of the shadows, revealing themselves to be the Terminean Mercury, which made Gyro growl silently, and inside his mind, he was picturing many unsavory ways of getting rid of the bastard, remembering that he was one of the reasons Yang had been disqualified from the Vytal festival in the original timeline, that he had nearly killed Ruby when she learned too much, and that he was to blame for Cinder learning about Pyrrha's semblance and eventually deeming her too dangerous to let her live, it also didn't help that Mercury was a murderer, having killed Tukson in the original timeline, and probably many others.

That smug face filled Gyro with pure, unbrittled RAGE.

It was taking all of his willpower to not simply kick his ass six ways to sunday right here and now.

He shook his head, reminding himself that while they shared a face, this wasn't Mercury, this was Sakon the thief, he would still kick his ass, just not as badly as he would Mercury.

Sakon neared Raven and kicked her in the ribs, making her fall down while he grabbed the bag of bombs and tried to make a break for it.

Keyword being tried.

He soon found himself being flung through the town gate without the bag of bombs.

While he was spinning from being flung, he saw Gyro holding the bag of bombs in his hands with his sword drawn, having used it to cut off the portion of the bag Sakon was holding before giving him a high powered kick with a new weapon.

The weapon in question were a pair of red boots with white wings on the sides.

These were the Pegasus Boots, a pair of boots which greatly upgraded Gyro's speed to the point where he was fast as Ruby without having to use a spell to boost himself.

They were also really good at kicking butt, in the literal sense if the boot shaped mark on Sakon's butt was any indication.

And from what he could see by looking behind him, he left a trail of lighting when he ran, similar to how Ruby would leave a trail of rose petals.

He returned the bag to Raven, who at first confused him for her son, before he explained he was the lookalike she had met earlier today.

She thanked him for helping her and gave him a mask, one which made Gyro laugh a bit on the inside.

It was a round black mask with a small cartoonish white skull drawn on it.

This was the Blast Mask, and if Gyro wore it, he could quite literally turn into a living bomb.

Well only the mask would blow up though, not Gyro himself, and the mask would then actually regenerate before it could be used again.

He was wondering if Aura would shield him from the recoil damage of using the mask though, probably, but he didn't feel like testing it out.

Either way, when Ruby walked up to him and questionned him about his speed, he explained about the pegasus boots.

Her first response?

''Let's race!''

Gyro chuckled, but nodded nonetheless as the two stepped out of the gate of North Clock Town, deciding that whomever completed 10 laps around the town first was the winner.

Ruby also proposed they make a small bet.

If she won, Gyro had to bake her a whole tray of cookies when they got back home (with Gyro thinking he would have done it anyway)

If he won, Ruby had to kiss him (And Ruby, like Gyro, thought to herself she probably would have done it anyway)

The two got in ready positions, and on the count of three, sped off.

As they ran they left behind them their respective trails, and to anybody looking, they appeared to be a pair of red and green blurs.

It was pretty close, but in the end, Ruby won their little race.

She did kiss Gyro nonetheless though.

Before the two of them went back in town though, Ruby saw movement on one of the weird mushroom shaped stones of north termina field.

The two of them made their way towards the stone and saw a man dancing on it, and, well, he looked weird.

He was rather thin and pale, and his hair only covered the back of his head, being green and tied into a ponytail, as well as having a goatee in the same color.

The only article of clothing they could see on him where a pair of shorts.

The two of them jumped onto the platform and went up to the man, who didn't stop dancing, but he did start speaking.

''I am no longer part of the living... My sadness to the moon... I haven't left my dance to the world... I am filled with regret.''

Ruby frowned at hearing that, it was kinda sad honestly, he was just a lingering spirit filled with regret.

She heard Gyro whisper to her ''Hey Ruby, play the song of healing, maybe it'll help him.''

She nodded and pulled out her flute, before she played the song of healing on it.

The man seemed to slow down for a moment before he smiled ''Please... Spread my dance to the world... Train it's followers...''

He then faded away, leaving behind a mask that had his head attached to the forehead.

Ruby looked at the weird mask with a raised eyebrow before giving it to Gyro, who stored it away.

With that done the two went back into town, and found the Malachite twins practicing a dance for the carnival in western clock town.

That gave Gyro an idea as he put on the dancer's mask and started performing the same dance as the man, which grabbed the twins' attention as they looked at him before they started copying his movements.

When he was done the twins were on their knees in front of him and bowing their heads, thanking him for teaching them the dance.

It was slightly embarassing to say the least.

With that litle part done, the two headed back out of Clock Town, having heard that there was a ranch outside of town, and since Tatl told them that Skull Kid didn't actually kill Epona, they thought that maybe she was there.

When they reached the road leading up to the ranch, which was known as Milk Road, they hit an impasse.

There was a large boulder blocking the way, and even with the megaton hammer and the power gloves, moving it or breaking it was nearly impossible.

But Gyro also had the sneaking suspiscion a spell was involved in reinforcing the boulder.

One of the workers who was trying to remove the boulder told them that they were expecting a delivery of explosives by the last day before the carnival started, which told Gyro and Ruby how much time they had to move forward at least.

So they played the song of double time and moved forwards to the dawn of the final day.

They saw that the boulder was finally removed which allowed them to enter Romani Ranch.

Inside the ranch, they noticed something right off the bat as they neared the house.

Sitting on a box outside of the house, looking ahead blankly, was what appeared to be a young Ruby, which most likely meant that this was her Terminean counterpart.

They were concerned when she grabbed her head and started shaking it around in pain.

Sadly, they couldn't do anything for her right now, nor did they find Epona on the ranch, but they suspected that maybe they could find her, and maybe help the girl, if they found a way to return to the ranch on an earlier day.

They'd need one hell of a powerful explosive though.

It also didn't help that Gyro didn't know how to create an explosion spell, since those kinds were much more complex than a simple elemental attack or a power-up.

Exploring the field, they found a a wall that had chickens painted all over it, and a door.

They headed inside, figuring that it might have been the chicken coop, although it appeared quite large.

Once inside, they saw why it appeared so large.

The wall was exactly that, a wall, and the actual coop was a closed off open air space, where they found quite a few little chicks wandering around, and sitting in the middle, leaning againt a tree was the Terminean Velvet, with a pair of crutches on the ground next to her.

When they walked up to her, she appeared to be somber, and spoke in a low tone when she noticed them.

''Hey... welcome to the cucco shack I guess...'' she then sighed, which made Ruby and Gyro look to one another with a raised eyebrow.

''Is something the matter miss?'' Gyro asked her.

She sighed again ''I heard it from my grampa. Says the moon's gonna fall... With something that big, it's bound to take the ranch down with it... I might as well stay put. I can't run like I used to anyway.'' she sighed yet again as she looked at the chicks ''My only regret is that I'll never get to see these little guys grow up into roosters. If my legs weren't busted I'd march these little fellas around town until they were big and strong.''

Gyro rubbed his chin in thought at her words, before snapping his fingers he had the perfect thing to help.

He brought out the bremen mask and put it over his face, before he started playing a marching band tune on his ocarina and walking around the area, the chicks startign to follow him when he passed close to them.

After a bit of marching with a dozen chicks behind them, they all started to poof up into fully grown roosters, someting which made Ruby's jaw drop.

Velvet looked at all the fully grown cuccos with a smile ''They're all grown up now... I don't know how you did it, but thank you. Seeing them with a crest and everything, I don't have any regrets anymore.'' she reached behind herself and pulled out a pair of fake rabbit ears ''Here, this is to thank you for what you did, it's not much, but I used to wear these in my running days...'' she blushed when she saw them staring at her already existing rabbit ears ''Yes even though I have real ones, these ones here actually have some magic in them that makes whoever wears them faster.''

With that Gyro and Ruby accepted the bunny ears, Ruby putting it on her head for fun, before they stepped back out of the shack and Gyro took out his Ocarina, with Ruby grabbing onto him as they went back to the dawn of the first day.

* * *

 **Oh thank god I'm finally done.**

 **I had a lot of interruptions while writing this, so I'm glad to finally be done.**

 **Anyway, yes, today we saw Ruby and Gyro do a few of the sidequests from the original game, and I also put my reasoning into why Gyro can't do some certain things with his magic and weapons.**

 **I know this probably isn't what you were all expecting for my return, but hey, at least I got somethign right?**

 **Anyway.**

 **Read, Review, Don't be a dick, and have a good day everyone!**

 **See you all next time!**


	42. Chapter 37: A New Power

**Hello everybody and welcome back to THOR! *is looking extremely tired***

 **Yeah, I'm really exhausted today, but hey, I've got some help *Relic appears from behind him with a wave***

 **Really glad she's back and helping me deal with this *sighs* think you can take care of the rest for me?**

 ***Relic nods and pulls out a card that reads: Because Swift is too tired to even bother today, I will handle the author's notes, but we don't really have anything to talk about, so without further ado, let's get this show on the road!***

* * *

 _Dawn of the first Day_

Gyro and Ruby walked through the gates of Southern Clock town, entering the south portion of Termina Field.

They'd put it off for long enough, now was the time to get things started.

Their first stop, the Southern Swamp.

While they walked, Tatl finally seemed to wake up as she climbed out of Gyro's cap, before she noticed something as they were about to enter into the swamp.

She flew off in front of a tree, which Gyro and Ruby noticed had a drawing of what they assumed was the skull kid without his mask with Tatl and Tael flying around him.

"Oh! I remember this! Tael and I drew this with the Skull Kid when we first met him... He told us that he had been fighting with his friends and that they had left him all alone..." Tatl said while reminescing about the day she met Skull Kid.

She remembered it clearly, the storm her and Tael had been caught in, the hollow log they saught refuge in, the shivering and crying form of Skull Kid, and the days they spent with him afterwards, playing games and just overall having fun.

She smiled forlornly at the memories "I'm sure it was because he was always playing tricks, so nobody wanted to play with him. But to do what he did just because of that..." she continued, as she remembered when Skull Kid had stolen the mask "And once he got his power..." she finished with a small shiver of fear, before going to sit in Ruby's hood.

Gyro looked at the drawing, contemplating what he would do in regards to Skull Kid, he honestly wasn't too sure on this one, he knew he'd free the child from the mask's influence, but what would he do afterwards?

The way Skull Kid acted, it was because he didn't have anybody to tell him right from wrong, nobody to care for him, nobody to call his family.

Gyro thought long and hard about this, before he came down to two choices.

Leave the Skull Kid behind in Termina, and simply pray for the best.

Or take him in, and give him an actual family.

He smiled, the choice was obvious.

Who knows? Maybe he could even find a way to turn him back to his true appearance.

His mind made up, him and Ruby entered in the Southern Swamp, finding that it didn't start out immediately as a swamp, but the ground at their feet was rather wet though.

There were a few enemies in the area, which Gyro decided would be perfect for Ruby's first spell.

He wouldn't bother with spell crafting just yet, as creating your own spell required a lot of time and effort, something which they didn't have at the moment, so instead, he thought her a simple spell, one which required no vocal commands to activate even at beginner level (Honestly the only reason Gyro and Pierce were constantly calling out the spells was because they felt it was cool)

With the spell thought, Ruby aimed her hand as a small yellow rune appeared in front of it and cast a lightning bolt against one of the puddles of slime moving around the area, a chu-chu, a cute sounding name for a pretty ugly creature, making it stop moving as it evaporated.

Ruby was giddy at the fact she had just used a spell in the same way Gyro and Pierce did, heck, she was even happier than when she did that magic bubble in her deku form the first time around.

After dealing with a few more chu-chus and some keese, the two continued on into the swamp, before they came up to a hut, and the area now looked more like a proper swamp.

There was also somethign that caught Gyro's eye as he froze with a look to his face that just said 'Oh god dammit!'

Kaepora Gaebora.

The extremely talkative owl that reminded him of the owl from Winnie the Pooh because of how much he talked.

Sadly, the owl noticed them and started talking to them... for a very long time.

Thankfully, they got a break when it finally flew away, being done telling them about the owl statues scattered across Termina that they could warp to by playing the song inscribed on the stone he had been standing on.

Seriously he talked way too much.

With him gone, the two of them looked at the stone before bringing out their respective instruments to test out the Song of Soaring.

It was a pretty simple song honestly, but it would be quite helpful in getting around.

With that done, the two turned back towards the waters of the swamp, which from what Gyro could tell just by looking at them, were poisonous, so they couldn't just wade through it to reach the witch's hut like he'd intended.

They needed to get to the witches because one of them was handling the bout tour, which they needed to ride to get to the Deku Palace.

He was thankful for the small bits of memory that he had gotten from one of the previous Links, because to be fair, when he had played the majora's mask video game, he was quite young, so he didn't remember everything.

Still, he sometimes found himself wondering how come he had memories from every Link, especially when some of the events had never taken place in Remnant.

He even had what he knew where the memories of a Link from a distant future, from what he guessed was the still unammed new title in the series when he left Earth for Remnant.

Anyway, as he looked at the water, he also saw some lilypads floating on it, which were making a nice path across the water.

He took out the Deku mask, before feeling a little apprehensive.

There was one thing he remembered vividly from playing the game that honestly gave him nightmares for weeks as a little kid.

The mask transformations.

Seriously they were really scary when he was a kid.

Especially Link's face during the transformation.

Taking a deep breath, he put the mask on his face, and hunched over with a grunt as the spirit trapped within the mask entered his body, before merging with his own, making him shout out at the sudden burst of pain from his soul literally fusing with another and transforming.

When the pain was gone, he was in his deku form, but he felt slightly different, as if he wasn't as restricted as he was before.

Perhaps it was because this time, instead of the soul being imposed over his own, the two had merged together, creating a new soul, thus, it didn't limit him.

He stopped for a moment, wait... wouldn't a new soul mean...?

Before he could continue his train of thought, Ruby had picked him and was looking him over in worry, concerned about why he had suddenly been in pain.

Honestly he felt like a stuffed toy right now while she was checking him over, something he did not like, made obvious by the twitching blade of grass that served as an eyebrow.

He was able to get her to stop after a little moment, where he explained to her exactly what had happened to him, and why he had been in pain.

That definetly made Ruby a bit afraid of using the mask, but she was reassured when Gyro told her that it most likely only happened on the first shot, since her aura would essentialy be seeing the forein soul as an attacker, and fight back against it until both her soul and the one within the mask merged, and her aura would then recognize it as non-hostile.

On that note though, Gyro tried something, he tried to activate his semblance, remembering the feeling of it, the momentary darkness that shrouded him as he changed form.

Yet it didn't come, his form didn't change at all.

But he could feel that something resided deep in his soul, yet it was different.

His eyes widenned in realisation of what this meant.

A new soul, a new semblance.

Gyro had literally discovered a means of obtaining multiple semblances, now he just had to discover what it was in his new form.

Breaking out of his thoughts, he decided to inform Ruby of this "Ruby, I've just realised something amazing about this mask."

She titled her head to the side, her own Deku mask in her hands "What's that?"

"The merging between the two souls, it ends up creating a new one right?" a nod from Ruby "And a new soul that has an aura, would also have a semblance different from the previous one."

Ruby's eyes widenned like his had but a minute ago, before they were filled with stars "That's so awesome!"

She looked at her own mask, taking a deep breath before she looked back at it in determination, she will bear through the pain, it's totally worth it in this case.

She put on the mask, and went through the same painful soul merging process that Gyro did, before she was in her deku form, and like Gyro, she too felt unrestricted now.

The two then started trying to figure out what their semblances had become in this form.

It took them about half an hour before they were able to properly activate them.

Gyro's semblance allowed him to change his arms into large thorny vines, perfect for battle.

And Ruby's semblance allowed to create a small tornado around her body, without the use of magic, which could be used to repel any form of attack, and if it was a projectile, send it right back to sender.

If one could see their true faces right now, they would be grinning happily.

Gyro found himself wondering what other new semblances he would gain from when he would merge with Darmani and Mikau, knowing he would definetly be able to honor their souls with those new abilities.

But then came the big question.

What kind of ability would he gain from _that_ mask?

The mask of the Fierce Deity.

* * *

 ***Relic flies in, carrying a new card in her hands that reads: That's it for today people, sorry it came so late, Swift had a few ideas about what he wanted to do today before he finally settled on this one***

 ***She shifted to another card: So yeah, we hinted at what Gyro would do in regards to the Skull Kid, and foreshadowed the kind of power he and Ruby would be gaining from the future masks, and to be fair, it took us a bit to decide on what the semblances for the deku forms would be, and interstingly, this idea was also rather last minute, heck, we didn't even tell Phoenix about this one, we honestly can't wait to see his reaction to it, or how the people in the reading will react to it***

 ***She brought up one final card: But yeah, Read it, Leave us Reviews, Don't be mean, and have a nice day everyone! See you all next time!***

 ***She then waved everyone goodbye with a smile***


	43. Chapter 38: Thoughts

**Hello everyone and welcome back to THOR!**

 ***Relic flies in with a construction hat and a hammer, giving a little wave before flyng back off***

 **Um, yeah, we have a few things to handle right now, like clearing up some space in our docs section for future chapters, as well as clearing space for the last new story until I'm doen with THOR.**

 **This one will be fire emblem and super sentai, more specifically, awakening and kyoryugers.**

 **Not saying what the team is gonna like this time, except that the leader is an OC and that the other members are shepherds.**

 **Let's see was there anything else?**

 **Not that I can think of.**

 ***puts on a construction hat and picks up a sledgehammer***

 **Well, let's get this show on the road! *runs off with sledgehammer in hand***

* * *

Ruby and Gyro were now standing in front of the witches hut.

Gyro had to admit that he was curious about who exactly they were going to meet.

Link had met the Twinrova sisters, but Gyro and Ruby would probably meet someone else.

They climbed the ladder and entered the hut, to be greeted with the sight of of mint green hair bobbing to a rythm.

Gyro immediately knew who it was just from the color of the hair.

The Terminean counterpart of Emerald Sustrai.

His opinion on her was... mixed to be honest.

At first, he hated her as much as he did Cinder and Mercury.

But then he remembered her face during the battle of beacon, her face that showed one clear emotion.

Regret.

Emerald regretted her actions.

Most likely Cinder had never told her what exactly the plan was.

Mercury was on board for whatever it was because he was murderer.

But Emerald, she was thief, a pickpocket, a survivor, but NOT a killer.

And when he stopped and thought about it, he was pretty sure that when Penny's body was destroyed, she didn't die, he suspected that she'd managed to download her consciouness somewhere safe.

With that in mind, she didn't cause any deaths.

Oh sure, she was at fault for Yang getting disqualified, but that hardly qualified extreme hate, a punch maybe, but not hate.

He wanted to offer her a second chance.

Plus, he's always wanted a sister.

Anyway, the one that was currently dancing with their back turned to him and Ruby was actually one of a set of twins, if he was right, this was Kotake, the ice witch.

She then turned around while she was dancing, her eyes were closed, but they could see she had a circlet around her forehead with a blue gem on it, and she was wearing the robes of a gerudo priestess.

She then opened her eyes and froze, her face slowly morphing into horror and embarassment.

Dear Oum was it actually possible for a person to turn such a shade of red?

Pretty sure she was more red than the time Weiss had accidentaly heard Yang and Pierce going at it one time because he had forgotten the sound barrier, it was only Weiss who had been around to hear it though, him and Ruby were out having Ice cream at the time, Blake was most likely in the library, Jaune and Pyrrha had gone out to see a movie, and Nora had dragged Ren to the local I-hop to see if he was better than professionals at making pancakes. (needless to say he was)

Apparently Yang was a screamer.

But back to Kotake, she was frozen (heh) in place, starring wide eyed at Gyro and Ruby, her mouth hanging agape in horror at someone catching her dancing.

It was Ruby who finally decided to break the awkward atmosphere "So, uh, you're pretty good at dancing." she said with a smile.

Kotake finally seemed to start to move after Ruby spoke, looking away shyly with a blush "T-thanks, I guess."

It went quiet again, so much you could practically hear a cricket.

Gyro cleared his throat "So, you sell potions here?"

Kotake gratefully took the pass into something less awkward "You know it. All kinds of potions at that, I run the shop, and my sister Koume goes out and gets the ingredients for me, while at the same time she runs the boat tour." she tapped her chin in thought "But she's been gone for a little while now, I'm starting to get worried." she looked at the young couple in front of her "Think you two could do me a favor?"

Gyro had an idea as to what it was "You want us to find your sister?" he received a nod "Alright then, we'll look for her."

Kotake smiled "Thanks, here take this, she might be injured for all we know so this would definetly help her." she said while handing a bottle filled with red potion to Gyro, who pocketed it as he and Ruby exited the hut.

"So, where would she even be?" questionned Ruby with a tilt of her head.

"Probably in there." Gyro pointed to an area that looked like the entrance to a grotto.

Ruby went up to the entrance and saw a sign that was written Hylian, meaning she couldn't understand it, so Gyro translated it for her, and she learned they were heading into the woods of mystery.

Once past the grotto entrance, they saw the area seemed to have multiple branching paths that they couldn't see beyond the strange darkness that covered them.

Gyro had an idea as to how to proceed though, he shifted into his wolf form and started sniffing the area for any distinct scents.

They were obviously a few, the natural scent of the area, a few flowers, the different animals, Ruby's scent (which was a mix of metal, strawberries and cookies), but before long, he found one which was different, it was similar to Kotake's scent, but whereas Kotake's scent was cold, this one was warm.

Gyro inclined his head to Ruby, indicating for her to follow him as he trailed after the scent, which with his enhanced senses, was actually visible as a red whispy trail to his eyes.

It was a bit interesting that unlike an actual canine, his vision wasn't stuck in black and white, but he had actual color vision, but with his senses 'activated' so to speak, the area around him almost darkened, and he could see that which others could not.

Heck he would even be able to see ghosts and other phantom like creatures clearly with his senses.

Either way, after a few minutes of tracking, they had found Koume, unconscious.

Shifting back to his real form, Gyro took out the potion while Ruby held Koume's body in a sitting position, kneeling down in front of her and putting the potion to her lips to let it flow into her mouth and massaging her throat to make sure she swallows it.

While the potion started to take effect and heal her wounds, Gyro saw that just like Kotake, Koume looked just like Emerald, the only difference between the twins was that the gem that Koume had on her circlet was red, for she was the fire witch.

Before long, Koume started coughing and waking up, grasping at her head in pain, most likely a headache "Ohh, what happened, last thing I remember is that little brat's laughing."

Gyro facepalmed, of course Skull Kid was involved in this.

Ruby decided to explain things to her while she helped the witch up "You were unconscious, your sister sent us to find you because you'd been gone for a while."

Koume nodded "I see, Kotake has gotta be worried sick for me." she chuckled lightly "It's why I love her though, know what I mean?"

Both Gyro and Ruby nodded, understanding what she meant perfectly, all of them had a sibling after all.

"Anyway, I should probably get these ingredients back to her and go open up the boat tour." she snapped her fingers and a broom appeared hovering next to her, which she hoped on "You two want a ride?"

Ruby was bouncing up on her feet as she nodded, she'd always wanted to ride on a witch's broom as a kid, while Gyro shrugged with a smile.

The two got on the broom behind Koume as it took off pretty quickly and flew back to the hut, where they disembarked and headed back inside.

The first thing to happen was Kotake bullrushing Koume into a hug in the typical overworried sister fashion. (she was even rubbing her cheek against Koume's)

Koume for her part was trying to push her sister away from her because it was quite embarassing to be hugged like this in front of others.

After getting out of her sister's bear hug, Koume took Gyro and Ruby to the boat tour, where they saw that the man who was inside and running a minigame if Gyro remembered correctly, was the Terminean Qrow.

Which meant he was Tingle's dad.

Gyro was quite obviously laughing like a hyena in his mind at that.

Either way, Koume took Ruby and Gyro onto the boat, where they went down the river of the swamp, even passing underneath a waterfall, and pass the waterfall, they saw a big octo which was blocking the way forward, but Koume just rammed into it with the boat, which actualy made it pop like a balloon.

The boat then stopped in front of a pier, which lead to a large gate "We have now reached the Deku Palace, will you be disembarking?" Koume asked them, to which they nodded, before stepping off the boat.

Once the boat was gone, a little white monkey jumped down from a nearby tree and got in front of them "You have strange powers, no? Me been watching you from the forest! Lately, this swamp, filled with poison water. Woodfall Temple across swamp strange... but me no able to find temple entrance. Temple for Deku only. Brother went to see Deku Princess to find temple. It not go well. Now brother captured by Deku. Brother in Palace. He and swamp in big danger! Help!" the monkey said to them before jumping over on top of the fence and waving them over, telling them to cross the gate.

The two looked to each other, before nodding, at the same Tatl peeked out from within Ruby's hood to add in her two cents "Maybe this temple is where we need to go?"

Ruby tilted her head in thought "Could be."

Gyro and Ruby then put on their Deku masks, and found that unlike last time, the process was indeed painless, before stepping past the gate and into the outer gardens of the Deku Palace.

They walked onto the small wooden bridge until they were about halfway across, where they started skipping across the water and onto the lilypads, using them to cross the poisonous water safely until they were back on dry land.

They looked around in the small patch of tall grass until Gyro slipped and fell down a hole, with Ruby jumping down after him, landing on his stomach.

After that little predicament, the two walked around the underground cavern until they found the Terminean Sun, sitting down on a carpet and just eating from a bag of beans.

He turned to look at them "Oh, customers." he took a bite of beans "Been a while since I had any. Do you need any magic beans? They sprout as soon as you water them. I'll give you a free sample, you can plant it in soft soil." he said as he handed Gyro a bean sprout that had multicolored beans in it.

Gyro held it in his hands before looking back at Sun "Think I could buy a few?"

He nodded "10 Lien per bean." Gyro nodded and pulled out a few lien cards as he paid for about a dozen magic beans, it could never hurt to have some as a 'just in case'.

On the way back out, Gyro scooped up some of the fresh underground spring water in a bottle, it was the perfect kind of water.

Which is why he took two extra bottles, for refreshement purposes.

Once outside the hole, Gyro planted the magic bean in the nearby path of soft soil before emptying one of the bottles of water on it, making it grow to maturity in the blink of an eye.

So the two of them stepped on the large leaves on the plant, and it actually floated upwards, letting them access a secret path that led to a secret exit into the Deku Palace.

They had to make use of the Deky Flowers to launch themselves across the air until they finally reached the secret entrance.

Once inside, they saw they were in the same area that the monkey was trapped in.

He talked about how he isn't the one who kidnapped the princess, and that if no one hurries, she'll fall prey to a monster.

Gyro remembered what his predecessor had done, so he told Ruby to bring out her instrument while in her Deku form, and instead of bringing out the Flute of Spirits, she brought out Deku Pipes, just like him, except hers appeared to somehow be made from flowers while his were wooden.

The monkey noticed the instruments and commented on how the princess also used a pair of pipes similar to theirs, he then proceeded to tell them how to get to the Woodfall temple, before teaching them a song, murmuring the notes to them in whisper.

The notes memorised, the two of them began playing the Sonata of Awakening in an impressive duet.

Sadly this had the unfortunate side-effect of getting them noticed by the Deku King, who had them thrown out and started punishing the monkey by dipping him in water constantly.

Once they were outside though, they quickly used a nearby Deku Flower to get on top of a ledge, taking the pathway towards the Woodfall Temple.

It was time to find the one hidden within the swamp.

* * *

 **And that's all for today guys!**

 ***Relic is currently using a pickaxe to get rid of a few things***

 **So yeah, I hinted at another character getting redemption.**

 **If you all remember Emerald's face during the last few episodes of volume 3, you will understand my reasons.**

 **Anyway.**

 **Read, Review, Don't be a dick, and have a nice day everyone!**

 **See ya next time!**


	44. Chapter 39: The First Giant

**Hello everybody and welcome back to THOR. *Relic is sleeping on my head***

 **So, today we finally get to see the first majora dungeon.**

 **Not much else to say really.**

 **So let's get this show on the road!**

* * *

Ruby and Gyro stepped onto a tall tree that had a deku flower on top.

They could see a clear path they would need to take to get to the temple, so they made use of the multiple flowers on the path to reach an alcove next to the waterfall.

Once past the alcove, they entered what appeared to be some kind of bog like area, where they were pretty sure the source of the water was coming from.

This, was Woodfall.

Now they just had to find the temple entrance... and the temple itself.

Anyway, the followed the wooden planks and deku flowers until they reached a wooden platform on the other side of the swamp that had a Deku Scrub mark painted on.

Gyro had a pretty good idea of what to do, so he had Ruby bring out her deku pipes along with him, and the two played the Sonata of Awakening once again.

The whole area around them then started to shake, as the temple actually rose up from the middle of the murky, poisonous waters.

They nodded to each other, and used the deku flower on the platform to launch themselves into the temple.

The first thing they noticed was that a stray fairy was floating around near the entrance on the inside, so after changing back into her real form, Ruby put on the Great Fairy's Mask (which both her and Gyro mentally referred to as the Yang Mask), which attracted the stray fairy towards her.

With that taken care of she changed back into her Deku form while Gyro used the deku flower to reach a tresure chest that was just barely visible when you entered inside, and within the treasure chest he found yet another stray fairy.

The two of them made their way across the room, before passing the door into the next room, and immediately covering their (non-existant) noses, and Tatl voicing everyone's thoughts from within Ruby's hood "Oh dear gods this place stinks more than it does outside."

The two transformed teens nodded at her words.

They really wanted to be out of this place quickly.

* * *

Gyro and Ruby got done ascending a flight of stairs, which led the two of them into total darkness.

They both brought out their weapons, which cast a light around them, and they saw a few red eyes blinking at them from within the darkness.

They blinked back, before the eyes started moving towards them, revealing themselves to be small orbs of living darkness known as Black Boes.

Ruby and Gyro's eyes widenned before they started attacking the hostile creatures, eventually clearing them out of the room, wih made a treasure chest appear, and inside said chest was yet another stray fairy.

Lighting the torces the two went into the now unlocked next room, finding another stray fairy, as well as shooting down some quite large hostile dragonflies.

They then used the deku flowers in the room to get all the way across, which brought them back down to the room where they originally got a good whiff of the stench of the poisonous water.

Either way, they opened a door and went through, where they shot down an empty beehive and found a stray fairy... again.

Gyro also decided to go into the eastern room, even if he already had a bow, just to take care of the Dinolfos there.

The battle wasn't too tough, one strike from the Golden Master Sword was enough to kill the creature.

From there they went across the room the western side, passing though the door there, where they encounted a frog like creature known as a Gekko, which was guarding the big key.

The creature seemed pretty cocky, and as soon as Gyro attacked it with his sword, it was sent reeling, crashing into a wall with it's eyes bulged out and a large cut across it's chest.

It immediately got desperate and called for backup from a large Snapper turtle.

Gyro simply shifted into his Deku form and waited for the turtle to rush at him, before diving into the flower he was standing on, and shooting back up when the turtle passed overhead, knocking the Gekko off the turtle and gettign rid of the turtle in the process.

The Gekko for it's part, was trying to get away from him, while Ruby simply fired a shot at it, making it fall down and suddenly change into a normal frog, which scuried away quickly, but not without croaking out a thank you for freeing it.

The couple then went up to the locked cell in the back of the room and opened the large blue chest in it, retrieving the boss key from within.

All that was left now was to find the remaining stray fairies and head to the last room.

* * *

The two of them now stood in front of the last door of the temple, they had found all 15 stray fairies, and managed to reactivate the water purifier in the center of the temple, it was some kind of wooden machine which somehow managed to purify the poisoned water.

Interestingly, the lock on the last door was shaped like Majora's Mask.

Once they unlocked the door and stepped inside, they found the room to be quite empty, that is until they took a few steps, and a tall masked warrior fell down from the ceiling.

He was a tall tribal dancer with tattoos covering his body, and wielding a giant sword and shield, many times Gyro's size.

This was the Masked Jungle Warrior, Odolwa.

Gyro actually had an interesting (and flashy) idea as to how to kill him.

The first part involved equipping the Pegasus Boots, followed by him and Ruby running circles around him to disorient him.

After some of this he Odolwa started to visibly get dizzy, and an eye opened o nthe back of his head, visibly spinning.

That's when Gyro did something he's always wanted to do.

He got in Odolwa's back and jumped towards the wall facing it, before kicking off it and aiming a kick right for the eye in the back of Odolwa's head.

But he was doing this flashily, so this wasn't a plain old kick, no, this kick required him to shout out a little something, something that as a geek, he is pretty much required to do.

"Rider Kick!" he shouted as his kick made contact with the eye, sending powerful jolts of electricity through it's body, before it fell down limply, Gyro continuing his trajectory and landing right in front of Ruby, who was staring at him in confusion while he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head "Heh heh, I've always wanted to say that and have at least one person see me do it." she shrugged in return, although she was quite curious about where exactly that came from, she'll probably ask him later.

As soon as Odolwa fell down, the eye on the back of it's head seemed to deflate as it's body burst into flames, leaving behind nothing but it's mask, which Gyro collected, remembering that Link had done the same as well.

Suddenly, both he and Ruby were blinded by a bright light, before they found themselves standing atop a pillar in a strange area.

The two of them and Tatl looked around the area, confused, until Tatl noticed something in the distance "Hey, what's that?" she said, making Gyro and Ruby look to where she was looking, seeing a giant figure shrouded with the fog, although they could make out red skin on the figure.

Suddenly, the figure started to chant something, it sounded like... musical notes?

Tatl seemed to come to the same conclusion, as she then started repeating the same musical notes, clearer for Ruby and Gyro.

The two played the song back, and the giant seemed to chant along with it.

This, was the Oath to Order.

The tall giant then started saying something in a language Gyro hadn't heard in a long time.

Archaic Hylian, it was different compared to contemporary Hylian, but by straining his ears, he could barely understand what the giant was saying, it seemed to be the same for Tatl.

"Call upon us. I think that's what he's saying." she translated the same thing Gyro understood.

The three of them were then once more greeted to a powerful flash light, and they were then gone from the area, as the giant whispered something more.

" _Please, save him from himself._ "

* * *

 **And we are done.**

 ***Relic is asleep on a tiny bed.***

 **Yeah, ended up finishing this pretty late.**

 **So, yeah, made a new, original way to defeat Odolwa, which was basically Gyro bringing his inner geek out.**

 **And also expanded upon the giants as well, by modifying the line slightly, and giving the first of the giants an extra line.**

 **Can you all guess who he's talking about?**

 **Anyway.**

 **Read, Review, Don't be a dick, and have a nice day everyone.**

 **See ya next time.**


	45. Chapter 40: Furious Princess

**Hello everybody and welcome back to THOR!**

 ***Relic sits on my shoulder and waves***

 **So, today our day is pretty normal, not really anything of importance strangely enough.**

 **So let's get this show on the road!**

* * *

Gyro, Ruby and Tatl all blinked their eyes open, seeing they seemed to be in a new area of the temple.

Tatl became pensive for a moment "The four people Tael talked about... Do you think that one of them was the spirit that was sealed inside the mask?" she then turned to look at Gyro and Ruby "By the way you two were pretty good out there! I'm guessing you've done this sort of thing before?" she received two nods before she went back to her train of thought "Now we just need to keep up that pace and go save the other three!" she turned back to Gyro and Ruby again "By the way... um, I just, really, really want to apologize for all that stuff I did to you guys." she took a deep breath "So, now let's help that princess the monkey mentionned! And then our next stop is the mountain, we gotta do our best to stop Skull Kid."

All three of them heard a sound coming from behind them, making them turn around to see a large hollowed out tree trunk, the entryway being covered in vines.

They stepped towards it, and Ruby used Waxing Rose to cut the vines before they stepped into the tree trunk.

Within the trunk, they found the Deku Princess, who looked at them when they stepped in as she stood up "uhh... who are you guys?"

Ruby decided to speak up for everyone and introduce them all "I'm Ruby! This is Gyro, and the fairy is Tatl."

She nodded as she took a small bow, the others returning it "It's a pleasure to meet all of you, I am the Deku Princess, Fariah. Were you, by chance, asked by that monkey to come save me?" she received a trio of nods "Aha! Just as I suspected! You see, your bodies have lingering traces of a monkey's scent on them." she took a relieved sigh "So, he made it back safely, that is good to hear." she headed for the now open door "I was worried that when I would not return, my father would think the monkey had kidnapped me! I was even worried that my father would go so far as to punish the poor monkey!" she laughed lightly "I mean, that's preposterous right?" when she didn't receive any reply, she turned around to the three, seeing that they were all sweating lightly and were looking away from her.

It took her a few moments before she finally spoke "... Don't tell me...? He really did?!" she received a trio of nervous nods from her rescuers, before she started to seath in an unholy rage as she stompped her foot on the ground "GRRRAAAAHHHHHH! WHAT AN IDIOT MY FATHER IS!"

Gyro, Ruby and Tatl were actually a bit scared of her as they huddled up together in a corner of the trunk, shaking a bit with wide eyes.

It was like the old saying went.

Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned (even if in this case it was just a princess pissed off at her dad)

She pointed at the huddled up trio "I request that you get me back to the palace as fast as possible! I have important words to tell my father!"

All three replied with a chorus of "Yes ma'am!" as Gyro carried her in a piggyback ride (with Ruby pouting a bit, but she knew better than to piss off the princess more) Tatl going into Ruby's cloak as the two young hunters used their respective methods of super-speed to quickly rush back to the palace, the princess not even fazed by the near super sonic speed, they were going fast enough to run over the water at this point, and they also didn't even bother to change into their deku forms, just rushing past the guards, making them spin on themselves.

Once they entered the palace, all attention sifted on the princess who hopped off Gyro's back, uttering a quick thanks to him as well, and giving Gyro and Ruby the chance to change into their Deku forms, and simply watch the chaos ensue.

What? Seeing a girl scold her father was pretty entertaining.

"Oh, my daughter! My darling daughter! You are alright? I was so worried!" the king said to his daughter.

Her leafy hair shadowed her eyes as she spoke lowly "Father..." her gaze shot upwards, revealing a face of pure, feminine fury "YOU IMBECILE!" she shot towards him and actually punched him right in the gut, and it was almost like time slowed down, allowing one to see the perfect moment of his eyes bulging out and the spit flying out of his mouth.

He fell down onto his back and the princess jumped onto his gut, before stompping down on it with her foot, berating her father constantly, and when the guards tried to come to the defense of their king, they were scared away by her glare.

Ruby, Gyro and Tatl could not help but stare while eating... from a bag of popcorn.

Gyro didn't even know where he got it from.

He just, once more, chalked it up to anime logic.

After a bit more stern talking, the monkey was finally freed, both it and the princess were very grateful to the hunters for helping them, the princess telling them she'd asked the butler to prepare a reward for them, and that they would find him to the right of the palace upon exiting.

So they followed the instructions, and bounced on the water till they reached a hidden area next to the palace, entering a cave that seemd to be some kind of shrine on the inside.

Inside the shrine, they found the butler waiting there for them, where he told them that they could claim their prize by following him down a path.

And dear god what a path it was.

It didn't help that in their deku forms they no access to super speed, because the butler was actually going somewhat fast, but they were able to keep sight of him throughout the whole trek towards the end though.

Once at the end, he rewarded them with an... interesting mask.

It was shaped to look like the face of a pigman, this, was the mask of scents, which actually enhanced a person's olfactory senses.

As they made their way back, the butlet walking with them, he idly commented on how the two of them reminded him of his two children, a son, and a daughter.

Gyro didn't say a word after the man made that remark, knowing that the reason was because the two deku scrubs he and Ruby had found upon entering Termina were once his children.

Inside, his anger against Majora was burning brighter, he would not let such an evil being live, and he would destroy any of it's mediums it may have.

All the pain caused in Termina, Majora was to blame for all of it, Skull Kid was merely a puppet for the mask to sow chaos with.

Once they were outside, they noticed that night had fully set in by now, most likely it was somewhere around midnight.

Well, as they say, no rest for the wicked.

The young hunters then made their way back to Woodfall proper, not the temple, just the area it was located in, to return the stray fairies to the fountain.

The fountain itself wasn't too hard to locate, and once inside, the two found about three stray fairies floating just baove the water of the spring, before all the ones they had found came out of their bodies and reunited with the others, reforming the great fairy with a joyful laugh.

Like the one before her, this great fairy also looked like Yang, except she had green hair.

She was the great fairy of wisdom, and her gift to the young heroes was quite an impressive boon.

She offered them a massive increase in their magic potential, doubling it for Gyro, and tripling it for Ruby.

With this newfound increase in power, Gyro would be capable of casting more powerful spells without running the risk of becoming too tired to move, he could probably even cast his ultimate spell now, and only be slightly winded, enough to force him to catch his breath, but not enough to truly hinder him.

With that done, they returned to the main area of the swamp, Gyro vaguely rembering passing by a strange looking house within, as he and Ruby found it again, and this time actually went in, Gyro reading the sign next to it to find that this was the Swamp Spider House.

Inside, they took a few steps before a large skulltula, not the grimm version but the actual monster version decended from the ceiling, the two preparing to attack it before it actually spoke to them.

It informed them that it wasn't a monster, but just a man whom had been cursed by the golden skulltulas within the building.

He asked them if they could help him, and feeling sympathy for the poor man, the two agreed, heading inside to eliminate all of the golden skulltulas and lift the curse from his body.

The task wasn't all that difficult honestly, although it was slightly tedious due to the large amount of skulltulas they had to kill exactly.

30 in total, and most of them were well hidden.

But after a bit of time, they managed to find all of them, where they then returned to the entrance to see the man had returnd to normal, and Gyro was pleasently surprised to see it was the Terminean Tukson.

He thanked them profusely for saving him, before he gifted them with a mask he was wearing.

The Mask of Truth, a white mask with the emblem of the Sheikah on it.

With that done, it was time to head on back to Clock Town.

* * *

 **And we're done!**

 ***Relic is fast asleep already***

 **Dear god I stayed up really late for this one!**

 **Yes I know it's short, but come on, I don't want to cover too much, and I felt like this was a good cutoff point.**

 **I do hope you enjoyed my rendition of the Deku Princess though.**

 **Anyway!**

 **Read, Review, Don't be a dick, and have a nice day everyone!**

 **See ya next time!**


	46. Chapter 41: The Stone and the Wolf

**Hello everyone and welcome back to THOR!**

 ***Relic waves happily before whispering something to me***

 **Soon, very soon, do not worry my little companion.**

 ***Relic giggled before settling down on my shoulder***

 **Now! Before anybody says anything, I ended up being rather occupied yesterday, thus preventing me from getting a good amount of writing in, thus this chapter is a day late, but I will nonetheless post a new one tomorrow, as was originally intended.**

 **Anyway!**

 **Let's get this show on the road!**

* * *

Gyro, Ruby and Tatl all stretched out their limbs as they returned to the beginning of a new three day cycle.

Honestly Gyro only really felt safe in going into the next leg of their adventure at the start of another cycle, thus why they had reset the time again.

They didn't really have anything to do in town for the moment that Gyro could think of, so they made the way out of the northern exit, heading towards the mountain.

Before they fully entered the snowy area though, Ruby stared in curious awe at one of the creatures that was prowling around beneath what she called the stone mushrooms.

To her, it reminded her of a Creep, a pretty nasty kind of Grimm that was pretty strong.

The comparison was understandable as well, given the creature was a large reptile with only two limbs.

Gyro informed her that this creature was a Dodongo, a race of creature that had it's tail as it's weak point, that and being forced to swallow explosives.

Anyway, after Gyro shattered the ice blocking the entrance to the mountain, by, interestingly enough, making another large chunk of ice fall on top of it, they proceeded to climb up the mountain path, until they reached a small cabin near a small river which most likely flowed from higher on the mountain.

Gyro also idly noticed a Goron sitting on a high ledge, shivering.

He already knew what to do for him, the Goron was most likely cold and hungry, so jumping up the ledge, Gyro actually summoned up a large chunk of stone and heated it up for the Goron, who thanked him profusely as he started to eat to burning stone, even giving him a frog shaped hat known as Don Gero's Mask as thanks.

Personally, Gyro was just glad to help him out.

Him and Ruby (Tatl had already ducked into Gyro's cap when they stepped into the snowy regions of the mountain) decided to take a small break in the cabin, and Gyro was pleasently amused by who they found living there.

They had finally located all members of the Terminean CFVY, as Fox and Yatsuhashi served as the blacksmith and his assistant.

They had a short discussion with them, Fox telling them how it was far too cold to properly work the forge at the moment.

After their little break, they headed back out and made their way for the Goron Village.

Along the path, they encountered a pack of White Wolfos, which were basically beowolves, just without being Grimm.

Gyro had been concerned when he noticed that the alpha of the pack had bloody claws and fangs, and that the blood was rather fresh.

That couldn't be good.

After dealing with them (and avoiding Tingle again, the man floating in the sky thanks to his small balloon, they really didn't want to talk to him) the two of them continued on the path to the village.

Once inside they saw quite a few Goron's walking about, all of them clearly cold, and Ruby was staring at them curiously, since she had obviously never seen a Goron before.

The two of them made their way deeper into the village, until they reached the other edge, where they saw a chasm, and beyond it was a cavern on top of a large spire.

Ruby was wondering how to get across to it, while Gyro simply put on his goggles of truth, making the platforms visible to him.

He figured that heading inside could prove helpful, after all, he just might find another set of lens of truth for Ruby.

So, after explaing things to her and picking her up (in bridal carry) he jumped across the platforms until they reached the cavern entrance.

Inside the cavern, they simply found a treasure chest, which Gyro let Ruby open, finding another pair of goggles of truth, Gyro raising an eyebrow since he had turned the lens into goggles himself, before shrugging, as it was quite conveninent honestly.

Ruby put them, and at first didn't seen anything new, until Gyro told her to turn around, where she saw a small treasure chest behind the larger one, making her walk up to it and actually find a 50 lien card inside.

She definetly didn't expect to find money just randomly hidden in a cave.

With both of them having the goggles of truth on their faces, they made their way out of the cavern, and Ruby could now finally see the platforms that Gyro had jumped on earlier.

She also understood why he seemed to slide a bit, as the floating platforms were made out of ice.

After getting back across the chasm, she looked up, and was met with a rather unique sight.

It was a Goron.

But he didn't look normal.

He had a large scar across his chest and stomach, a necklace made of large pearls, tattoos all over his arms, a beard which was actually connected with his hair, and strangest of all, his feet were replaced by a whispy trail.

She fell on her butt after a few seconds, realising that it was a ghost, and obviously it was a bit scary to see one from up close.

The ghost seemed to noticed her reaction, as well as the fact that both her and Gyro were staring at it "You two... Can you see me?"

Gyro nodded a sad smile on his face "Yes sir, we can."

The Goron ghost nodded "I see, then may I make a small request? I would like for the two of you to follow me please..." he said before turning around and floating towards the village entrance.

Ruby had finally gathered herself "Who was that?"

Gyro looked at her with the same sad smile "A lingering spirit who no doubt wishes for us to hear his final request."

Ruby frowned, a bit saddened as she looked back at the ghost, but nodded, figuring that they could do that as she got up and followed it alongside Gyro.

After a few minutes of following the ghost, they arrived back at the mountain cabin, where they saw the ghost fly higher up till he reached the top of a high cliff, with Ruby noticing that there were actual grabable surfaces along the cliff wall, and that they were only visible with the goggles on.

Once they reached the top, they found the ghost waiting for them near a entryway, and that standing next to it were a pair of Gorons, one of them actually being encassed in a block of ice.

Heading through the entrance for now, the two of them found themselves within the Goron Graveyard.

Walking forwards, the two saw the Goron floating in front of a specific tombstone, where he began to speak to them "The soaring one said the ones who could see me would be arriving soon, it seems that it turned out to be true." the Goron took a bow in front of them before crossing his arms in front of him "I am Darmani the Third. The blood of proud Goron heroes runs in me." he sighed a bit "This feels strange for me to say, but when I was alive, I was a renowned warrior and veteran." he looked down in sadness "But alas, I am now dead. I was fine until I marched off to Snowpeak on my own, hoping that I could drive off a demon. It had been wreaking havoc on Goron Village... Then the blizzard at Snowhead blew me into the valley... and now, here I am." he cleanched his teeth in anger "It is infuriating! As I am, I can only watch as the village is slowly burried in ice... I may have died, but I cannot rest." Darmani looked back up at Gyro and Ruby, a fire in his eyes "The soaring one told me you would be able to use magic. I beg of you! Bring me back to live with your magic!... But if it if beyond your power, than I have but a simple request, please, heal my sorrows."

Ruby shed a small tear at his story, while Gyro looked at Darmani with a sad smile, nodding "I can at the very least release you from your sorrows." he said as brought out his ocarina and brought it to his lips, before playing the Song of Healing.

As he heard the song, Darmani's eyelids seemed to grow heavy "Ah, what a soothing melody... My sorrows feel like they are melting away."

In his mind, Darmani could see them, the many Gorons of his village, cheering his name, encouraging him.

This alone was enough to make him cry, till he remembered who he had to thank for healing him, Gyro.

With a fierce warcry, he raised his hands to the heavens, the last thing he'll do on this land, will be to give the last of his strength to Gyro.

Back within the land of the living, the only thing that remained of Darmani, was a mask in the shape of a Goron's face, which soon clattered onto the ground in front of him.

He could faintly hear Darmani's voice on the winds "I leave my undying feelings with you... The deeds I accomplished while living are carved on my grave. They should help in guiding you."

Gyro picked up the mask at his feet, looking upon it with a small smile.

He turned his head to look at Ruby, who was smiling at him in pride and giving him a thumbs up, making his smile widen.

With a determine nod, he looked back at the mask, before putting it onto his face, repeating the same painful process from when he first put on the Deku Mask, as Darmani's soul merged with his own.

In a flash of light, Gyro's form was replaced with that of a Goron, wearing armored gauntlets on his arms, large boots on his feet, a green kilt around his waist, a large necklace made of blue pearls around his neck, a green cap on top of his head, tattoos of the Goron tribe symbol on each of his arms being surrounded by wings, a white goatee on his chin, and long sideburns on the side of his head.

This, was Gyro's Goron form.

He stretched out his arms, getting a good feel for his new body.

Ruby walked up to him and looked him over curiously "How does it feel?"

Gyro smiled a bit "Different to say the least, my body feels really heavy." he said in his now deep voice.

Ruby nodded with a smile before she looked at the tombstone, scrunching up her face in confusion "I can't read it."

Gyro chuckled as he pat her on the head softly, mindful of his new strength, before himself looking over the writing on the tombstone, rubbing his chin in thought "Alright then, this here basically explains how a Goron warrior fights, it seems pretty straightforward as well." he clapped his hands "First things first though, discovering what my semblance has become."

Ruby nodded with a smile as she helped him try to figure out what his semblance had turned into.

After a good 15 minutes, they finally discovered it.

"Stand back." Gyro told Ruby, making her nod and take a few steps back before Gyro stomped his foot on the ground, making the portion of earth in front of him fracture open, magma being visible through the cracks.

Ruby stared in awe of his new power.

Gyro chuckled a bit "So, magma manipulation then, and judging from how warm my body feels, general heat manipulation as well, this will definetly prove helpful."

Ruby bounced up and down a bit "That's so awesome!"

Gyro smiled at her before the two of them then stepped back outside of the graveyard, with the one Goron who wasn't frozen staring in shock at Gyro "It can't be! The great Darmani? But if you're still alive, then just who's grave had I been making? Did you come back to life because it was so warm underneath the grave."

Gyro rubbed his head sheepishly, he had a feeling that people might mistake him for Darmani.

After placating the Goron, Gyro used his semblance to free the other one from within the block of ice, which resulted in a comdeic scene of the other Goron mistaking him for Darmani as well.

After a few minutes of explaining (and reluctantly playing along because Gyro didn't have the heart to tell them the truth) him and Ruby finally climbed down the cliff, before making their way to the goron village.

On the path towards it though, Gyro stopped near a large mound of snow, and out of curiosity, decided to brush some of the snow away, revealing a block of ice underneath, which had an elder looking Goron trapped within.

Quickly, Gyro freed the elder by melting the ice off his body, which resulted in, once more, Gyro being mistaken for Darmani, but the elder attempted to make his way back to the village, except...

...He was moving even slower than a snail.

It took a bit of convincing to get him to stop and just listen to them, but Gyro got his attention when he remembered a memory from Link, that the elder's son was currently crying in the Goron Shrine and hurting all the Goron's ears, so when he mentionned that, he got the elder to calm down, although he wasn't sure if Gyro was a ghost, or a figment of his imagination (Gyro was actually slightly offended by that) he did request that he go and play a song to his son to help get to sleep, although the elder couldn't remember anything past the first 3 notes, so Gyro ended up just learning the Lullaby Intro, which he repeated back to the elder using the new form of the Ocarina, the Drums of Sleep, a set of five drums which were hanging from his neck.

With that done, and the fact that they couldn't really move the elder since he was stubborn as all hell, they made their way back to the village, where Gyro finally put one of his Goron techniques to use.

Curling up into a ball, jumping up and doing a ground pound.

Laws of physics be damned.

It just got weirder when his ground pound made a door slide open.

Anyway though, they made their way into the shrine, and were immediately greeted by the cries of the elder's son.

Ruby was using her hood as a means to try and drown out the sound because dear Oum was it loud.

Walking up the to the child's room, they saw him sitting down and crying, wanting his father.

Immediately, Gyro took out his drums and played the Lullaby Intro, which resulted in the child recognizing it and singing the last notes of the song, and with that, Gyro was finally able to get the completed Goron Lullaby as he played it back, which resulted in the child finally going to sleep, making Gyro and Ruby sigh in relief.

They then turned around and promptly face-faulted when they saw that every other Goron in the shrine had fallen asleep.

Anyways, with that little part taken care of, they headed back out of the village and finally made their way towards the top of the mountain.

It was after getting past the mountain cabin that they finally discovered why the alpha wolfos from a few hours ago had fresh blood on his claws and fangs.

Lying in the snow, looking nearly dead, was another White Wolfos, except this one had blue eyes instead of the usual red, and near it they found another Wolfos, this one actually dead, with the same blue eyes as the one that's barely still alive.

Upon finding them, Gyro immediately got to work looking them over.

He wasn't just a scientist after all.

His mind drifted a bit as he observed the wounds on the two canine creatures, remembering his time in school's usually being short-lived because he tended to skip ahead in his years, so much that by the time he was 15, he had actualy graduated with a PhD in, well, just about everything at Harvard, one of the best Univeristies in the world.

He stopped a bit in his work, idly realizing that he hadn't told anyone on Remnant that he was an actual certified Doctor yet.

They also probably didn't realise that the reason his meals were so good was because he was making use of his medical and cullinary knowledge to make the healthiest and tastiest meals he could... without going overboard of course.

Wouldn't want to accidentally give everyone a foodgasm like Noel had experienced on her last birthday.

Seriously Gyro had felt dirty when that happened, it also didn't help that Azure had shot him a bit of a glare for pushing his wife to orgasm through food.

Anyway.

"They were attacked, most likely by the pack we killed earlier... and I think they were mates, the female has actually given birth quite recently from what I can see, judging by the tracks, the pack took the children, although with the low amount of blood, I'm fairly certain that the pups are still alive." he relayed his diagnostic to Ruby, Tatl not hearing it because she's actually been asleep for a while now, in the warmth of Gyro's cap.

The still living Wolfos' eyes looked to him at hearing that her pups were still alive, that was honestly the best she could hope for, even if it seemed she would never get to see them again.

Gyro turned to Ruby with a sad smile, the girl bearing a frown on her face "Why don't you heal her soul Ruby?"

Ruby looked to him confused "How do I do that?" she asked quietly, feeling quite sad for the creature.

Gyro pointed to her side pouch "Your flute." he said simply, and Ruby understood what he meant after a few moments, as she brought out the Flute of Spirits and started playing the Song of Healing.

The Wolfos' eyelids grew heavy as she closed them upon hearing the soothing melody of the song, her mind drifting back to happier times.

When she went on her first hunt with her father, when she met her mate for the first time, when she discovered she was carrying his young, when said pups had finally been born but a few hours ago, until the rival pack attacked them.

Her mind continued to stay in happiness though, imagining how tings would have went had they not been attacked, her and her mate raising their pups, helping them on their first hunt, watching them grow into noble and proud Wolfos', finding mates of their own, and just growing old with hers.

Back in the real world, the Wolfos' body had faded away, leaving behind nothing but a mask, one that the Hero of Time had never acquired on his journey, the Wolfos Mask.

Ruby picked it up, looking at it with a small smile "I'll honor your memory."

Gyro had already gotten up when Ruby started playing the song, and had dug a hole at the bas of a nearby tree, putting the body of the other Wolfos in it before filling it back up, and marking the tree with the words 'Here lies two brave souls, and proud parents' he then turned back to look at Ruby, who was getting ready to put on the mask.

She took a deep breath, and dived in, putting the mask on her face, and experiencing the same painful process as last time, as her soul merged with that of the Wolfos.

When the process was done, Gyro looked upon Ruby's new form.

Obviously enough, her appearance was similar to a werewolf, she had white fur covering her whole body, although at certain parts of her body the tips of her fur became red, and instead of the same eyes as the Wolfos, Ruby's own silver eyes were present.

She'd gone from red riding hood to big bad wolf. (sorrynotsorry)

"How do you feel Ruby? Can you still speak?" Gyro asked her as she turned her head to look at him.

She opened her mouth, and did indeed speak "It feels... weird, I'm a lot taller than before, and I feel way more agile." she said in a more mature sounding voice, which sounded similar to her mother's voice.

Gyro nodded as Ruby stretched out her new body, trying to get a good feel for it "You know, I have an idea as to what your semblance might have become."

Ruby looked at him with a raised eyebrow, at least he thought she did considering her brow did raise up when she looked at him "What do you think it is?"

Gyro pulled lightly on his goatee as he answered "I'm thinking it might have to do with a howl, what with your new form being basically a wolf."

Ruby tilted her head to the side in thought "I guess that makes sense."

So with that in mind, Ruby attempted to bring forth her new semblance, succeeding in producing a sonic howl after about 10 minutes, which actually caused some snow to fall of a far off mountain, the howl having been released as a visible wave which impacted the far off mountain.

That definetly convinced them to not try that again.

With that done, the two mae their way across the chasms, Gyro curling up into a ball in his Goron form and charging up magic to give himself a speed bost and grow spikes out of his body, turning him into a flaming spiked wheel of death as he used small platforms to jump across the gaps, while Ruby kept up with him by running on all fours and simply jumping across the chasms.

Their next stop, was the Snowhead Ruins.

* * *

 **Finally!**

 ***Relic pats my back***

 **God I started this last night and finally finished this evening, but I managed to put in everything I wanted.**

 **Bet no one expected that Ruby would turn into a Wolfos huh?**

 **Or that Gyro was actually a certified doctor from Harvard.**

 **That one came up because I realised that Gyro would need to have had some very advanced education to build an interdimensional portal at such a young age.**

 **And yes, he can make people experience a foodgasm.**

 **Just thought I could use that funny gimmick *Relic giggles at the idea***

 **Anyway!**

 **Read, Review, Don't be a dick, and have a nice day everyone!**

 **See ya next time!**


	47. Chapter 42: The Second Giant

**Hey guys and welcome back to THOR!**

 **For anybody curious, Relic went to go fetch something I'll need later, so she won't be with us today.**

 **Anyway, today, we tackle Termina's second dungeon!**

 **So let's get this show on the road!**

* * *

After a bit of time, Ruby and Gyro finally made it to the top of the mountain, where they could see the blizzard raging.

Tatl peeked out from Gyro's cap, peering into the blizzard "Hey, is it just me, or is there something in the blizzard?"

Ruby looked out into the raging winds at Tatl's words "I don't see anything... oh!" she then pulled out her goggles of truth and put them on, and what she saw made her jaw drop "What the heck is that?!"

Gyro put on his own goggles, and saw the same thing she did.

A giant Goron who sneezed so strongly from the cold winds that he was the one causing the blizzard.

Well at least Darmani won't ever learn how embarassing his death truly was.

Gyro brought out his drums, already knowing what he should do, and started playing the Goron Lullaby, Ruby actually joining him by howling out the notes, which reminded him of something one of his predecessor's had to do.

As they played the song, the Goron started to slowly fall asleep, until he curled up into a ball and actually fell off the mountain and into the valley, although they could still see him down there due to his giant size, so it was more like he fell out of a bed.

With the Goron gone, the blizzard finally stopped, allowing them to continue up to the entrance.

The two of them prepared themselves before finally entering Snowhead Temple, and the first thing they encountered were White Boes, which they easily defeated with a few flaming punches from Gyro and claw swipes from Ruby.

With those nuissances gone, Gyro got to pushing a large block which was impeding their path, allowing them to continue, where they were met with a single White Wolfos, which Gyro easily killed with a single flaming punch.

Continuing on into the only unlocked or unfrozen door, the two found themselves in a room with a small wooden bridge that had a gap in the middle and a small bump at the edge to jump over for gorons rolling, as well as a few freezards blowing sub-zero winds onto the bridge.

Gyro directed Ruby to grab a stray fairy that was next to one of the freezards while he went below the bridge to grab another one, making him land right in the lava, although it was harmless to him in his Goron form.

With the first two of many fairies rescued, the two continued onwards into the temple, ready for whatever was coming next.

* * *

Gyro and Ruby had just gotten past another jump, letting them enter a new door, which actually locked behind them.

It was rather obvious what this meant, it was time for a 'miniboss' as Gyro called them, which would go better in their real forms, thus changing back.

It didn't take long for the enemy to appear, it was a Wizzrobe, except it didn't have a cloak or hat on, revealing that it looked like some kind of old goblin-like warlock.

The fight was mostly annoying, as he kept moving aroudn the whole place while they shot at him with bullets and arrows, he even tried to trick them by creating illusions of himself at one point, but they were able to tell which was the real one due to the illusions having no shadows.

Once it was gone, a large treasure chest appeared in the middle of the room, confusing Gyro since he remembered that Link had gotten the fire arrows from it, but he already has them, although... Ruby doesn't have the fire element.

With that decided, he had Ruby open the treasure chest, from which she pulled out some kind of attachable accessory for a sniper rifle that had a flame motif.

Curious, she attached it on top of her scope, and for some reason she could feel the magazine loaded into it get warmer, and when she fully activated it, her scythe's blade was set aflame, however it didn't harm her at all when she brought it close, to which Gyro pointed out that it was because they were magical flames.

She shifted it back to rifle mode upon hearing that, and fired a shot at the wall, where she was presented with a flaming bullet coming out of her weapon.

This could come in handy later on.

With that done, the two of them returned to exploring the temple.

* * *

The two of them stepped of a flight of stairs going up, seeing the large pillar that they made rise up all the way to the top in the middle of the main chamber of the temple.

The technology of this place was still pretty weird honestly, the world relied on magic, but still had basic mechanisms, yet they didn't seem to work exactly like it should sometimes.

Either way, they made use of the curve in the wall and entered a door that was slightly lower, finding themselves in a snow filled room that had a living pile of snow known as an Eeno, throwing giant snowballs at them, though it was handled easily when Gyro made magma sprout under it, thus melting it away.

With the immediate threat gone, they were able to find another stray fairy in the room, they had nearly found all of them.

After that, they made their way up another flight of stairs, where they were then met with a pair of Dinolfos, whom were quickly dealt with thanks to Ruby's sonic howl slamming them into the wall and dazing them, followed by Gyro dealing the finishing blow to both of them with his fists.

Interestingly, the both of them relinquished stray fairies upon their death.

They made their way out of the room, crossing across the tall pillar in the middle of the room, and shifting back to their real forms at the same time.

Once across, they entered a new room which locked behind them, which was followed by the appearance of a second wizzrobe.

They just had to repeat their previous tactic to defeat it.

Once it was defeated, another door unlocked, allowing them to continue onwards and collect the big key from within a treasure chest.

Almost there, just a little more to go.

They still had one last stray fairy to find though, and after looking around with help from the goggles of truth, they found an alcove hidden behind an invisible wall on a lower level, Ruby was able to get down and climb back up easily thanks to her wolfos form having rather powerful claws that could dig into the stone, thus getting the last stray fairy.

Gyro then proceeded to smash away some of the portions of the pillar, lowering it down and allowing them to take a hidden path, leading them up to the last door.

Unlocking the door, they stepped inside, both of them in their most recent mask transformations, having a feeling they would come in handy, and the first thing they saw was some kind of mechanical bull with a human face, frozen in a block of ice.

It was obvious that this was the being that they had to defeat to free the next trapped spirit, but that would mean they had to free it from it's icy prison.

With a resigned sigh, Gyro stomped his foot, making lava srpout from underneath the block of ice, making it quickly melt away, freeing the creature.

With the ice melted off, the beast awoke, breaking the stones that were surrounding the ice with a bellowing roar.

This, was the Masked Mechanical Monster, Goht.

As soon as it was free, the beast began to run, in an attempt to run down Gyro and Ruby.

The two of them rolled out of the way, giving each other silent nods as Gyro curled up into a ball and began to roll after it, quickly turning into a spiked flaming wheel of death, and Ruby keeping up pretty easily, although she was running on the walls, using her claws to keep herself there.

After catching up, Gyro rolled in between Goht's legs in an effort to trip it up, which succeded, and the resulting fall was quite damaging to the beast as the armor on it's back broke open, revealing an eye on it, which Ruby jumped onto and began to tear into with her claws until it shook her off and started running again.

This was the pattern that the fight went in, until the last time it shook Ruby off, where she fell right into Gyro's arms, and the beast ran right into a wall, making large amounts of rock and earth to collapse onto it.

With Goht dead, it left behind it's mask, which Gyro and Ruby collected upon changing back into their true forms, and were greeted by a bright light, just like the last time.

When they opened their eyes, they heard the giant that was trapped chanting, and Tatl came out from with Gyro's cap, seeing as it was now safe.

"What are all of you?" she asked the giant, who replied in the same ancient tongue as the previous one.

Guardians, at least that's what it sounded like it was saying.

"So... you're protective gods? That's why you're in the temples... but... why are the protective gods...?" Tatl mumbled to herself near the end.

The giant chanted out one last thing as Gyro, Ruby and Tatl were blinded once more.

" _He is not in control._ "

* * *

 **And voila!**

 **That's the second temple cleared!**

 **What are the giants talking about though?**

 **Who is 'he'?**

 **It'll make sense soon enough people.**

 **Anyway.**

 **Read, Review, Don't be a dick, and have a nice day everyone!**

 **See ya next time!**


	48. Chapter 43: Invaders

**Hey guys, welcome back tho THOR!**

 ***Relic flies in before sitting on my shoulder***

 **You got the things? *she nods* perfect.**

 **Anyway, we're gonna see a couple of new things today.**

 **So let's get this show on the road!**

* * *

Gyro, Ruby and Tatl blinked their eyes open, finding themseles back at the mountain cabin in mid afternoon, except that all the snow in the area had melted away.

They smiled, glad to see that they're work was paying off.

Although they had to warp back to the top of the mountain to bring back the stray faires to the fountain, where just like the other times, she reformed with a joyous laugh, the main difference between her and the others being that she had pink hair.

She was the great fairy of power, and as thanks for restoring her, she gifted Ruby with better control over her magic, something that Gyro didn't need as he already had amazing control, and she was now able to properly chanel her magic through her weapon, letting her fire off what Gyro called a' Crescent wave' with a slash of her weapon, naming it so because it looked very much like a crescent moon.

Anyway, the two headed for the Goron village, Gyro figuring that maybe they could help out the issue regarding Romani Ranch, himself shifting into his Goron form, and Ruby shifting into her Deku form to sit on his shoulder as he walked through the village.

After a bit of time, he found a sign that said a Goron was selling powder kegs, but that first he had to test a person to see if they could handle them properly.

That kind of explosive power was exactly what he would need to open up the way to the ranch.

Heading inside the store, he found Medigoron, Biggoron's younger brother, whom told Gyro that his test was to blast open the way to the Goron Racetrack.

With a powder keg in hand, one that had a lit fuse at that, Gyro made his way to the racetrack as fast as he could, having to throw the keg up a few ledges from time to time.

On the way towards the racetrack though, they were attacked by Wolfos, not the white variety, but the normal version, which Ruby fended off with her magic bubbles. (that sounds so silly)

They managed to get the keg at the entrance with a few seconds to spare, ducking out of the way as it blew up the blocked entrance.

Strangely, Gorons immediately started to swarm the racetrack.

Gyro and Ruby blinked at the sight, Tatl peeking out from within Ruby's hood curiously.

Ruby looked up to Gyro "Why don't you enter the race? It sounds pretty fun."

Gyro thought it over for a few moments before shrugging "Why not? It's bound to be interesting at least."

With that decided, Gyro signed up for the race (while still using Darmani's identity since all the Gorons kept thinking it was him) and lined up with the other contestants. As the announcer started the countdown, all of them curled up, with Gyro starting to spin in place and building up momentum, like when you hit both the breaks and the gas at the same time on a car, just without the stench of burning rubber.

As soon as the announcer shouted go, Gyro shot off, already turning into his 'flaming spiked wheel of death mode' (best name he could come with honestly), gaining a clear advantage over all the other contestants while Ruby cheered him on, having been given a pretty good view of the event because she was 'the great Darmani's guest'.

The other racers soon caught up to Gyro, trying to bump him out of the way, but Gyro's large pool of magic allowed him to keep up his enhanced spin, even as they rammed into his sides, instead sending themselves careening off course.

Unsurprisingly, Gyro won the race, the other contestants reaching the finish line half a minute after him.

The reward for winning was a bottle of gold dust, not the kind used on Remnant, but just literal grains of gold.

He didn't really need it, but he figured it might have it's uses one day.

With the race won, Gyro and Ruby headed back to the village, where Gyro obtained his license to allow him to carry powder kegs, although he was only allowed to carry one, but he was informed that a goron in clock town could sell him more.

With that done, they used the song of soaring to head back to clock town, already having changed back into their real forms upon arriving, and made their way towards milk road, upon arriving at the blocked off path, Gyro put on his power gloves and pulled out his powder keg, making the people who were chipping away at the stone scramble away from it as he placed it down and got some distance himself, as a few seconds later the keg exploded, shattering the boulder and opening up the path to the ranch.

After the cleanup from the explosion was done, Gyro and Ruby finally entered the ranch, finding the Terminean version of Ruby practicing firing a bow, but without actualy arrows.

It was pretty interesting to see a child version of Ruby, since in the show, she had only been shown at this age during one of Yang flashback when she recounted how she had went to find the old home out in the forest and ended up being saved by Qrow.

Quickly however, they noticed something else.

"Hey! Isn't that your horse?" said Tatl as she pointed at a small fenced area where Epona was clearly standing, making Gyro and Ruby run up to her and confirm that it indeed was Epona.

"Hey, who are you?" they all heard, making them turn around to see Ruby's counterpart looking up at them curiously, looking at Ruby in confusion, and then looking at Gyro, and her cheeks flushing slightly, making him inwardly chuckle at the fact that Ruby's counterpart had a kid crush on him it seemed.

They introduced themselves afterwards, Ruby's counterpart being called Romani, after the ranch, and that she lived here with her older sister Cremia.

Funnily enough, she gave Ruby and Gyro each a nickname, calling them ladybug and grasshopper respectively.

She then told them about why she was practicing, telling them that _they_ were coming.

Every year, when the carnival approches, _they_ would appear at night. That they come riding in a shining ball. And that they would kidnap the livestock.

Gyro blinked at the description, finding that it was pretty much the original sterotypical depiction of aliens.

Afterwards, she told them that her sister didn't believe her, but that she would protect the cows nonetheless, and she wanted Gyro and Ruby's help in stopping _them_.

First though they had to prove they were good enough, and she asked them to prove it by popping 10 balloons scattered around the ranch in under 2 minutes.

They were allowed to use Epona for the little test, where Gyro guided her and Ruby shot at the balloons, all atop her back.

They even managed to beat Romani's record of 1 minute, clearing it in half a minute, afterwards she noticed how well they seemed to work with Epona, and decied to teach them her horse-calling song.

Gyro had completely forgotten about this song, just like Link had.

Bringing out their instruments, they copied the song back to her, and Epona walked up to them after hearing it, for this, was Epona's Song.

Romani then told them that _they_ would always give up when the first light of morning came, and that the operation would start at 2 AM.

That gave them plenty of time to get ready and get a bit more practice in.

While they were practicing, they also ended up meeting Cremia, who was the Terminean Summer strangely enough, and she was happy to hear that the way to clock town was finally open, meaning she could make her deliveries again.

It was pretty weird how in this world Ruby and her mom were sisters, especially more when Gyro remembered that from Link's memories, Cremia basically looked like an older Romani, with the same being true for Summer and Ruby.

Soon, night came, and it was now 2 AM, Gyro was sitting down on a crate with his eyes closed, Ruby standing next to said crate as she looked out at the field.

They heard Romani exit the house, heading for the barn, but not without wishing them good luck.

As soon as she was in, Gyro brought out his ocarina and started playing a new song, one that would come in handy tonight.

To Ruby, it sounded like he was playing the Song of Time, but, backwards.

And that was exactly what he was doing, for this was the Inverted Song of Time, it's function?

It wasn't too hard to guess when clocks appeared around them and the hands started slowing down, this song existed to slow the flow of time, although Ruby, Gyro, Tatl and Epona were still able to move normally instead of being slowed down.

As the clock neared 2:30, Gyro hopped onto Epona and readied one of his crossbows, while Ruby shifted Waxing Rose into it's rifle form, telling Gyro she'd stay on foot.

When the clock struck 2:30, _they_ appeared.

The ball of light descended from the skies, releasing _them_ upon the land below, they wore purple robes that completely covered their bodies and had glowing yellow eyes.

Due to the effects of the song, they were moving slowly, which made Gyro and Ruby's job easier, but it also made it last longer due to the song now taking twice the ammount of time to rise.

Ruby took up a spot on top of the barn, while Gyro started running around the field on Epona's back, shooting at the invaders, while Ruby picked off the ones that Gyro missed, while also shotting the ones that tried to sneak up from behind.

Hours later, when the clock struck 5:15 AM, they disappeared, and Gyro stopped the effects of the song, lettign time flow normally once again.

Romani thanked them when she stepped out of the barn, giving each of them a bottle of Romani milk.

It was some pretty good milk honestly.

Half an hour later Cremia came out of the house and went into the barn to milk the cows, with Romani rushing inside after her sister with a big smile on her face.

Ruby and Gyro followed in after her, seeing the sisters talking with each other, with Romani saying that she wanted to come along with her sister to deliver the milk to town, but she couldn't as somebody needed to stay behind to watch over the animals, although Cremia did offer Ruby and Gyro a ride back into town when she would leave at 6 PM that day.

They agreed to it, and decided to help around the ranch for the day, seeing as for now they didn't have much to do.

When 6 PM rolled around, They were leaveing for town, Ruby sitting in the wagon while Cremia was at the front, guiding the donkey that was pulling it, and Gyro walked alongisde the wagon on Epona's back.

Along the way Cremia told them a bit about the ranch and things that had been happening lately, like how their father passed away recently, that the cows always seemed so nervous, how they would find broken bottles of milk lying around sometimes, it was all very worrying for Cremia.

After that she started talking about Clock town, like how her friend Anju was getting married in two days time, and wondering what the people in town were saying about the moon.

As they left the ranch, the saw something strange.

The main road back to clock town was blocked off by a fence that was definetly not there yesterday.

Cremia adopted a more serious expression as she turned to look at Ruby and Gyro "Get your weapons ready people..." she said as she took a detour off to the right.

She continued to talk as they moved along "First Milk Road is blocked by a boulder, and now... We have to take this detour through ugly country..." she said with a scowl on her face before turning back to the young hunters "Hope you two are ready, I'll try to get us though here as fast as possible. If any pursuers come at us from behind, chase them away. They may be after my cargo. Got it?" she received two nods "Thanks, I appreciate it." she said as she whipped the rains and made the donkey start to gallop, With Epona slowly pickign up speed so she could keep up, but also to let herself lag a bit behind, so Gyro could get a better shot from next to the rear of the wagon.

As they moved, two people appeared, riding on te backs of donkeys, wearing the masks of Garo leaders and wielding pitchforks in their hands.

Gyro knew who these were, the Gorman Brothers, whom were trying to destroy Cremia's business, Gyro started with a simple warning shot from one of his crossbows near the feet of the donkeys, but they just kept going on, so he motionned to Ruby to scare them off, making her activate Waxing Rose fully and shoot another warning shot, right next to the head of one of the brothers.

THAT stopped them in their tracks as they turned around and ran away in fear.

With them out of the way, they were able to get to clock town and deliver the milk safely.

As thanks for their help, Cremia gave the young hunters a hat shaped like a cow's head, this was the Romani Mask, named after the ranch.

With that done, and them finaly having Epona back, they returned to the dawn of the first day, ready for the next leg of their quest.

* * *

 **Sorry everyone!**

 **I started writing this last night and wrote until like 3 AM, so I had to stop by then and get to bed, but I worked diligently as soon as I was awake to finish it!**

 ***Relic flies in with a drink in her hands before sitting on my head***

 **Anyway, the Romani sidequests are complete, and they've gotten Epona back, which means they can get a few things now before heading off to the great bay t continue the story proper.**

 **Also, by now you've probably noticed that some of the things that happen are based on their depictions in the 3DS version of Majora's Mask, well some other things will happen the way they did in the original game though.**

 **Anyway!**

 **Read, Review, Don't be a dick, and have a nice day everyone!**

 **See ya next time!**


	49. Chapter 44: Captain's orders

**Hey everyone and welcome back to THOR!**

 **Relic went out shopping ealier so I'm alone today.**

 **Not much going on, except I started a new game of link between worlds the other day and I already finished it**

 **Oh, and I finally got my hands on Pokemon Go, couldn't go out to get any pokemon tonight though(did catch like 20 of them in my house though), I just took my shower, but does anybody know how you choose a team?**

 **Anyway.**

 **Let's get this show on the road!**

* * *

Gyro and Ruby exited out of the eastern exit of clock town, facing the entrance to Ikana Canyon.

Before going in though, Gyro called on Epona, hoping onto her back and pulling Ruby up, having her sit behind him this time as Epona started to gallop, all while avoiding real bombchus, which were basically living versions of Gyro's moving bombs, except these one looked like rats with a bomb stuck on their tail.

As they moved forwards into the canyon, Gyro saw something unexpected.

A large chasm, instead of just a fence like Link had to use Epona to get over.

This shoulnd't be here, sure Epona could more than likely jump that gap, but still, this is unexpected.

Anyway, gradually building up speed, and Ruby grabbing onto Gyro tightly, Epona jumped across the chasm, safely getting to the other side.

Trotting forwards a little bit, they were met with an interesting sight.

Sitting on a high ledge, was a man a purple cloak covering his body, and Gyro recognized the cloak as belonging to the dark sorcerer Wizzro, except this person wasn't Wizzro, as they had actual legs and normal arms.

The man titlted his head upwards to look at them, and Gyro was able to peer into the darkness of the hood to see the man's face, widdening his eyes when he saw Pierce's face, except he was different, he had an eyepatch going over his right eye.

Gyro didn't know why, but he felt some kind of pit forming in his stomach as he stared at the eyepatch.

Pierce's Terminean counterpart chuckled lowly as he looked at them "What are you doing in a place like this?" he hiked a thumb behind himself "Ikana Hill beyond here is the place where spirits with troubles and lingering regrets wander. Even now, they search for one who can save them. It is unfortunate, but it is no place for one such as you..." he smiled misteriously "But if you must enter, you will have to obtain the mask containing the wandering spirit. Near the ranch are a pair of men with the mask of an Ikana ninja. Men of poor character who commit evil deeds. Find them. Without that mask, you cannot help the restless souls..." he trailed off before getting up and moving out of view.

Gyro thought on his words a bit, but also on his face, trying to understand why the eyepatch unsettled him so much.

Anyway, Gyro looked around the area, remembering something from one of Link's memories, putting on his goggles of truth when he saw a small ring of stones, and seeing a guard sitting down there, except he was invisible to the naked eye.

Gyro nearly laugh out loud when he saw the guard's face though, it was Ironwood.

It was pretty funny that he was the guard that nobody notices, Ruby didn't know who he was though when she put on her own goggles, not having met the general at this point in time like she did in the original timeline.

After giving the man a red potion, he gave Gyro the Stone Mask in return, which can make whoever wears it invisible to others.

This thing has so much pranking potential, he can finally set up his big traps for CRDL without fear of Glynda catching him, instead of just using whoopie cushions of booby trapped presents that threw pies in their faces.

They were classics, and pretty funny, but the same gag being used constantly got boring very quickly.

Thus, he'd been sketching up plans for some prank traps, one of which involves the cartoon classic of tar and feathers, but then he also has some pretty damn humilating ones that he read in a fic one time, which involved catapults, and for extremely hilarious reasons, dildos and glue.

CRDL will seriously want to kill him, if they ever learn it was him.

Yang was all aboard for the pranks, saying she'd help him set them up, along with Pierce obviously, and surprisingly Jaune as well.

He shook his head, while it was funny tangent to go on, he had to get back on track.

He and Ruby continued onwards, having to leave behind Epona at the base of a cliff, and entered into the Ikana graveyard.

For a graveyard, it didn't look all that creepy, though that was mostly because it was still morning.

As they walked through it, they passed by hunched back man with a prominent lower jaw, this man was the gravekeeper, Dampé.

He gave them a simple greeting as they walked passed him, themselves returning it.

As they continued, they came across a stone bridge, and under that bridge was a giant skeleton.

Ruby looked at it with a raised eyebrow, not expecting to see such a large skeleton just lying under a bridge, then she heard Gyro play the Sonata of Awakening, and the eyes of the skeleton glowed.

The skeleton's eyes locked onto Gyro "Young Swordsman! You summoned me? Ah, but before we may exchange words, I must first test your skill. Stop me in my tracks." he turned his gaze to Ruby "And please young miss, I request that you do not interfere, this is but a simple test and no true harm will come to him."

Ruby was a bit surprised at the skeleton's polite way of speaking, but nodded at his words.

The skeleton then rose up, breaking the bridge he was under before marching up the path behind him, Gyro following after him before he was blocked by a wall of flames and smaller skeletons known as stalchildren rose up from the dirt, before he easily shattered them with the Golden Master Sword, which allowed him to continue pursuing the giant skeleton and strike him in the heel, drawing his attention to Gyro as they fought, the skeleton attempting to slam his hands down on Gyro who blocked with his Mirror Shield in a shield bash maneouver, sending the fist back before he jumped up onto the skeleton's body and slashed the top of his head in an overhead spinning slash, the Helm Splitter technique.

The skeleton fell onto his hind and rose a hand to Gyro "Wait! I yield young swordsman, you have proven yourself."

Afterwards, Gyro and Ruby stood on one side of the broken bridge, eye level to the skeleton.

He introduced himself as the former commander of the Ikana Kingdom Army, Captain Skull Keeta. He then explained how he was defeated shamefully in a war within the kingdom, and that he waited for a warrrior to awaken him so he may pass on his final request.

He turned his head to behind himself slightly, looking at the other side of the bridge were a treasure chest surrounded in flames stood "I ask that you carry on my will, which rests in the fiercely burning flame, and convey my words to my men, who, even in death, remain loyal to me. Tell them the war has ended. Then, I shall be able to drift quietly to sleep." he then turned his head back to Gyro, before snapping into a salute "Captain, sir! May I take leave, sir?"

Gyro stared at the captain for a few moments before a small smile crossed his features and he snapped into his own salute "You may soldier! Dismissed!"

The captain straightened himself before replying "Yes, sir!" and his bones fell apart and faded away.

After that the flames surrounding the treasure chest faded away as well, with Gyro and Ruby jumping across the destroyed bridge and walking up to the chest.

Lifting the top open, Gyru pulled out a new mask from within, this one was a hat with a small face plate that had a skeleton motif to it.

This, was the Captain's Hat.

With the mask in hand, They forwarded time to the night of the first day, where they could see stalchildren roaming around the graveyard, three specific ones guarding a tombstone.

Gyro told Ruby to stay out of sight in the mean time while he put on the captain's hat and went towards them, the Stalchildren snapping to attention and saluting him.

He told all of them they were dismissed for now, making them scatter into bones, before ordering the three guarding the tombstone to open it.

After doing so, they jumped down, and Gyro motionned to Ruby to follow him as he removed the hat, before they both jumped down the hole, landing into an underground cavern.

They stepped past an arc and entered a room that had a flock of keese flying around.

They decided to get in some practice with some of they alternate semblances, both of them shifting into their deku forms, with Gyro using his vine whips (it's super effective!) to hit the flying rodents, and Ruby running into them with her tornado shield to tear them apart.

After the little practice round, they shifted back to their real forms before lighting the torches in the room a opening the door, entering a room that had a black armored Iron Knuckle standing in the middle of it.

The first against the armored warrior went far faster than all the previous battles against one due to the upgrades Gyro and Ruby had gotten in the last few months.

Once the Iron Knuckle was defeated, a curtain rose in the back of the room, revealing a large tombstone behind it before a ghost appeared in front of it, he wore dark green clothes and had a conductor's baton in his hands.

He introduced himself as Flat, a composer for the Ikana royal family.

He then told them how his brother, Sharp, had apparently sold his soul to the devil and locked Flat underground.

He then made a small request of Gyro and Ruby, for the two of them the learn the song inscribed on his tomb, and to tell his brother, should they ever meet him, that the raindrops that fall are Flat's tears, and The lighting that strikes the earth is his anger.

After he disappeared, they walked up to his tomb and read the notes inscribed onto it before playing the Song of Storms, calling upon the rain to fall, even udnerground.

After exiting the grave, they repeated this process over the next two days, and on the last day, the soldiers finally went to their final rest, with Gyro and Ruby ending it off by fighting a big poe, before catching it's soul in a bottle, with Gyro deciding to sell it to the curiosity shop back in clock town, getting 200 lien from it.

After that, they headed back in time to the dawn of the first day, ready to continue onwards.

* * *

 **And done!**

 **Now I know this one might seem short, but I wanted to keep the great bay for it's own chapter.**

 **And hey, you all got to see a bit more into Gyro's mind, and I think we can all agree that those pranks sound hilarious just from what they contain.**

 **Anyway!**

 **Read, Review, Don't be a dick, and have a nice day everyone!**

 **See ya next time!**


	50. Chapter 45: The Zora Siblings

**Hey guys, welcome back!**

 ***Relic flies in and sits on my shoulder while wearing a sun dress***

 **So, yesterday, if you follow my works, you saw I finally released Ylissean Braves, a crossover between kyoryuger and FE Awakening.**

 **Now, somebody left a review on it, but sadly I can't read it yet because the site is bugging out in regards to reviews... again.**

 **Seriously this problem keeps happening, and I know I'm not the only one it happens to, Phoenix also has issues with that glitch.**

 **But anyway, you didn't come here to listen to my rant, you came here for the story.**

 **So, let me give you just that! *Relic sends a thumbs up***

 **Let's get this show on the road!**

* * *

Gyro and Ruby came out of Clock Town's western exit, ready to tackle the Great Bay next.

The two of them hopped onto Epona's back before heading off towards the coast, jumping over the high fence that was blocking he way.

After jumping over a few more fences, they made it onto the beach, where they could see a building floating on top of the water near the edge.

And out into the distance they could see a raging hurricane over the seas.

But the most important thing they noticed was the seagulls flying around a certain spot above the water, where they could see two bodies floating above it.

That definetly worried them.

Quickly Gyro got into the water and swam towards the two bodies.

As he neared the two bodies, he realized something about them.

They were Zoras, a man and a woman.

Both of them looked incredibly alike as well, leading him to believe they might be related.

However, the more pressing matter was that both of them were gravely injured.

Quickly he started pulling both of them to shore, while Ruby looked on worried.

As he was dragging them, they both woke up.

"Please... you have to... help us." said the man through ragged breaths.

"We need to... save... her eggs." added the woman.

Gyro nodded at both of them as he continued to pull them back to shore, once he was close enough, Ruby helped him bring their bodies onto the sand, where the two of them attempted to sit up.

Now that they could get a clear look at the two Zoras, it was quite obvious to Gyro that they were most likely brother and sister, the both of the had what could only be described as long fishtails on the back of their heads, both of them ending in yellow tips.

The man had a tattoo covering his whole right arm, while the woman had a tattoo only on her left bicep.

As well, the woman was the only one out of the with actual clothes on herself, wearing a short pale blue dress that reached down to her thighs.

Gyro also noticed that the man was carrying an actual fishbone guitar on his back, while the woman had a small harp that seemed to be made of bronze with some kind of face on it.

Once they were in sitting positions, they finally took the chance to speak "The name's... Mikau, and this... is my sister... Laruto... we're from... the Zora tribe."

"Mikau here is... the guitarist of... the indigo-gos... I play the harp... sometimes." continued Laruto.

"I think... this is the end... for us." said Mikau.

"Will you... listen to... our last words?" asked Laruto.

Both Gyro and Ruby nodded at the question.

The both of them then took hold of their instruments, and started playing, albeit weakly.

"The carnival, it's coming soon, our band, was bringing the groove." said Mikau lowly, with an attempt at a rhyme that followed his beat.

"But then our singer Lulu, she laid some weird eggs, and then just like, you can't hear what she says." Laruto continued on the same beat.

Mikau started coughing up some blood at this point, as his fingers stopped strumming his guitar.

"Then pirates came along... they actually stole Lulu's eggs." he said, dropping the rhymes.

Laruto did the same as he did, stopping with the music "So we went... to try and get them back... you can see how that turned out." she said as she clutched a rather deep wound on her side.

"Our only regret... is that we weren't able... to save the eggs... now the pirates have them." continued Mikau.

"If we die like this... we won't be at peace... if only somebody could... save her eggs... and just heal our souls." finished Laruto.

Gyro could see that life was quickly leaving them, so he turned to Ruby, whom he could see was trying to hold back her tears, as he motionned to her to come closer, before he whispered an idea to her, making her nod silently as the two of them brought out their respective instruments and started playing the Song of Healing.

With their minds, Mikau and Laruto were floating aimlessly in the darkness for what felt like hours, until Lulu appeared before them, and their feet touched solid ground, a spotlight shining down on the three of them, as Lulu looked to them with a grateful smile, before she turned her head to the side, and one by one, the other members of the indigo-gos appeared.

Looking back to Lulu, Mikau and Laruto looked down at their hands, before Lulu grabbed each of their hands and started walking towards the band with them, the siblings slowly starting to smile.

They knew that even in death, they would always be with their friends in spirit.

Back in the outside world, the only thing they left behind were a pair of white masks in the vague shapes of their faces.

These were the Zora Masks, which would allow Ruby and Gyro to transform into Zora's themselves.

They could hear Mikau's voice whispering on the winds "Please, carve our last words into our graves."

Half an hour later, Gyro and Ruby stood in front of a pair of graves, one with Mikau's guitar attached to it, the other with Laruto's harp.

Ruby was leening into Gyro, crying at the fate of the siblings.

Gyro had an arm wrapped around her, silently comforting her.

This wasn't a time for words, it was a time of silence, to pay respects to two brave souls.

It was after a good 10 minutes that Ruby finally composed herself, promising to the zoras that they would save Lulu's babies.

Her and Gyro then stared at the masks, Ruby taking in a deep breath, before they both put on the masks and felt the pain from the souls merging with their own.

When they were done, both of them stood in their Zora forms, Gyro being the same height, but Ruby having grown taller, now reaching her sister's height.

Each of them looked a lot like the zora siblings in their new forms.

Gyro's arm fins and the long tail on the back of his head all faded from the whitish blue into green , he wore a kilt around his waist, held there by a belt. On his arms were studded, fingerless gloves, and his boots had studs on them as well. The most interesting part however was the studded leather choker around his neck.

Ruby's appearance was the one with the most difference from the original Zora, as the fishtail on the back of her head, actually sprouted fightails at the tip, the tips of the tail being red, as the rest of the long tail seemed to had a light red tone to it. Her own arms fins (which were wided compared too Gyro's, and in general shape comparison, Gyro's fins looked like swords, while Ruby's looked like axe heads) were red near the tips. She wore the same dress Laruto had worn, except hers was black, with the edges being red in color. She still had her boots on her feet, and on her back was a long membrane which was red in color, similar in appearance to her cape.

The two of them took a bit of them to familiarize themselves with their new forms, quite literally testing the waters with them and finding that swimming like a fish came to them like second nature.

Gyro had been thinking that perhaps why they somehow found themselves quickly understanding how to move in different bodies, was because the masks somehow imprinted the soul's old muscle memory onto them, so that these completely new movements came to them easily.

Anyway, they then set about discovering their new semblances.

It took them a good 10 minutes, but they were able to figure out their semblances.

Ruby's semblance had become psammokinesis, AKA, the ability to manipulate all forms of sand, and by extension, dirt, something which could definetly come in handy to them.

Gyro's semblance was something quite interesting, Cryokinesis, essentially total control over all forms of ice, including it's creation.

With that out of the way, the two of them swam to the building floating above the water, Gyro translating the sign to Ruby and letting her know that this was a marine laboratory.

They entered inside, and were met with the sight of the Terminean Ren, who wore long green robes, and curiously enough, had glasses. (Gyro idly thought that glasses suit Ren quite nicely)

He noticed Ruby and Gyro, and actually mistook them for Mikau and Laruto, apparently the two of them had been friends with the marine biologist, and they had asked him to look after the eggs until they hatch when they would bring them back to him. (again, Gyro idly thought that Marine biologist might have been a job Ren would have been interested in if the world were more peaceful, he was a patient man after all, and this kind of job would have suited him nicely)

Thankfully he had decided to 'remind' them of what they had to do, that being to rescue the 7 eggs, and bring them back here to put them in the large water tank, where they could hatch safely.

Their objective in mind, Gyro and Ruby headed back out, ready to save some babies.

Because what kind of heroes would they be if they didn't?

* * *

 **Done.**

 ***Relic is asleep in a tiny bed***

 **So, how did you like this short chapter everyone?**

 **It was made specifically for Mikau and his sister, whom is an obvious OC, but also a reference to the earth sage of the same name in wind waker.**

 **Also, how do you like Ruby's zora appearance?**

 **And what do you think of their semblances?**

 **Also, yeah, I could honestly see Ren as a marine biologist if the world were fully at peace without any grimm.**

 **Anyway.**

 **Read, Review, Don't be a dick, and have a nice day everyone.**

 **See ya next time.**


	51. Chapter 46: Pirates

**Hello everyone and welcome back to THOR!**

 ***Sneezes loudly, while Relic carries a box of tissues next to him***

 **Yeah, so I kind of have a cold right now, it's seriously not fun at all.**

 **But anyway, not much to say today, although pretty soon I should be getting RWBY volumes 1 and 2, as I asked a store I go to order them for me.**

 **I have volume 3, so I thought I should get the others as well.**

 **Anyway.**

 **Let's get this show on the road! *sneezes again before he blows his nose***

* * *

Gyro and Ruby swam towards a large gate while in their Zora forms.

This was it, the entrance to the pirate's base.

Although their was no way of getting in, so they had to look around, till they found a barricaded hole in the stone underwater, which they broke open and passed though, ending up inside the base.

And they received one hell of a shock when they saw who the pirates looked like.

They were Noras, all of them.

Gyro didn't know if he should be laughing, or terrified.

He also didn't know if he should be mad, because, well, the pirates had the face of one of his friends, one whom he got along well with since they had a thing for explosions.

Like that one time the two worked together to make a custard bomb and put it in team CRDL's room.

Hilarious, and delicious.

Plus team CRDL had to clean it up themselves, as Glynda had long stopped bothering fixing up their dorm room with her semblance, something she still did for other teams when an accident happens, like that one time team JNPPR's door was broken by Nora, and it really was an accident, she didn't even use her hammer that time.

Or the one time the pipes in team RWGBY's shower got clogged up (Gyro would have done it himself but he couldn't figure out what the problem was).

Seriously, miss Goodwitch was scary, but she was a godsend sometimes.

Plus the fact he was positive her and Ozpin had a relationship made things entertaining for him.

But back to the Nora Pirates (he idly realised if the actual Nora were a pirate she would call her crew either that or the Pancake Pirates), because of who's faces they had, he just couldn't muster up enough hate.

Although he did have a plan to break in.

Both Gyro and Ruby shifted back to their real forms as Gyro equipped his Pegasus boots and pulled out the Stone Mask, before he had Ruby hop onto his back and put the mask on his face, having a theory that if somebody was in contact with the wearer of the mask, they too would be invisible.

Now for the second part of his plan.

He took in a large breath and started making the one sound he knew would get the attention of all the Noras.

A sloth's call.

"AAAAAaaaaaaaAAAAAAaaaaaahhhhhh!" he drawled it out and attempted to make it sound as lazy as possible, almost like a screaming yawn on a high pitch you could say.

He had been practicing because he knew Nora still didn't know what a sloth actually sounded like (you'd think she'd just look it up on the net) and he wanted to essentially make it part of his christmas present for her, along with a manual on how to make lots of different types of grenades.

After all, imagine an electrically charged shrapnel grenade, would that equal some kind of magnetic explosion?

The only way to know was to let Nora do her thing.

Anyway.

A few moments later, he started hearing a lot of footsteps coming from within the base, which was followed by a LOT of Noras all coming out and exclaiming "SLOTH!".

It seemed they were able to recognize a sloth call on instinct.

Anyway, using the pegasus boots, he ran on the wall towards the base, as running on the water could have attracted some attention.

They probably had a good... 2 hours to search the base.

Seriously, when it came to sloths, Nora was as dedicated as things related to Pancakes, and Ren.

The only thing that could top that would be something that combined all 3 somehow.

He did take the time to take a picture of them though, not just to show everyone back home, but also because he remembered somebody who lived in the area wanted a picture of the pirates for... reasons.

Anyway, they managed to sneak into the base, and saw that most of the Noras were outside looking for the non-existant sloth, but a few had to remain inside to guard the base, and Gyro and Ruby could hear them whining about not getting to see the sloth.

Either way, they quickly made their way inside, where they cought the tail end of a conversation between the leader of the pirates and one of her subordinates about how they actually lost some of the eggs.

Before long the room was empty, the leader mumbling something about trying to woo the marine biologist as she left the room, which Gyro wasn't really surprised considering who they were.

Besides that though, they obtained some more interesting information.

Four eggs were currently within the base, while the other three were in Pinnacle Rock, possibly surrounded by giant sea snakes.

And that the reason that the pirates had even stolen the eggs was due to the possessed skull kid telling them to do so, and that it could help them get so much treasure they could laze about for the rest of their lives.

Two guards remained in the room, and Gyro idly noticed a beehive hanging above in the rafters.

Didn't take a genius really.

He shot down the beehive with an arrow, the bees locking onto the nearest targets, being the two guards and chased them out of the room.

Jumping down from a hole in the wall once the cost was clear, the two of them walked to a large chest in the middle of the room, Gyro letting Ruby open it as she pulled out a golden hookshot from within, the actual hook itself actually looking a bit like a scorpion's stinger.

While she tried to understand how her hooshot worked, Gyro went into the large fishtank in the room and retrieved one of the eggs, gently placing it within a bottle, although he looked up when he heard a 'THUNK' above him, seeing Ruby hanging from her hookshot on a wooden plank that was just above the tank, although he quickly looked away because, well, upskirt view.

After that little incident, Ruby forgiving Gyro since it was mostly her fault, the two made their way through the base, encountering a few elite pirates who weren't fooled by the stone mask, and thus they had to fight them, although the battles weren't too difficult, and they were able to gather the other 3 eggs that were in the base, and RUby couldn't help but look at them in awe, as these were literally newborns, well, in a way, they just had yet to hatch.

With the four eggs recovered, they made their way back to the Marine biologist's lab, passing under one of the pirate's small boats, the leader sitting on it and seemed to have a contemplative look on her face.

Anyway, back in the lab, they saw the biologist, sitting down on a chair, rbbing the bridge of his nose, muttering something along the lines of 'When will she learn?'

Either way, they deposited the recovered eggs in the tank before heading back outside, they still had 3 more to find after all.

Gyro had a vague memory about finding what they'll need in one of the houses on the beach, so heading inside the one labeled Fisherman's hut, they found the Terminean Scarlet in there, who offered them the rare fish he had found (it was a seahorse, the guy didn't even know it's name, he just labelled the word fish onto it because he found it in the water, and Gyro mentally questionned if Scarlet really was this stupid) in exchange for a picture of the pirates.

Either way, the gave him a picture of the pirates and scooped up the seahorse in a large bottle before heading back out.

They made their way towards Pinnacle Rock, where upon reaching, they released the seahorse from within the bottle, and he offered to guide them through the murky waters of the area.

Once past the waters and at the entrance of the deep rocky underwater hole, the seahorse asked Gyro and Ruby to help free his friend that was trapped by the sea snakes in the area, something to which the two easily agreed.

The two of them used their semblances, combined with the ability to basically turn themselves into magic torpedoes if they used magic while swimming, and turned into what could only be described as deadly torpedoes, Gyro looking like a drill made of ice, and Ruby having the sand spin around her at high speeds like blades.

Thanks to these abilities, the sea snakes were killed and they were able to collect the last three eggs, while also freeing the other seahorse which was held captive, and it turned out to be the first one's mate.

Anyway, with those two reunited, Gyro and Ruby swam back all the way to the marine biologist's lab, where they were able to put the last three eggs into the tank.

They'd done it, they had saved all 7 of Lulu's eggs.

What surprised all of them however was that the eggs started to hatch once they were reunited.

Out of the eggs came 7 Zora tadpoles, and they had to admit, they looked rather cute.

Then the tadpoles did somethnig unexpected and placed themselves in front of bumps on the wall in the water and positioned their tails in a way that made them look like music notes.

And Gyro realised, along with the biologist, that the tadpoles were acting like a music sheet, so Gyro and Ruby each brought their instruments in their new forms, a fishbone guitar for Gyro, and a bronze harp for Ruby, and started to play the new song, the New Wave Bossa Nova.

The biologist then theorized that the tadpoles were born to teach this song somehow, and that Gyro and Ruby had to go play it to the one who laid the eggs.

With that decided, the two made their way towards the Zora hall, where they're hoping to find Lulu.

* * *

 **And we're done!**

 ***Relic gives me a bowl of chicken noodle soup***

 **So yeah, that's it for today guys, hope you liked my version of the pirate's fortress, and next time we're to tackle the great bay temple.**

 **Read, Review, Don't be a dick, and have a nice day everyone!**

 **See you next time!**


	52. Chapter 47: The Third Giant

**Hey guys and welcome back to THOR!**

 ***coughs a little bit and then blows my nose with some tissues that Relic hands me***

 **So, I've started getting better today, pretty soon I should be back at a hundred percent.**

 **Also I kinda had an idea for something between RWBY and tokyo mirage sessions, but it's still just a small idea right now, so I'll just put it on the back burner for now.**

 **Anyway.**

 **Let's get this show on the road!**

* * *

Ruby and Gyro entered inside Zora Hall, still in their Zora forms.

The first thing they saw was the giant stage made out of a clam, which was definetly unique.

Their were some zoras who obviously mistook them for Mikau and Laruto, so the two of them decided to just play along, as it was best that way, and it would cause less trouble.

They decided to talk with each member of the indigo-gos, to see if they could get some info from them.

The first one they talked to was the drummer, Tijo, who told them about the fact that something seemed to have happened to the Great Bay Temple, and that when such a thing happens, the zora descendant in charge of protecting the temple will experience troubled times, which was his way of subtly hinting that the temple was the reason Lulu lost her voice.

They also found Mikau's diary in the room, since this room was both Mikau's and Tijo's, and they found his most recent entries, which included some musical notes he had written out based on a small jam session he had with the bassist, Japas.

The last line in the diary was 'My lucky color this week is green.'

If only he'd known the significance of seeing Gyro's green tunic back then.

Although there was a line that caught his eye in the diary and confirmed a pretty old theory on the internet back home about the world of Termina.

It seemed that Mikau and Lulu where very much in a relationship, and that Mikau was the father of Lulu's babies.

Which explaines why Mikau and Laruto had been so determine to save the eggs, they were family.

And currently, Gyro was hoping that Lulu wouldn't mistake him for Mikau, although to avoid that, he'll probably outright tell her.

As well as tell Ruby that Lulu was the only person who could know their real identities, which she agreed to, especially after she read the same line in the diary that Gyro had seen, and a little seed of possesiveness sprouted inside her.

Because honestly, wouldn't you feel possesive of the person you love when other people may try to flirt with them?

The next person they went to see after that was Japas, whom started asking Gyro and Ruby questions about what had been happening recently, thinking they were Mikau and Laruto.

After calming him down and telling him a few half-truths, since the full story was Lulu's to tell, Gyro and Japas then ended up having a little impromptu Jam session, which produced a jazzy sounding tune.

They didn't know it, but a lot of Zoras had gathered up in front of the door and were listening the music with smiles, one of them snapping his fingers along to the beat.

Japas enjoyed their little tune, but lamented the fact that the bandleader, Evans, had too much of an ego to let a song written by a member that wasn't him be played at a concert, which led to Gyro hatching up a plan to get Evans to pick up the song, and it was a simple one, so he made sure to memorize the notes.

Once out of the room, he curously asked Ruby if she had memorized the notes, and was pleasently surprised that she did, so he explained his plan to her, and she agreed, so once they were in Evan's room, Ruby shifted back to her true form while Gyro stayed in his Zora form, it helped that Evan had a wall that seperated a small section of the room from the rest, Ruby using that to discreetly change back.

Once they got his attention, he immediately started asking Gyro about the eggs, to which Gyro responded with the fact that they got them back, and told him that Laruto had went to tell it to Lulu.

Evan was relieved at this, nd then sked about Ruby's precense, which Gyro explained as having heard her play a tune and thought that Evan might like to hear it, to which the band leader allowed and even allowed her to play it on his piano, which wasn't much of a problem since Ruby actually knew how to play one, they had an old one back home on Patch, which belonged to their paternal grandfather before he passed away.

Evan definetly enjoyed the song, and asked Ruby if she'd be interested in selling him the rights to the song, to which she told him he could have it for free.

Evan thanked her for it, although he did ask her to sign a small contract, that Gyro checked over to be sure there wasn't anything to screw her over in it, and found that it only involved the rights to the song, but that she was still allowed to play it as long as she didn't claim ownership, so Ruby signed once Gyro gave her to go ahead.

As they left the room, they heard him play the song himself, and add a few notes in that served to make it better.

Finally, they checked Lulu and Laruto's room, bit not before giving a pervert who was trying to get inside the boot, Ruby already having changed back to her Zora form.

Inside the room, they found Lulu's diary, which detailed exactly how the eggs had been stolen in the first place, the pirates had sneaked into the hall in the middle of the night and stole them right from under everyone's nose, knocking Lulu out cold when she'd woken up during the kidnapping and tried to fight them off.

As for Laruto's diary, one of the recent entries was actually her gushing about becoming an aunt soon, as well as her and Lulu becoming sisters, well, more than they already were.

After that, they headed for the back exit of the hall, leading them to the Zora Cape, where they saw Lulu staring out to sea sadly, the girl looking at them when they arrived before looking back down sadly.

Gyro and Ruby looked to each other before nodding, bringing out their respective instruments and started playing the New Wave Bossa Nova.

Lulu perked up when she heard the song, before she opened her mouth, and slowly, sound started to come out, as she began singing along to the song, her voice finally returned to her.

At some point, the water in front of them shook, as the small islet in front of the cape rose up, revealing itself to actually be a large sea turtle.

The turtle yawned before it spoke to them, telling them something about the passing of days, before telling Ruby and Gyro to hop onto it's back, as the seas needed their help, and that it would take them to the temple.

Before hopping on however, Gyro and Ruby both turned to Lulu, ready to clear things up with her, but she surprised them when she cut them off by telling them she already knew.

When she was asked how, she just said it was her woman's instinct.

Just before they left however, she had one last thing to say.

"My eggs... are they safe?" she asked them.

Gyro smiled "They are, and you should be proud of your children, their the ones who thought us the song afterall."

Lulu smiled as she shed a small tear, nodding at his words as she wiped it away, the turtle taking Ruby and Gyro towards the temple.

* * *

Gyro and Ruby now found themselves within the temple, and they only had one thing to say.

"Oum dammit."

It seemed to that place was filled with puzzles that had to do with water pressure and all that, which would no doubt be a hassle.

At least they had already found a stray fairy at the entrance when they lit all the torches in the room.

Now they had to activate switches in the temple to modify the water pressure.

It was quite interesting to see the large water wheel though.

Anyway, after activating a switch, and finding two more stray fairies in the room, the two of them used the water as an actual solid platform, which was actually only possible because of how powerful the pressure was, before heading off into the next room, seeing that the water wheel was what kept a large mechanism in the room working, thus making the water below spin constantly like a whirlpool.

The two of them found two more stray fairies before they jumped into the water, Ruby making sure to stay close to Gyro, as the two made use of the current and let themselves get pushed down a corridor that had a red tube passing in it, ending up in an area that had skeletal piranhas in the water, which the two of them quickly got rid of, using their fins as weapons to cut them to ribbons.

The two of them continued onwards, curious as to what they would find next.

* * *

Gyro and Ruby entered a new room, finding it to be rather empty, save for a lone shadow on the ground, which after a few seconds made them look up to see a large round creature with a singular eyeball, as well as small blobs clung to the celing around it.

This being was Wart, essentially a rip-off of Arghus.

The battle wasn't too difficult, they just had to shoot the blobs, making them burst, until they had a clear shot at it's eye, which as soon as it was hit, the blobs fell of it's body and it started ramming into wallks wildly.

Gyro and Ruby made sure to quickly eliminate the blobs in case it tried to have them reattach to it's body, before they waited for it to open it's eye again where they plunged in the blades of the Golden Master Sword and Waxing Rose respectively, which actually made it pop like a balloon.

WIth it gone, the door unlocked itself, and a treasure chest appeared in the middle of the room, which just like at Snowhead, Gyro let Ruby open, pulling an accessory for her weapon that had an ice motif.

Having an idea as to what it would do, she equipped it onto her weapon, feeling it get get colder, before she fired off a shot, resulting in a frost bullet which froze a portion of the wall it hit.

Like with the fire upgrade, this would definetly probe to be helpful in the long run, she was already thinking of possible combo attacks that incorporate her new bullets.

As they stepped back into the area filled with water, Gyro pointed out a perfect target to test out her bullets on, a singe octorok which was floating on the water's surface.

She grinned as she fired a bullet at it, resulting in it being incassed in a block of ice which the two of them used as a stepping stone to get to a switch which activated the water flow in the red pipes.

Suddenly, Tatl flew out from Ruby's body, the young fairy stretching her limbs "Well that was a good nap, so, what did I miss guys?"

The two of them blinked before they answere in unison "A lot."

* * *

After explaining everything to Tatl, the fairy flew back into Ruby's body, as fairies could actually inhabit the body of a living being with magic within them, as fairies are beings of magic, solidified, so they could simply break themselves down and enter a person's body, which she had recently started doing, and found that she could quickly funnel information on encountered enemies quickly that way, having only to think it for Gyro and/or Ruby to receive it.

Anyway, after taking care of that the two continued onwards into the temple, soon finding themselves in a room with a Gekko, like the one they had fought in Woodfall.

The battle was obviously different from the orginal one, as this Gekko made use of some kind of large blob of slime to protect itself, which Gyro and Ruby simply froze with ice arrows and ice bullets when it was on the ceiling, making it fall down and shatter, leaving the creature defenseless as Gyro rushed ot it and simply slashed it with his sword, defeating it quickly as it shrunk down in size and turned back into a normal frog.

With that taken care of, the two of them went out the other door in the room, finding the Big Key in a large blue and gold treasure chest.

With the key in hand, the two returned to the main room, where they found a entrance blocked by a small waterfall, which Ruby froze at the top wit hher ice bullets, stopping the water flow and allowing them to enter the door.

Within this room they found the mechanism to activate the water flow thourgh the green tubes, as well as another stay fairy, making for a total of 9 so far.

Only a little more to go.

* * *

Gyro and Ruby stood before a large hole in the ground, both of them in their Zora forms.

They had finally gotten to the last room in the temple, now they just had to take down the boss.

The two of them jumped down the hole, landing on a platform surrounded by water.

The two of them looked around the room, attempting to find the boss, until they heard something jump out of the water, making them look up as a large monstrous looking fish sailed over them, and giving them a clear view of the eye in it's mouth.

This, was the Gargantuan Masked Fish, Gyorg.

Immediately the two started attacking it, actually throwing their fins at him like boomerangs, which after a few hits stunned it, and the eye in it's mouth popped out, which they then threw their boomerang fins at, hurting it in the process.

After about 2 minutes of repeating that process, Gyorg seemed to have enough and rammed into the platform they were standing on, making it sink down into the water, taking the fight down into his territory.

However, it was also their territory while in these forms.

Once they were in their new arena, aquatic mines were released from within the ground, all of them attached to chains as Gyorg swam around the water, Gyro and Ruby eyeing it closely.

Suddenly it started inhaling water, which actually drew them in towards it, but before they got far, Gyro threw one of his fins at the chain holding back one of the mines, releasing it as it too was caught into the suction, making Gyorg swallow it as it blew up in it's stomach, making it's eye pop out of it's mouth as Gyro and Ruby rushed in and started attacking it.

They repeated this process until Gyorg started to writhe in pain as the water in the room lowered down, leaving it to flop around until all that remained of it what it's mask like face.

As they picked up it's remains, a flash of bright light blinded them, before they were transported to the area which gontained the giants.

Tatl quickly flew out of Ruby's body as the third giant which was now free started chanting something "Hey, listen! We need you to lend us your power! If you just leave things as they are, something terrible will happen! You're the only ones who can stop it!"

The giant started to change it's chanting, which both Gyro and Tatl strained their ears to tanslate.

"Help... our... friend. What? Wait. Oh! I get it, we have to help the last one!" Tatl said before looking back at the giant "Then promise us this... you'll cooperate with us..."

Another flash of light blinded them as the giant spoke once more.

" _Please, forgive him._ "

* * *

 **And we're done!**

 ***Relic is heading off to bed after giving me a thumbs up***

 **Wow, weirdly I actually felt kind of less sick as I kept on writing, pretty weird.**

 **Anyway, hope you liked my rendition of a few things in regards to the indigo-gos, as well as Lulu basicaly figuring out that Gyro and Ruby weren't Mikau and Laruto.**

 **By now you defiently know who the giants are talking about as well, and if you don't, then dear god go and play Majora's Mask right now.**

 **Anyway!**

 **Read, Review, Don't be a dick, and have a nice day everyone!**

 **See ya next time!**


	53. Chapter 48: Not much to do

**Hey guys, and welcome back!**

 ***coughs only lightly***

 **So, I'm pretty much back at near 100% now, I guess you could say 92%**

 ***Relic gives a sigh of relief at hearing this***

 **So yeah, that's good news, don't have any bad news, although in interesting news I have found fics and songs that have given me ideas for both this story and a few others, so there's that.**

 **Anyway!**

 **Let's get this show on the road!**

* * *

Ruby, Gyro and Tatl all appeared in front of the turtle back at the cape after the light disappeared.

It told them about how there was still evil on this land, and that it couldn't help them directly, as the gods forbid it.

They honestly didn't really care, they were a bit tired right now because it was close to midnight and they just got done kicking butt, they'll do a couple of things before finding a place to sleep after a cycle reset.

The thing they tended to do after they finished their work in an area was to first reset the cycle, find some place to sleep because they were running on fumes at that point, rest, and then start up another cycle.

It wasn't really healthy but they honestly had to continue exploring and fighting even during nighttime.

Once they were finally done in Termina though they'll finally be able to experience a normal sleep schedule again.

Thankfully the day they ended up in Termina was the beginning of the semester break, there's always a week long break every semester, just like with normal highschools and colleges.

Anyway.

Tatl went back into Ruby's body (she did so because she felt more comfortable medling into a girl's body then into a boy's body) and the two turned back into their Zora forms before they stepped into the hall.

Once inside, they found that the band was getting ready for a practice, which they decided to join in since they were in the forms of two members of the band, so they started to practice a few songs that the band would possibly play at the carnival of time, one of which Gyro recognized as the Ballad of the Wind Fish, a song one of his predecessor's had played while he was dreaming... within the dream of a giant fish known at the Wind Fish.

That is Inception levels of WTF right there, seriously.

He'd played the game the adventure originates from (link's awakening DX) and it was still weird for him, even weirder with the memories of the Link with the most experience.

Most people on earth actually assumed that the Hero of Time had the most experience, but they would be wrong, that honor went to the Hero of Light and Dark (that's what the fans called him due to being part of the era of the same name)

He had slain Ganon in the Dark world, battled Onox and Veran in Holodrum and Labrynna respectively, and fought the nightmares on the dream world of Koholint Island.

Four different adventures, all of them the same Link.

Most of Gyro's experience came from him.

Although the Hero of Time and Hero of Twilight had granted him the 7 secret techniques of the swordsman, they didn't have as much experience as the Hero of Light and Dark.

Idly, Gyro recalled each of the Links within his mind.

There was the Hero of Skyloft, whom had originally slain Demise, and it was speculated that he had later started a family with the Zelda of his time (she wasn't a princess, so no legal bullshit to prevent it).

The Hero of the Picori (another fan name) whom had been the one to originally seal Vaati... well, a portion of Vaati was sealed to be more precise, the darkness within him had been sealed by the Four Sword, while the true Vaati returned to normal and returned to live among the Minish, tiny little creatures no bigger than a fingernail that could only be seen by innocent children.

The Hero of the Four Sword, who had fought Vaati's sealed darkness once it freed itself, with the help of the Four Sword splitting him into 4 indentical pieces of himself (and amongst themselves the four Links called each other Green, Red, Blue and Vio).

The Hero of Time, who caused the timeline to be split into three (and he had no idea which timeline he was even on, though he suspected it was the downfall timeline because of the dark world and Ganon's beastly state, but he feels like something will happen just to prove him wrong later on).

The Hero of Light and Dark, he's already stated his exploits before.

The Hero of the Last Hour (a name Gyro used to refer to the Link from the first two games in the series due to the fact he arrived and saved Hyrule in it's final hours, returning it to glory) whom had slain Ganon, for good hopefully in his time, and then managed to reawaken the first Princess Zelda from her eternal slumber, as in, the first woman in the Hyrulean Royal Family to have the name Zelda since the era of the sky, which after her it became tradition to name every woman in the royal line Zelda.

Gyro did a bit of research history wise and found that if the royal family hadn't disappeared and Ruby would have been able to follow the tradition, she would be Princess Zelda the 128th.

Yes the royal family was that old.

The Hero of Twilight, whom fought off against the darkness of the Twilight Realm.

The Hero of Winds, who defeated Ganondorf for good in his timeline, which took place in a world changed into a large ocean simply known as the Great Sea, he had then Defeated the demon of the deeps, Bellum in the Realm of The Ocean King.

The Hero of Spirits (a name which Gyro came up with) who restored the Spirit Tracks to the land of New Hyrule and defeated the Demon King Malladus.

The Hero of Two Worlds (a name thought up by fans) who had saved the kingdom of Hyrule and it's mirror counterpart of Lorule from certain doom once Yuga went mad with power after merging himself with the remains of Ganon's soul.

The Hero of the Wilds, whom defeated the great calamity Ganon in a distant future where nature had reclaimed most of the world.

But then came the most important of all of them.

The Chosen Hero of the Goddess.

The first man to bear the name of Link, the first to wield the hero's spirit, the first to wield the Master Sword.

As well as the first man to make the Goddess Hylia cry over his death, where she swore that their souls would forever be entwinned, just so she could meet him again once day.

Through his and Ruby's many past incarnations, they had indeed met constantly, and currently, the two were together, and would be for a long time.

While Gyro was thinking of the past heroes, he still continued to play, and when they were done, him and Ruby left, saying they had some errands to do, and Lulu covering for them.

The first thing they did was return the stray fairies to the fairy fountain, where the Great Fairy of Courage was reformed upon their arrival.

Her gift to the two of them was to double their defensive power, which essentially doubled the quantity of Aura they had.

With that done, well, Gyro couldn't actually think of anything else they had to do, so him and Ruby then decided to get a bit of early rest this time around and travelled back to the Dawn of the First Day.

Their next stop would be Ikana Canyon porper.

* * *

 **Ok so really sorry I didn't post this yesterday guys.**

 **I ended up writing it really late into the night but I couldn't really stay awake much longer, so I finished it now.**

 **And I'm sorry that it's so short, but the post great bay is almost non-existant for Gyro and Ruby since they won't deal with the frog choir.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this rather short chapter, and have a nice day.**

 **I'm a bit tired, so different outro this time, see ya guys.**


	54. Chapter 49: the Truth will set you Free

**Hey guys, and welcome back to THOR!**

 **I can safely say that I'm back at 100%!**

 ***Relic cheers for this***

 **Now, a bit of big news.**

 ***Relic titlts her head in curiosity***

 **You know how I said I wanted to do an arc for Grimm Eclipse?**

 **Well I'll be able to do it!**

 **Because it's been confirmed that Grimm Eclipse takes place between volumes 2 and 3.**

 ***Relic fist pumps at the news***

 **So, Grimm Eclipse will essentially serve as Season 2.5**

 **Also, for those who think that the Termina arc is long, don't worry people, we're getting to the end, just a little more and then we'll finally finish up volume 2.**

 **Pretty soon we're going to reach some of the more climactic moments of the series, and I can't wait to show you all how things are going to turn out.**

 **I wonder if I'll hit the big 100 in number of chapters before this story ends.**

 **I got a little something special planned if I do.**

 **Anyway!**

 **Let's get this show on the road!**

* * *

Gyro and Ruby were currently standing in Termina Field.

They had to get to Ikana Canyon, but before the other Pierce would let them pass, they needed to get a mask from the Gorman Brothers.

But before that, Gyro was testing something out of curiosity.

The Bunny Hood, when worn, ups the wearers speed by a relative 1.5 times.

The Pegasus Boots, when worn, allow the user to reach near instantaneous levels of speed.

Ruby's semblance in her Hylian Form was Super Speed.

What happens when all three are combined?

Only one way to find out.

Thus why Ruby was currently wearing the Bunny Hood on top of her head (and looking doubly adorable thanks to them) and had switched out her normal boots for Gyro's Pegasus Boots, which were magically enchanted to resize to whoever wore them.

Gyro took a few steps back as Ruby got ready to run as fast as she could.

He raised his arm up before lowering it down, and was greeted, by this.

 _ **BOOM!**_

The shockwave sent him flying back into a tree as Ruby broke the sound barrier as soon as she moved, creating a sonic boom right then and there.

"Ow..." he groaned out, because that had actualy hurt his back a bit, even with aura protecting him.

Not a second later Ruby was in front of him constantly aplogizing as she tried to pull him free from the tree.

Gyro made sure to remember never to do that again, and that even if he was curious, to not attempt a second test with a Ruby hyped up on an energy drink.

That was asking for trouble.

Anyway, after he'd managed to get unstuck from the tree, and Ruby stopped apologizing when he told her he'd bake a strawberry shortcake once they got back if she did, they set out for the Gorman Brothers' racetrack. (and Gyro was mentally thinking of a recipe for Ruby that combined chocolate chip cookies and strawberries, just for the hell of it, so far the only thing he could think of were chocolate chip cookies covered in whipped cream with a strawberry slice on top, it was definetly a nice idea, but not quite what he was looking for.)

Once they made it to the racetrack, they saw that the brothers, just like Gorman back at Clock Town, looked like Neptune, and to make things annoying, the brothers started taunting them about racing, until Gyro called Epona over with her song and challenged the brothers to a race.

He saw that they seemed hesitant, so he said the one thing that worked on everybody with an ego "What's the matter? Scared you'll lose?" he said with a smirk to further rile them up.

Obviously, they accepted the offer to race.

It was a bit of a joke really, the brothers were racing on donkeys, and Epona was a mix breed of a Clydesdale and a _freaking_ Mustang, built for both power and speed.

Plus it kind of helped that Gyro had unlocked her aura a little while ago, so she was power, speed, and a tank all rolled into one.

In a few words, Epona was unstopable.

Thus it wasn't much of a surprise when her and Gyro won the race, with Ruby cheering them on from the sidelines.

Gyro's reward for winning the race was the mask of a Garo ninja leader.

As they walked away from the racetrack, Gyro remembered two masks he had obtained during his and Ruby's last rest cycle.

The All-night mask, which was originally a torture device used to keep a prisonner constantly awake, and the Troupe Leader's mask, which was literally a mask of Neptune's face with a sad expression.

To get the All-night mask, he just had to buy it from the curiosity shop for 500 Lien.

The other one had been much more interesting.

* * *

 _Gyro and Ruby stood outside the bar in Clock Town, Gyro remembering that the manager of the indigo-gos wanted somebody to help do a sound check to prepare for the carnival._

 _But it would raise questions if he constantly went out of sight to change masks being worn, so instead, he was using a spell to help him out._

 _"Altocast! Copy!" he said as a rune passed over him, an identical one falling down next to him and generating a copy of him as the runes passed, the two Gyros then cast the spell again, creating two more copies._

 _The four Gyros looked each other over to be sure they were no errors, before the original handed out his transformation masks to the copies, the three of them donning the masks, and thanks to that, all four of Gyro's forms were now standing in the same place at the same time._

 _Ruby looked on with her jaw hanging at the fact that Gyro was able to copy himself, and from the looks of it, they were real copies unlike Blake's shadows._

 _Interestingly, each of them acted differently._

 _The original Gyro obviously acted still like himself._

 _Deku Gyro acted a bit more childish, if the fact he was hanging off Goron Gyro's back was any indication._

 _Goron Gyro seemed to have the demeanor of a typical gentle giant._

 _And finally, Zora Gyro was more laidback than the others._

 _Anyway, the fours Gyros plus Ruby then headed into the bar, where they could see the manager standing in front of the stage with a hand on his chin, and Gorman sitting at the bar and seemingly drinking his sorrows away._

 _Ruby simply sat down on a stool as she watched Hylian Gyro talk to the manager, the man talking to them about the concert they were supposed to hold on the carnival, although things seemed a bit iffy at the moment._

 _Either way, he asked the four Gyros to do a sound check for him, each of them bringing out their respective instrument as they played the Ballad of the Wind Fish for him as he requested._

 _The song seemed to resonate within Gorman's mind, as it reminded him of when he'd heard it played by the previous generation of the indigo-gos years ago._

 _It cheered him up somewhat, and as thanks, he gave them the Troupe Leader's mask._

 _Idly each Gyro wondered how narcisistic you had to be to make a mask of your own face and give it to someone else._

 _With that little thing taken care of, they all left the bar as the four Gyros all became one again, with Ruby idly questionning him about how it felt._

* * *

He shook his head as him and Ruby arrived near Ikana Canyon, mounting on top of Epona before rushing off into the canyon itself, building up speed and crossing the gap once more.

The other Pierce noticed them, although to him it was the first time meeting them, so he gave them the same speech as last time, except at the end, Gyro put on the Garo mask, and Pierce created a small dead tree for the two of them to hookshot onto as he then teleported in a flash of purple flames.

With the path finally open, Gyro and Ruby used their respective hookshots to reach the top of the ledge and finally enter the full area of Ikana Canyon, although before they could they did have to avoid a group of fake gorons known as Nejirons.

Once they were past the Nejirons, Gyro and Ruby hookshotted themselves to the top of a cliff while they were next to a river, ending up seeing what appeared to be a large music house standing on a ledge, surrounded by Gibos, essentially mummies.

Anyway, as they walked, Gyro put on the Garo mask, and out of nowhere, a Garo ninja appeared, at first believing Gyro to be his master, before realising his mistake and pulling out his swords from within his cloak and attacking Gyro, who easily defeated the ninja.

Upon his defeat, he told them that he could at least provide aid to the one who bested him in combat, thus telling Gyro about the dried up well, before making a hand seal with one of his hands and actually blew himself up, saying that he would die the way of the Garo, leaving behind no corpse.

Gyro was a bit perturbed about this, so he decided to avoid attractign any more of the Garos and removed the mask.

At the very least he had Link's memories to guide him.

So with that done, him and Ruby climbed up the hill till they reached the spring water grotto, where they were met with the ghost of the composer Sharp, the brother of the other ghost they had met in the graveyard some time ago.

He taunted them about the fact that they came here of all places, and told them he would make them join the ranks of the dead by having them listen to his haunting melody.

And when he actually started to play, the two of them actually felt their auras ever so slowly drain.

Gyro decided not to waste time and played the Song of Storms, as instructed by Flat, which visibly had an effect on Sharp as he seemed to recognize the song before writhing in pain as his body faded away, releasing the curse he had placed on the spring, letting the water flow from it once more.

Outside the cave, the water from the spring was making the water wheel of the house turn, which then activated the multiple music horns on top of it as they played a song which drove away the gibdos, casting them back to the earth from which they came.

Back inside the cave, Sharp's ghost reappeared before Gyro and Ruby, except he looked more calm now.

He thanked them for freeing him of 'the masked one's' influence and made a request of them.

To destroy the evil that lies within the temple of Ikana, however they would need the help of the lingering spirit of the king to get in.

If they can do this, the curse placed upon Ikana will finally be lifted, allowing all the lingering spirits within the land to ascend beyond and obtain eternal rest.

With his words said, Sharp disappeared for good, no doubt waiting for the curse to be lifted.

As Gyro and Ruby exited the grotto, they saw a surprising sight.

A little girl with tri-colored hair in shades of pink, brown and white, looking around the only house in the area.

Gyro smiled amusedly at the fact that Neo's Terminean counterpart was a child, although he wondered who her father was?

With the help of the Stone Mask, Gyro and Ruby snuck into her house, as Gyro remembered what Link had done to help the girl's father.

Once they were inside, the two of them made their way downstairs, where they could see a lone closet, standing out amongst everything else.

As they stepped closer, the closet shook, until it opened itself and revealed a man, his body half covered in bandages, almost like he was half-gibdo.

Ruby went wide-eyed when she saw the man, and turned to Gyro, only to see him frozen in place, his own eyes wide as his body shook.

She could also faintly hear him whisper something.

"Azure... Big Brother... Why?"

Ruby didn't really have time to figure out what he meant, but she had a bit of an idea as she took out her flute and played the Song of Healing.

The man clutched his head in pain as suddenly, his body flashed for a moment before it was back to normal, a mask shaped like a gibdos face clattering to the ground.

With the man normal again, it was quite clear to those who knew him, that this was the Terminean counterpart of Azure Vermillion, with silvery blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes.

The man's daughter rushed back inside, having managed to hear the song being played, running downstairs fearing something may have happened to her father, before seeing him back to normal, tears threatened to spill from her eyes as she launched herself like a missile at her father, colliding right with his stomach as he caught her.

While the two were busy with their reunion, Ruby picked up the mask while she guided Gyro back outside.

It was probably for the best that Gyro was stunned, or he may had noticed a picture of the father and daughter, along with the mother, who looked every bit like one Noel Vermillion (née Sinclair) had before her death.

Once they were outside, Ruby had Gyro sit on the stairs of the home as she sat down next to him.

She didn't say a word, she simply waited for him to speak.

To be honest though, it was the first time she'd seen him so distraught, most of the time he was so well composed, it was worrying.

After a few minutes, Gyro finally started to speak "That man... he has my older brother's face... Azure Vermillion..."

Ruby hugged him after a few moments, having a good idea why that was affecting him so much "You still haven't gotten his death haven't you?"

A beat passed before Gyro shook his head "No... neither me or Pierce have really gotten over Azure and Noel's deaths yet... it only happened a year ago afterall..."

Ruby nodded at his words "How did it happen?"

Gyro didn't say anything at first, until he shook his head "Ruby? There's something I want to tell you."

She titlted her head in curiosity "What is it?"

He looked back at her, his face no longer so bleak, instead, it looked like he had just made a life changing decision "The truth."

* * *

 **And voila.**

 ***Relic is already asleep***

 **You guys be happy I stayed up late for this one.**

 **So yeah, covered quite a lot of things this time around.**

 **For one, Gyro (and apparently Pierce) are still feeling the after effects of Azure's death.**

 **And how about that last line huh?**

 **Yes, Gyro is about to do what you think he's about to do.**

 **He trusts Ruby enough to let her know.**

 **For those who like the ship, don't worry, it won't ruin it.**

 **Anyway.**

 **Read, Review, Don't be a dick, and have a nice day everyone.**

 **See ya next time.**


	55. Chapter 50: Ikana Castle

**Hey guys and welcome back to THOR!**

 **So today we see how Ruby reacts to learning the truth!**

 ***Relic is practically bouncing with anticipation***

 **Nothing to cover today, so let's get this show on the road!**

* * *

Ruby was currently sitting down next to the well with Gyro.

It took a while but he was finally back in control of himself.

However, she was still a bit shocked at everything Gyro had just revealed to her.

He came from another universe, one where her team's adventures were a web series called RWBY, which was apparently very well loved by it's fanbase.

Loved to the point that people made badass art of her and her friends, and even cosplays.

Heck some people made replicas of her weapon when it was still Crescent Rose. (they were usually made out of stuff like PVC and cardboard)

It was kind of awesome honestly.

As for Gyro, he had made replicas of everyone's weapons back on Earth, obviously they weren't live weapons, but they were all capable of their mechashift options, which meant his replica Crescent Rose was capable of going from a small block to a huge ass scythe.

She was pretty impressed he was able to do that without the blueprints for any of the weapons.

Seriously her weapon was extremely complex, same goes for Yang's weapons (even if they don't look it).

And don't get her started on her Uncle's weapon, that thing was a beast in it's own right, a freaking triple-changer for crying out loud.

Then the info that apparently his powers came from a third universe altogether, one that had a videogame series on Earth, but not on Remnant strangely.

And then the news that his older brother and step-sister had died when fighting freaking aliens of all things.

To be fair even Gyro still had trouble believing it was freaking aliens though.

Although he was proud to say that his brother had made it to the rank of General before he died, and that his death was rather heroic.

He took out the mothership in a suicide attack, blowing up the power core manually, to both win the war, and avenge Noel who had already died by then.

She had to admit, he sounded pretty damn heroic.

A few minutes later, after fully getting over her shock, she kissed Gyro on the cheek and hugged him "Thanks for trusting me with this."

Gyro was a bit surprised, he honestly expected her to be mad at him for hiding things, and that it might screw up their relationship.

But no, Ruby wasn't mad he kept it all a secret, she understood why he did it, who would have believed him if he told everyone right from the start?

She also understood there were a few things he didn't fully explain, but that they were left unsaid so as to not make her sad.

After all, something horrible must have happened in her original future if he decided to jump from his world to hers just to make a better future.

"Just promise to tell me what originally happened to us all one day, ok?" she looked up at him with a smile.

Gyro blushed a bit as he looked away, nodding.

When Ruby had that gentle and mature look in her eyes, it just made her so much more beautiful to him.

She smiled before bouncing up to her feet, Gyro standing up after fighting down his blush.

The two of them looked to each other before hugging a little bit.

This ultimate show of trust from Gyro, it brought them closer.

One would wonder what Ruby's ultimate show of trust would be though.

Anyway, the young couple then jumped down to the bottom of the well.

The first thing they noticed were gibdos guarding the doorways.

Gyro had an idea to get past them though.

He put on the Gibdo Mask, and had Ruby put on the Captain's hat.

Both masks were capable of fooling the undead into thinking you were one of them.

Yes the undead were really THAT stupid.

Anyway, the Gibdos would ask them for specific items, one asked for a magic bean, another asked for a Deku Nut, and then one asked for a bomb.

Once they were given the items, they let Gyro and Ruby pass.

In one of the rooms, they ended up fighting a big poe, and Gyro bottled it's soul once it was defeated.

Ruby still found it weird that Gyro could do that.

Anyway, after handing out a few more items to the gibdos, including the big poe's soul, they were in the only room that had light shining though.

It also had a sunlight switch and a sunlight block.

Didn't take a genius to figure it out.

Gyro used his mirror shield and reflected the light onto the switch, which made a ladder appear, and then onto the block, which made it disappear.

Climbing the small ladder, the two then reached a longer one and climbed it up (obviously Gyro was in front to avoid another accidental upskirt shot) and once they were out, they had finally reached the ancient castle of Ikana.

The place looked pretty impressive honestly.

As they entered inside, they saw a group of Redeads in the first room.

Ruby was about to scream in confusion (and a bit of fear because it was basically a zombie) until Gyro put his hand over her mouth, making her look at him as he whispered "Watch this."

He then put on the Gibdo Mask and walked forwards, and to Ruby's utter surprise, the Redeads started dancing.

Even more surprising was that they were doing the Thriller dance.

Gyro motionned to her to put a mask on, and she easily guessed he meant to put back on the Captain's hat.

To reitirate a previous statement, the undead are as dumb as a sack of bricks.

To be fair though, Gyro was a bit surprised that they were doing the Thriller dance, he honestly expected them to twirl around like ballerinas like they did in the video game.

As they ventured though the castle, they found even more redeads that would dance, they found a group of them that were even doing the YMCA dance, one doing the cossack dance, and one that was doing the moonwalk.

After that they reached the roof of the castle, where they found a portion of the roof to be cracked slightly, but not enough for Gyro to so easily break through.

So he brought out a powder keg instead.

A few moments after he and Ruby dived out of the way, the keg blew up and blasted a hole in the roof, making light shine down in the castle's firm room, which also served to make the Redeads burst into flames due to the sunlight.

Now that light was shining in the room, they were able to make sun block disappear and continue on to the castle throne room.

Once in the throne room, they took a few steps before hearing a voice echo in the area.

"Oh, insolent ones who have brought the unthinkable into a land as dark as Ikana, my servants have fallen namelessly before the light that guides you." the voice said as pieces of cloth lowered to cover the open windows, blocking out the sunlight "However." this time they heard the voice coming from the throne, making them look to it to see a tall skeleton sitting down upon it "The darkness in which my servants live is, after all, fleeting." he said as two more skeletons stepped out from behind the throne "You shall see with your own eyes, just what kind of thing true darkness really is."

Gyro whispered lowly so only Ruby heard him "Burn the blinds off, we'll need the light to defeat them." he said and she nodded as she equipped the fire charm to her weapon and shot fire bullets at the blinds, burning them off and illuminating the room once more as the two skeletal knights rushed forth towards them, the skeletal king gasping as the light was let in, although his two knights seemed too stupid to notice.

They weren't too tough to beat, just a few hits and they fell down, and before they could get back up, Gyro reflected light onto them with his shield and burned their bodies away.

The king stood up and summoned forth his own weapons, before he too rushed in to attack them.

To be honest, it was rather easy, since it was two against one.

Once his body was burned away, the spectral heads of his two nights appeared before Gyro and Ruby, bickering about fighting (the one with the big jaw) and not having a body anymore (the one with the narrow jaw).

It was getting to be a bit annoying, so Gyro raised his fists and punched both of them, sending them crashing to the ground, each with a steaming lump on top of their heads.

He had gotten the hang of anime logic by now, thus, being able to punch a ghost and actually hurt it.

The king's head then appeared a moment later, sighing "Thank you for that, those two are real idiots when they start." he then looked at Gyro and Ruby more seriously "The two of you have defeated us in battle, thus, you have earned my respect. I, am King Igos du Ikana, ruler of the once beautiful Ikana Kingdom." for a spectral head, he was somehow able to appear to be bowing, which Gyro and Ruby returned "The light which you brought with you, it had broken the curse cast upon our bodies. However, our souls, that is another tale altogether. To return true light to the land, and release the curse upon all of us, you must close the doors of the Stone Tower, from which howl the winds of darkness. However, it will be difficult to do so alone, and I recommend against splitting up within it's walls, it is how many of my soldiers died. As such, I grant to you a soldier who has no heart, one who will not falter in the darkness."

Igos' head then moved as he sung out notes to a song, which made Ruby and Gyro bring out their instruments and play the song back to him.

This song, was the Elegy of Emptiness.

The two of them took a few steps forward, leaving statues behind them.

The two of them turned around, and were both surprised when they saw the statues.

Originally, Gyro expected to find the extremely unsettling statue that was so creepy it spawned a creepypasta story all on it's own called 'Ben Drowned'.

But instead, he found a statue that looked exactly like the Hero of Time himself.

As for Ruby, she found a statue that looked absolutely nothing like her.

No, instead, the statue was of a blond Hylian woman with what looked like a mix between a circlet and a crown around her forehead, dressed in an elegant pink and magenta colored dress.

The woman represented by the statue, was actually the Princess Zelda of the Era of the Hero of Time.

With his final deed done, King Igos, left them with a few parting words, to shine the light of the sun upon the darkened land.

With that, Gyro and Ruby nodded to each and left the castle, ready to go and take on the Stone Tower.

* * *

 **And we're done!**

 ***Relic yawns a bit before giving a thumbs up***

 **So, what did you all think?**

 **Yeah, the fourth temple is going to be next chapter, so be ready for that guys!**

 **Anyway!**

 **Read, Review, Don't be a dick, and have a nice day everyone!**

 **See you all next time!**


	56. Chapter 51: The Fourth Giant

**Welcome back to THOR everybody!**

 ***Relic waves with a yawn***

 **So, I'd just like to tell everyone that my imagination is really active, because I kind of imagined a possible bad end for THOR during the Termina arc...**

 **...and holy shit it was dark!**

 ***Relic shivers as she remembers***

 **Like, holy cow brain you are dark, morbid and an overall evil bastard.**

 **The bad end did have a second take that was slightly less dark though and ended up with somehow leading into a Red VS Blue story.**

 ***Both me and Relic shrug***

 **It kinda just sprang up in my head like that.**

 **But yeah, I was thinking of putting in the bad end in the story as a What If? chapter, but decided against it on the simple grounds that it is WAY too evil.**

 **Also it would traumatize the Ruby in the reading, so yeah, not doing that.**

 **Anyway, now that that's out of the way.**

 **Let's get this show on the road!**

* * *

Gyro and Ruby quietly walked up the steps leading to the entrance to the Stone Tower, looking to each other and nodding before going in.

The inside area of the entrance was definetly unique, and sported it's name well.

Then there was the fact that below the floating platforms in front of them was a bottomless chasm.

Well that certainly made them a bit nervous.

So they carefully jumped across, both of them looking everywhere for anything that could fall on them and disorient them, remembering Yang's recounting of the Fire Temple to them.

Once past the platforms and on the other side, they each used their own hookshot to latch onto a target on a higher ledge, carefully timing it to avoid the boulders that were falling from out of a hole.

They then blew up a beamos, one of the killable variety, by, well, chucking a bomb at it obviously.

Ruby then stepped onto a pressure sensitive switch, which had made one of the platforms from earlier rise up higher, before she played the Elegy of Emptiness, to leave a statue of Zelda on it and keep the switch activated.

As she did that, Gyro jumped back down and waited for the platform to rise before stepping on the switch there, which made another platform rise up, but it moved up in a strange pattern that was only possible because the previous one had moved, before he too played the Elegy of Emptiness and left behind a statue of Link.

With those two platforms up, the two of them went up to the last switch and Ruby stepped on it, making the last platform rise up and allow them to use the path across, this time in her Zora form and played the song again, leaving behind a statue of Laruto, as Gyro had explained the finer points of the song to her, that only one of each statue could exist at the same time.

The two of them looked upwards before sighing a bit.

They still had some climbing to do.

* * *

Gyro was currently honest to god pouting.

The reason?

Because they hadn't been able to activate the mechanism outside of the temple proper that would lead to the inside of the place flipping upside down, since instead of a large gem, it was a small target inside a very small hole that only a bullet could fit through, and the light element needed to activate the mechanism wasn't strong enough in Ruby's bullet, so they had to go through the temple to get an upgrade for her.

Even with that though, he still got ready for the thoughest temple of Termina, and he did so by drinking a bottle of milk, which greatly confused Ruby.

"Umm... one, why are you drinking milk? And two, can I have some?" she asked her boyfriend, who looked at her out of the corner of his eye before shrugging and letting her drink the remaining half of the bottle.

He waited for her to be done drinking so as to avoid a spittake "That was a bottle of Chateau Romani right there, the milk is special because it temporarilly gives us an infinite amount of magic, for at least 72 hours."

Her eyes grew wide before she looked at the empty bottle and then grinned widely "I told everyone that milk was awesome for you! And I was right! Wait till I rub it in Yang's face~!"

Gyro thought it would be best to not let Ruby know that elves had an interesting reaction to normal milk, in that it partially healed any wounds they had when they drank it, almost like a red potion honestly, just without the cherry taste, because then she might start to bring bottles of milk everywhere.

Anyway, Gyro shot an eye switch which was cleverly placed in one of the giant eyes on the wall, which made a treasure chest appear on the small platform in the middle of the room, which Gyro jumped onto and retrieved a stray fairy from inside of it.

WIth it rescued, they went into another room and Gyro finally made use of the blast mask to blow up a wall, remembering to pour as much aura as he could to his face to shield it from damage, it rather helped that thanks to the previous great fairy he had a lot more aura now.

Obviously Ruby was worried when his face exploded, but was relieved to see him unharmed.

He then pushed a block onto a switch and had Ruby go play the Elegy of Emptiness on two switches in two seperate forms to weigh down the switches, while after pushing the block into place he truned into his Goron form and stepped on a rather big switch, pushing it down as he played the song as well and left behind a statue of Darmani while a door opened up.

They still had a ways to go.

* * *

The two of them entered a new room in the temple, this one having a large hole at the top.

As they walked forward, Gyro put his arm in front of Ruby, making her stop moving as she looked at him to see him looking up, following his gaze she saw a Garo ninja leader standing on the edge outside of the ceiling, two flaming swords in his hands.

Wordlessly, Gyro drew his sword, and ONLY his sword she noted, before getting in a stance that was unfamiliar to her, the blade held pointed towards the ground behind him, standing straight up, his feet apart, and an arm loosely helf in front of him.

This was the stance of the Dancing Blade, the sword style of Azure Vermillion, which Gyro was deciding to see how far he had progressed in.

The ninja jumped down without a word, himself also getting into his own stance.

Not a word was spoken as they dashed towards each other.

As they clashed, Gyro twisted his body around his opponent, which she thought he would use as an opportunity to srike at his back, but he didn't, instead he forced his opponent to spin and then attacked him as they faced each other.

She would come to understand later that for swordsman, a wound on their back was a mark of shame, and a true honored swordsman never attacked the back of a fellow swordsman.

She intently watched the battle, Gyro's movements were like he was leading a dance with his opponent as the partner, which wasn't too far off, battles were deadly dances after all.

It wasn't long before the ninja leader was defeated, revealing to them the info about hitting the small jewel on the outside of the temple to flip it all around, before actually taking out a bomb and using it to blow himself up, pushing the garo way of dying without a corpse to the extreme a bit.

After his body was gone, a chest appeared in the middle of the room which Ruby walked up to, before opening it and pulling out an accessory with a light theme to it, which she immediately equipped to her weapon.

The two of them took the only open path, soon finding themselves before a type of eyegore different from the ones they had found in the eastern palace, as this one was much larger, but fell just as easily though.

After that they continued on until they were back outside, where Ruby used her weapon to shoot a fully powered light bullet into the small hole, activating the gem inside of it... and suddenly flipping the world upside down as Gyro and Ruby fell towards the sky before somehow they found themselves back on land, facing the upside down entrance to the temple.

The two of them sighed as they got ready for what would probably be one of their most weird experiences ever.

* * *

Ruby and Gyro landed on a platform in their Deku forms, before shifting back to their Hylian forms.

Ruby shivered a bit as she looked back at the giant hole they just flew over, it was still weird that the sky was below them, and it would be dangerous to fall in it... or fly up into it?

Gravity was being way too weird for correct grammar right now.

Anyway, they continued on to the next room, which was just a small corridor with two blue bubbles flying around which they got rid of easily.

They then stepped into another room which was rather large.

Gyro had a bit of memory from Link, remembering he fought the Grim Reaper wannabe Gomess, and that's who he expected to fight.

But that's not who showed up.

Black smoke seemed to seep into the room, amassing in the middle of the room.

The two young hunters could feel a cold sweat run down their backs.

This... this wasn't natural.

Suddenly the smoke started to make an actual shape, until it settled on a black robed figure with it's hood up, skeletal hands coming out of the sleeves, it's body seemed to glide a few inches off the ground, and in it's hand was a large black scythe.

Gyro's eyes widenned upon looking at the enemy's form.

This... this was THE Grim Reaper, Death himself.

And both Gyro and Ruby were VERY afraid.

The Reaper simply looked at them, before it spoke in a raspy voice "... fight... me..."

THAT knocked them out of their fear.

The Grim Reaper, Death, the gatherer of souls, wanted to fight them.

Or more specifically, Ruby, is what they guessed as he pointed his scythe towards her.

Ruby gulped in nervousness, before she closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths to calm herself, Gyro rubbing her shoulders to help her out a bit.

When she opened her eyes again, one could see they were determined to win as she activated Waxing Rose and readied herself.

The two opponents stared each other down, before on a silent signal they rushed in, ready to fight one another.

Gyro looked on as the battle unfolded, scythe blades clashing against each other, bodies weaving around the opponent's blade.

His fingers were twitching slightly at his side.

He was ready to step in should Ruby start to get in trouble.

Surprisingly, Death fought fairly, so at least their would be no dirty tricks during the fight.

As he battle went on, Ruby started to call upon her magic to aid her, until finally she charged up her power in her weapon and let loose a Crescent Wave towards Death, cutting his body in half.

Gyro's jaw dropped at this.

Ruby, had just defeated Death in battle.

Death then started to chuckle in his raspy voice "Not... bad..."

His body then reattached itself together before he then disappeared from sight, satisfied with the battle.

Ruby was wide eyed.

She had won against the Grim Reaper.

She suddenly felt herself be lifted off the ground and spun around in a hug by Gyro who was congratulating her.

She smiled before she returned the hug as he continued to spin her, laughing a bit.

Tatl even joined in as she flew out of Ruby's body, cheering and shouting about how awesome Ruby had been in the fight.

After their celebrating was done, they picked up the boss key from the blue chest within the room, before they headed on back to work.

* * *

Gyro and Ruby now stood before the last door of the temple, ready to take on the boss.

They unlocked the door, stepping into the last room, where they were greeted by a large hole in the floor that seemed to have a portal in it.

The two of them steeled themselves before jumping down into the portal.

After a few moments, the lights from the portal engulfed them, before moments later they stood in a large desert on top of a stone platform.

They looked around the area before they suddenly felt the ground shake, making them turn around when they saw nothing in front of them to see a large mound of sand rising before it burst open, letting a large red centipede fly out of it, followed by a blue one from in front of them.

These were the Giant Masked Insects, Twinmold.

As the insects flew through the air, the hunters started to look for any visible weak points on them, spotting a trio of eyes underneath the blue Twinmold.

As soon as they saw those, Ruby shifted her weapon to sniper rifle and shot at the eyes, making them close when she hit them, and once all three were hit, the creature fell to the ground, sliding onto it for a while until a large eye popped out of it's mandibles, which both Gyro and Ruby started to shoot with light arrows and light bullets.

Surprisingly the blue one went down rather easily, and as it's body exploded, leaving only it's head to fall down into the sand, a treasure chest appeared on the platform in the middle of the room.

Gyro rushed up to it, hoping it was what he thought he thought it was, and was relieved to find a gray mask, that had a mouthplate and indentations where the eyes would be.

Ruby runned up to him, curious as to what the mask was about, before they felt the earth shake again as the remaining twinmold burst out of the earth again, this time bringing with it twinmold larvae, and even for larvae they were big.

Gyro smirked and told Ruby to hang onto his scarf, which she was confused at but nonetheless grabbed onto a portion of his scarf acround his neck.

Gyro then put on the mask, and thus his body was surrounded by magic as it grew and grew and grew, until he was the size of a giant.

The eyes on the mask started to glow yellow as his body finished growing, with Ruby standing on his shoulder looking around in awe.

Before anything could be said though, the larvae jumped at them, but Gyro simply reared his fist back and summoned his Power Gloves, before punching it with a roar, destroying it immediately, repeating the attack on the other larvae until none were left.

Once they were all gone, Gyro looked around the area until he found some of the sand shifting around.

Pulling his fist up, he then slammed it onto the ground close to the shifting sand, sending out a shockwave and forcing the remaining Twinmold to surface.

Gyro started to attack it as soon as it was out of the sand, even as it tried to fly away, but before it could get too far away, he grabbed it by the tip of it's tail and started to spin around like a top, Ruby hanging onto his scarf tightly before he slammed Twinmold onto the ground, it's eye popping out of it's mouth as it was damaged, before it went back in and it burrowed back underground.

The process repeated like this a few more times until when the last time Gyro grabbed it, he spun it overhead like a lasso before slamming it back onto the ground.

Twinmold's body then flew up into the sky before, like it's blue counterpart mere minutes ago, it's body exploded, it's head falling down into the sand below.

Ruby cheered for Gyro's victory while standing on his shoulder as he walked back towards the stone platform, willing his Power Gloves away before he removed the mask, his body surrounding itself in magic as he shrunk back down.

Once he was done shrinking, Ruby was in his arms, even though she stood on his shoulders, before he simply let her down gently, the two of them walking towards the glowing remains of Twinmold as Tatl flew out of Ruby's body.

Once they touched the remains they were blinded by a bright light once more, before finding themselves in the same area they do each time they slay one of the masked beasts.

Tatl flew forward "Well, we've helped all of you, that's all we can really do."

The last giant started to chant to them and Gyro and Tatl knew what it meant as it told them to call upon them.

"Right, we helped you, so now it's your turn to help us, We'll call you from upon the Clock Tower, so please, do something about him there." Tatl said to the giants.

The giants chanted again, but this time, they sounded sad.

A light blinded Gyro, Ruby and Tatl as the giants spoke once more.

" _Give him what we cannot._ "

* * *

 **Finally done!**

 ***Relic sighs in relief***

 **God this one took me a while.**

 **But anyway, did you like my version of the stone tower?**

 **Yes that was the literal Grim Reaper, and Ruby defeated him.**

 **Also I was almost tempted to have Gyro do some Ultraman stuff while he was in giant size, but decided against it, some people might not have gotten the reference.**

 **But yeah, that's the chapter, and we're almost done with Termina.**

 **Read, Review, Don't be a dick, and have a nice day everyone!**

 **See ya next time!**


	57. Chapter 52: Pet Projects

***walks in with the most confused face ever, Relic is the same***

 **Uh, hey guys, welcome back to THOR.**

 **You're probably wondering what's up right?**

 **Well I just read the summary of the latest pokemon episode, as well as what the title for next week's episode is, and...**

 **HOW THE FUCK DID THAT MORON REACH THE FINALS!?**

 **Seriously how the hell did Ash reach the finals?**

 **He's not supposed to be good and we all know it, he's always been an incredibly shitty trainer, don't try to dispute that fact.**

 **The only time he won a league was the orange islands, and that doesn't count because it's not a game league.**

 **And the battle frontier isn't a league, so don't come blaring at me about the frontier.**

 **Seriously the twerp is at the freaking finals, though I doubt he'll win considering who his opponent is, and our resident moron didn't even bother to call upon one of his old pokemon for the league as far as I know, which also means he didn't call on one his old ones that could mega-evolve.**

 **And doesn't the idiot have a mega stone to boot? correct me if I'm wrong but I do beleive their was an episode where the dumbass got a mega stone.**

 ***sighs, Relic sitting on my shoulder***

 **Seriously what the fuck?**

 **Anyway, you didn't come here to listen to me rant, so let's get back on track.**

 **The Termina Arc is almost over, so let's get on with it.**

 **Let's get this show on the road!**

* * *

Gyro and Ruby drop onto their feet outside of the Stone Tower, the light having them dropped them slightly off the ground this time.

The two of them stretch their arms backwards and sigh in relief, glad to finally be done with the fourth temple, before grinning to each other.

They then hear a weird sound coming from next to them, making them turn their heads to see some kind of strange purple light gathering up energy, before it suddenly shot up into the sky.

They watched it fly high until it dispersed high up, releasing a lightshow of purple and yellow lights in the skies covering the canyon, looking like an Aurora Borealis.

The both of them looked at it in awe, both for slightly different reasons.

For Ruby, it was because she'd never seen an aurora with her own eyes.

For Gyro, it's because it had been a long time since he had last seen one, the last time being during the winter olympics in 2010.

Idly his mind went back to those events, it had been fun to go there with Pierce, Azure and Noel.

It was also fun that Canada had pretty much dominated the events that year, coming out of it with 14 gold medals.

Wait, tangent, a good one, but tangent nonetheless.

He shook his head to bring himself back to the present, looking around the area and trying to feel out for any lingering energy, feeling nothing at all, which made him smile.

They had truly lifted the curse from the canyon.

Now all the spirits had moved on to the afterlife.

With that completed, they then jumped off the small ledge they were on before marching into the Fairy Fountain, where the stray fairies they had collected flew out of their bodies and went to join the others, reforming the final Great Fairy, this one looking exactly like Yang since she had blonde hair.

She was the Great Fairy of Kindness, and her gift to them was definetly a kind one.

She granted them the Great Fairy's sword, a pink blade with a rose etched onto it.

Honestly Gyro didn't really care about the color of the sword, he was just happy to have it, because it would be perfect in his dual wielding attempts.

Afer the Great Fairy disappeared back into her spring, Gyro and Ruby exited out of it, with Gyro pulling out his scroll as he decided to check on something.

Ruby looked at him while he changed screens until he was on a list, looking down at the screen to see what it was about.

He flicked through the list, hitting checkmarks at certain things she could read, such as one of them saying 'restore all great fairies'

She looked back up at him "Check list?" she asked simply, earning a nod from him as he continued to check off objectives, before nodding in satisfaction and going to a different list.

"Let's see, Project: SKY is almost complete, so is Project: GUARDIAN. Project: PIRATE should be ready, just need to test it, which means I can divert a few funds from those three to Project: MASK, although not too much because I still need to pour some more into Project: FREEDOM, but that one should be ready by the end of the Vytal festival hopefully. Project: ORBIT is looking promising, although it'll still be some time before test runs can begin, probably 4 or 5 years." she heard him mumble to himself, making her raise an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?" she asked him, making him turn his head to her.

"A few projects of mine that I'm working on in my lab, I'll show them to you once we get back, they're pretty awesome, although you'll have to promise to keep them secret, ok?" he told her with a small smile.

She nodded, returning the smile, she couldn't wait to see what he was up to, although a stray question came to her "Wait, where is your lab anyway?"

He stopped for a moment before he chuckled at some kind of internal joke "It's under Beacon, way deep underground, below the vaults where Ozpin keeps the dangerous stuff, at least I think that's what he keeps there, took me about a month to build it and then I started up my projects, the car was one of them, it was called Project: ALLROAD, a car made for any terrain and that is ecologically friendly, it was a resounding success, and now I'm just waiting for Project: FREEDOM to be complete before I can put the car on the market and generate a large profit." he explained to her, finishing off in a business like manner.

She blinked owlishly as the information registered "Wait, earlier you mentionned diverting funds, where do you get your money anyway?"

He chuckled again "I'm just really good at playing the stock market and knowing where and when to invest in something, and all that investing will pay off to help me complete Project: FREEDOM."

She tilted her head at his words "What is Project: FREEDOM anyway?" she asked him.

He smiled "Well, I can't tell you specifically what it is, but it has to do with the Faunus."

She thought about it for a minute "Is it something to help the Faunus?" she recieved a nod, making her smile at having gotten right.

She then thought of something else "Wait, where do you find the time to work on all your projects anyway? You're always hanging out with us."

He simply raised an eyebrow at her before a rune passed over him, creating a clone of himself next to him, who also raised an eyebrow, and after a moment "Ooohhhh." said Ruby, understanding what he was getting at.

She then held her chin in thought "What's Project: ORBIT?"

He tilted his head as his clone disappeared, silently wondering to himself if he could tell her, before shrugging "Basically, I'm trying to get a satellite in orbit above the planet. You know how Atlas tried to do that but Dust loses it's qualities once it leaves the atmosphere right?" a nod from Ruby, of course she knew that, it was covered back at Signal "Well, I'm trying to use magic to get it to work, so far, it looks like it could work, but it'll be a while before I can really test it, give or take 4 or 5 years, it's still on the theory as of now."

Obviously Ruby was really impressed, even if it was still theory, it was pretty awesome that Gyro might be able to get a satellite in orbit.

"What other projects do you have?" she asked him.

He shrugged "Well there's Project: EXO, Project: RESCUE, Project: SAMURAI, Project: NINJA, Project: ROAR, Project: DINO, Project: MAGIC, Project: ADVENTURE, Project: ANGEL, Project: RACER, Project: HEAVEN, and a whole lot more."

Ruby was practically bouncing on her feet "What do they do? What do they do?!"

Gyro chuckled at her enthusiasm "Well, I can't tell you everything now, but essentially they serve to help the populace, though they haven't all been green lit yet."

Ruby tilted her head in curiosity "How come?"

"Because too many projects running at once would be far too costly for starters, and some of them aren't past the planning stage yet." he explained to her.

She pounted a bit that some of them wouldn't be done for a while it seemed, they sounded awesome, especially Project: DINO "Have you started one of them though?"

"Well, Project: EXO has been approved, although their's currently a lack of materials to properly start it, so it's secondary for now." he told her, which made her perk up.

"What does Project: EXO do?" she asked.

"You ever seen a Gundam TV show?" he asked her, to which she nodded, having watched the show sometimes "Basically that."

Her eyes widenned "You're making giant robot suits?"

"I WANT to make giant robot suits, but I haven't even built a prototype as of yet, but believe me when I say it'll be better than anything Atlas can dish out right now, way cooler than a paladin mech suit." he said with a grin.

"That, sounds, AWESOME!" Ruby shouted in amazement, which made Gyro grin wider "Do you have blueprints?"

"Back at my lab yeah." he told her.

"Can I see them?" she asked with her best puppy dog eyes.

Gyro simply raised an eyebrow, wondering why she used the puppy eyes "Of course you can see them, you didn't even have to ask, I would have shown them to you anyway."

She practically glomped him at mach speed right there and then, making him stumble back, caught off guard by her just blasting into him in a hug while standing right next to him.

He waited for her to let him go, but... "Ruby? When are you letting go of me?"

She looked up at him "Never."

He sighed before chuckling silently, walking back towards Clock Town with Ruby hanging onto him.

He'd have to shift back to the dawn of the first day soon though.

It was time for them to help a couple in trouble.

* * *

 ***is currently rocking a baby girl with black hair and amber eyes wearing a red onesie in my arms***

 **Short chapter yes I know, but I want to cover the Anju and Kafei quest in one sitting.**

 **And I reveal how Gyro does everything he does, clones, and an amazing understanding of the stock market.**

 **Super Sentai fans might recognize what some project names hint at by the way.**

 **Also, for those of you who are curious, baby's called Ashley, I may or may not have done stuff to a Cinder and gotten this little cutie-pie out of it.**

 **Don't regret it one bit.**

 ***Relic is seen pulling in a crib which I then put the baby in and put her to bed***

 **Anyway, yeah, she happened while me and Phoenix were talking.**

 **You'll see her around from now on. (created her randomly while me and Phoenix were talking earlier basically, simple as that)**

 **But anyway.**

 **Read, Review, Don't be a dick, and have a nice day everyone.**

 **See ya next time *Relic waves and Ashley also waves, just without really knowing what she's doing***


	58. Chapter 53: Lovers Reunited

***walks in with Ashley in his arms***

 **Hey everyone and welcome back to THOR!**

 ***Relic flies down from somewhere and waves while Ashley tries to grab her***

 **So, today we're going to be seeing the best sidequest from Majora's Mask.**

 **The Story of Anju and Kafei.**

 **Seriously it's an awesome sidequest.**

 **Plus Gyro and Ruby will get the last three masks from it.**

 **Now then, without further ado.**

 **Let's get this show on the road! *Relic cheers while Ashley babbles with a smile***

* * *

Gyro and Ruby now found themselves in Clock Town, at the beginning of a new three day cycle.

It was also the final three day cycle.

They had one last thing to do before taking on Majora and saving the land.

Said thing being helping out Anju and Kafei.

But even if Gyro knew who Kafei was, he had to do this the right way, which meant speaking to Madame Aroma, the mayor's wife, first.

Thus why Gyro and Ruby were currently taking a small break by having breakfast until the mayor's office was open.

They thankfully didn't have to wait too long, and as soon as the office was open, they went in, following right after Gorman.

They followed him all the way to Madame Aroma's office, where they saw her discussing something with the manager of the indigo-go's.

It was here they learned why exactly Gorman was so depressed.

Because the indigo-go's couldn't perform at the carnival without Lulu, then neither could Gorman's troupe.

Anyway, Gorman soon enough left the office, followed shortly by the manager of the indigo-go's, leaving only Gyro, Ruby and Madame Aroma in the room.

She looked towards the two of them "Yes? Are you here on some kind of field trip young ones?... or are you the experts I hired?"

Ruby was about to say something, most likely say they weren't the experts she had hired, but Gyro covered her mouth before she could speak, deciding to roll with it "Yes, that would be us Ma'am, Detectives Vermillion and Rose at your service."

She looked at them for a moment before nodding "I see, even though you are young you do have the faces of professionals. Anyway, I'd like you to find someone for me, my son Kafei, he has been missing for a month now and his wedding is coming up soon, you must have heard about it a bit already right?" a pair of nods "Good, good, that simplifies things a bit." she smiled a bit "Please, find my son, my husband and I have been worried sick for him, and so has his fiancée." she reached for something in her desk "Here, this is what his face looks like, I made it specifically to help you ask around for him." she pulled out a mask shaped like Kafei's face and handed it to Gyro, who mentally laughed at having a mask of Jaune's face basically.

After accepting Madame Aroma's request, the two made their way to the Stock Pot Inn, where they waited for Anju to finish up what she was doing.

Soon Anju was standing behind the counter of the Inn, and Gyro and Ruby walked up to her, taking Kafei's Mask out of his hammerspace and holding it up to her "Excuse me Miss, but we're looking for this person."

She looked at the mask and her eyes widenned "Kafei... you're looking for him as well?" a pair of nods from Gyro and Ruby, followed by Anju sighing "Everyday I wait to hear from him, a letter or anything, but so far there hasn't been anything..." she trailed off, and Gyro and Ruby could see she was blinking back tears.

A throat clearing from the side made everyone turn their heads to see the postman with a letter in his hands, giving it to Anju before walking back out of the Inn.

Anju then proceeded to open the letter and read it, smiling more and more as she read on "Kafei..." she whispered forlornly, making Gyro and Ruby realise that a letter from him had ended up arriving, right after she mentions waiting for a letter for him.

Funny how things work out sometimes.

She looked back up to Gyro and Ruby, the two of them seeing a determined glint in her eyes "I might have a something that could help you find him, please, come to our Inn's kitchen at 11:30 tonight, we'll talk then."

Gyro and Ruby nodded before leaving the Inn, although they didn't stay outside for long as they played the song of double time and moved forwards in time to nearly 11:30 that night, going back inside and seeing Anju walk down the stairs.

Gyro and Ruby walked towards the kitchen, and had to wait just for a few minutes before Anju walked in, nodding as she saw them "Thank you for coming, I'm truly sorry for troubling you this late, but, I'm sure you can help. The letter I received earlier today, it was from Kafei, I wrote a reply to him, and I'd like it if you delivered it to the postbox. I can't explain why, but I have this feeling you'll be able to meet him if you do. Please, can you do this for me? I... I'm too scared to do it myself."

Gyro and Ruby accepted her request, resulting in Anju thanking them as she handed them the letter, before the two of them left the Inn and deposited the letter in the postbox.

"So, now what?" asked Ruby.

"Now, we wait for the postman to pick it up and we trail him, he'll know where to find Kafei." answered Gyro as the two of them went to sit on top of a building overlooking the postbox, before he played the song of double time again and went forward to the next morning.

At roughly 10 AM, the postman arrived at the postbox and retireved the letter from within, Gyro and Ruby following him as he went to deliver it, following him all the way to the laundry pool.

Once there Gyro had Ruby hop onto his back as he put on the Stone Mask to hide themselves as the postman put the letter in a box and rung a bell before leaving.

A few moments later, Kafei walked out of a door, the Keaton Mask present on his face.

Quickly Gyro and Ruby sneaked past him and entered the door, finding themselves in the back area of the curiosity shop.

About five minutes later, he walked back inside, Gyro and Ruby removing the stone mask as they became visible to him, and if he was surprised, he didn't show it.

"Green clothes... Blue Scarf... Red Hood... Anju wrote about you two in her letter. It seems you're looking for Kafei... can you keep a secret?" he asked them, playing the ignorant part and trying to make them believe he wasn't Kafei, although Ruby, even without knowing before hand, had already connected the dots and was suspecting that he was Kafei, while Gyro just knew because of Link's memories.

The two of them nodded at him, prompting him to reach for his mask "Anju trusts you, so I'll do the same." he removed his mask and showed his face, with matched up with the one from the mask, and looked very much like a younger Jaune "I am Kafei." he said, and Ruby couldn't help herself.

"Aha! I knew it!" she said, and Gyro looked at her in amusement while Kafei simply blinked owlishly.

"You mean you figured it out already?" two nods, prompting him to sigh "Gods, I hope it's just you two. Anyway, you're probably wondering why I'm the shape of a child right?"

"Imp wearing a mask right?" said Gyro and Kafei blinked before he nodded "Yeah he's been spreading trouble everywhere, so it's not surprising he's the one who made you look like this."

Kafei blinked again before he shook his head "Anyway, I'm not hiding because I look like this. When I was changed into a child, I went to see the Great Fairy at the shrine in North Clock Town. But on my way there, some guy with gray hair rushed me and ended up stealing my wedding ceremony mask! I was so happy before all this... so excited for my wedding that I got careless. I was distracted, and those punks took advantage." he sighed "I know Anju is worried... but I can't go out yet. I made a promise to her that would I bring the wedding mask and greet her." he pulled off his pendant as he put his mask back on "Please, give this pendant to Anju." he said as he handed the pendant to Gyro "Keep what we talked about a secret to everybody." he said as he ushered them out, Gyro resisting the urge to laugh at Kafei saying one of the most classic lines from the Zelda franchise.

Gyro and Ruby then quickly headed off to the Inn and delivered the pendant to Anju, the woman smiling and deciding she'd wait for Kafei for as long as it took.

When they stepped out, Gyro played the song of Double time once more, this time forwarding to the third day at 1 PM, and making their way to the laundry pool.

Entering inside the backroom of the curiosity shop, they found the owner of the store who gave them a message from Kafei, but before giving them the message, he gave them Kafei's Keaton Mask, saying that he left it behind, and that the owner gave it to Kafei when the two were younger.

He then gave them Kafei's message, which was to deliver a letter to his mother, before telling them how last night, a customer came in, and when Kafei saw him, he went red in anger and chased after him when he left.

Didn't take a genius to figure out it was Sakon.

Anyway, they made the delivery of the letter to Madame Aroma, receiving many thanks from her for giving her news of her son, before they quickly made their way to Ikana Canyon again.

Once there they quickly found Kafei hiding behind a large boulder, the young man waving them over.

"Glad to see you guys could make it. Last night, I found him, he came to the curisoty shop to sell off some stuff and as soon as he left I ran after him, and I found his hideout." Kafei explained while he pointed to a section of the stone wall "That right there, it's fake, it acts as a door to his place, now we just have to wait for him to come and open it up, then we can go in and I can get my mask back."

Gyro and Ruby nodded, and the three of them waited for Sakon to show up.

As they waited, Gyro started to meditate, closing his eyes and concentrating, Ruby did a few checks on Waxing Rose to make sure everything was in place, and Kafei paced back and forth, getting impatient while waiting for Sakon to show up.

At around 7 PM, Gyro snapped his eyes open "He's here." he whispered.

Ruby and Kafei stopped what they were doing and peared around the boulder, where they saw Sakon walk up to the side of the wall and knock on it in a pattern, making it open up.

As he walked in, the three of them came out of hiding and rushed into his hideout after him.

The first room had a lot of things stored in, but none of them were the mask that Kafei was looking for.

They then passed a door, and found the sun's mask sitting on a pedestal behind glass.

"There it is!" excalimed Kafei as he walked up towards it, ready to grab it, but as soon as he got in front, the plate he stepped on lowered, revealing itself to activate a trap, starting up a conveyor belt which started to slowly send the mask along it.

The plate also opened up a door to the right, which Kafei headed off to "Damn it!" but as soon as he stepped of the plate the door closed back up, making him look to Gyro who nodded, already knowing what he was asking, thus stepping on the switch and reopening the door, allowing Kafei to go through it and into the next room.

He could see the coveyor belt leading to a hole at the end, no doubt where Sakon was waiting to grab his latest aquisition and make his escape.

Kafei also realised he would have to work in tandem with Gyro and Ruby to move onward, so he quickly pushed a block onto a switch, which opened a door to Gyro's left, allowing him and Ruby to go through it.

Inside the room they found a single Deku Baba, eliminating it quickly and opening the next door on Kafei's side, leading him into a room which had multiple switches all in different color.

He scanned his eyes around the room, landing them on the single blue switch, rushing up to it while avoiding pressing on any of the other ones, and opening the next door on Gyro and Ruby's side, leading them into a room which had a pair of Deku Babas this time, and once more quickly killing them, which opened the next door on Kafei's side again.

Inside the room, he found multiple large blocks, and got to work on pushing them around, making sure to avoid leaving one on the red switch as it sped up the conveyor, and opened the next door on Gyro and Ruby's side when he pushed a block onto the blue switch, leading them into a room where they fought against a single Wolfos, and unlocked the final door on Kafei's side, letting him pass through it and step on the final blue switch for his side, and unlock the final door on Gyro and Ruby's side, allowing Gyro to step on the last switch and close the hole at the end of the conveyor belt right in the nick of time, preventing the mask from falling down.

Kafei runned up to it with a smile as he grabbed it, sighing in relief when it was finally in his hands.

"There's still time, I need to get back to town!" he exclaimed as all three of them quickly ran out of Sakon's hideout and started making their way back to town, Kafei hitching a ride with Gyro and Ruby on Epona's back as they rushed back.

Once they were in town, they headed for the Inn, quickly heading inside and walking up the stairs.

Kafei stopped in front of Anju's door, his hands trembling a bit until Gyro clapped a hand onto his shoulder supportively, making Kafei regain his confidence and open the door, right as the clock struck midnight.

Inside, they saw Anju waiting there with her own mask in her hands, sittting on her bed, and her wedding dress hanged up on a manequin in the room.

She looked up when the door opened, her eyes wide when they settle on Kafei "Hey Anju... sorry I'm late."

Anju smiled as she got teary-eyed "Welcome home..."

Gyro and Ruby smiled as the engaged couple hugged each other, Tatl coming out of Ruby's body at the same time and giggling silently as she thought to herself 'They may be a couple, but they look like mother and child.'

The two of then seperated the hug and pushed their two masks together, momentarily creating a flash of light as the masks merged together into a silver mask with an and intricate design on it.

They smiled as they looked at Gyro and Ruby "You are our witnesses, please, take this mask as thanks for doing this for us." said Anju to the young hunters, giving them the mask as Gyro put it away.

"Please, take refuge, Anju and I will greet the morning together." said Kafei, and Gyro, Ruby and Tatl headed out with a smile each.

Outside the Inn, Gyro's smile turned into a grin "They'll definetly greet the morning together."

Ruby nodded with a determined look in her eyes, Tatl pumping her first in agreement.

They all nodded to one another as they made their way to the clock tower.

Time for the finale.

* * *

 ***Ashley is seen sitting in her crib with a piece of thick cardboard, nibbling on the side and drooling on it, the cardboard has words written on it that read: Papa is making dinner, but he said that he hopes you enjoyed the chapter and that you liked his added dialogue, and that he'll see you for the finale of Majora's Mask next time. So read, review, don't be mean, and have a nice day. Bye-bye.***


	59. Chapter 54: Fall of a Demon

**Hello everybody and welcome back to THOR!**

 ***Relic waves happily while Ashley stares at the screen***

 **Today, we see the finale of the Majora's Mask, and everyone can finally stop bothering me about Gyro and Ruby getting deity masks.**

 **Seriously people, stop pestering me about that.**

 **Although I do want to say thank you to all my fans who support me.**

 **Sometimes the compliments you give me honestly make me blush *chuckles while rubbing the back of his head***

 **Now, I'm going to cover pretty much everything that's left to cover within Termina, including them leaving back to Beacon.**

 **So without further ado.**

 **Let's get this show on the road!**

* * *

 _Night of the Final Day_

Gyro, Ruby and Tatl were hurrying towards the clock tower as soon as they entered southern clock town.

It was finally time to end things in Termina and get rid of Majora, thus freeing the Skull Kid from it's control.

Quickly running up the stairs, the trio reached the top of the clock tower, where they could see the possesed Skull Kid looking down at them while floating in midair, Tael floating worriedly next to him.

"Sis!" shouted Tael when he saw Tatl.

"Tael!" said Tatl in relief, glad to see her brother again after such a long time.

"Swamp, Mountain, Ocean, Canyon! Quickly! The four who are there, bring them here!" Tael said, repeating the words he had said during the first cycle.

The possesed Skull Kid batted Tael away "Don't speak out of line! Stupid Fairy!"

Tatl shook in anger as she watched it happen again "That's it! We won't let things go the way you expect them to!"

Skull Kid scoffed "Whatever. Even if they were to come now, they wouldn't be able to handle me..." he laughed lowly "I mean, just look above you." he said as he pointed up at the moon "If it's something that can be stopped, then just try and stop it!" he finished before he used the powers of Majora's Mask to speed up the moon's decent.

This time, Ruby and Tatl weren't panicking, they knew they would stop it.

So taking out their instruments, both Gyro and Ruby played the Oath to Order.

The Skull Kid looked up in surprise when the giants responded to the song, letting everyone hear their voice.

He suddenly seemed to be in pain as he grabbed his head and his whole body shook before shouting to the skies above.

Then, out of nowhere, the four giants appeared in each front of each of Termina's gates, before they reached their hands upwards towards the falling moon, and grabbed hold of it.

The four of them struggled for a few moments, before finally, the moon stopped, held in place by the giants.

Back at the top of the Clock Tower, Skull Kid had fallen unconscious by then, and the four that remained still awake watched in relief as the moon was stopped.

"It stopped... We did it! It stopped!" Tatl said in relief before suddenly being tackled into a hug by her brother.

"Sis!" shouted Tael happily as he hugged Tatl, who happily returned it.

Ruby was jumping in place and throwing her arms skywards in celebration, while Gyro sighed in relief, before he looked at the unconscious Skull Kid, walking towards him "Only one thing left to do."

As he walked towards him, he half-listened to Tatl and Tael's conversation, Tatl was obviously mad about the Skull Kid, but Tael was defending him, talking about how he wasn't in control of his actions, that the mask took advantage of Skull Kid's loneliness.

"He was too weak of will, and had no strength of heart... he's a fool." said Tatl sadly.

Everybody then heard a new voice, this one sounding demonic and twisted "Certainly. He had far too many weaknesses to use my power."

Everybody but Gyro looked around confused, while he simply narrowed his eyes at the Skull Kid's unconscious body, which suddenly rose up and floated in the air, almost like it was being held by the head.

"A puppet that can no longer be used is nothing but garbage." said the voice again as Skull Kid's body fell back down, leaving the mask floating in the air as it's eyes suddenly glowed.

"Majora..." Gyro said lowly in anger.

"This puppet's role has just ended..." Majora trailed off as a surge of energy came down from the moon, almost like some kind of tractor beam, and Majora flew up into the moon.

The moon's eyes started to glow as it spoke in a gravelly and demonic voice "I... I shall consume... consume... consume everything."

It's mouth then actually opened up as it tried to move closer to the land, the giants struggling but still managing to hold it up.

"Ahhh! This is bad! Tis is bad! Hurry, we gotta go back! The Song of Time! The song of Time!" shouted Tatl in worry.

Instead, both Gyro and Ruby looked to one another before looking at the still present dark beam of energy.

Tatl followed their line of sight "Aww, you gotta be kidding me! You're actually planning on going up there?"

"Well, if we defeat the mask, everything should go back to normal right?" said Ruby.

"Yeah, come on Tatl, by now you should know how we are." said Gyro with a smirk.

Tatl sighed in defeat "Yeah, yeah I know how you guys are..." she then took a deep breath and slapped her cheeks "Ah! Alright then!" she turned to her brother "Tael! Stay here and watch over the Skull Kid!"

Tael was deep in thought about something before looking at his sister with a determined look "No sis, I'll go."

Tatl was shocked at her brother's words "Tael... w-what are you saying?"

"I'm tired of being a coward and running away sis! I'll go! You stay and look after Skull Kid!" Tael continued on, and Gyro smirked at hearing him.

Kid had a real fire inside of him.

"If I don't do this... then you'll always just see me as your bumbling kid brother! I'm not a little boy anymore Tatl! I'm a man!" shouted Tael.

Tatl looked at him, still in shock, before smiling softly "Idiot... you're already a man if you can talk like that to your big sister." she then sighed before looking at Gyro "Hey, Gyro, make sure my brother stays safe up there, alright?"

Gyro grinned as Tael floated down next to him with a determined smile, the two of them bumping fists before he looked back up at Tatl "Don't worry, he's safe with me."

Tatl nodded as Gyro, Ruby and Tael went into the beam of energy, before they were pulled up into the moon.

Tatl looked up at the moon as she floated down next to the unconscious Skull Kid "Be careful everyone..."

* * *

Ruby opened her eyes once she inside of the moon with Gyro and Tael.

At first, she expected to see some kind of hellish landscape.

But she certainly didn't expect a large field that stretched on for miles, with a single hill that had a tree on it in the distance.

"What... what is this place?" she said in confusion, Tael being just as confused as she was.

"Inside the moon, the area was created by Majora itself, so sometimes, we don't always see what we'd expect." explained Gyro as the three of them started walking towards the tree.

"So... he's trying to trick us then?" Ruby said in realisation.

Gyro nodded "Right, he's trying to lull us into a false sense of security, and hoping we won't attack if he puts on a smile and acts innocent. But we know better." he then stopped, turning his head skywards "And so do you."

Ruby and Tael were confused, before they looked up, and saw two orbs of light floating down towards them, before they settled down to float in front of the three of them.

"I'm impressed, rarely does a mortal being sense our presence so easily." said one of the orbs in a male voice.

"Indeed, and you are correct young one, we do know better, after all, we had encountered Majora once before." said the other orb in a female voice.

"You two... you're the ones who sealed Majora inside the mask aren't you?" said Gyro.

"Correct young warrior, we faced Majora many millenia ago, when it was still the demonic dragon, and managed to weaken it and sealed it into a mask." explained the male orb.

Ruby's eyes widenned "H... How did you beat it?" she asked.

The two orbs chuckled "It's somewhat against the nature of what we are, but we defeated it thanks to the power of music, by making it dance for 3 days and 3 nights, then once it died of exhaustion, carved it's hide into the mask and sealed all it's power within it." explained the female orb with mirth in her voice.

Tael spoke up finally "And... what are you two?"

"I, am the God of Vengeance." said the male orb in a prideful voice.

"And I, am the Goddess of Chaos." said the female orb with the same pride.

Ruby and Tael's jaws dropped in surprise at the fact they were speaking with gods, while Gyro simply rose an eyebrow.

"And why do two highly powerful gods such as yourselves stand before us?" asked Gyro.

"We came here to grant you a portion of our power." said the God of Vengeance.

"We have each sealed a shard of our soul within a mask, and decided to bring them before you." explained the Goddess of Chaos.

"Why are you givign them to us? Well, to Gyro and Ruby I guess." asked Tael.

"Because young fairy, we can feel that these two mortals just may be able to destroy Majora for good with our power." said the God of Vengeance.

"As well, we feel that a darker force lies in another land, one that you may end up facing one day, and we decided that you may need to have our powers for that day." further added the Goddess of Chaos.

Gyro and Ruby nodded, as out of the orbs fell out two masks, clattering to the ground.

The masks each looked similar to Gyro and Ruby, the mask of the God of Vengance had Gyro's face, but with red markings under the eyes and a blue arrow tip on the forehead, pointing downwards, the hair on the mask was silver in color. The mask of the Goddess of Chaos had Ruby's face, with the same markings as on the other one, but with the colors reversed, the blue being below the eyes, and the red on the forehead, it's hair was a blood red color.

"Young ones, please, protect the land of Termina." asked the Goddess of Chaos.

"It is our realm, yet as gods we cannot directly interfere, thus, this alternative, now, go forth, and be careful." said the God of Vengance before the two orbs disappeared.

Gyro and Ruby looked down at the masks in their hands, Tael looking over their shoulders "Are you sure it's safe?"

Gyro looked at him "Don't know, but we don't have time to dwell on it."

Ruby nodded at his words, and the two of them put the masks on their faces, going through the same process as the last three times.

When it was done, the two had changed in a flash of light.

Gyro was now mugh taller, standing at 7 feet in height. and his hair had become silver while his eyes were completely white, the same markings that were on the mask present on his face.

His tunic had gone from green to white, and he wore silver armor with gold lining.

On the armor's chest plate were the symbols of a moon and a triangle.

Finally, in his hands was a large double helix sword, one half of the blade being black and lined with spikes, the other being the typical silver of a blade and with teeth on the inside portions, in the blades guard was a simple blue crystal.

Ruby was also taller, standing at 6 feet 5 inches, her hair was completely blood red, and like Gyro, her eyes were fully white and her own markings present.

She wore an intricate black and red armor made of multiple plates, almost like they were torn off some kind of beast, the edges of each plate lined in silver. **(protip: it's the monster hunter 4 rathalos armor, just slightly toned down)**

Her cloak and hood were still present, her hood being drawn up and covering the top of her head.

On her chest plate were symbols depicting the sun and a star.

Finally, in her hands was a long staff that had a scythe blade at each end, one blade pointing forward while the other pointed backwards, the blade at the top lined with sharp spikes on the inside and being black as night, while the other blade was a normal silvery color with a streak of red passing in the middle.

Tael looked at the two slightly worried "You guys are still yourselves... right?"

Gyro smirked "Yeah, we are." he said in a deeper voice.

Ruby smiled "We're fine Tael, you don't have to worry." she said in a voice that sounded almost like her mother's.

Tael sighed in relief, before the three of them started walking towards the tree again.

When they were standing at the bottom of the hill, they both looked up at the tree, seeing children with masks of the defeated bosses running around, and a lone child wearing Majora's Mask sitting at the base.

Ruby flicked her eyes to each children, before for a brief moment her eyes glowed silver, and everybody but her had stopped moving, including Gyro and Tael.

Her new semblance in this form, Time Stop.

After a few moments she let time resume, until she felt Gyro put a hand on her shoulder, and the two now suddenly stood on top of the hill.

His new semblance in this form, Warp.

The two of them now stood before the child wearing Majora's Mask, Tael quickly catching up to them.

The child looked up at them "Did you come to play with me?"

Both of them narrowed their eyes at the child, who started laughing before they were blinded by a flash of light for a moment.

Once the light faded away, they found themselves in a strange room, with Majora's Mask hanging on the wall in the back of the room.

Tael looked around the area "Woah, this place is kinda freaky."

"I'll say." murmured Gyro as he and Ruby stepped forward.

After taking a few steps, the remains of the four bosses flew out of their bodies, before attaching themselves to the walls.

Once they did, the eyes of Majora's Mask started shining as it pried itself from the wall, a multitude of tentacles hanging onto it's back.

Gyro and Ruby gripped their weapons tightly as the mask started to float in the air.

The mask floated around the arena, circling them, before slowly it started to spin on itself, going faster and faster until it turned into a literall buzzsaw of death.

Ruby quickly slashed the air in front of her with her weapon, sending out a Crescent Wave at the mask and stunning it, making it fall down to the ground as Gyro warped towards it and slashed it with his sword before warping back as the mask cried out in pain.

They kept their eyes on the mask until "Watch out!" called out Tael, making them duck down as one of the boss remains passed over their heads, and they finally took notice of the four remains that had detached from the walls and started circling them.

Looking to one another, Gyro and Ruby nodded as Gyro concentrated on attacking Majora's Mask while Ruby concentrated on the Boss Remains, with Tael helping her keep track of all of them.

Pretty soon, the four remains were on the floor, broken into pieces, as Majora's Mask started to writhe in pain, something strange for a mask, as it floated to the middle of the room.

Suddenly, out of the mask sprouted limbs, growing a pair of legs, followed by two arms, and finally a head, which had one singular eye with two horns next to it.

This, was Majora's Incarnation.

The strange creature started running around the room laughing, dodging Gyro and Ruby's attacks with ease, until Tael got in it's face and distracted it, allowing the two hunters-turned-gods to attack it relentlessly.

It was able to take a lot of damage though as it kept on running around, almost running them over a few times were it not for liberal use of their semblances.

However, just as quickly as it's mask form, this one was taken down as well.

None of them were shocked when it started to change however.

It's muscles bulked up, giving it a more muscular build, as it's torso took on an actual torso like shape and looking less like a mask with limbs stuck to it.

It's head changed as well, looking like an actual head, albeit demonic, with hollow eyes and a gaping mouth, horns coming out the side of it's head, and one large eye on top of it.

Suddenly, it threw it's arms out to the side, and they extended out to form whips.

This, was Majora's Wrath.

It threw it's whips towards them, forcing Gyro and Ruby to dive out of the way.

Quickly they went on the offenisve, dodging it's whips while sending out waves of energy at it from their weapons, Tael pitching in by distracting it when it wasn't too dangerous to do so.

This one took more time to defeat, being a far more powerful adversary than it's previous two forms, heck, it managed to grab Gyro's neck with one of it's whips and choke him, things would have gotten dangerous had Ruby not managed to cut off the whip in her anger at seeing the creature harm her boyfriend.

However the both of them were utterly surprised for what happened next.

 **(Play Time's End - Majora's Mask Remixed - 10 Time's End)**

It's body started to shift again, becoming more beastial in appearance, it's hands and feet forming claws at their tips, it's body getting on all fours as it became wider, a tail sprouted from it's back, covered in eight differently colored spikes near the tip, two blue, two green, two red and two yellow. The mask had moved from it's chest to it's actual face, it's appearance shifting to something more draconic in nature as the bottom of the mask opened like a jaw, filled with razor sharp teeth. Finally, it's eyes opened, the same as ever, except they seemed to hold more malice than before.

This, this wasn't some fake form.

No, during the battle, Majora had been trying to return to it's original state.

And it finally had.

This, was Majora itself.

The beast reared it's head skyward as it let out a twisted sounding roar.

Gyro and Ruby steeled themselves, for what was definetly one of their most difficult battles yet.

Tael was definetly afraid, but he wouldn't go back on his word, he'd stay and help Gyro and Ruby, like he said he would.

Majora charged towards them, forcing Gyro and Ruby to move out of the way of it's rush, taking the chance to slash at it's hide when it passed by them.

The beast roared in pain from the attack before swiping it's tail at them, forcing them to duck low to avoid it, or to fly up in Tael's case.

It reared back on it's hind legs as it turned around to them, attepting to crush them with it's front legs, making them dodge once more.

The battle raged on, both sides giving it their all, even Tael was assisting by trying to find any area on Majora's body that seemed to be weaker than the others and by distracting the demon for Gyro and Ruby to land in a few good strikes.

After a while, Majora started to spew flames from it's mouth like a proper dragon, they were green in color.

The flames did nothing to deter Gyro and Ruby's will to fight though, they kept on going.

They will fight, and they will win.

The fate of Termina rests on their shoulders.

They WON'T fail.

As both sides continued, one thing was becoming more and more clear.

Majora, was losing, slowly, but steadily.

However, it didn't want to lose, no, it wanted to live, and to spread destruction and chaos everywhere.

In it's rage at it's opponents for daring to take that right from it, it lashed out, managing to catch them off guard and throw them back, making them fall on their backs.

It laughed maniacally as it saw this, ready to kill them with it's powerful claws.

However, someone would have none of that.

"Leave them alone you big meanie!" shouted the Skull Kid of all people as he jumped on Majora's head and started punching the demon's eyes.

Gyro and Ruby looked on in surprise at seeing the Skull Kid there, before they also saw Tatl fly in and bash on Majora's head, Tael joining in as well.

Gyro grinned after a moment "Atta boy kid!" he said to the Skull Kid, before looking to Ruby and helping her stand back up.

The two of them nodded to each other and rushed towards Majora, ready to end it.

Gyro slashed the top of it's neck, right where it connected to head, and Ruby put her scythe behind the base of it's neck, before pulling back.

The result?

Majora's neck being severed from it's body and it's head.

The head fell to the ground as Skull Kid fell of it, landing on top of Gyro's head, making him stumble forward a bit.

The arena then started to crumble apart as Majora's body disintegrated, before a bright light blinded all five of them.

 **(Stop the music after the chorus is done chanting the Song of Time)**

* * *

Back in the outside world, the moon started disappearing, returning to normal and back in orbit above the world.

The people who had witnessed the moon nearly falling cheered on in relief at seeing this, and some even cheered harder from the sudden rainbow that appeared.

Amongst the people, Anju and Kafei were looking up in awe, as suddenly, Kafei was surrounded by a light as his body grew back to normal, before he was suddenly kissed by Anju who cried happily at seeing him back to normal.

* * *

 _Dawn of a New Day_

Gyro and Ruby landed on their feet, still in their Deity forms, with Skull Kid clinging onto Gyro's head while Tatl and Tael floated back down, with Tatl praising Tael or just how courageous he had been.

Gyro heard Epona nearby, but he couldn't see anything at the moment "Uh, hey kid? Think you could move your hands off of my eyes?"

Skull Kid blinked before moving his hands off of Gyro's eyes and putting them on top of his head "Sorry."

"No worries." said Gyro as he started looking around the area while Skull Kid hopped off his head, before looking up at the giants who were looking down at him.

He was silent for a moment "You guys... you hadn't forgotten about me?" one of the giant's answered him back "You still tought of me as a friend?" said the Skull Kid as he shook, trying to hold back his tears.

Tatl and Tael flew over to him to comfort him as the giants started chanting and marching back towards their respective areas.

Once they were gone, Skull Kid was finally able to take back control of his emotions, turning to look at Ruby while Gyro was still searching for something, scratching his head in confusion, Epona was also helping him look for whatever he was looking for "You guys... you're the ones who saved me right? That's what Tatl told me when I woke up."

Ruby smiled as she nodded "Yeah, it wasn't easy, but we managed to do it in the end, and thanks again for that helping you gave us at the end."

Skull Kid kicked his foot against the ground "I didn't do much." he mumbled bashfully "Besides, you're Tatl's friends, and friends are a nice thing to have." he then looked back to one of the areas the giants had gone off to with a smile on his beaked face "I'm glad that they still thought of me as a friend."

"Aha! Finally!" exclaimed Gyro, making everybody turn to look at him and see him hold up Majora's Mask with a smirk.

"Ah, I see you've finally retrieved my mask." said the mask salesman as he walked up to him from out of nowhere, Skull Kid going to hide behind Ruby, afraid of being recognized.

"I'll be taking it back now." said the mask salesman as he held his hand out, waiting to receive his mask.

Gyro looked down at the man before smirking as he threw the mask upwards.

The salesman looked on in confusion, before his face become one of horror as Gyro summoned his sword and slashed the mask in half.

Gyro could now say for certain that Majora had no chance of returning.

The salesman stared at the two pieces of the mask, his face one of pure horror before looking back up at Gyro "What have you done!?" he screeched at Gyro in anger "Finding that mask had been my life's work, and now you've ruined it!"

Gyro glared at the salesman, making him flinch back in fear "I've just done the world a favor by making sure that a demon can never return from the hell which it came, and you would be wise to leave with your mouth shut lest you incur my wrath."

The salesman trembled as he took a few steps back before turning around and running away.

Gyro sighed as he turned back to look at everyone else whose jaws had dropped "Too much?" he asked, receiving multiple variations of yes, making him sigh as he finally removed the mask from his face, turning back to normal as he stored it away, Ruby doing the same as him.

Everyone looked to the remains of Majora's Mask, before Gyro shot a fireball at it from his fingertip in a fingergun motion, burning what was left of it.

Skull Kid seemed to be deep in thought about something before he looked to Gyro and Ruby "Hey... could you guys be my friends?"

Gyro smiled, this was the chance he'd been waiting for "I can do one better kid." he said as he walked to the Skull Kid and crouched down to his level.

Skull Kid blinked "What's better than a friend?"

Gyro grinned widly "In the current case, a brother."

Skull Kid's eyes widenned at this "B... Brother?" he said as he shook and his eyes started to water.

Gyro smiled softly at him as he put a hand on Skull Kid's head "Yeah, you look like you need family kid, and I'm willing to be that for you... I know how it feels, to be so lonely, I lost most of my family a while ago, but I still had my brother to help me pull through, me and him, we looked out for each other and made sure everything was alright."

Skull Kid had actually started crying at this point, while Tatl and Tael were stunned at what was going on.

Gyro smiled brightly "So, that's why from now, I'll be your big brother, and my family, will be your family."

Skull Kid then suddenly hugged him while repeatedly thanking him, Gyro returning the hug and patting him on the back.

Ruby looked on at the scene with a smile, her boyfriend really was a great guy.

Some minutes later, everyone was ready to leave, but there was still one thing to take care of.

"Do you have a name?" Gyro asked the Skull Kid.

Skull Kid looked down in thought "I... I don't know... I don't remember if I do."

Gyro nodded "Well, can't have that then." he then started thinking for a few minutes before snapping his fingers "How does Dabo sound?"

"Dabo... I like it, so, I'm Dabo then big bro." said the now named Dabo.

Gyro smiled at him as everyone got on Epona, the weight not that different from last time as Dabo was rather light, sitting up on Gyro's shoulders while Ruby sat in front of Gyro, Tatl and Tael sitting each on one of her shoulders, as Epona took off, before they all disappeared into the forest, the woods taking them back home.

Back to Beacon.

* * *

 ***Is grinning while Ashley is asleep in her crib and Relic sits on my shoulder***

 **So, how did you like my version of the Majora's Mask Finale?**

 **I went all out in writing it, I started right after lunch and finished just now.**

 **Obviously a lot of things are different from the game, and I also took some elements from the manga.**

 **Such as Majora being a dragon.**

 **But yeah, it was a pretty epic final boss battle right?**

 **And I bet everyone was surprised that it was Tael who went into the moon with the heroes and not Tatl.**

 **What can I say, I wanted to give him a chance to shine.**

 **Also, yes Skull Kid came and saved the day.**

 **Seriously, I wanted the end of Majora's Mask to be different from how it was in the game, so I added and changed things around as much as I could to really make it epic.**

 **I also really hope you like my choice of song for the final battle.**

 **But anyway.**

 **Read, Review, Don't be a dick, and have a nice day everyone.**

 **See ya next time. *Relic waves calmly***


	60. Chapter 55: Back to Beacon

**Hello everybody and welcome back to THOR!**

 ***is currently in a security room with nekomata babies playing around along with Ashley***

 **I'm at Phoenix's place since he asked to introduce Ashley in the last chapter of the reading.**

 **In the mean time Relic is manning the fort back at my place, can't leave the place unguarded after all.**

 **Anyway, today is the epilogue of the Termina Arc, so it might end up being short, but we'll see how things go.**

 **Anyway!**

 **Let's get this show on the road!**

* * *

Gyro, Ruby and the others had finally come out of the forest after a bit of time, and they had hurried back to Beacon.

Why you may wonder?

Because when Gyro checked, they had ended up being gone for three days, which meant everyone would definetly be worried.

Along the way there, they had also told Dabo, Tatl and Tael about the others, and they couldn't wait to meet them.

Although the meeting would start early because as soon as they arrived on Beacon's grounds, Yang found them and she was incredibly worried for both of them (Gyro had been a bit touched that she was worried for him as well as Ruby) and they also discovered that her eyes didn't just turn red when she was angry, but also when she was in great emotional distress.

She was so worried she didn't exactly notice the three extra people or Ruby's new ears and started dragging the couple back to the dorm, Dabo, Tatl and Tael following after them while Gyro handed the reigns of Epona to Yuri when they passed next to him and asking him to put her in the stables, to which the swordsman nodded as he guided the mare there.

"Ok, where were you guys? you've been gone for three days and we've all been worried." questionned Yang almost like a detective would in an interogation.

Everyone was looking at Gyro and Ruby while they were all sitting down, except for Yang who was leaning against the table while questionning them.

Gyro and Ruby looked to each other, then to Dabo and the fairies who shrugged, before looking back at Yang.

"You might want to sit down because it's a long story." said Gyro as Yang hummed in thought before nodding and sitting across from them.

"Alright, so me and Gyro were having a walk on Epona's back in the woods, and out of nowhere, Tatl, Tael and Dabo appeared." said Ruby.

"Wait who?" asked Jaune.

"Um, us." said Dabo, gaining everyone's attention, and finally making everyone notice him and the fairies, which was followed by a collective "What?!"

Pierce was the first to recover "Wait, you're a Skull Kid?" a nod from Dabo, Pierce turns to Gyro who mouths the word 'mask' and everything clicked in Pierce's head, which was then followed by a small snort and everybody looking confused at him.

"What's so funny?" asked Weiss with a raised eyebrow.

"Dabo, his name means trickster." said Pierce through a snicker while Gyro was grinning at the little joke.

Dabo's name fit him perfectly after all, he was a trickster at heart.

The others just nodded, not really understanding why that was so funny... but they would in the coming days.

"What are Skull Kids exactly?" asked Blake.

"Skull Kids are children and Kokiri who have become lost in a magic forest, and before you ask, Kokiri are a race of elves who stay eternally young, as in child young, and live in the forest." explained Gyro.

"And Dabo is which of the two then?" asked Weiss.

Gyro was about to answer, until he realised that he actually didn't know, making him look to Dabo "Uh, Dabo? Do you remember which you are?" Dabo shakes his head "Do you remember how old you are?" another shake "Right then, let's just say you're 12 for now and I'll try to find a way to restore you if it doesn't happen automatically."

"So, what happened after you met them?" asked Yang.

"Well, Dabo was actually possesed when we met him, so it basically started with him taking a prank way too far and dragging us into a pocket dimension that exists on Remnant." explained Gyro and everybody was confused.

"Possesed by what exactly?" asked Pyrrha.

Dabo shivered a bit as he remembered while Tatl and Tale comforted him "Majora, a demon sealed within a mask." said Gyro, and the other's eyes went wide before looking at Dabo, then slowly looking back at Gyro who nodded, answering the unspoken question of 'that bad?'.

"And what happened in this pocket dimension?" asked Ren this time, to change the subject, to which Dabo was grateful for.

Gyro sighed "A lot of things, first of which I'm surprised you haven't noticed." he said as he pointed to Ruby's pointy ears.

Everybody finally noticed her ears and their eyes went wide.

"We found a great fairy, and well, she gave me magic, and Gyro said that it awoke my Hylian ancestry. Oh! And Gyro also finally got to upgrade the Master Sword, it's all gold and shiny now." said Ruby with a smile.

Everybody but Weiss listened fully, she was remembering the time Gyro told her that all Hylian women were incredibly well endowed in the chest area, and as she looked down at her own chest, which had only recently started to developp, and back to Ruby who already had a noticeable size, she sighed in depression.

Her partner who is two years younger than her would end up having a far bigger size than she could ever hope to have.

Back to the explanation though, Gyro and Ruby recounted their adventure in Termina, as well as showing everyone the pictures Gyro had taken, some getting laughs, others just garnering confusion, especially from Yang who saw she had five counterparts in that place.

Then Gyro showed a video clip he had secretly recorded of the Deku Princess beating up her father and everybody laughed, even Weiss who had come out of her funk after she had received a message from Alexei during the conversation (and although she hadn't told anyone yet, she and Alexei had started dating recently).

Gyro and Ruby also showed off the masks they gotten, all except the deity masks, which Gyro had told Ruby to keep secret, after all, you never know when your enemies may be listening, and them knowing about those masks would give them time to work a way to defeat them.

Everyone was obviously shocked when Gyro and Ruby transformed into completely different species by putting masks on, and they also noticed that Ruby's Wolfos form looked a bit like a Beowolf.

Then came te recounting of the final battle against Termina, and everyone agreed that Dabo had ended up saving them, if he hadn't been there, things could have ended horribly.

Gyro also mentionned about how he was making Dabo his and Pierce's new little brother, and Pierce was happy to hear he wasn't the youngest anymore.

After that ha been some more simple questions before Gyro went up to Ozpin's office with Dabo in tow and asked Ozpin for help in signing adoption papers so he could officially become Dabo's big brother as well as his legal guardian.

Ozpin didn't really mind helping him, nor did he mind letting Dabo stay on campus for a bit so he could spend time getting to know everyone, although later on he would most likely be sent to live with Taiyang and Summer on Patch.

After all, they were the only people that Gyro considered to be good enough to watch over him, and while he considered Junior to be family, a bar wouldn't be the best place for Dabo and the fairies.

Anyway, after everything important was taken care of, everybody just rested for the rest of the day, especially Gyro and Ruby who were glad to finally be back home.

The others also decided to have a bit of a party to celebrate Gyro and Ruby basically saving an entire world.

Gyro also remembered to mention how he had a PhD this time around, and everyone bt Pierce just stared at him in shock before Weiss asked him what he had a Phd in.

His answer? "Everything. I'm a trained surgeon, dentist, normal doctor, gynecologist, you name it, I can do it, I'm also cleared to assist in births and I actually have taken care of a few already, about 7, all of them went well."

The others all realised right then and there that Gyro would probably become their family doctor, for all of them, and they would probably ask him to handle any births that would happen in the future.

After the party, team JNPPR decided to just have a sleepover in the RWGBY dorm, and the arrangements were simple, Jaune and Pyrrha shared the couch, Ren and Nora had one of the recline seats, Pierce slept with Yang in her bed, and something that surprised everyone a bit, Ruby told Dabo and the fairies they could have her bed, while she slept in Gyro's bed with him.

The main reason is that Ruby had already been having a few bad dreams about Termina while they were there, so she thought sleeping with Gyro might help her, especially because Gyro had found a way to link their dreams together.

In the end, everyone was just glad things could go back to normal... for now.

* * *

 **And there you go!**

 **The epilogue to Termina and the next few chapters will be something of a cooldown before we go back to the story of RWBY proper.**

 **There isn't much for me to really say today, so yeah, that's pretty much it for today.**

 ***sits down on the floor while Ashley crawls into my lap***

 **See you all next time!**


	61. Special 4: Music Time

**Hello everyone and welcome to a new THOR special chapter!**

 **Now, this one was planned for 25000 views, but we were still in the Termina arc back then, so I held it off for a bit.**

 **Anyway, it's time for the guys to put on a little performance today, and I got a nice song for it too.**

 **Let's get this show on the road!**

* * *

It's been roughly two days since Gyro and Ruby returned to Beacon from Termina, and things had been relatively calm.

The previous day, Gyro had shown Ruby around his lab, including the blueprints for some of his projects, as well he showed her what Project: PIRATE entailed, and it was extremely ambitious, as it would allow one person to channel multiple different powers.

As well, one of Gyro's copies that was working on something came up to them and handed the real Gyro two bracers shaped like beetles, one of them a rhinoceros beetle and the other a stag beetle, before dispelling itself, which was actually the right thing to do as the residual magic went back to Gyro and gave him his copies memories.

When she asked him what the bracers were for, he told her that these were so far the only result from Project: HURRICANE that one of his copies started up in secret.

She was also shown the recently completed Project: SKY, or by it's real name, the Sky Wolf, a large forest green colored pirate galleon capable of flight.

Yes, Gyro had actually built his own airship.

She was also shown a glimpse of Project: GUARDIAN, where Gyro showed her a few weapon schematics as well as three pods marked with ALPHA, BETA and GAMMA.

Then they got to what she really wanted to see.

Weapons.

She was practically drooling at all the different weapon blueprints.

Swords, spears, axes, bows, guns, cannons, staffs, you name it, there was a blueprint for it.

And it got almost too much for her when Gyro showed her that some of the weapons could combine together for a powerul energy blast.

Gyro wisely decided to NOT show her the blueprints for the giant mechas, because that would definetly be too much for her.

Especially since his copies had apparently half-finished the mechas that went with the bracers he was handed earlier, and the weapons had been easy enough as well, since it was just an energy blaster and a claw like weapon capable of grappling enemies and shocking them with electricity.

Over all, Ruby definetly enjoyed seeing everything her boyfriend was working on.

Although currently she wondered where he was at the moment, same for the rest of the boys.

All of them, save for Dabo and Tael, had gone off somewhere earlier, so currently, her, the girls, Dabo and the fairy twins were searching for them.

At least they were sure that they were still in Beacon.

After a bit of walking they started to hear music being played, which they decided to follow, leading them to a classroom.

After a moment the music stopped, and they could hear the guys talking beyond the door, they couldn't exactly make out what they were saying, but those were definetly their voices.

They opened the door and saw the guys at the bottom of the row, with instruments and a few amps strewn about.

Gyro had an electric guitar in his hands, but there was also a small keyboard pad attached to it, no doubt something he made himself, Jaune had a Flying V guitar in his hands, Pierce was holding a Bass, and Ren was sitting behind a set of drums, idly twirling the drumsticks in his hands.

"That one went pretty well." said Jaune, before the guys noticed everyone standing at the door.

"Oh, hey everyone." Gyro said before he chuckled "Guess you caught us practicing."

Yang grinned, having a little idea in her head "Think we could hear a song?"

The guys looked amongst one another and shrugged before turning back to the others "Sure, why not?" said Pierce.

So the boys got ready and in position while Gyro tapped his foot in rythym and they started playing.

 **(Play Rival by Ken Ashcorp)**

The lead guitar was Jaune while Gyro provided the backup sounds with his own.

When they reached the lyrics, Gyro started singing.

 _I walk a path down victory road_  
 _See, it's my chance and I know just where it goes_  
 _I'm feeling ghastly but I know that I'll pull through_  
 _You're so vile, in denial, and I know just what to do_

 _Abra, Kadabra, Alakazam_  
 _I'mma change the way you feel about who I am_  
 _'Cause I'm tangled up and I'm just so stuck_  
 _Yeah you run amuck all because you can_

 _And I'm sick and tired of the way you treat me_  
 _You fill me up with fear_  
 _You write your name upon the wall to let me know that you were here_

 _Everyone needs a rival_  
 _Someone who can spur you on_  
 _And make you feel invincible_  
 _The thrill is irresistible_  
 _I will defeat you_  
 _Yeah, I know I'm gonna beat you_  
 _I've waited too damn long for my time to shine_  
 _I'm gonna take the world by storm_  
 _Yeah, I'm elite and you're forlorn_

 _I feel just like a persian rug_  
 _I'm trod upon and you stand there feeling smug_  
 _And you can growl, but your bark's worse than your bite_  
 _Reduced to ash, give me your cash because I'm spoiling for a fight_

 _I need a palate cleanser_  
 _While I walk these streets of gold_  
 _Fire beneath me feeling hot_  
 _I know you're not 'cause you're so cold_  
 _All I see is red_  
 _So get ready for the end_  
 _Give me your best shot, give all you got 'cause you know_  
 _You can't push reset and start again_

 _Everyone needs a rival_  
 _Someone who can spur you on_  
 _And make you feel invincible_  
 _The thrill is irresistible_  
 _I will defeat you_  
 _Yeah, I know I'm gonna beat you_  
 _I've waited too damn long for my time to shine_  
 _I'm gonna take you down_  
 _I'm gonna take what's mine_

 _Everyone needs a rival_  
 _Someone who can spur you on_  
 _And make you feel invincible_  
 _The thrill is irresistible_  
 _I will defeat you_  
 _Yeah, I know I'm gonna beat you_  
 _I've waited too damn long for my time to shine_  
 _I'm gonna take the world by storm_  
 _Yeah, I'm elite and you're forlorn_

After the final note was played everyone started clapping for them.

The girls had to admit, they were impressed.

As for Dabo, Tatl and Tael, this was the first time they'd heard this kind of music, and they found it really good.

As well, the song resonated in everyone a bit, the words in it were true, everyone needs to have a rival.

And they already did have rivals.

Each other.

Ruby and Jaune, Weiss and Pyrrha, Gyro and Pierce, Yang and Nora, Blake and Ren.

Their skills matched up against each other, making for a rivalry between the two teams, a friendly one obviously, they each spured the others on to get better.

After the song, the guys packed things up and everybody just went out to enjoy the rest of the day.

* * *

 **And voila!**

 ***Ashley is clapping her hands after listening to the song***

 **Short, but sweet.**

 **And for the sentai fans out there, yes the beetle bracers were the Gourai Changers, which will come into play during a later special.**

 **It'll be a little while, but you'll eventually see.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Read, Review, Don't be a dick, and have a nice day everyone!**

 **See ya next time! *Ashley waves at the screen while giggling***


	62. Chapter 56: Shenanigans

**Hello everyone and welcome back to THOR.**

 ***is in a lab handling a vial of liquid***

 **So, today will be a cooldown chapter, and it's format will be somewhat like an omake, with multiple segments seperated to make one big chapter.**

 **Don't worry, soon we'll get back to the RWBY canon.**

 **But anyway, let's get this show on the road.**

* * *

Gyro tiredly opened his eyes, casting a look to his alarm clock and letting out a sigh, seeing it was still only 1 AM.

He looked down at Ruby who was cuddling up to him, before he saw her shuffle and turn her head up to him, her eyes looking as tired as him.

"You can't sleep either?" she whispered, making him shake his head as she snuggled into him.

"What's your reason?" he said to her.

"Termina's still on my mind, you?" she answered.

"Same thing... it's fucked up isn't it?" he said with a sigh.

"Language... but yeah it was." she said with a tiny shove on his shoulder with her first word.

He rubbed her back soothingly at her words "We made it out, and we destroyed Majora for good, everything's alright now Rubes."

She smiled at his words, he always did whatever he could to make her happy "Got anything in your lab that could help us sleep?"

"As a doctor I do not condone the use of soporifics, they can have addictive qualities, I do however have a trick that always works to tire me out." he said to her in a professional tone at the beginning before talking more casually at the end.

"What's the trick?" she asked curiously.

He shrugged "Playing video games always tires me out in the middle of the night when I can't sleep."

She thought about it for a moment before shrugging "Worth a shot I guess."

The two of them quietly got out of bed, careful not to wake up anybody as they made their way to the couch, Gyro going to the TV and turning a dial on the side that lowered the intensity of the light made by the TV so they wouldn't get blinded by it when it turned on, as well as a second one that lowered the volume.

He was really glad to have his custom made TV, he had made it so he could change a few simple settings on it without having to turn it on and in the process wake everyone up.

It was actually one of his first works when he was a beginner, a simple customization job.

Anyway, he put a game in his Wii before handing a remote to Ruby and sitting down next to her with his own remote in hand.

"What are we playing?" she asked him, making him smile as he went to the game boot-up screen and showed her what it was they were playing, making her coo when she saw what it was.

He figured that the best thing to help her forget about Termina was a game so full of happiness and cuteness it was impossible to be sad in it's precense.

Thus, he chose to play Kirby's Epic Yarn.

Seriously the kirby series was already super happy most of the time (except when it came to the final bosses of most of the games that were pretty fucked up, I'm looking at you Kirby 64) but Epic Yarn was seriously happiness central.

He also put on a headset before handing Ruby one, as this game's music would also help in getting them asleep, and also to give Ruby more peaceful dreams.

So they played the game, Ruby smiling all throughout the time they played at all the bright colors and the way the characters looked and moved. (she also almost squeeled from cuteness in the first proper level when they came across a pair of yarn waddle dees sitting under a tree huddled up and asleep, with a heart made out of red beads hanging over their heads)

After a little while of playing, the two fell asleep right on the sofa, huddled up against one another, right in front of the door to the first boss level.

Ruby's dreams that night were filled with yarn.

* * *

One day at Beacon, team CRDL was seen running around the halls covered in tar and feathers and looking very much pissed off.

They passed by a random corner in the hall, leaving the area soon after, which was followed by three people snickering to themselves out of nowhere.

Suddenly appearing after removing the Stone Mask from their face was Nora, with Dabo hanging onto her back, and next to them, a section of the wall fell off like a piece of paper and from it came out Gyro.

Yes he hid behind a piece of wallpaper made to look like the wall in the same way a ninja would.

It wasn't that though of a trick to replicate, it was amongst the most basic of ninja techniques.

"Operation chicken legs is a success!" said Nora in glee while pumping her fist, Dabo immitating her with a cheer.

"Ah, but that's where you're wrong soldier." said Gyro while standing like a general.

"There's still more to it General Vermillion?" said Nora, playing along just for the hell of it.

"What's next General Big Bro?" asked Dabo, playing along as well but not really chaning his way adressing Gyro.

Gyro grinned while holding up a small bomb in his hand "Those chickens are still missing the sauce."

Nora and Dabo both grinned as well before all three of them ran towards team CRDL's room, where later in the day the team would return and end up convered in honey sauce.

The pranks in Beacon have reached a whole new level.

* * *

Another day at Beacon, another interesting event going on around campus.

Seriously, so much stuff happened around here that if a reality TV show was made it would make a killing... and that's without counting the cases of teen pregnancy that have happened on campus.

Speaking of pregnancy the teams actually saw a third year girl who was pregnant on campus one day, obviously she couldn't take any of the more physical classes until she gave birth, but Beacon apparently still allowed her to attend, and it even had a daycare hidden somewhere.

Hidden because Gyro still hadn't found it and he'd maped out nearly all the school.

He figured that it might be on a hidden lower floor to keep any children in it safe.

At least Ozpin was prepared for just about anything, including his students having children.

But back to the actual interesting event of the day.

Gyro and Ruby were currently going up against Cardin and Dove in a sparring match.

Guess who challenged who?

Before the match actually started, Gyro and Ruby decided to go for a surprise and changed into their Deku forms, since they hadn't really tested the battle capacities of these forms as of yet, and that the idiots would underestimate them.

Do I even need to say how that went?

Gyro ended up tossing Cardin overhead back and forth with one of his vines, in the same way Hulk did to Loki in the Avengers movie.

Nobody even cringed for Cardin anymore, he was seriously a punching bag for just about everyone in school while trying to be a stereotypical bully but utterly failling at it.

Like the time he tried to push Jaune into a rocket locker but Jaune actually reversed it on him and sent Cardin flying into the middle of Vale.

Gyro had been rolling on the floor laughing that day.

As for Ruby, her tornado ended up redirecting all of Dove's shots back at him until she rushed in and pushed her semblance a little further to create a larger tornado and send him crashing out of the ring.

Seriously, fighting them was never a challenge, and Gyro and Ruby's boosts they got from Termina made things even easier.

The next day, Gyro and Ruby were once more challenged, this time by Cardin and Russel.

For transformations, Ruby and Gyro went for the only pair of masks that were different, Goron and Wolfos.

Ruby's claws ended up breaking Russel's daggers, and her howl sent him crashing into the wall, leaving a visible imprint.

As for Gyro, he used the Megaton Hammer, being easily capable of wielding it without the Power Gloves in his Goron form and ended up bashing Cardin around with it, finishing him off with a Goron buttstomp, which was literally Gyro jumping up and falling down on Cardin butt first.

He may have broken Cardin's legs at the same time his aura shattered.

Glynda didn't even reprimand him for doing so, as in her mind, anything that happened to Cardin was because he had it coming to him and deserved it.

She honestly wondered why Ozpin had yet to expel the team.

The following day, with Cardin in the infirmary and Russel still reforging his weapons, Gyro and Ruby fought against Sky and Dove, this time the couple using their Zora forms for the battle.

Gyro quickly dealt with Dove by freezing him solid in a block of ice, before cutting the ice surrounding his body into an ice scultpure of a mermaid with his fin boomerangs, with Dove's body sticking out of the top of the sculpture.

As for Ruby, she grinded some of the stone from the floor into sand and used it to trap Sky in a pile of sand with only his head sticking out, before going a similar way to Gyro and fashionning the sand into the appearance of a buddha statue.

Now that fight had gotten laughs for a lot of people, even Glynda couldn't hold it in and laughed along with most of the students.

After all, knocking around the four idiots always proved to be a nice source of entertainment.

* * *

Gyro got up from his seat across from Ozpin in the man's office, the two having finished setting up a few evacuation plans for the civilians in Vale and around the Vytal festival grounds should the Battle of Beacon take place.

Both of them wanted to avoid any casualties if possible.

The two worked well together in creating their plans, and Ozpin would sometimes see himself in his younger days when he looked at Gyro, which had led to him jokingly telling Gyro that he may make him the next headmaster one day, Gyro reacting bashfully at the idea of himself as headmaster of Beacon.

Although he didn't know Ozpin was entirely serious about the idea.

He considered Gyro to be the best possible choice for a new headmaster after he would one day step down.

As Gyro was about to leave, the elevator doors opened up, with Glynda walking in "Amadeus i'd like to have a private word with you." she said as she walked in.

Gyro blinked before looking at Ozpin "Amadeus?"

Ozpin barely hid his smirk, it was always fun to catch people off guard with that one "My first name, you didn't actually believe Ozpin to be my first name did you?"

Gyro blinked again "Actually yes I did." he said before he shrugged a bit and left the office.

Ozpin chuckled a bit before turning to Glynda "So, what was it you wanted to speak about Glynda?"

Glynda smiled as she sat across from him "Well our anniversary is coming up..."

* * *

A bell rung in a store as team SSSN walked into a shop filled with masks, looking around curiously.

They looked at all the various masks, Sun unknowingly picking up a mask of the mythical character he was named after and trying it on.

"Ah, customers, welcome to my store." they heard a voice and saw the happy mask salesman walk in from the backstore and behind the counter.

"Hey you got any masks with special abilities or stuff like that?" asked Neptune.

The salesman rose an eyebrow "No, I do not actually, why do you ask?"

Scarlet spoke up "We were hoping to find some kickass masks like Gyro and Ruby use to transform, it would have been nice to have something like that."

Sun grinned as he turned to Scarlet "I knew you'd warm up to the idea eventually, besides, you gotta admit it'd be nice to have an ace hidden up our sleeves."

Sage simply kept quiet as he looked around the shop for any interesting masks.

While the boys were talking, the salesman had gone pale and started shaking when he heard Gyro's name and how he could transform using a mask, quickly putting 2 and 2 together he pushed the boys out before hanging up a sign on the window that said 'out of business' and hightailing it out of Vale.

The boys were just confused, before shrugging and walking off, with Sun juggling the mask he's been trying on in his hands, the salesman having forgotten to grab it when he pushed them out.

* * *

 **And there you go.**

 ***Walks out of a room with a figure lying in the bed in the room, sleeping peacefully in the bed and Ashley sleeping in her crib***

 **So, that was the cooldown chapter, and next up, we head back into the RWBY canon.**

 **Hope you're all ready for that.**

 **Read, Review, Don't be a dick, and have a nice day everyone.**

 **See ya next time.**


	63. Chapter 57: The Breach

**Hello everybody and welcome back to THOR!**

 **I'm alone today, but still, nothing I can't handle on my own.**

 **I kinda sent Relic out on an errand earlier, and my other assistant is out annoying people simply because he can, oh and Ashley is having a playdate right now.**

 **Anyway, today we cover the rest of the stuff that happens in volume 2, and if you remember correctly, that means 5 episodes worth of content, all of it slightly cut down to the more important parts.**

 **But anyway, enough dillydallying.**

 **Let's get this show on the road!**

* * *

Team RWGBY was currently looking at a package that had arrived earlier, delivered straight to their dorm room.

Dabo and the fairies were not with them at the moment as they were in the JNPPR dorm, Gyro telling them to wait in there for Pierce as the team would not leave for their mission today.

Anyway the package was marked as being from Taiyang, and for Ruby and Yang.

Gyro knew what it was obviously, thus why he was smiling discreetly.

"I wonder what dad sent us." said Ruby as Yang opened the cylinder shaped package, and out of it slowly fell out a black tube, falling onto the floor and shaking as everyone looked on curious, before it popped up into Zwei's form, who barked happily at seeing everyone again.

Unsurprisingly Blake jumped up on one of the top bunks, because you know, cats and dogs.

As for the rest of the girls, they were paying more attention to Zwei at the moment.

Although Weiss did question why their father sent him in the mail.

Before anything else was said, they heard Miss Goodwitch inform them over the P.A. system for all first year students to report to the amphitheater.

"We can't exactly leave him here while we're gone for a week." said Weiss in reference to Zwei.

"They'res also a letter." said Yang as she pulled out a letter from the tube "Dear girls, your mom and I have to leave the island for a few days, and Raven and Qrow are too occupied with missions right now, so we're sending Zwei over to you to take care of. Inclosed is all the food you should need. Love you both, Taiyang and Summer." she read before tilting the cylinder upside down over Zwei's head and making a ton of cans of dog food fall on top of him... followed by a can opener after a small shake.

Gyro just gawked at the tube, seriously how the hell did Taiyang cram everything in there?

"Well, I guess that settles it, come on everyone, Zwei will be here when we get back." said Yang as she walked out the door, followed by Weiss who scratched Zwei behind the ears a bit, and Blake who jumped onto a desk to get around Zwei, leaving Gyro, Ruby, Zwei, and Medli in the room.

Gyro and Ruby looked down at Zwei who looked back at them, then at Medli who did the same, then to each other before grinning.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" asked Ruby.

"Oh yeah, let's do this." Gyro answered with a grin.

* * *

A few minutes later, Gyro and Ruby walked into the amphitheater, Ruby carrying a backpack on her bag which moved around a bit.

"Why didn't you want me to carry it again?" asked Gyro.

"Because I can do it easy, besides, it ain't heavy." answered Ruby, and Gyro shrugged.

Team RWGBY then went to stand close to team JNPPR, Gyro and Pierce sharing a quick fist bump before they all turned their attention to Glynda who was telling everyone to quiet down.

"Professor Ozpin would like to share a few words befor we begin." she said before she stepped aside and let Ozpin take the mic.

"Today, we stand together, united. Mistral, Atlas, Vacuo, Vale, the four kingdoms of Remnant. On this day, nearly 80 years ago, the largest war in recorded history came to an end. It was a war of ignorance, of greed, and of oppression. A war that was about much more than were borders fell or who traded with whom. But about the very idea of individualism itself. We fought for countless reasons, one of which being the destruction of all forms of art and self expression. And as you are well aware, that was something many could not stand for. As a result, those who opposed this tyranny began naming their children after one of the core aspects of art itself. Color. It was their way to demonstrate that not only would they refuse to tolerate this oppression, but neither would the generations to come. And it was a trend that is held to this very day. We encourage individuality, expressionism, and unity. Through diversity. And as I've said, today we stand together, united. But this bond cannot exist without effort. Which is why today while the rest of the world celebrates peace, Hunstmen and Huntresses will work to uphold it. As first year students, you will be tasked with shadowing a professional huntsmen or huntress, on a mission. Some of you may be taken out of the kingdom for several days. Others may work within the walls for the rest of the week. But no matter which path you choose, remember to be safe, remember your training, and remember to do your very best." he finished as he walked off the stage, with most of the students clapping.

"This is perfect. All we have to do is shadow a huntsman working in the southeast." said Ruby.

"Yeah! We'll follow them around by day and give them the slip at night." Yang agreed.

"Shouldn't be too hard to do." added Gyro.

"Let's check 'Search and Destroy'." said Weiss.

The team walked up to the mission board and looked over the missions "Here we go. Quadrant 5 needs grimm cleared out." said Ruby.

"Well, it's in the southeast." said Blake simply.

"Sounds perfect." Yang nodded.

Ruby tapped the mission and typed in their team name, before receiving a message that says the mission is unavaiable to first year students, making Gyro click his tongue in annoyance.

He thought Ozpin would have already cleared them for the mission, he must have forgotten.

"Wonderful." Weiss sighed.

"Any other ideas?" asked Blake.

"We mail ourselves there." said Ruby in total seriousness.

"That is an option." said Ozpin in amusement as he walked up to them with his scroll in hands "Unfortunately, we determined that the concentration of grimm was too extreme for first year students. It seems that particular region is rather popular." he said.

"Oh dear Oum, Oz get on with it and clear us for it already." Gyro deadpanned to the headmaster, making the girls turned to him wide-eyed while Ozpin smiled in amusement.

"Very well, considering just who I'm speaking with, the five of you would most likely end up going there on your own, what with your little clandestine mission in town not too long ago." he said nonchalantly, and the girls were wide-eyed at him this time.

"You knew?!" they said in shock.

"Of course I did, the mission is on your records by the way as a B-class mission, and Gyro already gave me the mission debriefing when you were all done with it." he explained to them as he pressed a few keys on his scroll and cleared them for the quadrant 5 mission.

The girls smiles when they received the confirmation "Thank you professor." said Ruby.

"Do not thank me for this. Teamwork and persistence have carried you far, but you must understand, the things that await you beyond the protection of the kingdom will not care. Stay close to your hunstman at all times. And, please, do try and do as he says. He will be leading you on this mission. And he can have you sent back to Beacon if he finds your skills to be unsatisfactory." he turned to leave, but not before leaving them with a "Good luck."

* * *

The team was now walking outside of Beacon, making their way towards the air docks while reflecting on Ozpin's words.

They soon heard a random student shout out that Team CFVY was back.

"Hey guys." said Gyro was team RWGBY walked up to team CFVY.

Coco turned to him and nodded "Hey Green."

The two male members of the team didn't say much but did nod in greeting towards team RWGBY.

"Hey everyone." said Velvet with a smile.

"Are you ok Velvet? You're mission was supposed to be over a week ago." asked Weiss.

Velvet nodded back "Yeah, I'm ok, I had Yatsu to look out for me." she blushed a bit "Like always." she said casting a shy glance back at the giant of a boy.

Gyro rose an eyebrow as he looked between the two.

Well that was unexpected.

"B-But anyway, we're all ok, it's just, they were so many of them. But anyway, you first years should be fine, you're shadowing hunstmen." she added.

"Riiiight." Yang drawled out skeptically.

"I should go. Be safe ok?" she said before turning to join her team who had stopped to wait for her.

Ruby took a deep breath "We can do this. We've never backed down before and we're not going to start now." four nods from her teammates at her words "Besides, it won't only be us out there. We'll be fighting alongside a genuine hunstman!"

"Yeah!" Yang cheered.

* * *

'Too bad it's Oobleck.' thought Gyro with a sigh and a twitching eyebrow as they had reached the air docks.

"Well hello everyone!" Oobleck said, not seeming to notice Yang's frown, Ruby's face of horror, Weiss' wide-white-eyed stare, Blake's slump, or Gyro's twitching eyebrow "Who's ready to fight for their lives?"

"Professor Oobleck?" asked Weiss.

"Yes I'm afraid those bags won't be necessary, since you've all opted a hunstman on what is now essentially a reconaissance mission. I can assure you we will not be establishing a single base of operations. Rather we will be traersing several miles of hazardous wasteland, and making camp in any habitable location we may stumble upon." Oobleck exaplined and Gyro felt the need to cut him off for a moment.

"Isn't a camp just a temporary base of operations though?" he questionned and Oobleck stopped his pacing for a moment.

"You would be correct Mister Vermillion. Now then-" cut off again.

"Doctor Vermillion." Gyro said simply, and Oobleck stopped entirely before turning to Gyro.

"Truly?" he questionned.

Gyro actually showed him his PhD "I didn't get this for no reason."

Oobleck looked over the PhD and rose his eyebrows "Impressive, my apologies then Doctor. Now then, as I was saying, I've packed all our essentials myself provided the air course and readied the airship." he stopped pacing as he stood in front of them "Come now everyone, according to my schedule we are already 3 minutes behind, schedule." he said before speeding off towards the airship.

Ruby tried to cheer the others up "Well alright then looks like we're gonna be saving the world with Dr. Oo-bleck okay when you say it out loud it sounds way worse." she said as she hung her head, earning her a pat on the back from Gyro for at least trying.

"Save the world?" they heard Nora's voice shout behind them, making them turn around to see team JNPPR walk towards them "You're going on world saving missions without us?"

"No they aren't, you know no matter what we do we'll get dragged along into this." said Pierce with a smirk, earning him a smirk from Gyro.

"Where are you guys going anyway?" asked Jaune.

"Just outside the kingdom." responded Ruby.

"Oh, so are we!" said Nora.

"Ren and Nora wanted to shadow the sherrif of a nearby village." explained Pyrrha.

"You'll never guess where exactly we're going though" said Pierce with a grin and Gyro just deadpanned at him.

"It's Jaune's hometown isn't it?" he said, making Pierce nearly face-fault and receiving nods from the rest of JNPPR.

"I'm hoping I at least get to see my family a little bit during the mission." said Jaune with a smile.

"And introduce them to your girlfriend?" said Gyro with a grin as Jaune and Pyrrha blushed a bit and Jaune nodded.

"There's a chance of at least running into my mom, she works at the town's administration building." explained Jaune a bit and the others nodded.

"We're setting out tomorrow." said Ren.

"Then you can party with us tonight." said Neptune as him and Sun arrived "We're shadowing a crime specialist. All inner-city detective stuff. We get junior badges."

"Usually we go the city with your guys, but stuff tends to explode around you. So we thought this might be a better way to check out the kingdom when it's, you know, normal. No offense of course." explained Sun.

"Well-" Ruby started but was cut off by Oobleck shouting that they were 5 minutes late in the distance "uh, wish us luck."

Before everyone walked off Yang gave Pierce a goodbye kiss, and Blake tried to discreetly give Sun one on the cheek, she succeded, making both of them blush a bit, but Gyro saw her do it though.

He'd let them have their moment though, he wasn't a jerk like his brother was with those sometimes.

* * *

"I guess I just never saw you as much of a fighter." said Yang to Oobleck once the airship had taken off.

"I admit I fancy myself more of an, intellectual, but I can assure you, as a huntsman, I've had my fair share of tussels." he said.

"Like the mushrooms?" questionned Ruby.

"Those are truffles." answered Blake.

"Like the sprout?" questionned Ruby again.

"Those are brussels." answered Yang this time.

"Like those deep friend balls of patty made from fava beans that Gyro made the other day?" she questionned again.

"Those are falafels." answered Gyro with an amused smile at the fact that the joke had extended itself.

"Besides, given my expertise in the field of history, as well as my dabblings in the art of archeological surveys, our dear headmaster, saw fit to assign me to this particular, assignment." Oobleck continued on.

"What does history have to do with this?" questionned Weiss.

"My, what a preposterous question you silly girl! Why, history is the backbone of our very society. And the liver! And probably the kidneys if I were to wager" he said, and Gyro stared at him drily at the last part for adding a few random organs, at least heart would have made sense.

"And that means...?" Weiss said hoping for a better explanation.

"The southeast quadrant outside of Vale is home to wild forests and deep caves." said Oobleck.

"As well as one of humanity's greatest failures." added Gyro.

"Mountain Glenn." said Ruby, earning her a nod from Gyro and Oobleck.

"That's right, it was an expansion of Vale. But in the end it was overrun by grimm and fenced off from the rest of the city." added Yang.

"Correct to all of you, and now it stands abandonned. As a dark reminder." said Oobleck.

"And a likely place for a hideout." added Blake.

Oobleck adjusted his glasses with a smile "Precisely."

"You know this is actually my second time going there." said Gyro idly.

"Really?" asked Ruby.

"Where do you think I found Raven?" he said with a chuckle.

* * *

Soon enough they all landed down in the abandoned city with their weapons drawn, Gyro actually dual wielding the Master Sword and the Great Fairy's sword.

"Everyone, though you may still be students, today is the start of your fourth mission as hunters. From this point forward, you need to do exactly as I say. Do you understand?" Oobleck said and they all nodded at him.

"Ruby!" he said, surprising the girl and making her drop Waxing Rose "I thought I told you to leave all your bags back at school."

She got a bit nervous and saw Gyro doing a sign that meant to say 'Go for it!' "Well, uh, you hadn't told us to listen to you yet... so I didn't"

"She's not wrong." said Gyro with a nervous chuckle at Oobleck, making him grab his chin in thought.

"Very well, Ruby leave that bag here and we will pick it up upon our return." said Oobleck.

"But, uh-" Ruby started but was cutoff.

"Young lady what is so important in that bag that you can't leave it behind?" questionned Oobleck.

Suddenly, Zwei and Medli popped out of the bag, Medli flying over and landing on Gyro's shoulder while he facepalmed and Ruby whispered to the both of them to get back in the bag.

"We're here to investigate an abandoned urban jungle teeming with death and hostility and you two brought, a dog, and a hawk?" questionned Oobleck seriously.

"We-uhh..." Ruby started, trying to find something to work with.

"Genius!" shouted Oobleck before he rushed off to the side and Ruby and Gyro shrugged when the others looked at them, before Oobleck rushed by them again and grabbed Zwei from Ruby's bag and Medli from Gyro's shoulder, causing the two teens in question to fall over.

"Canines are historically known for their perceptive nose and heightened sense of sound. Making them excellent companions for hunts such as ours! And hawks are known to have one of the greatest eyesights amongst the animal kingdom. A trained one such as yours can act as the perfect scout!" he said as he held Zwei in his arms while spinning and Medli sat on top of his hat.

The others blinked before Ruby and Gyro grinned proudly "We're geniuses." said Ruby.

"Damn straight." added Gyro.

After that, things went pretty much how they did originally, Blake asking him what his orders were, him explaining it before noticing a grimm some ways away from them as they all turned around to see it, Oobleck starting to explain things again before the whole pack of Beowolves just appeared out of nowhere.

They fought against the pack, easily taking it down, as Gyro actually fought alongside Medli for the battle, the hawk slamming into Beowolves while spinning like a drill and starting ricochet off a few of them while Gyro eliminated the dazed beasts with quick decapitations.

They continued to fight on for a good portion of the day, slowly starting to get tired for the most part.

Oobleck then started to ask them about why they wanted to be hunters.

Yang gave the same answer as in the orginal timeline, about being a thrill seeker and wanting to explore the world, but also that she WANTED to save people, those who were closest to her had made it their duty to help others, so she wanted to do the same.

Weiss obviously gave a completely different answer from the original timeline.

"I am more than a Schnee, I am my own person and can choose to do whatever I may with my life, and if I want to use it to help others, than everyone had best accept that, because it's damn well not changing."

For Blake's answer, when Oobleck asked her how she planned to right the wrongs of the world, she did have an answer this time time.

"My friends will help me to do so, all of us are in this together, and I know that they'll do everything they can to help me with my goal."

Finally came time for Oobleck to ask the question to Gyro, the answer?

"It's because this is what I want to do with my life, I don't want to just sit behind a computer or at an operation table, saving one life at a time, no, I want to save everyone, by fighting back against the forces that oppress us. It's what I've always done for centuries before, and it's what I'll keep doing until the day my spirit can finally find eternal rest. I'm not just a hero in name Doctor, I'm a hero for my actions."

Needless to say, Oobleck was impressed with those answers, even though he did wonder what Gyro meant by fighting for centuries.

The rest of the day went similarly to how it originally went, with Oobleck and Ruby securing the perimeter, and the others setting up a campsite, except this time the girls weren't overthinking things to much, as Gyro had managed to calm them down about the fact that they hadn't found anything yet, and that they just needed to be patient.

That night, things pretty much went the same way they had, the girls not being to sleep not because of being high-strung, but because they were too curious about why Oobleck had asked them why they wanted to do it, Gyro was left out of the conversation though because he actually had fallen asleep, he didn't hear Blake mention Adam's name, but he didn't need to, he already knew about that sadistic bastard who was basically a freaking yandere for Blake.

Later during the night, when Ruby woke up because of Zwei needing to go pee, Gyro got up as well, silently following after her when she followed after the white fang grunts.

When the hole in the ground opened up and Ruby fell in, Gyro dived in after her, grabbing Waxing Rose as he fell and leaving a trace of magic in the form of an arrow hovering over the hole to let the others know where they were.

As he fell, he grabbed hold of Ruby, surprising her with his presence before he fell on his feet on top of an old building.

"Gyro? What are you doing here?" Ruby asked him.

"Future knowledge." he said simply, and she understood he meant that he knew this would happen.

"So, you followed me to make sure I was ok?" she asked him again.

"I'd be a shitty boyfriend if I didn't look out for you." he said with a smile as he let her down on her feet and she hugged him briefly with a smile.

Suddenly they were interrupted by two white fang grunts barging through a nearby door, and Gyro actually reacted quite quickly, sending out a duo of electricity spells at them before they could even open their mouths and paralyzing them.

He knocked them out afterwards and tied them up, before he and Ruby started to sneak around the area they had come from.

Obviously Gyro had handed Ruby back her weapon while they sneaked around, seeing some white fang grunts moving crates and other things around, one of them using a paladin to do so, and they also saw a few of them handling bombs.

They waited for a little bit, seeing Roman step out of the train present on the tracks and shouting out orders, until an explosion was heard coming from another spot in the cave, which signaled the arrival of the others.

Gyro smirked and nodded to Ruby, the two jumping down and rushing to regroup with the others, while also making sure to disorient Roman, speeding past him and making him spin on himself.

The train soon started to leave once they'd regroup, and they only had one option.

"We're stopping that train." said Gyro and Ruby together and grinning at one another.

* * *

The team had managed to board the train, knocking out the one guard who had noticed them and had sadly managed to alert everyone else.

"Hurry children! We must get to the front and stop this train." said Oobleck to everyone.

"We got a bit of a problem first." said Gyro, crouching in front of the panal that Weiss had opened up on top of the caboose.

"Which would be?" asked Oobleck.

"That." said Weiss a bit nervously as she pointed to the large bomb set below the panelé

"A bomb." Oobleck said simply, while the girls all stepped back a bit in fear.

"Yep, this one's made for some big explosions too." said Gyro as he looked at it.

"We got baddies!" said Ruby as a group of white fang grunts started coming towards them.

"I didn't expect them to go..." Oobleck stopped when he heard the bomb arm itself "... easy on us... Time to go!"

Everyone started moving onto the next car of the train.

"Blake, detach the caboose, it'll kill us all!" said Oobleck, Blake nodding and dropping down to where the cars were attached, before the caboose decoupled itself.

"I guess he really doesn't want us on this train." Yang said when Blake let them know about that.

Oobleck watched as the caboose exploded once it got far enough "That isn't good."

"Neither is this!" Ruby said as Oobleck turned around to see her and Weiss holding a panel open that had a bomb inside.

"Another bomb!?" said Blake in confusion once she got up to the roof.

"Oh no." Oobleck muttered.

"They all have bombs!" Gyro shouted from the next car afterwards, already having gone to check on ahead.

The others were surprised when the current bomb armed itself, forcing them to jump onto car Gyro was on and seeing the white fang grunts getting closer to them.

"Get the humans!" one of them shouted.

Gyro actually had a tick mark form on his forehead "I'm a Hylian you blind bitch!" he shouted at her as he rushed in with the others and started attacking the fang.

He smirked in satisfaction when he started to hear the whilhelm scream come from a few of them as they were flung off the train.

He was a bit irritable after not getting a full night's sleep, can you blame him?

Oobleck watched as another train car blew up and destroyed a section of the tunnel, making him realise what was going on.

"Oh... dear..." he turned back to the team "He's leading grimm into the city!"

"What?!" shouted Weiss in confusion.

"It's the cars! They detach and explode, creating openings for the grimm!" he explained.

"That's insane!" Blake said.

"We have to hurry!" Oobleck said as another car detached "You four!" he pointed to Gyro, Yang, Weiss and Blake "Go below and try to stop those bombs!"

"What about us?" asked Ruby confused.

"We're going to stop this train." said Oobleck while standing heroically.

"Yeah, I know. Me and Gyro already said that." said Ruby dryly, making Oobleck face-fault slightly.

"Medli, help them." said Gyro to his hawk as she took off from his shoulder and landed on Oobleck's hat, before the four headed inside of the train cars.

The four of them landed inside "I guess this is what we trained for." Yang said seriously.

Weiss took out a clip of dust rounds and handed them to Blake "Here, this should help you."

Blake took the rounds and loaded them into her weapon while the four of them started running.

Suddenly, dropping down in front of them was one Neopolitan, wearing a smirk, and raising her eyebrow a bit at Gyro, never having seen him before.

"You three go on ahead, this one's mine." said Yang as she stared at Neo.

"Actually Yang, I'll take her, you go on ahead with Weiss and Blake." said Gyro as he stepped past Yang.

"Hey-" Yang started but was cut off by Gyro.

"You may have encountered her once before Yang, but you're not suited to fight her." he said as he looked over his shoulder at her, before turning back to Neo "I however, am."

Neo smirked at his words, intrigued, as Weiss and Blake passed, Yang passing by as well, not without shooting Neo a dirty look.

Gyro waited a few moments before raising his hands... and signing to Neo _'How many know sign language among those you work with?'_

Neo raised a confused eyebrow, hesitating before responding _'Besides me? Only Roman does, why do you want to know that?'_

 _'Because this makes relaying my plan to you easier.'_ Gyro signed back.

Neo narrowed her eyes in confusion _'What plan?'_

Gyro smirked _'I can tell you want out of this whole operation, so does Roman most likely, so I'm offering you a way to get away from Ghirahim.'  
_

Her eyes widened before narrowing _'How do I know I can trust you?'_ **  
**

 _'You don't, but honestly, would you prefer me, or the freaky tongued bastard?'_ Gyro signed with a raised eyebrow.

Neo kept her eyes narrowed before sighing silently _'Fine, what's the catch?'_

Gyro nodded _'You'll basically work for me, you'll be well payed and have a place to stay, and I'll also give both of you legit work, but I'll also need your help with a certain something.'  
_

Neo nodded along as he explained, honestly his offer was much better than her current situation _'I'm guessing you'll need our help for some kind of fight?'_ a nod from Gyro _'Alright, how do I explain this to Roman though? He's at the front of the car and I can't comunicate with him through walkie-talkie since I'm mute.'  
_

Gyro sighed _'Yeah, there's the first part of the plan. You're gonna have to let Roman get captured. And before you go off on being pissed about it, I already have a plan for you to use and break him out and then get him cleared of the prison, but it requires patience. Can you do that?'  
_

Neo narrowed her eyes for a minute as she thought about it, before sighing after some time and nodding her head _'You're plan better good at busting my boyfriend out of jail though.'_

Gyro blinked in surprise "He's your boyfriend?" a nod with a smile from Neo "Huh, the more you know." he then signed to Neo where she should go and what she'll have to do in the mean time, as well as the business he was planning on giving her and Roman, the young woman eventually nodded and left the train in one of her shatters of glass.

Idly Gyro wondered if that was teleportation or some kind of illusion.

A few moments later, the four who were inside the train came out from one of the hatches, seeing Ruby staring ahead at a dead-end at the end of the rail roads.

"What do we do?" asked Blake.

Gyro and Weiss looked at each other and nodded as Weiss stabbed Blumenblatt onto the roof of the car, encasing them into a shield of ice, and Gyro slammed his hand onto it, generating an energy shield around all of them as they all braced for impact.

Due to the double layer of the shield, they barely felt the impact of crashing through the wall, although they did tumble around inside the shield a little because it ended up rolling a bit.

But once they stopped moving, Gyro pushed his hands outwards, shattering both layers of the shield and sending shard of ice into the grimm that had entered the city.

Back at Beacon, team JNPPR could see the smoke rising from town as well as hear the alarm sirens blaring out.

"We're changing our mission. Everyone onboard!" said Jaune as the rest of his team followed him onto the air ship, before they could properly take off however, team MAYS ran up to them and joined them in heading off towards the city.

Back in town, team RWGBY found themselves on top of the stage where Ironwood had given his presentation on the new mechs sometime ago, surrounded by grimm.

They all readied themselves as the grimm started attacking them, fighting the horde back with all the strength they could muster up.

Gyro took out a large number of the grimm as well, switching his weapon constantly during the battle, thus shifting up his battle style.

He even brought out a new weapon.

The Triforce Spinner.

A golden spinning top that he stood upon and used to ram into the grimm and shock them, as well as use the bottom like a drill bit and bore into the grimm.

It wasn't long before they were joined by teams JNPPR, MAYS and SSSN.

Gyro cast a glance at Jaune when he took on a whole group of Ursa Major, and came out on top, making him smile proudly at his friend.

Although then came the surprise from the blond knight.

Jaune held out his sword horizontally and kept his shield in front of him, chanelling his aura into the blade as it started to actually crackle with power, before he let it loose, and started spinning like a top, moving around randomly as he decimated any grimm that even dared to come close to him, his spinning actually left a white aura emanating from his blade and due to the speed he was moving at, he looked like a disk of white energy surrounded him while he moved.

Jaune had mastered the final technique of the outset style.

The Hurricane Spin.

Gyro grinned when he saw it in motion.

Jaune was a true knight now.

Although obviously Jaune was a bit disoriented after coming out of the spin, so Pierce covered for him while he recovered.

Before long the Atlas military came flying in and helped them in taking down the grimm.

It also wasn't long before doctor Oobleck, Zwei and Medli came out of the tunnels, which also signaled something else.

The arrival of the badass cavalry known as team CFVY.

It was pretty badass to see Coco kick a large Beowolf in the nuts and then kick it's ass with a handbag.

And then she brought out the gatling gun and the grimm started falling like flies from the sky.

It wasn't long before Glynda Goodwitch arrived and sealed off the hole that the grimm were constantly coming out of.

Within a few minutes, all of the grimm were taken care of, and Roman was being hauled off by Atlas.

It was safe to say that everyone had done good.

* * *

Now back at Beacon, team RWGBY sat at the edge of the docks, resting for a moment.

"Well, we did it." said Yang with a sigh.

"We did it." confirmed Blake.

"And if we don't get extra credit for that, I'm going to be seriously disappointed." said Weiss.

"I'll run it by Ozpin." Gyro said with a yawn.

"A two headed snake lierally crushed a bakery." said Yang dryly.

"We still deserve some form of extra credit if you ask me." muttered Weiss with Gyro nodding in agreement.

"Plus, we didn't really solve everything." said Ruby, before everyone noticed Gyro smirking "Ok, never mind, we did if Gyro has that face, he just hasn't told us yet." she said with a sigh and a smile at her boyfriend's sometimes mysterious nature.

Yang leaned back on the groud afterwards and yawned "Alright then, what now?"

"I'd suggest training for the torunament at this point... but I think we have that covered by now." said Weiss, casting a glance at Gyro who gave a thumbs up.

He was actually the one who decided when they had enough training, and at the moment, they'd had enough.

"So then...?" trailed off Blake.

"Time for bed?" said Ruby, receiving multiple variations of yes.

Idly, Gyro activated his bug in the communications line and listened in to Ozpin's call with the council and Ironwood, being pleased to hear that things were actually going better for the Headmaster this time around and there didn't seem to be any threats of removing him from his position.

Although Ironwood was still appointed as head of security for the Vytal Festival, but honestly, that was ok.

Especially since he'd hacked Atlas' network and implanted enhanced encryption and defensive programs within all the mechs the military posseses, thus reducing the risk of them being hacked by the enemy into turning on them.

* * *

"Leave us." said Ironwood as he stood in front of Roman's cell.

Roman idly watched the guards leave before turning his attention back to the general.

He knew that this was his only chance to get away from that gray skinned bastard.

And he'd be damned if he wasted it.

He could only hope Neo was safe at the moment.

"So, I've been told you'll only speak with me. Well then, I'm all ears." said Ironwood with his hands behind his back.

Roman leaned in, his face completely serious "General, do I have a LOT to tell you."

* * *

 **(Play The Demon Thief- The legend of Zelda Twilight Princess OST *just the beginning part of it*)**

Somewhere else, in a world that seemed to be stuck in perpetual twilight, a shadow was seen standing, overlooking the area.

The shadow started to laugh lowly.

"I kept my word you mongrel..."

"I have returned."

* * *

 _End of Season 2_

* * *

 ***Is dead tired, Relic pats my back***

 **Oh thank god I'm finally done with this.**

 **So, as you can see a lot of stuff was set up for future events in the story.**

 **Plus we have the mysterious shadow at the end... that everyone already knows who it is.**

 **I just wanted to have that scene in as foreshadowing for him honestly.**

 **Anyway, the story will be on break for a few days after this, so I can find a proper playthrough of RWBY Grimm Eclipse.**

 **Seriously hope I can find one.**

 **Read, Review, Don't be a dick, and have a nice day everyone.**

 **See you all in the next season!**


	64. Chapter 58: Forest Mystery

**Hello everybody and welcome back to THOR!**

 ***confetti are being thrown everywhere by Relic and Ashley is wearing a party hat***

 **So, my little break's over now, and we're going right into the next arc.**

 **Grimm Eclipse.**

 **Which means season 2.5**

 **The season will contain two different arcs.**

 **Grimm Eclipse is the first of these arcs, while the second is a special which will certainly be interesting.**

 **Anyway, it's gonna be a bit tough to cover a video game in here, especially one that I think has yet to be covered in any RWBY story as far as I know.**

 **But for now, let's get this show on the road!**

* * *

 _Startup_

 _THOR season 2.5_

 _Begin Mission:_

 _Grimm Eclipse_

* * *

"I was hoping today would be more calm." sighed out Weiss as team RWGBY was walking through the Emerald Forest.

"Unless you've forgotten Weiss, we're trouble magnets, so calm got thrown out the window the minute this team was formed." said Gyro while glancing at her.

"I think the biggest trouble magnet here is you though Gyro." said Blake dryly as she turned to the boy, who took on a mock hurt expression before grinning with a shrug.

"Who cares who the biggest trouble magnet is, let's just find some grimm so I can crack a few skulls." said Yang as she cracked her knuckles.

"Don't forget Yang, we got a mission to do as well, we gotta... um..." said Ruby as she fished out her scroll from her pocket "Oh! Right! We gotta investigate the forest and figure out what's wrong with the security network!"

"I'm positive this is going to turn into something far bigger." said Weiss.

"You say that like we're not already expecting it." said Gyro and Blake at the same time, making them look at each other with a raised eyebrow.

"Grimm incoming!" said Ruby as she readied her weapon while pointing ahead, seeing a group of Creeps running towards them.

The others readied themselves as well, and Gyro had a stray thought he felt the need to voice aloud "Who named these things creeps anyway?"

The others blinked and considered his question before fighting off against the group of grimm.

Needless to say, it wasn't very difficult.

Once the grimm were eliminated, the team got back to walking through the forest, and at the same time marvelling at some of the ruins they had yet to see.

The forest was very large after all.

"You know, I wonder how old most of this stuff is." said Yang as she looked at some of the older ruins.

"Pretty damn old, the forest is filled with ruins of ancient kingdoms, some of them possibly dating back to before the grimm came to be." said Gyro while picking up a very ancient stone slab "You know, we should keep an eye open for any interesting artefacts, Dr. Oobleck is always looking to expand Beacon's collection." he then pocketed the slab in his hammerspace.

The girls nodded as they continued along, fighting off against more Grimm till they reached a cavern housing one of the security control centers for the area.

Inside, they saw some kind of strange object in the middle of the control center, with Gyro walking up to it "Weird, this thing shouldn't be here." he then saw a strange emblem on the object "Huh, that's weird, I think I saw that once, probably Ozpin who showed it to me during one of our discussions, but I can't place it." he said while scratching his chin, the girls not surprised about his discussions with Ozpin since they knew Gyro worked with the headmaster closely from time to time, giving input on situations that might require a different touch than usual "Anyway, I'll handle the damage with the security center, you girls watch my back."

"Why you?" asked Yang mostly out of curiosity.

"Because I'm the tech-head here." Gyro said while knocking on his hand lightly with his fist and starting to work on the security node.

As Gyro was working on the node, something strange happened.

Grimm started to teleport into the cave.

"What the heck?!" shouted Yang in surpsie as a Beowolf jumped at her but she ducked under it and punched it... right between the legs.

Gyro didn't know why but he felt like wincing in symphathy. (he didn't see the attack because it was right behind him)

The girls gave it their all as they stopped the grimm from getting at Gyro, but obviously a few did manage to get at him, but he simply dodged their attacks, including one impressive dodge which involved him jumping upwards, while still working on the node, clamping his feet around a Beowolf's head, and twisting, snapping it's neck, before falling back on his feet and continuing like nothing happened.

The number of grimm was somewhat large, but nothing they couldn't handle, the specific species being Beowolves and Creeps, some even being larger than the usual variety, though they were no alphas as of yet.

Gyro took a step back from the node, pulling off the strange object from it at the same time "There we go. I'll send Ozpin a picture of this, maybe he can give us a clue as to what we're up against exactly." he said while taking a picture of the object before storing it away, he then turned to the girls "Come on, we still got some work to do." he said and they nodded, all of they walking out of the cave and towards the next objective.

* * *

Another area, another security node to find.

The team walked along through the Emerald Forest still, picking up any artefacts that seemed to be interesting, fighting off grimm, and being on the lookout for any clues as to who strapped the strange object to the previous terminal.

Currently they were holding off a few waves of grimm while a large gear was turning and activating a bridge that would allow them to continue on.

They were mostly fighitng off Creeps, Boarbatusks and Beowolves at the moment while the bridge took it's sweet time to activate.

After a couple of minutes, the bridge was finally activated and the grimm had stopped coming after them.

"It kinda feels like a video game, waves of enemies that we clear out until something's ready, you know?" said Ruby with a tilt of her head.

"Yeah, kinda weird when you stop and think about it." said Gyro as he scratched his cheek before shrugging as the team continued onwards.

Pretty soon they reached the next control center, this one being a pair of nodes, both with the same object slapped onto them, and left around the area were a few strange cages with the same symbol that was on the weird objects.

"Strange, was someone trying to capture grimm?... That definetly can't be good." said Gyro, the girls nodding at his words as he created a copy of himself, surprising Weiss, Blake and Yang.

"What in the world?" said Weiss in confusion as she stared at the other Gyro.

"Oh, right, boss never did mention he could do that to you girls." said Gyro's copy, making them wonder who he meant by 'boss' before realizing he must have meant the original Gyro.

"Yeah, guess I forgot that, anyway, Ruby and Weiss, you two watch my back while I work on this node, Yang and Blake, you two watch my copy's back while he works on the one over there." said Gyro, the others nodding and splittting into the designated groups.

"You know, sometimes I feel like you're the leader." said Ruby with a tilt of her head to the original Gyro.

Gyro scratched the back of his head sheepishly "Sorry, but if anything I'm more of the second-in-command, although I guess taking the lead does come naturally from time to time, I really apologize though Rubes, I didn't to upstage you."

Ruby simply smiled and waved it off "No worries, besides, watching you act like a leader, I guess it can help me learn how to do my job better."

"You've definetly gotten better at it recently." said Weiss with an easy smile, making Ruby grin.

Over with the other group, Yang was pensive, so the other Gyro decided to get it out of the way.

"I know what you're going to ask, and yes, Pierce can create copies as well." he said plainly as he worked on the security node, and he knew that Yang was grinning slightly perversly.

"Oh man that is gonna be awesome." she muttered lowly, yet Gyro's copy and Blake both heard her.

"Fucking hell, Yang I do not want to hear about your's and my brother's sex life." said Gyro's copy with a groan.

Yang was about to call him jealous out of habit of saying it to Weiss, until she remembered who she was talking to, not wanting to put that idea in the head of her sister's boyfriend.

"By the way, something I want to make clear now, when we'll be at your home on Patch, you and Pierce had better keep your clothes on, or I swear to Oum I will change your hair to pink with neon green polka dots and tell your dad." said Gyro simply, and Blake smirked in amusement as Yang paled in horror, before narrowing her eyes into a glare at Gyro's copy.

"You wouldn't dare, and besides you're just a copy, how will Gyro know about your decision?" she challenged.

Gyro's copy simply looked at her dryly "You know as well as I do that I do not threaten lightly, and you won't be able to hurt me at all, as for the other part, as soon as I dispel, the boss will get my memories."

Yang held her glare for a few moments before sighing in defeat "Fine, no hanky-panky on Christmas, I promise."

Gyro's copy nodded, satisfied with that, before moving onto something else "So Blake, how are things going with Sun?"

Blake simply looked away and tried to play dumb "What are you talking about?"

Yang snorted in amusement "Please Blake, you may be a freaking ninja, but everyone can tell you and Sun have a thing going on, even Jaune, and you know how dense he is."

Blake blushed a bit and sighed "Fine." she then smiled "Things have been going nicely, even if he accidentally told Neptune I was a faunus, but he made up for it by telling me one of Neptune's secrets. And no, it's not the one about him not being able to swim." she added when Gyro's copy opened his mouth, and he nodded, she then frowned a bit "I kinda hate things are going to be long-distance after the tournament though."

Gyro's copy grinned "Maybe they won't be." he said, making both girls look at him curiously "Ozpin has actually been considering having team SSSN transfer over to Beacon recently, he's just waiting to see how they do in the tournament before finalizing it."

Blake smiled and sighed in relief "That's good."

A few minutes later, the two Gyros were done working, with the copy dispelling with a salute, followed by Gyro mouthing to Yang 'I'm watching you' he then received a message on his scroll, prompting him to check it out.

"Ah, that's what that was, that symbol right there" he points to the symbol, an M incased in a hexagon with a few lines going away from it "is the mark of Merlot industries, an old company from before any of use were born, apparently they had a lot of money invested in Mountain Glenn, so when the expansion was failure, the company was crippled." he put his scroll away with a sigh "Though this begs the question of why we're finding some of their equipment out here."

"This is definetly suspicious." said Blake pensively.

"I just want to say, I called that this would be bigger than what it seemed." said Weiss plainly.

"Maybe Dr. Oobleck could help us figure something out." said Ruby.

"Good call, he knows a lot about the recent history, so he may be able to find a lead." said Gyro with an approving nod to his girlfriend, making her grin.

"Well what are we waiting for then? Let's go!" said Yang as the team headed back towards Beacon.

They all wondered just what this mystery would bring.

* * *

 **Done!**

 ***Relic sighs in relief***

 **Now, those of you who've played the game have most likely noticed a few things are different.**

 **For example, Port is not present at all.**

 **I kind of just don't like him all that much.**

 **Secondly, the second security node was split into a pair, and didn't have waves of grimm.**

 **I'm trying to make it more original, by not having everything happen like an actual video game, and I also wanted the team to split so Gyro and Yang could have that little conversation.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this.**

 **Read, Review, Don't be a dick, and have a nice day everyone.**

 **See ya next time!**


	65. Chapter 59: Mountain Tracking

**Hello everybody and welcome back to THOR!**

 ***Relic waves happily, Ashley is in the arms of a woman who looks just like Cinder but with a more serene expression, wearing a regal red dress***

 **I'd like to introduce everyone to Ember, cloned from Cinder's DNA so Ashley could have an actual mother.**

 ***The woman waves with a smile while Ashley rests her head on her chest, she then leaves after pecking the author's cheek***

 **She may also be my wife.**

 **Anyway, for now, let's get to the story.**

 **Let's get this show on the road!**

* * *

Team RWGBY was currently walking towards their next destination, with Gyro looking up a map on his scroll.

"Alright, if the Doc's old maps are accurate, the Merlot industries building should be somewhere near the center of town." said Gyro before looking back up at their objective and sighing.

Mountain Glenn. Again.

"Grosse connerie de merde." Gyro muttered in another language.

Weiss looked at him with a raised eyebrow "You speak Mistralian?" she questionned, not at all minding his foul language at the moment since she could easily guess why he seemed annoyed.

"Yeah, first language." Gyro said, but in his mind 'Wait people in Mistral speak French? That means Pyrrha knows French, I hope my accent isn't out of place though.'

"Wait Mistralian is your first language? I was sure you were from Vale, didn't think you and Pierce were from Mistral." said Yang in surprise.

"You have a heavy accent though." said Ruby as she looked up at him, knowing where he was actually from, being a place known as Quebec, but she was going along with the lie for now.

She knew he wouldn't tell everyone else yet, and she understood his reasons.

He told her, because he trusted her completely, but also because even if she was naturally curious, she was patient and could wait for a full explanation, while some of the others would pester him about it constantly.

So instead, he would wait for the dangers he knew of to pass, for all his future knowledge to run out, and then he would explain everything to them.

"That means your from Southern Mistral right? I was told the accent there is so heavy that it's caused a pretty big change in how the people speak compared to those of Northern Mistral." said Blake.

"Yeah, we basically have a lot more swear words in our version, and I mean a lot... also Pierce is a heavy swearer when he speaks in that language, he rarely goes a day without at least a dozen swears in Mistralian." Gyro explained a bit, thankful that Mistral was basically split into a France half and a Quebec Half acording to Blake's explanation.

"Is that what 'Tabarnac', 'Crisse' and 'Calvaire' mean?" asked Yang, having heard her boyfriend say those words sometimes, along with quite a few others.

"Yep, and there's a whole lot more where those come from." he said.

With that little explanation done, with Gyro regretting that he had to set up another lie to his friends (one he would inform Pierce off to prevent problems) the team continued on through the ruined city, fighting off a few stray grimm that wandered close to them and attacked them.

After a bit of walking, they came upon a slight issue.

"Looks like the bridge is blocked." said Gyro while looking down at the map on his scroll "We should be able to take a detour through the city's old waterway system though."

"Well, _water_ we waiting for then?" said Yang with a grin as she marched on, making the others groan at her pun before following after her.

As they explored through the waterway, they were surprised when Grimm were teleported to their area again.

At first it started out with a very large number of Beowolves, and then a few larger and more armored Creeps, and finally, a few Ursas.

Nothing they couldn't handle honestly, yet it was a bit annoying considering how big the pack was, and they were still confused as to how the grimm were able to teleport to their location.

After that little hold-up, they continued on their path, fighting off more grimm that got in their way, until the facility finally came in sight.

Before they could get in though, they had to fight off against even more grimm.

Which ended off with a larger than usual Ursa Major, that... oh dear.

"Does that thing have FOUR arms!?" shouted Yang in shock at seeing an actual four armed Ursa Major.

Then there was the fact that it's head plate had horns sprouting from the side.

Overall, this was definetly unique.

"Attack from afar!" said Ruby to everyone else.

She didn't want to find out if this... mutated Ursa had more physical strengh than a normal one, so long range attacks were the best thing for the moment.

Everyone opened fire on it with their own means of attack.

They were peltering it with so many hits, it only had time to guard itself, which it did for about a minute before it fell.

Everyone was shocked that the creature had been so resilient.

And then they were pissed when it caused an earthquake upon falling down, which made the facility collapse down, and break the earth beneath their feet, sending them down to the underground city.

They really hated this day right now.

* * *

The team now found themselves walking through the undergroud city, trying to find a way out.

The place had gotten a bit more dangerous since their last time here about a week ago.

Not really because of the grimm mind you, but mostly because...

"Eeep!" said Weiss as she was yanked back by Gyro, a large rock falling where she was but a moment ago... and somehow finding a way to damage the front of her skirt a bit.

She scowled as she looked down at it "I swear, if this keeps on happening, I'm getting a completely new wardrobe."

"You just challenged the universe, so be ready to buy a lot of clothes." said Gyro dryly.

Seriously, saying stuff like that was just asking for it.

As they walked on, they came upon an interesting sight, one that thankfully hadn't noticed them.

It was yet more modified grimm, this time a couple of creeps.

They had the general shape of a creep, except they were bloated, their plates were warped slightly, the spikes on their backs were green, and leaking from their mouths was honest to god acid, if the fact that when it touched the ground it burned through it was any indication.

Ruby once again decided it was best to stay away, especially since after Gyro pointed out an idea, that could take them out easily.

So she lined up through her scope, and waited for the grimm to end up close to one another.

When they were, she fired at the belly of one of them, making it actually burst open and shower the ground, and the other creep, in acid.

The result was... disgusting to look at, thus why Ruby looked away with her face slightly green and a hand over her mouth.

With the mutated grimm eliminated, they continued onwards through the caverns, evading more of the less structurally sound areas and fighting off against some (thankfully) normal grimm.

"I think we'll find an exit beyond this door." said Gyro in front of a large sliding steel door.

Blake looked around the immediate area, and found a level, pulling it down and making the door slide open, which led to everyone having their eyes widen in surprise and slight fear.

Beyond the door, in a mine cart, was a very large bomb, one that looked very powerful.

Gyro quickly and carefully got about to examining it, which led to him scowling.

The girls were officially worried.

Because if Gyro skipped the frown and went straight into his extremely rare scowl, then things were pretty much fucked.

"Okay, if we tamper with the bomb or the mine cart, we could set it off, which would definetly kill us." he then looked to the maps on his scroll "Thankfully, the railtracks lead to a deep chasm and an underground river, but with the way this thing is rigged, we're gonna have to power the cart's engine." he then stood up and created a few copies, which went about gathering dust crystals in the area "We need to hurry, but above all, we need to stay calm." the girls nodded and started to take deep breaths, until everyone heard grimm howling in the distance "Right, never mind, let's just hurry then!"

"Um, Gyro?" said Weiss, making him look at her with a questionning eyebrow "What type of bomb is it?"

Gyro sighed as he rubbed his temples "It's a very powerful, and heavily modified, napalm bomb, with some kind of modified dust from what I can tell, it could easily kill us and make the caves come down on us, so if we somehow survive the blast, the cave-in will finish us off... I'm just thankful it's nothing stronger than that."

The girls nodded grimly at his words and helped in gathering up dust crystals with his copies.

It was best if they didn't think about what happened should they fail, and instead focused on succeeding.

Once the cart was charged up, it started moving down the tracks.

But also, grimm were teleported in.

Everybody did their best to push back the grimm, all 5 of them being incredibly annoyed by now and just wanting to get out of these damn grimm infested caves.

It was a few minutes later when the bomb finally fell off a bridge, down into a deep chasm, into the water, and blew up down there, which lit up the hole for a few moments and make the caves shake slightly.

Coincidentally, the grimm stopped teleporting in at that point.

Everyone was just relieved at this.

But at the same time, they were concerned.

Who had hacked into the security network? Who had set this trap for them? And were did the mutated grimm come from?

They didn't know for now, but they intended to find out.

* * *

 **And we're done!**

 **So, how'd you like the mountain glenn chapters of grimm eclipse?**

 **Yes I modified the mutated creeps a bit, and also changed the ursa major at the end of the first hald of mountain glenn into a mutant grimm.**

 **I wanted the changes to be even more obvious in this version.**

 **Also, I know that Gyro basically stole all of Oobleck's lines, but seriously, Oobleck would trust Gyro with his data since he is a fellow doctor.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this everyone.**

 **Read, Review, Don't be a dick, and have a nice day!**

 **See ya next time!**


	66. Chapter 60: Forever Searching

**Helly everybody and welcome back to THOR!**

 **Oh dear god I started writing this way too late into the night.**

 **Anyway, nothing to say today, so let's just get this show on the road!**

* * *

The team had finally made it out of the caves beneath Mountain Glenn.

Their current location?

The Forever Fall forest.

A few eyebrows were raised, not expecting the caves to connect all the way to this forest.

The first thing they noticed in this new area of the forest though, were two large doors.

The girls started to look through the immediate area for a key or any other way to open them while Gyro simply walked up to one of the doors with a bored look on his face.

After a few moments of searching "I found-" started to say Weiss as she held up what she believed to be a key when the girls all heard something heavy fall to the ground, making them look to the doors to see an interesting sight.

One of them had literally fallen over, with Gyro standing in front of it with one hand held out and his index finger extended, blinking.

He was surprised to be honest.

He just poked it and it fell down.

Guess after all these years the door was mostly just for show.

The girls all just stared at the scene for a moment, before all of them simply walked over the fallen door and continued on.

As they marched on, they came under attack by more grimm that teleported in, which included the mutated creeps, and mutated Ursa minors, which looked just like the mutated Ursa major they had fought, just smaller and not as armored.

As they continued marching on, they found more artefacts that they thought Oobleck would be interested in seeing.

They soon entered what looked like some sort of ancient courtyard, with a large tree standing in the middle.

But it was also in this courtyard that stronger grimm started to be teleported in.

Nothing too difficult mind you.

However it was the first time the girls had ever faced an Alpha Beowolf... or two for that matter.

Gyro wasn't worried though, since he'd already killed at least a dozen of them on his own and in tandem with Pierce.

So he handled one on his own while the girls handled the other one.

They only got a few scratches, they wouldn't even leave scars and bled only for a few seconds.

As they continued on, they spotted a few traintracks going through the forest.

There was even a spot that Gyro and Blake recognized.

The area where she had defected from the White Fang.

They didn't dwell too much on it, Blake only sparring the area a passing glance, not wanting to think on those memories.

Either way, they figured that maybe following the tracks might lead them to where the grimm were coming from.

Honestly, it was as good a guess as any.

As they continued on, they encountered a new type of mutated grimm.

A Beowolf, this one being bulkier in the torso, it's head plate being more oval in it's structure, it had a multitude of bone spikes on it's back, like some kind of murder-hedgehog, along with what could only be described as bone swords coming coming from the back of it's wrists, like it was trying to immitate Barraka from Mortal Kombat.

Gyro switched out from sword and shield to two-sword style for this opponent.

They weren't too worried with this mutated grimm as opposed to the previous ones, since it looked pretty straightforward compared to the others.

All Gyro really had to do was block, parry, get in it's guard, and cut it in half, something easily do-able since his swords were so powerful.

After eliminating it, they could tell they were getting closer to their objective, it only made sense if a new kind of mutant was sent their way.

And so they continued on through the Forever Fall forest.

* * *

An hour later, the team had lost sight of the tracks.

They were also faced with more ancient stone doors, except these ones didn't just fall over like the first.

So using the key that Weiss had found earlier, they opened one of the doors and continued passed it, hoping to find sight of the tracks again.

They found something better.

"What's going on over there?" said Ruby as she looked over the lake to see a ship, with something being loaded onto it.

"I wonder what they're loading up on it?" questionned Weiss with a hand on her chin.

"Don't know, but from what I can see..." Gyro looked through a red telescope that had seagulls painted onto the side towards the ship "that's a Merlot industries ship."

"How? According to the records, Dr. Merlot hasn't been seen for years." said Blake, having read up on some of the files that Ozpin sent them earlier.

"Well, guess the only way to find out is to get to that ship" said Yang, the others nodding at her words while they made their way towards the ship, Gyro informing Ozpin of this developpment as well.

As they continued on, trying to find a way to get closer to the ship, they entered an old temple that was being used as a warehouse for caged grimm of all things.

After clearing out a small group of grimm that were wandering in the ruins, they had finally found their way to the loading area for the ship.

They were hoping to get a good look at what was being loaded onto the ship, when they entered an empty shipping container with the doors closing behind them as they were then loaded onto the ship.

They only had one thing to say to this.

"Crapbaskets."

* * *

 **And done!**

 **Yes I know, somewhat short, but not a lot really goes on during the two forever fall chapters.**

 **I also did my best to add dialogue when I thought it was necessary.**

 **Also, small question.**

 **What do you think of my alternate design for the mutated grimm? I'd honestly like to hear your comments on the ones I've shown so far.**

 **Anyway.**

 **Read, Review, Don't be a dick, and have a nice day everyone!**

 **See ya next time!**


	67. Chapter 61: Island of Chaos

**Hello everybody and welcome back to THOR!**

 **Sorry about not getting you anything last night, but I ended up being rather distracted.**

 ***Ember walks behind me and kisses my cheek while readjusting the top of her dress, she then leaves the room***

 **... yeah, that kind of distraction.**

 **Anyway!**

 **Nothing much to say.**

 **So let's get this show on the road!**

* * *

A container was sat down in an unkown area, with two red robots walking up to it and preparing to unlock it, before the doors were blasted off and destroyed the bots.

Out of the container, team RWGBY stepped out, with Yang cracking her knuckles and Gyro looking at his scroll with a frown.

Ruby noticed this and turned to her boyfriend "What's wrong?"

Gyro sighed "There's absolutely no signal, and this area doesn't show up on the maps."

"Well that sucks, what should we do then?" asked Yang.

"I say we look around the area, try to find anything that could help us at the moment." suggested Weiss.

"Probably the only thing we can do for now." said Blake in agreement.

"Let's go." said Ruby with a smile.

The team walked on for a few minutes in silence, until Weiss saw something in the distance.

"Thats a communications tower! We could use it to get in contact with Beacon."

The others nodded and started to make their way towards the tower, before new enemies were teleported to them.

Except they weren't grimm.

They were androids.

Large red androids that carried double bladed staffs with them.

And they were really though.

When it was down to only one, Gyro shouted out "Fuck off!" and did a Judo throw, sending it flying over his shoulder and away from everyone, where it exploded upon hitting the ground... and then exploded again 10 seconds later.

The girls were openly gaping at him, and it took them a while to recover.

"How the hell did you do that?" asked Yang.

Gyro crossed his arms before answering "I played the Sega Saturn."

They were only more confused at his answer.

After deciding to just forget about it for now, they continued down the only available path to them.

After a bit of walking, (and Gyro punching open a fence that Ruby at first said they would have to walk around and then realising they didn't need to) the team made it to the communications tower, where they promptly activated it and they immediately received a call from Dr. Oobleck.

"Team!...off the grid...! Whatever you just did...doing that! The radio (the sounds jumble up at this point for a few moments) somewhere else on the island. You must...and then...understood?"

Gyro was trying to boost the signal of the tower throughout the conversation, but foun he couldn't but from the Doctor mentionning about somewhere else on the island, he figured that there may be more communications tower scattered about, and that perhaps activating them would re-establish full contact.

It wasn't long before they reached the second tower, and upon activating it, the signal obviously got clearer.

"Team! It's working. The signal seems better but (sounds jumble up). A little more and I can pinpoint your location on the island (sounds jumble up again). Nevertheless, keep it up!"

With that said, they went back to work, fighting off the grimm that were teleported towards them, and soon enough, they reached the last tower.

When it was activated, they heard a new voice.

"Ahhh, that's better. Sorry, but the reception is always so bad all the way out here. I hope you're enjoying your stay on the island. You're the first visitors I've had in, well, you're the first."

"Uhh, sorry but I think you've got the wrong number." said Yang.

"Oh, where are my manners? Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Dr. Merlot. You don't know me, but I most certainly know who you are. Nevertheless, I'm thrilled you're here. You might be exactly what I need for a very important... experiment." said the now named Dr. Merlot.

"What do you want Merlot?" growled out Blake.

"For such terrific students as yourselves, this should be an easy test, right?" they could hear the smirk in his voice as grimm were teleported around them.

"Well fuck you too." Gyro mumbled as the team started to fight off the grimm.

As they were fighting, another person joined the call, Ozpin.

"So we meet again, Dr. Merlot." said Ozpin.

"Ozpin? Or should I call you Oz like old times, chum?" said Merlot back.

"I thought you perished in the Mountain Glenn disaster, a tragedy you played no small part in."

"Twas a mere speed bumb on the superhighway of scientific progress. You couldn't possibly imagine the ramifications of my latest research."

"The world was a much safer place without you Merlot."

"You're calling me the reckless one? Sending your students out on an excursion like this?"

"They're more than a match for your mindless robots. What you're doing here is wrong Merlot."

"Trying to make the world a better place is wrong? Say what you will about me. It won't change the fact you're powerless to stop me."

"You'll botch this somehow. You always do."

"Well, let's agree to disagree. I tell you Oz, it has truly been a pleasure catching up, but unfortunately it's time for me to run. Farewell old chum." with that Merlot disconnected from the call.

"Team, we've been attempting to locate Merlot's island, but we've yet to obtain its coordinates. I need you to continue exploring the island and contact me when you find any evidence of his whereabouts." said Ozpin to the team.

They nodded as they continued on, ready to explore the island further.

* * *

Night had fallen by the time the team had found something.

"Ozpin, we found something interesting." said Gyro into his scroll.

"What would that be?" the headmaster replied.

"Some kind of industrial sized drilling operation." answered Yang as the team looked around the area, spotting holes filled with some kind of green goop that they made sure to avoid as they advanced, Gyro taking pictures and sending them to Ozpin at the same time.

"I suspect Merlot is on this island for a reason. He's harvesting this substance, and whatever he's using it for can't be good." said Ozpin.

As they walked, mutated grimm started being teleported in their path, becoming more and more common.

Soon they reached a valve which they shut off, stopping steam from leaking out of a pipe and allowing them to move forward.

"There, we shut that one off." siad Weiss with sigh.

"Hey now. I wouldn't do that if I were you." said Merlot as he cut into the conversation before leaving again.

"Good, that definetly got his attention. I want you to follow the pipeline. With any luck, it will lead us right to Dr. Merlot." said Ozpin.

"I can hear everything you're saying you know?" said Merlot slightly annoyed.

"We know, and we don't really care." said Gyro with a smirk while Merlot growled before cutting off from the connection once more.

They continued on their path, turning off another valve with Merlot cutting in to taunt them once more.

"Oh Oz, your puny proteges have proven to be quite annoying."

"I can remember the other professors at Beacon saying the same about you, Merlot, though the word they chose was less kind." said Ozpin, and everyone heard the smirk in his voice while Merlot cut off the connection, seeming to get even more frustrated.

Ozpin continued on, knowing that Merlot was listening "Ever since you got it in your head that experimenting on Grimm was a good idea... your obsession has and will continue to be your downfall."

Merlot obviously took the bait "The Grimm are a superior species, fascinating in their biology, their unbridled, raw aggression and lack of sentience make them the perfect vessel."

"That line of thought illustrates exactly why you could never be trusted Merlot." said Ozpin.

After fighting off a few more grimm, the team continued on, until they could see a large door across a quary that had large amounts of grimm and androids being teleported in.

As the fight continued on, a new type of mech showed up, completely white, and carrying a grenade launcher/minigun in it's hands.

It was at this point that they had to dodge... a lot.

Once the mechs were finally destroyed though, Merlot started taunting them again.

"Do you believe things happen for a reason, Oz? I mean, your little prodigies practically washed ashore here on my island."

"I'm not sure what you're getting at." said Ozpin.

"Maybe they can be of some use to me after all? How serendipitous." they could hear the smirk in his voice as the large door slid open.

* * *

 **And we're almost at the end!**

 **Grimm Eclipse is almost finished, afterwards we're going into my other special arc, which is still a secret.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed everything in today's chapter.**

 **Read, Review, Don't be a dick, and have a good day everyone!**

 **See ya next time!**


	68. Chapter 62: Shutdown

**Hello everybody and welcome back to THOR!**

 **So, today is the end of Grimm Eclipse!... at least I think it will be.**

 **Give me a break ok I haven't played the game yet.**

 **For those curious as to why I don't have anybody with me at the moment, Relic is helping Ember out with Ashley.**

 **Also, didn't think it was possible, but I found a way to rewrite shinobi to knight, still make it seem sad, and not have Sakura and Kakashi be shitstains... hey, can you blame me if I found some good fics that had them being very likeable?**

 **How can I make it so sad you may wonder?**

 **Well, I found a fic called Fakers! the main ship throuhout the story is Naruto/Ino.**

 **People who know that fic might be able to figure out how I can still make Naruto's life be sad (don't worry it'll turn around eventually, I love the kid)**

 **And you will hate me for doing it because I will tug at your heartstrings.**

 **Anyway!**

 **Let's get this show on the road!**

* * *

Team RWGBY found themselves walking through the halls of Merlot's lab.

Ozpin had informed them that for him to be able to help them navigate the area, they'd have to be on the lookout for any maps or terminals to access.

As they walked, they had to agree on one thing.

Merlot was good at keeping the place clean, they'll give him that.

They soon reached an elevator, taking them down to a lower floor where they ended up fighting more of his mechs, which thankfully, the more they fought, the easier they got, since they all seemed to have the same weakpoints.

He then showed up on the screens hanging onto the walls of the facility, wanting to taunt them again "Making yourselves at home, I see? I want my guests to feel welcome, but, my security team rarely feels the same way."

Gyro did the first thing he could think of when he saw the man smirking down at them from the screen.

He flipped him off with biggest grin ever, making Merlot scowl as he cut the connection.

The girls couldn't help but laugh a bit at the action.

With that they continued on through the lab, encountering mutated grimm along the way and finding they were pretty much the norm at this point.

They soon went down another elevator, this one taking them to what Merlot referred as 'the stage two processing tanks'.

"Those tanks of goo are attracting more mutants." said Ruby as grimm seemed to crawl out of nowhere and make their way towards the weird goo.

"Let's bust them open then!" said Yang grin, getting ready to jump down before Gyro put a hand out in front of her with a smirk.

"Let me." he said simply as he summoned up a new weapon, one that he actually built himself. (sort of, it was a group of copies who made it)

It was a red and black flintlock pistol, with a silver pirate mark on the sides, represented as two sabers crossed behind what looked like a key, surrounded by a blue ring, the same pirate mark being imprinted on the butt of the pistol in red.

He also pulled out what appeared to be a little red figure that had a pirate motif to it, before slapping the butt of the pistol, making a barrel on it's top pop up, making him flip the figurine in his hand and change it into a key, before he then inserted the key into the barrel, and slamming it back down after turning it, prompting a sound to come out that nobody present except for Gyro expected.

 _ **~FINAL WAVE!~**_

Was heard being said by a rather loud and energetic voice that had a japanese accent, although to everyone not from earth it was a vacuan accent.

Gyro grinned as the pistol pulsed with power, as he then made four more copies of himself, all holding the same gun, but each had keys in different colors inserted into them, blue, yellow, green and pink. (Gyro found that he couldn't clone a key, but for some reason if he made a clone of himself while he had a key in hand, said clone would appear with a key from the matching set)

Each of the Gyros pointed their pistol at a tank before all of them called out "Gokai Blast!" and pulled the trigger, blasting out five large energy bullets glowing in the same color as the keys, which blew up the tanks quite easily, as well as any grimm close to them, he then dispelled his copies, which prompted the keys to return to his lab, himself doing the same to his own gun and key.

He then turned to the girls, and all of them were just staring in confusion at him at what just happened.

He shrugged with a smile "Just a little something I made based on a show I watch."

They saw Merlot pop up on the screens again rubbing his forehead with a sigh "I can't say I'm not too keen on my equipment being destroyed, but my mechs will have it all back up and running in no time, anyway, let's continue." the screen then went dark as a door opened up.

"I hate obvious traps that you're forced to spring." said Gyro, the girls nodding at his words as they followed the door to yet another elevator.

They entered an area that Yang easily described as "The motherload of motherboards." which made Gyro chuckle a bit at the tech joke.

For once, she made a joke in good taste.

Merlot then popped up on the screen again "Here we have the engineering wing, the so called 'brains' of the operation, if you're not counting my own intellect." he then laughed at his own joke.

Gyro simply stared dryly "I have more brain power in my right pinky than you do in your whole body."

Merlot scowled again before cutting the feed, which was followed by a few mechs popping in, which the team beat down easier than the last time.

The team continued past the room, finding that it didn't have any terminals to connect to, reaching an area where they had two paths to take, one of which was blocked by steam.

Gyro though, saw a third path, and the girls did as well when he cut open the vent, the team walking through it and getting past the steam and finding a terminal, which Gyro hooked up his scroll to after making sure all his firewalls were in place.

A few moments later, Merlot popped on the screens, actually looking confused "Wait, did you just... oh no... how could I be so stupid?!"

The feed then cut as he then started to teleport grimm over to them to try and stop them, with the team easily handling them.

They then heard Ozpin speak into their own scrolls "You did it! Now, can you proxy the signal over to me with your scroll?"

"Sure thing headmaster." said Gyro as he pressed a few keys on the terminal and started the process, which would take a while, and so they had to fight off waves of grimm being sent by Merlot, obviously the ones he had yet to mutate, as they guessed he must be starting run out of those.

After a few minutes, the upload had finished, with Ozpin directing them to head to the lower levels, specifically, the manufacturing wing.

* * *

"Good news, team. The coordinates of Merlot's secret lab were contained within the data retrieved from the terminal. An airship has been deployed and will rendezvous with you shortly." the team heard Ozpin say to them through their scroll.

"Can I fly it when we're done? I think I've earned it." said Yang with a grin until Gyro flicked her in the forehead, making her pout at him.

Pretty soon they reached an area that seemed to have a lot of valuable material, which gave all of them an idea as they grinned, Ozpin seemingly reading their minds as he said "Go for it." a smirk audible in his voice.

"Destroy everything!" Ruby shouted as they set about breaking everything in the room, knowing it would interdere with Merlot's plans.

They continued breaking pretty much everything as they advanced on throughout the lab, Merlot sending grimm and robots to fight them, but it only served to slow them down a bit.

Merlot lamented the loss of his serum, but they heard him mumble about possibly still being able to synthesize it as they continued on, until they reached what he referred to as the testing grounds, where he sent waves of grimm after them.

When the last of the grimm he sent at them fell, he shouted in frustration "It seems it has come to this then..." he muttered as they heard him tap on a keyboard before teleporting in a large grimm.

A mutated Deathstalker.

It's stinger was glowing green, it's back was better armored and it's eyes better covered, and it's pincers were far larger than normal deathstalker ones, and seemed to be lines with teeth, almost like an alligator's mouth, along with having eight legs like a spider.

"We got a big one!" shouted Ruby as the team got ready to fight it off.

"Don't be shy students. You could learn a lot from this enhanced specimen. They won't teach you a thing about this back at Beacon." said Merlot.

They all attacked it, avoiding it's attacks as best as they could, but found that they didn't seem to be doing damage, and when they would try to hit the stinger, it would quickly move it out of the way and burrow underground.

Well at least that gave them an idea about what it's weak point might be.

So they waited a bit and baited it into attacking them, and when it got it's stinger stuck in the ground, they all started attacking it, and they could tell they were actually doing damage now.

After quite a few minutes, the team finally managed to defeat the grimm.

"No! My one of a kind specimen!" wailed Merlot.

"It's over Merlot, you've got nothing left." said Ozpin.

"There is SOMETHING I can do." said Merlot bitterly, pressing a few keys before grinning "Let's end this with a bang." he said then cut the connection, most likely leaving.

"Team! Merlot is going to blow up the whole lab, you've got to escape!" said Ozpin to everyone.

They all nodded as Yang and Gyro pried a door open and saw the airship landing just beyond it all of them rushing into it and taking off just in time as the whole area started exploding.

They all slumped down into their seats once they were on the ship, tired, and just glad that it was finally over.

* * *

"Those dammed children! They ruined it all!" said Merlot as he banged his fist on a table in a spare lab.

He scowled further as he thought of them, especially Gyro "Because of them, it'll take me ages to get back where I was."

"Ages, if you worked alone, but with my help, it'll be faster." said a woman's voice.

Merlot quickly whirled around, earing footsteps in the darkness, as well as growls.

Soon, he saw his own mutated Beowolves, two of them walking out of the darkness, leaving enough space in between them for a person to walk in between.

Stepping out of the darkness was a woman with ashen white skin, with black veins crawling on her skin, her hair a snowy white and rolled up in a bun with six pieces hanging off, and her eyes red, with black schelera.

Her clothing could only be described as that reminescent of a witch.

"What do you say, good doctor?" said the woman with a smirk as her eyes glowed menacingly.

* * *

 **Dear god I stayed up late for this one.**

 **It's 5 AM at the time of posting this!**

 **Anyway, I hope you all liked the Grimm Eclipse arc.**

 **And that you enjoyed our early look at Salem.**

 **Read, Review, Don't be a dick, and have a nice day everyone!**

 **See ya next time!**


	69. Chapter 63: The Lightning Brothers

***Room is completely empty***

* * *

A figure was seen standing in a white void, surrounded by multiple screens and holding a book.

The figure had swept back brown hair, ruby red eyes, pointed ears, and was wearing an intricate silver armor with a black undersuit, although they were barefoot, and had a short blue cape on their back.

The figure was looking at a screen that showed Salem discussing with Merlot "Hmm, interesting, this will certainly give Gyro and the others a bit more opposition." he muttered while he wrote in the book, which on the cover was titled 'Twin Heroes of Remnant'.

He looked down at the book before nodding and marking his page and closing it, then placing it on a table that he summoned up that had a few other books on it, each with different titles.

Idly he looked to certain screens as he grabbed hold of certain books.

'Snow White and the Vampire' he looked to a screen that showed one Weiss Schnee being protected by a young man in a red, black and silver vampire themed armor with yellow lens on the helmet shaped like bat wings, the screen then changed to another scene that showed the young man out of his armor, revealing him to have brown hair and eyes, and to look quite handsome, kissing Weiss' hand while she blushed.

'The Omega Hunter' he looked to a screen that showed a young man tearing though grimm while wearing a green reptilian themed armor, scattering their blood everywhere, another scene showed him eating eggs, also showing him to have blood red eyes and brown hair with streaks of green, while sitting down next to a younger Glynda Goodwitch in Beacon's cafeteria, also sitting at the table where younger versions of Ozpin and Oobleck, the scene shifting again to show him older and teaching a class to teams RWBY and JNPR.

'Tokusou Sentai of Remnant' he looked to a screen that showed a young man with brown hair and eyes, dressed in some kind of police uniform, saluting his superior, standing next to him were Blake, Ren, Yang and Nora, all in similar uniforms, the scene shifted again to show them holding their badges which released some kind of signal, prompting suits to form on them, each of them wearing a different color, the young man wearing red, Blake wearing blue, Ren wearing green, Yang wearing Yellow and Nora wearing Pink, the scene then shifted again to show Jaune and Ruby in white versions of the police uniforms, before they too transofrmed, Jaune wearing a white suit and Ruby wearing a silver one, then another shift to show the young man walking hand-in-hand with Velvet Scarlatina.

'Ylissean Braves' he looked to a screen that showed a young man with slightly tanned skin, dark brown hair and brown eyes, transform into a red suit that seemed to have the motif of a tyranosaurus rex, along with 10 other people, each with their own color and dinosaur, including a woman with silver hair in pigtails donning a purple suit with a plesiosaurus theme, the scene then shifting to show those two specifically at their wedding while kissing, the best man for the wedding being a man with blue hair, the scene shifting a second after concentrating on him to show him donning a golden suit with a pteranodon theme.

'Ranger of Ylisse' he looked to a screen that showed seven people all donning different colored suits, with him easily recognising them as the power rangers, although they had both a green ranger and a white ranger, although sadly the book he had was outdated a bit now as the universe had undergone a reset, so he'd have to write it all over again, although there was shift of scene to show them piloting a giant robot and fighting a giant monster.

'Shinobi to Knight' now that one was interesting, as the main focus of that universe was an alternate version of Jaune Arc that had been born with the name Naruto Uzumaki, a ninja of the hidden leaf village, who was later banished after a mission because of an idiotic village council, even if the mission was a success, then later ended up in Remnant and was adopted by the Arc family, becoming Jaune, Another thing that made this universe interesting, is that it was the only one he had personally seen so far where the main focus was in a polygamous relationship, with Jaune entering a relationship with both Pyrrha Nikos and a kunoichi of the hidden leaf village by the name of Hinata Hyuuga, a beautiful girl with a long midnight blue hair and pale lavender eyes, he was by no means a player however, as the relationship was decided by the girls who had agreed to share him between each other. But he sighed as some portions of his book had become obsolete, since the universe had undergone a partial reset.

He then looked at some of the other screens scattered about, each showing different people in different situations, one showed a young man transforming into a tall warrior with red armor and blonda hair by the name of 'Agnimon' with another boy transforming into a silver armor warrior with a long scarf by the name of 'Wolfmon', the scene then shifted to show the first boy having his head pressed into the generous chest of a young woman with dark skin and red hair who looked very beautiful and seductive, it then shifted again to show the second boy talking with a young girl with pink hair who would sometimes puff her cheeks with a blush and look away.

Another screen showed another young man, this one sailing on a pirate ship along with a few other people, him punching his captain in the back of the head, said captain wearing a straw hat and a red vest, the scene then shifted to show the young man inserting medals into a belt and than donning an orange reptilian themes armor, the helmet looking like it's wearing a turban which is actually a weapon shaped like a snake, turtle shell shaped shields on his arms, and greaves that gave his legs enough force to snap them shut like an crocodile's mouth, the scene then shifted again to show him kissing a young woman with orange hair and a voluptuous body that she flaunted even more than a certain blonde brawler.

Yet another screen, this one showing a young man inside of a building that looked like a tavern but was actually a guild hall, which soon erupted into an all out brawl, himself fighting against another young man with pink hair, while donning a red armor with bull horns, it then shifted again to show him fighting against criminals and changing between multiple different armors, all themed after a zodiac or some other constellation, Taurus, Corvus, Libra, Cygnus, Ophiucus, Wolf, Gemini, Crown, Virgo and Cancer, he was fighting alongside a woman with red hair wearing armor, her too also changing between various armors, with a few of them being somewhat revealing, it then shifted again to show that same woman pulling the young man into a kiss roughly, while the two of them punched the pink haired young man into a table.

He then snapped his fingers, causing green lines to be drawn from nearly all the screens in the area and converging on another, he then snapped his fingers again, causing red lines to come out from few screens, but all of did the same as the green lines.

These lines indicated which people were linked, from the universe that Gyro hails from, he was the owner of the green line, which connected with quite a few of the young men that had been seen in the screens, and all of them connected towards one normal looking young man who was reading a book in a clearing, as for the red lines, one of them connected to Pierce which entertwined with a few other people from the other universe before they all converged onto a youth that was sleeping soundly while snoring next to the young man reading a book.

He looked to the two youths before sighing "I was tasked with watching over you guys and all the offshoots that exist, since if you two die, those offshoots will seak to exist, but by the elder gods you guys are boring, you don't have any potential chronicles to write about unlike all your offshoots."

He then snapped to attention when he felt something strange, specifically coming from the universe of those two youths, making him shift the scenes until he saw something that surprised him.

A man with grey skin, pointed ears, purple eyeshadow for some reason, white hair that covered one side of his face, a white bodysuit that had a few holes on it, and a red cape that was yellow on the inside.

Ghirahim, the one from the same universe as Gyro, had somehow jumped into that world.

It wasn't too hard to figure out what he was doing, as if he killed those two youths, the 'prime' world originals, then every offshoot will be erased from history like they never existed.

"Oh fuck, that would sow chaos across the whole damn multiverse, especially since their enemies would be able to run rampent, Grima would destroy Ylisse, the Fangire would turn the people of Remnant into their food supply, a lot of good people would die in Halkegenia, Nozama would succeed in turning a number of the population of Vale into monstrous cannibals." he then looked to a few other screens, one of which showed another young man waking up in bed, holding a woman with long black hair, cat ears, a cat tail which split into a Y shape, said woman having a very voluptuous figure, he then looked away when things started getting very NSFW "And Kuroka would probably be in a lot of trouble and not any closer to finding a mate to restore her species. Seriously a lot of things would go south since for most of those universes, a foreign enemy would attack them and cause chaos." he was nearly pulling his hair out as he paced around "Damn, what do I do? I can't interfere directly."

He continued pacing for a minute before he looked up in realization "Of course, I can ask Gyro and Pierce to help out. I mean, I could ask some of the others, but I don't want to pluck them from their story in the middle of a battle by accident, and Gyro and Pierce are both relaxing, so their a safe bet."

He snapped his fingers, making the two mentionned boys fall on the ground in front of him.

"What the hell?" said Gyro as he rubbed his face.

"Did anybody get the number of that bullhead that fell on me?" groaned out Pierce as he stood up alongside his brother.

"Hey." the man said, catching the attention of the two brothers "Look, I'm the one who brought you here, and it's urgent, long story short, Ghirahim is trying to kill your prime universe counterparts, and if he succeeds, you two will cease to exist, so I need you to stop him while I find out how he managed to get there."

The two boys blinked before looking to each other than back at the man "What's your name?" asked Gyro.

The man blinked "Ah, right, I knew I was forgetting something, you can call me Swift, anyway, any questions?"

"Just make sure our others are safe right?" asked Pierce, getting a nod from Swift "Simple enough, you're lucky we're well versed in dimensional travel enough to understand what you just explained."

"Right, so, if you two are ready, I'll send you there." two nods from the brothers "Very well." Swift then snapped his fingers, sending Gyro and Pierce into the screen that had the two youths.

Swift then grabbed his head as a mild headache came along, before he grinned broadly "Ah, so you two will finally be interesting." he then opened the 'Twin Heroes of Remnant' book before starting to write.

"The Lightning Brothers, this will certainly be an interesting chapter."

* * *

Gyro and Pierce landed in a forest, both of them on their feet.

"Alright, think we made it?" asked Pierce as he looked around.

"I think we did, which means we're not on Remnant anymore." answered Gyro.

"Yeah, kinda weird to be back on Earth after nearly a year." said Pierce as the two brothers started walking.

"It's not our Earth though, this is Earth Prime." added Gyro, before the two of them heard what sounded like a battle cry, making them start to run as they summoned their hunter gear onto themselves.

 _"I've taken the liberty of granting you new weapons, Gyro, I gave you the Sand Rod, and a little bonus, Pierce, I gave you the Phantom Arms."_ they heard Swift tell them mentally.

Gyro summoned up his own new weapon, a long brown rod with a red jewel at the top, surrounded by pieces of gold, he then pointed it at the ground below him before pointing it upwards, making a block of sand rise under his feet and lift him up, before he pointed the rod forwards and the sand moved while carrying him.

This was the Nice Sand Rod, the upgraded form of the normal Sand Rod, demonstrating it's enhanced power.

Pierce smirked as he started to pick up speed before jumping onto the sand block, making a new armor appear over himself, this one being a metallic grey with a red tint to it, his head being covered in a horned helmet and having a T shaped visor, with two green orbs shining through from the darkness of the visor, representing his eyes, he then summoned a large red rectangular shield and a large green tinted sword that seemed to be made specifically to destroy.

These were the sword and shield of a Wrecker Phantom.

"Get ready, we're almost there." said Gyro, making Pierce roll his neck as he readied himself.

A few moments later they cleared the trees, greeting them with the scene of the two youths fighting back a group of Stalchildren with improvised weapons.

Pierce suddenly jumped towards the monsters, bowling them over as he concentrated his magic to form a shell around him as he curled up, turning him into a human boulder.

The youths blinked in surprise at seeing this, while Gyro jumped off his sand block and landed in front of them, making them look at him next.

"Who the heck are you?" asked the older of the two, the one who was reading the book, he had dark brown hair and brown eyes, next to him is the one who was sleeping, and the younger of the two, he has tan skin, a short black mohawk tied into a ponytail on the back of his head and brown eyes, the two of them looked a little alike.

"Name's Gyro, and long story short, we're here to save you." answered Gyro with a grin.

The two boys looked to each other before shrugging "We appreciate the help, name's Max, this is my little brother Dan."

"We don't have the same dad." said Dan when Gyro opened his mouth, making him nod.

"Alright, the guy in the armor over there is my twin brother Pierce." Gyro said as he motionned towards Pierce who was currently mowing down the Stalchildren.

The boys nodded "You got anything that could help us fight?" asked Max.

Gyro thought about it for a moment, before snapping his fingers with a grin, and summoning two items he had stored with him.

Two bracers, each shaped like a beetle, one like a rhinoceros beetle, the other like a stag beetle.

The two boys looked at the bracers with wide eyes "Gourai Changers." murmured Dan in shock.

"The real deal at that, plus they're special because as soon as you activate them, you'll gain all the knowledge of how to use their abilities." said Gyro as he gave Max the one shaped like a rhinoceros beetle and Dan the one shaped like a stag beetle.

The two boys looked at the items for a moment before looking to each other and nodding, slapping the bracers onto their left wrists, making a strap appear to keep them in place.

"I'm guesing you know what to say?" asked Gyro, receiving two nods before he went off to join Pierce in battle, creating blocks of sand to attack the Stalchildren, and now the Bokoblins that had joined the fray, the creatures having orange skin and looking like goblins.

The two boys smiled "Who'd have thought we'd become the Gouraigers?" said Max.

"Not me that's for sure, it's awesome as heck though." answered Dan with a grin.

The two boys then got serious as they both took a deep breath and held up the arms that had the bracers.

"Jinrai..." said Max as he moved the arm to the left across his face, holding his index and middle finger up.

"Shinobi change!" finished Dan as the two of them then pressed down on the button at the bottom of the bracers and opened the wings on them, revealing two medals, the one that Max's bracer held had a crimson red background with a golden rhinoceros beetle horn in imprinted on it, while the one that Dan's bracer held had a navy blue background with the fanged horns of a stag beetle in front imprinted in gold.

The bracers generated electricity as they created suits onto the two brothers, Max wearign a crimson red top with his medal printed on the front, the sleeves were made from steel mesh, the pants were black, and he wore gloves and boots in the same color with a gold trim, Dan wearign the same thing except in navy blue and with his medal on the top.

Lightning then struck their bodies in six different spots, creating shoulder guards, arm guards, and knee guards all in gold.

Helmets then appeared around their heads, Max wearing a crimson red helmet and Dan wearing a navy blue helmet, they had a golden trim around the area where their eyes were, and right in the middle of the forehead in the golden trim were images of a rhinoceros beetle and a stag beetle for Max and Dan respectively.

Lightning struck their helmets then, creating a rhinoceros beetle horn on Max's helmet, and the fanged horns of a stag beetle on Dan's helmet.

The helmets then closed up, creating a mouth plate in their respective colors and black visors to cover their eyes.

Thunder roared in the sky as lightning struck the earth, the two brothers now stood side by side and facing away from the battle, with Gyro grinning as he watched them.

"Crimson Lightning..." started Max as he turned his head back slightly "Horned Ninja, Kabuto Raiger!" he finished as he turned around with his arms crossed.

"Azure Thunderclap..." started Dan as he turned his head back slightly "Fanged Ninja, Kuwaga Raiger!" he finished as he turned around with his arms crossed.

"We face the shadow and we rip through it." said Max.

"We face the light and we rip through it." finished Dan.

"Lightning Speed, Gouraigers, arriving!" the two of them said at the same time as they grabbed the weapons on their backs.

The two of them drew their weapons as they jumped into the battle, beating the enemy around with a staff.

Pierce couldn't help but laugh a bit "Let's never tell Blake we fought alongside ninjas."

"Yeah, wouldn't want her to go crazy over it." agreed Gyro.

"Horn Breaker." said Max as he summoned a blaster like weapon shaped like a rhinoceros beetle that shot energy discs at his enemies.

"Stag Breaker." said Dan as he summoned a handheld claw weapon shaped like the horns of a stag beetle that he used to grapple his enemies and electrocute them.

Dan then attached the Stag Breaker to his staff upside down, making the horns flip around as he used it like a spear, while Max changed the shape of his staff so that it looked like a cross as he then threw it like a giant shuriken, cutting through enemies before it returned to his hands.

"We're thining them down!" said Gyro a few moment later as the enemy numbers were dwindling.

"We'll finish it." said Max, the others nodding as Gyro and Pierce moved out of the way while the two ninjas connected their breaker weapons together, attaching the Stag Breaker just below the Horn Breaker's front.

Dan got on a knee as he held up the front of the weapon with one hand while Max gripped the handle.

"Double Gadget, fire!" the two of them called out as Max hit the trigger, shooting a large ball of electrical energy at the remaining enemies, destroying them.

Gyro sighed in relief when the enemies were destroyed "Well, that went pretty well all things considered."

"It's not over yet." said Max.

"You know how it is when a Super Sentai fights." said Dan as he turned towards Gyro and Pierce, with Pierce having dispelled the Phantom Armor.

Pierce made a face "Oh, right, giant battle."

The earth shook as something burst forth from it, shooting up into the sky and revealing itself to be a flying serpentine grimm.

"Did Ghirahim make another Volvagia?" said Gyro in confusion.

"No, it looks different, kinda like a King Taijitu but with only one head." said Pierce as he looked at the grimm closely.

"Well whatever it is..." he looked at the two ninjas "The Shinobi Machines would be overkill."

The two ninjas nodded, even they could see the creature wasn't big enough to warrant a giant robot.

 _"I have the perfect thing for this fight then, here's your bonus Gyro."_ they all heard Swift say, although the ninjas looked around in confusion.

All four of them then heard something like a portal opening, followed by a train whistle, making them look up into the sky to see a golden portal with train tracks flying out of it, followed by a steam train coming out of the portal on the tracks, the portal closing behind it.

Gyro's jaw dropped as he looked at the train "Holy shit he got me a Spirit Train."

They all observed the train closely, seeing a few cars attached to it, including a few platforms that had weapons, like a turret or a cannon, as well as a car filled with coal.

Pierce smirked and clapped his brother's shoulder "Let's go!"

Everyone nodded as they hopped on the train when it passed in front of them, Gyro getting in the conductor's booth in the front car and pulling on the cord for the whistle, Pierce took a seat at the cannon, Dan sat at the turret, and Max stood kneeling on top of the coal with his Horn Breaker in hand.

 **(Play Spirit Tracks OST - Realm Overworld)**

"Full speed ahead!" shouted out Gyro as he pulled on the whistle twice and shifted into a higher speed as the tracks rose into the sky again.

"Open fire!" shouted Pierce as him and the two ninja brothers started firing on the grimm while Gyro maneuvered around it when it moved closer to them.

The battle continued on in the sky for a while, Gyro controlling the train to avoid collisions with the grimm, while said grimm tried to ram into them out to actually chomp down on them.

While shooting from his machine gun turret, Dan had an interesting idea "I wonder..." he then went through a series of handsigns "Ikazuchi style: Thunder God's Command!" he called out as his hands started generating electricity and he grasped the controls again, sending the electricity running through the weapon and actually empowering it with the element, he then opened fire again, being pleased to see the bullets generating lightning as they struck the grimm.

About a minute later, the grimm finally fell to the earth, disintergrating at the same time.

The four boys sighed in relief at having gotten rid of it, and they were glad the battle stayed away from the city.

Pierce then looked down to the earth, and his eyes widenned before turning to his brother "Gyro, look down!"

Gyro rose an eyebrow but did as his brother asked, by his eyes narrowed when he saw the same thing he did, the two ninjas looking down as well, only behind their masks they looked more confused than angry.

"Ghirahim." said Gyro when he saw the man looking up at them in the sky.

Pierce had a feeling he knew what his brother was going to do, so he got up and took the controls from Gyro's hands, while the boy in question jumped down from the train and towards Ghirahim.

 **(Play Skyward Sword OST - VS Lord Ghirahim battle variation 1)**

Ghirahim smirked when he saw Gyro jump down, before he snapped his fingers and created small black daggers with red gems in them and launched them towards Gyro, the boy twisting out of the way in the sky as he fell down.

Gyro equipped his Power Gloves as he continued to fall down and avoided every dagger sent towards him, rearing back his fist as he neared the earth and punching it once he reached land, Ghirahim jumping back to avoid the shockwave made by the impact.

Once the dust settled, Gyro stood kneeling on one knee with his fist touching the ground (the Iron Man pose, you know what I'm talking about), he then looked up at Ghirahim as he stood.

Ghirahim smirked at him "So, it's about time we met boy."

"Yeah, this meeting's long overdue." said Gyro as he summoned the Master Sword and the Mirror Shield.

Ghirahim scowled once he saw his weapon "Of course she's here, looks like you gave her an upgrade to boot."

"She's not awake yet anyway, besides, I doubt she'd want your ugly mug to be the first thing she wakes up to." said Gyro with a smirk.

Ghirahim's scowl worsened at Gyro's words before he discarded his cape and summoned his own sword.

The two of them stood still for a few moments before rushing at each other, clashing their baldes against one another.

"I'll teach you to respect me you worm!" said Ghirahim in anger.

"Big talk coming from a man in tights." said Gyro with a smirk.

Ghirahim was about to comment on Gyro also wearing tights before noticing they were actual pants, making him just stop talking instead.

They continued to clash blades against each other, parrying each other's movements until Gyro manage to get a hit in, scoring a slash across Ghirahim's chest, the man putting a hand over the wound as a little bit of blood leaked forth from it.

"Why isn't it healing?" said Ghirahim in confusion.

"Because the Master Sword is a holy weapon" said Gyro as he pointed the blade at Ghirahim "and you're a demon, you do the math."

Ghirahim scowled before smirking "I suppose I'll cut my loses and simply try again another day."

Gyro looked voer Ghirahim's shoulder when he noticed something "Oh so that's where it went."

Ghirahim scoffed "Please, as if I'll fall for the oldest tri- Gagh!" he was cut off as the Spirit Train rammed into his back and he was sprayedonto the front grill, while Gyro moved out of the way and grabbed his brother's outstretched hand and was pulled back into the train.

Gyro looked at his brother than at the two ninjas who had opened their faceplates "So, pretty awesome fight right?"

Max nodded with a smile "It was impressive."

"We should get back to our own dimension now, and bring the jerk back with us." said Pierce as he pointed to the front of the train where Ghirahim was still stuck on the grill and twitching in pain.

"Small question, but will we be able to summon the Shinobi Machines if we need them to create Gouraijin?" asked Dan as he looked at Gyro.

"Yeah, they're designed to be able to be easily summoned by whoever their supposed to be used by." said Gyro, the two ninjas nodding in thanks.

The two of them looked out from the train "This is our stop." said Max before looking at Gyro "Perhaps we'll meet again one day, until then, thank you for your help, and good luck in your endeavors." his faceplate then closed back up before he jumped off.

Dan grinned as he sent them a two fingered salute "See you guys some other time." his own faceplate then closed as he too jumped off.

Gyro and Pierce turned to each other and grinned while Gyro pulled the whistle again, making a golden portal open in front of the tracks as they rose into the sky, passing through it and ending back up in Remnant, somewhere over the sea near a beach.

Ghirahim pulled himself away from the grate at that moment, causing him to fall down into the water, the two brothers laughing as they saw him fall.

He then walked out of the water flinching in pain as a piranha clamped down on his butt cheeks, something which Pierce took a picture of as they flew off back towards Beacon.

* * *

The two ninjas looked up at the train as it passed through the portal, before turning to look at each other.

"Hard to believe we're Super Sentai now." said Dan.

"Yeah, but Gyro gave us this power, and I can tell he expects us to use it for good." said Max.

"Did you notice that the changers have a second button?" said Dan in curiosity after a few moments while he held up his changer.

"Yeah, Pierce said that it should allow for dimensional travel." said Max with a smirk audible in his voice.

A beat passed before Dan pumped his fist "Awesome! That means we can go to so many places now!"

Max chuckled "How about we start by going home and having a chat with mom first?"

The two brothers walked off back towards the city, Dan talking about all the universes they could visit.

Their adventures had only just begun.

* * *

 **See the story of Max and Dan in:**

 _ **Gouraigers: Tale of the Lightning Brothers**_

 **Coming soon  
**

* * *

 _End of Season 2.5_

* * *

 ***Wipes an arm across his forehead***

 **Dammit how did Ghirahim manage to get there?**

 **Anyway, I'll be taking a break for a couple of days, so that I can figure out how he did it and stop him from doing it again.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did though, because this was all very entertaining.**

 **Read, Review, Don't be a dick, and have a nice day everyone!**

 **See you all next time! *goes back to typing away at his computer***


	70. Chapter 64: Round One

**Hello everybody and welcome back to THOR!**

 ***Relic throws confetti everywhere while Ember rolls in a large cake with THOR Season 3 written on it while holding Ashley in her free arm***

 **Today's the day we start season 3!**

 **We're reaching the bigger moments of the series by now, and we're getting ever so close to some of the biggest fights, including some fights a lot of you have probably been waiting for a while now.**

 **It's also here that some of the bigger timeline changes will come.**

 **What, you thought Cinder and Ghirahim were the ONLY big ones?**

 **Please, there's still more to come.**

 **Anyway.**

 **Let's get this show on the road!**

* * *

The Vytal Festival Tournament was officially in full swing!

The stadium was packed, the fights were being broadcasted around the world, (even in the hidden elven kingdoms as they had found a way to get the signal into their magic displays even though they didn't have TV's) and the first round of matches was already under way.

The current match?

Team RWGBY VS Team ABRN.

Although a member of RWGBY had to sit out the match so that it would remain fair.

Well as fair as a team of huntresses being trained by one of their members who has at least 10 lifetimes of experience within him going up against a team of normal hunters in training can be.

Translation: this match was anything but fair.

Still, pretty fun to watch the match- no, the slaughter.

Gyro wished he could be a part of it thought, as he was the one who was sitting out the fight.

'Oh well, at least it's fun to see the girls pretty much destroy their opponents.' he thought to himself as he ate his popcorn.

He was momentarily distracted when a greyish blue hand came in from his right and grabbed a piece of popcorn from the bucket.

He turned his head to the side, observing the person who was staring at the piece of popcorn curiously before popping it in their mouth.

The person was obviously a woman from their features, she had greyish blue skin, red eyes with yellow schelera, long orange hair tied in a braid in the front, and she wore a rather revealing black dress with a cloak over her body.

Gyro just stared at her blankly "You've never eaten popcorn before your highness?"

The woman shook her head "Nope, never, we don't have this in the twilight realm and they didn't have any in Hyrule... although I think Link tried to make something like this once but it ended up being burned and then we had to fight some Bokoblins that ambushed us. Also, for the upteenth time, call me Midna."

Gyro sighed "You're a princess, so I need to show you the proper respect."

"Well at least unlike Link you can do that, but I swear to Hylia if you don't call me by my name I will keelhaul you."

Gyro froze for a moment "Right, well wouldn't want that... how do you know that word anyway?"

"Sometimes books from other worlds fall in the twilight realm, it makes for good entertainment, and I learn new stuff with it." she then grinned slyly "Plus the advisors can't annoy me in my bedchambers, so I'm pretty much always reading." she then started smiling perversely "And oh my Hylia some of the books I found were the raunchiest smutfest's ever, like this one series called Ninjas of Love, I love it."

Gyro just stared at her with a twitching eyebrow while thinking 'Oh lord in heaven help me she's like a second Blake but WORSE.'

It had been an interesting day when him and the others ended up meeting the twilight princess. (Name Drop!)

They had been called up to Ozpin's office, as he apparently had something important to tell them.

Once in his office, they ended up meeting Midna, who at first confused Gyro for Link, although the mix-up was quickly cleared up.

Ozpin revealed to them that Midna had come to Remnant from the twilight realm on an ambassador's mission, although Gyro questionned why the princess was the one doing this, and she explained that the advisors and councilors were all lazy bastards so she did it herself.

As to how she got here, apparently Remnant had it's own mirror of twilight, and it was hidden in the Vacuan desert (Gyro idly realised that a lot of stuff was hidden in the desert), which she ended up using to get here.

The reactions for the others had all been pretty interesting, such as Jaune averting his eyes from her, and Weiss gawking at how little she wore.

She'd also helped him finalise the customization of the Sol Shackle, a weapon originally used by her which he modified so he could use it in his wolf form.

It had been funny to see the faces of the others when he stopped a charging Boarbatusk by grabbing it with a giant hand made from his wolf tail.

Anyway, he soon turned his attention back to the match, just in time to see the girls finish off their opponents.

He honestly wasn't surprised.

At this point in time, due to the training he had given the girls and team JNPPR (he and his brother also trained) they were at about the level of an average second year student, while he and Pierce were probably at the level of average third year students, well, that was just an estimate, but he could make a nice guess since he'd sparred with Coco once.

He looked up at a short recap on the jumbo screen.

Ruby had quickly taken out Nadir Shiko at the beginning of the match, the pink haired boy being the weakest link of the team (he was at about the same level as Jaune was in the original timeline), then her and Weiss had handled Bolin Hori, his staff skills proving to be useless against the tag team of the girls, while Blake took on Reese Chloris, not even beeing fazed by her hoverboard/twin guns and Yang took on the team's leader, Arslan Altan, turning the girl's rope dart against her.

He smiled as he, team JNPPR and Midna then went down to meet up with the girls down at the festival grounds.

* * *

"Is anyone else starving?" said Ruby as her stomach growled out in hunger.

"I may have worked up an appetite." said Blake in amusement until her stomach growled out even louder, making her blush in embarassement as she put her hands on it.

"Gee, if only there was someplace on campus to get some food around here... oh wait." said Weiss as she gestured to all the food stands around the area.

"It's ok Weiss, I forgot about the fairgrounds too." said Ruby in a joking tone while putting a hand on her best friend's shoulder (Weiss hadn't denied it in this timeline when Ruby called her BFF), making the girl roll her eyes with a smile.

"Come on, I know just the place." said Yang as she laid everyone to one of the stands.

As they walked, they were stopped by a voice behind them "Hey, Ruby." they turned around, seeing one of the members of team MAYS there, Yuri, holding a wallet in his hands "Is this yours?" he said as he held it out to the red themed girl who checked her pockets before realising it was indeed her wallet as she grabbed it with a quick thanks before they all walked off.

Yang then lead the team to a stand, where they saw everyone else already waiting there for them.

"Uh, how'd you know we'd be here?" said Yang as she sat down next to Pierce.

"Ramen is always a nice choice of food after a fight." said Gyro as he paid for a bowl and got a LARGE bowl of Miso Ramen, he blinked in surprise before shrugging and digging into it.

Weiss was about to speak before she heard her scroll ringing and pulled it out, scowling in disgust, making Gyro lean over to see what had made her mad.

She noticed him and titlted her scroll towards him to show it was her father calling.

He finished his bite before smirking "Did you put up your new message when somebody gets to voicemail?"

She smirked as she nodded, the others looking on in confusion as she put her scroll on speaker and let it play.

"Hello, you've reached the message box of Weiss Schnee, I'm unavailable at the moment, so please leave a message after the beep, unless of course you are my father, in that case, fuck off." she then put her scroll off speaker.

There was silence for a moment before it was broken by Ruby saying "Language!" and Yang leaning over the counter to high-five Weiss with a grin.

"Hard to believe you have enough guts to swear at your own dad." said Pierce with a chuckle.

"Are you sure it was wise to do so?" said Pyrrha slightly worried.

"I don't care what he says or does in retaliation, I couldn't care less." said Weiss as she crossed her arms.

'Plus he won't really be able to do anything once I launch Project: FREEDOM, since that freedom isn't just for the Faunus.' Gyro thought to himself as he glanced at the white haired girl he saw like a sister.

The girls then ordered their own bowls, Blake obviously ordering the one filled with fish, and Weiss was going to pay, until she realised something.

She looked at her credit card with a scowl "He's probably cut me off already."

Gyro patter her shoulder as he got started on his second bowl "No worries, I'm paying for everyone." he said as he pulled out his own credit card, being custom made to be green with the triforce on it.

Pierce stared at it blankly as Gyro handed it to the old man running the stand 'Of course it has the triforce on it.'

"So, who are you guys sending to the doubles rounds?" asked Jaune.

"Weiss and Yang." answered Ruby.

"And then we're sending Gyro into the singles rounds." said Blake.

"What about you guys? You know, if you win." asked Yang.

"Probably Nora and Pyrrha during the doubles and then Pierce into the finals." answered Jaune while the others nodded.

About half an hour later, everyone had finally finished off their large bowls, with Gyro finishing off drinking the broth from his third bowl.

The others stared at him, wondering how he was able to eat three of those, and not have kidney problems thanks to how much salt was in it, Pierce remembering that Gyro was always a big eater when he wanted to, and that even though those were salt heavy, Gyro regurlarly used spells to purge anything malnutritious from his system at the end of the day.

He was a health nut like that.

Heck, even his super special cake had alternative ingredients that were not out of place, didn't remove from the taste, and still made it somewhat healthy.

The basic recipe was two layers of cake, with chocolate chip cookies stuck in between the two layers, and then you cover it in in frosting, and if you like fruits, you add strawberry or peach slices on top.

It was seriously good, and Pierce would always ask to have that kind of cake for his birthdays.

"Soo, are you sure it's a good idea for us to eat before a match?" asked Ren as he looked to his teammates.

"Of course, it'll give us plenty of energy." said Pyrrha with a nod, while the stand owner grabbed up everyone's bowls in a flash, Gyro just staring at the old man with wide eyes.

This was then followed by Nora letting out a loud echoing burp and everybody looking at her in surprise.

Jaune groaned as he let his head fall on the counter "If I barf I'm blaming you."

"Ohh! Aim it at the enemy." said Nora with a malicious grin, like a cliché cartoon supervillain hatching up a plan.

"Nora that's disgusting." chided Ren.

"But if you do feel the urge..." trailed off Pierce as he looked at Jaune.

"Ugh..." groaned out Jaune as he lifted his head and reached his hand out as Gyro handed him a bottle of water and drank it down to help his stomach out a bit.

"Well, we should be off." said Pyrrha as she stood up while soothingly rubbing her boyfriend's back.

"You think you guys are ready?" asked Ruby.

"Duh, we've got a world-reknowned fighter, what's basically a ninja, literally a dragon, I can bench five of me, Jaune's pretty much a knight, we've trained all year, our weapons are awesome, Glynda barely yells at us" "You." a quick correction from Pierce "anymore, and, uh... oh! Jaune has lots of awesome battle plans." said Nora as she pointed at Jaune who gave a thumbs up of thanks while drinking his water.

"If anything, at least we can look forward to a fight with actual guidelines and not facing, well, murderers." said Pyrrha with a shrug.

"Yeah, we've handled way worse before." said Yang with a nod.

"Let's see: grimm invasions, violent extremists, a destructive sociopath." started Blake.

"An evil pig king, a literal demonic dragon and a mad scientist." finished Gyro.

"And that's all while we were still in training, imagine what it'll be like when we graduate!" said Ruby in excitement.

'Probably not as awesome as during our training.' throught both Gyro and Pierce.

They all heard the coms go off "Would Team JNPPR please report to the arena?" they heard Port's voice say.

"Yes, like they were scheduled to, several minutes ago." added Oobleck.

"Guess that's our cue." said Jaune as he finished off his water bottle, standing up with his team, minus Pierce since he wasn't participating yet.

"Good luck you guys." said Ruby.

"Give em a good one for me!" said Pierce with a grin.

Midna simply looked on at the exchange between the others, not having anything to add to the conversation.

* * *

Needless to say, the match quickly turned into JNPPR's favor.

They were up against team BRNZ.

Pyrrha took on the team leader, Brawnz Ni, easily redirecting his clawed gloves thanks to her semblance, Jaune fought against Roy Stallion, defleting his thrown saw blades with practiced ease, Nora took on Nolan Porfirio, his weapon proving useless against her, as it was a cattle prod, and she literally absorbed electricity, while Ren handled the team's sniper, May Zedong, not giving her the chance to get to a vantage point.

It only went downhill for the team from Shade when Nora climbed up to the top of the mountain biome and let herself be struck by lightning from the storm cloud that formed at the top and she hammered them away into the barrier.

Overall, it was a quicker and cleaner version of the canon fight.

Jaune also didn't call out attack names without informing his teammates this time around, and instead of being random names like the one Ruby comes up with (Her and Gyro's combo attack name was Speed Storm, both of them basically slashing at their opponent with at super speeds), he used numbers and letters for their attack names or special formations.

After that fight came Team SSSN VS Team NDGO.

Gyro honestly wasn't surprised when Neptune tried to flirt with girls of NDGO before the match started, the girls all rolling their eyes at him.

It went the same way it did in canon, and Gyro couldn't help but laugh when Scarlet got hit in the nuts by a flaming coconut, putting him out of the fight, and Neptune was hilarious to look at when he avoided the water.

Seriously, with a name like Neptune, you have to wonder how he's afraid of water.

And Yang couldn't help herself when team NDGO was electrocuted in the water.

"Well that sure was a _shocking_ match." she had said with a grin, getting a laugh from Pierce and groans from everybody who heard it.

As everybody got up to leave and go congratulate team SSSN for their victory, Ruby ended up bumping into Weiss when the girl stopped walking and looked up in the sky, seeing a ship that she recognized.

"She's here." she said with a hopeful expression on her face as she looked at the ship.

Gyro looked up at the ship as well and smiled as he glanced at Weiss before looking at it.

'You and your sister have a lot of catching up to do Winter.'

* * *

 **And there you have it.**

 ***The cake has been finished off, Ember is seen rocking Ashley in her arms as the little girl has frosting on her face, which is being cleaned up by Relic***

 **The beginning of season 3 was one hell of a thing even with the fights not being the focus right?**

 **And I bet no one expected to see Midna so soon into the story.**

 **But yeah, that's today's chapter everyone.**

 **Hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Read, Review, Don't be a dick, and have a nice day.**

 **See you all next time.**


	71. Chapter 65: Preparations

**Hello everybody and welcome back to THOR!**

 ***Ember is seen sitting down on a chair next to me with Ashley in her arms, the little girl smiling at the screen and babbling happily***

 **So, today we'll see a couple of more things in the story, not saying exactly what you'll see though.**

 **Also, gonna have a little something in there that hopefully most of you will enjoy, I'm mostly talking to the shippers for the people who still don't have a ship in the story.**

 **Anyway!**

 **Let's get this show on the road!**

* * *

Ruby was currently running after Weiss at the Beacon air docks, the white-themed girl rushing up towards the fancy ship that was docking.

"Weiss, what's the big deal? Who is it? Who's 'She'?" Ruby questionned her friend and partner, wondering what had made her so excited and happy.

Weiss turned to look at Ruby with a smile "My sister, Winter."

Ruby's mouth made an O of understanding when she heard this.

Gyro was simply walking up to them as the two girls stopped, waiting for Winter to step off the ship.

He was also checking the cameras around town and the ones that lead to Beacon, where he could see Qrow drunkenly marching his way towards the school, to confront Winter after seeing her 'gaudy' (Qrow's words) ship arriving.

Gyro didn't know what history the two had, but he knew that their little match would not be happening this time around, since he'd be there to stop them.

And scold them like the children they acted for having a fight over the pettiest things.

Seriously, he may be a prankster, but even he was more mature than those two had been.

His thoughts were halted when he heard Weiss shout out "Winter!" and run up to her sister as she turned around, and actually hugging her.

Gyro wasn't the only one surprised, as even Winter blinked in surprise from the sudden hug, before she returned it with a soft smile.

Gyro was mostly surprised because of how the greeting between the sisters was going differently than it did in the original timeline, where it had been a bit... cold.

He didn't now what it was, but something seemed to be making Winter a little bit... softer, for lack of a better word.

Either way, him and Ruby walked up to the two sisters who were seperating from their hug with a smile.

"It's so good to see you again." said Weiss happily.

Winter nodded "It's good to see you again too Weiss." she then looked up at the school "It's been a long time since I've visited Beacon. The air feels... different."

"I mean it is fall so-" Ruby started until Gyro put a hand over her mouth.

"It's a metaphor Rubes." he said, making the girl nod in understanding.

Weiss smiled at the exchange between the couple before turning back to her sister "So, why are you here?"

Winter sighed "I'm sorry Weiss, but that's classified." she said with an apologetic smile.

"Oh." Weiss said with a frown.

Gyro rolled his eyes "She's here to assist in managing the Atlesian forces in the event that Ghirahim would attack during the festival."

Winter turned to him with wide eyes while Weiss tilted her head in thought before nodding, realising that it made sense.

"How do you know that?" asked Winter in suspicion.

Gyro smirked in amusement, he could understand why Ozpin liked surprising people so much, it was fun "Who do you think got the information on Ghirahim in the first place? I also met him on the battlefield several times already." he added at the end, referring to his past self fighting Ghirahim on multiple occasions as well as his own encounter with him recently.

Winter narrowed her eyes for a moment "I see, I suppose you'll understand if I don't believe you with just your word alone. I'll confirm this with my superior and the headmaster."

Gyro shrugged "Whatever floats your boat."

"So then I suppose that means you'll be staying for the duration of the festival?" said Weiss with a hopeful smile while looking at her sister.

Winter turned back to look at Weiss before smiling slightly "Indeed, and before you ask, I saw your first match already, you and your teammates did good."

Weiss beamed in pride at hearing the praise from her sister.

Winter gestured to her guard to give them a bit of space as her and the three members of RWGBY started walking towards the school. "So, how have you been?" she asked Weiss with a smile.

Weiss smiled back "Well, I've been doing rather well, I haven't taken up a hobby yet, but I've made a lot of friends." she gestured to Gyro and Ruby "These are Ruby, my best friend," Ruby barely held back a squee as she hugged Weiss tightly until Gyro pulled her off "And Gyro, who I guess you could say is like the brother I never had."

Winter rose an eyebrow at how her sister saw Gyro, but didn't really mind it, Weiss had actually been vocal when she was younger about wanting a brother (needless to say she herself had been as well).

"Then there's the rest of our team, Yang, she's Ruby's older sister, and Blake, a faunus." Weiss said.

Winter's eyes widenned in surprise at hearing that her sister was friends with a faunus.

She didn't have anything against the faunus herself, hell, some of her good friends at Atlas were faunus, but she was surprised Weiss had finally gotten over the racial barrier so to speak.

"Then there's the team that lives across the hall from us, JNPPR, there's the leader, Jaune, he's... a bit of a dork, but he's a good friend to have, then there's Nora, who is extremely hyperactive, and we all have the rule of never giving her too much sugar unless we want a repeat of the only cake wednesday we had at school." she shuddered as she remembered the day, Gyro and Ruby also shuddering at the memory.

Winter wisely decided to not ask them what happened, to avoid bringing up anymore memories.

Weiss shook her head as she continued "There's Pierce, he's one of Gyro's brothers, then there's Pyrrha, she's Jaune's girlfriend, and finally there's Ren, who is one of the most stoic people I've ever met."

Gyro grinned "You're forgetting to mention a certain someone~"

Weiss blushed a bit at Gyro's words, knowing who he was talking about.

Winter raised a confused eyebrow "Who does he mean Weiss?"

Weiss bit her lip in nervousness and fidgeted slightly, she slowly took a few calming breaths before taking one deep breath "He's talking about my boyfriend."

Winter froze (heh) as she heard the words, the phrase repeating on a loop in her head, before the word boyfriend started to repeat on a loop.

Gyro looked at her and then to Weiss "I think you broke her."

Weiss groaned "This possibly can't get any worse."

Gyro grinned, he could not resist the oppurtunity to prove Weiss wrong "You forgot to mention that he's a faunus." he spoke loudly, knowing that a second shock would either knock Winter out of it, or make her pass out.

He got the first effect when Winter turned her head slowly and mechanicaly to Weiss with her jaw hanging open.

Weiss fidgeted again "He's not lying."

Winter honestly didn't know what to say.

She was happy that her sister had made friends with a faunus, and was honestly hopping for that to happen while she was at Beacon.

But to hear that she had a boyfriend, and that he was a faunus to boot?

Now that was one hell of a surprise.

She wasn't against it though, she was just extremely caught off guard.

Before she could speak further on it, they all heard something clang on the ground near them, making them look down to see the head of a knight roll up to their feet.

Gyro groaned at Qrow deciding to make an entrance, he'd even seen him arrive, and he did it while in the form of an actual crow, which meant his semblance was at the base the same as his and Pierce's, Animal Metamorphosis.

"Hey." they all heard him speak, making them look up to see him tossing aside the mech he'd decapitated "Yeah, I'm talking to you snowflake."

And Gyro was thrown for a loop here, as in the original timeline, Qrow had referred to Winter as 'Ice Queen', but he was using a different name here, and it sounded almost like a... little... pet name.

A mental beat in Gyro's mind, and he was now really trying to not grin like an idiot, although his lips twitched a few times.

Oh dear Oum if he was right, so many people on the internet would be winning so many shipping wars and he would be squashing so many fan theories right now, like that stupid one about Qrow being Ruby's actual father. (Seriously who came up with that one?)

He was soon brought out of his musings when he saw a raven perched on a lamppost, and that it was looking at him in amusement, while nodding it's head at Qrow and Winter, like it was confirming what he had realised.

He also realised that the bird was Raven, and that she had been following her brother, and unlike him had decided to remain discreet at the moment, although she wasn't above having fun and helping the boy she had come to see as a nephew in confirming what he'd realised.

He barely hid his grin as she flew down and perched on his shoulder, wanting to see this from up close along with everyone else.

"Saw that gaudy ship of yours flying into town. Guess you're here too." said Qrow, with his drunken slur easily earable from this distance, and Ruby palmed her face in embarassement at her uncle being drunk... again.

"I'm standing right in front of you, you drunken bird." Winter said with a sigh.

Qrow squinted his eyes before smirking "So it would seem."

"Qrow, you do realise you just broke Atlas military property?" she said while pinching the bridge of her nose at his antics.

He looked down at the mech at his feet before looking back up "Oh, that's what it was? My bad, it's just, it looked like a hunk'o junk from where I was standing."

Winter stared at him dryly "Are you tying to say something?"

Qrow pointed at Gyro "That kid over there, he's told me some of the stuff he's building, and my niece told me even more, little tech head's way better than your top scientists back at Atlas."

Winter actually turned to Gyro with a raised eyebrow of curiosity "Is that so?" she mumbled to herself before turning back to Qrow "Nevertheless..."

"He's also probably way more prepared than ol' Jimmy and all you people could ever be to protect everyone." Qrow continued.

Winter growled lightly as she drew her sword and rushed at him, she was really annoyed at his words at the moment, and she had a few choice words to say to him back.

Qrow smirked as he began walking forward and drawing his weapon as well.

The two were about to clash until... their faces slammed into Gyro's open palms, and he then proceeded to grab their heads.

Raven was looking at her brother in amusement from her place on Gyro's shoulder, while Qrow drunkenly glared at her through the space between Gyro's fingers.

"How about you two don't squabble like children and instead we all head up to meet with Ozpin, like we're supposed to do?" said Gyro, while the two whose faces he was holding started talking, but his hands muffled their sounds, although he knew that they were arguing, both at him, and each other.

"Right, why did I even bother to ask for your opinions?" he then started to drag them to the tower "I'll meet up with you girls back at the dorm, and please make sure that Dabo didn't break anything after he woke up, he did sleep in after all." he said to Ruby and Weiss as he passed by them and the other students that had started to gather earlier in anticipation of probably seeing a fight.

On his shoulder, Raven cawed continously down at Qrow and Winter, openly laughing at them being stopped by a 17 year old, the two of them glaring up at her as Gyro had shifted from dragging them by their faces to dragging them by their collars with their feet actully dragging on the ground.

Gyro smirked as he decided to tease them, knowing what they were doing "Why don't you stop glaring you two lovebirds." he then felt them stiffen and mentally laughed like a madman, Raven cawing louder when she saw them stiffen.

It was a few minutes later when all four of them were in the elevator that things calmed down.

"So are you two actually already at the old married couple stage or was it all just an act?" asked Gyro as he let go of Qrow and Winter, Qrow standing up and helping Winter up before dusting his pants, with Raven hopping off his shoulder and ganching back to normal.

"All an act." said Winter with a smile as she leaned into Qrow who put an arm around her.

"Most of it was pretty much coded speak, you know, so nobody figures us out just yet. We're still waiting for the right time to tell everyone." said Qrow.

Gyro glanced at Raven "And how come you know?"

Raven smirked in amusement "Who do you think helps keep them in line so they don't kiss in public?"

Gyro turned to the other two in amusement, seeing they were fidgeting a bit "Just get it out of your system." he said and Qrow grabbed Winter and dipped her down before kissing her for several seconds.

A minute later the elevator doors opened and the four of them walked out into Ozpin's office, the headmaster already being present with Glynda and Ironwood.

"Good to see everyone made it intact... well, mostly." he said as he glanced in amusement at Qrow and Winter who rubbed their noses which were still sore from Gyro grabbing them by their faces earlier.

Winter snapped into a salute "General Ironwood, before we begin, is it true that Gyro is the one who identified our enemy?"

Ironwood nodded "Affirmative Schnee, he's also been assisting with the evacuation plans for the civilians and is lending some assistance of his own should we come under attack. Or rather, WHEN, we come under attack."

"James?" Ozpin said in confusion.

"I wanted to wait for most of us to be gathered before discussing this, but Roman has been extremely cooperative with us, everything he knows in regards to Ghirahim's operation, he told us, he didn't leave a single detail out." said Ironwood as he placed his scroll on the table and a map of Vale appeared in the middle of the room.

Everyone looked at the map, before it zoomed out slightly and everyone saw holograms of ships leaving the coastline.

"He's apparently relocating all the dust he's stolen, to where, not even Roman knows, he wasn't informed before we arrested him, although he does know WHY it's being moved." said Ironwood.

Qrow caught on "He's going to attack and wants to make sure the dust doesn't get blown up in the attack."

Ironwood nodded "Indeed, although exactly WHEN, the attack will happen, we don't know, apparently that information hadn't been made concrete by the time Roman was caught."

Gyro looked at the map for a few moments, before looking back up at the others "During the singles round, probably during the finals even, it's the best time to strike."

Ozpin quickly understood what he meant "We'd have gotten lax in our security, thinking we scared them off, they strike during the climax of the tournament, and instill fear into the civilians, attracting more grimm towards Vale."

"They'll probably try to strike at Beacon as well, knowing some students will still be present in the school and deciding to eliminate any possible future threats to their operation." said Raven as she pointed to the holographic depiction of Beacon.

Ironwood nodded "Roman said that it was a possibility in the plan when he left for his last operation."

Gyro stared intently at the ships on the map, before he made it zoom out even further, the others looking in confusion, until he traced a line from the docks, crossing over the ships, and going towards... the unnamed continent.

"He's sending all the dust to Salem for safeguarding, she's probably setting up the ritual to revive Demise. I don't know what her stake in this is, but it can't be good when that woman is concerned." he said.

Ozpin nodded before he looked at Gyro directly "How are our 'Guardians' coming along?"

Gyro smirked "Nicely, they're all online right now, and are in the middle of getting the hang of their bodies."

"What about the upgrades I asked you about?" asked Ironwood.

Gyro nodded "I've gotten my hands on a highly durable and lightweight material known as Ceramic Titanium, or Ceratanium for short. Due to it's properties, not only will anything fitted with it be light and fast, but nigh indestructible, as the only material so far that seems capable of cutting through it is a weapon made of Ceratanium." left unmentionned were the upgrades he was making for Penny, since those were surprises for the girl herself to learn about.

Ironwood nodded appreciatively "Impressive, it will certainly come in handy during the battle."

"Is everyone clear on their roles?" Ozpin said, all the others nodding in agreement.

"We can only hope we'll survive the coming storm." he said as he stared at the map.

* * *

 **And we're done!**

 ***laughs a little***

 **Yep, they're already a couple.**

 **What can I say? I ship it like FedEx.**

 **Also, if I have any megaman fans in my viewers, some of you may have noticed my mention of the strongest material from the megaman franchise.**

 **I figured it would be fun to put something like that in.**

 **Also, yes Penny will be getting upgrades.**

 **And I'm sure most of you are dying to learn more about the guardians by now.**

 **Well, stay tuned , and you'll learn everything.**

 **Read, Review, Don't be a dick, and have a nice day everyone!**

 **See ya next time!**


	72. Chapter 66: Round Two

**Hello everybody and welcome back to THOR!**

 ***Relic flies behind me, chasing after a weird mechanical cobra-like bat with a broom in her hands***

 ***looks at the scene* oh what the hell did he do now? *turns back with a shake of his head***

 **Anyway, not much to say today.**

 **So let's get this show on the road!**

* * *

It was the following day, and the double's rounds of the tournament had finally started.

The first match?

Milla and Asbel VS Coco and Yatsuhashi.

Let's just say the outcome was what Gyro expected.

Coco and Yatsuhashi were both eliminated by depleted aura, but Milla told them it was a good match nonetheless, so they weren't too hung up on losing.

Gyro let out a sigh as he looked up at the next match selection, which was a random team from Shade against another random one from Atlas, and let out another sigh.

Today was going to be a long day.

* * *

Weiss was currently enjoying a nice lunch with her sister in the Beacon gardens.

Although said nice moment was broken by her scroll ringing, making her take it out to see it was her father again.

"Aren't you going to answer?" asked Winter with a raised eyebrow.

"No. That horrible man does not deserve any of my time." Weiss answered coldly.

Winter was taken aback at the way Weiss spoke of their father "Weiss? What happened?"

"Before I tell you..." she smirked as she put her scroll on speaker "Listen to this."

Winter listened closely to the pre-recorded message, it was normal, until it got to the last words, after which Weiss turned off her speaker.

Winter was silent for a few moments, until her own scroll started ringing, making her bring it out to see their father was calling her next, before she did the same thing as Weiss and simply letting it ring and go to her voicemail, which she also put on speaker.

"Hello, you've reached Winter Schnee, I am unavailable at the moment, so please leave a message, if however you are my father, you are this much closer to me putting a restraining order on your ass." she then closed the speaker with a satisfied smile.

Weiss laughed a bit at the fact the two of them had the same idea in regards to their father.

Winter smirked as she put her scroll away, before schooling her features "Now, what has set you against him so strongly?"

Weiss sighed a bit "Gyro was able to get information that is usually only for the eyes of the CEO of the SDC, and he showed me just how horrible that man is."

Winter crossed her hands in front of herself as she set her elbows on the table "You don't see him as your father anymore do you?"

Weiss shook her head "No, if anything I rather hate the fact that I have his family name at the moment." she sighed a bit "And it seems he wanted to make sure I couldn't deny that relation to him so he destroyed any document about our mother's maiden name."

Winter sighed as well "I know, I myself wonder who she was before becoming a Schnee."

Weiss was silent for a moment "I miss her." she spoke lowly.

Winter nodded sadly as she moved to sit besides Weiss and hug her "I miss her too Weiss."

"I wish she was still here." Weiss said in sadness.

Winter nodded again "She's gone, but she left by keeping you safe."

Weiss simply kept silent as she stayed in her sister's embrace.

A few minutes of comfortable silence (and silent comforting) later, Winter decided to change the subject "So, how good have you gotten with your glyphs?"

Weiss smiled "Excellent. I've gotten Time dilation down pat, and summoning is coming along nicely."

Winter smiled in interest "Is that so? Show me."

Weiss nodded as she concentrated to create a glyph, thinking of one of the enemies she had felled, and soon enough, the hand of Bongo Bongo appeared from the glyph, a pale blue in color and three times the size of her head.

Winter stared at it in curiosity as it floated in mid-air "You defeated... a flying hand?" she said in confusion.

"It's a portion of one of the monsters I killed on a mission. Like I said, summoning is coming along nicely, but it's not perfect yet, I still have a lot of work to do." Weiss explained, and Winter nodded as Weiss dismissed the hand, which disappeared in a pale blue light.

Winter then smiled "Still, that was good. If you keep on practicing, you'll eventually perfect it."

Weiss smiled bashfully as she hugged her sister "Thank you."

Winter happily returned the hug before she noticed that it was starting to get late "Now, I think it's time you got some rest, you have a match tomorrow after all."

Weiss nodded as the two got up and left the gardens.

* * *

Gyro smirked as he watched Penny obliterate Russel and Sky.

It was always fun to see the idiots get their asses kicked.

Midna rose an eyebrow at him due to how amused he was "Why are you smiling so much?"

Gyro nodded towards the arena, where the two idiots were wobbling to their feet "Those guys are part of the most hated team at the school, so seeing them get trounced is always fun."

Midna nodded before she tilted her head "How bad are they?"

"Worse than the guy who ran that overpriced scam in Castle Town." Gyro said and Midna frowned in remembrance.

"Oh Hylia I hated that ass, he kicked out Link because his shoes were dirty, of all the stupid reasons to kick out a person that takes the cake, and then he does a flip when Malo buys out the store and acts all chummy, I just wanted to bash his head into a wall but Link wouldn't let me." she ranted and Gyro simply stared at her dryly.

"I know, I have Link's memories, so technically speaking, I was there... I still have phantom pains from when I landed on my butt on the pavement, Oum that hurt like a bitch!" he ranted a bit as well.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Ruby rush off to go talk to Penny, smiling a bit as he let the conversation play back in his head, and remembering Penny's words about wanting to stay at Beacon and about how she had a plan to do so.

Personally he also had a plan so she could stay, and the guardians were part of that plan, so that Penny could have her own team, of others like her.

Androids with souls.

Or to be more precise, as he had recently learned after doing a bit more digigng into Atlas' files, Penny was a bit more than an android.

Because from what he had seen... she had a fully functional reproductive system.

Penny could have an actual child of her own if she wanted to.

He was honestly happy for the girl when he learned that, she would truly be able to live like a normal woman.

Back to his androids though, the souls they had with them weren't just any random souls.

Gyro had done the impossible and seperated small shards of his own soul, a mere 0.01%, and had managed to fully grow a new soul from it, three completely new souls at that, each different from the other.

And his soul wasn't in any danger either, because of how small the portions he had taken had been, his soul quickly healed itself and it was back at 100%.

He could have gone the old fashionned way and simply give them a true AI, but no, he wanted them to truly be alive.

Some might see it as playing god, but he saw it as an opportunity to learn and to help others.

Anyway, he was brought out of his thoughts when he saw Yang and Weiss get up and head down to the arena.

He could hear their conversation perfectly thanks to his hearing, nobody else could since the jumbotron wasn't concentrated on the arena yet, Hylians were said to have their long ears so they could hear the whispers of the gods, and it basically meant they had incredible hearing.

He chuckled when Weiss said that they should expect strict, militant fighters since their opponents were from Atlas.

And then one of their opponent ran around the arena on her rollerblades while leaving a rainbow trail behind herself.

Their opponents were team FNKI, specifically, Flynt Coal and Neon Katt.

He listened with a roll of his eyes as Flynt practically placed the blame for Weiss' father running the dust shop that was owned by Flynt's father into the ground onto Weiss herself.

And then he listened to Neon being the blabbermouth that she is, assuming Yang had hair extensions, and saying what she shoudn't have said.

"It'd probably take you a while to learn how to roller blade, since you're so... you know..." she motionned to her chest "top heavy."

And Yang was ticked off right then there as she told Weiss "She's mine."

Weiss wisely didn't argue.

The girls were caught off guard at the beginning of the match though when Flynt used his weapon, a trumpet, to send out a visible soundwave at the girls while Neon seperated them and tried to take on Yang on her own.

Keyword being tried since she said something she shouldn't have.

"You know, I bet your boyfriend doesn't like girls like you, I bet he'd prefer someone like me."

Everyone in the stands who knew Yang immediately widenned their eyes and gasped at what that stupid girl had just said.

"Oh dear Oum that girl just pushed the wrong buttons." said Pierce "Although Yang's seriously hot when she's angry." he muttered as an extra as he looked at his girlfriend with a small grin.

Yang was beyond pissed at the girl, she was on her in less than a second, rearing back her fist which was coated in actual flames due to her anger and sending her flying with a single punch, crashing into her teammate who was taking on Weiss, and sending both of them flying into the energy shield surrounding it.

Flynt didn't even have the time to activate his semblance, Killer Quartet, which let him create three copies of himself that copied his every move.

Weiss just stared at where her opponent had been before looking at Yang whose eyes were still red in anger, and she silently decided that she should let her calm down before speaking to her.

When the girls got back to the stands, Yang grabbed Pierce and dragged him off... towards the bathroom stall.

And she immediately kicked out all the women using it at the moment.

Gyro rushed towards the door and placed a sound barrier at it as well as a lock spell, making it so it could only be opened from the inside at the moment.

He sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose, before he returned to his seat, the others looking towards the door with their jaws dropped, except for Ruby who was just utterly confused.

The others were brought out of their shocks when the next match was called and Pyrrha and Nora went down to the arena and fought against a team from Haven.

Needless to say they won.

Gyro looked up at the jumbo screen, which showed all the teams advancing towards the singles round.

Pretty soon, everything would head to a climax.

* * *

 **And we're done!**

 ***grins***

 **So yeah, Penny is more of a cyborg than an android in my story.**

 **And I keep on teasing you guys about the guardians.**

 **Also, yes Yang and Pierce are doing what you think they're doing.**

 **Anyway!**

 **Read, Review, Don't be a dick, and have a nice day everyone!**

 **See you next time!**


	73. Special 5: 40 Red Heroes!

***The Zyuohger theme song starts to play***

 **Hello everybody and welcome back to THOR!**

 **Today you're getting a little something special!**

 **Double update!**

 **First this special chapter to celebrate 40 years of super sentai and the 2000th overall episode of the series!**

 **Followed by the true next chapter of THOR!**

 **By the way, on the first line of the special, picture that the logo for the 40th anniversary appears, I'd write it into the chapter, but I don't want to ruin it with that being written there.**

 ***holds a cube in his hands, twists the top a few times and is suddenly transformed into Zyuoh Eagle in a flash of red light***

 **I only have one thing to say before we start...**

 **Don't mess with Super Sentai!**

* * *

SUPER SENTAI SERIES 40TH ANNIVERSARY

* * *

Gyro walked towards the launch pads at the cliffs facing the Emerald Forest.

He had a good amount of time before his next match in the tournament, so he decided it was finally time for a test drive.

Specifically, he was testing the results of Project: PIRATE.

He held up the two objects he needed to start the test.

A red, black and gold colored flip cell phone, that had the words GOKAIGER on a small mini screen that showed how much signal the phone had along with how charged the battery was, with the same pirate symbol that was on his pistol being present over the symbols and word.

In his other hand, was a small red figure, that was depicted as wearing white gloves and boots, a large yellow V on it's chest with a white line cutting down the middle, the helmet of the figure had a blue goggle shaped visor, a small 1 with wings on the helmet's forehead, and connecting the figure's legs were a black piece of plastic.

He opened the phone up, revealing the usual number pad on the bottom, and on the top were two swords lined up next to one another, but the unusual part was on the bottom half, where they seemed to be a slot for a key to be inserted and turned.

He then flipped the figure with a flick of his wrist, lifting up the leg potion of it and revealing a key behind the legs.

He crossed his left arm holding the phone in fron of his neck, and held his right arm holding the key out forwards, the key pointing upwards.

"Gokai Change!" he called out as he pulled the phone back towards his left and inserted the key into it and turned it, making the same voice that sounded out from his pistol shout out.

 **"GORANGER~!"**

He spun in place as the outline of the figure's goggles appeared over him in red before it faded away, a red suit identical to the one the figure wore appearing on him, except he had a black belt around his waist with a large 5 serving as the buckle, a short red cape with a white interior on his back with a flared collar surrounding the back of his neck, and a yellow holster at his right hip.

"Akaranger!" he called out as he held his right arm out in front of him after he finished his spin.

He then proceeded to step on one of the launch platforms, turning to where he knew a camera was placed and gived a thumbs up, asking for Ozpin to send him flying into the Emerald Forest, to which the headmaster obliged with an intrigued smile at seeing what Gyro would do.

As Gyro flew through the air, he summoned up the weapon associated with the powers he was using with a shout of "Red Bute!", grabbing a white whip with a red grip out of midair, and used it when he got closer to the tree line to swing onto the branchs and land safely down.

He walked forward as soon as he touched down, looking for any grimm to fight to test out his current abilities.

He stopped as he had an idea.

Grimm are drawn to negative emotions, so he realised that he simply enough had to think negative for a moment.

He didn't like to do so, but he wanted enemies to arrive quickly and not have to hunt them down.

So he did just that, thinking negative thoughts, to trigger negative emotions, not to the point he'd be unable to fight, but enough to draw grimm towards him.

He soon reached a small clearing, and he could hear the grimm prowling around.

He braced himself for a few moments, before he lashed out his whip and grabbed a beowolf that was prowling in the tree line by it's ankle and pulled it out and slamming it on the ground hard.

The grimm took his attack as a signal to jump out of the tree line and rush towads him.

As they charged him, he straightened out his whip, and a spear tip came out of one end of the weapon, before he swing it at his opponents, slashing them in half.

He heard a few more rush at him from behind and he reached into his holster and pulled out a blaster, and barely turned around as he shot them all down.

He quickly stood and took out his phone again along with a new red figure/key.

This one had white boots, white sleeves, red gloves, a white sash going over it's chest with four black squares on it, a fifth square in red with a yellow A in it, it's helmet had a large visor shaped like a spade with a white A on top of it.

He flipped the figure, shifting it into a key before inserting it into his phone again with a shout of "Gokai Change!"

 **"J.A.K.Q.~!"**

His body was covered in a red light for a moment as he was now donned in the suit of the new key, with an added small yellow cape on his back and a silver belt with a large belt buckle shaped like a J with the four different card suites on it.

"Spade Ace!" he said as he held his fist out in front of him and summoned his new weapon, a red bow with a golden J in front of it "Spade Arts Power Bow!"

He then started to fire arrows into the tree line, hitting all his targets, and stopped firing as grimm rushed at his sides, making him jump up and out of the way before firing an arrow into a each of their arms, before falling down and crushing their heads into the ground with his feet.

He summoned a new key, this one being mostly white with red gloves and boots, a red circle on it's chest in the middle of a blue outline of a shield, it's helmet made to look like hair a bit, with two black lens over the eyes and a silver mouthplate with lips and a nose molded in "Gokai Change!"

 **"BATTLE FEVER~!"**

He was donned in the new suit, gaining a white scarf around his neck and a red belt with a small silver buckle that had a red J on it.

"Battle Japan!" he called out as he did a short salute before summoning his new weapon, a spear again, this one having a red shaft with black ends "Command Spear!".

He slashed at the grimm, and stabbed one before throwing it overhead into a group of others, and kicking away one that wa getting too close for comfort.

Another key appeared in his hands, this one had white hands and boots, a white stripe going across the chest with a D in the middle of a blue circle, a large black visor on the helmet with a silver mouthplate with molded lips and nose, a glass hole on the helmet's forehead that seemed to cover pieces of circuitry "Gokai Change!"

 **"DENJIMAN~!"**

He was then donned in the suit, with a white scarf added to his neck, wearing a black belt with a small red D for a buckle.

"Denji Red!" he then cracked his knuckles before bashing his fists together and encasing them in silver mechanical boxing gloves "Denji Punch!" he called out as he started to punch the grimm and blowing them away with the strengh of his punches.

He then willed the gloves to disappear and grabbed a short stick from a holster on his right, turning a porting of it and changing it into a boomerang "Denji Boomerang!" he then threw it at the grimm, cutting them up.

A new key appeared in his hands, with white gloves and boots, a white V going across it's chest with a yellow sun shaped symbol over the left side of it's chest, the helmet had a black visor surrounded by a yellow trim with a golden eagle molded over the visor, and silver featurless mouthplate "Gokai Change!"

 **"SUN VULCAN~!"**

The suit appeared onto him, adding a white scarf around his neck and silver belt around his waist, and a bronze colored buckle with an eagle molded into it "Vul Eagle!".

He drew his weapon from his side, which appeared to be a short stick, before it grew to the size of a katana.

"Eagle Fire!" he called out as she slashed the air in front of himself and sent out a wave of flames towards the grimm, burning them to ashes.

Another key appeared in his hand, this one having a white upper half on the chest with a stripe going down the middle into the lower half of the chest, the helmet had a silver mouthplate with molded lips, a black visor that was surrounded by a gold trim with a line cutting down the middle to look like goggles, and a red gem in the middle of the gold lining "Gokai Change!"

 **"GOGGLE V(5)~!"**

He was donned in the suit, gaining once again a white scarf around his neck and a white belt with a gold and black V serving as the buckle "Goggle Red!"

He summoned a short stick that had a long red ribbon attacked to it and used it to tie up a large group of grimm, before already changing again.

The new key had white pants with red boots, short red sleeves with white sleeves extending from under them, the hands covered in red gloves, a yellow stripe going down the middle of the chest with a golden badge on the left of the chest, the helmet didn't look all too special, having a featurless silver mouthplate and a thin black visor, the top of the of the helmet had a small golden plate with the letters DR on it "Gokai Change!"

 **"DYNAMAN~!"**

The suit appeared over him, a silver belt surrounding his waist "Dyna Red!"

He then spread his arms out in front of him as he faced away from the grimm "Explode!" he shouted, followed by all the grimm being consumed in an explosion that came out of nowhere.

He then summoned a pair of twin swords that looked like the master sword somewhat, with red handles instead of purple, and started attacking more of the grimm.

He summoned up a new key, this one having a white upper chest area that had black circuit lines going through it and connecting to a yellow emblem on the left side, the helmet had silver mouthplate with molded lips, a black visor under a silver line of some sort that connected to silver dics on the helmet's side, and a black square on the forehead "Gokai Change!".

 **"BIOMAN~!"**

"Red One!" he called out as he drew a blaster and shot at the grimm before switching out to a sword and cutting them down.

He quickly dodged out of the way of a charging Boarbatusk as he summoned a new key, this one looking like it had a white tanktop over the red of the key, and a round emblem on it's chest that seemed to contain an L that was flipped around, the helmet looked simple with a straight black visor and a yellow line coming down the middle of the forehead "Gokai Change!"

 **"CHANGEMAN~!"**

Smoke surrounded him as an image of a red dragon clashed onto his body, creating the new suit, between the key and the suit, the image of a blue dragon head had appeared on the yellow stripe on the forehead "Change Dragon!"

He summoned forth a new weapon, which looked like some kind of bazooka, aiming it at a large group of grimm and firing at them, destroying them in one shot.

He summoned a new key afterwards, this one being mostly red with white sleeves and a gold emblem on the left of the chest, the helmet was mostly white in color with a silver featurless mouthplate, a black visor, the top of the helmet was red and had an upside down silver triangle "Gokai Change!"

 **"FLASHMAN~!"**

He was donned in the suit, although the visor was missing for a second, letting his eyes be visible "Shut Goggle!" and with those words, the visor slidded down and covered his eyes "Red Flash!"

He held his hand out "Prism Sword!" and a red crystaline sword appeared in his hands, which he used in tandem with a blaster to attack the grimm.

He quickly summoned a new key in his hand, this one having a 5 on the upper chest and a black boomerang shape on the forehead right on top of the black visor "Gokai Change!"

 **"MASKMAN~!"**

He was then surrounded by a burst of his own aura and donned in the suit, giving him a white belt around his waist "Red Mask!"

He then put his hands together and his aura became visible around himself, charging up, before he he thrust his hands forward as a beam of energy towards more grimm.

"Aura power rocks." he muttered as he summoned a sword and slashed at a few grimm that had avoided the attack.

He summoned forth a new key, this one having a falcon motif on the helmet and an actual falcon printed on the chest "Gokai Change!"

 **"LIVEMAN~!"**

His body was covered in some kind of red grid before the suit appeared over him "Red Falcon!"

He summoned up a sword before slashing at the grimm again and then shooting them with a blaster, before changing that blaster into another sword that had a shield to cover the hand, using it to block an attack and than retaliate against a grimm.

He called up a new key again, this one seeming to have a care motif of some sort on the helmet with a silver featurless mouthpiece, with a white T like shape on the chest "Gokai Change!"

 **"TURBORANGER~!"**

He was donned in the suit "Red Turbo!" and then started to speed around the battlefield, slashing at the grimm with a sword.

"Well at least this is giving me plenty of sword practice." he mumbled to himself before taking out a new key, this one having a larve white V on the chest with a smaller yellow V overlapped on it, going down the middle of the helmet was a white line that an atom depicted on the forehead "Gokai Change!"

 **"FIVEMAN~!"**

"FiveRed!" he called out as he drew a blaster and opened fire on the grimm.

"Maybe I should speed things up a little." he said to himself as he summoned another key, before looking to the sky when he heard a nevermore screech overhead, making him smirk as he looked back down to the key to see that it had a hawk motif "Gokai Change!"

 **"JETMAN~!"**

"Red Hawk!" he shouted as he jumped up into the sky and a wing suit spread out from under his arms, letting him soar in the sky as he chased after the nevermore and opened fire on it with a pair of blaster, one white the other red, before he combined them and shot something akin to a cannon blast on the grimm's back, tearing through it's chest and killing it on the spot.

He came in for a landing while summoning another key, this one having a tyranosaurus theme to the helmet and a white diamond shape on the chest "Gokai Change!"

 **"ZYURANGER~!"**

"TyrannoRanger!" he called out while summoning a long sword and cutting an Ursa that came charging at him in half, he then drew a short sword from his holster and shifted it into a blaster before combining it with a weapon that looked like a slingshot "Ranger Slinger!" he called out before shooting a large ball of energy at an Ursa Major.

He then summoned his sword again, along with four other weapons which all combined together to form some kind of cannon "Howling Blaster!" he said as it shot five beams of energy at a group of grimm.

He then summoned forth another key that looked like a chinese martial artist with a dragon motif to the helmet "Gokai Change!"

 **"DAIRANGER~!"**

"Heavenly Fire Star, RyuuRanger!" he called out while attacking the grimm with martial arts moves, specifically a modified Dragon Fist known as Red Dragon Fist, which let him control fire and lightning in his attacks, along with summoning forth a halberd which he used to cut them down from a distance, before transforming the halberd into two long swords that he used to enhance his fihgting style.

He then summoned a new key, this one being rather plain with a gold plate on the helmet's forehead, besides that, the best way to describe it would be that it looks like a ninja "Gokai Change!"

 **"KAKURANGER~!"**

"NinjaRed!" he called out before giving the grimm the thumbs down "Your judgement is death." he said as he sped around the battle field, looking like a red blur while cutting down the grimm and throwing shuriken at them from every angle, including a large red shuriken that bounced between the trees before returning to his hands.

He summoned another key, this one having a star shaped visor on the helmet and lips molded into the completely red helmet "Gokai Change!"

 **"OHRANGER~!"**

"OhRed!" he called out as he summoned a bazooka in his arms before aiming it at a large group of grimm "Chouriki Dynamite Attack!" he said as the bazoka shot a powerful beam of energy and obliterated the grimm, he then switched out the bazooka for a sword and cut down a few grimm before combining the sword with four other weapons "Big Bang Buster!" he said as he shot at an Alpha Beowolf that was coming out of the woodworks, killing it on the spot.

He summoned up another key, this one looking like some kind of racecar driver, the visor looking a little like the front frill of a car, the silver mouthpiece having molded lips "Gokai Change!"

 **"CARRANGER~!"**

"Fighting for traffic safety, RedRacer!" he called out as he shot at the grimm using a blaster that looked like a car a little bit, before whistling and some kinf of small R/C car came running in before it raised itself up like some kind of lifting jack and turned into a cannon "Formula Nova! he said as the cannon shot a laser at the grimm and killed them.

He pulled out another key, this one having a white line going across it's chest with five colored squares in black, yellow, red, pink and blue on it, the helmet had a simple black visor and featurless silver mouthpiece, but it also had a large black circle on the helmet's forehead "Gokai Change!"

 **"MEGARANGER~!"**

"MegaRed!" he said as he summoned his weapon, which was literally a drill which he held like a sword, using it to both slash and drill through the grimm, he then combined it his blaster to form a new weapon "Drill Sniper!" he aimed it at the grimm, and shot a large ball of energy that generated at the weapon's tip towards them.

He summoned a new key, this one having a white chest area with a black line zig-zagging across, the helmet having small green eyes over the visor, almost like it had an animal theme "Gokai Change!"

 **"GINGAMAN~!"**

"Piercing through the galaxy with legendary blades, GingaRed!"he called out as he used some kind of small dagger and tandem with a short sword to slash at the grimm, before he then set them aflame and slashed at the air, sending out a wave of fire at a few more grimm.

He summoned another key afterwards, this one, having a large shield shaped visor with no mouthpiece visible at all "Gokai Change!"

 **"GOGO V(5)~!"**

"Blazing Rescue Spirit, GoRed!" he called out as he pulled out a blaster and shot at the grimm, before summoning a red V shaped Boomerang which then somehow transformed into a lance with the same red V attached to the handle, he then used the weapon to fight the grimm at a distance.

He pulled out a new key, this one having a red arrow going down the middle of the helmet which was mostly black, and another red arrow on the top of the chest near the neck, also pointing downwards like the first "Gokai Change!"

 **"TIMERANGER~!"**

"TimeRed!" he said as he summoned two swords that looked somewhat reminescent of the hands on a clock, and combined them from one end to the other and used the combined weapon to attack the grimm.

After dodging away from an attack, he summoned a new key, this one having a lion motif on the helmet "Gokai Change!"

 **"GAORANGER~!"**

"Blazing Lion! GaoRed!" he called out as he used some kind of small gauntlet shaped to look like a lion's head and punched holes straight through the grimm from the force behind the punches, and then suddenly the gauntlet changed into some kind of blaster which shot out energy bullets like a machine gun, before changing back into the gauntlet and then combining with four other weapons to form a large sword "Evil Crushing Hundred Beast Sword!" he then swung it down and cut in half a Deathstalker that was charging towards him.

He summoned up another key in his hand, this one being reminescent of the Gouraigers "Gokai Change!"

 **"HURRICANGER~!"**

He was now wearing a red suit similar in appearance to the ones worn by the gouraigers, just minus the extra armor, the symbol on his chest looking like a pair of wings, and the animal depicted on the golden trim around his face being a hawk "The wind howls and the skies roar, Air Ninja, HurricaneRed!" he said before making a handsign "Chou Ninpo: Kage no Mai!" as he said this, some kind of sliding paper door appeared in front of the screen, as he was seen as but a shadow, slicing through the grimm from every possible angle.

He then drew out another key, this one having a tyrannosaurus theme on the helmet and having a golden dinosaur footprint on the chest "Gokai Change!"

 **"ABARANGER~!"**

"Enourmous Energy! AbaRed!" he called out as he used a staff that had the head of a tyrannosaurus on one end that he could actually use to chomp down on the grimm and throw them away, and when one of them was about to attack him from behind, it shot it in the face with a blaster, which then turned into a sword and stabbed through it's skull before he pulled it out.

He pulled out another key, this one having the left side of the chest fully black and making the outline of a 1, while the helmet seemed to have siren lights on the side "Gokai Change!"

 **"DEKARANGER~!"**

"DekaRed!" he said as he pulled out two magnum pistols shaped like police cars from his holsters and started blasting at the grimm, before combining the two together "Hybrid Magnum!" he then shot out a powerful energy shot which destroyed a large group of grimm.

He pulled out another key, this one made the image of a mage come to mind, with the visor being shaped like a phoenix "Gokai Change!"

 **"MAGIRANGER~!"**

"The red mage, MagiRed!" he said as he summoned a short wand before transforming it into a sword, setting it on fire before slahing the grimm apart, even using the cape that had appeared on his back to confuse the grimm a bit.

He then called upon another key, this one being split down the middle by a large white line with a symbol that was reminescent of a compass, the helmet having a straight black visor "Gokai Change!"

 **"BOUKENGER~!"**

"The Fiery Adventurer, BoukenRed!" he called out as he used a javelin to attack the grimm, both tripping them up and stabbing them, the javelin even doubling as a grabbing weapon when he retracted the blade, and making for a perfect attack when he grabbed a Beowolf by it's neck and then shot out the javelin blade, as well as shooting them with his sidearm blaster.

He took out another key, this one havnig a tiger motif on the helmet while the rest of the key was reminescent of a martial arts master "Gokai Change!"

 **"GEKIRANGER~!"**

"Unbreakable Body! GekiRed!" he said as he started fighting with a type of kenpo known as Tiger Beast Fist, even pulling out a pair of short swords themed after a shark and changing to Shark Beast Fist style, going so far as to incorporate another style known as Lion Confrontation Fist into his techniques a bit.

He pulled out another key, this one having two themes to it, both a racecar and a condor "Gokai Change!"

 **"GO-ONGER~!"**

The suit appeared over his current one first, when he then reached his hands up and the helmet appeared in his hands, bringing it down over the current helmet with a shout of "'Met On!"putting on the new helmet which had an upside down triangle shaped visor with a condor's beak on top of it and car lights next to the beak, representing eyes, the wheels on the side of the helmet spinning with the sound of a revving engine, he then did a jumping roundhouse kick at an Ursa that had gotten close, at the same time creating the sound of a speeding car "Mach Full Speed, Go-on Red!" he then pulled out a large sword from somewhere and started cutting the grimm in half.

He soon summoned another key, this one having the kanji for fire on the helmet and the suit itself being reminescent of a samurai "Gokai Change!"

 **"SHINKENGER~!"**

"ShinkenRed, going forth!" said Gyro as he drew out a katana and started slashing at the grimm, he then reached to his belt buckle and opened it, pulling out a black disk from it and sliding it onto his katana, he then spun the disk, which made his katana erupt into flames "Rekka Daizantou!" he shouted as the katana turned into a large zanbatou style weapon which he swung around with minimal effort and practically destroyed the grimm.

He noticed that their numbers where thining down finally as well 'That's good, that means less enemies during the battle of Beacon should it take place.' he though to himself.

He pulled out another key, this one having an interesting design on it's chest, while on each side of the helmet was the image of a dragon "Gokai Change!"

 **"GOSEIGER~!"**

White wings erupted from his back before closing back around his body, forming the suit on him "The Skick power of Storms! GoseiRed!" he said as he used a sword to cut in half the grimm that had gotten closer before pulling out a stange white and gold handheld machine and opening it's mouth, before putting a card in it and closing it, making it generate a tornado of flames that engulfed a number of grimm.

He then smirked as he powered down, leaving him back in his normal clothes "Gotta do this next part right." he said as he pulled out another red key, this one having a pirate motif "Gokai Change!"

 **"GOKAIGER~!"**

Three ethereal red Xs and one red V jumped out of the phone, before slamming onto Gyro one after another, the first X creating the pirate emblem on the chest of his black bodysuit which appeared on him out of nowhere, the second red X creating the suit's red vest, the third X then formed his helmet, with the lone V slamming onto the helmet's forehead and creating the pirate emblem there.

"GokaiRed!" he said as he shot at a grimm using his pistol and slashed another one with a saber that had the same motif as his pistol.

He smirked underneath his helmet as he shot a hole through a grimm's chest.

"Time for the next one." he said as he pressed the button of top of his belt, making it flip the buckle around to reveal another key behind it, this one having the motif of a secret agent with a cheetah inspired helmet "Gokai Change!"

 **"GO-BUSTERS~!"**

The suit appeared over his current one in a stream of data, following with the new helmet covering his current one, except for the visor lacking, making him bring up his left wrist that had a device attached to it, and a pair of visor lens attached to it "Let's Morphin." he said as he pressed a button on the device and the visor slammed into his helmet, giving him a red visor "RedBuster."

He then pressed a button on the strap at the left of his chest, which summoned a sword to him in streams of data, which he held in reverse grip before running at Super Speed at the grimm and cutting them to ribbons.

He then started jumping on the balls of his feet as he pulled out the next key, this one once more having a tyrannosaurus theme to it, except the black visor covered the whole face of the helmet with a small silver mouthplate in the middle of the visor "Time for my favorite, Gokai Change!"

 **"KYORYUGER~!"**

The phantom head of a mechanical T-rex came flying out of his phone before flying around him and chomping down on his body, making the new suit appear on him, followed by the helmet after a second chomp came out of nowhere "The Fanged Brave, KyoryuRed!" he called out as he jumped at a grimm and gave it one good punch, making a hole blow clean through it's chest, he then pulled out a yellow and black dinosaur themed pistol and shot at a few more.

He pulled out another key "Almost done." he said he looked at it, it was rather simplistic, with the number 1 on the chest surounded by a white and black circle with lines going away from the circle, and a helmet themed after a steam train, with train tracks passing over the visor "Gokai Change!"

 **"TOQGER~!"**

As he held out the phone, an ethereal miniature steam train burst out of it, riding on tracks in midair while a black and white circle with lines going away from it slammed onto the left side of his chest, changing the suit, with the number 1 appearing in the middle of the circle, the train then flew in front of his current helmet, which was quickly replaced with the the new one as the train flew around it, followed by the train tracks attaching to the helmet, right over the visor "Victorious imagination! ToQ #1!" he called out as he ran towards the grimm with a sword in hand and started slashing at them, the sword also had train tracks running along the blade which he used to grab some of the grimm and toss them around.

He summoned up one more key, this one being for a third time based on a ninja, the visor being shaped like a shuriken "Gokai Change!"

 **"NINNINGER~!"**

A red curved shuriken shout out of the phone as it flew around and grew to a larger size, passing over and changing his suit to the one that was on the key, followed by a second shuriken appearing and passing over his current helmet, chancing it to the new one, he then did a sideways spin in midair and landed on a knee "Splendid Rampage! A shinobi who doesn't bother to hide! AkaNinger!" as grimm ran towards him he passed by them in a blur, cutting them in half "Instead of hiding, I'll go on a rampage!" he said as he started to throw shuriken everywhere and cutting all the grimm that remained on the battle field.

He soon stopped with a sigh "Man, maybe I went a little too wild." he stood up and stretched his arms backwards "I didn't even get to use the 40th key." he contemplated for a few moments before suddenly jumping up into a backflip, a grimm passing underneath him.

He looked up with a grin underneath his helmet... which immediately turned into a frown when he saw what the grimm was "Ah crap."

A lone Beringel, the gorilla-like grimm.

And it was big.

And angry.

And snarling at him when it turned around.

And then it charged HOLY SHIT GET OUT OF THE WAY!

Gyro quickly dived out of the way of the charging Beringel, narrowly escaping being run over, while at the same time pulling out the 40th key, which had an eagle theme to the helmet and the image of an eagle's head on the chest "Gokai Change!

 **"ZYUOHGER~!"**

A red outline of a cube spinning on one of it's points surrounding him and started spinning faster and faster, before his suit was changed in a flash of red light, granting him the same suit that was on the key "Champion of the Open Skies! Zyuoh Eagle!" he said, which was accompanied by an actual eagle screeching overhead.

"Unleash the Beast!" he said as the Beringel started charging at him again, making the eagle eyes on his chest shine as wings sprouted underneath his arms, made from actual red eagle feathers, where he then jumped up and out of the grimm's reach and started flying above it.

The grimm tried to jump up towards him, and it didn't seem to keen on giving up.

Gyro tried to think of a plan, snapping his fingers after a few moments, having thought of one.

"First off, EagRiser!" he shouted as he summoned a sword in his hand, and moving it like a whip, which actually made it shift into a snake sword.

He wrapped the sword around the Beringel's body and then started dragging it away, towards the ruins where they had found the relics during the iniation as well as the temple of time.

Once he reached the large clearing, he let his sword unwrap itself from around the Beringel, the sudden halt in movement making it fall down on it's face.

He landed a few feet in front of it while it got up, and he grabbed the front of his helmet, before lifting it up "Instincts Awakened!" and revealing a completely different faceplate, this one themed after a gorilla.

Steam then erupted from the eagle drawn on his chest as it changed into a gorilla, followed by his chest and arm muscles bulking up greatly, along with his hands getting larger.

He started to beat on his chest "Champion of the Jungle! Zyuoh Gorrila!" he then got into a stance and charged towards the Beringel which had gotten up finally and roared at Gyro.

Both of them reared their arms back to punch each other, but Gyro instead punched the Beringel's fist away, and followed it up with an actual punch to the face, which made the Beringel step back from the hit, with Gyro continuing to punch him nonstop, until he used one powerful punch right on the Beringel's stomach and pushed it further away.

Gyro stared at it for a moment before he grabbed the faceplate he's raised and lowered it back down, changing back into Zyuoh Eagle, before he summoned what looked like a golden cube with a red grip and a golden handle on it.

He grabbed the grip with his left hand and pulled the handle back with the other, turning the cube into an arm mounted cannon.

"Instincts Awakened!" he shouted as he pulled the trigger, which made a red outline of a cube surround him and spin on it's tip while the gun chanted out.

 **"WOAH~! WOAH~! HOERU~!"** (Hoeru is japanese for Whale)

His suit changed once more, this time being themed after a whale, with a long coat forming beneath his belt around his legs.

"Champion of Champions! Zyuoh Whale!" he said as he held out his right arm at his side.

The Beringel roared, weaker than before form the beating Gyro had just given it.

"Time for the finale." said Gyro as he pumped the white piece underneath the cannon once, deciding that three would be overkill (he didn't want to accidentally break the moon further like the original red warrior of Zyuohger had done back on Earth) and aimed at the Beringel.

He squeezed the trigger, and was moved back slightly by the powerful beam of energy that came out of the arm cannon, and shot straight for the Beringel, obliterating it... along with a good number of trees that had stood behind it until the beam died out.

Gyro sighed after a few moments, the tension leaving his body as he slumped forward.

"Ok, so maybe testing it now wasn't the best idea." he mumbled lowly as he powered down, leaving him in his civilian clothes as he pulled out his scroll and switched to the video feed of the tournament, sighing in relief when he saw that he didn't have another match today after all, as the last match of the day had dragged on a bit, having been between Pierce and an opponent from another school.

Pierce won obviously.

He checked the lineups for tomorrow and his eyes widenned at what he saw.

Himself VS Penny, and Pierce VS Asbel.

The semi-finals.

After a few moments he grinned.

"Things are about to get showy."

* * *

 ***Is dead tired***

 **Oh dear god that took forever!**

 **Seriously, I started this hours ago, and only just now finished writing it.**

 **Anyway, like I promised, you'll be getting a double feature, and it'll probably pop up in the middle of the night, just letting you all know.**

 **I seriously hope you enjoyed this though.**

 **I made each gokai change scene short, but if I made them longer, I would never have finished today.**

 **Although Obviously the last Gokai change was the longest, since it was the newest super sentai team, that has the red ranger turn into three different forms that are actual alternate henshins.**

 **Anyway!**

 **Read, Review, Don't be a dick, and have a nice day everyone!**

 **See ya in a few hours!**


	74. Chapter 67: Final Round

***Twitches on the floor a bit, slowly gets back up with Relic and Ember's help***

 **Sorry about that people, I needed to take a short nap, and I didn't get to my bed in time.**

 **Anyway, we're continuing off from where we left off a few hours ago.**

 **Don't expect this chapter to be overly amazing now, because fight scenes are not my forte.**

 **Anyway, today will be the end of the tournament.**

 **And the next chapter is the battle of beacon.**

 **Come on, I wasn't gonna skip that fight, it's big and important.**

 **Although it will go down differently than in canon.**

 **Anyway!**

 **Let's get this show on the road! *Ember guides me to a sofa and sits down with me***

* * *

Gyro stared up at the jumbo screen in the stadium.

The first matches of the singles round had been determined randomly, but the last three were all pre-decided.

Two semi-final matches, followed by one final match.

the winners of the semi-finals would be the final combatants.

Basically, he would fight either Asbel or Pierce in the finals.

He knew he would win against Penny.

It may be cheating to have knowledge on your opponent, but a good hunter uses all the knowledge he has to win a battle.

He already had a simple plan to cut her off from her main form of attack.

Soon he heard his name and Penny's being called out for them to step into the arena.

He walked out into the arena, his face passive, he could heard everyone chearing for the fight to come.

As well as a lot of people chearing his name after he'd won his first match in the singles round against Sun.

Sun had been a fun opponent honestly, hard to hit, but also a rather heavy hitter.

Too bad for him there was nothing against the rules preventing Gyro from casting his best defensive spells during the match, meaning his powerful hits were pretty much glancing blows.

In the end, Gyro had fallen to roughly 85% of his aura at the end of the match, while Sun had been pushed down to below tournament standards.

Still, he had to give credit to the monkey faunus, to take out 15% of his aura, which was already quite a good chunk since the boost the great fairy had given him, was pretty impressive.

Either way, he now stood in front of Penny, the girl waving at him with a bright smile, making him nod at her in greeting with a small one.

Soon the countdown started, and Gyro had already mentally seletected his first weapon to use.

When Port announced for the match to begin, Penny immediately called upon her swords and sent them towards Gyro, while Gyro reared his arm back as he made his weapon appear in his hand as he then threw it.

A series of sounds, like strings being cut, followed by multiple clangs of swords falling to the ground.

His weapon swooped through the air, before returning to his hand, revealing itself to be a yellow boomerang, sharp enough to cut through Penny's iron strings, and rendering her usual method of combat impossible.

Penny looked at her swords with wide eyes, before looking back to Gyro, who sent her another smile, before kicking up one of the swords that had landed at his feet and throwing it at her feet.

Penny looked at it in confusion, until she saw Gyro motion for her to pick it up, making her nod in understanding as she did just that, albeit her stance was clumsy, never having used a sword in this way before.

Gyro smiled a little wider at seeing her determination.

He also chuckled silently when his ears picked up Ruby cheering for both him and Penny, the girl unable to choose between her boyfriend and one of her best friends.

With a sweeping motion of his arms, he sent out a silent low level wind spell to send the remaining swords to the other side of the arena, and he then summoned up another weapon.

This one came in two parts, though originally it was one piece.

The first was a blue shoulder cape that had the trifoce printed on it, and had red triangles on the bottom edge of it.

The second was a red staff with the stylized head of a lion at the tip of the staff, with two yellow horns adorning the sides of it's head, and a white mane.

Originally, this was the Sail of Red Lions, but Gyro had brought a few modifications to it so he could use it, thus making it into the Staff and Mantle of Red Lions.

Penny ran in with her sword in hand, ready to attack, but Gyro simply grabbed hold of the cape with the hand hidden under it and gave it a single flap, creating a powerful gust of wind that stunned Penny long enough for Gyro to rush in with his staff and start attacking her.

She was honestly doing well to defend herself, he was quite impressed.

But, all good things must come to an end.

With a simple twist, the Lion's mouth opened, and shot out a powerful jet of water that lifted Penny into the air, and then with two flaps of his cape, the wind picked up the water, and started to spin and spin and spin, creating a whirlpool in midair, that Penny was caught in the middle of.

It wasn't long before Gyro stopped the whirlpool, and Penny fell down, with Gyro catching her with his free arm while her aura has finally fell down to below tournament regulations.

She groaned as she re-oriented herself, before noticing she had lost the match.

Still, she had enjoyed it, it was fun.

Soon the arena was cleared out, and the next match was starting.

Pierce VS Asbel.

Gyro honestly wasn't sure who would win this one.

Personally though he was hoping for Pierce to win, so he might be able to face him in the finals.

The two combatants soon stood facing each other in the arena, both completely serious about the match.

Asbel got into his stance as the timer counted down, while Pierce summoned his trident.

The match started, both fighters rushed to each other, Pierce got the first hit in, nicking Asbel on his right arm and throwing Asbel off ever so slightly due to a slight passive effect of the trident to paralyze an opponent for a few moments, Pierce capitalizing on this for a powerful kick to the gut that sent Asbel flying back, and took a good 10% of his aura from the blow alone.

Asbel has definetly been surprised by the attack, not expecting for Pierce to have a way to paralyze him.

But that isn't to say he couldn't put the match in his favor.

Asbel redoubled his efforts, doing his utmost best to avoid Pierce's trident strikes and kicks.

At the same time, Pierce was hard pressed to avoid getting hit by Asbel's constantly alternating style of having his sword drawn and attacking with it, or leaving it in it's scabbard and attacking with that and kicks.

And ultimately, Pierce held no chance once Asbel brought out his Mystic Arte, the Stampede Strike, a quick horizontal slash, followed by a rising slash that somehow scores mutliple hits.

Pierce was flown back from the attack, his helmet shattering apart from the strike, and his aura falling into the red.

Those from Beacon were shocked, none of them had expeted to lose to anybody, except maybe to Gyro.

None were more shocked than Yang though.

Up until now, she saw her boyfriend as practically invincible, and just now, he had been utterly defeated.

It wasn't a matter of skill though.

Asbel was just too fast a fighter for Pierce to properly take on once the fight really got into the swing of things.

Pierce laid on the arena's floor for a moment in thought, before he laughed a bit.

Personally, he felt that finally losing to someone other than Gyro did him some good.

Finally, after the arena had been cleaned up (with Pierce sitting in the stands next to Yang, holding a piece of his destroyed helmet) the final match came.

Gyro VS Asbel.

Both fighters stood across from one another, silently gazing at the other.

"You know, I'll admit I was surprised that you beat my brother." said Gyro.

Asbel smiled "Well, he was strong, I'll give him that. Definetly a great challenge, and I can only wonder how much of a challenge you'll be."

Gyro did a short bow "May the best man win, Lord of Lhant

Asbel returned the bow "Agreed, Hero of Hyrule."

 **(Play Tales of the Abyss OST - Everlasting Fight)**

The fight began as soon as the counter reached 0, the two fighters rushing in and clashing their blades against one another.

They remained in that deadlock for a few moments before Gyro gained a but of headway and pushed Asbel back, scroing a strike on his chest, but Asbel quickly retaliated, hitting Gyro in the arm.

Neither of them gave the other any leeway into the fight.

Each attack was returned or countered.

As the fight progressed, Asbel started using his Artes.

"Incineration Wave!" he called out as he slashed down in front of himself, releasing a beam of red light that travelled along the ground towards Gyro.

The young hero jumped back as he readied a spell to counter "Heaven's Wheel!" he said as he created a spinning wheel of white energy whish clashed against the beam for a few moments before the two attacks cancelled each other out, creating an explosion of smoke in the middle of the arena.

The battle was growing tense at this point, somehow, everyone could tell that the next attack would decide the fate of the match.

Then, everyone could see two glowing sources of light within the smoke, which soon cleared up enough to let everyone see precisely what they were.

On one side, Asbel gathering fiery energy in his right hand with his left purple eye shining, indicating his borrowing of Lambda's power.

On the other side, Gyro with a ring of light at his feet around himself, slowly growing brighter.

Asbel grabbed his sword with both hands, and started transfering the energy he'd accumulated in his hand into the weapon, making the blade extend into light.

Gyro brought both his hands in front of himself and cupped them together, the light of the ring slowly rising up into his hands and growing brighter.

Asbel jumped up, raising his sword high.

Gyro aimed his hands up high, straight for Asbel.

"Divine Conqueror!"

"Radiant Howl!"

And orb of light energy met a blade of light energy in a powerful lock, both users unwilling to give in.

Gyro had made a plan in case he faced a member of team MAYS in the tournament.

To copy a Mystic Arte and recreate it with his own magic.

It was the only way he'd figured he could counter an attack of such a caliber.

The attacks contnued holding against one another, neither gaining nor losing ground.

And then the sirens started blaring.

* * *

 **CLIFFHANGER!**

 **Yep, I went there.**

 **Also, the tales enthusiasts will probably recognise Gyro's arte as one of the mystic artes used by Luke fon Fabre.**

 **Fun Fact: team MAYS was originally team MYST during planning, however, the T of MYST, Tear Grants, was replaced with Asbel Lhant.**

 **As well, other Tales characters were considered for appearance.**

 **And heck, during early planning, the role of team MAYS would have originally been fiiled by a team known as RLIC (Relic)**

 **The team would have been composed of Fire Emblem characters, specifically, Robin, Lucina, Ike and Corrin.**

 **But then some fire emblem names were put into the story, so I put it away.**

 **Anyway!**

 **I hope you enjoyed it even if it ended on a cliffhanger.**

 **Read, Review, Don't be a dick, and have a nice day everyone!**

 **See ya next time!**


	75. Chapter 68: The Battle of Beacon

**Hello everybody and welcome back to THOR!**

 **Today is one of the biggest events of the RWBY story!**

 **The Battle of Beacon!**

 **Lots of stuff that I bet no one expects are going to happen.**

 **So many fights!**

 **Let's not waste anymore time!**

 **And get this show on the road!**

* * *

"Alert, incoming grimm attack. Threat level: 9." a cybernetic sounding voice was heard over the sirens as Gyro and Asbel both cancelled their attacks.

Gyro looked up at the sky, narrowing his eyes as he saw little black dots in the distance.

Looking down back down at Asbel he could see him doing the same thing before the two nodded at each other.

Gyro threw a red potion at Asbel who quickly drank it down and healed himself, while Gyro drank down a blue potion, to restore both his health and mana.

"What's the plan?" asked Asbel.

"We head to Beacon, that's where the biggest strike will be." said Gyro.

Suddenly, they heard something clang onto the stadium's shields, making them look up in shock to see a six winged Nevermore with three legs and four green eyes.

"Is that a Nevermore!?" shouted Sun in shock as he saw the mutated creature.

"How the hell did it get past the kingdom's defenses?" questionned Coco.

"It wasn't alone." Ren deduced.

Blake narrowed her eyes as she observed the grimm "Merlot's involved."

"Gee, what gave it away, the glowing green eyes or the fact it's got more wings than it should?" said Yang sarcastically.

"Now's not the time Yang!" said Ruby a bit forcefully, making Yang look away and mutter out an apology.

"Somebody please tell me Gyro has a plan." said Jaune.

"For this whole thing in general? Yes. For that specific grimm? No. But she does." said Pierce as he pointed towards Milla Maxwell at the end, the young woman seeming to be preparing an attack as two circles appeard next to her, one red the other green.

"Efreet, Sylph, I need your aid!" she called out as two spirits appeard from the circles, one looking like some kind of Djiin with bull like features and the other like a fairy.

"At once." said the Djiin as flames ignited in it's hands.

"This'll be fun." said the fairy with a giggle as a small tornado surrounded her.

The two shot out their element towards the Mutated Nevermore, the two attacks comining into a twister of flames as they harmlessly passed through the shield and slammed into the creature, setting it aflame and burning it alive.

Gyro let out an impressed whistle as he sent out a message on his scroll "She doesn't mess around huh?"

Asbel chuckled sheepishly "Yeah." he then got serious again "So, how are we getting to Beacon?"

Gyro stored away his scroll with a smirk "Don't worry, I got that covered."

* * *

At the same time, underneath Beacon...

"Come on Doc what's taking so long?" called out a young man wearing a blue long sleeved vest and grey pants, the young man had black hair tied into a short ponytail at the back of his head and blue eyes, at his sides were two katanas that were capable of generating elements by inserting a dust crystal into them.

"Well the Captain didn't exactly make the launch process the easiest thing in the world you know, I need to prep the hangar, start-up the computer, activate the-" started a young man with a green sweater and black pants with a curly tuft of orangish blonde hair on top of his head and green eyes, a rifle slung from his back and two pistols at his sides, before he was cut off by someone else.

"We don't need the details just hurry it up!" said a youth with light brown hair and wearing a grey hoodied sweatshirt and beige pants with grey eyes, in his hands was a golden trident that could transform into a blaster type weapon and a javelin.

The three were arguing in some kind of cabin that had a large computer at one end, the one called 'Doc' furiously typing away at the keyboard, a steering wheel like the kind found on old ships standing a few feet behind him.

It was a few moments later that 'Doc' spoke again "Alright, ready to launch, one of you grab the helm." he said as a large screen turned on, showing a dark area before a pair of large sliding doors started to open, revealing a view of the ocean.

The youth in the grey hoodie nodded and grabbed the wheel as they started to move forwards, and soon they were out of the doors, flying above the water.

The youth grinned as he pointed forwards "Sky Wolf, launching!"

The young man in blue smirked "The Captain wants us to get to the arena on the double."

'Doc' nodded "Right, that's why we have the extra thrusters." he said as he pressed a button, which activated a pair of extra thrusters on the sides of the Sky Wolf, sending it forward faster as it's flag, bearing Gyro's symbol, fluttered in the wind.

* * *

Gyro looked up into the stands as he saw that the civilians had finally made it to the ships docked outside.

"Alright! Everyone who wants a piece of the action, follow me, we're heading to the heart of this mess! Your weapons are already loaded on my ship which is headed towards us!" he called out to all the hunters-in-training in the stands as he made his way towards the loading bay with Asbel in tow, all the students who heard him heading there as well.

Everyone soon catched up to the two of them as they entered the loading bay "How is your ship getting here?" questionned Ruby.

Gyro smirked as the Sky Wolf soon came into view, it's weapon systems shooting a group of Griffons out of the sky "I have a crew."

The ship soon docked, with a large door opening on the side as a ramp slid out, standing behind the door was the young man in blue, waiting there with his arms crossed.

Gyro walked up to the ship "What took you guys so long Joe?" he said with a smirk.

The now named Joe rolled his eyes with a smirk "Gai was being the hyperactive idiot he is, being so hyper to finally get some real action, and the Doc was taking forever in launching the ship." he then looked to another area on the loading bay, making Gyro turn his head to see General Ironwood facing off against a Beowolf, Joe then turned to an intercom "Doc."

"On it." responded 'Doc' as the guns of the Sky Wolf took aim at the Beowolf and shred it to pieces, the loud speaker of the ship then activating "General, we'd like it if you boarded this ship here, and bring miss Polendina with you please."

The General was a bit shocked at first, before nodding, realising that this must be Gyro's work, and motionned for Penny to come with him, everyone boarding on the ship.

Once inside the ship's loading area, everyone could see a few vehicles parked in it, including a few unmanned aircrafts and assault jeeps.

"Joe, I want you to take everyone to the bridge, Pierce, you're going to take the helm and send Gai to the escape shuttle hangar, we'll be receiving some guests soon." said Gyro as he started to hand out orders for his crew.

"Speaking of guests we picked up some on the way here." said Joe as they all started walking.

"Junior and the others?" questionned Pierce, with Yang going wide-eyed at the mention of Junior's name.

Joe nodded "We picked him up along with the girls and a few of their men, they wanted to help with this."

The intercom turned on, letting 'Doc's' voice filter through "Their in the lab, suiting up and getting the better gear you made them Captain."

"Alright, speaking of better gear, Penny, follow me to the lab, I got some upgrades for you." said Gyro as he looked to the android girl, who looked to the general and saw him nod, before she looked back to Gyro and started to follow him.

The largest group followed Joe up to the deck, while Gyro and Penny made thir way towards the lab.

* * *

With the group following Joe.

The silence was somewhat tense as the large group walked on, but Ruby decided to break it.

"So, uh, who are you exactly?" she questionned Joe.

He turned to look at her "Joe Gibken, master swordsman. Though some others may also know me as Guardian: Alpha. You probably saw my stasis pod in the Captain's lab when he was building me and the others."

His answer left a confusing silence before Ruby broke it again "You're a robot?!" she questionned in shock.

"I prefer the term android thank you very much. Myself and the others were built to be perfect guardians against the grimm, though the Captain only had enough resources for us three, and he didn't want to risk breaking off too much of his soul to make us." Joe explained nonchalantly, stunning the others, save for Pierce, into yet another shocked silence.

This time it was Weiss that broke it "Gyro broke off pieces of hs soul?!"

Joe nodded "Not that much, he broke off a total of 0.03% and then using three shards of 0.01%, me, Gai, and the Doc were born. In a sense we're kind of like his brothers when you stop and think about it."

The others were still somewhat shocked when they finally reached the main deck of the ship, where they saw Gai and 'Doc' at their respective posts.

Pierce walked up towards the helm "Hey Gai, Gyro wants you to head to the escape shuttle hangar, some more people are coming in."

Gai nodded as he ran off towards the area, with Pierce grabing the helm and keeping the ship on course to Beacon.

"That was Gai Ikari, our jack-of-all-trades, and also known as Guardian: Gamma." said Joe as he answered the unspoken question, and then pointed to 'Doc' "That's Don 'Doc' Dogoier, our marksman and the chief of the Captain's R&D, he's also known as Guardian: Beta."

"Is it normal that your names and appearances are the same as some of the characters in Super Sentai?" asked Sun, making a few heads turn to him in confusion "What? I grew up with that show in Vacuo, it's awesome."

"It's normal, the Captain decided to name us after some of his favorite characters from the show." answered the now fully named Don.

"So, why are we on the bridge exactly?" asked Yang.

"Because your weapons are stored here." answered Don as he pressed a key on the computer and a section of the floor opened up, with everyone's weapons rising up out of the floor in their lockers.

Once everyone was geared up, Pierce let everyone know that they were nearing Beacon when they all heard a loud roar coming from outside the ship, Don switching to the rear view cameras, letting everyone see a giant winged grimm dragon flying towards them.

"What the heck is that?!" shouted Nora in shock.

"A Dreadwing, at least that's what the Captain refers to them as, they don't actually have a documented name." explained Joe.

All of them then saw a missile flying out from the back of the ship, with Gyro standing on it, jumping of when it crashed into the grimm's face and then did... something, they couldn't tell what exactly, but they knew it involved his aura as they saw a large flash of green and then the grimm was sent crashing into the Emerald Forest, with Gyro following after it.

"Of course he's taking that thing on his own." said Pierce with a groan.

Everyone then heard a door open up, with Gai walking through it, followed by Roman Torchwick and Neopolitan to the shock of nearly everyone present.

Roman stopped as he looked everyone, before turning to Neo "Why didn't you tell me we were gonna be working with these kids?"

Neo signed towards him "What the heck do you mean a surprise?!" he then sighed after a moment and looked at Ironwood "Hey General."

The general nodded "Roman, Gyro informed me you might be joining us."

Roman shrugged "What can I say? The kid's offering me a legitimate job, and he's paying me to fight my former employer while guaranteeing my safety along with that of Neo here. That's an offer I'd have to be retarded to refuse."

The teens were obviously wary of him and Neo "How can we trust them." asked Yang in suspicion while eyeing Neo with a frown, the ice cream themed girl simple staring back at her dryly.

"Because they just want to get away from Ghirahim, and they know that we're going to be the winning side." said Pierce.

"Especially with all the info I gave away to the general here." said Roman while leaning on his cane "Seriously, if we lose, then it can only be because some kind of god is out to get us." he then looked at the cameras that were tracking the fight in the Emerald Forest, where one could see large pillars of ice erupting out of the ground everywhere, changing the whole landscape of the area "Plus, I doubt we'll lose when we have a powerhouse like red's boyfriend on our side." he added.

"We've arrived at Beacon!" said Don.

"Let's go everyone!" said Joe as everyone made their way to the docks, where they met up with Junior, the Malachite twins, some of Junior's men whom were sporting some durable looking armor and better weapons, along with Penny who was carrying a different pack on her back than before and surprisingly, Dabo, who actually looked like a Hylian now, the only reason everyone even recognized him being his clothes and that Tatl and Tael were following him, everyone using ropes to slide down to the ground and start fighting off the grimm and the White Fang.

* * *

A few minutes ago, with Gyro and Penny.

Penny followed Gyro towards the ship's lab, remaining silent.

Gyro soon decided to break that silence "I know."

Penny looked to him in confusion "Huh?"

Gyro turned his head to her "I know, about what you really are."

Penny's eyes went wide at this, and she was slightly fearful.

Gyro noticed this and smiled reassuringly "Don't worry, Ruby didn't tell me, I just hacked into Atlas' systems and found some files, I gotta say, your father did an amazing job."

Penny nodded, still a bit afraid "And, what would your opinion of me be?"

Gyro shrugged "Still the same as before, you're just a girl who's trying to fit in, who cares if you have nuts and bolts instead of squishy organs."

Penny smiled and then giggled "Ruby said something similar... but if you saw my schematics then you must know about..." she trailed off with a bit of a blush, which confused Gyro for a moment that she actually could blush.

"About you being able to reproduce right?" a nod from Penny "Yeah, and again, I'm impressed, your father really wanted to make sure you truly felt like a normal girl."

They continued to walk in silence for a bit until Penny spoke up again "Ruby hasn't told anyone, right?"

"Not a soul, Ruby's really good at keeping secrets, even if she doesn't look it at first." he said with a chuckle.

Soon they reached the lab, where Gyro could see Junior, Miltia, Melanie, some of Junior's workers who were gearing up with armor and new weapons... as well as Dabo and the fairies?

"Uh guys? What's up?" asked Gyro as he neared the group.

Junior looked up and smiled a bit when he saw Gyro "Hey kid, nothing much, just wondering where this kid and his fairies came from."

Dabo looked up at Gyro, who could see the determination in his eyes "I want to help big bro! So I jumped on your ship and tried to find something I could use to help... and then your friends found me." he mumbled out the last part with an embarassed blush, which made the twins smile in amusement.

"What do you want to do with him?" asked Melanie.

Gyro smiled as he looked at Dabo "He can help, I've actually been making something for him to help out, and it involves Tatl and Tael as well." the two faires perked up at the mention of their name, while everyone folowed Gyro to a table, where he picked up a red ocarina with green bumps running along the underside of the instrument "Here." he said as he gave it to Dabo "I call it the Giant's Ocarina, when you use it, it'll resonate with Tatl and Tael and enhance their power, letting them fight against a human or monster on equal ground."

"So he's basically like a bard in an RPG game." said Miltia.

Gyro shrugged "Basically." he then turned back to Dabo who looked at the ocarina, understanding why it had the name it did, and remembering his friends from Termina, making him smile a bit "I also have a gift for you." Dabo looked up at Gyro with a bit of confusion "Think of it like an early christmas gift." he removed Dabo's hat, and placed his hand on top of his head "So, Merry Christmas Dabo."

Gyro released a surge of magic into Dabo's body, which started to glow, and at the same time, mentally reciting the chant to awaken a person's aura, while reaching for Dabo's soul with his own aura.

Soon, Dabo's body let out a bright flash of light, which temporarily blinded everyone who looked at him, and when it was gone, he had changed.

He was still the same height, but now his skin was normal, he had an actual face, brown hair sat atop his head, his ears were pointed, and he had light green eyes, and at the same time, his aura surrounded him, being a soft reddish purple color.

Dabo looked himself over in shock, until he felt Gyro place his hat back on his head, making him look up at his older brother with tears threatening to spill from his eyes.

"Be ready for one hell of a fight Dabo, because it's not gonna be easy." said Gyro, with Dabo nodding as he dried his tears.

"We'll make sure he doesn't get in over his head." said Junior as he patted Dabo's head, who looked up at the taller man and nodded with a smile.

"Alright, now, Penny, I have a little something for you." said Gyro as he grabbed a pack which looked like a slightly bigger version of the one Penny had "This is to replace your current weapons, it contains an anti-gravity unit, which is honestly a better way to control swords than strings as that way the only way to stop the swords is for someone to get up close and personal and try to find a way to shut it down, as well, I've made you some new swords, which still have all the same functions as your previous ones, but these ones are made of a nearly indestructible material known as Ceratanium, and are enhanced with gold dust, which makes them truly indestructible." said Gyro as he deployed one of the swords, which looked just like the old ones, except the blade was gold in color.

Penny smiled in thanks as she replaced her old pack with the new one, internally feeling it connecting to her systems and giving her an immediate understanding of how it works.

"Alright, now-" Gyro was about to speak when he heard a loud roar through the ship's hull.

He narrowed his eyes as he went to the hangar door located at the back of the area and opened it up, seeing the Dreadwing as he'd called it flying towards them.

He turned back and walked to a tarp, pulling it off and revealing a missile underneath.

He turned to the others "All of you go get ready to drop down, we should be getting close to Beacon." he then turned back to the missile and stood on top of it, before pressing a few buttons on his scroll and firing the missile.

He felt the wind howling around him as he flew towards the grimm, bracing his legs as he got closer, and jumped when the missile was about to make contact.

Gyro was currently thankful for having decided to use the keys yesterday.

For each key he used, he received a complete understanding of the abilities it provided.

Meaning he was now a master of a few martial arts, and fully understood the ninja arts, to name a few things.

But there were two things he was thankful for.

The first, that the Maskman key had given him complete understanding when it came to applying his aura.

The second, that the Gekiranger key gave him an understanding on how the beast fist worked, which became better when he used the Geki Violet key to gain an understanding of Wolf Beast Fist.

Meaning he could now do this.

"Moonlight Hunter!" he shouted out as his leg was shrouded in a flash of his aura, which took the shape of a wolf's tail, and he kicked the grimm in the head with it, disorienting it and sending it crashing towards the Emerald Forest.

A magic seal then appeared behind him, which he kicked off of to use like a platform, following after the grimm.

It was time he added Dragonslayer to his list of accomplishements.

* * *

Back at Beacon, the fight was in full swing.

Everyone gave it their all as they fought against the White Fang and the invading grimm, some of which were even mutated.

As it continued on, most of the hunters-in-training started being split up, everyone going to a different area.

And this is what had happened with Blake, who now stood in front of the one person she was hoping to never see again.

"Adam." she said fearfully as she took a step back after seeing him kill someone.

"Hello my darling." he said with a smirk "Running away again? Is that what you've become my love? A coward?"

Blake shook slightly, she didn't know if she was ready to fight him, even with all the training she had gotten recently "Why are you doing this?"

Adam snarled "You and I were going to change the world, remember? We were destined to light the fires of revolution! Consider this the spark." he said as he planted a foot on an injured person, and started to draw his blade, and just before he stabbed the man, Blake rushed in and blocked his attack, pushing him back.

"I'm not running! Never again!" Blake said, a fire in her eyes.

"You will." Adam said, as he started to push back against Blake's sword... until he had to dodge back a shotgun blast.

"If my girlfriend says she isn't running, then you'd better take her word for it creep!" said Sun as he pointed his weapon at Adam and fired again, forcing him to roll out of the way and further away from Blake.

"Sun!" Blake exclaimed in surprise and worry for her not-so-secret boyfriend.

"Don't worry." he grinned at her "We can handle him together."

Blake was worried that things could go wrong, but... Sun was right.

"Alright." she smiled at him "Together it is."

* * *

Back at the courtyard, a small group had regrouped, being composed of Velvet, Weiss, Coco, and Nora.

And they were facing an opponent that was neither grimm nor white fang.

It was a large yellow reptile with red horns and four legs.

This, was King Dodongo.

And so far nothing was working against it.

"Alright, you know what? Velvet! Go for it!" said Coco.

Velvet looked at her leader "Really?" she asked a bit hopefully, receiving a nod from Coco.

Velvet turned back to look at the large beast as she held out her hand to the side, and her box that was attached to the back of her waist let out a blue light and created a wireframe replica of Gyro's Sheikah Naginata in her hand.

Weiss and Nora were awed as Velvet took on the creature on her own, freely switching between multiple different weapons.

It's hide was though, but Velvet was steadily doing damage to it, enough to force it to rely on a tactic that revealed it's weak point, the inside of it's mouth.

Breathing out fireballs.

As it started to build up a large fireball in it's mouth, thinking that none of them had explosives, it was quite literally shocked as Nora shot a grenade into it's mouth which exploded in it's stomach, stunning it due to both the force of the explosion, and the electricity.

Velvet turned back to the others "Weiss!" she called out as she summoned a replica of Yatsuhashi's sword.

Weiss nodded and ran towards her, jumping up onto the sword, and then got propelled up by Velvet.

When Weiss reached the peak of her jump, she created a speed glyph around herself, and flung herslef back down towards King Dodongo, her sword piercing though it's skull when she reached the ground, killing it.

As it faded away into flames, and the girls breathed a sigh of relief... they were met with the sight of the large arachnid and single eyed beast, Gohma.

Weiss growled in annoyance as she proceeded to stab her sword into the ground and created a large glyph in front of her, which soon shone brightly, and summoned a creature to fight Gohma.

The result?

King Dodongo was back on the field, but fighting on the heroes side, now being covered in white scales with ice blue horns.

Gohma was officially screwed.

* * *

Blake and Sun laid down on the ground, both wounded.

They got in over their heads.

Adam was too strong for them.

Sun had been stabbed in the gut and was slowly bleeding out, he'd live if he could get medical attention soon though.

As for Blake, she had the least amount of wounds.

She knew what he was doing.

He was trying to make her fear him.

And it was truly working.

"Don't you see Blake? All of this could have been avoided, if you had simply stayed. Now I realise, the only way I can have you back, is if I take away everything you love." he said as glanced towards Sun, and Blake crawled towards him to try and shield him.

He smirked, as he reached for his blade to draw it, until...

"Blake!" they all heard a voice say, Blake turning to the source and seeing Yang outside of a destroyed window looking for her.

Adam smirked as he saw Blake growing afraid when she saw Yang "Starting with her."

Blake was truly afraid now.

She did the only thing she could.

She prayed.

She prayed for a miracle.

And the gods delivered.

"Do you honestly believe I'll let you do whatever you want?" said a new voice.

Everyone who heard it turned to the new source, seeing Pierce standing there in his hunter gear, minus his helmet, holding his Flesh-Render Fang in his hand.

"Pierce!" Blake said in slight relief.

Deep down, she knew that Pierce could make a difference against Adam.

Yang had heard the comotion and immediately jumped into the destroyed cafeteria.

She was furious when she saw what was going on.

But she reined her anger in.

Pierce would handle the bastard, in the meantime, she had to get Sun and Blake out of here.

Adam smirked, thinking that Pierce would be no challenge and started to walk nonchallantly towards him while slowly drawing his sword... and then he was blown outside the cafeteria by a dragon tail.

Pierce handed a red potion to Yang as he headed out of the cafeteria for his fight "Make Sun drink this."

Yang nodded as her and Blake dragged Sun back outside, away from the ensuing fight.

Adam stood up, and wiped a bit of blood from his mouth after the surprise attack "So, you think you're going to stop me? Prevent me from getting Blake back?"

Pierce stood in front of him "I don't think, I know." he then pointed his weapon at Adam "Adam Taurus! Tonight, is the night you die!"

Adam started to laugh, lowly at first, until it erupted into full blown crazed laughter "Do you think my death would do any difference?! The White Fang will continue to pursue my ambitions! And one day, humanity will fall!"

Pierce didn't say a word, instead, he simply readied himself, before charging towards Adam, who raised his sword to block the attack, but Pierce instead slid between his legs, and quicly got up before kicking Adam in the back.

The faunus staggered forward in pain at the kick that planted right in the middle of his spine, turning around to snarl at Pierce.

"Your little trick won't work on me Taurus." said Pierce as he held his weapon tightly.

Adam growled in anger before rushing towards Pierce, the young hylian jumping up and kicking Adam in the head disorienting him before slashing him in the back.

Adam had no honor, and thus deserved no honor returned in a duel.

He roared in rage and pain as he turned to face Pierce, his mouth contorted into a snarl before he started to laugh again "It seems, I'll have to waste such a powerful technique on an insect such as you."

Pierce raised an eyebrow in confusion, but readied himself for anything to come.

Adam sheethed his sword completely and crouched low, his hand hovering over his sword.

At first, Pierce was confused, that is until he started to actually FEEL the power building up.

He didn't know what exactly Adam was doing, but he knew that he was preparing to unleash a powerful attack.

But he wasn't about to just let it happen.

Pierce rushed in, his weapon at the ready, as Adam saw that his time was up, and started to grasp his sword and ran towards Pierce.

A flash as they passed by each other, the world seemed to have gone white, and they were but black shadows.

They stopped moving, and after a few moments, blood exploded from Pierce's right eye as a large wound appeared over it.

Adam smirked, until an even larger wound appeared on his chest, his blood gushing out everywhere.

The colors returned to the world, as Adam Taurus soon fell to the ground, his mask falling off, his eyes dull, his body cold, his soul gone.

Adam Taurus was dead.

Pierce got up shakily, closing his right eye and clutching it.

Adam's attack had been powerful, it had actually managed to shatter his aura completely.

What's worse, when his eye was open, he couldn't see anything, not even the red of his own blood.

He knew what this meant.

He was blinded in his right eye.

He soon heard voices, making him turn his head to see Ren and Nora running towards him in worry, most likely having been alerted when his aura dropped.

Pierce sighed as he walked towards them, and soon let himself be supported by them, as they pulled him back towards the others.

There was one other thing he knew.

Gyro was going to be pissed when he saw him.

* * *

Gyro sighed as he stared at the Dreadwing.

Their battlefield, which was originally the Emerald Forest, was now filled with hundreds of crystal ice spires, and the only kind of tree that remained were pine trees.

The ice also wasn't going to melt anytime soon.

Case in point, the ice spire he had created on the first day was still present, and hadn't melted one bit.

Anyway, back to his current fight.

"You just won't quit will you?" he said as he looked at the Dreadwing, which tried to fly back up, but it's wings were riddled with holes, and most of it's plates were broken.

"Time for you to go." said Gyro as he held his hand out in front of him, right for the grimm.

A magic seal appeared in his hand, and started to grow, and grow, and grow, until it was gigantic in size, slightly taller than the grimm.

"Omegacast!" the seal started to charge up with power.

The power soon reached it's peak and "ULTIMA!" fired a powerful grey beam of energy at the grimm, which ripped it apart molecule by molecule.

A few moments later, Gyro stopped his attack, and the grimm was gone.

He sighed as he stretched out his limbs and quicly drank another blue potion to heal himself completely.

He was about to start running back towards Beacon, until he heard clapping coming from behind him, whirling around to see Ghirahim standing there.

"Impressive, I never would have thought you would have been able to defeat such a beast." he said condescendingly.

Gyro simply looked at him with narrowed eyes, before he smirked, as he summoned the Master Sword, Ghirahim scowling in disgust at seeing the blade.

"Hey, wanna know something grey-face? She's awake." Gyro said with a smirk, as the blade of the sword glowed brightly, and a figure jumped out of the sword.

It was a young woman dressed in blue and purple, with a large green gem in the middle of her chest, her face had changed since Gyro last saw her in his past life as Link, for one, her eyes were actually normal now, having blue irises with white schelera, instead of being the same metallic blue as her skin, and her features looked less robotic and more human.

Another interesting aspect was that she had no arms.

This was Fi, the spirit of the Master Sword.

She turned to Gyro, and offered him a small smile "Hello again master."

Gyro smiled back "Hey Fi, been quite a few centuries since I last saw you."

She nodded "Since we last defeated Demise." she turned to Ghirahim and frowned "Although I am surprised to see him here."

Ghirahim sneered at her "I don't die easy you damn servant of the goddess."

"It's funny you should say the word servant, since I clearly remember that is basically what you are to Demise, or more precisely, he only saw you as his tool." Fi said in analytical tone, and Gyro had to stop himself from laughing.

"It matters not what my master sees me as, I will gladly give my life to bring him back into this world." Ghirahim said passionately.

Fi looked at him for a few moments "You are even more fanatical and delusional than before."

Gyro snorted as he tried really hard to not laugh at the fact that Fi was insulting Ghirahim.

 **(Play Skyward Sword OST - Ghirahim Battle 2)**

Ghirahim quickly summoned his sword and discarded his cape as he rushed in with an angered shout, Gyro holding up his shield to block to attack, only to be surprised as Fi blocked it with her leg.

Oh, right, her legs could actually cut through things, since they were hard as steel and basically acted like the blades of the Master Sword.

Interestingly he noticed that the blue wrappings around her legs were now golden, reflecting the current state of the Master Sword.

Anyway, as Fi held the blade back, Gyro went in for a stab, but Ghirahim jumped back and created an array of daggers at the same time, throwing them towards the two as they started to deflect them.

Ghirahim frowned, thinking that he couldn't simply fight the same way he did before and expect a different result, before smirking as he got an idea.

He created a second blade in his free hand, while his arms started to turn black "This should even things up."

And it indeed did, Ghirahim was now better capable of holding Gyro and Fi at bay, but even with that, the two showed impressive teamwork.

Fi quite literally danced on the battlefield, spinning like a ballerina, and Gyro seemed to know her routine perfectly, as he constatly set up Ghirahim to fall into a trap and just barely avoid being chopped to bits.

It was a point in the battle where Ghirahim over extended himself, and Gyro and Fi parried his attack, before both of them striked at his chest, leaving a X shaped scar there, this one, unlike the previous one, wouldn't disappear anytime soon, cutting far deeper than the last one.

Ghirahim dropped to knee as he cluthed the quickly bleeding wound.

"This isn't the end. We'll finish this another day." he said as he teleported away.

"Master, he hasn't gotten far yet, should we give pursuit?" asked Fi as she turned her head towards the direction Ghirahim had teleported to.

Gyro sighed he finally relaxed a bit "No Fi, he isn't worth it at the moment, besides, we need to get back to Beacon and assess the damage."

Fi nodded as her and Gyro started to quickly make their way back at the school.

* * *

In the courtyard, everyone was finally resting.

The fight was finally over.

Everyone had practically slumped down as soon as they sat, anywhere, be it on a bench, on the ground, or in the grass, some had even fallen asleep, like Penny and Don, who had fallen asleep, leaning on one another while sitting on a bench.

Although Yang was gazing sadly at Pierce, who had bandages wrapped around the right side of his face.

He smiled up at her as he laid his head in her lap "Hey, don't frown beautiful, it doesn't suit you."

"But... you..." she was almost crying at this point.

"Don't worry about it Yang, I can get by without an eye." he then reached up and cupped her cheek "But I wouldn't be able to go on for a moment without you at my side."

Yang stared at him for a moment, before smiling and letting out a bitter laugh "Idiot." she then looked down at him and smiled a bit more as she leaned down and kissed him "It's the same for me."

Pierce stared at her for a moment longer, before smiling a bit wider "Hey Yang?"

She dried her tears "Yeah?"

Pierce didn't say a word, instead he simply held up his hand towards her, a small light shined in his closed palm for a moment "What say we make a promise?"

She rose an eyebrow, but smiled nonetheless "What kind of promise?"

He smiled as he opened his hand, and she saw... a ring.

She looked at it for a moment, before her eyes slowly widenned as she turned her head down to look back at him "Pierce?"

He smiled "I don't want to wait anymore. So let's make a promise, here and now, to walk down the path of our lives, together always."

She was speechless as she listened to his words, what he was asking her, she never though it would happen so soon.

But, honestly, a part of her slightly hoped it would happen quickly, and that part won out, as she leaned down and kissed him deeply.

Once they broke the kiss, Pierce chuckled "Do you think I should do it properly?"

Yang cocked her head to the side playfully "Don't get up, but I would like to hear you say the proper words."

Pierce nodded as he cleared his throat "Yang Xiao Long, will you marry me?"

Yang smiled down at him and kissed him again "Yes." she said as she pulled off one of her gloves and slipped on the ring.

They then heard a few people starting to clap and cheer around them, which included Ruby as she ran up and hugged the both of them happily.

After Ruby stopped hugging them, Yang looked down at Pierce and laughed a bit "You don't know _Xiao Long_ I've been waiting to hear you ask me that."

Everybody but Pierce and Dabo groaned, with Pierce laughing loudly, and Dabo chuckling a bit.

"What the hell did we miss?"

Everybody turned to see Gyro and Fi looking on at the current scene in surprise.

"Pierce asked Yang to marry him and she said yes." answered Jaune, which was then followed by a tired sigh as he leaned into Pyrrha who was almost ready to fall asleep "And then she did one of her puns."

Gyro blinked before he grinned "Well I would have loved to see the first part, congratulations you two." he said, casting a glance at Pierce's bandages and shrugging, not yet knowing how bad it was and just thinking it was a minor wound.

"Oh fuck." everyone heard Weiss of all people swear, and turned to her, seeing her look up at the sky, and everyone followed her gaze to see a small private airship with the logo of the SDC printed on the side.

'Oh, great, he's here.' Gyro thought sarcastically before pulling out his scroll and looking at the time, before he smirked.

It was now a few minutes past midnight, the date having rolled over to November 11th.

A very special day for someone present here at the moment.

At the same time, he checked the progress on Project: FREEDOM, and couldn't help the wide grin that nearly split his face as he saw it was complete and already in effect.

Oh this was going to be glorious.

The ship quickly landed, and out of it stepped the CEO of the company and Weiss' father, Adolf Schnee.

Gyro had nearly busted a gut when he learned his name, since he had the same name as the leader of the Nazi movement back on earth.

Oddly fitting.

He walked with purpose, heading straight towards Weiss, his face displaying a frown, visible behind his mustache.

"Weiss, you will come home this instant." he said quickly as he made to grab her arm.

"No." she said disgust as she stepped back.

"Young lady, I am your father, and you will listen to me!" he said as he tried to grab her again, only this time his own arm was grabbed by Gyro, who quickly squeezed down and twisted Mr. Schnee's arm at a painful angle.

"Yeah, see that's where your wrong, you may be her father, but she doesn't have to listen to you, not anymore anyway." said Gyro.

Adolf snarled at the young man in front of him "Of course she does, she's not old enough to make her own decisions!"

"Again, you're wrong. As of a few minutes ago, the date changed to November 11." Gyro said, and Weiss' eyes widenned when she heard this, while Mr. Schnee frowned in confusion.

"And, what does that date have to do with anything?" he said.

Gyro frowned as he turned his head to look at everyone "Father of the year right here." he said sarcastically, earning him a few laughs from the others, before he turned back to the man "I think I'll let Weiss answer that."

Weiss looked at her father with a frown as she uttered a few simple words "It's my birthday."

Mr. Schnee's eyes widenned after a few moments, understanding the full meaning of those words.

"Exactly, which means she's 18 years old now, welcome to the club by the way." said Gyro as he turned to Weiss at those words and was cut off by Pierce who added in his own word "We have booze!" "And happy birthday as well obviously." he then turned back to Mr. Schnee "Which means, that you hold no control over her anymore." Gyro then smirked "Heck, as of an hour ago, you hold control over absolutely nothing."

His words earned him confusion from everyone present, except for Pierce who was mostly surprised "Oh, so that happened?" he said, which earned him a look of questionning from his fiancée, whom he shushed and told her to simply listen with a knowing grin.

"What the blasted hell do you mean boy?" asked Mr. Schnee.

Gyro grinned widely "As of an hour ago, I became the new CEO of the Schnee Dust Company."

There was a shocked silence, followed by a collective what from practically everyone present.

Gyro winced a bit at the volume "Ow. But yeah, it's all legal and official, and already effective." he said as he passed his scroll to Weiss, who looked at all the documents in shock, finding that they were indeed legal, and that all assets of the SDC now belonged to Gyro.

"Gonna be having a lot of changes, and announcements too. In fact, my first announcement as CEO, is that Weiss will inherit the company when she feels ready." Gyro said, with everyone turning to him in shock again, and Weiss' jaw had practically dropped.

"R... Really?" she questionned softly, with Gyro turning to look at her with a smile as he nodded, making her smile after a few moments.

"Second announcement!" Gyro said suddenly, grabbing everyone's attention as he looked to Adolf Schnee "You, sir, are fired, and are hereby banned from ever stepping foot near the company ever again, as well, I have a restraining order ready to be placed on you, which when will active, will make it so you can't get within 200 feet of my heir, I.E. Weiss Schnee."

Again, some shock directed at him, though it wasn't as surprising as before.

Somehow, they honestly expected something along those lines.

Pierce was mostly surprised by the restraining order, but he figured Gyro must have put it into the plan rather recently.

Gyro turned to look at Weiss "Do you want the restraining order to be active?"

Weiss nodded as she smiled at Gyro "Yes, and do you think it could extend to prevent him from getting close to Winter, and any children my sister and I may have?"

Gyro shrugged "Easy enough." he then turned to Adolf and pushed him away "That restraining order is going to be active in a few minutes, so I'd suggest getting as far away as possible, and don't even think about heading for the company, I'll know."

Adolf scowled as he backed away, before making it back to his private ship, which would simply leave him at his home and then return to the company without him.

Gyeo smirked when he saw the ship leave, signalling to the pilot, who was somebody's whose filed he'd checked and knew already accepted the change, to make the ride back to Atlas as annoying as possible for Mr. Schnee.

How is he doing that you may wonder?

By playing some of the most annoying songs in the world.

Mr. Schnee would have the greatest (read: worst) sendoff ever.

Gyro sighed as he finally slumped down, before walking over to Ruby, and sitting down next to her, and laying his head down in her lap.

"I know a lot of you have questions, but the adrenaline just wore off, so I'll answer them tomorrow, for now..." he let out a loud yawn "I'm going to sleep."

"Good night." said Ruby with a giggle.

"Good night Ruby." said Gyro as he quickly fell asleep.

* * *

 ***leans back into his chair with Ember sitting in his lap while she holds Ashley in her arms***

 **Fluff.**

 **lots of fluff at the end.**

 **I couldn't help it.**

 **Also, yes, Pierce and Yang are engaged now.**

 **As for Pierce's eye, you'll get your answer in the next chapter.**

 **And for everything else, well just leave me a comment and I'll we talk on it.**

 **I'm tired, just like Gyro.**

 **Read, Review, Don't be a dick, and have a nice day everyone.**

 **See ya next time.**


	76. Chapter 69: Full Disclosure

**Hello everybody and welcome back to THOR!**

 **So, today's chapter will probably be short.**

 **Why?**

 **Because it's the cooldown of the Battle of Beacon.**

 **After this, we're going into the Twilight Princess arc.**

 **And we're also getting closer to the end of the story.**

 **Well, of THIS part of the trilogy.**

 **Don't forget that I have two gaidens planned that are sequels to the story, showing two of Gyro's adventures after the series.**

 **Also, something I want to say.**

 **There won't be a chapter this weekend.**

 **Because I have a convention for the two days of the weekend.**

 **But once monday rolls around, you'll get a chapter.**

 **Anyway!**

 **Let's get this show on the road!**

* * *

The night had passed quickly, everyone had ended up sleeping the amphitheater since it was the closest place they reached once they entered Beacon.

As for the people who were so asleep they wouldn't wake up, others simply dragged them along (Yatsuhashi slung Gyro over his shoulder and carried him there)

When morning rolled around, and everyone was awake, they all headed for a temporary cafeteria that was set up in the morning for breakfast.

It was there, when all the tables had been arranged in a way so that everyone was pretty much hudled into one large group, that questions started being thrown at Gyro.

He glared at the people who questionned too loudly though.

He just woke up for Oum's sake, so they should learn to quiet down.

Velvet shared his sentiment and actually worked up enough courage to tell everyone to guiet down before motionning for him to speak.

Gyro stared at her in surprise for a few moments before nodding "Thank you Velvet." he then directed his attention to the group as a whole "So, let's go in order of importance. I knew the attack was coming yes, and so did our teachers, that's why we were so well prepared to fend off our attackers. We've been making contingency upon contingency for months now, nearly a year. And yes, I knew it would happen even when I got to Vale about a year ago, so did Pierce. We were attacked by the White Fang yes, but they were mere pawns in this, they were not the ones behind this whole mess, it was an old enemy of mine, who has gone into hiding as of now, most likely it'll be a year or two before he attempts anything again."

"Wait, you said a year and a half the last time, how come we have more time now?" questionned Blake.

Gyro grinned "Because this attack cost him a lot, so it'll take him longer to recuperate his losses. Now, for the other questions. Some of you are wondering why a criminal is currently eating breakfast with us." he said as he motionned to Roman who was nonchalantly eating some toast, his hat rested on the table "While Roman did indeed commit crimes, he has been granted a pardon for his actions in helping to keep Beacon safe last night, as well for the information he divulged regarding his former boss, which helped immensely and securing Vale from ennemy forces. As such, he's also been given a legitimate job."

"Yeah been meaning to ask what exactly my job's going to be." asked Roman with a raised eyebrow while looking at Gyro.

"Running a bookstore in downtown Vale." said Gyro, Roman nodding in agreement before going back to eating.

Gyro sighed "Now for the elephant in the room." he said as he gestured to Fi who was sitting next to Midna, the princess sporting a bruised jaw and a few cuts here and there, which she had gotten from a particulary vicious member of the fang last night "This is Fi. An old friend of mine, as well as the spirit of the Master Sword." he introduced as the girl stood up and did a short curtsy, the others just looking at her (and Gyro) in confusion.

"Wait, the spirit of the sword? So like, she's the Master Sword herself?" asked Nora, with Gyro and Pierce blinking at her in surprise at having gotten it right.

"In a way, that is essentially what I am Miss Valkyrie." answered Fi, before the spirit turned to Ruby and smiled as she got on a knee in front of her, confusing a lot of people, especially Ruby "It is good to see you again Mistress."

Ruby narrowed her eyes in confusion as she tilted her head "Do I... know you from somewhere? I feel like I met you before, but it's all... hazy in my head."

Fi looked up at her and smiled again "You are the one who originally created me, Lady Hylia."

Cue quite a few wide-eyed stares going at Ruby in shock and confusion.

"Oh yeah, forgot it was Hylia who forged the Master Sword originally." said Pierce idly as he blinked his single eye, his bandages still present, but lesser in number, showing portions of a scar going down his right cheek.

Fi turned to look at Pierce and narrowed her eyes at him, getting quite a few looks of confusion, before she turned to Gyro "Master, I've been meaning to ask, but why is the embodiement of Demise's curse here with you?"

Gyro frowned at her "He's my brother, and while he may exist due to his curse following me even beyond the worlds when I was reborn this time, it weakened over the centuries, enough for the goddesses to purify a portion of it. That purification was enough for the Triforce of Power to even deem him as a better wielder."

Fi frowned a bit as she listened "But I can still sense the darkness within him."

Both Gyro and Pierce spoke at the same time "Darkness is only evil if you let it be." they then fist bumped each other with smirks, and Blake nodded at their words, having read many stories where a hero used the power of darkness, or even some where the villain used the power of light.

After a few moments, some people caught on to some of the words Gyro had said "Wait, what do you mean beyond the worlds?" asked Yang.

Gyro sighed and started taking a few deep breaths, what he was about to say was extremely important.

He felt someone put a hand on his shoulder, making him turn his head to see Ruby with an encouraging smile.

He nodded at her as he turned back to everyone.

"Pierce and I aren't from Remnant, we're from a completely different planet known as Earth, from a completely different universe."

Everyone simple stared at him for a long time, unsure what to say.

"We came to Remnant, because we saw the world's future, seeing just how things would have gone wrong, so we made it our goal to prevent the worst from happening." explained Pierce, followed by him shrugging "Plus, we didn't really have any reasons to stay back home."

"Yeah, nothing for us left back home." said Gyro idly before getting serious again "We saw a lot of really awful things set to happen basically, including some of the people present here dying, I won't say who specifically though, because I don't want to traumatize you with that. As well, we saw what basically amounted to the fall of the kingdoms, of rather it's beginning, and a lot of people got hurt, both physically, and emotionally." Pierce scooted ever so slightly closer to Yang at this, nobody noticing the action.

"And thus here we are, two guys who were pretty much normal back home, now doing everything they can to keep their new home safe." said Pierce to finish it off.

More would be explained to their friends in private though.

There was a long moment of silence, before Coco, who decided to be the skeptic since no one seemed too keen at the moment, spoke up "Ok, let's say we believe you Green, you got any proof?"

Gyro nodded as he brought out his laptop from his hammerspace, and Pierce brought out a projector from his, while Midna understood where they were going and used a simple spell to dim the lights in the room and cover the windows before a tarp appeared at the back of the room.

"What you're about to see, is one of the four trailers for an internet series back home known as RWBY, which follows a team of four young huntresses at Beacon." said Gyro as he plugged his laptop to the projector before opening up his video files, choosing one labeled as 'Red Trailer' and letting it play.

Although Yang couldn't help herself and shouted out "Cock bite!" when she saw the words 'Rooster Teeth presents'.

And then everyone gasped in shock and confusion when the name of Monty Oum appeared.

They all watched as, soon, Ruby Rose appeared on screen, standing in front of her mother's grave who she still believed was dead back then, and then walking through a forest in winter, before she fought off what most people assumed were Beowolves, except they didn't have any bone plates on their bodies.

And then a few people were awed when she utterly decimated the whole pack on her own.

Ruby herself stared at her other with a small smile as she remembered that day, although the beowolves she had fought had armor, the fight basically went the same way.

Yang was now seeing with her own eyes the fight her little sister had attempted to describe, and realised that Ruby didn't do herself justice when she explained it, because what she was seeing was really impressive.

Once the trailer was over, everybody immediately guessed who the three silhouettes were, and looked at the other three female members of team RWGBY.

There was silence for a moment before Yang broke it "Do I have a trailer?"

A few heads turned to her in confusion "What? That was awesome!"

"Aren't you concerned about the fact that your fiancée and his brother have been keeping this big of a secret from everyone? And that they've basically been lying about who they really were?" questionned Arslan, who looked at Yang with a raised eyebrow.

She respected Yang for defeating her in the tournament, but she was curious as to why she seemed nonchalant about this.

Yang shrugged a bit "I'm a bit annoyed sure, but I can also understand why they did it. They wanted to keep us safe, and since they revealed everything to us, I'm guessing that means they don't know anything more, right?" she added the last part as she looked at the brothers, with Gyro putting a hand on his chin and thinking about it before shaking his head.

That was everything.

Sure there was the part about Ruby's silver eyes, but he figured Summer would probably explain that part to Ruby herself, so he wouldn't bother.

Yang nodded "And, well, like you said, Pierce is my fiancée, I love him, and if I stop loving him just because of that, then I wouldn't have really loved him in the first place." she said with a bit of a blush as she leaned into said boy, who put an arm around her with a smile.

"To answer your question by the way Yang, yes, you do have a trailer." he then smiled teasingly at her "It's when you broke Junior's bar."

Yang laughed sheepishly at this, while said man frowned at being reminded of that, and the Malachite twins flinched a bit as they remembered the small beating they got from the blonde brawler.

"Umm, sorry about that I guess?" she said sheepishly.

Junior looked at her before sighing "No, no, don't aplogize, I shouldn't have treated you like I did. If I had been more respectful, you would have just walked out instead of wrecking my place."

"Alright, I think that's everything." said Gyro, before he stared at Pierce "By the way, how's your wound doing?"

Pierce started sweating nervously at this "Um, it's, uh..."

Gyro narrowed his eyes at his brother "Pierce..." Gyro said with a bit of a growl.

Pierce was fidgeting under his brother's hard gaze before he mumbled out his answer.

"Louder." said Gyro simply.

Pierce was silent for a moment "I lost my right eye, permanently, it won't be healing."

Gyro glared at him for a moment before taking a deep breath and standing up, and walking towards the exit, grabbing Pierce by the back of his jacket as he walked by him and dragging him outside the room.

Pierce was a bit pale as he let out a small "Help." while his brother dragged him.

Gyro had inherited more than just their mother's looks.

He also got her temper.

Once they had gotten past the doors, everyone else simply looked at each other and shrugged before they all jumped with a start as they heard Gyro shout something at Pierce which sounded like "IDIOT!" they started to hear his voice, though they couldn't make out what he was saying, but it was safe to say he was scolding Pierce.

Yeah he was definetly the older brother between the two.

They then heard a loud sound, like someone being hit in the head, and after a few moments, the two walked back into the room, Gyro with his arms crossed as he simply walked back, and Pierce quietly shuffling his feet along with a large bump on top of his head.

Gyro had definetly mastered anime logic if he could give a person that kind of bump.

After that little event, everyone simply went back to eating in peace, and Yang trying to push the bump on top of Pierce's head back down.

As for the rest of the day, nothing much happened, except for everyone simply sitting back and relaxing.

After last night, they had definetly earned it.

* * *

 **And done!**

 ***Looks at time***

 **Huh, this one didn't take me so long to write.**

 **So, like I said, this is the cooldown, so even if most of you readers already knew most of this stuff, I still wanted to have these events be written out.**

 **Also, yeah, a surprise or two in the chapter.**

 **Fun Fact: Gyro and Pierce were orginally planned to have an actual fight, but I decided against it.**

 **The tone of this chapter was calm, so I decided to replace the fight with a comedic scolding instead.**

 **It makes more sense, story wise as well, since the both of them are still somewhat mentally tired after the previous night.**

 **Anyway!**

 **Read, Review, Don't be a dick, and have a nice day everyone!**

 **See ya next time!**


	77. Omake

**Hello everybody and welcome back to THOR!**

 **Today, we're having a bit of an extension on the cooldown between the battle of Beacon and the Twilight Princess arc.**

 **Thus, the Omake chapter.**

 **You're basically going to see a couple of skits.**

 **So, let's get this started!**

* * *

 _Master of Disguise_

Gyro and Neo stared at each other for a good moment.

Roman was off to the side, staring at them dryly "Are you two seriously going to do this?"

The two of them turn to him and nod seriously.

Roman sighed "Alright, let's just get this over with then, Neo, you're up first."

The short girl nodded as her appearance changed in small shatters of glass appearing over her, donning her in the disguise she had used in the tournament during the original timeline.

Roman walked up to her and looked her over "No obvious errors, alright kid, your turn." he said to Gyro.

Gyro nodded as a magic seal passed over his body.

He'd decided to test out illusion magic just for the hell of it, and had gotten a nice hang of it.

Once the seal was finished passing over him, his form was replaced with that of Ike from Fire Emblem Radiant Dawn, complete with Ragnell hanging over his shoulder.

Roman walked up to him and looked him over like he did with Neo "It looks right, but..." he looked at the muscular arms and grabbed hold of the bicep, feeling it was actually real, making him widen his eyes in surprise "Wow, damn kid you're pretty good." he then turned to his girlfriend "Sorry to say babe, but he's got you beat, this is like a full on transformation."

Neo pouted as her appearance changed back to normal, before she walked up to Gyro, and started to poke at his muscles a bit, then she jumped up and sat on one of his shoulders.

Gyro turned his head to look at her with a raised eyebrow "What are you doing?" he asked in a perfect copy of Ike's voice, the spell even having effect his vocal cords.

"She wants you to give her a free ride, besides the silent monk from team CFVY, you're the tallest person she's ever met, you're even taller than your brother right now." Roman explained as Neo nodded.

"Why didn't she just ask Yatsu then?" asked Gyro with a raised eyebrow.

"She didn't want the bunny girl to get the wrong idea and think the guy she likes is lost to her." said Roman as Neo nodded once again before she pointed forwards and tapped the top of his head.

Gyro sighed as he started walking "Alright then."

"How did you manage to fully change though?" asked Roman in curiosity as Gyro turned to look at him dryly and answer.

"It's magic, I ain't gotta explain shit."

* * *

 _Canine surprise_

A black and white blur sped through the beacon gardens.

People jumped out of the way of the short blur as it sped close to the ground.

Soon it stopped, and something that was on it's back fell forward and rolled a few feet in front of it.

The blur was then revealed to be Gyro in his wolf form, while the thing that fell of his back was Zwei.

Gyro walked forward and picked up Zwei by the scruff of his neck with his mouth before setting him back down on his feet.

Zwei turned to Gyro and barked happily.

At least that's what everyone heard.

Gyro heard this.

"Let's do it again!" said Zwei in the voice of a young boy.

Gyro shook his head with a sigh "We've done that five times already Zwei." he said in a slightly deeper tone then his usual voice.

"Aww, come on! It's fun!" the younger canine said happily.

Gyro sighed as he pawed his forehead in a facepaw "You are way too hyper sometimes."

Zwei titlted his head "So?"

Gyro shook his head "Nevermind." he looked up in thought "You know, I wonder what Ruby would say if she saw this?"

Zwei looked over Gyro's shoulder "Why don't you just ask her?"

Gyro blinked as he turned around and saw Ruby staring at him and Zwei in confusion.

"Gyro? What are you doing with Zwei?" she asked.

Gyro stared for a moment before he opened his maw slightly and a light shined in it as something appeared in his mouth.

The Mask of Truth.

He handed it to Ruby and motionned for her to put it on, the girl doing so in confusion.

"Ok, so now what?" she asked.

"Now you can understand us." she heard Gyro say, making her stare at him with wide eyes.

"She can understand us!?" shouted Zwei in shock before he ran up to Ruby and jumped into her arms, the girl catching him on reflex "I love you Ruby! You're like a big sister and you're so awesome and funny and cool and you always give me the best belly rubs and ear scratches! Oh! And Yang's awesome too!" he said happily.

Ruby stared at her dog in awe before she turned to Gyro with a silent queston.

Gyro shrugged "I don't know why or how, but the Mask of Truth allows the wearer to talk to animals, although originally it was just to read their thoughts, but I guess some of my magic leaked into it and it upgraded, stuff like that can happen with magical artefacts."

Ruby only had one thing to say about this "This. Is. AMAZING!" she shouted, and Zwei shouted/barked in agreement.

* * *

 _Convention Time_

"We're going to what?" said Jaune in confusion.

"Take a trip to Earth Prime because one of my friends from over there told me there was something fun going on." said Gyro as he worked on his portal in his lab, with everyone standing a safe distance away.

"Why exactly? And what friend are you talking about?" asked Weiss.

Gyro shrugged "Well, I thought it would be a fun way to show you all what Earth is like, as well as let you meet some of your fans. And the friend I'm talking about is basically an alternate version of myself, his name's Max."

There was a small silence as everyone processed the last part, before shrugging it off as something normal in regards to Gyro.

He was weird like that sometimes.

"So where are we going to go exactly?" asked Blake with a raised eyebrow.

"Montreal, it's pretty close to where we were born, Comicon is going on, so it should be fun." said Pierce as he stepped out of another room, wearing something completely different.

He was wearing a heavy, black armor that covered his torso and legs completely, but left his arms bare save for a pair of shoulder guards, he was wearing a fake mechanical arm over his left forearm, and it looked rather real, save for the fact his fingers moved naturaly, his right arm was left bare except for a few bandages around the hand, he had a black cloak hanging off his back, he had used magic to change his hair to black, short and spiky (it would last for 24 hours), he had covered up his scar with a similar spell but had his right eye closed, and finally, hanging off his back was a GIGANTIC sword that was even taller than he was and almost as wide as his torso. (although it was a fake sword, that fact alone was awesome)

He was dressed as Guts from Berserk.

What could he say, he loved that manga, even though it was so fucking dark.

You know a character is going to have a fucked up life when he's born from the corpse of his hanged mother and is then found by a group of travelling mercenaries and adopted by the camp whore who would die three years later to a plague.

Seriously Guts' story is dark as hell.

Yang looked at him in confusion "Awesome outfit, but why are you wearing it?"

Pierce shrugged "We're going to a convention, so I decided to wear something that fits well, and this character doesn't have his right eye, so I'll just keep mine closed."

"What's a convention?" asked Ruby.

"Basically a place where lots of people get together and wear costumes, take pictures, sell stiff, buy stuff, and participate in panels." explained Gyro before he snapped his fingers "Can't forget my costume." he said as his clothes changed out and he was soon dressed in a blue coat, beige shorts, a bit of armor on him, brown and blue boots, a red scarf around his neck, goggles around his forehead, a wig that was a greenish blonde, and a fake goatee on his chin.

He was dressed as Jak from the Jak and Daxter franchise, specifically his appearance in the second game.

Ruby looked at him with a tilted head "So why did are you wearing a costume?"

Gyro shrugged "I just felt like it."

"Do we have costumes as well?" asked Pyrrha curiously.

"Nope, you guys are going as yourselves. Although, you can't bring your weapons with you, you're gonna have to leave them here." explained Gyro.

Everyone nodded and left their respective weapons on an empty table that one of Gyro's many copies running around the lab had cleared up.

A group of Gyros then came up and handed everyone replicas of their weapons when they were still in their first forms.

"Those are props that I made, they still have their mechashift options, but they aren't weal weapons." he explained.

Ruby looked over the replica of Crescent Rose with a criticial eye "Woah, this is seriously good. You weren't kidding when you said they were accurate." she said in awe.

Gyro smiled a bit at the praise before he activated his portal and it showed a large plaza with a lot of people walking around in different costumes "Well then, let's go."

And with that, everyone walked through the portal and went to have a good day. (although Gyro did use a small spell on Ruby to hide her elven ears, Pierce did the same for his own ears, and Gyro was just lucky his character did have pointy ears)

They ended up having people ask for their pictures quite often because of how 'accurate to the characters' they looked, and some people even asked them for special pictures, like this one girl who asked Jaune and Pyrrha if they were dating and asked for a picture of them kissing, since, as she put it 'Arkos is the best ship ever.'

At the end of the day, they all came back with lots of souvenirs, from games, to artwork, to other random stuff, and funnily enough, Barbara Dunkelman and Lindsay Jones were there, so both Yang and Ruby ended up meeting their 'voice actors'.

Unsurprisingly, Yang and Barbara had a pun off because they both had a love of stupid puns.

They also met a few famous cosplayers, like Jessica Nigri and Yaya Han (and Yang was surprised at their chest sizes, although she suspected they were fake, so it didn't count).

Either way, it had been a fun day.

* * *

 _Magic Class_

Ruby's head was currently hurting.

She was trying to understand how a magic seal worked.

Why?

Because she needed to fully understand it to be able to make one of her own and create her own spells.

And thus, Gyro was making her study.

Her head fell against the desk as she groaned "This is hard~" she whined out.

Gyro sighed before he smiled a bit "Alright, you can take a break from that, we'll do something a little different."

She immediately perked up at that "What are we doing?"

"I'm going to be teaching you three spells that were once used by our previous incarnations, Din's Fire, Nayru's Love, and Farore's Wind." he explained to her.

She tilted her head in though "Wait, aren't those the names of the three golden goddesses?"

Gyro nodded at her "Yep, the spells were named after them... although Farore's Wind is kind of the opposite of showing courage, but that doesn't matter."

He guided her out towards the Beacon cliffs, where he would be demonstrating the spells to her "Alright, first off, Din's Fire." he said as he held his hand out and a small ember shot after a moment, before he snapped his fingers and it exploded into a relatively large flame before burning out, he then turned to her "That's one of two ways of using it, you're gonna want to keep a safe distance so I can show you the other."

Ruby nodded with an awed expression as she took quite a few steps back, and Gyro's hand then started to glow red before he punched the ground and an explosion of fire happened around him and expanded outwards before dissipating.

Her jaw had dropped as she saw it before she ran up to him "That was so awesome!"

Gyro smiled down at her "Thanks. Now, next up is Nayru's Love, take a few steps back please, and once again, this one has two ways of being used." she nodded at his words and took a couple of steps backwards, before Gyro clapped his hands together in front of him and was surrounded by a blue crystal, he then looked up at her "Ruby, I want you to shoot me, no arguments, and know I'll be fine."

She was a bit surprised at his request, but trusted him enough to know that if he wouldn't be harmed, he really wouldn't, so she held up Waxing Rose and pointed it at him before shooting at him, and the bullet broke once it touched the crystal.

Gyro smirked at her awed expression "Nayru's Love creates a forcefield around the user that halts all attacks, the alternate way of using it creates the same forcefield, but only for a moment, and it's used to reflet projectiles and can actually harm an opponent."

She nodded at his explanation, knowing what it could do would help her understand how to cast the spell.

He smiled as the shield faded from around him "And finally, Farore's Wind."

Ruby raised her hand, and Gyro smiled in amusement as he allowed her to speak "Why did you say that it's the opposite of showing courage?"

Gyro chuckled, before he disappeared in a green flash, Ruby looked around bewildered until she heard him speaking from behind her "Well, teleporting around the battlefield isn't exactly courageous now is it?"

She turned around to him quickly and looked at him before she nodded.

He was right, teleporting around sounded more cowardly than courageous, but it did have it's uses though.

Gyro smiled at her "Now then, let's see if you can do them as well."

And so, Ruby trained eagerly for the rest of the day, determined to master those spells. (although when she finally did so the following day, it was back to understanding a magic seal)

* * *

 **And voila!**

 **4 short omakes.**

 **Each featuring some light and/or comedic moments.**

 **I would have put another one, but I couldn't think of enough content for it.**

 **It would have focused on Penny and the Guardians.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed these.**

 **Read, Review, Don't be a dick, and have a nice day everone!**

 **See ya next time!**


	78. Chapter 70: Invasion

**Hello everybody and welcome back to THOR!**

 **Today, we're finally moving onto the next arc.**

 **Specifically, the Twilight Princess arc.**

 **Obviously the start up to the arc comes first, and it'll be somewhat short, but still, I'm sure you'll like it.**

 **Hopefully.**

 **Anyway!**

 **Let's get this show on the road!**

* * *

The day started out calmly.

Gyro, Ruby and Jaune were idly observing the construction workers rebuild the wrecked areas of the school, not having anything better to do at the moment.

Some of the other students were miling about as well, searching for stuff that they lost because of the BoB (Battle of Beacon) as some people had come to call it.

It was a really dumb acronym.

They didn't really know what their friends were doing at the moment, except for Pyrrha, she had excused herself to use a restroom a few minutes ago, but they were probably around, doing... stuff.

An interestign thing to note, all of the teams from the other academies had finally returned, while team MAYS simply left for their worlds.

Although there was one team that was staying at Beacon since they got transfered there.

Team SSSN.

Blake had been really happy that Sun was staying, to the point she didn't care and just kissed him in front of everyone.

Yang had teased her for a good while that day.

Anyway.

As the trio idly watched the workers, well, work, Pyrrha returned and leaned close to Jaune, the boy putting an arm around her waist with a smile.

"You know," started Pyrrha, making everyone turn to look at her "I still find it surprising that there truly are completely different universes out there."

Gyro shrugged "To be fair, the idea has been in my head since I was about 7" he said, and everyone looked at him strangely "What? I watched a lot of cartoons and animes as a kid (still do), and a lot of them brought up the idea of multiple universes."

The others thought about it for a moment, before nodding, finding that it made sense.

Jaune thought of somethign for a moment "What were the aliens that attacked Earth like?"

Gyro tilted his head in thought for a moment "I never really got a good look at them, but apparently, they looked a lot like bugs."

Ruby's face contorted in disgust a bit "Ick, giant bugs." she then shivered at the thought, the others nodding and sharing the sentiment a bit.

It was a few moments later when something weird started to happen.

 **(Play Twilight Princess OST - Twilight)**

The colors of the world slowly changed, the sky slowly going from it's normal light blue, to a strange yellow, and for some reason, strange black particles seemed to fill the atmosphere around them.

The four of them were incredibly confused as they looked around, and suddenly, their auras flared around them without their command, making their bodies constantly emanate a soft glow in their respective aura colors.

They saw the same happening with pretty much all the students, but for the workers, the strangest thing happened to them.

Their bodies started to become invisible, until all that was left were floating blue spirit like flames.

Gyro narrowed his eyes for a moment, before he blinked, and when his eyes opened again, they were sharper than before, his normal eyes having shifted to his wolf eyes, as suddenly, his pupils narrowed into slits, which to the others, just seemes strange, but for him, it was a way to indicate his senses were activated.

He couldn't move while activating a partial transformation, because he needed to stay concentrated to make it so only that part remained morph and stayed morphed until he didn't need it, that was an advantage Pierce had over him, as Pierce could even fight while being partially transformed.

Either way, as he observes the workers, he could see them thanks to his activated senses, and interestingly, they were still working, almost like they didn't notice the world around them changing.

He then blinked again, and his eyes returned to normal as he turned to the others "We need to find the others and go see Ozpin."

They nodded as they all split up to go find everyone before heading up to see the headmaster.

* * *

Once the elevator doors opened, teams RWGBY and JNPPR stepped out, along with Sun and Neptune, whom Gyro had decided to bring along, thinking they might be helpful.

After a few days had passed, Pierce's wound had finnaly fully healed, save for the scar and his eye of course, giving one very visible scar starting on his forehead, passing over his eye, and ending on his cheek, while his eye, which remained open despite being blinded, was a faded white.

Any glare he gave a person with said eye was amazingly effective.

Once there, they saw Qrow and Winter were also present, along with Midna who was looking out the window in shock and worry, while constantly muttering the word "No..." over and over again silently.

Ozpin nodded once he saw the students "Good, I was about to send for all of you."

"What the hell is going on?" asked Yang as she gestured towards outside the window towards the world being seemingly trapped in some kind of perpetual twilight.

"We don't know, but Ozpin had a feeling either Gyro or Midna might know, except, well you can see how she's feeling about this." said Qrow as he gestured to the princess in question.

Gyro walked up to Midna and started to shake her shoulders "Snap out of it!"

After a while her eyes seemed to focus back on the present, looking back at Gyro as she finally composed herself and the boy stepped back a bit.

"I'm sorry, it's just, I never thought this would happen again." she explained, with Gyro nodding.

"You're not the only one." he said with a frown.

"So you do know?" asked Winter.

The two of them nodded as Midna started to speak "It would seem that while I was gone, someone must have usurped control of my kingdom from me, and decided to begin an invasion of Remnant."

The news shocked everyone present, surprised that an invasion was taking place, and was already underway if the state of the world was any indication.

"What's worse, I have a feeling I know who's behind all of this." said Gyro with a scowl.

"He just won't give up will he?" muttered Pierce, although the others all heard him.

"Who are you talking about?" asked Weiss.

Gyro sighed "Ganondorf's back, and probably stronger than ever."

The eyes of all the others widenned in shock, at hearing that the self proclaimed king of evil was still alive.

Pierce looked at his brother "You're worried, aren't you?"

Gyro nodded "I'd be lying if I said I wasn't. I honestly thought we were done with him, now we have to deal with him on top of Ghirahim."

Ozpin looked at everyone gathered at the moment, before looking at the only ones with knowledge of their current situation "Do you know of a way to stop this phenomenon?"

Gyro sighed "Normally I'd be saying to restore the light spirits, but I never detected any on Remnant."

Midna was in thought for a few moments before looking at the headmaster "I may have a solution."

Everyone turned to her, eager to hear what it was.

"I may be able to detect the sources of the twilight, with that, we could send some people to take care of whatever's causing it, at the same time, we'll also need to get to the mirror of twilight so we can use to head to my realm and find out who is behind this." she said, as Ozpin nodded and gestured to her to do so.

She closed her eyes, as she began to reach out, and try to detect the sources of twlight, after a few moments, she opened her eyes, and pointed out three areas on the map of Remnant.

A lake in southern Vacuo, a mountain in Mistral, and a forest in Atlas.

"Lake Lanayru, Mount Eldin and the Faronia Woods." said Gyro as he recognized the areas.

"What about the mirror, is it still ok?" asked Blake, the princess pondering her question before deciding to check to make sure, with her eyes widenning moments later in shock.

"It's been shattered." she said, to the surprise of all the others.

"How many pieces?" said Pierce.

"Four, one is close by, in what was originally the Emerald Forest, one still remains in the desert, another is in the snowy mountains to the far north, and one more is in the sky, over the ocean." Midna explained.

Gyro grabbed his chin in thought "The closest shard is in the temple of time, Ruby and I will take care of grabbing that one, since I'm the only one who can open the way forward within the temple." Ruby nodded at his words, ready to take on the mission.

"In that case, Yang and I will head for the mountains in Atlas, we'll try to find the shard there." said Pierce, his fiancée nodding in agreement.

"Blake and I will head to the desert to secure the location of the shard that still remains." suggested Weiss, the cat faunus agreeing with her.

Gyro reached into his hammerspace and pulled what looked like a blue version of his spinner "Here, this might be helpful once you're in there, though it's the only spare I have" he said as he handed it to the girls, who nodded as Blake slung in on her back with a rope.

"Me and Neptune will head for the Faronia Woods and deal with the problem over there." said Sun with a grin, his teammate nodding with him.

"Nora and I shall head for Mount Eldin, hopefully we'll fix the problem." said Ren, his girlfriend bouncing on her feet as she nodded quickly, and Gyro gave them a small gift, a resistance to heat, which actually changed the colors of their clothes, Ren's green shirt becoming red, and Nora's white shirt becoming red with her pink skirt becoming white.

"I guess me and Pyrrha will take care of Lake Lanayru then." said Jaune, with Pyrrha agreeing with his decision.

"Here, you'll want these." said Gyro as him and Ruby lent their Zora masks to Jaune and Pyrrha, the two nodding as they accepted them, already knowing the basic abilites they would gain.

"Then I suppose that means Qrow and I will try to locate the mirror shard in the sky." said Winter, with Qrow nodding.

Minutes later, everyone was ready to depart, having obtained more specific information on the locations they were heading too, and Ozpin watching as the ships took of.

"Good luck everyone, and godspeed to all of you."

* * *

 **And done!**

 **Yep, so there's the beginning of the Twilight Princess arc.**

 **As you can see, Sun and Neptune, as well as Qrow and Winter are going to be helping.**

 **Also, a bit more information gets adeed into the characters.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the start.**

 **Read, Review, Don't be a dick, and have a nice day everyone!**

 **See ya next time!**


	79. Chapter 71: Stupid Spiders

**Hello everybody and welcome back to THOR!**

 **Today, we make our way into the first dungeon of the Twilight Princess arc!**

 **What is it? I hear you ask.**

 **Well, simply read the chapter and find out.**

 **Let's get this show on the road!**

* * *

Gyro and Ruby walked through the snow that had fallen in the former Emerald Forest.

After Gyro's battle, Ozpin had been forced to rename the area, so now, it was called the Frozen Fields.

Although he'll admit, the new area can potentially make the innitiation more challenging than before, and because of how the crystal ice spires are scattered around, and of how smaller ones dot the fields, it's just as good to make a student find another at the last possible moment, guaranteeing a team to be formed, instead of people simply trying to choose who their partners are by looking over the area.

At the moment, both Gyro and Ruby were dressed in winter gear, I.E. wearing a coat and heavy boots.

Ruby's coat was black with a red trim, while Gyro's was green with yellow lining.

It was cold here.

Although if anybody ever wanted to have a snowball fight, it was pretty easy to do.

"So, why is a piece of the mirror hidden in the temple of time? Where is it hidden anyway? There's like, only two rooms in there." said Ruby as she looked at her boyfriend.

Gyro looked at her as he answered "There's actually a whole big temple hidden inside, the shard is hidden in there most likely."

They soon reached the entrance to the temple, Ruby walking up to the entrance first, while Gyro almost tripped as his boot got stuck in the snow, leaving him hopping on one foot for a moment as he put it back on.

When he started walking again, he was surprised when several black pillars fell from the sky in a circle around him, and started glowing with red lines as they generated a barrier, seperating him from Ruby who looking on in confusion and shock.

He narrowed his eyes, before looking to the twilight colored sky, seeing a black portal with red lines appearing there as strange black creatures fell out of it, three to be exact.

The creatures had strange mask like faces as they shambled around the makeshift arena.

Gyro frowned as he recognized the creatures.

Shadow Beasts, the main bulk of the invading twilight army.

He quickly shifted into his wolf form, deciding to fight them the same way his predecessor had.

He equiped the Sol Shackle to the base of his tail, which suddenly started to move unnaturally, before it grew and took the form of a clawed hand made out of his fur, which hanged over him like the stinger of a scorpion.

He then growled, which attracted the attention of the beast's as an energy field also appeared around him, moving along the ground and expanding in a circle, which when a shadow beast entered, his tail pointed to it and sent a small spark of magic to lock onto it.

Once all three had been marked, he let loose his attack and lunged at the first beast, ripping through it's chest, and immediately jumping at the next when he landed, repeating the process once more until he landed on his feet after jumping out of a hole from the third one's chest.

Once all three fell to the ground, their bodies burst into black particles which flew back up into the sky and created a new portal, this one with green lines on it.

Gyro would be able to use this portal to teleport to the entrance to the temple whenever he wanted to, and he'd contact Midna to see if she could make one at Beacon for him.

The pillars then disappeared slowly after, with Gyro shifting back to his human appearance as he walked to the entryway.

Ruby just stared at him in wide eyes, being surprised at how quickly he handled the monsters, as well as how vicious his attack had been.

At least it hadn't been very gory.

The two proceeded to enter the temple, Ruby finding it to be rather serene, and for some reason, calming inside.

To be fair, the temple did have multiple purposes in the past, as the shrine to the Master Sword, as the temple dedicated to the sage of light, and as a holy place to pray to the goddess Hylia.

Take a guess which of those three was the reason she was currently feeling at peace inside of it.

As they walked, both of them stored away their winter gear, including switching out their boots, Ruby having been thought by Gyro how to make her own hammerspace to magically store away items.

They soon stood in front of the altar where the Master Sword had rested, Gyro summoning said blade, before suddenly striking the stone with it, making a bright light shine from inside the stone and a set of stairs made out of light to rise up towards the window at the back of the room.

He pulled the sword back out of the stone, Fi choosing this moment to jump out of the blade as Gyro sheated the blade back on his back.

"I detect dark creatures prowling the inside of the temple, unaffected by the Twilight somehow." she said, making the two teens nod at her.

The three of them proceeded to enter further into the temple, ready for the challenges ahead.

* * *

Gyro and Ruby stepped into a new room, with Fi having returned into the Master Sword, both of them being annoyed.

They had to get all the way to the 8th floor of this temple to find a statue, and then bring it all the way back down to the first floor.

Thankfully, they were finally on the 8th floor, although now they had to head all the way back down.

In a temple infested with hundreds of overgrown spiders.

And quite a good number of Lizalfos as well.

As well as a lot of traps, like Beamos (that they thankfully could kill) blade traps, spiked logs, and giant bladed pendulums.

They walked forward in the new room they entered, looking around the area and finding that it was a rather large dome shaped room, with a hole at the top to let light shine through along with a single large window.

They could see the statue they were looking for standing on an elevated platform at the other end of the room.

Although they had an obstacle in their path first.

Standing in the middle of the room was a tall humanoid figure, wearing heavy looking black armor, with a large sword and round shield, he looked very much like a stereotypical black knight.

This, was a Darknut, and elite soldier from Ganondorf's army.

The Darknut turned around to face Gyro and Ruby as they stepped closer, the two of them already drawing their weapons to fight it.

The Darknut readied his own weapons as everyone got in their stance.

They silently stared at each other, before Gyro suddenly rushed in, and clashed his blade against the armored knight's sword.

Gyro obviously wouldn't win in a true clash of strength, but that's not what the plan was.

Ruby ran up, and jumped on Gyro shoulders before jumping off them like a springboard, swinging Waxing Rose down on the Darknut's helmet in an attempt to quickly conclude the fight.

The knight managed to move it's head just enough to keep it, but it's helmet fell off, broken into two pieces, revealing it to be wearing a lighter armored helmet underneath.

The two continued this simple strategy of grabbing it's attention with one of them and then the other attacking, until all of it's heavy armor fell off, leaving it in a light chain mail armor with graves and gauntlets along with it's helmet.

It threw it's sword at the two of them, making the two of them roll out of the way, before it surprised Gyro and threw it's shield at him, catching him off guard as it slammed into his face and dazed him.

The knight inteded to rush in to continue his assault on Gyro, but Ruby got in it's path and started attacking it in anger, combining her attacks with a few simple elementals spells, such as lightning bolts or ice shards.

She soon made quick work of the knight as it fell to it's knees and it's body disintegrated.

She ran up to Gyro, who was still dazed and helped him stand and re-orient himself, followed by him actually spitting out a tooth, although it came from the back of his mouth, so he didn't have any gaping holes in his mouth.

He stared down at the tooth with wide eyes before he rubbed his head in thought.

It seemed his enemies were learning.

That wasn't good.

He could only wonder what would happen should he face Ganondorf.

It worried him a bit, and also made him realise that he may had been relying on his past experiences too much, the experience all his previous incarnations gave him made him feel cocky, thinking the enemy wouldn't be able to surprise him anymore.

He had been wrong.

At least he realised this now instead of when he could have accidentally been killed in combat.

He drank a red potion after coming out of his thoughts, to at least close back up the wound left by his tooth flying out, while Ruby drank a green one with a slightly disgusted face.

The green one really was nasty.

As for the red one, it was actually decent, while the blue didn't actually have any taste due to the flavors of the other two cancelling each other out.

Anyway, once that was done, Gyro summoned a new weapon, which they would need to bring the statue back down.

It was a white, gold and magenta scepter with wings at the top of it, along with a glowing orb of light sitting on top.

This was the Royal Dominion Rod.

He halted his movements after a moment, before faceplaming "Crap, I think I forgot to give one to Qrow, he might have needed it."

Ruby patted his shoulder "Don't worry, uncle Qrow will find a way around a problem even without the normal solution, he's hard headed like that."

"Is that where Yang get's it from?" he asked with a smirk, to which Ruby nodded at with a giggle.

After they were done poking fun at her family a bit, Gyro swung the dominion rod towards the statue, sending the ball of light out towards the statue, and once it touched it, the statue glowed green, and actually stated to copy Gyro's movements, meaning Gyro now had to walk it to stand under a bell in the room, with the bell lowering to cover it, before rising back up a moment later to show the statue had vanished, being teleported into the next room.

This was going to be an annoying descent.

* * *

The two of them sighed in relief when they finally placed the statue on it's original spot on the first floor, which made the large door in the room slide open, and finally let them continue on.

Once they stepped into the next room, both of them sported a twitching eyebrow, as they saw they had to run a small gauntlet of traps to get to the last door.

They quickly made their way across the gauntlet, and killed a pair of infant gohma spiders, before bringing out the big key, this one being different from the previous ones, as it was black with a red jewel on it instead of being completely golden in color.

They unlocked the door, before they stepped into the final room.

The room was dark, although light was shining in from four holes on the ceiling.

They could see giant statues in the room, obviously the statues allowed to be control by the dominion rod due to their appearance.

Then, for some reason one of the light sources was covered for a moment, making them look up to see a giant armored tarantula crawling on the ceiling, with a large eye opening on it's back and staring back at them.

This was the Twilit Arachnid, Armogohma.

Ruby shivered a bit in disgust as she looked at it.

She hated spiders.

The creature started to move along the ceiling soon enough.

Gyro turned to look at Ruby "I'm guessing you figured out it's weakpoint already?"

She nodded "The big eye on it's back." she said, to which Gyro nodded.

The plan was obvious.

Shoot it's eye, and hope it falls close to the statues.

She was on shooting duty, and Gyro was on statue duty.

Soon enough it stopped over one of the holes, and opened it's eye as a beam started to shoot out of it, but it didn't get far as she quickly shot it, making it fall down on it's back on the floor, right in front of one of the statues.

Gyro sent the orb of light into the statue, and made it smash it's fist down on Armogohma, dealing a lot of damage to it.

After that it climbed back onto the ceiling and actually laid eggs, which fell onto the floor and quickly hatched.

Gyro would have none of that, and summoned a new weapon.

The weapon was a blue scepter with a jewel of the same color at the top.

This was the Magical Rod.

And Gyro really liked using it with bugs.

The main reason?

A demonstration, as he shoots out a serpetine dragon made out of flames from the scepter's jewel and burns all the small spiders.

They repeated the process of shooting it's eye, smashing it, and burning the baby spiders two more times, although only repeated the spider burning once, before it curled up it's legs, and it's body burst into embers, dead.

At least that's what they thought, until the eye it left behind started moving and was revealed to be a smaller spider.

Gyro was just annoyed and wanted to be done with it, so he quickly made a bomb arrow and shot it, blowing it up once the arrow connected.

Once it disappeared, the shard of the mirror of twilight reformed from it's remains, and floated down into Gyro's hands, before he stored it away in his pocket dimension.

With that done, the two quickly made their way back outside, and were pleased to see that the Twilight had lifted, meaning that the others were finished as well.

Gyro felt out for other portals, and smirked when he felt a portal near each area the others had gone too.

So he put a hand on Ruby's shoulder, and mentally comanded the portal to send them over to pick up the others.

* * *

 **And we're done!**

 **First temple for the Twilight Princess arc is cleared.**

 **And yes, all the temples are happening at the same time.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed today's chapter.**

 **Read, Review, Don't be a dick, and have a nice day everyone!**

 **See ya next time!**


	80. Chapter 72: Normal Nora

**Hello everybody and welcome back to THOR!**

 **Don't got a lot to say today, on account that nothing's really happened, and on account that I'm getting in contact with some people who may be able to send me some help should things get weird on Remnant.**

 **By things getting weird I mean things being out of place, like a higher amount of grimm that what should be normal.**

 **Thus I'm trying to enlist the help of the Time Patrol.**

 **I'm glad Trunks is flexible on this since apparently my version of Remnant exists in Universe 7, which is in his jurisdiction, so he's willing to spare some patrollers to my area and era should things go awry.**

 **I don't know if I'll have to call on them, but the extra help is always welcome.**

 **Anyway, let's get back to the story.**

 **Let's get this show on the road!**

* * *

Ren and Nora were currently climbing up the side of Mount Eldin, which interestingly enough, wasn't very far from Death Mountain, the two were part of the same range.

"So, what exactly has Gyro been making you work on Nora?" Ren asked his girlfriend with a raised eyebrow.

For the past month or so, Gyro had been having training sessions with Nora alone, saying he had something he felt she should be able to do and wanted to avoid an distractions.

Surprisingly the one on one training method actually worked to keep her attention.

Nora turned to look at Ren with a grin "It's awesome! He said I might be able to do something like Pyrrha because of my semblance absorbing electricity, and we also found out I can manipulate it a bit, but not by very far, like, I couldn't make a sword go off course like Pyrrha, but he said I should be able to control my electro... electro... I don't remember the rest of the word." she finished as she scrunched up her face in thought.

"Electro-magnetic field maybe?" supplied Ren, with Nora snapping her fingers with a grin.

"Yeah! That's the one, apparently I could make it so that my body could be magnetic or not, same thing for anyone or anything that touches me." she said.

Ren was honestly impressed at this, it opened plenty of new battle strategies.

They'd have to try and implement it in their training sessions.

He stopped for a moment "This would usually be the part where Yang makes a bad pun."

Nora chuckled "Yeah, probably something about me having an electric or magnetic personality." she then sighed "Hey Ren?"

"Yes Nora?" asked the boy.

"Is it weird that I kinda like hearing the puns, but don't like the puns themselves?" Nora asked.

Ren contemplated her words for a moment "Could you elaborate?"

"Like, hearing them, I don't know, I guess I'm used to hearing them, and not hearing them, it feels weird, you know?" she explained.

Ren nodded, understanding what she meant "It's because they make things feel normal." he smiled "Honestly it's the same for me."

Nora smiled as well "Not just Yang's puns." she grunted as they finally reached a hole in the side of the mountain and she pulled herself up, helping Ren up as well "Everything else really, Ruby's weapon craze, Weiss' snark at annoying people, Gyro's overall craziness, Blake's deadpan comments and defending her books, Jaune's dorkiness, Pyrrha's super politeness and Pierce's banter. It all makes things feel right I guess. I like having it all around. If I didn't have that, things would be weird." she said softly with a fond look.

Ren smiled at her before speaking in an amused tone "What about me?"

Nora looked at him with a wide smile before she hugged him, resting her face in the crook of his neck "You've always been there Ren, you were my normal before, now you're an even bigger part of my new normal."

Ren smiled again as he hugged her back.

Nora was definetly unique.

And he wouldn't want that to change, not even if her acting more along the lines of what people considered normal would be the one thing needed to somehow bring back their families.

To him, she was normal, and he loved her like that.

She smiled softly with a small blush, almost as if she knew what he was thinking, which honestly wouldn't surprise him since they understood each other so much.

"You know, I really hope all 10 of us always stay friends, those guys are seriously the best." she said with a small grin as she thought of all the others.

Ren nodded in agreement "They really are."

After the two had their moment, they stepped further into the cave, finding what appeared to be signs of people formerly living within the mountain, they even noticed a symbol that looked indentical to something Gyro had tattooed on his arm in his goron form.

They quickly connected the dots and figured out that the gorons probably lived here in the past.

Nora also noticed the small arena in the middle of the arena and figured that maybe they did sumo wrestling, since based on Gyro's goron appearance, they had the build for it.

Ren agreed with her, since for once, one of her wild theories, actually made sense.

Though to be fair, a lot of the time her wild theories were actually real, it's just that no one ever figured it out due to never being present when they proved themselves to be real on their own.

For example, she said that maybe a yeti couple had found a shard of the mirror in the snowy mountains of Atlas and was keeping it in their home.

She would learn that she's right when they would meet up with Yang and Pierce later.

Before they could proceed further into the caves, strange black pillars fell out of the sky from a hole in the ceiling and surrounded them, before a strange black portal dropped weird creatures in front of them.

Shadow Beasts.

The two of them looked at the three creatures in confusion, before deciding to simply attack them while the creatures slowly got up.

They managed to take out two of them, before the third one let out an unearthly scream, which somehow, brought the other two back to life.

The two had covered their ears in pain when the beast screamed, and their eyes widenned in surprise when they saw the other two rise back up.

Thankfully, they were able to quickly realise this meant they had to kill all three at the same time.

Which led to Ren grouping all three together, and Nora firing three grenades at them, blowing up all three, their remains turning into black particles which formed a new portal in the sky above the hole in the ceiling.

They sighed in relief when the barrier around them disappeared, allowing them to move on into the caverns.

Entering the caverns, they found out why Gyro gave them heat protection.

It was a mine, filled with lava.

Oh joy.

* * *

The two of them soon stepped into a new room, finally finding a room that didn't have lava in it.

Although it had water.

Thankfully it was a small body of water, so they only had to dive and pass under a grate, and they found a swith under the water, Nora managing to push it down using Valkyria's weight, before she was suddenly pulled out of the water by a powerful force, and found herself hanging off a portion of some kind of magnetic stone because of her weapon, having been pulled up by some kind of tractor beam.

It took her a bit of work, but she managed to alter her own body and weapon's magnetism so she fell back down into the water (with a somewhat painful belly flop) and grabbed hold of Ren as she changed her magnetic field, along with his, only being able to do so due to being in contact with him, and having the both of them get pulled up to the stone, except this time they landed on their feet, looking at the room from an upside down view.

They walked along the stone at a rather slow pace, due to their feet practically sticking to it, until they were standing right side up again and entered the next room, where they serched around until they found some kind of shard, pocketing it as it might be important.

With that found, they took a higher path to get out of the room, which led to them walking on a wall, and then a ceiling that was part of some kind of miniature maze.

They still had a ways to go.

* * *

Ren and Nora entered into a new room within the mines.

They had just found another shard, and after putting the two pieces together, found that they seemed to be pieces of a large cylinder shaped key, the key now only missing one shard of it.

The new room they entered had a large platform made from the magnetic stone they found everywhere in the temple in the middle, hanging from some chains.

Nora jumped into the platform, looking at it in curiosity while Ren looked at her with an amused smile as he calmly walked closer to her.

Before he could step onto the platform however, something large, round, and heavy fell from the ceiling, rattling the platform, Nora quicly changing her body's polarity so her feet were connected soundly to the platform, as the chains broke, and the platform fell down into the lava below, floating on top of it.

The thing that fell down slowly uncurled itself, revealing a red creature with a stone hide.

From the creatures Gyro had talked about, it made Nora think of a mix between a dodongo and a goron, so she named it a Dongorongo.

As Nora looked at the arena she had to fight it, she grinned, having an idea to beat it, especially based on what she remembered the abilites gorons had.

She grinned wider when she saw the creature curl up into a ball and spin on itself before shooting towards her, so she quickly braced herself and grabbed it when it reached her, before throwing it over her shoulder and into the lava, where it fell in before jumping out of it and running around with it's tail on fire for a bit.

This process repeated two more times, before on the third throw, the creature didn't come back up, making her fist pump as she'd managed to beat it.

Soon, the lava in the room raised up a bit, allowing Ren to safely step onto the platform, where he congratulated Nora on beating the creature, said girl beaming in pride.

With that, they continued on, feeling they were getting close to the creature generating the Twilight.

* * *

The two of them stared up at the door that led into the final room.

They had obtained the third shard for the big key, which Nora held in her hands before she put into the lock and twisted it, making the lock fall apart and the door slide open.

They stepped into the room, finding it to be dimly lit, where they could see a black creature, similar in appearance to a grimm strangely, chained up, a gem sitting on it's forehead on top of it's head armor.

The gem on it's forehead started to shine, and it's eyes opened up shortly after.

It roared down at the two young hunters when it noticed them, before realizing it's arms where chained up, and slowly, it's body set itself aflames as it broke off the chains that were attached to the ceiling.

This was the Twilit Igniter, Fyrus.

Ren and Nora started to move around the arena when Fyrus freed itself, trying to find a weak point.

They each found one.

Ren easily figured out to shoot the gem on it's forehead, which it grabbed in pain and then it started to move around blindly, not notcing Nora grabbing hold of one of the chains that was wrapped around it's leg and magnetising herself to the floor, makin Fyrus trip and fall over, it's flames extinguishing themselves in it's daze.

"Ren! Now!" shouted Nora.

Ren nodded as he started to unload his bullets into the gem, the beast roaring in pain before it soon stood back up.

Due to the amount of damage Ren had done, they only had to repeat this process one more time instead of two.

When the creature dissipated into embers, the two young hunters noticed their auras soon disappearing from around their bodies, indicating that the need for constant protection was gone.

They'd managed to lift the Twlight in their area.

With that done, the two headed back out, but before they left the entrance to the mines, they were surprised as small black particles came out of the portal and formed into Gyro and Ruby.

Once everything was explained, they left with them to go and pick up the others.

* * *

 **And done!**

 **So, as some of you probably noticed, this chapter was a bit more Nora centric.**

 **That's normal, since I wanted to delve into her a bit, build upon her character and how I see it.**

 **All the characters in RWBY are more complex than what they appear at the first, and you all know it.**

 **So I showed how I see Nora as being complex.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this.**

 **Read, Review, Don't be a dick, and have a nice day everyone!**

 **See ya next time!**


	81. Chapter 73: Yetis are real?

**Hello everybody and welcome back to THOR!**

 **Today we're continuing on with the Twilight Princess arc!**

 **Also, I just want to say that I'm planning a big project, one that will probably end up being as big as THOR.**

 **I won't say more, but know that it will be awesome.**

 **Anyway, let's get this show on the road!**

* * *

Yang and Pierce were currently marching on through a snowstorm in the snowy mountains of Atlas.

The two of them were dressed in more winter appropriate clothing under their coats, meaning Yang was wearing clothes that covered her more than usual.

She may like flaunting her body, but she wasn't suicidal.

So instead of shorts she had long pants, and instead of a tube top she wore a sweater... that had a a hole over her cleavage.

What could she say? She liked to show off her girls, even if it was only to Pierce.

Speaking of Pierce, she sometimes wondered if it was weird she thought his blind eye and scar made him look even hotter.

Suddenly, she noticed something.

Hers and Pierce's aura were disappearing from around them.

She tried to think of what this could mean, until she also noticed that the atmosphere around them was normal again.

"Looks like Sun and Neptune are done in their spot." said Pierce.

Yang nodded at his words "Make sense, the airship did drop them off first a few hours ago."

As they continued climbing, they soon entered a cave which they took a short break in, and Pierce surprised Yang when he pulled out a pack of frozen ground meat.

"What's that for, it's kinda frozen." she asked, and Pierce chuckled as he tore the package open and started blowing fire out his mouth onto the meat, unthawing it and slowly cooking it, before a few minutes later, he handed her a warm meat patty, which she ate with a shrug.

Once they were done with their break, they ventured further into the cave, coming out of it for a moment (finding that the snowstorm had subsided) and finding a strange stone with a hole in the middle, and as the wind passed through it, it sounded like music was being played.

Pierce chuckled as he recognized one of the many howling stones, that should Gyro howl along to in his wolf form, would summon an apparition of a golden wolf somewhere in the world, which would then turn into a warrior and teach him one of the 7 secret techniques of the swordsman, but he didn't need to do so, as he already knew them.

Soon, they reached the top of the mountain, where they could see a large figure standing underneath a tree, through some of the fog that littered the mountaintop.

As they neared the figure, and the fog lifted slightly, they could see white fur covering it's body, and it looked like he wore a saddle on his head as a helmet, while holding a fish in his hands.

When they walked up next to the figure, it turned to them to reveal a grey face with large eyes and big fangs coming out of it's bottom jaw.

It was a yeti, literraly, they had stumbled upon the abominable snowman, although he actually looked kind of friendly.

"Oh! Humans? Me see humans here not often, uh? Why humans come to snows? You... on spiritual journey? Looking for true self?" the yeti asked in a deep, but friendly sounding voice.

Yang quirked an eyebrow while Pierce shrugged "Aren't we all on a spiritual journey at one point or another in life?"

"You look for long time then!" the yeti then started to laugh jovially, with Pierce chuckling along "Me like you human! You understand yeti humor!"

The yeti then wiped a tear from his eye as his laughter calmed down "But, humans come here for real reason, yes?"

Pierce nodded as he explained the situation to the yeti.

"Uh, you look for mirror in such faraway place..." the yeti then chuckled "Why you not say so before? But you make good climb! And you lucky to meet me. I found shiny mirror piece. Same mirror you look for, huh?" he asked, and the two hunters nodded "Uh! You come to house and see yourself then!" he then held up the fish he was holding, and the smell burned at Pierce's nostrils a bit.

It was a reekfish, but it wasn't just called that because you could find it in a reek.

Although it was delicious when cooked properly.

"I caught fish. I make you hot meal, at least... My house far away... We slide there, uh? Do like me! Come!" said the yeti as he punched the tree next to him and made a large frozen leaf drop, which he jumped onto with one foot and balanced on it as he started sliding down the side of the mountain opposite the one they came through.

Pierce shrugged as he kicked the tree, which made another leaf fall down as he turned to Yang "Want me to carry you?"

Yang thought about it and shrugged "Sure."

She climbed onto his back and held on tight as he jumped onto the leaf, and they started to basically snowboard down the mountain.

And it looked like Pierce had done snowboarding before as he was flawlessly moving along the more dangerous paths, which included jumping over a deep chasm.

Soon the yeti's house came into view, and they could see it was more of an old mansion than a house.

When they reached the small walkway that led into the house, they were boxed in by black pillars falling out of the sky and trapping them in a barrier while Shadow Beasts fell out of a portal.

Pierce just wanted to get this over with, so he tail whipped all three of them, crushing them into the barrier before they disappeared and left behind a new portal.

With that done, the two stepped into the mansion, which they could see was a bit rundown.

They marched on, until they entered the mansion's foyer, where they could see a smaller female yeti, probably standing at roughly the same size as Pierce, and compared to the male from earlier, her face looked more human.

"Who? Uh..." she paused as she coughed "Sorry... I have sickness, uh... Come closer, uh?" she said in a soft voice as Pierce and Yang both nodded and they stepped closer to her, standing by the fireplace now "Uh, you humans. Husband told me you come. You want to look at mirror yes? My husband found it, but it pretty thing, uh. But... since I get mirror, I get sick, and then bad monsters appear... so many bad things happen since mirror... So we lock bedroom on thrid floor where it hang, uh?" She shifted a bit as an arm poked out of her fur and held out a map of the manor "Me tell you where key is." she then scrunched up her face in thought "Fever make head blurry, but key should be in room there." she said as she tapped one of the rooms on the map "But right now... can't even get up. Would you bring it to me, uh? Start by going through room there." she said as she pointed to a door behind her.

Yang and Pierce nodded as they headed towards the room, Yang whispering along the way "I didn't think the big guy was married, you know?"

Pierce nodded with a smile "Looks can be deceiving."

When they stepped into the next room, they found themselves in the kitchen, where the male (whom finally introduced himself as Yeto, while his wife was Yeta) was making soup for his wife using the fish as the main ingredient, and he even offered Yang and Pierce to take some, since it was quite healty.

They accepted his offer, and found that on top of being healthy, it tasted really good.

After that, they advanced on through the manor, to try and locate the bedroom key.

* * *

Pierce and Yang sighed in relief when they finally found the key to the bedroom.

Yeta had so far led them to the wrong area two times, the first them leading them to find a pumpkin, and the second to find some goat cheese.

It didn't help that to get to the cheese, they had to get passed an enermy known as a Darkhammer, which looked like an armored lizard that swung a ball and chain.

They actually took care of it quickly when Yang caved in it's chest armor and made it difficult for the creature to breathe and Pierce then beheaded it.

At least the food they found led to making the soup even tastier.

Either way, they then stepped out of the room with the key in hand, where they were surprised to see Yeta.

"Oh! You safe, uh? I drink husband's soup, feel much better. So I come find you." she then noticed the key in Yang's hand "You found key! Good! Good! Bedroom right above us, I take you there." she said as she led them to the bedroom on the third floor, where when they entered, they could see the mirror shard hanging in the back of the room as Yeta walked up to it with Pierce and Yang following behind her.

"Here... mirror. You look at it, uh... Uh... so pretty... pretty... uh... so pretty..." her body then started to shake a bit, and Yang looked on at her worried, with Pierce frowning, having an idea what was going on "Pretty... pretty... mirror... lovely..." she then abruptely turned back to face them, as her face spun around to something far more monstrous as she screeched at them "NOT TAKE MIRROR!"

Yang jumped back in fright as she saw that face, with Pierce jumping back as well, mostly to grab some distance "What the fuck?!" Yang shouted in surprise and worry for Yeta.

"The mirror, it corrupted her, I'm not affected by it thanks to my magic, as for you, what with how often you're around me, you've built up a bit of an immunity to it." explained Pierce, and Yang's eyes widenned after a moment.

"Wait, what about Uncle Qrow and Weiss' sister? They went after a shard as well, I'm guessing that Weiss herself and Blake also have a bit of an immunity thanks to hanging around Gyro." she said in worry for her uncle and her friend's older sister.

"They'll be fine, Qrow was around Summer for long enough that he also built up an immunity, and Winter seems to have one as well, maybe gained from her interactions with Qrow since the two obviously have some history." he said, and Yang sighed in relief, until she rememberd where they were as the windows broke apart and snow started to come into the bedroom.

The cold seeping in then started to surround Yeta, until her form was completely covered in the cold winds, and when the winds faded, they saw she was now inside of large ice mass.

This was the Twlit Ice Mass, Blizzeta.

When her ice covered body crashed back onto the floor, it froze over, making it all slippery.

The fight was a bit complicated.

They basically had to hit her really, really hard, so that the ice covering her would shatter away.

It was a bit hard to do that because of the slippery floor though, but they eventually managed to get it down nicely.

When the last hit landed, courtesy of Yang, Blizzeta's body was sent crashing into the wall and the ice shattered apart, until she was encassed in a new mass of ice, this one floating in the air surrounded by pillars of ice.

This was where it got a bit more complicated, as they had to dodge the pillars that fell down, and they took the chance to break a few, followed by the pillars surrounding them to try and box them in, but they managed to slip out from in between a few of them, when Blizzeta crashed back down into the floor.

Pierce decided to end this quickly, so he transformed into his dragon form, his right eye being white even in this form, as he headbutted her as hard as he could, which ended up being hard enough to completely shatter the ice mass and send her crashing into the wall.

She screamed in pain at this, and her body soon feel back to the floor, the ice in the room all fading away as some of it reformed into the mirror shard, which Pierce stored away in his pocket dimension.

Yang quickly went to check on Yeta, and was relieved to see she was still alive, and back to normal.

The door to the room opened, and Yeto stepped in, and when he saw his wife on the floor, he ran up to her, Yang getting out of the way to let them have their moment.

He reassured his wife that she was having a bad dream when she came to, and when she worried about the mirror being gone, and he reassured her again by saying that the mirror wasn't important and that she was prettier than any mirror anyway, which made the woman blush and smile at her husband.

Pierce and Yang left the room with a smile, although Yang did tell them they'd come visit them sometime before finally leaving them alone as they embraced each other.

As they were leaving the mansion, Yang spoke up with a smirk "20 lien says the next time we see them, Yeta's pregnant."

Pierce chuckled "No bet."

When they stepped outside, they saw Gyro and Ruby waiting for them with a few others, Pierce understanding they'd used the portal to get there, before they all left to get to the next area.

Although they did take a few bottles of soup with them before leaving.

* * *

 **And we're done!**

 **So yeah, the chapter was a bit short, but the dungeon itself didn't have a lot happening in it that would be interesting to cover.**

 **So, mostly story here, as well as a bit of a hint at the yeti's possibly appearing again.**

 **But yeah, that's it for today everyone, so I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Read, Review, Don't be a dick, and have a nice day everyone!**

 **See ya next time!**


	82. Chapter 74: Monkeying Around

**Hello everybody and welcome back to THOR!**

 **Not much to say today, except that I feel like talking about two future projects.**

 **Yes, I know, I have a lot of projects, a lot of which I actually haven't talked about, or even went back on.**

 **I mean, just look at my profile, there's a lot of story concepts there that are still just that.**

 **Anyway, the first of the future projects is, ta-ta-ta-dah, another Kamen Rider and RWBY crossover.**

 **This one would used Kamen Rider Skull as the main rider.**

 **It would be a detective series, and the main leads would be an OC who is Skull, and Blake, who would be his partner.**

 **Why is team RWBY not a part of the main leads you wonder?**

 **Because this would take place in an AU where Blake is older than the other main cast of the show by roughly 8 years, thus her story would start earlier, but the story would start when she's 17, with the OC being 19.**

 **Essentially, we would follow Blake and Skull as they solve cases together, and bust down criminals, making them count their sins.**

 **And since I have another remnant bound rider now, that means my movie war just got extended.**

 **And it also cements SHOCKER to appear in some of the rider stories in one shape or form, while their biggest appearance will be in the movie war.**

 **Hey, you can't have Kamen Rider without SHOCKER, and you guys know it.**

 **As for the other project, because now the upgraded rider war was not it, it's a crossover between Dragon Ball (and all it's variations, including Xenoverse and Heroes) and Fire Emblem Awakening.**

 **Now THAT project.**

 **Oh man that's a big one.**

 **My three biggest projects are THOR, which will span a trilogy.**

 **The Remnant Riders, IE my four rider stories that happen on Remnant, the fourth one is Ghost for anybody who doesn't remember.**

 **And the other biggest project is this latest crossover, because it will start before awakening, and feature story arcs taken from across the dragon ball franchise, save for GT of course, not because it's bad, but because those story arcs wouldn't work in the story, although I am taking one element from GT, and if you want a hint, it's red and furry, so pretty sure that speaks for itself.**

 ***Ember walks in and hands me a coffee mug before kissing me on the cheek and sitting down next to me as I take a sip***

 **I won't delve into that one till I'm completely finished with THOR though, as for my rider stories, those will update sporadically.**

 **To be fair, a lot of stuff I'm posting is things that are stuck in my head, so getting them out of my head clears it up for other stuff.**

 **Yes I see my mind as a computer, it simplifies things for me. *takes another sip of coffee***

 **Seriously though, I have a lot of BIG fanfic projects, although I'm sure I'm not the first to have done something like this.**

 **Anyway, that's enough out of me.**

 **This was seriously long winded, and all of you definetly want the story now, so get rid of those pitchforks people, because here you go.**

* * *

Neptune stared at pretty much everything as he and Sun walked through the forest.

He stopped when he felt something brush against his leg, making him bolt forward and nearly bowl Sun over.

Sun stared at his friends back as he caught his balance "What's wrong with him?" he looked back and saw nothing but a long leaf, which is what Neptune had brushed up against, making Sun deadpan "Seriously?"

He quickly caught up to Neptune, who was standing stock still in front of a ravine that had a river flowing down at the bottom.

"Aw come one man, seriously?! It isn't even close to our level." said Sun in exasperation.

"Hey! Water is a dangerous thing ok?!" said Neptune with a twitching eye.

"Your name is Neptune! You're named after the fucking god of the sea! Why are you such a pussy around water?!" shouted Sun in annoyance.

"Personal reasons!" retorted Neptune as he turned away from the ravine.

Sun rolled his eyes with a sigh as he looked for a way to cross the ravine.

There was a convenient bridge, but it didn't look safe, the slightest movement looked li- never mind, a gust of wind just made it fall apart, proving his point.

He kept looking around, until he noticed that one of the trees on their side was rather tall, and actually had a thick branch extending someway over the river.

And it was covered in vines.

He grinned as he got an idea and started to drag Neptune towards the tree, the other boy staring at it in confusion.

"You got a plan?" he asked his blonde friend.

"Yep." Sun said with a grin.

When they reached the tree, Sun started to easily scale it, and finally eached the large branch, where he then grabbed one of the vines overhead, it was one of the longer ones, and he made sure it was secure, before he started to clear his throat, which made Neptune raise an eyebrow from the base of the tree.

Sun then jumped while hanging onto the vine, swinging across the ravine, while doing what anybody would recognize as the Tarzan shout.

Neptune's eye twitched as he looked at his leader in annoyance while thinking 'What is that, a call of bravery?'

Sun safely landed on the other side of the ravine, and turned back to look at Neptune with a grin "Come on man it's your turn!"

Neptune crossed his arms in front of him in a X "No way in hell! Over my dead body!"

 _A few moments later_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed out Neptune in fear as he swung across the ravine while hanging onto the vine for dear life.

"Watch out for that-" Sun cringed as he stopped talking when Neptune crashed into a "tree." he finished simply as he watched his friend who was embedded deeply into a tree.

A few minutes late, the two boys continued on walking through the forest, Neptune doing so with a slight limp.

"I think we're almost there." said Sun as he pushed a branch out of the way, which slammed back into Neptune's face, knocking him onto the floor, and Sun turned back to look at him "Come on man, this isn't the time for a nap."

Neptune just layed on the ground, an eye twitching as he though 'All of my hate.'

Soon, they reached a giant tree in the middle of the forest, which seemed to have some kind of walkway leading up to it.

Sun turned to Neptune "Bet ya 50 lien this is where we gotta go."

Neptune turned back to Sun "And I bet 50 it isn't."

Sun grinned "Well this'll be the easiest 50 I've ever made in my life then."

Neptune scoffed "You wish."

When they got closer to the tree, they could see an entry way into the tree.

Before they got to it though, black pillars fell out of the sky and created a barrier around them, while Sun turned to gin at Neptune "Pay up."

Neptune grumbled as he pulled out a 50 lien card and handed it to Sun, while preparing his weapon at the same time.

Sun put away the money with a smirk as he pulled out his gun-chucks.

Then the shadow beasts fell out of the portal, surprising them for a moment before they shrugged it off, figuring they were part of the invading army.

The two of them quickly started beating around the monsters, being surprised at how slow they were, until they stopped when the last one let out an inhuman scream to revive it's comrades.

Sun was the most affected out of the two, what with him having sligthly better hearing than Neptune due to being a faunus, although, Blake would have it worse due to having two sets of ears, which worried him a bit.

He hoped she would be ok.

Once the ringing in his ears stopped, Sun tried to think of a way to get rid of them, before snapping his fingers, as he clapped his hands together and created three copies of himself and sent them after the beasts.

All of them were an extension of himself, so controlling their timing was an easy thing.

He just needed a few more hits first.

And a moment later, all three of his copies perfectly timed their hits together, and made all three shadow beasts fall at the same time.

Neptune stared in bemusement as the three beasts burst into black particles and formed a portal overhead.

"So, let's get this started!" Sun exclaimed before marching on into the dungeon.

* * *

The two boys walked into a new room in the dungeon.

They'd been finding monkeys scattered around everywhere inside, and although they were curious as to why the monkeys weren't affected by the twilight, they decided that wasn't very important and just freed the captured monkeys instead.

In return, the monkeys had helped them get around by swinging them across gaps.

Their were also some exasperating moments for Sun when they also had to go through a few rooms that had water in them and he had to literally drag Neptune along.

At the same time, they were also trying to find another monkey that had white fur and had attacked them at one point, preventing them from getting across a pretty big gap until they found enough monkeys to help them get across.

They soon noticed said monkey standing on top of a pillar in the room they were in, holding the same boomerang it had used to impede them in it's hands, before throwing it and cutting the stalks of the red Deku Babas that were hanging on the ceiling, making them fall on the ground as they started to slither towards the boys.

Neptune simply swung his weapon and cut them apart, since they were actually pretty weak.

The big monkey then started to kump from one pillar to the next around the room, as the two boys ran closer to the pillars and followed it with their eyes.

Soon it stopped and threw it's boomerang towards Neptune, while Sun was standing close to the pillar it was on, so when the boomerang started to come back after Neptune dodged it, Sun decided to play a trick on the monkey.

He shoulder tackled the pillar, causing it to shake and making the monkey lose it's balance, where it was then smacked in the face by the boomerang, making it fall down off the pillar.

Sun decided to end this quickly and attached his gun-chucks together into their staff form, and also noticed that the weird helmet the monkey was wearing was in fact a bug.

A pretty weird bug at that.

Sun decided to trust his instinct, and smashed his staff onto the bug in question, causing it to stop moving as it fell off the monkey's head and curl up before dying into black embers.

The monkey slowly got up and rubbed it's head, before slowly looking to Sun and blinking.

Sun grinned as he pointed to his head "Something was controlling you."

The monkey tilted it's head before it nodded, and actually shook Sun's hand in thanks before jumping out of a hole near the ceiling.

Neptune just blinked in confusion as the scene played out before him "What the hell did I just watch?"

"Me saving a monkey." Sun said simply, and then jumped back in surprise when the boomerang lifted off the ground and started moving around with a small tornado around it before stopping in front of him.

"Young warrior, I am the fairy of winds. Though you are not the hero I am looking for, I will lend my assistance to you until I find him." spoke a voice from within the boomerang.

Sun blinked before looking at Neptune "I'm not the only one thinking that the hero is Gyro right?"

Neptune nodded "It's definetly him."

Sun shrugged as he then grabbed the boomerang and hung it off his pants by slipping it though one of the belt hoops on his jeans.

He felt like they didn't have much to go through.

* * *

Sun and Neptune stepped into the final room of the dungeon after swinging off a long chain of monkeys.

For Sun, it was fun, for Neptune, it was nerve wracking as he tried not to look down.

Anyway, once inside the room, they saw that there was water in the back, although it looked poisonous, so that was a double reason for Neptune to not get close to it.

There were also some bomblings standing on logs floating in the water.

Suddenly, the water started to shake, and two giant Baba Serpents rose out of the water.

Sun stared at them for a moment, before looking at the bomblings, and then to the boomerang hanging off his hip, and finally grinning.

He had a plan.

He grabbed the boomerang before taking aim, and throwing it towards one of the bomblings, which was sucked up into the boomerang's tornado, followed by it passing into the mouth of one of the Baba serpents, which chomped down on instinct, grabbing the bombling, but not the boomerang as it returned to Sun's hand.

The head chewed for a moment before the bombling exploded, making the head retreat back underwater.

Sun did this again with the other head, and grinned as he thought it was over.

It wasn't.

The water soon started shaking again as the logs broke apart, before suddenly a giant monstrous plant burst out of the water and roared at them, revealing a strange eye on a stalk inside it's mouth.

This was the true form of the Twilit Parasite, Diababa.

Sun frowned for a moment, before he grinned, having an idea to get rid of it quickly.

Knowing Neptune would definetly not get close to the water with that thing in it, he grabbed his friend's weapon before shifting it into a trident, and stabbing it into the water, realeasing electricity into it.

He basically did the same thing they did to beat team NDGO during the Vytal festival.

And just like back then, it worked gloriously.

Soon, Diababa shriveled up completely, as it's eye fell of it's stalk onto the ground, and burned away into embers.

Sun grinned even wider when the atmosphere returned to normal and his aura receded back into him.

Neptune was still frozen in fear of the water, making Sun sigh as he then promtply dragged him back outside, where they met with Gyro and some of the others, and couldn't help but point out that he ended up doing most of the work while Neptune was just... there. (Sun also remembered to hand the boomerang to Gyro, who was indeed recognized as the rightful user)

Serisouly, he probably could have handled it on his own.

* * *

 **Yeah ending it on that note.**

 **I know, this was short, but I was on a bit of a timer to write it, and I didn't have that many ideas.**

 **Although I did like my little tarzan and george of the jungle jokes near the beginning.**

 **And poking fun at Neptune is kinda fun.**

 **Yes he's a butt monkey, ironically XD**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed.**

 **Read, Review, Don't be a dick, and have a nice day everyone!**

 **See ya next time!**


	83. Chapter 75: Curbstomp

***walks in calmly with a lot of stuff under his arms***

 **Everyone has a lot of questions for me, so to make it short, I ran out of internet and it only renewed today, thus why I havn't updated for the last three days.**

 **But I'm back, and I'm giving you the two chapters you missed, and also probably an extra something that isn't in THOR.**

 **This first chapter will be short by the way, just letting you all know that, you'll understand why quickly.**

 **So, let's get to this shall we?**

* * *

Qrow stared out the window of the ship he and Winter were in in a bit of boredom.

"We found anything yet?" he asked her, unable to even take a swig of his drink as she had taken it from him so he could at least be somewhat sober for once.

"Not yet, but we're nearing the coordinates Midna gave us." she answered curtly.

"So, willing to bet it may be some kind of flying city?" he said dryly.

Winter sighed "Considering how plainly everyone at Beacon seems to speak of magic and strange technologies that make no sense, it honestly wouldn't surprise me to see something like that so high in the sky, even though the radars don't pick up any dust for miles."

Qrow snorted at the though "Yeah, Gyro and Pierce have kinda made everything that was impossible, possible, simply by beeing here."

They suddely felt the ship get tosses around for a moment, making them nearly lost their balance, before they quickly figured out what had caused it.

There was something big flying outside, it was probably holding the mirror shard, and it had just created some air turbulence by flying close to them.

How did they figure this out so quickly?

They literally saw something pass in front of the window, and it was big.

"We've got something on visual!" they heard the pilot speak from back at the front, making them head up to see an actual floating city, that seemed to be held in the sky by spinning propellers.

"This defies all known laws of physics and every kind of logic in existence." Winter said in a tone that was so flat it was dead.

"Like I said, they make the impossible possible just by being present." replied Qrow just as flatly.

Winter sighed before she motionned to the pilot to take them in for a landing as soon as they actually found a place to land.

It took them a bit, but they found a high platform that had four pillars at each corner, and was also covered in grass.

They didn't know it, but they would have the shortest time to actually search through a dungeon.

The ship took off again to circle the area and keep a lookout, while Qrow and Winter looked around the area for any paths that could lead them somewhere else.

Suddenly, black pillars fell from the sky and shadow beasts fell out of a portal.

Qrow looked at the creatures with a raised eyebrow as he activated his weapon into it's gun form "So, I'm getting this weird vibe from these things."

Winter rose an eyebrow as she unsheated her blade and seperated the smaller one from within the hilt "Hunstman instinct then? What's it telling you?"

Qrow nodded "The old instinct is saying that picking them off one by one is a bad idea."

Winter nodded at his words "Never doubt a Hunter's instinct."

Qrow smirked "Got anything widespread?"

Winter thought about it for a moment before nodding, as she had something that could work.

She created a glyph under the creatures, and they started to slow down.

It made sense since it was a time dilation glyph.

Qrow raised an eyebrow before nodding in realization "Ah, taking them out faster than they could do their stuff does work as well." he said as he shifted his weapon into a scythe and blurred through the three creatures, cleaving them in half faster than they could react as they seperated into black particles which formed a new portal high in the sky.

Before they could do anything else, they finally figured out what exactly had shook the ship earlier.

A large red dragon with black armor on it's body flew out from within the clouds, and roared when it noticed them as it started to circle the platform.

This was the Twilit Dragon, Argorok.

Qrow stared at it for a moment before an idea came to mind "I know what I'm getting my... step-nephew I guess you could say, for christmas."

"Which one?" asked Winter, knowing what he meant by step-nephew.

"Pierce, his helmet was destroyed during the tournament." he then pointed at the dragon "That armor looks pretty durable, maybe he could make something with it."

Winter blinked for a moment "I feel like those two teams are going to outright get new looks soon."

Qrow shrugged "Wouldn't surprise me, I caught Yang looking up new hairstyles during the Vytal festival, she seems to like one that would make her hair look like a lion's tail, and Gyro seems to be crafting himself some armor according to Ruby whenever she comes back from his lab."

Winter then looked back up at the dragon "We should probably take care of that thing."

Qrow looked back up at it in disinterest "Yeah, I guess we should."

 _Mere moments later..._

Qrow and Winter stood before the now very dead Argorok.

It wasn't too hard to guess since it had a Beringel's arm through it's chest, courtesy of Winter summoning one.

The fight had been... relatively simple.

Just make it crash down onto the platform, and hack away at it.

It also helped that it was dumb enough to shed it's armor all over the arena, to try and trade in defense for speed, but that proved to be it's undoing.

Winter soon dismissed the summoned grimm as Argorok's body burst into shards of twilight before reforming into a piece of the mirror.

Qrow had already started picking up a few pieves of it's armor that looked good enough to melt down and remake into something new.

He had picked up enough for Pierce to probably make himself a full armor along with a helmet.

The mirror slowly came down and droped into... Gyro's hands as he and a few of the others came out of the portal in the sky.

Qrow immediately gave the armor parts to Pierce with the words "Early Christmas present, enjoy."

Everyone simply blinked as they felt like they had just missed one hell of a curbstomp that was so epic it couldn't be shown on screen.

* * *

 **Why make them traverse the dungeon when they can simply be dropped onto the boss platform?**

 **Seriously, you gotta use common sense with these kind of things.**

 **Anyway, that's the first of the two chapters for THOR, the other one will be heading your way soon enough hopefully.**

 **Also, if you're gonna bitch about the length, don't bother, I'll just ignore you.**


	84. Chapter 76: Underwater Annoyance

**Here's the other one, enjoy, since this one should be longer, though not by much.**

 **I am honestly starting to run out of ideas a bit, for anything that wasn't planned months ago, but I'm doing my best.**

* * *

Jaune and Pyrrha both stretched out their new, changed bodies.

They had used the masks beforehand, and found that Gyro wasn't lying when he said that it felt like their body was being ripped apart molecule by molecule before being hammered back together, times 10.

It was hell.

But at least the two of them would only have to go through it once, where as Gyro and Ruby had to go through it 4 times.

Seriously, those two had a lot of pain tolerance to wisthand that 4 times.

Heck, Jaune had once jokingly said that Gyro might be the only man on Remnant who could handle the same level pain a woman goes through when in labor.

When asked how he knew what kind of pain a woman went through, he simply reminded everyone he had 5 little sisters, and that he had _felt_ his mother's labor pains when he had been in the waiting room.

No seriously, the shouts of pain she let out had rattled his bones a bit.

Back to the matter at hand though, namely getting down into the underwater dungeon and clearing out whatever was causing the twilight.

The two had been at bit surprised at their Zora forms, since they looked almost like Gyro and Ruby did, but with a few differences.

For example, Jaune's fins actually shifted to a dark orange instead of green, and his kilt was black instead.

As for Pyrrha, she had the same dress over her body that Ruby had, but in a coppery brown instead of black, she also didn't have the cape like membrane on her back that Ruby had.

With their stretches done, the two of them dived into the water of lake Lanayryu. (Never go into the water without doing your stretches first, this has been this story's mandatory PSA)

They already knew this place would be annoying since it was underwater.

And because of how Gyro made his despise of water based temples and dungeons known.

* * *

Jaune and Pyrrha stepped into the next room with a bit of pep in their step.

They had found weird creatures called chus, which were less ugly version of chu-chus, since they just looked like globs of goo, and, surprisingly, their liquid remains were edible.

The two had just defeated a rare chu, which was made when a few different types of chus merged together, and, for reasons they couldn't explain, felt invincible.

To be fair, they didn't know that to first time drinkers of rare chu jelly, it actually did grant them temporary invincibility, along with the normal doubled attack power, for one whole hour (the first time Gyro drank one, which was before Beacon started, he ended up fighting off a Goliath single handed) and that because it was their first time drinking it, their systems wouldn't be able to completely flush out it's magical properties, and would have a few positive affects on them.

One, it would grant them magical cores, small ones, but nonetheless, they would be able to cast low level spells, although they would need a focus, which would most likely end up being their weapons. (in comparison Ruby had one of the largest magical cores ever, even bigger than Gyro's which had surprised him when they discovered that fact)

The second effect, the boosted attack power would remain with them for the rest of their lives, although not doubled, they still had a bit more permanent strengh from drinking it. (Gyro was already hunting for chu nesting grounds to bottle more rare jelly for everyone to give them all that much needed edge)

The third effect, and this one was honestly the weirdest one, any and all child they would have would be in perfect health. (Gyro and Pierce felt that if Pyrrha and Jaune hadn't become a couple so quickly, she might have been inclined towards getting very possesive with him eventually and perhaps having more than one or two kids... and beat the record Jaune's mom had set in the Arc family)

Anyway, it was no surprise that when the dungeon's miniboss, a giant toad, jumped down from the ceiling, it was practically destroyed by the young couple.

Jaune had filmed the fight a bit when Pyrrha wanted to practice her hand-to-hand on the creature, and he'd made sure to apply the slow-mo effect when necessary.

Pretty soon, it was down for the count, and the two walked out of the room each olding a Clawshot in hand, being glad to finally have a means of advanced mobility.

* * *

The two hunters in training swam down to the bottom of the deepest room in the dungeon.

The two were visibly annoyed at having to shift around so many things just to raise the water level in the dungeon.

Seriously, they could properly understand why Gyro hated underwater dungeons now.

Anyway, as they neered the bottom, they could see some kind of tentacle poking out of the sand at the bottom of the large room.

After every story they had heard from all the others, they would have to be idiots to not realise that this was the boss.

When they touched the floor of the room, the ground shook a little as more tentacles came out, before what looked like some kind of strange mouth burst out of the ground.

This was the Twilit Aquatic, Morpheel.

And after remembering how Nora and Ren handled the monster in the water temple, it wasn't too hard to figure out how to handle this one.

They simply clawshotted the eyeball that moved around the tentacles and hacked away at it for a good moment before the strange mouth burst out of the ground and revealed it's true form as some kind of dsturbing eel-like creature.

Good thing Jaune and Pyrrha had been turned into a species that could easily outswim an olympic swimmer.

It wasn't too difficult to keep up with it as it moved in the water, nor was it that difficult to get on it's back and attack the eye that had moved from the tentacles to over there.

Although they could do without the damn beast attempting to shake them off.

Before long, it started to writhe in pain before it crashed into a wall, and all the water actually drained from the chamber while the Twilight lifted from the area.

"How are we going to get out of here now?" said Jaune as the two of them looked to the very much out of reach entrance they had used to get in here.

Their questions was answered when a portal opened overhead and dropped black pillars around them before shadow beasts fell out of it.

The creatures seemed easy enough to beat, although they were shocked when the the first two had been revived by the last one.

Although a Zora's hearing was slightly lower when outside of water, so they weren't affected as much.

It didn't take them long to figure out they had to eliminate them all at the same time, and used a simple combination of the abilities of their current form to take them on.

Jaune's fin boomerangs were perfect for stunning opponents, with the ones on Pyrrha's arms being perfect to finish them off.

So the fight quickly ended when the three shadow beasts were decapitated by Pyrrha.

Their bodies burst into black particles before reforming into a new portal, and before long, Gyro and quite a few of the others came out of the portal.

After handing the masks back, they headed over to the last stop.

The Vacuan Desert.

* * *

 **And that's it from me.**

 **Turns out I don't have enough time for that third thing I wanted to do, but that's not much of a problem, as I can just do it tomorrow instead.**

 **Anyway, Read, Review, Don't be a dick, and have a nice day everyone.**

 **See ya next time.**


	85. Chapter 77: Ghosts again

**Hello everybody and welcome back to THOR!**

 **So, don't really have much going on today, I heard some interesting news, but it's between me and a friend.**

 **Ah, I know I said I would have something yesterday, but I want to think up a few more ideas first.**

 **Also, funny enough, I had an idea for a gamer type story, but it's also a kamen rider story.**

 **Rider fans might know what this means, but if you don't, here's a hint.**

 **Let's Game! Meccha Game! Mucha Game! Whatcha Name?! I'm a Kamen Rider.**

 **That one doesn't really have a full setting just yet, and I don't know if it actually will go beyond being a simple concept, but it's still an interesting idea.**

 **Also, a lot of you are probably wondering where Relic, Ashley and Ember are these days.**

 ***flips the camera and shows Ember sitting behind it with Ashley in her arms and Relic holding up the mic before the camera flips back***

 **They're around, so no worries there.**

 **Anyway!**

 **Let's get this show on the road!**

* * *

Weiss and Blake were currently hiding behind a rock formation in the desert.

Why you may wonder?

Because a large group of enemies were guarding the entrance into the Arbiter's Grounds, where the mirror of twilight was located.

The enemies were Bulblins, and originally, they were the shadow versions, until not too long ago the Twilight had lifted from the area, and they returned to being the normal, green skinned, goblin-like version.

The creatures had essentially built a camp at the front of the large, colosseum-like structure.

They had to find a way to get past them.

Normally, Blake would have sneaked past them, but, sadly, Weiss wasn't very good at being sneaky, not for lack of effort mind you, but rather experience.

Which meant they had to go with plan B.

Otherwise known as the Yang method.

Loud and destructive.

Blake looked around, trying to find a good method to pull that off, until she spotted exactly what they needed.

A large boar with a sadle on it's back.

Perfect.

 _One Minute Later_

"Why did I let you talk me into this?!" screamed out Weiss as she hanged onto Blake for dear life while Blake herself was holding the reins tightly as the boar charged widly through the camp, destroying everything in sight and knocking out the bulbins.

They even ran down a fat one that had tried to stop them.

It wasn't long before they reached the entrance to the Arbiter's Grounds and left the boar behind as they headed inside.

They had only just entered, and Weiss was already annoyed.

The dungeon was full of quicksand.

This would only be annoying.

* * *

The two huntresses stepped into the next room in the dungeon.

They had been very annoyed up to now.

Much like Jaune and Pyrrha had to do in the Forest Temple, they had to hunt down 4 poes that had stolen flames needed to open a door.

And don't get them started on the small skeletons that crawled out of the sand.

What the hell died here? Demonic spear wielding gnomes?!

As they looked around the new room though, they couldn't help but feel a chill go up their spines.

It was deathly cold in here.

And the sword embeded into the ground surrounded by ropes with pieces of paper attached to them looked ominous.

Then there was the fact those specific papers were Ofuda, a type of talisman used to protect from danger.

But they didn't know that.

As they walked around the room, trying to find out if there was anything in here, Blake tripped on one of the ropes by accident as she tried to take a closer look on the sword.

She didn't fall, but she saw that the rope was very old and flimsy, as tripping over it had caused it to break apart and for the Ofuda to fall to the ground.

The sword seemed to twitch for a moment, before suddenly the ropes that had remained attached to it burned away, forcing Blake to jump away so as to avoid being burned.

The sword lifted off the ground, both Blake and Weiss staring at it as it seemed to give itself a few test swings.

Well, that's what Weiss saw.

To Blake, she could see some kind of vague outline of a tall humanoid shape holding the sword.

Her senses weren't as good as Gyro, but they were good enough.

She rolled away when the sword crashed down, and for a few moments, the outline seemed to become clearer, almost like it was solid for those moments.

Before she could act on that thought, it pulled the sword out of the ground and become intangible again as it started swinging it's blade once more.

And this time it got something.

A loud ripping sound was heard in the room.

Weiss stopped moving, as she slowly looked down to see a large tear in the front of her skirt.

And that her panties were visible.

White and blue stripes.

She screamed as her face turned red while trying to cover the tear in her dress.

Blake really felt sorry for her friend at the moment.

Those kinds of wardrobe malfunction were not fun.

Her and Ruby were the only ones that it didn't happen to in the team since she was almost impossbile to hit, and in regards to Ruby's skirt, well she wore stockings, as well as started wearing a pair of shorts underneath her skirt after Termina for some reason, though Blake suspected Gyro may have accidentaly seen her panties.

(The image had been burned into Gyro's brain for a while until he managed to forget it, and during that time, the perverted side of his mind kept repeating the words 'white with a pink bow' constantly. He loved Ruby, but seeing her panties had been embarassing for both of them, especially since that was the first time Gyro had seen a pair of panties, and the few times he had seen Noel in her underwear during the mornings back on earth didn't count, since she wore boxers instead of panties)

And yes, a wardrobe malfunction had happened to Yang at one point, a nip slip.

It had been Russel's fault, and Yang beat him black and blue because of it.

Glynda had approved of the beating, especially since she'd seen a gleam in Russel's eyes a moment before it happened, and she figured out he did it on purpose.

You just didn't do that to a woman.

After that she made out with Pierce for a while to calm herself down.

Everyone had kind of ignored them until they stopped sucking face.

Although Gyro ended up having to seperate them because it had been getting a bit ridiculous with how long they had been going.

Back to the matter at hand though.

Weiss immediately got away from the fight as she shouted "I'm getting a new wardrobe when we get back!"

She did not want to risk it getting worse and maybe even losing her top by accident.

Blake could understand her decision, and besides, she was the only one of the two who seemed capable of properly fighting the enemy.

She kept on dodging until she saw the figure become solid, and threw Gambol Veil at it in it's kusarigama mode, passing over it's head, until she pulled back and hit him right in the side of the head.

The figure finally became fully visible to both girls as it's hood fell back, revealing a head shaped like a bull's skull with glowing red eyes.

This, was Death Sword.

And for some reason, she couldn't explain, Blake was on edge.

That's when she noticed it, the mad gleam in the creature's eyes when it looked at her, the look of recognition in those malicious eyes.

That thing knew who it was, and it had it out for her for some reason.

For a moment, the creature looked to Weiss, and she could swear the skull smirked.

That's when it hit her, and she growled as her eyes narrowed into slits.

It seemed whoever had placed monsters in this place, had decided to use _him_.

It was obvious now.

A bull skull, a crazed gleam when it looked at her, the fact it obviously had a nasty idea when it looked at Weiss.

Adam's spirit had been brought back from hell and turned into this abomination.

"HELL. NO." Blake said firmly with a growl as she picked up one of the Ofuda that had survived the flames and did a little something she had seen Gyro practice at one point.

Pouring aura into a paper seal similar to this one to make it active before slapping it onto something else and activating it.

Sure, he'd used it for an explosive tag that had blown up when he activated it, but the concept was the same.

The slip of paper shined in Blake's dark purple aura as she slapped it onto Adam, no, the abomination's skull with a well timed jump.

She pointed her index and middle finger at the slip of paper as her aura shined around the tip of her fingers.

"Seal!" and with that command, the Ofuda sparked as dark purple spectral-like chains shot out of it and wrapped around the creature's body, restraining it.

It glared at Blake, it was the only thing it could do at this point.

As for Blake, she remembered something Gyro had slipped into her pocket when they left, saying she might need it.

A vial of Holy Water.

At first she was confused, but now it made sense.

Gyro knew there would be a spirit where they were going, so he gave her what she needed to exorcise it.

She dumped the water onto the creature, and watched in satisfaction as it screeched in pain from the contact, while it's body started to burst into flames.

When it's body was gone, all that was left a wisp like orb, a spirit, and Blake could tell it was glaring at her.

Before it could do anything, a scythe blade stabbed into it.

Weiss and Blake followed the blade of the scythe to it's wielder, and shuddered when they saw the literal grim reaper.

They remembered about the fact that Ruby had beaten him in a fight.

Although they weren't really afraid at the moment, since it was clear he had come for Adam specifically.

Death had been pretty pissed when he had escaped.

At least it wasn't like a few other situations where some people who should be dead weren't dead because they had done some things that had pissed him off.

Like Ganodorf, that bastard kept slipping between his fingers, though he had a feeling that would soon come to an end and he'd get him for good.

Death turned to look at Blake and gave her a grateful nod before he vanished, while the torches in the room turned on.

Both girls stared at where Death had been for a few moments before Blake turned to Weiss "Want me to fix your dress?"

"Please." Weiss said with a nod.

Blake nodded as she pulled out a needle and some thread from her pouch, with Weiss raising an eyebrow.

Blake decided to answer her silent question "I always carry some around on me, it's an old habit ingrained from my time in the Fang."

Weiss nodded while Blake went to work fixing up her dress.

* * *

Weiss and Blake stepped into the last inside room of the dungeon.

The room was completely silent save for their footsteps.

After they had finally gotten rid of Adam permanently, they ended up finding a second spinner in the dungeon, and it proved to be helpful to help them traverse the area, since they couldn't exactly share one, and Gyro only had one spare and Blake was the one who had it.

So Weiss used the one they found, and she figured she could probably donate it to the Beacon artefact collection once they were done, since it was rather ancient.

As they continued to step forward into the room, they saw something that confused them a bit.

A large skeleton of some strange creature that must have been reptilian in nature, with four horns coming out of it's head.

Suddenly, someone appeared floating over the skull.

It was a man wearing black robes with green lines running along them, and a strange helmet over his head.

He was also someone who should be dead.

This, was the Usurper King, Zant.

"So... you two must be part of the group that has been fighting back against my forces. Interesting. It matters not though, this is where your path ends." he said as he summoned a sword in his hands, before stabbing it into the skull, turning around as he left the area.

Weiss and Blake looked at each in a bit of confusion, before the ground started to shake slightly, followed by the eye sockets of the skull glowing red as it pulled itself up and soon roared at them.

This, was the Twlit Fossil, Stallord.

Weiss and Blake jumped backwards to gain some distance while they tried to analyse this new enemy.

For once, it didn't seem to have any glaring weakpoints.

They kept on looking, both on the enemy, and anywhere in the room, when they noticed rails along the side of the sand pit in the middle of the area.

They decided they might as well use them and not stand still and ran along the rails while on their spinners.

After a few moments, Weiss decided to try something.

She rammed her spinner into Stallord's spinal cord, hard, which actually cracked the bone enough for the section to crack away under the pressure from the rest of the body.

Well, at least they had a way to beat him now.

The two of them kept on aiming for it's spinal cord, although it constantly kept getting tougher as blade traps started running along the rails, and the monster would actually summong up some skeletal minions from within the sand to absorb the blows from the spinner.

Before long though, they managed to completely destroy it's spinal cord, which made the rest of it's body fall lifelessly into the sand while it all drained down into a large pit, revealing a platform in the middle of the room that Blake and Weiss now stood on.

The platform was pretty low, but using one of their spinners, they activated the mechanism in the middle of the platform and raised it back up.

They were just about ready to leave when they heard movement behind them and saw Stallord's head floating in the air behind them.

They were so surpised, it was able to push them off the platform all the way down to the bottom.

They were unharmed from the fall thankfully.

Quickly, they hoped onto their spinners and used the rails on the sides of the pit to get back up.

Although they soon saw Stallord floating along their path and flying backwards in the pit.

It soon starting spitting out fireballs at them, forcing them to make their spinners jump from one side of the wall to the other repeatedly until they jumped their spinners right into it's face.

After that, they started attacking it, and they went straight for the sword, figuring that it was most likely the thing keeping it alive.

They repeated this process a few more times before Stallord soon fell, the sword shattering as the skull soon became lifeless once more, this time for good.

With the obstacle eliminated, they stepped back outside, and climbed the stairs up to the mirror chamber, where they could see a tall statue and large chains that went into the sand.

Just when they stepped forward, black pillars fell out of the sky, followed by shadow beasts falling through.

5 of them.

This actually turned to their advantage.

Blake took on three and quickly eliminated them, followed by Weiss taking out the last two at the same time.

They got lucky and didn't end up hearing them scream.

Once the new portal was formed in the sky, they started to step towards the tower, until they saw people coming out of the portal.

* * *

 **And done!**

 ***is currently making Ashley bounce on his knee***

 **A sort of cliffhanger.**

 **Because you all know what the next step is anyway.**

 **So yeah, Adam came back for a little bit, and so did Death, and some of our heroes finally encounter Zant.**

 **And Weiss had an accident as well.**

 **Anyway.**

 **Read, Review, Don't be a dick, and have a nice day everyone.**

 **See ya next time.**


	86. Chapter 78: Dethroned

**Hello everybody and welcome back to THOR!**

 **Not much to say today.**

 **Although I will point out that we're getting close to the end of Twilight Princess.**

 **And this chapter might be short as well since it'll probably inly be story and a boss battle, you'll see why in the chapter proper.**

 **With that, let's get this show on the road!**

* * *

"You're sure that's what he looked like?" asked Gyro to Weiss and Blake.

Weiss nodded "He didn't say what his name was though, but his helmet is easy to notice."

Gyro sighed while pinching the bridge of his nose "Great, somehow he's back as well."

"Who's back?" asked Yang.

"Zant, an enemy of one of my previous incarnations, I'd killed him before, but it seems he's been brought back, and he seized the throne of the twilight realm again." explained Gyro.

"You should probably contact Midna, it would be best if she knew this." said Pierce.

Gyro nodded as he pulled out his scroll and called back at Beacon to inform Midna about the situation.

She ended up cutting him off when she heard Zant's name and hung up, and a minute later, she came out of the portal in the area.

"You're sure it's Zant?" she asked with wide eyes.

"Who else do you know that wears a helmet that looks like a grey traffic cone?" said Pierce, making Yang snicker as she mentally pictured someone walking around with a traffic cone on their head.

"Honestly I blame Ganondorf, he's the only one who'd have enough power to do this." said Gyro with a shrug.

"Seems reasonable, when in doubt, place the blame on the most likely suspect." said Qrow with a shrug.

Pierce coughed but slipped in a word between his coughs "Kakarott."

Qrow looked at him dryly "Why am I not surprised you know about that?"

Ruby looked at her uncle confused "What do you mean?"

"Qrow has a side job as a voice actor, one of his main roles is Broly in the DBZ movies and games." said Gyro, with Qrow nodding.

It was funny that Qrow did all the voices for the same characters his own voice actor did on Earth, which also includes Edward Elric in Fullmetal Alchemist, and Junpei Iori in Persona 3.

It was interesting to hear him make his voice sound so young.

Yang looked at her uncle in wide eyes before saying "Fucking awesome! I love those movies!"

"Why do you think I always bought you the DVDs on your birthdays and on christmas?" Qrow said with a chuckle.

"Can we get back on track?" said Blake dryly.

"Hey, it's good comedy." said Pierce with a shrug.

"Comedy for who?" asked Jaune.

"The viewers." said Gyro as he glanced at the camera with a grin.

"Viewers?" said Winter in confusion.

"Well that wall just fell down." said Ren.

"Which wall?" asked Pyrrha with a raised eyebrow.

"The fourth one." said Nora with a grin.

"What just happened?" asked Ruby.

"A gag." answered Sun simply.

"Now we just need to find a place for the puma joke." muttered Pierce

Seriously him and Gyro are waiting on a chance to use that one.

Back to the current matter though.

Now that the Twilight was lifted from the world and they had the three other mirror shards, it was time to open the way to the twilight realm.

To do that, first, Gyro hopped onto his spinner and used the rail on the tower like statue in the area to climb to the top before activating the mechanism at the top using the spinner.

Thanks to that, the tower slowly came down, while the chains that shot into the ground slowly pulled up a large slab of black stone, along with an elevated platform rising up as well.

On said platform was the base of the mirror, with a single large shard in place.

Gyro and Pierce took out the other three mirror shards from their hammerspaces before placing them with the first one, the mirror repairing itself on it's own.

"Everyone might want to take one or two steps back." said Midna cautiously, while the others obliged as she snapped her fingers and the mirror activated, casting a rune on the large stone, before the rune seemed to push into the stone and create a tunnel.

Everyone but Gyro, Pierce and Midna stared at it in shock.

"Well, time go and kick some ass." said Pierce with a grin as he walked towards it, and a pathway made of light appeared at the edge of the elevated platform that led up a few steps, with Gyro and Midna following behind him.

The action snapped everyone else out of their shock as they followed after the trio, and when everyone was at the edge of the pathway, the gateway drew them all into it.

And into the twilight realm.

* * *

"Well this place looks freaky." said Yang as she and everyone else now stood in the twilight realm.

The landscape was rather scarce, as the only amount of actual land were the floating pieces of it that they could currently see, where they could see large buildings standing on them which looked to be part of a larger structure, and they were, for this was the Palace of Twilight.

"Huh, well would you look at that." said Gyro as he looked at the Master Sword's blade which was glowing brightly.

"I guess the upgrade Link gave it the last time he was here still works." said Midna as she observed the blade.

"What upgrade?" Ruby asked curiously, always eager to hear about weapon upgrades.

"Basically my past self used orbs of pure light to empower the Master Sword so it could cut though the darkness within the twilight realm." said Gyro as everyone started to walk forward and towards the palace.

"Hey, those look like the monsters that came out of the portals." said Jaune as he pointed to what looked like a shadow beast.

"They aren't though." said Pierce as Gyro walked up towards it and pointed the Master Sword at it, which shattered the large mask on it's face and returned it's body to a more normal appearance of a short Twili (Midna's species)

"ohh." the short Twili groaned out "What happened?"

Midna walked up towards him while Gyro started to restore all the other Twili's in the plaza, giving her the oppurtunity to explain the current situation to everyone.

Once she was done explaining, the group from Remnant resumed marching up towards the palace, and now stood before what could only be described as a waterfall of darkness.

"Pierce, if you could." said Gyro while his brother nodded and held his hands out towards the waterfall, and it seemed to stop falling down, while Gyro used the Master Sword to cut it open, casting away the darkness.

"What just happened?" said Weiss as everyone passed under where the waterfall once stood.

"I have some control over physical darkness, so I was able to make it stop falling and give us plenty of time to pass." explained Pierce as he passed last.

With that, everyone entered the palace and proceeded to follow Midna as she showed them a path that quickly led to the throne room.

It wasn't long before they indeed reached the throne room and saw Zant sitting on the throne.

"So, you would try to seize my throne once more Zant?" said Midna with an authorative tone.

"Ah, Midna. So good to see you again." said Zant before he started to laugh, lowly at first, until it got louder and crazier.

"Is he crazy?" whispered Neptune.

"You have no idea." answered Gyro.

"Ganondorf decided he had more use for you then?" Midna almost spat out.

"My lord has deemed fit to make me the vanguard of his return, my task was to make the world easy pickings for him." Zant started as he slowly twisted his body, before glaring as his helmet opened up and revealed his face "But then you medlesome mortals decided to intervene in my conquest."

"Oh please, we just stopped you faster. Someone would have lifted the Twilight eventually." said Pierce.

Zant directed his glare towards Pierce "Master told me about you." he then started to laugh again "He said I would be rewarded should I... take care of you."

Before anything could be said, Zant teleported away.

And brought Pierce with him.

Everyone blinked before Yang reacted "Wait, what the fuck just happened?!"

"I think Zant brought Pierce somewhere else for a fight." said Gyro.

"We're gonna be waiting a while aren't we?" said Sun.

"Yeah." said Gyro before pulling a deck of cards out of his pocket "Might as well get comfortable."

* * *

"Ok seriously?" Pierce said lowly as he was in a copy of the room where Sun and Neptune had encountered Diababa, with Zant suddenly appearing over the poisoned water.

Pierce didn't waste anytime and used a low level wind spell to break Zant's concentration and make him fall into the water, which he bounced on in a bit of pain before landing back on the ground.

Only to be slashed at by Pierce who didn't feel like wasting time.

Zant reeled back in pain before he teleported himself and Pierce in a copy of the room where Nora fought the Dongorongo.

Pierce didn't even bother to sigh as he dashed around the magnetic platform while Zant tried to knock him off, before he quickly rushed up to him and kicked him down and into the lava.

Obviously Zant quickly teleported the two of them again.

'What the fuck?' Pierce thought to himself as he was suddenly underwater, in a copy of the room where Jaune and Pyrrha fought Morpheel, and a giant version of Zant's helmet stood in front of him.

'Well, at least I finally get a chance to use this.' he thought to himself as he crossed his arms in front of himself and a set of seals appeared around him.

'Magnacast! Supernova!' the seals around him let out large bursts of flames so hot that water around him started to turn into vapor.

It wasn't long before all the water in the area had dried up.

Zant stared around in confusion before Pierce used his clawshot and dragged the crazy man towards him to attack him.

The fight kept on going with Zant recreating a few more areas the others had previously fought in.

The room where Sun saved the large white monkey.

And the room where Yang and Pierce fought Blizzeta, where just like the last time, Pierce turned into his dragon form, since Zant made himself grow giant.

After that, Zant teleported them one last time, to an area no one had been to before, but it made Pierce's eyes widen in recognition.

Hyrule Field.

Zant had teleported them to the area outside of Hyrule Castle Town towards the south.

Pierce was surprised for a moment, but quickly reined it in when Zant drew his blades from his sleeves, a pair of scimitars, which made Pierce smirk as he decided to draw the Scimitars of Twilight.

Time to humiliate Zant by defeating him with his own weapon.

The two clashed Blades, with Pierce copying some of Zant's movements, except they looked less crazy when he did them.

Zant was enraged that Pierce was copying his attacks, and was even more determined to take him down for Ganondrof.

Too bad Pierce was stronger.

Zant was soon overpowered and puched back, before a black seal appeared underneath him and chains of darkness trapped him.

"Time for you to face ultimate darkness." said Pierce as small balls of darkness appeared around him before he held his hand out and a seal appeared over his palm, with the small balls starting to gather in front of the seal and make a large one that pulsed with energy.

"Omegacast." Pierce said when the ball stopped growing, sparks of black lightning dancing across it.

"Judgement." he shot the ball towards Zant, who struggled to break free, and when it touched him...

He was trapped in a massive explosion.

Pierce teleported away before the explosion could reach him, done with the battle.

* * *

A few of the others were sitting down and playing a game of cards "Got any 3s?" Jaune asked Ruby.

She replied with "Go fish."

Before the game could continue, Pierce teleported back into the room, before he sat down next to Yang who kissed his cheek with a smile.

"So, crazy guy's dead?" asked Sun.

"Yup." answered Pierce.

"Did you go for overkill?" asked Gyro with a knowing grin.

"You know it." Pierce nodded with a smirk.

"We should probably go back to Beacon then, to correctly assess the situation." suggested Pyrrha, and everyone nodded.

With that, they headed back out of the twilight realm, and off towards beacon.

* * *

 **And done.**

 **Yeah, I know I was supposed to post this yesterday, but I lost a bit of inspiration.**

 **Byt anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this.**

 **Read, Review, Don't be a dick, and have a nice day everyone.**

 **See ya next time.**


	87. Chapter 79: The Demon King

**Hello everybody and welcome back to THOR.**

 ***Ember is leaning against me with Ashley in her arms***

 **So, new chapter, and I can honestly say my schedule is getting out of whack a bit because of a lack of inspiration.**

 **Trying my best though.**

 **So yeah.**

 **Anyway, this chapter will be the end of the Twilight Princess arc.**

 **After that, you all get a short special before the finale of season 3, which will actually be rather interesting.**

 **Then, we hit season 4, AKA the last season, although I'll give myself a bit of time to gather up ideas for it, although I do have several ideas for it.**

 **Although there's a possibility of a season 3.5 because of an upcoming plot point.**

 **Just a heads up, season 4 will be split into three arcs.**

 **And you know, now that I think about it, here are the names of all the arcs.**

 **Season 1:**

 **-Beginnings Arc**

 **-Grimm Hunt Arc (Ocarina of Time)**

 **-Rescue Arc (Link to the Past)**

 **Season 2:**

 **-Info Hunters Arc**

 **-Termina Arc (Majora's Mask)**

 **-Breach Arc (yes even if it lasted only a few chapters and had filler)**

 **Season 2.5:**

 **-Grimm Eclipse Arc**

 **-Earth Prime Arc (even if it was only one chapter yes)**

 **Season 3:**

 **-Tournament Arc**

 **-Battle of Beacon Arc**

 **-Invasion Arc (Twilight Princess)**

 **-New Year Arc**

 **(Possibility of a Season 3.5 for an upcoming plot point being entertained)**

 **Season 4:**

 **-Great Sea Arc (Wind Waker)**

 **-Barrier Breakdown Arc (Skyward Sword)**

 **-Finale Arc**

 **And technically speaking, the gaidens will also contain arcs, so here are those ones as well.**

 **-Seasons Arc**

 **-Ages Arc**

 **-Ganon Arc**

 **-Four Swords Arc**

 **So, now you have an idea of how the rest of the story will be structured, and know that a season 3.5 MIGHT be happening.**

 **It would contain two arcs.**

 **The Raven Arc and the Wedding Arc.**

 **You can do with that little tidbit what you will.**

 **Anyway, enough exposition.**

 **Let's get this show on the road.**

* * *

"Well that's fucking ominous." said Pierce as he stared at the stared at the storm clouds gathered around Beacon with everyone else.

"It's like he's saying 'I'm here, come and get me.', sometimes I feel like he just wants attention." added Gyro.

"You're talking about Ganondorf right?" asked Jaune, receiving a nod from Gyro.

"So, realistically speaking, do you think you can take him in a fight?" asked Yang as she looked at Gyro.

Gyro shrugged after a few moments "Maybe? He's probably way stronger than the last time I fought him though, so I might need some help... not that he'll let anyone actually help me, he'll probably box our fight in with a barrier to stop all of you from bailing my ass out of the fire."

"So you finally realised you get in over your head sometimes?" said Blake dryly as she stared at one of her two best friends. (the other was obviously Yang... and she was allowed to have both a guy best friend and a girl best friend, like how Ruby's guy best friend was Jaune and her girl best friend was Weiss)

Gyro glared at her for a few moments "It's not my fault 10 lifetimes of experience made me overconfident."

Blake conceeded the point at his words, she supposed if she too had so much experience,she might be a bit cocky as well.

"Might as well face the music." said Ruby, with Gyro sighing with a nod before walking forwards, the others following behind him.

Yang decided to ask a question she'd been meaning to get to for a little while now.

"Hey Pierce? Where did you get the ring?" she asked her fiancée, curious as to where had gotten the ring he used to propose.

Pierce smiled a bit "It was mom's ring." he said fondly.

Yang smiled as well with a bit of a blush, understanding the ring was extremely important to him, and that he had entrusted it to her.

As everyone continued walking, they soon noticed a tall figure standing in front of the courtyard statue, it was a man.

He had a long, wild mane of red hair, dark skin, golden eyes full of malice, some kind of strange crown looking thing, dark blue (almost black) armor with gold lining, golden gauntlets covered his arms, and in his hands were two large swords, one had a rounded edge at the tip, and the other had a single edge as opposed to the other one.

This man, was the Demon King, Ganondorf.

"About time you crawled out of your hole." said Gyro as soon stopped walking.

"And it's about time you came back boy, I'm tired of waiting." replied Ganondorf.

Gyro drew the Master Sword and his Mirror Shield from his back "I'm surprised, not cursing out my name to the heavens? Did you finally take care of those issues?" he said with a smirk.

Ganondorf simply glared at him "That old form of mine turned me into a mindless beast of rage, but now, I control my actions. And I think I want to take your piece of the triforce first before reclaiming what's mine." he said as he lifted his blades towards the sky and slammed them back down into the earth after charging them with magic, which made an orange barrier appear around the two of them, cutting them off from everyone.

 **(Twilight Princess OST - Ganondorf Battle Second Half)**

The two stared at each other for a few moments, before starting to circle one another.

They both held they gaze for a few moments still, until Ganondorf jumped towards Gyro with his swords ready to strike, while the boy in question jumped back to avoid the swords slamming down on him, before retaliating with his own sword strike, which Ganondorf blocked with his own swords.

Both fighters stood equal in the fight, not willing to give the other an inch.

Hated enemies.

A destined battle.

While the two fought, Pierce was trying to get through the barrier.

He was the only one who was able to get any leeway through it at the moment, so everyone was helping in trying to get him through it.

Basically, Qrow and Ruby had turned their weapons into their scythe forms and stabbed them into the barrier, while everyone pulled to try and pry it open for Pierce.

The enemies continued to fight, Gyro damaging Ganondorf's armor, and Ganondrof weakening Gyro's aura.

And soon, it happened.

Gyro's aura was shattered while he was kicked away from Ganondorf.

Ganondorf slowly walked towards him as he leaned his back against the barrier down on the ground, a smirk slowly forming on his face as he saw Gyro holding his stomach, which would most likely bruise from the heavy kick.

"Any last words, boy?" he said to Gyro.

Gyro looked at Ganondorf, before his gaze drifted to behind him, making him smirk "Yeah, just one: KAIOKEN!"

"Kaio-what?" Ganondorf asked in confusion, before Pierce kicked him in the head from behind, sending him flying away from Gyro and into the barrier while Pierce shouted out "DODGE!"

Ganondorf laid against the barrier, dazed for some moments while Pierce helped his brother stand up "So, got a plan?"

"Kinda? I got an attack I can use, but..." started Gyro.

"Oh don't you fucking da-" Pierce started before being cut off.

"You're gonna have to hold him off for like 5 minutes while I charge it." finished Gyro.

Pierce took a deep breath before breathing out slowly "I swear I'm gonna kill you one day."

"Love you too little bro." Gyro said with a smirk.

Pierce let out a sigh before rushing at Ganondorf to hold him off until Gyro was ready.

Gyro grabbed his right forearm in front of him, while his aura appeared around him as he started charging his attack... and singing a bit in is head while he watched Pierce block all of Ganondorf's attacks while holding him off 'Do-do do do do, do do do do, do-do do do do, do do do, do do do, I'ma chargin my attack'

(the author does not apologize for referencing Dragon Ball Z Abridged because it is hilarious and makes everything funny)

Once 5 minutes had passed, Gyro shouted out "MOVE!"

Pierce did as Gyro said, and Ganondorf was able to catch sight of Gyro.

His aura was flaring around him, except it wasn't just green, it was in every color of the rainbow, while his eyes glowed yellow, and the Triforce on the back of his hand shined through the glove.

He barely had time to blink when Gyro raised his right hand with the back of it facing Ganondorf, the Triforce pulsed before Ganondrof was trapped by between two spinning images of the triforce.

Gyro appeared in from of him in the next second, and starting slashing non-stop.

Everyone else watched in awe, and a bit of surprise for Pierce's case, as Gyro was quite obviously winning the fight now.

He soon stopped slashing and pulled his sword back, before stabbing it forward into Ganondorf's gut, the blade coming out his back, at the same time the 'Triforce cage' and the barrier were shattered by the amount of power put into that single stab.

Gyro looked Ganondorf dead in the eye as he saw him slowly die "I'll always defeat you, either alone, or with help. You'll never win."

With those words said, Gyro pulled his blade back out, as Ganondorf's body broke apart into ashes that scattered away on the wind.

Weiss was the first to recover enough to ask the question on everyone's mind "What was that?"

"A Final Smash, it's a type of ultimate technique that is guaranteed to be a finishing blow." explained Pierce "I didn't know he was able to do it yet honestly, I guess some of his copies had probably been training."

Gyro walked back towards everyone, before slumping forward and starting to fall, only to be caught by Jaune and Ren who slung his arms over their shoulders.

"That... was very exhausting." he panted out.

"Are you gonna be ok?" Ruby asked a little worriedly.

Gyro nodded with a smile "Yeah, just tired. I just gotta rest for a bit and I'll be good as new."

The sky soon started to clear up, as if it was passing along a message.

'A new day is dawning.'

* * *

 **And there we go.**

 **Ganondorf was defeated with a bit of overkill from the Triforce Slash.**

 **And I used a couple of jokes from one of my favorite parodies out there.**

 **So, I hope you enjoyed the end of the arc, and that you're all looking forward for the rest of Season 3.**

 **Read, Review, Don't be a dick, and have a nice day everyone.**

 **See ya next time.**


	88. Special 6: What If? W-B-X

**Hello everybody and welcome back to THOR.**

 **So, I just want to say that I,ll be slowing down the updates a bit.**

 **My last chapter was rather subpar, and could have been better.**

 **So, I'll take more time so I can get better ideas.**

 **Honestly I've lost a good amount of inspiration recently, so I thought it was best to do this.**

 **So, today, we see a very interesting special.**

 **What if?**

 **It'll also serve as my Kamen Rider special, you'll see why soon enough.**

 **Note that Gyro and Pierce will be humans instead of elves in this chapter.**

 **Anyway, let's get this show on the road.**

* * *

 _ **What if Gyro had been injured because of changing dimensions at the beginning of the series?**_

* * *

Pierce got up with a groan, holding his head in pain as he felt a headache.

He looked around the area, finding white walls, a window, and some machinery.

A hospital?

"Hey, took you long enough." he heard a familiar voice say from his left, making him turn his head to see his brother Gyro sitting in a hospital bed like he was, a few machines hooked up to him...

And he was rather pale.

"Gyro? What happened to you?" Pierce asked in worry.

Gyro sighed as he ran a hand through his hair "It's though to explain, but, basically the portal took nearly all of my energy..." he pointed to Pierce "And dumped it into your body."

Pierce blinked a few times before the words registered "Wait, what?!"

Gyro shrugged "I don't understand it myself, but basically, my body is physically weak, way too weak." Gyro looked down with a frown "I can't do anything that would exert stress on my body now, and not for a while either, meaning I won't be able to actually physically help with all the problems here."

Pierce frowned as well before Gyro's last words registered "So... we made it then?"

Gyro nodded with a smile "The first thing I saw when I woke up yesterday was the moon, and it was shattered, so it's safe to say we made it."

Pierce sighed a bit in relief, at least one part of their plan went off correctly.

"Luckilly," Gyro started with a smirk, making Pierce look at him "I have a bit of a backup plan."

Pierce shook his head with an amused smile "You always do. So, what is it this time?"

Gyro pointed to the other side of the room, where their things were placed on a table, which included a duffel bag "Check the bag."

Pierce nodded and got up out of his bed, his legs shook a bit, as he hadn't used them in a few days, and walked towards the bag, opening it to see something that slowly made him grin as he turned to Gyro.

Gyro grinned back, and the two brothers knew what the other was going to say, as they spoke in unison "Let's make Cinder count up her sins."

* * *

Pierce sighed as he sat down next to Gyro on the bullhead filled with students.

He was wearing a dark purple button up shirt with a black sleeveless vest over it, along with black pants and simple black shoes, with a black fedora that had a purple band on his head.

As for Gyro, he wore a dark green sleeveless long-coat over a teal colored long sleeved shirt, and a pair of jeans along with simple green sneekers.

He also had a nameless green book in his hands, which if one where to look at the pages, would see they were blank, but Gyro could see words written out on it, and only him.

Simply because the book was a medium for him to acces the Gaia Library, the record of all the planet's memories.

It took some time before he became capable tof accessing it, but while his body had been made weaker, the opposite stood true for his mind, it was much stronger than before, to the point he wouldn't be surprised if he started to delevop telekinesis one day.

He was the brains, and Pierce was the brawn.

Give him a few keywords, and he can come up with any and all related information to it.

It was how he'd been able to accurately ascertain the location of Summer Rose, and thus gave the information to Raven Branwen, said woman swearing on her own life to find her friend that was very much still alive.

Pierce nearly lost his head delivering that information.

"So, how was Jaune?" asked Gyro without looking up from his book.

"Definetly better than the last time we saw him. He's in better shape, and I can tell his skills have gotten better, I think we avoided that whole forged transcripts fiasco. If not I'll just kick Cardin's ass when that time comes." said Pierce with a shrug.

"And the girls?" asked Gyro again.

Pierce smiled a bit "They look like they're doing fine, but I noticed that Yang probably recognized me."

"Not surprising since you stopped her from wrecking Junior's bar this time around... while flirting may I add." said Gyro dryly.

Pierce shrugged before Gyro continued speaking "What about Ruby?"

Pierce smirked as he looked at Gyro who had actually looked up when he asked about his crush "As adorkable as ever."

Gyro chuckled at Pierce's words before going back to reading.

Pierce suddenly remembered something which made him smirk "So, what were Melanie and Miltia doing last night chasing you around the apartment?"

Gyro blushed as he stuffed his face into his book "Trying to kiss me."

Pierce rose an amused eyebrow "Oh? And why did they want to do that?"

Gyro sighed "Because apparently the quiet introverted type is the kind of guy they like."

Pierce laughed a bit.

Him and Gyro had done quite few things since they got to Remnant about half a year ago.

First, they'd been released from the hospital, with Gyro having to use a cane to walk around for the first two months while his body recovered.

He had recovered enough that he could hold his own in a fist fight against either Jaune or Ruby, since the two of them relied on their weapons to fight.

But he probably wouldn't win.

They'd gotten a place to live thanks to Junior, who gave Pierce a job as bartender, while Gyro worked security in the back room by checking the cameras.

It had been an interesting night when Yang stopped by the bar for info on her mother, and instead came out a bit happy at having had a fun time chatting with Pierce, not really caring about the lack of information.

Although she didn't ask the right person, as Gyro would have been able to pinpoint Raven's exact location at that moment.

Then they delivered information to Raven on Summer's whereabouts.

And recently, they managed to heavily injure Cinder, they would have prefered to be able to kill her, but making her lose an arm, an eye, and burning off her hair was victory enough for now.

Seriously fuck that bitch.

They'd also broken Mercury's legs, and they meant actually broken by shattering his hips and smashing the robotic pieces of his legs.

And currently Emerald was unconscious... in the bullhead's cargo hold, hogtied in Pierce and Gyro's bagage.

She was redeemable, so they kidnapped her.

As for Roman, he had been completely humiliated.

They'd also converted Neo, who was getting tired of Roman's idiotic tendencies.

How did they convert her?

She was promised that shenanigans would be happening, and she'd be allowed to point and laugh as much as she wants.

Seriously, Neo was in it for the fun and craziness ahead.

She was currently making sure Emerald didn't cause a scene when the girl woke up, and would help in converting her.

Gyro perked up when his scroll started vibrating in his pocket, making him pull it out to see a message from Neo.

'Minty's awake, currently bitch slapping her until she calms down so I can explain the deal to her :P'

Gyro shook his head 'Don't use the pimp hand' he texted back, receving a reply a minute later.

'Bitch please, I will use my pimp hand as much as I want to, because I am adorable and smol ;P'

'Smol?' Gyro texted back with a raised eyebrow.

'Yeah, I'm smol icecream cutie, you're normie quiet cutie, Pierce is tol hunk, and Minty here is smol minty bitch, well at the moment she's a bitch XP'

'What's with you and the tongue sticking out?' asked Gyro.

'I kinda do that sometimes IRL, so I use it in my texts a lot, plus it's cute, that, or I use the kitty face :3'

Gyro decided to not question Neo's logic further as he put his scroll away.

* * *

Gyro was currently slowly floating down into the Emerald Forest, a strange red mechanical belt around his waist, that seemed to have two slots, one with a silver tip, the other with a gold tip, and on the side of the belt, was a small black slot that held what looked like a green flach drive with a stylised C that looks like a tornado on it, that was pulsing as a tornado kept Gyro afloat.

He was glad the project worked so well, and that he had reminded Pierce to put on the belt before the iniation started.

Speaking of Pierce.

'Where are you right now?' Gyro mentally asked his brother.

'Too far from you to meet up, but I just saw Emerald fall into the forest not too far from me, so I'll meet up with her, you look for Neo in the meantime.' Pierce replied.

Gyro sighed a bit before he started walking, but not before removing the flash drive from the black slot, stopping the tornado as he landed on the ground.

The belt was rather helpful, as it was linked towards him, meaning that when someone put it on, a copy would appear on his waist.

He could also mentally communicate with the other wearer, as well as experience the same thing as them.

What Pierce saw, he saw, same for the other senses.

And that wasn't even the main function of the belt.

Before he could start thinking on that, he felt something tap his shoulder, making him turn his head to see Neo standing behind him with her parasol in hands and a smirk on her face.

Gyro smiled "Good thing you found me, I'm gonna need someone to watch my back until we're out of here, especially if Pierce needs to use _that._ "

Neo nodded in understanding as the two of them started towards the ruins, the short girl deciding to play it safe and place one of her physical illusions around the two of them, as they disappeared from view.

* * *

Pierce and Emerald looked over the pieces that were left, before they grabbed the white bishop piece.

Nora and Ren had taken the white rook, and Yang and Blake had taken the white knight piece, and Ruby hadn't grabbed a piece yet.

Emerald had been pretty tough to convince at first, but when she was presented with as much hard evidence that the brothers had, along with Neo's suspisions, well, she couldn't deny the truth.

The woman who had saved her only desired complete chaos and destruction.

Sure, she also liked a bit of chaos, but she preferred a controlled chaos.

Like something caused from pickpocketing, something she is extremely good at.

She NEEDED to be good at it though, she was a 'street rat' after all.

Pierce and Yang had been talking a bit when everything started happening.

Ruby falling out of the sky, being caught by Yang, Ren and Nora arriving with Nora riding on an Ursa's back, and currently, Jaune and Pyrrha running out of the forest with a Deathstalker hot on their tail.

At least Jaune didn't get thrown by it this time, so that enough showed he had gotten better.

It wasn't long before the two of them were sent sliding at everyone's feet though.

"Great, everyone's here, now we can all die together!" Yang said sarcastically.

"Not if I can help it." Ruby said as she was about to rush in, but was stopped by Pierce putting his arm in front of her, making her look at him curiously.

"Actually Ruby, you can let me handle this. Or rather, you can let _us_ handle this." he said as he started walking forwards, while mentally communicating with Gyro.

'Where are you right now?' he asked.

'Close to the ruins, I assume the Deathstalker is present?' Gyro asked back.

'Yeah, and I think it's time we showed what we can do.' Pierce thought back with a smirk.

The screen shifted to Gyro, who smiled "Oh? So finally time then?"

Neo looked at him, before she caught on as Gyro grabbed the green flash drive with the C on it from earlier, with him crossing his left arm in front of himself diagonally while he held the flash drive in his hand.

Pierce did the same as Gyro, but with his right arm instead as he held a black flash drive with a stylised J that had a few small spikes on it.

The screen split down the middle, showing Gyro on the left and Pierce on the right, the way their arms are positionned making the rough shape of a W.

They each hit a button of their flash drives, making a voice call out from each of them.

 **"CYCLONE!"**

 **"JOKER!"**

"Henshin!" the two of them called out at the same time as Gyro inserted his flash drive into the right slot of the belt (silver tip), before it disappeared in bits of data and reappearing in Pierce's belt in the same slot, as he pushed it down to lock it in place, followed by him inserting the black flash drive into the slot on the left (gold tip), with Gyro passing out at the same time and Neo catching him before she continued on towards the others.

Pierce then pushed the two pieces away from each other, making the belt take on a shape similar to a W while he spread his arms to the side as the belt called out the names of the flash drives again.

 **"CYCLONE! JOKER!"** this was followed by a short bit of technical guitar leading into an orchestral hit, and an armor appearing over Pierce at the same time.

Once the armor was finished, everyone got a good look at it.

The armor was split down the middle with a silver line, the right side was green, while the left was black, with shoulder pads, and cuffs around the wrists and ankles, and a silver scarf hanging off the back of the green side's neck.

The helmet had a simplistic design, having almost no details save for being split down the middle like the rest of the suit, large red compound-eye type lens over the eyes, and a a silver W on the helmet's forehead that served as the antenna.

Pierce flicked his left wrist as he pointed at the grimm with his body slightly turned, before he surprised everyone by speaking with both his own voice, along with Gyro's.

"Now, count up your sins!"

* * *

Gyro, Pierce, Neo and Emerald walked up to the podium after team RWBY had just been created.

Ozpin looked at each of them before he started speaking "Gyro Vermillion, Neo Politan, Pierce Vermillion, and Emerald Sustrai. The four of you retrieved the white bishop pieces, and as such, you will now work together, as team PGNE (Pomegranate), led by Pierce Vermillion."

Everyone clapped for them as Pierce gave a quick bow in thanks to Ozpin for making him leader.

Gyro didn't really care, since he knew he was already cemented as second-in-command due to being the brains between him and Pierce.

And Neo and Emerald didn't really want the spotlight of being a team leader.

As the team left the stage, those who had seen the iniation, looked at the two brothers as they walked away, all of them wanting to know the same thing.

The Mystery behind the two-in-one hero, Kamen Rider W(Double).

* * *

 ***Is currently grinning happily***

 **Oh yeah, I went there.**

 **A special What If chapter, which shows that in another timeline, Gyro and Pierce became the two-in-one hero, Kamen Rider W!**

 **Which would basically put Pierce further into the spotlight.**

 **You know, I'm actually tempted to make it into a full story.**

 **Eventually though, not just yet.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this.**

 **Read, Review, Don't be a dick, and have a nice day everyone!**

 **See ya next time!**


	89. Chapter 80: The holidays

**Hello everybody and welcome back to THOR!**

 **We should honestly be picking up pace soon, considering volume 4 is finally out.**

 **Has anyone else seen it yet?  
**

 **I freaking loved it.**

 **Anyway, today is the finale of season 3.**

 **After that, we head into 3.5, which will feature 2 arcs at least, and a special or two.**

 **But for now, let's get this show on the road!**

* * *

Team RWGBY (and Pierce) were currently on their way towards Patch in Gyro's car. (with a good number of presents sitting in the trunk)

School at let out for the year, since they had reached late december, meaning Christmas was rolling around soon.

Ruby was practically bouncing in her seat next to Gyro at the thought of her first christmas since her family was finally reunited.

As for Yang, she was happy as well, but also thinking on what Gyro had told her recently.

"So, let me get this straight. You made artificial limbs, for everyone, just in case one of us lost a limb during the Battle of Beacon?" she asked from her seat next to Pierce in the back.

"Basically, after all, you can never be too careful, I wanted to be ready for any possibility." Gyro said as they continued down the road.

"Except you weren't ready for Pierce losing his eye." said Blake idly as she read her book from her seat next to Yang.

Gyro threw a glare at his brother from the mirror, which made Pierce look away sheepishly, before talking "Well, I didn't think he'd actually be dumb enough to let something like this happen, and I can't replace it since it's still in there, and my healing magic is not really pinpoint like that, healing just the damaged parts of his eye is very difficult."

Weiss was looking out the car window when she saw they had gotten off the road and were heading towards the ocean "Um, Gyro? What are you doing?"

Gyro grinned as he pushed a button on the car's dashboard *Showing off."

Once the car got close to the water, it springed up for a few moments while the wheels tucked in and the car suddenly started hovering over the water while they continued on their way towards Patch.

The other had been surprised by the sudden jump and were now looking outside the car.

Weiss slowly looked towards Gyro "And you plan on making the SDC mass-produce this vehicle?"

Gyro nodded "Yep, this one, and a few variations, I've already sent over the blueprints. Just like I made sure that the faunus were taken out of the mines and were given better jobs, mostly in the main buildings working deskjobs now, all are getting pay equal to humans. As for the mines, I made a few simple mass-produced mechs to work in them."

"How much is a few?" Ruby asked knowingly.

"Like 200." answered Gyro as Ruby giggled.

The ride continued on in silence for a bit until a ringtone started to chime from the dashboard, Gyro pushing a button and making a screen pop up that showed Don with the other guardians and Penny doing a bit of work in the background "Um, Captain? We have a bit of an issue."

Gyro rose an eyebrow "Which would be?"

Don scratched his head sheepishly "Um, some of the designs you wanted us to work on? The materials we had aren't good enough."

Gyro sighed before shrugging "Can't be helped then, try to work on some of the others and I'll see what I can do when I get back."

Don nodded before the connection was cut.

"Why was Penny there?" asked Ruby.

"I've been making her hide there until I can convince Ironwood to let her attend Beacon instead of Atlas, it's a work in progress." he explained, with Ruby nodding in understanding.

"By the way, have you figured out what that wave that turned everyone into monsters was exactly?" asked Pierce, the others nodding, curious as well.

Gyro shook his head "No, I'm still trying to figure it out... but, I feel like that wasn't the only time we'll have to deal with it."

Everyone was a bit worried at that, but decided to stop thinking about it for now, and just focus on the fact that they were going to celebrate christmas.

If Gyro didn't know what it was at the moment, there wasn't anything they could do about it after all.

* * *

Hours later, everyone got out of Gyro's car in the driveway of Ruby and Yang's home.

Ruby quickly ran up to the door and threw it open with a shout of "We're home!"

The others smiled as they followed after her inside, finding her hugging her mother happily.

When they stepped inside, Gyro, Pierce and Blake smelled something... interesting thanks to their enhanced senses.

Summer smelled differently.

Not something jarring, but, a small difference, that only those with an enhanced olfactory sense could detect.

The three of them looked between each other with raised eyebrows, knowing they all caught it, and all wondering what it was.

Before they could question it, Gyro felt something climbing onto his back, making him turn his head to see Dabo, grinning and dressed casually, as opposed to his old outfit that made him look like a scarecrow, making him smile at his little brother.

Yang looked around a bit "So, where's mother?" she asked Summer after hugging her.

"Raven said she'd be back by dinner tonight, she had a small mission to take care of." Summer explained, with Yang nodding in understanding.

Everyone settled in after that, Taiyang coming downstairs and greeting his daughters happily, followed by Qrow arriving about an hour later with Winter in tow.

Gyro grinned knowingly at them until Winter told him to stop it and that they planned on revealing it on christmas anyway.

Interestingly, Weiss and Blake ended up staring under the tree at one point, when they noticed gifts to them from people that weren't present.

Alexei and Sun had both asked Gyro for a favor, if he could take the presents for the girls with him since they were celebrating with him.

They would have preferred to hand over the gifts themselves, but Alexei was spending the holidays with his family, and the same went for Sun.

(There was also one present that wasn't under the tree at the moment, as Pierce actually had two presents for Yang, one of them was under the tree, while the other was hidden in her room when she wasn't looking, since it was more personal, and definetly not something she should open in front of her dad.)

When dinner, rolled around, Raven did indeed return home.

She apparently actually did live here, and was using a guest bedroom as her own.

Apparently it had been awkward for Taiyang at first to have his ex-wife live with him and his current wife.

Soon night came, with everyone going to bed.

Thankfully, there were multiple guest rooms in the house, so Weiss and Blake each had a room to themselves.

Pierce was sleeping with Yang in her room (and giving her the more private present, which was a set of yellow lingerie, basically something for the both of them to enjoy)

Gyro was sleeping with Ruby in her room, which led to the first time Ruby ever saw him without a shirt on.

Apparently he always wore a shirt in the dorms because he felt a bit self-conscious around 4 girls, but with just Ruby present, he didn't really care if she saw him shirtless.

He was somewhat muscular, not as much as Pierce (according to Yang, Pierce was very much ripped), but he had more of a swimmer's build.

She didn't realise she was blushing as she oggled him, with Gyro trying not to snort at that.

It seemed Ruby wasn't just interested in weapons anymore.

Although her face became a bit more serious as she noticed a few scars here and there, making her wonder where he got them. (none of them were serious though)

Soon everyone was settled in for the night, and all were sleeping soundly.

* * *

A loud thud was heard coming from outside the house, making everyone wake up with a start.

They all slowly stepped out of their rooms (after putting on a few more clothes for some of them, like Pierce and Yang, whom, while they listened to Gyro and didn't actually do anything, they slept naked since this is actually how they usually slept when they were alone) before heading downstairs and looking outside the sliding glass door at the back of the house.

The three present with an enhanced vision could see a rotund shape lying in the snow and a red coat with white lining.

Pierce and Taiyang quickly went outside to bring whoever the person was inside... which was followed by a few jaws dropping.

Large belly? Check.

Red coat with a white trim and red pants? Check.

A large white beard? Check.

A red hat with a white ball at the tip? Check.

Small reading glasses? Check.

The face of a jolly (if passed out) old man? Check.

It took a few moments for everyone to process this, with Gyro being the first to speak up "Why is Santa Claus here?"

"We should probably start by making sure Saint Nick here is ok." said Qrow, with the others nodding and Gyro checking him over for any injuries, while Dabo was sent back to bed by Summer.

Minutes later, they'd laid the man down on the couch, where he slowly woke up with a groan.

"That Oogie is going on my naughty list permanently." said the old man as he rubbed his head, with Gyro and Pierce glancing at each other when they heard the name, having a sinking feeling they knew who he was referring to.

"Um, Sir?" Taiyang asked uncertainly, grabbing the old man's attention "Are you ok?"

He nodded "Yes, yes, just a small headache Mr. Xiao Long, no need to worry."

Taiyang rose an eyebrow when his family name was said "How do you know my name?"

The old man laughed, one that basically said who he was "Well, I do need to know who owns the houses on my runs now don't I? Wouldn't want to bring a present to the wrong kids after all."

Ruby was staring at the old man with wide eyes "You're really Santa Claus?"

The old man let out another jolly laugh "Of course I am Miss Rose."

Ruby was about to have one of her usual extreme overreactions, until both Gyro and Weiss put a hand over her mouth that basically translated to 'later'.

The usual niceties were taken care of, and they then dived into the heart of the matter.

"What happened?" Gyro asked simply.

Santa sighed a bit "That blasted Oogie Boogie attacked me, he's trying to ruin christmas."

Pierce blinked "The Boogeyman is trying to ruin christmas?"

Santa nodded.

Gyro thought about something for a few moments before clapping his hands together "Well, guess we're saving christmas."

The others were about to speak up but Ruby beat them to the punch "HECK YEAH!"

"Are you kids sure about this?" asked Santa, receiving nods from the six hunters in training after a few moments.

"What about us?" asked Qrow.

"Well, I'd ask for your help, but the gates to the holiday towns are only visible to those young enough." explained Santa, thus making everyone understand that only team RWGBY and Pierce could do this.

"So, what's our first stop?" asked Yang.

"We'll head for Christmas Town, from there, we can get to Halloween town, where Oogie lives, I'll contact Jack Skellington and tell him to help you." explained Santa as everyone left to their rooms to get dressed in their gear before coming back downstairs a few minutes later, following Santa outside where he stopped in front of one of the trees in the backyard.

"Just a moment now." he said as he pulled out a doorknob from his pocket and put it on the tree's bark, which made a door shaped like a chirstmas tree appear on it after a few moments before he opened it "In you go now everyone."

The others looked amongst each other before jumping into the hole in the tree.

Honestly, who would have thought they would be saving christmas though?

* * *

The young hunters all landed in a pile after falling out of a tree, and into the snow.

It took them a few moments to untangle themselves, Gyro and Pierce moving the least to avoid any accidental groping, before they stood up to observe the new area they were in.

A snowy hill, with a view of a colorful town.

"Welcome to Christmas Town." said Santa as he as he stepped past them, before he guided them towards the town.

Once inside the town he led them into the workshop, where they could see the worker elves running around carrying different things, before he led them further into the building where they could see a set of multiple different doors, one of which had a carved pumpkin.

"Jack should be waiting for you on the other side, he'll help you find Oogie." said Santa.

The others nodded, before going through the door, and once more falling down a hole.

The landing this time was slightly less rough thankfully.

The all landed, thankflly not in a tanlged mess, and got up, before (almost) all of them noticed their bodies were different.

Ruby was wearing what could be only described as a witches outfit, her skin even being green.

Yang had a spade tipped tail, small bat-like wings, and horns on top of her head, along with her outfit becoming what could only be described as... devilishly sexy.

Weiss was completely covered in bandages, with some bandages not covering where her stomach... would be, as instead she just had a hole where her stomach should be, like her body was the bandages.

Blake's skin looked like a patchwork of different parts stitched back together, along with bolts coming out of her neck.

Pierce didn't look all that different, excpet his eyes were blood red, his skin pale, and his fangs were sharper, enough to draw blood.

They had respectively been turned into a witch, a succubus, a mummy, frankenstein's monster, and a vampire.

As for Gyro, his clothes simply looked darker in shade, which confused him.

Before anybody could comment on it, Gyro suddenly grabbed his head, a headache forming.

But it wasn't just a normal headache.

His eyes were closed, but he could still see.

Except he was looking at his own back.

Gyro quickly opened his eyes and whirled around, seeing a spot of dark green moving to hide behind a tree.

Silently, he moved towards the tree, his vison seeming to be half his, and half someone else's.

He reached the tree, the other person's vision still being the same, before the vision turned, and he was looking at his face.

From both sets of visions at that.

In front of him was a young boy, probably only 10 years old, with a dirtied green tunic, a green cap, and brown boots.

Dirty blond hair stood atop a face that reminded Gyro of himself when he was younger.

Except the face had a few key differences.

The skin was pale, the irises were red, and the schelera was black, while the boy had what looked like dried tears of blood under his eyes.

He knew who this was.

BEN.

"So, that old story was real then." Gyro whispered, while the others walked up behind him, slightly shocked to see the boy in front of him.

BEN titled his head slightly "What story?"

"The haunted game cartidge." Gyro clarified, with BEN slowly nodding in confirmation.

"It's not fully accurate though." BEN said, before clearing his throat "Before I was BEN, I was... Link. To put my story short, I did something stupid in another world's Termina, and ended up drowning there. Then, I somehow woke up, surrounded by streams of data and code, before finding myself back in Termina, but things were different... there was another me there, one who looked kind of emtionless... and blocky too."

"Yeah, I'm guessing you somehow ended up in the game, that other you was the player's character." Gyro said, with BEN nodding.

"I figured that out when I finally got out of the game and onto the internet, that was one hell of an experience. I ended up scarign a lot of people... and killing a lot of assholes too. Eventually, I ended up here." BEN explained, the others behind Gyro being slightly surprised at hearing he had killed people before.

Gyro nodded, taking it all in "So, you're probably experiencing the same thing I am right now."

BEN nodded "Incomplete, and having double vision."

Gyro nodded before he held his fist towards the boy "How about we fix that?"

BEN looked at Gyro's fist for a few moments, before nodding with a small smile as he bumbed fists with Gyro.

As soon as contact was made between the two, BEN's body broke apart into bits of data, before crawling onto Gyro's body and moving inside through his pores.

The change was gradual.

First, Gyro's scarf seemed to age, as wear and tear appeared on it, the edge of his tunic becoming damaged as well.

His gauntlets and greeves gained rust on them.

His skin paled, as his hair became a dirty blonde as opposed to his golden brown.

His irises turned red, while the schelera turned to black, and he seemed to have dried tears on his cheeks.

"Gyro?" Ruby said worriedly.

Gyro turned to look at her, before he smiled "Yeah?"

Ruby let out a small sigh "Just wondering if you're ok."

"Perfectly fine Rubes." he then grinned "In fact, I feel like I can do a lot more stuff now." he said as he raised his hand and it turned into a stream of data for a few moments before shifting back.

"Ah, there you are." they all heard a voice say, making them turn to see what could only be described as an incredibly tall skeleton wearing a pinstripe suit "You must be the ones Santa sent to take care of Oogie."

"That would be us yes." said Weiss.

"Jack Skellington?" Blake asked the tall skeleton.

He took a bow "In the bones." he then stood straight gain "Now, I can't help you directly with Oogie, but I can show you where he lives, he sowed a bit of chaos around town, and they need my help to fix things back up." said Jack as he guided everyone towards a cemetary and a strange hill that had the tip curl in on itself "Just step on top of the hill and it'll open up the way to Oogie's mansion." Jack said before returning to town.

There was a few moments of silence before Yang spoke "So, we're all in agreement that we've been experiencing a disney movie right?" multiple different sounds of agreement from the others "Ok, good, just checking."

With that revelation out of the way, they stepped on top of the hill, which actually uncurled at the tip, proving a path for them to use to progress.

* * *

"That has got to be the single strangest mansion I've ever seen, and I've seen a few." said Weiss as she looked up Oggie's rather strange looking mansion.

"It's more of a tower than a mansion." said Blake idly.

"Let's just get this over with so we can get back to sleep." said Pierce as he yawned, which triggered a chain reaction and made everyone else yawn while reminding them it was the middle of the night.

"How long have we been out anyway?" asked Gyro as he rubbed his eyes.

Yang checked her scroll "Like 45 minutes, not very long thankfully."

The others nodded as they made their way inside Oogie's mansion/tower.

Inside they found only one room... for some reason.

It looked like a giant gambling room.

And they could see what looked like a large walking cloth bag walking around.

"I'll show them kiddies what for. Nobody makes fun of the boogeyman and gets away with it! I'll turn christmas, into scaresmas! Yeah! That's what I'll do!" the walking bag said.

Gyro sighed tiredly "Yo Oogie!"

"Wazzat?" Oogie turned to the group, raising one of his brows in confusion when he saw them "The heck are kids doing here?"

"We're here to save christmas!" Ruby said loudly with as much energy she could muster up while being tired.

Oogie scratched his head in confusion for a moment before he snapped his fingers... somehow "Ah! Sandy Claws sent you didn't he?

"Sandy Claws?" Weiss muttered in confusion.

"His way of calling Santa." Pierce muttered to her, making the girl nod.

"All in agreement of taking care of this quickly?" Gyro asked the others getting agreements from everyone "Alright then, Oogie, you're finished here." Gyro said as his hand turned into data before it shifted into a guillotine blade made out of code as he swung it at Oogie, who barely dodged.

"Ah! You missed kid!" Oogie taunted.

The blade changed back into a hand as Gyro smirked "Did I now?"

Oogie raised a confused eyebrow, before he heard a tearing sound coming from his side, making him look down to see his stichtes coming undone... and everyone could see dozens of different types of bugs falling out of him.

Oogie panicked as he tried to close back up the hole, sighing in relief when he did, only for a hole to open on his other side, making him panic even more as he tried to keep both closed, only to fail as all his bugs fell out of him.

One last bug tried to scury away, a key being carried on it's back, before Gyro squished it and grabbed the key after cleaning it with a rag he pulled out of his pouch.

"Right! Now let's find Santa's reindeer!" Ruby said as they all started to look around the room.

"You know, it's funny how we all easily figured out how the heck he fell out of the sky." said Pierce idly.

"It's Santa, the only way he could fall out of the sky is if someone pushed him off his sled and stole it with the reindeer." said Yang with a shrug.

Seriously, it was the only logical explanation for that situation.

"Found a door." said Blake, the others moving towards her to see a locked door hidden behind a few crates.

Gyro shrugged as he used the key to unlock it, everyone stepping inside to find a corridor that led into a strange hangar like area, where the reindeer where all in cages, and the sleigh sitting in the middle of the area.

There were two present bags as well, one had the normal toys and other things Santa was going to deliver tonight, the other had what could only be described halloween equivalents.

They loaded the normal one onto the sleigh before freeing the reindeer and hooking them to the sleigh.

all 6 teens now stood in the sleigh, after they opened the hangar door of course, with Gyro holding the reins.

"So, does anybody know the things to say to get them moving?" he asked as he looked at everyone, seeing Ruby jumping in her seat with her hand raised up, making him smile "Go ahead Rubes."

Ruby nodded as she cleared her throat "Now, Dasher! Now, Dancer! Now, Prancer, and Vixen! On, Comet! On, Cupid! On Donner, and Blitzen! To the top of the porch! To the top of the wall! Now dash away! Dash away! Dash away all!"

Gyro grinned as he whipped the reins, the reindeer starting to run before they took off into the sky.

"How come you know that by heart?" Weiss asked Ruby with a raised eyebrow.

"I always watch the christmas specials, so I kinda memorized it over the years." Ruby said with a shrug.

Soon enough, they were flying over christmas town, with the magic of halloween town leaving their bodies and changing them back to normal. (Weiss was glad to have a stomach again)

They brought the sleigh to Santa, who had been talking with Mrs. Claus, before heading back home. (although not before Ruby took a cookie that Mrs. Claus had offered)

Once back home, they explained what happened to the adults who were still awake waiting for them (Taiyang, Qrow and Raven, while Summer and Winter had already gone back to bed)

After that, they went back to bed, with Ruby leaving out a plate of cookies and a glass of milk for Santa, since he actually was real as opposed to what her father had said when she was younger.

* * *

Morning came soon enough, thankfully everyone got enough sleep though.

Once they made it downstairs, they were surprised to see more presents than what were originally there.

Guess Santa left them some things.

They quickly got breakfast out of the way, before everyone sat down in the living room to open the presents.

First up was Ruby's gift from Gyro, which was a brand new, top of the line weapon maintenance kit, which she hugged him in thanks for.

Then, she checked out the gift she got from Santa, which was a lot of brand new spare parts she could use for Waxing Rose.

Then came time for Yang to open her presents.

From Pierce, she got a new set of clothing, which were apparently made out of dragon scales... HIS dragon scales.

She was touched by that honestly.

From Gyro, she got a pair of Golden Gauntlets, and she grinned when he described them.

"Basically you get even stronger when you wear them, because you can lift things even easier, if you intergrate them into your weapons, you get something pretty damn powerful."

And from Santa, she got a book on martial arts, to help her learn new ways to fight and keep her opponents off guard.

Next was Blake, who got the second volume of Ninjas of Love from Sun, knowing she'd thank him when she saw him after the holidays.

From Gyro, she got a whole new series of books, which were called the Icha Icha series.

She cracked one of them open and blushed, before closing it and giving him a thumbs up.

It was... her prefered type of reading.

From Santa, she got what looked like some kind of uniform, which confused her, until Gyro recognized it.

"Oh, right. That's the uniform that students of the wind ninja academy wear."

Blake immediately hugged it when she heard that.

Next up was Weiss, who started with her present from Alexei, gasping in surprise when she opened the box to find his family heirloom, a pendant with a beautiful sapphire inlaid into it. (Which looked identical to the Zora's sapphire)

Basically it was almost like he was asking her to marry him.

After she had a bit of an emotinal episode at that, she opened her present from Gyro, which contianed a simple blue bracelet, well, she thought it was simple at first.

"I had to modify an old gear of mine to turn it into that bracelet, basically it boosts your defense by about 75%, I figured you coudl use it since, physically speaking, you're the weakest member of the team."

She accepted his explanation, and thanked him for the present.

Then came her own present from Santa, which when she opened, found it was basically one she could share with Winter.

It was a picture of a younger Winter and a baby Weiss with their mother, with her full maiden name written at the top.

Andrea Sokolov.

Weiss had shed a few tears as she hugged Winter, the two sisters looking longingly at the picture.

Next up was Gyro.

He had a shared gift with Pierce from Santa, so they would be opening that one last, instead he started with his gift from Ruby, finding it was a recipe for cookies... her mother's cookies.

Summer laughed at that a bit as she said "She's basically asking you to be her husband if she's giving you a family recipe."

Gyro actually blushed at that. (And Taiyang was silently weeping that his girls were growing up too fast... oh man was he in for a shock in a few minutes)

After that, Gyro opened a gift from Weiss, smiling when he found it was a painting of teams RWGBY and JNPPR.

He really liked the painting.

He truly treasured his time with his friends after all.

They were the greatest people in the world if you asked him.

Then, Pierce opened his present from Yang, which was something she made herself.

An eyepatch, with Pierce's roaring dragon logo, curling around Yang's burning heart logo.

Pierce put it over his blind eye with a smile before he kissed Yang in thanks.

He found it funny, since the eyepatch was basically her way of making people know he was off limits.

Finally, Gyro and Pierce opened their shared gift from Santa, finding something that nearly brought them to tears.

It was a magical picture (the people in it basically moved) of themselves when they were kids, with their older brother, and their parents.

Their mother had coppery blonde hair with blue eyes, and their father had brown hair with green eyes.

The others were happy for them, and were also glad to finally see what their familly looked like in the first place.

Then came the surprise announcements, starting with Summer who just couldn't hold back anymore.

"Alright, so I've been wanting to say this for the last week now." she turned to Taiyang with a grin "I'm pregnant!"

Taiyang stopped moving for a good few moments, where he silently blinked as his mind processed this.

The first to truly react was Ruby.

"I'm going to be a big sister!" she shouted out, knocking everyone out of it as they started to congratulate Summer, and Taiyang finally snapped out of it and hugged her happily.

After that, Qrow and Winter revealed they were a couple, with Weiss taking a moment to process this before realising she was now technically related to Yang.

Finally, Pierce and Yang announced their engagement, with Taiyang finally fainting.

Well, at least it should have been the last announcement, but apparetnly, Raven had something she wanted to say.

"I haven't been completely honest with you all, yes, being afraid of not being able to raise Yang properly was one of the reasons I left, but there was another reason. I had a few enemies who were after me, and I was afraid they would use you to get to me, so I had to cut ties to protect you all. I wanted to make sure you could properly defend yourselves before I told you all the truth."

The others carefully took this information in, before Gyro grinned "Well, I know what our next mission is then."

* * *

Ghirahim was seen standing atop a cliff, overlooking a desolate, and red-tinted, landscape, holding a whispy orb in his hand.

"Soon, my master will return." he then looked down at the orb in his hand as he smirked "And you were the last piece needed, you so called demon king."

In another area withing this landscape, stood three figures in the darkness, one was tall and muscular, another was crouching, the only thing visible on their face was a manic grin, and the last was standing straight.

"So, apparently we're almost ready for the next phase." spoke the first figure.

"It would seem so, I'm honestly surprised Ghirahim managed to capture that Ganondorf man's soul after his repeated failures." spoke the third figure.

"Personally, I'm just glad that we're finally about to get some excitement." spoke the second figure as it chuckled crazily.

The wheel of fate was moving, for both sides.

* * *

Swift closed the book with a sigh.

Well, that last part surprised him a bit.

It was one of the few moments that ended up writing themselves... literally.

He was about to set the book down, when his head snapped up with his eyes wide open.

His sense were feeling out across the universe for what just set him off like that, until he paled a bit when he found it.

A wave of immense energy was heading for Remnant.

And he knew what it would do.

There was no time to waste.

* * *

 _ **End of Season 3**_

* * *

 ***Is currently running around grabbing what he needs***

 **Sorry about that folks, but I gotta hurry to make sure that Remnant is safe.**

 **To pre-emptively answer a question, yes those three figures were the new volume 4 villains.**

 **They'll be in THOR, no need to worry about that.**

 **Anyway, Read, Review, Don't be a dick, and have a nice day everyone!**

 **See ya next time when we save the universe! *Runs off***


	90. Chapter 81: Beginning Again

**Hello everyone and welcome back to THOR!**

 **It's been a busy week with the release of 4 new stories.**

 **And today is a major chapter for the story.**

 **You'll see why soon.**

 **Without further ado, let's start this.**

* * *

THOR season 3.5

Intro

Beginning Again

* * *

"Finally, took me long enough to find this." sighed Swift as he sat in a chair, laid out on a table in front of him were 7 gems shaped like diamonds, each in a different color.

Red, green, yellow, purple, grey, cyan and navy.

And each of them housed incredible power.

It made sense, since these were the Chaos Emeralds.

He had to make several trips to Mobius to find them, while at the same time avoiding being found by Robotnik.

He did end up meeting a certain blue blur though, who helped him track them down.

He had a good reason for collecting them as well.

The wave of energy that was heading for Remnant, it was a Super Genesis Wave, a energy wave that had been created by Robotnik to help him remold Mobius in his image.

And somehow, it was heading for Remnant.

So, Swift had hunted down the Chaos Emeralds, for he had a crazy idea on how to stop it.

They always say to fight fire with fire after all.

* * *

Teams RWGBY and JNPPR where currently having a lazy day.

They'd come back from their holidays not too long ago.

They also had yet to help out Raven with her pursuers.

For the simple reason that said pursuers hadn't caught up to her yet, so they needed to wait for them to arrive.

Gyro was a bit antsy about that, since he wanted to bust out some of his new creations, including finally using a mech.

Currently he hadn't reached giant, save for the one he had given to his and Pierce's prime world counterparts, so his best mech was about the size of a paladin, but with better equipment, and energy shielding.

It also had a visible cockpit, but it was more of a ploy, since the glass used for the cockpit was extremely thick, plus one would have to get past it's shields first.

And since he'd based it off a mech from a game series he had played, he used the same name.

Meaning he had a mech called the ATLAS.

Although he'd probably bring a few modifications to it so he wouldn't have to deal with confusion from everyone when they heard the name.

He'd probably make it more mobile and capable of flight while changing it's name to ICARUS.

It would also need new weapons, since currently it had what ammounted to a glorified shotgun and a rocket launcher.

But, that was something for another day, as right now he was playing a video game with Ruby leaning against him as she watched him play.

Specifically, he was playing Mass Effect 2.

He liked this game, especially since the main enemy, the Collectors, apparently looked like the aliens that had attacked Earth, so it was catharsis for him to play this and shoot them in the face.

He was interrupted however, when a small portal opened in front of the TV, surprising him.

"The hell is this?" he muttered, while Ruby lightly swatted his arm as she stared at the portal in confusion.

"The fuck?" said Yang as she came out of the bathroom and stared at the portal as well.

Gyro idly remembered to pause his game as the portal started to expand, before out of it, came Swift.

Gyro blinked at him "Swift? What are you doing here?"

"Would you believe me if I said that your world is in extreme danger and that in this case I'm allowed to directly intervene?" said Swift quickly as the portal closed behind him.

Gyro blinked owlishly before his eyes widenned "Yes, yes I would, and now I'm worried."

"I'll explain later, for now, bring the others to your lab, I'll meet you there." Swift said before he put two fingers on his forehead and suddenly disappeared from where he was.

Yang blinked "Wasn't that Instant transmission from Dragon Ball Z?"

She was a slight nerd when it came to that show, heck when she was a kid she would try to do the Kamehameha wave... just like every other kid who's ever watched the show.

Gyro nodded "I think it was... well, you heard him. To the lab!"

"Wait who was he?" asked Ruby on confusion.

"Some kind of god as far as I know, me and Pierce had to help him once." Gyro said with a shrug.

Both Yang and Ruby blinked at that "Well, this day sure as hell got interesting." said Yang.

* * *

"You're kidding right?" asked Pierce in worry when him and everyone had made it to the lab and Swift explained the situation.

"No, if we don't stop this, your whole universe will be destroyed, thus, I came up with a plan." said Swift.

"Which would be?" asked Gyro with a raised eyebrow.

"We counter the Super Genesis Wave, with another Super Genesis Wave." Swift answered.

"That sounds suicidal... why didn't you go get the dragon balls instead? We could have just made a wish to stop the wave." said Gyro in deadpan.

"Shenron isn't powerful enough to stop it, so I went and grabbed the Chaos Emeralds, and you," Swifts point at Gyro "Are going to build a machine to harness their power and cancel out the coming wave."

Gyro sighed, before he moved to his computer, knowing better than to argue with what ammounted to a god.

"So, why are the rest of us here? It sounds like you just need Gyro for this." asked Jaune.

"Actually, you'll be able to help, as I have a nice idea concerning what other materials we may need, so I'm sending you guys into other dimensions to get them." Swift explained with a grin.

"That sounds incredibly dangerous." said Weiss.

"Don't worry, you can hanlde yourselves, I'm avoiding anything that would be extremely dangerous." Swift said nonchlantly.

"I swear to Oum if you send any of them in a zombie-infested world I will kill you." Gyro said with a glare at Swift.

"Can gods be killed by normal people?" asked Nora in confusion.

"I'm about to try!" said Gyro as he kept his glare.

"Hey, hey, no worries, they're all going to places where people are either alive or dead, no in-between." Swift said placatingly.

Gyro kept up his glare for a few moments before returning to work on his computer.

Swift turned to the others as he clapped his hands together "Now then, let's work on saving the universe shall we?"

* * *

Everyone worked nonstop for a good few days, gathering materials needed to build a machine that would stop the Super Genesis Wave.

Gyro worked mostly on the schematics, and it was one of the rare times the others actually saw him in a lab coat.

He only wore it on serious occasions.

Penny and the Guardians also pitched in when they came in from classes after the first day.

Yes, Gyro had convinced Ironwood to let Penny stay at Beacon, and she was in a team with the Guardians... and was rather close to Don most of the time.

Their team was called DGPI (Dragonfly).

It used their family names.

It was a stretch honestly.

Ozpin had trouble thinking up of a name for them, so he asked for suggestions, with Ruby being the one to come up with the name.

It was good enough to work though.

Back to the machine though.

"Almost done, just need to do a test drive first." said Gyro as he looked at the finished machine, which had seven slots all around it for the Chaos Emeralds.

"Here." said Swift as he handed one of the gems to Gyro, the grey one.

Gyro nodded in thanks as he put the gem in the machine, before he turned to everyone "I'd recommend taking a few steps back." everyone did as he asked before he pulled on a lever, and the machine powered-up for a few moments before it sent out a pulse of energy that washed over everyone... changing them into something unexpected.

"Did we get turned into paper?" asked Ren as he looked down at his hands, which seemed completey flat.

"Yes, yes we did." said Pierce as he looked at everyone.

The were all indeed turned into paper, like in the Paper Mario games, and the machine looked like it was made of cardboard at the moment, while the Chaos Emerald inside of it looked like a shiny sticker.

Gyro rubbed his chin "Well, this is interesting." he then turned to Swift and grabbed another emerald sticker, the green one, before slapping it onto the machine and powering it up again.

The wave hit them all again... and now they were chibis (RWBY chibi style)

"Huh, well this is new." said Ruby as she looked at everyone.

"What next? We get turned even smaller?" said Weiss as she rolled her eyes.

"I think you just jinxed us." said Jaune as Gyro jumped up and put another emerald in the machine before pulling down the lever... and they were indeed smaller.

"We don't have fingers anymore." said Pyrrha as everyone got turned into ever smaller chibis, with tiny bodies and large square-ish shaped heads. (World of Final Fantasy style chibi)

"There's a final fantasy joke to be made here, but that's above me." said Gyro as he tried to jump up to the slots to put in more Chaos Emeralds before he slumped forward "I can't reach it."

"Honestly I think the test drive part is ok for now, but we should hurry it up, because the wave is getting closer." said Swift as his eyes glowed while he tracked the wave.

Gyro nodded as he turned to the others "Ok guys, we need to do a few human ladders to put the Chaos Emeralds in, so let's go."

The others nodded as they came up to the machine and pretty much jumped on each other's heads to stack up.

The stacks went in order, from bottom to top, of Yang, Penny, Blake, Weiss, Ruby, Nora and Pyrrha, while the other's stack was Pierce, Gyro, Jaune, Ren, Don, Gai and Joe.

Swift stood next to the lever, ready to pull it when the others finished putting in the Chaos Emeralds.

"Watch the hair." said Yang as the stack she was holding up wobbled a bit while Pyrrha put in the emeralds.

"Stop stomping." muttered Pierce while Gyro righted himself on top of his head as Joe put in the other emeralds.

"We done?" asked Swift.

"Pull the lever." said Joe as he gave a thumbs up.

Swift nodded, before he grabbed hold of the lever and pulled it down.

A few moments passed, before the world went white.

* * *

 **(picture that the characters are depicted in volume 4 art style from now on)**

...

...

...

... steps were heard echoing in a white void.

A figure soon became visible in the void.

It was Swift, who looked slightly different as his hair was longer.

He soon reached a table and grabbed hold of the Twin Heroes of Remnant book.

He closed his eyes for a few moments, before he opened them with a smile.

Everything was fixed back up.

Although, it seemed the timeline had received a few changes in some events.

Pyrrha's shield had reverted to it's original shape for example, but was still Hercules instead of shifting back down to Akouo.

However the change that surprised him the most was related to Gyro.

In this new timeline, he lost his left hand during the battle against Ganondorf, and had to replace it with a mechanical hand.

Ruby had been rather sad after the event, and it took a few days for Gyro to prove to her everything was alright.

But besides that, everything else had happened the same.

Good, that was a relief.

Now, to see what they were up to.

* * *

Teams RWGBY and JNPPR were currently having a lazy day.

They had come back from the holidays not too long ago.

They'd also yet to help Raven with her pursuers, for the simple reason they hadn't caught up to her yet.

They'd also all decided to try out some new styles not too long ago.

Ruby was wearing a white high-neck décolletage blouse. Her outfit retains the black and red skirt from her original clothing, but her waist cincher has been replaced with an overbust corset. A black belt bordered in red holds the magnetic clip for Waxing Rose and its ammunition.

In lieu of her full black stockings, she wears thigh-high leggings reaching to a few inches below the hem of her skirt, decorated by an image of a long-stemmed rose, along with a pair of black shorts underneath her skirt to prevent any accidents. She also kept her old boots.

She'd let her hair grow out a bit, and it now reached her chest.

Her cloak has a singular clip on the right shoulder in the shape of her emblem, replacing the cross shaped clips from her original attire. (literally her volume 4 outfit but with longer hair)

Weiss had changed from her dress and bolero jacket, to a full white suit with a red tie, and a shoulder cape over her right shoulder.

Gyro had changed his tunic out for one that had more chainmail visible, and had strapped several pieces of silver armor over it, as he now wore a breastplate, shoulder pads, arm guards, and shin guards all made out of a material of his own making. He still kept his scarf as well, and had stopped wearing a cap, his ponytail now reaching his shoulder blades. (literally the Twilight Princess Magic armor, but with a green tunic underneath and silver armor pieces.)

Blake now wore a short white jacket and a black crop top. The crop top exposes her midriff and has rectangular and diamond shaped holes surrounding her neck. Across her torso is a diagonal strap that contains a smaller magnetic clip used to sheathe Gambol Veil. Additionally, she wears a white belt and pouch over dark, tight stretchy pants. She wears thigh-high black heeled boots with gold-colored edging around the top. The left boot has a pair of belted straps tightly wrapped around the thigh. Each boot bears her belladonna emblem in white on the outer side of the thigh. She also didn't wear her bow anymore and left her ears exposed with pride. (literally her volume 4 outfit but with a short coat instead of a long one and no bow.)

Yang now wore a short brown jacket that exposed her stomach completely, and had replaced her old tube top with a black one that actually covered her sides and her back completely, while leaving her stomach exposed, as she wanted to show off her muscles more now.

Seriously she practically had a six-pack now.

She'd changed her pleated skirt out for something looked more like a long coat.

And the major change was with her hair, as it had grown out a lot recently, and she now had most of it wrapped up in black wrappings with just a tuft of it exposed at the tip, makign it look like a lion's tail.

She actually already had these clothes, as she and Pierce had modified the present he'd made for her into her new outfit, and had placed their combined emblems on the back of the jacket.

Now everybody knew the two of them were off limits.

Jaune didn't really change his outfit, but he did put on more pieces of armor, making him look even more like a knight, with full on greaves and gauntlets, a better chestplate, slightly bulkier shoulder pads, and hip guards as well.

He also tended to keep his hoodie up now.

Nora retains her gloves and white top, though the heart cut-out on the top now has a diagonal cut through it. Over the shirt she wears a zippered blue-black bomber jacket with a damaged print of her emblem visible on the back and pink stripes along the sleeves. The pink bands of the jacket tighten on her upper arms. Her skirt is slightly longer with pleats that create some flair and two wide belt loops at the waist for her matching belt. She wears knee-high pink socks just visible above her calf-length boots, which are white with pink laces. Also, much like Ruby, she wore shorts underneath her skirt, except hers were pink.

As well, her hair is slightly longer now as well. (literally her volume 4 outfit)

Pierce was the one with most drastic new look.

He had made himself a new set of armor using the parts Qrow had gotten from Argorok.

His new armor was mostly black and dark red, and was more symetrical than his previous one.

His shoulder pads both flared outwards, and his chest plate feature a flame like symbol.

His new helmet covered the top of his head rather well, with long black horns that pointed backwards, and a small grate he could lower over his eyes, he'd also gotten a new helmet plume, this one in orange, to put on the back of the helmet. (based on Volga's initial concept design)

Pyrrha's outfit... well there was no other way to describe it other than she looked like Izayoi from Blazblue Chrono Phantasma, but her outfit was gold and bronze rather than gold and white, and she also didn't have Izayoi's energy boosters floating at her sides.

She still had her circlet as well, and she now let her hair cascade down her back instead of holding it up in a ponytail, mostly because Jaune had said she looked better with her hair down.

Ren now wears his hair down and it has grown to hip-length. His attire is similar to before in color. He has a longer, sleeveless tailcoat. Under it he wears a black, sleeveless turtleneck with red, tasseled ropes over the hips, shorter pants, and calf-high open-toed sandals. From his middle finger to his biceps run gradient pink-to-black detached sleeves ending in metal armbands. (literally his volume 4 outfit)

They had mostly changed outfits, as a way to symbolize themselves maturing.

Also, some of them felt their old clothes were a bit too civilian.

A few interesting things had also happened recently.

Shortly after Yang and Pierce announced their engagement to her family, Weiss was surprised when Alexei actually properly proposed to her when they got back to Vale.

She said yes, and the two of them decided to have their wedding sometime after Yang and Pierce, who were planning on having theirs in July.

And something rather funny had happened in the JNPPR dorm again.

Team RWGBY, along with Pierce, Nora and Ren, had been surprised to see a do not disturb sign hanging on the JNPPR dorm door.

It didn't take long to realise that Jaune and Pyrrha were finally doing _that_.

They decided to give the love birds their privacy that day.

Besides those vents, nothing else rather noteworthy had happened.

Just more typical days at Beacon.

* * *

 **And there we go!**

 **Yeah, I went there, I did a partial reboot, and Gyro has a robo-hand now.**

 **Which can fire LAZERS!**

 **It's more awesome if you say it with a Z.**

 **So yeah, now everyone is in their new outfit already, mostly because I wanted them to get some good mileage in those clothes, instead of just season 4.**

 **Blake's different coat is because I felt like the long one expressed loneliness and travelling incognito or like a nomad, thus opting for a shorter one instead, nor does she hide anymore.**

 **Anyway!**

 **Read, Review, Don't be a dick, and have a nice day everyone!**

 **See ya next time!**


	91. Chapter 82: The Earth Settled

**Hello everybody and welcome back to THOR!**

 **Today, we begin the Raven Arc, which will have the most surprising villains ever.**

 **Also, to all my followers who are also following my good friend Phoenix Champion, be warned that tomorrow there will be a massive influx of chapters from him for a new story.**

 **So yeah, just a heads up.**

 **Anyway, let's get this show on the road.**

* * *

Downtown Vale, middle of the night.

Two figures were patiently waiting on a rooftop for their target to arrive.

They were Ren and Gyro, who was wearing his Sheik outfit, since it was designed for stealth.

He hadn't modified it much, but he did wear a glove over his left hand to keep it's mechanical appearance secretive, and he had switched from a ponytail to an actual weaponized braid, having put a metal spear tip at the tip of the braid, but only wore his hair like that in his Sheik outfit, which for some reason made him look androgynous now, as if you didn't know it was Gyro, it was nearly impossible to tell if it was a man or a woman.

He mostly attributed it to the fact he had a swimmer's build, as opposed to Pierce who was much more muscular.

"We should review our information." said Ren suddenly, breaking the silence.

Gyro nodded "Yeah, would be best." he said as he pulled out his scroll and expanded it to tablet size as he opened a file.

"Right, so our targets call themselves the 'Four Fiends' they've been chasing after Raven for years, on orders from their leader, who calls himself Golbez, their reasons are unknown, Raven assumes she must have wronged them in some way, but even she doesn't know what she did." read Gyro.

Ren nodded "And our first target we're hitting is the one who calls himself Scarmiglione of the Earth, apparently he's a master at poisons and at manipulating the earth."

"Probably thanks to some kind of Semblance." added Gyro.

"Are you sure we'll be able to get to all of them in one night." asked Ren sceptically.

"I've been on stricter time limits, trust me, this is easy. Plus we split the workload, you and I take two, Yang and Blake take the other two, and Raven keeps us updated on their locations." said Gyro with a shrug.

"Who are we going after next?" Ren asked curiously.

"Barbariccia of the Wind, the only female member of the Four Fiends." Gyro was about to read more, but he received an update from Raven that Scarmiglione was close to their area "Alright, showtime, but first, a precaution."

"Precaution?" Ren said with a raised eyebrow as Gyro started casting a spell, a glowing pink seal soon passing over the two of them "What was that?"

"A spell called NulDeath. Considering we're going up against a master of poisons and the earth, I thought we should make it so he can't take us out in one attack, so any instant-death spells, status ailment spells, or earth elemental spells will be nullified for the next few hours thanks to this spell." Gyro explained.

Ren nodded "Helpful, but it sounds like you expect him to know magic."

Gyro nodded "It's just this gut feeling I have, something doesn't feel right about this."

Ren nodded in understanding as the two soon returned to being quiet and looking over the area.

Soon, they heard noise coming from an alleyway across the street, lying low when they saw a figure step out, they couldn't make out any feautres though, except that the person was hunched over, and that they had glowing yellow eyes, for their body was completey covered by a cloak.

Gyro and Ren nodded to each other, before jumping down from the rooftop, and startling the figure when they touched down.

"Scarmiglione, I presume?" said Gyro.

The figure tensed "How do you know my name?" it asked in a raspy voice.

"You could say we're looking out for Raven Branwen." Gyro answered.

Scarmiglione stopped, before he started to chuckle "I see, so the destined sacrifice has her own guardians now."

"Destined sacrifice?" asked Ren with a raised eyebrow.

"Nothing you need to concern yourselves with, besides, soon, you'll be part of my undead troops." Scarmiglione chuckled darkly before the earth rumbled, as... zombies actually rose form beneath the concrete, only four of them thankfully.

 **(Play Final Fantasy 4 DS music - Four Emperors (Dreadful Fight))**

"Freaking zombies?!" said Gyro in annoyance as he pulled out a kunai and removed his glove from his left hand, while Ren readied Tempest Lily.

"Skulnants actually." corrected Scarmiglione with a cough.

Gyro and Ren glanced to each other with a raised eyebrow, before starting to fire on the Skulnants, with Gyro's index finger on his robotic hand popping open and shooting out actual laser beams.

Scarmiglione looked on in shock as his Skulnants were quickly decimated "What in the 9 hells was that?"

Gyro chuckled "I call it the Blitz Beam."

Scarmiglione grumbled under his breath "I guess I shouldn't mess around then if they can do shit like that." he said as he grabbed his cloak and pulled it off, revealing his appearance to Gyro and Ren.

"Well, he looks disgusting." said Ren as he stared at Scarmiglione.

"And I was right to expect magic." Gyro muttered.

Scarmiglione's skin could only be described as looking dead, with patches of it even being gone to expose bone underneath, which included the whole left side of his face. Sickly green hair fell down from atop his head, as two of his ribs jutted out from his chest and grew to look like the tusks of an elephant.

And the most interesting feature were the pointed ears on the sides of his head.

Scarmiglione chuckled as a green mist escaped his maw "Does my appearance shock you? I guess you should know this is what happens when a necromancer gets a little in over his head."

"So you're undead then?" asked Gyro in curiosity.

"I may be undead, but I still remain a powerful earth mage and master of the most deadly poisons." Scarmiglione chuckled darkly as he spread his arms out, ready to attack, but was shocked when Gyro got out of his battle stance and chuckled "What's so funny?"

"You shouldn't have told me you're undead." he said plainly as he lifted a hand, with a white seal appearing in front of it, and he uttered a single word "Curaga."

A green healing light surrounded Scarmiglione as his eyes widenned, before he fell to the ground and started to writhe in pain "Y-You're a white mage?!"

"I'd actually be classified as a red mage." Gyro said plainly as Scarmiglione's body convulsed, before it soon stopped moving and evaporated into mist.

Ren looked at where Scarmiglione was in confusion "What just happened?" he asked as he deactivated his weapons and stored them.

"Healing magic, as it's name implies, is made to heal a target, but, on a being classified as an undead, it has the opposite effect, harming them. If you want to look at it from a mathematical point of view, say you have a number for the amount of health you have, like 5000, to give you a round number, you'd take damage and go down to 4000, but a healing spell would send you back up to 5000, while an undead enemy has their health number be a negative number, so theirs would be -5000, which means a healing spell would bring that number closer to 0, see what I mean?" Gyro explained.

Ren nodded after a moment "Yes, that makes sense when you put it that way. Then we need to find Barbariccia now, right?"

Gyro nodded "Yeah, and hopefully Yang and Blake can handle their targets without us."

The two soon left the area, heading off to another area of town to take down the next member of the Four Fiends.

* * *

 **Oh yeah, I went there.**

 **A Final Fantasy 4 inspired arc.**

 **It's simple, and efficient, and allows me to make a decent arc for Raven's story.**

 **Also, Scarmiglione's deisgn was slightly modernised, instead of brown skin, it's a deadish blue, and he only has two body tusks instead of four.**

 **And yes he was an elf.**

 **So, next time, we'll see Yang and Blake take on the next member of the four fiends, Cagnazzo, and his indecent head. (if you get that reference you rock)**

 **So Read, Review, Don't be a dick, and have a good day everyone!**

 **See ya next time!**


	92. Chapter 83: The Waters Calmed

**So, who else is happy that the reading is back?**

 ***hears pretty much everybody cheering* it's awesome right?!**

 ***Relic flies in and hands me a note***

 **Oh! Well that's good to hear.**

 ***looks to everyone* nothing you all need to concern yourselves with, just a little something personal.**

 **Anyway, today Yang and Blake take on Cagnazzo and his indecent head.**

 **I'm not apologizing for that, it's funny.**

 **Let's get this show on the road.**

* * *

Blake was currently facepalming, while Yang was grinning from ear to ear.

One may wonder why?

Because Yang couldn't help herself, and blurted details of her sex life to Blake, the faunus now sporting a blush beneath her hands, and imagining the described situations, but with her and Sun replacing Yang and Pierce.

'At least it can't be worse than this.' she silently thought to herself.

"You know, I've actually been wondering how it would feel like if we did it while he's turned into a dragon." Yang thought outloud with a perverse grin.

Blake's blush brightened, silently praying for a way out, before she felt her scroll go off 'Oh thank Oum!'

She pulled out her scroll, quickly seeing a message from Yang's mother that their first target, Cagnazzo of the Water, was in their area.

"Let's move." she said seriously, Yang dropping her grin and nodding as the two started off towards the most likely place for him to be.

The docks.

They silently moved across the rooftops, Yang with a bit of difficulty as it wasn't her forte unlike Blake, until they reached the docks.

They looked around the area, being mindful to not get spotted, until they heard a splash coming from the water, making them turn their heads to see a figure swimming away from one of the boats docked.

When the figure reached dry land, they got a good look at it.

Dark skin, almost blue in color for some reason, with what looked like a dark purple turtle shell covering them, their body hunched over, a set of pointed ears adorning the side of their head, a row of sharp teeth, and beady yellow eyes.

Blake looked to her scroll, the face on the picture matched his, that was Cagnazzo.

She didn't question why he had a turtle shell, she figured it was related to him obviously being an elf.

"Well, we're dealing with a weirdo." Yang muttered as she looked at him.

"Let's try to do this quick." Blake said as she drew Gambol Veil from her back, while Yang activated the recently upgraded Blazing Celica, having been combined with the Golden Gauntlets Gyro gave her for Christmas.

The weapon was now bulkier when fully active, yet it somehow still managed to be compact when un-active thanks to a series of magical runes carved into it by Gyro, the colors on it had been switched around, now being mostly gold in color, with red flames painted onto it, and the shotgun shells now had a cover to prevent any outside tampering, the cover opening easily with a flick of the wrist so Yang could replace them.

"Loud and obnoxious?" asked Yang with a grin.

"For once, yes." Blake nodded.

Yang grinned wider as she cocked her fist back before punching forwards, shooting out one of her weapons kinetic blasts, except it was dual-elemental.

The Golden Gauntlets were a lightning element weapon, while Blazing Celica was a fire element weapon.

Which meant that the kinetic blast was flaming and sparking with electricity as it flew towards Cagnazzo.

And it was also very, VERY, loud.

Cagnazzo's head whipped towards the blast, his body not being fast enough to move out of the way, resulting in him getting hit by the attack right in the chest.

He let out a short shout of pain before he regained his balance, looking towards Blake and Yang as they landed on the ground away from him, raising a non-present eyebrow when he saw Yang's face.

"What's this? You look just like my target, girly. You related to her?" he said in a deep, Australian accent.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." answered Yang with a smirk.

She always wanted to use that line.

Cagnazzo snorted "Right. I guess it would, well then, let's get down to business shall we?" he said as he held up a finger and a small blue seal appeared at his finger tip.

 **(Play Final Fantasy 4 DS music - Four Emperors (Dreadful Fight))**

Cagnazzo pointed his finger towards the girls like a gun, shooting out a water bullet from it which they dodged.

They started running towards him as he shot water bullets from both his hands.

He frowned as none of his bullets hit them, before he grinned widely "Well if precision is out, let's go widespread."

He clapped his hands together as a blue seal appeared underneath his feet, water surging out of it as the water from the bay behind him started to form into a whirlpool.

"He's doing something big!" Blake shouted as she started shooting him, her bullets seemingly doing nothing.

"Well, Gyro always needs to concentrate for the big spells, gotta be the same for him." Yang said as she cocked her fist back, before punching forward, using up two shells at the same time, creating an even more powerful and larger flaming electro blast.

Cagnazzo was hit full force by the blast, making him scream out in pain as his concentration broke, the accumulated magic power bursting out from his body in an explosion and harming him.

Once the smoke cleared, the girls could see he was barely standing, the blast having gravely damaged him, and the magic harming him not only outside, but inside as well, as he started coughing up blood.

"Not... not bad girly." he said, before his eyes glazed over and he fell face first onto the ground, dead.

Yang looked at him with wide eyes "Holy fuck... I just killed him."

She didn't think that one attack would be the end of him.

Nor did she expect him to die, and to be her first kill, since Blake had originally volunteered to deal the finishing blow.

Blake walked up to her "Are you gonna be ok?" she asked while putting a hand on Yang's shoulder.

"Yeah... just a bit shocked I guess. I mean, I knew we'd end up having to kill our enemies one day, I just didn't think it would be this soon for me." Yang answered after talking a breath.

Blake nodded "It doesn't get easier."

Yang was silent for a moment before looking to Blake "The people you've killed, do you think they all deserved to die?"

Blake closed her eyes after a few moments, thinking back on the lives she had taken to defend herself throughout the years "Some did, others... it could have been avoided."

Yang slowly nodded, accepting the answer for what it was.

The two pushed his body into the water, Blake filling it with holes so it sank down to the bottom, before heading off towards their next target.

Rubicante of the Flames.

* * *

 **And done!**

 ***chuckles* a bit of the stuff in there is to torture Taiyang in the reading of the series.**

 **I also wanted to explore a bit on the moral side of the killing, which so far has been scarce, and always been done by Gyro and Pierce.**

 **Anyway, next time we'll be seeing Gyro and Ren take on the lady of tornadoes, Barbariccia.**

 **Read, Review, Don't be a dick, and have a nice day everyone.**

 **See ya next time!**


	93. Chapter 84: The Winds Appeased

**Hello everybody and welcome back to THOR!**

 **Today we continue on with out interesting little arc and go back to Gyro and Ren, who face off against Barbariccia.**

 **Things are gonna get windy *snickers***

 **Anyway.**

 **Let's get this show on the road!**

* * *

Gyro and Ren were currently jumping from one rooftop to the next, heading towards their next target.

Although Ren did have a question on his mind.

"Where exactly did Pierce get those big swords of his?" he asked Gyro.

"He picked them up after I killed Ganondorf, nobody really payed attention since I had lost my hand at that moment." Gyro said.

"Ah." Ren nodded in understanding.

The two continued on their way, until they reached where their next target was located, which brought an interesting reaction to the both of them.

Ren blushed slightly as his eyes widenned in surprise, and Gyro palmed his face while reaching for his scroll.

He called Raven on it "Please tell me you're joking."

"You're talking about where Barbariccia is at right? No, I'm completely serious." she responded before hanging up after Gyro acknowledged.

Gyro removed his hand from his face as he looked across the street at where Barbariccia was located in deadpan.

A strip club.

An honest to goodness strip club.

And judging by the sign, which was a woman with rabbit ears, they probably mostly hired faunus.

Honestly he wasn't really surprised by this, back on Earth, animal ears was an honest fetish for a lot of people, so he wasn't shocked that held true on Remnant.

"The legal age on Remnant is 18 right?" asked Gyro.

"Yes... we're going in there aren't we?" asked Ren with a sigh.

"Yeah, just don't look at any tits I guess, lord knows what Nora would do if she learned about this." Gyro said.

Ren actually shuddered to think about what his girlfriend would do, not to him, but to the women working in the club.

The two of them jumped down from the roof, and reluctantly entered the club.

The first thing they noticed was that the dancers were indeed faunus women, and most of them either had ears, or tails.

And then they noticed a dancer who actually looked a bit familiar.

"Is that Velvet?" asked Ren as he noticed a dancer with long brown hair and rabbit ears, brown eyes, and had a face similar to a certain rabbit faunus.

Gyro blinked as he looked at her "I don't think so, although there is a resemblance... you know, now I'm curious." he said as he walked towards her, honestly curious.

She noticed him walking towards her, and stopped spinning on the pole for a moment as she leaned down "What can I do for you cutie?"

"Well two things, they're questions, first, are you related to a Velvet Scarlatina?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

She blinked "Yeah, she's my little sister, name's Panne... how do you know her?"

"I go to Beacon with her. Anyway, other question, have you seen a woman with very long platinum blonde hair, pointy ears, probably dressed liked a stripper?" he asked again.

She put a finger to her chin in thought before snapping her fingers "Yeah actually. She went into that booth over there with one of the other girls for a private lap dance." she said as she pointed to a private booth.

Gyro nodded "Thanks for the help." he said as he started to walk away.

"Tell my sister I said hi." she said before going back to work.

Ren was awkwardly telling another dancer he wasn't interested in a lap dance when Gyro grabbed his arm and started dragging him towards the booth Barbariccia was in.

"Thank you." he said with a bit of a blush.

"Don't thank me yet, we still need to kick some ass." Gyro said back.

Ren nodded as him and Gyro soon stood in front of the booth.

Gyro pulled open the curtain, to see a woman with a bushy squirrel tail giving a lap dance to Barbariccia, who had soft green eyes... and a perverse grin as she starred at the dancer's ass.

Gyro's eyebrow twitched for a moment, before he cleared his throat, getting the attention of the two women "Barbariccia? We need to have a word with you. It concerns Raven Branwen."

Her face became a bit more serious at that "I see, let's take this outisde then."

The three of them made their way outside the club quickly enough, with Gyro and Ren now standing across from Barbariccia in the middle of the street.

She cracked her neck "I'm guessing you're here to stop me from going after her?"

"You'd be right." said Gyro as he pulled off his glove and readied a kunai, while Ren readied Tempest Lily.

 **(Play Final Fantasy 4 DS music - Four Emperors (Dreadful Fight))**

She smirked as she created a pair of miniature tornadoes in the palms of her hands "Well, this will be interesting."

She threw the tornadoes towards Gyro and Ren, which grew to be about the size of a human being as they moved towards the boys, forcing them to dodge out of the way.

Ren started shooting at her, his own bullets moving too fast for the untrained eye to see due to their own wind element, however she managed to create a wind barrier to stop the bullets.

Gyro started running in close, dodging out of the way of any attacks she sent at him, and promptly landed a kick in her gut, making her gasp for air.

He then aimed his open metallic palm at her, and a hole opened in the middle of it "Ion Cannon!" a ball of electricity shot out, hitting her right in the chest and electrocuting her.

She screamed in pain as the electricity coursed through her, Ren taking the chance to rush in and attack her with the blades of his weapon, leaving several cuts on her body.

She soon shook off the electricity and jumped back "Fucking hell! Didn't think you'd be this good." she said as her hair started to move on it's own and surround her body, before it somehow started to move like some kind of tornado around her.

"Let's see what you do now!" she said with a laugh that reminded anyone who heard it of some kind of stuck up bitch, even putting the back of her hand near the corner of her mouth.

Gyro's eyebrow twitched "You don't mind if I handle this do you Ren?"

Ren shrugged, if Gyro could handle it, he didn't mind.

"Good." he said before he aimed his hand at her and shot it out on a metallic rope from the base of his connector port, the rope being stored in a magic compartment that was bigger in the inside.

The rope started to tangle itself in the tornado, before Gyro gave it a good pull, and it was completely wrapped around her body, stopping her movements.

Barbariccia was a bit panicked, rightfully so especially when Gyro chuckled a bit before he pulled hard on the rope, making it untangle itself from around her and making her start to spin around like a top.

Gyro's hand retracted completely, before he aimed it at her once more, putting his hand in a fist "Rocket Punch!" and it shot out like an actual rocket and struck her in the face, slowly making her fall down, knocked out with swirls in her eyes and her nose bleeding from the punch and red imprint from the fist.

Gyro's hand flew back to him before it re-attacked itself to his arm and he tighted it back on.

Ren rose an eyebrow "So, what do we do with her."

Gyro grumbled a bit "She showed a bit too much of humanity for me to just mercilessly kill her, so let's tie her up and send her to jail instead, killing someone who isn't 100% evil just feels wrong. Besides, I can put seals on her to stop her from using magic."

Ren nodded in understanding, before the two of them tied her up, and signalled Ozpin on their scrolls to send someone to pick her up after Gyro had placed runes onto her body that sealed her magic.

The two of them now only needed to wait for Yang and Blake to be done with their targets, before they could head off to find Golbez, hiding somewhere in town.

* * *

 **And voila!**

 **So yeah, I couldn't bring myself to kill Barbariccia, especially after I made her so damn human, she won't be reappearing though, she's going off to jail.**

 **Also, sorry, I could not resist the oppurtunity to reference the Hyadain song again and make her a lesbian, while also outright putting her in a titty bar and making one of the dancers Velvet's older sister... who is named after a Fire Emblem Awakening character XD**

 **Also, for those curious, the squirel girl was a bit of a reference to Makoto Nanaya from Blazblue.**

 **This was probably an awkward chapter for a lot of people involved XD**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this, and next time, Yang and Blake take on the gentleman, Rubicante.**

 **Read, Review, Don't be a dick, and have a nice day everyone!**

 **See ya next time!**


	94. Chapter 85: The Flames Extinguished

**Hello everybody and welcome back to THOR!**

 **So, we're nearing the end of the Raven Arc.**

 **And I just want to say that there's actually a few more arcs in this season.**

 **To give you an idea, about 4 of them, not counting the one at the moment.**

 **And I'm not revealing what they are until they're the next thing on the list.**

 **Because this time the arc titles are rather telling.**

 **Anyway!**

 **Let's get this show on the road!**

* * *

"So, think we're close?" Yang asked Blake as they made their way through Vale.

"I think so, though I find it hard to believe he's in a restaurant." Blake replied, before the two girls soon dropped down in front of a 24/7 diner... where they could see an elven man with a red cloak and headband covered in blue splotches sitting and having a meal while reading a newspaper.

By looking at his ears they could tell he had dark skin at least, but they couldn't tell anything else at the moment.

Yang slowly turned to Blake with a grin "You were saying?"

Blake rolled her eyes with a sigh as they walked in the Diner and made their way to Rubicante's table.

Blake cleared her throat once they were next to him, making him look up from the newspaper, allowing them to see he had amber eyes, and an orange beard, along with wearing white gloves.

They could also see he wore a white sleeveless shirt underneath his cloak, along with torn jeans.

"Can I help you?" he asked in a voice that one would associate with a construction worker.

"Are you Rubicante?" asked Yang, making him look to her and raise an eyebrow.

"Yes that would be me... I feel like this is related to my boss' mission." he said slowly.

"It is... we're here to stop you from attacking Raven Branwen." Blake said.

Rubicante hummed in thought before nodding "I see." he then chuckled "I think I'm finally getting that fight the seer told me about all those years ago."

Yang rose an eyebrow "What do you mean?"

He gestured to the bench across from the table "Sit, I'll explain."

Blake and Yang glanced to one another before slowly sitting down across from him.

"So, I'll give you the short version. Years ago, a Seer, that's a mage who has visions of the future, told me I would get the best fight of my life if I went with the one called Golbez, he said, and I quote "She with the face of the raven and the tail of the lion will be your greatest adversary." and now today who do I find but a woman who has the face of Raven Branwen and hair like a lion's tail." he finished with a chuckle.

Yang rose an eyebrow before she grinned "So, all you want is a fight then huh? Sounds good to me."

Rubicante nodded before stroking his chin and looking at Blake "I think he also said something about a black panther garbed in white."

Blake looked at her jacket, before looking back at Rubicante in deadpan.

Black panther? Seriously? Well at least that sounded better than being called a cat or a kitten.

Maybe with luck it would become her name of the trade, similar to how some people called Yang's uncle Qrow, the Scarecrow.

Or how she was pretty sure Ruby would end up with something along the lines of the Crimson Reaper.

Either way, Rubicante called over the waitress, before turning back to look at Yang and Blake "Have something to eat, fighting on an empty stomach is always annoying. Go on, it's my treat."

The two girls glanced to each other, before Yang shrugged and ordered some bacon and hashbrowns, which they were already making even though it was late at night, and Blake followed soon enough and ordered some grilled trout.

They were soon eating silently, while Rubicante continued to read his newspaper and eat at his own pace what was left of his meal.

A dozen minutes later, the three sttod outside the Diner, with Blake hanging off to the side, deciding to give this one to Yang.

Yang bounced on the balls of her feet as she threw a few practice punches to warm herself up with a grin.

Rubicante grinned as well, as he raised his arms in a simple boxing stance.

 **(Play Final Fantasy 4 DS music - Four Emperors (Dreadful Fight))**

The two waited for a few moments, before rushing each other and exchanging blows.

It started out like a simple fist fight, before on a silent signal, Yang activated her gauntlets and Rubicante's arms were coated in red flames.

Yang grinned when she saw this as they kept on exchanging blows "You know, my fiancée can actually do something like that, except with black flames."

Rubicante hummed as he parried one of Yang's punches "Is that so? I've never seen black flames before."

Yang ducked under his fist and sent a punch into his ribs, making Rubicante clench his teeth in pain "Yeah, he said he can do it because he's one of the rare people who can safely combine darkness and fire together, apparently those two elements are pretty destructive so keeping them in control is a tough job."

Rubicante chuckled as he blocket a roundhouse kick aimed for his head "I see, he sounds very powerful then. I hope I have a chance to fight him one day."

The fight slowly started getting more and more intense, Yang throwing kinetic blasts, and Rubicante shooting out fireballs.

Yang had warned him that damaging her hair would be a bad idea, so he listened to her and always made sure to avoid shooting towards her head.

After all, they both wanted to have a fun match.

Soon Yang's attacks started to speed up, as she tried out a technique that Pierce had thought her.

It didn't have a name, but by imbuing her aura into her attacks in a certain manner, they started appearing faster, and for her also gained a visual effect, her kinetic blasts taking on the appearance of chinese dragon heads.

Rubicante was starting to get hard pressed to dodge or block her attacks, and before long, his guard was broken, and Yang started to deliver a barrage of punches and kinetic blasts to his body.

Rubicanted soon fell to his hands and knees, his body covered in bruises, while Yang had a few on her arms.

He started to chuckle a bit, as he slowly stood up "That was pretty good kid. The seer was right, that definetly was the best fight I've ever had." he then stood straighter, followed by him wincing as his back audibly cracked "Ah, I'm starting to get old. I think it's high time I went back home."

Yang blinked in surprise "You're gonna leave just like that?"

Rubicante nodded "Yeah kid, I was never interested in Golbez's plan in the first place, I was just in it for a fight."

"What's his plan in the first place?" Blake asked as she walked up.

"He wants to use Raven's body as a host to resurrect his dead master, some one who was called the Lunar Demon Zemus." Rubicante explained, making the girl's eyes widen in shock.

"What the hell?! He wants to sacrifice my mom?!" Yang said in anger as her eyes briefly flashed red.

"That's basically it yeah. Even I thought that was messed up, the others though, well, Barbariccia was apparently in it for reasons like mine, just switch out the fight for the thrill of adventure... and bedding women from around the world. While Scarmiglione and Cagnazzo were truly loyal to Golbez." Rubicante explained.

"We better hurry and find the others then, so we can tell them." Blake said.

Yang nodded before turning to Rubicante "Thanks for the fight, and take care of yourself old timer!" she said before she and Blake ran off.

Rubicante's eyebrow twitched "I'm not that old dammit!" he then sighed before chuckling tiredly "Kids these days."

He started walking away, intent on returning home in one of the two hidden elven kingdoms.

Although he did have a few words for Yang and Blake, which even though they didn't hear, they could feel the intent from them.

"Good luck kids, you're gonna need it."

* * *

 **And done!**

 **So yeah, I made Rubicante honorable, like in the original game, but like with Barbariccia, it became harder to arrange for him to die, so I gave him his own reason for joining Golbez.**

 **Also the plot of the arc is revealed, and Zemus gets mentionned!**

 **And I just want to point out, old man stereotypes are kinda funny to write.**

 **Anyway, next time, we get to the climax of the arc.**

 **Read, Review, Don't be a dick, and have a nice day everyone!**

 **See ya next time!**


	95. Chapter 86: Flight of ICARUS

**Hello everyone and welcome back to THOR!**

 **A few things to say today.**

 **One, Picross is way more fun than I thought it was... I got Pokemon Picross.**

 **Two... just a few more days and I'm conquering Alola Bitches!**

 **Here's my team:**

 **-Decidueye**

 **-Kommo-o**

 **-Alolan Sandslash**

 **-Salazzle (the leaked evolution of Salandit)**

 **-Lycanroc**

 **-Vikavolt**

 **If any of you guys are planning on getting Sun or Moon, let me know if you have a team planned, I'm curious.**

 **Three, I'm gonna get Saint Seiya Soldier's Soul on PS3 as well.**

 **It looks seriously awesome, plus the gold saints have unlockable god cloths.**

 **And yes, I know the game is a year old, but hey, it looks good, and I want in.**

 **Anyway!**

 **Today the Raven Arc ends!**

 **So let's get this show on the road!**

* * *

"Well that explains a few things." Raven sighed after Yang had explained what they learned from Rubicante.

Gyro palmed his face while mumbling "Fucking hate devout followers."

"We have to deal with him before he tries anything else crazy." Ren said.

"Agreed." Raven said with a nod as she started leading the way.

"So he should be hiding out in near the warehouses?" Blake asked.

"Betcha fifty lien it's the one Gyro fought that Larry guy in." Yang said idly.

"No deal." everyone replied.

Somehow they just felt like that's the warehouse Golbez would choose.

It wasn't long before they found it, and it still had the hole Gyro made when he punched the Paladin through the wall.

Gyro actually scratched his chin in confusion when he saw that.

He had thought that the town would have repaired it by now.

Oh well, not his problem.

They decided to peek through the hole in the wall, and they could see a tall man wearing an armor black as midnight with a cape, standing in the middle, waiting.

They took a few steps away from the building after that.

"Anybody mind if put a project of mine to the test for this?" Gyro asked as he hiked a thumb at the warehouse.

The others looked amongst each other before shrugging, not really having a problem with it.

Gyro nodded as he pulled out his scroll and typed in a code before putting back in his pocket and waiting.

30 seconds later, everyone heard something slowly decend from the sky.

They looked up to see a mech floating down, a trio of thruster engines on it's back, a somewhat bulky appearance, though not as bulky as a paladin, it's right arm ended in a Gatling Gun, and it's left in a Grenade Launcher. A multi Rocket Launcher was mounted on it's right shoulder, and a portable Rail Gun on it's left. It had small angling thrusters on it's ankles and wheels underneath it's feet, mostly so it could do a quick dodge to the side or backwards, but also for a forward dash, and it's cockpit was covered in a thick glass, that completely protected the pilot.

As a bonus, it also had energy shielding, almost like it had an Aura of it's own, and it was made mostly out of Ceratanium, so it was nearly indestructible. And also, it was mostly green in color, with specks of gold here and there.

Gyro grinned as the cockpit opened before hopping in and closing it back up.

"Alright then, all systems are fully operational, shields are at 100%, power source is stable, weapons are fully loaded and are primed for fire." the others heard Gyro's voice from over a speaker as the Gatling Gun started to spin slowly, ready to fire along with the other weapons.

"Right, let's rock then." he spoke with a grin from within the cockpit, ready to fight.

"Wait, what do you call it?" Yang asked.

Gyro chuckled "I call it the ICARUS." he said before it started to move towards the hole, duckeing slightly to pass through it.

Golbez turned his head towards the mech as it entered the warehouse "Interesting. I've never seen one of those mechanical creations from up close." he spoke in a deep voice.

"Well, you're about to get a little more than an up close look." Gyro spoke as he lowered the wrappings from around his mouth, showing off a fanged grin, as he slipped on a pair of goggles over his eyes.

Golbez scoffed in dismisal as he raised his hand, a black seal appearing in front of it, shooting a black orb wrapped in white lightning.

Gyro rose an eyebrow at the attack, mostly in curiosity, before using the right arm to bat it away, sending it into the wall, followed by shooting a grenade out of the left arm, making it land at Golbez' feet, who looked down at it in curiosity, before it blew up right in his face.

Gyro's face turned to deadpan at that "Seriously? He never saw a grenade before?"

When the smoke cleared, Gyro saw that Golbez' armor was slightly cracked, and that a seal was spinning in front of him.

"Huh, so you managed to block it right at the last second then? Not bad." Gyro said with a smirk.

Golbez growled a bit in annoyance "I'll admit that caught me by surprise, well played."

Gyro chuckled "Oh, that's not the first time you'll be surprised, I can already tell." he said as he aimed his Gatling Gun forward and started firing once it was spinning fast enough.

Golbez moved quickly, slightly floating off the ground as he fired the same orbs as earlier, Gyro choosing to mostly tank them, smirking when he saw they did almost no damage to his shields.

"Right, well let's try the next weapon then." Gyro said as he stopped the Gatling Gun and the Rocket Launcher opened, showing 6 mini rockets, before two of them fired towards Golbez, curving off in a pincer attack.

The attacks seemed to hit on home at first, before Gyro frowned for a moment as he saw Golbez had managed to bring up shields at the last second again, until he noticed his gauntlets were destroyed, making him grin.

"Well, I guess this is working after all." he said before he decided to not give him the time to recover as he activated the thrusters on the back and on the ankles, making the Icarus shoot forward and ram Golbez, sending him flying back.

He managed to right himself in midair, before skidding backwards as he landed on his feet, a piece of his helmet broken off and showing the left side of his face, showing he was a man probably somewhere in his forties "I'll admit, that contraption of yours is impressive." he then chuckled lowly "But it won't save you." he then created a seal above himself, as a black orb appeard above it, sparkling with white lightning, slowly growing.

Gyro sighed "Freaking Spirit Bomb ripoff." he then aimed the Rail Gun for Golbez' abdomen, where the armor had weakened a lot because of the tackle.

The Rail Gun soon started to charge, lightning sparking between it's prongs, as Gyro took the chance to slightly break the fourth wall as he glanced at the screen "If any kids are watching this, you might want to look away now, this won't be pretty."

With his words said, he looked back to Golbez, who didn't seem to be paying attention to him for some stupid reason, making Gyro sigh as he palmed his face and mumbled "Never look away from an enemy."

"Alright then." he looked at the charge of the Rail Gun, shrugging when he saw it was at half strength "Honestly, that's strong enough for what I need to do."

He locked onto his target, and hit the trigger, causing the gun to fire a electrically charged slug at super sonic speeds, crashing through Golbez' armor, through his gut, and breaking his concentration.

Which is what Gyro wanted to happen as he dashed backwards, away from Golbez.

Mere moments later, the orb started to spark eratically, before it blew up over Golbez, trapping him in the explosion.

He didn't even have time to scream as it destoryed his body instantly.

Gyro stared at the hole left in the ground of the warehouse for a few moments, before walking back outside of the building, the others having watched the fight from the hole in the wall.

"Well, mission's done now, so I can guess we can head back to Beacon." Gyro said simply as he pulled his goggles up.

Raven nodded as she smiled a bit "Thanks for helping me with this everyone. Now I'll be able to sleep easy at night."

Yang grinned "No problem mother."

"If nobody minds, I'll head back to Beacon in this thing, need to do maintenance after testing it, so I'll see you all there." Gyro said as he activated the thrusters and started to fly up before flying off towards to Beacon.

He chuckled a bit before he turned on the autopilot and leaned back into his seat, closing his eyes as he intended on sleeping a bit, besides, his copies could handle maintenance even if he was sleeping inside.

He just wanted to rest after the mission right now.

* * *

 _Next time on Twin heroes of Remnant:_

 _What If 2: Soul of Gold_

* * *

 **And done!**

 **The Raven Arc is finished, and Gyro got to play with his new toy.**

 **And now it's time for you all to know what the next arc is.**

 **Special Arc.**

 **That's right, an arc filled with special chapters.**

 **The first of which is another What If, and I'm wondering if you can guess what it's about from the name?**

 **Anyway!**

 **Read, Review, Don't be a dick, and have a nice day everyone!**

 **See ya next time!**


	96. Special 7: What If? Soul of Gold

**Hello everybody and welcome back to THOR!**

 **Today we delve into the Specials Arc.**

 **The first of these specials is a What If, as you already know, but so far, no one has actually figured out what it's about.**

 **Like the one reviewer who thought Gyro would be a re-incarnation of Shirou Emiya, whoever that is.**

 **Seriously, what does that have to do with my Soul of Gold hint?**

 **Anyway, time to reveal what it's about, because I predict people who'll have absolutely no idea what the fuck is going on.**

 **It's Saint Seiya.**

 **Soul of Gold was the name of a 13 episode OVA series for the franchise, that focused on the characters known as the gold saints.**

 **Oh, and a heads up, if you want to know what an armor will look like, just type it into google, for example: Leo Gold Cloth, although do note that if an image you find gives the armor something like wings on it's back, it's the god cloth version of the armor, the only gold cloth to have wings normally is Sagittarius, and the god version gives it bigger wings.**

 **Now that you all know that, here's the special!**

* * *

 _ **What if Gyro and Pierce were the re-incarnated Gold Saints of Athena? (as well as a few other differences)**_

* * *

Pierce awoke with a groan, grabbing his head as a headache formed.

He opened his eyes as a lock of dark blue hair fell in front of his face, making him blow it out of the way.

Yes, BLUE hair.

His hair was this strange color because his mother had the same hair color, for some reason.

Gyro's mom also had weird hair color, since hers had been a coppery blonde.

Yes they had different moms and were the same age.

Gyro was born in mid December, and Pierce was born in early August the following year.

Their moms had both been in a relationship with their dad, and they both knew about each other, since it was a polygamous relationship.

It was always weird to think about that.

Although not as weird as what was going on with his headache.

He gripped his head with both hands as the pain doubled.

What the fuck was going on?!

There were... memories, but he was sure he never experienced those events, nor did he meet those people.

Names and faces flashed across his mind.

A tall heavily muscled man with long brown hair and a unibrow... Aldebaran.

A long lavender haired man with his eyebrows shaved down to two small dots... Mu.

A long slightly wild blue haired man, though his memories sometimes showed him with silver hair... Saga.

A man with short blue hair and lightly tanned skin, a taunting smirk on his face... Deathmask.

A man with long blonde hair who seemingly kept his eyes closed all the time... Shaka.

Another man with long blue hair, except his was more tame and had two long strands falling across his chest and not just in his back, yet the most interesting detail was that the nails of both his index fingers were painted red... Milo.

A man with wild dark green hair... Shura.

A man with long turquoise colored hair... Camus.

An effeminate man with long light blue hair, holding a rose... Aphrodite.

A man with rust colored hair that reached his shoulders... Dohko.

A young man with short wild brown hair... Seiya.

A young man with long greenish black hair... Shiryu.

A young man, who looked to be of russian descent with blond hair... Hyoga.

A young man with long green hair... Shun.

A young man with short blur hair... Ikki.

A young woman with long purple hair, who for some reason felt really important... Saori... no, Athena.

A man with long wild black hair, the thought of him angering Pierce... Hades.

A man with brown hair and red bandana tied around his forehead, that for some reason, calmed him... Aiolos... brother?

Finally, a man with dirty blond hair, with a face so similar to his... Aiolia... himself?

What the heck was going on?

While Pierce's mind was trying to understand everything, someone looked at his motionless body with symphatetic eyes.

"I'm sorry, I wish I could help you process it all, but you must do it on your own. Just as I did." they spoke lowly.

Hours passed, before Pierce suddenly fell on his back, his eyes closed, slowly opening them after a few moments.

"Fucking identity crisis problems... never thought I would have one of those." he said.

"It's not the most pleasent sensation, I'll admit." spoke the same voice from earlier as they stepped out of the shadows, making Pierce look towards them.

"Gyro... no, Aiolos?" Pierce spoke as he looked at his brother, who had golden brown hair and a red headband tied around his forehead.

Gyro smirked "Both. It's pretty weird isn't it? Remembering just about everything from your past life."

Pierce nodded as he sat up "Did we even succeed though? We sacrificed ourselves to destory the wailing wall, but did Seiya and the others save Lady Athena?"

"They did, you don't have to worry about that... but, I remember observing the world alongside Shaka after we passed on, Lady Athena eventually banished herself to another world to bring peace to earth. The two of us decided we would need to ensure our rebirth, as well as that of our cloths in the same world she would appear in, so that we may fulfill our duty and protect her. So, the two of us, along with Saga who learned of our plan, prepared in secret so that we twelve gold saints of Athena would come back to life in the world she would appear in, along with finding a way for our cloths to be recreated, which lead to Mu learning of our plan and rebuilding our cloths. Thankfully we managed to keep it secret from everyone else." Gyro explained everything.

Pierce pinched the bridge of his nose as he processed it all "Then Lady Athena and the other ten golden saints are here then?"

Gyro nodded "Correct, and so are our cloths, which actually arrived here centuries ago, and, funnily enough, had temples built around them, since people actually thought they were gifts from the gods."

"And you know this how?" Pierce asked with a raised eyebrow.

"History book, you were unconscious for a few days when your Cosmo started burning up suddenly, so I went to the Vale Library and did a little reading." Gyro said plainly.

Pierce blinked "My Cosmo suddenly burned up? Maybe that was the first part of me awakening... wait did you say Vale?"

Gyro chuckled "Yes, we made it here, and to answer a coming question, I know why our memories only just now returned. You and I were reborn on Earth, while the others and Athena were reborn on Remnant, so when we passed through the barrier, our memories returned, and most likely, the memories of the other saints as well came back around that same time."

Pierce grabbed his chin in thought "Then, do you think they'll go find their cloths?"

"They probably will yeah." Gyro said with a nod.

Pierce chucked as he stood out of bed "Well then, I guess we should go find our cloths and then head for Beacon, most likely that's what the others will do as well."

Gyro nodded "Probably... also, well, so you know, you were asleep when we re-incarnated, so everyone agreed you and I should re-incarnate as brothers so I could explain everything to you." he said sheepishly.

"So everyone but me knew then." Pierce said in deadpan as he stared dryly at his older brother while Gyro nodded with an embarassed chuckle.

"Well, how about we get ready then?" Gyro said with a nervous smile.

Pierce sighed but nodded nonetheless.

After getting ready, the two left seperately, Gyro in search of the Sagittarius cloth, and Pierce in search of the Leo cloth.

* * *

Across Remnant, ten people suddenly awoke, old memories joining the ones from they're current lives.

* * *

On Patch, two sisters gained the memories of their past selves, the youngest remembering her life as the one who would repair a Saint's cloth, the oldest remembering her life as the physically strongest of the saints.

Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long, and in a previous life, Mu and Aldebaran.

The awakening of her memories, and at the same time of her Cosmo, caused a small physical change in Ruby, her eyebrows shrinking down to two dots, the mark of a descendant of the contient of Mu, which she had been named after in her past life.

They both got out of bed, before leaving their rooms, ending up facing each other, as their rooms were across the hall from one another.

They looked at each other, before they nodded with smiles, gathering their clothes before leaving their home, heading out to search for their cloths.

Ruby would search for the Aries cloth, and Yang would search for the Taurus cloth.

* * *

In Atlas, Weiss Schnee gained her memories of her previous life, as the most cruel of the saints, and the only one to have their cloth reject them, Deathmask.

She sat in her bed, as she frowned in thought of her past actions "Never will I be such a cruel person, however, those who cross Athena will still fall to hell." she said to herself, smirking slightly at the end as she got dressed and left, the guards never noticing her as she began her search for the Cancer cloth.

* * *

In Mistral, Pyrrha Nikos awoke slowly, slightly confused, before her mind cleared "Right, the plan." she mumbled to herself as she stood from her bed and got dressed, ready to leave, before she noticed her nails on her index fingers had grown out suddenly, resembling they way they were in her previous life as Milo, so she decided to at least give them the right color as she painted them red, before leaving in search of the Scorpio cloth.

* * *

Once again in Mistral, this time in a completely different area, closer to Haven Academy, Sun Wukong awoke with a sigh before smiling slightly "Finally time for us to accomplish our duty." he said as he threw of the covers of his bed and got dressed, before leaving in search of the Capricorn cloth, just as he had when he had been Shura.

* * *

In an apartment in Vale, two members of team CFVY awoke slowly, before they walked out of their rooms in the apartment they had decided to share together in downtown Vale when outside of Beacon, already dressed.

The two members where Velvet Scarlatina and Coco Adel, who remembered their previous lives as Camus and Aphrodite respectively.

"So, what should we tell them?" Velvet asked, her voice far more confident than before.

"We'll leave them a note letting them know we remembered something we needed to pick up before the year starts, it's a part of the truth after all." Coco said as she picked up a rose from a flower vase and smelling it's fragrance for a moment before putting it in her front pocket as she wrote a not for their two teammates.

With that done, the two left, heading out to find their cloths, Velvet looking for the Aquarius cloth, and Coco searching for the Pisces cloth.

* * *

In a village on the outskirts of Vale, as in not quite in the city, but not outside of it's protection as it was essentially a small expansion of the city, Jaune Arc awoke slowly, looking around before sitting in his bed with his legs crossed, followed by looking down at the onesie his sisters had made for him and sighing in annoyance "They are really sweet, but seriously this thing is ridiculous." he said as he changed out of it and into normal clothing, before leaving his home rather simply, no one ever hearing him. He had been called the Old Master for a reason in a previous life. He had been Dohko, the Libra gold saint for several centuries, as well as the teacher of the Dragon bronze saint, Shiryu. He silently mused to himself that he would enjoy having a student once more, as he set out to search for the Libra cloth.

* * *

In a motel in Vale, two people awoke, both rather calmly, the memories of their past life returned to them, one of them becoming at peace as she remembered everything, and another feeling disgusted with some of his past actions.

They were Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren respectively, who had regained their memories as Shaka and Saga, two of the most powerful saints in existance.

Nora slowly sat up in her bed, her eyes remaining closed as she turned to Ren, who had his head in his hands as he remembered some of the horrible things his dark half had done when he had been Saga.

Killing and taking the place of the pope, and trying to have Lady Athena killed when she was but a newborn, and had it not been for the timely arrival of Aiolos, he would have succeeded, yet since Seiya had defeated him, his dark half had seemed to disappear, leaving him to want nothing more than atone for what he had done, enough for him to commit suicide using Athena's staff after the battle was over.

She frowned before she stood up and sat on his bed, hugging him and startling him out of his self-loathing.

"Nora..." he started to say, before she cut him off.

"What your other half did, he did without your consent. Ever since you regained control of your body, you have been doing nothing but good deeds, it is why you reached Valhalla with the rest of us." she then opened her eyes, looking directly into Ren's "And tell me, are you Saga? Or are you Ren?"

He thought over the question for a few minutes before he slowly smiled "I'm Ren."

Nora smiled "Exactly, just like I'm not Shaka, I'm Nora, yet I still have the wisdom of Shaka... which is why I realize that I need to stop putting this off."

Ren was about to question what she meant before she kissed him, parting after a few seconds with a smile.

She giggled before she stood "I'll let you think on that, and tell me what you think about it when we see each other again at Beacon." she said as she went into the bathroom and got dressed before leaving the room, heading out in search of the Virgo cloth, waling away from the motel with her eyes closed, and not once walking into anything.

Ren soon snapped out of his shock, before he smiled and got dressed, leaving the Motel in the opposite direction, in search of the Gemini cloth.

In that same motel however, someone else still remained, someone with an impressive Cosmo, equal to a god, or in her case, a goddess, but the others couldn't sense it yet, for it still lay dormant.

She was Athena, reborn on Remnant 17 years ago, and she was currently sensing the Cosmo of her Saints, scattered across Remnant, including the Cosmo of the long deceased Aiolos, who had saved her when was but a baby in her previous life where she went under the name Saori Kido.

And once more, she had a new name in this life.

Blake Belladonna.

* * *

An unknown amount of time later, the twelve saints stood, gathered together, and donned in their golden cloths.

Sagittarius Gyro.

Leo Pierce.

Taurus Yang.

Aries Ruby.

Cancer Weiss.

Libra Jaune.

Scorpio Pyrrha.

Virgo Nora.

Gemini Ren.

Aquarius Velvet.

Pisces Coco.

Capricorn Sun.

Behind them, stood Blake, garbed in a golden armor of her own, with a large shield in her left hand, and her staff in her right, with golden wings on her back.

She would not simply stand by and watch as her warriors battled, no, not anymore, this time she would fight against her enemies as well.

Starting with the return of Hades.

* * *

 _Cosmo: The energy that a Saint harnesses to fight, it exists in every being in the universe, and innanimate objects as well, even Grimm possess it, yet cannot access it due to lacking a soul._

 _Cloth: The name of an armor a Saint of Athena wears, their exists a total of 88 cloths worn by the Saints, plus the one worn by Athena herself, thus a grand total of 89. Four different levels of cloths are known to exist; Bronze, Silver, Gold, and Divine. Their are 48 bronze cloths, 24 silver cloths, 12 gold cloths, and 4 cloths of an unknown level. As well, 5 bronze cloths, specifically the Pegasus, Dragon, Cygnus, Andromeda and Phoenix cloths, were transformed into Divine cloths after being blessed by Athena herself._

 _Saints: A Saint is a warrior of Athena, donning the cloths that represent the 88 constellations in the sky to fight for her. When a saint introduces themself, they will do so by giving the name of their cloth, followed by their first name, for example: Pegasus Seiya, Dragon Shiryu, Cygnus Hyoga, Andromeda Shun, Phoenix Ikki._

* * *

 **And voila!**

 **Our second What If special, and I even added a little dictionnary to explain the three terms that I'm sure no one understood.**

 **Like I said at the beginning, if you want to know what a cloth looks like, look it up, since I can't link it to you all as links don't work in a story from what I've seen, and you can't copy-paste either.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this!**

 **Next time, well it's another special obviously, though this time, it's canon.**

 **Read, Review, Don't be a dick, and have a nice day everyone!**

 **See ya next time!**


	97. Special 8: Clash on the Big Bridge

**Hello everyone and welcome back to THOR!**

 **Today, we enter the next special chapter, which is totally canon by the way!**

 **If you read the chapter title, you might know what this'll entail.**

 **Oh yeah, HE's here.**

 **It's time for the manliest of battles!**

* * *

"Really Cardin? Again?" Gyro said dryly as he stared at the idiot across the arena.

It was fascinating how the brute had managed to barely scrape by in his first year, and just barely passed onto his second, and even though Ozpin wanted to get team CRDL off of Beacon, he had to be fair.

"Shut your face Vermillion, I'll win this time." Cardin snarled as he tried to prove himself superior.

Gyro sighed before looking at Glynda "Do you mind if I do this differently? I want to try something."

She thought about it for a few moments, before nodding, honestly she knew he would win, so she allowed him to practice interesting ideas against Cardin.

She was all for practicing new techniques herself after all.

Gyro nodded gratefully before he lifted up just one finger "I'll end you with one finger, in just one move."

Cardin growled, before he screamed in rage, rushing at Gyro for daring to belittle him so.

Too bad for him Gyro was entirely serious and capable of backing his claim.

Gyro aimed his finger at Cardin and waited, at the same time gathering his aura and magic into it.

When Cardin was in front of him, Gyro simply flicked his finger at Cardin's chest... and sent him flying into the wall.

Pierce took on his best fighting game announcer voice before shouting "K.O.! PERFECT!" making a good number of people laugh.

"So, I guess that combination of spells, combined with aura control, does give some pretty good boosts." Gyro muttered to himself as he made a few mental notes, as well as remembering to thank Amber for her classes.

He had asked her if teams RWGBY and JNPPR could have extra classes with her, to which she agreed since they were easily her best students, especially Ren who was already amazing at aura control.

Seriously, Gyro alwasy wondered why Ren was so good at it, but the guy was tight lipped about it.

Oh well, everyone had secrets, and he could respect that.

Even him, some embarassing ones even.

And because he sometimes felt like someone was reading his thoughts, he never consciously thought of them.

Seriously though what was up with that? It was like someone was literally reading him like an open book.

Anyway.

The goon squad, as he'd taken to calling team CRDL, came to pick up their leader, like usual, and Gyro was about to head back up to the stands when something... interesting happened.

Some kind of rift appeared on the floor of the arena, and everyone could faintly hear a voice talking from beyond it.

Gyro leaned closer to the rift, listening closely to the voice "Now where am I gonna end up? First I end up in the middle of a fighting class and fight against those students, that orange haired one had a really good hammer arm and she surprised me with that electrical power up, plus that girl turning into a fox was rather surprising... I wonder if I'll find Bartz this time?"

Gyro blinked when he heard the voice speak, the orange girl it had described was Nora, there was no doubt about that, but what was that about a girl turning into a fox?... and then it mentions Bartz... as in Bartz from Final Fantasy 5.

Gyro had thought he had seen all Final Fantasy references Remnant had for him when he litterally went up against the enemies from Final Fantasy 4, but no, apparently now he was gonna meet someone else from the FF universe.

A white hand came out of the rift and tried to grab the edge, before Gyro decided to simply grab it and pull the person out of the hole.

When he was done helping them out of the hole, it closed up behind them, and he got a good look at the taller man.

A red cloak that covered a good portion of his body, bits of armor visible here and there, two ornamental horns on top of his head, a tuft of hair jutting out towards the top in a topknot, and kabuki make-up on his face, giving him a somewhat fierce visage that was mostly white with red lines in several places that seemed to accentuate facial expressions. Plus judging from how bulky the cloak was in the back, the man most likely had more than just two arms.

Yeah, no doubt about it, this was Gilgamesh.

He looked at Gyro and nodded "Thank you." he then started to look around the area "Back here again? No, it's not the same as before."

"You've been to another Remnant then?" Gyro asked.

Gilgamesh nodded "Indeed I have, when I was there I fought against a young man wearing a long red coat if I remember correctly, a girl who could turn into a fox... and those two, but the ones I fought looked a bit younger." he said as he pointed to Ren and Nora when he spotted them.

Gyro nodded "So you fought alternate versions of them then, probably from the past. Makes sense."

Well it made sense to Gyro, multiverse theory was weird but he knew it's basics well enough to have a decent understanding.

Gilgamesh nodded "Yes, well, now I do find myself wondering if I could get a nice challenge in this version of Remnant as well."

There was a non-spoken question there, and Gyro heard it.

"I think I can provide you with a nice challenge." Gyro spoke with a grin.

Gilgamesh looked Gyro over before nodding "I think you're right."

Gyro looked over at Glynda again "Is this ok with you?"

Glynda thought about it for a moment before looking at Gilgamesh "As long as he agrees to some rules."

Gilgamesh nodded "I'm guessing something along the lines of stop if his aura gets in the red?"

Glynda blinked in surprise before nodding.

Soon enough, Gyro and Gilgamesh stood across each other in the arena.

"I think I'll go all out from the start, you look strong enough." Gilgamesh said as he opened his cloak and revealed a total of six arms, before six rifts appeared in the air around him and he reached inside all of them before pulling six distinctive swords.

What was obviously Sephiroth's Masamune, a sword with a golden blade known as Ragnarok, what was either Exalibur or Excalipoor (seriously they always exchange colors, and it got confusing, but this one was red.), Cloud's Ultima Weapon, Squall's Lion Heart, and Tidus' Caladbolg.

Gyro felt his eyebrow twitching.

The guy had three ultimate weapons, and three powerful iconic weapons (well it might be two, verdict was still out on wether it was Excalibur or Excalipoor).

"Right, might as well do the same then." Gyro said as he created two copies, and all three of them summoned their own weapons.

The original Gyro went with the Golden Master Sword and Mirror Shield.

The first copy went with the Biggoron Sword.

And the second copy was using the Sheikah Naginata.

 **(Play Clash on the Big Bridge Dissidia Final Fantasy Version)**

"Enough chit-chat! Now we fight like men!" Gilgamesh shouted out before rushing at the Gyros.

All three Gyros rushed in as well, the one weilding the Biggoron Sword blocking a strike from the Ultima Weapon, and the one with the Sheikah Naginata parrying a slash from the Masamune, while the original jumped up and spin kicked Gilgamesh's head, only for his kick to be blocked by the red sword, which when he saw was withstanding a kick he had boosted with aura control and several spells beforehand, confirmed it was the actual Excalibur.

"You are quite fast." Gilgamesh said as he pushed the Gyros away.

"And you're pretty strong." one of the Gyros spoke with a grin before they rushed in again.

"Kick his butt Gyro!" Ruby shouted from the stands as everyone watched the rather even match.

Just about every attack would be blocked or parried.

The real Gyro jumped back after a bit, his copies getting cut in half, making him wince as the feeling of being sliced in half was trasfered over to him.

Just like Shadow Clones in the Naruto series, everything his copies experienced, he did as well when it dispelled.

He willed the Master Sword and Mirror Shield to disappear, before he clenched his fists "I hope this works..." he muttered before 4 grey seals appeared on his back "Altocast assist! Asura!" and with that, four magical construct arms came out of the seals, giving Gyro an equal number of arms to Gilgamesh, before he decided to go for a slight referencing and equip the Power Gloves to his arms, which resulted in it's effects transferring onto the magic arms.

"Three times the punching power." Pierce said with a smirk as he watched the fight.

"Let's go with a couple of speed and power boosts." Gyro muttered to himself as red and green seals passed over his arms, with them becoming bulkier for a few moments before returning to their normal size.

"Impressive, I've never seen another warrior with multiple arms before." Gilgamesh said, ready to rush in, but was surprised when Gyro was in front of him, a trail of lightning behind him as he had discreetly equipped the Pegasus Boots.

He'd already slipped into his guard, and started unleashing a barrage of punches into him.

Teams RWGBY and JNPPR were looking on with wide eyes "And Gyro is trying to get us up to that level?"

"Trust me, when he sets his mind to something, he'll do it, no matter how long it takes, heck, he's still trying to find a way to cure cancer." Pierce said.

"And when did he start looking for a cure?" Pyrrha asked.

"4 years ago, before he was even done with med school... seriously Gyro is on a whole other level when it comes to brainpower." Pierce answered with a sigh.

"You can say that again." Ruby said in agreement.

Seriously her boyfriend was a genius.

Back to the fight, Gilgamesh grit his teeth as he tried to swing all six swords down at Gyro, who stopped punching and grabbed each blade with one hand, before lifting one foot and kicking Gilgamesh in the gut as hard as he could.

Gyro let go of the swords as he jumped backwards, before punching in front of him, which due to the combined spells, created something akin to an air bullet that flew towards Gilgamesh, hitting him in the chest, before Gyro kept on repeating the action, until it almost looked like Gilgamesh was being pelted by a machine gun.

Gilgamesh grit his teeth once more as he stabbed some of the swords into the ground in front him, crouching behind them to give himself a few seconds of recovery.

Gyro looked at the swords before crossing one pair of arms in front of, another behind him, and putting the last two on his sides "I'll tell you now, the Zantetsuken would be useless against me, as I too can use the technique."

He heard Gilgamesh curse, before standing up again, the two looking at each other before nodding.

"In that case, I concede defeat. This fight would end up lasting far too long in the end, for I can see we are on equal ground, yet in the end, you most likely win, due to likely having even more tricks than the number of weapons I have." Gilgamesh said as he bowed slightly.

Gyro nodded with a small smile as he bowed as well, his extra arms disappearing "It was a good match Gilgamesh."

"Indeed it was... I never got your name though, yet you know mine." Gilgamesh said in slight confusion.

"My name is Gyro, and I know of you because I have seen your fight against Bartz." Gyro answered.

Gilgamesh's eyes widenned "You know about Bartz? Do you know how I could finally find him? I've been itching to fight him again."

Gyro nodded "Yeah, take a left when you get close to Terra, coming in from Asguard, then go straight up when you see a collection of red galaxies, and you should end up in Bartz' world."

Gilgamesh nodded with one hand on his chin as a rift opened behind him while he collected his weapons "I see, thank you for the information, and for the challenge Gyro, have a good day." he said, leaving through the rift.

Yang raised an eyebrow after the rift closed "How does Gyro know where that other world is?"

"I think he's been using his portal to look through dimensions in his free time." Pierce said with a shrug.

"That fight was awesome though!" Ruby said with a smile.

"Heck yeah it was!" Nora shouted in agreement.

"I wonder what the next weird event will be?" Weiss said idly, as strange events had honestly become a common occurence.

They were now a part of a normal day at Beacon.

* * *

 **And done!**

 **Sorry if you all expected the chapter yesterday, but I got stumped on the fight.**

 **Anyway, Gilgamesh was talking about a fight he had in The Verdant Gamer, a story by my good buddy Phoenix Champion, if anyone was curious.**

 **Read, Review, Don't be a dick, and have a nice day everyone.**

 **See ya next time!**


	98. Special 9: Gotta Catch Em All!

**Hello everybody and welcome back to THOR.**

 **From the chapter title, you all know where we're going already.**

 **Not everyone gets to fight though, you'll see who does.**

 **Anyway, let's get this show on the road!**

* * *

"So what exactly are we helping Gyro test? He wasn't really specific." Yang asked as her, Ruby and Pierce stepped into Gyro's lab.

"A virtual reality simulator, he didn't say how it was going to work though, like, is it a helmet? Or some kind of special room? He wasn't precise on that part." Pierce answered.

"So, like we're gonna use it to go into a game or something?" Ruby asked with a tilt of her head.

"I think that's what we're testing yeah." Pierce answered with a nod.

They kept on walking, going past Gyro's copies, except now they all wore some kind of half helmet that covered the top of their head, and a visor that covered their eyes, along with a green jumpsuit, so nobody would confuse them for the real Gyro anymore.

Yang had jokingly pointed out that they looked like video game grunts, since they were all identical, and wore the exact same thing.

Soon they saw the real Gyro inserting a CD into a machine before turning to look at them and waving them over "Glad you could make it."

Ruby walked up and hugged him, which he returned with a smile, before she stepped back "So, what's up?"

"I had this little side project, basically it would allow anybody to step into a game of their choice, and we're gonna test it using a simple game." Gyro said as he led everyone to four chairs that had helmets attached to them.

"Those look like salon hairdryers." Yang mumbled with a snicker when she saw them.

"Oh very funny." Gyro said in deadpan as he heard her nonetheless "Anyway, the game we'll be using is Pokemon Moon."

Ruby grinned a bit "I love Pokemon! I don't have the new one yet but I can't wait to get it!"

Gyro chuckled as he handed her a copy of Pokemon Sun "I got you covered."

She smiled and hugged him again as she put the game away.

"Been a while since I played Pokemon." Yang said as she crossed her arms.

"What was the last game you played?" Pierce asked.

"Pearl. I'm guessing I've missed a few things since then?" she asked as everyone else nodded "Well if the things I missed are fun I might get into it again." she said with a shrug and a smile.

A few minutes later, everyone was hooked up to a chair, the helmet over thier heads and their eyes closed.

Moments passed as one of the copies activated the machine, before soon, they all woke up in what looked like a large stadium.

"Man this place is huge." Yang said as she looked around.

"Now, first things first, let's explain all the new mechanics that have appeared in the last three generations of Pokemon to you." Gyro said as he pointed at Yang who nodded.

 _Several minutes later_

"That's a lot of new stuff." Yang mumbled as Gyro finally finished his explanation.

Seriously she missed out on a lot of new things, like Mega Evolution, and that sounded awesome.

"So, now that that's done, I made everyone teams using the Pokemon I had captured, or transfered over, to my game. Let's meet them shall we?" Gyro said before they all heard several different animal like cries along with trampling feet rushing over, making them all look across the arena to see several Pokemon running over.

They all stopped when they got close enough, and split up into 4 groups of six.

"So, first off my team." Gyro started as he gestured to each Pokemon.

"Decidueye, a Grass and Ghost type." A large beige owl wearing a green hood made out of leaves.

"Vikavolt, a Bug and Electric type." A dark blue stag beetle with yellow lines on it's pincers.

"Lycanroc, a Rock Type, and it's in Midnight form." A wolf with dark red fur standing on it's hind legs with glowing red eyes.

"Salazzle, a Fire and Poison type." A black bipedal salamander with a purple belly and several pink lines running along it's stomach and the underside of it's tail.

"Sandslash, the Alola variant, making it a Ice and Steel type." a light blue bipedal hedgehog like creature with spikes made of ice on it's back, and very large claws on it's hands.

"Kommo-o, a Dragon and Fighting type." A large grey dragon with several large scales covering it's body and yellow highlights on the edge of certain scales.

"Now for Pierce's team." he gestured to the next group.

"Snorlax, a Normal type." A very fat pokemon with a cream colored belly and it's eyes perpetually closed.

"Raichu, the Alola variant, making it a Electric and Psychic type." A large dark orange mouse with yellow cheeks standing on it's tail like a surfboard that was floating off the ground.

"Umbreon, an Eeveelution, Dark type." A black canine creature with yellow rings on it's body.

"Gyarados, a Water and Flying type." A large blue sea serpent that was flaoting off the ground.

"Machamp, a Fighting type." a grey skinned humanoid pokemon with four arms.

"Magmortar, a Fire type." a large red and yellow creature with flame like patterns on it's body and hands shaped like flamethrowers.

"Next is Yang's team." the next group.

"Blaziken, a Fire and Fighting type." A large red rooster like creature that looked ready to kick butt.

"Lucario, a Steel and Fighting type." A blue bipedal jackal with yellow fur covering it's torso.

"Golisopod, a Bug and Water type." A very large bipedal bug that had six arms, four tiny ones, and two very big ones with large claws.

"Marowak, the Alolan variant, making it a Ghost and Fire type." a dark purple creature that had a skull covering it's head, and was holding a bone with flames on each end of it.

"Poliwrath, a Water and Fighting type." A big blue tadpole without a tail that had a slightly muscular appearance, along with arms.

"Bastiodon, a Rock and Steel type." a four legged creature that looked like it had a huge shield for a face.

"Finally, Ruby's team." the final group.

"Aegislash, a Steel and Ghost type." Literally a floating sword and shield with an eye in the middle of the guard and a tassle on the end of the handle.

"Sylveon, another Eeveelution, Fairy type." A white and pink canine with ribbons attached on it's body.

"Lurantis, a Grass type." A large pink and red praying mantis like creature.

"Pikachu, no real introduction needed." A small yellow mouse with red cheeks and a thunderbolt shaped tail.

"Blissey, a Normal type." A pink rotund creature carrying an egg on a pouch in it's stomach, with wing shaped appendages at the base of it's arms.

"Talonflame, a Fire and Flying type." A large red and grey bird.

Everyone looked over their team, Ruby grinning because most of them were actually her favorites, and because Blissey was built like a tank, having a lot of health.

"So are me and Ruby gonna fight you and Pierce?" Yang asked after she looked over her team.

"That was the original plan, but then I realised that, and I'm not saying this to be mean, you wouldn't have won at all, since these aren't the teams you made on your own, so their probably not how you would like them to be... that and my team actually is my main team." Gyro explained, with the girls frowing a bit but nodding in understanding.

"Then what are we gonna do?" Asked Ruby.

Gyro grinned "Well, I was thinking we could each fight one of the original Elite 4 from Gen 1, how does that sound? Yang takes on Bruno, Ruby takes on Agitha, Pierce takes on Loreilei, and I take on Lance."

They thought about it before nodding, finding it was a nice idea.

"Good, now, this is gonna feel weird since I'm gonna teleport each of us to a different area to fight against the Elite 4 members." Gyro said as a holographic screen appeared in front of him, tapping a few buttons as all the Pokemon were put into Pokeballs and given to everyone, before they were all gone in a series of flashes to face off against the Elite 4.

* * *

 _With Yang_

Yang now stood in a completely different stadium, standing across a heavily muscled man with black hair tied in a ponytail and wearing a pair of white pants and nothing else. This, was Bruno.

Bruno said nothing as he threw a poke ball, and out of it came Steelix.

Yang blinked "Why isn't he saying anything?"

A voice chimed in, which she recognezed as Gyro's "I didn't have time to program that in yet, but their battle scenarios are all complete, so you don't have to worry about that."

Yang shrugged, before she picked a pokeball and threw it, releasing Blaziken.

She tapped her chin in thought "You know, I kinda want to try and clean sweep him."

"If you want to do that you'll have to Mega Evolve a Pokemon, Blaziken and Lucario are both capable of doing that." She heard Gyro again.

"And how do I do that?" She asked, before a holographic screen appeared in front of her with several options, which included; Battle, Pokemon, Items, and Run, but that last one was grayed out.

"Just tap Battle, then you'll see a symbol that looks like a DNA strand, just tap it and then choose an attack." Gyro said, and she followed his instructions, taping the symbol before choosing Blaze Kick as an attack.

After she picked the attack, Blaziken was surrounded by a bright pink light before being encased in some kind of stone, that cracked open a few moments later, revealing the Mega Evolved Blaziken, it's hair now standing up, and having two long stands of flames on it's wrists, with some parts of it's feathers now being black.

She whisteled impressively when it then jumped it and kicked the Steelix in the jaw with a flaming kick, that already knocked it out.

"Well, I think I'm gonna start buying these again." She said with a bit of a grin as she continued to use Blaziken to decimate Bruno's team.

* * *

 _With Ruby_

She hadn't started her battle yet.

She was trying to decide who to send out first against Agitha's team, and was also wondering if any of them could clean sweep it like Yang was doing.

After a while she just shrugged and chose Pikachu, having it do a Thunderbolt to start the match, and being surprised when the opposing Gengar was defeated with that one attack.

"Oh yeah, that Pikachu is actually really strong, I trained him up to have the best possible stats without evolving him, well, not like I could evolve him anyway." Gyro spoke.

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked as she casually had Pikachu use Iron Tail on Arbok.

"That Pikachu was transfered over from the Virtual console release of Pokemon Yellow, it's the starter Pikachu that refuses to evolve, the strongest Pikachu ever. It's literally Red's Pikachu." Gyro said.

Ruby looked at the Pikachu with wide eyes as it stood victorious over the Arbok.

Red was the name of the strongest trainer in the games, and the player character from the original Generation 1 games.

That meant this Pikachu was incredibly overpowered.

"Also, it's equipped with it's signature Z-crystal, meaning it can use it's unique Z-move, Catastropika." Gyro said again, and Ruby grinned as she tapped the screen and turned Volt Tackle into Catastropika, which was followed by Pikachu doing a little dance, before jumping into her arms with a grin, and being thrown in the air, spinning on itself and turning into an orb of electricity, before slamming down into the opponent and creating a huge explosion of electricity.

Well, she was definetly having fun now.

* * *

 _After the battles (the author apologises but battles are really not his strong point)_

"That was awesome!" Ruby said when they all woke up from the virtual reality.

"Heck yeah it was! I'm definetly getting that game now." Yang said in agreement.

"I wish I could have used my team, but hey, the one you gave me was a good one." Pierce said to Gyro.

"I'm glad you all enjoyed yourselves, now, come one, let's head back to the dorms, it's about time to eat." Gyro said with a smile.

They all left the lab, having had a fun day, and all feeling in the mood to play some Pokemon.

* * *

 **Trust me when I say that I probably would have made it all longer, but then it would have dragged on way too much, but hey, at least I did SOMETHING with Pokemon in here.**

 **So, anyway.**

 **Read, Review, Don't be a dick, and have a nice day everyone!**

 **See ya next time!**


	99. Special 10: Rule 63

**Hey everybody and welcome back to THOR!**

 ***looks at the number of chapters and grins***

 **We're almost there, the big 1 double 0 is on it's way! It's the next thing up!**

 **You know, it's still so hard to believe I actually got this far, heck, I never thought I actually would reach 100 in a single story.**

 **It's awesome!**

 **Anyway, today is the next special, and what a special it is!**

 **I hope you'll all enjoy it!**

 **One thing I wanna say though, I doubt I'll need to describe how they look, and your mind can give you an accurate description of genderbends for everyone.**

 **So let's get this show on the road!**

* * *

Beacon, early morning, RWGBY dorm.

Nearly everybody was asleep, but it was about the usual time Gyro woke up.

With a bit of a groan, he sat up in the bed, Ruby's arm falling off him at the same time.

Silently, he jumped down from Ruby's bunk.

They kind of alternated in which bed they slept each night, switching between his and hers.

For some reason he stumbled when he landed on his feet.

Huh, that's strange, his center of gravity felt slightly off... and his chest felt heavier for some reason.

Weird.

He was way too tired to try and figure out why though, so first things first, coffee.

He watched tiredly as the coffee warmed up.

'This takes way too long sometimes.' he thought to himself.

Pretty soon, the coffee was done... and he was chugging down a cup because Oum dammit he needed it right now.

He let out a breath once the cup was empty and he set it down "Ah~ that hit the spot~... what's wrong with my voice?" he said as he realised his voice was a few octaves higher.

He blinked in confusion as he scratched the back of his head, blinking again when he felt his hair was longer.

He stilled for a few moments, before slowly putting a hand to his chest and squeezing lightly, which resulted in him feeling something very soft.

His mind stopped, before he quickly made his way to the bathroom, locking the door behind him... and screaming a few seconds later.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

And obviously everyone in the academy woke up suddenly from the high pitched feminine scream.

The four other members of team RWGBY suddenly fell out of their beds from the sudden awakening.

"Owwie..." Ruby mumbled as she had landed on her head, shaking it after a few moments, and seeing her teammates sprawled on the floor with her...

Except they were all guys now... her included.

"What the fudge?!" HE shouted in confusion at the fact he had changed gender.

"Even now you self censor..." Weiss mumbled as he looked at himself and the others in confusion.

Well, they didn't look too weird, since it seemed that whatever had changed their genders also changed their clothes to fit their new gender better, so essentially his sleeping gown had been replaced with a plain old pajama.

All of them now had much shorter hair, but Weiss had enough to make a short ponytail.

"This is really confusing." Blake said as he rubbed his forehead.

"And weird." Yang added as he frowned at the lack of all his awesome hair.

"If you think that's bad try dealing with losing your manhood!" they heard Gyro shout out from the bathroom, although obviously now he was a SHE.

"Are you gonna be ok?" Ruby asked after knocking on the door, worried for his boyfriend, or rather, girlfriend now.

A few moments of silence passed "I will be if I get a hug." said Gyro as she unlocked the door.

Ruby slowly opened the door, and his jaw dropped when he saw Gyro.

'Holy cow she's gorgeous!' he thought to himself as he saw that as a girl, Gyro was rather voluptuous and had a very beautiful mature face.

Gyro was looking at her boyfriend with a bit of a blush as well, since he was both cute and handsome at the same time 'Who knew Ruby would be such a bishi as a guy?'

Ruby awkwardly walked closer to her and hugged her, which made Gyro smile as she hugged Ruby back.

"Even as a guy you're adorable." Gyro said as she hugged a bit tighter, which brought Ruby's head into Gyro's breasts, and made him blush.

They both heard a throat clearing from the doorway, making Gyro look up to see team JNPPR there, they too having been switched genders.

Gyro blinked as she looked at Pierce "Wow, it's almost looking at a mirror."

Pierce nodded "I know what you mean."

As guys, the two didn't look that much alike, but as girls, they were nearly identical twins, the only difference being hair color and eye color. (and obvioulsy the eyepatch and scar over Pierce's right eye, and the robo left hand for Gyro)

Funnily enough even their figures were the same.

"Putting aside the novelty that is nearly identical twins, do you know what happened Gyro?" Pyrrha asked, as this was slightly uncomfortable.

At least whatever happened took into account their mentality and switched around their gender preferences so they didn't feel akward around their significant other, lucky for that.

Well, Yang's gender preference didn't change, since he was bi, but the point still stands.

Gyro was about to respond, until she saw that Jaune and Ren were actually pretty short, which made her laugh and pump her fist in triumph "I'm taller now!"

"Really?" Jaune said in deadpan.

"I take victories when I can." Gyro said as she stepped out of the bathroom, with Ruby following her "Alright, so..." she closed her eyes and her body glowed with magic for a moment "This feels magical, so I think someone in the world fucked up a spell."

"How long until you make a counter spell?" Pierce asked as she sat on the floor next to Yang, who kissed her.

Gyro shrugged "A couple of hours probably... saying something right now, don't do anything you two, because we don't know how it'll affect you once your back to normal." Gyro said as he pointed at Pierce and Yang, who nodded.

They may love each other a lot, but they weren't going to risk harming themselves just because they were horny.

"What are we gonna do while you try to fix it?" Nora asked while scratching his chin in confusion.

"I don't know, but rest assured that this rule 63 is gonna stop." Gyro said as she walked towards her library to find the right reserch material.

"What's rule 63?" Ren asked in confusion.

"If it exists, there's a genderbend of it, no exceptions." she said as she looked through her books.

"Well, I think I'll go and train a bit." Pyrrha said as he got up.

"Hold up, I'm coming with you." Jaune said as she followed her boyfriend.

"Ren, can I get pancakes?" Nora asked as he and Ren went back to their dorm.

"Sure." Ren answered plainly as they left the room.

"Hey, funny question I can ask now." Gyro started before turning to her team and her sister "Do I look weird with the robo hand?"

"At first, but we got used to the look after a few months." Blake answered before he got a message from Sun... who was asking for a shirt and that she was in the tree outside, since she'd slept on the roof last night for the hell of it, which resulted in Blake getting up and grabbing a plain black t-shirt, opening the window and holding it out towards the tree, for a hand to dart out and grab it, before Sun jumped into the room, being the same height as Blake now.

"Thanks for that. So, wanna go eat while she fixes this?" Sun said before she noticed everyone was looking at her in confusion "The window doesn't stop sounds that much." and now everyone knew how she heard everything, so her and Blake went to the cafeteria in the mean time.

Ruby's scroll suddenly started ringing, before he answered and spoke to the person on the other end "Hello? Miss- um, sorry, Mr. Goodwitch I guess right now? Yeah. Yeah Gyro's trying to find a way to fix it, she said it was because of magic. OK. Goodbye." he then hanged up "The teachers are going to try and calm down the other students."

"So much weird stuff happens to us, that this is basically nothing." Yang said as he lied down on the floor, with Pierce laying her head on his stomach.

Weiss nodded before standing up and going next to Gyro "Want some help?"

"Naw, I think I'll be good... you should probably call Alexei and tell her not to worry, knowing her she's freaking out." Gyro said.

Weiss smiled a bit as he thought of his fiancé "Yeah, probably mostly over me then over herself." he said before grabbing his scroll and leaving the room as he called her.

"When do you think you'll be done?" Ruby asked as he looked over his girlfriend's shoulder with a bit of difficulty.

She was still the taller one between the two of them.

"A few hours Ruby. I need to figure out what kind of spell would have caused this and find the right counter spell to it." she said idly as she skimmed a book before putting it back in the shelf.

Ruby nodded before plopping down on the couch and starting to play Ratchet and Clank on the PS4.

* * *

 _4 hours later_

"Found it!" Gyro suddenly said, startling Ruby a bit as he paused his game.

Yang and Pierce had left the room a little while ago to go spar.

"Really?" he asked as he got up.

Gyro nodded "Yeah. It's surprisingly easy to counter. But still, it was best to check first rather than risk it."

"Then can you change us back? I'd like my old body back." Ruby said slightly impatiently, since this was really starting to get awkward for him, especially since Gyro's pajamas actually clung to her body a bit tightly.

Gyro giggled a bit "Sure, just give me a second." she held up a hand, and magenta seal appeared over it, before it expanded a bit, and then flashed out out a pulse and a bright light.

A few moments later, the light disappeared, and Ruby's eyes opened to see a male Gyro, before looking down, and sighing in relief as she was a girl again, though she rose an eyebrow when Gyro patter his crotch a bit and then sighed in relief, before he looked at her sheepishly "Just making sure it's back."

She shrugged, she guess she could understand making sure he had the right genitals.

At least everything was back to normal now.

* * *

 **Short and sweet.**

 **That's everything I came up with for the obligatory genderbend chapter.**

 **You know, now I wonder if Phoenix will do this in Verdant Gamer, giving Wes an event where has to be a woman for a set amount of time.**

 **It would be funny as balls. XD**

 **Anyway!**

 **Read, Review, Don't be a dick, and have a nice day everyone!**

 **See ya next time!**


	100. Celebration

The are looks like a theater, with all the lights turned off.

Suddenly, a spotlight shines down to the middle of the stage, to show Gyro standing there with his arms crossed behind his back.

"Glad you could all make it." he said with a smile "Today, we're celebrating 100 total chapters of Twin Heroes of Remnant."

"And it's been one hell of an adventure so far." Pierce said as he walked in from the side, a spotlight shining down on him "We've been through quite a few major zelda titles, and several smaller crossovers have taken place."

"With a few more to come." said Ruby as she walked in from the other side, a spotlight on her as well "And a very major one where one of Swift's friends is lending him some bad guys, heck, I heard there's going to be an evil team RWBY thrown into the mix, and that's bound to be interesting."

"A lot of different villains from different franchises should appear, as well as heroes that Swift watches over, and heroes from major universes, heck I heard we're bringing a Keyblade wielder into the mix." Pierce added.

"Don't go spoiling everything you two." Gyro said with a chuckle before looking at the screen "Anyway, we won't be taking up a lot of your time today, because this chapter here, is just us wanting to thank all of our readers."

"Which includes the alternate universe versions of ourselves that Phoenix is handling and making read the book." Ruby said before she waved at the screen "Hey other me! I'm happy you got your mom back too!"

"You'd think they'd have gotten a few more presents by now." spoke a girl's voice from backstage, with a few other voices agreeing.

Gyro turned to offstage "Hey, you kids aren't supposed to appear yet."

"Sorry dad!" was heard in stereo from two girls backstage, along with a boy's voice.

"It's weird we know we're gonna be parents when we're in here, but once we leave we won't remember." Pierce said before turning to the screen "By the way, Yang, just warning you that we had twins, and from what Gyro could tell, it seems to be something hardwired into your DNA that you'll give birth to twins the first time around."

"Spoilers dad!" shouted a boy and a girl from backstage.

"Well, I just wanted her to be prepared for when she eventually has kids, even if it's not with me... or it might be me if Swift goes trough with his idea of copying me and Gyro and dumping those copies in the original universe the reading group comes from." Pierce mumbled out.

"Does that count as spoilers?" Ruby asked.

"I don't think it does." said a tennaged girl with long red hair with blonde highlights and ocean blue eyes as she peeked out from the backstage area, before she turned to the screen and specifically looked at Jaune and Pyrrha in the reading group "Hi dad! Hi mom!"

"Dammit Luce don't do that!" shouted a girl's voice before the red head was dragged backstage.

"Jesus, futute kids, what the hell?" Gyro said as he looked backstage.

"Sorry." they all spoke in unison.

Gyro shook his head as he looked back at the screen "Anyway, ignoring those little trouble magnets."

"Dammit uncle Gyro most of us are 17 in our point in the timeline!" shouted a boy's voice in annoyance.

"Yeah but none of you are born yet are out point in the timeline." Ruby pointed out, earning silence from the future kids.

"Was there anything else to talk about?" Pierce mumbled, before someone fell from the rafters.

"Really Topaz?" Gyro said in deadpan at the blonde haired boy with red highlights and lilac eyes who looked like a younger Taiyang.

"Oops." he looked to Ruby "Hey big sis." he then got up and left the stage to go back to what he was doing "Sorry, Zeke kinda shoved me and then I fell."

"Well, Raja's gonna hex him to oblivion." Pierce said idly.

"Unless Quetzal shields him with her glyphs." Ruby added.

"Schnee glyphs are helpful like that." Gyro added before tilting his head "You know, I'm not the only who finds it weird how much of a stalker Goodwitch's daughter turned into right?"

"Well, she's stalking my little brother, so yeah, kinda weird, especially since he's kind of an oblivious idiot." Ruby agreed with a shrug.

"What does Zeke bring to the table for that team again?" Pierce mumbled.

"He has his moms physical illusions, seriously, Neo has got an awesome semblance." Gyro said, and the others couldn't help but agree.

"Aren't we in spoilers territory right now?" Ruby questionned.

"Honestly most of this shit has been decided since the trailer, and Swift just can't hold it in after all these months." Gyro said with a shrug as Ruby nodded.

"So... is that everything?" Pierce asked with his arms crossed.

"Yep." Gyro nodded.

"We're not gonna mention how come you and I obviously have three kids?" Ruby asked in amusement.

"We gotta keep SOME things secret." Gyro said with a smirk as the lights started to dim.

"Join us all in the next chapter when something awesome happens for Gyro and Pierce." Ruby said before the lights turned off completely.


	101. Chapter 87: The Search Begins!

**Hello everybody and welcome back to THOR!**

 **Today we're going back to the normal chapters, and into our next arc.**

 **And we call this arc... the Return to Earth Arc.**

 **Not the Earth from the Earth Prime Arc, but Pierce and Gyro's Earth.**

 **You'll see why in this chapter.**

* * *

The day started out normally at Beacon.

Everyone woke up, classes passed by, people were laughing at team CRDL after Gyro pranked them again, this time he just threw rotten eggs at them because he had ran out of ideas.

And then Gyro suddenly stopped working in class and ran out of the room during Oobleck's class.

"What just happened?" Jaune asked in confusion as Gyro nearly bowled him over.

"Perhaps you should go check on him, he seemed concerned with something." Oobleck said to the four girls of RWGBY and to team JNPPR, the two teams nodding and going after Gyro.

It took a bit of looking around, but they eventually found him on the roof, just standing there, looking out into the distance, and when Ruby and Pierce went up to him, they saw he was crying with his eyes screwed shut.

"What's wrong big bro?" Pierce asked as he put an arm around his brother.

Gyro hickuped a bit "She's alive Pierce. One of my copies found a trace of her back on Earth."

Pierce was obviously concerned "Who's alive?"

Gyro looked up, managing to smile a bit "Mom... she's still alive."

Everyone's eyes went wide at this, and Pierce shook a bit "S... She really is?"

Gyro nodded, and Pierce smiled as well as a few tears slipped past.

"That's awesome!" Ruby said as she hugged her boyfriend, happy for him, while Yang went up to Pierce and grabbed his hand, making him smile at her.

Jaune crossed his arms "So, we're going to go find her then obviously." he said with a smile.

"You guys are sure you wanna help?" Gyro asked.

"She's going to be my step-mom, I should probably meet her before the wedding." Yang said with a smile.

"You've done a lot for us already, I think it's only fair we do something for you and help." Pyrrha said with a smile as well.

Gyro smiled and nodded "Thanks guys. Now then, let's get to my lab, and we can use the Sky Wolf to get to Earth."

"Does it have a dimensional drive core or something?" Pierce asked jokingly, which made Gyro look away and whistle innocently "Oh fuck I was just kidding about that. I didn't think you'd actually made one."

"Hey, you never know when you'll need it." Gyro said with a shrug before they all made their way to his lab.

"Did you at least go through with that whole redesign idea?" Pierce asked as they got the elevator in the school and took it to head down to below the vault, although the elevator stopped at the vault floor for some reason and they saw the school janitor just doing his job without even realising where he was.

"Huh, he looks like the old man who ran the shop where I first fought Roman." Ruby said.

"And the guy who runs A Simple Wok." Jaune added.

"How many jobs does he have?" Gyro said in confusion before the elevator doors closed and it started going down again.

"Anyway, to answer your question, yes, I went with a redesign, because while pirate galleons are awesome, there are somethings that just can't be beat." Gyro said as the elevator doors opened and they all walked into the lab, which seemed even bigger than before.

"Did it get bigger?" Nora asked as she saw a few large rooms where different Gyros were running tests, like how well some weapons did against grimm, if the fact an Ursa was strapped to a large target with some kind of ray gun pointed at him was any indication.

"Did you ask professor Port to lend you some of his caged grimm?" Blake asked as she saw a Beowolf running away in circles from a robot with giant axes for hands in one of the rooms.

"Obviously." Gyro said as they passed another testing area where a Nevermore was trying to fly away from a giant fan.

"Most of those things look like they come from cartoons." Ren said as they walked away from the weapons testing area.

"Some of them actually do." Gyro said as they continued on to the hangar, passing by a door with a biohazard sign that read 'Zombie apocalypse counters' with a smaller note reading 'Because you can never be too careful'

"Wait, how are you countering a zombie apocalypse?" Yang asked after they passed the last door.

"I had some clones infiltrate the Umbrella Corporation in one of Earth's many realities and copy all the info they had on their zombie viruses so I can find the perfect counter agents to prevent them from working." Gyro said simply.

"There's no danger of an accidental outbreak?" Weiss asked in slight worry.

"No, the room is sealed tight, and in case one of the copies becomes infected with a virus, they're completely disconnected from me as an extra safety precaution, and the room will purge automatically unless a code is entered every 24 hours." Gyro explained, to the relief of everyone present.

"So the only people in there are copies of you then?" Jaune asked out of curiosity.

"Yep, because there's no way I'd trust someone other than myself to handle this." Gyro said, while Yang and Pierce chuckled at the accidental pun while Gyro stared at them dryly.

"It really was a good idea to paint the place white." Ruby said idly as she remembered that the lab was mostly steel gray before, and that just made it look cold.

"Here we are." Gyro said as he entered a code in a keypad before the door slid open and they all stepped into the hangar, where they could see the completely redesigned Sky Wolf.

"Is that the Celsius from Final Fantasy 10-2?" Pierce asked as he looked at the ship that reminded him of some kind of hot rod.

"Basically what it is yeah." Gyro said as he looked as it his green version of the Celsius, that had a wolf's head viewed from the front in place of the Gullwing emblem that had been on the orignal.

"It looks awesome!" Ruby said, plus now she wanted to play the game they were talking about, because just from the fact it had a kickass airship like this one, it sounded fun.

"Well, then everyone aboard." Gyro said as they all got on the boarding ramp and got on the ship, and they could see several of his copies running the ship, and they even passed by a bar in the ship, with Yang wondering if the drinks were any good.

"Man, this thing is huge." Jaune said in awe.

"It's the main reason why the hangar was moved to under the water next to Beacon, the ship is so huge I couldn't use the cliff access anymore, so I had to relocate it under the water, and we're gonna be doing a vertical takeoff." Gyro explained as they reached the bridge, and Pierce smirked when he saw it looked the same that it did in the game.

"Next thing you're gonna tell me is that you've learned how to speak Al Bhed." Pierce said with a smirk, before looking at Gyro who was shrugging.

"Not yet, but it's actually not too hard a language to learn when you've got the primers." Gyro said, and Pierce didn't know wether to be relieved he hadn't learned it yet, or annoyed he was learning it.

"So, are we good to go?" Yang asked as everyone found a spot to hang around on the bridge, some of them sitting at certain stations on the bridge, curious to learn how it worked.

"I do believe we are." Gyro said after his copies gave him the all clear, which was soon followed by the waters above the hangar parting open somehow, and the top of the hangar being visible as it slowly opened, and when it was fully open, the ship slowly ascended, before flying in the air high above Beacon.

"Dimensional Drive Core is ready and stable captain!" One of the copies called out.

"Hey Gyro? This station is saying something about a cloaking device. Should I acitvate it?" Jaune asked as he was sitting at one of the stations.

"If you'd be so kind Jaune." Gyro said with a nod, followed by Jaune hitting a few buttons on the console, and the ship shimerring out of site to everyone outside, as well as it releasing a signal jammer to prevent any radars from picking it up.

"All systems green across the board." Blake said as she looked at one of the screens, deciding to play along a bit for the hell of it.

"Well then, in that case, activate the drive core, and set coordinates for Earth." Gyro called out, and the copies handling the drive core and the destination coordinates got to work.

"Coordinates locked captain." "Drive core is active, awaiting your orders captain." was heard from both copies.

"Then let's go! Full speed ahead!" Gyro called out at his copies nodded, the ship starting to move as energy sparked around it, getting faster and faster, until it seemed to break through an invisible barrier, and passed into the realm between worlds.

It's next destination, Earth.

The current mission, find and rescue Amelia Vermillion.

* * *

 **And voila!**

 **What do you all think of THIS plot twist?**

 **Yep, Gyro and Pierce's mom is still alive.**

 **Also, yes the Sky Wolf got a MAJOR redesign.**

 **I've been in one hell of a Final Fantasy mood these days, so I'm using the best looking Final Fantasy airship I ever saw.**

 **Also, I can't be the only one who thinks the Celsius gives off a hot rod vibe right?**

 **Anyway!**

 **Read, Review, Don't be a dick, and have a good day everyone!**

 **See ya next time!**


	102. Chapter 88: Copies talk, Swift prepares

***is currently leaving through a portal, his face set in a stern visage, a group of people following him, including an android, a man in purple and black dragon themed armor, a black garbed ninja, a black armored samurai, a black garbed mantic humanoid, a black garbed humanoid with long claw like fingers, and a black garbed crab like creature***

 **Sorry guys, but something came up, so I won't be able to really handle anything today.**

 ***jumps through the portal with the others in tow***

* * *

The Sky Wolf was currently moving through the realm between worlds.

And the ones who hadn't truly experienced it yet stared out the bridge in awe.

It was like a sea of stars.

"It's so pretty." Ruby breathed out in awe.

"It really is." Gyro agreed with a smile.

"How long until we reach Earth?" Ren asked.

"A few hours probably, in the mean time, well there should be a recreational area on the ship, and a bar if anybody wants a drink." Gyro said with a shrug.

"Do you have an arena?" Pyrrha asked as she stood up and stretched her arms skywards.

"Yeah, it's somewhere around here." Gyro then chuckled "I don't remember exactly where everything is, so I had to place maps at a few places on the ship."

The others nodded before they all left the bridge to go find something to do for the next few hours.

The copies continued to work on the bridge in the mean time "We never have any fun." one of them grumbled.

"We're dispensable copies, our main purpose is to operate dangerous equipment, facilitate multi-tasking, and to gather information, we're not supposed to have fun." another replied.

"That's sad." one of them said as it looked up for a moment before going back to work.

"Well, look on the bright side, at least we aren't mooks for an evil overlord who would blame us for all his failures and then kill us for no damn reason while shouting something along the lines of 'You have failed me for the last time!'" a fourth one said.

"We don't really have to worry even if the boss were evil though, he read the Evil Overlord list." a fifth one said.

"Then what the fuck happened to rule number 1?!" the first copy shouted.

Another copy simply turned to him, and clicked a button on the side of their helmet, showing the upper half of their face (and a raised condescending eyebrow) before clicking it again to hide the upper half once more.

The first copy grumbled before he clicked the button a few times as well.

"Does the boss use rule 21?" another asked.

"Do we look like Nazi Stormstroopers?" another asked in deadpan, making the one who asked the question look away sheepishly.

"Moving away from the list, the boss took Murphy's law into account when making the biohazard analysis lab right?" another copy asked.

"Oh yeah, he totally did, no vents in there, since us copies don't actually require oxygen to live, the door isn't real, is't just an indend in the wall so he remembers where the room containing the lab is, the walls, floors and ceilings are heavily re-inforced, to the point that not even a nuke or a goddamn mega-comet impact would dent it, and there are no windows, because to quote the geth 'Windows are structural weaknesses.'" another copy replied.

"So, like, what? Negative 100% chance of a zombie outbreak?" another copy asked.

"Basically. It'll never happen, the boss is way too careful." the same one who answered, well, answered again.

"Does the Boss make use of rule 27?" a random copy asked.

"Yeah he always has at least two fully loaded revolvers in his hammerspace. You know, just in case." a random copy answered.

It was quiet for a few moments before another one spoke "Should we expect an opera cloak at one point?"

"Naw, their awesome, but completely impractical." a copy answered.

They then continued to work on in silence, or for some of them, humming random music.

* * *

 _Elsewhere_

Swift charged at the man before him, his sword at the ready.

It was an impressive blade, with a rotating edge like a chainsaw, permanently set on fire.

The man before him, wore a long white robe, had long blue hair, pointed ears, amber eyes, and most strikingly...

The same face as Swift.

The man's eyes widenned as Swift cut down a soldier who got in his way, stepping over his corpse, before plunging his blade in the man's gut.

The man started coughing up blood "Y-you..."

Swift stared at him with eyes filled with hatred, sadness, and grief "You won't get far in your schemes this time Anankos, and I won't let you interfere with the realms I am sworn to protect."

Anankos took a step back, before slowly... he smiled warmly at Swift.

"T-Thank you... son... I'm proud of you... and I'm s-sure, that your mother is as well... good... bye... Kamui..." he said, before his body dissapeared into smoke.

Slowly, Swift, or as his father called him, Kamui, fell to his kness, crying, his sword claterring to the ground before him.

"Father... I'm sorry." he whispered.

Two times.

Two times he had to kill his own father.

And it was harder now on the second time, since know he actually knew Anankos' true identity.

Sometimes... he wished things would had been different, perhaps then, he could have actually known the kind of man his father was, before he went mad, perhaps, his mother wouldn't have died in his arms, mere days after finally meeting her, perhaps he and Lilith could have grown up as normal brother and sister, instead of him learning only recently she was one of his only two blood relatives other than his daughter, the other being his cousin, Azura.

He could only wonder, how different things would have been, had his father stayed sane.

Most likely, his family would have been much smaller, and he never would have met his adoptive brothers and sisters, whom he cared about so much.

"If mother were here... she would be glad your last thoughts... were clear..." Swift said with a smile as he dried his tears before standing up and grabbing his blade, sheathing it on his hip.

"Are you ok Swift?" asked a young man in purple and black dragon themed armor.

Swift nodded "Yeah, I'm good Magna. And thanks for agreeing to come help. Now come on, we still have to set up a few things, and you need to inform me about those other people that the fancy-pansy-bastard has recruited, including the evil version of team JNPR."

"It is hard to imagine them being evil." spoke a black clad ninja with blue skin and red eyes that came up to Swift, hearing the last few bits of the conversation.

"Tell me about it Kage, but anything is possible in the multiverse." Swift responded.

"Such as him actually finding evil versions of Gyro and Pierce." spoke a black clad samurai with blue skin and red eyes.

"I still wonder how he did it." Swift muttered in confusion.

"We're still looking into that part." Magna said as they all went through a portal and returned to Swift's castle.

* * *

 ***hops out of the portal with the others, looks at the camera***

 **Really not in the mood today guys, you saw what just happened.**

 **So, Read, Review, Don't be a dick, and have a nice day.**

 **And don't be surpirsed that even I have a story.**

 **See ya next time.**


	103. Chapter 89: Plot Happens!

**Hey everyone, and welcome back to THOR!**

 **So, yeah, last chapter.**

 **Yeah, that was canon in the THOR storyline.**

 **And we still have a few things on that to add.**

 **So let's get that out of the way.**

* * *

 _Swift's Realm_

"Well, you've definetly pissed him off." Spoke Magna as he looked at a TV screen in front of him, Swift standing next to him with what had to be the most mischievous grin in the world.

On the screen was a being that looked like Slenderman, but with splotches of dried blood on his suit and skin... and he was throwing a tantrum.

This was a being who simply called himself Darkness, and he was one of Magna's old enemies.

And Swift had been constantly trolling him nonstop for the last few days.

Mostly because he tried to do a Badass Boast, and then was suddenly on his knees in front of Swift and trapped by indestructible chains of light, while Swift was letting his killing intent leak out like mad, which was something he'd used to win a few battles during the war, such as when he'd used it to stop an army of creatures known as Faceless, which were basically large green ogres with iron masks covering their faces... and he hadn't even fully unlleashed it, because if he did, well, those that would be it's target would be floored by the pressure and the constant images of their death, and would probably lose controls of their bowels from the sheer terror.

Darkness tried to be intimidating by wanting to have Swift put a Death Match rule to the tournament.

Swift just found his poor attempt hilarious and worth a nice laugh, before he put the (literal) fear of god into him, since with just a thought, a snap of his fingers, Swift could make Darkness disappear from existence like he never existed.

One of the things Swift had done to piss him off was steal some of his troops from under his nose and recruit them to his own cause.

He'd also gotten rid of the Evil!Jaune that Darkness had found, because he was actually the biggest threat, since he had some kind of Universe Buster level ability.

Don't misunderstand, by gotten rid of, he meant send him to another world where he'll be happy, since he wasn't actually evil, he was just in love with the Evil!Pyrrha, but Swift had sent him to a universe where Jaune died early, and he ended up meeting the Pyrrha of that world who had been mourning the Jaune of her world, and the two were literally living happily ever after now.

Darkness had also tried to revive Ganondorf and Adam, but Swift just killed them again with a snap of his fingers without even having to be close to them.

Adam simply because it would just have pissed of Death again, and Ganondorf because he was curious as to how Ghirahim would use his soul.

One thing that Swift had been angry for was Darkness reviving his father Anankos.

It still pained him somewhat to remember it.

But nonetheless, Darkness just kept loosing troops left and right because of Swift.

And the evil versions of RWBY and NPR were... well... honestly they weren't all that threatening, especially because the evil Ruby, who was called 'The Bloody Reaper' (for a very obvious reason) still had her cute side, and she even loved the evil Gyro, although she was slightly Yandere, since she told all the other girls that if they layed a single finger on him she would kill them.

Apparently the evil Ruby could see a relationship with the evil Gyro working because the both of them loved leaving behind bloodbaths and had the same taste in music... she also really liked his eyes, which were blood red with black schelera.

The evil Weiss, who called herself the 'Ice Demon', while she was a total Ice Bitch, was also something of a jackass who just needed to get nocked down a few... hundred pegs, on top of being completely sadistic.

The evil Blake called herself 'Shadow Killer', and was extremely silent, rarely speaking, and apparently commonly performed silent assasinations, but she was also even more easily distracted by ninjas than the good Blake was, since she'd learned to control herself a bit, enough that even if she saw a ninja in the middle of battle, she wouldn't just stare at it and blush.

The evil Yang called herself the 'Nova Dragon', and well she was literally an angry bitch 100% of the time, although she was somehow in a relationship with the evil Blake, on top of being friends with benefits with the evil Pierce.

The evil Pyrrha was called the Iron Maiden, and she was one hell of a Blood Knight... literally. She was also a cheater who did anything to win, and liked to crush her enemies in large sraps of metal, almost like they were stuck in an actual Iron Maiden torture machine, which is where she got her name from.

The evil Nora was... well... even more crazy than the real one, and that was saying something, she was also called the 'Thunder Destroyer'. She was completely unhinged, but apparently appeared completely calmed, but she thought she was an actual queen, unlike the real Nora who more or less did it as a joke for fun.

The evil Ren was just simply called 'The Lotus' and was even more stoic than the real Ren... somehow, and on top of that, he was blind. Much like the evil Blake, he was a silent assasin, who could kill his enemy even when they were completely silent.

As for the evil Gyro and Pierce, he actually didn't have that much information of them.

They were many more enemies that he was using, and thus, Swift was making sure the tournament he was planning was filled with heroes.

For example, Darkness had brought in a Symbiote user, yes like Venom, so Swift was bringing in one of the many alternate reality versions of Spider-Man, just to be fair.

He was also calling in a few Saiyans, since Darkness had revived some powerful enemies of Goku, like Frieza, Cell, and Broly, all three of which were now much stronger.

He was making sure to cover all of his bases.

Super Sentai villains? Bring in Super Sentai teams.

Kamen Rider villains? Bring in Kamen Riders.

Evil ninjas? He had the good ninjas on speed dial.

A Cinder who is a relunctant villain because Darkness turned her into a Heartless (the enemies in Kingdom Hearts)? Sora was already on his way.

He was ready for everything... including someone extremely powerful who could honestly kill almost everyone.

He was covering all his bases.

Because he'd be damned if he let Darkness take the Triforce.

Seriously though, why did villains always want the Triforce?

Oh well, at least getting teams RWGBY and JNPPR into the colosseum (that will be filled with hundreds of heroes he might add) would actually mean he could keep a close eye on them.

For now though, he'll just continue to enjoy Darkness' tantrum.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in the realm between universes_

Everyone had come back up to the bridge, having received a message that they were arriving to Earth in a few minutes.

Soon, they passed through a hole in the fabric of reality itself, and ended up appearing over the Atlantic Ocean on Earth.

Gyro and Pierce could already seen some differences, expecially when they looked up into the night sky of Earth, and saw a space station floating above.

"Well that wasn't there when we left." Pierce said in confusion.

"I guess technology has made significant strides since then, kinda surprising they managed to reach that in just a year and a half, but hey, I'm not complaining." Gyro said with a shrug.

"Anyway, we should focus on finding mom first off." he continued on before looking at one of his copies "Find anything?"

"Just a small trace over in the United States." the copy replied.

Gyro sighed before nodding "I guess it's better than nothing. Get us to the land of 90% idiots."

"90% idiots?" everyone from Remnant repeated in confusion.

"A lot of Americans are idiots, we've met some that weren't, but we've also met a lot who were." Pierce explained with a shrug.

"How dumb are we talking here?" Yang asked in curiosity.

"You'll see when we get there." Gyro said basically.

Minutes later, they had landed in the State of Texas, and were using two jeeps that were stored in the ship to get around, Gyro driving one with Ruby, Jaune, Pyrrha and Blake in it, and Pierce driving the other with Yang, Ren, Nora and Weiss in it.

"What the heck is that?" Jaune said as he looked ahead on the road on the opposite side, soon seeing a pickup truck passing by... dragging someone on a sled, held by a chain, sliding onto the asphalt.

He was aso pretty sure there were drinking while driving.

He then winced when the sled seemed to flip over and the guy was sent flying into the ditch.

"Is he going to be ok?" Blake asked as she looked back.

"Don't know, but honestly, if he was dumb enough to do that, well... natural selection is simply taking it's course." Gyro said with a shrug.

Honestly, if someone was dumb enough to do something so dangerous, they deserved whatever they had coming.

That way the next generation won't be as stupid.

Over in the other car, Yang was curious about something.

"So, they have a space station floating in orbit... but they still have these kinds of idiots running around?" Yang said as she pointed back at the stopped pickup, where the guy was slowly getting out of the ditch, except his arm looked broken.

"Honestly the station is probably for the rich and famous, you know, dumb shit like that." Pierce said with a sigh.

Weiss looked up at the station and couldn't help but think her _father_ would probably have done the same thing.

Anyway, they kept going down the road, until they reached a pretty out of place, run down barn.

Gyro narrowed his eyes as he looked at it and everyone got out of the cars.

"Guns out and ready, even I can tell this is fishy." Ruby said as she grabbed Waxing Rose while everybody else grabbed their own long range weapons. (or in Weiss' case, be ready to slash the air with Dust active)

Gyro grabbed two revolvers from his hammerspace (his copies weren't kidding when they said he alwasy had two ready as a precaution), before tossing them to Pierce as he then summoned his crossbows.

Pierce gave the revolvers a twirl with a smirk before making sure they were ready.

They all sneaked up to the barn doors, and the twins couldn't help but shake this strange feeling.

"I seriously feel like I've been here before." Pierce muttered to himself.

Jaune lifted his shield up, before ramming open the door with it, everyone aiming inside. (making for what was honestly a badass entrance and giving Jaune a bit of the spotlight)

Inside, they found a group of several elves, all raising their hands in the air, and they all seemed to be looking for something.

"What the fuck? Why are humans here?" one of them questioned.

"We're the ones with the guns, so we're the ones doing the questions." Gyro said as he walked forward a bit.

One of the elves squinted at him before his eyes widenned "Holy shit that's Amelia's kid!"

Gyro immediately aimed one of his crossbows at him "Talk now if you want to have kids one day." he said as he aimed a little lower.

The elf gulped in fear, looking back at the others, who are all shaking their heads no, before looking back at Gyro, and realising he was completely serious about shooting him in the balls.

Pointing a gun at a man's parts tends to make them talk, and this trend held true.

"We're after her family money! All of it! We kidnapped her and killed her husband years ago! Well, the boss killed him! As long as she stayed alive, the money wouldn't go to her kids! And when everybody thought you two died about a year ago we tried to use it against her to get the money! But it didn't work!" he said in a panic, while the other elves groaned in annoyance.

Gyro narrowed his eyes, a small upward twitch of his lip at the fact he had gotten the group coward/idiot.

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed one of the elves preparing a spell, making him quickly aim at her and shoot her hand, making her shout in pain as the arrow was stuck in her palm.

A switch was flipped at that, as the elves started firing off spells at the teams, but everyone countered by shooting their hands.

No hands = no magic.

Once they were all incapacitated, Pierce went up to the one who spoke and aimed a revolver to his temple "Where is she?" he spoke coldly.

The elf started shaking "Japan, Tokyo, the boss has her! He's been torturing her and all that stuff! But she just won't break! And every guy who tried to had fun with her would always get it bit off or crushed by her foot!"

Pierce's gaze turned so cold it could probably freeze hell, as he even lifted up his eyepatch to glare at him with his blank eye "Did you try to do it?" he spoke lowly.

The elf frantically shook his head no, sighing in relief when Pierce removed the gun from his face, before he was knocked out cold by beeing pistol whipped.

"I swear to fuck if he would have raped mom I would [CENSORED] and [CENSORED] and then I'd [CENSORED] followed up by [CENSORED FOR GRAPHIC VIOLENCE] and [CENSORED FOR EXCCESSIVE LANGUAGE] and [CENSORED BECAUSE THAT'S JUST WRONG ON SO MANY LEVELS] with a goddamn pig!" Gyro ranted out before finally panting at the end.

Everyone just blinked in confusion, since some parts of his rant had been beeped out, before they all looked at Pierce who had been clicking a buzzer throughout it.

"Why did you do that?" Pyrrha asked in confusion.

"Because Ruby is here and we wouldn't want to rape her virgin ears." he said basically.

Ruby blinked "Is Gyro really that bad when he goes off that I would have been horrified?"

"Yep." Pierce answered basically.

"Are you ok?" Nora asked in a bit of concern as she looked at Gyro.

"Yeah... yeah, I'm good, I just really needed that." he said as he caught his breath.

"So, where's this Tokyo we need to get to?" Jaune asked.

"Other side of the Pacific Ocean, so we got a few hours to go before we get there." Gyro said before he looked around the barn "Hey... didn't grampa own this place?"

Pierce snapped his fingers "That's right! I think we came here when we were like 2 years old! So that's why this place is so familiar!"

"I think we also buried grampa out in the back... how about we pay our respects before going to save mom?" Gyro said with a smile.

Pierce nodded with a smile of his own, as they all went outside and went around the barn, soon finding a simple tombstone that read 'Here lies Augustus Vermillion, loving husband, father, and grandfather.'

Pierce and Gyro both kneeled in front of it and uttered a few short prayers.

They weren't christian, but they knew their grandfather had been, so they would at least honor him using his beliefs.

Once they were done, they got up and left the place, heading back to the ship and taking off.

Next stop, Tokyo, Japan.

* * *

 **And done!**

 **So I went slidly wild with this, and made a few badass scenes.**

 **Also you all saw some developpment towards a future arc of the story.**

 **And yes, a fuckton of characters are going to appear in it.**

 **I want to say that I only own Swift, Gyro, Pierce, Dark Gyro, and Dark Pierce, all other OCs come from my friend Magna Ryunoid, and even then he's the one who suggested dark Gyro and Pierce.**

 **Oh, I also own the Spiderhero that's going to appear, since it's not a canon version of our favorite webhead, but a character that's been swinging around *snicker* my head a few times.**

 **Anyway!**

 **Read, Review, Don't be a dick, and have a nice day everyone!**

 **See ya next time!**


	104. Chapter 90: Goodbye Earth

**Hello everyone and welcome back to THOR!**

 **Today we near the end of the current arc, and Gyro and Pierce's mom is about to be rescued!**

 **I hope you're all set, because I'm not waiting for you all to grab your food.**

 **Let's get this show on the road!**

* * *

"This doesn't surprise me." Gyro muttered as he looked out the cockpit and into Tokyo.

This was probably the most technologically advanced city on Earth.

Especially since they had Hover Cars, and holographic billboard ads.

Oh hey, an add for the new Kamen Rider movie... wait the villain in the movie calls himself Dr. Pac-Man?

Gyro blinked a few times after looking at the add, before shrugging it off.

BANDAI owned both properties, so it was only a matter of time, and what better series to use it with than the one Kamen Rider who is also a gamer?

That aside though, Japan was really advanced tech wise.

Anyway, him and the others got in the jeeps again, this time shifting them to hover mode before heading out into the city.

"So what should be looking for?" Ruby asked.

"I'm sensing out for any magical residue that would feel familiar to me, mom was able to do magic, so were Pierce and Azure... I sucked at it at first though, but I got the basics and then went into science, then Pierce had to teach me a hell of a lot of things when my potential was unlocked when we reached Remnant." Gyro explained as he lifted a hand a green seal appeared over it, but he didn't do anything with it.

"What's the seal for?" asked Pyrrha from the back seat.

"Something of a visual help for how close we are, the closer it gets to red, the better." Gyro explained, the seal slowly becoming yellow at one point before turning to green, making Gyro do a U-turn and go back to where it turned yellow before following a path as it changed fully to yellow.

This continued on for a little while, soon shifting to orange, and then getting a hint of red, right in the middle of trafic, meaning they almost caused an accident getting out of it to follow the lead.

They found themselves in what Gyro would guess was probably old Tokyo, basically before the tech upgrade.

It was essentially the slums of the city now.

Following after the seal, which on top of being red, now started blinking faster and faster, the two teams were soon led to an old home.

Gyro closed his hand, the seal disappearing.

"So how do we this?" asked Pierce.

Gyro closed his eyes, before opening them and grinning "They left her in the basement, meaning the whole first floor is just goons." he then turned to Pierce "Crash and Burn."

Pierce grinned as he then took a running start before jumping up and changing into his dragon form, flying backwards a little before spinning on himself and crashing into the house, destroying the whole first floor of the place... and either heavily wounding, or killing the people on it.

Honestly, if they kidnapped his mother they deserved to die though.

It was also the reason there wasn't anybody outside waiting for them.

When they left the US, Gyro left a tiny little droid in the barn, that finished off the elves in it by burning a laser through their skulls.

It may have been ruthless, but those bastards went after family.

And you don't go after family.

This also extended to Ruby, because if someone touched her...

Well let's just say Gyro would have a disagreement with them living.

Anyway, back to the slaughter... sorta since there was no blood as they were all burried under the debris.

They all ran up to it, Gyro trying to figure out where the stairs into the basement, and when they found them, they all started pulling away the debris.

Pretty soon they found a trap door, which they pried open before descending into the basement.

The place looked like a dungeon honestly.

They kept on walking, coming up on a door, which before they opened, heard a man's voice scream out in pain.

They all adopted confused expressions at this, knowing it was definetly not their mother, before opening the door, and finding a sight that made most guys wince, save for Gyro who was laughing.

Who they assumed was the boss, with a leg between HIS legs, right in the crotch.

He dropped down, unconscious, and Gyro and Pierce finally saw their mother after 12 years.

The years hadn't been all that good to her, she was thin and pale, and her hair was graying quite a bit, on top of that she was wearing plain old rags.

But her eyes still hadn't lost their spark.

She looked up at everyone at the door, blinking in surprise "Well, this is unexpected. Who are you?" she then squinted her eyes at Gyro and Pierce "And why do you two look extremely familiar?"

"Probably because we are." Pierce said with a smile as he walked up to her and broke her chains, making her fall forward before he caught her.

She shakily tried to stand up, before falling again, Pierce helping her stand up, Gyro comign over to help as well "Then... we know each other. My mind isn't playing tricks on me."

"Would you like a hint?" Gyro said.

"Sure." she responded with a shrug.

Gyro smiled as he cleared his throat.

 _This ain't a song for the broken-hearted_  
 _No silent prayer for the faith-departed_  
 _I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd_  
 _You're gonna hear my voice_  
 _When I shout it out loud_

Her eyes slowly widenned as Gyro sang, before she actually started to tear up "Oh god... Gyro." she turned to Pierce "Then you're Pierce..." she pulled them into a hug as she cried more "My little boys... you're all grown up now."

The two of them cried a bit as well, the others looking on with smiles.

She pulled away from the hug, looking at them closely, their ears, Pierce's scar and eyepatch, Gyro's hand "What happened to you two after all these years?"

Gyro smiled "It's a really, really long story mom, so we'll give it to you when we're all more comfortable, and out of this dump."

Amelia sighed before nodding "Alright, you've got a point there. Let's get out of here then."

Gyro and Pierce nodded as they started to help her walk out of the basement "I'm surprised you're not asking about Azure."

Amelia looked down in sadness at the mention of her oldest son's name "I... they made me watch the news. About how 'Colonel Vermillion heroically gave up his life to stop the alien menace.'... god I cried for days." she said downcast, before smiling "They made the mistake of leaving me the TV, which then switched to mentionning how he left behind two little brothers, one of which had the makings of genius apparently." she said in amusement as she looked at Gyro.

He simply shrugged "I don't see what's so special about having a concrete understanding of theoretical physics at 12... although now I guess they're just physics."

She chuckled a bit, before she looked at the others present "So, these are your friends then? How about you introduce me?"

The twins looked at each other, before shrugging, Pierce deciding to do it, pointing to everyone as he named them "Jaune Arc, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie, Lie Ren, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose and last but certainly not least, Yang Xiao Long."

"Glad I'm not the least handsome." Yang threw back with a wink and a grin.

Pierce chuckled as he shook his head in amusement "Is she your girlfriend?" Amelia asked with an eager smile.

Yang slowed down so she was next to them "I'm a bit more than that actually." she said with a bit of an embarassed blush and held up the hand that had the ring on it.

Amelia blinked at it "Hey that's my old Ring..." she then blinked again as she looked between Yang and Pierce, before smiling widely and reaching over to try and hug Yang, Gyro letting her unhook her arm from his shoulder so she could do so "I'm so glad I get to meet my step-daughter!"

"Well they're not married yet, it's actually in a few months." Gyro said while Yang awkwardly returned the hug.

Amelia smiled wider "That's great then! I won't be missing it!" she then looked at Gyro after she stopped hugging Yang "So? Do you have anyone?"

Gyro smiled as he looked at Ruby "I'm dating Ruby, and she's Yang's little sister."

Ruby blushed a little bit before she walked up to Gyro's mom, knowing the woman would want to hug her, which she did, and she returned it more easily than Yang.

She was the more... huggy one out of the two.

After stopping the hug, they all started walking out again "So, where are you all from?" she asked them.

They normally would have replied with the name of their home in a heartbeat, but they all looked at Gyro and Pierce who shook their heads negative.

"Um, where we're from is something that would be better explained in a controlled environment." Jaune spoke slowly, thinking up an excuse on the go.

She blinked, before shrugging "Oh well, I guess I can wait a little bit."

They all sighed in relief at that.

Soon they were back up to street level, where Amelia looked at the wreckage of the house "Jesus Christ, what hurricane went through here?"

"Hurricane Pierce." Nora said with a snort.

Amelia blinked as she looked at the younger of the two twins "You did this?"

"Yeah, but like with everything else, it'll be better if we're comfortable." Pierce said.

Amelia nodded, before they all got in the jeeps and took off back towards the Sky Wolf, which had to decloak itself so it wouldn't short out it's systems, but nobody really payed attention to it at the moment.

Mostly because of... well, crapbaskets.

A lour roar was heard throughout Tokyo, which definetly must have come from some kind of gigantic beast.

Gyro and the others soon reached the top of the buildings, and got a good look at what exactly made that roar.

"Holy fuck isn't that Godzilla?" Jaune spoke as he looked at the actual Godzilla, King of the Monsters.

It roared again, as it marched on from the coast, destroying everything in it's path.

A true force of nature.

Gyro hit the gas as hard as he could, Pierce doing the same, the two of them getting over to the Sky Fox on the double.

Amelia arched an eyebrow when she saw it "Huh, kinda looks like some kind of big cat."

"What, like a puma?" Ruby asked.

Amelia snapped her fingers "Yeah, that."

In any other situation, Gyro would have started laughing at the fact the puma joke finally happened, but right now, he was more concerned with getting the fuck away from Godzilla.

The hangar doors opened, with the two cars getting in and skidding to a stop as the wheels popped back out once inside "Someone get her to the infirmary, I gotta get to the bridge!" Gyro said as he equipped the Pegasus Boots and left in a trail of lightning.

Jaune and Pyrrha helped Amelia out of the car before they started getting her to the infirmary, the others following after Gyro as fast as possible.

Once Gyro reached the bridge, he saw the copies were frantically preparing it for launch, before he glanced out the window and saw the spikes on Godzilla's back glow blue, before it fired it's Atomic Breath across the city "Put the pedal to the metal! NOW!" he shouted out to his copies urgently.

The ship soon started to move, away from the city as energy sparked around it and it gathered up speed.

At the same time, Godzilla finally noticed it, and it's spikes started glowing again as it looked at the ship.

Right at the last second, the Sky Fox managed to jump through dimensions, before Godzilla's Atomic Breath ripped it to shreds.

Gyro plopped down into the captain's seat with a long sigh of relief.

Mission Completed... narrowly.

* * *

 **And done!**

 **Yeah, I went there.**

 **Godzilla made an appearance baby!**

 **This was actually a suggestion by Phoenix.**

 **Also, I finally used the goddamn puma joke XD**

 **It was about time it happened if you ask me.**

 **Also, yay, their mom is safe now!**

 **Read, Review, Don't be a dick, and have a nice day everyone!**

 **See ya next time!**


	105. Chapter 91: Heading back, Invitations

**Hello everybody and welcome back to THOR!**

 **So, hey, did anybody else watch yesterday's new episode?**

 **Lots of reveals in there.**

 **So if you didn't see it, you might want to turn back, because it's going to be mentionned.**

 **Also, no one tell me they can't see it, just make a free RT account and go watch it, easy as that.**

 **Anyway, you all good? Great!**

 **Let's get this show on the road!**

* * *

Gyro sighed tiredly as he entered the med bay, where his mother was sitting in one of the beds in a hospital gown.

He was making sure she was healthy enough while they got back to Remnant.

"So, we got away from THAT clusterfuck in time." he said, catching everyone's attention, since they were all in the med bay as well, knowing that they should be there to help the explanation.

"I'm guessing this is the controlled environment you mentionned earlier?" asked Amelia.

"Yeah, and trust me mom, it's one hell of a story." said Pierce with a chuckle.

* * *

 _Sometime later_

"Alright, so let me see if I got this straight." started Amelia.

"You two are half sisters, because Yang's mother had to leave to protect her when she was a baby, then your dad married Ruby's mother a little later, who a few years after giving birth to Ruby, was essentially kidnapped, until my sons helped to bring Yang's mother back, and play a part in saving Ruby's mom, where it was then revealed that Ruby was descended from royalty, and then after some weird adventure in a pocket universe where Gyro ended up becoming a kid's legal guardian, meaning I have another son, you came back as an elf." nods from Ruby and Yang.

"You're the heiress of the world's biggest company, and the CEO was orginally your dad, until Gyro bought out the company, becoming the new CEO, and kept you on as the heir, you also have an older sister who's dating Ruby and Yang's uncle, you're dad is a racist asshole, you have a step-mother that you really don't like, and you have annoying little shit for a younger brother." a nod from Weiss.

"You're part of a species that have a single animal trait as an extra, with yours obviously being cat ears, and you're a former terrorist as well, having defected to become what is essentially a glorified super cop." a nod from Blake, they also had to explain what a hunter was in the world of Remnant, and found that basically, a super cop was an apt way of putting it, since hunters were often asked to help with difficult polise cases.

Before Amelia could keep going, Gyro blinked as one of his copies dispelled and the memories came back to him.

"Adding a little something to that." he said clearign his throat "So, I was able to establish a connection to Earth's internet a little while ago, meaning I was able to watch a bit more of Remnant's original future, and the recent episode showed Menagerie... as well as Blake's home." he said looking to the faunus girl with the obvious question of 'Do I keep going or will you do it?'

Blake sighed a bit "Ok, so I honestly forgot to mention this part, my father was the previous leader of the White Fang, back when it was a peaceful civil rights group, then he stepped down, and Sienna Khan became our new leader, but currently, my dad is essentially the mayor of the biggest town in Menagerie."

"Uh, so that's why you told us you were practically born into it when you explained it more clearly." Ruby said in thought.

"You forgot to mention that's he tall as heck." Gyro said with a smirk before turning serious "Also, unless Menagerie has some decent CCT connection, he doesn't know that the Fang were highly involved in the attack on Beacon, which means the main branch on Menagerie is going to try and sway him."

Blake's eyes widenned "Menagerie has the shittiest CCT connection in the world, my dad will definetly be hard to convince, considering it took me a few years to convince me to let me into the peaceful Fang, it'll take them even more to convince him to help them."

Gyro nodded "Alright then, meaning that while it's important, it's not an extreme priority, and we can get more info out of our connection to Earth first." he then sighed "Hopefully the next episode stays on Menagerie, but it looks like it's gonna focus towards Mistral this time." he mumbled out to himself.

"Moving on." started Amelia before looking at Jaune "You come from a long line of accomplished tacticians, and if it weren't for Gyro, you probably wouldn't have gotten into your school." a nod from Jaune.

"You were a champion of several tournaments in your home, and you came to your current school to try and get away from all the fame." a nod from Pyrrha.

"You two have been practically glued at the hip since you lost your families, and little miss hyper here is practically a living battery because of her unique ability." a nod from Ren while Nora puffed out her chest in pride with a grin.

"And speaking of those abilities, let me see if I remember them..." she pointed at Ruby and then went along "Super Speed, Glyphs, Clones, Stronger with every hit, you think it's some kind of counter, magnetism, controlling electricity, some kind of sixth sense, turning into a wolf, and turning into a freaking dragon of all things."

Ren's semblance had been slightly surprising since it was the first time he'd mentionned it to someone other than Nora. (basically everyone finally learned what it was today)

Basically it gave him an enhanced sense of awareness, something simple, but extremely helpful.

Although Gyro had always thought his semblance was enhanced aura control before this, so now he wondered how Ren was so good at it.

"As for you two." Amelia started as she looked at her sons "You basically saw the future, and jumped into another world to save it, where you both figured out that you were re-incarnations, that same thing applying to Ruby, got turned into elves, had a lot of crazy adventures, then Pierce lost his eye while killing the local chief of the terrorist group, and Gyro lost his hand while fighting against his eternal enemy." nods from the twins, who were a bit nervous about how their mother would take it.

"You left out a lot of details, but yeah, that's the gist of it." Gyro said.

"Honestly, there's way to many details for me to linger on right now." she said with a sigh before smiling "I am really happy to hear that my sons are heroes though, besides that, I guess give me a few hours for all the information to fully settle in."

They all nodded before starting to leave the room, the twins staying behind a little bit to wish their mother well before leaving her to rest.

At least they left her the TV remote so she wouldn't be bored.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in several different universes_

A young blonde haired boy stood on the roof of his school.

He wore the standard uniform, that being a simple blue vest with a black shirt underneath, and blue pants along with normal shoes.

His hair was blonde and shaggy, with ocean blue eyes staring at something in his hand.

Around his neck on a rope, was an upside down golden pyramid with an eye molded into it.

The boy was Jaune Arc, and the item around his neck, was known as the Milennium Puzzle.

The object in his hand, was a letter, with no return address.

"I wonder who sent this?" he mumbled to himself, before opening it.

However, as soon as the enveloppe was open, the millenium puzzle let out a faint glow, while Jaune's eyes went blank as a glowing golden eye appeared on his forehead.

His hair swept backwards, with a few loose strands pointing upwards, and a lone bang hanging in front of his face.

His eyes gained a sharper and slightly colder look to them.

Lastly, as if on reflex, he pulled off his vest, before just laying in on his shoulders like a cape, revealing the black shirt underneath is actualy sleeveless.

Silently, he read the letter, before smirking slightly "So a tournament huh? And they invited me to watch it? Could be a nice little distraction. And apparently I might get a chance to play a little punishment game on anyone who tries anything against the rules." he spoke, his voice gaining a far more confident tone as he chuckled "Ah, so whoever is inviting me knows about my little shadow games then, and judging by that, they just might approve." he tapped his chin in thought "Well, why the hell not?" he said with a smirk before tossing the letter to the winds, watching in interest as it burned away on his own, before he felt a light itching on his arm, looking down to see a small green X, before it disappeared "So, that's probably to remind me about it when it'll happen, pretty good idea." he then took a few steps away from the railing of the rooftop, before putting his vest back on, as the millenium puzzle glowed again, and his appearance returned to how it was before, looking around in confusion.

"Huh? What was I doing here again?... well, it's probably not important, but I should find Pyrrha and the others now, wouldn't want to worry them." he said before walking back into the school.

* * *

Similar situations were happening across many different universes.

In one universe, a brown haired young man had a piece of paper fly into his face while he was training with a blonde haired young woman, the difference beeing his was a clear invitation to participate in the tournament.

In another universe, an older man with grey hair and a rugged look to him received the invitation from a young woman with silver hair who wore a rather revealing outfit, saying that they got the address wrong.

In a different universe, what looked like a golden two legged sheep sleepely walked up to a mailbox, opening it to view his mail, before seeing the invitation, realizing a few seconds later that he wasn't in the right form, before changing into a young blonde haired man.

In yet another universe, a young woman with mint green hair tied into pigtails found the letter on the snout of a large green dragon, picking it up before lightly patting the dragon's nose as she read it.

In another universe, a young man with spiky blonde hair, blue eyes, whisker marks on his cheeks, and a heandband with a stylized leaf on it around his forehead found the letter attached to a kunai that was thrown to his feet out of nowhere, his two friends, a young man with black hair in a style that sadly for him looked like a duck's butt and onyx black eyes, and a young man with spiky brown hair and green eyes, both of which wore the same headband as him, reading the letter from over his shoulder, their teacher, an older man with gravity defying silver hair and the same headband covering his left eye, and a facemask obscuring the bottom half of his face, thus meaning only his right eye was visible, joining in minutes later.

In a different universe, another version of Jaune Arc found a similar letter, with his team members, and team RWBY, trying to read it over his shoulder, before a small hologram of a humanoid being who seemed to be made of yellow fire with green shoulder pads, a red scarf, a white face with red lines underneath his green eyes, his hair being a blaze of flames, a single horn on his forehead, and a circular symbol on his chest with a sun inside of it, quieted them down so that Jaune could actually read it.

In a similar universe, a silver haired young man with silver cat ears, a purple cat tail, and purple eyes, was reading that same letter, with Ruby, Yang, Blake, and, interestingly, a good version of Adam Taurus, trying to read it from over his shoulder, before his eyes glowed blue and they were all lifted into the air, that same glow surrounding them, while Taiyang and Summer watched the scene in confusion from the living room.

This trend kept on repeating across dozens of universes, all with the similar outcome of the green X appearing on the reader's arm, before disappearing as the letter burned away on it's own.

Meanwhile, Swift was looking at some of these universes with a smile.

Good, his plan to attract strong fighters was working, as well as his idea of getting a decent crowd.

He cast his eyes to other universes, in one he could see a young 14 year old boy with shaggy blonde hair and burgundy eyes, sitting next to a girl with light blonde hair and light green eyes who had her head resting on his shoulder, the both of them reading the letter, and the both of them having pokeballs clipped around their waists, and in that same universe, a young man with black hair and blue eyes, wearing a red cap and a pair of shades was reading a similar letter, a dark skinned and brown haired girl in an intricate hair style sitting next to him as he read it, the two of them sitting at the base of what looked like the Eiffel Tower, and the two of them also having pokeballs clipped around their waists.

In another universe he could see an orange haired youth, reading the letter as he sat on top of a large orange dinosaur that had blue marks covering his body, red fingerless gloves on it's hands, and a horned brown helmet on it's head that was covered in red marks, while it shot a large fireball out of it's mouth at what looked like a large red stag bettle like monster.

Swift chuckled a bit as he kept looking through the universes.

Darkness won't know what hit him.

* * *

 **And done!**

 **Yes the main part of the chapter was cut short, but that's so I could put in a bit more preparation for the upcoming tournament, and so you all get an idea as to the kind of people that will be present during it.**

 **Yes that first one was Jaune taking the place of Yugi, with Yami Jaune being the actual one to be invited.**

 **Because I'm entertaining the idea of doing a crossover like that yes.**

 **Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Read, Review, Don't be a dick, and have a nice day everyone!**

 **See ya next time!**


	106. Chapter 92: Planning, New Home

**Hello everybody and welcome back to THOR!**

 **We're getting closer and closer to the universal tournament.**

 **And you guys get more and more info on it everyday.**

 **Today will also see the conclusion of the current arc, after that, a small timeskip of roughly one month will occur.**

 **Oh! And expected another new story eventually, this one will be a crossover of RWBY and Blazblue.**

 **It was proposed to me by one of my fans, and since I think that it's honestly a good idea, I'll do it.**

 **Well, once it's mentally planned out enough... and I've finally gotten my hands on Central Fiction too of course.**

 **Although I might wait for the eventual EXTEND version of the game, because seriously, we all know it's gonna happen.**

 **Anyway!**

 **Let's get this show on the road!**

* * *

 _Swift's Realm... again._

Swift was currently going over some recently received information from his mole within Darkness' ranks.

First, there was the fact that his mole was Cinder's Heartless, as she wanted to be destroyed, so she could be freed.

She wouldn't exactly die though, as Swift had made sure that Cinder's Nobody was already destroyed by a Keyblade.

Meaning that as soon as her Heartless is destroyed and her heart freed, her original self will be reborn, and she agreed to help out.

There had been the issue of what to do with her once the battle was done, but she decided that she'd travel with the Keyblade wielder who'll save her, and help him.

Anyway, regarding the important information Cinder had gotten for him.

One, apparently the evil version of Ruby wanted out for both her and evil Gyro.

Apparently, while nobody was looking, the two started a relationship, and all they wanted was to just get away from everything.

Swift agreed, and he'd place them somewhere nice, as long of course as the two of them helped.

They both said the other evil versions were way too cruel, even by their standards.

Evil!Gyro had even said that his brother was a serial rapist.

Now that, did not go right with Swift.

Rapists were scum.

Then, apparently Darkness had found an actually evil version of Jaune this time, instead of a misguided one.

This guy, was called Jaune Black, and he was Mercury's older brother in his world, speciallized in knives, but overall, not very though.

Even the original Jaune could take him, after his training with Pyrrha of course.

For some reason Swift started to remember an alternate timeline for Remnant, where Glynda personally decided to train Jaune... which led to some very weird events. (said weird event being the very weird pairing of Jaune and Glynda... which was weird because there was like at least 15 years of gap between them, and he was pretty sure there was a rule against student-teacher relationships in like, every universe ever)

He probably remembered it by thinking of Jaune training... and oh great now he's remembering something else.

A universe where Jaune gave up on trying to date Weiss earlier, realised his feelings for Pyrrha before the Vytal Festival... and after a little something-something, Pyrrha had been pregnant with his child while still at Beacon.

At least he manned up and stuck around like a man should.

That universe had kind of gone dark though, and he couldn't relocate it at all.

Now that he thought about it, Jaune was pretty much the test dummy for AUs.

Like that one AU where his forged papers were so good, Ozpin didn't see through them, and instead of signing him on as a student, made him a teacher, because he also faked his ID and made himself 20, which was fucking hilarious honestly, because on top of that, pretty much all of his female students, save for Ruby and Nora, wanted to get into his pants.

Yes even Weiss.

There was also a weird one where Jaune was paired with Winter.

Which, honestly, was all kinds of hilarious.

Seriously though, most of the time, the poor guy was fate's whipping boy.

Where was he again?

Oh! Right! Cinder's info.

The next big piece of information was that Darkness had found an android version of Adam, although he had a few weaknesses, like hacking, or extreme heat.

Which is why Swift was making sure that it would face an alternate version of Yang, who was probably the hottest version in any universe.

Yes that was a pun.

Because that version of Yang had access to a powerful armor that let her shoot out blue fire from some arm mounted flamethrowers.

And when fire was blue, it meant it was either demonic, or really fucking hot.

In this case, it was really fucking hot, to the point she just might melt down the android with a few blasts of it.

Swift could already taste the delicious irony of an alternate Yang defeating an alternate Adam without breaking a sweat.

First though, he had to make the opening match something to remember.

Maybe he could ask Wiz and Boomstick to do an analisis of the first two fighters?

They did owe him one for making sure that Chuck Norris and Segata Sanshiro's fight went into a dead universe.

Segata won that fight in the end.

He should probably choose who's gonna fight who in the opening match.

He turned to a screen and pushed a button, making a pair of roulettes spin, before stopping on two people.

The Jaune from the same universe as the Yang who's fighting the Adam android, going up against, uh, an alternate version of himself who was a Kamen Rider, specifically, Kamen Rider IXA.

Jaune VS Jaune.

That's gonna be an interesting fight.

Maybe he wouldn't need Wiz and Boomstick after all... although they WOULD make it more interesting, especially since they'll be confused that the fighters are the same person, just with a different backstory, and different abilities.

Also, it obviously won't be a full on Death Battle, because the only people who'll die in the tournament will be Darkness' troops.

Although there was still SOMEONE who concerned him.

He still wondered how Darkness had convinced HIM to join up, but most likely, he was doing in on a whim, or he was promised the current location of the one he was tormenting.

Anyway, for now, he had to continue to get ready.

The tournament was only a few months away.

* * *

 _Remnant_

"... and that's the whole thing." Gyro finished off, as he had been explaining to Ozpin why they suddenly left for the last few hours.

The headmaster nodded as he sipped his coffee "In that case, I can understand your reason, as I most likely would have done the same if I learned my own mother was in peril. However, I do ask that next time something like this comes up, you at least remember to let me know."

"Yes sir." Gyro said with a nod.

Ozpin smiled a bit "Now, I'd honestly like to meet your mother, after all, I've talked with nearly all of my student's parents at least once. Wouldn't want to break that trend."

Gyro nodded with a smile, before he thought of something "If you don't mind me asking, how long have you been headmaster of the school?"

"I was given the position by the previous headmaster, and before you ask, I graduated a few years before team STRQ arrived at Beacon, where I was already the headmaster by the time they joined." Ozpin explained with a smile.

That was a rarely asked question he honestly enjoyed answering, as it reminded him of when he was a student at Beacon himself.

Soon, Amelia came up to Ozpin's office, with Glynda helping her walk.

The two women had struck off a quick friendship honestly just from the short talks they had since Amelia's arrival on Remnant mere hours ago.

Glynda had also lent some clothes to Amelia, since the twin's mother had nothing else to wear at the moment.

Gyro walked back to the elevator, hugging his mother as he passed, before going back down the tower to hang out with the others.

"I'm guessing this is probably like the long awaited parent-teacher conference?" Amelia asked with a laugh as she sat in front of Ozpin's desk.

"In a sense." Ozpin said in amusement "We merely wished to know what your opinion of things are at the moment to begin with."

Amelia sighed as she leaned into her chair "Honestly? It's a lot to take in. I mean, my sons are apparently re-incarnations, this world we're in is a TV show back home, one of them is getting married in a month to a beautiful girl, the other one is dating that same girl's adorable little sister, there's monsters in this world that just want to destroy us, my sons and their friends are trainign and learning to fight those monsters, my eldest son is apparently the current CEO of the world's biggest company, I have a new son as well."

"Speaking of him, Gyro requested I give you a copy of the adoption papers so you could become the new legal guardian." Ozpin said as he pulled out a few papers from his desk.

"Where did you get these so fast?" Amelia asked.

"I printed them out while Gyro explained everything to me earlier." Ozpin replied simply as he sipped his coffee.

"Oh..." Amelia said before looking at the papers "So his name's Dabo then?"

"He's a bit of a prankster." Glynda said with a sigh.

"What? Did he prank you or something?" Amelia asked in confusion.

"Thankfully no, but him, Gyro, and young miss Valkyrie had started a small pranking spree a while ago while he was remaining at Beacon to get to know his new brothers, I even remembered one that Pierce, miss Xiao Long, and mister Arc helped orchestrate as well." Glynda said while pinching the bridge of her nose.

"How did that one turn out?" Amelia asked.

"A group of bullies covered in coconut cream pie." Glynda replied simply.

"What a waste of good pie." Ozpin said with a sigh and a small smirk.

Amelia couldn't help but start laughing at that.

She was honestly going to like it here.

* * *

 **And voila!**

 **More info on the upcoming tournament as well as character allignements.**

 **And Amelia interacting with Ozpin and Glynda, whom had both been getting less and less screen time.**

 **Read, Review, Don't be a dick, and have a nice day everyone!**

 **See ya next time!**


	107. Chapter 93: Wedding day

**Hello everybody and welcome back to THOR!**

 **Today we're going into a little something special.**

 **A wedding.**

 **Now, bear in mind that I've never personally been to one.**

 **But let's just say it's gonna be good.**

 **Also, I'm gonna be referencing a story, called 'A Dance With the Devil: RagingKey vs Gyro and Pierce' by RagingKey**

 **It's canon to the THOR storyline, and it sounds just like you think.**

 **It's literally Gyro and Pierce VS the Devil.**

 **It ends in a draw.**

 **Anyway.**

 **Let's get this show on the road!**

* * *

"Mom you're fussing over him a bit too much." Gyro said with a chuckle as he looked at his mother trying to place Pierce's hair just right.

Pierce was wearing a full on tuxedo with dress shoes, Gyro was wearing a long sleeved white button up shirt and a black sleeveless vest, along with black dress pants and dress shows, and their mother was wearing a long dark purple dress, plus she looked much healthier, and her hair was dyed back to it's original coppery blonde color.

"Well, it's his wedding day, I want him to look his best." she said as she kept messing with his hair with an uncertain frown.

"I always look my best mom." Pierce said with a chuckle.

"Oi. Narcissist much?" Gyro said dryly.

Their mother sighed as she put away the brush she was using "I just hope nothing goes wrong, I mean, a few weeks ago, you two boys were training, then the girls end up in the hospital, and you apparently went to hell, literally, where you fought what was basically Satan, because some god wanted to test you two, but then things got out of hand." she said worriedly.

"And then Swift, the god's name, apparently temporarily gave us an energy known as Godly Ki, meaning that for a short amount of time, me and Pierce were gods, because he was pissed at Rage, that's the new Satan's name, for having completely shattered the bones in Yang's arm and breaking Ruby's spine, even if it was an accident on both accounts and he patched the girl's up afterwards... I knocked his teeth out though for what he did." Gyro continued.

"Bastard's lucky I was knocked out or I would have chomped his leg off again." Pierce grumbled.

"You still need to explain that part by the way." Amelia said in confusion.

"Me and Pierce used a spell called Limit Break, it basically pushed our bodies beyond their limits, and caused our semblances to temporarily evolve to their highest potential." Gyro explained.

"Which means Gyro turned into Hell's watchdog itself, Cerberus, and I turned into the Hydra, jackass kept cutting off my extra heads, meaning I had like almost fifty heads by the end and I snapped all of them at him when Gyro threw him my way... thus I ended up tearing off some of his limbs before he just regenerated them." Pierce continued.

"You didn't eat them did you?" Amelia asked slightly disturbed.

"Hell no, I just ripped them off before spitting them out." Pierce said.

"Did you seriously just do that pun?" Gyro asked in deadpan.

"Hell yeah." Pierce answered with a smirk.

"I'm probably the only woman who can say her sons fought Satan to a draw." Amelia said as she shook her head in amusement.

"So, how have you been handling Dabo?" Gyro asked to try and think of something else.

"Pretty well, he's a prankster, like you said, but his pranks are harmless." She said with a smile.

"What about the fairies?" Pierce asked.

"Tatl and Tael tend to be quiet most of the time, and when they're not with Dabo, their usually asleep." Amelia said.

The boys nodded before Gyro looked at the time "Well, it's almost time. Hope you're ready bro." Gyro said as he stood up.

"As ready as I'll ever be. You know, I seriously wonder what kind of dress she chose." Pierce said as they walked out of the room and made their way to the altar (Gyro was his best man obviously).

"I feel like we won't expect it." Gyro said as he and Pierce reached the main room of the church, the first thing he noticed being Ruby helping her mom sit down, as she now sported a rather large baby bump.

She was reaching the end of her pregnancy, and if he was right, the kid would be born in a few weeks, just in time for Pierce and Yang to be back from their honeymoon.

He looked at everyone present as he stood next to his brother at the altar, the four other members of JNPPR where on the groom's side, Blake and Weiss were the bridesmaids, Ruby was the flower girl (she asked to be the flower girl, even though it was usually for younger girls, she was the youngest girl present, so by default the job went to her), Raven was sitting next to Summer, and there were a few other people from Beacon present, like team CFVY, the teachers, Pierce had also invited Roman and Neo, who had been running Tukson's book trade in Vale, and things had been going well for them, plus Neo was pregnant with Roman's kid.

He could also see Winter and Qrow sitting on the bride's side, with Winter holding a baby girl with white hair and red eyes in her arms. (The author would like to tell the Qrow in the reading to stop being annoyed at him, because Phoenix was the one who suggested the pairing, so blame him)

Yeah she'd apparently been pregnant for a few months before christmas, meanign she gave birth before Summer did.

They'd named their daughter Quetzal Schnee, and whenever Weiss saw her she'd pretty much always play with her niece.

He kept on looking, and saw that there wasn't that much of a large amount of people present.

Although he knew that a lot of people from Beacon hated both Yang and Pierce at the moment, since each of them had a lot of admirers that they ignored.

But when said admirers tried getting in between them, they'd always kick their asses.

Like that one girl that tried to jump Pierce as he'd been getting to class one day, but he just kicked her into a wall without looking, or the one that Yang actually noticed trying to grap Pierce, resulting in the girl getting her arm in a cast for a month.

The same applied to any guys that tried to get close to Yang, Pierce would usually kick their asses.

A few minutes later, everything was set, and the organist started to play here comes the bride.

The doors to the church opened, and in walked Yang, with her dad at her side to hand her off.

Gyro had actually been right about Yang's dress, since it was rather modest, with her arms covered by a see through fabric, and it showed little cleavage.

(gonna speed up here, because the author thinks the next part is too long, so we're skipping to the next main part)

"If anybody gathered here today, believes these two should not be wed, speak now, or forever remain silent." said the pastor.

As if on cue, everyone could hear what sounded like a stampede getting closer and closer, turning to the doors, before they burst open to reveal a large group of pissed off men and women. (and out of the corner of his eye, Gyro noticed Port giving Ozpin some Lien, which probably meant Ozpin bet on something going wrong during the wedding)

"Get your hands away from that hunk you skank!" one of the young women shouted while pointing at Yang.

"Get away from Yang you bastard!" one of the young men shouted at Pierce.

The both of them sighed "Right, so these bastards want to ruin my day then huh?" said Yang in irritation as she grabbed the bottom of her dress and pulled it off, revealing that it was more of an add-on, and that the actual dress reached just below her knees, and gave her plenty of movement space, followed by removing her heels "Hey, Gyro. You have my gauntlets right?"

Gyro nodded as he summoned up Yang's weapons (he would always store his team's weapons on him, just in case they suddenly needed them) before throwing them to Yang who slipped them on before activating them.

Pierce growled in annoyance as he removed the vest of his tux, leaving him with just his red sleeveless vest and white button up shirt, plus the dress pants "Fucking assholes." he muttered as he summoned the gauntlets of his armor over his arms.

He then looked at Yang and raised an eyebrow "Not removing the veil?"

She smirked "Leaving that to you." she said with a wink before lunging at those that actually dared to interrupt her wedding, with Pierce following after her.

"Why can things never be simple?" Weiss said with a sigh.

"I just hope things go well for YOUR wedding." Blake said idly.

"It should since I don't have as many admirers as Yang does." Weiss said as she crossed her arms, looking at the couple that was tearing through the crowd with ease.

"I really want to kick some ass." Gyro said as he sat down next to his mother who had went to sit next to Summer when the fight started.

"You might get your chance when you marry Ruby." Amelia said with a shrug, and Ruby blushed a little as she thought of marrying Gyro.

"Please don't remind me I'm going to lose my other daughter too." Taiyang said in desperation.

"Oh quit whining you big baby." Summer said as she bonked him on the head "You don't hear me complaining do you? Besides, we're going to have another kid soon."

"Still can't wait to be a big sister." Ruby said with a smile from her seat next to Gyro.

"You know, it's a bit weird that after today you and I are going to be step siblings." Gyro said as he put an arm around her.

"Yeah but you ain't related, so if anybody complains about you two being together just because of that, than you know who the jealous people are." Qrow said from the row behind them "Plus, I've actually seen situations like this before, so they're not uncommon."

"You've actually seen cases of a man and a woman getting married, followed by their respective siblings also getting married later?" Amelia asked him with a raised eyebrow.

"Yep." he said basically as he drank some water. (Gyro had confiscated his flask while they were here, but he said he could have it back during the reception, which had made Summer, Tai and Raven laugh)

"Trust me there's weirder around here, I mean, I actually saw one man marry 5 women once." Raven said with a sigh before looking at the fight "Duck!" she shouted at Yang, the girl reacting on instinct and ducking low under a punch from behind before she kicked out behind herself.

"Polygamy is legal here?" Amelia asked in surprise.

"It's legal, but not all that common." Winter said as she rocked her daughter in her arms.

Over on the other side of aisle.

"That's totally gonna happen when you two get married as well." Nora said as she looked at Jaune and Pyrrha.

"Probably." Jaune said with a shiver as he remembered the fangirls from back home.

Those crazy bitches had been ready to jump him in the middle of the street in broad daylight.

He still wondered how he managed to get away from them.

He didn't know he had his two older sisters to thank for saving him, since they'd set a trap for the girls, giving Jaune the chance to escape to the airship.

"It looks like they're done now." Pyrrha said as she saw Yang kick out one last person before dusting off her hands.

"And that takes care of the trash." she said with a grin.

"Oum they were annoying." Pierce said as he cracked his neck.

"Hey, pastor, get to the last lines, I think it's safe to say there won't be more interruptions now." Gyro said to the pastor, the man nodding with a sigh as Pierce and Yang walked back to the altar, with Yang putting her heels back on.

"Well, since I can tell you two most likely want this to be done with so you can enjoy the rest of your day, you may now kiss the bride." he said, and Pierce lifted Yang's veil and kissed her deeply.

They had decided in the end, that Pierce would take Yang's family name, meaning he was now Pierce Xiao Long.

Minutes later, Yang threw her bouquet, and Weiss ended up catching it.

"Well, me and Alexei are next then." she said with a small smile.

After that came the reception, and finally, Yang and Pierce leaving for their honeymoon.

* * *

Three weeks later, the two came back, both sporting a light tan, and everyone noticed that Yang was extremely different.

Because she now sported elf ears, and what got a lot of attention, was that her chest had grown out a bit.

Gyro was the only one who actually knew what was going on "You did the bonding ritual didn't you?" he asked Pierce, his brother nodding.

"Bonding ritual?" Ruby asked.

"It's something elves do after getting married, it's a simple ritual they do with their significant other, and when said significant other is not an elf, they become one." he explained.

"What did the ritual entail?" Weiss asked.

"Sorry, but we're supposed to keep it secret." Yang said with an apologetic smile.

The others half expected Gyro to say it anyway, but he kept quiet about it, saying that it was a sacred tradition that you didn't speak about to non elves unless they were to participate in it.

A few days after that, Summer gave birth to a baby boy, who they named Topaz Rose-Long.

They couldn't decided which family name to give him, so they compromised.

He looked just like Taiyang, but the tips of his hair was red.

Then a month after that, Weiss married Alexei.

It was the first time that Winter met the silver haired shark faunus, since she had been rather busy as of late, and she approved of him.

Gyro ended up being the one who handed Weiss over to Alexei.

Also, her father, younger brother and step mother tried to show up and stop the wedding, but Pierce had stayed outside the church in his dragon form just in case, so he scared them off pretty quickly.

Besides that, it had been a typical wedding, since Weiss wanted to keep it simple.

Alexei ended up taking her family name after the wedding as well.

Gyro had idly asked if that was common on Remnant, getting a reply of 'not that much, but it happens' from Raven.

After that, things quieted down.

But in Swift's realm, things were just starting up.

* * *

 **And done!**

 **So yeah, covered a few things in this chapter.**

 **Yang and Pierce are officially married now, and Yang's an elf.**

 **Ruby is officially a big sister.**

 **And Weiss married Alexei... who still hasn't gotten a speaking role XD**

 **Also, the tournament is almost ready!**

 **Now then.**

 **Read, Review, Don't be a dick, and have a nice day everyone!**

 **See ya next time!**


	108. Chapter 94: Universal

**Hey everybody, and welcome back to THOR!**

 **Today we start the last arc of season 3.5!**

 **The Universal Tournament arc!**

 **I'm getting some help with it too, though we won't be seeing them today, save for one.**

 **I'm not heading straight into the fights, I've got the tournament setup first.**

 **So, let's get this show on the road!**

* * *

"I'm sorry." Weiss said to Gyro from beyond the bathroom door.

She wanted to make a meal for once, and Gyro agreed to taste test.

Now he found himself puking it back up into the toilet.

She heard the toilet flush, followed by the water running for a minute or two, guessing he was probably properly cleaning his mouth, before he opened the door with a sigh.

"Next time, don't mix and match, follow a set recipe unless you know what you're doing." he said, walked to the kitchen and dumping the abomination she called a stew down into the incinerator he'd installed.

Jesus fuck that thing actually looked alive when he looked closely.

She blushed in embarassement at the fact she got him sick, before noticing something on the table "What's that?"

Gyro looked back after also dumping the pot into the incinerator "What's what?" he followed her eyes to the table, and saw an enveloppe that he was positive wasn't there 2 minutes ago "Huh, weird."

He grabbed the letter, opening it up and reading it silently, raising an eyebrow as he reached the end "Well ok then." he said as he felt a light itch on his arm "Apparently we were invited to a tournament, which is happening today."

Weiss blinked in confusion "Seriously?"

Suddenly the two of them heard knocking on the door, Gyro going to open it to find all the others, with Pierce holding the same letter he had.

"So, you got one too then?" Pierce asked as he looked at the letter in Gyro's hand.

"Yeah, I'm guessing you already told them?" Gyro asked, receiving nods from everyone as Pierce had told them the contents of the letter already "Alright makes things easier then."

"What do we have to wait for again?" Ruby asked, walking into the room and hugging Gyro.

"Well, first off the letter comes from the Swift guy we told you about, second, he's apparently sending someone to pick us up, one of his sisters." Pierce said, looking at the letter again.

Once again, someone started knocking at the door, this time Jaune went to open it, the sight surprising him a bit.

It was young girl, probably around the same age as Ruby, with short, pinkish red hair, wearing something similar to a traditional japanese priestess outfit, except it looked more fit to wear to a battle.

"H-hello." she said with a bow, everyone already guessing she was probably quiet and/or shy just from the meek greeting "A-are you teams... RWGBY and JNPPR?" she asked, looking to a paper she pulled out of a pocket in her outfit to check the team names.

"That would be us yes, and who are you?" Blake asked.

"Ah! My aplogies!" she spoke with an embarassed blush and a bow "My name is Sakura, youngest princess of Hoshido, fiancée to Norh's prince Leo, and younger sister of King Ryoma of Hoshido and King Kamui of Valla, though you know the later as Swift."

"Swift is a king? Huh, that's pretty cool." Gyro said with a surprised blink.

"Wait, how old are you?" Nora asked in a bit of confusion.

"I'm 15... w-why do you ask?" Sakura answered.

"And you're already engaged?" Yang asked.

"Yes... Leo is... " Sakura blushed a bit "Very kind to me, and I love him, it'll be a few years before we're married, but still, I'm happy he asked me."

Jaune sneeked back a few steps and stood next to Gyro "I'm not dreaming right? This is the same Sakura from Fire Emblem Fates." he whispered.

"Yeah, but just play along and don't mention anything about the game." Gyro whispered back, Jaune nodding.

"Anyway, I'm guessing Swift sent you to pick us up?" Pierce asked, getting back on subject.

Sakura blushed again as she bowed once more "Y-yes! Sorry!" she then pulled out a short staff from behind her back which extended to the length of her arm, giving it a wave, making a swirling green portal appear in the hallway "I-if you'll follow me. I'll show you to your area."

They all looked between each other before shrugging and following her through the portal, where they ended up in some kind of booth that had a few seats for them.

But besides the booth, they noticed something else.

The HUGE colosseum they were now standing in.

It's design looked like a mix between Greek, Nordic and Indian cultures.

Quickly, they noticed several portals appearing in other booths as well, what they assumed were the other competetiors stepping out.

And a lot of competitors were alternate versions of them to boot.

But every group seemed to have someone leading it along, not counting the guide of course, more or less the leader of their group.

Most of them were people they didn't recognize, meaning they were unique to their world, but their were also some groups led by alternate versions of Jaune.

Gyro and Pierce recognized a few groups due to some people in them being characters of other franchises.

In one group they saw Bardock, the father of Goku in the Dragon Ball franchise, with 5 other saiyans, three of those saiyans being Inigo, Morgan and Severa from Fire Emblem Awakening, the other two sayians were someone they couldn't recognize, and who they assumed was Robin, juding from the familair cloak sitting on his shoulders over a training gi. The other siayan wore a light blue training gi and orange training pants, his tail just swaying freely behind him. Robin and Morgan also simply let their tails sway freely, while the other three had theirs wrapped around their waists.

In another group they noticed a small black and gold mechanical looking bat, flying next to a young man with brown hair and eyes, wearing somewhat elegant clothing, with him were a trio of young men, two of them dressed like butlers, the other dressed like a japanese middle school student, as welll as another young man who looked a bit like the first, and had a red and black mechanical bat floating next to him, rounding off that group were alternate versions of teams RWBY and JNPR, with the Jaune of their group looking rather serious.

More and more groups like these kept appearing.

A few different versions of the Shepherds from Fire Emblem Awakening, different versions of teams RWBY and JNPR, or in one case, just an older looking Blake with a man dressed like a detective, they swore they even saw a version of Adam Taurus that was actually looking calm and friendly with teams RWBY and JNPR, which to them translated to a nice version of Adam. They also saw different versions of Naruto Uzumaki, one of the groups having a Sasuke Uchiha that obviously had not gone rogue.

What really surprised them was when a group from Remnant arrived, with Hinata Hyuga, Jiraya of the Sannin and Karin Uzumaki with them.

And their booth was the one next to theirs.

"What the heck?" Gyro said in confusion, grabbing the attention of the alternate Remnant group, and of his own, and making everyone look at their counterpart in confusion.

"Woah." the two Jaunes said at the same time, before the one from the other group looked down for a moment before looking up at Gyro and Pierce "So, apparently you two are the strongest in your group?"

Gyro and Pierce blinked "uh, what makes you say that?" Gyro asked.

"Well, fuzz-butt's something of a sensor." He said with a shrug, which just confused Gyro and Pierce more.

"Who the hell is fuzz-butt?" Pierce asked.

The other Jaune blinked "Oh, right, the nine-tailed fox... maybe that rings a bell."

Gyro's jaw drop as he pointed at the other Jaune "Hole shit you're Naruto Uzumaki aren't you?!"

the other Jaune, his old identity revealed, blinked in surprise "How the heck do you know that?"

"Across almost the universe, Naruto Uzumaki is always the Kyuubi Jinchuriki." Pierce answered.

"Oh, well, yeah, that's who I was, but I've been Jaune Arc ever since I was adopted." he explained.

"Why do you all look so older and different?" the other Ruby asked.

"Because we are older, and I'm guessing you mean me and Yang?" the original Ruby asked, earning a nod from her counterpart "Well, I'm a princess, and after some weird thing happened I became an elf, and Yang became an elf after she married Pierce." she explained, poiting at Pierce at the end so they knew who she meant.

"Wait, there's a version of me that's married?" the other Yang muttered in confusion, before she looked at Pierce "Well, I have good taste at least." she said to herself.

(the author apologizes if this is confusing, as such, designations will now be used when refereing to each character, to reference which story they come from, if they do, for example: THOR!Jaune and Shinobi!Jaune)

THOR!Jaune looked at his counterpart in confusion "What's a Jinchuriki?"

The answer came from Jiraya, the long white haired man sitting on the railing cross legged "It means power of human sacrifice, but what it is, is basically a container for one of the tailed beasts, of which there are nine in total."

"The one-tailed tanuki, the two-tailed cat, the three-tailed turtle, the four-tailed monkey, the five-tailed horse, the six-tailed slug, the seven-tailed beetle, the eight-tailed oxtopus, and the nine-tailed fox." the red head with glasses known as Karin listed off.

"Oxtopus?" THOR!Pyrrha questionned.

"Yeah she was hung up on that part too." Karin said with a smirk as she hiked a thumb at Shinobi!Pyrrha "It's literally a mix between an ox and an octopus, so oxtopus for short."

"By the way, aren't you supposed to have whisker marks?" Gyro asked Shinobi!Jaune.

He simply did a simple hand sign and called out "Release!" which made three whisker like birthmarks appear on each cheek.

"Ah." Gyro said plainly.

"So, which one you dating?" Pierce asked to Shinobi!Jaune as he leaned in to whisper, pointing at Pyrrha and Hinata.

"Both." he answered seriously.

Pierce blinked in surprise, and was about to answere, before he noticed another group arriving out of the corner of his eye, and his jaw dropping immediately sent everyone's attention to the new group, gettign similar reactions.

It was literally and evil team RWGBY and an evil team JNPPR, along with some other faces.

A being who's whole body looked deadly and demonic, his eyes being visiblie inside of what looked like a demon's mouth, with dreadlocks hanging off the back of his head.

A female being whose whole body seemed to be made from shadows, with glowing yellow eyes, long claw like fingers, and it's torso being mostly red, with a strange heart like symbol on her chest, another heart symbol being visible beneath that one, except this one seemed to be formed out of two heels.

A man who was very familiar to those from the shinobi world, with pale white skin and snake like eyes, and long black hair.

There others as well, the most prominent figure was a being who looked Slenderman, but with dried splotches of blood on his suit.

"The fuck is that snake-bastard doing here?" Shinobi!Jaune growled as his canines grew, his whisker marks thickened, and his eyes became red and slitted.

"I don't know kid, but it can't be good." Jiraya said as he put a calming hand on his godson's shoulder, Shinobi!Jaune's features returning to normal after a few moments.

"The Ferocious Knight D." a young man with a red vest that had a stylized 1 on the back with the word 'Gabutyra' written above it said in surprise.

"The one that enslaved Tobaspino." spoke a young woman with long blue hair and blue eyes, in one of those eyes was a strange symbol, and on the back of her short cape was a stylized 0 with the word 'Tobaspino' written above it.

"Yeah." the young man whispered before looking at the young woman "Be careful Lucina, if you end up facing him, he might end up trying something since you're Tobaspino's partner now."

Lucina nodded with a smile "I will, thank you uncle."

"it's still funny you call me that even though we're not related at all." he replied with a laugh.

"You were like family to all of us in the future, so we all started to refer to you as uncle after a while, save for Morgan and Maxime of course, since their your children." Lucina said with a smile.

He shook his head with a smile, looking back at the new group "I recognise a few other people as well, they'res Enter and Escape, they were the enemies of the Go-Busters."

"We'll have to be careful then." spoke a woman with long silver hair in pig tails, wearing a long purple cloak that had a stylized 9 on the back under the word 'Plezuon', as she walked up next to the young man.

"You'll come up with a good plan for us Robin, you always do." the young man said as he kissed her cheek, making her giggle as she kissed him back.

Up in another booth, a young man with brown spiky hair and blue eyes, wearing a short black vest, shorts, and large shoes, looked at the female being closely "He wasn't kidding, she really is a heartless."

"Indeed she is." the young man heard from behind him, making him jump with a start as he turned around quickly, a key shaped weapon appearing in his hand suddenly in a flash of light, seeing Swift standing behind him with a smirk

"Oh thank god it's just you." the young man sighed in relief "So, she's the reason I'm here then?"

"Not just her Sora, you're also insurance in case someone else shows up." Swift said.

"Who?" Sora asked.

Swift looked at Sora seriously "Sephiroth. You've fought him twice now, so should he appear, I want you try and stall him until Cloud arrives."

Sora's eyes widenned before he nodded seriously.

Sephiroth was no laughing matter.

"Now if you'll excuse me, there's much more work to be done before the tournament fully starts." Swift said with a bow as he left the booth through a portal.

Sora looked back out at the arena, noticing the spectators area slowly filling up.

He was one of the few people who knew the truth behind the tournament, since he was an integral part of making sure the plan went off perfectly.

He only hoped that nobody worse than Sephiroth would show up.

* * *

 **And there you go!**

 **The beginning to the Universal Tournament arc!**

 **Now, let me just say this, if there's a character you want to know what they look like, just PM me, and I'll link you the images for their appearance.**

 **There's also a lot more characters that weren't shown yet, but more will appear throughout the arc.**

 **I also wanted to establish a funny moment between two similar universes, thus the interaction between THOR and Shinobi to Knight.**

 **Anyway!**

 **Read, Review, Don't be a dick, and have a nice day everyone!**

 **See ya next time!**


	109. Chapter 95: Mirror Match

**Hello everyone and welcome back to THOR!**

 ***hears a bit of arguing coming from another room in the colosseum and groans***

 **Just make up your mind jackasses *he muttered before looking back at the camera* anyway, today the tournament officially starts, with me having a bit of assistance for the first match.**

 **I hope you'll like it.**

 **Let's get this show on the road!**

* * *

It was about half an hour into waiting that Gyro suddenly stood up, walked up to a wall, and started bashing his head on it, making everyone look at him in confusion.

"Are you ok?" THOR!Ruby asked her boyfriend in worry.

Gyro stopped after a few moments, showing his forehead was red, and the wall was cracked "Yeah, one of my copies just decided to be a dick and play a prank on me by looking at something and then poofing to give me the memory."

"What did he look at?" Pierce ask with a raised eyebrow.

Gyro was silent for a few moments, before his face started to turn a bit green and he tried not to puke "Something I really didn't want to see that has to do with Taiyang and Summer."

Pierce immediately got the message and his face scrunched up a bit "Oh god that's horrifying."

The message was soon caught up by everyone else present, including Ruby, considering Gyro and Yang had given her a lesson in double entendres and subtle messages, as well as fix the shotty job Taiyang had given her in regards to 'The Talk'.

"Grossgrossgrossgrossgrossgross." she whined as she shook her head.

Thinking about your parents doing... that, was not pleseant.

"You think that's gross? Trust me, some people from Earth have the dumbest, weirdest, and most disgusting ships ever regarding some of you." Gyro said as he shook his head and tried to forget about that image.

"Such as?" THOR!Pyrrha asked.

Gyro pointed at Blake "Someone started a ship of your mom with Sun and is calling it Oedipus Pecs."

Blake immediately facepalmed at the level of stupidity some people showed.

There were several factors why the ship made no sense to boot, and not counting the already established relationships, the name made no sense, since the source for it, Oedipus Rex, slept with his own mother, not his lover's mother.

At the moment, everyone present was hoping for something to help them forget about the weirdness that Gyro's copy had caused.

"Good day everyone! And welcome to the first ever multi-universal tournament!" Swift's voice spoke over the speakers.

"Oh thank Oum." Shinobi!Yang sighed in relief.

"Took him long enough." muttered the Phoenix Champion from his seat in the spectator's section while eating his popcorn, his daughter's caretaker sitting next to him with said daughter in her arms.

"Why were we even invited here?" spoke a short girl with messy black hair that covered her right eye, green eyes, and bags under said eyes that showed she rarely slept, wearing a simple hoodie and pants, from another area of the spectator's stand.

"Don't know, but it could be fun." said a tall boy with messy brown hair and eyes with bags under his eyes as well, wearing his own hoodie and jeans, the girl sitting in his lap while he had his arms around her waist.

People were steering clear from them, but the two social outcasts didn't care, mostly since they were in each other's company.

"I wonder what the first match is gonna be?" spoke an alternate version of Yang that wore a black police like uniform with shorts, and a yellow star on the left side of it, and a badge that said SPD on the right side.

She was standing with her squad in their own booth, the squad leader, a young man with short brown hair, (wearing a similar uniform to her but with long pants and a red star) was currently checking over his sidearm, and his eyes were pink today.

Still weird how his eye color was never the same, but apparently every member of his species was like that, and Pyrrha had confirmed it since while she was training on his home planet her instructor also never had the same eye color two days in a row.

Ren and Nora (wearing the same uniforms, but with green and pink stars respectively) were being their usual selves, Ren keeping Nora as calm as possible while Nora tried to bounce off the walls.

Blake (wearing a blue star on her own black uniform) had been reading up on some recent cases until the announcement was made.

Pyrrha (wearing a white uniform with a gold star) had been doing a few pre-battle stretches.

Ruby (wearing a silver uniform with a dark blue star) had been dozing off until the announcement woke her up.

Jaune (wearing a white unform with a dark blue star) had just been waiting, bored off his mind.

Weiss (wearing a white uniform with an orange star) had been reading a book.

Velvet (Wearing a lab coat over an R&D uniform) had been tinkering on some kind of new weapon her and Doctor Swan were coming up with for the SWAT teams.

And their commander, Doggie Kruger (a blue furred bipedal dog-like being, wearing a long black coat) had been communicating with HQ.

At least the person that came to pick them up had let them cuff the suspect before sending him back to base so Coco could interoggate him.

She could be VERY persuasive when she wanted to.

Back to the tournament starting though...

"That's right folks, today is the start of something fierce, hundreds of warriors from across the multiverse, duking it out in Valla's brand new stadium!" spoke Swift's co-host, Magna.

"We're your hosts, Swift and Magna, and without firther ado, let's announce the first match, as well as special hosts that will describe the warriors of the first match." said Swift with a smirk.

"It's their job to analyse their weapons, armor, and skills, to find who would win... a Death Battle." said Magna.

"Except it's not really a death match, and if anybody dies, they'll be revived, unless of course they were evil, then we're leaving them dead." said Swift.

"Because evil never prospers. Anyway, please welcome our guest hosts, Wiz and Boomstick!" Magna said as he gestured to his left side.

Wiz was a lanky man with robotic arms and gray hair, while Boomstick looked like a stereotypical redneck, except he had a shotgun leg.

"Thanks for having us over guys." said Wiz with a nod.

"Yeah, going to be pretty awesome, plus, there's some people we've already covered fights for them, like, we got a few Yang Xiao Longs in here." Boomstick said, grabbing a beer from somewhere.

"Yeah that is pretty interesting, anyway, what's the fight you're making us cover?" Wiz asked, looking at Swift.

"Our first match of the tournament is an interesting one, since it's a borderline mirror match, first we have Jaune Arc AKA Kamen Rider IXA VS Jaune Arc Hikari." Swift said into the mic.

Both mentionned versions Jaune looked up at that, surprised at the match-up.

"Now, the two fighters will be sent to a preparation area while Wiz and Boomstick do their thing, that way they won't hear any info on each other." Magna said as the two Jaunes were warped to different areas.

"Alright then." Wiz cleared his throat "The multiverse is a vast place, in one world your life may follow one path, in another, your life is completely different, and so is your world's history."

"Which holds very true for our fighters today." Boomstick added.

"Jaune Arc, AKA, Kamen Rider IXA, the Fangire Hunter." Wiz started.

"VS Jaune Arc Hikari, adopted member of the Hikari family, and NetSavior extraordinaire!" Boomstick added.

"Since Magna already said our catchphrase, we'll be moving straight onto the analysis." Wiz said as a screen slid up from behind the announcer's booth and lit up.

"The world of Remnant, as we've said in a previous fight, is far from a peaceful place, with grimm hiding in the shadows, the White Fang wanting to destroy humanity, and the other evil forces at work in the background, let's just say they have a good reason for being the disneyland of guns." Boomstick said, drinking some of his beer.

"But what if another evil lurked on Remnant's surface? One that looked exactly like a human, but could easily kill you and you wouldn't notice until it's too late? Well that's whats going on on a certain version of Remnant, with the shapeshifting Fangire race, and most of them seeing the population of Remnant as nothing more than food supply." Wis said, showing an image of a man changing into some kind of blue bipedal horse-like monster that created large fangs in midair before stabbing them into someone's neck, literally causing all the color to drain from them until they looked like glass, and then shattered like glass upon falling down.

"But, some Fangire's aren't all bad though, some want to live alongside humans, heck, some even fall in love with them, and have children with them. For example, we have Kamen Rider Kiva and his brother, Kamen Rider Dark Kiva, both of which have Fangire blood in them, but protect humans." Boomstick said, gesturing to the booth that the first Jaune was in.

"Humanity did defend itself though, especially when one of them, Jaune's great-great-grandfather developped a powerful weapon to combat Fangire's on equal ground... the IXA system." Wiz said as the screen showed some kind of black, blue, white and gold knuckle, along with a strange belt in those same colors.

"Jaune was, obviously, the inheritor of the IXA system, but is also a member of the Wonderful Blue Sky association, an agency of Fangire Hunters, and is one of their top members, and was tasked with protecting the populace from any evil Fangires, while recruiting the peaceful ones and offering them safety with his association." Wiz continued before handing it over to Boomstick.

"The IXA system let's someone transform into a powerful warrior, and makes it easy for them to kick Fangire butt." Boomstick said as the screen showed a white armor over a black undersuit, on the armor's chest was a sun shaped pattern, and the helmet had some kind of gold crown around a pair of large red lens.

"The IXA system comes with the IXA knuckle, which is required to transform, and the IXA-calibur, a sword which also doubles as a pistol." Wiz said as the screen showed a sword with a golden hand guard and a red blade, before showing it with the blade retracted and jutting out from the bottom, looking like a pistol with a long clip loaded underneath it.

"And that's not counting that the armor freakign boosts the wearer's physical skills." Boomstick said as specs for the armor showed up on the screen, one set under the words 'Save Mode' and another set under the words 'Burst Mode'.

"Jaune's armor is constantly in Burst mode, meaning it's at it's strongest without recquiring a power-up, with a punching power of 7 tons and a kicking power of 3 tons, he can jump as high as 30 meters and cover 100 meters in 6 seconds by running." Wiz said.

"And if he activates Rising mode, that punching power shoots up to 20 tons, kicking power up to 12, jumping height to 70 meters, and he can then cover those 100 meters in 3 seconds." Boomstick said as the screen showed the armor now in blue and black with a white undersuit, the crown now looking like a proper one.

"Let's just say you don't want to get in the way one of of his punches, no matter which mode he's in." Wiz said as the screen showed a clip of Jaune, transformed into IXA, grabbing the knuckle from off the belt as it sparked with energy, before punching a Fangire in front of him, and seeing it shatter into stained glass pieces a few moments later.

The screen then shifted to show a planet floating in space.

"Earth is a peculiar case in the multiverse." Wiz started.

"Yeah, because it's never the same in any world, like seriously, make up your mind universe." Boomstick added.

"Right." Wiz said dryly as he rolled his eyes "But some universe are similar, for example, two of them are highly technologically advanced, and each take place in the year 20XX, yes XX, however, both universes have a crucial difference."

"In one universe, the biggest technological leap gave mankind robots, and in the other, the biggest leap gave them a super internet." Boomstick said as the screen showed a short blue armored robot for a few moments before showing what many assumed was some kind of cyberspace.

"Right, and Jaune Arc Hikari ended up in the one with the 'Super Internet'... after surviving a grimm attack when he was just 6 years old. And it was in this new world that he was eventually adopted by the Hikari family and became the new brother of Lan Hikari, yes, NEW brother, because Lan's twin brother Hub had passed away when the two were just babies because of a rare disease called HBD." Wiz said.

"Although they didn't learn about Hub until years later, but for now, let's just say that Jaune grew up pretty peacefully, his new mom managed the household, his new dad was a brilliant scientist, and I mean like, REALLY brilliant, since he was the son of the guy who came up with the super internet in the first place, he and his brother spent the days playing and going to elementary school, along with their neighbour and friend, Mayl Sakurai, and Lan's rival, Dex Oyama, and later in 5th grade, not only where they joined by their incredibly rich friend Yai Ayano, but they also both received their very own NetNavis." Boomstick said as the screen showed images of everyone mentionned.

"A NetNavi, is a sentient program created to assist humans, and each of them are programmed with multiple subroutines to help them execute certain actions, including deleting viruses. NetNavis come in all shapes and siezes, ranging from large and complex to small and simple." Wiz said as the screen showed several generic Navis.

"But the best Navis are the custom ones, since not only are they stronger than a generic Navi, they also have a badass name, like Megaman, Lan's Navi, who is also his brother Hub after having some of his DNA digitized because his dad couldn't bear the thought of just letting him die. Or Protoman, the NetNavi of Chaud Blaze, Lan's other rival who kicks a lot of ass." Boomstick said as the screen showed both mentionned Navis, Megaman being mostly blue in color while Protoman was mostly red.

"Jaune's Navi however, was called Django, and much like Megaman carried the ultimate adaptability program, Django carries with him the ultimate program of light, meaning he exists as a perfect counter to his one true rival, Bass, a solo Navi who wields the ultimate program of darkness." Wiz said as the screen showed Django and Bass, Django having a yellow body that looked like it was made of fire, and Bass had a mostly black body with a brown cloak over himself, with a helmet that had wing shaped protrusions on it.

"Jaune and his friends had a lot of crazy adventures together, from fighting off the cyber terrorist group known as the World Three, participating in the N1 Grand Prix, basically a tournament to decide the strongest Navi, defeating another cyber terrorist group known as Gospel, preventing the whole damn internet from being deleated, stopping the destruction of Earth a few times, defeating a group called Nebula that created something that's like an addictive drug for NetNavis, and then the whole damn Beyondard incident... let's just say that they're big damn heroes at this point." Boomstick said as the screen showed a few clips of different battles.

"However, most of their success wouldn't have been possible if not for their father's best invention ever, the Synchro Chip. Which, after inserting into a PET, which is what a NetNavi resides in, let's the human operator and NetNavi fuse together, allowing a human to fight off viruses that materialize in the real world through dimensional areas, which basically allows beings from cyberpsace to become real." Wiz said as the screen showed the Synchro Chip, which was a small data chip with a green circle in the middle of it, before showing that a dimensional area seemed to affect the colors of an area it surrounded."

"Jaune and Django are capable of crossfusing, as are several other people from his home, as well as his friends from Remnant, seeing as they all have NetNavis as well." Boomstick said as a clip showed a crossfused Jaune and Django, Jaune now sporting a white undersuit with red lines on it, yellow armor over his legs, arms and chest, green shoulder pads, a red scarf, a white mouthplate, and a yellow helmet that had spikes on the back and a single horn on the front, and finally, a red sun shaped emblem on his chest.

"When crossfused, Jaune gains an impressive boost in speed and strength, as well as being able to use Django's default weapon, the Gun Del Sol, a gun which becomes stronger when absorbing sunlight, meaning Jaune is at an advantage when fighting outdoors, or just jacking in his Navi from an outdoor area, then he just needs to let sunlight hit his special sensor on his PET and Django will get stronger." Wiz said as the screen showed the Gun Del Sol, a green pistol shaped weapon that had some kind of large yellow lens near the back, probably to absorb sunlight.

"He also gets to use Battle Chips, which are what let a NetNavi use an attack different from their default setup, and Jaune carries with him a wide away of Sword chips, Blaster chips and many more." Boomstick said as the screen showed Django and crossfused Jaune morphing their arms into different weapons.

"And with certain Battle Chips combination, Jaune can activate what is known as a Program Advance, which merges three chips together into a super powerful attack, his most commonly used one being the Life Sword, a combination of the Cyber Sword, Wide Sword and Long Sword battle chips, to create a powerful blade that deals even more damage than the three different swords put together unfused." Wiz explained as the screen showed a comparison, pointing out that each sword deals a basic damage of 80, and all three together but unfused add up to 240 damage, but the Life Sword deals up to 400 damage.

"His best Program Advance though, is easily the Pile Driver, whch he activates by combining the three different levels of the Gun Del Sol battle chip, and can cause up to 800 damage in the the optimal condition." Boomstick said as the screen showed some kind of large device with a reflective surface firing a large beam of solar energy.

The screen then showed Cross Fused Jaune facing down a large virus, before jumping up to it's face and punching it after turning his fist into a large bronze one using a battle chip, causing the virus to be deleted.

"Alright, the combatants are set." Wiz said as the screen faded out.

"Let's start up this tournament with an awesome match!" Boomstick shouted as both Jaunes were teleported into the arena.

"Just to inform every NetBattler in the arena, a dimensional area is set up around the colosseum, so Crossfusing is an option, and to every Kamen Rider in the arena, no final forms unless your opponent is another rider, or is obviously evil and you need the power up." Swift said as both Jaunes nodded, one of them grabbing the IXA belt and wrapping it around his waist, the other grabbing his PET (shaped like a high-tech phone and orange in color) straped to his forearm, and pulling out a Synchro chip from his pocket as the other Jaune grabbed the IXA knuckle.

The one with the IXA gear slammed the knuckle into his open palm, making a warning noise blair out as the knuckle called out in a robotic voice " **READY** " he then held his arm out to the right "Henshin!" and inserted the knuckle into the belt " **FIST-ON** " the belt called out as a hologram of the armor appeared in front of him from the belt before slamming into him, creating the armor around him.

The other Jaune inserted the Synchro Chip into his PET "Synchro Chip, Slot In!" followed by both him and Django calling out at the same time "Cross Fusion!" and then a bright light erupted from the PET in his hands, surrounding him for a moment before it disappeared, showing him transformed.

"Ready?" Magna called out into his mic, seeing both fighters nod he grinned "FIGHT!"

(the author will make it simple and refer to one Jaune as IXA, and the other as R-Django, which is the designation of a crossfused Navi and human)

R-Django jumped back and turned his right arm into the Gun Del Sol, before starting to fire at IXA, who quickly dodged the shots before firing his own with the IXA-calibur.

Up in the competitetor's booth, one group was trying to hold back their captain from asking every fighter in the arena from joining their crew.

"Luffy I swear to god I'll cut you off from meat for a month if you don't let it drop." a blonde haired man with his right eye covered by his hair, is left eyebrow ending in a swirl on the right side, wearing a fancy looking black pinstripe suit with a yellow button up shirt underneath and a tie, smoking a cigarette in his mouth said as he held down a young man with a black hair, a small scar under his left eye, a large X shaped scar on his chest, wearing a red short sleeved vest left open, blue shorts, a yellow sash around his waist, sandals, and a straw hat on his head, using just his foot on the young man's back.

The young man froze as if someone had just said something blasphemous, before sulking as his head dropped to the floor "Ok." he mumbled out dejectedly as the man lifted his leg off his back.

"Good job ero-cook." a green haired man with a scar on his left eye he kept closed, wearing a long open dark green closed on his waist held in place by a red sash, in which he carried three swords, a black bandana was wrapped around his left forearm, and a green haramaki was wrapped around his stomach, and a large scar on his chest was left shown, he also had a trio of gold earrings on his left ear, said in a condescending tone.

"Shut your trap moss-head." the blonde haired man shot back with a glare.

"Say that again curly brow?" the swordsman said as he glared back.

"I said to shut your shitty mouth you shitty swordsman because I don't feel like letting you pollute the air around us with your shitty breath!" the blonde haired man replied as the two started butting heads and throwing insults at each other.

"Well, they're going at it again." spoke a rather tall... walking, talking skeleton with an afro, wearing clothes fit for a rockstar, complete with a feather boa on his shoulders.

"I say ignore them, this fight is actually pretty good." said a young woman with long orange hair, wearing a bikini top, tight long jeans, and high heels, showing off her rather curvy figure, as she leaned on an arm and fingered a staff hanging on her hip, seperated into three pieces with her free hand.

"It's pretty cool to see another rider fight." said a young man with brown hair tied into a pony tail, wearing a sleeveless black leather vest over a short sleeved white shirt, and black jeans and boots as he had an arm around the young woman.

Back to the fight, R-Django had changed his right arm into a sword and started a straight up sword fight with IXA, soon changing his left hand into a wide sword.

The two of them clashed blades, although IXA slowly started pushing back R-Django, that is until he activated a program advance and merged both of his swords together, creating a a long green blade of energy in between his hands, and slashing down in front of him, sending an arc of energy towards IXA, who tried to block it, but ended up being thrown outside the main arena.

"And that's a Ring Out! Jaune Arc Hikari is our first winner!" Swift said as the spectators started cheering for the winner and the good match.

The two Jaunes were sent back to their booths, as the two of them untransformed, the one who was R-Django having his friends congratulate him, and the one who was IXA getting a sympathetic pat on the back from the young brown haired man with the red sleeveless vest.

"And with that impressive first bout finished, Boomstick and I must take our leave, since we still need to prepare for the next Death Battle." Wiz said as he stood up.

"It's gonna be Deadpool VS Pinkie Pie... and I'm half looking forward to it, half not." Boomstick said with a sigh as him and Wiz left through a portal.

"You know, I'm surprised you didn't say anything sexist for once." Wiz said idly.

"I may be dumb, but I'm not dumb enough to do something like that when there are hundreds of women in the area that could easily kill me." Boomstick said as the portal closed behind them.

"Didn't know Boomstick had a brain." Magna said with a snort.

"Well, he must have some level of smarts considering he has an actual degree in poultry science." Swift said idly "Anyway, as Wiz said, that was an impressive first bout, and we can only hope this trend will hold."

"I personally can't wait to see the next match is gonna be like." Magna said as the the screen lit up and started spinning a roulette to decided the next match.

* * *

 **And that's the first match!**

 **Yeah, I got Wiz and Boomstick's help with it, to make it more interesting.**

 **Also, I'm very sorry it didn't release yesterday, but this took a long while to write.**

 **So, yeah, apologies.**

 **Anyway, for those curious, the 'social outcasts' mentionned after my pal Phoenix's appearance, the girl was the main character of Watamote, and the guy was an OC basically made to be her boyfriend, since I'm entertaining the idea of making a story based on that.**

 **The other Remnant group we saw was from my crossover with Dekaranger, and for the Strawhat pirates, the guy with the vest was an OC, obviously, and yes, from his wording, you can easily guess he's a rider.**

 **Anyway!**

 **Read, Review, Don't be a dick, and have a nice day everyone!**

 **See ya next time!**


	110. Chapter 96: Triple Takedown

**Hello everyone and welcome back to THOR!**

 **today we continue the tournament again, and it's gonna get good.**

 **I'll try to have three fights in here as well, keyword being TRY.**

 **You'll see what they are when the chapter starts.**

 **So let's get this show on the road!**

* * *

The roulette kept on spinning, until it landed on two redheads, and Swift laughed.

"Oh man people, we got another mirror match already! This time it's the 'Thunder Destroyer' as she calls herself, VS Nora Valkyrie AKA Dekapink!" Swift called out as the screen showed both Nora's evil counterpart, and the police officer version of Nora, actually sporting a serious expression on the photo.

The Nora wearing the uniform grinned as she pumped her fist "Heck yeah!" she then turned to Velvet "Is it finished yet?"

"Almost... and there!" Velvet said with a smile as she lifted up what looked liked a futuristic and high tech gatling gun "I present to you the D-Gatling! Stronger than the D-Revolver, perfect for crowd clearing, taking down big targets, or making a grandiose entrance."

Nora grinned "Awesome!" she then grabbed her badge from her pocket.

The screen concentrated on the badge for a moment, showing it's front was mostly black while the back was white, on each top corner were small red headlights, a button placed between them, and in big white letters on the front were the letters SPD, and a small slider was on the side of the badge, and stopped at one of three options: Change, Phone and Judge.

 _This is an SP License, it allows the Dekaranger team to transform, communicate with each other, and put criminals on immediate trial with with the most efficient galactic jury in existence. It also acts as the obvious police badge._

"Emergency! Dekaranger!" she called out as she opened up the badge, a signal being sent back to the home base, and making the Dekaranger outfit materialise on her body.

It was pink in color (obviously) with the left sleeve being black, and a black 5 visible on the left side of her torso, a silver belt on her waist that had a buckle with the word SPD in front, on her right arm was the full SPD badge, showing a profile shot of a doberman head under the SPD letters, a knuckle-duster type weapon was hanging off her right hip, and a short combat stick off her left hip, on the right side of her torso was her small silver SPD badge, her gloves were white with her boots being pink, her helmet covered her head completely, with a silver plate where her mouth would be, and a black U shaped visor, 5 small black bars above the visor and under yet another full representation of the SPD badge, on each side of the helmet were red lights.

"SWAT mode only weapon Nora." Velvet added, making Nora nod as she pulled out her SP license from it's holder on the back of her waist, opening it again.

"S.W.A.T. Mode on!" she called out as the the extra gear formed on her.

A tactical vest over her chest with a pink 5 on the left side of it, her SP license now being stored sideways on the front of her tactical vest on the upper right side, some light armored padding appeared on her legs and her arms, the lights on the side of her helmet jutting outwards a bit, a small microphone and antena coming out of the left one, while a few mini searchlights poked out of the right one.

"Dekapink, S.W.A.T. mode ready!" she said with a salute (placing her left arm behind her back and her right arm across her chest with her fist closed) before Velvet handed her the D-Gatling, soon being teleported into a separate area to prepare herself accordingly. (as well as for Swift to send her information to her SP license about the crimes her other has commited, including crime scene photos as well as any and all witness statements)

"So, while the two are getting ready, let us give you a bit of info on the two combatants." Magna said.

"We're not as good, or as thorough as Wiz and Boomstick were, but we'll give you a bit of background info on them." Swift said.

"So, first off, the one who'll obviously be the crowd favorite of the match, Dekapink!" Magna said with a grin.

"Sharing the same basic history as just about every other version of Nora, her life changed with the arrival of the SPD to Remnant at the end of her first semester at Beacon, where it was revealed to the world that Aliens do indeed exist. Getting in contact with the chief of the newly established Remnant branch, Headmaster Ozpin sent his twelve best students towards the SPD, to see just how good hunter training and Special Police training could make a person. Once basic was complete, Nora was assigned to the core team with Ren, Yang and Blake, under the lead of Rahkan Dour, a Lumarian, the name of his species, who had joined the SPD with the dream of being a police officer, as for the other eight that Ozpin had sent, Ruby and Jaune where sent to the special ELITE program, Pyrrha was sent to the GOLD program on Rahkan's home planet of Lumiere, Weiss was being given special training by Doctor Swan to inherit her own unique license, Velvet joined the R&D division, working alongside Doctor Swan to developp new weapons and vehicles for the team..." Swift smirked a bit playfully "While also trying to get Rahkan to notice her, eventually succeeding." Velvet blushed a bit while Rahkan smiled, putting his side arm away as he grabbed her hand, making Velvet smile as she kissed his cheek "Coco was given a job as an interogator, quickly rising through the ranks as the number 1 interogator this side of the galaxy, central command even requesting her help from time to time, while Yatsu and Fox were both hired as guard personel."

"Not the best job, but it's important nonetheless, since they handle protecting most of the staff at the base." Magna said with a smile before frowning "Now for our next opponent."

"Oh god do we have to? Can't we just say she's a bitch and be done with it?" Swift said with a sigh.

"I can do it if you want?" Magna asked, with Swift nodding "Right then." he then cleared his throat "The Thunder Destroyer. There are many ways to say it, but I'll be blunt. She's a psycopath. When she was young she already showed several signs, including her 'queen of the castle' act, which she actually believed to be real, which lead to her parents putting her in an asylum. She eventually escaped, killing every guard in the building, every doctor, and every patient, before tracking down her parents... and marking the first time she used Magnhild." Magna said somberly, while several versions of Nora growled darkly at what their evil counterpart had done "She eventually met her world's Ren, who had also done some pretty horrible things, and the rest is history."

"So, now that we've explained HER story, how about we watch a good old fashioned beatdown?" Swift said with a feral smirk.

"Oh this not going to be pretty." Gyro muttered as both Noras were teleported into the arena, the evil version wearing some bloodied viking like armor.

Dekapink was glaring at her counterpart from underneath her helmet "Thunder Destroyer, AKA Nora Valkyrie, you are under arrest for several accounts of murder, bombings, arson, as well as Matricide and Patricide. Surrender now. Doing so just might prevent deletion." she growled out in anger.

Her counterpart scoffed "Please! I am the queen! I am above your measly laws!"

"Welp, she's dead." said Ruby's evil counterpart, wearing her original clothing, just a bit bloodied.

"One less obstacle." whispered someone from behind her, making her turn her head slightly and smile at Gyro's counterpart.

He looked almost exactly like the orginal one, except his eyes were a bloody red with black schelera, wearing a black tunic instead of a green one, and his hair was stark white.

He smiled down at her and kissed her forehead, whispering into her ear "We'll be free soon Rubes, you won't have to suffer anymore."

She smiled sadly, casting a glance at her 'Sister' before quickly looking away, soon looking up at her good counterpart.

'I wish my life could be as good as yours.' she thought sadly to herself, although she did smile when she saw her counterpart lean against her own Gyro and wave at her a bit with a smile when she saw her looking, making her wave back with her own smile.

At the same time, the two Gyro's eyes had met, and they had a silent conversation for a moment, before nodding slightly to each other.

The good Gyro smiled slightly as he put an arm around Ruby, glad he understood things a bit more now.

Back to the fight, Dekapink groaned a bit "Really? Queen of the castle schtick? Even I'm serious in a fight." she shook her head with a sigh "No matter, I'll just add resisting arrest and the obvious assaulting an officer to your charges." she said seriously before aiming the D-Gatling at her counterpart.

"Ready? FIGHT!" Swift called out into the mic.

Dekapink quickly squeezed down on the trigger, her counterpart expecting normal bullets, but beeing surprised as bullets made of pure light energy came rushing at her at impossible speeds, slamming into her aura at full force and rather quickly draining it down.

"Maybe you made it a bit too powerful Velvet." said Doggie as he looked at the other Nora being unable to do anything to stop the lightspeed bullets.

"Oh nonsense boss, it's just perfect, besides, it's like Coco always says, there's such thing as Overkill." Velvet said proudly.

"Something tells me there's going to be a one-per-squad rule applied to that thing." the Jaune of that group muttered, some of the others nodding.

Dekapink soon let go of the trigger, watching in a bit of satisfaction as her counterpart wobbled on her feet, her aura dangerously low.

She grabbed her SP License from her tactical vest, switching it to Judge mode "Thunder Destroyer, you are accused of murder, bombing, arson, matricide, patricide, resisting arrest, and attemtping to assault an officer, let's see what the jury thinks of you." she said as she pushed the button on the top, making it flip open.

 **"JUDGEMENT TIME"** it called out as quickly cycled between a red X and a green O for a few tense moments, before settling on the X.

"Deletion approved!" said Doggie with his arms behind his back, the other squad members standing up and snapping into a salute, as it was custom for all officers present to oversee deletion of a criminal.

"Your fate is decided." Dekapink said calmly as she opened an area on the back of the D-Gatling "SP License, set." she said as she inserted the license into it before closing it back up, aiming the weapon once more at her counterpart "Strike Out!" she called out as the weapon's nozzle spun quickly, and soon shot out a single powerful burst of light energy at her counterpart, quickly destroying her.

Dekapink sighed tiredly as she was announced the winner of the match, being warped back to her booth and un-morphing, setting the D-Gatling down as she sat down next to Ren and leaned into him.

"Now, after that beatdown, let's head for our next match." Swift said simply as the roulette started spinning again, before stopping on two different people.

"In one corner we have the 'Ice Demon' formely known as Weiss Schnee, and in the other, we have Cat Burglar Nami!" Magna said as Nami's photo used her bounty poster, making the orange haired young woman groan in annoyance before she and her opponent were teleported away to seperate areas.

"We'll try and keep this short people." Swift said before clearing his throat "Nami is the adopted daughter of the late former marine officer, Bell-Mere, being adopted when she was just a baby, lost at sea, along with the little girl who found her, who would become her sister Nojiko. When she was still just a child, Nami found her dream. Of making a map of the whole world. Her dream ended up being canned for a time though because of the arrival of the fishman pirate, Saw-Tooth Arlong." he was interrupted by Luffy shouting out "I kicked his ass!" "Yes, yes you did Luffy. After Luffy defeated Arlong, Nami joined the Strawhat pirate crew for good, acting as the crew's navigator for their journey."

"And now we move on to our other fighter." Magna said with a sigh "The Ice Demon, formerly known as Weiss Schnee, is cruel and sadistic. She killed her father by poisoning him, thus making her inherit the company early, before she just handed it off to a person who had helped her once in the past. She wanted to be a huntress, but due to her mental state, she was denied, which led to her acting independently and delivering her own justice on those she judges as criminals, tending to torture them at the same time." Magna finished with a frown.

"Alright, let's get the fighters back in here." Swift said as both fighters were teleported back in, Nami holding her staff over her shoulder, completely attached together, with the evil Weiss standing across from her, her body covered in ice crystals as her skin looked frozen.

"Ready? FIGHT!" Magna called out this time.

The Ice Demon wasted no time, jumping towards Nami as she covered her hand in ice crystals before stabbing through her, smirking widely at first, before Nami's image faded away, making her look around in confusion.

"Mirage Tempo, now you see me, now you don't." Nami's voice echoed out from everywhere in the arena as she was invisible to everyone's eyes.

The Ice Demon looked everywhere "Where are you?! Come out so I can carve you up nicely." she said with a smirk.

"Here I am." Nami said from behind her, poiting one end of her staff at her back, a small bubble forming at the tip before it burst open "Gust Sword!" she called out as a powerful gust of wind sent the Ice Demon flying forwards.

"The weather today is partially cloudy over a small area of the colosseum, with a high chance of deadly thunder strikes." she said with a smirk as a storm cloud formed over the Ice Demon.

The Ice Demon looked up when she saw the shadow over her, eyeing the cloud in confusion.

Nami pointed her staff at the cloud as lightning sparked on it "Thunder Breed Tempo!" she called out as she aimed her staff down quickly, a lightning bolt slamming downards and frying the Ice Demon who was too shocked to move in time.

When the lightning stopped, her body was completely burned over, as it fell forward, her eyes rolled back into her head, either unconscious or dead, no one knew.

"The winner is Nami!" Swift called out as Nami was warped back to her booth with a triumphant smirk, while the Ice Demon was warped somewhere else entirely.

"Now for our fourth match of the day." Magna said as the roulette spun again, landing once more on two different people.

"Shadow Killer, formerly known as Blake Belladonna, VS Naruto Uzumaki, Dragoon of Wind!" Swift said with a grin.

"Dude I thought we were gonna have the Naruto that has the power of miracles fight her." Magna whispered to Swift.

"Originally yeah, but I decided to save that guy for somethign better." Swift said, Magna slowly nodding in understanding.

"Alright guys wish me luck!" the blonde haired shinobi with whisker marks said with his trademark foxy grin.

"Good luck Dobe." his best friend, Sasuke Uchiha, said with a smirk, making Naruto flip him the bird.

"Kick her ass bro." his adoptive brother, Mitsuki, said with a grin, making Naruto give him a double thumbs up. (author would like to point out this character is an original one for an upcoming story, and is the brown haired boy from a few chapters ago)

"Try not to go overboard honey." his mother, Kushina, a beautiful woman with long red hair and lavender eyes, said with a laugh.

"No promises mom." he said with a chuckle before he was warped away to his preparation area.

"Alright, now for the background info on this version of Naruto." Swift said before clearing his throat "The basic history is the same, he's the Kyubii Jinchuriki, but his life changed a bit when he was younger. He actually made an honest friend, in the form of Mitsuki, a young boy with no family, who like Naruto had something of great power sealed within him. The eight Dragoon spirits. One by one, the dragoon spirits left Mitsuki as he found their new masters, Naruto being the new Dragoon of Wind, Mitsuki himself was the Dragoon of Fire until Sasuke Uchiha was accepted by the spirit, Kushina Uzumaki, who Mitsuki and Naruto actually found in a coma at the Konoha hospital, was the new Dragoon of Darkness, their sensei, Kakashi Hatake, was the new Dragoon of Lightning, and a few other dragoons showed up as well. Naruto has been trained by the spirits of Lavitz and Albert, the previous two wind dragoons, who have a portion of their consciousness within the spirit, and as such wields a spear in battle."

"And for his opponent, Shadow Killer." Magna said as he cleared his throat "Her early life was the same as the original Blake Belladonna, until she encountered something that no one would have expected. A child suicide bomber, who, was brought back to the White Fang base, Blake begging them to help her first human friend, with them agreeing, and then moments later, the bomb went off, killing everyone present save for Blake. This set her on her path of vengeance, however she pushed it too far as she started slaughtering the innocent as well. She's lethal and dangerous." Magna smirked "But not as dangerous as her opponent."

"Warning, cover the eyes of everyone under 18 watching this, because Magna and I just know what the first thing Naruto is going to pull is, and we recommend any female perverts do the same or it'll be too much for you" Swift said, as everyone in the stadium complied, several Ruby's having their eyes covered, Phoenix covering his daughter's face, and the saiyan version of Robin covering his daughter Morgan's eyes, the saiyan princess protesting a bit until Severa grabbed her tail, making Morgan flinch and stop talking, and several perverted women decided to follow his advice as well, which included several version of Blake.

The two fighters were teleported back into the arena, Naruto grining mischeivously, and the evil Blake looking at him in confusion as his spear was simply strapped to his back

"And Begin!" Swift said as he tried not to laugh.

Naruto put his hands together in his most common used handsign, but called out somethign completely different "Reverse Harem Jutsu!"

The Shadow Killer raised an eyebrow as smoke erupted in the arena, before her face turned completely red as she saw several beautiful men around her, all of them looking completely different.

And all of them were naked.

What followed next was most likely the biggest nosebleed anyone had ever seen, as she was sent flying upwards towards the top of the arena, hitting her head on an invisible shield, before falling back down to the ground as her nose eventually stopped, and her body looked completely drained.

The beautiful men all poofed away and Naruto stared at her in confusion, poking her with his foor for a moment before blinking in surprise "Well holy shit. I just killed her by giving her the biggest damn nosebleed ever, didn't even need the Rasengan or to use my dragoon spirit... betcha I gave her one hell of a lady boner too." he snickered to himself silently as he was warped back to his booth were his mom punched him in the back of the head in anger and a bit of a blush on her cheeks, starting to scold him after he recovred from her punch. (and the Shadow Killer's body was also warped away)

Up in the announcer's booth, Swift was rolling on the floor laughing while Magna wipped a tear from his eye "Oh man, that shit's always funny. We'll take a short break everyone before coming back to the fights."

* * *

 ***Is still laughing his ass off at what Naruto did***

 ***Ember walks in and shakes her head in amusement before looking at the screen***

 **Since my husband can't speak at the moment, I'll take care of the author's note.**

 **So, a few future stories were implied here, such as a legend of dragoon and naruto crossover, and while the rider who was with the strawhat crew wasn't mentionned here, it's because Swift wants to keep most of that guy secret for as long as possible.**

 **For the Dekarangers, Swift finally reveals how things are going to go down for the arrival to Remnant.**

 **He told me he'll try to write that soon, no promises though.**

 **Also, yeah, he knows those were more massacres than matches, but it's to show just how powerful all these heroes are compared to the villains.**

 **Anyway, we hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Read, Review, Don't be a dick, and have a nice day everyone.**

 **See you all next time.**


	111. Chapter 97: Differences

**Hello everybody and welcome back to THOR!**

 **We're continuing the tournament today.**

 **Not really much to say besides that.**

 **So let's get this show on the road!**

* * *

Everyone got up, ready to file out of their booths, until THOR!Jaune noticed something.

"Hey, Yang, Weiss. There's something under your seats." he said, making the versions of said girls from his world look under their seats to find coupons.

Weiss' coupon had a snowflake design on it, and Yang's had a yellow dragon.

They saw that it was apparently redeemable at 'Reigner's Boutique'.

Deciding to try and find it during the break, they head out, soon finding themselves outside of the colosseum in what looked like a large outdoor restaurant with several different kinds of food choices. (the characters from Fates are basically manning several different food stands)

The first thing the group spotted however was Taiyang, Summer, Qrow, Winter, Amelia, Dabo and the fairies, sitting down at a table, with Summer holding Topaz and Qrow bouncing Quetzal on his knee, the little girl giggling.

"What are you all doing here?" Pierce asked as they neared the table.

"We all got this invitation to come here and watch the tournament, it's looking pretty good so far, even if that last one was weird." Amelia explained, earning nods.

"Has anyone seen Raven though?" Taiyang asked as he looked around in confusion "She was here a few minutes ago."

"What? Me?" asked a young woman with long red hair and small pointed ears, wearing a long pink coat.

"Ah, not you miss, I'm talking about my ex-wife. Long black hair, red eyes, wears a lot of red and black... wrinkles." Taiyang said, making the young woman nod.

"Is that her?" she said as she pointed behind him, making him turn around slowly to see Raven glaring at him.

"Wrinkles huh?" She said in irritation.

"We're, uh, gonna go get our food." Ruby said as her and the others left quickly as Raven started shouted at Taiyang.

"So, am I the only one who's surprised she hasn't gotten back with him yet? I mean, the way they act is just, it feels like there's still something there." Gyro said in a bit of confusion.

"You know, I honestly ask myself the same thing whenever I see them. Plus, I'm sure mom wouldn't mind all that much since her and mother were apparently best friends at Beacon." Yang said with a shrug.

Weiss grabbed Yang's sleeve as she noticed somethign "That's the shop mentionned on our coupons." she said, making Yang look at a small store with a sign that read Reigner's boutique, standing in between two food stands.

"Huh, well what do you know?" Yang said before turning to everyone else "You guys go grab your food, Weiss and I'll head on back at the table once we get the things the stores gonna give us and our food."

The others nodded, before going off to grab their food, although Gyro and Ruby got distracted when they saw some awesome weapons or gear. (Ruby had been rubbing off on Gyro)

For example.

"Holy shit that is an awesome mobile base." Gyro said as he looked up at what looked like a large truck with big wheel on it's back that seemed to hold some strange pieces to attach on the back of a motorcycle, and the front looked like a skull that could split open down the middle.

Which it did, and showed a sleek black motorcycle resting within, although a teenager with spiky brown hair that had white streaks in it and a grey hoodie was napping next to it.

"Wake up Shiro!" said an older man in his late twenties, wearing a short white coat, pants, sleeveless vest and trilby hat with black shoes and a black button up shirt as he walked over. (Gyro also noticed a ring on the man's finger, and dark brown hair with a hint of pink and white in it peeking from underneath his hat)

His shouting made the teenager wake up with a start "I'm up boss please don't sic Neo on me!" he said quickly as he got up.

"She's not even here, unless you've forgotten, we're in another world entirely, and my sister is still working undercover as Roman's lieutenant anyway." the older man said with a sigh.

"Oh, right, thank god." Shiro said with fake enthusiasm.

"Oh please, you want her to be here." the man said with a smirk, as Shiro blushed embarassedly.

"Quit teasing your pupil honey." said an older version of Blake as she walked over, wearing a long white coat, black jeans and high black boots with her belladonna flower emblem printed on them, a black sweater, and sunglasses, her cat ears were also visible on top of her head, slightly bigger than when she was 17, and both of them were pierced the same way her mother's were, she had a ring on her finger, and Gyro even noticed a small bump on her stomach, which meant she was in the early stages of pregnancy. (Gyro assumed she was probably about 27)

Once she was next to the man she kissed him on the cheek, making him smile a bit "You know I can't help it Blake, besides, Lumiere isn't here to do it instead."

Shiro hung his head "At least Yang isn't here, she'd just keep laughing at me."

"The kid's got a good sense of humor!" the main barked in laughter, with Shiro starting to draw circles on the floor.

"So cruel boss." he mumbled.

"When was the last time we saw Yang and Ruby anyway?" Blake said with a bit of a smile.

"I think it was a week before they were accepted into Beacon, although we'll see them often since Ozpin gave us that job offer." the man said with a smirk.

Gyro blinked at that as he stepped towards them "Excuse me, from your words, I'm assuming Yang and Ruby are younger?"

"Who're you kid?" the man asked as Blake lowered her sunglasses to look at him better.

"A student at Beacon in my world, Gyro Vermillion, member of team RWGBY, leader is Ruby Rose, her partner is Weiss Schnee, my partners are Yang Xiao Long and Blake Belladonna." Gyro said, looking at the older Blake, who lifted her glasses up and blinked in surprise.

"So, I'm the same age as the girls in your world?" she said in confusion.

"Yep." Gyro said, popping the p.

"Huh, kinda funny since I've known those girls since before they even got into Signal, we had a case where someone was holding Yang for ransom, god Taiyang was a mess and Ruby had no idea what was going on, Whyatt here held the kidnapper's attention while I got behind him and made him put Yang down before knocking him out." Blake said as she then chuckled "She was practically starry-eyed when she saw me, and I think she's even made me her role-model even though I'm a detective and she's trying to be a huntress."

"I think she has a poster of you from when you had to infiltrate the Miss Remnant contest a few years back." Whyatt said with a laugh while his wife sighed at being reminded of THAT day.

"God those girls were all a bunch of dumb bimbos, I could seriously understand why the perp wanted to pull that revenge stunt on the competition." Blake said with a groan.

"It's kind of funny that you ended up winning it to boot." Shiro said with a chuckle before Blake glared at him, making him gulp fearfully.

"You're so lucky I'm pregnant or I'd kick your ass." she grumbled, god did she hate that contest, it had been so demeaning, especially the bikini portion, since she usually only showed off like that to her husband.

"Right, well, this was interesting. If you'll excuse me, I really need to find something to eat though, and then find my friends." Gyro said with a wave as he started walking away.

"Don't be a stranger kid." Whyatt said with a two fingered salute.

Several minutes later, Gyro walked back towards the table where everyone was, carrying an honest to goodness Mcdonalds meal bag in one hand and a can of Iced Tea in another.

"Still wonder how Swift got a Mcdonalds here, but I'm not gonna complain, been a while since I've had some Filet-o-Fish, plus I'm sure Dabo'll like the toy." he said as he pulled out a small plastic bag that had a Ninja Turtles toy of Leonardo in it.

He soon got back to the table, seeing everyone sitting on it, including Weiss, who had a new tiara around her ponytail, replacing her old one. The new one was silver in color and five different colored small gems on it in red, light blue, green, dark purple, and yellow.

Strangely though, Pierce and Yang weren't present, and everyone was looking up.

"What's going on?" he asked as he sat down between Dabo and Ruby, Tatl and Tael sitting on Dabo's head, sliding the toy to Dabo who looked down at it and smiled before hugging Gyro a bit and opening the package and playing with it. (Gyro also finally saw the two fairies tone down their light a bit, meaning he saw their actual bodies instead of the light emanating from them, Tatl had long platinum blonde hair and wore a long dress, while Tael had short purple hair and wore a simple shirt and shorts)

Instead of anybody answering him, they all simply pointed up, making him look up in confusion, only to be confused even more as he saw Pierce flying around in his dragon form alongside a golden chinese dragon.

"Is... is that Yang?" he asked in shock.

"Told you he'd get it on the first try." Summer said to Taiyang with a smirk, making him chuckle a bit.

Gyro looked back down, centering on Weiss "What happened? You've been with her for the last half hour."

"Well we went into that shop earlier, we found a golem in there, who gave us what were apparently wedding gifts from someone called the Phoenix Champion, the coupons were so he knew which versions of us to give them to. There was this tiara in mine, apparently it gives me an 80% resistance to fire, ice, wind, electricity and darkness." Weiss explained a bit.

"It's also got our team colors." Blake said as she pointed at the jewels on it.

"That's something I liked when I saw it." Weiss said with a smile, followed by Ruby hugging her and Weiss returning the hug with a small laugh "But, anyway, Yang's gift was this golden arm band shaped like a dragon that went around her bicep, it's keyed to only work with her DNA, but it would apparently also work for her kids, anyway, the golem said it would let her turn into a dragon, so the first thing she did once she got out of the store was to go and find Pierce, she said she'd grab a bite to eat later."

"Betcha her and Pierce found some livestock to eat." Nora said with a snort as she pictured the two dragons just grabbing a random cow or pig and grilling them with their fire breaths before eating them.

"They probably did, since on my way here some guy was whining about how a pair of dragons just swooped down and stole two of his cows." Gyro said as he looked back up to see the dragons slowly flying back down towards them.

Once they were close enough to the ground, they turned back to their human forms, With Pierce landing first and Yang falling on his back, making him wobble a bit before he righted himself.

"So, how was your first time flying on your own Yang?" Pyrrha asked in curiosity.

"It was freaking awesome! It feels even better than when I'm on Pierce's back." she said with a grin as she sat back down.

"So, were the cows you two stole any good?" Qrow asked with a smirk.

"Coulda used more mustard." Pierce said with a straight face before he laughed a bit.

Everyone went back to eating after that. (Pierce and Yang had also landed by a crystal clear lake earlier and drank from it while still in dragon form, meaning they weren't thirsty either)

Partway through their meal, they heard someone speak.

"U-um, excuse me." was heard, making them turn around to see the version of Ruby that had dried blood on her clothes, looking down at her feet nervously, and standing behind her was the other Gyro.

"Uh, hi?" the older Ruby said in a bit of confusion as she saw her slightly younger counterpart just standing there awkwardly.

The other Gyro leaned down to whisper something into her ear, making her look up a bit before looking back down and nodding, making the other Gyro nod back as he looked at everyone.

"You'll have to excuse her, she has several reasons to be nervous at the moment. Anyway, you already know our names, so I don't need to introduce the two of us, but Rubes here wanted to come talk to you, well, specifically to her parents." he explained, his voice being a bit rougher than the normal Gyro's but besides that it sounded practically the same.

Summer and Taiyang looked at the other Ruby in confusion "What's the matter Little Rose?" Summer asked her, making the other Ruby's breath hitch as she tried to hold back tears.

The other Gyro gripped the other Ruby's shoulder a bit, motioning with his eyes for someone to grab Topaz, With Yang grabbing her little brother, before he let go of Ruby's shoulder, as she launched herself at her parents and hugged them tightly as she started bawling her eyes out.

They were suprised at first before they started comforting her as best they could while she continued to cry.

A few minutes later, the other Ruby was sitting in Summer's lap, leaning back into her as she slept lightly.

"Alright other me, think you can explain her situation?" Gyro asked his counterpart.

The other Gyro nodded as he sat at an empty spot at the table "The first thing to know is that the Summer of our world is deceased, and that Ruby is an only child."

"Wait, what about the other me? She was with you guys." Yang asked as she held her little brother in her arms.

"You don't want to be holding a baby when I'm gonna say it, since it'll piss you off." the other Gyro said, making Yang nod seriously as she passed Topaz to her dad.

"Our world's Yang is still the daughter of Raven Branwen, however her father is not Taiyang Xiao Long, in our world, Raven made some kind of contract with a dragon demon and had his child, that child was Yang." the other Gyro explained.

"Other me is a half-demon?!" Yang asked in surprise.

The other Gyro nodded "That's not the worst of it however... Taiyang eventually found Yang, since Raven abandonned her in our world as she wanted a son, which actually pissed off the demon since he didn't care about his heir's gender, so a small yay for demon equality, but Yang grew up a bit... roughly. She never saw Taiyang as her father, and that led to the event that really shocked Rubes."

"What... what did the other me do?" Yang asked worriedly, already having a good idea of what happened.

The other Gyro looked straight at her "She killed Taiyang." he said simply, leaving a shocked silence surrounding the table.

"That... that fucking bitch!" Yang said in anger as her eyes turned red as she punched table, making it crack a bit. (they were made out of some pretty solid stuff to boot)

"Again, not the worst of it." the other Gyro said as he shook his head, before he looked at the other Ruby sadly "Pull up her sleeves." he said sadly.

Summer rose an eyebrow, before she did just that, gasping in shock at what she saw.

Several different bruises running along Ruby's arms, along with a few burn marks.

Worried, she pulled up Ruby's shirt a bit, seeing the same thing on her stomach, and when she looked closer at her nylon socks, she could see several similar marks underneath them on her legs.

There was a long silence at the table, the older Ruby letting a few silent tears fall as she looked at her other in horror and Gyro hugged her.

The silence was broken by Nora who spoke softly and calmly for once "It was the other Yang who did that wasn't it?"

The other Gyro nodded softly as he looked at the ground, which was soon followed by a loud crack as Yang actually made a hole in the table punching it, her eyes a blazing red as her hair was set aflames.

"That fucking bitch is dead." she said lowly as she stood up.

"I'm afraid you'll have to wait for a chance to fight her in the tournament." spoke Swift as he walked towards their table.

"Why the fuck should I?" Yang asked completely calmly despite her intense rage.

"Because fighting outside a match is strictly prohibited... but if you really want to see her die, I have an idea." Swift said, smirking a bit.

"What is it?" Yang asked with a raised eyebrow, reigning in her anger a bit.

"Making it so she's defeated by two powerful opponents. Neither of them will be you though, your anger would get the better of you and get you killed." he said stritctly to Yang.

Yang narrowed her eyes at him before she sat back down "Fine. As long as she dies." she said simply, her eyes remaining red.

"She will, don't worry." Swift said before walking away.

Pierce put an arm around Yang, making her lean into him as she closed her eyes, slowly breathing in and out thourgh her nose to try and calm down before she just ignored Swift and hunted the bitch down.

"What about you? What's your story?" Gyro asked his counterpart.

The other Gyro looked up "Before I explain, I just want to say that I get visions that show me other worlds, and sometimes even the future. So, for starters, unlike you, I was born on Remnant in Holodrum."

"Wait, Holodrum is on Remnant?" Pierce asked in surprise.

"As is Labrynna, they are the two hidden elven kingdoms. Anyway, our family life wasn't exactly the best, our father regurlarly beat me, Pierce, Azure and mom. One day though our dad went too far and killed mom, so Azure, in rage, unleashed his magic for him on the first time, killing the bastard. We grew up just the three of us until Azure met Noel, where it then became the four of us... until the two of them passed away because of a war that erupted between Holodrum and Labrynna." the other Gyro explained sadly.

"How did you get away?" Amelia asked her son's counterpart carefully.

"I made myself a sea-worthy ship. I'd already started getting visions by then, so I wanted to get to Vale and try to stop war from breaking out in evey single kingdom, turns out my visions weren't of my world, but of another Remnant. But still, me and Pierce managed to escape the kingdom... I wish I'd left the bastard behind though." he spat out at the end.

"What's wrong with the other me?" Pierce asked in confusion.

"Bastard's a fucking rapist, first thing he did when we got to Vale was find a girl that was alone and drag her into an alley... Oum, when I found her the only thing I could do was give the poor girl a mercy killing because of how broken she was. I'd lost track of him for a while after that, except for on the news with the rumors of a serial rapist on the loose in Vale, constantly eluding the authorities." the other Gyro explained angrily.

Pierce was completely silent in shock, taking him a few moments to find his words "What made him this way?"

"I don't know, and I don't want to find out... heck for all I know, what happened to me happened to him, but he didn't come out on top." the other Gyro explained.

"What do you mean?" Jaune asked.

The other Gyro pointed at his eyes "You see these? They were blue once, then one fucking day I end up with a demon trying to possess me, he almost got me, but I ended up killing him from inside instead, got these eyes from it."

"And the hair?" Ren asked.

"Stressed out to the point my hair went white." the other Gyro explained.

"Don't you have clones?" the older Gyro asked his counterpart.

The other Gyro snorted before he pulled out a cigarette and a lighter, lighting it up as he took in a breath and let out a puff of smoke "I wish, I suck at magic, my strong points are strategy, stealth and sniping... and ship building I guess but that shit's useless on dry land."

"How did you and other me meet?" the older Ruby asked.

"You can thank the Slenderman ripoff for that. He needed some people to act as his generals for his return, with his first plan being to get the triforce from you guys, so he decided to try and be poetic and make teams RWGBY and JNPPR, but using counterparts to you guys." the other Gyro took another puff of smoke "He made me the leader of my team, and the other Pyrrha is the leader of the other team."

"So, I'm guessing that's when you met up with the other me?" Pierce asked.

"Yeah, first thing I did was deck the bastard in the schnods since I'd heard of his recent rape, which the cops thought it was a completely different person since the victim was found in a completely different state." he explained as he punched his fist into his palm when he said he decked his brother.

"How was she found?" Winter asked.

The other Gyro looked at everyone "Ripped in half from the bottom up due to a FAR too large member attemtping to enter her."

Once more, shocked silence reigned at the table.

"He fucking did it as a dragon." Pierce said in horror.

The other Gyro nodded "Yeah, thus, me punching his balls. It was pretty boring there honestly, and then I ran across the blonde bitch attemtping to start her 'Daily' beating of Ruby." he took a long drag of his cigarette, leaving only a small piece of it as he flicked it off to the ground and stomped it out "I punched her in the tit for trying that." he snorted then "Bitch was even angrier than usual from that. After that, me and Ruby stuck together, since I was the only one who honestly cared about her, and before long we started dating."

Everyone contemplated his words, before Summer asked somethign that had been gnawing at her "Where did she get all this blood on her?"

The other Gyro looked at her before looking sadly at Ruby "The other Yang forced her to kill people, eventually it affected her mind and started breaking her slowly... I've been putting the pieces back together bit by bit." he said before he stood up and took Ruby into his arms "Thanks for listening to our story. And thanks for letting her have a good cry, she really needed it, and I think it'll help with making her who she once was." he said before walking away as Ruby cuddled up to him in his arms.

"There's still somethings he didn't tell us." Raven said as she watched him walk away.

"Their probably personal, leave them be." Summer said seriously, making Raven nod after a few moments.

* * *

 **And done.**

 **Pretty big chapter, dedicated mostly to a moment of rest, and to delving into the past of other Ruby and other Gyro.**

 **Yes, Gyro kept some things quiet, such as what he was doing until Darkness recruited him, but that's because it was irrelevant to the story, and like Summer said, personal.**

 **And also, yeah, Dark!Remnant is a pretty horrifying place.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Read, Review, Don't be a dick, and have a nice day everyone.**

 **See ya next time.**


	112. Chapter 98: Brutal Specter

**Hello everyone and welcome back to THOR!**

 **Today we're continuing the tournament arc with two more fights, which should end up being longer.**

 **I'm also doing a preview for one of Phoenix's future stories, per his request.**

 **It's gonna be a good one, so you'll want to check it out when he eventually posts it.**

 **Anyway!**

 **Let's get this show on the road!**

* * *

After what was definetly an interesting encounter, everyone had finished up their meals silently.

Throughout the whole thing, Yang's eyes had stayed red, and they probably would keep the color for a little while still.

Eventually, they headed back inside the colosseum, although on the way there, they caught an interesting sight.

An alternate version of Yang long cargo pants, an orange tanktop, a grey jacket, her hair tied in a ponytail, and her right arm replaced with a robotic one, sitting on the shoulder of a large dark skinned creature that had red fur in several spots on his body, including a red mane around it's head, golden bangles on it's wrists, and long black horns on top of it's head.

On it's other shoulder, sat a green creature with a fish like tail and beady yellow eyes, wearing some kind of brown cloak over it's body, holding a knife in it's right hand, a lantern in it's left, and on top of it's head was a golden crown.

They were a bit confused at the sight, before shrugging it off, as their was honestly weirder.

When they were back in their booth, they sat down, curious as to what the next match would be.

"Hello everyone, and welcome back to the tournament!" Magna said with a grin as he and Swift sat in the announcer's booth once more.

"Let's not waste anymore time, and find out what our next match will be." Swift said as the roulette spun once more, making him blink once it stopped "Huh, what do you know, ANOTHER mirror match. This time we have 'The Lotus' VS Lie Ren, AKA, Kamen Rider Specter." Swift finished with a grin.

"Guess it's my turn then." spoke a version of Ren that wore a mostly black leather jacket with blue sholders and sleeves, his hair still held the magenta streak, but instead of a ponytail, it was cut short in the back.

"How much are you willing to bet it's gonna be over as quickly as the other ones?" spoke the Jaune from his world, who wore a dark green hoodie instead of a black one.

"No bet. Although the others would have loved to see this, especially Nora." said a young man with dark orange hair and orange eyes who wore a black jacket over an orange t-shirt, orange elbow bads and knees pads, dark blue jeans, and normal sneakers.

"If there's anything you think I should know about my opponent's past when the match starts, just let me know." said Ren as he was teleported away.

"Well, if he wants quick information..." spoke the orange eyed young man as his body glowed in an orange light before it shrank down to the size of a small orb, the light casting away a few moments later to show he had now taken on a form similar to a mechanical eyeball, with an orange sticker on top with some kind of face, the letter G on top of it, and the word GHOST under it, with the back of the eye being a pure black.

"The wonders of being a ghost and turning into an Eyecon. How's it feel in there anyway Neil?" Jaune asked the now named Neil.

"Well, to be fair, I'm not in it, but I guess I do feel a bit cramped like this." the Eyecon spoke in Neil's voice before it sat itself down on the ramp "Being dead has it's perks sometimes, but it still sucks."

"Alright, let's talk about our first fighter, Kamen Rider Specter." Swift said with a smile "Lie Ren's life started out the same as his original counterpart's, including the destruction of Oniyuri, followed by him eventually meeting Nora Valkyrie. However things didn't stay on track very long. The two ended up cornered by a bandit one day, only for that bandit to somehow end up dead. The reason for his death was a creature known as a Gamma, an unseeable entity, usually, that wanted something he had stolen recently, that being a blank Eyecon. Things didn't go exactly as planned after that, with Ren barely escaping with his life, and Nora being at death's door. It was then he was offered a chance to save her. Her body could no go longer on, however, her soul was still alive, thus it was placed within an Eyecon of it's own, and to give her a new body, Ren would simply need to hunt down the 15 legendary Eyecons, which when gathered together, could grant any one wish. He was given a Ghost Driver, and the blank Eyecon he had taken was turned into his own personal Eyecon, the Specter Eyecon, thus marking the beginning of Kamen Rider Specter. Eventually, after clashing with Neil a few times, as both of them were looking for the eyecons, Ren to revive Nora, and Neil to revive himself, he ended up joining Beacon, having a feeling Vale would be the next big hot spot for the Gamma, ending up on team JNPR with Jaune Arc as his leader, Pyrrha Nikos as a team member, and Neil Detros as his partner, the two butting heads upon finally meeting again at Beacon at first, before Neil demanded Ren tell him his reason for hunting the Eyecons. Let's just say Neil didn't mind giving up on his life if it brought back Ren's most precious person. They started working together after that, and Nora was eventually revived, and after a few weeks of getting herself into shape with intensive training and making a weapon with Ruby's help, she joined the team, making it JNNPR, and making it the first five man team in Beacon history."

"Spoilers much?" Magna muttered.

"Hey, it was just a summary, not the actual story." Swift muttered back, before Magna cleared his throat.

"Now then, for his opponent, The Lotus, formerly known as Lie Ren." Magna spoke "The Lotus was born blind, something that saddened his parents, but also shamed them, seeing as in their eyes, their child would amount to nothing. Putting it simply, he didn't take too kindly to that, and was the main reason Oniyuri ended up the way it is now in his world. Eventually he was found by an old monk, who took him and wanted to help ease his soul, however all the Lotus wanted was power to do whateve he wanted. In the end he killed the monk, made his own fighting style that used some of what he learned, and eventually met the Thunder Destroyer."

"Well... shit." Neil muttered as he started floating up and flew towards Ren when he appeared in the arena, whispering to him what he heard before flying back unnoticed and changing back.

"This is not gonna be pretty." Jaune said as Ren passed a hand over his waist slowly while his eyes were shadowed by his hair, making a strange belt that looked like a sheet was drapped over it appear on his waist in blue flames.

"For your crimes, I'll make this battle last, your death deserves to be slow." Ren spoke lowly as he looked at his counterpart who wore a blindfold over his eyes, his own eyes showing a raging storm of anger within them. (his counterpart also wore Ren's volume 4 outfit)

He reached into his pocket and pulled out his own Eyecon, this one having a blue sticker with a more angry looking face on it under the letter S and on top of the word SPECTER.

He clicked a button on the side, making the iris of the eye blink as it switched to a large S, which he then put in the belt after opening it up, quickly closing it and pulling the lever before slamming it back in.

 **"KAIGAN! SPECTER! READY GO! KAKUGOU! DOKIDOKI GHOST!"** _(Translation: Eyes open! Specter! Ready Go! Hellbent! Pulse-Pounding Ghost!)_

The belt sounded off as energy particles formed around Ren's body, creating a black armor over him with several blue lines running along it that look like the kind you'd see on a heartrate monitor, with a yellow flaming eye drawn on the armor's chest, and the helmet's face being a featureless silver, this was followed by a black parka with blue edges flying out of the belt's eye and landing on his shoulder, as the same face that was on the Eyecon appeared, letting everyone see the blue mask and black angry looking lens, with two horns on the helmet's forehead, as he pulled the hoodie down.

"Well, he is seriously pissed if he skipped the standby noise." Jaune said in slight surprise as Neil nodded.

"I expected him to just turn into his final form." Magna muttered to Swift.

"I think I got versions of them from before they got their final forms, so Ren's highest form right now is Deep Specter." Swift muttered back, making Magna sigh that the fight wouldn't end as awesomely as he'd hoped.

He held a hand out, a weapon flew out from his belt.

It looked like a long blue rifle, but near the muzzle was what looked like a hand.

"I won't need my full power to kill you, my basic forms are enough." Specter said to the Lotus calmly as he pulled on the orange pump on the underside of his weapon, making the hand close into a fist and pulling trigger, shooting the Lotus who narrowly dodge the shot.

"So, he probably won't even use Deep Specter in the end." Magna pouted.

"Oh get over it, his main form is already cool enough, and it's all he needs." Swift said with a sigh.

Specter rushed in, pushing the pump forward and making the hand open back up when it was the Lotus's face, making his head real back before he used it so lap him across the face so far it sent him flying off to the left.

Specter quickly pulled out a new Eyecon, this one being purple in color, switching it out with the one in his belt, and summoning up a new parka, this one purple with gold edges and looking like some kind of japanese outfit, flying around him as the previous parka and faceplate disappeared and going over his shoulder, making a new faceplate that looked like two rifles crossing over each other appear on his helmet.

 **"KAIGAN! NOBUNAGA!"**

Specter didn't even let the rest of the sound play as he started firing his rifle at his counterpart nonstop, forcing him to dodge constantly as the Lotus tried to counter by firing back, but his bullets were either destroyed in the crossfire, bounced off Specter's armor with no damage, or batted away with the rifle.

He didn't let up at all as he kept on firing, before pulling out a new Eyecon, this one teal in color, replacing the Nobunaga Eyecon with it and summoning a new parka, teal in color with gold edges and no sleeves, that fell onto his shoulders and created a new faceplate that looked like two sickles facing each other.

 **"KAIGAN! TUTANKHAMUN!"**

Once more he didn't let it finish as a small mechanical cobra slithred out from the parka and crawled up his weapon's length, stopping in the hand as it closed and turning it's tail into a sickle blade, followed by him pulling the lever again.

 **"DAI KAIGAN! OMEGA DRIVE!"** _(Translation: Dai in this case means great, so Great Eyes Open)_

He slowly held up the sickle as energy gather on the blade of it, quickly slashing forward after a few moments, sending blades of energy flying towards the Lotus, which cut through his aura like paper.

"You haven't suffered enough!" Specter called out in anger as he held his weapon in front of his belt, an eye molded into the handle being hit by a thin laser that came out of the belt.

 **"DAI KAIGAN! OMEGA FANG!"**

"Oh shit." Neil muttered.

"Ok, he's really angry if he's using that thing." Jaune said as he realised what Ren was doing.

Energy gathered on the sickle again, except when Specter threw it, it went behind the Lotus and created some kind of stange pyramid with an eye in the middle of it, said eye opening and sucking the Lotus in as he tried desperately to calw his way away from it, soon losing his strength and being sucked into the pyramid, the eye closing, and the pyramid blowing up, leaving no trace of him behind.

"Specter is the winner." Swift said simply, even he thought that had been rather brutal.

"Maybe, we save the next rider fight for another time, one Kamen Rider going up after that kind of brutal beat down would be bad for PR." Magna muttered as he looked at Swift.

"Yeah, we'll use an already chosen stock match." Swift whispered as the roulette spun and stopped on the Yang that came from the same universe as Jaune Arc Hikari, and on the Adam android.

The two fighters were quickly teleported away to preparation areas once the match was announced.

"Alright folks, this time around, we don't have much info to give on the fighters, so I'll do both. For Yang's history, it's the same as the original one, up to the Beacon initation, where a few days after it she received her NetNavi, Burnerman, originally an extreme pyromaniac, Burnerman's leftover data was used by Jaune to create a copy, and give it a new personality. Now he tends to make horrible puns because of a buggy joke program that Jaune accidentally installed into him, and while he's still a bit of a pyro, he's toned it down a lot. Much Like Jaune and Django, Yang and Burnerman are capable of crossfusion, gaining a boost in attack and defesive capabilities, on top of their flames being extremely hot. As for her opponent, not much is actually known about the android called ADAM, all we know is that he is somehow based on the White Fang Commander in question, and that he was designed by scientists with an unknown purpose in mind." Swift said simply.

"I feel like this match is gonna be short." Magna muttered.

"Trust me, they want something short after that brutal match." Swift whispered to him.

When a crowd was put off by a drawn out match because it was more of a brutal slaughter, you gave them something short and simple to get their attention.

Soon, the two fighters were warped in, Yang already crossfused with Burnerman.

She wore a heavy red armor with yellow stripes on it. On her shoulders were large flamethrowers, with a few smaller ones on her back and a medium one on the back of her helmet from which came out a yellow flame, which was actually the form her hair took in her current state. Along with that, a symbol shaped like a blue flaming heart was visible on her chest, placed in between the obvious indents of where her breasts were, and a visor covered her eyes. Her arms and legs were covered in red armor like the rest of her body, on which their were smal flamethrowers in front of her knees and her elbows, shooting out the occasional small spurt of fire. Under all the armor was a tight black undersuit.

As for the Adam android, he looked like an upgraded Atlesian Knight, except he held Adam's weapon in his hand, and a White Fang mask was on his face.

"Ready? Begin!" Magna called out into the mic.

"Burn baby burn!" Burnerman's voice was heard as the symbol on Yang's chest blinked in time with the words and the flamethrowers aimed for ADAM.

"Disco Inferno!" Yang shouted as the Flamethowers opened fire on the android, quickly melting his joints together.

The Ruby from the same world as that Yang groaned into her hand at Yang's take on humor.

"We burn." Yang said with a grin with Burnerman laughing along while she tipped ADAM over with a poke, making him fall down, unable to move at all.

"Well, the winner by immobilisation is Yang Xiao Long everybody!" Swift said with a grin as the short but funny fight made people clap and cheer.

"You think the next fights will get better?" Magna asked Swift.

"I hope so, because having to tend to the spectators constatnly can get boring." Swift muttered as the roulette started spinning again.

* * *

 **Ok, I honestly tried people, but I still suck at fights, and it didn't help that I was mentally, and physically, tired today.**

 **I have been out all the day, walking nearly constantly, and having to remember a lot of things.**

 **So I did my best I could for tonight, while also using an in-universe explanation that works.**

 **Read, Review, Don't be a dick, and have a nice day everyone!**

 **See ya next time.**


	113. Chapter 99: Alien Attack and True Battle

**Hey everyone and welcome back to THOR!**

 **Nothing to say today, so let's jump into the story!**

* * *

"And our next match is..." Swift started as the roulette finally stopped, making him grin "The Hero Reborn, Gyro Vermillion VS The wielder of the Ultimatrix, Yori!"

Gyro looked up and grinned at that "About time." he said as he stood up and stretched a bit.

Up in another booth, stood two people who looked like kids.

One was a girl with lime green hair and pointed ears, wearing what was basically a bikini top and short shorts with a garterbelt and thigh high boots, along with a purple cape, gloves, and pink ribbons attached to her hips.

The other was a boy with seafoam green hair and pointed ears, wearing a sleeveless chainmail shirt, green shorts, simple brown shoes with a green cape over his shoulders, gloves, and a green gauntlet over his left wrist with a dial that looked like a hourglass.

"Oh hey! You're fighting! That's cool!" The girl said happily as she looked at the screen.

"Should be fun, that guy looks strong, and hey, maybe this stupid watch will work better if it scans him since he looks like a different species." the boy said while glaring at his gauntlet.

"Well it did start to glitch out less when it scanned my dragon form, and also when you scanned those different kinds of Taguels... which different Taguels do you have again?" the girl asked while the boy grabbed his gauntlet and the dial lifted, creating a small hologram of a giant rabbit.

"Let's see, we have Battle Bunny, DefLeopard and Aquila, so yeah, rabbit, leopard and hawk, and technically speaking, their's Blitzdrake, which I got by scanning your dragon form... still a bit peeved it took me 800 years to get my dragon form, while you've had yours since you were 10." the boy mumbled.

"Well, I guess I'm just that good." the girl said with a teasing grin.

"I swear Nowi, if you weren't my wife I'd punch you sometimes." the boy mumbled before the now named Nowi hugged him.

"Aww, so you do care Yori!" Nowi said with a laugh.

Yori simply glanced at her in deadpan before he was warped away, making Nowi fall to the floor in surprise, before she got up with a grin.

"800 years old, and I still got it, especially after 100 years of marriage to the guy." she said to herself with a laugh.

"So, we'll give you the short version of their stories this time, because for one of them, most of his story hasn't happened yet, and the other, well explaining his would take too long." Magna said.

"So first, let's start with Yori." Swift said clearing his throat "Yori is a Manakete, a species of humanoid beings capable of shapeshifting into dragons and can live for thousands of years, for example, the voice of the goddess Naga, Tiki, who is almost 3000 years old, and yet she looks like she's still in her mid twenties. Yori's family, much like many other Manakete's were hunted to near extinction when the humans started to fear them. His parents hid him away when he was only 7 years old, keeping him safe for centuries to come, yet depriving him of the one true gift of the Manakete, the dragonstone, the one object needed for a Manakete to transform into a dragon. However, when he was 300 years old, something changed. What looked like a shooting star, turned out to be a, gift from the heavens so to speak. The brilliant Galvan scientist Azmuth, creator of the Omnitrix, had sent the upgraded copy of the weapon known as the Ultimatrix created by his disgraced pupil Albedo, through a wormhole, and where would it end up, but in Ylisse, falling where Yori was. He may have had the Ultimatrix for 500 years, but it still holds a few secret from him, and his adventures with it haven't even truly started yet."

"And for his opponent, Gyro Vermillion." Magna started with a smile "There's a lot to his story, but we'll stick to the main parts. First, he comes from Earth, and was probably one of the greatest minds of his planet, earning several PhDs when he was only 15, before creating the first ever working dimensional portal by combining magic and technology together. Using that portal he reached the world of Remnant, where he and his brother Pierce started changing the future in drastic ways. Though we won't spoil it too much to the other groups from Remnant. After several months, the two brothers joined Beacon academy, Gyro becoming a member of team RWGBY, and Pierce becoming a member of team JNPPR, the two first ever 5-man teams in hunter history. Gyro and his friends had many adventures, both in Remnant, and in other worlds, with more yet to come."

"Spoilers would have been nice honestly." Pierce mumbled as he kept trying to keep Yang calm by rubbing her shoulders.

Her shoulders were actually one of her soft points, and one of the best ways to calm her down and relax her.

Soon the two fighters were warped back into the arena, Gyro quickly summoning his Mirror Shield and Golden Master Sword, and Yori activating the Ultimatrix and trying to find a good form.

"Alright, let's see how you handle Big Chill." he said before slamming down the dial on the watch, covering him in green energy, before it dissipated and showed him changed into a being made of magma, rock and flames with the Ultimatrix symbol on his chest.

"The heck? Really, a new alien NOW of all times? Stupid watch." Yori grumbled as he looked himself over before poking the symbol on his chest.

Gyro grinned a bit as he looked at the alien in front of him, remembering when he used to watch a certain show when he was still a kid "So, what's it's name?"

Yori looked up in confusion before looking at his hands "Well... it's probably made for fire, so... Heatblast!" he said as he clenched his hands.

Gyro smirked "I see." he said as he started charging a spell on his sword.

Yori smirked as well, setting his hands aflame after a moment before trowing fireballs at Gyro, who lifted up his shield, the shots being absorbed into it.

"Well, that's new." Yori said before Gyro raised his sword up high, quickly bringing it down as he unleashed his spell, creating a wave of ice heading towards him.

"Not good, not good, not good." Yori said as he was soon surrounded by ice everywhere, his body starting to shiver "Ok, so Heatblast isn't that good in the cold, surprising to be honest."

"I think you're just not used to the Pyronite DNA yet." Gyro said.

"Yeah, that might make sense too." Yori agreed before he slammed the symbol on his chest, covering him in a green light as he changed into a new alien.

This new form appeared to be made out of green crystals, with a sleeveless chainmail shirt over it's torso and shorts on it's legs along with simple shoes, and the Ultimatrix on it's chest.

Yori looked himself over, his eyes widenning when his hands turned into swords "Huh. Neat. I think I'm gonna call this one Diamondhead."

"Call it whatever you want, you don't have experience with it yet." Gyro said as he swtiched out his Mirror Shield for the Great Fairy Sword.

"Trash talk? Really?" Yori asked as he cut the ice surrounding him.

"More like sage advice." Gyro said before rushing in and clashing his swords with Yori's hand blades, pushing him back a bit as he started attacking relentlessly, putting Yori on the defensive.

Yori tried to think of a plan, before deciding to turn his foot into a blade and kicking out, forcing Gyro to jump back, and giving Yori a bot of a breather.

"Yeah, you're right, I don't have experience with this one yet, so let's try something different." Yori said before slamming down on the Ultimatrix symbol again.

When the light from the change faded, Yori was now changed into a tall, red-skinned and four armed alien with four green eyes, wearing a short sleeved chainmail shirt (accodomated to his new arms) and a pair of tight shorts that went to his knees, the Ultimatrix having moved to his belt as a buckle.

"Well, this one looks pretty simple, so let's keep his name simple and go with Four Arms!" he said as he ran towards Gyro, who switched out his swords for the Power Gloves, and used his Asura spell to create two arms out of magic on his shoulder blades.

Their firsts met as they started grappling, before Yori noticed the two free arms on Gyro's back "This is gonna hurt isn't it?"

"Definetly." Gyro said with a nod as the two fists started punching Yori's chest repeatedly, soon causing him to stop grappling and step back with a groan as he placed a hand on his chest.

"Sheesh, that hurt. Let's try something else, and hopefully this time I'm not an easy target." he said before slamming the Ultimatrix symbol again.

He was soon turned into a large insectoid being with four legs and two arms, a large stinger on it's tail, a pair of large wings, four eyes on stalks, and the Ultimatrix symbol on it's forehead.

"Huh, looks like I'm some kind of bug." he said as his wings started to buzz and he took off, before he sniffed the air "A smelly bug at that... I got it! Stinkfly!"

"Do you even know what it can do though?" Gyro asked dryly.

Yori pulled out his tongue at Gyro and started giving him a Razzberry, before he actually spat a bit and shoot out some kind of green gunk from his mouth which slid down the shield on the arena instead of hitting an unlucky observer "Huh, weird."

"Try to hit him with it! It looks sticky!" Nowi shouted out to Yori, making him nod as he started spitting the globs of gunk at Gyro, who put on the Pegasus Boots and zoomed around the arena to dodge them.

"Great, now he's too fast. Come on watch, gimme something to catch up to him, maybe even outspeed him." Yori grumbled as he got closer to the ground and hit Ultimatrix symbol again.

Once the light faded, he was turned into a some kind of blue semi-armored velociraptor with wheels on his feet and a retractable visor on his helmet as he wore a tight green outfit over his body with the Ultimatrix on his chest.

"Well this is nice." he said to himself, before the visor covered his face and he sped around the arena a bit "Really nice even. I think I'll call this one XLR8." he said ebfore starting to run circles around Gyro, who just looked bored as he held out a leg suddenly, making Yori trip and tumble around before landing on his butt right in some of the goop he spat earlier.

"Aww come on! How the heck did you even follow me?" he asked in frustration.

"My girlfriend is just as fast as you, so I got used to it." Gyro answered simply, making Yori grumble a bit before he slammed down on the Ultimatrix again.

Once the light disappeared, he was turned into a being that looked like a stereotypical ghost, with a grey body, a long green eye, and the Ultimatrix on his chest.

"Well, this one is pretty freaky." Yori spoke in a fittingly raspy voice, before he turned intangible and flaoted upwards and away from the gunk "I think I'll call it Ghostfreak." he said as he flew towards Gyro and entered his body, making Gyro flinch a bit, before Yori was violently expelled.

"Woah! What the heck was that? There was like 10 of you in there!" he said in confusion.

"Those would be my previous incarnations." Gyro said with a smirk.

"Right, well not trying that again. This guy feels like it's made more for infiltration, so on to something better hopefully." Yori said as he slammed the Ultimatrix, making him change once more.

Once the light faded, he was replaced by a short grey, frog like being with a green jumpsuit, the Ultimatrix on his belt once more.

Yori sighed as he facepalmed "While the inteliggence of a Galvan can prove to be extremely helpful, now is really not the time for it. Still, I'll at least give a name to this form." he said as he put a hand to his chin and rubbed it in thought a bit "I think I'll go with Grey Matter." he said with a nod before slamming down the Ultimatrix again.

He was soon replaced with a fish like humanoid with an anglerfish light on his forehead, large jaws, gills, and grey scales, the Ultimatrix on his chest.

He quickly started gasping for breath as he fell to his knees, Gyro acting quickly and casting a spell that greated a bubble of water around his upper body and head, making Yori sigh in relief.

"Oh man that was close, guess this one can only live in water, so fighting on land is a bust. Well, it needs a name at least. Got any suggestions?" Yori asked Gyro.

"How about Ripjaws?" Gyro said with a smirk, Yori putting a hand to his chin and nodding after a few moments.

"I like it. Now, here's hoping I can actually use the next one." he said as he slammed down the Ultimatrix, Gyro dropping the water bubble at the same time.

When the light cleared, Yori was turned into a large, orange furred, quadrupedal beast with no eyes, large claws, and seemingly no nose, until what looked like gills on his neck flared a bit, revealing his nose was for some reason in his neck, and the Ultimatrix on his chest.

Yori let out a roar when he was finished transforming, before looking at himself in confusion.

"Ah, that's a Vulpimancer, they're incapable of speech, but are amazing hunters. Considering it looks like a kind of dog, why not call it Wildmutt?" Gyro said.

Yori nodded at the information and smiled at the name, liking it, before he crowched low and leaped at Gyro, who ducked down on his back, using his feet to kick Yori up skyward when he was over him.

Grinning, Gyro looked around the arena, using a spell to gather up all the gunk shots from earlier and sending them flying up at Yori, which when it him, actually started messing with his sense of smell.

When Yori got back down, he got up slowly, looking around in confusion as his senses were messed up, whining a bit before he slammed down on the Ultimatrix again.

When the light cleared he was turned into some kind of strange black and green being with circuitry lines running across it's body, the Ultimatrix located on it's chest.

"Woah, this is weird." Yori spoke in his normal voice, except it sounded slightly digitized, as he looked himself over, his hand shifting into a sword and an axe before returnign to normal.

"That would be a Galvanic Mechamorph, a species that can absorb and upgrade technology." Gyro said as he pulled out a small raygun.

"Huh, well that would be helpful if I had any tech handy. As for a name, I think I'll keep it simple and just call it Upgrade." he said befoe Gyro threw the raygun at his feet.

"Here, a present." he said with a grin as Yori nodded and absorbed the ray gun into himself, soon shifting his hand into a simple beam rifle.

"Well, this looks fun, but I have no idea how it works, and I seriously don't trust myself to figure it out quickly, or for the watch to give me an alien I want. Sorry to everyone who wanted a good fight, but I forfeit." Yori called out as his body flashed and he returned to normal.

Even though a lot of people were disappointed, a majority of them still clapped for his effort.

"It was a good effort." Gyro said as he walked towards him and held out his hand.

Yori nodded with a smile and shook Gyro's hand, the Ultimarix's dial lighting up in yellow after a few moments.

"New DNA sample added to the databanks." it spoke in a copy of Yori's voice.

"Huh, so it did scan you in the end." Yori said in curiosity before him and Gyro were warped back to their booths.

"Alright, after that interesting match, let's see what's next." Swift said as the roulette spun gain, and the next match-up made him grin even more.

"Oh god this is gonna be one hell of a fight." Magna muttered.

"For our next match, we'll answer an age old question by proxy, who is stronger between X or Zero?!" Swift called out as the roulette showed a young man with short brown hair and green eyes and a young man with long blonde hair and blue eyes.

The two young men in question looked at each other in wide eyes, as they were in the same booth, in their booth where also the members of the Fairy Tail mage guild.

Before either could say anything, the two were warped away.

"So, this one is a bit complicated to explain, but follow me here people." Swift said as he cleared his throat "X and Zero, originally the two greatest creations of Doctor Light, and Doctor Wily respectively. They were built to be enemies, X to protect the world, and Zero to destroy it. Our two warriors however, aren't the same people, yet carry the same names to honor their legacy. The new X and Zero, much like the previous ones, are best friends, because let me point out that Wily made a bit of a flaw when building Zero, which allowed his original berserker like programming to be fixed, and become X's closest friend. The past of the new pair isn't known much though, so I won't spoil it. However, these new versions of them, along with another one of their friends, and Zero's brother, joined the Fairy Tail mage guild, and made their own team in the guild, team Maverick Hunter. While X is more of a long range attacker with his buster and different weapons, Zero prefers to get up close and personal with his saber and other melee weapons. I won't say much more though, because then I'd be telling." Swift finished with a grin as he wanted to keep their story a secret from the Fairy Tail guild until they said it themselves.

Soon the two fighters were warped back into the arena, X sporting a blue armor with a red gem on the front of his helmet, and Zero sporting a red armor with a blue gem on the front of his helmet.

"Who would have thought we would be fighting one another." X said with a smile.

"I know, but still, let's have a good fight X." Zero said with a thumbs up which X returned.

 **(Play X VS Zero from Megaman X5, this fight needs iconic music to match)**

The signal to start the fight was given, and X turned his right arm into his buster while Zero drew a sword handle from a small white backpack on the back of his armor, a blade of energy soon sprouting from the handle.

The two looked at each other for a few moments, before Zero slashed in front of him, sending out a wave of energy, while X fired a charged shot, the two attacks clashing and causing smoke, which the two fighters jumped into.

"Well, they're being pretty epic right off the bat." Jaune said as he tried to peer through the cloud of smoke, hearing sounds of shots being fired, and of beam saber slashes, as well as seeing several attacks fly out of the smoke, such as a ball of electricity, or a small rainbow colored laser.

The smoke suddenly cleared with a burst of wind, showing Zero holding a long naginata with an energy blade, most likely having spun it to create a strong wind.

He started making several stabs surrounded in green energy towards X, who jumped back and fired a small missile out of his buster, hitting Zero's hand and knocking the weapon away from him as he shook off the pain.

Quickly Zero summoned up a large hammer, smashing the ground in front of him and sending a purple shockwave of energy towards X when he landed, causing a small explosion when it hit him and damaging him slightly.

Zero swung the hammer again, this time straight for X, who countered by charging up his buster and causing the broken ground near him to gather in front of it, and swing it like a mace against the hammer, the ball of earth and stone explosing, damaging both of them as Zero's hammer fell out of the arena, and he then summoned up a pair of tri-pronged energy kunais, which he used to try and stab X with several times before X kicked them out of his hands.

Zero grinned as he then summoned a pair of knuckles on his fists and rushed at X who shifted his buster back into a hand, the two exchanging blows quickly.

Zero suddenly realed a fist back and did a flaming uppercut, hitting X right in the jaw and sending him flying upwards, until X recovered in midair and axe kicked Zero back down.

Zero fell back down on his back, with X falling on his feet, only to be surprised as Zero kicked out and made him fall down too.

The two slowly got up, nodding at one another once their eyes met, before running at each other, each drawing a fist back, before they both punched each other in the face.

The two took a moment took a grin, before they fell down, unconscious.

Everyone in the arena was speechless for a minute, before someone started to clap, followed by everyone else.

"Incredible! Who would have thought we'd witness a double knockout? Not me I can tell you that much!" Magna said with a grin.

"It's too bad we still don't know who's the stronger between the two of them, but even then, neither of them were going all out, so the answer wouldn't have been certain." Swift said as the two were warped back to their booth, where the guild members started to patch them up a bit, before one of Swift's healers walked into the booth and offered to heal them, which the guild happily accepted.

"Man, what a fight though, really, I wonder if our next one will be able to deliver just as well?" Magna said as the roulette started spinning once more.

* * *

 **And there we go!**

 **Gyro finally fights, and he goes up against a wielder of the Ultimatrix, and yes, the kid just unlocked the original 10 for the first time.**

 **The kid himself will be featured in a future story, and also, yes, this will be mentionned in that story as to how he got the original 10.**

 **I also put in one of the most iconic video game fights ever, X VS Zero.**

 **Although I had to tone it down a bit so they weren't trying to kill each other.**

 **Those two are also part of a future story, where we have four people wearing the armors of iconic megaman X characters and becoming members of Fairy Tail.**

 **Yes, they'll play off the armors as them being Requip mages.**

 **Anyway!**

 **Read, Review, Don't be a dick, and have a nice day everyone!**

 **See ya next time!**


	114. Chapter 100: Strongest Guild

**Hello everybody and welcome back to THOR!**

 **We're keeping the tournament going still, this time we're finally taking down two major assholes.**

 **Oh, and one minor one too.**

 **And they all lose because of some of the most badass people in existance!**

 **You'll see who soon enough!**

* * *

 _Universe of the reading group... Wait What?_

"Man this tournament is really awesome so far." said a slightly younger Gyro. (it's Gyro from end of season 2 but with his season 3.5 and beyond clothing and both hands are normal)

Him, Pierce, Dabo and their mom had all been copied from their original universe and dropped into the universe of a team RWBY and JNPR that were currently reading their story, and all four of them were plucked from when the breach ended, although Dabo's appearance was already fixed, mostly due to Gyro doing the same thing his future self did.

"Still pissed about what the other me is like." Muttered angrily a slightly younger Pierce. (same deal as Gyro, and both his eyes are still normal)

"I'm sure he'll get what's coming to him." said a charmingly handsome young man with silver hair and a shark fin on his back, dressed like a waiter.

Gyro and Pierce had went and found Alexei, on Swift's request, and convinced him to cme back to Beacon to read the book with them, which was doable since the dorm was stuck in a time lock at the moment, meaning time outside was frozen.

Gyro soon noticed something out of the corner of his eye, making him turn... to the camera.

"I'm not the only one seeing the floating camera right?" he said, making everyone else notice the camera.

"Wonder who's watching us right now?" Amelia questionned.

"Maybe it's the others reading the story?" Pierce suggested.

"Huh, that makes sense." Gyro said before he grinned and waved at the camera "Hey Ruby! I love you!"

"Hey Yang, how about we go on a date when you get back?" Pierce said to the camera with a smirk.

"I have to say that I look forward to meeting you Weiss." Alexei said with a charming smile.

"Betcha Weiss passed out." Pierce said with a smirk.

"She totally did." Dabo said with a laugh.

"I look forward to talking with you Glynda, and you as well Summer. Maybe we could talk over a bit of tea?" Amelia said to the camera with a smile.

"Hey Nora! Let's play pranks on team CRDL when you get back!" Dabo said with a grin.

* * *

 _Back to the tournament_

The roulette soon stopped spinning, showing the next fighters.

"And our next match-up! The Iron Dragon Slayer, Gajeel Redfox VS The Iron Maiden!" Swift announced, the screen showing a long black haired man, and the evil Pyrrha.

Gajeel grinned from the booth, on top of having long spiky black hair and lizard like red eyes, he had several piercings on his face, two on each side of his nose, two on his chin, and three replacing each eyebrow, all of them iron studs, he also wore 4 earrings on each ear, and had three iron studs on each of his forearms. For clothing, he wore a long black sleeveless coat and dark beige pants with steel toed boots, and gloves with iron knuckles on them over his hands. On his left shoulder was the mark of the Fairy Tail Guild.

"Look at that Salamander, I'm fighting before you." he said to a pink spiky haired young man with brown eyes, wearing a sleeveless black vest with an orange edge, the bottom portion of long black coat with an oragne edge attached to his belt, white pants, sandals, a white scarf around his neck and the mark of the Fairy Tail guild on his right shoulder.

"Shut your face Gajeel! I don't give a crap anyway! X and Zero just fought before you did! And my fight'll be better anyway!" The pink haired young man replied in anger.

Gajeel simply chuckled with a smirk as he was teleported away.

"Huh, for once you lost against him Natsu." said a young man with black hair, dark green pants and a sword shaped necklace, the fairy tail mark on the right side of his chest.

"I didn't ask for your opinion Gray! And put some damn clothes on will ya! You started stripping again!" Natsu shot back, still angry, while the now identified Gray noticed he had shed his coat and started looking around for it.

"I think you're looking for this." said a young man with purple hair, red eyes, a leather jacket over a purple tanktop, and green cargo pants, the Fairy Tail mark on the left side of his neck, as he lifted up a woman with long blue hair, blue eyes, a long blue coat, and a blue hait on top of her head, who was hugging a long white coat with blue edges in her arms with a look of bliss on her face.

"Ahh~ Gray-Sama's coat~" she sighed in bliss.

"Ah, yeah, thanks for picking that up Juvia, and thanks for finding her Vile." Gray said as he grabbed the coat and slipped it on.

Juvia's face turned to a bright red as she started to stammer out "Y-y-y-you're v-v-very w-w-w-welcome G-gray-sama! Juvia l-lives to make you happy!" she said, attempting to bow while Vile still held her by her coat's belt.

Sadly Gray hadn't payed attention to her last words, although he did notice her face was red "You getting heatstroke or something?"

"If anything she has lovestroke you moron." Vile muttered lowly.

Back in the announcer's booth...

"Alright, so first off, let's talk about Gajeel Redfox. He's the adopted son of the Iron Dragon, Metalicana, and as such, was taught Dragon Slayer magic. Originally a part of the Phantom Lord guild, after it's dismemberment following defeat at the hands of Fairy Tail, he soon joined Fairy Tail himself, and incidentally, started frequently butting heads with Natsu Dragneel, a fellow a Dragon Slayer." Swift chuckled a bit "It's also been severly implied that he and Levy Mcgarden may or may not have feelings for each other." he said, making a girl with wild light blue hair and a yellow ribbon in her hair that kept most of it down, with brown eyes and wearign a short orange dress over her body, started to blush madly at Swift's words.

"That's cruel Swift." Magna said with a chuckle before clearing his throat "As for his opponent, she was originally Pyrrha Nikos, but she soon started calling herself the Iron Maiden, due to her way of killing people... I'll let you figure that one out for yourselves. She started out with the makings of a champion, before at the climax of her first tournament, she killed her opponent at the end of her match, claiming his blood was worthy enough to cover her body, and she did this in front of a horrified crowd. There's also witness reports she got off on it." Magna added, distrubed at it, while several versions of Pyrrha felt they were going to be sick, and one of them ended up actually being sick and puking in a trash can "She the true definition of a Blood Knight, taking pleasure in nattle and bathing in the blood of her enemies, most of which have been trained hunters"

It wasn't long before the two fighters were warped back into the arena, the Iron Maiden was wearing a full suit of armor that looked Spartan, helmet included.

"Your blood will stain this ground." she called out, reaching for something in her pocket.

"Sorry lady, I don't plan on dying today." Gajeel replied with a grin.

The Iron Maiden chuckled darkly as the signal to start the match was given "You don't have a choice." she said as she pulled out a small capsule, trowing it in front of her, before it poofed opened, letting out several large pieces of scrapped iron from within.

"I have to thank Lord Darkness for this gift." she said with a laugh before using her semblance to manipulate the iron and sending it flying at Gajeel, who simply stood with a fanged smirk as the iron crashed into him from all sides and covered his body.

The Iron Maiden started laughing madly at that, before she, and everyone else, hear the iron groan, almost as if it was being bended or torn, along with the sound of... someone chomping down?

The iron soon visibly started to move inwards, like something was pulling it in, and everyone could clearly hear someone eating.

Soon enough, a large sheet of iron was pulled in, showing Gajeel's face as he chewed the iron before swallowing it with a grin.

"Couldn't you have found something tastier than pieces of scrap? I mean, sure, I like the stuff, but forged iron tastes even better." he said with a chuckle as ate his way out of the iron deathtrap.

The Iron Maiden was so shocked, she didn't have time to react as Gajeel turned his leg into an iron club and swung it at her, hitting her right in in the side of the helmet and sending her flying away, before Gajeel took a deep breath and let out a grey whirlwind filled with broken pieces of scrap metal flying right at her, tearing her aura to shreds.

When she landed, armor destroyed, bleeding from everywhere, Gajeel stared at her barely conscious form with a sigh.

"I was hoping to get an actual good match out of this. Shit. Guess Salamander really is gonna get the better match." he said before he was warped back to his booth, while the Iron Maiden was warped somewhere other than her booth, where one of Swift's troops ended her life.

"Well, that was quick." Magna said plainly.

"To be honest, I expected her to last longer, but I guess the shock of someone eating iron threw her off too much to catch up, and Gajeel IS pretty merciless when he fights." Swift said as the roulette spun again, soon landing on a slightly surprising match-up.

"Well it seems the Fairy Tail Guild is on a lucky roll today, because now it's time for the Sky Dragon Slayer, Wendy Marvell to go up against the Death Dragon, AKA, Pierce Vermillion!" Magna called out as the roulette showed a young girl with dark blue hair in pigtails, and that the evil Pierce had brown skin, pointed ears, and silver hair, as he was a Dark Elf.

Wendy took a deep breath when she saw it was her turn to fight, she was wearing a short burgundy coat and a black skirt with black stockings and brown moccasins.

"Wendy." a mature feminine voice said, making Wendy look down to see a small white cat standing on her hind legs and wearing a green dress "Do be careful against him... I... I had a vision of this fight, and..."

"What did you see Carla?" asked a small black cat standing on his hind legs with a scar next to his eye who was wearing shorts.

"Was it bad?" asked a small blue cat who carried a green bag on his back.

Carla nodded with a slightly pale look "It was indeed very bad Happy. And, I'm sorry Pantherlily but, saying it would be far too difficult for me."

Wendy kneeled in front of Carla "Was it... really that bad?"

Carla looked at Wendy, and shed a few tears "I... yes, it was Wendy... don't hold back when you fight him... it's what you did in my vision, and... it was your downfall."

Wendy was a bit shaken by this, but nodded with determination, agreeing to go all out from the get-go, before she was teleported away.

"It wasn't because it was too hard for you to say period, it was because if Wendy heard it, the outcome might have happened, isn't it?" asked a young woman with long red hair who wore armor over her body, including over a short blue skirt.

Carla nodded "Yes..." she let a few tears fall "The vision... it showed me that... that MONSTER, raping Wendy in the middle of the arena, in front of the whole crowd, and then just, leaving her broken body on the ground." she said as she burst out into tears, falling to her knees, Happy rushing to comfort her while he too cried.

The members of Fairy Tail were all horrified by this, before they all grew furious at the information.

"This won't stand!" said a short balding old man with a mustache as he jumped on the railing, turning to the guild members "We are Fairy Tail! And when you attack one of our own, it means war! Isn't that right children?!"

The members of the guild roared in agreement with their guild master's words.

"If that bastard tries anything, I swear I'll rip him to shreds!" growled out Natsu as his hand was aflame in anger.

"Agreed! If he dares lay an ill finger on Wendy, he'll face all of us!" said the red haired woman as she summoned a sword a pointed it at evil Pierce's image on the monitor.

"Well said Erza." said a young man with brown hair tied in a spiky ponytail, green eyes, a dark blue high collared closed jacket on him and with long black jeans and running shoes, and an X shaped scar in the middle of his face, holding a white pistol in his hand "I'll personally tear him a new one if he tries anything."

"Easy there Axl, you just might blow a hole in the roof with your pistol." Vile said as he lowered Axl's pistol which pointed straight up.

"So, first let's start by talking about Wendy. She's only 12 for starters, but she sure packs a punch. She's the daughter of the Sky Dragon, Grandeeney, who so far is the only known female dragon. Originally a member of the Cait Shelter guild, she joined Fairy Tail after the whole event with the Oracion Seis Dark Guild was over. Wendy is very much treated like the little sister of the guild due to her status as youngest member, and the guild reacts even more violently than normal when she comes to harm. But she can still very much hold her own." Swift said with a smile.

"As for her opponent, there's no other way to put it than he's scum." Magna spat "The Death Dragon, as he likes to call himself, is a serial rapist, and more recently, murderer, born to a noble family of elves in one of Remnant's two hidden kingdoms, Pierce got a taste for the female flesh from the maids in the family manor, something which his bother Gyro wasn't even aware of." Magna said, as the other Gyro clenched his hands in anger since the maids had actually been friends to him before he had to leave "Following Gyro to the kingdom of Vale, it was there that Pierce started his spree, while at the same time training himself, wanting to even attack trained huntresses, just because they'd put up a bit more of a fight."

A lot of people were angry and disgusted at the Death Dragon, but none more so than the original Pierce, who looked ready to murder someone.

Soon the two fighters were warped into the arena, the Death Dragon licking his lips when he saw Wendy, while the young girl was ready to cast her spells in quick succession, as every woman in the arena called for her to kick his ass for his crimes against women.

The match started, and the Death Dragon started running towards Wendy, who activated her spells.

"Deus Corona! Deus Eques! Il Vernier! Il Arms! Il Armor! Enchant!" she called out as the spells activated, several magic seals passing over her and empowering her as she jumped forward, reaching the Death Dragon in a flash "Sky Dragon's Crushing Fang!" she called out as she placed her hand in a claw like fashin and slashed at him, slashing him with small blades of wind generated from her fingers and pushign him back as she made heed of Carla's advice and went all out, following it up with a kick to the ribs that sent him flying to the side as it was boosted by the wind.

The Death Dragon chuckled as he slowly got up, cracking his neck at the same time "Not bad little girl, you're making this WAY more interesting." he then started laughing darkly "You'll have the honor of me WRECKING you in my other form!" he said as his body shifted into a large black dragon.

"A dragon!?" Wendy said in surprise with her eyes wide, before she narrowed them and started to take a deep breath, at the same time absorbing the residual mana and ethernano left over from the previous matches, powering up her next attack.

"Sky Dragon's... ROAR!" She bellowed out as a powerful tornado burst forth from her mouth, the spell powered up thanks to the magic energy some of the previous fights had left behind in the air of the arena.

The Death Dragon was surprised by this and attempted to fly over it, except his tail was caught in it, pulling him back into the tornado as it sent him flying into the wall and battered his body with brutal winds that tore down his aura, before he fell out of the arena, changed back to normal after the winds stopped.

"A double whammy people! Not only did young Wendy knock him out, but she pushed him outside the arena!" Magna said in excitement while Wendy waved with a smile at the people who cheered for her before she was teleported back to her booth, her guild congratulating her further, while the Death Dragon's unconscious body received the same treatment the Iron Maiden did.

"Now let's see our next match people!" Swift said as he messed with the settings bit to cause the selection to glitch out, confusing eveyone with the matchup.

"Well, it seems we've had an accident with the selection, because this is a 2 VS 1 match." Magna said.

"I say we go through with it, after this we could even have a couple of 2 VS 2 fights for fun." Swift said with a grin.

"Well if you say so." Magna said with a shrug "Our next match-up is the Nova Dragon, formerly known as Yang Xiao Long VS the Fire Dragon Slayer, Natsu Dragneel and the wilder of the Triforce of Power, Pierce Xiao Long!"

"This oughta be good." Natsu said with a grin as him and Pierce were teleported to the same area. (you already know the evil Yang's story, and Natsu's is simply that he's been a member of the guild since he was a kid, and that his father is the Fire Dragon King, Igneel)

"Hey dude." Natsu said as he waved at Pierce.

"Pleasure to meet you Natsu." Pierce said with a nod and a smirk.

"So, anything I should know about you for the fight?" Natsu asked.

Pierce grinned "Just like the other me that Wendy beat, I can turn into a dragon, except whereas he was obvously a shadow dragon, I'm a fire dragon."

"Awesome man! That means we're like a perfect combo for this fight!" Natsu said with a grin.

"Yep, and I have a few ways to make my flames stronger." Pierce added.

"Do you eat fire?" Natsu asked excitedly.

"I can yes, but it's not how I make myself stronger, you'll see how in the fight." Pierce said, with Natsu nodding.

"Alright then... by the way, how come you have the same family name as the chick we're fighting?" Natsu asked in confusion.

"Well, that's because I'm married to another version of her." Pierce said plainly.

Natsu scartched his head a bit, before putting his fist in the palm of his hand "Oh, so the one we're fighting is like the Edolas version of your wife, and Wendy fought the Edolas you."

Pierce nodded, knowing that by Edolas, Natsu referred to the mirror like realm he and some of the others had been to where everyone had a counterpart.

"Yeah, and speaking of our opponent..."

One minute later...

Natsu had a murderous look on his face while smoke rised up from his body as Pierce had told him everything their opponent had done.

"We can both agree she can't be allowed to live right?" Pierce asked.

"Damn straight that bitch is gonna die!" Natsu said in anger, before him and Pierce were teleported to the arena, standing across from the Nova Dragon, who had a few scales on her body along with a pair of dragonic horns sprouting from the top of her head.

"Ready? Fight!" Swift called out, and Pierce summoned up the two swords he had taken from Ganondorf. The blades were black at the edge, while the center looked like flaming magma. One of them looked like a completely demonic Master Sword, except with a thicker blade, while the other had a curved edge with jagged red crystals sprouting on it.

He had renamed the weapons, which were originally the Swords of Demise, to the Demon Swords.

At the same time Pierce summoned his weapons, Natsu rushed in, his hand set aflame, nailing Nova Dragon in the forehead and sending her skiding backwards a few feet as she grinned.

"Not bad punk, guess I was right that I should take this fight seriously." she said with a laugh as her scales covered her body more, her eyes glowing red, wings sprouting from her back and tearing her clothes to shreds (thankfully her scales covered her breasts, so no nudity) and the horns on her head grew out.

She shot a fireball from her hands, which Natsu swallowed up while Pierce took the lead and started attacking her, his swords scratching her scales and making her bleed a bit, as her transformation had nullified her aura.

Natsu took advantage of the small clash they were having and jumped off Pierce's back, his leg set ablaze as he kicked the Nova Dragon in the head, cracking one of her horns in the process.

Natsu kept on alternating who was in the lead on their side, not leaving Nova Dragon anytime to adjust to the sudden shift.

Soon she roared in rage, before she flew up to the top of the arena, flames seeping out of her mouth.

"I think she wants to fry us." Pierce said with a scoff.

"We'll fry her back! What's your power-up man?" Natsu asked seriously.

Pierce grinned as he summoned two large fire dust crystals, handing one to Natsu "Eat it up. This thing is basically like crystallised fire magic."

Natsu nodded with a grin as the both of them ate their crystal quickly, and they could both feel their flames growing even hotter.

"Fire Dragon's... White Hot Flame!" Natus called out as both him and Pierce let forth twin jets of searing white hot flames from their mouths, clashing with the flames the Nova Dragon was spewing out, quickly overpowering it as the Nova Dragon's body was soon taken by the flames.

After a few moments, the flames dissipated, not leaving even a single ash behind of her body.

Although interestingly enough, the arena had started to melt a bit from the temperature of the flames.

Natsu grinned as he held his fist out to Pierce, who bumbed fists with him, before the two were teleported back to their respective booths.

"Well, that battle sure got me fired up." Swift said with a chuckle as he used a paper fan to fan himself, while Magna had a wet towel on top of his head.

"We'll take a short break to fix the arena, in the meantime, everyone can go take a small trip to the toilet." Magna said as the sweat dripped from his brow.

* * *

 **And there we go everyone!**

 **Triple Fairy Tail battles, using the Dragon Slayers to take on some fitting opponents!**

 **If the Iron Maiden had gotten over her shock faster, she might have survived a little longer, but, come on, if you actually saw someone eating iron for the first time in your life, you'd probably be speechless too.**

 **Wendy kicked butt, without the use of Dragon Force, while also avoiding the premonition Carla had.**

 **And Natsu and Pierce annihilated Nova Dragon with a fan-attack for Natsu (at least I think I came up with that)**

 **Now, we're friday, so normally I'd have a chapter of one of my readings up as well, but I finished this so late that I'm putting it off to saturday instead.**

 **So, yeah.**

 **Read, Review, Don't be a dick, and have a nice day everyone!**

 **See ya next time!**


	115. Chapter 101: Saiyan Blood

**Merry (slightly late) Christmas everybody!**

 **Today we're continuing the tournament again, and we're gonna have a 2 VS 2 match.**

 **Yes only one fight, because the banter outside of it is actually pretty long.**

 **The fight itself won't be too long though.**

 **also, did anybody else watch the new episode?**

 **NOTE, DON'T READ THIS CHAPTER UNLESS YOU'VE SEEN THE EPISODE, BECAUSE THEIR WILL BE SPOILERS!**

 **I'm kinda worried.**

 **It's too bad we have to wait until 2017 to get more info.**

 **At least that's literally next week XD**

 **Although it'll probably be like a week or two until we get an actual new episode.**

 **Anyway, let's get this show on the road!**

* * *

Gyro blinked while the roulette spun, having received information from a copy that was left to watch the new episodes.

They had been instructed to only poof when it was important, and dear Oum was this important.

First and foremost, Ozpin was apparently part of some kind of re-incarnation cycle, with Gyro suspecting he originally was the old man from the story of the four maidens.

Two, the original Weiss was getting ready to rebel, because one, her father had slapped her, and two, Whitley was an ass.

He'd also noticed differences between the Weiss of his world and the one of the original world.

First was that in the original world, Weiss only had one mother, where-as the one from his world had her original mother, which she shared with Winter, and then her step mother who was Whitley's mother.

Another, was that in the original world, her dad had married into the Schnee name, while in this world, he was the Schnee.

It was interesting how the world's were different sometimes.

Now, the final important piece of information.

Tyrian, the scorpion faunus who worked for Salem, had managed to poison Qrow with his stinger, although Ruby had cut off the stinger and a portion of the tail in revenge.

That was bad, Qrow was the strongest and most experienced huntsman Gyro knew, and if he was to be defeated by Tyrian, then things could go south.

It didn't help that during the fight, Qrow actually had his aura depleted, although the same happened to Tyrian, which is why Ruby was able to cut off a piece of his tail.

Making a decision, Gyro made an exact copy of himself in the stands, surprising a few people in the process, and making Qrow focus on him since he'd apearred right in front of him.

"What's up kid?" Qrow asked.

"I have a favor to ask you Qrow." Gyro's clone said.

Qrow rose an eyebrow in surprise "A favor? From me? What, do you want to know the best place for whiskey in Vale?"

Gyro's clone rolled his eyes before looking back at Qrow seriously "I want you to train me personally."

Qrow blinked once, twice, before pinching himself "You're serious kid?"

"Just got a bit more info, it's unsettling to say the least, and I want to doubly make sure I'm prepared." the clone answered seriously.

Qrow looked at him with narrowed eyes for a good moment, before smiking slightly "Alright then kid, first thing we do when we get back is I head to Beacon and we take over the arena, the others can come watch because they might learn a thing or two."

Gyro's clone nodded with a smile before dispelling, letting the original know what Qrow had just told him.

Gyro blinked as the info was relayed to him, sighing in relief that Qrow had agreed.

He knew the training would be tough, and that's what he wanted.

Besides, it wasn't like the training from hell he's made everyone else go through.

Now THAT, was challenging.

He didn't ease up on anyone for his training course, not even Ruby, and she was ok with that, since she'd feel bad if she got off easy due to being his girlfriend.

Speaking of their relationship, they had moved to the next level, in a sense, getting a bit more intimate.

They hadn't gotten to outright having sex mind you, neither of them really felt ready for that yet, but they did... give each other a 'hand' so to speak, and only occasionaly.

Also, Summer knew, since Ruby has asked her for advice on how to do certain things, and she honestly didn't mind, since Ruby was being responsible, and besides 'It's not like a handjob or a finger session ever hurt anybody' were her exact words... although she did teach Ruby how to practice safe sex just in case it ever escalated to that, since Yang and Gyro hadn't gotten to that in their explanations, as they hadn't explained every innuendo yet.

They figured it was best if she at least understood sexual jokes first, since it was a given Yang would have done one while explaining how a condom worked.

And Taiyang could whine all he wanted about protecting his daughter's purity, but Summer was having none of it, Ruby was at the age where one became interested in that type of thing, and she was a responsible young woman, as was Yang, even though Summer had told her she should tone it down a bit, even if her and Pierce were married.

Sure she could understand them being in love, but they could at least try to keep it in their pants more often, that was really all she asked for.

Anyway.

The roulette soon stopped, selecting four fighters for a doubles portion.

"And our fighters are... uh, well would you look at that. The Galactic Tyrant Frieza and the Bio-Android Cell VS The Time Patroller Kumber and the Saiyan Prince Robin." Swift said as the screen showed the four fighters.

One of them was rather short and had completely white skin with a tail, the top of his head and shoulders, along with a small part of his chest, forearms and shins had smoth purple crystals on them. Besides his general appearance, his other most eye catching feature where his cruel red eyes.

His partner, could only be described as some kind of man with bug like armor, mostly being green in color with black spots all over it, his upper torso was covered in a black shell which even formed wings on his back. His most eye catching features were the fact he had grey skin, and that on top of his head stood sme kind of crown made from two pieces of his exo-skeleton like armor.

Their opponents looked rather normal.

One was a man with short, wild black hair and eyes, a blue training gi with the kanji for time on the left side of it and a white training shirt underneath it, orange training pants, a red belt and wristbands, simple black boots, and a brown monkey tail.

His partner was a man with slightly longer black hair and purple eyes, wearing a dark purple training gi and pants with a white belt and wristbands, and dirty white boots, a brown monkey tail on his lower back, and finally carrying a large purple coat over his shoulders.

In the Saiyans booth, the one that Gyro and Pierce had recognized as Bardock narrowed his eyes as he saw Frieza step out of the shadows from the booth the villains had.

"Frieza... he'll pay for what he did to our race." Bardock muttered darkly.

"He's already payed though, your son made sure of that." Kumber shot to the Saiyan veteran with a smirk, making the older man chuckle.

"Yeah, Kakarot avenged the Saiyan race for Frieza's genocide, and then the prince's son killed him for real, since the bastard was able to survive with only his torso and head intact in the vacuum of space." Bardock replied.

Robin blinked as he looked at Inigo in confusion, the black haired boy looking back at him in confusion as well "You killed Frieza?"

"What? No, father. I believe sir Bardock meant the prince of his world, not of ours." Inigo replied as his own tail wiggled a bit in front of him in a no gesture.

"Yeah, he's talking about Vegeta's son Trunks, my old partner from the Time Patrol." Kumber added.

"Kinda tall, purple hair, carries a sword, kind of cute?" the red headed girl with pigtails known as Severa asked as her tail wagged a bit.

Kumber was silent for a few moments "Kind of cute?" he asked turning to Severa.

Severa blushed a bit as she realised what she'd said "N-nothing daddy, never mind, forget I said anything!" she replied quickly.

Kumber nodded after a few moments "How do you know what he looks like?"

"He kind of helped us get back to the past, said he was looking for you, but then he learned you were probably dead by that point, fighting off Grima to give all of us time, he offered to help those that didn't make it to the portal a ride to the past in his time machine, so basically, me and Morgan." Severa replied with a shrug as she tried to look indifferent, but was actually blushing a bit as she remembered her encounter with Trunks.

"You liiiike him~" the pink haired girl known as Morgan teased her friend with a grin as her tail wiggled in amusement.

"Morgan I swear to the gods if you don't shut up I'll shove a Masenko up your ass!" Severa replied as her whole face was red.

"Try it missy! I'll show you I'm not the princess of our race for no reason!" Morgan replied as she pulled up her coat's sleeves. (and revealed some impressive muscles for a young woman her age)

"Oh you wanna go little miss proud pipsqueak princess?!" Severa said as she pulled back her own sleeves and showed her own impressive muscles.

Inigo sighed as he facepalmed and looked at Morgan "Dammit Sister why must you always pick a fight with her?"

"Pipsqueak!? Oh that's it Sevvy, no more miss nice princess!" Morgan said in anger as her hair turned golden and spiked up, her eyes turning green and her tail turning the same gold as her hair.

"Bring it on shorty!" Severa replied as her own hair, eyes and tail underwent the same change as Morgan.

Before the two could start fighting, Kumber and Robin brought their fist's down on their heads, making them fall to the ground and revert to normal as large bumps grew on their heads.

"If neither of you shut up I'll force you to watch the whole Twilight trilogy, in director's cut!" Kumber said as his eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

Severa and Morgan quickly got back up and got to their knees, hands clasped in front of themselves as they started begging him to not force him to watch that atrocity.

They knew what it was because they'd ended up being bored one day and went through Kumber's capsules, opening one to find a TV and DVDs, one of which was Twilight. (the only reason he had it was to torture people with it)

They'd ran away screaming out of the tent about halfway through the movie.

"Then stop fighting, Bardock's in charge of you while we go kick some ass." Kumber said as he and Robin were teleported away.

"Alright let's start with our heroes." Swift said as he cleared his throat "First, you need to know about the Saiyan race. They were a proud race of warriors, living for the thrill of the fight, and getting stronger from each fight even, literally. That is, until one of their opponents commited genocide of their race, leaving only a few survivors scattered across the galaxy. One of these survivors was a young saiyan boy called Kumber, who was sent to planet Jamelia with the sole mission of conquering it, so the planet may be sold on the galactic market. Well, it was his mission, but Kumber, who was already 5 when he was sent out, disragarded the mission, since while he enjoyed a fight as much as every other saiyan, he was a curious boy. Years later, he was summoned by the eternal dragon, Shenron, to the distant future, to become a member of the Time Patrol and protect history. As he fulfilled his duty, he fought against many opponents, including his two opponents today. Upon defeating the Demon God Demigra though, Kumber was sent through a space-time rift and ended up in Ylisse, which existed in some kind of pocket universe. It was there he met his rival and long time friend, Robin, the prince of the Saiyan race. You see, Robin's mother, Casha, was the Saiyan princess, and she barely avoided the destruction of her home planet in time, arriving on the unamed planet which housed Ylisse. There she met Robin's father, and after quite some time, Robin was burn, a full blooded saiyan somehow because of magic, and she never saw his father again because of how much of a jerk he actually forward several years later, Kumber and Robin are friends, and start helping out the Shepherds. They obviously had a lot more history left to tell, but it's not THAT relevant to what's going on."

"And for their opponents, which are actually some pretty cool villains to be honest, even if they are total assholes." Magna said with a chuckle "First is Frieza, an Arcosian who became a galactic tyrant, owning or destroying nearly every planet in the galaxy. When he became afraid of the hidden strength the Saiyan race possessed, he decided to destroy them leaving only a few survivors alive to keep under his control, too bad he didn't know about a few other survivors though, like Goku and Kumber. Eventually though, Frieza was defeated on planet Namek by Son Goku, the first Saiyan to realise the prophecy in thousands of years and become the legendary Super Saiyan. He did survive his encounter though, returning as a cyborg, only to be effortlessly defeated by the son of Vegeta, Trunks, who had travelled back in time forsomething else, which is our perfect seguay into his partner, the Bio Android known as Cell. To put it simply, Cell is a monster, created by the mad scientist Dr. Gero, Cell only had one goal in mind, attain perfection, which he dought by slaughtering hundreds of innocent civilinas, by literally drinking them thanks to his tail, which we know he didn't have it, but he wasn't in his perfect form back when he still had it. Then when he was strong enough, he sought out cyborgs 17 and 18, and absorbed them, attaining his perfect form... too bad that didn't last very long though, because after about 10 days, he was killed by Goku's son, Gohan." Magna finished with a chuckle.

Soon the fighters were teleported into the arena.

"Well, it looks like I missed a few of you filthy monkeys." Frieza said with a snarl when he saw Kumber and Robin's tails.

"Oh Kami not the whole filthy monkeys shtick again." Kumber muttered as Frieza started some kind of speech about he'd destroy every saiyan in existance, not even realising the match had started and that Cell and Robin had flown up to fight separately.

Kumber simply sighed as a flaming blue aura appeared around him, his hair spiking up and turning blue, same for his tail and his eyes.

He appeared in front of Frieza in the blink of an eye and simply punched him in the chest once, which was all it took for Frieza to stop talking... and for a hole to be blown in his chest due to the sheer amount of power in that lone punch.

Frieza's lifeless body fell to the ground, followed by Kumber firing an energy blast from his hand and turning the remains to ashes.

Up in the sky, Robin had undergone the same transformation as Kumber, and was practically toying with Cell right now.

"Why won't you stand still?!" he called out in annoyance, making Robin smirk as he did just that, with Cell landing a hit on his neck, only for Robin to simply tank the hit and not feel a thing.

"Do you see? This is the difference in power between us. Your highest level of power is equivalent to a Super Saiyan 2, but me and Kumber, we've gone far above that, our power right now, it's power that surpases even a Super Saiyan God!" Robin said as he cupped both if his hands to his side as a sparking orb of purple energy appeared in his hands.

"Super, Galick Gun!" He brought his hands in front of him, poiting right at a stunned Cell "Fire!" He shouted out as as powerful purple beam of energy fired point blank at Cell, and destroyed every last molecule of his body.

Both Saiyans powered out of their transformation before they were teleported back to their booth.

"Well, that fight was pretty fast, if it can even be called a fight." Swift said in a bit of shock.

"I know what you mean, I was sure it would have laster longer, but Frieza and Cell were just so weak compared to those guys, heck, they didn't even need to transform but they did it anyway." Magna added in equal shock."

"Well people, how about we have one more 2 VS 2 match before going back to the normal format?" Swift said as the roulette started spinning again.

* * *

 **Well guys that's the chapter.**

 **So yeah, that bit with Gyro and Ruby.**

 **She's growing more mature in this story, so it was bound to happen eventually.**

 **As for the fight, come on, final form Frieza and Perfect Cell VS two Super Saiyan Blue's?**

 **That's a no brainer really.**

 **Now, I know most of you probably expect two fights, but one, it's late, an two, the chapter is already a good length.**

 **Read, Review, Don't be a dick, and have a Merry (slightly late) Christmas.**

 **See ya next time!**


	116. Chapter 102: Henshin Time!

**Hello everybody and welcome back to THOR!**

 **Today we have our second doubles match, followed by a somewhat normal match.**

 **And for these matches, we're gonna... HENSHIN!**

 **ALSO FUCKING HELL I JUST LOST ALL THE PROGRESS I HAD ON THIS!**

* * *

The roulette spun, until it selected the next two pairs of fighters.

"Well this should prove to be interesting people. For our first team we have Kamen Riders Ex-Aid and Lazer VS the generals of the super virus Messiah, Enter and Escape!" Magna said as the screen showed a young man wearing a magenta hoodie with neon green edges, his face being obscured save for orange eyes within the hood, his partner wearing a yellow and white motorcross outfit with a helmet covering his head.

Their opponents looked like they were of asian descent, a man and a woman, both dressed in some kind of battle armor, the man wearign goggles on his forehead and the woman a pair of shades resting on her forehead. The both of them had shoulder length brown hair, and honestly looked like siblings.

"Alright, for starts let's look at the riders." Swift started with a smirk "If you'd have asked me this an hour ago, I wouldn't have been able to properly answer you, since their identities were still unknown to me, however, now we have that information. First, we have Retsu Plaiy, a young man with an American father and a Japanese mother with a love of fighting and video games, and his partner is a young Chinese man with a love of speed called Ai Sudu, a motorcross enthusiast. They, along with a young German man named Edler Ritter, and a young Norwegian man called Natt Jeger, ended up on Remnant through unknown means, each of them carrying a means to transform into a Kamen Rider thanks to the Gamer Driver and their own Gashats, which looks like video game cartridge. They eventually met up at Beacon, where the four of them became team SBLE (Sable) under Natt's leadership. Now you're probably wondering why those don't use their names at all, it's because it uses the name of their rider identities of Natt as Snipe, Edler as Brave, Ai as Lazer, and Retsu as Ex-Aid... words out on if their parents are on Remnant too, seriously, those families are probably freaking out back home with their boys gone." Swift finished leaning into the mic.

"And now for their opponents." Magna started before chuckling sheepisly "It's gonna be barebones because Swift asked me not to spoil too much of their story since he hasn't watched it yet. Anyway, Enter, the man, and Escape, the woman, are essentially programs created by a super virus known as Messiah, their goal is to infiltrate human society and find large sources of energy for the Vaglass, the name of their faction. However their usually stopped by the Super Sentai team known as the Go-Busters... and that's all I can say without giving Swift spoilers really."

"Thanks for that." Swift muttered as the fighters were teleported back in, the two riders putting a large green buckle around their waists that seemed to have some kind of pink lever keeping it closed.

"Ni shiqu de shijian." Ai said as he pulled out a yellow cartridge from his pocket that was labelled with a sticker that read BAKUSOU BIKE while pointing at Enter and Escape.

"What did he say?" Escape asked looking at Enter who was just as confused as she was.

Neither of them had learned Chinese, only Japanese, English, and for Enter as a way to have fun, French.

"He said that it's time for you to lose, our team kind of has the habbit of slipping back into their own languages, me to a lesser extent, him being the one who does it most." Retsu said with a light Japanese accent.

"Fuck you." Ai said with a thick Chinese accent as he flipped Retsu the bird and Retsu chuckled.

"Whatever, aibou." (japanese for partner) Retsu said said with a chuckle as he pulled out a pink cartridge that was labelled with a sticker that read MIGHTY ACTION X.

The two of them pressed buttons on the side of the cartridges, which made game start-up screens appear behind them, with the arena being washed over by a wave of magenta and yellow pixels that spawned brown blocks on the ground or in the air, and trophy stands scattered around the arena, as the cartridges called out the names of the games.

" **MIGHTY ACTION X!** " " **BAKUSOU BIKE!** "

"Henshin." both Retsu and Ai said as they put the cartridges in their belts, making some kind of character select ring appear around them with music playing.

" **Let's Game! Metcha Game! Mutcha Game! What's your name?! I'm a Kamen Rider!** "

They both selected a different icon, Retsu punching his while it was in front of him and Ai kicking it while it was behind him.

Energy surrounded the two and created armor on them, and when the energy was gone, a lot of people in the stands looked at them in confusion.

They both looked like Super Deformed characters, with short limbs and large heads.

Their bodies were mostly white with a black undersuit, on their chests were literal gamepads with health bars.

Ex-Aid's head had a pair of large goggles with orange eyes in them, a silver mouthplate, and three large spiky pink hair strands.

Lazer's head also had a pair of large goggles, but his had blue eyes, a yellow mouthpalte underneath it, a pink mohawk made from spikes on top of his head, and what looked like handlebars on the back of the head, on top of that attached to his arms where blasters that each looked like a motorbike wheel.

Enter and Excape stared at them for a good moment before they burst out laughing and started pointing at them.

Ex-Aid and Lazer looked to one another before nodding, each punching a brown block that had floated close to them, and making a pair of yellow medals appear from within.

They grabbed the medals, making their bodies be surrounded in a yellow glow before they pounced at their opponents at surprising speed, knocking them over before they started to run over them a few more times, trampling them a bit before the power-up ran out.

Enter and Escape slowly got up, before their bodies were both covered in data as they changed into mechanical beings.

Enter's body was mostly gold in color with white and black, a shoulder cape over his left shoulder, a rapier in hand, and his goggles still on his head.

Escape's body was silver and lavender in color, with two large guns in her hands, one black, the other white.

"Hey, want to just end this quickly?" Lazer asked Ex-Aid.

Ex-Aid nodded as he pulled out a red cartridge with a sticker that read GEKITOTSU ROBOTS, while Lazer pulled out a black cartridge that was labelled with GIRIGIRI CHAMBARA.

The both of them clicked the buttons on the cartridges, making the name of the games get called out along with the startup screens appearing behind them, and a small robot flying out of each.

Out of Ex-Aid's screen flew out a small red robot, and out of Lazer's, a small black and gold robot.

The two riders inserted the cartridges next to the first ones in their belts.

"Dai, Dai, Dai Henshin!" "Shifting to third gear!" called out Ex-Aid and Lazer respectively, with Ex-Aid winding up his arm while he spoke, before they both pulled open the levers on their belts.

 **"Gachan! Level Up! Mighty Jump! Mighty Kick! Mighty, Mighty Action X! A Gacha! Buttobase totsugeki! Gekitotsu Punch! Gekitotsu Robots!"**

 **"Gachan! Level Up! Bakusou! Dokusou! Gekisou! Bousou! Bakusou Bike! A Gacha! Giri! Giri! Giri! Giri! Chambara!"**

Ex-Aid and Lazer's belt called out respectively, the white pieces of their armor bursting off their bodies, before the robots slammed into them while they were surrounded by energy and steam from the armor basically casting off.

Once the energy cleared, Ex-Aid and Lazer's bodies were now correctly proportioned, with Ex-Aid's being mostly magenta in color, with black and neon green highlights, his helmet now being correctly proportioned as well, and now with four spiky strands of hair instead of three, everyone could also see that the red robot had turned into armor for him, creating a red chestplate over the gamepad, along with some shoulder pads, a red frame around the helmet's face with a golven V on the forehead, and a large red fist over his left hand.

Lazer's body was the one that people were a bit confused about. His main body was yellow in color, but his limbs looked like the pieces that the robot that attached to him was made from, making it seem like he didn't have any limbs in the first place. Said limbs were black in color with gold accents, a golden mask also covering the face of his helmet a bit, the eyes of the helmet being visible through it, and in one of his hands was a yellow bladed bow with magenta edges that had an A and B button on it

Ex-Aid ran up to Enter, the gold color being raising his rapier to block, only to be surprised as the large red fist broke through the blade with ease before slaming right into his face and sending him flying back as Ex-Aid followed after him.

"Guess it's between you and me lady." Lazer said as he aimed his bow and pressed a trigger on it, making na energy arrow shoot out quickly and graze Escape's arm, making her wince.

The fight essentially ammounted to Ex-Aid constantly overpowing Enter and Lazer outshooting Escape.

"Finisher time!" Ex-Aid said he pulled out the red cartridge and inserted it into a slot on the left side of his belt, and pushing a silver button on said slot.

 **"Gekitotsu Critical Strike!"**

The slot called out, followed by Ex-Aid aiming his red fist at Enter, before it flew off towards him, ramming into his gut, followed by Ex-Aid running up and punching it in even further by pushing his fist back into the robotic glove, which was followed by Enter blowing up as sparks danced across his body, making Ex-Aid jump away quickly as he avoided it in time.

As for Lazer, he inserted his black cartridge into a slot on his bow and pressed the B button.

 **"Girigiri Critical Finish!"**

The weapon called out as Lazer shot out several energy arrows that all floated in the air in front of him, before they all flew at Escape suddenly when he snapped his fingers, making her die in a fiery explosion.

 **"Game Clear!"** The cartridges called out as the two were teleported back to their booth.

"Well, that was a pretty interesting fight." Magna said with a smile as the roulette started up again.

"And we'll keep it going with our next fight as well!" Swift said as the roulette stopped "We're gonna have Kamen Rider Gaim VS Orochimaru of the Sannin!" he called out, the screen showing a young man wearing orange samurai armor over dark blue clothes, and the mentionned snake-like man.

Orochimaru chuckled darkly as he held up a black lock with a red ribcage painted onto it "It seems I'll be able to make use of your gift Sir Darkness." he said while being teleported away.

"Alright, there eally isn't much to be said about our first fighter today." Swift started with a shrug "His real name is currently unknown, but we do know he's from Japan, and that he ended up arriving in a copy of my original world, landing in Hoshido with his brother, and eventually falling under the service of one of my counterparts. Due to not knowing his name, we'll simply call him Gaim."

"Yeah that's really all that can be said about him." Magna said with a shrug before clearing his throat "As for his opponent, Orochimaru was originally a ninja of the hidden leaf village, before being cast out after the leader of the village found him doing experiments on living people, specifically, fellow ninja. Orochimaru is an ambitious man, wanting to learn every technique in the world and become immortal... he also may be a pedophile." Magna's words at the end made a few people chuckle at the insult.

The two fighters were soon teleported back into the arena, with Gaim pulling out a golden lock that depicted several fruits on it, putting on a black belt that had a small yellow katana attached on it, and the pulling out an orange lock that seemed to have a slot on the side, opening that one up first.

 **"KACHIDOKI!"**

A zipper opened up in the sky, with some kind of folded up orange armor descending out of it as Gaim put the lock onto his belt and closed it back up, before then clicking a button on the side of the golden lock and making a small key jut out from the bottom.

 **"FRUITS BASKET!"**

A large zipper appeared in the sky, opening up to let out several metallic fruits, ranging from an orange to a banana, and anything in between, even an acorn and a wallnut.

"That's a lot of fruits." Yang muttered as she looked at all of them, lingering on the honey melon a bit, she kinda liked those.

Ruby was mostly concentrated on the huge strawberry as she drooled a bit before Gyro wiped it off.

Although Gyro himself, and Nora as well, stared intently at the metallic mango.

In fact, let's see which fruit everyone concentrated on the most.

Jaune stared at the orange for a little while before looking back down at Gaim.

Pyrrha eyed the cherries slightly hungrily.

Blake looked at the pineapple and felt like getting a snack.

Weiss looked at the metallic grapes, and felt she could go for a bowl right now.

Ren looked at the kiwi a bit before concentrating back to the fight.

Pierce eyed the peach with a small grin before he just looked at all of them, ready for what came next.

"Henshin." Gaim said calmly before inserting the golden lock into the side of the Kachidoki lock, and twisting it forward, making both locks open up.

 **"LOCK OPEN! KIWAMI ARMS! DAI DAI DAI DAI DAI DAI SHOGUN!"**

The locks rang out at the same time, as the metallic fruits spun around Gaim for a moment before slamming into him along with the folded up armor, making a large splash of energy that honestly behaved more like fruit juice since it was multicolored like a rainbow, and his body shone brightly at the same time.

Once the light cleared, everyone gazed at Gaim's form in slight awe.

A silver and white light japanese armor, a black breastplate that depicted different fruits on it, a flowing red cape attached to his back, the helmet was the same silver as the body, with a rainbow colored visor, and Gaim's emblem, that being a sword within a ring that had two clouds within, attached to the forehead in a golden color.

"This is my stage now." Gaim said as he turned the Kiwami lockseed once and a black and orange hand cannon appeared in his hands, it seemed to have some kind of white CD on the side of it as well.

"I see, well then, how about I make you experience hell then?" Orochimaru chuckled as he lifted up his own lockseed.

* * *

 _In the universe of Whyatt and the older Blake_

A man with platinum blonde hair wearing a black leather jacket sneezed suddenly as he sat on a couch in what looked like a detective's office.

Sitting across from him was Neo, who rose an eyebrow at him for suddenly interuppting her from drinking tea.

"I think somebody just stole my catchphrase." he said.

Neo simply sweatdropped at him and sighed, hoping her big brother was getting home soon, because she really could not understand Lumiere sometimes.

* * *

 _Back to the fight_

"That lockseed..." Gaim said in surprise as he looked at it.

"Shocked? Sir Darkness gave it to me as a present in case I went up against one of you riders. He said it belonged to someone called Maja, the demon snake. It fits me quite perfectly then if you ask me." Orochimaru said with a sinister chuckle as he brought out his own belt and strapped it to his waist.

"Now, what do you riders say again? Oh right, Henshin." Orochimaru said with a smirk as he opened up the lock, making purple smoke seep out from it and rise up above him, creating a purple skull with glowing red eyes.

Orochimaru then put the lock on the belt, closing it back and bringing down the small knife to open the front of the lock.

 **"MAJA ARMS! AKUMA NO HEBI, FINAL STAGE!"**

The skull descended onto Orochimaru, dissolving into smoke and reforming around his body, giving him a purple armor with red and gold accents, the mask of his helmet having almost no features and being mostly a purple visor with red edges, and some kind of silver ornament on the forehead of the helmet, followed by a demonic looking sword appearing in his hands.

"You think I'll just let you do as you please?" Gaim said with a scoff as he pulled off the Kiwami lockseed and put it into a slot on his hand cannon, and sliced the small knife three times over the Kachidoki lockseed still in the belt, with energy starting to gather at the cannon's tip.

"What is that? I thought you riders never went all out." Orochimaru said in curiosity, wondering what Gaim was attemtpting.

"You don't know? Heroes, we hold back to prevent collateral damage, but right now, we're in a controled environment, a perfect chance for all of us to just go all out." Gaim said coldy, making Orochimaru actualy flinch a bit as he realised what that meant in this case.

The energy continued to gather at the cannon's tip, Gaim's body even shining a bit due to the energy being stored up from slicing the knife down three times, waiting to be unleashed.

"You can say goodbye to your life now." Gaim said as he pulled down the trigger.

 **"KIWAMI CHARGE! KACHIDOKI SPARKING!"**

The gathered energy finally let loose, creating a powerful multicolored beam of hyper destructive energy, slamming quickly into Orochimaru, easily destroying the lockseed and belt, and disintergrating his body, the laser slamming into the arena's shield, and actually making it groan a bit from the pressure, before Gaim angled it up at the energy barrier on the top of the arena, which cracked a bit under the pressure, before repairing itself when the beam finally died down.

Gaim soon powered down, being teleported back to his booth, everyone being in awe from his attack for a few moments.

It wasn't fear, it just straight up wonderous awe at how powerful it was.

"I never though I'd see Gaim get even stronger than he already was." Magna said slowly.

"You're not the only one, that was fucking awesome." Swift said before shaking his head to clear his thoughts "We'll take a short toilet break people, then we'll be back in a few minutes."

* * *

 **And there we go, finally fucking done with this chapter!**

 **This would have originally been longer you know, Gaim's fight would have lasted a a while as he went through several different arms, and Ex-Aid would have used a fan-created gashat based on team RWBY.**

 **All those ideas came from my good buddy Magna, but sadly due to losing my progress, I had to change it all up.**

 **The chapter still lasts a while, but it would have been longer if I hadn't lost anything.**

 **Anyway, I hope you all liked what you got here.**

 **Read, Review, Don't be a dick, and have a nice day everyone!**

 **See ya next time!**


	117. Chapter 103: Total War

**Hello everyone and welcome back to THOR!**

 **Now, there's somehting I want to say.**

 **QUIT COMPLAINING ABOUT HOW I DO MY STORY**

 **Seriously, especially when I explain in the author's notes why the tournament is going the way it is.**

 **If you don't read these, then it's your loss, because I'm not explaining this anymore.**

 **Also, to quote Auron.**

 **This is my story, and you're not part of it.**

 **Anyway, for those who actually read my author's notes, thank you, and know that the message isn't directed to you guys because you actually know what I'm doing.**

 **But for now, let's get this show on the road!**

* * *

"Well everyone, after that little break, let's see what our next match is." Swift said as the roulette spun again, before landing on one of the few pre-determined matches.

"And it seems we're about to have an interesting match people, Sora, the wielder of the Keyblade VS The Flare Queen Heartless." Magna said as Sora and Cinder's Heartless were teleported away.

"So, for starters, let's talk about Sora. He wields the Keyblade, a weapon meant to destroy the Heartless, as well as keep the worlds safe. He was born on the Destiny Islands, being only a year younger than his lifelong friend Riku. When the two were just young children, they ended up meeting Keyblade wielders Aqua and Terra. However there's a big reason as to why Sora can use the Keyblade in the first place, that's because his Heart is linked to that of Ventus, another Keyblade user. When he was just born, Sora's heart sought out Ventus' for it could feel it was incomplete. As for how he even started using the Keyblade, it happened years later, Sora was still friends with Riku, but also with a young girl called Kairi who had arrived on the islands a few years ago. One day his life changed however when the Heartless appeared and destroyed his world, literally, his world was gone, and he ended up in another world, where his journey to save all worlds started with help from Donald and Goofy... I'm not making this up I swear." Swift said completely seriously.

"As for his opponent, she was originally one Cinder Fall, however, SOMEONE," Magna said as he glared at Darkness for a moment "decided to turn her into one of his generals by making her a being of shadows, thus creating the Flare Queen, a powerful Heartless with power over flames. Now you probably want to know what exactly is a Heartless. It's a creature born from the darkness within a person's Heart, the stronger the person was, the stronger their Heartless will be, and the only way to save a person from this fate is to destroy them using the Keyblade, and if one destroys the shell of a body that was left behind when the Heart left the person, their true self will come back into existence."

It wasn't long before the two fighters were teleported back into the arena, Sora summoning his Keyblade, ready to fight, although his eyes widenned slightly when he saw the Flare Queen nod slightly at him.

Even though he already knew, seeing a more beast like Heartless show as much intelligence as Ansem, The Seeker of Darkness, did, was surprising.

Reining back in his surprise, he dashed towards her when the signal to start was given, noticing she would at least put up a bit of a fight so Darkness wouldn't suspect a thing.

Back in the stands, Gyro was looking at the Keyblade with a tilt of his head.

"I wonder if he'll get a new keychain from this?" he said, making the others look at him confusion.

"What do keychains have to do with his weapon?" Pyrrha asked.

"Well, you see the crown keychain he has attached to it right?" he said and they all looked closely to see that he was right, before looking back at him "Well, attaching a different one changes the shape of the Keyblade."

"How do you know that?" Yang asked in confusion.

"Sora's story is a video game series called Kingdom Hearts." Gyro said with a shrug, making the others nod.

Meanwhile, Darkness looked at the battle in slight worry.

He was constantly losing generals left and right, and it didn't help that if Swift wanted to he could just snap his fingers and all of them would die, which he'd actually done to a few people he'd recruited.

He'd also somehow found a way to talk to his generals while they had been in thier hideout and basically annoy them.

Maybe he shouldn't have deliberately tried to piss him off.

As it stood, the only chances he had of turning this around where the bio-mechanical copy of Tobaspino he had given to D, and banking on Sephiroth actually showing up... and, well, Broly too, it also helped he'd given the Legendary Super Saiyan a power up and turned him into a Super Saiyan 4.

He was a bit pissed off that Frieza and Cell had been so useless though, maybe he shouldn't have gone cheap and actually revived the future versions of the two.

Well hindsight was 20/20 they say.

And hindsight was kicking him in the balls.

Literally since he just felt someone kick him in the balls, before he fell forward, face first on the floor.

His attacker turned out to be the other Ruby, with the few remaining villains and Gyro looking at her in surprise

"That's for making Yang find me when I had finally gotten away asshole." she said with a growl before grabbing Gyro's hand and running out of the colosseum using her super speed, the few remaining villains soon getting out of their stupor and starting to give chase.

"And chaos begins earlier than I thought. Sora, Cinder, now's a good time to end this I think." Swift spoke into the mic, making the two fighters stop as they nodded, with Cinder simply letting Sora pierce her chest with the Keyblade, nodding thankfully as her body faded away and her Heart was released before flying off to the announcer's booth, where Swift and Magna watched as her original self reformed in a spark of light, falling unconscious on the floor before her Heart entered her body.

"Alright, that went pretty well." Magna muttered.

"Yeah, alright, first things first." Swift snapped his fingers, and Phoenix only blinked as his daughter was teleported "I sent her to Reigner, partner." he heard Swift say, making him nod gratefully, watching as a few more people were teleported away, most likely back to their worlds since the fighting was about to start, standing up as he summoned a scythe from a cloud of shadows while Flarea grabbed a flaming sword from her hip.

"Next step?" Magna asked as he was now donned in his purple and black dragon themed armor and standing up.

"Now? We wait for the idiot to get back up and summon his troops." Swift said as he summoned his sword to his side, turning his head when he heard Cinder slowly get up.

"Let me help." she said, panting slightly.

"You're not really in the best condition right now." Magna said with a frown.

"I can still fight." Cinder said as she staggered to her feet, Swift looking into her eyes to see she was determined to fight.

He also saw that her time as a Heartless had allowed her to think.

She wasn't the same woman that she was when she still worked for Salem.

She was now a woman seeking redemption. (and a part of him would love to see a story about that)

Swift smirked slightly "You're just as hard-headed as my wife."

"Your wife is a genetic clone of me. You told me as much." Cinder shot back with a smile.

"Yes, I think I'd much rather say I'm a clone of you than of the original Cinder." Ember spoke as she entered the booth, clad in a red and gold, slim and form fitting, dragon themed armor, her hair held back in a ponytail as she carried a pair of curved swords at her hips.

"Anyway, you can fight, but stick close to your twin sister." Swift said with a chuckle, Cinder shooting an amused look at Ember while the queen of Valla shook her head in amusement at her husband's joke.

Back in the booths, Pierce was looking up at the sky with narrowed eyes.

"I'm not the only one who can feel that, right?" he said, the others who were capable of magic (I.E. Gyro, Ruby and Yang) looking at the sky as well, nodding.

"It's giving me shivers." Ruby said as she felt her skin shiver.

"What the heck is that anyway?" Yang asked.

"It's a high powered teleportation spell, whoever is using it is almost here, shouldn't be too long." Gyro said, before his eyes widenned as he sensed something else "Another one is trying to catch up to it."

"The first one just feels so evil." Ruby said with a frown, before her eyes widenned as a large spell matrix appeared in the sky, before something burst out of it and broke through the arena's barrier and crashing down into the middle of the field as Sora switched out the keychain on his weapon, making it turn into a light blue and golden weapon that looked extremely intricate. (Ultima Weapon, KH2 Version)

The light surrounded whatever fell quickly faded, and a few people cursed in surprise when they saw who it was.

A man with long silver hair, a long black coat, silver pauldrons on his shoulders, an extremely long katana in his hand, and a long black wing on his back.

Sephiroth was here.

A moment later another, smaller seal matrix appeared in the sky, someone else falling out of it.

It was a man with spiky blonde hair, wearing a dark blue sleeveless sweater, black pants, black gloves, a black pauldron over his left shoulder that had a black sleeve attached to it, the bottom of a coat attached to his belt, and wielding a large sword in his hands that was wrapped in bandages near the hilt.

Cloud Strife.

"Cloud!" Sora exclaimed in surprise.

"Hey Sora. Been a while." Cloud said while glaring at Sephiroth.

"So, you followed me after all Cloud." Sephiroth said with a smirk.

"Well shit, looks like we have an overpowered jerk on our hands." Gyro said as he looked down at the field.

"Should we jump in?" Pierce asked, before he saw Darkness slowly get up, and then roar in anger.

"That's it! I'm tired of waiting! Shadowkhan! Attack!" he screamed in rage as literal ninjas of darkness jumped out of the shadows.

Gyro and Ruby glanced at each other for a moment, before nodding as they both summoned something they hadn't used a long time.

Everyone covered their eyes as a burst of light covered the two, before when it dissipated, they had been changed into their deity forms.

"What's that?" Yang asked after a moments.

"A little something we got in Termina." Ruby said, surprising them as her voice was more mature.

"We kept it secret, since you never know who's listening in sometimes, but it's safe to use it here." Gyro said, his own voice more mature and summoning up his viscious looking double helix sword while Ruby summoned her own viscious looking double ended scythe.

"I'll try and beat back Sephiroth with Cloud and Sora." Gyro said as he teleported into the arena, surprising those that were already there.

"We'll handle these ninjas." Ruby said, before looking at Blake "Please tell me you control yourself better than you did before."

"I got over my fetish enough if that's what you're asking." Blake said with an embarassed blush.

It seems Ruby was pretty blunt in that form.

They all blinked in surprise as one of the ninjas appeared behind Ruby, only to blink for a split-second, and then see she had already cut it in half.

The wonders of a semblance that lets you stop time.

As they started to fight back the ninjas though, another problem appeared in the sky.

And it looked like a man beefed up steroids to the extreme, with blank eyes, extremely spiky black hair, red fur covering his arms and his upper body save for his chest, a red monkey tail, and white pants with golden boots and arm bands.

"Kakarot, I've found you." The man said as he glared down at Bardock who looked at him in confusion.

"How does that guy know my son?" Bardock asked Kumber, since he was the most likely to know.

"That would be the Legendary Super Saiyan Broly, and for some reason he hates Goku... I have no idea how come he's aparently a Super Saiyan 4 now though." he said as he powered up to his blue haired form, same for Robin.

"Well, mistery for another time then I guess, let's kick his ass." Bardock said as he too suddenly powered up to the same blue haired form, his hair spiking straight up, and still looking exactly like his youngest son, save for the scars.

The three younger saiyans nodded, powering up to their golden haired forms, before Kumber shook his head at them "No way, he's too dangerous for you kids, we're the only ones who can match him, you'll handle these ninjas. Got it?"

Severa sighed, but knew better than to argue with her father "Alright daddy." she said, smiling a bit when he kissed her forehead.

"Thanks princess, and be careful now." Kumber said before he, Robin and Bardock flew up to fight the Legendary Super Saiyan, with Severa, Morgan and Inigo flying to other areas of the colosseum to help those that needed it.

"Oh man this is getting really exciting." Luffy said with a grin as he punched a ninja in the face without even looking, his arm stretching to hit him before coming back to Luffy.

"Only you would say this kind of situation is exciting." said a young man with a long nose, wearing a hat on top of his head, his large amounts of black hair tied back into a bushy, curly ponytail, wearing a pair of pants that were held up by suspenders, red goggles over his eyes, a small goatee on his chin, and holding a large black slingshot groaned out as he shot at a group of ninja, surprisng them when his pellet burst open into a carnivorous plant.

"I think I saw a pretty interesting swordsman chase after that girl who ran away earlier, I think I'll go fight him." the green haired swordsman said with a smirk as he jumped towards the booth in question, right past Darkness and follow the path outside the colosseum.

"Wait is he actually going the right way for once?" questionned a short bipedal creature with beige fur, a blue nose, wearing a yellow and white tank top, pink shorts, a blue backpack, and a large blue and pink hat with antlers poking out the side, before it turned into a reindeer and kicked one of the ninjas with it's hind legs.

"Guess even an idiot like Zoro can get lucky for once." Nami said as she used a chain of storm clouds attached to her staff like a whip and hit the ninjas with it.

"Huh, so the idiot who gets lost on a straight path finds his way for once." muttered the blonde haired man, smoking a cigarette while kicking one of the ninjas in the head and into a few others.

"Alright, where is that jerk?" Swift said as he opened the window of the announcer's booth and looked around, before he saw Phoenix and Flarea stopping Darkness from getting even remotely close to the triforce wielders "Bingo." he said as he sprouted his dragon wings and flew straight at him, kicking him in the head with his knee and knocking him down.

"Thought I'd crash in." Swift said with a smirk as he spun his sword in his hand a bit.

"Insufferable, puny, whelp!" Darkness said in rage as his fingers grew into deadly claws.

The war had truly started now.

* * *

 **Yeah, things ended up differently than how I originally planned.**

 **Other Ruby ended up being the one who starts everything off surprisingly.**

 **Anyway.**

 **Read, Review, Don't be a dick, and have a nice day everyone!**

 **See ya next time!**


	118. Chapter 104: Shortest War Ever

**Happy new year everyone!**

 **Sorry this didn't come out yesterday, but I didn't really feel up to writing two chapters last night.**

 **Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy this one.**

* * *

Other!Gyro swore a bit as Other!Ruby dragged him outside the colosseum, to somewhere more fit for their kind of fighting style.

Sure she was the fastest between them thanks to her semblance, but being dragged around still wasn't fun.

He quickly noticed the other villains chasing them however.

The demonic Ronin Samurai Juzo Fuwa, the Ferocious Knight D, and that loser Jaune Black to name a few.

Idly he reached back and grabbed Crescent Rose from the back of Ruby's hip, shifted it to sniper mode, before shooting at them to slow them down.

He got a lucky shot in however when...

 _Shot through the heart!_

He got Jaune right in the heart, killing him.

He blinked as he swore he heard a line from that one Bon Jovi song Ruby listened to sometimes, when he got Jaune.

Oh well, didn't matter, one down, a few more to go.

They got lucky when a few people arrived and stared fighting them though.

Some green haired swordsman was taking on Juzo, and someone wearing a navy blue suit with a dinosaur theme to it was taking on D.

Specifically the suit seemd to have a Spinosaurus theme, with golden highlights while the helmet's visor had a silver edge to it.

Well whoever they were, he was glad they were saving him and Ruby.

 _Zoro VS Juzo_

"You come to challenge me swordsman?" questionned the demonic looking Juzo.

His body looked skeletal, mostly white in color, but his face and chest were red, and he had two glowing yellow orbs in his eyeholes.

In his hands was a katana with a blood red blade.

"You look pretty strong." Zoro said with a grin as he tied his banada on top of his head and let the top of his coat fall down, leaving his torso bare as he drew all three of his swords, holding the handle of the white one with his teeth.

"Interesting sword style." Juzo said, the grin audible in his voice "Perhaps you'll finally give me the challenge I seek."

The two circled each other for a few moments, before clashing their blades against each other

 _Kyoryu Navy VS D_

While those two were fighting in the background, D's progress was being halted by a Kyoryuger, specifically, Navy.

"Out of my way boy!" D said in anger.

Navy stilled, before drawing a sword from their hip, as it was surrounded in energy, and transformed into a blue and yellow bladed boomerang with a red jewel in the middle "I'm a woman!" Navy shouted as she slashed at D suddenly, pushing him back.

D reeled back in both pain and shock "W-what?! But your suit doesn't have a skirt!"

"So what?! Just because I'm a woman I need to wear a skirt?!" She said in anger and and clashed the blade of her weapon with his demonic looking saber.

D only had one thing to say about his current predicament as Navy slashed him across the chest.

"Oh fuck my life!"

 _Gyro, Cloud and Sora VS Sephiroth_

Gyro parried the Masamune's blade as Sephiroth brought it down in an attempt to bisect him.

At the same time Sora and Cloud both fired a Thundaga spell at Sephiroth, who flew out of the way at the last second, the spells cancelling each other out.

"Slippery bastard." Gyro muttered as Sephiroth floated up into the air.

"You're quite interesting, but I'm going to need you to get out of the way now." Sephiroth said as a dark aura surrounded him.

"Sin, Heartless Angel." he whispered, the aura dispersing.

Gyro stilled slightly, before falling to his knees as the spell activated, bringing his aura down to a measly 1%

Sephiroth was ready to stab him through the heart, but thankfully Cloud managed to block the attack and hold him off long enough for Sora to heal Gyro.

Gyro groaned a bit as he stood up, his aura restored "Thanks."

"No problem." Sora said with a nod before rushing back int the fight, Gyro following behind him.

 _Ruby VS ?_

Ruby cut apart another one of the ninjas, before blinking as time stopped around her, turning her head to the right slightly to see a black sword ready to be brought down on her.

She stepped out of the way, raising an eyebrow in confusion when she saw the being holding the sword could only be described as Gyro's shadow given life, with glowing red eyes.

She looked a little ways behind the being, seeing the person who was no doubt in control of it.

It was a woman with dark skin, and a figure similar to Yang's, she had pointed ears and silvery white hair, wearing a VERY revealing purple dress that just barely covered her assets, with her left leg exposed all the way up to her hip, wearing a sleeve over her right arm, and she had small markings under her eyes, which were purple with red pupils.

In her hands was a scepter with a spiked ball at the tip.

A stray thought passed through Ruby's mind, and she couldn't help but think that the woman looked like a stripper, or a whore.

Then another thought passed, her memories from a past life as queen of Hyrule reminding her of who the woman was, failing to surpress a groan.

With a sigh, she cut the immitation in half, before resuming time as it evaporated into smoke, the woman turning to look at Ruby with narrowed eyes.

"What do you want Cia?" Ruby said with an annoyed sigh, not wanting to deal with the dark sorceress again.

Cia smirked condescendingly "So, her majesty remembers me does she? I'm honored." she drawled out in sarcasm.

"Just answer me already." Ruby said dryly.

Cia growled lowly in anger "What do you think I want? I'm here to kill you, and then I'll make the hero mine~" she said and practically swooned at the end.

Ruby snorted "Yeah, right, like he'd want you."

Cia glared at Ruby "What's that supposed to mean?"

Ruby shrugged with fake-innocent look on her face "Oh, I don't know, why don't you just ask all the kids he and I have had together throughout the centuries?" she said, smiling slightly as she remembered the kids her and Gyro have had during their previous lives. (And a few people who heard her shouted out 'BURNED!' at Cia)

Like Mina, the daughter she had when she was Tetra, the little girl had been adorable, wanting to be a pirate like her mommy, and wanting to make her father her navigator, which Link said he actually wouldn't mind since he was pretty good at it, and it was his daughter after all.

And then there was Faru, the first child she'd had as the first Zelda with Link, their little boy grew up to essentially be the first huntsman, slaying monsters to keep people safe and help bring about the rise of the first kingdom of Hyrule.

Thinking back on her life as Tetra though, it really had been one of her most interesting ones, due to being captain of a pirate ship when she was just 13. And then there was how relationship with Link had been, originally it was just for beneficial aid, heck she outright took advantage of his naiveness a few times, but eventually, after he saved her from Bellum, she ended up actually falling in love with him, though she was stubborn as a mule and it took her a few years to actually admit it, and then when that little bottle of sexual tension finally popped when her and Link had an argument up on the crow's nest, things kinda happened and she gave birth to Mina 9 months later, with her and Link finding an island that had a church about three months after that and FINALLY tying the knot.

Her whole crew had cried like idiots during the wedding, but the best part was that Linebeck showed up, which made sense since the man had asked the Ocean King to be sent to a brand new sea filled with exciting adventures, which Link had been really happy about since the man was probably Link's best friend at that point.

None of the crew members really ranked high in his list of friends, since, in his words, they were all idiots.

Although Link would sometimes keep tyring to rile her up, because he loved it when she was feisty.

While she was reminescing, Cia was pretty close to popping a vein, both at being reminded of the fact Ruby was with Gyro, and at being ignored, before she screamed in rage and summoned another Shadow Link to attack Ruby, who simply cut it in half while wearing a condescending smirk on her face as she looked at Cia.

"What's wrong? Did I hit a nerve?" Ruby said in sarcasm.

"I'm going to fucking kill you!" Cia screamed in outrage.

Ruby fake sighed "You can try." she said as Cia rushed towards her while Ruby simply smirked.

Oh she was gonna have fun with this.

 _Swift, Magna and Phoenix VS Darkness_

Swift kicked Darkness in the chin before spin kicking him in the head and sending him flying into a wall.

"Wow, that guy is weak compared to you." Phoenix said idly, before he looked around and spotted Flarea fighting alongside Ember and Cinder against a group of ninjas.

"Makes me wonder how strong Swift really is, considering Darkness is actually kind of challenge to me." Magna said.

"I was holding back when you challenged me." Swift told Magna with a shrug, making the young man sigh.

"This... isn't over you whelp." Darkness said with a groan as he pried himself from the wall.

"Actually I think it is. Don't even bother trying to use the souls of those who've recently died to power yourself up since I trapped those souls for now, as for your remaining generals..." Swift trailed off as he looked up and saw somekind of mecha-organinc monstrosity get destroyed by a large blue robot that seemed to be formed out of a mechanical Spinosaurus, Ankylosaurus, and Pachycephalosaurus, the Ankylosaurus having a hammer like tail, and the Pachycephalosaurus having a flail for a tail "D just got destroyed by Spino Dai-Oh. And Juzo most likely lost to Zoro since the guy doesn't have Haki like Zoro does. Then there's those guys." Swift said as he looked at the three blue haired saiyans firing three different beam attacks that clashed with a large green sphere of energy that Broly had thrown before managing to push it back and destroy Broly "Yeah, you're not winning this." Swift said simply with a shrug.

Darkness growled before chuckling "I still have Sephiroth, Cia and the symbiote."

Swift rose an amused eyebrow, before looking around the arena "Really? I don't see Sephiroth anywhere though."

Darkness stoped laughing and looked around.

It was true, Sephiroth wasn't present anymore, neither was Cloud.

"As for Cia, well Ruby is handling her right now, and the symbiote?" Swift chuckled as he pointed behind Darkness.

Darkness turned around, seeing a symbiote user who looked like Venom, wrapped up in webbings, unconscious, with a Spiderman who wore a black suit with dark gold highlights standing crouched on the wall next to it. (it's kind of like Miles Morales' outfit, but replace the red with dark gold)

"Hey, name's Night-Spider. Swift called me, said he had a Venom on the loose and could use some arachno butt kicking." the alternative Spiderman said with a shrug.

"You lose Darkness, there's no other way around it." Swift said with a shrug "Now then, personally I feel like you're so worthless you don't even deserve a finisher strike, so, Phoenix, if you could?"

Phoenix shrugged as he grabbed hold of his scythe and cut off Darkness' head, letting it roll to the floor before it and his body evaporated into shadows "Death's spare scythe is good at stopping people from regenarating."

With Darkness dead, all the shadow ninjas disappeared as well, save for the ones that had defected to Swift's side a while ago.

"Now then, let's run damage control." Swift said as he started walking around and making sure everyone as ok, Magna and Phoenix doing the same.

 _Back at Ruby VS Cia_

"Ruby, what are you doing?" Gyro asked, still in his deity form.

Ruby, still in her deity form, was camly drinking tea "Drinking tea obviously."

"I see that, but what are you sitting on?" Gyro added as his eyes flicked downwards.

Ruby took another sip of tea "My Bitch." she said as she crossed her legs, sitting on Cia's back while the dark sorceress was practically hog tied and Ruby was using her like a chair.

Gyro blinked a bit "Riiiight." he drawled out as he looked around the arena a bit "Looks like the fighting's over."

"Yeah, guess we just gotta wait a bit until we can go back home." Ruby said with a nod.

Gyro nodded back as he summoned up a wooden table and a chair, sitting across from Ruby and summoing up a deck of cards "Wanna play Go Fish?"

Ruby shrugged "Sure." she said as she put her tea down and started to play against Gyro.

Nothing better to do in the meantime.

* * *

 **Stopping here for now.**

 **The next chapter might be much shorter, and it'll close up the arc, and the season.**

 **Bet everyone was surprised to see Cia here.**

 **Anyway!**

 **Read, Review, Don't be a dick, and have a nice day everyone!**

 **See ya next time!**


	119. Chapter 105: Wrapping up

***still screaming in an unholy rage from yesterday's episode***

* * *

Gyro and Ruby's game had shifted from Go Fish after a little while, and they started playing Texas Hold'em Poker.

They were using chips to bet, no not the casino kind, the kind you eat, like Pringles.

THey'd also been joined into the game by a few random people.

A man in his mid-twenties wearing a white, noble looking outfit, leather pauldrons with tiger faces etched into them, and a leather breastplate with a falcon etched into it, at his hip was a curved saber with a tiger head on the pommel.

Gyro had recognized the weapon as Saba, the sword of the White Ranger, and it was definetly the White Ranger considering he had a falcon and white tiger on his armor.

And also a golden power morpher on his belt with the white tiger power coin in it obviously.

He was a bit impressed to see a non-cheesy version of a Power Ranger, because my god did the show get cheesier and cheesier as the years rolled by, personally, Gyro stopped watching after Lightspeed Rescue, that was the last good season in his opinion.

They'd also been joined by the Guild Master of Fairy Tail, Makarov.

And then two members of the Strawhat pirates joined in.

Nico Robin, a woman you'd have to be blind to think she was ugly, who wore a short jacket and a floral patterned dress over her legs, her long black hair thrown back, with her aviator sunglasses covering her hawk like blue eyes.

And Franky, the crew's shipwright, and a cyborg, who had upgraded himself all on his own.

The best way to describe Franky was weird.

Her had light blue hair in a buzzcut, a metallic nose, a triple pointed chin, long sideburns, his body was huge, with scars visible from his upgrade, his shoulders were large and round red orbs with a yellow stripe on them that read BF-37, the BF standing for Battle Franky, his arms were large, square shaped, and light blue with a dark blue star painted on each, and pink robotic hands, his legs might have been considered relatively normal, if he were shorter that is, as it was, his legs were tiny compared to his huge arms.

And the only things he wore were a pair of shades, a sleeveless hawaian shirt, and a speedo.

Very weird, and very much of a pervert, though not in the perving on others sense, rather in the sense that he didn't cover himself up no matter what anyone said.

Then Kumber joined them, saying the last time he'd played poker was against some of his old friends from the Time Patrol.

Still funny to think the guy was basicaly a time cop.

And finally, a faunus with silver hair and cat ears, a purple cat tail and purple eyes as well, who wore a grey long coat with lavender pants, joined them, while promising he wouldn't read any minds since he was a psychic.

Also, he was actually NOT a faunus, but apparently a human version of the pokemon Mewtwo if Gyro understood his explanation right, and his name was Lapis Rose, he had apparently been adopted by Summer a while ago.

And judging from the not so subtle glares Gyro was getting from him, he was as protective of Ruby as Yang was, and didn't like the idea of her, ANY version of her, having a boyfriend.

Everyone at the table looked at each other, before laying down thier cards, flush, four of a kind, lots of different hands.

Then Ruby put down a Straight Flush, which frustrated a few people.

And then Gyro put down a Royal Straight Flush, all Aces category, which made everyone groan at losing.

The rarest hand ever, and he gets it. (he was also proud to have referenced Kamen Rider Blade at having gotten cards of the same category that he used for his attacks)

Partway through the cleanup of the table, Gyro twitched as he realised another clone poofed, and that time on Earth passed differently than it did on Remnant, since another episode had aired recently, and he now knew about the relics, the tale of how grimm and man came to be (he still stuck to his guns with the three godesses though, more proof of that than of the two brothers for now), and he was also worried about Qrow in the original timeline, since his fate was very much uncertain.

Jesus, Rooster Teeth what the shit?!

Anyway, it wasn't long that Swift came back after checking on everyone, following him was... Cinder.

Seeing her Gyro narrowed his eyes, him and Ruby had changed back to normal.

No matter the reasons, he didn't trust her, even if she did help out.

She flinched under the glare Gyro threw at her and looked away.

"Hey, dude, quite glaring, you'll be doing it for a long time if you don't." Swift said with a wave.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Gyro asked him.

"It means she's going back with you." Swift said as he pushed Cinder forward.

Gyro stared at him blankly for a few moments, before slapping himself and then looking back at Swift "You're fucking serious aren't you?"

Swift nodded "Honestly, I have a few reasons for this, number one: she regrets the actions she took in her home world, centuries of being turned into a Heartless will give you lots of time to think." Cinder shivered at being reminded of the... THING she was forced to be for several centuries, trapped in the shadows of the world.

She'd nearly gone mad.

But the single thought of wanting to make things right one day kept her sane.

"Second reason, you'd be able to confused Salem so much if you had her around." Swift added with a smirk.

Gyro blinked, not having thought about that, before grinning slightly.

Pissing off Salem by confusing her... that sounded VERY fun.

He turned back to look at Cinder, his face showing his contemplating the idea, before sighing.

"Fine, if you're really so adamant about wanting to redeem yourself, I'll give you a chance." he finally said, making Cinder nod gratefully.

"You won't regret it." she said simply.

"So, who are you anyway?" Ruby asked.

Gyro blinked as he remembered that amongst the good guys, only him and Pierce knew about Cinder's true identity.

"My name is Cinder Fall, and... I've done a lot of things I regret, things that I want to make up for." Cinder said after taking a breath.

Ruby nodded "Alright, welcome aboard I guess." she said with a smile as she held her hand out, Cinder looking at it unsurely for a few moments before hesitantly shaking her hand.

"Hey, Swift, we can go home now right?" Gyro asked, receiving a nod from the king/god "Alright, let's go back home then." he said, with Ruby and Cinder following behind him.

Swift walked away in the opposite direction, soon finding the other Gyro and Ruby, sitting down on a bench, with Ruby napping, her head on Gyro's shoulder.

"What's up?" the other Gyro asked in a whisper to avoid waking up Ruby.

Swift smiled as he pulled out a box wrapped in a blue bow "Give this to her when she wakes up, and tell her to wish for the thing she wants the most in the world, she'll get it." he said in a whisper as well.

Gyro blinked as he looked at the box "Can't I just do it for her since I already know the thing she wants most?"

Swift shrugged "Be my guest."

Gyro nodded and opened the box while concentrating on the one thing he knew Ruby wanted the most.

A light flew out of it, soon settling on the ground in front of them, creating two humanoid forms, and with the light vanishing after a few moments, left behind Taiyang Xiao Long and Summer Rose, the ones that Ruby knew, not the ones that her other knew.

Gyro smiled, nodding to the man as he snapped his fingers, sending them to a world where they could finally live in peace.

They deserved it.

He looked around the colosseum, smiling as everyone left back to their own worlds, including Phoenix who left with his girlfriend and his daughter after highfiving Swift.

Magna left as well, returning back home with a few words from Swift on his mind, mostly to try and make as many people happy as he could.

Fancy way of him telling Magna to go the Harem route and let all the girls who liked him get with him, which turned the kid into a blushing and stuttering mess.

Once everyone was gone, he left the arena, seeing his friends closing up the stands, making him smile a bit as he watched them work.

He chuckled a bit as he remembered the gleam his wife had in her eyes when she saw the boung and gagged Cia, before dragging her off.

No doubt she'd be having fun.

In a flash, he teleported to the white room where he wrote everything, picking up the Twin heroes book and turning to the recent page, writing in a few words.

* * *

 _End of Season 3.5_

 _Next_

 _Final Season_

* * *

 ***is finally done screaming***

 **I hope you all enjoyed this season as much as I did.**

 **We had a lot of things happen throughout it.**

 **And I bet no one expected for Cinder to go back with Gyro and the others.**

 **It was only decided recently.**

 **Also, yeah, Season 4 is the last one.**

 **Anyway!**

 **Read, Review, Don't be a dick, and have a nice day everyone!**

 **See ya next time!**


	120. Chapter 106: To the Sea!

**Hello everyone and welcome to the final season of THOR!**

 ***everyone starts clapping and cheering***

 **Thanks for all your support throughout the months.**

 **Now, it's time to start up the first arc of season 4.**

 **Wind Waker!**

* * *

Roughly a year had passed since the tournament.

Teams RWGBY and JNPPR where now third year students, and definetly the two best teams in the school, a close runner up to them being team CFVY, since they were the only fourth year team that actually trained with the younger hunters, and thus they were the only ones that Gyro gave the royal chu jelly to outside of his team and team JNPPR, since he'd finally found a nest and made sure to make plenty for all his friends, meaning all of them could use magic now, although they all needed a focus, save for Gyro himself, Ruby, Pierce, and Yang.

Quite a few things had happened over the last year, including team CRDL finally getting expelled.

And nearly dying.

They thought it would have been a good idea to try and take revenge on Gyro for his pranks, and just for the fact that he was better than them at, well, everything.

But they knew that attacking them directly wouldn't work, so instead, they tried to take revenge by proxy.

So they attacked Ruby, and tried to rape her.

It failed obviously, the young reaper beating them on her own when they managed to corner her alone.

And then Gyro heard what happened.

And he was the one person in the world, you REALLY did not want to piss off.

When the others finally managed to stop him (it took the combined strength of Pierce, Yang, an elecrically charged Nora, and Yatsu to stop him from moving with how much of a berserker he had been) team CRDL was highly wounded.

Several bruises, fractured bones, bite marks (that came from a wolf) and a broken leg or two.

Ozpin had quickly expelled the team when he learned of what they planned to do, and then quickly got to work running damage control so Cardin's father didn't retaliate.

The boy's father was sadly somewhat influential in Vale, so he could very wall have dragged Gyro into court (Gyro would have won the case anyway, but still, better not to have a case in the first place)

In the end though, it was thanks to team STRQ that things were solved.

When they heard what the boys had tried to do...

Well let's just say those kids saw hell when they got a surprise visit from the veteran hunter team.

And they also shut up Cardin's father, with a few well placed... words of wisdom. (I.E. the Branwen twins holding him at sword point, Tai hovering his foot menacingly over the man's balls, and Summer pointing her rifle to his temple)

After that, well the chances of team CRDL ever being able to do, well, anything, was pretty much none.

Another thing that happened was Gyro's training under Qrow started.

Not much to say there besides Gyro did indeed get better from it, and the others took notes as well.

And then he added some of the things Qrow had thought him to the training regimen he gave the others.

Let's just say the others would always finish the day dead tired. (while Gyro silently took amusement in seeing them basically pass out once they got to their beds)

The results did show though, and after a few months, he went back to the original training regimen, which they could all do blindfolded by now and without breaking a sweat.

No really, he made them do it blindfolded, especially a special obstacle course he had built for their training.

When he felt they were a good enough level, he switched things up to simple exercises like early morning jogs and some weight lifting to keep in shape.

He also confirmed that the common fan headcanon about Summer being a major slave driver when it came to training was true, since she completely approved of the training regimen he had made to make the others catch up to him and Pierce. (he grinned constantly as she gave him suggestions to make it better and he took notes)

If Summer hadn't given birth recently, she would have been the one Gyro would have asked for training, if only because Qrow wasn't good at explaining like she was.

He knew she was strong, but her body wasn't back in top shape yet after just giving birth to Topaz.

Then the most unexpected thing happened.

Gyro ended up accidentally meeting the Elric brothers.

Yes, THOSE Elric brothers, from Fullmetal Alchemist.

It was... pretty weird how they just fell through his portal randomly one day.

They didn't stay long, since considering Edward was still very short with his automail limbs, and Alphonse's soul was still tied to the suit of armor, their story wasn't over yet, so they just talked a bit, Gyro deciding to give them a slightly easier time and compare with them notes on Alchemy.

He didn't dabble in it too much, but he did know the basics.

The process of equivalent exchange, that trying to bring back the dead was a stupid idea, and that the Philosopher's Stone let you bypass those two important laws.

After that he sent them back to their world, simple as that.

Wouldn't do to just stop them in the middle of their story now would it? (he didn't know it but seeing his lab gave the brothers a few interesting ideas, which ended up giving them a slightly easier time on their story)

Also, something that needs to be noted, Cinder was getting along pretty well with Gyro and Pierce's mother, to the point they wouldn't be surprised she became their older sister.

It helped that she was very different from the original Cinder in terms of personality, and, somehow, acted slightly like Jessica Nigri, that is to say, silly and nice, well, when not in public at least, so they found no reason to hate her really, and she was serious about wanting to redeem herself.

And older sister was likely, since she was only 24, just a few years older than them, and like they said, Amelia got along with her pretty well.

And now, we're on our current predicament.

"Ironwood's sure about this?" Gyro asked Ozpin with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, these islands have dense grimm populations... and, he confirmed that a stange, green substance was seen on the islands." Ozpin said.

Gyro cursed "Shit, of course Merlot resurfaces up NOW of all times."

"When our enemies are most likely nearly ready to resurrect Demise." Ozpin said with a grave nod.

Gyro sighed "This can't be a coincidence. They're probbaly working together, trying to divide up our attention."

Ozpin nodded "That's the most likely case, and it doesn't help that even James' troops had trouble gettign away from the islands, since they apparently had anti aircraft guns on site."

Gyro tapped his chin in thought for a few moments before smirking "Well, if the air won't work, then I guess we'll go in by sea."

"By boat?" Ozpin said with a raised eyebrow.

"I made a few small boats that could each hold two people, we could do the same thing we did during the other incidents and everyone goes to an island in a team of two." Gyro said simply.

Ozpin nodded after a few moments "That's what we'll do."

* * *

An hour later, everyone was looking at the simple small boats Gyro had made.

They looked basic, had enough space to fit two people each, and each had a different animal at the head.

One was red with a lion, another was black with a panther, a third was bronze colored with a horse, the fourth was green with a hawk, and the last was yellow with a dragon.

Some were confused as to why there wasn't a wolf at all, but Gyro said he was feeling sentimental, with Ruby and Pierce understanding what he meant, knowing he made HIS boat look just like the King of Red Lions, except slightly bigger.

Gyro and Ruby took the red lion, Blake and Weiss took the black panter, Pyrrha and Jaune took the bronze horse, Ren and Nora took the green hawk, and Yang and Pierce took the yellow dragon.

They were all rather surprised, save for Gyro, when sails popped up from a hatch on the floor of the boat, before the boats began moving on their own, even though they were in an area with no wind.

Gyro had explained, before they all went off to their respective island, that the sails were enchanted to alwasy catch wind, no matter the situation, all they had to do was man the rudder, and the cannon should they need it.

To make everyone's lives easier, Gyro put a small computer on each boat that showed a map of the ocean and where they needed to go.

It was time to take down Merlot for good.

* * *

 **And voila!**

 **We start of season 4 with a short explanation of what happened between the end of the last season, and the beginning of this one.**

 **And we learn that we're gonna end up seeing Merlot again.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and that you'll like the coming ones.**

 **Read, Review, Don't be a dick, and have a nice day everyone!**

 **See ya next time!**


	121. Chapter 107: Volcanic Frost

**Hey guys, I know you were supposed to get this yesterday, but stuff came up in the evening, and I ended up starting on the reading from yesterday later than intended.**

 **Either way, today we head off into our first Wind Waker dungeon.**

 **I hope you're all excited for this.**

 **Let's get this show on the road!**

* * *

Blake was currently reading a (thankfully tame) book while Weiss looked at the map on their boat.

"We should be getting close." Weiss muttered before looking up and squinting her eyes "I think I see the island we're supposed to head to."

Blake looked up from her book at that and followed Weiss' sight to see an island with a tall volcano.

"Hopefully we don't get stuck with ghosts again." Blake said.

"I swear to Oum if we do, I'm punching someone when we get back." Weiss grumbled out. "And it doesn't help that we've been stuck on eating rations for the last two days."

"I hate rations, even straight up bread tastes better." Blake said in agreement.

* * *

Weiss and Blake landed on the island a few minutes later, slowly exploring it and being a bit surprised to find that people had previously lived here, and from the looks of it, mail was part of the culture, if the post boxes and the full postal service inside were any clues.

It took them a bit of searching before they finally found an entrance into a cavern, which was most likely where the grimm were hiding.

They saw a wall that had an image of two dragons upon entering, as well as two stone statues, which they found they could move out of the way and continue into the cavern proper.

The first thing they found there where Grimm Bokoblins.

Gyro had briefed everyone on the types of monsters he'd faced over the centuries, so they could tell at a glance what it was (and some of them got a kick out of the fact they got the names right without knowing what they were)

It was still weird to remember Ren, the most composed person they had ever met, fail to hold back a snort and start laughing.

Anyway, once the creatures were killed, they lit the two torches in the room, which made a treasure chest appear, which contained a key.

It was still weird to find a key in a treasure chest like that.

And then they entered the heart of the volcano.

It was relatively hot, but definetly not as hot as the Fire Temple, or as dangerous.

Meaning that while they definetly be sweaty, they wouldn't pass out from heatstroke, or worse.

Although they did shed their coats though, Weiss wearing a simple blouse and her pants being held up by suspenders.

She liked her look, even if it did look masculine, because it was professional and screamed 'I mean business', and also, no one could tell her she looked like a guy, since she finally got the growth spurt she'd been wanting and was the same size Yang had been originally, which she was perfectly fine with.

It made sense somewhat when she thought about it, since Winter had also been a late bloomer who got very big, very quickly.

Idly she realized if Yang hadn't become an elf, and thus given herself more sets of growth spurts on her chest, Weiss might have ended up bigger, since Winter was larger in the chest than Yang had originally been.

Either way, the two made their way through the volcano quickly, storing their coats in magical pouches Gyro had made.

They didn't have enough magic power to replicate his hammerspace, so instead, he got them the next best thing.

Basically, the insides of the pouches were as big as walk in closets, which took a lot of runes and spells to ensure they both worked properly, and didn't blow up from the smallest shake or a little scratch.

Speaking of their magic, everyone found they had a natural affinity that they definetly expected.

Weiss was aligned more towards ice, like Gyro, meaning she got several pointers from him.

Blake was aligned towards shadows, and she'd already mastered an advanced trick to meld into her element, meaning she could sneak within the shadows.

Gyro guessed she got the idea from the ninjas they fought during the tournament.

Nora was obviously aligned towards lightning, which meant she could now charge herself thanks to magic.

Ren was aligned towards wind, which did wonders for his endurance and stamina, which were lower than the others. (Nora was happy about him having better stamina, three guesses why and the first two don't count)

Jaune was aligned towards light, which allowed him to make his sword into a literal holy weapon.

And Pyrrha was aligned towards earth, which was to be expected honestly.

As for the other three elves, Pierce was aligned towards shadows, though he applies it differently from Blake, Yang to fire, and Ruby to light.

Magic seriously made everyone overpowered though.

* * *

The girls climbed up the side of the volcano on the outside.

They had found a door which led back out, and both were doing their best to not look down.

They may not have a fear of heights, but anyone would be even a little afraid when you saw clouds beneath you.

Seriously, this volcano was tall.

They soon reached the top, where they were surprisingly met with a pair of grimm Moblins, though they were of the fatter variety, along with a pair of medium sized mutated Nevermores that fit the description of Kargoroks somewhat.

Once they eliminated the grimm, they took a closer look at the top of the volcano.

It looked like a cage had been built into the wall a long time ago, though the wood had rotted away by now.

And upon closer inspection, the top of the volcano was covered by a large piece of stone, that had something bolted down in the middle of it, which upon closer inspection they found that a chain was going through a hole in the middle of the stone.

They had no idea what the chain was for, but they'll figure it out soon enough most likely.

They did find something interesting though, hidden at the top.

A strange purple chest covered in spikes, which Weiss opened, and was surprised to find a Sealed Weapon.

It soon shattered open, the light going into Blumenblatt and upgrading it once more.

The light soon died down, and Weiss found a lightly modified Blumenblatt in her hands.

The 12 dust cartridges inside were now double in size, meaning she could hold more dust in it at the same time.

The blade had a lightly serrated tip, perfect for digging into flesh, and with a squeeze of a seperate trigger near her pinky finger, the blade spun on itself like a drill, making it even better for stabs.

Weiss thought long and hard for the name, before soon settling on a story about some sort of queen Gyro had said once.

Her weapon was now known as Brynhildr.

And may Oum have mercy on anyone that pisses her off on that time of the month when she has it in her hands.

* * *

The girls found themselves entering the last room of the volcano, where they could see a large pool of lava in the middle, and that hanging off a chain in the middle of the ceiling was a large hook.

Weiss was very much growing irritated with the heat at this point.

And it didn't help that, as it turns out, it WAS her time of the month.

She ended up starting while they were on their way to the island, so their wasn't much she could do.

(Speaking on that, Gyro was glad that the girls did not sync up, nor did one one start when the other ended, or else he would have been traumatized, at the very least though, Ruby mostly just got a case of the munchies and less of a big temper, and Yang was always calmed down during that time thanks to Pierce paying her even more attention than normal, knowing she was the worst person to piss off during her period.)

So let's just say when the mutated Deathstalker (it looked like a scorpion somewhat, so they labelled it as a Deathstalker) with a single eye, popped out of the lava and roared in their faces, she snapped a bit.

She spun the barrel to ice dust and activated it, finding the blade covered itself in ice immediately, which to her meant her dust attacks would probably be even more powerful, and stabbed the tip into the lava, actually freezing it completely... and cooling down the volcano a lot. (which as turns out, Merlot had planned to use as a Geothermal plant to power his machines, so that's not happening anymore)

Blake was wide eyed in shock as the room frosted over slightly and the grimm was frozen solid.

Weiss could definetly give Gyro a fun match from now on.

The ice statue of a grimm soon shattered, and a chunk of ice rose up, breaking open to reveal a treasure chest like the one that contained the first sealed crystal they had found today.

"I wonder what causes these chests to appear?" Blake said in curiosity as she stood before it.

Weiss tapped her chin in thought "Maybe... the area contains magic within, or, as Gyro might say, the three goddesses choose to reward us."

"Personally I definetly prefer to think we exist because of three godesses, than because of the two brothers." Blake mumbled as she opened the chest and pulled out the crystal, which broke open and went into Gambol Veil.

Her weapon shined for a few moments, before revealing it's new form.

It looked far more wicked than before, slightly demonic even, and the cleaver even gave off a bit of a horror vibe by being rust colored somewhat.

She also found her pistol now had a secondary fire mode that turned it into an SMG.

The biggest change however was that her ribbon attached to it that made it into a kusarigama was made entirely from shadows, meaning it extended to however long she wanted it to be from now on.

She went simple with the new name once more, calling it Gambol Void from now on.

With the threat eliminated, the two left, and started to make their way back to Beacon.

* * *

 **Sorry if it feels a bit rushed, but it took a while before I started to get ideas, and then I remembered that this is the arc where the final upgrades arrive.**

 **Where as the level 2 forms where simple effective boosts, the level 3 are overkill, as you can see from Weiss performing an OHKO on the boss.**

 **As is stated though, these boosts put them on the same level as Gyro and Pierce, since most of their strength came from the fact their weapons were already level 3.**

 **Anyway.**

 **Read, Review, Don't be a dick, and have a nice day everyone.**

 **See ya next time.**


	122. Chapter 108: A Leafy Blaze

**Hello again everyone and welcome back to THOR!**

 **I needed that break to set myself back in place.**

 **Anyways, I hope you'll all enjoy what's coming.**

 **Let's get this show on the road**

* * *

"Fucking shit! What's up with this whirlpool?!" Yang shouted over the roaring of the waves as her and Pierce were stuck in a whirlpool that just appeared out of nowhere.

"I swear to god all that's missing is someone to shout for the kraken to be released!" Pierce shouted loud enough for Yang to hear him, before both of them saw a black squid tentacle with white bone plates and red markings rise up from the water a bit "Oh come on! That was a fucking joke!" Pierce said in annoyance.

"Well you did just invoke Murphy's Law." Yang said as the waves calmed slightly as what could only be described a grimm kraken rose up from the middle of the whirlpool, with 12 large glowing eyes around it's body.

"Ok, so Ghirahim recreated a Big Octorok then." Pierce muttered, about to change into his dragon form before Yang tapped his shoulder.

"Think I could handle it actually? I haven't used my dragon form much for battle." she asked.

Pierce shrugged after a few moments, Yang smiling and kissing him lightly before jumping out of the boat and turning into her own golden chinese dragon form.

Yang flew upwards, while Pierce took his dragon form, but simply to get the boat away from the fight. (his brother would be pissed if he let his handiwork be destroyed so easily)

The Kraken tried to grab Pierce, but Yang shot out a stream of golden flames at the grimm, making it flinch back in pain.

Pierce let out a series of growl, which, well, let's turn on the subtitles shall we?

 _"Go for the eyes! Those are it's weak point!"_

Yang nodded and shot out golden fireballs on the Kraken's eyes, burning them and forcing them closed.

When all twelve eyes were closer, the Kraken screached in pain as it's beak like mouth appeared from under the water, Yang immediately getting an idea.

She dove towards the moth and held it open with her arms, as she started shooting her flames down the grimm's gullet.

The grimm's body actually started to inflate like a balloon as it steamed, obviously beeing cooked from the inside, before the top burst open, thankfully only releasing a cloud of black smoke as grimm held no internal organs.

Yang let go of it's body as the whirlpool soon stopped, flying back to the boat which Pierce was already sitting down in, watching her fly back with a smirk.

She changed back overhead, falling right into Pierce's arms with a laugh before he set her back down with a smile.

"So, remind me where we're going again?" Yang asked as she stretched her back. (she was also glad that, while yes, Pierce enjoyed her chest, his eyes stayed on her face while she was basically jutting it forwards, it's the little things that count really)

"We're going to the Forest Haven, there's a secondary island next to it called the Forbidden Woods, most likely that's where Merlot's mutants will be." Pierce said, with Yang nodding as they started on back towards the island.

* * *

Yang and Pierce both looked at the Forbidden Woods from the small area where they docked their boat on the outside of the Forest Haven.

Yeah, the place looked forbidden alright, what with all the thorned vines growing on the outside of it.

Shrugging, the two flew up to the entrance in their dragon forms and entered inside.

They were attacked by actual grimm version of chu-chus as soon as they steped foot inside, the slimes being a mixture of black and sickly green, the same kind of green that Merlot had used in his substance to mutate grimm.

Well, that confirmed his involvement here at least.

The two quickly cleared out the grimm, before continuing onwards into the woods, which honestly looked more like a dungeon than a forest.

It was pretty strange how the next room had huge thorny vines just wiggling from holes in the wood of the walls.

They also didn't bother with those weird flowers, considering just being launched high was useless since they could just fly to where they needed to get.

So they did just that, as they went deeper into the woods.

* * *

Both Yang and Pierce were listening to some heavy metal music with Yang's scroll as they entered a new room.

Specifically, they were listening to Crazy Train.

They both REALLY liked heavy metal music, mostly the older songs, since the new groups that would pop up claiming to be heavy metal could never top those who had been settled as the gods of metal like Ozzy and Dio.

(the author was in a heavy metal mood while writing this chapter, if that helps explain the sudden music)

Suddenly a large moth like grimm, mutated obviously, swooped down from the top of the canopy after the door locked behind them.

The two simply stared at it bored, before Yang put some of the practice Pierce had given her to use and morphed her internal organs a bit to add a dragon's flame sack in her lungs, Pierce doing the same, and the two shot out streams of fire from their mouths at the grimm, quickly dispatching it.

After all, bugs and fire do not mix well, even if it was a grimm.

"Well, guess we went to the best place for us." Pierce said with a shrug as Yang walked up to a chest that appeared in the middle of the room.

"Definetly." Yang said with a nod as she kicked the chest open and grabbed the sealed weapon crystal from within with a grin, before it shattered and the light went into Blazing Celica.

Her weapons shone for a few moments, before the light died down, and what she saw made her grin.

Her weapons were already in an active state, and now covered her arms all the way up to her shoulders, with obviously enough movement being possible on her elbows. It looked like she was wearing full on armor on her arms. Their main color was now black, with a hint of red thrown in, making it look like molten magma. It now held three rows of shotgun casings, and the weapon was now double barrelled instead of hust one, her hands were also now completely wrapped in the weapon's black armor.

With a slight twitch of her arms, she willed the weapon to deactivate, the armor collapsing back down in a flash of magic, and looking like a simple pair of black bracelets, indicating they mostly worked on magic now to turn on and off, and that the bracelets were now more of a sealed form until she pourred magic into them to activate them.

"Ok, this is really freaking awesome." she said with a grin as she turned them on and off a few times to get a good feel for it.

"Damn straight it is, what are you gonna call them though?" Pierce asked with a smirk as he looked at the weapons.

Yang thought about it for a few moments before nodding to herself "Magma Celica, since the colors make it look like actual Magma covering my arms."

Pierce thought about it as well, and nodded with a grin "Pretty badass name. Now come on, we still gotta deal with the big thing that Merlot's hiding in here." he said and Yang nodded as Yang simply punched open the locked door with a grin, at the same time firing her weapon and being pleaseantly surprised to see the shot acting like a combination of flames, lightning, and lava.

Oh this was going to be fun.

* * *

Yang and Pierce opened the last door in the dungeon after melting down the lock, not having any need for an actual key at this point.

They'd also burned away a few caches of the strange ooze Merlot was making, to make sure he wouldn't be able to salvage anything from this place.

Anyway, in the final room, they found a large black and sickly green colored flower, the stem in the middle being mostly white with green highlights.

This creature, was known as Kalle Demos, which, quickly sensing intruders, used it's vines to latch itself onto the ceiling to protect it's stem, considering that was it's weakpoint.

Too bad that wouldn't help it much.

Yang threw a kinetic blast from Magma Celica, being pleased to see one of the large petals being burned away at by her shot, the creature's stem, which was also it's head, staring in shock at the hole left behind from lacking a full petal.

The couple grinned, as more, they unleashed their flames from their mouths, right at Kalle Demos.

However, their overeagerness backfired a little bit.

Their flames also started setting fire to the woods.

The two of them stared at the slowly spreading flames in surprise before speaking at the same time.

"Crapbaskets."

* * *

A few seconds later, the two burst out of the top of the woods in their dragon forms, as the area caught completely on fire, though it thankfully stayed just on the forbidden woods, considering it was surrounded by water.

They flew back down towards their boat, shiftign back to human form at the same time and turning back to look at the now burning Forbidden Woods.

Yang was silent for a few moments "Is it weird that watching the place burn is a little fun?"

"Dragons are natural pyromaniacs." Pierce said with a shrug, and Yang nodded with a sound of understanding.

It made sense her dragon form would affect her personallity slightly.

After they were done watching the show, the two sailed back to Beacon.

* * *

 **And voila!**

 **I hope you all enjoyed the chapter everyone.**

 **Read, Review, Don't be a dick, and have a nice day.**

 **See ya next time!**


	123. Chapter 109: An Old Friend

**Hello everyone and welcome back to THOR!**

 **We're continuing the Wind Waker arc today with Jaune and Pyrrha.**

 **And I feel like teasing the ones from the reading group, so be ready for something funny and embarassing at the beginning.**

 **Anyway, let's go!**

* * *

A small dot was seen on the ocean, before the screen zoomed in a bit to show it was a small boat with two figures in it.

Although the camera was not zooming more for some reason.

Back up a bit, and we see 5 fairies holding back an invisible flying camera, each one of them being a different color ranging from white, yellow, blue, red, and purple, and all of them were girls.

Although the red one had a pair of binoculars and was looking at the boat, her nose bleeding slightly as she had a perverted grin on her face.

After a few moments, a familiar female voice was heard screaming in pleasure, as all the fairies save for the red one looked at the boat in deadpan.

They waited a few minutes, before letting the camera go and going back home since their job was done now.

The camera zoomed all the way towards the boat, where we see Jaune and Pyrrha adjusting their clothes with light blushes on their cheeks.

"I can't believe we actually did that." Jaune said with a chuckle.

Pyrrha blushed more before kissing him "Well, I always though it would be romantic to do it under the stars, and what better time then when it's just us in the middle of the ocean as well?"

Jaune smiled and straightened out her hair a bit "Well, I'm glad you had fun at least."

Pyrrha blushed again before she giggled.

* * *

Several hours later, the two arrived on a small island that held an entrance to a cavern.

However, they could also see a large stone shaped like a head stuck in the sand, with some moss covering it, meaning it had been there for a while.

Shrugging, they entered the cave, and had to use a bit of magic to get pass a gap an enter the area proper.

This, was the Earth Temple.

The first thing they noticed were a pair if Moblins walking around the area, thankfully they were the smaller kind.

Once those were dealt with, they looked around the room for a way to advance, eventually finding a pair of switches on top of two pillars.

After getting to the top and unlocking the door, they proceeded into the next room.

In the next room they found a large group of chu-chus, some of which were invincible, that is, until they stepped into the small amount of light that leaked into the room from a crack in the wall, turning them to stone.

From there it was simply a matter of destroying them.

As well, Pyrrha found her shield could be used to bounce back the light of the sun around the room, which she used to disintegrate special stones that required light be shined upon them.

The two of them felt like this would be the gimmick of this place as they continued onwards.

* * *

Jaune shivered as he and Pyrrha entered into a new room.

This place was filled with problems.

First, there was that weird blue fog that stopped him from using his weapon somehow.

Then there were the freaking zombies of all things.

Then the freaky hands that jumped out of the floor and tried to drag them through a hole.

And he was positive he was hearing something laughing at him and Pyrrha as they advanced on.

As they took a few steps forward, a skeleton broke though the floor, wielding a large mace.

Well, look at that, another annoying thing.

They fought it off with practiced ease, making sure to split it's attention so it didn't know who to attack, and destroyed the skull when the body broke apart, knowing better than to turn their backs on it.

And then the two coffins in the room opened up, and two more skeletons appeared, each carrying their own maces.

Pyrrha made liberal use of her semblance against the one she fought, breaking it's momentum when it started to spin by pinning the mace in place, or making it hit itself, which estroyed it's head.

As for Jaune, he used the skeleton's momentum against itself, as well as use the other mace left behind to trip it over, before quickly breaking the skull.

After that, Jaune opened the chest that appeared at the top of the stairs in the back of the room, finding a sealed weapon crystal, which quickly shattered and went into Tiger Durga.

His weapon shone brightly for a few moments, before the light faded, and his weapon was upgraded.

His shield was now a Mirror Shield, albeit shaped differently than Gyro's and his had a golden edge with his symbol in the middle of it. (Wind Waker version of the Mirror Shield, but resised to Jaune's size)

The minigun option worked the same except the bullets were definetly stronger now than they were before.

As for his sword, it was now a copy of the Gilded Sword, although longer than the one wielded by the Hero of Time, however there was a key difference.

The blade of the sword was shining brightly, meaning the element of light coursing through it was VERY strong.

It took a bit of thinking, but Jaune soon decided on a name for his weapon.

Drago Ultima.

A simple name, for a simple (but powerful) weapon.

With that done, the two advanced onwards through the temple.

* * *

Jaune was very happy with his new weapon.

They had found some ghosts through the temple, and his sword could effectively kill them easily. (well, more like exorcise them since ghosts were already dead, but you get the picture)

Meaning ghosts were afraid of him now, and not the other way around anymore.

Either way, him and Pyrrha entered the last room of the temple, and found a large group of ghosts simply running around.

The ghosts all stopped and starred at them, Jaune grinning as he drew his weapon, and all the ghosts ran away from him, and hoped into some kind of large mask.

"I think they're merging together." Pyrrha said as she looked at the mask that was essentially eating the ghosts, before it created a body for itself.

This creature, was Jalhalla.

"Think the sword can make it tangible?" Jaune said as he looked between his weapon and Jalhalla.

"Most likely." Pyrrha said with a nod.

Jaune grinned as the two of them ran at Jalhalla, Jaune slashing the ghost with his sword, and shocking the large specter as it became tangible.

Pyrrha took the oppurtunity to drive a powerful kick in it's stomach, and send it careening into the spikes lining the wall.

Which, funnily enough, led to it's body bursting and seperating into multiple ghosts.

The two of them quickly worked to eliminate the ghosts, but they weren't fast enough to destroy them all before the mask reappeared and sucked up the remainign ones.

They ended up doing this two more times before all the ghosts were gone.

When the mask reappeared this time, it looked around in shock when no ghosts came to it, and was about to run away, before Jaune sliced it in half.

"Well, that's that." Pyrrha said with a smile.

"Still, I wonder why these things were here in the first place." Jaune said, as they had found only a small amount of the mutagen in the temple.

"They were here for me." said a feminine voice from behind them, making them turn around quickly to see who was there.

It was a woman with long red hair, wearing what appeared to be shaman robes, hawk like red eyes, and a beak on her upper lip, along with some feathers on her arms.

"Who... are you?" Pyrrha asked in confusion.

The woman smiled "I am the Earth Sage, Medli."

Jaune and Pyrrha blinked "Wait, Medli?" Jaune said in confusion.

Medli looked at him in curiosity "Have you heard my name before?"

"Our friend has a hawk named Medli... he said it was named after an old friend." Pyrrha explained.

Medli smiled after a few moments "I see... I'm glad he's doing well. It would be nice to see him again, after all these centuries."

"Wait, you know Gyro? And you're several centuries old?" Jaune asked in surprise.

"Gyro? Is that the name he uses now? Interesting. And yes, I am indeed several centuries old child, my duty as a sage requires me to stay alive, as it is my prayers that give the Master Sword it's power. That creature that you killed, it came here in the hopes of killing me and rending the blade powerless against evil." Medli chuckled a bit "However, I'm more clever than I look."

"We're glad to have been able to help you then." Pyrrha said with a nod.

"Thank you child." Medli raised a hand and created a sealed weapon crystal with a snap of her fingers "Here, a gift for your troubles."

Pyrrha accepted the crystal with a smile, before it shattered and went into her weapon and her shield.

They shone brightly for several moments, before the light faded.

Her weapon was now mostly gold in color, and gave off a few sparks of lightning, while her shield was a silvery blue, and it felt slightly damp.

Appearance wise her weapon's blade now looked jagged like a lightning bolt, and her shield was slightly larger.

Both still held her unique Maget element, but her weapon now also held the element of lightning, and her shield the element of water.

It took her a few moments to find suitable names, soon deciding on using the name of gods from Earth that Pierce had told her about once.

Her weapon was now Zeus, after the greek god of lightning, and her shield was now Poseidon, after the greek god of the seas.

It also helped that the two gods were brothers.

After that, Medli created a portal of wind by playing a melody on a golden harp she pulled from her robes. (the song is the same one Link directs her to play using the wind waker, I.E. the first half of the Wind Waker theme song)

Using the portal, the two left the temple, and started to head back home.

* * *

 **And voila!**

 **I had a bit of fun with everybody's favorite ship, gave them overpowered weapons, and brought the real Medli into the story, except now she's all grown up.**

 **I hope you liked it people.**

 **Read, Review, Don't be a dick, and have a nice day everyone!**

 **See ya next time!**


	124. Chapter 110: Windy Sands

**Hello everyone and welcome back to THOR!**

 **Who else is hyped up after that amazing Fire Emblem direct?!**

 **We're finally getting Gaiden, Warriors is releasing in the Fall, which is totally acceptable, and another new game comes out next year!**

 **Oh, and FE Heroes too I guess, but I don't have a mobile phone so can't do anything about it sadly.**

 **Anyway, today we're checking in on Ren and Nora, so let's go!**

* * *

Ren and Nora arrived on a small island after two days of sailing.

"Oh god I'm so glad I can finally stretch my legs, I mean, Gyro's boat is good and all but I was getting all cramped up because I couldn't move and we've been eating nothing but rations these last two days and-" Nora started rattling off before Ren brought out what he called the 'Emergency syrup bottle'

"Nora, I'll let you have a glass of syrup if you stop." he said with a sigh.

He loved Nora, he really did, but usually he had something to help buffer out her usual brand of hyper-activeness, so being stuck on the high seas with nothing to distract her for the last two days, he really wanted at least an hour or two of peace and quiet.

Nora looked at the bottle for a moment and saluted with a grin before bringing out a plastic cup from nowhere and pouring some maple syrup in it and gulping it down while handing Ren the bottle back.

Ren shook his head in amusement at his girlfriend's antics as he started looking around the small island.

There were several palm trees on the sandy beach, and due to the natural rock formation surrounding the island, it looked like a perfect little hide-away for someone who would enjoy some peace and relaxation. (thus meaning he made sure to remember where it was in case someone ever needed it)

He did notice that the palm trees closer to the back of the island seemed to be bent forwards a bit, almost as if a raging wind had been pushing against them for a long time.

He noticed a raised platform at the back of the island, which led into a cavern from the looks of it.

As he got closer to the back, Nora following him while slowly sipping from her cup, he noticed that the sand closer to the back seemed have been pushed forward, and considering that the rock formation pretty much stopped any strong winds from getting on the island, that probably meant something had been generating a powerful wind a long time ago on this island.

Either way, that wasn't important right now.

The two quickly entered the cavern, soon finding a sheer drop into the Wind Temple. (It was actually labelled as such, and the handwriting was similar to Gyro's, so it had possibly been written by a previous incarnation)

They jumped down the hole, landing on their feet at the bottom.

There wasn't much in the first room they entered, so they instead when into the next one, where they found a surprising sight.

A pair of large trees, growing in the middle of the room and stopping a pair of fans on the ceiling from spinning, and the trees also looked ancient.

While they were busy looking at the trees, they heard something appear behind them, making them turn around to see a variation of a wizzrobe that was actually wearing a robe, and had a toucan like face, waving a wand around and preparing a spell, although it was a grimm version of the creature.

Ren simply rose an eyebrow and shot it in the head a few times, killing it quickly.

Well, that was underwhelming, at least that wasn't the boss of the temple.

Either way, today would definetly be interesting.

* * *

Ren and Nora stepped into a new room in the temple, this one being rather large and circular.

While they had been exploring the temple, they found that there were even more trees growing out of the floor and the walls, and they could tell that those most likely hadn't been there before when Gyro's previous incarnation had passed through here.

They didn't know why, but they could just tell so.

The trees were pretty helpful though, blocking all the large fans in the temple, and them being able to use the thick branches to walk to areas they most likely wouldn't have been able to get to before.

Anyway, after taking a few steps, they started to hear the strange sound that a Wizzrobe makes when it appears, making them look around to try and spot the creature.

It soon appeared in the middle of the room, looking a bit different from other Wizzrobes as it had some kind of crown on top of it's head, and then it summoned a normal Wizzrobe to help it fight, alongisde a Darknut, of the canine humanoid variety.

Nora went after the Darknut, while Ren took on the Wizzrobes.

It was surprisingly simple.

Ren simply shot them as soon as they appeared and stopped them from casting any spellls, and Nora clashed her hammer against the Darknut's sword, breaking it after a few clashes and actually caving in his helmet onto his head, crushing it after her next swing.

Good thing the grimm didn't bleed, or that would have been gory.

Once the enemies were all cleared out, a treasure chest appeared in the middle of the room, Ren walking up to it and opening it to find a sealed weapon crystal inside, which soon shattered and went into his weapon.

Once the light cleared, he saw his weapon hadn't actually changed much at first glance.

However, the clip appeared to be smaller, but, when he checked it, he just stared at it in confusion as it looked like some kind of pocket dimension inside the clips that was filled with an infinite ammount of bullets... which he confirmed by hanging it upside down and just letting the bullets fall out while looking at it in utter confusion.

The next thing he noticed was that the blades and the hookshot tips were now longer and more jagged, and he could also feel the wind running along the blades, making it sharper, specially since just by lightly running his thumb against it he got a bit of a cut before it healed itself.

The biggest surprise was when he noticed they seem to be capable of combining together, and when he attempted it, he ended up with a double barreled rifle in his hands with a bayonet at the tip, while he could also feel the magic integrated into the weapon attach somethign to his ankles, making him look down to see anklets with small blades on the back, along with small wind turbines attached on each side.

Well, his mobility would probably be better now, since he knew that the turbines were anything but for show considering they were made from magic.

After a bit of thinking, he decided to name his new weapon Maelstrom Lotus.

After that, the two of them continued on into the temple, trying to find the boss grimm.

* * *

The young hunters entered the last room of the temple, finding themselves on a platform overlooking a large pit of sand.

Not having any other way to go, they jumped down into the sand, and were surprised after a few moments when it started to shake and rumble as a pit formed in the middle of the area, before it rose up, and out of the sand burst a large, flying grimm sandworm.

This, was Molgera.

(Oh my god the Molgera battle music, play it people, it's amazing, it's my favorite boss of the game just because of that song)

Molgera dove back into the sound after flying around overhead a few times, causing a large pit of quicksand to form in the middle of the area.

Ren and Nora were thankful the pull of the quicksand wasn't too storng at least, since they were able to stay high enough, as the sand mostly pulled them towards the middle of the hole instead of downwards.

Molgera's mouth soon popped out of the sand, it's tongue simply moving around.

Ren and Nora simply looked at it in deadpan, unable to believe it was so stupid.

With a sigh, Ren took one of his hookshots and fired it at the tongue, grabbing it and pulling it towards the two of them, Nora smashing down on it with Valkyria.

Molgera screeched in pain as it pulled back it's tongue and burrowed back underground.

This pattern repeated a few times, although Molgera actually mixed it up by spawning small creatures that looked like it, and by bursting out of the sand and flying overhead before trying to crash down on the two of them.

After a little while, Nora shot a few grenades down it's throat while it was dazed from having it's tongue smashed again, before it burrowed back underground.

Nora simply raised her hand, and silently counted down from five with a smirk on her face.

As soon as she hit zero, a section of the sand rose up like something blew up in it and the ground shook under them.

After that, a platform rose up from the middle of the sand, it was cracked and broken, but they could see the symbol of the royal family of Hyrule on it.

"Huh, you know that was pretty weird, we didn't really see any of that weird green goo the headmaster warned us about did we?" Nora said in confusion.

"That's because they were mostly here for me." they heard a slightly distorted boy's voice speak, making them look around in confusion until they heard a sound overhead and making them look up.

They saw what could only be described as a small tree creature with a leafe propeller on it's back, gently floating down to them, it's face being made from a leaf with holes acing as the eyes and mouth.

Nora's jaw dropped as she pointed at the creature "What the heck are you?!"

"It's not polite to point." Ren said as he lowered her hand, while staring at the creature in curiosity.

The creature didn't seem offended by Nora's bluntness thankfully "I'm a Korok, my name is Makar, and I'm the sage of the wind, thanks for taking care of that thing. Here, this is my way of saying thanks." Makar said as he reached into the sand and somehow pulled out a sealed weapon crystal before chucking it at Nora who caught it with a grin.

"Ohh~ Thanks! I should save tree people more often then!" Nora said as the crystal broke and went into her weapon, making it shine brightly for a few moments.

When it was done, she could see that it's design was rather simplified, and that it was now square shaped instead of circular, it also constantly gave off a bit of electricity, meaning she could charge herself just by holding it now.

She also noticed what Pierce had described as Norse runes being etched into it, when he idly told her about the god she was inspired by on Earth, The Mighty Thor.

And when she checked the grenade compartment, she grinned.

It now held 12 grenades.

"I'm gonna call it Mjolnir!" she said with a grin.

Ren nodded with a smile, knowing she was naming it after Thor's hammer.

After that, Makar created a wind portal to send them back outside by playing a tune on a violing he pulled out of nowhere. (It's the song he plays in the temple, just like Medli did, and, it's also obviously the second half of the wind waker intro)

With the temple cleared, the two headed back to Beacon.

* * *

 **And we're done!**

 **Funny enough I finished this at 4:20 AM... so...**

 **420 BLAZE IT! XD**

 **Sorry had to get that out of my system.**

 **Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter.**

 **Read, Review, Don't be a dick, and have a nice day everyone!**

 **See ya next time!**


	125. Chapter 111: Broken

**Hello everybody and welcome back to THOR!**

 **Bet no one expected a daytime update did they?**

 **As well, today you're getting a triple update.**

 **First THOR, then the Reading of Terror of Death, and finally, a new chapter of Psychic Hunter after so long.**

 **Hope you're all going to enjoy it!**

* * *

It was currently night time as Gyro and Ruby made their way to their destination.

The Forsaken Fortress.

Although Ruby was confused as to why Gyro was chuckling like a madman.

"Is everything ok?" she asked once his laughing calmed down.

"Yeah. Sorry, it's just one of my clones did something pretty funny." he said with a small chuckle.

Ruby tilted her head "What did he do?"

"He made sure the god awful Twilight series won't happen in at least one universe." Gyro said as he remembered what his other had done.

* * *

 _Several hours ago in another universe_

"So, let me get this straight. You're paying me with cash and hookers, to go and kill this dumbass bitch who's gonna ruin the reputation of fuck mothering vampires like me?" asked a man wearing a long red coat and a red hat with a large trim that obscured most of his face, long black hair, and small round orange glasses.

"Basically yeah." said a clone of Gyro who was sitting across from him in a cafe in England in the middle of the night, while wearing a business suit. (he was also using a British accent to blend in a little)

"Well. sign me up for this shit because that sounds really fun." the man said with a grin that showed his very sharp teeth as his red eyes glowed a bit.

"Good, your payment will be present once you return to the Hellsing Manor, and I'll throw in a little something for the Police Girl." Gyro's clone said as he stood up and held a hand out to the man.

"If you're gonna get her something, give her a cannon. Bitches love cannons." said the man with a chuckle as he shook Gyro's hand.

"Now, I'm gonna teleport you to where you need to go, and I'll piss off Integra for you if you'd like." Gyro's clone said with a smirk.

The man started chuckling evilly "Oh, I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship."

* * *

 _An hour later_

A phone was heard ringing in an office in a wealthy manor.

A gloved hand reached out the the phone and pressed the speaker button "Integra Hellsing speaking, who is this and how did you get my number?"

The person who answered was a woman with tan skin and long blonde hair, wearing a men's business suit as she adjusted her glasses and tapped her cigar over her ashtray a bit.

"My name isn't really important since you won't get to meet me Lady Integra, however, Alucard gave me your number." Gyro's clone said from the other end of the line as he was using a burner phone to contact Integra.

"Oh god, what did that asshole do now?" Integra said with a sigh.

"It's more along the lines of 'What am I making him do?'" Gyro's clone said with a smirk.

Integra was silent for a few moments "What the fuck did you do?"

Gyro's clone couldn't help but chuckle "I told him to go take a walk."

Integra dropped her cigar in surprise before she gronaed loudly in annoyance "Son of a bitch!"

"Now then, if you'll excuse me, I have business to attend to. Toodles." Gyro's clone said as he hung up.

Integra groaned loudly in anger at that, and soon enough the door to her office opened, an old butler walking in, wearing a monocle over his left eye "Sir Integra? Is something the matter?"

Integra sighed "Walter, we have a bit of a problem."

Walter rose an eyebrow "What kind of problem?"

"Alucard went for a walk." Integra said simply.

Walter rose both eyebrows "Oh dear, that's not going to end well."

Integra rubbed her forehead, trying to ward off the incoming headache "Be honest with me. How much are we looking at in terms of collateral?"

Walter grabbed his chin "Well... the Alucard ammount."

Integra groaned "Oh fuck all kinds of duck."

* * *

 _Present_

Ruby shrugged after a few moments, not really minding that.

The series was horrible anyway, and ruined vampires.

Heck, she'd seen Blake buy the books just so she could burn them, with everybody throwing some into the flames. (including Weiss after she read it a little and found it to be pretty horribly written)

If that series was gone in at least one universe, then good riddance.

* * *

Gyro and Ruby sneaked into the docking area of the Forsaken Fortress.

They could see plenty of equipment and crates with Merlot's symbol on them, meaning he was most likely here.

They walked up the steps, finding what looked like a small plaza.

They were about to just walk past it when a grimm fell down from higher up in the fortress.

The grimm was... strange however.

It had the torso of a Beringel, the arms of an Ursa, the legs of a Beowolf, the stinger of a Death Stalker, the hide of a Boarbatusk on it's back, the tusks of a Goliath, the head of a Creep, the fangs of a King Taijitu and the wings of a Nevermore.

The best way to describe this creature would be a Chimera Grimm.

"Well... that's new." Ruby said as she deployed Waxing Rose.

"Somehow I'm not surprised he made a Chimera." Gyro said as he summoned the Master Sword and the Great Fairy Sword.

The Chimera snarled at them and rushed towards them in an attempt to gore them on it's tusks, but the two sped out of the way and quickly reappeared behind it and slash it's wings quickly, knowing it was best to stop it from flying.

The wings fell off, but the grimm didn't seem to react to the pain.

"Think it's doped up so it doesn't react?" Ruby asked Gyro as she stayed focused.

"I actually think it can't feel some of it's limbs, my guess is that it's a prototype, the first grimm like it that Merlot made." Gyro said as the Chimera turned around and started beating it's chest.

"You thinking there's more of them?" Ruby asked as she rushed forward and started hacking away at the grimm.

Gyro jumped up and brought both of his swords down on it in a vertical spin attack, cutting it in half "My guess is that he decided to sick the prototype on us to see how it did, but he's probably already made better ones and sent them to Salem by now."

The remains of the grimm melted away into a puddle, and within it, they found a lone Sealed Weapon Crystal.

"Looks like he tried to use this as the core." Ruby said as she picked it up, the crystal quickly shattering and flying into her weapon, making it shine brightly.

"If the prototype had a sealed weapon as the core, than what do the complete ones have?" Gyro mumbled to himself while Waxing Rose shone for a few moments before it cleared away.

The weapon's main appearance hadn't changed much save for looking sleeker, and that the spear tip at the bottom now had three tips instead of a lone one.

However, as Ruby quickly discovered, her weapon now had even more alternate modes.

For long range she still had her Sniper Rifle mode, but she found it could also act like a Shotgun and an Assault Rifle now.

As for close range, well, she could now triple the number of scythe blades on the weapon's shaft. (for a good idea, look up Hidan's scythe from Naruto and that's basically how the blades are positioned)

She quickly dubbed this new mode the Full Bloom mode.

Considering how much it had changed, once more, her weapon needed a new name.

She looked up at the moon, it was one of the rare times when it was a completely round full moon.

"Full Moon Rose, that's what she is now." she said with a smile.

"It's a nice name." Gyro said with a smile before the two of them headed up towards the top of the Fortress, not even caring if they were caught in the searchlights, and just defeating any grimm that came their way.

They found a lot of mutated grimm amongst the ones that attacked them, however, it was when they were nearing the top that they found something horrifying.

Merlot hadn't just experimented on grimm.

He'd experimented on humans and faunus as well, and Gyro could even see some elves amongst the mutated experiments.

He could see all the people he'd abducted, most of them horribly mutated, and some had somehow been crossed with grimm.

Gyro and Ruby were both furious when they saw the small lab area.

The people pleaded with them to end their lives, to end their pain and suffering.

Gyro and Ruby granted them their last wishes and heard any and all last words they had to say, promising to deliver any messages to their families if they had any.

The one that made them cry the most though was the little boy who wanted the pain to stop.

It was painful to do it.

But it was the only they could do for these people.

When they were in front of one last door, Ruby stopped walking, Gyro turning to look at her.

"I'm gonna kill Merlot. That bastard doesn't deserve to fucking live." she said quietly, and Gyro nodded, agreeing to let her end the mad scientist.

The two stepped into the room, finding a long winding stair case that led to the top of the tower and a prison cell that had a single person in it that completely surprised Gyro.

It was Emerald, of all people.

She looked like shit though.

She was practically skin and bones, her clothes barely fit her anymore, her hair hadn't been cut in a long time as well it seemed, since it reached all the way to the floor.

Gyro quickly activated a small spell to erase all illusions, and saw there were none.

While he wanted to give Emerald a chance, he was still going to be wary.

But knowing this was real...

"Ruby, you go take care of Merlot, I'll get her to the boat." Gyro told his girlfriend, who nodded and sped up the steps, reaching the top followed by the hole at the top of the tower closing.

Gyro quickly tore open the prison door, Emerald staring numbly at him.

Gyro crouched down to her level, and stared right at her eyes, seeing they practically looked blank.

'She must be drugged.' he thought to himself "Can you understand me?"

It took a few moments, but Emerald slowly nodded before she mumbled "Play time?"

Gyro internally sighed 'Shit, looks like she's broken... and I don't want to know what Play time is.' "No, not Play time. We're leaving." he told her.

She slowly tilted her head "Leaving?... Where?..."

Gyro thought a bit, before having an idea "I'm taking you to Cinder."

He could see a small spark of recognition flash in her eyes "Cinder... home?"

"Yes, home." Gyro said slowly as he picked her up.

She was far too light for a 20 year old girl.

"No... witch?" Emerald asked slowly as Gyro walked out of the room and started heading back to the boat.

He held back a snort at her calling Salem a witch "No witch. You'll never see the witch anymore."

Emerald nodded after a few moments "No... Iron Legs?" she whispered as she shook while saying it.

Gyro quickly connected the dots in his head, having a good idea who was behind Emerald being in this state.

And if he ever saw that bastard he was dead.

He quickly cleared his head to respond to her "No more Iron Legs. Ever." he said as he reached the boat after jumping down.

He set her down in the boat and looked up when he heard a loud screech, soon seeing what looked like a Nevermore mutated to look like the Helmaroc King getting cut in half.

"Way to go Rubes." he said with a smile.

* * *

Ruby jumped out of the hole at the top of the tower, which quickly closed behind her, Full Moon Rose already deployed and in Full Bloom mode.

She looked up when she heard a wingbeat, seeing a mutated Nevermore that looked like the Helmaroc King that had tried to kidnap her back when she'd been Tetra.

She was in no mood to fuck around however.

She quickly shot upwards into the air after it, blindsiding it and ramming into the side of it's head like a cannonball, cracking the side of it's mask.

She jumped off it and went upwards, shifting her weapon down into Assault Rifle mode and firing onto it's back quickly, shifting it into Shotgun mode when she got close and firing onto it's mask, cracking it open.

The grimm screeched in anger as it's mask was removed, but Ruby simply quickly shifted Full Moon Rose back into it's Full Bloom mode and cut the grimm in half easily.

She dropped back onto her feet, the grimm's two halves falling down into the waters below as they faded into nothingness.

She quickly waled up the path that let into a large metal chamber, most likely where Merlot was working on everything.

She didn't even stop when she reached the door, simply cutting it to pieces and walking past the hole she made.

She saw Merlot there, he was holding a gun in his hands, pointed at her while she simply glared coldly at him. (she'd have to thank Weiss for teaching her that look)

She could see he had upgraded himself with some cybernetics since the last time she'd seen him.

"Don't come any closer." he said, holding the gun in his hands, shaking.

He was afraid, and he was right to be.

Ruby took one single step, and he fired, but the bullet didn't get far as Ruby cut it in half as soon as it left the barrel.

One second later, the gun was in pieces.

Then his hand fell off.

Then his arm.

And when he finally registered the loss of his limb, just as he was about to scream, his head fell off.

There was no blood.

Ruby had quickly applied her fire accesory to her weapon, cauterizing the wounds as they were made.

Her first kill.

She glared at his corpse for a few moments before spitting on it.

Bastard deserved to die.

She reached into her pocket and pulled out a red dust crystal, a pretty big one, and set it on the table.

She heade for the door, and turned her weapon into a Sniper Rifle, lining up her shit, and fired a bullet at the crystal, before speeding off faster than the bullet, reaching the boat a millisecond before it hit the dust crystal.

Gyro blinked at her and then looked up at the explosion.

"Merlot's dead?" he asked.

"Yeah. Bastard had it coming." she said as she got into the boat, and looked at Emerald, the girl having fallen asleep already, before she pulled off her cloak and put it on the mint haired girl to stop her from catching cold.

"And how did your first kill feel?" Gyro asked as he got into the boat and pulled up the sail.

"I don't want to have to do it again." Ruby said with a sigh.

Gyro nodded "Alright then."

With that settled, they made their back to Beacon, Gyro calling Cinder on the way back to let her know to be at the school when they got back.

* * *

 **Surprise bitches!**

 **Bet no one expected all the shit I pulled here did you?**

 **Like with Hellsing.**

 **Yes those were the TFS versions, meaning Alucard's voice was made by the glorious Takahata.**

 **And then there's the mutants.**

 **It was kind of a last minute idea to show how twisted Merlot had become.**

 **Also, Emerald.**

 **She was originally planned to appear later in the story, but I decided to bring her in now instead.**

 **Anyway!**

 **Read, Review, Don't be a dick, and have a nice day everyone!**

 **See ya next time!**


	126. Chapter 112: A dish best served cold

**Hello everybody and welcome back to THOR.**

 **Holy shit that new episode of RWBY.**

 **Just, woah.**

 **Note that it's getting referenced in the chapter today, so SPOILER WARNING!  
**

 **So yeah, let's go.**

* * *

Gyro twitched as he and Ruby reached the entrance to his lab.

A clone had just popped, with a bit more info then normal.

One, the others had gotten back half an hour ago.

And two, another episode aired.

And holy fuck, he now knew just why Ren and Nora were so inseperable.

He also already had an idea to fight the Nuckleave grimm.

There was no way in hell he was just letting that grimm go free.

He'd already sent out copies to-

His eyes widenned when a small group of copies got defeated in battle surprisingly.

By the Nuckleave.

Yeah, that thing was pretty big, and his clones were caught off guard since they didn't get back information when another burst.

Anyway, as he was saying, he had sent out copies to deal with grimm around the villages in Mistral, a group of them, transformed to look like random heroes from series he watched (speifically the group in question was transformed into Ichigo Kurosaki from Bleach, Trunks Briefs from DBZ, Shikamaru Nara from Naruto and Erza Scarlet from Fairy Tail, which had felt weird for the clone at first to turn into a woman) had taken down the same Geist that team RNJR had in the beginning of Volume 4.

Anyway, his plan for the Nuckleave was simple, but should work.

He was going to trap it in a dome of ice, before making that ice melt on top of him, and since the water used to make the ice would be fresh water, well, hopefully the Nuckleave grimm had the same weakness as the original monster.

He'd also already taken care of the grimm dragon that was in the waters between Vale and Menagerie, simply by sending out the Sky Wolf to take it down.

Speaking of Menagerie, they should probably head there soon, but he was worried considering they still lacked some information which could prove helpful.

Although at this point, he was pretty much ready to say fuck it and rush in, because it was time to put an end to the White Fang.

There was one last thing he was concerned about.

Ren's semblance.

In the episode, it showed his semblance basically let him hide himself and others from grimm.

And now that Gyro thought about it, Ren was rather good at masking his precense.

He figured that his semblance must have evolved at some point, to give him what was essentially a Spider Sense along with hiding his precense.

No, seriously, when Ren described his sixth sense, Gyro immediately thought of the Spider Sense, because that's literally what Ren's sixth sense was.

First things first though, take care of Emerald.

As soon as they docked their boat, he got out of it with Emerald in his arms, Cinder quickly noticing the girl and taking her from Gyro as Emerald woke up at the same time, quickly latching onto Cinder like a lifeline.

After that, everyone gave their report to Ozpin, who had been waiting as well, before he left to return to his office.

Now, time to relay his plan to Ren and Nora. (and even though he knew that Ren's name wasn't reversed like in Japan but that everyone had been calling him by his family name all this time, he was still gonna call him Ren, since that's what Nora did)

He brought the two aside for his little chat.

"Listen, I know about the grimm that destroyed Kuroyuri." he said and their eyes widenned "And, I have a plan to take care of it... how would you two like some good old fashionned revenge?" he said seriously.

The two looked at each other, thinking it over, before nodding "We're in." said Ren as he turned back to Gyro.

"Alright, now it obviously won't be just us 3, we're gonna need a few more, and some back-up in case things get dicey, so, give me two more days to make the plan full proof and finalise it, after that, we're making our way to Anima to take it down, and make the villages safe." Gyro said with a smirk, as the other two nodded.

"You got it, mon capitaine!" Nora said with a salute and a grin.

Gyro chuckled a bit as the three of them rejoined the group.

"What's up?" Jaune asked with a raised eyebrow.

"In two days, a few of us are heading for Anima to take down a powerful grimm. Ruby, Jaune, I want the two of you to help me make the plan to take it down airtight." Gyro turned to Ren and Nora "You two are gonna give us details about the landscape surrounding Kuroyuri, to prepare for any ambushes from bandits in the area and maybe set traps. Everybody else, make sure your gear is in top shape in case you come along for the mission." Gyro explained, the others nodding.

After that, everybody cleared out, with Gyro following Cinder up to the infirmary to place Emerald there.

"She's going to be alright, don't worry Cin." Gyro said with a smile.

He'd honestly gotten used to Cinder over the last year, especially since she was nothing like her original self, so he didn't mind counting her amongst his friends.

Cinder sighed "I know, but still, seeing her like this hurts... she always saw me like an older sister, and I treated like family as much as I could, so seeing her so broken..." she said as a few tears threatened to escape before she reeled them in "Whoever did this to her, I'm gonna give him a taste of his own medicine." she said with a growl.

Gyro smirked slightly "It was Mercury."

He honestly did not mind what Cinder was planning on doing.

It was better than just killing the bastard honestly, he deserved to suffer first.

Her eyes narrowed "Well then, if you find him, rip his legs off and bring him to me... hopefully Emerald will have healed enough to take part in the revenge."

Gyro grinned "I'll have Ruby help me to recreate Emerald's weapons so she can at least put a bullet in his skull when it's over... what are the weapons called anyway?" he added in a question, honestly curious.

Cinder smiled a bit "She called them Desperado."

Gyro nodded "Then when Em's all better, she'll have Desperado back."

Cinder looked in amusement at Gyro while Emerald fell asleep in her arms "Thank you Gyro, for everything."

Gyro smiled "It's always a pleasure Cin."

* * *

 **And there we go!**

 **Plans are made, and we get some positive interaction between Gyro and Former Heartless!Cinder.**

 **Also, I decided to give a name to Emerald's weapons, and I think I came up with a good one.**

 **Anyway, let me all know what you think about this.**

 **Read, Review, Don't be a dick, and have a nice day everyone!**

 **See ya next time!**


	127. Chapter 113: Closure

**Hello everybody and welcome back to THOR!**

 **Today is the chapter dedicated to tying up Ren's loose ends.**

 **So yeah, Ren centric chapter basically.**

 **And I'm gonna try to make it epic, even though it'll be short.**

 **No promises though.**

 **If it's too short though... well I'll try to think of something.**

 **So let's go!**

* * *

 _2 days later, Anima, near the ruins of Kuroyuri_

Fury didn't even begin to describe Ren's face as he saw the grimm that destroyed his home.

They'd managed to lure it all the way over to what was left of the village, deciding on making it's end one of poetic justice.

The team Gyro had chosen included Gyro himself, Ren, Nora, Yang, Weiss and Pierce.

Well they were the ones ready for direct confrontation, the others were backup in case they needed it.

And even then, Gyro decided to let Ren and Nora be the ones to handle the grimm mostly, while him and Weiss simply set up the ice trap and Yang and Pierce melted it down onto the grimm, knowing that even if it didn't kill it, it would at least weaken it and harm it.

Ren shifted Maelstrom Lotus into it's rifle form, equiping himself with his boosters on his ankles, while Nora turned Mjolnir into it's grenade launcher mode.

She'd made several different kinds of grenades just for this occasion.

The grimm stepped foot into the ruined village, and the trap was sprung.

Gyro and Weiss trapped it inside a large sphere of ice for a few moments, while Yang and Pierce prepared their flames to melt the ice down onto it.

The two ice users could feel the grimm trying to break free from it's icy prison, but they wouldn't allow it.

As soon as they felt the heat in the area start to rise, they moved out of the way, just as Pierce and Yang lauched two large fireballs at the ice.

The heat was just enough for the ice to melt and for only a low amount of steam to be generated.

The grimm let out a ghostly pained wail as the water fell onto it.

It didn't kill it, but it definetly hurt it.

Which was all they needed for now.

Ren readied himself, his finger on the trigger, and moved.

His boosters placing him in the grimm's face in a matter of moments as he fully squezed down on the trigger, shooting it in the horse head.

The grimm reeled back, both in pain and surprise.

It hadn't expected the sudden attack.

Ren shifted his weapon back into it's two pistols mode, the boosters actually staying on his ankles, as he started to unload into the main body of the grimm, before soon having to pull back when the grimm had enough and tried to grab him with it's long arms.

Once he was out of the way, Nora shot out one of her new grenades overhead.

When it was right over the grimm it burst open, making a liquid fall onto it.

It wasn't water though.

It was gasoline.

Nora grinned and then fired an incendiary grenade at the monster.

One second later and the grimm was covered from head to toe in flames.

Ren didn't waste the oppurtunity and started firing into the roaring fire.

Each shot was like a miniature tornado, and the winds served to fuel the flames, making them bigger and hotter.

Ren was somewhat surprised at how easy this was.

It seems Gyro's plan ended up working in the end.

Minutes later, and it was truly over.

Black smoke rose into the air from what remained of the grimm's body as the flames died down.

Ren had done it.

His family could rest in peace now.

Gyro landed close to him, and Ren nodded with a smile.

"Thank you, for this oppurtunity." he said.

Gyro shrugged "Don't worry about it, besides, we needed to handle this thing before it got too dangerous."

"So now we can go home, right?" Nora asked.

"Yeah, but... I may have something you'd like to see Ren." Gyro said.

Ren rose a curious eyebrow.

What could Gyro have found?

* * *

 _1 hour later_

Ren stood in his room aboard the Sky Wolf as it made it's way back to Beacon.

In his hands was something they had recovered from the cave the grimm stored it's trophies in.

It was one of his father's arrows.

Slowly, he removed the arrow head from the shaft, making sure not to damage it, before grabbing a few things Gyro had left in the room, knowing what Ren would want to do.

After a few minutes, he stood in front of the mirror in the room, looking at the arrow head which hanged around his neck on a simple steel necklace.

He soon heard someone knock at his door, Nora walking in after a few moments, holding something in her hands with a smile.

"I found this." she said and held out the object to him.

He took hold of it and looked at it, his eyes widenning before they started to grow misty.

It was a picture of his family when he was just a child.

It had been reframed and the photo had obviously been torn at some point, but it was repaired now.

He didn't notice when he started crying, but he took not of it when Nora hugged him, with him hugging her back.

"It's over now." Nora said with a smile.

Ren smiled as well, but shook his head "No, we still have to take down Salem... but at the very least, I'll be able to sleep easier now at night."

Nora grinned and gave him a quick peck on the lips "That's the spirit Renny!"

She then started pulling him out of the room "Now come on, the others are playing pool in the game room, and I know you can kick everyone's butt at it!"

Ren chuckled as he left the picture on a table in the room before following Nora with a smile.

A weight had finally been lifted off his shoulders.

* * *

 **That's the best I could do people.**

 **I know it's short, but, really, when Gyro, Jaune and Ruby plan together for 2 whole days, their bound to come up with a plan that would take down the grimm quickly.**

 **Also, Ren finally got closure for his family after all these years.**

 **Anyway!**

 **Read, Review, Don't be a dick, and have a nice day everyone!**

 **See ya next time!**


	128. Past 1: Summer Wings

**Hello everyone and welcome back to THOR!**

 **So, you noticed the title of the chapter right?**

 **Yep, our first look into the past.**

 **And you've probably guessed who we're looking at from the chapter title.**

 **Let's go!**

* * *

Raven could not sleep right now, no matter what she tried to do.

She could feel her husband, Taiyang, shifting a bit next to her in bed.

She looked towards him and smiled at his sleeping face.

He really was an amazing man.

Although he was incredibly dense, and still hadn't realised that Summer liked him.

Which, honestly, Raven had no problem with.

Summer was her best friend, practically like a sister, so she wouldn't mind sharing her husband with her.

Besides, maybe having two women knock some sense into him when he does something stupid would help, Oum knows he's an idiot very often.

But still, that wasn't the reason she couldn't sleep.

No, it was because for the first time in her life, Raven was afraid.

But not for herself.

She was afraid for Taiyang.

And for their six month old daughter Yang.

Earlier in the day, she'd gone on a short mission that her former Headmaster had requested of her, just a simple clearing out of grimm that were getting a bit too close to Vale for his liking.

That kind of job was just a simple get in and get out deal.

Except this one wasn't.

She'd handled the grimm just fine sure, but it was what happened afterwards that concerned her.

Some kind of weird doll in a blue dress attacked her out of nowhere, and then five others joined it, two more wearing a blue dress, and the other three wearing a red dress.

The things didn't seem so though at first, until they started blasting her with attacks without the use of dust.

Sure, that was challenging, but she wasn't a trained huntress for no reason, she managed to beat them back.

And then they all combined together into a bigger doll.

Now that, that caught her off guard when it happened, which resulted in her getting launched into a tree.

The doll apparently thought it had taken her out with that one hit as it had started saying something about a 'Master Golbez' being pleased with her for bringing Raven in.

Well, whoever that was, Raven wouldn't give them the pleasure of taking her.

She had waited for the doll to get close before striking, catching it off guard as she cut off one of it's arms.

From there she pretty much took control of the fight, soon cutting the doll in half, destroying it.

But even with that thing gone, she was worried.

What would stop this Golbez person from sending more monsters after her?

What would stop him from using her family against her?

She was already afraid of being an awful mother, considering her and Qrow's mom wasn't exactly the best role model, even if Taiyang was there to help her with that.

But now, she was afraid he would harm her family to get to her.

Slowly, she came to a decision.

She was thankful that Tai was a heavy sleeper, not even a Goliath stampede could wake him, as she slipped out of bed and got dressed.

She gave him one last kiss before leaving the room and entering the one adjacent to it, finding the nursery where Yang was thankfully peacefully asleep.

She walked up to the crib and smiled down at her daughter, reaching out and picking her up into her arms.

"I'll make sure you're safe my little dragon." she cooed lowly and kissed her daughter's forehead before putting her back in her crib.

Minutes later, Raven walked out into the darkness, knowing this was the only way to keep her family safe.

It would be 17 years before she could stop running.

* * *

 _5 years later_

Summer was very much tired right now.

She went out on a mission for Ozpin, he'd asked her to clear out a large pack of Beowolves towards the south of Vale.

Honestly though, right now she really wanted to be back home and baking cookies with her daughters, Ruby and Yang.

She'd given birth to Ruby 3 years ago, a year after marrying Tai.

As for Yang, well, she was the daughter of her best friend, whom she still wondered where in the 7 hells she was.

She smiled a bit as she thought of her family.

She could see it now, Tai kissing her and then subtly asking if she could help clean up the mess he definetly made in the kitchen while she was gone, Ruby asking for her special cookies while hanging off her cloak, Yang wanting her help to draw, and Qrow, if he was there in the first place, complaining that his favorite sports team was losing the match on TV.

She wouldn't trade them for anything in the world.

Looking around the area, Silver Oath at the ready in sniper mode, she relaxed when she saw she'd finally cleared out the grimm completely.

Oum dammit that was annoying.

There must have been at least 300 of them, and 40 of them were alphas.

Well, at least she thought that was how many there was, she didn't really bother to count.

Even that was annoying for someone like her.

She groaned as she stretched her limbs, earning a few satisfying pops from her bones.

"Tai better be ready to do all the work tonight." she mumbled to herself with a light purr as she thought of her... nightly activities with her husband.

"I'm afraid there won't be any fun for you tonight." a voice said from somewhere, making her look around in confusion as she raised her weapon back up.

"Who's there?!" she demanded, before looking down at her feet when she saw a purple light gathering underneath her, some kind of weird seal appearing underneath her feet before it flashed brightly.

Summer closer her eyes in surprise, opening them whe she felt the light dim slightly.

She looked around, seeing she seemed to be in some kind of ruined village, before looking up, her eyes widenning in surprise when she saw the sky was red.

"Where the bloody hell am I?" she mumbled in confusion as she was stranded there.

It would be 12 years before she saw the blue sky again.

* * *

 **And there you go!**

 **The moments where things changed for both Raven and Summer in the THOR timeline!**

 **These are but two of the moments of the past that will be shown.**

 **I hope you enjoyed them people.**

 **Read, Review, Don't be a dick, and have a nice day everyone!**

 **See ya next time!**


	129. Past 2: Tournament Stories Part 1

**Hey guys and welcome back to THOR!**

 **Today we're looking into heroes who fought against the Shadowkhan during the tournament.**

 **Well, some of them anyway.**

 **You'll see who pretty quickly.**

 **Also, note that Fire Emblem Awakening Job Classes are about to be used to describe the clothign of some characters.**

 **Let's go!**

* * *

 _Back during the universal tournament_

 _Team Effort_

The shadow ninjas were rather numerous during the battle.

However, one group was doing quite well at defeating them.

The obvious leader was a man with brown hair, wearing a white, noble looking outfit, with leather armor over it that depicted a tiger and a falcon, in his hands was a saber with a tiger head on the pommel which he held upside down as he cut the ninjas apart and mixed some martial arts in.

The second member wore torn up dark green clothes, with a golden breastplate that depicted a dragon, his hair was short and black with dark green tips, and his ears were pointed, in his hands were a short dagger, and a longsword, he was also the youngest and shortest of the group.

The third was dressed like a Mercenary in red, the shield on his shoulder showing a tyrannosaurus, a chinese dragon, and an ape, in his hands was a simple broadsword, and his hair was dark brown.

The fourth was dressed like a Thief in yellow, and was one of the two women of the group, her hair was blonde and tied into a ponytail as she fought with a pair of daggers, one the few pieces of leather armor she wore were depicted a saber-toothed tiger, a kirin, and a bear.

The fifth was dressed like a Cavalier in blue, his hair was a bluish black and he had glasses, in his hands was a long double ended lance that could be seperated in half, his armor depicted a triceratops, a pegasus, and a wolf.

The sixth was the other woman of the group, dressed like an Archer in pink, her hair was brown and fell down her back, in her hands was a simple white bow, on which she knocked back an arrow before firing, on the little amount of armor she wore were depicted a pterodactyl, a phoenix, and a crane. (the bird)

The last was a tall and muscular man with black hair in a ponytail, dressed like a Fighter in black, swinging around a black axe and destroying a few ninjas easily, on his armor were depicted a mastodon, a lion, and a frog.

"Well, these things aren't too though." the youngest said as he snapped kick one of the ninjas before cutting another in half with his sword.

"Even the Risen are harder than this." the blonde woman agreed as she stabbed one of the ninjas with her daggers.

"Risen try to strategize a bit, these things? Not so much." the tall man said jokingly.

"Still, don't let your guard down Rangers. It's best if we got ready for anything." the leader said as he cut a ninja in half diagonally.

"So, does that mean what I think it means?" the red clad mercenary asked.

The leader chuckled as him and his friends grouped back, away from the ninjas "That's exactly what it means. It's morphing time!"

(I think the colors are a pretty big hint as to the upcoming order, so, start up the MMPR morphing scene, since that was acutally decent back then)

"Dragonzord!"

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-Toothed Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

"White Tiger!"

A barrage of flashy lights in the respective colors of the group appeared, the ninjas staring at it in confusion, before the light cleared, and the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers were ready for battle.

Although their outfits weren't just spandex like the original rangers thankfully, theirs were armored. (basically the versions from the original movie, and just apply the effect to the green ranger as well)

"Alright Rangers! Split up and help anyone who needs it!" the White Ranger said as he drew Saba and jumped back into the fray while the rangers split off.

* * *

 _Psychic Beatdown_

The grey haired young man with cat ears and a purple tail sighed as he flicked his wrist and sent a group of ninjas flying.

He wore a long grey coat and lavender colored pants, his purple eyes looking around.

"There's a lot of them, but they're all so weak. I don't even have a reason to use my semblance." he said in disappointment.

He wished he had a chance to use to it's fullest, especially with how powerful it was.

Heck, he'd stopped a Tidal Wave with it when he first unlocked it... back when he was 6, although doing so did knock him out for a full day since it was the first time he'd used it.

The chances to use it to it's fullest potential were rare, and the only one that really allowed him to push it beyond a basic use was his sister Yang, considering her own semblance made her rather powerful.

He didn't even move as a trio of ninjas tried to attack him from behind, before they were suddenly slashed in half, although he did look behind him to see the one that killed them.

Adam Taurus, looking at him with his reddish brown eyes and a raised eyebrow "Are you really that bored?"

The young man shrugged "Pretty much yeah."

Adam rolled his eyes "Right... how about we have a one-on-one battle later?"

The young man actually rose an interested eyebrow "You're serious?"

Adam nodded with a smile.

The young man grinned "That'll be fun, how about you bring him out? Make him stretch his legs a little?"

Adam shrugged and pulled out... a Pokeball from his coat.

He threw it up, the ball opening and letting a bright flash of light as it released the Pokemon from within.

The light took shape, and quickly materialised into a bull shaped Pokemon with three tails.

A Tauros.

"Tauros! Use Work Up and follow it up with Take Down!" Adam instructed his Pokemon as he cut down a ninja that tried to sneak up on him.

The Tauros nodded and snorted as it cracked it's front hoof on the stone underneath it's feet, a red aura appearing around it briefly as it raised it's attack power, before it proceeded to charge down the ninjas that dared to get in it's way.

The young man smirked when he saw his friend's Pokemon, wondering if he should release his own, before shaking his head, since it wouldn't appreciate fighting Tauros after taking down the ninjas.

His eyes glowed blue as he grabbed a ninja with his telekinesis, before throwing it into a large group, and then cupping his hands in front of him as three small orbs appeared in them, one of fire, one of lightning, and one of ice, and unleashing a powerful beam of the three elements combined together into the group, actually causing a small explosion.

Adam looked at the sight for a moment and was thankful that he wasn't a part of the White Fang, considering they went violent after Blake's father stepped down.

He did not feel sorry for those idiots one bit.

* * *

 _Mystery Gamer_

Team SBLE, 3 of it's members in level 2 form while Lazer was in level 3, was currently fighting back against the ninjas, guarding a group of spectators that hadn't gotten the chance to exit yet.

Suddenly a portal opened behind the group, Snipe turning around to point at it "Go! Now! That's your way home!"

The spectators nodded and ran through the portal, Snipe turning back around and shooting one of the ninjas with his sniper rifle.

Snipe's armor was mostly navy blue, with lime green highlights, which included a cloak covering his right side, the eyes on his visor being red, his overall design was like a soldier.

Brave looked back as the portal closed "Gut, they're safe." he said as he slashed a ninja with his ice sword before it flipped to fire and he slashed it again.

Brave's armor was mostly a light blue with silver highlights, a small light blue shield on his left forearm, his overall design was like a knight.

Ex-Aid smashed a ninja away with his mallet, before he hit a button on the side, making a sword spring out from the top of the mallet and slashed a group of them in half.

Lazer hacked into a group of them with a pair of sickles, before combing them into his bow and opening fire on another group.

From further down the stands, a man wearing a business suit observed them fighting. (the camera cuts off at his neck, meaning we don't see his face)

"It appears my assistance may be needed." the man said "After all, it isn't yet time for you to use _those_ Gashats."

He pulled out a black belt buckle from his suit, putting it on his waist as it created a silver belt around him, he then produced a strange purple object that had a miniature chainsaw on one side and a pair of blasters on the other, along with a piece of glass in the middle and an entry slot from somewhere, placing it onto the buckle as it called out in a distorted voice.

 **"GACHAN!"**

A sinister sounding standby noise was heard, as the man pulled out a white cartridge from his pocket, labelled with a sticker that read 'DANGEROUS ZOMBIE' as he clicked the button on it.

 **"DANGEROUS ZOMBIE!"**

The game startup screen appeared behind him, sending out a pulse of black pixels around him as he raised his hand up "Henshin." he said calmly as he inserted the cartidge into the slot on the belt and pressed a small red button.

 **"BUGGLE UP! DANGER! DANGER! (GENOCIDE!) DEATH THE CRISIS! DANGEROUS ZOMBIE!"**

Black smoke billowed out of the belt as it created a glass screen in front of him, purple energy surrounding the man for a few moments, before he crashed through the screen, shattering it to pieces as the eyes of his visor glowed eerily.

The armor was mostly white, and gave off a cybernetic junkyard zombie vibe to it.

The helmet was shaped similarly to Ex-Aid's, with the hair in the same position, although his was Black on the right side, and white on the left.

The left eye on the visor was a light blue, though the right was a blood red due to the second layer of visor over it being a see through red, and the mouthplate looked like some kind of breathing mask.

The most interesting detail however was the health gauge on his chest.

It was already at 0, the screen cracked with the right half of the chest covered by a white plate.

The man twitched as his body moved around like some kind of robotic zombie for a few movements, before it settled.

"Kamen Rider Genmu... Level 10..." he said.

Team SBLE stopped when they heard his belt, and were now staring at him in confusion and slight weariness. (same for the ninjas)

Although Ex-Aid seemed to remember something "Genmu... Ah! You! What are you doing here?!"

Genmu chuckled a bit as he walked towards them "A sponsor needs to make sure his proteges are safe, doesn't he?"

Snipe seemed to realise something as well "Genmu... like the Genmu corporation that made all the hottest games on the market."

"That does explain a lot." Lazer muttered.

"You are here to help us? Or them?" Brave asked, as he still didn't trust the man.

Genmu chuckled as he suddenly dashed at one of the ninjas and punched right through it's abdomen, making it dissipate into smoke "To help you, obviously, Mr. Rittler, after all, what would I gain from attacking the heir of a powerful corporation," he then turned his gaze to Snipe "The child of the two best big game hunters in all of Europe who inherited their skill," he then looked at Lazer "The up-and-coming Motorcross global champion," and finally Ex-Aid "and the E-sports world champion?"

The Riders were shocked he knew who they truly were, though, Ex-Aid was slightly less surprised considering how he originally met the man.

"Now then, why don't we clean up this mess?" Genmu suggested as he took a battle ready stance, the riders managing to nod after a few moments before they all continued to fight back the ninjas.

* * *

 **And there you go!**

 **So, the Power Rangers are rebooting a bit, we get to see who is obviously Lapis from Psychic Hunter, and yes Adam won't be an ass in that story, and team SBLE gets developped slightly in preparation for their story, as well as a mystery man being a fifth gamer.**

 **A bit more will actually be revealed on that, since, surprisingly, it's linked to the THOR story.**

 **Read, Review, Don't be a dick, and have a nice day everyone!**

 **See ya next time!**


	130. Past 3: Tournament Stories Part 2

**Hello everybody and welcome back to THOR!**

 **We're still in the tournament section today, and you all get a bit of a sneak preview at an upcoming story thanks to it.**

 **Anyway, let's go!**

* * *

 _Skeletal Fang_

Whyatt flipped over one of the ninjas as it tried to attack him, crushing it under his foot as it turned into smoke.

He'd already transformed as well.

His armor was mostly black with silver highlights, including a ribcage design on the chest of his armor.

His helmet was designed like a silver skull, the lens being a black glass, with an S shaped crack on top of it, through the crack was covered by a white felt hat with a black band, and a white theathered scarf was around his neck.

Around his waist was a red belt with a black flash drive inserted into it, on the flash drive was a purple S shaped like a skull.

Which made sense, since he was Kamen Rider Skull.

He punched straight through another one's chest, as he felt someone springboard off his shoulders and into a large group of them, making him look up to see them.

A white armor with sharp edges, and black highlights, a red belt like his own around his waist, except inserted into his was a bluish grey flash drive with an F stylised to look like it was made from slashes, and hanging off the top of the belt was a small gray dinosaur head with a horn on the snout.

The helmet was white, with red lens to act as the eyes, a silver V on the helmet's forehead.

This was Shiro, transformed into Kamen Rider Fang.

Shiro flicked the horn on his belt once, making his wrists shine.

 **"ARM FANG!"**

The belt called out as blades appreared on his wrists, which he used to start slicing apart the ninjas... rather wildly.

"Guess he's still getting the hang of his power right now." Whyatt said as he watched his student tear apart the ninjas.

He turned around, seeing his wife Blake shooting at the ninjas with her large magnum she used when in her alter-ego as Shroud.

She reached into her coat and pulled out an orange flash drive, with a B stylised to look like a bomb with a long fuse, which she inserted into her pistol and flipped up the front to line it up.

 **"BOMB! MAXIMUM DRIVE!"**

Blake lined up her shot, and pressed the trigger, firing a bullet which turned into a violent explosion when it hit it's target.

Whyatt chuckled a bit, before grabbing one of the ninjas and throwing him into a group, which Shiro pounced onto.

* * *

 _Grim Reaper_

"Out of my way bastards!" shouted a young man as he kicked away a large group of ninjas.

The man wore a black shirt and black hakama pants, with a red coat over his shirt.

Hanging off his back was a a rather large blade. (and no, he wasn't compensating for something)

His hair was spiky and a greyish white which was slightly swept back.

His right eye was red, and his left was green.

This young man, was the most wanted man in existance, with a bounty of 90,000,000,000 Platinum Dollars.

He was known as the Grim Reaper.

He, is Ragna the Bloodedge.

 **(Cue Ragna's theme, Rebellion II)**

"Fucking asshole, I swear!" he said in irritation as he grabbed another ninja and threw him into another group so hard you could hear bones cracking.

"First that whole shit with me ending up on Remnant, which I STILL don't know how it happened! Though, I won't complain since I met up with Ruby, nice to finally talk to her in person and not just through our dreams and all, then I just live my life normally, and just a few fucking days after getting into Beacon, this Swift guy shows up and gets me to come to this fucking tournament!" he said as his hand was shrouded in darkness and turned into claws as he slashed apart a ninja before spin kicking another one.

"I didn't mind it so much honestly, since, Remnant has been a really decent place for me so far, no need for that Ars that hides me in plain sight, no stupid bounty on my head, no asshole Terumi, no need to go from city to city to destroy the cauldrons, and people who I can easily say are my friends. So, getting an invite to a tournament that has a lot of heroes fighitng in it? That honestly sounds like fun, and you know what? It was fun, and the food's good too. The fights are nice entertainment, any villains that end up fighting basically dies, which just feels right ya know? But then these fucking assholes show up, and ruin everything!" he said as he created a maw of darkness on the ground, which snapped at a group of the ninjas and tore them to shreds.

He turned around when he heard something land behind him, seeing a larger ninja that was shaped more like a sumo wrestler.

"Tch! You're in the way bastard!" Ragna said in annoyance as he drew his sword and slashed it's stomach, before spinning it in his hand as it shifted into a scythe, and he cut the ninja in half.

His sword returned to normal, before he slung it on his back "Goddammit this shit is annoying." he muttered as he ran off to see if anyone needed a hand.

* * *

 _Lost and Found_

Gyro sighed as he turned back to normal.

Cloud had managed to draw Sephiroth away from this universe, meaning that once more, they were fighting somewhere else.

He saw Sora fall down on his back, exhausted, and walked over to the younger teen to help him back up.

Sora grabbed his hand and pulled himself back up "Thanks." he said as he looked around and was glad to see that everything was starting to dwindle down.

"Guess I should get going soon, I still have a few things to do." Sora said as his keyblade disappeared.

"Before you go Sora, I think I can help you out." Gyro said.

"What do you mean?" Sora asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You're trying to find Aqua, Terra, and Ventus, right?" Gyro asked, and Sora nodded, slightly surprised "I know where you can find Aqua and Ventus, as for Terra, he's a bit more complicated."

Sora's eyes widenned "And you're gonna tell me? Please, you gotta, they're King Mickey's friends, and I know he'd love to see them again."

Gyro chuckled and ruffled Sora's hair "Relax kid, I'll tell you."

Sora batted his hand away as he tried to rearrange his hair, he hated it when people did that.

"For Aqua, you remember the place you and Riku ended up when you beat Xemnas?" Gyro asked.

Sora nodded after a few moments "Yeah, so, that's where we can find her?"

Gyro nodded "Yep, that should be where she is, though it's possible she's gotten somewhere else since then, I at least know she's in the world of darkness."

Sora nodded, glad to have a clue at least.

"As for Ventus, he's both closer than you think, and farther than you'd like." Gyro said with a smirk.

Sora's head tilted in confusion "Huh?"

Gyro chuckled and poked Sora's chest "He's right there, well, his Heart is, as for his body... you'll find him in a special place, one where to find is to lose, and to lose is to find."

Sora put a hand to his heart "His Heart... is with me?... to find is to lose, and to lose is to find... what does that mean?"

"Riku should know what I'm talking about." Gyro said, making Sora nod "As for Terra, well, Xehanort made him his vessel, so it's unknown what happened to his body when Ansem and Xemnas where both destroyed and Xehanort was restored."

Sora nodded "Well, that's better than nothing at least. Thanks." he said with a smile.

"No problem kid, now, go, it's time for you to get ready for the last leg of your journey." Gyro said as he turned to leave.

"The last leg?" Sora whispered in confusion, before he left back for the Destiny Islands.

* * *

 **And there you go!**

 **A preview of a Blazblue and RWBY crossover.**

 **We have a bit of Skull's story.**

 **And Gyro explaining things to Sora.**

 **Read, Review, Don't be a dick, and have a nice day everyone!**

 **See ya next time!**


	131. Past 4: The First Two

**Hello everyone and welcome back to THOR!**

 **Nothing to say today except I'm tearing through the story of Blazblue Central Fiction at the moment.**

 **Need to be sure to be finished before truly starting Crisis Remnant.**

 **Also sorry I didn't get this out yesterday, internet bugged up right when I was gonna post it.**

 **Anyway, let's go fo this thing!**

* * *

 _Several Centuries Ago_

A snore was heard from a room, said room was in a house within a small village.

The person snoring, was a young man with dirty blond hair and pointed ears.

This person, was Link, the Hero of Skyloft.

He was sprawled out on his bed, the blankets kicked off himself, wearing a simple blue shirt and beige shorts.

As he was sleeping, a head slowly peeked over the edge of the bed, mischievous blue eyes landing on him.

The owner if said eyes was a woman with long blonde hair and pointed ears, wearing a dark pink dress with a blue trim.

Her name was Zelda, and she was about to prank her husband... again.

She slowly stood up and reached over the other side of the bed... and pushed him off.

"Gah!" Link shouted in surprise as he suddenly fell face first on the floor while his wife laughed her ass off.

He layed there for a few moments before slowly standing up and throwing a lazy glare at her "Why do I put up with this again?"

"Because you love me~" Zelda said in a cute voice as she tried to play cute and act innocent.

Link's eyebrow twitched a bit before he jumped her, and ending up with her underneath him, their noses just a few inches apart.

"Yeah, I do." he said with a grin as he kissed her and quickly got up, leaving the blushing Zelda on the floor.

She stayed there for a few moments, before getting up with a frown "Quick getting me worked up and then leaving you jerk!"

"I'll stop doing that when you stop pushing me off the bed every morning." he said with a grin as he walked out of the room.

Zelda followed behind him, fuming slightly "Dammit you know I want kids!"

He looked back at her, and she blushed more at the look he was giving her "Oh? I don't recall you ever saying it to my face."

She fidgeted a bit "Well, I've been dropping hints, I thought you picked up on them."

He chuckled "I did, but I wanted to hear you say it, straight from your pretty little lips." he said as he walked up to her as she backed up to the wall, looming over her with a grin.

She blushed, somehow even more than before "I-uh, I... I- that is to say... AH! Fine! You win! I want your babies Link!"

She didn't know if that was the best idea ever or the worst as he picked her up and carried her back to the room.

She would admit it was the best idea ever later in the day.

* * *

Later that same day, Link was tending to the fields on their farm.

They built it, with some help from their friends like Groose, at the edge of Skyloft after the ground landed.

They were growing pretty much every kind of fruits and vegetables, mostly fruits though.

Once he was done, which only took him 2 hours since he was a fast worker, he walked back to the house.

He walked up the bedroom and peeked inside, closing the door after a few moments.

Yeah, Zelda was still passed out with _that_ look on her face.

The one she did when she was... satisfied so to speak.

He chuckled to himself as he went to go take a bath, before stopping as he swore he heard something from outside the house.

He stilled for a few moments, before he heard it again, grabbing his sword as he ran out, and found... a horse?

He blinked as he could see a large brown horse walking around his house, nudging the windows as it passed by them.

To say he was dumbfounded would be an understatement.

He sighed as he placed his sword back in it's scabbard and turned around to head back inside, before it him like a pile of bricks.

A horse would be VERY helpful in the fields.

* * *

 _10 minutes later_

Zelda finally returned to consciousness after her and her husband had some... morning fun.

She was only a bit tired from it as she yawned while sitting up, hugging the blanket around herself. (and funnily enough, making it look like she was wearing a red hood with a cape)

She looked out the window, and blinked a few times, before she rubbed her eyes to make sure she was seeing things correctly.

Why was her husband hanging onto a horse for dear life?

"I'm too tired for this shit." she mumbled as she watched him through the second floor window while he tried to tame the wild horse.

She opened the window, letting the cool air in as it made her shiver slightly "Try pulling on it's ear!"

She didn't know if he heard her at first, until he did just that, and the Horse stopped, Link sighing and wondering why the hell that worked, which he questionned her with a look.

She shrugged "I figured if it felt a threat it would stop."

Well, it made sense a bit.

While he was distracted by his wife talking, Link didn't realise the horse seemed to be positioning itself for something, until he got bucked off and thrown face first into a tree.

Zelda sighed.

This was gonna be a long day.

* * *

It was night time.

Link had finally manged to tame the wild mare after hourse of trying.

They ended up calling her Epona.

Link was dead tired after having dinner and taking a bath.

Though the bath was mostly Zelda scrubbing him since his muscles were too tired by that point and he was nodding off already.

Once he hit the bed, he fell asleep right then and there, Zelda joinign him in bed moments later, and was happy when he subconsciouly pulled her against himself.

She definetly made the right choice in saying yes to him.

* * *

 **Yep, just a short slice of life chapter.**

 **I figured it would be nice if we saw how some of the previous incarnations acted between each other.**

 **Mostly the ones that were couples honestly.**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoyed.**

 **Read, Review, Don't be a dick, and have a nice day everyone!**

 **See ya next time!**


	132. Past 5: Old Ocean

**Hello everybody and welcome back to THOR!**

 **Dear lord, has anyone else seen that preview for te volume 4 finale?**

 **I'm kinda worried for everyone right now.**

 **I really hope none of the good guys die.**

 **Anyway, let's worry about that when the episode actually airs.**

 **And don't come spoil it to me tomorrow, I'm watching it on Sunday.**

* * *

 _Centuries before current era_

 _The Great Sea_

A large red ship was sailing on the ocean, flying a black flag with a skull and crossbones.

A pirate ship obviously.

Up on the crow's nest, two people could be found glaring at each other.

One was a young man with blonde hair and blue eyes with pointed ears, wearing a green tunic on his body with loose white pants and brown boots, and a lighter green undershirt, along with a pointed cap.

His name was Link.

The other was a young woman with long blonde hair in a high ponytail, dark skin, equally blue eyes, wearing a sleeveless long blue coat, a red scarf around her neck, loose black pants, and boots.

Her name was Tetra.

"You want to say that again you jerk!" Tetra shouted in annoyance.

"I said: I don't give a damn! I'm not officially part of your crew, so your orders don't matter to me!" Link shouted back, equally annoyed.

"I'll make you walk the plank you jackass!" she shouted back as the two started shouting in each other's face.

"I'd like to see you try! You know as well as I do I can kick everyone's ass even without my sword!" he shot back.

"Hylia, you're so fucking insufferable!" she was practically red as she shouted at him.

"Then why don't you ever tell me to leave your boat huh?! Do you just want to have someone extra to try to use to make yourself feel better?!"

"I don't want some other woman to get a hold of you!" she shouted at the top of her lungs.

He blinked in confusion "Wait what?"

She threw up her hands in frustration "To hell with this!" and she then proceeded to tackle him and start making out furiously with him.

You could hear their clothes starting to get ripped off. (as the camera made sure to move away a bit)

And then Tetra started moaning out loudly.

The crew did their best to ignore it while they kept on working, though some of the younger ones were cursing Link's name for getting to the captain first.

It was impossible to not blush though while their captain kept spouting off so many profanities even the most seasoned of pirates would start to turn red.

And then her shriek when she hit her orgasm actually broke glass, just ask the one member of the crew who actually wore glasses and was pissed that it would take forever until he could get a new pair.

It was hours later when the new couple woke up and sheepishly requested for some new clothing from the crew.

Over the next week, the crew was pretty sure they preferred the shouting matches between the two over the captain's moans coming from her cabin.

* * *

 _Sometime later_

Tetra was currently leaning over the railing, throwing back up last night's dinner they had on the island they were currently docked on while Link was supportively rubbing her back while he drank some coffee.

Seriously, thank Hylia for coffee sometimes.

Sure they didn't have any fancy machines to make it (yet) but it was still a common drink for pirates... along with rum and ale obviously, and orange juice so they could get their vitamins.

Honestly, what kind of pirate doesn't set out without a good amount of vitamins on board to avoid any diseases?

Anyway, back to Tetra.

After a few dry heaves (which hurt like hell) she was finally feeling a bit better as Link gave her a water canteen to spit out the taste before giving her the rest of his mug.

She sighed after drinking some of the coffee "Seriously though, why do you think I'm so sick?" she asked her boyfriend.

Link shrugged "Beats me, but maybe we can find a doctor in town who could help us?"

Tetra shrugged as well "Worth a shot I guess." she said as she put on her coat over her light pink shirt and pecked him on the cheek before they walked into town to find a clinic.

Several hours later, Tetra and Link walked back to the ship both wide eyed with their jaws hanging in.

The others tried to get their attention but the two were too far out of it as they walked down to Tetra's cabin and closed the door behind them.

Tetra sat on her bed while Link sat on a chair in the room.

The two were silent for a few moments before Tetra finally spoke as she looked at Link "We're going to be parents."

Link nodded, still shocked by the news "Yeah... I didn't think it would happen so soon."

Tetra chuckled a bit "Me neither, I mean, we're, what? 18 years old?"

Link nodded "You're 18 and I'm 17... and we're gonna have a kid."

Tetra smiled a bit, before frowing "Please don't be like my dad."

Link smiled at her and went to sit down next to her "I won't, I'm not a jerk like him, I won't walk out on you, besides, I actually WANT to be a dad." he finished with a chuckle.

Tetra smiled and kissed him before hugging him "Yeah... it'll be tough."

Link nodded "Yeah, but your idiots will lend us a hand, and I can send a message back home to my grandma for any tips, I mean, she did raise me and Aryll after all."

"Aryll's gonna be really happy to hear she's gonna be an aunt." Tetra said with a laugh.

"I hope grandma doesn't have a heart attack though, I mean, she's 71 by now." Link said with a slight wince.

Tetra was silent for a few moments "Your grandma likes me... right?" she asked unsurely.

Link nodded "Yeah, don't worry, heck, she teased me saying you were my girlfriend back when the whole Ganondorf incident happened."

Tetra laughed again at the though of LinKs, grandmother teasing him.

Link rolled his eyes "Yeah, yeah, laugh it up, you won't be laughing so much when she shoves you into a wedding dress and makes us do a cannonball wedding."

"That is the dumbest saying ever... but yeah, that's totally gonna happen." Tetra said in deadpan.

Link shrugged "Maybe the saying'll get better when better weapons exist, for now, it's a dumb saying."

"Should we just get it out of the way now and get married on this island instead?" Tetra asked.

"I think it's bad luck to have a wedding on the same day you learn you're pregnant." Link said with a tilt of his head.

"Where'd you hear that one from?" Tetra asked in deadpan.

"Linebeck." Link said simply.

Tetra stopped for a bit "Well... he does tend to know what he's talking about, even if he is a coward."

Link nodded "So, on the next island then, how does that sound? Plus it gives us time to invite a few people to it."

Tetra nodded "Sounds perfect, though I gotta wonder if your family will make it."

"Knowing grandma, she'll ask the rito postman to fly her and Aryll there." Link said in deadpan.

His grandma could be rather determined for a senior citizen.

Might have to do with all that talk of her stories about her hunting monsters for a living back in her younger days.

She apparently retired a few years after she gave birth to Link and Aryll's father.

"So... what now?" Tetra asked after a few moments.

Link thought about it before he grinned "Celebration round?"

Tetra grinned and pounced on him.

* * *

 **And there you go people.**

 **Another short chapter, this time with Link and Tetra.**

 **And Tetra is a total Tsundere XD**

 **Also, yeah, the story of how they got married and had their kid.**

 **And yes, the joke with Link's grandma is that she was one of the huntresses that existed centuries before combat schools were an actual thing.**

 **And yes, I know that my timeline is weird, deal with it, it's a unified LoZ timeline.**

 **Anyway!**

 **Read, Review, Don't be a dick, and have a nice day everyone!**

 **See ya next time!**


	133. Future 1: Catching up

**Hey everyone and welcome back to THOR!**

 **Today we're starting the future Arc, and it's gonna start simple.**

 **We're gonna see everyone as parents.**

 **So let's go.**

* * *

 _A few years after graduation_

Gyro slowly opened his eyes in the early morning light.

He could see his wife, Ruby still asleep in front of him, though she would probably wake up soon.

He slowly got up, and smiled when he saw the large crib at the foot of the bed.

Sleeping peacefully in it were their two daughters.

Agitha and Crimson Rose.

Agitha had blonde hair, and lilac eyes, and no, she wasn't related to them by blood, they adopted her, well, to be more precise, Gyro found her abandonned in one of the elven kingdoms.

As for Crimson, she was like a mini copy of Ruby, including silver eyes, unlike the version of her they had seen in Termina all those years ago.

Agitha was already a year old when they adopted her, and Crimson had been born a few months afterwards.

He felt Ruby shift a bit next to him in bed, and smiled when she sat up with a yawn.

"Morning Rubes." he said and kissed her with a smile.

She smiled back "Morning Gyro."

"So, do we have anything planned today?" he asked as he got out of bed.

"I don't think we do... although Yang and Pierce might drop by, knowing them they probably broke something again." Ruby said with a shrug.

"What would any of our friends do without me?" Gyro said with a chuckle as he put on a plain green shirt and blue jeans, turning around to see Ruby wearing a sleeveless red shirt and black shorts with her usual hood.

"They'd be paying millions of Lien on repair bills and would have cheap equipment in their homes." she said idly.

He stopped in front of the crib and picked up the two girls, handing Crimson to Ruby, the two girls having woken up while they were talking "Yeah, they probably would."

The two of them walked downstairs and placed the two girls in their high chairs and started making breakfeast, Gyro making his and Ruby's while Ruby herself mashed up some apples for the girls.

Half an hour later they were done eating and the girls were playing a small baby park in the living room while Gyro and Ruby were watching the news on the couch.

They were thankful the girls were pretty calm most of the time.

In the middle of watching the news, Gyro's scroll started ringing, quickly answering it "Gyro Rose speaking."

Ruby always smiled when she heard that, finding it funny he took her family name.

He quickly pressed a button on the TV and the call shifted to video and was dispalyed on the large flat screen, showing Weiss sitting at a desk at the SDC "Hey Weiss." Ruby said with a wave.

"Hello Ruby." Weiss said with a smile "So, I was wondering if you had anymore ideas for developpment Gyro? You're honestly the best source I can turn to for this."

"Gimme a week and I should have something new for you. By the way, how's little Ruto doing?" Gyro asked.

"She's doing well, Alexei and I both wish we could spend a bit more time with her, but we make do when we can, what with him being chief of public relations now and, well, I'm the CEO, at least we have Klein to look after her though." Weiss said with a smile while she thought of her daughter.

"Speaking of public relations, how's the work with the Grey Fang doing?" Ruby asked.

The Grey Fang was the new name for the White Fang after team RWGBY had taken down the old leader, Sienna Khan.

Blake's father, Ghira, had temporarily stepped back up as leader for a short amount of time, until Blake became the new leader, with her husband Sun helping her out.

It was Blake's idea to give the organization a new name, seeing as the name of the White Fang had become tainted over the years.

Weiss smiled at her friend's question "It's going rather well, Blake and I think that in a few years, we should have reduced the blatant racism of the people by at least 25% if not more."

"That's good to hear." Gyro said with a nod.

"How about over there? I hear that Ozpin is offering the both of you a job at Beacon." Weiss questionned.

"Yeah, Ruby is being given a new spot in the teachers, she'll basically deal with weapon maintenance, kinda like Qrow does at Signal, and also run the forge at the school." Gyro started.

"Best job ever." Ruby said with a grin.

"And I'm gonna get Peter's old post as Grimm studies teacher since he's finally retiring, although, Oz said I'll probably get an important promotion quickly if I do well enough, meaning we'll need someone else to teach the class." he finished.

"That's good to hear. And how are your kids doing?" Weiss asked again.

"Agitha's a brainy one, she's already trying to talk, though she mostly just babbles, and Crimson is still crawling around." Ruby said with a proud grin.

"I bet you fifty lien she gets your semblance when she grows up." Weiss said with a grin.

"No deal Weiss, I'm pretty sure she will since I got it from my own mom." Ruby said with a laugh.

"It's kind of funny that Schnees aren't the only ones with hereditary semblances anymore." Gyro said idly.

"True, and how's everyone else?" Weiss asked.

Ruby opened her mouth to speak until they all heard someone knock at the door, Ruby speeding over and leaving a rose petal behind before speeding back into the living room "Well, you can ask Yang and Pierce that yourself since their here."

Right on cue the mentionned two walked into the living room, Yang carrying their two kids, twins called Iris and Zhuquao, while Pierce was carrying a few bags.

Both twin were blonde like their parents, and both had mirrored eye colors, Iris having a lavender right eye and a green left eye, while Zhuquao had the opposite.

"What are you two doing?" Gyro asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Pierce and I are taking on a mission over in Vacuo, some big grimm showed up and they need some highly experienced hunters to handle the lot, so we were hoping you could babysit the kids for us." Yang said as she set down the twins in the baby park, the two quickly starting to play and getting along with their cousins.

"You gonna take Bumblebee 2.0 to get there?" Ruby asked.

"Obviously, I'm just glad we did upgrade the old thing." Pierce said with a chuckle.

"Hey, don't diss my ride." Yang said with a playful glare at her husband.

"Speaking of upgrade, I have a new stabilizer for it that would help with the fly over." Gyro said to Yang.

Yang nodded before turning to the TV "Sorry for ignoring you Weiss, just had to get the important things out of the way."

"Sup Frosty." Pierce said with a grin.

Weiss flipped him the bird for his nickname that he still used even after all these years "It's fine Yang, I get that it was important, and I guess I don't really need to ask how you're doing then?"

"We're doing pretty good, we go on missions from time to time while also helping Gyro with some of his research." Yang said with a shrug.

"It helps they live just next door." Gyro said with a chuckle while the sisters laughed sheepishly.

It was their personal request for Gyro to make the houses on Patch and for them to be neighbours.

At the same time, they lived just a few blocks away from their parents.

Gyro and Pierce's mother also lived on Patch, living across the street from Tai's home with Dabo, Cinder and Emerald.

Emerald was the frequent babysitter for Topaz and Corvus, Corvus being Tai and Raven's second kid after they finally got back together.

He was also the only kid with the Branwen name.

Corvus mostly took after his mother, although he had his dad's eyes.

Neither of the two boys were really affected by the fact they had two moms and one dad.

"Speaking of research, when's your next big project?" Pierce asked his brother.

"It'll be a few years before I start it up, I'm thankful I was able to hand off the hero team projects to the SDC, we've already got some of them running, so that cleared up my schedule a bit." Gyro said.

"Yes, the rescue squadron and special police task force are doing rather well." Weiss said as she looked over some files on her desk.

"Still nothing on space travel though." Ruby said with a pout.

"I won't give up on that, and fossil fuels is an absolute last resort for it." Gyro said.

"Right, well, keep me posted on weither or not you come up with something for me Gyro, I need to get back to work since I have a meeting in..." Weiss glanced over to the side "20 minutes. So I'll talk to you some other time."

"Don't forget it's reunion time in two weeks." Ruby said with a grin while Weiss nodded with a smile and ended the call.

"We have those things like 4 times a year." Pierce said with a chuckle.

"Well considering Jaune, Pyrrha, Ren and Nora live in Mistral, Weiss and Alexei live in Atlas, and Blake and Sun live in Menagerie, it's nice to see our friends a few times throughout the year, and that's not counting the surprise visits or the video calls." Gyro said with a shrug.

"I think Blake and Sun are visiting his parents in Vacuo though right now." Pierce said idly.

"Well that's great then! We can try to find them while we're there." Yang said with a grin.

"Don't do anything stupid Yang." Ruby said in deadpan to her sister.

"Relax Rubes, I grew out of my hothead phase years ago." Yang said with a chuckle.

"I pray for any poor sap that pisses you off anyway." Ruby said dryly.

"Well, thanks for looking after the kids for us." Pierce said as he put down a few of the bags "Their stuff is in these bags here." he said as he shouldered one and handed Yang the other remaining bag.

"No problem, go and kick butt you guys." Gyro said with a wave as Pierce and Yang left.

"We'll be sure to bring you back a souvenir!" Yang said as she closed the door.

Ruby and Gyro could hear Bumblebee 2.0's engine start up, and they looked out the window as they saw it in flight mode, Pierce sitting behind Yang and holding on to her, as it took off.

Ruby looked at the kids playing before sitting back down with a sigh.

"This is gonna be a long week isn't it?" she muttered.

"Probably." Gyro said with a nod.

* * *

 **And here's the first of the future chapters people!**

 **I hope you all enjoy it.**

 **And yes, Agitha is the same one from Twilight Princess.**

 **Anyway!**

 **Read, Review, Don't be a dick, and have a nice day everyone!**

 **See ya next time!**


	134. Future 2: Expanding

**Hey guys and welcome back to THOR!**

 **So, today we're starting a mini arc of the Future Arc.**

 **I hope you'll enjoy it.**

* * *

Ruby laughed as she watched Gyro pick up Agitha and Crimson and put them over his shoulders.

The two girls, now 4 and 3 years old respectively, had been trying to avoid their bed time, and thus Gyro had to run around the house to catch them.

Ruby would have done it with her super speed, but Gyro said she could rest, since she'd done a lot today while he readied his new project.

She wasn't gonna complain for being given a breather.

Minutes later, Gyro walked back into the living room, sitting down on the couch next to her "They're finally asleep." he said with a relieved sigh.

She giggled and leaned into him, smiling when he put his arm around her "So, what now?"

Gyro tapped his chin in thought "Do you think you could make 3 copies and send them down to the lab? I'm gonna send them with 3 of mine into certain worlds for my project that I'm finally ready to start."

"You mean the project that Swift asked you to do a few things for him." Ruby asked.

"Yeah, he needs help to get to some worlds to start up chain of events, or he needs me to start up the chain of events myself, OR, he needs me to leave a clone in the worlds to set the timeline in a certain way." Gyro said with a nod.

"That's a lot of work." she said as she waved her hand, creating three copies that went downstairs to the lab.

Gyro wasn't even affected by her creating copies anymore, where as when she first did, well the thought of multiple Ruby's had made him nosebleed, but they'd... explored those possibilities quite often, so it didn't affect him as much.

The reverse was also true, and Ruby had enjoyed having multiple Gyro's.

"So, while the clones are working, what are we gonna do?" Ruby asked him with a raised eyebrow.

Gyro shrugged "Whatever you want."

Ruby grinned a bit "I think... I want another kid." she whispered into his ear, making him shiver pleasently before he picked her up bridal style and carried her to their bedroom.

* * *

 _With the clones_

"Where do you think we're gonna end up?" Ruby clone #1 asked.

"Don't know, but I get a feeling when we come back from those places, we won't be alone." Ruby clone #2 replied.

"I hope I end up in a place with magic." Ruby clone #3 said idly.

A few more minutes, some of which were spent in an elevator, the trio of Ruby's arrived in the lab, seeing different groups of Gyro's walking around, doing one experiment or another.

They soon found one large group that was waiting near Gyro's interdimensional portal, each of the Gyro's dressed differently.

"Oh, good, you're finally here." the lone Gyro dressed in a lab coat said when he saw the Ruby clones.

"So, what's up?" Ruby clone #2 asked.

"Each of you is going with one of use into three different worlds... the boss kinda wants to have fun with some of these worlds, so we're being sent there to fuck around with the timelines." the clone said while snickering.

The Ruby clones laughed a bit as well "So we're messing with people then? But why did you need us?" one of them asked.

"Three of us are gonna mess with timelines by adopting the main focus of those timelines, or just keeping a close eye in one case, so we figured it would be best if the kid we interact with isn't stuck with just one parent." one of the Gyro clones answered.

The Ruby's nodded at that, and were placed with the Gyro's there were going with while magically changing their clothes.

One of them was dressed warmly in clothes that fit in England during the early 80's. (England is cold was the reason she was given)

Another was dressed rather plainly, being told the place they were going was pretty normal.

And the third was wearing a kimono, since the place they were going was pretty much like Japan, the Gyro she was paired up with wearing his Sheik outfit minus the headwraps.

They'd also obviously hidden their ears so they looked normal.

Once everything was set up, they started going through the portal, each getting their destination.

* * *

 _Location: England, London_

 _Time Period: 1981_

Ruby and Gyro stepped out of the portal into the cold London morning air, both dressed appropriately.

"Right then, our first order of business is finding a certain family." Gyro said, slipping into a british accent.

"What's their name?" Ruby said, attempting her own accent, and sounding more scottish than british.

"They're called the Dursley's, they live in Surrey, and right now we're in London, so we have a bit of a ways to go, but, once we find them, we need to make sure that a young boy their forced to look after is safe." Gyro answered as the two started walking.

"What's the kid's name?" Ruby asked.

"Harry Potter. We're making sure he's safe, and then I need to find a way to get his godfather, Sirius Black, out of prison, since he was wrongfully imprisoned." Gyro answered.

"What about his parents?" Ruby questionned her husband.

"James and Lily Potter, both dead, killed at the hands of one Tom Marvolo Riddle. Sirius was wrongfully accused of having betrayed them, as well as having killed... 10 innocents if I recall." Gyro explained.

"Did he actually do it?" Ruby asked with a frown.

Gyro shook his head "No, the traitor was one Peter Pettigrew, he's also the one to actually have killed those civies, faking his own death as well."

"God, he sounds like a right arse then." Ruby muttered.

"He is, I'll tell you more later, because a lot of details can't be spoken of in public." Gyro said before he felt something strange in the air.

He decided to follow whatever this strange sensation was, and soon found an interesting sight.

A small orphanage in a more run down part of London.

"What are we doing here?" Ruby questionned.

"I don't know... something's here though, something interesting." Gyro replied as he expanded his senses towards the inside of the orphanage, his eyes soon widenning at what he found "Blimey." he gasped in surprise.

"What?" Ruby asked worriedly.

"Before we came here, I stuided the possible magical signatures we could come across, using knowledge taken from the original timeline, and I recognise one of the more important ones, it's in the orphanage." Gyro whispered to her.

Ruby nodded "So, there's an important kid here then?"

"An important baby." Gyro corrected "And she's not supposed to be here... it's possible the timeline is ever so different here, she should have a family, not be an orphan."

Ruby nodded "So... if she's important, I guess that means we're adopting her?"

Gyro nodded, the two walking to the orphanage, unoticed as Gyro cast a simple spell that made people ignore them and act like they weren't there.

Following Gyro's senses, they came upon a lone baby girl, about 2 years old, with brown curls and brown eyes.

They both could feel the magical core inside of her, and Gyro was surprised that it she had yet to show any signs of magic.

"What's her name?" Ruby asked as she picked her up, the girl not overly reacting save for cuddling into Ruby's coat while Ruby pulled out a blanket from her own pocket dimension and wrapped it around the girl.

"Hermione, originally Granger, but I guess she's gonna be Rose now." Gyro said with a smile.

Ruby smiled and rocked Hermione "Hello there Hermione, I'm your new mommy."

Gyro chuckled as the two walked out, no one noticing the missing baby until a few hours later, and by then, Gyro and Ruby were out of London.

* * *

 _Location: Land of Fire_

 _Time Period: Unknown_

"Ok, so, our goal here is to do what again?" Ruby asked Gyro as they walked down a dirt road, surrounded by trees.

"Ok, remember back during the tournament by Swift? We met this other version of Jaune that was born as Naruto Uzumaki?" a nod from Ruby "We're gonna be adopting Naruto basically, and fuck up with the timeline here a bit."

"And do we have a cover story as to why we're adopting him in the first place?" Ruby asked.

"Our cover is basically that we're a couple that fled from the Village of the Hidden Mist, due to the bloodline purgings starting up at about this point in time, you have your own bloodline, being your silver eyes, but you're infertile, so you were overlooked and managed to escape, as for me, I was trained by my family, and didn't go to the shinobi academy like the other kids. So we hear that the Hidden Leaf is pretty generous to receiving refugees, and voila, we get into the village, and we say we want to adopt a kid since we can't have one of our own, which is technically true since clones like us are infertile, and we'll end up adopting the village pariah without knowing it, but not care about that fact... and you'll be allowed to kick the ass of anybody who iinsults the kid and us." Gyro explained everything to her.

Ruby nodded, satisfied with that "So I'm guessing we're making them think I can't fight?"

"Basically yeah, and trust me, specifying you being infertile is pretty necesseray considering the kind of people that live in the darker parts of the village." Gyro said with a light growl.

"What would happen if we didn't specify it?" Ruby asked.

"The one known as the War Hawk, a man called Danzo Shimura, would most likely steal you away and have me killed, making it seem like we were both killed, and then use you to make kids that carry your bloodline abilities and would be completely loyal to himself." Gyro explained as he took a cautious step away from her.

Her aura flared outwards a bit as her eyes glowed "I'm gonna kill him." she said darkly.

"I can agree to that, but we'll have to be careful about it, his very body is filled with failsafes, and he even has a way to cheat death." Gyro explained to Ruby, who nodded while slowly calming down.

Ruby soon managed to calm completely and stepped back closer to Gyro, grabing onto his left arm as she soon spotted the impressive gates of the Leaf Village in the distance.

"The guards should spot us soon, when they do, they'll probably relay our arrival to the village leader, the Hokage, who'll send in some of the black ops to watch over us, curious about what we're doing here." Gyro said.

Ruby nodded ever so slightly, soon spotting one of the guards on top of the walls, though he quickly jumped down into the village "They saw us." she whispered.

"Give it a minute, and don't actively look for the ones that'll show up, just feel out their souls, they'll be well hidden, so you actually zeroing in on where thei're hidden would betray our story a bit." Gyro whispered back when they came up on the gates, signing themselves in and entering the village.

"So, what's our first stop?" Ruby asked, ignoring the stares she got, since most of them were directed at her chest.

"A place to eat, a ramen stand would be nice." Gyro answered with a smile.

"Do we even have money?" Ruby whispered.

"I converted some Lien into Ryo, the currency of the Shinobi nations, don't worry, we're good on that front." he whispered back.

They soon found a decent ramen stand known as Ichiraku's, run by a man and his 9 year old daughter, who mostly just took their orders whle her dad prepared the food.

It was while they were eating that they sensed the covert specialists arrive in the area and observe them.

Gyro payed for the money, and the two made their way to the administration building at the back of the village, sitting in front of the monument that had the faces of the four leader the villages has had over the years carved into the wall.

* * *

 _Location: Japan, unknown specifics_

 _Time Period: Early 2000's_

"Ok, what are we gonna do?" Ruby asked Gyro.

"Our goal, is to basically grab a specific little girl, and to be on the run, that alone will fuck up with the timeline." Gyro said simply.

"Alright, and what does the girl look like?" Ruby questionned with a raised eyebrow.

"Pink hair, red eyes, small horns on her head, she'll also have these strange hands floating around her that we should be able to see thanks to our aura, thankfully they're not dangerous to us as we're clones, and the condition they can give won't be transfered to our originals." Gyro said.

"What kind of condition." Ruby asked worriedly.

"The girl in question is not human, she's a species known as a Diclonius, specifically, she's a Queen Diclonius, the only kind capable of bearing children, whom will also be Queen Diclonius. She can transfer the Diclonius gene to anyone she arms with her invisible arms, which are called Vectors, and any children those people have will be Diclonius, as well, it's a species that is mostly female, though there are rare cases of male Diclonius." Gyro explained more clearly.

"What's the girl's name?" Ruby asked.

"Kaede." Gyro said, before the two of them stopped.

"Someone's following us." Ruby said as she glanced behind her, seeing someone hiding rather poorly.

Gyro glanced back before the two of them started walking again "One of the reasons we'll be on the run, someone wants to make use of Kaede and become the 'god' of the world by controlling her."

"So, basically we won't be resting much then." Ruby said with a sigh.

"Yeah, eventually though, we'll head back home." Gyro whispered to her, making her nod.

"What do we do first?" she asked.

"Find the orphanage, all I remember from it is that it has a forest nearby, and we'll probably be able to tell which one it is based on the kids isolating one child simply because of how she appears." Gyro said.

Ruby nodded, and the two stopped once more when they were walking along an empty road, Ruby disappearing in a burst of speed that left behind a rose petal as she appeared behind the guy followed them and kicked him out of his hiding spot.

Gyro smirked and walked over and crouched down "Tell your boss he won't get his hands on her." Gyro said before touching the man's forehead and sending a burst of magic that knocked him out.

"Well that was easy." Ruby said.

"Yeah, now, let's go find someone with hair so different they're definetly the main character of an anime." Gyro said jokingly as Ruby followed him.

"We're in an anime?" she asked him as they walked away.

* * *

 **And there we go!**

 **Bet no one expected this little arc huh?**

 **Yeah, Gyro and Ruby are adopting three more kids, meaning they'll have a total of 6.**

 **And I'm making this into a bigger crossover basically.**

 **Anyway!**

 **Read, Review, Don't be a dick, and have a nice day everyone!**

 **See ya next time!**


	135. Future 3: Wizarding World Part 1

**Hey guys and welcome back to THOR!**

 **So, today we're gonna focus solely on the GyRu pair that are in England.**

 **Anyway, let's go!**

* * *

"Ok so what are we dealing with here?" Ruby asked as she fed Hermione some mashed banana.

Her and Gyro had found a home in Surrey, specifically on the same road of the people they were supposed to keep an eye on.

Ruby hated it here though, all the houses looked the same, it was so bland.

"Right, first thing to note, there's magic in this here world, a whole hidden society full of people who can use it, and Harry's direct family were witches and wizards, before they were killed by the Dark Lord, who called himself Voldemort... stupidest name ever honestly, where I'm from that translates to 'Flight from Death'" Gyro explained to her.

"So... magic is a secret I'm guessing?" Ruby asked.

"Yep, and so you know, the Dursleys hate anything unnatural." Gyro said as he moved to look out a window.

"How badly do they hate?" Ruby asked while giving Hermione a bottle of milk.

"They call Harry a freak, and in a lot of timelines, beat him black and blue." Gyro said with a scowl as he looked out to number 4 Privet Drive where the Dursleys lived.

Ruby's gaze hardened a bit "They're gonna die."

"Agreed." Gyro said with a nod.

"So, what's our first order of business?" Ruby asked.

"For now, I'm gonna gather a few things we need in the magical community, then we need to make a trip back to London... so we'll need a car, we only got here thanks to the taxi, and that can cost a lot, then, I'll work on gettign Sirius out of prison." Gyro said.

Ruby nodded "In that case, in the meantime I'll play friendly with the assholes and try to get proof of them abusing Harry, then we lock them away, and make sure they die in their sleep."

"I love it when you're savage." Gyro said with a grin as he kissed her.

Ruby giggled as they broke the kiss "Mom says I get it from her."

They heard Hermione start to laugh out of the blue, which made them laugh a bit as well.

"Guess she's happy to have a happy family." Gyro said with a smile before he stood up.

"So, if the unlikables come over to welcome us, tell them I'm out job hunting for work in the area." Gyro said as he put his coat on.

"Will do." Ruby said and waved to him as he left.

She then turned to Hermione "Isn't your dad awesome sweetie?"

Hermione laughed happily at that, making Ruby smile.

* * *

Gyro was walking through London, looking around for somehting in particular, smirking when he found it.

"The Leaky Cauldron. Perfect, make a mental note of that, and if I go down this street..." he trailed off while mumbling, turning around the bend at the end of the street, seeing a red telephone box that everyone seemed to be ignoring.

He went inside the cabin and mumbled to himself as he tried to remember the numbers to put in, before snapping his fingers and putting them in, making the floor move down like an elevator.

Just, at very high speeds.

On the way down he used one of his most practiced spells and turned completely invisible.

It helped that the magical authorities couldn't trace wandless magic.

So when the elevator opened, the receptionist was confused, but simply shrugged her shoulders, making Gyro roll his eyes at how stupid magicals were sometimes.

He could see people celebrating wildly instead of working, making him raise an eyebrow.

He tried to find the date, and when he did, well he was surprised.

It was only December 1st.

Voldemort had only been dead for a month.

'Well, I guess I'm a little early.' he thought to himself before shrugging.

Though, maybe the wizards should tone it down a bit, before they start breaking their own law against practicing magic in front of non-magicals, or muggles as they called them... though Gyro thought that mundane sounded better and less like a backhanded insult.

He wandered around, noticing an issue of the Daily Prophet that showed Sirius Black had been caught a few days ago and sent to Azkaban, being accused of revealing the location of James and Lily Potter to Voldemort and killing 15 mundanes.

Gyro blinked at that.

15? He was pretty sure the original number was 13, so who were the extra... 2... oh.

Mr and Mrs Granger.

Well, he now had an extra reason to kill Peter Pettigrew, though he was sure Hermione would love a shot at him if she were older.

Either way, he soon found what he was looking for.

The Department of Mysteries, specifically the section where they held the prophecies and other things of the like, though he was baffled as to why they were in snowglobes.

He soon found the prophecy that showed that Harry Potter was the only one who could kill Voldemort, and vice versa.

Well, that may be true at the moment, but it'll soon change.

He simply crushed the globe in his hands, fixing one of the many problems he might have had in the future.

Next he snooped around for anything related to the wizard bank, Gringotts, finding something he didn't expect, but was glad to have found.

Copies of every key to every vault.

It seems that the Ministry was very much willing to swindle money from the people.

He soon found the keys he knew he would need, before leaving.

Well, he left after melting down every key in the room.

Oh this was going to be so much fun.

* * *

 _1 hour later_

"So she invited us over to dinner then?" Gyro said with a grimace.

"Yeah, and dear god did she look like a human horse." Ruby said as she remembered her short talk with Petunia Dursley.

The woman had invited her, Gyro and Hermione to dinner to welcome them to the neighborhood.

"Well, her husband look like an overweight walrus." Gyro said with a chuckle.

"How can a walrus be overweight?" Ruby said incredulously.

"And their son looks like someone put a wig on a pig." he added with a laugh, which made Ruby snort at the mental image.

"You're not gonna like the next part though." Ruby said with a frown after she got control over her laughs.

"What?" Gyro asked with a raised eyebrow.

"She said maybe Hermione and her 'little Dudeykins' could have playdates from time to time." she said with a shiver of disgust.

No way in hell was she letting her daughter become friendly with that horse's son.

Just as she expected Gyro's face went to utter rage "He won't touch my daughter." he said lowly as his voice actually got a bit demonic.

'Is this what dad was like?... no, wait, dad was worse, thank god mom was there to reign him in' she thought to herself while Hermione was simply looking at them while holding onto a small green blanket.

She then saw Gyro take a deep breath "We can use this to our advantage though, Harry's only a year old, so he's bound to start cring from wherever they keep him, and because I actually did grab a job for cover, I can stop things now."

"What job did you get?" she asked with a raised eyebrow, smirking when he pulled out a police badge from his coat. "How'd you get the job so quickly though?"

"Magic is helpful like that, make people pick you over others and clear the paperwork away and just give you the job." he said with a grin.

"Since when can you do that?" she wondered.

She knew he'd never used mental magic on her, but she still wanted to know since when he knew the stuff.

"I've known it for a few weeks, pretty complex stuff, but helpful." he said with a shrug.

Ruby nodded before she put on her coat and put a small one on Hermione "I also went looking for a car while you did your thing."

"Did you see anything good?" he asked.

"Yeah, not as good as the one back home though." she answered.

"Well that's a given, I MADE our car." he said with a chuckle, making her smile.

* * *

 _30 minutes later_

'Oh dear Monty in heaven shoot me now' Ruby thought while she had the most obvious fake smile ever plastered on her face while listening to Petunia gossip.

Hermione was taking a nap in her arms at the moment, so she was spared from the torture of the woman talking.

Petunia probably sucked at picking up social cues, because she obviously couldn't notice Ruby's smile was fake.

Gyro in the meanwhile was subtly stealing glances towards the cupboard underneath the stairs, telling her plenty about Harry's location.

Right now they were waiting for him to make a peep, which would prompt a reaction out of the Dursley's.

Also, Gyro wasn't kidding when he described Vernon and Dudley Dursley.

Soon, they got what they wanted, hearing a baby's cry coming from the cupboard, making everyone freeze.

Gyro and Ruby had expected it, but... they didn't think it would sound so pained.

Most likely the Dursley's weren't treating him correctly already.

She heard Vernon mumble something along the lines of 'no good little freak' before stomping over to the cupboard and throwing the door open, roughly pulling a baby out of it and starting to shake the boy by his ankle.

Ruby was shocked that the man would just start doing that in front of guests, and what's worse, Petunia seemed to be encouraging it.

Heck, even Gyro was surprised, he thought that Vernon was smarter than this, apparently he gave the tub of lard too much credit.

Acting quickly, Gyro knew their plans had just been moved forward a bit, so he sent out a pulse of magic that messed with the instruments monitoring the home at the moment left by Dumbledore, knowing this needed to be done quickly and secretly before they got the hell out of here quickly.

He pulled out one of his revolvers from his coat and pointed it at Vernon while pulling the hammer back "Freeze!"

Vernon stopped moving, looking behind him slowly to see the gun pointed at him.

He now realised, that he fucked up.

* * *

 _15 minutes later_

"Damn that was hectic." Gyro said with a sigh.

Ruby nodded with her own sigh as she put down Hermione and Harry on a large fluffy blanket on the ground.

She was glad the black haired, emerald eyed boy was relatively safe, though he did have a few bruises.

And then there was the lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead, which just felt wrong to her.

"First order of business now, we need to set up wards to protect the house from anybody who might try to come here without our permission, as well as wards to make it so people don't notice it." Ruby said, treating this like a mission.

"Good idea." Gyro agreed with her plan as he got up to prepare the wards "In the meantime, you should use your eyes on his scar, there's a soul piece left behind by Voldemort in there."

Ruby's face twisted in disgust at that.

Soul pieces, which were different from what Gyro had done to create Gai, Don and Joe, were a foul branch of dark magic meant to allow the user to become immortal.

Thankfully, she'd discovered that her eyes, mixed with magic, had a purifying effect on people and objects, meaning she was the perfect person to destroy soul pieces.

She got up and her eyes started to glow as she touched a finger to Harry's scar, making the boy cry a bit in pain as the scar hissed and let out a black smoke which burned away quickly.

Soon she removed her finger, the scar being a lot less noticeable now, and she couldn't feel anything wrong from it anymore, and it would likely disappear fully over the years.

She soothed Harry as well, making him calm down, and soon the boy fell asleep.

A few minutes later, Gyro walked back into the living room and sat on the couch next to her.

"So what shoudl we do now?" Ruby asked her husband.

"Now? We rest a little bit and get back to work tomorrow." he said with a chuckle, making her smile as she leaned into him.

* * *

 **And there we go!**

 **The first chapter of the Harry Potter section!**

 **Yes, first, there's going to be more.**

 **Can you guess which vault key copies Gyro took?**

 **And did my descriptions feel good enough, considering I'm basing them on what we usually hear in Harry Potter stories.**

 **Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this.**

 **Read, Review, Don't be a dick, and have a nice day everyone!**

 **See ya next time!**


	136. Future 4: Wizarding World Part 2

**Hey guys and welcome back to THOR!**

 **So, today we're continuing the arc within the wizarding world.**

 **Let's get to it!**

* * *

"Well, this is the place." Gyro mumbled to himself as he stood outside a rather interesting home.

It looked like a small hut with a tower jutting out the top.

It was known as The Burrow, and it was the home of the Weasley family.

It was Gyro's first stop to get Sirius out of Azkaban.

He needed to grab Peter Pettigrew, who was currently hiding under his animagus form as a rat.

And said rat was the pet of the Weasley family.

He was going to do this officially, so he needed to be able to do a magical arrest, as such, he inserted himself into the ranks of the Aurors, just to do this.

He was also going to use this chance to acertain if the family matriarch, Molly Weasley, was firmly in Dumbledore's camp or not.

Many worlds had her as a rather annoying woman who screamed like a banshee when angered.

He was hoping this was not one of those worlds.

He went up to the door and knocked on it a few times, waiting.

He soon heard footsteps coming towards the door, as it opened and he saw a young boy, about 11 years old, with the telltale Weasley fiery red hair on his head.

Gyro recognized the young boy as William Arthur Weasley, but everyone just called him Bill for short.

"Hello young man, I need to speak to Molly Weasley, is she home?" Gyro asked politely.

Bill looked at Gyro a little and nodded as he turned back inside "Mom! Someone's here to see you!" he then looked back to Gyro questionningly, and noticed the Auror badge on the front of his coat "It's an Auror!" Bill added in a slightly worried tone.

Gyro heard someone hurriedly come down the stairs, soon seeing a woman in her early 30s with the same color of hair as Bill, carrying two babies in her arms, both with that same hair color again.

Considering the year, and the fact that one of the babies looked to only be a few months old, Gyro guessed they were Ron and Ginny, the youngest of the Weasley family.

The woman, who was obviously Molly Weasley came up to the door, looking somewhat tired "Yes, yes what can I do for you officer?"

Gyro nodded "Ma'am, I assume you've heard about the capture of Sirius Black recently correct?"

"Yes, yes, I did, I was quite shocked honestly, Sirius never seemed like the kind to do such a thing to his best friends, even if he was a Black." Molly answered, and Gyro was starting to get relieved that she was a reasonable woman.

"Indeed, that's why I investigated a bit further, and I have a reason to believe that Mr. Black was framed." Gyro explained.

Molly gasped in shock "Framed you say? But by who?"

"Peter Pettigrew. I did some digging and I learned that 'The Marauders', the name that Sirius Black, James Potter, Peter Pettigrew and Remus Lupin used to call themselves during their Hogwarts days, well, three of them were unregistered animagi, with Pettigrew apparently being a rat animagus." Gyro said.

Molly cocked an eyebrow "A rat, well, that's interesting, we picked up a rat that would be Bill's pet during his stay at Hogwarts... just a day after Sirius was arrested." her eyes widenned a bit as she looked at Gyro who nodded, making her turn to Bill "Bill sweety, go get Scabbers, and whatever you do, do NOT let him out of his cage, alright?"

Bill nodded and ran upstairs, soon coming back down with a rat inside of a cage and handed it to Gyro.

"Right then, I'll need to bring him back with me since I actually broke my wand recently, so it'll be a few days before I get a new one, but if this works out right, Sirius Black will be cleared... and I'll put behind bars the idiots who sent him to Azkaban without a proper trial as well." Gyro said with a frown as he used his cover for why he wasn't checking if 'Scabbers' was indded an animagus right now.

Molly nodded "Yes, of course, keep us informed please sir... and, I'm not sure, but I believe that, Dumbledore was the one who said Sirius was guilty."

Gyro sighed "Well, that's obviously no good, thank you for your co-operation though ma'am, and have a nice day."

Molly nodded as Gyro turned and left, soon using a spell to teleport somewhere else.

* * *

Sirius Black breathed in his first breath of fresh air after a week of being stuck of Azkaban.

He was glad to be out of there, he did not want to be stuck in a prison surrounded by Dementors, especially not when his cell was literally right next to his cousin's Bellatrix Lestrange.

Even better, someone had caught that bastard Pettigrew and forced him to take Veritaserum and spill the beans on what actually happened.

Thus, Sirius was cleared of all charges, and Pettigrew was being thrown in Azkaban, right next to Bellatrix.

The Daily Prophet was already making it cover page story, and the first person Sirius saw was his cousin Andromeda and her 8 year old daughter Nymphadora. (whom interestingly enough was apparently a metamorphmagus, as her hair kept changing color randomly)

"Sirius... I'm sorry for the things I said." Andromeda said with a sigh.

Sirius held up his hands "You won't get any flak from me about it Andromeda, you and everyone else thought I did it just because of what that old goat said sure, but you were just angry that James and Lily were dead, as was I."

Andromeda smiled "Thank you, Sirius."

Sirius smiled and crouched down "Hello there Nymphadora."

Nymphadora glared at him "Call me Nymphadora again and I'll shove a boot up your arse!"

Sirius chuckled and held up his hands in surrender "Fair enough, what should I call you then?"

"Tonks." she replied simply.

She did not like her name at all.

Thus why in the future people would come to know her as Nymphadora 'Call-Me-By-My-First-Name-And-Die' Tonks.

After exchanging a few more words, Sirius left to be on his way, though as he contemplated what to do first, he was interupted by someone.

"Sirius Black, correct?" he heard, making him turn his head to see Gyro "My name is Gyro Rose, the Auror that led the investigation on Pettigrew."

Sirius smiled and shook Gyro's hand "And what a wonderful investigation it was, what with the results. Thank you very much, Auror Rose."

"It was my pleasure Sir Black, now, come, we have much to discuss." Gyro said as he led Sirius to a car.

Once they were on the road, Gyro started speaking "Now, first order of business, what's your opinion on Dumbledore?"

Sirius scowled a bit "Ruddy old goat he is, didn't even let me speak and just had me sent off to Azkaban, it doesn't help that he knew that Peter was the secret keeper, not me, and that I'm Harry's magically bound godfather, meaning if I willingly harmed Harry, my own magic would have killed me."

Gyro blinked in surprise "I see, that wasn't ever mentionned anywhere."

Sirius sighed "Obviously not... you know, I'm guite surprised Remus wasn't there to greet me."

"Ah, Mr. Lupin is waiting for us at my home, along with my wife Ruby, our daughter Hermione, and young Harry." Gyro explained with a smile.

Sirius perked up "Remus got charge of Harry then?"

Gyro grimaced "No, it was given to the Dursley's because of Dumbledore's idiotic plan."

Sirius gaped before he practically tore his hair out "What was that old fool thinking?! Those racist arses are just as bad as some pureblood families!"

"They were actually worse. My wife and I moved into the neighbourhood, our intent to watch over young Harry, and we were invited over to dinner, one thing led to another, and what do we witness but that fat walrus shaking Harry by his leg." Gyro explained with a scowl.

"I'm going to murder him." Sirius growled darkly.

"You're a bit too late for that, sorry. I arrested him and had him thrown in jail, specifically with an inmate that was rather vocal about his hate of child abusers due to having murdered a man who beat his daughter." Gyro explained with a smirk.

"The inmate's kid or the abuser's?" Sirius asked.

"The inmate's, which is why he brutally tore Vernon apart when he learned what he did. As for Petunia, she was placed in an Asylum, because if she allowed that to happen to her nephew, she clearly wasn't in the right state of mind. And their son Dudley was put up for adoption." Gyro explained the fates of the Dursleys to Sirius.

"Bastard got what he deserved then." Sirius said darkly before smiling "Then you've been looking after Harry?"

Gyro nodded "Right, he's a good kid."

Sirius chuckled "Good now, but he'll probably be a troublemaker like his dad was."

Gyro chuckled as they arrived at his home "Possibly."

Quickly getting out of the car Sirius followed Gyro to the door as he opened it and walked right in "We're back!"

Sirius followed after him and closed the door behind him, turning back around just in time to see Remus walk out of the living room.

He couldn't help himself but grin "Moony!" he exclaimed as he threw his arms out.

Remus chuckled and did the same "Padfoot!"

The two gabbed each other in a hug for a few moments before they laughed.

"You have no idea how happy I was to hear it wasn't you." Remus said with a sigh.

"I bet you were old friend, and that traitorous rat is on his way to Azkaban right now." Sirius said with a smirk.

"Good to hear then... so, you want to see Harry I'm guessing?" Remus said knowingly.

"Of course I want to see my godson." Sirius said with a laugh as he followed Remus into the living room, seeing Harry was playing with some wooden blocks on the floor.

Sirius crouched down next to the infant boy, grabbing his attention, and smiled as Harry's face brightened up when he saw him "Ah, so you recognise your uncle Padfoot then?" he said with a smile as Harry lifted his arms up, Sirius chuckling as he lifted the boy into his arms.

"He also recognized his uncle Moony." Remus said with a chuckle as him and Gyro watched from the entrance to the living room.

"Ah, so I was hearing right then." Ruby said as she walked downstairs, Hermione wrapped up in a towel "I was giving Hermione a bath so I wasn't really sure."

"Speaking of bath, would you mind if I used your shower? Been a few weeks since I got to use one." Sirius said sheepishly.

Ruby shrugged "Second door on the left once you're upstairs."

Sirius nodded in thanks and put Harry back down before going upstairs to take a shower.

"So, this plan you were talking about earlier? Now that Sirius is here we can start it?" Remus asked his hosts as he sat down in an armchair.

"Right, we'll have a few stops to make, but after that me and Sirius will head for Gringotts and start putting it in action." Gyro explained as he sat down and they waited for Sirius to come back downstairs.

* * *

 _30 minutes later_

"Ok, let me see if I understand this right." Sirius started as he rubbed the bridge of his nose "Basically, you two are from another world. You came here to change Harry's future because you thought it could be better. Then you did some things, yadda yadda yadda. Now, your plan, first we go to Ollivander's and pay him extra to make wands for us that don't have Ministry trackers, then you and I are heading to Gringotts to empty some coffers, did I get all that right?"

Gyro nodded "That's pretty much the long and short of it yeah, but, I bet you want to know which vaults we're emptying right?"

Sirius nodded "I would enjoy that yes."

Gyro grinned as he pulled out a ring of keys from his pocket "Right, first we have the keys to Dumbledore's vaults, both family and personal, then, we have the Lestrange key, followed by Malfoy, Greengrass, Crouch, Crabbe, Goyle, Pettigrew, Parkinson, and that's just the dark families mind you."

"What else then?" Sirius asked, giddy at the prospect of what was essentially a large scale prank.

"Well, I have the key to the Black vault as well as the ones to the Potter Vaults." Gyro said as he passed a smaller ring of keys to Sirius who nodded in thanks as he pocketed them "And you're gonna love these next ones." Gyro said as he pulled out four differently collored keys, one mostly red with gold highlights, the grip shaped like a lion's head, one blue with silver highlights, the grip shaped like a raven's head, one yellow with black highlight, the grip shaped like a badger's head, and finally one green with silver highlights, the grip shaped like a snake's head "The founder keys."

"By Merlin's beard." Sirius breathed in awe.

"Speaking of Merlin." Gyro said smugly as he pulled out two VERY old keys "The key to his most ancient vault, and the key to the Le Fay vault."

Sirius and Remus' jaws dropped at that, even Ruby was impressed since he hadn't said which keys he'd grabbed, wanting it to be a surprise.

"There's a few more keys, but they're more for insurance. Now, one thing to note about these keys, is that they're copies, constructed by magic, I sent a pulse through quite a few of them, which destroyed the original keys." Gyro explained with a smirk.

"Which means we have the only copies... bloody brilliant." Sirius said grinning like a loon.

Gyro grinned "Now then, let's head on to Diagon."

* * *

 _2 hours later, Diagon Alley, in front of Gringotts bank_

Gyro and Sirius stood before the entrance to Gringotts.

They'd already taken care of their other errands, which included brand new wands without ministry trackers installed on them, a few helpful books, and a visit to Madam Malkin's robes for Sirius, who was now wearing a brand new full suit with a coat.

While they were doing this, Ruby was sitting down for lunch, watching over Hermione and Harry, while Remus was visiting a potions shop so he could buy a few things he needs.

"Right, now or never then." Sirius said slightly nervously.

"Relax, Black. The goblins won't bite your head off." Gyro said with a grin as him and Sirius walked in, passing by many goblins working until they reached the one in the back.

"Excuse me, I'd like to request a private meeting, it's rather important." Gyro spoke calmly and quickly in a respectful tone.

The goblin looked up at Gyro, meeting his gaze and nodding after a few moments "Do you have an account manager?"

"No, however, I do believe my associate does." Gyro said as he stepped aside and let Sirius walk up.

The goblin rose an eyebrow "Sirius Black eh? So the rumors of you being freed were true. Very well, I'll tell Griphook you're on the way to his office."

Sirius nodded and led Gyro to Griphook's office, knocking on it once before hearing "Enter." and opening the door.

They could see the short goblin sitting at his desk "Sirius Black, it's been a few months since we last saw you. You'll be interested to hear that Dumbledore tried to access your vault earlier today, however the key he was using suddenly broke... you wouldn't happen to know why, would you?"

"I think that question can be answered by my friend here." Sirius said as he stepped aside and let Gyro forward.

Gyro grinned as he pulled out the ring of keys "I think I have a few propostions the Goblins will enjoy."

Griphook slowly grinned as he gestured for the two to sit down "I'm listening."

* * *

Gyro and Sirius shakily got off the mine cart that took them down to the lower reaches of Gringotts.

"Right, let's empty these ones into yours so we never have to go down so much ever again." Sirius said shakily as he tried not to fall down.

Gyro nodded "Agreed."

Now he knew what Jaune felt like on an airship.

The goblin steering the cart walked towards the door and held out a hand towards Gyro "Key please."

Gyro nodded and him the key to Merlin's vault, the goblin inserting it into the lock and turning it, the door slowly opening and revealing what was inside.

"Blimey." Gyro and Sirius breathed in awe at what they saw.

Hundreds of thousands of gold coins, several ancient artefacts, old texts from Merlin's era, and the two biggest catches.

Merlin's wand, and the blade of legend, Excalibur.

Gyro whisteled impressively as he gazed at the sword.

It had a golden hilt with a red gem in the pommel, the blade itself being a shining silver color, the scabbard lying down next to it.

It was rather interesting to see the sword, as it reminded him of King Arthur, and of the fact that in Remnant's timeline, he was ancestor to, not only Ruby, but to Jaune as well, making the two distant cousins.

As for the wand, it appeared to be made from the branch of an ancient oak tree.

Grabbing the artefacts, the books, the wand and the sword, storing them in his hammer space, Gyro motioned the goblin that he could transfer everything left into his own new vault.

The goblin nodded and snapped it's fingers, the money shined brightly before it disappeared.

Immediately after, they opened the adjacent vault which belonged to Morgan Le Fay.

Within they found a rather similar setup to Merlin's vault, except instead of a wand and a sword, they found a lone staff.

Gyro smiled as he picked it up "A powerful weapon... maybe I could make it a gift for Hermione when she's older?" he said in amusement as it disappeared into his hammerspace along with the artefacts, before the money was sent into his own vault.

With those two vaults emptied, they went back up to the higher levels, to continue their emptying of the coffers.

* * *

 **And voila!**

 **Trust me when I say Gyro has even more keys than what he showed.**

 **Also, yes, Ruby and Jaune are distant cousins in this fic.**

 **I thought it would be a funny joke referencing the fact that Jaune, while based on Jeanne D'Arc, also gives off a King Arthur vibe to myself and many other writers, while I also reminded people of the fact that Ruby is a descendant of King Arthur in the THOR universe... you know, since the reaction to that the first time around was almost non-existant.**

 **Read, Review, Don't be a dick, and have a nice day everyone.**

 **See ya next time.**


	137. Future 5: Wizarding World Part 3

**Hello everybody and welcome back to THOR!**

 **I don't have anythign to say except I really wish I had a PS4 right now.**

 **Anyway, let's go!**

* * *

"So, where to next?" Sirius askd Gyro after they stepped out of Gringotts.

"Well, first we're going to the owlry so we can send the Philosopher's Stone back to Nicolas Flamel. Best if that was in his hands than in anybody else's. Then we deal with the two horcruxes we found, then we go to Malfoy Manor, don't give me that look it's important, after that, I'll take a small trip to Hogwarts and grab things we'll need that are in the school." Gyro said, stopping Sirius's frown when Malfoy Manor was mentionned.

"Why do we have to go there? I mean, Narcissa is nice sure, but I REALLY don't want to see that blond fop Lucius." Sirius said in annoyance.

"What if I told you that I'm gonna humiliate Lucius?" Gyro said with a smirk.

Sirius was silent for a few moments "Ok, I'm interested now."

Gyro nodded "Good, also, I'll try to drag Snape there."

"Why him?" Sirius questionned with a raised eyebrow.

"Because all of us together are gonna be the start to bring down both Dumbledore, and You-Know-Who for good." Gyro whispered low enough that only Sirius heard him.

Sirius's eyes widenned "You-Know-Who is still around? You mean physically?"

"No, not physically, he's more of a wraith right now, but he's capable of possessing people, and we still have to destroy his Horcuxes, as for the old goat, he's obviously got plans bigger than anyone expects, and they can't be good if he just let you get sent to Azkaban." Gyro explained.

Sirius nodded after a few moments "Alright, but, will our faction have a name? Dumbledore called his the Order of the Phoenix, You-Know-Who called them the Death Eaters, what about us?"

Gyro smirked "We shall be the Guiding Beacon, a guide piercing through both the light and the dark and leading the magical society to a new age."

Sirius thought it over before nodding "Poetic, I think it's rather good."

"Also, I had a chat with Narcissa over the floo network, she said she'd leave it open for us to drop in, and that we could use any methods to convince her husband ours was the right way." Gyro grinned.

Sirius chuckled "I knew there was a reason she was my favorite cousin, but what about if we can't convince him?"

"She said there's no love in the marriage and that she could probably do better." Gyro then chuckled as he added "She admitted that Remus was a bit good looking."

Sirius couldn't help but laugh at that "Please tell me we're not telling Moony about that last bit."

"We aren't, also, thing to note, keep your wand pointed on Snape at all times when he'll arrive, until we convince him, because we NEED him for all of this to work, he's a potential enemy." Gyro explained.

"Why do we absolutely need him?" Sirius asked curiously.

"Because he'll be our ticket into Hogwarts... and, a small question, but do you know anyone who speaks Parseltongue?" Gyro explained and asked.

Sirius thought about it for a few moments "I think I've seen Narcissa speak to snakes sometimes, but I'm not sure."

"Well, that's helpful then." Gyro commented as the two of them entered the Owlry and had a parcel with a letter sent off to return the stone to Flamel.

"Why do we need a Parselmouth though?" Sirius questionned.

"To get into the chamber of secrets and eliminate the threat of the Basilisk... followed by a little jaunt into the forbidden forest to clear out a troublesome nest of Acromantula." Gyro explained.

Sirius pinched the bridge of his nose "The old goat knew about both those things and they were there when me and the others were students weren't they?" a nod from Gyro "I'm gonna curse his arse into next month if I ever see his beard again!"

"You'll get first priority." Gyro spoke with a grin as they headed off to continue their plan.

* * *

Malfoy Manor was rather calm today, Lucius was going over his finances to keep himself high in power, Narcissa was reading a nice book by the fireplace, and the house elf Dobby was entertaining their child, Draco.

Narcissa showed no surprise however, when the flames of the fireplace turned green and spat out her cousin Sirius, the man who'd spoken with her over the floo earlier today, Gyro Rose if she recalled his name correctly, and Remus Lupin.

She calmly sat down her book as she regarded her guests "Good to see again Sirius, and welcome, Sir Rose, and to you as well Remus."

Remus nodded with a pleasant smile.

He'd never had any problems with Narcissa back in Hogwarts, and their relationship had been civil, even if they were in rival houses.

"Good to see again too Cissy." Sirius said with a chuckle while Narcissa glared dryly at him.

"You know I don't like that nickname, anywho, Lucius is in his study, but he should be exiting it soon, you'd best be ready to hit him with a stunner." Narcissa said as she showed them the way to the study.

The three men nodded and readied their wands, all pointing them at the door, waiting for it to open.

As soon as it did, a trio of stunner spells when flying, hitting Lucius right in the chest and dazing him long for enough to disarm him of his own wand and bind him.

So, when the stunners finally wore off, it was to Lucius screaming in rage about a filthy 'mudblood, an unknown, and Black invading his home and attacking him.

"Right, somebody shut him up please." Gyro said, and in response Narcissa herself cast a silencing charm on him "Thank you, now then, Lucius, right? How about I call you Lucy instead?" Gyro said with a grin, and it took every ounce of willpower for Sirius and Remus to not burst out laughing at that "So, Lucy, you know how Vooldytoots is dead right?" this time Sirius could not hold it in and burst out laughing at the nickname Gyro gave the recently dead dark lord "Well, you and I both know he isn't really dead now don't we? He's basically like a ghost right now, trying to find a way to live on, but that's a bit hard considering three of his Horcruxes are gone."

Before coming here, he'd left the two Horcruxes they'd found in the vaults, them being Helga Hufflepuff's cup and Tom Riddle's diary, in Ruby's possession, and she'd purified them, meaning the cup was now returned to normal, and the diary was now just an ordinary book.

Although, nobody actually knew about the horcrux in Harry's scar, meaning Lucius would assume the Dark Lord only had two horcruxes left in existance.

"So, here's where I'm getting at, the snake is nearly gone already, meaning he won't be much of a threat to anyone, and, here's something we can agree on, Dumbledore needs to go." Gyro said knowingly, seeing Lucius nod at that last part.

"So, here's my deal, you help us, and I don't reveal to everyone in the world exactly how far back the Malfoy name goes." Gyro said with a pleasent smile that would send shivers down a lesser person's spine.

Thus why it worked on Lucius.

He hurriedly nodded, and the binds and silencing spell were removed from him, but Gyro kept his wand with himself, not trusting him.

"Know this Lucius, your view on muggles and muggle borns will have to change, or you will be... going." Gyro said.

Lucius's eyes hardenned, and Gyro could tell he was rather close to cracking.

The blonde fop was EXTREMELY racist.

And Gyro knew just the thing to say to make him crack.

"You'll also have to allow the Weasleys into your home."

"You can't be serious?!" Lucius shouted in rage.

Sirius then chose that moment to be a smartass "Of course he's not Sirius, that's me."

With a scream of rage, Lucius lunged at Sirius, only to be frozen in a block of ice by Gyro.

"It seems my husband has died in a tragic accident of a mundane running him over with one of their vehicles after he got drunk from too much Firewhiskey." Narcissa said, making the three non-frozen men turn to her, before Gyro grinned.

"I like your way of thinking Lady Black." he said with a nod.

* * *

Hours later, and Lucius had been properly disposed off, the Malfoy name now non-existant.

Already, they'd invited several other people into the new Black Manor, which included Ruby coming over with Hermione and Harry, as she had stayed behind so osmeone could look after them.

They'd brought over the Weasley family, who after several hours of talking, allied themselves with Gyro, and the Lovegoods, which consisted of Xenophilius and his 10 month old daughter Luna, as his wife Pandora had died during a Death Eater attack, by Lucius's hands no less.

At the moment, the children were all in one of the many rooms, the older ones looking over the younger ones. (I.E. Bill, Tonks and Charlie were making sure none of the younger ones did something stupid while keeping an eye on the babies.)

Once they were all informed of the plans henceforth, Narcissa inniated contact with Snape, telling him he urgently had to come to the manor.

Thus, leading to Snape arrivng in the manor, with several different wands pointed at him while Gyro stood in front of the others, arms crossed behind his back.

"Severus Snape, we finally meet." Gyro said with authority, wanting Snape to know he was the one in charge.

Snape concentrated on him "You have me at a disadvantage."

"Of course, my name is Gyro Rose, leader of the Guiding Beacon, and, if we can work things out in a civilised matter, one of your allies." Gyro said.

Snape didn't move, knowing any action might be taken as hostile "Why would I consider you an ally?"

"Maybe if I managed to get you out of working under Dumbledore, and it all ended with you not having to be a teacher at Hogwarts anymore?" Gyro said knowingly.

Snape rose an interested eyebrow.

In truth, he hated being the Potions Master of Hogwarts, he absolutely hated children.

So, if he was being given an oppurtunity to become an independent Potions Master and not have to work under Dumbledore, he would take it.

"I'm listening." Snape voiced with obvious interest.

Gyro grinned.

And it was so that they informed Snape of the part he was to play in their coming battles against what remained of the Death Eaters, and the Order.

He would be their man on the inside of Hogwarts, and would bring to them any objects they needed.

Said objects included Rowena Ravenclaw's diadem, which Gyro transfigured into a circlet to make it gender neutral, the sorting hat, if only so Gyro could remove Godric Gryffindor's blade from within it, and the Marauder's Map, which Sirius had been giddy to have back in his hands after a few years of not having it.

They also sent him out into territory that was likely to be occupied by Death Eaters, and retrieved another Horcrux, Marvolo Gaunt's ring.

With the diadem and the ring purified by Ruby, the only remaining Horcrux was now Salazar Slytherin's locket, which would be harder to get to.

Gyro had also locked away the stone that was in the ring, recognizing it as one of the Deathly Hallows, and knowing it was best if no one ever touched upon it again.

It was rather interesting, that they were ready for so much in so little time.

But Gyro knew, they had to be patient.

And so, they waited, for the time to finally end it all.

* * *

 **And voila!**

 **We're pretty much at the end of the Wizarding World arc, it's closure will be covered later.**

 **This isn't a Harry Potter story people, if it would have been, trust me, this would have laster longer.**

 **But, as it stands, Dumbledore has been heavily undermined already, and Voldemort only has once Horcrux remaining.**

 **Read, Review, Don't be a dick, and have a nice day everyone!**

 **See ya next time!**


	138. Future 6: Timeline Setups Part 1

**Hey guys!**

 **So, today I should be releasing all the stuff I'm late on.**

 **I'm really sorry for being behind on everything.**

* * *

 _Remnant: Alternate reality number ?_

 _Universal Classification: BlazBlue Crisis Remnant_

Gyro looked around the alternate version of Remnant Swift had asked him to go too.

He had arrived a bit too far in the timeline, and it was set on the canon point, as he could see the fallen Beacon with the dragon frozen at the top of the tower.

Well, there was an easy fix for that.

He pulled out one of the relics he had obtained on his journeys, grabbing hold of a harp.

It wasn't just any normal harp though, it was the Harp of Ages.

He quickly started plucking the strings, playing a specific song that was already having an effect on the world around him.

Everything was starting to reverse, as he went back in time.

He kept playing, until he was at a year before the beginning of the world's story, just as Swift had requested.

The difference was obvious, and his school looked the same as it did everyday... well, minus the sports complex Gyro had added recently for sports club, like hockey and basketball, or just for people who wanted to play a bit for fun.

Although this wasn't _his_ school, and it wouldn't ever be in this timeline.

Either way, his next order of business was bringing Swift here, since the otherworldly entity had said this world's barrier was too thick for him to get to it on his own because it was partially connected to another world entirely.

So after a few minutes, Gyro had set up a portal, and out of it stepped out Swift, who looked like he hadn't aged at all.

"Thanks for the help Gyro, it was seriously important that I get here." Swift said as he stepped away from the portal that Gyro closed.

"No problem, so, what's so important about this version of Remnant?" Gyro asked.

"The other world I said this place was connected to? It's the Boundary." Swift said, and Gyro's eyes widenned.

"Woah, ok, so that means that people from Remnant can possibly enter the Boundary in that case." Gyro said in understanding.

"And people and things that exist within it can be dragged out onto Remnant." Swift said with a smirk as he simply stared off into the distance.

Gyro was silent for a few moments as he processed that "What are you grabbing?"

Swift smirked "The Central Fiction."

Gyro blinked, before his eyes widenned "Wait, Ragna!? You're bringing him here?!"

"Indeed, currently his existance is thin, but it's still there... a part of him shall stay with the first prime field device to keep her company, but the remainder of him I'm pulling onto Remnant, where his existance is strongest at the moment." Swift said.

Gyro took a few moments to process that "So, someone on Remnant, other than you, acknowledges his existance, but doesn't have enough power to bring him here... who is it?"

"Ruby." Swift said simply while Gyro chuckled.

Swift paid it no mind, smirking when Ragna finally manifested on Remnant, appearing in the outskirts of Vale, and he would wake up in a few hours.

Although, it seems he wasn't done, as he could sense two entities within the Boundary, which he felt should be brought here as well.

After all, the more help Ragna had, the better.

* * *

 _Earth: Alternate Reality number ?_

 _Universal Classification ?_

Gyro stood in the back of a game arcade, under a disguise, and a new identity for what Swift had asked him to do for this world.

His hair was now black, with streaks of white on the left side.

His left eye was a sky blue, while his right was a blood red.

He was observing his target wth a curious look.

Retsu Plaiy, the same young man he'd seen back during the tournament all those years ago, was currently establishing a new DDR high score, dancing to the beat of EXCITE by Daichi Miura with a lot of people cheering him on.

Fitting, considering it was the intro to Kamen Rider Ex-Aid's series.

Still though, Retsu was as good at DDR as Monty was, and that was saying something, since Monty was practically a DDR god.

Which reminded him of the few times that Monty had visited him and his friends, with everyone now knowing the truth, and him and Ren had gotten in a DDR showdown.

Apparently, Ren was as good as Monty at it.

Soon, Gyro saw Retsu leaving the arcade, following after him.

It was a good thing he'd arrive a few years ago and had already established himself on Remnant, where he created a brand new game company known as the Genmu Corporation.

It didn't just make normal games though.

Either way, Gyro followed Retsu until the kid had decided to walk through a pretty empty area of the town.

Speaking of the town, it was always nice to visit Japan.

Either way though, it was time to start up this world's timeline, as per Swift's request.

Clearing his throat, Gyro grabbed Retsu's attention, making the young man turn around in surprise.

"Who are you?" Retsu asked in confusion.

Gyro simply kept his face neutral "Good day young man, my name is Chroma Prisma, and I have a few words I need to speak to you."

 _New Game Start_

* * *

 **And voila!**

 **Yeah, this was more of an interim than anything, showing off two Gyros setting up timelines, including one who'll stay in that timeline.**

 **Thus why it was so short.**

 **Anyway!**

 **Read, Review, Don't be a dick, and have a nice day everyone!**

 **See ya next time!**


	139. Future 7: Shinobi Nations Part 1

**Hey guys, welcome back to THOR!**

 **So, today our first stop in the Shinobi nations.**

 **Also, there is the possibility that this is like a day late, if so, I apologize, if it isn't, just ignore what I just said.**

 **Anyway, let's go!**

* * *

"That was both easier and harder than I thought." Ruby said as she was looking at the little blond boy with spiky blond hair and whisker marks on his cheeks they had just adopted.

They'd quickly gotten their citizenship while speaking with the Hokage, and told him about wanting to adopt a child.

It was at the orphanage that he got somewhat suspicious of them for choosing Naruto, but the two of them had perfect poker faces.

When he was sure they were picking Naruto, he revealed to them the boy's nature about containing one of the nine tailed beasts within him.

Although Gyro corrected what he said when him and Ruby were in an apartment the Hokage had given them, saying that Naruto only had half of the nine-tailed fox sealed in him.

After that, he said he was gonna go look for something on the outskirts of the village, and that it was important to help Naruto.

Idly, she poked one of Naruto's whiskered cheeks, making him laugh a bit, before she started rubbing his cheek with her thumb, surprising her as actually started purring.

She blinked once, twice, before rubbing his cheek again, making him pure once more.

She would not be surprised if he had even a little bit of Faunus blood in him.

While sitting down with the boy in her lap, she thought about the looks people had started giving them just because they had the boy with them.

They heard whispers of 'demon brat' 'fox incarnate' 'devil worshipers' and the one that set off Gyro enough to threaten the villagers 'demon whore'.

He did not take kindly to Ruby being insulted, and so he'd told them, with the most serene smile ever and an aura of death, that if they didn't shut their traps, he'd hang them by their intestines.

They stopped talking after that.

Ruby liked it when he did, not in a creepy way mind you, just the fact that he scared people when they insulted her.

It felt nice, made her feel even more important than normal.

Still though, she wondered what Gyro had went to find?

* * *

"This should be it." Gyro mumbled to himself as he stood before a ruined shrine at the edge of the villain.

On the remains of the door, he could see the Uzumaki clan spyral ingraved into the wood.

With any luck, this should be the right one.

He stepped inside after moving the doors out of the way, the floorboards groaning underneath his feet as he looked around.

Soon, he saw it.

Hanging off the back wall, was a white mask with golden horns, shaped like an Oni's visage.

Gyro grabbed hold of it, and simply put it on his face, not bothing to turn around "Been a while since I last saw you."

A raspy chuckle from behind him "Indeed, and yet, you call on me this time, instead of a chance meeting."

Slowly, Gyro turned around, coming face to face with the Grim Reaper, using his appearance in the Shinobi Nations "Why the new look?"

"Because the humans here do not understand the significance of my scythe sadly, as such I take a form better suited. Now then, I believe you summoned me for a reason?" Death asked him.

Gyro nodded "Correct. I need you to grab the half of the Nine-Tails floating around in your stomach and seal it inside of me instead."

Death rose an eyebrow at that "Oh? And why should you have the power instead of the boy?"

"Because he won't be able to control it should the Kyuubi suddenly regain it's full power in him, especially when he's only 2 years old." Gyro explained.

Death grinned at him "You would be correct about that. Very well, the other half of the Kyuubi shall return to the realm of the living, sealed within your copied body, should it dispel, it will either seek our your original, or to merge back with it's remaining half, whichever option is closer at the time."

With that said, Death opened his mouth wide and plunged a hand inside of it, soon pulling an orange wisp of energy, and surprising Gyro as he suddenly slammed it into him, right in his stomach.

Gyro lurched back a bit as he grabbed his stomach, feeling his breakfast swimming upwards a bit rom the hit in the gut before calming down.

And then the true pain hit.

His mouth opened on reflex, to scream in agony as the beast was being sealed inside of him, feeling it trash around, yet he bit down on his arm to stop himself.

Maybe if he were an Uzumaki this would be painless, but as it was, this was one of the worst pains imaginable.

Yet he knew he could survive it only because this was only half of the beast, and his extended lifeforce as an elf was helping him tremendously.

After what felt like hours, but it was only half of one, he closed his eyes and managed to calm himself, before delving into his consciousness, soon finding himself in front of a giant crystal wall, behind it, was a large dark red fox with nine-tails, looking at him with weary red eyes.

"The great nine-tailed fox, it's an honor to meet a beast as powerful as yourself." Gyro said with a smirk.

The fox stared at him a bit, before it grinned as well, replying in a booming voice **"Flattery will get you everywhere mortal. Now, there must be a reason you pulled me out of the Shinigami only to put me within yourself, right?"**

"I'll be perfectly blunt, by adopted son holds the other half of your power, and I was hoping you could reason with it so we could help him train him." Gyro explained.

The fox rose an eyebrow **"Out of curiosity, why should I help train him?"**

Here Gyro's expression turned more serious "He's the one Hagoromo told you about Kurama, the destined one."

The fox, or rather Kurama's, eyes widenned at that, before he growled **"How do you know those names!"**

Gyro simply stayed quiet, as bubbles suddenly appeared around Kurama, who looked at them curiously, before focusing on a cluster which drifted closer, his eyes widenning after several moments as he looked back at Gyro **"To think, complete other worlds actually do exist."** Kurama then adopted a thoughtfull pose **"What exactly do you plan on doing?"**

"We're going to run away from the village, gather up a few people along the way, which should include a single Uchiha, no not the same one who ripped you out of Kushina, this one is actually nice, his name is Itachi, though he's a village ninja at the moment. We'll alo grab the other 8 Jinchuuriki and escape back to my world as soon as we can." Gyro explained with a grin.

It took a few moments, before Kurama roared in laughter **"I lika that idea! We're screwing with the idiots in charge, and I reunite with my brothers and sister."**

Gyro grinned "I figured you would, now come on, let's go convince the other you."

With that, they left the shrine behind, but not after Gyro destroyed the mask to stop anyone from contacting the Grim Reaper once more.

* * *

Ruby was currently taking a bath, while Gyro sat in front of Naruto on the sofa.

He reached out and touched Naruto's forehead with his fingers, soon the two of them delving down into their now connected minds.

In the middle stood Gyro, holding Naruto in his arms.

Behind him, was the half of Kurama sealed in himself, waiting patiently behind the crystal wall.

And in front of him was the other half of the fox that had orange colored fur, and it was locked inside a simple cage.

The one sealed in Naruto cracked an eye open, soon focusing on it's other half as the eye widenned **"How are you even here? We were split in two and you were devoured."**

The other half snorted **"Reports of my death were greatly exagerated."**

The half sealed in Naruto raised an eyebrow **"So, why are you here?"**

Gyro and his half of Kurama then relayed the idea to the other half, which soon grinned at the idea.

He was very much a trickster fox.

They decided that they would help Naruto train as he grew older, and would wait a good number of years before leaving the village.

In the mean time, Gyro enlisted in their shinobi corps, being given the rank of Chuunin.

He could have easily made Jonin or ANBU if he wanted, but those positions were under more watch than any other.

He was given the rank after defeating a group of instructors in specialized fields, thanks to the Chakra that Kurama had awoken inside of him, which made things even easier when combined with magic.

He'd also taken the liberty of scaring the villagers once more and tipping his hand slightly as he activated his semblance.

Over the years, his and Pierce's semblances had slowly evolved.

First becoming a Dire Wolf and a Greater Dragon.

And at the moment, a Warg Wolf and a Kaiser Dragon.

And as a Warg Wolf, Gyro was as big as a horse.

And Naruto just loved riding on his back.

Besides that, it was simply a matter of waiting.

* * *

 **And there we go!**

 **I skipped over the talk with the Hokage, because honestly, you can tell what it would have been like already, so instead, I focused on other things.**

 **Like the fact that Gyro is now a Jinchuuriki.**

 **And yes, the Shinigami was the same Death that Ruby fought all those years ago.**

 **No we're not jumping to another series, we're still in this one for a few more chapters.**

 **Anyway!**

 **Read, Review, Don't be a dick, and have a nice day everyone!**

 **See ya next time!**


	140. Future 8: Shinobi Nations Part 2

**Hello everyone and welcome back to THOR!**

 **Sorry for not getting this out yesterday like I was supposed to.**

 **Anyway, we continue our trek into the Shinobi Nations today.**

* * *

 _7 years later_

Years had passed in the Hidden Leaf Village.

Gyro and Ruby had moved out of the apartment and bought a home in a remote area of the village that few people frequented.

Perfect for avoiding bigoted idiots.

Currently, Gyro was out on a mission, while Ruby was sleeping in, as for Naruto, he was out in the backyard.

He was currently going through the obstacle course Gyro had made for him.

"Let's see, I already did the balloons filled with itching powder, painted the Uchiha compound pink and pissed off the jerk after I hanged him by his underwear where his fangirls could find him." this was acompanied by a horrified scream of a young boy and the loud squeals of his rabid horde of fangirls "I put strobing lights in the Hyuga compound, that'll teach those pale-eyed assholes to disrespect one of their own." he said, refering to the fact that the clan was practically abusing their heiress, leading to Gyro and Naruto pranking them hard and getting the girl out of there and placing her with a Kunoichi by the name of Kurenai who cared for the girl like she was her own, but Naruto kept pranking those assholes nonetheless "So what should my final big prank before we am-scray be?"

"How about painting the hokage monument in broad daylight?" he heard a voice say, making him turn to the house to see Ruby wearign her pajamas with a cup of coffee in hand.

"Hey mom." Naruto said with a wave as he finished up the obstacle course and jumped off the last wall with a flip, landing perfectly on his feet "Did you like the bacon and eggs I made?"

Ruby smiled and ruffled his hair "A bit burned at the edges, but they tasted good, thanks kiddo."

Naruto grinned his trademark fox-like grin in reply, before he switched to a mischievous smile "Painting the Hokage monument huh?"

"Your father said it would be the perfect last hurra before we got out of here and went after the other jinchuuriki and Itachi. And, speaking of him, he said he found the 3-tails Jinchuuriki under control of a sharingan, so he had a bit of work to do to free them." Ruby said.

"Who's the Jinchuuriki?" Naruto asked as he walked inside, following after Ruby.

"The Mizukage, Yagura." Ruby answered.

"The guy who started the bloodline purges you and dad used as a cover? You mean he was basically controlled?" Naruto asked in surprise.

"That's right." Ruby said with a nod.

"So, do you think dad's gonna be back soon?" Naruto asked with a grin.

"He said he'd wait for you at the top of the monument." Ruby said.

"Sweet!" Naruto cheered as he got up and put on an orange jacket over his clothes "See ya later mom!"

Ruby laughed a bit as he ran out of the house "You're doing your birth parents proud."

* * *

 _Later_

"Aaaannddd... there! I'm finished on my end dad!" Naruto called as he stood on the wall of the monument.

"Same thing over here!" Gyro called from the other side of the wall, he too standing on it.

Naruto had arrived at the monument about an hour and a half ago, and found his dad waiting for him at the top with buckets of paint and brushes for them to cut loose.

Once they were done, the two jumped down onto one of the roofs in the village and admired their handiwork.

All 4 faces of the monument, with silly and degrading images painted over them.

Naruto couldn't hold it in and started laughing as he saw his dad had painted buck teeth on the face of the second Hokage, along with warts and crossed-eyes.

"Come on now, it's time to get out of here. Hiruzen said he cleared out the walls for a few hours, so now's our chance." Gyro said as he turned back towards their home, Naruto following after him.

They'd told the third Hokage about their plan to take Naruto away from the village, pointing out that growing up in this place would be toxic for him with nearly every villager hating him simply because he held one half of Kurama in him.

Speaking of Kurama, both Naruto and Gyro got along pretty well with the two halves of the fox.

Although Naruto tended to argue sometimes with his half.

"Teuchi and Ayame are coming with us right?" Naruto asked as they kept jumping from one building to the next.

"That's why I built the van, besides, their some of the few people who treated us right in this god-forsaken village." Gyro said with a nod.

Soon, they reached their home, where they saw Ruby loading up some of their belongings in the large van, Teuchi helping her out while Ayame was still half-asleep for some reason.

"What's up with Ayame?" Naruto asked.

"She stayed up pretty late last night, panicking over if this was gonna work." Teuchi admitted with a laugh.

"That's bad for your health kid." Gyro said as he poked the girl's forehead, while she batted his hand away with a pout.

"Go sleep in the van Ayame." Naruto said as he pushed her inside the van.

"Alright, alright, I'll see you all later I guess." she said with a yawn as she went to sleep on one of the beds in the van.

"There, that's everything." Ruby said as she closed up one of the panels after tying everything down.

"The built in stand works right?" Teuchi asked for confirmation.

"Yeah, don't worry, you'll still be able to make money on the road, plus it helps this thing is bigger on the inside." Gyro said as he walked into the van, followed by everyone.

And indeed, it was bigger on the inside.

"Time for second breakfast!" Naruto said with a grin as he sat on the stool.

Teuchi chuckled "One beef ramen coming right up."

"How can he be so hungry all the time?" Ruby asked with a laugh as the van started up.

"He's an Uzumaki, they eat as much as an Akimichi yet burn those calories away faster." Gyro explained with a shrug as he got to the gates and ou of the village after a few minutes, taking the less populated routes.

"So, what's our first stop dad?" Naruto asked while waiting for Teuchi to finish cooking.

"The Hidden Sand Village, we'll find Shukaku's Jinchuuriki there. The kid's about your age, and he needs some serious help since according to Jiraya's information network, the seal was botched up... also, he's the fourth Kazekage's son." Gyro explained.

"So, he's kinda like me then." Naruto said with a tilt of his head.

He knew that Gyro and Ruby weren't his birth parents, but that didn't matter, since they were the ones who raised him.

A year ago, Gyro and Ruby had told him the truth, that he was the son of the fourth Hokage and his wife, Kushina Uzumaki.

It only went to Naruto's head for a few moments that his hero was his birth father, before he calmed down.

After that, things pretty much stayed normal for the family, although Naruto did learn he had two older sisters back at his parent's real home, and he couldn't wait to meet them, even if they didn't know about him.

"So, since you've been training me in seals... does that mean this kid's gonna be my final exam?" Naruto asked slowly.

"Yeah, I'll be watching over it all, but we'll use this to see just how good you've gotten, and start looking for a good seal right now." Gyro said.

Naruto nodded and brought out his notebook and opened it, looking through his seals to find the perfect one.

* * *

They'd been on the road for a few hours, when, nearing the border between the Land of Fire and the Land of Wind, they ran into a friend.

Itachi Uchiha, in his old ANBU outfit minus the mask, with the unconscious form of Yagura slung over his shoulder.

Gyro simply opened the door on the side of the van and Itachi jumped in as it passed by him.

"Hey Itachi!" Naruto said with a grin as he looked up from his notebook.

"Hello Naruto, everyone." Itachi said with a smile as he set Yagura's unconscious body on a couch.

"Hey~" Ayame said dreamily with a sigh and a happy smile.

Itachi smiled at her and nodded, making her blush.

Naruto looked at her in confusion "Do you have a fever Ayame?"

"She'd lovesick is what she is." Teuchi muttered with a chuckle.

"So, how are things over in the Mist?" Gyro asked Itachi.

"The civil war is dying down now that Yagura is no longer being controlled and out of the picture, I heard they're going to place a woman by the name of Mei Terumi as the new Mizukage. I also followed up on that tip you gave me in regards to the Land of Waves, Gato was getting ready to take it over, but I managed to stop him, while also giving them the idea of building a bridge to open their trade routes even more." Itachi said as he sat down.

"And the Akatsuki?" Gyro asked.

"I took down some of those you said would be members in the years to come, such as Deidara of the Hidden Stone, Sasori of the Red Sand, and Kisame Hoshigaki, with the Samehada blade returned to the Hidden Mist Village." Itachi explained.

"And you've been on the lookout for the other Jinchuuriki?" Ruby asked him.

"Yes, the 7-tails Jinchuuriki is in the Hidden Waterfall Village, the 4-tails and 5-tails are travelling together, currently they are in the Land of Iron, the 2-tails and 8-tails are in the Hidden Cloud Village still, and the 6-tails actually spoke with me and said he would wait for us The Land of Tea with the 7-tails." Itachi explained, surprising everyone for a bit.

"Well then, that makes our job easier by a bit." Gyro admitted with a smirk.

"So, I assume we are heading for the Hidden Sand right now, correct?" Itachi asked as he looked out the window and saw the vast desert of the Land of Wind.

"Yeah, the 1-tail is there and I'm gonna fix his seal!" Naruto said with a grin.

Itachi smiled an ruffled Naruto's hair "I hope you do well Naruto."

"By the way, I pranked Sasuke before we left." Naruto said with his foxy grin.

"What did you do?" Itachi asked dryly.

"Hanged him by his underwear, and only in his underwear, near the hot springs where his fangirls can find him easy." Naruto said with a smirk.

Itachi sighed "I suppose my little brother deserves it, considering how badly he turned out."

* * *

 **And voila!**

 **Here's the chapter you should have gotten yesterday people!**

 **I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Read, Review, Don't be a dick, and have a nice day everyone!**

 **See ya next time!**


	141. Future 9: Timeline Setups Part 2

**Hey everyone and welcome back to THOR!**

 **Today, we're setting up more timelines.**

 **So let's get to it.**

* * *

 _Earth, unknown version_

 _Link to reality: Snow White and the Vampire_

Gyro observed his target silently, changed into his old wolf form, being able to control weither to go full size or only partial.

It was a young man, about 15 or 16 years old with brown hair that was almost orange.

He was living on his own in a somewhat large house, and he had a living of his own.

He made violins, and played them for shows from time to time.

The boy was known as Oren Vamp.

He didn't know who the heck came up with that pun set up for what he was going to become, but they had the same horrible taste in jokes as Yang and Pierce.

The kid's life was pretty dull to be honest.

No one talked to him, he'd apparently been living alone for a long time, and the only social interaction he got was when he sol a violin or when he was invited somewhere to play one.

Gyro had even followed him to a fancy dinner ball thrown by some rick pompous fool, and the kid got to play for all those people.

At least the pompous oaf was generous to the kid and payed him well, on top of giving him a formal outfit so that he wouldn't be embarassed.

Gyro had to wait a long time for a chance to present itself.

It was when the boy fell asleep one night and accidentally left his window open.

Gyro jumped in through the window, changing back to his true form at the same time.

He walked silently through the house, passing by a kitchen and seeing a pot cooking, making him raise an eyebrow as he checked what was in it, recoiling back as he lifted the lid and the smell hit him.

"Please tell me that's not food." he muttered, before looking inside, letting out a sigh of relief to see it wasn't food "Ok, so he's making his own varnish solution, less gross." he said as he closed the oven so a fire wouldn't start, seeing as the kid wouldn't be coming back home.

After that he located the bedroom, finding the youth sleeping soundly, wearing a simple red shirt and black pants,

Gyro looked at him, before smirking "It's time for you to break the chains of destiny, and awaken, as the hero you're meant to be. Go, Kiva."

With those words said, Gyro simply pushed the boy down into his bed, and, surprisingly, the bed seemed to swallow him up, as it had been changed into a portal by Gyro.

With a smile, Gyro dispelled, his job here complete.

* * *

 _Earth, unknown version_

 _Link to reality: Unknown_

 _"Oi! Nii-san! Hold up!"_ a young voice called out in Japanese. (subtitles are helpful aren't they? Also Nii-san means brother in case you don't know)

 _"Hurry up Otouto! I can't wait around for you all day!"_ a slightly older voice called back. (Otouto means little brother, for those who don't know)

Gyro listened to the brothers talking to each other as they got ready to leave their house.

His current location was Osaka, Japan.

He soon saw them leave from his hiding place.

Yeah, they look like typical japanese guys, though they did seem to have a bit of american blood in them, maybe from a grandparent.

He smirked as he set his plan in motion.

He'd left a small package for the two to find upon leaving their house, which happened as the younger brother tripped over the box and landed right on his face.

The older brother stared at him for a moment _"Daisuke... you're an idiot"_

The now named Daisuke groaned at those words as he picked himself up and grabbed the box _"Wonder what's in here?"_

 _"No clue, but let's check it out."_ the older brother said as he walked back into the house.

 _"Hai, Minato-nii."_ Daisuke said as he followed the now named Minato back inside.

Gyro simply observed from the window as they opened the box, releasing a gas that made them fall asleep.

He couldn't help the chuckle that escaped him at that, he could resist the oppurtunity to use that little gag.

Making sure they were well asleep, he opened a portal and sent them to where they needed to be.

At the same time, he jumped to England, and repeated the process with another pair of brothers, sending them to the same world.

He knew that 3 timelines would branch off in that world, and that in only one of those timelines did all four of the boys live.

At least it was in the true timeline that they did live.

* * *

 _Remnant, unknown universe number_

 _Classification: The Omega Hunter_

Gyro rose an eyebrow as he hacked into the surveillance system of the facility he had infiltrated.

The building belonged to a group known as Nozama, and, well the best way to put is that they were crazy and evil.

They planned to unleash a virus on Remnant, which would have affected people in a rather... dark way.

They wouldn't be zombies no, but, they would practically be ticking time bombs, that would turn into monsters that feasted on humans.

Wanting none of that, Gyro had messed around with their 'Patient Zero'

They'd originally taken away the boy's sense of self, but Gyro restored it, meaning that, while he was currently acting like a mindless beast and tearing apart the guards and scientist (holy hell that was a lot of blood in that hallway, and just look at all those guts being spilled- HOLY SHIT HE JUST PULLED A SUB-ZERO!) he also still had his humanity.

Really though, the bloody mess was more on the lines of him taking revenge for all those experiments over the years.

Gyro then switched the feed to some files containing information on people they had intended to use in experiments.

Specifically, they wanted to see if the boy, who wasn't exactly human anymore because of the experiments and was now a species known as an Amazon, could still reproduce with a human or a faunus woman.

Just out of freaking curiosity, like the bunch of evil scientists that they are.

And this was in the past, since Gyro had checked and saw a young Summer training at Signal, meaning that their options in their experiments were... well...

He pulled up the files.

The most prominent choice was Glynda Goodwitch, still a teenager at this point in time.

Second best choise was actually Blake's mother, Kali.

Third was Raven Branwen, even though she was still only about 13 or something right now.

Fourth was Summer Rose, same problem as with Raven.

The other names didn't leave much an imprint until he found Ren's mom, and then Jaune's mom amongst the files.

Dear god, the people here were some sick, deprived bastards, especially considering he'd seen some notes about 'possibly keeping for personal study'.

Didn't take a genius to figure out who was a pedophile in this facility.

So it was with a smirk that he switched back to video, and grinned as the boy, changed into his reptilian like monster form (which looked a bit like an armored iguana), ripped off a man's balls and shoved them in his mouth before snapping the bastard's neck.

He had to admit, this bloodbath was actually interesting to watch.

But it was time for him to leave, as the boy reached the exit after stealing some of the drugs his body absolutely needed to survive, and made the place go sky high.

It was always fun for Gyro to watch a great big fireball when a building exploded.

He blamed Nora for making him like explosions so much.

You didn't become best friends with someone like that and not pick up some things from them.

As for the boy, Gyro looked, and saw him having changed back to normal.

God the boy was pale like a vampire and he was all skin and bones.

His hair was dark brown with green tips, and his eyes were a blood red.

The only things he was wearing were black pants, a silver arm band with blue lights acting like eyes, which actually dispensed the drug his body needed into his body.

Gyro wasn't kidding about the boy's body needing the drug.

It kept the canibalistic tendencies his new genes would normally give him surpressed, and in exchange, he simply needed to eat a lot of proteins, which meant he'd have a mostly meat based diet.

It was a good thing he got out, now he just had to eat a burger... or 20.

Gyro knew the kid would be able to replicate the formula, he had the makings of a genius before he was taken off the streets.

He just needed to grow now, until he become the apex predator he was meant to be.

* * *

 **And a triple setup this time around!**

 **I hope you all liked these.**

 **All of these are steups to Kamen Rider stories by the way.**

 **BTW, if you don't know what a Sub-Zero is, it's when you pull off a person's head, and pull the spine along for the ride, made famous by Sub-Zero in the first Mortal Kombat game, and the fact it created the ESRB.**

 **Little video game history for you all.**

 **Read, Review, Don't be a dick, and have a nice day everyone!**

 **See ya next time!**


	142. Future 10: Around the World

**Hello everyone and welcome back to THOR!**

 **So, today we're going to explore the world of Elfen Lied.**

 **I haven't even watched it yet, but I do know the basics of the series.**

 **Wish me luck with this! (also it'll probably be the only one where we follow them in this world)**

* * *

"Hard to believe this is working out so well." Ruby said as she was carrying a 2 year old girl with pink hair, red eyes, and small horns on the sides of her head in her arms, although her horns were hidden by a pair of ribbons in her hair, and she also wore a purple dress.

Her name was Kaede.

Also she had 4 nearly invisible arms attached to her back.

The arms were simply holding onto Ruby for extra security.

"Well, thankfully Murphy's law is in effect for those assholes at the moment, so we're in the clear for now." Gyro said as they were walking through a park.

"What did you do?" Ruby asked with a smirk.

"Sent them a really annoying virus that forcibly opens a window to a porn website, and each time they fail in closing it, because trust me I made it though, it opens a new window into something even worse and/or disgusting." he said with a grin.

Ruby actually shivered in fear here "This is why it's never a good idea to engage in a prank war with you."

"The only people who can take me on are Dabo and Nora." he said with a laugh.

"Yang learned that lesson the hard way. She was so pissed when she woke up with green hair." Ruby said with a shake of her head.

"She should be glad I used the kind of dye that washes out." he said idly.

"So, what do we do first?" she asked while holding Kaede, who was simply sucking on her thumb.

"Well, while their occupied, we can leave Japan and go somewhere else where it'll be harder for them to find us." he said with a smirk.

"So, where to first in that case?" she asked with a smile.

"I was thinking we could start with Canada, since Québec is really beautiful this time of year." he answered.

"Isn't that a little biased since it's where you were born?" she asked knowingly.

"So?" he shot back with a grin, making her laugh a bit.

* * *

 _4 years later_

 _Paris, France_

"Pointy." Kaede muttered as she looked up at the Eiffel Tower.

"Very pointy yes, it's also apparently a romantic place for people who love each other." Ruby said with a smile while Gyro walked towards them with some ice cream cones, handing them each one (Ruby got strawberries obviously, and Kaede got cherries while Gyro got mint and chocolate)

"Like us?" Kaede asked with a tilt of her head.

"A little different from family love, rosebud." Ruby said as she poked Kaede's nose, making the girl giggle.

"So, what have you learned today sweetie?" Gyro asked his daughter, raising an eyebrow while he lowered his sunglasses.

"I learned how to react when someone says 'stranger danger'." Kaede said innocently.

"Which would be?" Gyro asked with a smile.

"Punch people in the crotch." she said as she raised her fist.

"That's my girl." Gyro said as he patted her head, making her beam happily at him.

"Where's our next stop daddy?" Kaede asked with a smile.

"How about you decide this time?" he said as he pulled out a map of the world and placed it in front of her.

She looked everywhere on the map, narrowing her eyes in thought, before pointing to Italy "The place with the tower that looks like it's gonna fall."

"Guess that means we'll get to see the colosseum." Ruby noted with a grin.

She'd studied up on Earth enough to know what the biggest tourist attractions were.

It's rather funny that their pursuers never thought of looking for them in plain sight, instead looking for them in hidden places, thinking they'd be hiding.

"Right, but first, we'll stick around Paris a little longer, we still need to see the Louvre, the Arc of triumph, and then we're going to Chessy." he finished with a grin. (literal translation for L'arc de triomphe)

"What's in Chessy?" Kaede asked curiously.

"Disneyland." Gyro said simply, and smirked as Kaede went ramrod straight while her eyes widenned, and then her face lip up like a million gigawatts.

"We're going to Disneyland?! YAY! I love you daddy!" she shouted happily as she hugged Gyro.

Ruby looked at him with a raised eyebrow, mouthing 'Really?'

Gyro mouthed back 'She deserves it.'

Ruby nodded at that, it was true, Kaede was rather well behaved, and she studied well, so she deserved to have some fun.

Her little rosebud would grow up to make her proud one day, she just knew it.

* * *

 _5 years later_

 _The Great Wall, China_

Kaede snapped a picture of the view she had using her camera with a grin "Awesome!" she breathed in awe.

She was 11 years old now, and she'd let her hair grow out, letting it reach her waist, still using ribbons to hide her horns.

Her mom and dad constantly helped her train, physically with grueling exercises, mentally with difficult problems, and spiritually, to control her Aura and her Vectors.

They'd ended up awakening her Aura a year ago after a close run in with the people who were after her, where she ended up getting pissed at them when a bullet grazed her mom and she hadn't pulled up her Aura in time.

It had been one hell of a bloodbath as she used her Vectors to tear them to shreds.

Normally her dad would have reacted as well, but he was honestly impressed with how efficient she had been.

She left no survivors in that squadron.

As a result, they decided that it was about time to get her started in the family business she'd been craving to join.

Hunting monsters and killing them.

She may be a tiny bit bloodthristy, but it wasn't anything major, like wanting to bath in the blood of her enemies, more along the lines, she took fun in killing monsters, since they deserved to die.

And when she said monsters, well she was using the term loosely, since not all monsters looked like abominations, some looked human.

Now, the reason why training her Aura helped her, was because she found that her Vectors were like an extension of her own soul.

Her dad had also told she didn't have to worry about ever transmiting the Diclonius gene to other people, since he'd run some tests and found that she could only transmit the gene to people from this universe.

As in the one they really did not care about and would be leaving behind soon.

"How many pictures does that make now rosebud?" she heard her mom ask, making her turn around and smile.

"20." she answered simply.

Ruby chuckled at her daughter's enthusiasm "Save some film for our next and last stop." she said as she lead Kaede to where Gyro was buying food.

It was a good thing someone deicded to sell food on the wall today, because they were really hungry, plus it was tame stuff.

"We've been practically everywhere... what's left?" Kaede asked curiously.

"Sweden." Ruby answered.

"Why there?" Kaede wondered.

"It's the last stop on your dad's bucket list of countries he wanted to visit." Ruby answered with a laugh.

"Ah... after that I get to meet my big sisters?" Kaede asked with a grin.

"That's right, Agitha and Crimson, they don't know about you yet, but I'm sure they'll love you." Ruby said with a smile.

"I can't wait to meet them, and auntie Yang, uncle Pierce, and everybody else too." she said in excitement.

Ruby couldn't help but chuckle a bit.

She may not have given birth to the girl, but she acted just like she would have at her age.

She was glad to be a mom.

* * *

 **And done!**

 **So today it was just a short one where it's mostly just exploring the world, and Kaede spending some family time wth Gyro and Ruby.**

 **Yes she is very different from her canon counterpart, but that's because she was raised by a loving family.**

 **Although she still has her darker side, but it's not enough to spawn an alternate personality this time around.**

 **Also, yeah, my way that makes it so she can't infect people from Remnant with the diclonius gene.**

 **Read, Review, Don't be a dick, and have a nice day everyone!**

 **See ya next time!**


	143. Future 11: Remembrance

**Hello everyone and welcome back to THOR!**

 **So, today we're setting up even more timelines!**

 **Here, have a look.**

* * *

 _Land of Ylisse_

 _Unknown universe_

Gyro sighed as he stepped back from his work "There, all done."

In front of him stood three vehicles.

One of them was a car, a modified 1992 Honda NSX in red, with a set of spare tires sitting on the sides of a spoiler on it's back.

It was modified for higher speed than normal, and it was also highly advanced, capable of assuming two alternate modes, one which was an all-terrain vehicle, and the other which acted like a construction vehicle.

It was called the Tridoron.

The other two vehicles were modified Honda NM4-01 motorcycles, one mostly in white with red highlights, and the other in black with purple flames and a skull on the front.

The two motorcycles were also capable of combining together into a powerful assault vehicle.

They were known as the Ride Macher and Ride Chaser respectively.

He had been asked by Swift to create these vehicles for three heroes he would place in this world.

It didn't take Gyro a long time to figure out Swift was going to place Kamen Rider Drive, Kamen Rider Mach, and Mashin Chaser in this world.

But first, he had to test to see if a certain set of powers would work well.

Lifting up the set of the Ride Chaser, he reached in the compartment underneath, and pulled out an interesting weapon.

It was a cross between a gun, and a knuckle duster, in silver and purple.

He didn't have to fully activate it to check if it was compatible with a human, instead, he simply hit the nozzle of the weapon lightly.

 ** _GUN_**

A deep gravelly voice was heard from the weapon, as Gyro lifted it and aimed at a nearby tree, squeezing the trigger and watching as a purple energy bullet fired and tore through the tree, making it fall over.

"Gun mode works, now for the other one." he muttered as he hit the nozzle again.

 ** _BREAK_**

The purple studs on the hand guard jutted forwards slightly at that, Gyro running at another tree and delivering a powerful punch using the weapon.

With a loud crack, the tree keeled over... and so did the other behind it.

Gyro rose an eyebrow at that "A bit stronger than I thought, but, that doesn't matter much since it might be the edge they need." he said as he put the weapon back inside the motorcycle.

He then stepped away from the vehicles and called upon a power Swift had lent him, snapping his fingers and causing a silver wall to appear out of nowhere next to the vehicles.

He smirked at it.

The Silver Veil, a way for Kamen Riders to move between other Rider Worlds.

He sweeped his hand and the wall moved, the Tridoron and Ride Chaser disappearing into it, while the Rider Macher stayed behind.

The wall also left behind someone.

A young man with brown hair, wearing a white jacket and blue jeans.

He was currently unconscious.

Gyro looked at the boy before carrying him to lean him against a tree.

"I have to admit, I'm impressed you revived someone Swift, just to make them a hero." he muttered.

"It wasn't Swift." he heard from behind himself, making him turn around to see a woman, probably in her mid thirties, with long green hair and eyes along with pointed ears.

Her outfit was somewhat revealing, wearing an intricate dress that showed off her stomach and cleavage, and floating around around was a strange ribbon, while a golden circlet was around her forehead.

She also gave off an otherworldly glow.

"The Divine Dragon, Naga. It's an honor to meet you." Gyro said with a bow.

Naga smiled "Rise, Hero of Hyrule, you need not bow to me. I am no goddess after all."

Gyro chuckled "The Chruch of Naga would refute that statement."

Naga sighed "True, they would, no matter how many times I say the opposite."

Gyro smiled "So, I assume you have a reason to reviving someone who was dead?" he said as he looked back at the boy, whom he could feel had been in the land of the dead for a while already, perhaps a year or two.

Naga nodded "Indeed, I worry about the state my world will fall into one day, and wanted to be prepared, as such, I made contact with one of the observer gods, Swift, and requested his assistance."

"And he mentionned Kamen Riders I'm guessing?" Gyro asked.

Naga nodded once more "Masked heroes of justice who defeat monsters and take down evil cults on a daily basis, it sounded exactly like what I needed."

Gyro was silent for a moment "This isn't the first time you asked for these masked heroes, is it?"

Naga smiled "No, and it's not our first meeting either."

Gyro's eyes widenned at that "What?"

"Another you arrived in Ylisse, about 2000 years ago, maybe even more, back when the land was still known as Arkania, and helped in a similar manner to the way you just did." Naga explained.

"That's how you knew who I was then." Gyro said in realisation "Who were the Masked heroes back then?"

"The first, the second, the third, and the fourth." Naga said, and anybody else would have been confused, but Gyro understood what she meant.

"Kamen Riders Ichigo, Nigo, Sango, and Yongo... they were allies of the Hero King Marth in this timeline." he said in awe, before chuckling "The first Kamen Rider and the first Hero of the Emblem, rather fitting." he smiled "What did my past self do, exactly?"

"He modified the four chosen into what you call Cyborgs, as well as created their vehicles." Naga explained.

"So, the two Cyclone motorcycles, the TriCyclone car, and the SkyCyclone fighter plane then." Gyro said in thought.

"I have to say, your past self was rather excited about 'beginning the Rider legacy' as he put it." Naga said in amusement.

Gyro nodded "It makes sense... Kamen Riders inspire hope to everyone to see them, wether in the Rider Worlds, or in the real world, where they are fictional."

Naga rose an interested eyebrow "Oh? How so?"

Gyro sighed "Back on Earth, the date was March 11th 2011, an Earthquake and a Tsunami hit the country of Japan... 15,894 deaths were reported, 6,152 people were injured, and to this day, around 2000 people are still missing... the quake was the 4th most powerful ever in the world, reaching a magnitude of 9.1, and it, along with the Tsunami, which reached a height of 133 feet, caused a lot of damage, some of the worst being the three level 7 nuclear meltdowns in Fukushima... one of the areas hit by the Tsunami was a museum dedicated to the creator of many heroes, Shotaro Ishinomori, who brought about the first Kamen Rider, and the first Super Sentai team, among others, the museum was filled with many of his works, and was a place children loved to visit. Thankfully, it managed to survive the assault, though many displays and statues were destroyed, two survived through it, they were the statues of Kamen Rider Ichigo, and of Akaranger. Those two statues, intact after all the damage the surrounding areas went through, gave the people hope, that they could survive those dark times."

Naga smiled "I see, truly, they are a symbol of hope."

Gyro nodded "They are."

* * *

 ***is takign a bow***

 **Though it's early, I wish to honor those who passed away on March 11th, 6 years ago.**

 **They didn't deserve to have their lives taken away from them.**

 **And I hope that soon, all those missing are located again, either to reunite them with thier families, or to bring closure.**

 **This is one of the reasons why I love Kamen Rider and Super Sentai so much, because they gave the people hope to pull through.**

 **Read, Review, Don't be a dick (especially not now) and have a good day people.**

 **See you all next time.**


	144. Future 12: Timeline Setups Part 3

**Hey everyone and welcome back to THOR!**

 **Yeah, I think my mind is finally cleared up enough for me to be able to start getting these out during the day.**

 **Thing I want to say, tomorrow I won't be available for a good portion of the day.**

 **So, now that's out of the way, let's see where Gyro goes next**

* * *

 _Earth, unknwn version_

 _Link to reality: unknown_

Gyro was waiting on top of a building, not having anything better to do at the moment as he looked through some old videos he had filmed on his scroll.

One of those was when Pierce used a new ability of his for the first time.

Because of the trident he stole from Ganon all those years ago being attuned to electricity, Pierce had become rather adept at manipulating the element. (though not on the same level as Nora, who eventually received the moniker 'Goddess of Thunder')

But, his control over it was enough it extended to his own bio-electricity.

Which in turn allowed him to mess around with his fire breath, and change it to an electric breath, though it did take a bit of time for him to pull off the change.

The next video he checked out was a very old one, back before they had taken down Salem.

It was of Jaune getting a new upgrade for his sword based on the one his original world counterpart had, basically turning his sword into an even bigger one simply by leaving the blade in the sheath and hitting a trigger, which made baldes pop out the side of the sheath and turn it into a bastard sword.

He soon got up, feeling a pulse of magic seeping into the world.

He knew it was about time for that to happen, so he had to make sure to guide the pulse to the right location.

A second one quickly joined it, Gyro making sure to guide it to the same area.

The two targets were in the same place, and he soon saw them in a park.

Two japanese boys, one with short black hair wearing a blue jacket, the other with brown hair in a short ponytail wearing a red bomber jacket over a black shirt.

He couldn't help but chuckle as he saw what they were doing.

Showing a bunch of kids how to play the digimon card game.

It was nice of the boys to do that.

He also noted that each of the two boys had the digivices from the fourth season of the anime clipped to their pants, D-tector as it's actual name was in the season.

The one with brown hair had Takuya's D-tector from the end of the season (red with a black grip), and the one with black hair had Koji's D-tector from the end of the season (blue with a black grip).

He brought out his scroll, using a long range signal to hack into the toys, seeing all the data they held, and smiling in an impressed manner when he saw they each had all of the required spirits to pull off a Hyper Spirit Evolution.

They really wanted to push the image of being like the next coming of the ancient warriors.

Soon he saw the kids leave, thanking the two older boys, while said boys bumped their fists with grins.

"Another day, another kid helped, ain't that right Saito?" said the brown haired one with a grin.

"You said it Mitsuki." Saito shot back with a smirk.

Gyro chuckled silently at their camaraderie, before deciding it was time for the boys to start their adventure, letting the two magic signals lock onto them.

In front of each of the boys, a swirling vortex appeared, both of them staring at it in confusion.

"What the heck?" Saito said in shock.

"What do you think this is supposed to be?" Mitsuki wondered.

"No clue." Saito said as he poked the vortex in front of himself, soon finding his finger was stuck "Eh? It's stuck!"

"That's what she said." Mitsuki said with a snicker before Saito glared at him.

"Stop making stupid jokes and help me!" he said in annoyance before the portal started to pull him in "Woah!" he uttered one last shout as it closed behind him.

"Saito!" Mitsuki shouted in worry before looking at the other portal "Give me back my friend!" he shouted as he jumped in.

Gyro watched as the remaining portal closed, before dispelling himself.

* * *

 _Remnant, unknown variation_

 _Link to reality: unknown_

"Back off!" Gyro said with a growl as he shot a beowolf with one of his pistols.

The grimm didn't get to do much after that, as the bullet went right through it's brain, making it slump down lifelessly as it quickly disappeared.

He was too late though.

Leaning against a tree, was a young man, his clothes thorn as blood pooled under him from the many cuts on his body.

But that wasn't the biggest wound.

No, the biggest would have to be on his torso, torn open.

The life was slowly leaving his eyes, as he turned his head to Gyro.

Gyro went up and kneeled next to him with a frown "I'm sorry kid... I wasn't fast enough."

The boy simply looked at him "Thanks... for trying... mister..." and then... nothing, as his body slumped and his eyes lost the last spark of life.

Gyro sighed at that, before closing the boy's eyes.

"You did your best." he heard a wisened voice say, making him turn around to see an old man with long white hair and a short beard, wearing clothes that one would associate with an old mountain sage.

"But was it enough?" Gyro uttered quietly.

"It was." the old sage said as he knelt next to the boy and pulled out a small blank mechanical eyeball from his robes, holding it to the boy's corpse as wisps of energy left his body, going into the eyeball, soon giving it color as the back portion turned black, the pupil turning a grey color, but it looked more like a camera shutter, and on top of it was an orange sticker with a faceplate and the letter G "His soul issafe inside the Eyecon."

"And his body?" Gyro asked.

"I'll preserve it, and work to repair it for him when he finally returns to life." the sage said.

"When you gave the Ren of this world the offer to bring Nora back to life... did he have to seperate his spirit from his body?" Gyro suddenly asked.

The sage shook his head "No, so far he's the only person to have ever obtained the Ghost Driver without having to be a spirit."

"I observed that version of Ren a bit, when he obtained the Houdini Eyecon... he's ruthless." Gyro said with a frown.

"His love for Nora has pushed him to do anything to bring her back." the sage said as he picked up the boy's body before turning around to leave "Thank you for your assitance." the sage said before he walked away with the body, and Gyro dispelled.

* * *

 _Realm between worlds_

 _Unknown universe link_

Gyro stood in a white void.

Next to him was Swift.

And in front of the two of them was the unconscious body of a 6 year old boy with brown hair.

"You're being serious right now?" Gyro asked incredulously.

"Completely." Swift said with a nod.

"So, this kid has the mind of an 18 year old who died in a car crash, and you want me to seal something inside of him." Gyro said with a sigh.

"Not just anything." Gyro heard a voice say from behind, making him turn around with a raised eyebrow.

Before him was a man with spiky dirty blond hair, a red bandana around his forehead, wearing red armor on his torso, a pauldron on his left shoulder, and a gauntlet covering his left arm, a leather glove covering his right hand, jeans on his legs with armored kneecaps, and travelling boots.

Gyro recognized him.

This was Dart Feld, the previous Dragoon of Fire, and the first Divine Dragoon.

"Ok, what does this kid have to do with the Dragoons?" Gyro asked in confusion.

Dart simply silently walked towards the boy, before holding out his hands, in each of them was a jewel, one red, the other seemingly rainbow colored.

Gyro observed as Dart brought both of them close to the boy, before they both shined brightly, the rainbow one shining even brighter than the red one.

"Wait, he's a Dragoon? The same ones you were no less?" Gyro asked in shock.

"Indeed, however, he isn't the true master of the red-eyed dragon, that title will be for someone else, much like my father was still acknowledged as it's master." Dart explained as he stood back up.

"Then... he's the second Divine Dragoon in that case." Gyro said in awe.

"Technically third." Swift said with a smirk.

"Third?" Gyro said in confusion.

"There's a universe out there where Jaune was the second Divine Dragoon. A friend of mine is that world's prime observer." Swift explained.

Gyro was silent for a bit as he thought of that "What about the others?"

"Ruby was the Wind Dragoon, Weiss the Ice Dragoon, Blake the Darkness Dragoon, Yang the Fire Dragoon, Nora the Lightning Dragoon, Pyrrha the Earth Dragoon, and Ren the Light Dragoon." Swift said.

Gyro thought of of it before nodding, finding they made sense "Alright, so, I'm sealing all 8 spirits inside of him I'm guessing?"

"That would be correct... the world he's going to, it's in need of the Dragoons." Dart said with a sigh.

"Then... they'res going to be a mass awakening of the next generation of Dragoons in that case... a crisis is going to happen." Gyro summed up, earning nods from Dart and Swift.

He sighed at that "Alright, best get to work then."

* * *

 **And voila!**

 **More setting up, this time for a crossover between Digimon Frontier and Familiar of Zero, one between Kamen Rider Ghost and RWBY, and one between the Legend of Dragoon and Naruto.**

 **Oh yeah, those are gonna be some good stories, you know, when I finally get around to them.**

 **Anyway!**

 **Read, Review, Don't be a dick, and have a nice day everyone!**

 **See ya next time!**


	145. Future 13: Familiar Hero

**Hello everyone and welcome back to THOR!**

 **So, small thing I want to say, tomorrow I'm finally getting my own PS4**

 **Took me a while, but now I'll be able to play so many awesome games.**

 **Which includes a seemless version of Grimm Eclipse instead of the super laggy version I get with my PC (it's not a gaming PC)**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy this.**

* * *

 _Between Realms_

 _Path to Halkeginia_

Gyro was currently floating a void of stars.

Why you may wonder?

Because he had shoved a kid out of the way when the boy was about to be pulled into a vortex.

He didn't know that in another universe, another clone had ensure the kid went into it.

He'd already hidden his elven traits, knowing that humans in that realm were afraid of elves because they had impressive magical power, and he didn't feel like having THAT kind of attention on him.

He was already going to get attention for being a 'human' Familiar.

But he wasn't going to make them think he was a commoner like the kid who would have fallen in.

So he was wearing his green tunic along with his silver armor over it, plus the Pegasus Boots, and slimmed down versions of the Power Gloves.

He'd also changed his old scarf (which he tended to not wear at home, but he wore it when going out) into a cloak, still bearing the crest of the royal family.

Technically speaking, he'd married into it since Ruby was, by succesion, heir to the throne of Hyrule, even if the kingdom had fallen.

And since usually when a princess is married, they ascend to the throne, Ruby would technically be Queen of Hyrule right now. (and she actually could give orders in the kingdoms of Labrynna and Holodrum due to them bowing to the monarchy of Hyrule)

Which meant that Gyro was essentially King.

He knew he was going to have fun by making them think he was royalty.

Plus, while he'd be someone's Familiar, he'd be teaching his summoner somethings as well.

Soon he saw the other end of the portal open, at the same time as an explosion which caused smoke to appear.

Well, this was making for a perfect badass entrance.

He summoned up the Great Fairy's Sword and put it in a sheat at his hip, knowing he needed to look like a Warrior King for his story to work.

He went past the portal, landing in a crouch on grass, hidden by the smoke.

He stood up, seeing the smoke was thick enough that no one probably saw him appear.

He could also hear many people speaking, and a lot of them laughing.

He smirked slightly before schooling his features, casting a small wind spell that cleared away the smoke.

What he saw, was several teenagers staring at him in shock, along with a man in his forties who was already balding.

The students were all wearing white blouses, with pants for the boys and skirts for the girls, and purple capes hanging off their shoulders, the capes clasped onto them by a small pendant with a pentagram engraved onto it.

Amongst them were also several creatures, from giant moles, to floating eyeballs, and even a small dragon.

There was one student who stood out the most though.

A young girl, who appeared short for her age of 16, with long pink hair and eyes.

The girl was staring at him in awe.

He noted the same was true of a few other students, and in the case of some female students, blushes, especially one with dark skin and fiery red hair who liked to show some cleavage who was even fanning herself.

Well, too bad for those girls, but he was already taken, and his wife was WAY hotter than they could ever hope to be.

Looking around, Gyro noticed what looked to be some kind of large school.

He heard whispers starting to break out amongst the obvious students, making him turn back to look at them.

He supposed it was time to speak.

"Where am I? And why am I here?" he spoke with authority. (while also using a translation spell on his vocal chords so they would understand him, and one on his ears that would allow himself to understand them)

The adult man, who was most likely a teacher, snapped out of his shock at hearing his words "Sir, may I ask, who are you?"

Gyro internally smirked at the question, deciding to really ham it on "I am Gyro Rose de Vermillion. King of of the Kingdom of Hyrule, and Headmaster of Beacon Academy for Warriors."

And there were the shocked and surprised gasps along with stunned silence he was wanting to hear.

Stating he was a King along with leading a school of warriors would really throw them for a loop.

"Now, I ask again. Where am I and why am I here?" he said once more.

The teacher, who was shocked once more, did not respond this time.

"Um, you are at the Tristain Academy of Magic, and... I summoned you here." said the small pink girl nervously.

Gyro looked at her "I see. And why, pray tell, did you summon me?"

The girl fidgeted nervously "Before that... are you truly a king? I've never heard of this Hyrule before, nor of Beacon."

"Of course I am King, young lady. And the fact that you have never heard of Hyrule doesn't surprise me, as I have never heard of Tristain before." he said with a nod.

If anything his words made her even more nervous "I... I see. Um... Professor Colbert? Might I redo the summon ritual again?" she asked as she turned to the teacher.

The man snapped out of it as he heard his name, turning to the girl with a frown after a few moments "I am sorry Louise, but I'm afraid not."

The now named Louise sighed before turning to Gyro "Well, you see Your Majesty, I summoned you here because you are apparently supposed to be my Familiar... I am sorry for such disrespect." she said while bowing.

Gyro rose an eyebrow, playing the part of not knowing anything, although he actually knew what was going on "Is that so? Well then, it's a good thing you didn't summon my true body."

Louise looked at him in surprise "What?"

Gyro smiled at her "You need not worry about insulting me child. What you have summoned is a copied construct of my body made through magic. My original self made me to investigate the portal that suddenly appeared before him and his wife in their bedchambers."

The girl was slack jawed at him for a few moments as she processed everything "Wait. You're made out of magic?... and you're married?" she said that last part in a bit of worry.

"The spell to create me was created by my elder brother, my original self has made great use of it over the years. And yes, I am married." he answered simply.

The girl stared at him for a few moments before sighing in slight relief "Truth be told, I'm somewhat worried, but the fact the original you is still with your wife calms me. I never would have forgiven myself if I had separated a husband and wife."

Gyro smiled at her "You are rather kind then child."

Lousie blushed in embarassement "Thank you, Your Majesty."

"No need for such formalities child, you may simply call me Gyro." he said with a smile.

The girl looked at him in shock "But... I barely know you! And it would be far to disrespectful of me!"

Gyro sighed a bit "In that case, you may say something that is less of a mouthful for you, such as Lord Rose."

Louise nodded "Very well, Lord Rose."

"Now, you say I am to be your Familiar, I suppose there is a ceremony that must be completed to do so?" Gyro asked.

Louside started fidgetign nervously again, this time blushing a bit as she looked down "Well, yes, but, um, to complete it, I'm required to kiss you... and it would be wrong of me to kiss a married man, especially a King."

Gyro nodded "I see you reasoning, but, does the kiss have to be on the lips, or can it be anywhere?"

Louise looked up at that, thinking about it "I... don't know." she turned to Colbert "Professor? Does it have to be on the lips?"

Colbert had simply been following their conversation silently, until Louside asked him that question "Well, while that's commonly how it goes, it isn't mandatory. You could kiss him on the cheek, and the ceremony would still be complete."

Louise nodded with a relieved sigh at that, turning back to Gyro "That certainly eases my conscience."

"Afraid of stealing someone's husband were you?" Gyro said in amusement.

Louise actually nodded "Considering it's something that's happened before in the kingdom, I was afraid of such... and I certainly don't want to be like a certain someone's ancestor." she ground out as she threw a discreet glare at the busty dark skinned girl.

Gyro rose an eyebrow and whispered as he kneeled down to her level "Bad blood?"

"A family rivalry that has lasted for centuries. If you don't mind waiting, I'll explain it to you later." Louise clarified.

Gyro nodded as he showed her his cheek, Louise kissing it after taking a deep breath.

After she did, Gyro felt a light itching on the back of his left hand, knowing it was the Familiar runes being inscribed into him.

Colbert nodded as the ceremony was complete before turning to the other students "Well then students, the Springtime familiar summoning is complete, you may all return to your rooms now."

The students slowly went away, along with Colbert, soon leaving only Gyro and Louise behind.

"Um, if you'll follow me Lord Rose, I'll show you were my room is... though it only has one bed." Lousie said nervously.

Gyro nodded "It's alright, I'm sure we can inquire as to having a second one put in your room."

Louise nodded slowly "If you say so... you don't mind the fact we'll be sharing a room?"

Gyro deadpanned at her "Child, I am happily married, and I have no interest in women save for my wife, and you yourself have stated you do not wish to be a homewrecker."

Louise tilted her head in confusion "What is homewrecker?"

"A homewrecker is a term used to describe someone who deliberately wishes to destroy a couple's marriage." Gyro explained, and Louise nodded in understanding.

"I see... but what about when I have to change?" she asked again with a light blush.

"Then I'll simply step out of the room until you're done, as any normal person would." Gyro said simply and Louise nodded in acceptance.

* * *

As Gyro stood in Lousie's room, his eyes were drawn to the pile of hay that sat the foot of her bed, soon glancing at her.

Lousie laughed sheepishly a bit "In my defense I thought I would summon a dog or a cat as my Familiar."

Gyro nodded in understanding at that before he sat on a chair "Now then, I'm sure you have questions for me, correct?"

Louise nodded as she sat opposite of him "I have many. Most of them concerning your Kingdom."

Gyro smiled "Why don't I start by telling how I came to become King? It all started when my twin brother and I set out on a journey..."

* * *

 **And done!**

 **Yes, another thing to do with Familiar of Zero.**

 **Now, if this would be a full story, Gyro's role here would be like a mentor and an uncle figure to Louise.**

 **And yeah, Gyro is good at rolling for bullshit XD**

 **Anyway!**

 **Read, Review, Don't be a dick, and have a nice day everyone!**

 **See ya next time!**


	146. Special 11: What if? Rangers

**Hello everybody and welcome back to THOR!**

 **So, today, we're looking at more other worldly randomness.**

 **But before that, I have somethign to say.**

 **I FINALLY got a PS4!**

 **The games I have are Kingdom Hearts 2.8 Prologue, Tales of Berseria, RWBY Grimm Eclipse (because it doesn't lag like the PC version), Digimon World Next Order, and Overwatch.**

 **And, I can borrow DOOM, Final Fantasy Type-0, Dragonball Xenoverse 2, Berserk Musou, and Nioh from my brother's (small) game collection.  
**

 **If anybody wants to add me, my ID is gangsterhero56**

 **Also, yes, this is a special again after all this time.**

 **One which might surprise you because it's still in another world.**

 **Won't be any RWBY in this either.**

* * *

 ** _What if Gyro and Pierce had been born in a different world?_**

* * *

 _Location: Almia Region_

"Come on man what's taking so long?" someone whispered.

"Hold on, almost got it... and... there!" another person finished with a grin.

"You think this'll work?" the first person asked.

"Boss says it should definetly work." the second person said before flipping a switch.

Or, at least trying to.

A bolt of lightning struck a machine, blowing it up and lighting up the area for a few moments, and showing two men wearing dark uniforms wth purple suns on their outfits, the two of them being blown back by the explosion.

Large doors were quickly torn open, letting light into a warehouse, a figure being silhouetted by the light.

One of the two men gasped as he saw the figure "Crap! A Ranger!"

The figure wore a red jacket with a yellow trim, a black shirt that was white near the neck, long black pants with a yellow trim, combat gloves and boots, and on the side of the jacket was a circle with the number 8 in it.

On the figure's right arm was a red gauntlet that had a small screen and some kind of spinning top at one end.

The figure took a step forward, and their face became visible, revealing Gyro (as a teenager, we're not in the Future at the moment).

"So, what's Team Dim Sun up to this time?" Gyro said with a glare as he crossed his arms.

One of the two obvious goons sneered at him "What do you think? We're gonna use the Pokemon in town to cause mayhem!"

Gyro just stared at him in deadpan "You're gonna do that in a town that's full of Pokemon Rangers... where do I even begin to point out the flaws in that logic?"

"W-what do you mean by full?" the other goon asked fearfully.

"I mean the Union is having a pretty big meeting today, and all Rangers in Almia are meeting up, that includes all of the Top Rangers." Gyro said with a sigh.

The two goons paled at that, before gulping fearfully and getting up to try and run away.

Keyword being try.

"They always run." Gyro said with a shake of his head before looking at one of the Pokemon with him "Ariados, web them up." he said to the large magenta spider.

Ariados nodded and turned around, firing webbing at the two Dim Sun goons and making them fall down on their faces.

"Mime Jr., read their minds and tell me what you find, ok?" Gyro asked his Partner Pokemon, the small clown like pokemon saluting with a smile before skipping up to the two goons, taping thier foreheads as it's eyes glowed blue while the goon's became dull, soon skipping back up to Gyro and tapping his forehead to give him the information "So, they were planning on striking the Union... but what I'm confused by is why their working under Lavana? Isn't her squad all girls?"

"I don't think it matters much if you ask me." he heard a voice say from his Styler, making him look to see the screen turned on and showing one of his fellow rangers, a woman with short black hair.

"Hey Luana, think you can inform the others? I'll try to find where Lavana went." Gyro said.

Luana nodded "Sure thing Gyro, and good luck." she said before the connection cut.

Gyro picked up Mime Jr. and set him on his shoulder, before running out of the warehouse, only to be met by an interesting sight.

An Arcanine growling at him.

"Hmm, guess Lavana expected me to find them and sent something to stop me." he smirked "Too bad for her I can use this to my advantage." he then aimed his styler at the pokemon "Capture On!" he shouted as the top launched out of it and he used his hand to guide it around the Arcanine in circles, dodging it's attacks, with Mime Jr. helping him by bombarding the pokemon with psychic attacks.

Soon the Pokemon glowed as it shook it's head, staring at Gyro curiously as the top returned to his styler.

"Can you help me out Arcanine? I'm looking for the ones who were controlling you." Gyro asked with a smile, the pokemon nodding at his request, Gyro quickly getting on it's back before running off towards the town to search for the criminals.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in the Oblivia Region_

"Is he still following us?" asked a man wearing a green outfit in a panic as he was controlling some kind of personal UFO, flying away over a canyon filled with with small platforms.

"I don't know and I'm not looking!" replied a woman wearing the same outfit and driving the same vehicle in the same amount of panic.

They then heard a loud roar which heralded the falling of lightning strikes near them, even though it was a clear day.

"He's still following us!" they shouted in fear as they floored it.

Behind them, jumping from one tall stone platform to the next, was a large yellow tiger like pokemon with a purple cloud like cape on it's back.

The Legendary Raikou.

And on Raikou's back was a human, weating a sleeveless red jacket over a black shirt and blue shorts with blue gloves and boots, a short yellow scarf around their neck, a blue bag hanging off his back,, red goggles on their face, and swept back blonde hair with a bit of stuble on their chin. Finally, on their right wrist was a red watch like device with a small spinning top inside of it.

This was Pierce, quite obviously. (this version of him shaves because of jokes being constantly made on his goatee)

"You're not getting away!" he shouted before Raikou roared again and made more lightning fall down, directing the two people in a specific direction.

"Why won't that damn Ranger give up?!" the woman shouted.

"Because you're stealing Pokemon you jerks!" Pierce shouted as he followed them onto full land, Raikou taking off at full speed and easily catching up to them now that it wasn't jumping.

"Ahhh!" the two shouted in surprise and fear when they saw him.

"Pichu! Do your thing!" Pierce shouted, a Pichu carrying a blue ukulele popping out of his bag, before jumping up and sending out a thunderbolt at the two pokemon thieves, shocking them and shortcircuiting their UFOs, making them crash.

Raikou soon stopped a few feet away from them, Pierce jumping off and thanking Raikou before the Legendary Beast ran off into the wilds.

"You two are coming with me." Pierce said as he tied up the two thieves and dragged them off.

* * *

 _Sometime later, now on Remnant_

Gyro and Pierce sat on the back of a Pidgeot and a Staraptor respectively, looking down in confusion at the scenery below them.

A group of 8 teenagers running from a large black scorpion and a giant black raven.

The two looked back up at each other in confusion.

"So, I'm not the only one confused right?" Pierce asked.

"Yeah, I have no clue what's going on either bro." Gyro answered.

"Those are definetly not Pokemon down there." Pierce said before groaning "They didn't cover this stuff back at the academy."

"Probably because we'd always have to just deal with Pokemon... and it doesn't help that those things look like their out for blood." Gyro said with a sigh.

"Well... good thing I have the Emblems I can draw, hopefully they'll still summon the corresponding Pokemon." Pierce said.

"Lucky you, although maybe with Mime Jr.'s help we can get in touch with the Union, or, heck, maybe we could call back home and ask for dad to try and send me one of my other partners." Gyro added.

"Psychic powers sure are weird aren't they?" Pierce said idly.

"Yeah, but for now, let's see if those people need any help." Gyro said before he made Pidgeot dive, Pierce following quickly after.

* * *

 **Yep.**

 **If they were from the Pokemon world, they would have been Rangers, specifically, the ones from Shadows of Almia and Guardian Signs.**

 **Basically this chapter exists to be even more padding.**

 **I honestly want to try and see if I can reach the one year anniversary of THOR on the first book.**

 **Just one more month.**

 **Read, Review, Don't be a dick, and have a nice day everyone!**

 **See ya next time!**


	147. Future 14: Family Stories Part 1

**Hey everyone and welcome back to THOR!**

 **So, I just want to say that I blame the PS4 for keeping me distracted recently, that thing is good.**

 **Anyway, today we're looking back on Remnant.**

* * *

 _Mistral_

Jaune sighed as he fell down on the couch.

He'd started cutting his hair shorter over the years, and pretty much constantly had stuble on his chin since Pyrrha liked it so much. (she liked the itchiness when he kissed her)

He'd just gotten back from a mission, and he was exhausted.

Pyrrha would have gone with him, but she needed to look after their kids.

They had three daughters, and one son.

The eldest was Lucina, the second was Cynthia, and the third and fourth were twins, Severa and Owain.

Yes, Jaune knew where the origins of those names came from, but they were still good names.

Lucina had blonde hair with red highlights and had her father's eyes, Cynthia was completely blonde with blue eyes as well, Severa was a red head like her mom and had her eyes, and Owain was blonde but had green eyes.

There had been a small concern when Lucina had been born however.

She was a herm, which had thrown Jaune and Pyrrha for a loop.

It took a while to decide how to approach the subject, but they eventually decided to let Lucina decide for herslef what she identified as.

She settled on being a girl who acted like a guy sometimes.

He felt the couch shift a bit next to him, cracking an eye open to see his 9 year old son with a manic grin on his face.

Jaune smirked at him "What did you do this time?"

"I built a castle!" Owain exclaimed.

"This thing is actually awesome!" he heard his youngest daughter Severa shout from out back.

He rose an eyebrow at this, since if Severa thought it was awesome, than this had to be good.

Getting up, he went out back, and noticed Pyrrha and Lucina, who was 14 at the moment, gaping up at something, making him look up, and adopt the same expression.

It was large castle made out of cardboard, he could see Severa's head poking out of one the towers, her long twintails flowing slightly in the breeze, and hanging off one of the flapoles (which had actual flags with either his emblem or Pyrrha's on them) was Cynthia in her wingsuit Gyro had made for her 11th birthday (she was currently 13).

The reason Gyro had made that for her was because she had a love of the sky so much. (plus he was he was her godfather)

He idly noticed Cynthia looking at him and grinning before she jumped off "Catch me dad!" she exclaimed as she held out her arms and let the wings of the suit extend to glide down.

Jaune looked at her in deadpan as she glided towards him "You're getting too old for that."

She simply laughed "I don't care!"

Jaune sighed and looked at his eldest "Luci? If you could?"

Lucina nodded and used her semblance on her sister, which trapped her in some kind of bubble, cutting off the wind that held her aloft, making her fall, but the bubble simply bounced around with her in it, before Lucina let it stop and Cynthia was on her back on the ground.

Lucina's semblance allowed her to project forcefields and give them any property she wanted.

Jaune let out a sigh before looking at his wife "Where did he get all this cardboard?"

Pyrrha shook her head with a shrug (her hair only went down to her shoulder blades nowadays) "I don't know, one minute I'm making lunch in the kitchen, the next there's a giant castle in our backyard."

"Good thing Aunt Nora isn't here, or else she'd be fighting Owain for ownership of the castle." Lucina said dryly.

"Thank god her, Ren and Thor are in Atlas right now then." Jaune said in relief.

He did not want to see the chaos caused by Nora trying to take away the caslte made by his overly eccentric son.

"Why are they in Atlas?" Cynthia asked as she sat up.

"Weiss needed Nora and Ren's help for something apparently." Jaune explained.

Lucina mumbled something barely audible, although Pyrrha turned to her "What was that?"

"I said Thor's lucky, he probably gets to see Ruto." Lucina said with a bit of a blush.

"Man you seriously like Ruto don't you?" Cynthia said to her older sister with a teasing grin.

Lucina turned bright red before she pounced on her little sister with a snarl and started wrestling with her.

Jaune and Pyrrha simply stared at them dryly for a few moments before sighing.

* * *

 _Vale_

Emerald was sitting in a chair in the back of a studio, waiting while she talked on her scroll with Dabo. (her hair was in a bob cut and she wore a simple beige sweater and dark brown pants)

"No, no, you really shouldn't do that little bro, that's bad business practice. Yes I know you're running a gag shop but that's still a bad idea... Yes. Ok, see, now THAT, is a good idea. Yes, definetly do that... ah, so we're talking about that now huh? Fine, well, no, I don't think I'll be seeing that guy again, he was kind of a douche, didn't help that he seemed to be a fan of Cinder's work more than he was actually interested in me... yeah, hey, how about you?... going good huh? Glad to hear she's being good for you... she's helping you with the shop? OK, she's a keeper is she can stand all those gags non-stop... no, bro, I'm serious right now, wife that girl, NOW... oh, ha ha, very funny Mr. Smarty-pants... whatever... yeah, love you too little bro, talk to you again soon." she said before hanging up.

She sighed as she leaned into her chair, currently waiting for Cinder.

The woman who had become her older sister had been her anchor back when she was going through therapy for the... 'incident' (thinking back on it still made her shudder a bit), and she was pretty much always following Cinder around at first, before slowly becoming independant from her.

She looked forwards, seeing Cinder posing in a bikini for a photographer.

She was in her 40's now, but she still looked really good for her age and her career as a model was still going strong.

Especially even after she had a kid.

Speaking of the little one, she saw her niece, Lyn, sit down next to her, the 7 year old girl being a carbon copy of her mom.

The dad... they didn't talk much about that asshole.

The jerk had ran out on Cinder the minute he'd learned she was pregnant.

She'd been a wreck for quite a few weeks, and both Gyro and Emerald had been contemplating beating up that asshole for putting their older sister in that state.

Lyn sighed a bit "Is mom almost done?"

Emerald smirked "Getting tired squirt?"

Lyn nodded "I didn't think mom's work would be so boring." she said as she sighed again.

"At least you're not disturbing anyone." Emerald noted dryly.

"I'm a kid, not a brat, there's a difference, you all made sure to teach me that." Lyn said sagely.

"Good thing we did." Emerald said with a chuckle before turning back to Cinder "I think your mom's almost done."

Lyn smiled a bit as she slumped in her seat "Finally. Dear Oum even uncle Gyro's lab isn't this boring."

"Sinc when has Gyro been boring?" Emerald asked dryly.

Lyn hummed in thought before nodding "Fair point."

A few minutes later, Cinder walked back to them, wearing a bath robe "I still think the water was a bit excessive." she said with a sigh as she dried her hair.

"It's gonna sell pretty well though." Emerald noted.

Cinder noted "True." she then turned to her daughter "So? What do you think of my work Little Flame?"

"It's kinda cool, but it was really long, so it got boring after a while." Lyn said truthfully, smiling slightly at her mother's pet name for her.

Cinder chuckled as she shook her head in amusement "You never mince words do you?"

"Considerign what family she's from that's not surprising." Emerald said dryly.

Cinder nodded with a laugh "True, mom always is brutally honest."

"I was talking more about Gyro, but yeah, mom's like that too." Emerald muttered as she got up, her and Lyn following Cinder to her dressing room.

From there it was a simple drive back to their home back on Patch using the bridge that had been built in recent years.

Besides the few bumps here and there, life was good.

* * *

 **And done!**

 **Yeah, we get a look at the Arc family life, and how Cinder and Emerald turned out.**

 **Anyway.**

 **Read, Review, Don't be a dick, and have a nice day everyone!**

 **See ya next time!**


	148. Future 15: Night Raid

**Hey guys welcome back to THOR!**

 **Nothing much to say today, except that InFAMOUS Second Son is really fun.  
**

 **But anyway.**

 **You're all here for the story, so that's what you'll get.**

* * *

"Hey, kid, you know she just scammed you right?" Gyro said as he sat down on a chair.

"What?" a young man with brown hair and green eyes said dumbly, sitting across from Gyro on the other side of the table.

Gyro hiked a thumb at the door "That woman you just gave your money to, saying she was gonna help get you in the military, she just scammed you out of your money and is probably looking for a nice bar right about now."

The young man stared at Gyro for a moment before standing up in a panic "Oh no! What the hell am I gonna do now?!"

"First, calm yourself and sit your ass back down." Gyro said dryly as he kicked the guy's shins, making him cringe as he sat back down.

"Second, I'm going to help you for real, I mean, a country bumpkin like you won't survive in the Empire all on his own." Gyro added with a chuckle.

The boy had the decency to blush in embarassment "Well, I'm not supposed to be alone." he mumbled.

"Oh? Then what's the deal with that then?" Gyro asked curiously.

The boy sighed "My friends and I were split up because of some bandits attacking us. My name's Tatsumi, and my friends are called Ieyasu and Sayo. We set out from our village, wanting to join the Empire's millitary to make some money for our home."

Gyro nodded "And then the bandits came and you lost sight of your friends."

"Yeah." Tatsumi nodded with a sigh.

Gyro took a thoughtful pose for a moment, remembering the world's story, before coming up with an idea "You know, I think I remember a boy and a girl calling themselves that, they looked to be out of town."

Tatsumi perked up when he heard that "What did they look like?" he asked quickly.

Gyro looked back at him "They both had black hair, the guy had a bandana on his forehead and the girl had a small flower in her hair."

Tatsumi quickly stood up "That's them!" he said with a happy grin.

Gyro chuckled "Well, how about we look for them in that case?"

Tatsumi blinked in surprise "You're really helping me?"

"I meant it kid, besides, you seem nice enough, kinda remind me of myself when I was your age." Gyro said with a smirk.

Tatsumi chuckled a bit "Um, how old are you sir?"

"28 years old... I myself arrived in town only a few months ago, but I got the hang of it pretty quickly." Gyro said, and he wasn't lying, he had arrived in this world a few months ago and found the Capital City pretty quickly.

Tatsumi smiled a bit "Um, what's your name though?" he asked with a laugh.

"Gyro Rose, but you can just call me Gyro, kid." Gyro said with a chuckle as he stood up, leading Tatsumi back outside to look for his friends.

If only the boy knew the truth though.

* * *

"Just what the heck is going on?!" Tatsumi shouted in frustration as everybody around him stopped.

It was now night, and a lot had happened in the last few hours.

First, Tatsumi and Gyro were found by a wealthy young girl who offered them shelter for the night.

Gyro followed to keep an eye on the boy mostly, make sure nothign bad happened to him.

Then when night rolled around, an group of assasins arrived.

They were known as Night Raid.

Currently Tatsumi had been protecting the young lady who had offered them shelter from a girl with long black hair and red eyes, wielding a long katana. (she had the same color scheme as Ruby for her clothes strangely enough, wearign mostly black and red)

"You want to know what's going on Tatsumi?" Gyro said as he stood next to the warehouse the young girl had been trying to get to.

Tatsumi looked at him in confusion "Gyro?... Do you know what's going on?"

Gyro sighed as nodded at someone, Tatsumi seeing the blonde woman who had conned him earlier jump down from the top of the mansion. (she looked a lot like Yang, but with golden eyes instead of lilac, and her hair was short)

"Oi, Leone, how are they?" Gyro asked.

"Barely holding on honestly, you found them just in time Doc." The blonde woman, now revealed to be called Leone, said as she walked towards the large doors of the warehouse.

"Take a good look Tatsumi, this is what the Empire is truly like." Gyro said somberly as Leone tore open the large doors, Tatsumi looking on in horror at what he saw.

Bodies, everywhere, blood splattered on the walls, cages with corpses in them, other corpses being crucified.

It was, in a single word, horrifying.

"This is what people in the Empire are truly like kid." Leone said in the same tone as Gyro.

"This is..." Tatsumi whispered in horror.

He could feel the bile want to rise up in his throat just from the sight alone.

"They did this to your friends you know?" Gyro added, making Tatsumi turn his head towards him so fast you'd think the boy got whiplash.

"What?" he said in horror.

"Their alive, but barely, Ieyasu is still conscious, but Sayo is in a coma... Ieyasu was injected with the lubora disease, he would have been a goner if any other doctor would have found him, but I pride myself on having a 100% success rate at saving my patients." Gyro said with a small smile.

"You still haven't cured Sheele's clumsiness though." Leone muttered with a smirk.

"She's a lost cause." Gyro waved off.

Tatsumi slowly started to cry in relief "Thank god! At least... at least their alive." he said with a smile.

"Damn it! They were supposed to be dead! You'll all pay for this!" the girl exclaimed in anger, and slowly, Tatsumi's face turned cold as he listened to her

"Shut up." he muttered coldly as he drew his sword, and in one quick strike, her upper and middle halves were seperated.

The girl's face was one of confusion, not even having time to realize what was going on before her eyes dulled.

Her blood splattered on Tatsumi, who was panting heavily in anger.

"People like her... I can't forgive them!" he said in anger.

Leone whisteled impressively "Damn! Didn't think the runt had it in him."

"I told you he did." Gyro said with a smirk "So, how about we bring him back?"

Leone shrugged "Sure, Sheele and Mine already handled bringing the other two back to base, we can bring him as well."

"The boss won't like this." the black haired girl finally spoke up as she knocked out Tatsumi with a chop to the back of his neck.

"You worry too much Akame, besides, she trust's Gyro's judgement." Leone waved off.

"Najenda only listens to me because unlike you I'm not a jackass." Gyro said as he picked up Tatsumi and slung him over his shoulder.

"Hey what's that supposed to mean?!" Leone asked in anger.

"It means you drink too much." Akame said stoically.

"You're not one to talk miss 'I eat four times my weight in meat at every time of the day'." Gyro told her dryly, with Akame looking away in embarassment.

Leone chuckled a bit "Quit laughing. I'm pretty sure you'd have killed your liver 10 times over by now if I wasn't here." Gyro told her in annoyance.

Why did he join these guys again?

* * *

 **Oh yeah, I went there.**

 **Gyro is the Doctor for Night Raid in the world of Akame Ga Kill.**

 **Also, yes, he kills as well for those curious.**

 **He's there to fuck up the timeline mostly, like messing with Esdeath by controlling ice better than her.**

 **And making sure people like Sheele don't die this time around.**

 **Read, Review, Don't be a dick, and have a nice day everyone!**

 **See ya next time!**


	149. Future 16: Reach out to the Truth

**Hello everyone and welcome back to THOR!**

 **So, today we have something probably a bit unexpected for you all.**

 **We hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

 _Earth, Persona reality_

 _Japan, Inaba_

 _Yasogami High School_

 _Class 2-2 Homeroom_

'Another day of school where we have to listen to King Moron spouting useless stuff and being a jerk, hopefully after this we can head to the Midnight Channel to practice our skills a bit, lord knows Yukiko needs it since we just saved her.' thought a grey haired youth wearing the standard Yasogami high uniform with the black vest open as he sat in his seat next to his friend.

His name was Yu Narukami.

"Hey Yu, did you hear the news?" asked his friend, a boy with brown hair wearing the uniform as well, his vest closed and with a pair of headphones around his neck.

His name was Yosuke Hanamura.

"What news?" Yu asked him with a raised eyebrow.

"Well-" Yosuke started, only to be cut off.

"Hey, hold up! I want to tell him!" excalimed a girl with light brown hair wearing the standard female uniform, but with green athletic vest over it.

Her name was Chie Satonaka.

"Hey come on! I'm his best friend, I should be the one to do it!" Yosuke said in annoyance.

"But I'm the one who told you about it in the first place!" Chie said as she and Yosuke started butting heads.

Yu was just staring at them in deadpan 'I could literally just move their heads forward a bit and they'd be kissing... I should do that someday. Wonder how they'd react?'

"Well, since their arguing, I'll just tell you myself." said a girl with straight black hair held together with a red hairband, wearing the standard uniform with a red sweater over it.

Her name was Yukiko Amagi.

"King Moron is being replaced as our Homeroom teacher, the faculty hired someone new and their assigning them to our class, apparently their a foreigner." she explained, Yu nodding along.

Chie and Yosuke turned to her in shock for saying it before either of them could.

A few minutes later, the principal walked in, with the students all sitting in their seats.

"So then everyone, I'm assuming you've heard the rumors by now. Let me confirm them, you are indeed getting a new Homeroom teacher, please welcome Mr. Gyro Rose." the principle said as the door slid open.

In walked Gyro, wearing dark green dress pants, a white button up shirt, and a blue tie, his ears shifted to human while his hair was tied in a ponytail.

As he walked in, he scanned the room, quickly finding the members of the Investigation Team.

And if he had timed this right, this was just before they went and recruited Kanji Tatsumi, or more precisely, just before he wound up on the Midnight Channel.

Good thing he'd already taken care of his own Midnight Channel excursion when he first arrived a week ago, having found a way to get into a TV and faced down his own Shadow already, and obtained his Persona.

His Persona took the form of a greek warrior made of stone wielding a book and a set of scales, with a shield and spear on it's back, and it was named Theseus, and interestingly, he found he was of the World Arcana.

It's specialty was to use buffs and debuffs and had acced to all four magic elements at mid tier.

He'd also met Teddie already, and requested of the blue bear to keep his prescense secret for now, although he'd let himself be revealed tonight.

He walked up to the desk as the principal left the room "Good day class, as the Principal said, I'm your new Homeroom Teacher, Gyro Rose. I'll get this question out of the way now before any of you ask it, yes, I'm a foreigner, I come from Canada."

A few whispers broke in the class at that, before Gyro quieted them down "Now then, how about we get to know each other first, tell me your name, one like, one dislike, and your dream for the future." Gyro said with a smile.

He saw Chie raise her hand and motionned to her "Can we get an example?"

Gyro chuckled at the tactic "Sure. So, my name is Gyro Rose, I like my wife and kids, I dislike bigots, and my dream has already been achieved, that is, to have my own family one day."

He chuckled internally when he saw one or two girls deflate at hearing he had a wife, before he made them all do the same as him.

* * *

 _Later that night_

 _Inside the TV World_

Yu and his friends arrived in the TV world, now wearing glasses to see through the fog, and were greeted by the large blue bear wearign a red and white suit known as Teddie.

"Hey guys!" Teddie said with a wave as he walked over to them "So, I got a bit of a surprise for your guys tonight."

"Oh really? What is it?" Yosuke asked with a raised eyebrow.

Teddie looked behind them "Turn around."

They did as he asked, and saw Gyro standing there with a grin and a pair of aviator sunglasses on, holding a staff over his shoulders "Hey kids."

Chie was the first to freak out "Sensei! What the heck are you doing here?!"

"What? You thought you were the only ones with a Persona? I've been making trips here for the past week to get the hang of my own after awakening it, and I asked Teddie to keep it secret." Gyro explained a bit.

"Wait, so, what does that mean exactly?" Yosuke asked.

"It means you lot are getting a chaperone for these excursions into the TV world, besides, you're thinking of looking into those strange murders, aren't you?" Gyro asked with a knowing smile.

"Yeah, we are." Yu answered truthfully.

"Then I definetly ain't letting you do this alone, you can count me in to make sure you're all safe." Gyro said as he thumped his chest with his fist.

"Woah... so cool." Yosuke muttered in awe.

"Well, I guess I would feel safer if we had a teacher around." Yukiko said with a smile.

"Can't argue with that, and hey, now that we have a teacher on our side, we could make an official club at school, meeting up would be so much easier." Chie said with a grin.

"Well, I guess it's unanimous in that case, we'd appreciate your help Sensei." Yu said with a short bow.

Gyro smiled as he nodded "So, I assume you're all here to train, let's get to it then."

* * *

 _Some time later_

 _Local Junes store_

Gyro was currently picking up his weekly groceries at Junes, while thinking on recent events.

A while ago, they'd recruited Kanji Tatsumi, a first year student who looked like a punk with bleached hair and some piercings and wore the uniform's vest on his shoulders with a skull t-shirt, but was actually a nice kid, Rise Kujikawa, an idol who was taking a break from her work who had reddish brown hair in pigtails, Teddie had also gotten his own Persona and was now fighting... on top of having somehow grown a human body inside of his bear body, it being of a blonde pretty boy, and he worked at Junes now, and Naoto Shirogane, a girl detective who had enrolled in the school as a boy with dark blue hair and always wore a cap, though Gyro had already known her true gender and had been helping her keep it secret by allowing her to use private changing rooms for the sports class.

They were getting closer to finding the killer's identity by now, although, Gyro already knew it, but he didn't want anyone to question him on it, so he acted like he didn't know.

As well, he'd become good friends with the Investigation Team, and, interestingly, Yu had helped him come to terms with a few things from his past that still had a bit of a hold on him, this had led to his Persona evolving into a higher form.

It's new form was similar to the older one, but it was made of silver and had a bow slung over it's shoulders now as well.

It was now known as Odysseus.

As he walked through the store, he had to help Yosuke hold up some displays that Teddie had knocked over accidentally, since Yosuke also worked here, his parents being the store owners.

He soon found an interesting sight.

Yu, in his weekend clothes, with his cousin, Nanako Dojima, a young girl with brown hair in pigtails wearing a pink dress, and with them, was Naoto, wearing somethign casual, yet it still made her gender ambiguous.

Idly, Gyro noted that they looked like a family at the moment, with Nanako simply walking along happily, and Yu and Naoto getting groceries.

He could not let this golden oppurtunity for teasing pass by.

Slowly, he sneaked up behind them, a grin plastered on his face.

"My, you three look like a nice family, but aren't you two rather young to be parents?" he said with a grin, which widenned when he saw the two stiffen and Nanako just turn to them in confusion.

"Why are you two blushing?" she asked innocently, and Gyro had to stop himself from laughing loudly.

"W-we aren't her parents! She's just Senpai's cousin!" Naoto said with a blush as she turned around, her eyes closed.

"Thank you for the compliment, but the joke was cruel Sensei." Yu said after turning around, his blush fading a bit, and Gyro noticed he was holding Naoto's hand.

"Sensei?" Naoto cracked an eye open and blushed a bit more "Why did you do that Sensei?"

"Because you two make an adorable couple." he said with a chuckle.

Naoto hid her face by lowering her hat, while Yu looked at her with a smile "Thank you, I suppose." she mumbled out.

"Do the others know yet?" Gyro asked.

Yu shook his head "We haven't told them, and we'd appreciate it if you let us tell them ourselves."

Gyro nodded "Sure, that's fine with me, although I do have a request."

"Which would be?" Yu asked.

"Name your first kid after me." he said with a grin as he watched the two of them go red again.

"Sensei!" Naoto shouted in frustration while Gyro started laughing loudly.

* * *

 _A few months later_

 _Local skiing resort_

Months had passed by.

They found the one behind the murders, Tohru Adachi, and managed to have him put behind bars.

Which had then lead to finding out that the true mastermind was the goddess Izanami.

But things weren't quite over just yet.

They still had to make sure the Midnight Channel stopped existing for good by getting rid of the Fog.

Currently, they were taking a trip for a bit of winter time fun though, to relax a bit and to reward themselves for having taken down the murderer and stopped the goddess Izanami.

In the process of fighting the goddess, Yu's Persona, Izanagi, had evolved to it's true form, Izanagi-no-Okami.

As well, everyone's Persona's had evolved to their true potential recently.

Gyro's true potential had evolved Odysseus into a new persona.

It's new form was golden in color, with a crown added on it's head, and an extra pair of arms each wielding a sword.

It was known as Gilgamesh.

No, not the Final Fantasy one, the one from the old Epic.

At the current moment, Gyro and most of the members of the Investigation Team were looking for Yu and Naoto.

"So, 5000 Yen says that when we find them, their making out." Yosuke suddenly said.

"I say they'll be half naked and ready to do the do." Teddie said with a chuckle.

"How about you two quit saying stupid things and keep looking instead?!" Rise snapped at them.

"I just hope they haven't gotten too cold." Kanji said.

"I'm sure they'll be fine everyone." Gyro reassured his students.

He knew what was coming right now.

The final battle.

And they were ready for it.

* * *

 **Yup!**

 **Gyro's clone ended up in the Persona 4 world, specifically, Golden.**

 **Yes, his Persona's true form is Gilgamesh.**

 **Why you probably ask?**

 **Because Gilgamesh was reffered to being courageous and wise, which is what Gyro is, same goes for the previous forms of his Persona.**

 **Even though it isn't shown here, he sticks around for the events of P4 Arena Ultimax and Dancing All Night as well, and yes, his weapon type is staffs.**

 **And yes, I ship Yu and Naoto.**

 **Read, Review, Don't be a dick, and have a nice day everyone!**

 **See ya next time!**


	150. Future 17: Legendary Hero

**Hello everybody and welcome back to THOR!**

 **So, for today... I honestly don't know yet XD**

 **But it's gonna be something good, of that I'm sure.**

* * *

 _Earth, year 21XX_

"Jesus fucking tapdancing on a pterodactyl christ!" Gyro shouted as he ran for cover as large debris fell from the sky.

Why the fuck did he chose this universe again?

Oh right he wanted to help the heroes recover faster before their next crisis, maybe even personally give them a hand.

The debris he was avoiding came from a giant space colony that was falling to Earth.

It was known as the Eurasia.

It had been on a collision course with Earth for the past day, and the world had been panicking.

The reason it was falling to Earth was because of a simple reason.

A virus, put into it's systems by a bounter hunter who had been hired by the most despicable person in this world.

A Maverick Reploid known as Sigma.

Reploid, short for Replicant Android, where just that, androids, they could think for themselves, and develop human emotions, being above Asimov's three laws, yet still respected them.

Mavericks, were Reploids that had gone haywire and started randomlly killing other Reploids and Humans.

Sigma was originally the chief of the Maverick Hunters, a group of Reploids that hunted down Mavericks and brought them to justice, however, he was infected with the virus one day, and slowly began to become a Maverick himself.

He was always stopped however, but the last vestige of a gone era.

Megaman X.

The last creation of the late Dr. Light, X was the first of a new kind of robot, he was the first to think for himself, make his own decisions, and the first to have a heart and soul.

X was the basis for Reploids, his specs being used to bring about a new age.

However, Dr. Light wasn't the only one who left a legacy.

The Maverick virus had an origin, dating back to a hundred years ago.

It had been created by Dr. Wily, Light's rival, and former friend, in robotics.

Back then, it was known as Roboenza, and it did the same it does now.

Dr. Wily had a very good reason to make the virus as well.

He wanted something that could stop Light's greatest creation.

Rock Light, AKA, Megaman.

A simple assistant robot who was a like a son to Dr. Light, Rock chose to fight against Wily, and became the super fighting robot, Megaman.

He had a lot of help in his fight, in the form of his sister Roll, his dog Rush, a mechanic bot called Auto, a bird bot called Beat, a storage bot called Eddie, his older brother and Dr. Light first creation, known as Blues, Dr. Light's first Robot Masters, robots built to help the populace, after they were repaired, being Gutsman, Elecman, Iceman, Fireman, Bombman, Cutman, Oilman, and Timeman, a cat bot called Tango, and sometimes he also had the assistance of his rival, Forte, a robot created by Dr. Wily to serve as his equal, except Forte, or Bass as he preferred, had rebelled against Wily.

Fast forward a bit, Dr. Wily's last invention was a robot that could go toe to toe with Megaman X, known as Zero.

When Zero was accidentally awoken, he fell under the influence of the Roboenza virus, which by then was now called the Maverick Virus, and had slaughtered the research team that found him.

Sigma was the one to finally subdue him, except that in the battle Zero transfered his virus to Sigma, Zero himself becoming far more docile, and Sigma slowly becoming more vicious.

At the current moment, Zero and Megaman X were part of the Maverick Hunters, and fought to keep the Earth safe.

Thus, the current predicament.

They had fired a giant laser canon known as the Enigma at the colony, managing to destroy a portion of it, but it hadn't been enough, so they had to resort to launching a space shuttle into the colony.

Except someone had to be inside the shuttle to ensure it stayed on course, due to the virus from the colony reaching Earth and infecting most of the electronics.

The one to man the shuttle had been Zero.

Gyro didn't have the details, but apparently, the shuttle had managed to destroy most of the colony, except now the debris was falling to the planet.

He picked up the pace, seeing a kid running in front of him fall down, and scooped him up, holding him over his shoulder as he kept running "Don't worry kid I got you!"

The kid didn't even answer, he just cried constantly in fear and kept asking for his mom.

Gyro kept on running and running, as the city fell to ruins around him.

He soon found the entrance to one of the underground shelters everyone had been heading to, and ran in.

He finally managed to take a rest as he set down the boy he'd picked up.

"Hey, kid, don't worry, I'll help you look for your mom alright?" he said as he ruffled the boy's hair.

The kid sniffled but nodded as he held onto Gyro's hand while they walked around the shelter.

They soon managed to find his mother, the woman thanking Gyro for bringing her son back to her, as they had been seperated in the confusion of what was basically the biggest disaster to ever strike the planet.

After waiting until he stopped hearign debris fall from the sky, which actually took a while, Gyro sneaked out of the shelter, being glad he didn't need to breath to live, nor could he get sick or truly die, as the Earth was already starting to become heavily polluted.

It took him a few hours, but he soon found Ground Zero.

Most of the debris from the crash fell down in this area.

Soon, he saw a red flash appear in the air, clearing away as somethign fell down into the ground.

He went up to it, and found something that made him frown.

It was what remained of Zero, after defeating Sigma once more.

All that was left was his upper torso, his head, and his right arm, and even then he had a gaping hole in his torso, the wires and cables just hanging out like spilled guts.

He saw Zero's optics turn to look at him slowly, meaning he was still online for now.

"I... don't know... why you're here... but... did we... succeed?" Zero asked, his voice being garbled by white noise a bit due to his systems crashing.

Gyro nodded with a sad smile "Mostly, the Earth is going to be unlivable for a few decades so humanity needs to hide underground for now, but you kept them safe."

Zero nodded with a small smile "I... see... at least... they'll live... that's... good..." he said as his optics lost the last light in them and his head fell limp.

Gyro sighed sadly "They'll live... but you're still needed for a while to come Zero." he muttered as he picked up Zero's remains and carried them off somewhere.

* * *

 _Nearly 200 years later_

Gyro watched, his appearance still the same due to being a clone disconnected from the original, as the remains of the space station Ragnarok crashed into the Sahara Desert.

A lot had happened over the years.

The Elf Wars, which were started by one known as Dr. Weil, the sealing of the savage Maverick Omega, the rise of Neo Arcadia, X's death, Zero's slumber, Copy X's creation, the creation of the Reploid Resistance, which battled against Neo Arcadia as they were labelled Mavericks wrongly, Zero's reawakening, with no memories of the past, the fall of Copy X, the battle against Elpizo, Dr. Weil making his grand return along with Omega, the destruction of Omega, who had stolen Zero's original body, Zero himself being in a copy of his body, and, currently, the defeat of Weil, and the destrutction of Ragnarok, which, just like Eurasia 200 years ago, was threatening to crash into the planet.

However, once more, Zero managed to save the world.

But he wasn't able to escape the station before it blew up with him on it.

Gyro kept watching the sky as the moon fell, soon seeing something glint in the sky as it fell down to Earth.

He smirked as he made his way towards it "You really are worthy of being called 'The Legendary Reploid'."

After hours of walking, he soon found what he was looking for with a smile.

A crater, and within was Zero, whom this time was missing both his arms, and his feet, yet the rest of his body was present, while still badly damaged, although, the most damaged part was his helmet.

He carefully lifted up Zero, his helmet falling off and into the sand, and his hair simply flowing in the light breeze as the sun rose.

Gyro chuckled, before walking off with Zero's body slung over his shoulder, leaving behind the helmet in the sand, while the world celebrated it's newfound peace.

* * *

 **So, for this chapter, you can thank my good buddy Sakebi as he gave me the idea for it.**

 **I hope you liked it everyone.**

 **Read, Review, Don't be a dick, and have a nice day!**

 **See you all next time!**


	151. Future 18: Universal Shenanigans

**Hey everyone and welcome back to THOR!**

 **Man I started writing this late today.**

 **I would have started earlier, but I wanted to keep my reserve ideas for later, so it took a while, and some help, to get a decent idea.**

 **Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy this somewhat short chapter.**

* * *

Gyro chuckled mischievously to himself as he ran away.

He didn't remember what the world was called precisely, but it was the one from the Tales of Symphonia game.

And he was trolling Lloyd's group so much right now.

He was disguised as a street magician in green, and while they'd stopped to see his act, he did the old switch around and stole all their weapons, leaving them with gag weapons instead like breadsticks or frying pans.

"Get back here you thief!" he heard Lloyd shout behind him, making him start to laugh as he picked up the pace.

"Sorry, but you'll have to catch me if you want these back!" he said with a smirk before going so fast Lloyd lost sight of him.

When he was far enough, which was basically him having reached the mountains in a few minutes, he took a deep breath before chuckling to himself.

"Eh, guess I just gave them a new sidequest." he said as he looked at all the weapons.

Lloyd's twin blades, Genis's kendama, Colette's chakrams, Raine's healing staff, Sheena's ofuda tags, Zelos's broadsword, Presea's axe, and Regal's greaves.

Kratos's sword was not amongst this because he'd already left the group.

Now, he knew they would come after him immediately, so he needed to make the reward worthwile.

It took about an hour before he was done setting up a few seals on the ground.

One of those was an Alchemy seal, and the others were magic seals made to imbue weapons with special properties.

Putting his hands on the ground, he activated the seals after putting Lloyd's twin blades in the middle.

Once the process was complete, they were changed.

One had a blade black as coal, and the other white as snow, both now in the shape of simple katanas, yet it was obvious just from looking at them they were powerful.

He kept chuckling to himself as he kept modifying the other weapons.

Chaos was fun to spread.

* * *

Another day, another prank in the bag for Gyro.

This time he was in the world of Final Fantasy 7, and Yuffie had just joined Cloud's group.

Now, Yuffie had been a thief up until that point.

So Gyro gave her a taste of her own medicine, swooping in and stealing all the stuff she'd stolen up to now.

He was going to give it back though, he just wanted to lead them on a wild goose chase for a while.

He was waiting for them in the port town on the other continent, sitting on a bag contianing all the stuff he stole from the ninja girl, while they were stuck sneaking aboard a big military ship.

He'd already left a few presents in the bag as well.

Some extra rare materia, better gear, potions and whatnot.

He was trolling them, but he was also helping them at the same time.

The same couldn't be said of people in other universes.

* * *

 _Mushroom kingdom_

Bowser roared in pain as he jumped up 10 feet in the air after sitting on his throne.

Princess Peach looked at him flailing about from her usual cage, before looking back at his throne and hiding a laugh behind her hand as she saw a single thumbtack stuck to it.

Elsewhere, Gyro was having fun annoying the Koopa Troops and making life easier for Mario and Luigi.

"You're too slow you stinking turtles." he heckled at them as he slid backwards on a path of ice, not even looking ahead.

The Koopa Troopas were growing annoyed at him and kept trying to catch him, but always ended up falling flat on their faces or on the backs of their shells.

When Mario and Luigi found them, they were confused, but weren't about to look a gift horse in the mouth.

Gyro's next stop was the swampy areas, where he froze over the swamp waters for a few hours, before heading into the lava lands and simply putting up some nice bridges for the Mario Bros to make use of.

After that, he ran off to find somethign else to do.

* * *

 _Space_

Gyro silently snickered to himself as he kept playing 'Never gonna give you up' on repeat after hacking into the Space Pirates communication.

He could officially cross off 'Rick'roll space pirates' from his bucket list.

He rose an eyebrow when he saw an incomming transmission, clicking the accept button.

"You've reached radio K-X7, the best stop for nonstop annoyance." he said with a grin.

"So I noticed." he heard a mature female voice say "Thanks for doing that though, you've been messing up their communications in between groups, it's made taking them down much easier."

He smirked "It was my pleasure Samus."

He heard a soft gasp from the other side, before he hung up and scrambled the comms relay to make him untraceable again.

"Now then, should I put 'What's new pussycat?' on constant repeat next but insert a single 'It's not unusual' in between?... oh hell yeah I'm doing that!" he said with a grin.

'You know, I don't even know at what point of the Metroid timeline I'm at now that I think about it.' he silently realised as he set up the next song.

* * *

 _Space... different universe_

"Oh man do I love my job." Gyro said to himself as he wore a full body armor that was bronze colored, with glowing yellow lens and a vent shaped mouth plate on top of several other glowing yellow lines. (it's a human size Infernox Armor from Ratchet and Clank Up Your Arsenal)

He was currently relaxing in a small one person spaceship, his legs propped up on the dashboard.

His comm systems started ringing after a few minutes, making him sigh (his ring tone at the moment was Red like Rose Part 2) as he pressed the answer button.

"This is Gyro Rose speaking, how may I help you?" he droned out as he closed his eyes.

"Um, Gyro?" he heard a familiar voice speak nervously, making him crack open an eye to see the face of a certain Lombax staring back at him through the comm link.

"Oh god, what the hell did you do this time Ratchet?" he asked while facepalming.

"Gravimetric warp drive malfunction, we're on Veldin right now." Ratchet said quickly.

"If it goes off it would create a black hole of massive proportions that would swallow every galaxy in the closest 1 million light years." supplied Clank, Ratchet's small robotic friend.

"You really know how to liven things up don't you?" Ratchet said in sarcasm.

"Is this the same gravimetric warp drive you built out of Blargian scrap metal?" Gyro asked curiously.

"Yep." Ratchet said with a nervous nod.

Gyro sighed in annoyance "You two are lucky I was done annoying those Thugs-4-Less idiots... oh, also Angela says hi since you left in such a rush." je said before putting his ship into warp speed.

Looks like he was a universe to save.

* * *

 **And that's all the minor places I wanted to show Gyro trolling.**

 **So, I hope you enjoyed this people.**

 **Read, Review, Don't be a dick, and have a nice day.**

 **See ya next time!**


	152. Future 19: Family Stories Part 2

**Hey everyone and welcome back to THOR!**

 **So, some of you may have noticed I didn't even attempt to post Psychic Hunter or BBCR so far.**

 **That's because I was feeling mentally exausted this week, so I decided to reduce my workload a bit, and I went with the recent stuff.**

 **There's a good reason why my mind wasn't so good as well.**

 **My great aunt passed away about 5 days ago, and she was a person whom I enjoyed spending time with sometimes when she visited over from the states.**

 **So yeah, not in the best mood recently, and I've been putting my mind into other things, and trying to focus on my more established work.**

 **Anyway, there isn't much more to say, except that she'll be missed.**

* * *

 _Atlas (no date stated because we use the age of the kids to determine the rough placement of the timeline, know that Crimson, Lucina, Ruto, and a few of the other ones are the same age and these chapters are all over the place sometimes, and yes, this is an explanation mostly for the reading group, but also for the other readers that may have been confused)_

Weiss sighed in relief as she finished signing the last paper for today.

And somewhat early too, she noticed with a smile.

She got up slowly, peering down at her stomach when she heard it growl "You're getting hungry huh?" she whispered happily as she rubbed the small bump.

Her second child with Alexei.

She was about 3 months along right now.

She walked towards the door of her office, opening the door to see her secretary, a faunus woman with eight eyes, all hard colored like red jewels, with two large ones in the normal area, and the other six surrounding them on her forehead, and pinkish brown hair, she was a spider faunus.

"Layla? Could you call to the public relations office for me?" Weiss asked her secretary.

Layla smiled knowingly at her boss "I'll let your husband know you're done."

Weiss nodded thankfully as she made her way down a few floors to the public relations office, stepping around some workers carrying large stacks of papers as she made her way to the sector manager's office.

She knocked on it a bit "Alexei? It's me."

"It's unlocked honey." she heard him say, and she opened the door to see him finishing up his own stack of papers, only having a few more documents left "I'm almost done. Layla told me you were on your way, so I guess we'll be able to spend the rest of the day with Ruto."

"That's what I was hoping for, and, well maybe you could make your famous Lasagna?" she asked him.

"You mean the one that even Gyro thinks tastes great? Sure, it's been a while since we've had it." he agreed easily with his own smile as he finished up.

When he was done, he held Weiss's hand as she activated one of the new glyphs she had created over the years, a teleportation glyph that had the other side anchored to their home.

She looked up at her home in pride.

Unlike her bastard of a father's home, hers was far more modest, with only two floors, though it was wide enough to have a few rooms, but it didn't feel like an empty void.

The only staff they had was Klein, her ever faithful butler, and a maid, a faunus woman with a cow tail named Eliza.

They opened the door, and Weiss smiled in amusement as a white blur slammed into Alexei.

Their daughter, Ruto, who was 6 years old at the moment, looked very much like a miniature version of Weiss, except with shorter hair and a shark fin on her back.

She looked up at them happily with a big smile "Hi Daddy! Hi Mommy!"

"Hello sweetie, how was your day?" Weiss asked with a soft smile as Ruto kept holding onto her dad's legs while they entered the house.

"It was fun! Klein thought me how to play the violin! And then Eliza helped me with my swimming lessons, and then we got to play a board game!" Ruto said happily.

Weiss was sure that if she had a tail, it would be wagging.

"What game did you play?" Alexei asked curiously as he walked awkwardly.

"We played Operation... I kept hitting the sides though." she ffinished with a pout.

Weiss laughed in amusement as they walked back inside, prying their daughter off her husband's leg.

"What are we gonna do?" Ruto asked with a smile.

Whenever her parents managed to get home early they'd always spend time with her.

She didn't really feel lonely, since she saw them plenty of times, they'd always be there at night to tuck her at the very least if they couldn't be back home early enough, plus she had Klein and Eliza, who were like an uncle and an aunt for her, and then there was her actual aunt Winter who visited from time to time with her cousin Quetzal.

Uncle Qrow couldn't visit as often, but he did pop in from time to time.

Then there was everyone else that was part of her friends, like Crimson, Lucina, Thor, Zhuquao, Leon, Ravio and Yarne.

Ravio was the son of Coco and Fox, while Yarne was the son of Velvet and Yatsuhashi.

There was also Agitha who was nice to play with, but the blonde girl liked bugs a bit too much if you asked young Ruto.

She could understand if it were butterflies, but Agitha also played with grasshoppers, caterpillars, beetles, and all kinds of bugs.

They just creeped Ruto out.

There was something she was really happy about as well, that being that she'll have a little brother/sister soon.

She couldn't wait to be a big sister!

* * *

 _Menagerie_

"Hey dad?" Sun heard as he opened an eye and looked next to him, his and Blake's son, Leon, lying down on the backyard porch and just basking in the warmth of the sun.

His son mostly looked liked his mom, except he had Sun's eyes and the same lightly tanned skin, it made for an interesting look with Blake's jet black hair on him.

His trait was a lone lion tail on his lower back.

Becuase they weren't the same faunus type, Blake and Sun had wondered what their kid would be when they were born.

As it turns out, they got lucky, with him being a lion faunus, meaning Blake knew how to handle him well enough due to him still being a feline.

As for Sun's current look, over the years he did a little bit more growing, but not that much, and he eventually needed to get something new to wear, mostly because his old white shirt had just suddenly fell to pieces one day while out on a mission.

So currently, he wore a red sleevless vest with a bit of fur on the neck.

"What is it little buddy?" he asked his son. (yes this is getting confusing for me as well and I'm the one writing it)

"Why does mom keep asking for all those weird foods? And why does she get angry a lot?" he asked curiously.

Sun sighed "That's how girls get when they're gonna have a baby."

"Was mom like that when she was gonna have me?" he heard, making him snort.

"Ten times worse." he said as he closed his eyes.

"That sounds scary." Leon commented.

"It was." Sun said with a slight shiver, remembering how much Blake had scared him during her first pregnancy.

It didn't help that when she was giving birth, she told Sun that if she put another one in her she'd tear his balls off, so he just didn't know why she did want a second kid.

All the while throughout that, Gyro had been laughing his ass off, being the one to help deliver Leon. (and pretty much every other kid from his circle of friends)

Sun would have thrown out something about Gyro probably having had it worse, but no, Ruby had remained level headed throughout the two times she gave birth, the first to Crimson, and the second to her's and Gyro's son Azure more recently. (although she did say that she didn't want to give birth anymore after Azure, as she knew that hers and Gyro's clones would be coming back with more kids eventually)

Back to the present, Blake was currently sleeping, being rather tired today, and she was 7 months along.

Her cravings just kept getting weirder and weirder.

The weirdest one had been pickles and custard.

At least she didn't wake him up in the middle of the night too often, it only happened a handful of times.

When her pregnancy wasn't being rough on her though, she was going over the recent reports of the Grey Fang.

Things were going well, and with the help from the SDC, slowly but surely, people were coming around, and racism was dropping.

It helped to calm down the Faunus when the problem with Menagerie was fixed.

Gyro had been working on a machine that could terraform, and when he was sure it was ready, he used it on the parts of Menagerie that were unlivable, allowing for the small kingdom to expand, and that made Faunus happy, since they were far less cramped now.

As for other settlements in other areas, Vale had made a second attempt at Mountain Glenn, requesting some pretty heavy help to fully clear it out of the grimm that remained there, and finally, it worked.

Mountain Glenn was back in human hands, but there making sure the defenses were inpenetrable this time before letting people move in.

Teams RWGBY, JNPPR, SSSN, CFVY and DGPI had been the ones to thank for that.

Speaking of his teammates, Sun wondered how those three were doing right now?

Neptune was probably still flirting with anything that looked remotely female, as for Scarlet and Sage, most likely they were still moving around and doing any mission they came across, acting like a pair of mercenaries.

Honestly though, Sun got along better with Blake's friends if he was being completely honest.

* * *

 **And done.**

 **Sorry this didn't come out yesterday guys, but the reason is at the top in case you missed it.**

 **Read, Review, Don't be a dick, and have a nice day.**

 **See ya next time.**


	153. Special 12: What If? Tamers

**Oh yeah, we're doing this again already.**

 **So, welcome back to THOR everyone!**

 **Now, for those who are wondering how I'm doing, I've gotten better, don't worry, I'll be back at 100% soon enough.**

 **Now then, you're all curious what's going on this time right? Well wait no longer!**

* * *

 _ **What if Gyro and Pierce had experienced an adventure already before Remnant?**_

* * *

Gyro sighed as he watched the remains of the Nevermore disappear into the wind.

He looked VERY different from his main timeline self.

If one had to describe him, they'd say he looked like a biker gang member, wearing a studded leather jacket, dark jeans, combat boots, and a black sleeveless shirt, and on the back of his jacket was a grinning imp's head.

Over by what would become team JNPPR, Pierce also looked vastly different, having black armor pieces over dark grey clothes, the edges of his armor being gold in color, and on the back of a short white cape that hanged off his shoulder was the image of a shield with the greek letter for alpha in the middle.

They each also had different weapons from their main timeline selves, Gyro wielding a pair of shotguns that had a rather long range, and Pierce using a poleaxe that could turn into a rifle.

Suddenly, Gyro head something start to beep from his belt, making him reach down and bring up a strange device with a purple strap and a purple ring around a screen that was currently glitching out over something.

Gyro's eyes widenned in recognition "You're kidding..." he trailed off as he started to look around.

Pierce had a similar device, except the strap and the ring on his were black, he too looking around, trying to find something.

"What's wrong?" Gyro heard Blake ask in confusion.

"I'm hoping to every god that's listening this is really just a glitch." he said, confusing her.

"Over there!" Pierce shouted as he pointed to an area in the sky, everyone turning there to see some kind of tear forming with what appeared to be data streaming out of it.

"Shit! Please be something small." Gyro said as he grabbed one of his shotguns and aimed it at the tear.

The tear soon suddenly widenned, with something flying out of it.

The creature that came from the tear looked like some kind of giant black beetle with large pincers on it's face and large limbs.

"Dammit!" Gyro said as an image of the creature appeared on his device along with information "GranKuwagamon. Mega level Insectoid Digimon. Special Attack is Dimension Scissors."

"What the hell does any of that mean?!" Yang asked in a bit of worry, having no idea what that thing was supposed to be.

"Basically? VERY dangerous!" Gyro exclaimed as he attached a grapple to the nozzle of one of his shotgun and pulled himself towards where Pierce was.

"Got any ideas?" Pierce asked.

"Nothing. I don't even know how a Digimon managed to make it here in the first place." Gyro said as they eyed the large Mega level flying above the forest warrily.

"I really wish those two were here right now." Pierce said.

"It's been years since we last saw them." Gyro said as he frowned "How long do you think it's been in the digital world?"

"It's been even longer!" they both a very familiar voice to the two of them call out, as a smaller tear appeared near them.

Out of the tear jumped two small creatures, one being a small purple imp with a white face and green eyes, a yellow smiley face with triangular teeth on it's stomach, wearing red gloves and a red scarf around it's neck, the other looked like a small purple dinosaur with fur all over it's body, small black wings, and an upside down red triangular gem on it's brow, with yellow eyes.

"Impmon!" Gyro exclaimed happily when he saw the little imp.

"Dorumon!" Pierce said as the small dinosaur jumped into his arms suddenly and nuzzled him as he hugged it.

Impmon smirked as he bumped fists with Gyro "Been a while huh partner?"

"Yeah, a whole 6 years since we last saw you guys." Gyro said as he he saw that Dorumon was licking Pierce's face like a puppy.

"Stop it buddy." Pierce said with a laugh as he managed to make his partner stop.

"But you're my best friend!" Dorumon said happily.

"Hey, fang-face, as much as I also want this to be a happy reunion, we got a big ol' bughead to deal with first." Impmon said snappily.

Dorumon laughed sheepishly "Right, sorry."

"Sheesh, you're almost as bad as the cream-puff." Impmon muttered before turning back to Gyro "Ready to go all out?"

"You know it!" Gyro said with a smirk as he held up his device, Pierce doing the same.

"Biomerge activate!" the two called out as they were surrounded in cocoons of energy with their partners, purple for Gyro and Impmon and black for Pierce and Dorumon.

 **"IMPMON BIOMERGE TO...!"**

 **"DORUMON BIOMERGE TO...!"**

Everyone else looked on in confusion and a bit of curious awe as to what exactly was going on.

Soon, the cocoons cleared, allowing them to see what had happened.

"Beelzemon!" called out a tall being from the purple cocoon who looked a biker gang member wearing a black leather jacket with a fur collar, a tight black shirt, silver gauntlets over it's forearms with clawed hands, a red bandana was tied around it's left bicep, black leather pants, black combat boots with steel toed caps that had three spikes pointing upwards at the tip, an armored tail coming out of it's lower back. It's skin was grey from what could be seen around his mouth, as it's upper face was covered by a dark blue mask that covered all the way to the back of it's head, it's blonde hair just poking out from the back, as it's three red eyes glared up at GranKuwagamon. In it's hands was a pair of large shotguns.

"Alphamon!" called out an even taller being from the black cocoon who wore a black armor with golden edges, hanging off the back of it's armor were two large thruster pack like protrusions, and in between them was a white cape that was blue on the inside. It head had two small protrusions that pointed backwards on the top, and in between them was the same red gem that had been on Dorumon, it's red eyes calmly looking at the enemy.

 _Beelzemon:_ _A Mega level Demon Lord Digimon. Beelzemon is one of the Seven Great Demon Lords of the digital world, representing the sin of gluttony, he is known as the Duelist of Finality. Unlike other demon lords, Beelzemon is known for not attacking weaker digimon, having a sense of honor and pride, and prefers to remain seperate from the others, even refusing to take part in the plans of the demon lords to conquer the digital world. His preferred mode of of transportation is his personal motorcycle, the Behemoth. His special attacks include Darkness Claw and Double Impact._

 _Alphamon:_ _A Mega level Holy Knight Digimon. Alphamon is one of the Thirteen Royal Knights of the digital world, upholding peace and order under the orders of the Master Server Yggdrasil, he is known as the Aloof Hermit. Amongst the Royal Knights, he is reknown for being passive, rarely stepping into conflicts. He wields the Alpha inForce, one of the ultimate powers of the digital world, allowing him to instantly replay a battle and add even more attacks to happen all in a single moment, everyone else only being able to see the finishing blow. His special attack is known as Digitalize of Soul._

"Alright Tin Can you know what to do!" Beelzemon said as he ran forward and started shooting at GranKuwagamon.

"Obviously." Alphamon said as he held his hands together and small green sphere of energy appared between them.

The others, who were still confused, at all gather back near where the members of JNPPR had defeated the Deathstalker, Ruby deciding to do what everyone wanted but was a bit too scared/confused to do.

So she walked up to Alphamon and tapped his leg "Yes?" he said, never taking his eyes off from the small orb.

"Is that you Pierce?" she asked.

"Yes Ruby, it's me, and Gyro is the one distracting the bug at the moment." Alphamon revealed, shocking the others.

"What happened?" she wondered.

"We have merged with out Digimon partners, reaching their highest form possible... well, without outside interference." Alphamon explained.

"What's a Digimon? And what do you mean by outside interference?" she asked curously.

"Digimon is short for Digital Monster, Gyro and I are Digimon Tamers, and by outside interference, I mean something that would warrant us activating what you would refer to as an 'extra power-up'" Alphamon clarified.

They soon heard a loud crash, seeing GranKuwagamon fall down after Beelzemon had kicked it downwards, soon slamming down his knee onto it's head.

GranKuwagamon roared in pain from the attack, throwing Beelzemon off.

"Quit your whining Bug-Breath!" he exclaimed as he pointed both shotguns at it "Double Impact!" he called as two VERY powerful blasts shot out from the weapons, slamming into the large insect.

"It's ready!" Alphamon called out, Beelzemon nodding as he jumped away from the giant bug, landing close to Ruby.

"Hey." he said simply with a mock salute as he sat down cross legged to watch what was coming.

"Hey Gyro... so, is this why you dress like a biker?" she asked.

Beelzemon chuckled "Yeah, I always liked the look when I was a kid, so it stuck with me... and before you ask, here, it's called Berenjena." he said as he showed her one of his shotguns from up close.

Ruby oohed and aahed at it as she observed it from a few different angles, taking it from his hand to see the barrel was almost as long as her legs, meaning she needed both hands to hold it, and it was quite heavy, so she had to pass it back to him soon enough.

"If you two are done, get ready for the show." Alphamon said in amusement, making them look back forward as he spread his arms out "Digitalize of Soul!" he called as the orb turned into a large green seal that sent out a wave of energy at GranKuwagamon, though everyone could swear that for the briefest moment they saw several spears and small orbs rushing into the large insect before they were gone.

GranKuwagamon roared in pain, before it collapsed, it's data dissipating slowly and going back into the tear.

"Is it dead?" Ruby asked.

"Naw, Digimon don't die, their just reborn." Beelzemon said as he got up and was surrounded in the same cocoon as before, soon dispersing and being seperated back into Gyro and Impmon, the same happening to Alphamon who was split back into Pierce and Dorumon.

"So, I'm sure you guys all have a lot of questions, but let's save 'em for when we're all sitting our butts down inside alright?" Impmon proposed to everyone.

"Sounds good, I think." Yang said as everyone started making their way to Beacon.

"Short version of why you're here?" Pierce asked his partner.

"Trouble." Dorumon summed up in a single word.

"That's never good." Gyro said with a sigh.

Dorumon wasn't kidding, since a lot of trouble was on it's way.

* * *

 **Yep, I went there!**

 **I was inspired to do this mostly because of the story Digital Demon Knight by Jauneforever.**

 **So, for you Tamers fans reading this, yes, Gyro was Impmon's partner, and Pierce was there too with a Dorumon.**

 **Read, Review, Don't be a dick, and have a nice day everyone!**

 **See ya next time!**


	154. Future 20: Under the Red Hood

**Second time I'm writing this and I'm pissed because I was on a roll.**

* * *

 _Earth, DC universe_

 _Gotham City_

Gyro paced around the room he was in.

He was currently in the one place in this universe that was filled with the most criminals ever, Gotham.

He was wearing a dark brown jacket, some grey riot armor with a red sparrow spray painted on the chest, black pants with armored pads, combat boots, armored gloves, pistols holstered at his sides, and a red featureless helmet covering his head.

He had taken the identiy of Red Hood, since the one who was supposed to, Jason Todd, was actually dead in this version of the timeline.

Jason Todd had been the second person to take on the mantle of Robin, Batman's sidekick, and he had been brutally murdered by Batman's nemesis, the Joker.

The first Robin was called Richard Grayson, and eventually became Nightwing, setting up his own vigilante work in Bludhaven.

The third and current Robin was called Tim Drake, and would eventually go on to become the Red Robin, leaving the mantle to Bruce Wayne's (Batman's secret identity) son, Damian Wayne.

Regarding Damian, at the current point in time, his mother, Talia Al Ghul, was training him.

Gyro was rather glad that, at the moment, Batman worked very rarely with the other superheroes, like Superman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, or the Flash, because those guys would be troublesome.

"Alright, this shouldn't be too hard." he said to himself, his voice being synthesized due to using a voice changer.

He then turned to a TV and turned it on, before pressing a button on a camera.

"Alright, it's showtime." he said as he cracked his neck.

Soon, every TV in Gotham was hijacked, the feed linking to Red Hood.

"Good evening Gotham City! I, am Red Hood! Your new vigilante on the block! I'm here, to help each and everyone of you, sleep safer at night." he started, earning everyone's attention, including Batman who stared at the screens from a high vantage point in downtown Gotham with narrowed eyes before reaching for his ear piece.

"Oracle, see if you can't find anything on this Red Hood." he asked of his personal information broker.

"Already on it Bruce." the voice of Oracle, AKA Barbara Gordon said back to him.

"Now, you're all probably thinking I'm a friend of Batman, right? Well you're wrong! I do things differently from him. His methods keep you safe for a few weeks tops, as he sends the really deranged criminals into Arkham Asylum, only for them to break out in short order and start terrorizing you once more. My methods? Well, let's just say their permanent. You see, he thinks that these goddamned maniacs can be helped, well, they can't, it's because they don't feel an remorse for their actions. So I'm going to handle this myself. People like Killer Croc, Two-Face, and the goddamn Joker? Their not safe anymore. They aren't going to Arkham... they're going to Hell." Red Hood finished as the feed cut off, and he shot the camera.

"Time to get to work." he said as he left the room.

* * *

It's been a few months since Red Hood arrived in Gotham, and he'd quickly started out on what he promised.

Within the first week, Jervis Tetch, AKA the Mad Hatter, was found dead with a bullet between his eyes, and a girl who'd been kidnapped recently resurfaced.

And this brings us to now.

"Seriously? We're really doing this?" Red Hood said dryly as he was on top of a rooftop.

Standing across from him was Batman.

"You killed him." Batman said simply.

"Yeah, and I'd do it again, the guy was a maniac, and it doesn't help that he hypnotizes people as well. And you know that I'm not stopping there. Everyone else, who you think can be so easily redeemed is going down. There are some that I can agree could get a second chance though, like Harley, Ivy and Catwoman. Poor Harley was manipulated by a maniac and she thinks he actually loves her, Ivy mostly just wants to be away from humanity, so I say let's put her on an isolated tropical island, and Catwoman, hey, she hasn't killed people, so I got no problems with her." Red Hood said.

"I'm still taking you in." Batman said with narrowed eyes.

"So you think, but, you see, I know how you think... Bruce." Red Hood said, noticing how Batman's eyes narrowed ever so slightly "You have Tim, waiting, hiding right now, ready to help you catch me, and, if I'm right, which I probably am, you even asked Dick to come over and help, just to be extra careful, since Barbara couldn't find a single piece of information on me." he said, and he was enjoying hearing their heart beats quicken at the fact he knew their identities.

Yes, if he strained his ears hard enough, he could hear a person's heart beating.

"I know a lot of things Bruce, many things that you want to keep under wraps, for example, I know about Jason. It's really sad what happened to him, you know? Beaten to a bloody pulp with a crowbar, out in the middle of nowhere, and then the warehouse Joker had him chained up in, blown up, just so that maniac could see you despair. And do you know why it happened? Because you didn't end it when you had the chance. You know what they say Bruce, kill one, save a million." he said, symphatetically.

"One is never where it ends." Batman said through grit teeth, as the images of when he found the dead body of Jason in the remains of that warehouse assaulted his mind.

"True, but in my opinion, it ends when the unsavable ones are gone for good. I already took care of one, now there's still some more." Red Hood said before dropping somethign on the ground.

Batman looked towards it, ready to throw a Batarang at it, only for it to surprise him as it let out a high pitched frequency that had him on his knees in moments.

When it finally stopped, Red Hood was long gone.

* * *

Even more months later, and another of Gotham's villains was found dead.

Roman Sionis, AKA Black Mask, dead after falling from a several story building.

Currently, Red Hood was on the trail of another villain, yet again eluding Batman.

"Well, if this isn't where he's hiding I'll eat my own shoe." he said as he was in front of an old ice cream factory.

He walked inside, knowing that no guards or thugs were present, and only two people were here, as he activated one of the features he copied off of Batman's cowl, letting him detect heat signatures, and he found two very low ones.

He entered the main room and was met with the sight of the area being frozen over, and the sound of a weapon powering up.

"Love what you've done with the place Victor." He said as he turned his head, seeing the armored form of Victor Fries, AKA Mister Freeze.

"You will not kill me like those other two." he said coldly. (sorrynotsorry)

"Not what I'm here for Victor... I'm here to help you with your wife." Red Hood said simply.

"Do you really think I'll believe you?" Victor said, still aiming the freeze ray at Red Hood.

"No, but maybe this will help convince you." he said as he held up a USB key, before tossing it to the cold man, who snatched it out of the air.

"What is this?" Victor asked warrily.

"A formula which should help you save her Victor." was the answer.

Victor stared at Red Hood for a good few moments more before lowing his weapon "This will truly save Nora?"

"It will, it'll take time, but she'll be better... and you should be able to use it to reacclimate your body to warmer temperatures." Red Hood said as he crossed his arms.

Victor looked at him more, before turning and making his way to a computer.

"If you ever need my help Victor, I'm easy to reach." he heard, before turning around to see a communicator left on a table in the room.

He stared at it, before the faintest smile crossed his lips "Thank you."

* * *

 **And there we go!**

 **Took me a little while honestly.**

 **So yeah, Gyro is the Red Hood in this version of the DC Universe.**

 **And he's already taken down Mad Hatter and Black Mask, and you know Joker is on that list.**

 **Also, yeah, I'm pretty sure we all sympathise with poor Victor, so I had Gyro give him a hand.**

 **Read, Review, Don't be a dick, and have a nice day everyone!**

 **See ya next time!**


	155. Preview: Digital Hunters

**Hello everyone and welcome back to THOR!**

 **This chapter here is special, and you'll see why.**

 **It serves as a preview for an alternate version of the THOR story.**

 **So let's get this going!**

* * *

 _Earth, alternate timeline, some few years ago, middle of the night_

 _Gyro: Let me tell you a story. About how my brother and I met our first Digital Monster._

Pierce, currently 6 years old, was staring at the screen of his big brother's work computer.

All the numbers were moving around, and something weird was going on.

The funny part was that he saw his big brother turn it off earlier.

"Pierce?" he heard someone mumble behind him, making him look behind him to see his twin brother Gyro sleepily rubbing his eyes. (and as kids they look identical save for hair and eye color)

"Something's wrong with Azure's computer." Pierce said as he pointed at the screen.

Gyro looked at the computer in confusion as he walked up to it, tilting his head at the screen as he poked it... and it rippled like water "Woah..."

Then things got even weirder, as they didn't notice all the other electronics in the apartment going haywire, while something seemed to be pushing out of the computer.

Suddenly, a large white egg with reddish splotches popped out of the screen.

The two boys stared at it for a few moments before looking back at the computer, Gyro reaching for it and patting it "Good job."

* * *

 _Morning_

Gyro yawned as he woke up, his brother's bed being right over his.

He looked around, soon seeing the weird egg from last night... except it was cracked open.

He was on full alert and started looking around the room, checking under the bed, in the closet, before climbing up the ladder to wake up Pierce to help him, only to blink at the sight.

Lying on Pierce's chest was a small black fuzzy creature, with two small yellow eyes.

It looked at Gyro for a few moments before blowing out bubbles from it's mouth.

Gyro looked at the bubbles as they floated around, before they popped harmlessly.

Pierce woke up a few moments later, and stared in confusion at the small thing on his chest.

They hid it under the blanket when Azure suddenly came into the room, telling them that breakfast was ready, only to wonder why they seemed so nervous.

* * *

"Should we be doing this?" Pierce asked.

"It's fun." Gyro said simply.

It was now night, and the little black creature they had found had... changed, for lack of a better term.

First, it turned into some kind of pink ball with red eyes and a mouth with long floppy ears.

It was very... affectionate. (cue flashback of the little thing hugging the two boys faces)

Then in the middle of the night, it changed again, turning into a small yellow dinosaur that was about as tall as a vending machine.

They had this reference because they were currently in front of a vending machine while holding onto the dinosaur's back, having followed it outside in the middle of the night.

"I'm getting thirsty." Pierce said suddenly.

Gyro nodded and tapped the dinosaur's head and pointed at the vending machine, the dinosaur using his claws to open the front as Pierce grabbed a bottle of lemonade and started drinking it.

It kept walking around aimlessly, even walking into traffic, the two boys constantly trying to get it out of there.

Then electronics in the neighbourhood started going haywire, just like the little guy had gotten bigger.

Except, that's not what happened this time.

The two boys, and really everyone else who was awake at this hour, stared up at the gigantic egg of energy that covered the sky.

"I don't want to meet the chicken that layed that egg." Pierce said in a bit fear.

And then it hatched, and out of it came a large green and yellow bird with a metal beak, and a pair of arms interestingly enough.

The dinosaur started firing fire balls at it, to no effect, until electricity charged up around the bird, and a lightning bolt struck the overpass above them.

Gyro and Pierce fell off the dinosaur's back, as it shielded them from the debris that fell down.

Then every electronic in the area went out of wack again.

Except this time it wasn't just on Earth.

* * *

 _Remnant_

 _Patch_

Ruby, currently 4 years old, was in her pajamas, staring at the TV screen in the living room, a whistle hanging around her neck.

She was woken up when her digital clock suddenly started beeping for no reason, and got out of bed to investigate what was going on.

So she had wandered into the living room, drawn there by the light of the TV, thinking her father was up, only to find the TV simply showing static.

Suddenly an image appeared on the screen, showing a big city, a big, parrot like monster floating a bit off the ground, and an overpass being destroyed.

A flash of light appeared in the rubble of the overpass, before something emerged from it.

It was a huge orange dinosaur with blue stripes on it's body, and a brown horned helmet over the top of it's head.

Her mouth fell open in shock, before she ran to her sister's room.

She needed to see this.

Yang was pretty stubborn about not getting out of bed however, until Ruby started using her whistle "Alright already!" Yang said as she threw off the covers in annoyance and followed Ruby to the living room, just in time to see the large dinosaur shoot out a large flame at the big parrot.

"Woah..." she said in a bit of awe at the scene on TV.

The same scene was also being watched by other kids on Remnant.

Weiss Schnee seeing it on her older sister's computer. (along with said older sister)

Blake Belladonna watching it on her mother's scroll.

Jaune Arc seeing it on TV in the middle of the night.

Pyrrha Nikos watching it on a computer screen.

Lie Ren seeing it on a scroll, which confused him since the signal out here wasn't that good.

Nora Valkyrie seeing it on a TV as she was eating a loaf of bread she'd stolen.

They all watched as the dinosaur fought against the bird, before seemingly losing.

Ruby frowned a bit and blowed a bit in her whistle, thinking it might wake it up.

"He can't hear you Ruby." Yang told her.

But Ruby wouldn't give up so easily.

She figured, if the TV was acting so weird, maybe it could act weirder, as she tried to shove her whistle into the TV.

And it worked.

* * *

 _Back on Earth_

"No! Come on! Get back up!" Pierce said sadly as he tried to shake the dinosaur awake.

Gyro was looking around, trying to find something to wake it up, when it hit him... literally.

"Ow." he said as a whistle fell on his head out of nowhere.

He didn't really question it for long though, as he grabbed the whistle and started blowing into it for a good ten seconds, leaving him gasping for breath.

And the dinosaur's eyes snapped open.

"Fire." Gyro said, as the dinosaur got up and shot out a powerful stream of flames at the bird, swallowing it up, except the flames were so powerful the dinosaur seemingly disappeared into them as well, being so powerful they were even blinding.

When the light dimmed, Gyro opened his eyes, seeing an empty city street save for the rubble, as the sun started rising.

 _Gyro: We didn't know it at the time, but that was the start of something bigger. It was the day our destiny was decided for us, along with our friends of Remnant. It would be years until our adventure began however, and we would end up in a world beyond our wildest imaginations._

* * *

 _To be continued in THOR Alternative: Digital Hunters_

* * *

 **And there you go people!**

 **So yeah, this is basically a trailer for an alternative telling of THOR, which will replace the Zelda aspect with Digimon.**

 **It'll be a long time before I do this, but I just wanted to give you all a taste.**

 **Read, Review, Don't be a dick, and have a nice day everyone!**

 **See ya next time!**


	156. Future 21: Family Stories Part 3

**Hello everybody and welcome back to THOR!**

 **So, today we're going back into Remnant again.**

 **Let's see who we check up on this time.**

* * *

 _Mistral_

"Oh come on Renny! It would be so awesome!" Nora pleaded with her husband.

"No." Ren said dryly while making breakfast, which included mountains of panckes for his wife and son.

Their son, Thor, currently 9 years old, was watching cartoons while waiting for breakfast to be finished.

Ren was glad he stopped being hyper when his shows came on, and he was also hoping he would calm down as he grew older, because so far the only part that was him in their son were the magenta eyes and streak of magenta in his hair, everything else, he looked like a mini male Nora, and acted much like her.

As for what Nora wanted...

"Come on! Just give me the phone Ren!" she pleaded as she was holding onto his leg while looking up at him.

She wanted to call Gyro for a crazy request, and Ren knew Gyro would go through with it, because he was sadly an enabler of Nora's antics.

She wanted to ask him to get her a Pegasus, so she could live up to her namesake.

Their son was named Thor for a reason.

Gyro gave her all the Marvel movies that pertained to the god of thunder, including the comics, and video games, meaning she knew her inspiration and wanted to go all the way with referencing it.

"Nora, if you ask one more time I'm taking away your syrup for a whole month." he said dryly.

She gasped in horror "No!"

"Yes." he said back as he moved onto his own breakfast.

She appeared torn for a few moments, before sighing in defeat "Fine, I won't ask for a Pegasus."

"You can't ask for any other Asgardian creatures either." he said quickly.

"Darn it." she said as she pouted and went to sit with her son.

"No winged horse?" he asked.

"No winged horse." she said sadly as her son hugged her to comfort her.

"It's ok mom, we'll get a winged horse one day." he said.

She nodded as she shook her fist in determination "Hell yeah we will! We're not giving up so easily!"

"Food is ready." Ren said as he sat down with his toast, eggs and hashbrowns.

"Food first though." Nora said quickly as she and Thor rushed to the table and started tearing into the pancakes.

Ren simply looked at them for a moment before he ate his own breakfast.

While Nora may seem to be just as hyper as she had been a few years back, she had mellowed out slightly, and surprisingly, she was good at housework... mostly the heavy lifting.

It was funny really, Ren did the chores most people would think of being feminine, while Nora did the ones people would assign as being masculine.

Car needs to be checked? Nora does it.

Roof needs to be fixed? Nora does it.

Food needs to be cooked? Ren does it. (he was not letting Nora anywhere near the kitchen, and especially not the coffee machine)

Clothes need to be washed? Ren does it. (the one time she did it, all his white shirts came out pink)

It was a funny relationship.

But it was one he was happy with.

Besides, Nora had never been this happier for as long as he'd known her, and her happiness made him happy.

* * *

 _Patch_

Yang sighed as she rolled onto her back in the grass of her backyard.

Oum dammit why did that have to happen?

The one time her and Pierce decided to get kinky and did it in their dragon forms, and it turns out she got pregnant from it.

Now because of that, she was stuck in her dragon form until she gave birth.

She didn't mind that much since she was planning on bringing up with Pierce the possibility of another kid, so there was that silver lining.

At least her and Pierce had toned down their nightly sessions over the years.

Now instead of nearly every day, it was more along the lines of about once every two weeks. (Summer was glad that Yang had toned it down that far)

Although her mom was kind of a hypocrite because she had been going at it just as often with her dad, and then it got worse when her birth mother went back into the relationship.

It was one of the main reasons she had moved out really, and made sure they were a few blocks away instead of too close.

She heard the sliding door into the backyard open, making her look towards it to see her two kids, Zhuquao and Iris, steeping outside in their bathing suits.

They knew what she wanted to ask, so Iris answered for her "It's hot outside, so we wanted to go in the pool."

Yang nodded as the two of them climbed into the pool, and soon enough Pierce walked out as well in a pair of swimming trunks, his goatee now being a small beard that surrounded his mouth, and just like back then, it looked good on him.

"Want me to hose you?" he asked her as he held up the garden hose, to which she nodded as he turned it on and started spraying her with it.

It felt refreshing, especially since it was a rather hot day.

She wondered how Ruby and Gyro were fighting off the heat?

Probably with ice cream and popsickles if they hadn't stepped outside.

Oh, wait, nevermind that last part, Crimson was lying down on the porch on the back of the Rose household, a popsickle in her mouth.

Well, honestly it was good thing Gyro wasn't outside, or else he'd probably laugh in her face again.

He just found it hilarious she was stuck in dragon form for a whole 9 months, although he had at least given her leave and had asked Raven to fill in for her as Combat Class instructor.

Somebody had needed to take the job after Glynda retired, and Gyro had given it to Yang, since she was honestly one of the best choices.

Although, now that meant Raven was stuck as both head of security and as a teacher until Yang was done with her maternity leave.

Gyro had at least been able to tell what exactly was growing inside of her, and thankfully the baby was apparently human.

Or as she would find out in a few months, mostly human, since the kid was a basically classified as a dragon faunus.

It was a bit weird, but they rolled with it honestly.

She would decide from that alone to never go at it as dragons anymore, wouldn't want to risk another surprise kid.

The child in question was a girl, whom they named Ninian, and she looked exactly like Yang, except with a dragon tail.

And, on the opposite of her parents, she would grow up to be shy.

Funny how things turn out sometimes.

* * *

 **And we're done!**

 **Yeah, I went there with the Valkyrie family.**

 **And Yang and Pierce are idiots sometimes.**

 **Also, yes their daughter is named after a Fire Emblem character, Ninian from Rekka no Ken.**

 **Read, Review, Don't be a dick, and have a nice day everyone!**

 **See ya next time!**


	157. Future 22: Innocence of the Past

**Hey guys, sorry this chaper is late!**

 **A bit of stuff came up and all that you know?**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, though it might end up being short.**

* * *

Gyro looked around the area he was in.

Apparently he had been assigned to messing around with an alternative Remnant, and judging by the info he had gathered, this was several years in the past, heck, Ruby wasn't even born yet if he was right.

That gave him a few restrictions as to what he could do, for example, keep away from Patch so Ruby would still be born.

And also don't run into the Arc family, wouldn't want to mess with Jaune having his little sisters after all.

Although his attention was grabbed when he heard something he absolutely loathed.

What sounded like someone berating a child and hitting them.

He followed the sound, already being in the less fortunate areas of Vale, and found what he was looking for.

An adult male, stomping on a child.

A Faunus child.

A Faunus child with red hair and small brown horns peeking out from his head.

His eyes widenned in recognition, before smirking as a plan formed quickly.

In just a few movements, the man was unconsious, never having registered what happened.

The child, shaking, slowly looked up, looking fearfully at the man, before flinching as he saw Gyro.

Gyro frowned a bit at that.

From what he could understand of this, that man was likely Adam's father, since he had similar features on his face, meaning he got his faunus genes from his mother, and his dad possibly hated faunus.

This Adam's hatred of humans stemmed from childhood trauma, and in the future, turned him onto a monster.

But in the past, he was a vulnerable child.

Gyro would never lay the sins of the future onto the innocence of a child.

So he knew what he would do to mess with Remnant's timeline here.

He's make sure Adam didn't turn out like his future self.

But he also needed to have Blake's presence for his social side to develop.

Meaning Gyro would have to be on Menagerie, as a human.

He would seriously need to get in Ghira's good graces.

But first, the task at hand.

He didn't touch the young Adam, knowing right now the boy was afraid, so instead he simply sat down in front of him.

Adam looked at him wearily for a long while, before slowly he relaxed as Gyro simply made sure his dad stayed down, and sat normally as well.

Gyro mentally sighed in relief that Adam was showing a little amount of trust, and he mentally apologized to Ruby for not being able to use her family name in this timeline anymore "My name's Gyro Vermillion."

Adam kept looking at him wearily before responding "Adam Taurus."

Gyro nodded towards the unconscious man "Why was he beating you up?"

Adam frowned "He said it was because I was just a dirty animal."

Gyro frowned at hearing that "Did he use anything to hit you with?"

"A bottle, right here." Adam said as he pointed the the back of his head, Gyro looking and wincing as he saw dried blood and pieces of glass from a beer bottle in his hair.

"Want me to patch you up?" Gyro asked the young boy.

Adam looked away, before nodding, Gyro getting behind him and working his magic, literally, to heal him up.

A minute later, the kid was as good as new, and was thankful to Gyro.

It didn't take much convincing for him to follow Gyro either.

Some might think it's creepy, but Gyro just wanted to make sure this version of Adam grew up into someone respectable.

It would definetly take a lot of effort, but he wouldn't give up, and this would seriously mess with the timeline of this world.

It took a while before they headed to Menagerie, wanting Adam to trust him fully first, and being comfortable with the idea of having him as his adoptive father.

That was something that took a few months of work, and it payed off, as Adam was now known as Adam Taurus Vermillion.

Already Adam was acting better, and he was even emulating Gyro somewhat.

Once they were set, they headed for Menagerie, and once there, Gyro was quite obviously met with hostility, the only reason he wasn't outright thrown in jail was because of Adam trusting him.

He was obviously ushered towards Ghira, and it was interesting to be the same age as him now.

It was after several hours of discussion that Gyro was granted a place in the village.

He was also able to confirm a placement in time, having seen that Blake was only a year old at the moment.

That was good, he had plenty of time to screw Salem over then.

It was time for the fun to commence.

* * *

 **Oh my god this came out way too late, hope you like this and goodnight/morning.**


	158. Future 23: The Wolf of Orpheus

**Hello everyone and welcome back to THOR!**

 **So, today we're looking at an interesting timeline that will probably become it's own story.**

 **So let's get to it!**

* * *

Gyro cursed as he blocked his opponent's attack with his arm.

This one was stronger than he thought.

His opponent was some kind of lion and human hybrid, it's body being a sandy grey color.

His opponent growled at him "How did you survive?!"

"I'm tougher than I look." Gyro said before grinning "And I won't have the same problem the rest of you idiots will."

The lion-man growled in anger "What?!"

Gyro smirked as his form turned a sandy grey on color, before shifting like actual sand, taking the form of a wolf and human hybrid.

"You didn't expect me to turn into an Orphenoch myself when you attacked me, and I'll admit, you caught me off guard. But you see, you attacked the wrong person. I'm smarter than most people, so finding a way my body won't simply disintegrate within the years to come? Very simple. Now pure Orphenochs aren't so perfect anymore, after all, they can't still blend into human society like I can." Gyro said.

The Lion Orphenoch roared in anger "Traitor to the crown!" he said in anger and tried to attack Gyro/Wolf Orphenoch.

Keyword being tried.

Gyro simply grabbed his arm and twisted it around, before pushing the Lion Orphenoch to the ground and putting a foot to his neck "You may be King of the Jungle, but I am the Hunter of the Night." he said before twisting his foot, snapping the Orphenoch's head as it disolved into sand.

Gyro let out a sigh as his form returned to normal.

He truly had not expected to run into a Kamen Rider monster species in this world, nor that he would become one.

Seriously, this wasn't even a Rider World in the first place.

Oh well, at least that meant he had a nice idea to help the hero of this world.

It took him a few hours of walking, before finding said hero.

It was a boy with brown hair and eyes, wearing a green school uniform, pacing back and forth nervously in the middle of a park.

Tsukune Aono was his name, and he was nervous about the school he was about to attend.

For good reason, the place was called Youkai Academy, and while he didn't know it, it was a school for monsters of all sorts, from Vampires to Succubus.

Gyro put on a curious face as he walked up to him "What's eating you kid?"

Tsukune jumped with a start as he looked at Gyro "Um, sorry sir, just, you know, first day at a new school is all, bus arrives in about an hour."

Gyro rose an eyebrow "You're here pretty early. What school are you going to anyway?"

"Youkai Academy, the name is pretty weird, but, hey, my dad found the brochure and managed to get me into it." Tsukune answered.

Gyro widenned his eyes in fake surprise "Uh, kid, you do know the name is literal right?"

Tsukune looked at him with wide eyes as he shook a bit "Please tell me you're joking Mister."

Gyro shook his head "I'm not, it's a school made by monsters, for monsters. And you can call me Gyro."

Tsukune paled as he nodded "Tsukune Aono." he mumbled out his name before he started panicking "Oh god! If I go there, they're going to kill me!"

"Yeah they kind of are." Gyro said dryly.

"I don't want to die! I haven't even gotten my dream job!" Tsukune cried out.

"Which would be?" Gyro asked with a raised eyebrow.

"An accountant." Tsukune answered.

"God you're boring kid." Gyro muttered before pulling him up to his feet "Stop whining and man up, I can help you Tsukune."

"How?" Tsukune asked as he grabbed onto Gyro's shirt.

Gyro calmly removed Tsukune's hand from his shirt "I can turn you into the same monster species I am, just a little scratch will be enough and your body will gradually change."

Tsukune backed away a little in fear "You're a monster?"

"Oh grow a pair would you?" Gyro snapped at him, starting to get annoyed with the kid.

Tsukune looked at him for several moments before relaxing as Gyro simply looked at him in annoyance.

"Now, you a fan of Kamen Rider?" Gyro asked him.

Tsukune blinked, but nodded nonetheless "Yeah, my favorite season is Faiz."

"Well, it's your lucky day, you're gonna become an Orphenoch, one that won't just erode away after a few years." Gyro said with a smirk.

Tsukune looked at him in shock "Wait, if you're actually an Orphenoch... does the Faiz gear exist?"

Gyro chuckled a bit as he pulled out a small brief case with the greek symbol for Phi on it "Does this answer your question?"

Tsukune looked at the brief case in awe, taking it from Gyro's hands when it was offered and opening it to see a belt, a flip phone, a camera, a laser pointer, and a small data chip "Amazing." he breathed in awe.

"Right, so show me your arm." Gyro said, snapping Tsukune out of his awe, before he hurriedly lifted up his sleeve "Calm down a bit kid."

Tsukune rubbed his head sheepishly "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it too much, now, this'll hurt a bit." Gyro told him before he assumed his Orphenoch form, surprinsing Tsukune slightly, before Gyro used his claws to scratch his arm, reverting to his human form in short order as Tsukune pulled his sleeve back down.

"Now, it'll take a little bit of time for the change to happen, but when it does, you'll immediately assume your new form. Now, make sure no vampire drinks your blood, it could be poisonous to them, well, unless of course you want to kill them." Gyro explained.

Tsukune nodded as he rubbed his arm where it was scratched "Right, I guess that makes a bit of sense."

"As for the Faiz Gear, you should take it with you, more Orphenoch are popping up, and it's likely the king is planning something." Gyro said.

"Man, to think monsters from a TV show I watched would become real." Tsukune mumbled in a bit of shock.

"Yeah, I was surprised too, but not too surprised I didn't swipe the Kaixa Gear from them." Gyro said with a smirk as he held up a briefcase with the greek symbol for Chi on it.

Tsukune chuckled a bit "I guess that would be a good thing yeah." He then bowed to Gyro "Thank you very much for your help!"

Gyro waved it off "No worries kid, besides, we'll be helping each other out from now on, oh, also, the Auto Vajin will respond to the usual code being imputted into the phone, just so you know."

Tsukune nodded as he picked up the brief case with his bag and made his way to the bus stop.

Gyro smirked before turning and leaving in another direction, his own brief case in hand.

This should be fun.

* * *

 **And done!**

 **Still a bit late, but at least it wasn't a full day late this time.**

 **Hope you all enjoy everyone, I'm going to bed, and hopefully managing to get everything else out tommorow.**


	159. Future 24: Going back home Part 1

**Hello everybody and welcome back to THOR!**

 **So, idea well is running low now, meaning we'll be heading back to the present soon enough, but first, set up for a little something.**

* * *

 _Earth, Magical Britain_

It had taken them a few years, but the Guiding Beacon eventually won the battle for Magical Britain.

They had kept on recruiting more and more people to their side as the years rolled on, and their forces, at first glance, equalled the Order and the Death Eaters, until the magical creatures were thrown into the mix, like Centaurs, the more peaceful Werewolves which were led by Remus, and the Fae people.

They also had a flyer squadron in a sense, with gryphons and hippogriffs, led by a young Hermione riding on the back of a Pegasus with Morgan's staff in hands.

Except the Pegasus wasn't a normal one.

It was Ruby's Animagus form.

Her pegasus form had a silver coat of fur with a red mane, along with red tipped feathers.

As for Hermione, whom was currently 12, she had grown into a powerful young witch, the only other person matching her equally being Harry, who had a special weapon as well.

Through the use of Alchemy, Gyro had merged Excalibur with Merlin's wand, and given it to Harry when he was old enough.

This made him very powerful indeed.

As for how the final battle of the war turned out, it was a three sided battle, Gyro leading one side, Dumbledore another, and a recently ressurected Voldemort at the third.

Because of Gyro's better experience at using battle magic, he won in short order, deciding that using only the usual wizard duel spells would just have been pointless, although he wouldn't deny that Expelliarmus was helpful.

And because he'd won, he was able to get his hands on the Elder Wand, and, just like the stone, and a cloak they had stolen from Dumbledore a few years back, it was one of the three Deathly Hallows.

Death had been very thankful to have them returned and granted them (Gyro, Ruby and Hermione) a favor.

They had chosen a chance to have a chat with some deceased relatives.

Gyro talked with his grandparents, having already had a chance to speak to his father and older brother, Ruby talked to her grandparents as well, never having gotten the chance to know them, and found that, yes her maternal grandmother also had silver eyes, and they looked alike, and finally, Hermione requested to talk with her birth parents, letting them know she had a family she loved.

The war had been rather fruitful for their side, having lost no one since it's beginning, and Gyro was glad he prevented several deaths, like the death of Fred Weasley.

Seriously, when he read the books originally, it had annoyed him one of the Terror Twins had died, which meant no more twin speak or Gred and Forge moments. (they liked to mess with people by mixing their names between each other)

As of now, Gyro, Ruby, and Hermione were preparing for the trip to Remnant, so that Hermione could adapt to her new home, and be ready for when it would be her time to head to the school her parents went too.

She knew it was a school of warriors, but she was capable of fight, her father had signed her up for hapkido, judo, and taekwondo, while also teaching her bojutsu. (literally the art of fighting with a bo staff)

She had been thought of her new home in advance, and quickly absorbed the information.

Her aura was unlocked, her semblance, not found yet, but she was gettign there, she knew about Remnant's history, such as the great war, the battle of beacon, and the fall of the witch, two of those events her parents having been central in.

She felt proud of that, after all, what kid on Earth could say their parents were Big Damn Heroes twice over?

She also knew about the grimm, about the various species, including the new ones that had popped up over the years, a lot of them being based on strange creatures, but new animalistic ones had popped up as well, like alligator, tiger, and ox.

Her father had informed her that she would start at Beacon one year after one of her older sisters.

Gyro had received a short transmission from back home at some point from his original self, telling him what he had missed, and also relaying what happened in some of the other worlds.

The biggest piece of info, was learning him and Ruby had had a son sometime after the clones left, and they had named in honor of his departed older brother, Azure.

So Hermione was pleasently surprised when she had been informed of having a little brother.

They also learned what Crimson and Agitha would likely end up doing eventually.

Agitha was not a fighter, and was leaning towards being a bug researcher.

And Crimson was definetly going to go into the family business.

She'd already started on her weapon, a sniper/spear she called Bloody Rose.

Hermione had also been informed of her other two adopted siblings, Naruto and Kaede.

They were going to attend Beacon as well, in the same year as her.

She calculated the odds of the three of them being on the same team, and found that, at initial outset, she got a 75% chance of being on same team as them.

And that was without variables from each of their respective abilities.

She knew that Naruto's training was essentially like that of an assassin, and that Kaede's abilities were extremely deadly, and from their description, supernatural in nature.

Hermione was most likely the only one of the three who wasn't blooded yet, as from had been described so far, Kaede had already taken several lives, while Naruto had taken at least one if not more.

During the war, she had aimed to restrain, feeling queazy at the tought of killing, which was understandable.

Her skills at restraining spells were of the highest quality as well, so she had that in her favor during the war.

Ignoring that though, she hoped she would get along with all of her siblings.

She eventually reached the last few things she needed to bring with her, including a magical mirror to keep talking with her friends here, especially Luna Lovegood, whom, quite obviously, was Harry's girlfriend, even if they were still kids.

The young blonde seer hadn't wasted time in befriending Harry, and they quickly became close.

As she thought of her friends she was leaving behind, she snorted as she remembered who was coming with them.

Fred and George were following them to Remnant, all because her dad had mentionned his younger brother ran a gag store, and the two quickly jumped on the chance to become her uncle Dabo's apprentices.

She didn't miss her dad's amusemed smirk when that had happened, from what she could guess, he was hoping that would happen, and then later on she learned it was because her father had been a major prankster, rivalling the Marauders when they went to Hogwarts.

She also knew that her dad frequently helped a multi-dimensional observer god, and enjoyed spreading chaos.

Apparently, her father had been a follower of Loki when he was much younger.

That alone explained MANY things.

She had linked it to her dad's childhood trauma he had likely experience from her paternal grandfather dying and her paternal grandmother being kidnapped, coupled with the later death of her uncle and aunt, had forced him to find a coping mechanism.

She actually brought up her theory to her dad once, and he just hugged her while saying she would have made a great psychiatrist if she understood that so quickly.

She always felt happy when her smarts were praised.

And if one where to ask other people, at first she looked like 'Daddy's little princess' but she was also 'Mommy's little girl'.

Her mom was always fun to have around, always smiling and having a general aura of happiness around her.

It was nice.

As she finished packign her things, she wondered if she should try to make a multiform weapon for herself.

* * *

 **And yeah, we're preparing for the adopted kids to go to their new home now.**

 **Read, Review, Don't be a dick, and have a nice day everyone!**

 **See ya next time!**


	160. Future 25: Hero Fairy

**Hey everyone, welcome back to THOR!**

 **Sorry the chapter is a bit late, ended up being occupied yesterday.**

 **Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy this.**

* * *

"Shut it ya damn brat!" Gyro shouted as he slammed his fist into the back of a familiar pink haired dragonslayer's head, sending him crashing to the ground.

This clone of him had ended up in the world of Earthland, specifically, in the land of Fiore, and joined the Fairy Tail Guild about 10 years ago, when the current strongest mages were still kids.

It also wasn't the same timeline of Fairy Tail that ended up fighitng in the tournament, since there was no sight of Team Maverick Hunter, as he remembered Makarov telling him about them when they had that poker game after the fighting was done, and that they had joined before Lucy, who was joining just now, meaning the vents at Hargeon had just happened last night and Natsu and Lucy ended up accidentaly destroying the harbor.

And after bringing Lucy back and getting in a brawl, Natsu had gotten a bit too loud for Gyro's liking and woke him up for his nap on the second floor.

He had been granted access to the second floor around the same time as Gildarts Clive, another S-class mage in the guild, the two having taken the test together and succeeding.

Gyro was also the one who constantly set Laxus Dryar, Makarov's grandson, straight whenever he opened his damn mouth.

He didn't care about him being a so-called 2nd generation Dragonslayer, you don't piss off the guy who can go toe-to-toe with the guild's strongest fighter. (Gildarts is the strongest, and Gyro is on equal grounds to him, Gildarts actually having to use most of his strength to have a chance at winning)

Lucy gaped at him for so easily trashing Natsu 'Holy shit! That's Gyro Rose! S-class mage of Fairy Tail and in Fiore's top 10 hunkiest mages!' (those pictures were taken without his concent, just so Ruby knows)

"Goddamn brats making a ruckus. I just got back from a week long job and almost didn't sleep, so everyone shut up!" Gyro said as he pointed at the bags under his eyes for emphasis before jumping back up to the second floor.

The guild was silent for a few moments, none of them wanting to piss him off.

Soon, Natsu pulled himself off the floor "Hey, Gyro! I want to fight you!" he asked in a more calm tone than before, knowing that being too loud would just get him another fist to the head.

Gyro looked back at Natsu with a yawn "In a few hours, I want to catch up on my sleep first." he said sleepily before lying down on a couch and immediately falling asleep.

Makarov chuckled at the usual byplay while Natsu groaned in annoyance at having to wait before fighting.

"Is he always like that?" Lucy asked as she was now at the bar and talking to the barmaid, Mirajane Strauss.

"You mean Gyro? Yeah, he gets angry if we wake him up, but when he's not tired, he's a nice person to talk to, plus he likes to tell stories, he always goes to the orphanage to tell his adventures to the kids there." Mirajane explained with a smile as she poured Lucy some water.

"Huh, that's pretty nice of him." Lucy said in pleasant surprise at that.

Mirajane nodded "Yeah, although he gets annoyed from all the women who try to hit on him, all the girls in the guild learned pretty fast to stop doing that, but the women in town just don't learn."

Lucy rose an eyebrow "Why? Is someone protective of him?"

"He has a wife and he's utterly loyal to her, although she lives far away from here, but their relationship is still strong even when seperate, well, according to him at least." Mirajane explained with a smile.

"And he's sure she's not che-" she was about to say but was cut off as a hand was put over her mouth, looking to the owner to see Gray Fullbuster, now wearing at least a tanktop and some pants, with a nervous look on his face.

"You really don't want to insult his wife, the last guy that did that kept begging to die, and he just said she must be an idiot to like him." Gray said in a bit of fear.

Lucy turned a pasty white at that, realising just how close she came to dying.

Let it be known that anyone who insulted Ruby Rose got their ass handed to them by Gyro, even before he came to Remnant. (seriously he put a guy in a chokehold once because the jackass said, and I quote "The things I'd do to Ruby if she were real." followed by the most perverted laugh ever, and was he only 15 back when that happened.)

A few hours later, Gyro stood up with a light yawn before stretching out "Finally caught up." he said with a sigh as he walked to the railing.

He quickly spotted Natsu gulping down on a flaming snack, no literally the thing he was eating was set on fire, and smirked "Hey Natsu! I'm awake now!"

Natsu stopped eating and looked up at Gyro before grinning "Alright! I'll wait outside! Today's the day I win!" he said before running outside, his little friend, a blue cat with wings called Happy, flying after him.

Gyro shook his head in amusement before vaulting over the railing and walking outside, the other guild members simply looking out from the doors.

"Isn't everyone gonna go watch from up close?" Lucy asked in confusion.

"We don't really need to, we all know how it's gonna end." Gray said with a shrug.

"Natsu losing." said a woman with long brown hair who wore dark green pants and a blue camo bikini top, her name being Cana Alberona.

Lucy turned to Mirajane "How often does this happen?"

Mirajane smiled "At least once a week if not more." she said, causing Lucy to sweatdrop at how blasé she was about this.

She turned back to look outside the doors, seeing Natsu running at Gyro with his hand aflame, only for a seal to appear under Natsu, which exploded upwards into a pillar of water, sending him flying, before he came crashing down a few moments later, headfirst into the hard ground, Gyro simply walking back nonchalantly into the guild and sitting at the bar.

"BLT please Mirajane." he asked of the Barmaid who nodded and went into the kitchen in the back, walking back to the front a few minutes later with a BLT and handing it to Gyro who tore into it "Haven't eaten any decent food in a whole damn week. Been stuck on plain stuff and didn't have my cooking gear with me." he mumbled, mostly to himself, though the others heard him.

"You cook?" Lucy asked, and a part of her whimpered that a great looking guy who could cook was taken, his wife was one lucky woman, she'll admit that.

"Yeah, Gyro is definetly the best cook in the guild, even better than Mira here." Gray said with a nod as he ate a sundae.

"Damn straight I am, no offense Mira." Gyro said.

"None taken, you're the one who taught me how to cook after all." Mira said with a smile.

"How old is he?" Lucy whispered to Gray, wondering how old he was if had though Mirajane how to cook.

"About 30-something, he's one of the older guild members." Gray answered.

"He doesn't look a day over 25 though." Lucy said in shock.

"I get that a lot. And I'm 37 for precision's sake." Gyro said nonchalantly, having heard their conversation, before turning to Mira "By the way, you sure you're still not ready to use your magic again?"

Mirajane frowned as she shook her head "No, I don't feel ready yet."

"Still thinking about her?" Gyro asked quietely.

Mirajane nodded sadly, knowing who Gyro was talking about.

Her little sister, Lisanna Strauss, who died a few years ago during a job.

At least that's what everyone thougth, Gyro knew the girl had simply wound up in Edolas.

"She'd want you to keep pushing forward." Gyro added.

Mirajane nodded "I know, but I'm not ready to fight again yet."

Gyro nodded in acceptance.

He'd been working on trying to get Mirajane back into fighting shape ever since the incident, where she went from small demon bitch, to basically a harmless sheep who just couldn't fight anymore.

He sighed as he reached over and patted Mirajane's shoulder supportively, earning a thankful nod from her as he stood up after finishing his sandwich and walked to the job board.

"Now then, what should I do next?" he wondered aloud.

"Hey, why don't we do an S-class job together?" Natsu asked lowly as he had finally recovered.

"Forget about it you moron, you're not ready for those yet." Gyro said as he ground his fist into Natsu's head.

This was this clone's life here, it wasn't perfect, but hey, excitement was always around the corner with these crazy idiots.

* * *

 **And done!**

 **So yeah, a clone that ended up as a Fairy Tail member, I though I should probably do that, considering, you know, magic.**

 **Anyway!**

 **Read, Review, Don't be a dick, and have a nice day everyone!**

 **See ya next time!**


	161. Future 26: Going back home Part 2

**Hey guys and welcome back to THOR!**

 **So, today we're finishing up the shinobi nations.**

 **Let's not waste time!**

* * *

 _Elemental Nations_

Naruto looked up in awe at what stood before him.

His dad, mom, and Itachi had just done something incredible.

But to explain, a bit of background context was needed.

Over the years since they had left the Leaf Village, Naruto had trained to master the use of Kurama's chakra, under his father's advice.

He'd also started to master the art of Sage Jutsu, after they had a brief encounter with Jiraya of the Sannin.

It helped that his father already a good grasp of nature chakra, having created the fox sage art, while Naruto trained to become a toad sage.

His father had quickly gained mastery over Kurama's chakra, Naruto not being very far behind in doing so as well, and when his father attained it, he gained what he refered to as a Golden Chakra Cloak, his body taking on a golden color while a coat extending from his clothing, several black markings appearing over him.

Naruto didn't have the coat, but he did have the golden form down.

While they had trained to do that, they also picked up the other Jinchuriki. (and Naruto thought that the seven tails jinchuriki, Fu, was pretty cute)

The one tail jinchuriki, Gaara, had basically been a psychopath who killed because of his tailed beast driving him mad, because he couldn't sleep with it inside of him, until Naruto fixed up the seal, and Gaara was finally able to sleep in years, staying in bed for several days straight.

The two and eight tails jinchuriki, Yugito Ni and Killer Bee, were ninja from the Hidden Cloud Village, and it had taken Gyro beating the Raikage, Ay, in a test of strength to prove he could take care of them before they could leave.

The four and five tails jinchuriki, Roshi and Han, had been travelling together, and they had located them near the Land of Iron, where no ninja dwelled, but samurai instead. It had again taking some convincing to make them come, this time Ruby being the one to beat them down, the two never being able to touch her because of her speed, which put the legendary Flyng Raijin technique of the Fourth Hokage to shame. (although Naruto was still trying to learn that technique, much like he had already learned the Rasengan, his father also learning it)

The six and seven tails jinchuriki, Utakata and Fu, had met them in the Land of Snow, which at the same time they liberated from a tyranical ruler, the land being renamed to the Land of Spring afterwards with it's eternal snow finally melting away.

As for the three tails jinchuriki, Yagura, he had been grateful to be freed from under their enemy's control, revealing that the one controlling him called himself Madara Uchiha, although Gyro corrected that, revealing it was in fact Obito Uchiha, who had survived the Third Great Ninja War.

Then soon came the beginning of their battle against the Akatsuki.

You'd think they would have fought against ROOT, the hidden shadow troops of the Leaf that answered to the old war hawk Danzo Shimura, or against Orochimaru, but some mysterious benefactor had made sure they'd be indisposed for quite a while.

You'd think the battle would haven been difficult, but all of the jinchuriki assuming their tailed beast form (being a pair of giant golden nine tailed foxes for Gyro and Naruto) made the fight surprisingly easy.

And then Obito summoned the Gedo Statue to try and absorb the chakra of the tailed beasts into it and recreate the Ten Tails.

It was at that moment, that Naruto had found himself in his mindscape, and spoke to the creator of ninja, the Sage of the Six Paths.

He had learned he was a reincarnation of one of the sage's sons, Asura, while Itachi's younger brother, Sasuke, was the reincarnation of the other son, Indra.

Normally the sage would have imparted his chakra onto Naruto and Sasuke with the risk of the ten tails, but instead, imparted it onto the two people that fit the bill the closest, Gyro and Itachi, Gyro gaining a mark shaped like the sun in the palm of his right hand, and Itachi gaining a mark shaped like a moon in his left hand, both of those bringing upgrades.

Gyro's golden chakra cloak merged with his sage mode, resulting in a golden version of his outfit with 9 black orbs floating behind him, while Itachi's left sharingan eye evolved into a RinneSharingan, basically the eye was completely purple with several rings in it that had tomoe on the ring, while his right eye was now an eternal mangekyo sharingan, having reobtained the eyes of his departed friend Shisui Uchiha, and through a difficult procedure, had parto f them grafted into his own, now preventing him from going blind from overusing his eyes, and granting him more power.

As for what was currently going on, it had to do with Gyro and Itachi merging two of their abilities together, Gyro's tailed beast form, and from Itachi came one of the sharingan's techniques, the Susanoo in Perfect form.

The two merged together had granted the golden ninetails with an orange feudal warlord inspired armor.

And then Ruby hoped inside of Kurama's chakra form, activating her own eyes, their power spreading throughout the combined shape, and turning the armor a silver color.

That significant boost meant that the Gedo statue was frozen whenever it touched the armored form of Kurama.

Obito had already been dealt with by now, and all that was left was destorying the gedo statue.

Which was done by Kurama and the other tailed beasts destroying it with a barrage of Bijuudama, causing a large amount of massive explosions that heavily changed the landscape.

Once it was gone, everyone was finally able to rest.

"So, I think it's time we went home now." Gyro said suddenly, getting everyone's attention.

"Back to the leaf?" Itachi said un utter surprise.

"No, not the leaf, mine and Ruby's real home, we should be able to get to it because of your evolved eye now." Gyro said as he pointed at Itachi's RinneSharingan, which was constantly on and couldn't be deactivated.

"What about Teuchi and Ayame? They are still hiding in the forest several kilometers away from here." Gaara asked.

Gyro nodded as he pointed behind everyone, making them look to see the van heading towards them Teuchi leaning out to show he was the one driving.

"That thing is still far too advanced for this land." Utakata said in wonderment.

"So advanced that it can turn invisible and erase it's tracks." Roshi added in deadpan.

"That's Gyro's equipment for you, always amazing people." Ruby said with a grin as she kissed her husband.

"Phrasing!" Yugito said with a blush as she had misunderstood the words.

Naruto and Fu snickered at that, getting the accidental innudendo Ruby had just done and mostly just finding it funny.

Soon, Itachi stood ahead of everyone, Gyro and Ruby placing their hands on his shoulders and funneling their power into him to help him open the gate between worlds.

His eye snapped open as it glowed "Six Paths: Gate of the Heavens!" he announced the newly named technique as a large gate made of light appeared in front of everyone.

"Did you have to name it?" Ruby asked.

"It makes it cooler if you ask me." Gyro said with a chuckle.

"This one coming from the guy who named his technique 'Water Style: RasenTsunami'" Ruby said in deadpan.

"It's better than RasenWhirlpool at least, that would have been a worse name." Gyro said with a chuckle, making Naruto laugh sheepishly, as RasenWhirlpool had been his idea for his dad's upgraded Water style version of the Rasengan, while he had named his upgraded Wind style version the RasenShuriken.

With the final preparations taken care of, they stepped through the shining gate, returning to Remnant as it closed behind them.

* * *

 **And done!**

 **So yeah, Gyro and Itachi got the sun and moon marks this time, since Sasuke's relevance in Naruto's life this time was pretty weak.**

 **As for Danzo and Orochimaru, nope, it wasn't me that took cake of them, but Magna, he's helpful like that XD.**

 **Read, Review, Don't be a dick, and have a nice day everyone!**

 **See ya next time!**


	162. One Year Anniversary

**It's hard to believe isn't it?**

* * *

And we return to the stage where we celebrated 100 chapters, for today, is something even more special.

* * *

 _Twin heroes of Remnant One Year Anniversary_

* * *

Now, you must be wondering, what are we doing for the story's first big celebration like this?

Well, we'll look at what's to come of course!

So without further ado, let's check that out, with each segment having different hosts.

* * *

 _Twin heroes of Remnant: The Final Chapters_

* * *

Our hosts for this segment are none other than Gyro and Pierce themselves.

"Man, it's been a whole year since our adventure began for the readers on Earth." Gyro said as he sat on a sofa, Pierce sitting across from him, with a large TV in between them showing scenes of previous events in the series.

"Yeah, and it's gonna end soon as well." Pierce said with a nod as the screen showed the Grimm Lands, with several Atlesian Warships closing in on it, the Sky Wolf leading the charge.

"Let's not spoil too much though alright?" Gyro said nervously as the screen turned to black with the word SPOILER stamped on it.

"True, but we can say this, before we head back into the main timeline, we still have a few things to check out in the Future Arc." Pierce said as the screen now showed several scenes from the Future Arc.

"Yeah, like the kids forming their teams, and maybe checking in on a grown up Azure as well." Gyro said with a proud smile while Pierce chuckled in amusement.

"So then, we'll see you all next time." Pierce said as the area shifted to another set.

* * *

 _THOR Gaiden: Oracles_

* * *

The hosts for this segment are the two eponymous Oracles from the Zelda GBC games, Din and Nayru.

"Well, isn't this interesting? We're getting early bird cameos." Din said with a grin as she sat on arm the rest of the sofa.

"Indeed, it's nice of Swift to let us have a small appearance in the first book, even if it's only to announce our story." Nayru said as she idly plucked strings on her harp.

"So, if you guys don't know, I'm the Oracle of Seasons, and Nayru is the Oracle of Ages, we exist to make sure none of those go out of control." Din explained.

"And yet they do end up going out of control, because of Onox and Veran." Nayru said with a sigh as the screen showed the two mentionned villains.

"Yeah, but hey, Gyro's gonna be summoned to our lands thanks to the Triforce, so he'll be there to save our butts... you know, it's too bad he's married." Din said with a sigh.

Nayru nodded "Indeed, Miss Rose is a lucky woman to have a man like him at her side."

"I really hope we find guys for ourselves soon." Din said as the scene shifted again.

* * *

 _THOR Gaiden: Four Sword_

* * *

And our hosts this time are three different versions of Gyro, all wearing the same outfit but in different colors, one with a blue tunic under his armor with green eyes, one with a red tunic under his armor with purple eyes, and one with a purple tunic under his armor with red eyes.

"Well, who would have thought we'd get an early appearance?" Blue Gyro said with a fanged smirk.

"It was to be expected, this is a one year anniversary after all." Purple Gyro said with a blank look on his face.

"It's pretty cool though, and we get to show off our story a bit." Red Gyro said happily.

"Do you think the Ruby in the reading group is having fantasy right now?" Blue Gyro asked with a snicker.

"Blue! Don't talk about that kind of stuff!" Red Gyro admonised him with a blush.

"It would be best if we don't embarass our wife further." Purple Gyro agreed with Red.

"Let's just talk about what happens in our story yeah?" Red Gyro pleaded.

Blye Gyro scoffed "Fine. So, you all remember the Four Sword yeah, well guess who freed himself from it? Yeah, that jerk Vaati is free, and he kidnapped the maidens, including Ruby."

"Thus leading to us pulling the Four Sword free from it's resting place, and becoming split into four." Purple Gyro explained further.

"Timeline wise, this is going to take place after Oracles, so we'll be a bit older than in the present, and new locations are going to appear in it, based on the dungeons from the original Four Swords games, and we'll even take some cues from the manga, mostly for our personalities." Red Gyro explained with an easy smile.

"We look forward to you reading it." Purple Gyro said as the scene shifted once more.

* * *

 _THOR Gaiden: The Little Lady and the Hero_

* * *

Our host for this segment is one Louise Francoise, sitting alone on a sofa.

"So, he decided to chronicle Lord Rose's adventure in my world then?" Louise mumbled as she looked at the screen, which showed her own world, and Gyro's arrival in it.

She then turned to the camera "Well, I don't really know how to do this, but I'll try I suppose."

She cleared her throat before speaking "In this side story to Twin heroes of Remnant, Lord Rose will be helping me in my adventures, taking the place of Saito Hiraga, though, that boy will likely still appear eventually. I have to admit, Lord Rose is an intimidating man at first glance, but after I got to know him, I came to like, just, not in that way, so you don't have to worry Lady Rose, if anything, he had become like a father figure to me... or an uncle I suppose." Louise said with a shrug at the end.

"That damn Zerbst is obviously going to try and seduce him, but, well, can we all just agree that can only fail?" Louise said in deadpan while the screen showed a drawing of Gyro freezing Kirche, and in a footnote at the bottom, it showed the drawing was made by Louise, who smiled as the rather life like picture was pulled up.

"I may not be the best mage, but I am a rather good artist." she said with pride as the scene shifted once again.

* * *

 _THOR Gaiden: Rosario + Orphenoch_

* * *

And our hosts this time are Tsukune Aono and Moka Akashiya, her Inner Self, meaning she had silver hair and blood red eyes.

"Huh, so he's going to cover our world then? That should be interesting." Tsukune said as he looked at the screen, which showed his meeting with Gyro.

"As he should, after all, it is an interesting tale." Moka said with a huff as she crossed her arms.

Tsukune nodded "Yeah, even the basic story was pretty nice, and now it's crossing over with Kamen Rider. Kinda funny this all started from a crossover between one of Nintendo's biggest franchises and an amierican made anime."

"One of the rare times americans made something good." Moka said in disinterest.

"Try not to piss off our regurlar viewers." Tsukune said nervously.

"I'll say what I want." Moka said with a glare as the scene shifted.

* * *

 _THOR Gaiden: Reach out to the Truth_

* * *

 **(Cue Velvet Room theme)**

"An immediate note, this story is not guaranteed to happen, and is only a small possibility at the moment." said a woman wearing a blue outfit with pale blond hair and yellow eyes, her name being Margaret.

Funnily enough, her scene appeared to be inside of a limousine with a blue interior.

"Welcome to the Velvet Room, which exists between dream and reality, mind and matter." Margaret said with a welcoming smile.

"As you may guess, this story, if it happens, would follow the Investigation Team of Inaba, with help from Gyro Rose, as they try to solve the case around the mysterious murders, and the TV world. But, it would also feature the other events that the Investigation team were linked to, such as the battle tournament that took place, and the idol disappearances." Margaret said as the screen behind her showed the multiple events in question, including a scene of Gyro fighting against a woman with long red hair and eyes, who wore a catsuit and a fur coat, wielding a rapier with a red blade in her hand.

"Now, one would think that is all, but I have been asked to show another possible story as well." Margaret said as the screen behind her showed a different title.

 _THOR Gaiden: Take back your Heart_

"Now, this story, would follow the events surrounding the Phantom Thieves, with them receiving some unexpected help, not from Gyro Rose, as he already exists in that world, but from Pierce Xiao Long, well, a clone of him at the very least. This version of our tale shows that Pierce has taken the place of Sojiro Sakura, as the owner of the Leblanc Cafe, and has accepted the task of looking after the protagonist of Persona 5, whom for now will be refered to as Akira Kurusu, seeing as it is the only known name for him at the moment." Margaret said as the screen showed Pierce tending to a small restaurant while a boy with shaggy black hair and glasses walked out of the restaurant dressed in school clothes.

"That isn't to say that Mr. Sakura is gone from the story though, as the writer, while new to the world of P5, has learned of the identity of the Phantom Thieves, and realises the link between him and one of the thieves. So there need not be worry about that going wrong." Margaret said knowingly.

"You may wonder 'What Persona does Pierce have?' well, seeing as Gyro's Persona was revealed, and the Personas of the phantom thieves are all based on villains, crooks, and others of the sorts, wether fictional or real, it woudl stand to reason that Pierce would follow this trend." Margaret said with a smile.

"However, said Persona will be revealed when, and if, the story releases." she said as she wagged her finger at the camera, as if chastising you for thinking of asking her, before the scene shifted.

 **(Fade out song)**

* * *

 _THOR Alternative: Digital Hunters_

* * *

 **(Cue Digimon Adventure intro - Butterfly)**

Our hosts this time are rather unique.

A small yellow dinosaur with big green eyes known as Agumon.

A ladybug like creature with big green compound eyes and orange antenna known as Tentomon.

And a green plant like creature with a purple flower on top of it's head known as Palmon, and she was the only female amongst them at the moment.

The screen behind them showed mostly scenes from the original Digimon Adventure anime.

"Hey everyone! We're here to talk to you about Swift's next big project!" Agumon said as he lifted his clawed hand up in a wave.

"That's right! After he finishes the main story and the first two Gaiden books, all the other Gaidens will take second place to our story." Tentomon said as his wings buzzed in excitement.

"This is basically going to be his way of expressing his love for our franchise." Palmon said happily.

"There's been a lot of emotional moments in our original world, and Swift has been a fan since the beginning." Agumon said as he looked at the screen, which showed him and several other digimon fighting against a large red stag beetle.

"What I can't wait to see is who we're partnered with." Palmon said in excitement.

"I know! It's bound to be an amazing adventure!" Tentomon agreed with her.

"And we hope a lot of you will be there to watch it!" Agumon said as he waved at the screen which slowly faded out along with the song.


	163. Future 27: Digital Battle

**Hey guys!**

 **Sorry this chapter is late, I was pretty distracted yesterday.**

 **Anyway, let's start!**

* * *

 _Somewhere, in a dark void_

"Man, hard to belive this is some kind of cyber space." a clone of Gyro muttered as he floated in the dark abyss around him.

"It is essentially what you humans might refer to a physical representation of deleted files." a deep voice answered him from nowhere, making him nod.

"Yeah, I get what you mean." he said with a nod, before crossing his arms "Now, think you could finally explain what you want me to do?"

"Of course. I need you to distract a being called Apocalymon for me, he plans to attack the Chosen Children after they defeat the Dark Masters, when they are weak from battle. However, they are not ready yet, they would require more growing, and they still need to find the last crest bearer to be bale to seal Apocalymon away after they defeat him." the voice explained, making Gyro blink.

"Chosen Children huh? And you mention they still need to find a crest bearer... can you tell me the name of one of these crest bearers?" Gyro asked.

"Certainly. One of them calls herself Ruby Rose." the voice said, shocking Gyro.

"Ruby? She has a crest in this reality... then, she's a Digidestined with her own partner. It's probably the same for the others. But another crest bearer, this late in the game?" Gyro added in a mutter.

"There is another crest bearer who bears similar appearance to you, yet younger." the voice added, making Gyro look up in confusion.

"Another me? Probably from a different starting reality. If he's a crest bearer, than Pierce might be one as well... oh well, that's not important to me anyway. You basically want me to hold back Apocalymon while you fix up the digital world and they get stronger, right?" Gyro asked of the entity.

"That is correct, and I have already rearanged your data to be closer to that of a Mega Level Digimon, so you can effectively hold him back." the voice responded, as Gyro held up his hand for a moment, seeing it frits a bit like buggy data before it fixed itself.

"This should be interesting." Gyro said as he continued floating in the void.

Soon, he found his target.

It looked like a huge sphere like object with chains sticking out of it, with large claws at the end of these chains, and sticking out the top of the sphere was a figure covered by a dark cape, their head featuring a black hawk like mask that covered the top completely, with white hair sticking out the bottom in the back, their eyes being an eery yellow in color, while their actual skin color was a dead blue like color.

Gyro realised that Apocalymon hadn't noticed his arrival, making him smirk, as he could use that to his advantage.

"So, the Chosen Children have finally finished off the Dark Masters. Then now is the perfect time to destroy them." Apocalymon said.

"You'll want to take a rain check on that!" Gyro called out as he created a fireball between his hands, which soon grew to huge proportions as he held it over head, before chucking it at Apocalymon "Gaia Force!"

Apocalymon turned around quickly in shock, quickly lifting up the huge claws on his chains to try and stop the attack.

Gyro smirked as he was suddenly behind the evil digimon "You're wide open! Cocytus Breath!" he called as a beam of frost energy shout out of his mouth and impacted Apocalymon's back, freezing it partially.

"Gragh!" Apocalymon shouted in pain as the attack hit him, making him lose concentration and letting the Gaia Force strike him, causing him even more pain.

Gyro quickly flew back, knowing that wasn't enough to kill him, as he set up another attack, holding his hands in front of him as small orbs of light appeared around the digimon.

"This is my style! Starlight Explosion!" he said with a grin as he snapped his fingers, causing all the small orbs to explode around Apocalymon.

"Not done yet!" he said as he created 7 super heated spheres of light in front of himself, before thrusting his hands forward "Seven Heavens!" and the spheres shot forward, causing explosions of light in the smoke.

The smoke cleared quickly because of it, showing Apocalymon barely had a few scratches on himself.

Gyro frowned at the low amount of damage, it seems even with his body becoming data and then being modified, a Mega Level Digimon was still extremely powerful when compared to him.

"Meddlesome human!" Apocalymon snarled as one of the claws shot out towards Gyro, who simply smirked and held his hand out.

As soon as the claw came in contact with him "Artic Blizzard." it flash froze, along with the rest of Apocalymon, as Gyro then created a large morning star weapon out of nothing, and smashed it against the claw, sending it, and Apocalymon, flying backwards as his body spun from the momentum.

"I have returned." Gyro heard the voice from earlier, making him nod.

"Took you long enough, I already started." Gyro said with a smirk as the ice cracked around Apocalymon.

"Then I shall assist you." the voice said as a white mask with a red visor that had a black border formed over Gyro's eyes while Apocalymon broke free from his icy prison.

He turned to glare at Gyro, only for his to widen in rage "You... I thought I destroyed you?!"

 _"You would be hard pressed to destroy the master server."_ the voice that came out of Gyro's mouth was a combination of his and the entity's voice.

Apocalymon roared in rage, as it's claws took on the appearance of several different canon like weapons, which shot beams of energy at Gyro.

He simply lifted up a hand and intoned calmly _"Firewall."_ as a red hexagonal wall appeared in front of him, blocking the attacks.

Apocalymon growled at Gyro "I'll destroy you! Yggdrasil!"

Gyro simply continued to look at him as crystals appeared around him _"Our battle will not end in death Apocalymon. No, the chosen children will be the ones to defeat you, while we will fight you until they are ready."_

"As if I could care about that! Not when I have a chance at destroying you and deleting the digital and real worlds for good!" he roared out.

Yggdrasil remained silent at that, knowing that Apocalymon was referring to the state of the barrier between the real and digital worlds, and that should the digital world fall, the real world would be destroyed with it.

He didn't know what was causing the barrier to slowly weaken, but something was going on, and he didn't like it, as it would become easier for evil digimon to materalise in the real world.

He could only hope the Chosen Children could handle them.

Then there was still the matter of the data of the Devimon, Etemon and Myotismon not being reborn, even after their deletion, and instead had disappeared somewhere.

It was concerning, and felt like a bad omen.

But he was also concerned regarding Machinedramon's data.

Unlike the data of the other Dark Masters, which fully returned to Apocalymon upon deletion, only a portion of his went to Apocalymon, with the rest floating somewhere out in the digital world.

He didn't know what was happening with it, just like he didn't know the state of the final chosen child's crest.

He had chosen these children due to them having seen the accident several years ago, where two eggs from the digital world ended up on that alternate planet.

The children had found their tags and crests already, but one tag and crest were still unaccounted for sadly.

They would need all of them to properly be able to seal away Apocalymon, as well as possibly help prevent any other disasters.

For now though, he and Gyro had an evil entity to hold back for the coming years.

* * *

 **Yep!**

 **A bit more premise to THOR Alternative, showing off Yggdrasil, and explaning something that will happen in the story in advance so no one question's it.**

 **Seriously, a lot of people question me on shit that I'm pretty sure I've explained.**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoy this late chapter everyone.**

 **See ya next time!**


	164. Future 28: Heart Rebellion

**Alright guys, welcome back to THOR!**

 **Hey, remember me mentionning Pierce being in the Phantom Thieves of Hearts?**

 **Here's a little something related to that.**

* * *

 _Earth, Persona reality, 3 years after the Inaba Cases, Shibuya_

Pierce sighed as he got off the subway and made his way onto the central street in Shibuya.

Gyro had asked him to come along 3 years ago, so he could have someone set into the Phantoms to help them out, seeing as Gyro himself would help the Investigation Team in Inaba.

Thing was, they didn't know when the events surrounding P5 began, only that they started sometime after P4.

Every week, Pierce would try Gyro's trick that he used to get into the TV world.

He had made his own Aura fluctuate, so that reality started perceiving him as a Wild Card, and thus granted him one of the privileges of the Wild Card, that is, to interfere.

Except Pierce would do so with a smartphone in hand, trying to make the Metaverse Navigation App acknowledge him as a Wild Card so he could receive it.

It was the only way he could access the parallel realm early and get started on investigating Mementos, the strange area that existed beneath Shibuya, or else he'd have to wait for Akira Kurusu to arrive in the area.

At the very least, he would be one of the first to know, since he had been working at the Leblanc Cafe, and Sojiro pretty much left him in charge most of the time.

Sadly, Gyro was the Persona player, not Pierce, so he didn't know the story for P5, just P4, and that was because of the anime.

All he really knew for P5 was the beginning of the story, that the first members of the Phantoms were Akira Kurusu, Morganna, Ryuji Sakamoto and Ann Takamaki, and the important stuff Gyro had told him, like about Mementos and about Palaces, also that Personas showed up to those who rebelled.

He was glad about a piece of info Gyro had sent him last week though.

The kids back home would be old enough now to do the clone spell, so the clones of the kids would come into the Persona world with clones of Ruby and Yang, meaning Pierce would finally stop feeling lonely every night, as would Gyro.

The reason Gyro had given his students as to why his wife and kids had never come to Inaba with him was because the kids were too young to travel, which was true.

The reason Pierce had given Sojiro was that his wife still had some work left to finish up back home before she could join him.

Back to the clones arriving in this reality though.

Gyro's clone would disconnect the link between the two realities sometime after the girls arrived with the kids, since they would just live here from now on, watching over the reality that Philemon had chosen for his bet on humanity being worth existing.

Although the link was currently fully active, meaning that the original Gyro had gained a Persona at the same time as the clone, and that as soon as Pierce's clone gained his, the original would as well.

Then, as Pierce was happily thinking of being able to kiss his wife again, he got a hit.

The Meta-Nav finally appeared on his phone.

He grinned when he noticed it, slipping into a side alley as he tapped it and brought the phone closer to himself as he let out the one needed keyword.

"Mementos." he uttered, as the screen flickered before a voice came out of his phone, saying the location was acknowledged, as the world bled into shades of red, black and purple around him.

 **(Play Persona 5 Soundtrack - Life Will Change)**

Pierce smirked as he quickly ran to the subway entrance in Shibuya.

He could already feel the shadows growing restless beneath his feet.

"Let's see how this world handles fate's biggest rebel." he said with a grin as he ran in.

The first thing he noticed as he entered the distorted subway system, was the towering form of a Shadow that hadn't taken it's true shape.

He smirked as he jumped up, catching it offguard as he grabbed it's mask and tore it off with a grin "Show me your true self!" he exclaimed as he jumped away from the mass as it took shape into 3 individual Shadows, being three Onis.

 _ **To think you would rush headfirst into danger this way, you are very much a fool**_

"Yeah? So what if I'm a fool? I don't care what people would say on that." Pierce responded to the sudden voice with a grin as he slid un between one of the Onis legs, making it get attack by one of it's allies.

 ** _Oh? So you care not about the concensus of the world on you? What would you do then, if they started imposing their will onto you?_**

"I'd do the same thing I did to fate itself, shake it all off and give em the goddamn finger!" Pierce said as he grabbed one of the onis by it's outstretched arm and threw it over his shoulder with a grunt.

 ** _So you would rebel? That's good, that's what I was hoping for. You are truly everyting I had hoped for, my outer self. Let us form a contract._**

Pierce suddenly halted as his eye turned into an eery yellow color while his head started pounding, making him grasp it as the pain hit, the Oni looking on wearily.

 ** _I am thou, thou art I. You, who cast away society's judgement of himself, receive thine inner strength, and bring about your own will to this world! Now, call my name!_**

Pierce smirked as a plague doctor's mask covered his face, his eye barely being visible through the glass covered holes "Whatever you say, Jack the Ripper!" he excalimed as he ripped off the mask, his face coated in blood for a few moments before his body was surrounded by a blue blaze.

The flames moved to behind himsef, revealing Pierce to be wearing an outfit similar to a steampunked style plague doctor, complete with a small hat that a black feather attached to it, while the flames took a more concrete shape, appearing as a figure with a brown cloak over their body, a hat similar to Pierce's worn on it's head, the hood of the cloak drawn up to hide the face, save for glowing yellow eyes and a mouth filled with razor sharp teeth that glinted in the dark, it's hands appearing from the sleeve of it's cloak, the fingers being replaced by razor sharp knives.

"Let's show them what we can do." Pierce said with a grin as a weapon appeared in his hand, appearing to be a caduceus staff at first, before a spear tip appeared at it's tip, followed by him pulling a carbine rifle out of his cloak.

"The kids are gonna have code names, might as well give myself one as well. Just call me 'Plague', now, time for you boys to take your medicine!" Pierce shouted as he ran at the Oni with his Persona appearing behind him.

It was time for him cut loose a bit.

* * *

 **And voila!**

 **Hope you all enjoyed me deciding to reveal what Persona Pierce has in the end XD**

 **That was the best idea I had to turn Jack the Ripper into a Persona, and yeah, Pierce is a plague doctor, thus, his code name is simply Plague.**

 **And yes, if I do make this story, the P4 cast would make an appearance in it, and Yang is going to be in it as well, though she won't have a Persona, and will have a support role instead.**

 **Now, Pierce's Arcana is Hierophant, replacing Sojiro, whom, while he would still be there, wouldn't interact with Akira as much.**

 **Yes, I know it seems highly likely I'll make these stories, but I'm still on the fence about making them.**

 **Anyway.**

 **Read, Review, Don't be a dick, and have a nice day everyone!**

 **See ya next time!**


	165. Future 29: A Different Look

**Hello everybody and welcome back to THOR!**

 **Alright, so I just want to say that my lateness with a lot of my stories is inexcusable, but trust me, I try very hard to come up with ideas for all of them... it's just not very easy when something else wants to stick in your head instead.**

 **Even now I'm unsure about this chapter.**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoy... whatever this one ends up being.**

* * *

Gyro stretched his arms skyward with a groan as he moved his away from his computer.

This wasn't the original Gyro though.

It was Dark Gyro, the one the others had met during the tournament.

His appearance was pretty much the same as back then, just looking older.

He was dressed casually, with just a simple black t-shirt and brown cargo pants.

His computer was just a simple laptop, as he sat at the kitchen table.

He was currently in the process of trying to write a book, wanting to detail life back in Labrynna and Holodrum, the two kingdoms that had been at war until recently, as the battle had finally ended, with both sides suffering massive casualties, yet, the people were slowly rebuilding.

He lived on Patch, in a house just next to the one that Taiyang and Summer owned.

He smiled as he remembered Ruby's reaction to seeing her parents alive again, and not just their counterparts, the ones from her world.

She'd been so happy that day, practically crying throughout the whole day.

He'd also been able to introduce himself to them thanks to that, and while they were shocked at his appearance at first, they accepted that was only how he looked, and easily welcomed him, though Tai was hesitant at first about him being Ruby's boyfriend, he eventually accepted the idea.

He suddenly felt a pair of arms wrap around his neck softly, as a head rested on top of his, making him smile as he grabbed the hand that had a simple silver ring on it with his own, which also had a silver ring.

"How's the book coming along?" he heard Ruby's voice ask him.

"Slowly, but it's coming." he replied with a small laugh.

She giggled at his words, before letting go of him "Want me to make you something to eat?"

"I'd appreciate that." he said with a smile as he turned to look at her.

She had grown into a beautiful young woman at 23, her hair reaching the small of her back, and her figure becoming more mature, as she currently wore a simple red shirt with a long white skirt.

Gyro would have done the ritual to turn her into an elf after they got married, but the ritual had been lost several years ago, yet he had found a different ritual that was just as helpful.

It was one where he could give up some of his lifespan and give it to her, meaning that he would now die earlier than he originally would have, but he at least won't outlive her by several years.

And if something ever happened that ever took her from him... he wouldn't go on.

Just like he had kept her stable, she had done the same for him.

Losing her would be too devastating to him.

As he shook his head of those macabre thoughts, his eyes were drawn to her stomach, making him smile in pure joy at the small growing bump there as he reached out and rubbed it, making her laugh a bit.

"You just can't help yourself can you?" she said in amusement as she moved into the kitchen.

"It's not my fault our child is growing in there." he said with a smile before blinking "Wait, never mind, it is my fault." he said with a sheepish laugh, which made her laugh as well.

She turned to him as she paused in making the food "So, you want to take a break from the book for a bit and help me with something?"

He rose an eyebrow "What is it?"

She grinned "I'm starting up a new Let's Play today."

He chuckled "And you want some side commentary. Sure, I can do that."

Unlike her original counterpart, his Ruby had grown away from wanting to fight, mostly due to everything she had endured, and looked for something more relaxing to do, thus leading her to become a professional gamer.

Her channel name on Dustube was JewelGames, and she played pretty much everything, even violent games.

She may not want to commit actual real world violence, but video games were a whole other deal.

"So, what's the new game?" he asked with a raised eyebrow as she sat down next to him, placing a sandwich in front of each of them.

"I'm going to play Dust Fantasy 15." she said as she ate her sandwhich.

"Well, this is going to be a pretty lengthy longplay then." he said after a short pause.

"Yeah, though probably not the longest yet." she said with a shrug.

"That honor goes to your playthrough off all three original Mass Effect games back to back." he said with a laugh.

"Ending really could have been better." she said a bit bitterly, with him nodding in agreement.

"Anyway, guess I'm gonna have more editing to do then." said as he ate his sandwich.

"Yep, just like Barry." she said with a laugh.

"Speaking of the grumps." he mumbled as he opened a Dustube page and looked at the uploaded videos "They have a new one."

She slid closer to him and looked at the screen, raising an eyebrow "100ft Robot Golf?" she said in confusion.

"That sounds both awesome and hilarious... we'll watch it when we're done." he said as he opened the video and just paused it as it started.

"Right, let's get to work then." she said as she stood up and went into the living room.

"Hey, have you ever wondered how the other versions of us are doing?" he asked suddenly as he followed her.

"A bit yeah... you know, the other me's pretty lucky, her version of Yang is a loving sister, makes me wish I had that." she said with a sad smile.

"I get what you mean, the other Pierce was a pretty great guy compared to my brother." he said with a sigh.

"Yeah." she shivered a bit "I never did like the way he looked at me."

"I kicked him in the nuts when he did look at you like that though." he said as he put an arm around her, making her smile.

"You're always looking out for me." she murmured as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"And I'll keep doing so." he said as he kissed her.

Yeah, their life had changed for the best since the tournament, and they couldn't be happier, even if they both still had minor mental issues.

* * *

 **Well, I guess that's what it ended up being.**

 **A look at dark Gyro and bloody Ruby.**

 **Yeah, I figured that if Ruby were to step away from fighting, she'd do something more fun, like proffesional gaming.**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoy this, I'm going to bed now.**

 **See ya next time.**


	166. Future 30: Master and Student

**Hey guys.**

 **So, I'm getting close to finishing P5, when I do, my mind should finally be cleared back up enough to get back to work fully.**

 **I had to get some help for this chapter, or else I would have had something different entirely.**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoy this.**

* * *

 _Earth, Japan, near the Ryouzanpaku dojo_

Gyro stared at the scene before him in deadpan as he was in front of a small lake with a waterfall letting the water into it.

A young man with wild brown hair was trying, that's the keyword, to meditate under the waterfall.

Instead, the water was just pushing him into the rock he was sitting on.

He sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose "Kenichi, what have we told you about copying us?"

His response was a groan.

"Exactly, don't do it, because you're not at that level yet, heck, I doubt you'll ever be." Gyro said with a sigh as he dragged the now named Kenichi out from under the waterfall.

"Why are you always so harsh?" Kenichi asked with a groan.

"It's either that or I let you experience Akisame's training methods doubled up." Gyro said dryly, making Kenichi bolt up in fear.

"Hell no! He's crazier than you are, and you're the one who's literally making me jump through rings of fire!" Kenichi said in panic.

"And at least the results of my training are visible right?" Gyro said with a grin.

Kenichi sighed in defeat at that.

After all, when he became the sole student of the seven masters of Ryouzanpaku, he was like a noodle and a single finger flick could topple him over, now though, thanks mostly to Gyro's hand in his training, he had a athletic swimmer's build, while still holding a lot of strength in his arms and legs, well, he had this earlier than he did in the original timeline of this world.

And Miu, the blonde brawling and dense beautiful grandaughter of the grandmaster of the dojo, had complimented Kenichi's growth, unknowingly making him even more determined.

Seriously, that girl was a bit dense at times, she still didn't know Kenichi had a crush on her, although she herself had a crush on him... and vice versa Kenichi couldn't realise it, and the sexual tension born from that was annoying Gyro to no end.

He had joined the dojo about 6 years ago, mostly because of a brawl he had gotten into with a then drunk Shio Sakaki, Master of Karate at the Ryouzanpaku dojo, and also the only other master at the dojo besides Gyro who wasn't crazy.

Apparently, the grandmaster of the dojo, Hayato Furinji, had observed Gyro's fighting style, and seeing as this clone of Gyro had been sent out after quite a few others, due to temporal mumbo jumbo, he had learned mixed fighting styles similar to what all the other clones had learned, and Gyro incorporated magic into his fighting style, since Sakaki was actually strong enough to warrant Gyro not hold back, thus he had created what he called the Mystic Fist style, with Gyro specializing in Ice.

He basically lived at the dojo with all the other masters after Hayato accepted him as a Master level martial artist, and kinda dragged him into the dojo, while Gyro had been confused, since his location had been set to random, so he didn't know what world he ended up in at first, and was confused for the first few days of living here, and having to deal with the eccentric tendencies of the other masters.

Apachai, master of Muay Thai, was like a giant muscular child.

Shigure, master of weapons, barely covered up with that ninja outfit of hers, and was socially inept.

Kensei, master of chinese kenpo, was a massive pervert.

Sakaki, master of karate, was drunk half the time.

Akisame, master of jujitsu, kept inventing crazy training contraptions.

And Hayato, grandmaster of the Furinji style, was an overprotective and overbearing grandfather to Miu... although at least he was nice most of the time, and a good conversation holder.

Back to the Mystic Fist, he had started training Kenichi in it, first teaching him the basic motions and stances, since unlike the other masters, he passed along his knowledge in a rather normal manner, and then they had to figure out what Kenichi's inept element was.

As it turns out, it was Earth, and Gyro was ever so thankful for all the spars he had with Pyrrha, seeing as she was one of the ones who intergrated her elemental magic the most into her style.

Seriously, she did it to the point you'd think she was Earth-Bending.

So they started developping Kenichi's unque Earth Mystic Fist style, which, thanfully just like in canon, Kenichi was slowly blending with the other styles he was learning.

After all, Gyro didn't want to mess up the timeline too much, he mostly just wanted to add to Kenichi's arsenal.

He didn't remember it much though, after all, it had been years since he had read the manga, and remembered the bare essentials.

If he was right, Kenichi had started recruiting his friends to his side as the beginning of what he would come to call the Shinpaku Alliance.

He could ask him directly, but he wasn't sure how to word it properly, after all, so far he hadn't really bothered with Kenichi's life outside the dojo except for helping him with his studies as the kid still went to high school while attending the dojo.

Gyro rose to his feet quickly, and went towards the water, freezing it directly under the soles of his feet, making it look like he was walking on water.

"Next lesson time Kenichi, so get up." Gyro said as he faced the boy who was stretching his body out to warm up.

"What's the next lesson?" Kenichi asked as he looked at Gyro while completing his warm ups, as Gyro was the only master at the dojo who actually let him limber up.

"Controlling your element in nature to warp the battlefield around you, as so far, you're able to use your element to strengthen yourself, so this is the next step. And before you ask, yes, after this we're applying it to battle." Gyro explained while forming a lotus out of ice in the palm of his hand.

Kenichi looked at the lotus in awe for a few moments before gaining a determined look as he walked up to the water.

"Hold up, first, demonstrate that you've mastered the previous step." Gyro said with a chuckle as he held up a hand to Kenichi, signalling him to stop.

Kenichi laughed sheepishly as he nodded, taking a relaxed stance, his arms held at his sides, before it seemingly tightened, his skin appearing to harden somewhat as his muscles bulked up ever so slightly.

"Think fast." Kenichi heard, making him snap his eyes open and look up quickly, seeing a large boulder falling on top of him.

He acted out of instinct, raising a fist to meet it, and was quite surprised as it stopped falling and the boulder cracked, before falling apart, pelting him with the debris of it shattering, but otherwise leaving him unharmed.

He was surprised at his own strength, that much was obvious.

"The element of Earth is one of power and defense, balanced together in perfect harmony. Unlike Ice, which focuses on blitzing the opponent with sharp attacks, Earth is focused on being able to hold yourself steady and not moving an inch. It's the perfect style to take on a sumo fighter honestly." Gyro explained with a small grin, while Kenichi looked at the top of the waterfall, seeing a pillar of ice jutting out of it, most likely having pushed the boulder off.

"That could have killed me." Kenichi stated surprisingly plainly.

"No it wouldn't." Gyro said as he pointed at the ground, Kenichi looking down to see small ice spires ready to jump up at a moment's notice to grab the boulder should he have failed to stop it.

Now Kenichi was even more impressed with Gyro, and could honestly say he was the most level headed master at the dojo.

He couldn't wait to keep training under him.

* * *

 **It has honestly been a few years since I read this manga, but I do remember a few things.**

 **Such as the fact it showed boobs pretty easily, and had a lot of hidden nuditity.**

 **Seriously, Miu pretty much always loses her outfit during a fight.**

 **Thus why I avoided what makes this series ecchi and just concentrated on the shounen aspects of it, thus, Kenichi training under a master, an extra one in this case.**

 **And also him being kind of an idiot, as I remember him being early in the series.**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoy this late chapter!**


	167. Future 31: Deal with the Devil

***is smiling happily* Hey guys, welcome back to THOR!**

 **So, I just finished P5 after almost two weeks of playing nonstop.**

 **It was a great game, and the ending was awesome.**

 **And, just to say, but holy shit is Akira's ultimate Persona WAY cooler than Yu's one!**

 **I mean, the thing's ginormous! It's bigger than the final boss! Plus the moment leading up to it's summoning is even more amazing than when Yu summoned his!**

 **Anyway, that's enough of my love for P5, although if you haven't already, you should buy it.**

 **Hope you'll like this chapter. (and P5 if I influenced you enough to buy it)**

* * *

 _Earth, Japan, City of Kuoh_

"Get out of here you old pervert!" Gyro shouted as he drop kicked an old man who was telling perverted stories about breasts to kids, sending the old man flying into a tree.

He had only been in this town for a week by now, scoping out the place and trying to not get detected by the supernatural beings in town.

Which was easier said than done with his high ammount of magic power, he'd be constantly hiding from devils and fallen angels that would promptly get kicked out of town by the devils.

The devils didn't really want to do anything bad to him though, they just wanted to know if he was a threat or not, and some of them probably wanted to recruit him into their peerage, thus turning him into a devil himself.

The fallen angels though, that was a different story.

They most likely wanted his magic power for themselves, and were willing to kill him for it.

He cracked his neck after kicking that old letcher away, turning his head to see all the kids looking up at him in awe, especially one young boy with untamed brown hair and soft brown eyes.

Yeah, that was the main hero of this world alright, Issei Hyoudou, though he was still rather young right now, being 5 if Gyro was guessing right, and he was 17 at the start of the series.

And Gyro could see the kid was already idolising him, which worked well with what he was planning.

His first objective had been stopping Issei from turning into a Super Pervert who was obsessed with big boobs.

His second was making Issei stronger, so he didn't get killed by the fallen angel that did so at the start of the series, or at least managed to get a few good hits in while someone arrived to back him up.

Seriously, it sucked that he died right when everything started without being able to get a good hit in.

So, Gyro had been hoping to arrive at a good point in time to train him, and also ease him into the supernatural world.

After all, he preferred if Issei slowly learned that the figures from the bible were all real in this world.

God, angels, devils, fallen angels, and even every single mythological monster species known, they all existed.

"That was so cool mister!" young Issei said as the other kids dispersed to go play in the park.

Gyro chuckled "Thanks kid."

"Can I be cool like you one day?" Issei asked him, making Gyro grin.

"Sure, you just gotta work hard and train." he said, with Issei nodding excitedly.

"Then I'll train! I'll be as cool as you one day mister!" Issei said brightly.

"Maybe I could even help you train you know? I can see you have potential to become someone great one day." Gyro added.

Issei gasped happily before going to find his parents in the park, his mom being half asleep and his dad being just the same when they found them, making Gyro laugh sheepishly at seeing them.

'Guess Issei is pretty tiring to be around.' he thought to himself.

So after waking them up, he talked with Issei's parents, trying to convince them to hire him as Issei's private tutor.

They had been all for someone helping in his academics, but for the training, they were a bit on the fence, mostly since they were protective of Issei, being their only child they finally managed to have after two previous failed attempts.

But after some convincing, Gyro was officially Issei's personal instructor.

It was after they left that Gyro felt something unexpected.

A VERY powerful magic power entering the park and moving towards him.

"You've gotta be kidding me, he actually found me?" he muttered in annoyance as he rubbed his temples.

He looked up when he felt the powerful presence being near him, seeing a young man with long red hair and blue-green eyes, dressed in a white button up shirt and black pants, and hiding behind his leg was a young girl about 5 years old that looked identical to him.

It would be easy to mistake them as father and daughter, but Gyro knew they were actually brother and sister.

"I manage to elude every devil and fallen angel in this town, but I'm somehow still found." Gyro said with a sigh, making the man chuckle.

"Yes, well, you finally stopped moving enough that we were able to locate you, and I figured if someone of my level went, you'd at least listen." he said pleasently.

"You're right about that, Lord Sirzechs Gremory, no, rather, Lord Lucifer." Gyro said, the high ranking devil nodding as he sat down next ot Gyro, and picked up the girl and placed her in his lap.

"I see you are informed about the ruling powers in hell." Sirzechs said while the girl just sat on his leg.

"I kind of have to be to avoid trouble." Gyro said dryly.

"True, I suppose." Sirzechs said with a chuckle.

Gyro looked at the young girl "So, that's Rias Gremory then, your little sister."

The girl blinked at him and hid her face in her brother's clothes, making him chuckle.

"Yes, that would be her." Sirzechs said as he patted her head "Why don't you go and play a bit Rias? I need to have an important discussion."

Rias nodded silently and hugged her brother before running off to play in the park.

"Now, I suppose we can move on to more serious business." Sirzechs said more seriously.

"Yeah, so, I guess this is more than a simple courtesy visit, or making sure that I'm not a threat?" Gyro asked with a raised eyebrow.

Sirzechs nodded "Yes, I was hoping I could ask a favor of a surprisingly powerful being. You're possibly the only human who feels as powerful as we Satan class devils."

"I'm not really human though, I'm an Elf, just hiding my ears." Gyro mumbled just loud enough for Sirzechs to hear.

"I see." Sirzechs said in interest before looking serious again "I was hoping you could help my sister train with her Power of Ruin. My father and I have been forced to put her in a marriage contract shortly after she became the heir of house Gremory, but, there are several conditions that would make the contract null and void. One of those is a rather desperate measure, and would require Rias sleep with another man when she grows older. I'd prefer to avoid my little sister having to resort to that obviously." Sirzechs said in a bit of annoyance.

"I get what you mean." Gyro said with an annoyed twitch, as he pictured his daughters being forced into the same situation and it pissed him off.

"The other, less annoying method, is for her to defeat her fiancé in battle, usually through a Rating Game, where she will put her team against his." Sirzechs said more calmly.

"If you're asking me to join her peerage, I have obligations already, I was just signed on as a private instructor to a young boy." Gyro said as he crossed his arms.

Sirzechs grabbed his chin in thought at that "What's this boy like?"

"Full of energy, and he's pretty determined to commit fully to training, I'll also help him in his academics." Gyro explained.

"What's his name?" Sirzechs wondered, and Gyro could just see the gears turning in his head.

"Issei Hyoudou." Gyro answered simply.

Sirzechs nodded as he muttered to himself silently.

"Perhaps... yes, this could work." he muttered with a nod.

"You want me to take on Rias as a pupil as well don't you?" Gyro asked knowingly.

"Yes, and perhaps, if I'm lucky, Rias could come to like Issei, and the two could become good friends." Sirzechs said with a smile.

"And someone she could count on to help her annul the marriage contract." Gyro added, knowing where Sirzechs was going.

"And if Issei grows up to become a nice young man, maybe I could even someday call him my brother-in-law." Sirzechs added with a laugh.

'Oh you have no idea.' Gyro thought, remembering that in the original timeline, Issei and Rias did in fact enter a relationship eventually, and with Issei now going to grow up into a better person, that was even more likely.

Heck, this worked well for him, having the Gremory heir around would help slowly adjust Issei to the supernatural world.

"So you know, you'll have to take Rias to the Hyoudou household for her tutoring sessions, it's where I'll teach Issei." Gyro said.

Sirzechs nodded "That's acceptable, though it's likely mother or father would be the ones to bring her there, as I do have my duties as Lucifer to attend to... and my wife and I are thinking of having a child, so there's that." Sirzechs added as an afterthought.

"Please tell your parents to dress casually like you did when they do so, we don't want them attracting any unwanted attention." Gyro said dryly.

Sirzechs chuckled sheepishly "Of course."

"So, I do believe we have a deal." Gyro said and held out his hand to Sirzechs, the man shaking it with a nod.

"Indeed we do." Sirzechs said happily.

"I just realised, I can officially say I made a deal with the devil." Gyro said dryly, making Sirzechs start laughing.

They were going to get along just fine.

* * *

 **And done!**

 **Sorry it's a little late again people.**

 **Anyway, yeah, Highschool DxD, and the only way to avoid ecchi moments was to not bring in any of the sexy women we see regurlarly, or in Rias's case, make her be a child.**

 **Also, yeah, I figured if Issei didn't turn into a pervert, he'd probably idolize someone, in this case, Gyro.**

 **Read, Review, Don't be a dick, and have a nice day people.**

 **See ya next time!**


	168. Future 32: Finally Home

**Hello everyone and welcome back to THOR!**

 **So, today, well, you'll see what's in store.**

 **Let's get to it!**

* * *

Kaede watched in facsination as her parents burst into specks of light, before flying inside of the house they had appeared in front of.

She could still feel their precense, as that was her Semblance which she found quickly after having her Aura activated, which she called Life Detection, so she wasn't worries.

Curious, she opened the door, seeing her parents there, just dressed differently, her dad seemed to be fixing some kind of contraption on a table, and her mom was using a vacuum cleaner around the house.

She also noticed a young boy, maybe a year or two younger than her, who looked like a child version of her father except his hair had hints of red in it, playing a video game on the TV in the living room.

The video game looked... surprisingly mature, not in a sexual way, but in the fact that the player character, a shirtless boy with green lines running on his body, was fighting demons.

And the kid, who she assumed was her little brother she had learned about before coming to Remnant, was a rather good player if she was watching correctly.

"uh... dad? Why did you and mom turn into light?" Kaede asked her dad as she stepped closer to him.

Gyro looked over his shoulder at her and smiled a bit "Our clones dispelled and went into us, giving us their memories and anything they learned while they were with you."

Kaede blinked "So I was raised by clones?"

"Basically, but we act the same, so you don't have to worry about any awkwardness, plus, like I said, we remember everything they do, for example, I got you a stuffed bear for your 5th birthday, which you still carry with you in your backpack." Gyro said with a chuckle while Kaede blushed in embarassment.

"I like having around." she mumbled with a pout.

"And that's perfectly fine." Gyro said with a smile while Kaede stopped pouting.

"So... am I the first one here?" she asked, before seeing two sets of specks of light fly into her parents.

Gyro blinked a few times "Yeah, and the others just arrived and are getting to know each other, though, when you see a blonde who looks like he has a stomachache, that's your brother who's getting used to having the complete form of a massive beast now being sealed in him."

"I can turn into a freaking pegasus now." Ruby suddenly said with a grin as she did a partial transformation and had wings appear on her back, the young boy staring in awe as he paused the game.

"So, what's my little brother's name?" Kaede asked as she pointed at the boy who was still staring in awe at Ruby's wings.

"He's called Azure, after my older brother." Gyro said with a smile while Ruby willed her wings away.

Suddenly they all heard someone ring the doorbell, With Kaede going to the door and opening it, seeing a pretty large group, and, just like her dad said, a blonde boy who looked like he had a stomachache.

"Damn it, I dind't think having Kurama become whole again would hurt like this." he groaned out while a girl with dark skin, mint colored hair and orange eyes rubbed his back.

"Are you my sister?" Kaede heard, making her look at a bushy haired girl who was about the same height as her.

"That depends, are you Hermione?" Kaede asked, her dad having informed her of the fact she would have three sisters when they got home.

Hermione nodded with a smile "I am, and you must be Kaede. The two redheads with me are Fred and George Weasley."

The twins grinned.

"Hello."

"My name's Gred."

"And I'm Forge."

"No, you're George."

"I thought I was George?"

"Then maybe I'm Fred then."

"Or maybe you're Forge?"

"Who knows?"

Kaede looked at the two of them, confused by the odd exchange, and decided to focus on the other group, looking at the black haired man with a normal right eye, and a completely purple left eye with rings inside of it, who was at the head of the larger group.

"Please tell me you won't mess with my head." Kaede asked with a sigh.

He smiled in amusement at her "I won't. My name is Itachi Uchiha, Gyro told me he had a job offer for me once we got to his home, and that he was extending it to some of the others in our group as well."

Gyro walked to the door after hearing that "Yeah, I was gonna offer you guys to become part of campus security at Beacon Academy, so far we only have one of my stepmoms working there, so she would definetly use the help."

"Security detail huh? That could be interesting. After all, the Uchiha clan were the police force in Konoha, so it would be as if I was continuing the family tradition, without the darker aspects of course." Itachi saind in interest.

"Could be interesting. I'm in." Roshi said with a smile as he srcatched his beard.

"It's better than being on the run, so count me in too." Han added.

"I think I'll do the same as well." Utakata said with a nod.

"It'll be funny for the students to think I'm their age when I'm actually a bit older, I'll do it as well." Yagura said in amusement.

"Count me and Bee in as well." Yugito said, with Bee nodding with a smirk as he adjusted his shades.

"Good, and Bee, try not to rhyme too much while you're on the job." Gyro said with a chuckle at the black, platinum blonde man.

"Yo, why you gotta keep bustin my chops about that, fool?" Bee said in mild annoyance.

"It's because your rhymes are annoying!" Yugito said as she punched him in the back of the head.

"As for you two, Vale could use a new Ramen stand after the last one closed down." Gyro said as he turned to Teuchi and Ayame, who nodded at the suggestion.

"Dad, Kurama says he's gonna be sleeping off the merging for a while, and my stomach is seriously hurting." Naruto groaned as he walked up to Gyro.

"That's because the seal was draing on your own energy to stay complete while Kurama became one again, so you need to put some food in yourself to work that energy back up. No Ramen though, not enough energy in that for you right now." Gyro said as he patted Naruto's head, who nodded in acceptance.

"Come on, I'll make something." Fu said with a smile as she pulled Naruto into the house, Gyro stepping aside with an amused smile, before letting everyone else inside.

"So, where are our two older sisters?" Hermioned asked as she sat down next to Naruto, who was munching on a piece of bread with butter on it while Fu simple cooked up some baloney.

"School. Crimson is attending Signal, and Agitha is at a civilian school." Ruby explained while Azure just looked at everyone curiously.

"So, Crimson is gonna go to Beacon then?" Naruto asked while Fu placed a plate of roasted baloney in front of him, which he quickly dug into.

"Yeah, she'll start a year before you do." Gyro said, Naruto nodding as he ate.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to attend Beacon as well." Gaara asked of Gyro.

"Same here!" Fu said with a grin as she raised her hand.

"Simple enough, I'm the Headmaster after all." Gyro said with a chuckle.

"They already have combat training as well, so they don't need to go to Signal." Itachi said with a chuckle.

"True, but I will have to teach all of you about the important things, after all, I only gave you the main points while we were in the portal." Gyro said with a sigh.

"When can we...

...meet your brother?"

The twins said, with... honestly even the author doesn't know, with one starting the phrase and the other ending it.

Gyro laughed a bit "I'll call Dabo a little later, for now, why don't we just relax a bit?"

Everyone nodded at that, agreeing that relaxing a bit would probably be best for now.

* * *

 **And there you have it!**

 **Everyone's on Remnant now, and Gyro and Ruby have their family be complete, with all of their kids living under the same roof.**

 **So yeah, that was it for today.**

 **Read, Review, Don't be a dick, and have a nice day everyone!**

 **See ya next time!**


	169. Future 33: Pretty Soldier

**Hey guys and welcome back to THOR!**

 **So, good news, the Future Arc should be over soon, and then we head back into the present.**

 **By the way, for those who didn't know, this story now has a TVtropes page, so if anybody wants to contribute to it, you're welcome to do so, just stay serious about it of course.**

 **So, today, we're actually looking at something unexpected.**

 **Yet another possible sequel to this story.**

* * *

 _Centuries later, Pure Realm (it's basically Heaven, just with a different name)_

"Well that was an interesting turn to the cycle." Said Pierce with a chuckle as he sat down in the grass.

Well, it was Pierce then his appearance shifted a few times, going through different appearances, before settling on Pierce again, as he was the purified spirit of darkness.

Yang sat down next to him with a snicker "I still can't get over it all."

Just like with Pierce, her appearance flickered between different incarnations.

She and everyone else had entered the reincarnation cycle thanks to Hylia's power, as such, whenever the hero, the goddess, and the warrior (which is what the spirit of darkness prefered to call himself) were reborn, so too was everyone else.

Gyro grumbled under his breath as he neared them, his appearance shifting between his various incarnations, before actually settling on the Hero of Time "You're not gonna let it go are you?"

"Hell no! You were a girl this time around!" Yang said with a laugh.

"I hate you." he hissed in annoyance as he sat down with a huff.

"It was unexpected though." Ruby said as she approached, her appearance changing, before settling on Hylia herself.

"Please don't twist the knife in milady." the hero said glumly as he hung his head.

In the previous cycle where the world needed a hero, he ended being reborn as a girl named Linkle, whom, unlike his previous incarnations, used a rapier instead of a standard blade.

The others soon joined them in simply resting in the grass as they enjoyed a bit of peace in the land of the dead.

Then Hylia grabbed her chest with a painful gasp.

"Milady?!" the hero said in alarm as he held her steady, the others looking on in worry.

She was soon panting as the pain subsided, though her eyes were wide in shock.

"What happened?" Weiss asked in worry.

"A part of my cycle was just torn from me." Hylia said in alarm.

The others were quickly in the same state she was.

To have a part of one's reincarnation cycle stolen, meant a specific part of your soul, the one that represented that specific life you led, was taken from you.

"Which one?" Ren asked hurriedly, as he knew they were going to go get it back, whichever part it was, or Hylia wouldn't reincarnate again if the world ever needed her once more.

"Ruby." Hylia said, and immediately the hero flickered to Gyro, who's face was one of righteous fury.

"I'LL KILL WHOEVER DID IT!" he shouted in rage.

"Leave some for me." Yang said darkly as she cracked her knuckles with only one hand.

"Who did it?" Jaune asked as a everyone got up.

Hylia closed her eyes, trying to locate where Ruby was taken to "That can't be right, she's on the moon." Hylia said in confusion.

"But... why would she be there?" Pyrrha wondered.

"I can see... some kind of palace on it's surface... and, the one who took it... long silver hair." Hylia said as the link was starting to fade, meaning whoever did it was trying to permanently cut Ruby off from her.

"A... moon palace?" Pierce said, before his eyes widenned in recognition "Oh."

"You have got to be kidding me." Gyro said with a sigh.

"What is it?" Blake asked.

"That palace is the home of the Moon Kingdom during the Silver Millenium." Pierce said.

"And if Ruby was taken there, that means someone wants her power for something, and several people come to mind." Gyro said as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Like who?" Nora wondered.

"Not important at this moment, first, we need to hijack some reincarnation cycles in that world, because if I'm right, someone is forcefully making Ruby hijack one to empower someone, it's the only use her soul could have right now." Gyro said as he started passing.

"How are we gonna do that?" Yang asked.

Gyro smirked "First, we need to get closer to the Earth of that world, some people should be passing through the pure world of that are soon before they go back down."

And so they did, Hylia guiding them on which paths to take, before they were within the pure world of Earth, where they spotted several people, some looked like royalty, others looked like sevants, and there were a few commoners here and there.

"Who the hell are they?" Yang whispered as everyone was hiding behind some trees.

"The royalty of the Sol System, the guy with the white mask around his face is Prince Endymion, the prince of the Earth. Now, before we do anything, I just want to figure out something about them." Gyro said, before he changed into a small bird, an ability gained by one of his incarnations who was more oriented towards stealth.

The bird flew close to the group, and landed in a stone nearby, listening to them speak.

"Damn her! Damn that Beryl! If it weren't for her, things would be different!" Endymion said as he punched a tree.

"Your highness, we know your upset, but there's worse news than just Beryl having killed the people of the kingdom." said a woman with long black hair and a red dress.

"What is it Lady Mars?" Endymion asked with a sigh after regaining control of his emotions and turning to her.

"We had been told that Princess Serenity commited suicide upon the news of your death." Mars said somberly.

Endymion sank to his knees after hearing that "No..." he whispered hollowly.

"However, that's false." said a woman with short violet black hair wearing a dark purple dress.

"You are... Lady Saturn, correct?" Endymion said unsurely.

Saturn nodded "Correct, I wasn't actually the princess of Saturn during the fall of the Silver Millenium, but was accepted for the role near the end, and with my powers residing over death and rebirth, I know the truth. Serenity was killed by her own mother for disobeying an order." Saturn said, shocking everyone present.

"The queen killed her own daughter?" a woman with brown hair in a ponytail wearing a green dress said in horror.

"Correct. And to ensure Serenity is more obedient in her next life, she stole a pure and innocent soul that would be more likely to trust her words." Saturn said, angering some of the ones present, as stealing a soul was considered a grave sin in the Silver Millenium.

"Then it appears our interests line up." Gyro said as he suddenly took his real form again, surprisng everyone, save for a woman with dark green hair and a black dress who looked at him in recognition.

"The Hero of Time. I finally get to personally thank you for what you did." she said with a smile.

"No thanks needed Lady Pluto, after all, time is a sacred thing, isn't it?" he said with a smirk, to which she nodded.

"You are an ally?" Endymion asked unsurely.

"Indeed, and we come offering our assistance." Gyro said as he signalled the others to stop hiding, which they did, stepping out from behind the trees.

"Who are all of you?" Asked a woman with short light blue hair wearing a blue dress.

"We come from the planet Remnant, and the soul that Serenity the 4th took was that of my wife, who was a part of the reincarnation cycle of the Goddess Hylia." Gyro said, as Hylia did a short curtsy.

The others looked at her in complete shock, before looking between each other, until a woman with long blonde hair and an orange dress spoke "Well, the queen definetly just did something stupid."

Gyro nodded "Yeah, which is why we have a request, let us reincarnate along with all of you, and I don't just mean as different people, I mean some of us reincarnate into the same body." he said seriously.

Everyone looked at him in shock, before came a resounding cry of "WHAT?!"

He rubbed his ears in pain "Ouch. But yeah, that's my plan, and there's a good reason, trust me."

"Then please explain." Endymion requested.

"Ruby is going to be Serenity's reincarnation in a sense, but with Serenity's appearance, at least, that's what I'm guessing so far, I got several other ideas running through my head, but it's the most likely. So, I'd appreciate it if you let us be your next incarnations, so we can be with Ruby, as she will need us. Plus, there's no way in the seven hells I'm not going to save my wife." Gyro explained.

"Then... you wish to be my incarnation, as I was engaged to Serenity, correct?" Endymion asked.

"Exactly, so, what do you say? You get to reunite with her, and we'll be making sure nothing goes wrong." Gyro said.

Endymion was deep in thought for several moments "It sounds fair I suppose."

Gyro smiled "Good, and I already decided for most of us who should reincarnate as who."

"Most?" Jaune asked him.

"There's some I need to confirm first, that's why." Gyro said with a shrug "Now then, Lady Mars, Lady Jupiter, Lady Venus, do any of you have a soul mate? It's because some of the girls with us have theirs present in our group, and I don't want to make you conflicted."

Lady Mars nodded with a smile as a man with brown hair stepped closer "We were never engaged, but I do love him." she said as she looked at the man fondly, who smiled at her.

Lady Jupiter, the woman with a green dress, blushed a bit as a man with black hair stepped closer to her, a blush of his own, the both stayed silent though, but the question was answered.

"Yep, him right here." Lady Venus, the woman with the orange dress, said as she pulled close a man with brownish blonde hair close to her.

Endymion blinked in surprise "He's my most trusted advisor."

Venus shrugged as she kissed the man's cheek, while he chuckled sheepishly.

Gyro chuckled before turning to his group "Yang, you're with Lady Mars, Pierce, her lover. Pyrrha and Jaune, go to Venus and hers. Nora and Ren, Lady Jupiter and her boyfriend. Weiss, Lady Mercury, that's the one with the blue dress and short blue hair. Blake, Lady Saturn, the one in purple."

Everyone nodded as they went close to the one they would reincarnate with, with Gyro stepping close to Endymion.

"I'll await everyone's return eagerly." Hylia said with a smile.

Gyro nodded at her before turning to Endymion and holding out his hand, the Prince of Earth taking hold of it with a grateful smile, before the two disappeared in a flash of light.

The same happened with the others, all ready to reincarnate in the world to save Ruby and Serenity.

It would certainly make this an interesting take on the tale of Sailor Moon.

* * *

 ***grinning***

 **Oh yeah, I'm going there.**

 **Sailor Moon was one of the first anime I watched as kid alongside Dragon Ball and, surprisingly, Cardcaptor Sakura.**

 **I know it's a magical girl anime, but I was a kid, and even now as an adult, I still think it's a good series.**

 **Well, the japanese dub is, the american one is horrible in retrospect.**

 **Also, yes, I'm going with the evil queen serenity route, just like how I went with the evil dumbledore route.**

 **Anyway!**

 **Read, Review, Don't be a dick, and have a nice day everyone!**

 **See ya next time!**


	170. Future 34: A Feudal Tale

**Hey guys!**

 **So, I'm glad that the last chapter was well received, because it's highly likely it'll be made one day.**

 **Anyway, today we're going into another old anime series.**

 **Try to guess which one!**

* * *

 _Earth, Feudal Japan_

"Come on, come on!" Gyro muttered as he ran through a forest, wearing bits and pieces of samurai armor over simple old style clothing.

He was another of the randomly sent clones, having had to figure out where and when he ended up on his own.

He slowly started to figure it out when he heard talks of demons roaming the lands, and it cemented it when he heard tales of a great dog demon.

Only one series set in the warring states of Japan featured a dog demon... or a half-demon in the case of the focus of the world.

And he'd recently heard that this great dog demon had two sons, and that hunters were planning on killing the mother of the youngest because she had given birth to a hanyou.

Well, at least that answered the question of how she died in the original world.

"I don't know if I'll make it, even with the Pegasus Boots!" he said in annoyance as he picked up the pace.

Soon, he came upon a sight he was hoping to avoid.

A woman being run through by a katana, trying to protect a young boy with white hair and dog ears who wore red robes.

"Tch, well at least the bitch is dead, now for the brat." one of the men who had come to kill her and the boy said in distaste before turning towards the boy.

"Not on my watch." Gyro said with a bit of anger, as seeing an innocent die pissed him off, as he turned into his Warg Wolf form and pounced, going straight for the man's jugular and tearing it out in one swift movement.

"What the hell?!" one of the man said in fear, before ,he was beset by an enraged and feral half demon boy, who clawed his throat constantly until it tore off.

Gyro let the kid get it out of his system as he started tearing apart all the others.

It was minutes later when he felt the kid jump on his back and try to attack him, still enraged at the loss of his mother, that Gyro turned back and threw the kid off, knowing it wouldn't hurt him due to being a Hanyou. (alternating between the two sayings since their the same thing)

He placed his sandalled foot on the kids chest to keep him down, while the boy tried to claw at his legs.

"I know you're angry pup, and I don't hold it against you. But you need to calm down so we can have a chat about what happened to your mother." he said simply.

He knew the boy heard him, so he simply waited for the rage to subside, as he kept a lookout for any demons that might see an oppurtunity.

Soon enough, growls were replaced by hiccups, as he looked down to see the boy crying.

Gyro took his foot off and turned around "Let it all our of your system pup. I'll go clean up your mother's body at least." he said as he went and did just that, however, he noticed something when he got near.

She was still breathing still, if ever so lowly.

"Pup! She's still alive!" Gyro called, the boy bolting upwards in shock and ever so slight hope as he ran towards his barely conscious mother.

Gyro gave them privacy for their final moments together, as he disposed of the bodies of the killers.

Soon he saw the boy walk back towards him, his held hung low "Can you help me bury her mister?" the boy muttered sadly.

Gyro nodded as he helped the boy do just that after cleaning his mother's body, and actually built a simple coffin to lay her in as they buried her near the small house.

"What are you going to do now pup?" Gyro asked the boy.

The kid was silent for several moments before he spoke up "I don't know."

Gyro nodded at that "How about I take you under my wing then?"

The boy looked up at him, staring at him for several moments, before nodding.

Gyro smiled slightly "What's your name pup?"

"Inuyasha." the now named Inuyasha answered simply.

Gyro nodded as he picked up Inuyasha and set him on his shoulder before he got moving again.

By demon laws, what he'd done was basically adopting Inuyasha into his pack.

He knew Inuyasha's father would appreciate having someone look after his youngest pup.

So Gyro ended up raising Inuyasha himself, turning him into a rather decent young man as he grew up, although he was still cocky sometimes, it wasn't painfully so.

He'd also thought him to never piss of women during a certain time of the month, or else he'd get whatever was coming to him.

Gyro had always been thankful to his nose during the times back in the dorms, as he always knew right when one of the girls would start her period, so he knew when to keep their favorite snacks on himself at all times back then.

The one that had surprised him back then had been Weiss, who just loved taffy. (and in the world of the reading group, Alexei was taking note of that, while Gyro was still frothing at the mouth from what had happened in the previous chapter)

Back to what Gyro was doing though, he watched Inuyasha grow up with something akin to fatherly pride.

When the priestess Kykyo entered Inuyasha's life however, he remembered what had happened in the timeline, and was annoyed he had to let it happen.

So when Inuyasha was sealed to that tree by Kykyo's arrow, so too was Gyro, as he simply let himself be a target for her.

It was 50 years later when the two were unsealed by a girl who had travelled back in time through a well to feudal japan, her name being Kagome.

"She looks a lot like her." Inuyasha, who after all these years looked like a teenager now, muttered to Gyro, whom after learning under him for so long, he considered the man to be his father.

"You mean the priestess who sealed us? Yeah, she does... and I don't like that." Gyro said as walked next to Inuyasha, whom he had eventually started to see as a son.

"Maybe she's her reincarnation?" Inuyasha said, throwing a theory out there.

"It's highly likely that's the case." Gyro said.

"What are you two talking about back there?" Kagome asked curiously as she turned around to look at the two men who she assumed were father and son due to how they interacted with one another.

"Nothing that concerns you human." Inuyasha said matter of factly, Kagome huffing and turning back forward to continue walking.

Gyro then suddenly slapped his shoulder "What news do you bring Myoga?"

Standing on Gyro's shoulder and recovering from the slap, was small flea demon who looked like an old man.

The old man groaned "Is that how you greet an old friend? I'd hate to see how you treat your enemies. But, anyway, I come to tell you what has happened since you two were sealed."

"We're listening." Inuyasha stated.

"A demon of great power has arisen in recent years, seeking the Shikon jewel just like you did once Inuyasha, he calls himself Naraku." Myoga explained.

"You're still an idiot for wanting that jewel." Gyro said.

"I know." Inuyasha said with a sigh, as this was a subject that whenever it came up, his father would call him an idiot.

"Thanks for the info Myoga, now get back to your job." Gyro said, with Myoga nodding as he jumped off and went back to info gathering.

"So, what do we do now?" Inuyasha asked.

"For now? We wait and see what happens, then we decide." Gyro said, with Inuyasha nodding in acceptance to that plan.

* * *

 **No, this one won't become a story.**

 **I just wanted to have Gyro interact with another older series, and thus, he's Inuyasha's father figure.**

 **I figured it would be an interesting chapter.**

 **Read, Review, Don't be a dick, and have a nice day everyone!**

 **See ya next time!**


	171. Future 35: Family Stories Part 4

**Hello everyone and welcome back to THOR!**

 **Alright, I'm finally starting to catch up on my stuff now.**

 **Oh! I did get two games for cheap though earlier today, Saints Row 4 plus Gat out of Hell, which comes with all of the DLC, and One Piece Burning Blood.**

 **I probably won't be playing them too soon though, I need to help my brother with his run of P5, because he lost all of his data somehow, and he's out of town in a place without internet for the weekend, so I'm gonna do him a favor and get him back up to where he was.**

 **It's not a lot thankfully, he only reached May 18th during in-game time.**

 **But first, I gotta get my own stuff done.**

 **So let's do that!**

* * *

Penny hummed happily as she was cleaning up her house.

It had taken quite a while for her father to finally stop being overprotective, but eventually, with help of her friends, she convinced him.

She hadn't changed much over the years, though she now had her hair tied in a ponytail, and wore more relaxed clothing.

She lived in Vale, and visited Ruby from time to time along with Don.

A few years ago, Penny finally got to experience being a bride as she had married Don.

It had been wonderful, plus Ruby had been her Maid of Honor, and Ruby's daughters had been the flower girls.

Then a few months after being married, she told Don she wanted to finally have a child.

The only problem was, Gyro had not made the bodies of the Guardians THAT much lifelike.

Oh sure, they were anatomically correct, but he was not going that far, and any upgrades the boys had wanted to have he let them do it themselves.

So, Penny had required a donor to become pregnant.

She decided to ask Gyro, who passed the decision to Ruby, because he thought she should be the one to decide that.

It took Penny a while to convince Ruby.

After all, Penny was basically asking to have Gyro father another child.

Ruby had been surprised by the question, for the obvious reasons, but eventually, she did agree to it, and told Gyro to... well, we won't go into details, but, safe to say, Penny took a vial to the approriate place the following day.

9 months later, she gave birth to a half elf girl who looked just like her.

She called her Astra.

Soon, Penny was done cleaning.

Idly, she realised that while she was supposed to have been a fighter, yet she had never went into battle that often.

And her life was pretty simple most of the time.

She worked from home, handling online transactions on several websites to avoid any fraudulent activity, and she also helped the bank with managing it's numbers.

She was pretty good at multitasking.

Besides that... she didn't have much going on in her life.

(This is why the author didn't really touch upon Penny up to now, he had no idea what she would be doing, as every other idea was used up for the main cast, so if anybody feels unsatisfied, the exit's that big red X up the corner of your screen)

* * *

Dabo snickered as someone who was looking around his shop fell for a trick, and ended up with pie in their face.

He really had to thank the twins for helping out at the shop.

His girlfriend also helped out a bit when she was there, otherwise she was studying nonstop since she wanted to be a surgeon.

He could respect that.

It was pretty funny to him though that she idolized his older brother, what with all of his medical preceedures having gone off perfectly.

And she was one of Jaune's younger sisters, Lissa. (come on, did you really think I wasn't gonna make a prankster/healer be her? Too good an oppurtunity to pass up)

But, back to the shop.

"Come again!" the twins said in unison with big grins as the potential customer left, as apparently they couldn't take a joke.

Dabo chuckled as he made sure the hilarious traps in his shop were all still in set, and he made sure all the parts of his personal Rube Goldberg machine worked perfectly.

His older brother had introduced him to the genius of that kind of machine, and he absolutely adored it, plus it encouraged creative thinking, hich was a must for any prankster worth his salt.

He was also teaching his nephew Naruto some of the more subtle arts of pranking.

By the time the kid would be at Beacon, he'd be pranking every jerk that went through the school, even if Gyro made sure to do extensive background search on just about every student to avoid another CRDL situation.

"So, what should we do next boss?" The twins asked together as Dabo approched the counter, easily stepping over and around a series of traps on the floor.

Only a true prankster could navigate his store freely.

"I think you two can take a lunchbreak for now, it's about noon anyway." Dabo said with a chuckle as the twins nodded and left out the back to go eat at the Ichiraku Ramen stand that opened a few weeks ago, run by Teuchi and Ayame.

It was a travelling cart that they pulled around town, setting up at different places each day, yet only the most loyal customers would learn the pattern, and quite obviously, Naruto already knew it, as was evident when the twins arrived and saw him slurping up some noodles out of his 7th bowl so far next to Fu, who was on her 3rd.

The two were practically dating at this point.

Naruto often came to Vale, since he found that it was a good place to keep up his free running skills, and he used a scooter his dad had made for him to get there.

So the twins sat down next to their most common accomplice, and the terror trio cackled together as they devised a large scale prank to hit the town with.

Gyro had only requested that none of his students be hit.

But the visiting students from the other schools for the Vytal Festival run (again, yes) were fair game.

"What are you up too?" the three heard, turning around to see Topaz looking at them curiously with a raised eyebrow.

He was a third year student at Beacon currently, and his fighting style was up close and personal like his older sister and father, although he did have sidearms with him at all times, something he picked up from his brother-in-law, as it never hurt to be too careful.

Him and his team were out doing their business in town, waiting for the festival to really start as they were competing as part of the recently added 3rd and 4th year division of the tournament.

Although he didn't notice that his partner, Raja Goodwitch, was following him from a distance while hugging a voodoo doll of him to her... abundant chest, as she dressed rather provocatively, just like a Dark Mage from Fire Emblem Awakening.

Seriously, that girl needed help, even her mother didn't know why her daughter was like that.

At least when she was with her family she acted normal, if a bit quiet, but when she got close to Topaz, she went crazy stalker mode, and thankfully, Quetzal Schnee had stated many times she held no interest in Topaz, or the stalker might have gone full yandere on her.

"Oh! Hey uncle Topaz! Nothing much, just working out a plan to prank the visiting students." Naruto said with a grin.

Topaz blinked as he processed that "Right, that's definetly trouble, and I doubt anyone could catch you, even if you do wear bright orange all the time. I fear what would happen if you actually tried to blend in."

Naruto grinned a very fox like smirk "I'd be like a ghost." he said with a laugh that made several people that would end up as his targets shiver as a sense of doom filled their spine.

* * *

 **Yeah, I kinda spiralled into something different near the end.**

 **I don't think it's possible to hammer it further in that Raja is literally Tharja XD**

 **Yeah, that shit is scary.**

 **Honest question to everyone reading though, if you had a crazy stalker who was incredibly sexy and also entirely devoted to you, would you run away in fear or basically invite them inside your house?**

 **Personally, I'd be both afraid, and flattered.**

 **Read, Review, Don't be a dick, and have a nice day everyone!**

 **See ya next time!**


	172. Future 36: Master Thieves

**Hey guys and welcome back to THOR!**

 **So, today I should finally be fully back on schedule.**

 **Hopefully.**

 **Seriously I hope I finish everything I need to today.**

 **Well, let's get to the chapter!**

* * *

 _Earth, Mesa City, USA_

Gyro chuckled as he saw a certain someone lean against the wall beneath him, while he stood on a neon sign.

The person looked up, revealed to be an anthropomorphic raccoon with a blue cap, a blue shirt with a yellow collar, grey pants, blue boots, blue gloves with yellow cuffs on them, a small red backpack, and holding a cane in his hand with golden C at the top of the cane.

This, was Sly Cooper.

Gyro jumped down, revealing that he was an anthro wolf at the moment, wearing black pants an a grey short sleeved shirt. (best reference for his appearance would be Jon Talbain from Darkstalkers, just with Gyro's fur colors)

"So, you're handling this one old timer?" Sly said in amusement, while Gyro smirked.

"Old timer huh? I'm only about 12 years older than you, so treat your elders with more respect kid. Besides, you'd take too long to get to that key and end up getting spotted, I'll deal with this quick." Gyro said as he quickly started scaling up the buildings of the city after he finished talking, with Sly waiting down below.

The town was deserted, all because of some wannabe gangster called Muggshot, a member of the Fiendish Five, the people who killed Sly's parents as a kid and stole the pages of Sly's family legacy, the Thievius Raccoonus.

Becoming an orphan, Sly ended up in the local orphanage, where he met his friends for life, Bentley, a turtle who was a technological genius an master hacker, and Murray, a big eater hippo who served as muscle when things got dangerous and was the getaway driver for the heists they pulled.

Sly was quite obviously the one the field, sneaking around and stealing from crooks and other thieves.

As for Gyro, he came into the picture when the boys were in their early teens, and gave them a roof over their heads in Paris, France.

He thought them a few things, as while they were good, they could be better.

Sly was even more silent when he was on the move now, Bentley had a state of the art computer with the best software possible, and Murray had a much needed early confidence boost, meaning he was already starting up training into a powerhouse, plus Gyro had gotten him into watching old wrestling videos.

Gyro's own role in the Cooper Gang was somewhat as a jack of all trades, but he was also the go to guy for scaling up buildings in record time and jumping across even the widest gaps.

Thus, why he was the one retrieving the key that Muggshot had hidden on these sections of the rooftops, though he almost ran into a snag at one point, one Inspector Carmelita Montoya Fox.

If the name wasn't a dead give away, she was an anthro fox, with long black hair, a yellow jacket and gloves, black leather pants and a tube top, who carried around a large shock pistol with her.

He was able to stay out of her sights long enough for her to move on to another area, one Gyro noticed was close to a large balloon of Muggshot, which to him just looked like a stupid bulldog.

Carmelita was always a source of interesting times to the Cooper Gang.

Especially what with the fact that her and Sly had an obvious attraction to one another.

Gyro chuckled as he grabbed the key, dropping it off with Sly, before pointing him in Carmelita's direction without mentionning her name.

That was going to be good.

* * *

 _Earth, Krack-Karov Volcano, Russia_

Gyro was running quickly up a stone spire, a rocket launcher strapped to his back.

"Faster Gyro! I don't know how much longer Sly can hold out!" a nasally voice was heard from an ear piece.

"I know Bentley! Dammit, at least Carmelita is helping out this time!" Gyro growled out, speeding up his climb as he heard the sound of Carmelita's shock pistol going off.

He soon reached a ledge on the spire, turning back around to see the lava lake in the middle of a volcano, Sly flying around with a jetpack, fighting against a giant mechanical owl, with Carmelita standing on a metal platform near the exit of the volcano, firing at the mechanical menace.

Clockwerk, the Cooper family's most ancient enemy, being around since even 10000 before the current era, and he was even older than that.

Gyro quickly got to a knee, unstrapping the rocket launcer from his back, lining up his shot, and firing the rocket, hitting Clockwerk right in the beak, giving Sly the perfect chance to fire on him constantly while Carmelita made his joints vulnerable with her shock pistol.

It wasn't long before the anceint one fell into the lava below, only he wasn't dead yet, as Sly landed on some of his wreckage while Gyro climbed back down towards the van, letting Sly handle Clockwerk for now.

When he was finall back down and standing next to Bentley and Murray, they were all looking at the finally defeated form of Clockwerk as Sly jumped back up to the platform.

And then Carmelita aimed her pistol at Sly, surprising the thieves.

"But... I did say you could have a 10 second headstart." she said with a smile, with Sly chuckling in amusement while Gyro and the others sighed in relief.

Sly didn't really take that headstart though, he was just waiting, confusing Carmelita, who let her guard down as her confusion was visible on her face, until, right at the last second...

Sly stole a kiss from her, while sneaking a hand to her belt and grabbing her cuffs, cuffing her to the railing while she was melting into the kiss.

Gyro chuckled as he and the boys got in the van, Sly joining them while Carmelita was dazed from the kiss.

Gyro smirked at Sly while Murray hit the gas, the team driving off as the sun rose, and they could all hear Carmelita after she snapped out of it.

"I'll catch you ringtail!" her words echoed out in the mountains around them.

"So, I do believe we have all the pages now, right?" Gyro said with a smile, as he'd helped Sly open a safe that had it's code encrypted in a russian avian tongue, meaning that the pages they took from Clockwerk were the last ones.

"Yeah." Sly said in a bit of reverie as he pulled out the book from under his seat in the van, and put the last pages back in, finally completing his family legacy.

"You know, all my ancestors just got the book in their hands, but, I earned it, I worked hard, and now I have it complete." Sly said with a smile.

"So, what were the last pages anyway?" Gyro asked in curiosity.

Sly opened the book at the last pages, pearing into them curiously "My great-grandfather, Charles Cooper. He was an expert architect on top of a thief, and developped a way to find the best entry points into high security buildings and such." he said with a grin.

"Well, that's bound to be helpful." Gyro said with a smirk.

"Yeah, now, about we take a vacation for now?" Sly said as he leaned into his seat in the van.

"How about checking out Germany?" Gyro said with a chuckle.

"And plane tickets ready to be booked." Bentley said from his seat in the front, working fast on his laptop.

"Do it." Sly said with a smile before he yawned "For now though, I'm taking a nap."

"Try not to think about your girlfriend too much." Gyro said with a snicker while Sly rolled his eyes before laying on his back and covering them with his cap.

Gyro smiled as he closed his eyes.

They'd earned some rest.

* * *

 **To be honest, this is another thing that might spawn it's own series.**

 **I'm a HUGE Sly Cooper fan. (And I'm still waiting on Sly 5 Sanzaru, come on, give it to us!)**

 **Plus, this could make the story of Sly Cooper focus more on the narrative than on the action, since the talking is short and to the point in game.**

 **Now, if I'd be talking in game, Gyro's role in the first game is a climber, a runner and a jumper.**

 **He'd basically do the treks that Sly wouldn't be able to do.**

 **As for his gameplay style for Sly 2 and beyond, he'd be a fist fighter like Murray, but he'd be weaker, and be stealthy like Sly, while also able to jump up buildings easily, and climb up walls, meaning he'd be perfect for hunting down clue bottles.**

 **Read, Review, Don't be a dick, and have a nice day everyone!**

 **See ya next time!**


	173. Future 37: Family Stories Part 5

**Hello everybody and welcome back to THOR!**

 **So, today, more family related stuff.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

"So, these are the new ones huh?" Yang said as she looked at her new nieces and nephew playing out in the back.

"I'm waiting for the day that Gyro brings in Son Goku as a kid." Pierce said dryly.

"Nope, I'm a DBZ fan as much as you two are, but I'm not touching that with 100 feet pole." Gyro countered.

Pierce blinked as he looked at his brother "How come?"

"Do I look like I want to have to feed a kid who eats 5 times his own body weight each meal and could easily blow up the planet with a single misfire?" Gyro said in deadpan.

"He's got you there." Yang told her husband, who nodded with a sigh.

"Could we adress the elephant in the room?" Ruby said suddenly as she gestured to the other side of the table.

Sitting there where younger versions of Gyro and Pierce, both dressed differently, along with a third person.

The other Gyro wore a dark green t-shirt under a blue jacket with flames on it and a furry collar, with dark brown cargo pants, some sneakers, a green handband around his forehead, with a pair of goggles over the headband, plus, hanging around his neck was a whistle. Sheathed at his hips were two curved swords.

The other Pierce wore a dark red hoodie with an orange sleeveless short coat over it, with dark blue jeans and black combat boots. Sitting on his head was dark beige cap that shadowed his eyes a bit, although when he arrived he wore it backwards. Hanging off his back was a trident with a shifting mechanism.

The third person looked like Gyro and Pierce a bit, with silvery blonde hair and greenish blue eyes, dressed in a rather plain blue t-shirt and some black pants with his own pair of sneakers. This was an alternate version of Azure Vermillion.

The three of them had fallen out of a portal not too long ago, saying they were going to Remnant, but they apparently got the wrong one.

"Right, so, explain again how you three ended up here?" the original Gyro asked.

His younger counterpart shrugged "Not too sure, we figured the flux capacitor malfunctioned, or somethign along those lines, I'm smart, but not a super genius like Azure here." he said with a smirk.

The original Gyro looked at his counterpart in deadpan "Can you at least fix stuff and design blueprints?"

"Oh, sure. I'm always the one fixing the car when something happens. And I made mine and Pierce's weapons myself." his younger couterpart said, which relieved Gyro a bit.

At least he was a tech expert, contrary to himself who could be considered a tech god.

"So, I've been meaning to ask, but, what's up with, you know, the ears, the eye, the hand, and, uh...?" the younger Pierce said, gesturing for each thing, until he gestured at Yang's chest, making her chuckle a bit.

"So, in order, triforce and magic are at work, Adam Taurus did that, Ganondorf cut it off, and we're elves." Yang explained.

"Freaking Ganondorf?" Azure said with a raised eyebrow, earning a few nods "Well damn, you guys turned this into Hyrule basically."

"Other way around in a sense, Remnant was originally Hyrule." Ruby clarified.

"So, I guess we'll send you to the Remnant your world's connected to, shouldn't take more than a few minutes, and I'll go fix your own portal too I guess." Gyro said.

"We were shooting to arrive a few months before the series started if that helps." the younger Pierce clarified.

"It actually does, helps decide where to drop you." the original Pierce said with a nod.

"Near Jaune's home, we planned on giving him a hand so he could get into Beacon legally, plus I'm sure he'd appreciate having some guy friends what with all the girls in his house." the younger Gyro explained, before adding the last part dryly.

"Fair enough... you guys won't remember dropping in here though, just saying." the original Gyro said, to which the younger counterparts and Azure just sighed with nods.

"Figured as much, you've already told and shown us too much after all." Azure said.

"Come on, I'll have a clone handle it all." Gyro said as he created a clone behind him, which the outworlders followed into the lab to get put back on track.

"They're just accepting it." Yang said with a surprised blink.

"They know it's unavoidable, so they're just going with the flow." Ruby said with a shrug.

The four left at the table were silent for a small while, before Pierce chuckled as he thought of something.

"The one thing I'm surprised hasn't happened yet, is us meeting Deadpool." he said with a laugh.

Gyro tapped his chin in thought "I guess it's surprising it hasn't happened yet, you'd think it would have by now."

"Anyway, now that the other yous are taken care of, how about you tell us a bit about the kids?" Yang said with a smile.

"Well, Naruto's prankster for starters, and he's a pretty happy kid most of the time, he also takes promises very seriously, and he never goes back on his word. Hermione is a glutton for knowledge and is an expert at magic, though she does also have a bit of a bossy streak sometimes. Finally, Kaede is usually pretty quiet and doesn't really talk unless it's needed, though she talked a lot more when she was little, her vectors are also harmelss to everyone save for enemies of course." Ruby described the three kids to her sister.

"Yeah, been meaning to ask about that, we're safe from the diclonius virus right?" Pierce asked in a whisper to be safe.

"The virus can only affect people from the same universe as it's carrier, meaning the only other diclonius that'll show up on Remnant will be any kids that Kaede has in the future." Gyro explained simply.

"Any other worlds you plan on going to?" Yang asked.

Gyro tapped his chin before shaking his head "Nope, I've sent clones everywhere I'd want to."

"Well at least the story can move forward now." Ruby muttered.

"What?" Gyro asked in confusion.

"Nothing." Ruby waved him off.

"Anyway, I was considering some other worlds at first, like the Great Pirate Era, but decided against it, since I'd actually be a bit overpowered for that world." Gyro explained with a shrug.

"A bit?" Pierce said dryly.

"Ok, fine, heavily overpowered." Gyro said with a groan.

"Sounds about right." Yang said with a snicker, before they all jumped a bit as a ball hit the sliding door.

"You hear it coming but it still gets you." Ruby said, the ohers nodding as she looked at the soccer ball that had hit the door, with Naruto picking it up before running back to the others.

"So, should we talk about the preparations for the festival?" Pierce wondered.

"Two words: Vacation Day. No talking about work." Gyro said, cutting off his brother.

"And yet we're technically still working." Yang muttered, referencing the fact they all left a clone at Beacon to keep doing their work, while the originals relaxed at home for a day or two.

They at least all made it back home at the end of each day thanks to teleporting spells so they could sleep in their own beds.

Besides that, their lives were rather simple.

* * *

 **And there you go.**

 **So, yeah, that other Gyro and Pierce plus the Azure?**

 **They'll get their own story, and trust me, there's a reason Gyro's a goggle boy. (if that doesn't say what story he belongs to, then you need to watch more anime)**

 **Read, Review, Don't be a dick, and have a nice day everyone!**

 **See ya next time!**


	174. Future 38: Fluff

**Hello everybody and welcome back to THOR!**

 **Today's gonna be pretty random, just letting you know now.**

* * *

Gyro fell onto the couch with a groan, Ruby looking on with a wince.

"Sheesh, that sure didn't go like I thought it would have." Yang said in a bit of surprise as she remembered what happened an hour ago.

Gyro had lost a fight in a tournament hosted by one of Swift's friends, Phoenix Champion.

He ended up fighting against the Wolf Laguz queen, and she had a glare that could turn her opponents to stone like Medusa.

If he had known about that though, he would have won, he could have turned it agianst her with well placed mirror shield, considering he could still summon his weapons in wolf form.

It did annoy him that Pierce had won his fight against the Goldoan Dragon King to boot, but at least his brother wasn't gloating.

But Ruby did throw a glare that had made the Wolf Queen flinch apparently, seems she realised she pissed off the wrong woman by turning her husband into a statue.

It was only thanks to a magic healing item that Gyro was still ok.

"I hope he gets his energy back soon." Ruby said with a sigh, as Gyro had been lethargic since being freed from the stone.

"Give it another hour or so, he should be feeling better by then." Pierce said with a shrug.

They soon heard footsteps coming from upstairs, then coming down the staircase, with Hermione stopping the middle as she saw her dad on the couch face first, before looking at her mom in confusion.

"It's a long story, just know that your dad is really tired." Ruby said simply with a sigh.

Hermione nodded before looking at her dad "Anything you need dad?"

Gyro shook his head from his spot, Hermione chuckling a bit before going back upstairs.

Ruby walked to the couch, crouching so her face as level with Gyro's "The thing you want is something only I can give isn't it?" she asked knowingly, before Gyro turned to her and pulled her into a sudden kiss, which made her smile.

"They are still so freaking adorable even in their 30s." Yang whispered with a small chuckle, with Pierce agreeing with her.

Ruby pulled back from the kiss before she hugged Gyro "Love you ya big dummy."

He chuckled and put an arm around her "Love you too little dummy." he said which made her laugh a bit.

"So freaking adorable." Yang gushed as she pulled out her scroll and snapped a sneaky picture of them.

"How about we let them have thier little moment?" Pierce whispered as he stood up, Yang doing the same with a nod as the two left and went back to their house.

Ruby suddenly hoped on the couch, hugging Gyro from the back "I'm the big spoon this time." she said with a smile as she snuggled into his back.

Gyro simply chuckled as he turned, getting on his side, with Ruby ending up between him and the couch.

"Hey now." she said in mock annoyance with a smirk as she climbed back on top of him, before he flipped again, this time onto his back, with her managing to stay on top of him, stomach to stomach.

Gyro smiled at her while she rolled her eyes in amusement as he hugged her.

"How about a nap?" he suggested as he closed his eyes.

"That sounds good." she agreed as she closed her eyes and rested her face in the crook of his neck.

Later, when Naruto walked into the house, he quickly closed his mouth when he heard light snores, seeing his parents sleeping on the couch, before motioning to Gaara and Fu to follow him quietly, as they grabbed a game console from the living room and went up to his room to play there. (simple reason, his dad already had everything unlocked on his personal console for the game he wanted to play)

Then an hour later, Azure walked in with Agitha, both with school bags, Crimson arriving about 5 minutes after them, with Agitha starting to make something to eat while Azure did his homework, since their parents were still asleep.

Gyro was the first of the two to wake up, however he couldn't do anything because of his wife sleeping on top of him, and she looked too peaceful for him to disturb her.

So instead, he let his mind wander, remembering past events, and thinking up interesting ideas.

Although, as he remembered a certain event that had allowed him to speak to the spirit of his father, he flinched as he remembered how it happened, his hand going for the middle of his chest, and feeling Ruby's hand there, tracing her finger over the spot, making him look at her face, and see her eyes were opening, and looking at him in a bit of worry.

"Sorry, bad memory." he whispered, with her nodding, as the memory was even worse for her when she thought back to it.

Never had she felt such deep and sorrowful despair.

He tapped her shoulder, bringing her out of her thougths as he kissed her again "Let's not to think about ok?" he said with a smile, to which she nodded with her own.

Suddenly his face got red as the memories from one of the prankster trolls came back, and he cursed softly at the... rather lewd image of Ruby it had found and put into his head.

"What?" the subject of his mind asked in confusion as she saw his face.

"Just a clone trolling me." he answered simply, and she nodded, thinking nothing of it, as that was actually a common occurence.

Heck, it happened to her sometimes as well, with some of the clones she had deciding to prank her by looking up images of her husband's past incarnations, usually shirtless, by using the internet connection to earth.

Let's just say some of those images had been the cause of some long nights.

But even with those weird moments, and those bad memories, their life was happy.

* * *

 **FLUFF~**

 **Seriously, I love fluff, and that's what this chapter was, an obligatory fluff chapter.**

 **So, yeah, sorry you didn't have any deep and meaningful narrative today.**

 **And also sorry that it was so short.**

 **Also, referencing!**

 **Read, Review, Don't be a dick, and have a nice day everyone!**

 **See ya next time!**


	175. Future 39: Family Stories Part 6

**Hello everyone and welcome back to THOR!**

 **So, today, we're finally having a look at the kids.**

 **And I mean like, just the kids, without the parents around.**

 **Let's do that!**

* * *

 _Beacon_

Crimson held back a snort as two teams filled with idiots, decided to challenge her cousin to a fight, her grey cloak covering most of her appearance save for her head.

She was the leader of team CLTZ (Clementines), with the members being herself, Lucina, Thor, and Zhuquao.

They also had a team that they completed the innitiation alongside of, team RRYL (Royal) made up of Ruto Schnee, Ravio Adel, Yarne Scarlatina, and Leon Belladonna, with Ruto being the leader.

The two teams were just as well known as teams RWGBY and JNPPR were back in the day.

Zhuquao just gave them a look that could be translated as 'are you idiots serious?' before shrugging and jumping down into the arena, where Yang was snickering as she knew her son was going to win, while he dusted off his brown jacket and stretched out his jean covered legs.

It was Zhuquao's first fight this semester, and those idiots were going after him because most of the female student population kept ogling him, which wasn't surprising when you remembered both his parents were hot, and that it got passed down to him.

Zhuquao let out a bored yawn as he summoned his weapon, leaving the people who hadn't seen it speechless.

A HUGE Zweihander, which he wielded with a single hand.

It also had an alternate form, the pieces shifting into themselves to become a large shield which could protect multiple people.

When the fight started... the author won't even bother, it was a one sided massacre, Zhuquao beating all 8 of them with an amused grin on his face.

"That's why you don't mess with a Xiao Long." he said as he walked back to the stands, Yang being unable to stop herself and outright laughing at the dismisal.

When class was over, Crimson was wondering where her partner, Lucina, had gotten off to, she's practically disappeared after class ended, and she found it was the same case fo Ruto.

She did eventually find them though.

As she opened the door her team's dorm, she quickly and quietly closed it, confusing the two boys on the team, and making the remaining members of RRYL look on in confusion from the room across from them.

"Something the matter?" Thor asked, carrying his axe with him, since he was planning on sharpening it.

He... looked like the same god he was named after, the Marvel comics incarnation obviously, winged helmet included.

He embraced the look after reading those comics.

While he would have loved to have a hammer like the god of thunder, he would have felt like he was ripping off his mother, and he didn't want to do that.

Even his weapon's alt mode was different, being a flamethrower of all things.

(As Thor grew older, Ren was relieved that he started taking after him a bit, becoming more calm as time went on.)

"You... really don't want to go in there." Crimson said with a bright blush as she remembered the scene she saw in the dorm... on Lucina's bed.

"I also found Ruto." she added as she shook her head to forget the image.

"She was in there?" Ravio asked, looking every much a fashion expert like his mother, except his main color was a dark purple.

"Yeah... with Lucina." Crimson added with a slow nod.

It took a few moments, before the guy present all made sounds of understanding.

Leon cleared his throat "You can join us in our dorm in the mean time." he said as he straightened his black coat.

Crimson nodded as they entered RRYL's dorm, and decided to watch TV for now.

An hour later, Ruto walked into the dorm, looking disheveled, but also had the glow of a satisfied woman about her.

"Ruto, I swear to Oum, if it stinks in there, you're helping clean up." Crimson said to her fellow leader dryly.

Ruto faltered a bit in her step, realising her and Lucina had been caught, and nodded in embarassment.

Crimson and her teammates then went into their own dorm, seeing Lucina go in the bathroom with her bedsheets in hand, stopping as she noticed them all there.

She was dressed after her namesake, just like Thor was.

"Uh... hey guys... just, you know, doing the laundry." she said with an awkward laugh, before noticing her partner's dry stare "You know don't you?"

"Yeah, I know, just lock the door next time alright?" Crimson replied dryly, making Lucina nod with a blush.

"She used air freshener at least." Zhuquao muttered as he sniffed the air.

Crimson nodded as she heard that, before moving to one of her drawers, opening it, and pulling out a rolled up blueprint "I'm gonna go work on Bloody Rose a bit, gotta be sure everything's alright."

She then left the room, makig her to the forge, passing some of the campus security, including her, well, she called Raven her Grand-Aunt, it made sense in a way, considering Ruby had decided to just call Raven her Aunt.

Soon enough, she reached the forge, where she saw her mom, doing a bit of maintenance on Full Moon Rose.

"Hey mom." Crimson called out as she walked closer.

Ruby looked up, smiling when she saw her "Hey sweetie, gonna work on your weapon?"

Crimson nodded "Yeah, had some ideas I wanted to check, and also the usual making sure it works."

Ruby nodded "Well, if you need a hand, just ask."

Crimson nodded, knowing she probably was going to ask her mom for help, since she was a weapons expert.

Soon, she was done upgrading her weapon a bit, giving it a longer reach, and also finding a way to add a grappling hook inside of it, while making the sniper mode's sight more accurate.

After that, it was off to Grimm studies, thought by her uncle Pierce, who apparently did a far better job than the last person did, because for starters, he actually thougt the suject, a scondly, if he told a story, it was REALLY captivating, as in, you definetly won't fall asleep while he's telling it.

Yeah, the classes at Beacon were definetly more interesting ever since her family started teaching some of them.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in a Parralel timeline_

An alternate Gyro who wasn't an elf looked up, blinking.

"I feel like I'm missing out on something." he said, before shrugging and going back to writing a book aboud his and his friend's adventures.

* * *

 _Back to the main timeline_

Gyro sneezed up in his office, going over reports.

"I feel like something funny just happened and I missed it." he muttered, before going back to work.

Just another day at Beacon.

* * *

 **And there we go.**

 **Yeah, Lucina and Ruto were going at it XD**

 **The Arc and Schnee families end up linkd, just one generation later.**

 **Also, that parralel timeline? We'll see it one day.**

 **Read, Review, Don't be a dick, and I'm sorry this is a day late.**

 **See ya next time!**


	176. Future 40: A Violent Trickster

**Alright, I think it's finally time we put an end to the Future Arc, and get back into the main story.**

 **Hope you're all ready for it.**

* * *

Hermione, Kaede, and Cynthia were all staring at the other side of the table in confusion.

They were part of a team at Beacon with Naruto, called team NHKC (Nox), with Naruto being the leader.

Except, at the moment, Naruto was... Naruko.

Naruto, slowly started to identify with both genders as he grew.

It was a bit less weird for others when he used the Transformation Technique to turn into a female version of himself.

As a girl, Naruto, or Naruko as he called himself in his girl identity, looked identical to her male counterpart, except for long blonde hair held up in twintails, and an obvious feminine body.

Now, the thing about when Naruto did the Transformation Technique, is that wasn't just an illision, like with every other Shinobi who did the technique, but a full physical transformation.

Yes that included down there.

Because of identifying with both Genders, sometimes Naruto would be Naruko for a whole day before turning back. (this meant he had uniforms for both genders)

But currently, Naruto was stuck as Naruko.

Because his transformation was completely perfect.

Which included the monthly visitor, which meant Naruko was staying until it left.

Now, the confusing sight the girls were staring at, was Naruko devouring every once of chocolate in sight, and somehow not having any ill effects from such rapid consumption.

Even they weren't that bad when they were on their periods.

Before long, a certain idiot arrived to annoy them.

As it turned out, Cardin Winchester was somehow not castrated, and managed to have a bastard son.

And, as if god felt like shoving irony down his throat, his son was a faunus, who, for some idiotic reason, bullied other faunus.

Leave it to Cardin to make for a shitty father.

His son, decided to make the mistake of pushing Naruko's buttons.

What followed, after heading for the arena of course, was a spectacular beatdown, ending with the punk getting throw out the window of the building.

Yang didn't even fault Naruko for that one, the kid deserved it.

The blonde shinobi was a brawler, just like Yang, except he/she didn't even wear gauntlets, and just fought bare-handed, which, surprsingly, still did a crapton of damage.

Lather, Naruko found herself in her father's office.

"Alright, now, while I think you did the correct thing, I now have to deal with that asshole Cardin, over the phone thankfully since Ruby got that restraining order on him, but still... if you could mess with Cardin's house, I'd give you some extra cash." Gyro said with a sigh.

Naruko rose an eyebrow "Are you bribing me dad?"

Gyro chuckled "No, I'll basically give you a bigger allowance if you go pull a prank."

Naruko simply grinned as she nodded, running out of her father's office by jumping out the window and running down the side of the tower.

She figured this might also keep her calm, even with the monthly visitor.

Inside the seal, Kurama shivered.

He remembered just how bad Kushina, Naruko's birth mother, had been during that time of the month.

And Naruko got Kushina's temper to boot.

Back outside, Naruko grinned as she waved at two teams who were studying outside together.

Teams FSHA (Fuschia), led by Fu, and team GRNT (Garnet), led by Gaara.

Team FSHA was an all girls team, while team GRNT was an all boys team.

Soon, Naruko got to her team's dorm, informing them of what she was going to do, before dashing off towards Vale.

It was time for her to unleash all hell on the Winchester family.

* * *

 **And there you have it.**

 **Yeah, I know, it's short, but that's all I had to close off the future arc.**

 **A short chapter that focuses on Naruto being stuck in his sexy jutsu.**

 **At least I was able to show off all the teams, even though I didn't really touch on the members.**

 **But hey, these chapters don't exist for super precision, they're just snippets into the future of the timeline.**

 **Anyway, next time, we return to the present!**

 **See you all then!**


	177. Chapter 114: About damn time!

**And we're back on the main story people!**

 **Bet you've all been waiting for this, well I'm happy to tell you it's back!**

 **Now, we're not just jumping straight into the action.**

 **Naw man, we gotta set this up a bit.**

* * *

Gyro looked over the pictures that Ozpin had sent to his scroll.

They were gearing up for the big finale, but apparently, so was Salem, if the huge barrier set around the grimmlands was any indication.

Most likely she'd managed to set it up with Ghirahim's help.

And if they wanted to have some peace and quiet, it could only mean they were ready to bring back Demise.

"So, what should we do?" asked Ruby, as she looked from over his shoulder at the pictures.

"First things first, we gotta figure out how to get rid of that barrier, and fast, but as a backup, I'll try to make stuff to break past it. At the very least, we should be able to find a way to weaken it." he said as she put her head on his shoulder.

"And what are the others doing right now?" she asked, not having actually seen anyone else leave since she woke up late this morning, thankfully it was a weekend though.

"Pierce and Yang got a call from Melanie, she said some of the smaller gangs in town finally decided to try and take hold of the territory that Roman left behind, so they went to make them calm down before a gang war starts in the slums." he said, and she knew that the method of calming down was most likely going to be kicking their asses.

"And the others?" she asked.

"Jaune and Pyrrha are sparring again, Nora's having a workout day and Ren is spotting her, Weiss is experimenting with her glyphs, and Blake is trying to call her parents from the tower since the connection is better from there." he added, which made her nod.

"We really need to deal with the Fang." Ruby said with a frown.

Gyro sighed as he ran a hand through his hair "Yeah, it might have to wait until after Salem is dealt with though, since this is a very pressing matter."

She nodded while hugging him, not realising she was pressing her growing chest into his back, making him blush a bit before he brought it down.

And he was especially beating down that paranoid voice in the back of his head that wanted him to make the most of things because there was the possibility he wouldn't come back from this mission.

He wasn't that kind of guy though, even with paranoia trying to settle in.

He would NEVER take advantage of Ruby in that way, he loved her too much to do that.

She also loved him dearly... but the little voice in the back of her head did have a point, that there was a slim chance one of them might not make it back from the mission.

Besides... she felt ready to take that step, after all, her birthday had rolled aroud recently, and she'd just turned 18, so as Yang would put it, she was legal now. (which was a bit funny in retrospect since Yang had turned 18 a few months before Pierce, meaning she had been legal but he wasn't, so someone who knew what they did and hated her could have accused her of statutory rape, which thankfully didn't happen)

"Hey, Gyro?" she whispered next to his ear, making him shiver a bit as he felt her breath.

"Yeah Rubes?" he asked.

"How long should it be until the others come back?" she asked.

"A few hours I think, why?" he asked, unaware of what she was planning.

"So it's just you and me for a while then?" she added, as she started loosening her corset. (Don't worry people, we won't see anything, the author is just pushing it as far as he can without going over the line... and also wondering if the Taiyang in the reading group is passed out by now)

His brain was starting to connect the dots, but he was hoping he was wrong and they were just innocent questions "Yeah, it is, since Weiss decided to take Medli out for a flight for me."

"That's good then." she said, as she let her corset hit the floor, making him slowly turn around to see her walking towards the bed, and apparently she'd been taking lessons on how to do a sexy walk from Coco.

He just stared, as her cloak hit the floor and she sat on the bed, slowly pulling off her nylon socks.

And that's where his patience broke as he went to the bed.

Meanwhile, down in Gyro's lab, the clones were already trying to find ways to break pass the barrier, going about it in different ways, ranging from badass "You want to punch it?" "With a Power Armor." "Fuck it, I'm down, that sounds awesome." to bizarre "And that would be?" "A Dubstep gun, I mean, it doesn't hurt to try right?" "No more Saints Row for you."

Suddenly, one of the clones stopped, as he was on a constant mental link to the original, and that link had just been cut.

The last thing it saw was Ruby pulling up her top, meaning he was blushing.

"Guys! It finally happened!" the clone shouted to all the other ones.

They all stopped working, including the ones that were beating up grimm in testing rooms (hilariously, one of them was beating up a Beowolf with a giant candy cane, almost like he wanted to add insult to injury), as they all turned to the clone who shouted with dropped jaws.

"Are you saying that the boss an Ruby are...?" one of the nearby clones asked him.

"Yeah, it's finally happening." the clone said with a nod. (the author is currently laughing while writing this, knowing this is definetly awkward for some people to read)

"Well holy shit... was it the boss or Ruby who made the first move?" another clone asked.

"It was Ruby." the first clone said, still a bit surprised about that to be honest.

Cue more dropped jaws. (and a nosebleed or two)

Another clone, his own jaw dropped, pressed a button, which was followed by the the Ode to Joy playing from the computer. (meanwhile, in the universe of the reading group, Gyro was just as embarassed as Ruby probably was, with the others looking away, while Gyro and Pierce's mom was covering Dabo's eyes)

The first clone perked up, when an hour later, the connection came back, with the first sight it saw being Ruby snuggled up in the blankets up against the original.

"Well, bring out the champagne boys, we can celebrate the boss finally losing his virginity." the clone said with a laugh.

"God we are such a bunch of assholes." another said with a snort.

"I think it's because we've been in existance for so long." another muttered in thought.

With that said, the clones celebrated, and if Gyro knew, he would be thouroughly embarassed, and hoping Ruby didn't take their action the wrong way.

* * *

 ***is laughing his ass off***

 **I couldn't resist, I had to do it!**

 **It was just too good an oppurtunity to pass up.**

 **Read, Review, Don't be a dick, and have a nice day everyone!**

 **See ya next time!**


	178. Chapter 115: Barrier Breakdown

**Guess who's back? Back again. Swift is back. Tell a friend.**

 **I'm back to my main story people!**

 **So, we're not jumping right into the thick of things JUST yet.**

 **We got a little something to do first.**

 **Deciding where everyone goes.**

* * *

It was a few days later that Gyro had everyone gather in the dorm room.

"I've been able to identify the source of that huge shield, contrary to what we thought, it's powered from the outside... pretty stupid of them, but that gives us a chance to get in." Gyro said with a small smirk.

"And where are the generators located?" Pyrrha asked curiously.

Gyro sighed a bit "The old continents, which are on the other side of the world."

Everyone's eyes widenned "Wait, there are old continents?" Weiss asked the question everyone wanted to know.

"It was during the rise of the first kingdom of hyrule, so it was thousands of years ago, before the grimm appeared and faunus didn't even exist back then." Gyro said, before shooting Pierce a confused look "I can understand Ruby not remembering because she isn't fully in tune with her past lives yet, but why can,t you remember that?"

Pierce shrugged "I'm sort of disconnected from all of them, and, I mean, for all of them until Din, Nayru and Farore purified me I was trying to conquer the world."

"Fair enough I guess." Gyro muttered before clearing his throat "So, I've detected 5 power sources that are generating the shield."

"The areas we're going to, it's the ones from Skyward Sword isn't it?" Pierce asked.

"Yep, only 5 instead of 7 dungeons thankfully, but I also detected some activity at the area where Skyloft had landed, so I've asked team STRQ to see if they can go check that out." Gyro added.

"Aww man, we can't see mom in action." Ruby said with a sigh.

"That would have been so awesome." Yang added.

Gyro chuckled a bit "Anyway, Ozpin let me handle assignements for this one, and we'll be heading there with the Sky Wolf."

"Who's going where then?" Jaune asked.

"Well, you and Pyrrha are going to be dropped off at the Ancient Cistern in ancient Faron, Ren and Nora, you're dealing with the Earth Temple in ancient Eldin, Weiss and Blake, you'll be dropped off in the Lanyaru Desert, you'll have to find the old mining facility there, Yang and Pierce, you won't be too far away from Ren and Nora as you'll be looking for the Fire Sanctuary in Eldin, Ruby and I will also be in ancient Faron, looking for the Skyview Temple."

"So, we're going right now?" Nora asked.

"Yeah, team STRQ is already on the way there, so we're the only ones who have to leave." Gyro said as they all left for the hangar bay.

Soon they were in the air, speeding off towards the other side of the world and all of them being dropped off where they needed to be, Weiss and Blake in the Lanayru desert, Yang, Pierce, Ren and Nora in ancient Eldin, and Gyro, Ruby, Jaune and Pyrrha in Elding, ready to take down the barrier and finally end it all.

* * *

 **It's short I know, but this is the setup for the final arcs of the story.**

 **Yeah, I'm not using the sandship, mostly because I didn't want to.**

 **Although we will get to see team STRQ in action.**

 **I bet everyone's excited for that.**

 **So yeah, sorry the first chapter in a week is so damn short, but this kind of all I could come up with.**

 **Read, Review, Don't be a dick, and have a nice day everyone!**

 **See ya next time!**


	179. Chapter 116: Simplicity and a poison

**Alright, we're back people.**

 **Sorry I didn't get this out the other day, I'm sick so I can't manage a lot of stuff.**

 **But I'm feeling better now, if I'm right then tomorrow I'll be back in top shape.**

 **Well, I hope.**

* * *

Ruby and Gyro didn't have to look long to find the Skyview temple.

As soon as they did, they split up from Jaune and Pyrrha, who continued on to find the Ancient Cistern.

"This place hasn't changed a bit." Gyro muttered with a smirk as he and Ruby had found the Skyview Temple and stepped inside.

"Yeah, I can kind of remember it from back then, it was my first stop with Impa if I remember." Ruby said in remembrance of one of her past lives.

"Man, hearing about her makes me wonder if the royal retainers are still around in Labrynna or Holodrum." Gyro muttered thoughtfully.

"I'm sure we'll have to take a trip there one day, we'll probably see then." Ruby said with a shrug.

As they moved past the cobwebs that had gathered over the centuries, they discovered something when they reached the first door.

"All the traps have been reset." Ruby said with a groan as the door was blocked by a grate.

Gyro sighed before taking out a crossbow and shooting a bolt over the ledge next to them, bouncing off the ceiling and hitting the crystal swtich, thus unlocking the door.

"Good thing you remember it pretty well." Ruby said as the entered the next room where they saw some kind of eye on the wall looking at them.

Raising an eyebrow, Ruby took out her weapon and deployed it, the eye starting to follow the movements of her scythe, before she grinned and made the eye spin in a circle before it somehow becamedizzy and fell off the wall, unlocking the door.

"Well that's... not something you see everyday." Ruby muttered in confusion.

"Yeah, this place is pretty weird, even by usual standards." Gyro said in agreement before they continued on.

However, he could shake this feeling that he was being watched, he just couldn't tell from where.

Had he looked behind, he might have caught glimpse of a scorpion's tail flicking in the darkness.

* * *

"Ghirahim needs to step up his game." Gyro muttered as he kicked appart a Stalfos with ease.

Him and Ruby had continued onward in the temple, and kept noticing how easy things were.

He didn't like that.

"I gotta admit, he's making this way too easy for us." Ruby said in agreement, before looking around "How do we get out of this room?"

"Like this." Gyro said as he raised his arm up and a small gauntlet appeard around his wrist, which held a mechanical beetle, that was fired off and flew outside of a hole up high in the room, hitting a switch and unlocking the door to let them back out.

"Oh." Ruby said plainly as they walked back out of the room.

As they kept going, they encountered enemies that should have been difficult, but were actually rather easy, just enforcing the feeling of something being wrong.

It was after they had slain a three headed skeletal creature that Gyro figured it out.

"I think they want to lull us into a false sense of security before going for a fatal strike when our guard is down." he said in thought.

Ruby put a hand to her chin as she thought it over, nodding in agreement "It makes sense, then that probably means they sent someone or something strong to guard this place."

Gyro was deep in thought, thinking about what it could be "Or someone fatal." he murmured, having a slight idea.

So they kept going, swinging across a chasm to get an interestingly designed key that was like a small puzzle, having to put it into the keyhole correctly to unlock the door.

Once they stepped into the room, the two of them stilled, using their senses to their fullest.

They knew that for their enemy, this would be the opportune moment to strike.

They were proven right, when Gyro summoned the Golden Master Sword and the Great Fairy Sword, raising them up in a cross block to halt a stinger from hitting him in the eye.

A small mad laugh escaed from his assailant "You're better than i expected. Oh, I'm so glad her majesty gave me this task, I'm going to enjoy this!"

He recognized his attacker.

The brown hair tied in a braid, the malicious yellow eyes, the assasin like clothing, the arm blades, the scorpion stinger.

Tyrian Callows, Salem's most devoted enforcer.

"So, the queen sent you to deal with us did she?" Gyro said.

Tyrian chuckled darkly "She wanted me to make sure whoever came here was dealt with... how lucky I am that it's the ones who've caused us the most trouble. And look, one of you even has silver eyes."

Gyro kicked him back "If you want to get to her you'll have to go through me."

Tyrian grinned madly at those words "An offer I'll gladly accept."

Gyro got in a ready position as he summoned the pegasus boots to his legs as a precaution "Ruby, leave the direct fight to me, give me cover fire."

Ruby nodded and turned Full Moon Rose into it's rifle mode and hanged back.

Gyro felt confident enough he could beat Tyrian in a fight.

The reason Qrow had trouble during Volume 4 was because he was protecting team RNJR at the same time, on top of not knowing what to expect from his opponent.

But Gyro didn't have to worry about Ruby being in danger, as he knew Tyrian would concentrate on him, and he knew what to expect from the scorpion faunus.

Tyrian soon lunged at him, his arm blades at the ready, Gyro parrying the strike followed by kicking Tyrian in the chin.

This continued on for a while, with Ruby providing support by firing shots at Tyrian, distracting him for a small moment as he had to make his tail block the shot, which gave Gyro an opening to push back.

It helped that it at least kept his tail occupied.

The the madman finally took the chance to use it too attack when Ruby was reloading.

Except Gyro had faught well and managed to greatly reduce Tyrian's aura.

So, with a block of the tail, followed by a surprisingly cheap shot by Gyro who didn't care as he kicked Tyrian in the nuts, the madman's aura finally dropped, and Gyro used his blades like a pair of scissors and cut the stinger off.

The scream of pain that followed would have chilled lesser beings, although it did unnerve them slightly.

"You fucking bastard!" Tyrian screamed out through his pain.

Gyro simply looked at him, before picking up the stinger, which he saw was dripping with venom, and sticking it into Tyrian's throat.

"Poetic justice. You get to die by your own venom that I'm sure you've used to kill people before." Gyro said coldly as Tyrian simply let out a garggling nose as blood and venom came from his throat.

Soon he stilled, finally dead.

Ruby walked up to Gyro, giving him a look "That was kinda dark."

Gyro scratched his cheek awkwardly "Sorry, I just wanted to unnerve him in his death, guy's a crazy bastard, in the original timeline he tried to gauge out one of your eyes."

Ruby shivered a bit at that thought "Ok, yeah I can see why you don't like him then."

With that said, the two stepped into the next room, which led back outside, into a spring at the back of the temple.

Ruby took a deep breath as they sood near the water "I remember the ritual I did here, the one to purify the spirit."

Gyro nodded with a small smile at her words, before he looked around, soon spotting a dark crystal pulsing with energy hidding behind some rubble "There it is."

Ruby followed his eyes, bringing out her weapon and equiping the light element accessory to it and firing a shot at the crystal, making it start to shake a bit wildly.

"Cover. Now." Gyro said quickly as they dove behind cover, which was followed by an explosion as the crystal was destroyed.

Gyro quickly brought out his scroll after that, contacting everyone "This is Gyro, the source of the barrier is a big dark crystal, shoot it from afar and take cover right after or it'll blow up in your face."

He sent out the message at a good time, as the others were roughly halfway through their areas when they got the message.

At the same time he checked in with team STRQ, apparently they'd reached the signal, which had led them to the old knight's school of skyloft, though what it contained they didn't know yet, but they would find out soon.

With that done, they decided to head back to the ship in the meantime.

* * *

 **And voila!**

 **Took me a little while but I finally got this out.**

 **So yeah, Tyrian is dead, and... well, nothing much else to say really, that was the highlight of the chapter really.**

 **Read, Review, Don't be a dick, and have a nice day everyone!**

 **See ya next time!**


	180. Chapter 117: Scalding Encounter

**Ok so sadly I'm still somewhat sick.**

 **Seriously, that's kind of a pain.**

 **It's the reason I'm working so slowly these days.**

 **I'm getting better though, so hopefully this week I'll finally be back in top shape.**

* * *

"Nora, where did you get those?" Ren asked hi girlfriend with a raised eyebrow as they were walking up a volcano.

Nora, at the moment, was digging into the ground with a strange pair of gloves that had claws on them, before her head poked out of the whole and she was covered in dirt a bit "Gyro gave em to me before we got off." she said with a grin.

Ren sighed "Of course he did." he muttered under his breath as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

Gyro was a good friend, truly, but he kept wondering why he enabled Nora's antics. (when he finally asked, Gyro said Nora was hilarious and seeing the stuff she came up with amused him)

As they kept walking up the mountain, with Nora randomly digging holes (and finding some of the money of Hyrule, called Ruppees apparently, which she kept to give to Gyro since he's the only one who knew the conversation rate), Ren examined the strange key Gyro had handed him before they were dropped.

It looked like some kind of shuriken honestly.

Gyro gave it to Ren just in case Ghirahim had managed to put the lock on the Earth Temple back up, though this one was a replica of the original that Gyro had decided to make as a precaution.

Eventually, and with some elimination of Bokoblins, they reached the top, where they saw that Ghirahim had indeed put the lock back up, with Ren inserting the key and twisting it, making the door unlock and open, blasting them with a wave of hot air.

Nora was fanning herself a bit "Yeesh, it's as hot as an oven in there."

Ren nodded a bit as he was glad his clothing was light, before turning to see Nora pulling off her jacket and stuffing it in her own tiny pocket dimension. (interestingly, she was the one that had picked up that trick the fastest out of everyone)

He tried not to think about the light amount of sweat on Nora's pale skin, which he found rather attractive, something that surprised Nora since she felt she was too pale. (even Ren is not safe from being embarassed, it just took me a while to grab some ammo on him)

Anyway, with that, they stepped into the Earth Temple.

* * *

Nora just stared at the bomb flowers sprouting on the statue that was floating in the middle of the temple's giant lava pool.

Ren followed her line of sight before he sighed "Just do it."

She grinned and took out Mjolnir before firing a grenade at the patch of bomb flowers, blowing them all up and breaking the statue, with a giant stone eyeball still floating in the lava and floating over to them.

Nora pursed her lips in thought before she snapped her fingers as an idea came. (now isn't that a scary thought?)

She grabbed Ren and pulled him up onto the stone eye with her, and made him help move it around while they stood on top by making it spin in the lava.

"This really doesn't seem safe!" he got out as he tried to keep his balance.

"Who cares? It's fun!" she said back with a grin.

Ren sighed as he followed after her as she blew up any rubble in the way, and also blew up any Lizalfos dumb enough to stand in front of her.

Honestly, he wondered just why she loved explosions so much sometimes.

* * *

Ren stared up at the large dragon statue with a raised eyebrow.

Something about it seemed off.

He was proven right when Nora grabbed the final key and stepped off the platform, triggering the dragon's mouth to open and for a boulder to come out of it.

The two quickly started running down the small path, jumping out of the way as the boulder flew off and into the mouth of the other dragon statue that was spewing out a waterfall of lava.

Ren rose an eyebrow as the statue seemingly swallowed the boulder.

Whatever that meant, he wasn't sure, but they had a job to do.

With the key in hand, they unlocked the door and entered the largest chamber in the temple, however they did notice the boulder from earlier rolling down a track above head.

"That's not a good sign." Ren said thoughtfully.

"I bet that's the boss." Nora said with a grin.

Ren paused at that "Somehow, that wouldn't surprise me."

The two of them started walking up the slope, when the eyes on the dragon statue shone.

"INTRUDERS DETECTED! INITIATING LORD GHIRAHIM'S DEFENSE MEASURES!"

The two stopped and looked up at the statue at that "That's never a good sign." Nora said.

The mouth then opened and let the boulder from earlier drop out.

"That's worse." Ren said as he and Nora jumped out of the boulder's way.

"Was that seriously his only plan?" Nora wondered.

Ren narrowed his eyes as the boulder collided with the bottom of the slope "No, it wasn't."

Coming out of the dust, was a large creature, with legs made of lava, sticking out of the cracked boulder.

This was the Pyroclastic Fiend: Scaldera.

Scaldera started chasing them up the slope, forcing them to run up as well.

It's body was glowing with obvious heat, until Nora noticed that it's body stopped glowing, which gave her an idea as she turned Mjolnir into it's grenade launcher form and shot at it, making it reel back and curl up before falling back down the slope.

"Found how to beat it!" she exclaimed with a grin as she ran back down to it, while it starting taking a deep breath to possibly shoot fireballs at them.

Well she wouldn't let it, as she shot a grenade into it's mouth, which blew up inside of it and stunned it while breaking it's outer shell, revealing a lone eye beneath the stone.

Ren noticed this and started quickly shooting at said eye.

They had essentially found their tactic to defeat it, which they only had to repeat a few more times until it blew up.

With the fiend slain, they stepped into the final room, finding a dark crystal growing out of the ground in the spring.

They stood as far away from it as possible, with Nora shooting a grenade at it as they quickly hid behind rubble, the crystal blowing up and taking out one more source for the barrier.

Their area was done, now the others remained.

* * *

 **Sorry this was a day late people!**

 **Read, Review, Don't be a dick, and have a nice day!**

 **See ya next time!**


	181. Chapter 118: Desert of Time

**Hello everyone and welcome back to THOR!**

 **Has it sunk in yet that we're nearing the finale of this epic story?**

 **There's even a slim possibility we'll hit 200 chapters.**

 **Like I said, slim.**

 **But anyway, for now, let's just keep going!**

* * *

"So... much... sand!" Weiss groaned out as she and Blake marched on under the heat of the sun.

"Why do I wear so much black?" Blake groaned as she was feeling it the worse.

"What did Gyro say he sent out to make our job easier?" Weiss asked.

"I think he said something about drones." Blake responded.

"Right, he said he sent out drones to make sure some power generators were active so we could actually get inside." Weiss said, remembering what Gyro had said.

Honestly the heat was getting to her.

They soon heard some kind of mechanical buzzing, looking up to see some kind of robotic scarab fly overhead... soon followed by a swarm of them flying in from everywhere.

The girls were silent for a moment "I think I found the drones." Blake said plainly.

The scarabs attached themselves everywhere, and soon started humming as they generated energy fiels around that had the most shoking effects to the girls.

Sand disappeared and was replaced by greenery.

Old run down machines suddenly worked again.

It was like those scarabs were turning back time.

"Well, at least the heat is more bareable now." Weiss said as the time of the area being turned back also brought with it a nice cool breeze.

Blake nodded in agreement as this was definetly better.

* * *

After quite a lot of walking and riding on mining carts, they finally reached the Mining Facility.

The scarabs had already flown in and started restoring areas inside, making their path easier.

Although they had to admit that the overgrown scorpions with no stingers were rather annoying.

Even more annoying was having to backtrack to make some progress.

But worse than that?

"I, hate, Beamos!" Weiss muttered as she blew up a Beamos statue before it even had a chance to fire.

Thankfully compared to other kinds, these ones were easy, as she only had to make a precise cut on the collumn and then stab the crystal eye.

Nonetheless, she still hated those things, so did Blake, because they always seemed to be the ones sadled with them.

So it was understandable that she killed them with extreme prejudice.

And she may also have picture her brother's face on some of them.

Honestly, he had always been such a cocky little brat, it always annoyed her.

Such catharsis when she killed those creatures and picture her brother.

* * *

As they kept going on they encountered machinery that looked like it might have required an item to expel wind to make it work.

Thankfully, Weiss could simply use Wind Dust to substitue for it by holding the charge on her blade, thus creating a powerful gust from the tip of the blade.

Finding the puzzle key had been very much a chore as well with how big the facility was, but they eventually did, soon opening the final door.

Once they passed it, they weren't much surprised when it locked behind them, nor where they surprised when they felt something moving beneath them under the sand.

Soon, bursting out of it, came a large black scorpion that had eyes in it's pincers.

This, was the Thousand Year Arachnid: Moldarach.

It wasn't difficult to figure out it's weak point, as they each attack one of it's pincers relentlessly, dodging it's attacks with ease.

Once it's pincers were gone, one eye remained on it's head.

"It's always in threes." Blake muttered as she stabbed it and let the dark power of her weapon ravage it from the inside, making Moldarach write in pain before it's body eroded away.

Weiss stared at Blake's nightmarish weapon for a few moments, it looked like something out of those Silent Hill games that Pierce enjoyed so much, and she shivered as seeing it's power in action was just scary.

Blake gave her a confused look, not understanding what was wrong, before they continued on into the final room to find the shadow crystal.

Standing a while away from it like Gyro had told them, Weiss unleashed a wave of energy dust at it before they ran back out, feeling the room shake behind them as they left.

Three down, only two more to go.

* * *

 **This is way too freaking late and I heavily apologize for that.**

 **I'm truly sorry everyone.**


	182. Chapter 119: Ancient Annoyance

**I'm honestly running out of things to say at this point.**

 **I guess that's the effect when you realise it's coming to an end.**

 **Jesus it's actually sapping away my will to write.**

 **As well, for all the fans, of both this and of the Reading, Phoenix did not take it down himself, it was pulled down by the Admins.**

 **He'll put it back up on Archive of our own.**

 **So please stop annoying him about this people.**

 **And apparently he explained it himself, but I'll still leave that in my author's note.**

* * *

Jaune and Pyrrha had wandered around the forest for a good while.

It took them a little while, but they eventually found what they believe to be the entrance to the Ancient Cistern.

Gyro had thought them that the weirder something looked, the more likely it was to be important.

If the fact it looked like a giant fish statue was any clue, they probably got it right.

As they stepped inside, they weren't surprised to find quite the large ammount of water present.

It was a good thing they had gotten breathing masks from Gyro.

As they used giant lily pads to get across the water, the found a locked door, and near it, a tablet that seemed to have instructions on what to do in order to proceed.

Somehow though, they felt like it was going to be somewhat annoying.

It wasn't too annoying though, but they did have to deal with some overgrown chu-chus, then they had to figure out the secret order with which to strike a switch, and it had nothing to do with the instructions from earlier.

The order ended up being up, down, left, right.

From there they followed a path, which included swimming underwater and breaking open paths, leading them to... a small key.

And this was only the beginning.

* * *

The key had eventually led them to circular room guarded by an armord Stalfos, a Stalmaster.

It might have been an issue, had the two of them not been masters of the sword in their own right.

Defeating it had granted them a whip.

"Well, I guess this could be helpful." Jaune said as he gave it a few test swings.

He'd probably give it to Gyro later though.

It did in fact prove helpful, letting them activate a water mechanism that shot them upwards into the temple, as well as using it to swing across some gaps, with Pyrrha holding onto Jaune as they did so.

Yes, she was blushing, what did you expect when her boyfriend was holding her close like that?

And then, they reached the part where they had to get flushed down a bassin.

There was absolutely no other alternative to this, meaning they steeled themselves and jumped in.

When they came out, they resurfaced quickly and got onto dry land.

They examined the immediate area around them, finding it to be rather dark, yet there was still some light due to torches lining the wall.

As they explored onwards, they spooted something beyond a metal grate.

Standing in the middle of a pit of skeletons was a large black chest with a red jewel on the lid.

"Well... at least we know where to go." Pyrrha said helpfully.

Jaune nodded in agreement at that.

Now they just had to find out how to get to it.

* * *

Jaune and Pyrrha panted as they sat on the stairs leading up to what they assumed was the final room.

They had raised the statue like tower in the middle of the room all the way to the top, however before they could do that, they had to explore the hellish looking undergound landscape underneath, which included having to climb up a thread of spider silk, while zombie bokoblins climbed up after them and tried to drag them back down.

Then they activated some machinery, and had to jump back down, grab the boss key, and then run away from where the key was or they would have been crushed underneath the state tower that lowered down after they opened the chest.

Finally, they climbed back up the tower to the top, and than made the top rise up.

So you could forgive them if they needed to rest after that.

"I now understand why Weiss hates zombie movies so much." Jaune said with a shudder.

"So filthy." Pyrrha said with a disgusted shudder as she remembered one of them grabbing her leg.

Now, she wasn't a neat freak, but anyone would be grossed out by something dead touching them.

So she had quickly jumped gotten her leg in the water, and Jaune had actualy offered to scrub her leg for her.

It was those kinds of things that made her love him, along with how much of a dork he could be.

Seriously, she thought it was cute when he started seriously talking about comic books.

She didn't really understand it all, but she did listen, and they had even gone to see some comic book movies, like the one based on his favorite comic, X-Ray and Vav, which had come out a year ago. (To the Jaune in the reading, yes that's going to come out in the same time frame for your would, get excited)

When they were finally done resting, they walked up the stairs, seeing a golden statue just standing in the middle of the room, with parts scattered about.

Suddenly, a red jewel in the statue's abdomen pulsed, as the parts floated up and went to the statue, giving it six arms and a head, which were filled by a dark substance shooting out of the jewel.

This was the Ancient Automaton: Koloktos.

One pair of hands were holding onto axe heads, which he suddenly threw at them like boomerangs, making them roll out of the way.

It's weak point was obvious, but it was using one pair of arms to keep it covered at all times.

Finally, they got a chance to do something when it slammed an arm down.

Jaune noticed a joint that looked like a hooking point for the whip, making him swing the whip at it and pull it, actually breaking off the arm.

He repeated this for three more arms, leaving the chest exposed as him and Pyrrha kept away and fired at it instead of running up and slashing like idiots.

Then came the next part, as it called back it's parts after the axe heads shattered.

It planted all six of it's arms on the ground, and pushed itself up as a cage covered the gem in it's chest, and soon a giant sword appeared in each hand.

They both went wide eyed as they started evading it's swings, and when it slammed three arms down, Jaune pulled one off, and with a heave, lifted up the now discarded giant sword, and used it to break it's legs, then it's remained arms, then the cage, and started to do a Hurricane Slash with it after charging for a moment.

The slash was so powerful, it not only destroyed the gem, it tore through whatever pieces of it's armor remained as Jaune started to spin around the room like a top, destroying the pillars in the room as Pyrrha ducked.

He still had trouble controlling that move.

When Jaune finally stopped spinning, he drpped the sword as he stumbled around, before falling down on his butt, his head still spinning.

Once he had recovered and Pyrrha pulled him up to his feet, they stepped into the last room, seeing a green flame burning bright in the back, and a dark crystal shining with darkness within in front of it.

Bringing up his shield in minigun mode, Jaune shot a few bullets at it, and they were far enough that the explosion did nothing to them, as they soon stepped back out.

Only one remained.

* * *

 **Well, this is several days late people, and I apologize for that.**

 **But, when Phoenix told me the reading got taken down, I kinda lost the drive for a few days.**

 **So yeah, sorry about that.**

 **Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**


	183. UNKNOWN DATA

**LOGS DAMAGED**

 **BEGINNING RETRIEVAL**

 **LINK FOUND**

 **ESTABLISHING CONNECTION**

* * *

Space, a great mystery to many people.

Or at least, that's what you'd think.

A lot of people had discovered the vastness of the see of stars.

Including the people inside two ships above a planet with a shattered moon.

One of the ships appeared to have a scorpion like shape, firing upon a smaller ship.

Said smaller ship was oval in shape with orange plating an a green window at the front, a simple small gunship.

And it was losing the dogfight, starting to have trouble avoidng the shots, before it was hit on the side, causing it to start to go down as it shook, falling towards the planet below.

As it fell, the occupants of the scorpion like vessel started to celebrate a bit as theyr brought it down, before the leader of the ship, showded in shadows, silenced them "The fun's only just begun boys, now, let's go see what this planet has to offer."

They all cheered once more, before their ship started to fly down to the planet while cloaked.

Back with the gunship, it could be seen crashing into the forest, clearing a path throwing trees and grass, as an escape pod it had launched landed a ways away from it.

This crash was seen by 8 teenagers near a cliffside in this same forest, all of them shocked and confused.

Back with the escape pod, it hissed as it opened slowly, the occupant slowly stepping out.

 **(cue Metroid Prime Music - Samus Aran's Appearance Fanfare)**

The person inside was covered head to toe in armor, mostly yellow in color, with their right arm being replaced with a green hand cannon. The shoulder pads were more of an orange color and seemed to be triangular in shape, while the chest piece was red with a small glowing green L on the left side of the chest, and a pair of thrusters on the back of the armor. Finally, the helmet was red in color, with a green T shaped visor located in the middle, glowing slightly as it obscured the wearer's visage.

The person brought up their arm cannon, a holographic keyboard appearing over it as they started hitting certain keys, before they turned their head to the right, their navigation systems telling them their ship was in that direction.

As they were about to beging walking, they stopped when they heard a growl come from close by, turning their head to see a large black werewolf like creature with bone plating and baleful red eyes.

They shook their head in exasperation, before seeing more of the beasts come out of the woodworks, their visor turning grey for a few moments as they attempted to scan the creature, finding something interesting.

 **NO DATA FOUND**

Absolutely nothing, which surprised them, having expected at least some sort of information on these creatures.

The beasts had started circling them while they were scanned, eyeing their prey.

It was just too bad that they were dealing a true hunter.

The hunter looked around more clearly, counitng how many beasts were present, seeing five in total.

A simple number.

Slowly, their raied their arm cannon, speading their stance wider and rested their left hand on the upperside of the cannon.

They looked for a target, sighting one, and quickly got to work.

They aimed the cannon at a branch above one of the wolves, shooting a blast of energy it at it's base and causing it to fall on one of the wolves, pinning it beneath the branch and causing the others to look towards it, a grave mistake for them, as the hunter took that chance to fire at the heads of the wolves, blowing them off, before finishing off the one pinned beneath the tree.

Slowly, the bodies of the still standing wolves fell, before vanishing into black smoke.

The hunter relaxed their stance, before starting to finally move in the direction of their ship, needing to acertain the damage.

As for what came after, well...

That depends on the natives of this world.

* * *

 **CONNECTION LOST**

 **RECONNECTING...**

 **RETURNING TO TRUE STORY**


	184. Chapter 120: Fatal Encounter

**Ok, back to this for real now people.**

 **We're almost at the end now, so strap in your seatbelts, cuz we're in for one hell of a ride.**

* * *

"The heart of a volcano again huh?" Yang murmured as her and Pierce walked through the scorching hot area, hot enough that it could make a person spontaneously combust.

Though, that's hard to do when it comes to dragons.

"Honestly, I feel like Gyro does this on purpose sometimes." Pierce said with a sigh.

"Tell me about it." Yang agreed as they walked along next to a stream of lava.

They kept on walking, until they found an exit point, coming out on a cliff side that has a small spring on it.

"Jeez, you fall down there, you ain't coming back up." Pierce said as he gazed down the deep canyon in front of them.

"Unless you're one of us." Yang added as she looked down as well.

"True enough." Pierce said with a smirk before walking over the small spring "We should probably bottle up some water and take it with us, could come in handy for all we know."

Yang nodded in agreement and the two of them filled up their canteens with the water.

As it turned out, it was indeed helpful to extinguish some flames, though not by pouring the water on them mind you, by puting the water in the mouth of a stone frog, which then stopped the flames that rose up from the ground.

Then they reached the last frog, which they suspected blocked the entrance into the actual temple if the outside area was any indication, and this specific frog was big, and any water in their small bottles would be useless.

Pierce brought out the Water Dragon scale for this, and has to concentrate a bit harder to make it work than last time, since while they had indeed been inside of a volcano last time, the room they were in had been relatively humid with more moisture in the air, here though, the area was dry and hot, so making water out of thin air took more concentration.

He did manage though, and the way was finally opened, allowing them to enter the Fire Sanctuary.

* * *

If they were honest, they hadn't expected the main bulk of the sanctuary to be outside, they thought it would have been within caverns.

They just finished off a more powerful Lizalfos, they couldn't easily tell since it was a grimm variation, but the fact it was bigger and slightly bulkier helped to guess that.

When they entered the next room, they debated wether to play along with the obvious fact the room had a puzzle, or just swim across the lava.

In the end, they decided to humor the world and solved the puzzle, which required to destroy a boulder within a statue's mouth so lava could flow and make a current, then needed to drop a huge waterfruit into the water harden some of the lava into a platform to ride across.

"Huh, this is actually kinda fun." Yang said as they floated along the lava flow on the platform.

"Yeah, it surprisingly is." Pierce agreed with a nod as they stepped off the platform to continue on.

After that they went into a new room to grab a key, and came back to unlock a door and step back outside, finding an area filled with those spiky waterfruits, like a natural garden of some sort.

Yang snorted when Pierce just randomly grabbed one and bit into it without any issues.

She wasn't surprised he could do that, and it was even funnier when he nonchalantly grabbed one while eating and threw it into the mouth of a frog statue, stopped a jet of flames and letting them pass through.

* * *

Yang and Pierce stepped into the final room of the Sanctuary, finally being done with exploring the whole area and finding the big key.

The room seemed empty at first glance, with no one around.

But they could smell someone else in the room.

It was thanks to that, and advance hearing, that Pierce raised his arm and caught a flying kick aimed right for his head, turning his head to glare at his opponent.

Mercury Black.

The assasin clenched his teeth as Pierce threw him against a wall.

Yang looked between them for a moment "I feel like you are more pissed than I could ever be."

Pierce let a feral grin slip past "Yeah, think you could call home to let them see it first hand?" he said as he stepped forward while Mercury stood up.

Yang smirked and brought out her scroll, calling back at the recently finished Vermillion home on Patch, with Pierce's mom answering her "Hey Misses Vermillion, mind putting Cinder on?"

The woman raised an eyebrow "Of course, but, what are you doing right now?"

Yang looked back up at the scene "Well... Pierce is probably about to kill someone... again."

She grimaced "Well... does he deserve it?"

"He raped Emerald." Yang said plainly, and the woman's face turned to a scowl before she shouted "Rip his spine out son!" and went to get Cinder.

Yang blinked while Pierce snorted at what his mom said "I almost forgot how she got when she was really pissed." he then gave a cold grin that made Mercury's blood run cold "She did just give me an idea though."

"If that idea is what I think it is I'm all for it." Yang heard Cinder's voice on her scroll, making her look back at the screen to see the amber eyed woman standing there, with Emerald looking over her shoulder, and she definetly looked better than she did a month ago when they found her.

"Pierce is going to kill him?" the dark skinned girl asked quietly, with a small hint of hope, when Yang nodded, her eyes narrowed "Make it painful."

Mercury was feeling shock for various things right now, first, the targets Salem were obviously prepared considering they weren't killed in the first five seconds of them entering the room like he had planned, second, Cinder was apparently still alive somehow and wanted his head on a platter, and third, Emerald was also alive and had recovered, which meant if he didn't die, well, he was going to jail for assault and rape.

He slid is foot backwards in preparation to jump at his opponent, while the blonde chick stayed back and just filmed the fight with her scroll, but when he blinked, his opponent was gone.

Pierce chuckled as he got behind Mercury, making the gray haired teen jump away in shock.

"What the fuck?! How did you do that?!" Mercury shouted, with one more dose of shock added.

Pierce put on a shit eating grin to say the most infuriating thing you can to your opponent "It's magic, I ain't gotta explain shit."

Mercury sputtered at the answer, before narrowing his eyes "Alright though guy, that's how we'll play it then." he said, before jumping at Pierce, fully expecting to hit him in the head.

Pierce however, decided to fight in a fun way, and bent backwards, Mercury sailing over him, and then punched upwards... right between Mercury's legs.

Mercury went cross eyed and kept flying forward from the strength of his own kick, slamming face first into a wall and slowly sliding down.

Yang burst out laughing at the scene, and the sentiment was shared across the line as the other three women watching laughed as well.

That style of fighting continued on for most of the fight, with Pierce humiliating Mercury while landing a few hits from time to time to put some bruises on the future corpse.

After a little longer though, Pierce stopped the humilation, and went into painful, starting with breaking Mercury's ams completely, then shattering some ribs into dust, and finally super heating his mechanical legs, burning them to his skin, before ripping them off along with some of his skin.

When he was done the bastard was bruised, bloodied, and utterly helpless, as Pierce lifted him by his shirt "Do you know what happens to little shits like you who get so full of themselves? They get their asses handed to them before dying painfully."

He then grabbed Mercury's throat with his other hand, squeezing tightly as Mercury started to choke, before tugging upwards several times, until finally, something had to give away.

With a loud tearing sound, Mercury's head was torn off his body... spine included, as Pierce then proceeded to hold it up like a trophy towards the camera, before grabbing the spine and swinging downwards, shattering the skull on the floor afer a few swings, and then just throwing it away, not caring about the blood on his armor.

Yang studied the scene a bit before finally speaking "That was gory as all hell to say the least." she said quietely, after al, she just saw her husband killing someone, sure they had been an utter sac of shit, but it was still a bit unsettling.

Pierce nodded in agreement "Yeah..." he trailed off with a grimace "Guess my head went to a dark place for a bit. I didn't want to imagine what he would have done if he was still alive, but my subconscious must have done it anyway to make me angry."

Yang nodded, looking back at her scroll to see Emerald breathing deeply with her eyes closed, before opening them and nodding "Thank you for that Pierce... I needed closure."

Pierce smiled as he walked back towards Yang who tilted the scroll towards him "No problem Emerald, it's what family does."

Emerald nodded with a small smile, before the connection cut off.

Yang and Pierce looked at each other silently, before heading past the final door, seeing what should be the last crystal generating the shield arround the grimmlands, destroying it easily, before leaving the Sanctuary.

It was time for the final battle.

* * *

 **Let's end this.**


	185. Finale Part 1

**Nothing to say here folks, other than it's time to put this beast to rest with the last chapters.**

* * *

Everyone had regrouped back up on the Sky Wolf once their part was done, getting ready for the final assault.

Gyro stood on the bridge, speaking with Ozpin and Ironwood on a vid screen.

"So we've got confirmation it's down then?" he asked them.

"That's correct, just short of half an hour ago, the barrier surrounding the area shorted out and disappeared from existence, we're just waiting on you to begin the final assault." Ironwood said with a nod "As well, Team STRQ was able to secure two prisonners, a Watts and Hazel, when they finished their mission."

Gyro rose an interested eyebrow at that, but nodded nonetheless.

"I still find it regrettable that we have to do things this way." Ozpin said with a sigh.

"I know how you feel Headmaster, but we're ready to do this. Hell, we need to do this, I need to do this. Demise is my problem, and I'll be damned if I don't put it to rest for good this time." Gyro said in a tone that brokered no arguments.

Ozpin sighed once more, but nodded in acceptance, before the connection cut off as the Sky Wolf continued on it's path.

Gyro sat down on the captain's seat, taking a deep breath, before letting it out.

"Hard to think all of this started from us just wanting to keep Pyrrha and Penny alive." he murmured to himself as he thought back on the adventure so far.

It was, to be cheesy and punny at the same time, out of this world.

He never expected he was, appparently, The Hero of Legend, that he was a reborn Link, that Pierce was a purified shard of Ganondorf that splintered off, that Ruby was the current incarnation of The Goddess herself.

So much has happened, with probably still so much more yet to come.

Though, that did make him wonder how different things could have been if situations had changed?

What if Remnant hadn't been Hyrule before? What if Azure was still alive? What if only one of them made it to Remnant?

He knew that their were more likely timelines like that, where things were vastly different, and it was funny to think about, that you could be an entirely different person in another world.

"An entirely different story to tell..." he murmured to himself, curious about it.

He figured it was best if he got rid of his random thoughts now instead of leaving them in his head when the fighting started.

* * *

Scattered around the Sky Wolf, everyone was doing their own little thing to get ready.

Ruby was going over everyone's weapons to make sure they were all in shape.

Weiss filled up as many dust vials as she could so everyone would have plenty.

Blake was in the map room, looking over what little data they had on the grimmlands.

Yang was doing some last minute exercises, small ones though so she didn't overexert herself.

Jaune was going over the book that Gyro had given him those few years ago again, trying to find anything new.

Nora was, well, it may sound silly, but she was eating, it wouldn't do for her to start getting hungry while fighting after all.

Pierce was making health and mana potions for everyone.

Pyrrha was stocking up on ammo for herself and the others.

Ren was meditating to clear his mind for what was to come.

They all had to be sure to be ready.

* * *

An hour later, everyone stood in the hangar of the Sky Wolf, as they neared their destination.

The Final Battle was upon them, and all of their preparations were ready.

Soon, they felt the air ship slow down.

Gyro blinked as one of his copies on the bridge burst "We're here... let's get this started."

Everyone nodded, as Gyro flipped a lever and the hangar doors opened.

 **(Play RWBY Volume 2 soundtrack - It's time to say Goodbye)**

All of them jumped out, diving to the grimmlands below, not surprised that the ground was covered in a sea of darkness, of grimm.

The soldiers on the Atlesan airships followed their example and dived out, opening fire below while the airships started bombarding the area below.

As soon as our heroes landed, there were set upon by the grimm, it was a useless act by the beasts however, as they immediately attacked and cleared the area around themselves.

Based on the storm clouds over in the northern area, that was their target, as they started to head towards it.

They wasted no time in clearing the path ahead, cutting appart any grimm stupid enough to get in their way, be they big or small, new or old.

And they did find new ones, Salem must have wanted variety for what she saw as humanity's final stand before they fell, from tigers, rhinos and large salamanders, to bulls, horses and lions.

It was one of the rare occasions where Gyro and Pierce started using every weapon and combination of weapon at their disposal.

The beasts kept falling, but they also kept coming, some of the soldiers that had jumped out of the sky were overwhelmed and killed, while others managed to live and kill everything around them.

This was war, no other way around it.

For our heroes however, they destroyed everything in their way, each of them most likely having killed at least a thousand grimm already, and that number would only rise.

Even as bigger and tougher grimm attacked them, they didn't stop, too much was on the line to stop.

Ruby wanted to finally become a hero for real, no longer the damsel in distress as she'd been in her past lives, and she wanted to go back home with everyone smiling.

Weiss wanted to prove that she was more than just a Schnee, she was someone who could make a difference.

Gyro wanted to finally put his ancient enemy to death, and for good this time, he just wanted to rest.

Blake wanted to show the world that Faunus were just as good as Humans, and after this she wanted to go see her parents again.

Yang wanted the thrill of adventure yes, but, she also wanted to make the world a happy place, just like so many others.

Jaune wanted to make sure his family would remain safe, both current, and any future family he may have.

Nora wanted to make it so no one turned out like she did, forced to scrounge through dumpsters and steal just to live because there wasn't enough place for everyone to live.

Pierce wanted to show the world that destiny could be changed, it was just a matter of how hard you tried.

Pyrrha wanted to show everyone that she was more than a celebrity, she was a fighter, one who got strong through hard work, not by being a prodigy.

Ren wanted to stop anymore tragedies like what had befallen his family from happening to other children, no one deserved that.

They all had something they wanted, and they would fight till the bitter end to see it through.

Nothing would step them from reaching the end, not a pack of Alpha Beowolves, not a horde of Griffons, not a herd of Goliaths, and certainly not more Dreadwings. (the name the author chose for the Dragon in case anyone forgot)

Everything that got in their way was defeated in but an instant, a testament to just how powerful they had all become.

Even as old monsters they had defeated, like King Dodongo, Gohma, and many more got in their way, they destroyed them again.

They would put an end to Salem today, and if the ressurection was complete, then so too would Demise fall.

They were the only obstacles between humanity and relative peace.

They took some hits as they kept going, but none were enough to get through their aura, and if anyone lagged behind, another would give them a hand so they could catch back up to the main group.

They had barely any time to rest in between the large groups of grimm they encountered, but they made time when they could, it wouldn't do to just collapse while fighitng after all.

Soon, they started getting close to their objective.

And to the final battle that would decide the fate of mankind.

* * *

 **Splitting it in half, sorry it's so short.**


	186. Finale Part 2

**Little note it seems needs to be said, the reading for the story is on Ao3, and Phoenix has a link to it on his profile, so stop asking him people.**

* * *

"Seems we're interrupting something." Gyro muttered as they stepped forth from a tunnel they had to take.

The others looked onwards, bewildered by the sight before them, while Gyro mostly just looked annoyed.

For starters, Demise had indeed been resurected.

But that's not what annoyed him.

What annoyed him was that Salem was wearing what was obviously a black wedding dress.

"You've gotta be kidding right now." he muttered with a groan.

Demise turned to glare at him, and apparently Ghirahim had already outlived his worth... again... because he was already turned into a sword "Must you interrupt everything boy?"

"When it's related to you? Yes, I feel the need to be a jerk like that." Gyro said plainly.

Demise scoffed "You've changed since that time." he turned his glowing eyes to Pierce "I see you brought the shard with you."

Pierce bared his teeth at the Demon King "I'm more whole than you'll ever be! The Goddesses tore what little shred of humanity remained within and created me! I won't squander that!"

"Shall they give you trouble?" Salem asked Demise as her clothes morphed into her normal attire.

"No... not this time. They won't be bothering me anymore." Demise said as he took a few steps forward.

"Then make it swift my love." Salem said with a macabre laugh while Demise smirked.

"Great, the bad guys fell in love... gross." Jaune muttered, the others agreeing.

Demise raised his sword and pointed it at the twins "Even with two of you, you won't win... not this time." he said as darkness spread around his feet, with him disappearing in a flash of shadows while a portal remained where he had been.

Gyro and Pierce looked at each other before nodding, with Gyro then turning to Ruby "Give her hell." he said with a smirk, before he and Pierce ran into the portal of darkness, leaving the others to face Salem.

* * *

When the brothers reappeared again, it was to a familiar sight.

An endless expanse covered in water that seemed to stretch on to infinity.

"Our first duel was here... and so shall our last." Demise said from in front of them, his back turned to them.

"I couldn't agree more." Gyro said as he summoned his sword and shield.

"You won't ever have a say in my life ever again." Pierce growled as he summoned his pike.

Demise laughed to himself, as if someone had told him a good joke "We shall see about that."

Pierce tightened his hold on his weapon with a growl before Gyro slapped him on the back, reminding him to keep his cool.

"Things will go my way this time boy... I have learned from my mistakes." Demise said as the air around them shifted, the area didn't dim, but the sky above became a dark shade of brown and orange.

 **(Play music Demise Phase 1)**

Gyro and Pierce tensed as they got in battle ready positions, slowly inching away from each other so as to not be cought in an attack together, while Demise held his sword in front of him.

The fighters kept studying each other as they circled each other, before finally someone made a move.

Pierce breathed out a stream of flames at the Demon King, who simply batted it away with a swing of his sword, moving the air forwards to halt the flames.

However, Gyro took that second of shifted attention, to blitz forward with the Pegasus Boots, poised to stab Demise, only for his stab to be met with another, the tip of the blades clashing with each other for a few seconds before each fighter backed off.

Hit and Run tactics were truly their safest bet when taking him on, as they kept up this tactic of pulling his attention elsewhere before the other attacked, sometimes managing to land a hit, sometimes not, and other times being countered and attacked instead.

Suddenly however, Demise seemed tired of biding his time, rushing forward at speeds that shocked the twins, kicking Pierce and sending him bouncing away on the ground.

Gyro turned his head in shock, about to call out his brother's name in worry, before his pupils shrank and he lost his breath as he suddenly had Demise's fist lodged in his stomach, folding over it as he was then lifted up by his throat.

Probably the most shocking fact though, was that whatever remained of Gyro's aura had been shattered by that hit, no doubt alerting the others at the same time as they fought Salem.

And it was then that the unthinkable happened.

 **(End soundtrack)**

Gyro was stabbed through the chest.

He coughed up blood as he felt Demise's blade enter his chest and come out his back.

Pierce had regained his bearings just in time to see the sight, looking on in horror as his body was frozen in shock.

* * *

At the same time, with the others who were still facing against Salem, the witch held her title well, for her attacks could only be described as dark magic.

As Ruby cut apart one of Salem's attacks, her eyes and her weapon's blade glowing silver, she halted as her scroll started blaring an alarm that had everyone stop in dread.

It was a function that they had been informed about, one that they hoped to never hear as long as they lived.

After all, who would want to hear an alarm that told you one of your teammates was dying?

Ruby retreated back further while Jaune got in front of her and activated his semblance while holding up his shield, letting her confirm the situation.

She reached with shaky hands to her scroll, her breath erratic as she didn't want to think of the possibility, her eyes turning to pinpricks as she stared at the screen in muted horror, dropping to her knees as her mind didn't want to accept it.

Then just as suddenly as it began, the alarm stopped, and with it, so to did Ruby's concsiouness, as the scroll told her everything.

* * *

Gyro fell to the wet ground beneath him, blood pooling up around him as his eyes were dull and lifeless, his body not even twitching or breathing.

Gyro Vermillion... was dead.

Pierce just looked on his face blank as he tried to process the sight before him, until, slowly, a response came, one that was shared with his wife when she realised what had just happened to her step brother and one of her best friends, and most importantly, the reason Ruby always smiled so brightly.

Rage.

 **(Play When my Devil Rises by Man with a Mission) (AKA Pierce's theme)**

Nothing could describe their shouts of anger as fury overtook them, Pierce's aura exploding into fire as his wings burst forth from his back, Yang's aura underwent the same change, with her arm brace shining as her dragonic horns sprouted from her head along with scales covering parts of her body.

While Pierce had the target of his rage in front of him and proceeded to attack, Yang took out her agression on the nearest target, that being Salem while the others dragged Ruby away from the battlefield for now.

The villains were both hardpressed to hold back their raging opponents, never having expected such a powerful outburst from them.

While Yang had a bit more control over her actions due to having gone berserk before and having a good handle on it to properly aim it, Pierce was the pure definition of the word, he was uncontrollable and unstoppable.

Demise grunted as Pierce managed to stab him with the claws that grown suddenly from the tip of his fingers, a trickle of blood coming from the wound which Demise payed no attention to.

As for Salem, she roared in pain as Yang clawed one of her eyes out after a feint.

While this was happening, something unexpected was going on.

 **(End Song)**

* * *

Gyro stared up with a frown at the gleaming golden gates in front of him, the doors to the pure realm, or Heaven if you prefered.

He had gotten here after climbing up a stairway, yes, literally a Stairway to Heaven... and he wasn't kidding when he said the path down was a literal Highway to Hell.

He had a familiar raspy breath from behind before the voice it belong to spoke "It saddens me to see you come here so soon."

Gyro looked down "Yeah... are they ok?"

He could hear the sorrow in Death's voice "Without you there... all of them will come FAR too soon."

Gyro didn't stop himself as tears pooled up at the edge of his eyes "Isn't there something you can do?" he asked, his voice ever so hopeful.

He was met for silence for a few moments "I can't... but I think someone else can."

Gyro looked up and turned around quickly, the 'Who?' at his lips dying in his throat as he caught sight of someone standing next to the reaper, and his tears came back with more intensity.

"Dad." he croaked out as he looked at the form of his father, looking at him with a fond smile.

"Hey Gyro, sure has been a while huh?" he said sheepishly before his son suddenly rammed into him and started crying, smiling as he hugged him back.

Minutes later, father and son stood in front of each other, chatting away and catching up, Gyro excitedly telling his father about his adventures he had, the people he met, the friends he made, and the love he found.

And to say he was happy when his father said he approved of the girls him and Pierce were with would be an understatement.

His father also wasn't surprised that Gyro's mother hadn't moved on from him, smiling while shaking his head fondly as he thought of her, knowing she probably never will, even though he didn't want he to be tied down by him.

"So... how can you help dad?" Gyro asked, a bit confused as to what his father could do.

His father had him walk with him to the edge of the clouds "Well, there's something only us residents here can do."

"And that is?" Gyro asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Give you extra time." his father answered.

Gyro looked at him "But...?"

His father sighed at the fact that Gyro obviously realised there was a catch "It means I'll be denied any possible chance at a new life for several millenia."

Gyro winced as he looked away, since he wouldn't be having that problem due to being in a cycle.

His father patted him on the back "Don't worry about it so much, I'm fine with that, as long as I give you the time you need to go save the world." he then chuckled "Still, that's something I never thought I'd see, my son, the hero." he smiled widely "I think you don't need me to say just how proud I am of you."

Gyro blushed in slight embarassement as his father ruffled his hair, before looking over the edge of the clouds "So, how do we do this?"

His father looked down as well "I have to push you off."

Gyro processed that for a few seconds, before sighing "Go for it."

His father nodded and stepped back a bit, before pushing Gyro, making him fall pass some kind of invisible wall, managing to shout out something to his father before falling too far down to Remnant "See you in a centuryyyyyyy!" the shout trailed off at that.

* * *

Unoticed by everyone, storm clouds gathered overhead, until suddenly the loud crack of thunder brought everyone's attention to the skies, even Ruby stared up, and something told her everything would be ok now.

Pierce's berserker rage subsided as he jumped away from Demise, the Demon King staring up in confusion, before to their combined shock, a bolt of lightning slammed into Gyro's body.

A new sound brought the attention of all hunters to their scrolls, as on it, it showed that Gyro's heart had started beating again.

Ruby's face became as happy as can be, befoe it shifted into determination as she stood up "Come on, let's go help Yang!" she said, the others nodding as they returned to help the blonde brawler, who was grinning as she had spared a glance at her scroll, that and on the fact she had done some good damage on Salem.

Meanwhile, Gyro ever so slowly stood, groaning as he stretched his limbs, his tunic torn open slightly at the front, showing his scar that had been burned closed on both sides by the lightning.

Pierce grinned, before walking over next to him, silently raising his hand, Gyro doing the same, clapping each other's hand, before Pierce fell down, exhausted, while Gyro stalked towards his opponent, sparks dancing across his body while lightning crackled overhead.

 **(Play Hikari no Will Power by Hironobu Kageyama) (AKA Gyro's theme)**

Gyro simply summoned the Master Sword and nothing else, his eyes narrowed at the Demon King, before suddenly raising his sword, a bolt of lightning quickly striking it, and swinging the blade just as fast, sending out the thunder charged Skyward Strike at a shocked Demise, too surprised by the sudden movements which he had only perceived as a blur of movement to dodge, the attack striking him at the same time as the sound of thunder finally reached his ears.

When Demise finally ragained his senses after the lightning stopped coursing through him, he was able to properly register what happened 'He moved as fast as the lightning bolt itself.' looking at his opponent, shock clearly shown on his face as he muttered "What are you?" he just couldn't believe that this was the same boy from so many centuries ago.

Gyro pointed his sword at him "Someone who fights for hope, and who won't ever give up." he said, before lightning once more struck, except this time Gyro didn't throw the energized attack forward, no, he disappeared in a blur, leaving a traile of lightning, as if the bolt from the sky was following his path, before reappearing behind Demise, the tip of his blade pointed at the back of the Demon King's neck, the lightning finally finishing it's path and striking Demise directly.

And thus the battle continued on a similar path, as Gyro practically bent the thunder and lightning to his will, before finally...

Gyro once more rushed forward, Demise, expecting him to appear behind him, twisted his body around, only to suddenly let out a silent scream of pain as a blade was sticking out of his chest, followed by lightning being discharged directly inside his body.

 **(End song)**

To say he was roasted alive was an understatement, as his body was essentially cooked from the inside out.

At the same time as this was happening, Salem's head was frozen in furious indignation as it rolled off her shoulders, her body slumping down, Ruby staring at the corpse while panting, before sighing in relief.

Then, the dark portal from earlier flashed one last time before disappearing, revealing Gyro and Pierce who both looked tired, and were supporting each other up as they walked forwards.

Ruby quickly ran to hug her boyfriend, burying her face into his neck while Yang pulled her husband to her... and his head to her chest, though this time was accidental.

Gyro sighed in relief as he looked down at Ruby, before looking over at everyone, and finally taking a slow, deep breath.

"Let's go home."

* * *

 **Just the Epilogue left now people.**


	187. Epilogue

_One Year Later_

Graduation day had finally come to Beacon Academy, the fourth year students ready to go out on their own into the world.

It was rather straightforward, Ozpin handed the graduating students a special card and badge as they walked onto the stage, before they all lined up in their teams, waiting for the closing speech.

As for how everyone felt, some were excited, others were shy, more were embarassed, and plenty felt nervous in front of such a large crowd of people, ranging from other students, families, teachers, even some members of the council.

Even Gyro fidgeted a bit from his spot next to Ruby.

He still remembered what he'd wanted to do since him and Ruby had started dating, and, well, he felt a bit too nervous to do that in front of so many people.

It did calm his nerves a bit when Ruby grabbed his hand though, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

He smiled a bit, before he decided that since he wouldn't be able to do it openly, he'd do it discreetly, as he made a little something appear in between their hands.

Ruby blinked as she suddenly felt something, moving it around a bit, before smiling as she glanced at Gyro, with him looking at her with a small smile, as she mouthed 'Yes' to him, making him grin as he slipped his arm around her and she put a small silver ring on her finger, leaning into him.

And Gyro could swear he saw Ozpin smile in amusement for a moment before he went back to his speech.

Hours later, everyone stood near the road that would take them down to Vale, with Gyro holding onto Epona's reigns and Medli perched on his shoulder.

Slowly, everyone started to leave, some alone, others in pairs, but everyone with the promise to meet back up again soon.

As Yang and Pierce flew off next to each other before splitting off in the sky, Gyro hoisted himself up onto Epona and pulled Ruby up, said fiancée wrapping her arms around him and laying her head on his back with a content smile as Gyro raised his shoulder slightly while clicking his heels softly, making Medli take off and Epona start to walk as the sun set.

Their school years may be over, but they still had plenty of adventures ahead of them.

THE END


End file.
